Conspiracies and Deception
by VFSNAKE
Summary: AN: Do NOT own Naruto or any possible crossovers I may put in here. There I said it you bastard lawyers now you can’t do jack squat to me. HA! Full Summary is inside. A NarutoHinataHarem fic. Naruto at the age of 11 right after failing for the second time
1. Chapter 1

Naruto-Conspiracies and Deceptions

Chapter 1-Unexpected Things

(A/N: Do NOT own Naruto or any possible crossovers I may put in here. There I said it you bastard lawyers now you can't do jack squat to me. HA! Full Summary is inside.) A Naruto/Hinata fic. Naruto at the age of 11 right after failing for the second time at the Ninja Academy walks home late at night after drowning his sorrow in over 20 or some Ramen bowls and heads home to sleep. Not realizing a ninja assassin hired by his landlord in his apartment complex is trying to kill him as he sleeps. Naruto however, is saved by the most unlikely of people...or rather the most unlikely beings and from their things change. But are they for better? Or for worse?

Naruto walked home late that night as he had drowned his sorrows at the Ramen stand deflating much of his once oversized frog wallet. The slightly smaller frog wallet itself in question had been slowly expanding with money for sometime since most of the village shopkeepers and restaurant businesses chased him out with broomsticks or whatever was in their hands on. On most of the occasions that they did the objects they would use to scare and chase him out with were sharp ones like knives and stabbing like weapons. The blonde haired boy was 11 years old and had just finished trying to pass the Genin Exam once again at the Ninja Academy.

It was an academy where he wanted to learn to be obviously a ninja to eventually become the all powerful and all mighty Hokage. It was his dream to become a Hokage and then eventually surpass all of them making him the greatest. Sadly today had not been his day like the last time he had tried and this time he had pushed himself twice as hard as the last time. With a fake smile on his face and a happy stomach now filled to the brim with tasty Ramen of multiple flavors Naruto headed home ignoring the hateful stares of people out at night from both villagers and ninja alike.

Naturally, Naruto did not like the dark looks from everyone very much and at the same time he didn't even know why they hated him so much. Well...besides the small pranks he pulled on them every now and then, which were mostly harmless. The most harmful thing he had done was have a few of the stores with customers inside that had been mean to him be temporarily consumed in purple or pink paint after one of his paint bombs went off locked in a scroll when they were opened. Despite their threats that they were going to report to the Hokage about what he did he was only brought before the Third Hokage noticeably around second or third offense. 'I'll talk to old man Hokage about giving me help tomorrow seeing as its that time of the week when paper work is the lowest for him,' thought Naruto as he had more then his fair hair of visits to the Hokage's office for some of his more "serious" pranks.

When Naruto did sit before the Hokage the elderly man looked at him with eyes that one would see in a gentle Grandfather. Grandfather like eyes that told Naruto he understood the boy's inner pain of being alone and wanting attention since he did not have the kind and loving parents like most children his age. Unfortunately though, it still did not grant Naruto the immunity of doing several hours of community service on required days under a watchful ninja supervision. The reason was that their had been times when working at a house that the person or people living their had tried to secretly kill or severely injure the boy forcing the ninja watching from the shadows to interfere on the boy's behalf. "That's another thing I have to talk to the old man about. Maybe he will finally tell me and not change the subject like he's done in the past. It's almost as if I did something wrong, but what I did was so bad it made everyone hate me. But did I do to make everyone like that even before my pranks started?" said Naruto in a very low whisper feeling that talking to himself would give him the answers he wanted to his question, but his mind could not give him the answer he wanted.

He shook it off for the moment as he headed back to his apartment and dreaded landlord who he could swear to the four Hokage Heads above that the old bastard of a man had been stealing money from within his apartment. Naruto entered the slightly decaying on the outside looking building while ignoring the looks from what few tenants were in the hall area that he passed by. Just as he was about to enter his sickly old landlord popped his head out with a look of disgust on his face at seeing the boy was still alive. "Hey brat! I want another few hundred ryo from you tomorrow for this months rent," said Jin the old man landlord who knew perfectly well he had been already paid in full by the boy since the boy got an allowance from the Third Hokage himself.

"You have this months rent from me so I do not have to give you anymore for this stupid month old coot. Why do you not you actually bother the other tenants who DON'T pay their rent?" said Naruto unlocking his apartment door with the key he had.

"Hey you listen to me you damn brat I'm the landlord of this place and whether you like it or not I can raise the rates of any part of this apartment complex higher then the other. If you don't like it then you can get the hell out," said Jin as he didn't like it when little demon boys told him what to do as he had seen and felt the power of the nine tailed fox demon sealed inside the boy.

"Maybe I will when I go see the Hokage tomorrow and tell him that your bother someone who pays rent while you don't lift a finger to those who don't. Maybe he can fire you for doing a piss poor job," said Naruto opening the door, entering, shutting, and then locking it to prevent Jin from coming at him with his cane.

Judging from the look on the old man that was any indication Jin probably would have tried to come at Naruto even if the cane was reinforced with solid steel. Even now Jin was pounding on his door cursing and raving about lousy brats and not respecting their elders who were much smarter then the boy. "You little bastard I'm warning you right now! If you don't give me the money tomorrow that I ask for I'm evicting you Hokage's orders be damned," said Jin beyond the door before stomping away cane and all.

"Lousy old man I'm not paying him anymore then he deserves and when I go to see the Hokage tomorrow I'm going to make sure he knows what that old fart said to me," said Naruto as he headed for his bedroom taking off his white shirt with orange spiral on it before falling into bed face first with just his black pants on.

Unknown to Naruto as he slept however, was that the landlord had no intention of Naruto even seeing the Third Hokage much less expecting the boy to live past tonight. He had secretly talked to a low level Chuunin level ninja whose parents had died at the hands of Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kyuubi those 11 years ago. Originally the ninja didn't have the knowledge of Kyuubi's existence within Naruto though after the landlord spoke VERY discreetly with the ninja the hatred for the boy as seeing him as the Kyuubi flared to no end with only revenge in his mind against the demon fox.

So Jin and the Chuunin level ninja came to an agreement that after the boy left on this particular for his home to sleep the ninja would sneak in via window to the bedroom and kill the "demon boy" in his sleep thus killing the demon fox inside of him. 'Soon I'll have that annoying brat out of my hair and the demon within him making me a hero. Then the people will flock to this place where the demon died that I helped kill and I will make a fortune in the process,' thought Jin as he could only imagine the money he was going to make off of the boy's death as he himself slowly went to sleep with the perfect alibi that was available to him for being old as he did what all old people do...sleep.

The low level Chuunin ninja in question crept up the wall silently to the window that the Jin had left opened for him to enter knowing the "demon boy" was too clueless to even realize his window had been opened by someone other then him. 'Time to die Kyuubi. Then and only then will my parents souls rest in piece!' thought the Chuunin who was masked and covered from head to foot so he couldn't be identified as the man who did what the Fourth Hokage could not...slay the Kyuubi.

The Chuunin entered the room leaping over Naruto's bed with Naruto in it looking as the boy turned over onto his back his stomach with the seal exposed in the moonlight that entered the window. The very seal that the Fourth Hokage gave his life to put on the boy to contain the monster that was Kyuubi. "Now you monster I'm going to do to you what should have been done when you were put into this child. I'm going to kill you and then I'll become a hero of the people just like the Fourth Hokage was when he watched over this village," said the Chuunin as he took out his sword from his back raised it over his head with the sword point downward towards the seal ready to thrust it into the sleeping and unsuspecting child below him.

He did just that however, just as he was about to make contact with the seal it came to life with a demonic orange-reddish like glow knocking the Chuunin back several feet onto his back. When he looked back at the boy what he saw scared the shit out of him to no end as a hand was now rising out of seal. It was soon followed by an arm...and a head with only one cold, ruthless, and evil looking eye. It was not long before the figure left the prison of a seal completely stepping on solid ground cracking his neck back and fourth. Then the unknown being started stretching and cracking other joints with the figures body. "Ah the smell of a living body!" said the figure breathing in air heavily as he looked around now dressed in half orange half a shadowy black, with strange looking metal arm as well as leg bands, with a strange looking metal masked face and one eye.

"Who the hell are you?" said Chuunin reading his sword in case he was in for the fight of his life, which his instincts told him that he was.

The figure cocked his head slightly to the right then back again before looking over at Naruto's form before putting his index finger up to his mouth to silence the man from waking the boy. "Shoos! We don't want to wake up the boy do you? He's had rough day and needs his rest. Double Sound Barrier Jutsu!" said the masked figure as he now went though several dozen hand seals before activating the power of the jutsu.

"I've never heard of a double sound barrier jutsu. What is it?" said the Chuunin gripping his sword tighter looking between the figure and Naruto wondering if he could still kill the boy if he still tried.

"It's quite a genius technique really as it creates a sound barrier over someone inside of the room so they don't listen in on conversations. While creating a second sound barrier around the room to prevent anyone outside the room from listening in. As for not hearing about it I just created it some few months ago while inside the boy. The very same boy that you were about to kill just now," said the figure his voice at the end went from casual to a very dangerous to near threatening tone as the one eye narrowed dangerously at the Chuunin.

"Wait! Did you just say you were inside him? Then that means...you're Kyuubi!" said the Chuunin backing away towards the door of the bedroom only to find it was strange as it was...locked!

"Please mortal that is a name you people gave me and to me such a name has no meaning if it is not real to who I am. Though I feel you do deserve to know my name before I kill you and send you into hell. My name...is Slade," said Slade moving at inhuman speed and grabbed the Chuunin ninja by the throat into the wall squeezing the now gasping man to death.

(A/N: All will be explained at the end of the chapter. I SWEAR!)

"Wait! I...I have...info...information," said the Chuunin knowing if he could hold out long enough he could somehow escape from this...thing then he could warn the Hokage, which in turn would force his leader to kill the boy to protect the village.

"Depending on what you say will depend on your life's value to me thus not having me kill you in a painful manner," said Slade before kneeing him in the stomach making the Chuunin drop his sword onto the ground.

"The...the landlord...Jin. He hired...me to...to kill...the...boy. He...he did it...in order...to try and profit...from his ack...I mean your...death," said the Chuunin who now saw two of the Kyuubi now calling itself Slade narrowed its eye dangerously.

"I'm well aware of that fact fool. In fact you are just one of many who have tried to hurt and kill the boy when you are not trying to stunt his development at being a ninja. Let us have you try telling me something I don't already know from being inside the poor boy for over a decade," said Slade punching the man in the side fracturing and breaking 5 out of 6 of the Chuunin's left ribs making the man want to scream in pain...if his poor throat wasn't so hard pressed against Slade's metal covered right hand.

"All right...all right! (groans in pain) Your...your vessel...that is...Nar...Naruto. He should have...should have passed...passed the...the Genin Exam at the Ninja Academy...not once, but BOTH TIMES!" said the Chuunin whose eyes were closed from the pain that he was feeling on the left side of his ribs as he felt as if one was intruding through his left lung.

"Really? My my now THIS little man THIS is interesting news. Do you know how they prevented Naruto from passing the Genin Exam? Did those who told you what you know so far not give that little piece of information or did they decide in the interest of secrecy not tell you that little piece of info?" said Slade as he squeezed tighter on the throat just before he slammed his fist into the man's left knee cap.

"AHHHHH! They said...they said something...something about a...a genjutsu that...was being...being used on his...on his test papers. The genjutsu would...would look like...like a test...a test from another...another exam so...he wouldn't be...be able to...answer...the tests correctly. Then...then when the...the genjutsu was...dispelled later they...they would mark his...his test wrong...thus failing him. That's...that's all I...I know...I SWEAR!" said the Chuunin as the intense pain his body was feeling was indescribable and was now a breath away from blacking out.

"That's a good boy. Your information that you just told me will come in handy when I go to speak to your Third Hokage about these types of indiscretions against my vessel. As payment for telling me...I will grant you a swift and...near painless death," said Slade as his hand around the man's throat was now covered in fire spreading through the man's body before the Chuunin screamed right before his body was turned to ashes in Slade's hand.

With the Chuunin ninja now dead Slade turned his attention to the boy that was his vessel that still slept in the bed as if nothing had happened. Slade dispelled the first half of the jutsu that was surrounding Naruto before looking out the window out towards Kohona. 'Well at least its cleaner then the last time I was here before the attack I launched on this place. Though Jump City was my personal favorite of a city to be in. Oh well beggars can't be choosers and I am neither nor will I be. Time to get down to business, but first I need to take care of despicable landlord of his...and I know just how to do it. Heheheh' thought Slade as he turned to the boy and gave him a pat on his head, which Naruto tried to flick away moving as if he were in a fight.

"Save your energy my boy your going to need it for when the real training comes and not from the ones in your dreams," said Slade also known simply as The Great Kyuubi the great and power Nine Tailed Fox Demon that turned around leaving the boy in the room and Naruto's apartment heading towards the landlords right down the hall.

(5 Minutes Later)

Jin woke up to the sound of polite knocking at his door and smiled to himself knowing that the deed was done and the "Kyuubi brat" or "demon boy" was no more. Soon it would be time to spread the word the boy was dead and the wealth pouring in. Naturally the ninja assassin that was the Chuunin he hired would get a significant chunk of the pay seeing as neither one could back out of the deal without facing the Third Hokage's wrath. However, Jin's smiling face changed when he opened the door seeing that it was not the ninja he hired, but someone of much taller, stronger, and intimidating stature to him then his assassin ever was. "Who the hell are you?" said Jin his fowl tongue not hiding any of the venom in his voice because this meant the deal was still in motion of being complete for him.

"The name is Slade. I'm here to talk to you about one your tenants that currently resides on this floor with you. I believe his name is...Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto is his full name to be more precise," said Slade as he slightly narrowed his eye to gauge the mans response.

"What about the brat? If you want his apartment you have to wait awhile as his "eviction" is going to be quite an eye fill and eye sore all in one for this village. Once he has been what's the word I'm looking for..."disposed of" I'll give it you with the first two months free and you can redecorate it anyway you want it. Till then leave me the hell alone," said Jin who moved to shut the door only to have metal finger from Slade block the man from shutting the door completely.

"I think you have miss understood me _sir_. I am not here in regards to removing Naruto's presence from your...housing complex. I'm here in regards to removing YOU from here AND from Naruto's presence," said Slade who then punched the old man from the gap in the door before the man could react sending him flying back several feet into a nearby coffee table.

"What are you saying you idiot? Don't you know about that boy? He is the Nine Tailed Fox Demon Kyuubi reborn in a human body. If he is killed now then he will never grow up with a second chance to kill us a second time," said Jin who was surprised this man would even defend the beast.

"You will forgive me if I don't sound so shocked as you are not the first person who has said that about Naruto with a different point of view. None the less you are a threat to the boy and therefore a threat to me since I live within him," said Slade in a dangerous yet still calm voice as he extended his right hand and let a demonic orange-reddish flame that turned into an enlarged hand towards Jin grabbing him and sending him into the wall.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! What the...? How can you be the Kyuubi? You don't look like a demonic fox to me," said Jin as the flaming hands squeezing his old frail body into ashes and bone dust.

"With that remark I don't know if I should feel like I have been complimented or insulted by you, but regardless either way you are thin ice. After all such flattery towards me will get you nowhere," said Slade squeezing the old man with his fire extension of a hand.

"Wait! If you let me live I will be your loyal servant and help you get out of that pesky brat you are a vessel of," said Jin hoping Kyuubi would listen to him if he were offered a chance for freedom from Naruto's body.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline seeing as I rather like my vessel and it would be a dishonor to his father and mother if I didn't protect him from dying from people like you," said Slade as he continued to squeeze even more of what remained of life out of the old man before the old man was nothing more then what he was aiming for...ashes and dust.

'Now that is taken care of I need to make sure no one goes investigating, which means I have to destroy this place while at the same time take Naruto somewhere where he can have a solid iron clad alibi. It wouldn't really hurt to have as a precaution in case he is accused of doing it because of my shining influence. People always used to say be careful of faulty wiring,' thought Slade as he went over to the TV with the plug behind it before peeling away the wiring and making it catch slightly on fire, but he put a small, but still quite powerful containment jutsu barrier around the fire so when the time came it would spread when he removed the barrier with a mere mental thought.

Slade then went to the gas powered oven and turned on the gas to a setting between low and medium, but at the same time kept the opening of oven thin to give time for the gas to leak out giving him at least five or six hours to go before he would leave with Naruto to some place in the village while this part of the complex went boom. "Now for phase 2 of the plan," said Slade as he went left this apartment and went straight back to Naruto's as there were some things that needed be said then and now.

Naruto stirred slightly in his slumber only to find that someone was jostling him from his sleep rather urgently causing him to wake up. Out of instinct Naruto tried to punch the unknown figure in somewhere on the body whether it was the person's face or someplace else. He wasn't exactly the most liked person in all of Kohona after all and his land lord was proof enough as it was. What Naruto felt with fist connecting with when his mind became more conscious was a metal covered hand or rather palm now closing around it slowly. "Who's that? Who's there?" said Naruto trying to remove his trapped fist from the enclosed palm while trying to see clearly in the darkness of his room.

"As much as I would like to humor myself by indulging you on who would win this little battle of the fists in the dark we don't have time," said Slade letting go of Naruto's hand and turned on a light in his room, but not before he closed the blinds and tightened them shut so no one would no he was awake.

"Who are you? Are you some crazy villager trying to kill me for some stupid reason or did that crazy old landlord hire you to beat me up to take money from me?" said Naruto getting into an amateurish, but still promising fighting stance.

"The name is Slade. As to your second question I'm not a crazy villager out to kill you for whatever reason they have against you. As for your landlord...I think he's taking a nap right now considering his old age," said Slade lying about the last part before turning around moving over to a splintery, cracking, and nearly unstable chair sitting on it as if it were the safest thing to sit on in the world and sat down in it.

"So...who exactly are you? I mean I know your name, which sounds pretty cool from the way you said it, but...could you tell me more?" said Naruto looking at the man with the strange metal face and one eye.

Slade sat their for a good full minute considering his options on telling Naruto _everything_ and not just a half-truth lie of sorts to make the boy trust him. If he told him everything it could make the boy unstable and possibly freak out on him thus make things very much more...difficult for him to handle the boy. If Slade told only half the truth, then lied all the same to gain Naruto's trust and then got caught in one of the lies...then the boy wouldn't trust him later when he would much stronger from his tutelage. No one like it when they are lied to and when you channel that anger into the teachings given to you then anything you face becomes a wall that must be destroyed. Quite frankly Slade did not want to be that wall that needed to be destroyed as he wanted to help the boy as he was the uninvited guest inside of him. "Okay Naruto I'll tell you, but when I do you may not like what you are going to hear," said Slade getting the boy's already full undivided attention.

(A/N: Okay! OKAY! I know I have explaining to do. Yes it is Slade from Teen Titans as you can tell from the description and name. Yes I know Slade is a bad guy I mean come on I've seen the show. Now that I have said that I have more to say. I'm sure you are all wondering WTF is going on here with me having Kyuubi being Slade in a human looking form. Note that Kyuubi or rather Slade is not free entirely from Naruto I will explain later in the next chapter (when I get a chance) so don't worry. Also you might be wondering why Slade as he is a villain is doing what he is doing. Note please wait for next chapter for answers (or you could take stab in the dark be my guest). Also please remember that everyone sees Kyuubi as the meanest, toughest, and nastiest SOB on the face of our god forsake planet when it comes to the world of Naruto. So I thought to myself, "Who better to play the part of a human looking Kyuubi then Slade seeing as he is as we all know a mean psychotic hard ass, but in a way has some form of honor in him. Don't worry I have a plan on how to explain how Slade is in fact Kyuubi otherwise I would not have done what I have done. Please don't hate me for this. Do remember to keep in mind that this is my very first Naruto fic and I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt considering some of the OTHER fics that are being shown. Thank you and please review this with what you think as it would really mean a lot to me. Goodnight as I have school tomorrow and then long hours of work. I will in fact try to update possibly next weekend due to Labor Day coming up giving me some solid free time to write more. No promises, but it is a quite possibly a certainty. I may even have Kyuubi or Slade rather fall in love with one of the female ninja's seeing as he needs to find that special lady in his life. Note I will explain.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Secrets and Lies Revealed

"You see Naruto approximately 11 years ago when you had just been born a great and powerful Nine Tailed Demon Fox simply named and dubbed Kyuubi attacked. The leader of this village at the time was the Fourth Hokage and was considered the greatest of all the Hokage's that came before him. After many shinobi and ninja died trying to stop this great beast your Fourth Hokage called fourth a forbidden technique that called fourth the Death God who in exchange for the Hokage's life sealed him in newborn child. Should the child die then the demon inside of him whose life is now connected to the child would then die with his human vessel," said Slade waiting for this information to sink into the boy's thick skull.

"Wait a sec! The history books in school and the teachers themselves said that the Nine Tailed Fox that was Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth not sealed. If what you are telling me is true then who was this boy Kyuubi was sealed into?" said Naruto as he had a deep feeling in his gut that he was about to be hit with a bombshell of worry and sadness not caused by expired milk or hate filled words by villagers.

"That boy Naruto...that boy that holds the most powerful of all the Nine Demon Lords of this world is none other then...you," said Slade pointing to Naruto who took all of the 10 seconds of silence in the room to properly absorb this information.

Naruto was an 11 year old boy with great dreams and thought nothing could ever stop them from being a reality. Despite the adult's hatred for him, despite the pain they gave him, and despite every obstacle they threw at him. However, the news that Slade had just told him about himself and who was inside was throwing everything into a whole new yet still similar perspective. He now knew why he was hated, why people had hurt him when he was younger, and why he was chased away from peoples businesses, their restaurants, and even other kids his or close to his age. "So that's why? How do you know all of this? You don't look like a ninja and I'm pretty sure that old man Hokage would have told me eventually when I was old enough to understand this. Right?" said Naruto making Slade's eye raise up slightly in surprise at the boy's observance skills seeing as he always seemed oblivious to everything around him...like a certain Hyuuga girl who blush just by merely looking at the boy.

"First, I would just like to say you are handling this pretty well and not freaking out as I had expected you to. Second, the reason no one has told you was because no one felt you needed to know possibly out of fear of the Kyuubi waking up. Third, I know these things because...well you see...(gets up from chair)I AM the Kyuubi in human form," said Slade waiting for the kid to have a spas attack and reach for the sharpest thing near him to kill or defend himself.

Surprisingly Naruto just sat there as if lost in his own little world of his with a shocked and completely horrified...for the first 30 seconds. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU!" yelled Naruto dashing forward fist aiming directly for Slade's slightly surprised face as he expected the boy to do anything else then this, but the again the boy was always full of surprises from what he saw through the boy's eyes.

Something that was now all too simple to understand for the Nine Tailed Demon Lord as Naruto's fist collided with Slade's metal masked skull that was followed by another and then another before it was followed up with a vicious roundhouse kick to the temple of human looking Kyuubi. Naruto was about to finish him off with jackknife jump kick when Slade moved and then caught the attack in a fraction of a second with his right hand before swinging the angry boy into the nearest wall that was on his right before pinning the boy their with the help of his left hand on the boy's throat. Then with his arms he maneuvered them to suppress most of the boy's still struggling to fight movements. "You need to calm down Naruto as I am not the big bad demon you think I am. Hear me out and if you do not like what you hear I'll help you end your life thus ending mine," said Slade knowing that if he were to ever get on Naruto's good side to trust him he would have to tell him everything.

Naruto eventually stopped struggling almost instantly when he saw into Slade's one eye and saw the pure seriousness of the situation and how serious the...man (if he could be called that) was. "You got 5 minutes before I find a knife and put it through my throat," said Naruto not wanting to Slade to think he was just going have him have time to draw out a lie or two to get him in his favor.

"That is all the time I need Naruto," said Slade smiling behind his metal mask putting the boy down a gesturing for him to sit on the bed so he could tell his side of the story.

Naruto scowled at the man that was Kyuubi now naming himself Slade before he finally sat down on the bed while Slade just stood there with his hands behind his back with his eye slightly narrowed as he stared at him. "This is the truth Naruto. As you know every Kage before he or she steps down and retires from old age appoints his or her successor to take their place. As you obviously know the Fourth Hokage replaced the Third before his untimely and tragic death...at my hands. Due to the Fourth's death the Third came out of his retirement to retake his position as Hokage until a new successor could be named," said Slade wanting the boy to know this one delegate piece at a time.

"We already went over this in school about the Hokage's being nominated so how is this relevant?" said Naruto getting slightly impatient with one and a half minutes gone with three and a half to go.

"I'm getting to that Naruto. You see at the time of naming a potential successor who would surpass the Third Hokage for when he retired there were three possible choices. The first, was the Fourth Hokage himself, his name was Kazama Arashi. Second, was believe it or not Third Hokage's own student now Snake Sannin named Orochimaru, and the third and final candidate was from the Hyuuga Clan Branch Family named Hyuuga Hizashi who was the twin brother of the Clan Head Hyuuga Hiashi. Naturally, as you can tell Arashi earned the title and honor of being the Fourth Hokage as well as the right to being the Third's successor. However, it did not go so well with the Snake Sannin that was Orochimaru and turned rogue on the village," said Slade wondering if he could tell Naruto who his father was without having the boy blow a head gasket.

"So how is this new? We were all told this at the academy we saw him in what we call a 'Bingo Book' when it was passed around," said Naruto who had heard all of this before though he was slightly curious how "Slade" as he called himself knew about that.

"Years later after the Snake Sannin went rogue at the time of...my attack I was in fact on my way here to deliver a special gift to the Fourth Hokage as he was a good dear friend of mine...," said Slade, but was interrupted by Naruto who when he heard the last few words from Slade burst out in anger at the man.

"LIAR! You killed the Fourth Hokage how could you be his friend?" said Naruto who shot out of his bed looking Slade right in the man's eye not afraid of him in the least.

"Let me finish Naruto I still have some time left. As I was on my way here to give him my special gift in celebration for his wife who would soon give birth to a child in a few months I was intercepted by the snake and he hit me in a surprisingly unstable genjutsu attack. It made me deranged and full of rage as I lashed out at everything and everyone in sight that got to close to me. Though my visions was hazed I do remember getting a good chunk of the Snake Sannin's ribs before my psychotic episode took complete control over me that forced me into transforming into my giant Demon Fox form that everyone in the village remembers me being. After that little event happened I can even now only just slightly remember following the snake's bloody trailed scent to Kohona thus causing me to kill everything that moved around me. It is quite the opposite of how I am when I fight and once was before I became the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that everyone has referred to as Kyuubi," said Slade his voice drifting off slightly as if his last sentence being more of an after thought.

"So it this Orochimaru guy's fault! He was the one who made you go crazy attacking the village and the Fourth Hokage making him give up his life for it by sealing you in me? When I find him I'm going to beat the crap out of him for both you and the Fourth's sake. Wait! What did you mean when you said 'before I became'? That almost sounds as if you were not always a demon," said Naruto with anger and determination in his eyes, but was more surprised by Slade's last few words as was Slade as he was surprised Naruto picked them up.

"You'll find Naruto that not everyone is as they claim to be in this world of ours. I won't lie to you about this Naruto, but before I was the Nine Tailed Fox Demon I was not the most likeable guy in my previous life. I did many things Naruto. Many terrible things that would probably be considered war crimes that would most likely get me executed if I were still human. You see when I was human...a rather _dead_ human to be more precise I had become a servant for a very powerful demon. Of course he was not as powerful as I am now, but still he would be no push over that much is for certain. He made a deal with me that helped give me the power to annihilate any and all of my enemies in exchange for my body being alive again," said Slade remembering how Trigon claimed that due to a technicality the deal he made with the inter-dimensional demon had become void.

"What happened?" said Naruto leaning on the edge of his bed he felt that for some reason possibly because he was Kyuubi or rather Slade's vessel he could tell when the man was lying and right now...he wasn't.

"(Sigh) Let's just say it didn't go the way I had planned seeing all I wanted in our deal was my body back restored to the way of living flesh. All for not as he went back on our deal forcing me to take more...drastic measures to get my living body back. Thus in doing this I had to ensure I had my revenge against him in the end by defeating him. After that I went back to my old lifestyle of being a master industrial saboteur and a pure psychopath. However, even after that things changed as I found out that when I had died...for a second time. I found out later when I did die for a second time that there was a small...side effect of being empowered by my former master," said Slade as he remembered the second time he died and felt the change.

"What happened next?" said Naruto as Slade's tale as it made him understand to a degree about this man and what he was like in his previous life.

"I changed Naruto. My body as well as my soul went to the Ninth Level of Hell and went into dormancy for several hundred if not thousands of years. When I had awakened I had been reborn as the Nine Tailed Demon Fox known in the mortal world as Kyuubi and at the same time I had become the ruler as well as king of all that is hell. It was then that I learned that my world was no more and things had changed though for better or for worse I did and still do not know for that matter. So I continued to follow my old habits and did what I normally did as I enter unfamiliar ground," said Slade who became amused at the boy's interest in his life.

"What's that?" said Naruto not realizing the 5 minute mark had longed path and his threat to end his life left his mind completely.

"What anyone would do in my situation Naruto. I studied plain and simple. I learned all I could of this world that you live in Naruto and more. The way humans act and live here in your world whether it was being just a mere human or ninja. I decided I needed to try and learn all I could when it came to a ninja's skills like your Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and of course lets not forget Genjutsu. After another four or five thousand years I left hell as it was too boring for my taste and went to Demon World where all demons go to when not in hell to congregate as we consider it a...home away from home of sorts," said Slade as he now paused as if to think for a minute before returning his eye back to Naruto.

"How did you meet the Fourth Hokage?" said Naruto knowing he was being selfish in his request to know, but he just had to know.

"Ah yes. I remember that day quite well Naruto as I was had been walking in this form you see before you near Kohona to enter it for a good meal and a night rest. I had just killed a group of bandits with by bare hands and taken their money feeling the need to just spend it all," said Slade recalling the events of that day when he met Arashi.

(Flashback)

Slade walked through the forest with his blood covered left hand behind his back with a large sack full of money in his equally bloody right hand. "Life had been good to me today. I was able to gain some material wealth AND I killed over 20 people today. Life can't any sweeter then this," said Slade out loud as he had always like the sound of his own voice.

Slade stopped when he heard a "thump" sound of something hitting wood and now turned his attention to the sound of the noise he was hearing. "2989...2990...2991...2992," said a voice counting off after every thump was heard.

'Someone is training here, but who would in this area?' thought Slade as he narrowed his eye carefully as he leaped from tree to tree till the voice got louder.

Slade saw a blonde haired man in a shadowy black and dark ninja training outfit that by the looks of it was someone of high status in the ninja world. Possibly a Jounin, Special Jounin, or even ANBU from the looks of it as he had seen what other ninja's wore to tell you what rank they were. "2996...2997...2998...2999...3000!" said the man with blond sunlight colored hair man finishing his kicks to the nearly destroy giant tree stump used for training as he wiped sweat off his head just after removing the his ninja headband and forehead protector.

Slade feeling he should get to know this mysterious looking young man now moved from his position on the tree branch, to the ground, and then clapped his hands making the man he had been watching get into full alert battle ready form. "That was an impressive feat that you just did kicking that tree 3000 times. You should feel proud...considering the tree stump can't fight back," said Slade as in his usual mocking way of seeing things.

"How do you know I wasn't just faking it to make it look like I did it 3000 times? I doubt you have been here since I started," said the man as his breathing that was once heaving up and down as he panted for breath was now slower showing Slade that this man had a lot of stamina in him that was beyond that of a normal man.

"First off you were and still are slightly sweating heavily meaning you have been here for a long time meaning you did perform 3000 hits on the tree. Secondly, each kick you had landed on the tree stump are all perfectly aligned with marks on the tree thus meaning that those kicks marked on the tree are yours and yours alone. There is no room to copy the kicks with such equal precision unless you are the one who kicks in that type of form. Third, you admitted it yourself when you said that I had not been here the entire time you were here meaning that you were the one kicking on the stump all this time up till you reached your 3000th kick," said Slade as he always had knack for solving such things.

"Okay you got me. Now here is my next question...are you friend...or foe?" said the man with blonde hair tightening his fighting stance even more so that Slade found it would be hard not to go beyond human strength to penetrate it should they fight.

"I am hardly your enemy sir...unless you want me to be. As for being a friend...well I had never really needed a friend in my life. If I did want to consider having a friend...seeing as you were the first to ask that...I might actually consider it. In fact you would be the first friend I have had in...a _long_ time," said Slade switching bag hands so he could shake the blonde man's hand with his right hand.

The blonde man was about to when he noticed the man's right hand as well as the other with the bag of money were covered in now dry blood. "I see you got in a fight yourself earlier. Anyone I know or that might be a ninja or villager back in Kohona?" said the now cautious blonde eyeing Slade carefully as he was still on edge and with the bloody hands in front of him it didn't help either.

"Relax. I just killed some bandits and took their money seeing as they won't be using it where they are going when one dies for being like they were. You have nothing to fear from me and besides I can tell you are someone of considerable rank and power within the village of...Kohona was it? I believe you did mention it more then once. Tell me what is your name?" said Slade still holding out his right hand for the man to shake.

"The names Arashi. Kazama Arashi Special Jounin and ANBU ninja of Kohona as well as one of the many personal bodyguards to the Third Hokage who rules over its people while protecting them," said Arashi shaking Slade's hand mixing the sweat on his hand with some of the dried blood of the bandits Slade had killed earlier in his hands.

"Call me Slade. You seem to be a bit young for being an ANBU much less that of a high rank as a Special Jounin. Why are you out here training? I would have thought one such as you would out on a top secret mission by the order of the Hokage or just relaxing in your home while you had a chance?" said Slade frowning slightly as to the man's curious and awkward behavior.

"In a few years from now Sarutobi the Third Hokage will retire from his position and will name his successor that will take over after he retires. The Village Council of Elders have approved of the Third's potential choices of me as well as two other nominees that he has chosen to possibly take his place as Hokage when he retires. The other two nominees are Hyuuga Hizashi who is the twin brother of the Hyuuga Hiashi who is also the Head of the noble and esteemed Hyuuga Clan. Then there final nominee is the Third's prized student Orochimaru who has mastered many jutsu's in such a short time with him," said Arashi seeing Slade nod his head in understanding.

"You must feel very honored to be nominated for such a thing. Tell me something...out of curiosity...where do you rank out of all three of you lined up skills and all?" Said Slade as he couldn't help, but be curious at this as it was only natural that he should be.

"As it stands I currently rank in second place (sighs), but something is off in me. I feel as if I have been slowly getting weaker and there is a pain in the back of my neck that keeps on springing up from time to time. Hizashi keeps getting stronger along with Orochimaru and soon they will both be stronger then me by far and I'll be dead last among the three of us. Not even that Super Pervert Jiraya that is also one of the other two of the Hokage's students as well as my sensei can help me now. Even he's just as baffled as I am on the whole situation," said Arashi looking slightly depressed making Slade frown behind his mask making him narrow his eye rather noticeably.

'I don't know why I'm doing this, but I feel if I don't I'll regret it later. My instincts have never failed me before so I should follow them to see where it takes me,' thought Slade realizing he may have to help Arashi an achieve his dream while Slade would try to fulfill his with finally having a worthy apprentice who not betray him like the last two did.

"If you want I can help you achieve the title of Hokage as I am a master in a few things as well and with my teachings I'm sure we can fix your current predicament," said Slade who saw Arashi have hope in his blue lightning like eyes.

"You would teach me? But...you just met me," said Arashi confused and surprised that a complete stranger would teach him things and help him become Hokage.

"That is true. Nevertheless you are my friend Arashi. The first friend I have had for the first time in a long time. Who knows...perhaps we will become more like family as time progresses," said Slade putting a hand on the man's shoulder before gesturing for both of them to go into Kohona as they were both kind of filthy from their daily activities being that of both killing and training and needed to clean up.

(End Flashback)

"After that day Arashi and me slowly became as close as brothers when I was not his secret teacher Naruto. I helped give him the idea for creating the Rasengan and another technique I'll help you learn later that he was famous for. And as for the pain he felt on his neck...well will discuss that at a later date. I have told you all you need to know and now I need you to gather what things you cherish like clothing, money, etc. Valuables of that sort that you hold dear to your heart and follow me as we are going to be leaving this apartment as well as the complex entirely so we can go see the Third Hokage about a new residents to live in," said Slade getting up and throwing Naruto the same white shirt that the boy had thrown away on the ground before earlier that day.

"Wait! What? Why?" said Naruto as his thoughts were still absorbing what Slade had just told him and Slade now telling him to take only his most valuable stuff with him as they leave the apartment has completely blown his mind.

"Let's just say if all goes well Naruto...both of us will get what we want. Tell you what if you listen to me I'll take you to that Ramen shop you love so much. I imagine it will stay open for their best and most loyal customer," said Slade seeing Naruto's eyes bulge right out of their sockets before he was moving all around his apartment so fast that for a brief moment Slade thought that Arashi was back from the grave.

Within a matter of mere minutes Naruto had one big white plastic bag full of clothes that he would need now or in the future in one hand and a large cardboard box of things being held by his right arm on his shoulder. "All set to go Slade-sensei," said Naruto eagerly to go making Slade's eyebrow (if he had one) rise up at the term sensei.

'Sensei? I haven't been called that since I was teaching Arashi when I was around here in Kohona originally. Nonetheless I will be teaching the boy as I did him so it's only fitting and appropriate that I should be called that. Should I tell him who his father is? No. He has absorbed too much information as it is and if he learns about his father now he will break what little of his mind he has left. So much like the man it's almost scary. It would appear this boy will be my last shot at having another apprentice if I remember seeing the seal on the boy's stomach correctly though I shouldn't worry too much. Even though my presence is making the seal absorb my power into him faster then designed by me being out here it will not harm the boy. Though I should reenter eventually so to give the seal and the poor boy breathing space before doing this takes its toll on him. Unlike Robin or Terra this time this apprentice will actually listen to me...that is if I do this correctly. It could be difficult with his still unstable one track Ramen eating mind like it was slightly with Arashi,' thought Slade as he now watched the boy as he almost hopping off the ground with his feet ready to move forward for some ramen at his favorite place away from home though by all accounts it would have made a far better home then this rotting dump.

"Let's go Naruto and don't worry about paying as I'll buy. I still have some money from when I first met your father with me. Fortunately, knowing your dinning habits when it comes to eating the stuff I can still afford you and a drink of water for myself all in one," said Slade as he took Naruto's things off his hands as he didn't want anything to be taken from the boy while he was around.

"Wait! Won't people get suspicious of seeing you with...well me? I mean the way you dress you kind of stand out almost as bad as I do Slade-sensei," said Naruto as he had understood what Slade was doing when he took the items from Naruto's hands and arm.

"Don't worry Naruto I have it covered," said Slade as a symbol of the Leaf Village of Kohona made itself appear the form of fire on his forehead till it was burned in their from looked like to Naruto...painfully.

"Cool! Did it hurt when you did that Slade-sensei?" said Naruto as he didn't want Slade to do something just for him.

"Your concern is noted Naruto and I appreciate it. However, to answer your question the answer is no as it's only temporary until we meet with the Third Hokage later. Let's go Naruto as there is most certainly no rest for the wicked," said Slade opening the door out of the apartment bed room to leave with Naruto right beside him before opening the door for the man so he could get through.

(Moments Later-Outside)

Naruto and Slade walked along the near empty streets of Kohona and for the first time in a long time Naruto didn't feel afraid. He wasn't afraid of villagers chasing him or some drunk of a villager trying to throw things at him like stones, sticks, or glass bottles. He was with his sensei...who just so happened to be the Kyuubi or at least referred to as the Kyuubi. As they walked the villagers who were still out as well as some ninja looked at the pair walking by with questionable gazes. Though for Naruto the poor boy still got his share of glares from all of them in the end. "They'll be sorry one day," said Naruto in a whisper clenching his fists in anger as the glares and hatred against him were completely unnecessary.

"Don't let their hatred get to you like this Naruto. Block out their anger while channeling yours into determination to achieve your dream and then when you are ruler of all of this village they can either accept it when the time come or get they can hell out of here. For now let them have their fun hating you. Your revenge against them by being the greatest Hokage ever will be all the sweeter when you achieve it with my help," said Slade as he had clearly heard Naruto's whisper as well as the whispers of the villagers and ninja of those they passed by.

It was not long till they had reached their destination and found that Naruto's sanctuary that was known as ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN in glowing lights above the stand itself. "Hey old man! Hey Ayame!" said Naruto with a greeting surprising the two at the fact Naruto would come back to them a second time at night and with a guest...a slightly frightening looking guest no less.

"Hey Naruto! Who this?" said Ayame looking from Naruto to Slade who sat down with the boy putting the box and plastic bag with Naruto's things next to him with his one eye watching them should anyone be daring enough to take Naruto's things.

Naruto realized that Ayame may not take to liking the fact that Slade was Kyuubi or that Kyuubi as she would consider him to be was originally inside of him. "This is Slade and he's going to be my new guardian and sensei. Soon I can become strong enough to take over old man Hokage's job and be Hokage myself someday," said Naruto who found his lie to have more truth to it then he originally thought it would.

Slade was slightly surprised himself at how truthful the lie sounded and realized himself that what Naruto said did in fact have more truth to it then he was sure Naruto himself realized when he said it. "That is correct. The boy has great potential, but needs a teacher to bring it out of him," said Slade getting some suspicious eyes from both the girl and her father meaning they had apparently heard of Naruto's previous guardians that he had seen himself from the boy's eyes and how they had mistreated the boy.

"Don't worry Ayame you can trust this one. Slade recently helped me and saved me from some assassin earlier tonight," said Naruto as if it were the most casual thing in the world making the girl and old man become pale for a second at hearing that.

"You poor kid. Tell you what Naruto to celebrate you surviving such a dreadful thing I'll give you a free large bowl of pork beef ramen tonight on the house for what that assassin tried to do to you. What do you want um...Slade was it?" said Ichiraku as he eyed Slade once more curiously as he could have sworn he heard that name before.

"Yes its Slade. As for something to eat I am not hungry at the moment though water or perhaps some soothing warm herbal tea would nice," said Slade knowing that he couldn't remove his mask out of necessity as it was his old human face and it just so happened to be the face he had after he had died at the hands of Terra that Robin had seen as they had ventured into Trigon's domain.

Ayame nodded putting down the order even though it would be ready momentarily since herbal tea was so easy to make. "Hey um...Slade-sensei I had a question. Just how are we going to see the Third Hokage? He's either asleep in the Hokage mansion or swamped in an overnight meeting or with paperwork that goes up to his wrinkly old neck," said a now exaggerating Naruto getting a small chuckle from Slade and Ayame though Ayame's was shorter due to her father who was glaring at her.

It was understandable for Ayame to expect a glare from her father as there was nothing to laugh at when you are old and you have so much paper work to do and so little time. Her father remembered that quite well when opening this ramen stand when she was younger and how he looked exhausted from filling it all out...in triplicate. "Don't worry Naruto if the gods above are anything that I expect of them to be they will interfere in your favor as well as mine sooner then you think," said Slade as he mentally removed his containment jutsu over the fire he had started by Jin's TV set that was in the landlord's room.

Within mere moments of doing this the entire level of Naruto's floor where only he and the landlord had lived exploded in a massive fireball that could be seen even from where the ramen stand was. A few minutes later after that the Third Hokage was at the ramen stand with a small squadron of ANBU Black Ops units ready for a fight with their ninja weapons drawn. 'Sooner then you think Naruto. Indeed sooner then you think. Heheheh,' thought Slade as he turned slowly to face the Third Hokage, which was something that Naruto had already done after having his eyes go bigger then the bowl of ramen he was eating from the sheer shock of his apartment building and room being blown to hell.

(YAY! Chapter 2 is done and got so many reviews from you guys. I was able to get some free time on my hands so I was able to write this ahead of schedule. 10 PAGES WORTH! Man it feels so good to have so many reviews and responses all from only one chapter and I can't wait till I get reviews for this one. Also just want to say first that this WILL be a Naruto super powered fic. To an extent anyway and don't worry as he will in fact earn it I won't just HAND IT over to him since what would be the point in that and would just make the story shorter. (BAD IDEA!) Anyway I just want to say I am proud of my work and could someone tell me what that super speed technique the Fourth Hokage uses is called and the translation for it is. I can't remember and I'm too busy to look it up so I need some help in that regard. Also someone said in a review (thanks by the way) that Slade should be paired up with Anko as they are both psychotic people (please tell me something I don't know). However, I always like the phrase..."opposite's attract" and decided to have some romance happen between Slade and Kurenia with Kakashi thrown in the middle being bashed around a bit as he's going to be both jealous and pissed later on (take a guess). Wait till I write and post the next chapter and you will see what I mean as things are going to happen and things will be said that can't be taken back. Also there will be a time skip coming up soon on various parts of the story, but for the better and not before I put in a little Naruto/Hinata romance magic in there with the help of Slade being the match maker that he is. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and those in advance who do this chapter. KEEP ON REVIEWING!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Technicalities & Circumstances

The tension in the area was so high it seemed the slightest action would cause an all out battle for survival. That is until Naruto decided to cut it down in his own way "Heheheh. Hey old man nice fireworks that you saw huh?" said Naruto trying to make a joke out of the situation though the Hokage himself was not pleased and if anything made it worse.

"My my it's Sarutobi the Third Hokage. You are looking as grand as ever for someone of your considerable age. Come join us for a bite to eat. Or would you rather prefer some of the herbal tea here?" said Slade in his calm voice knowing fully well why the Third was here as he had sensed the mans snooping since he first came out of the seal.

(Hokage Tower-20 Minutes before the explosion)

The Third Hokage that was Sarutobi "The Professor" was no fool thanks to his 60 years of living with over 50 of those years being a ninja. He had been in his office with his ever so dreadful paperwork that was the village government's lifeblood that kept its businesses going.

The old man of a Hokage had just finished the last paper of work and was about to finally retire for the day in his much needed bed when he felt a disturbance of a chakra presence around Naruto's apartment. Knowing fully well that anything concerning Naruto was as always a serious cause for concern as well as delegate subject all in itself when Sarutobi sensed something was wrong.

It also meant that someone or rather something was happening and what was currently happening also involved the boy and the boy's deadly demon tenant. The Third Hokage went to his crystal ball and focused his power on the orb to focus on Naruto's apartment. "No...it can't be possible," said Sarutobi as the pipe he had in his mouth had fallen out of it and onto the floor spilling the addicting nerve calming substance inside as he watched was unfolding before him.

He saw Kyuubi. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox that was Kyuubi was rising from the seal on Naruto knocking down the assassin trying to kill the boy in a human form. "Ah the smell of a living body!" said Kyuubi as Sarutobi watched from his orb as it breathed in air heavily into its human form looking at the assassin who asked it a question that the Kyuubi responded in turn with cold, cruel, and calculating voice.

Sarutobi felt powerless again as he watched the conversation go from being civilized to that of hostile on the Kyuubi's part as he was now calling itself Slade. The Third could only watched as the man who he sensed was a low level Chuunin of an assassin out of fear of possibly dying painful had just confessed to what some of the Ninja Academy Instructors had done to Naruto when he went to take the Genin Exam both the first time and this very day. 'How did he get let out? Could Naruto have done it in his sleep? I need to get to him, but as long as...Slade is out of the seal I won't get within 5 feet of Naruto's apartment,' thought Sarutobi as he continued to think of how to get near Naruto to disable Kyuubi without the Kyuubi discovering him.

Sarutobi's future thoughts stopped before reaching the service suddenly when Kyuubi in human form that was calling itself Slade stopped in the middle of the hallway. The Third Hokage nearly had a heart attack when Slade turned his head upward looking right back at the Third Hokage's bird eye view with a narrowed eye. "I know you are watching old man. If you wish to seek me out then do so and if you want bring a ninja army with you. I could use a good kill if not massacre on my hands," said Slade before continuing his walk down the hallway to the landlord's room before knocking on it politely.

Sarutobi immediately dispelled the all seeing power of the crystal ball before he called for the ANBU guards outside. It was their job to watch and listen for any possible threats or enemies while waiting to escort their leader to his home. "Yes Lord Hokage," said one ANBU guard wearing a cat mask.

"Yes I need you to gather as many ANBU and Jounin ninja as you can in full battle ready ANBU Black Ops gear that know about Naruto's condition. One's that DO NOT hold a grudge against the boy. NOW!" said the frantic sounding Third Hokage making ANBU "poof" out of existence to follow his leader's orders.

Within moments all the ninja that the Hokage had asked for were assembled before him in his office. "Lord Hokage I have brought everyone you have asked for, but I cannot find Kurenai," said the ANBU before he was told it was alright and was then dismissed by the Hokage before disappearing in a "poof" of smoke

"Lord Hokage I ask in the name of youth what did you call us here for?" said Maito Gai calmly for once though he was still wearing his usual disturbing green spandex, with his bowl shaped hair cut, and his thick eyebrows that made everyone wonder if they were his actual eyebrows or fake ones used to make it appear as if he had eyebrows.

"I have learned some terrible things about Naruto (group mumbles). Silence! It appears that the Kyuubi that has been sealed inside Naruto as somehow gotten out of his seal on Naruto's stomach. (Gasps!) However, I believe the seal still binds the Kyuubi to Naruto regardless of its new found freedom outside the seal. The demon has already killed one person already. (Gasps!) It was an assassin sent to kill Naruto though Kyuubi's now new found freedom took care of the assassin I fear for the safety of others in this village. Also I must now assume that the landlord in Naruto's apartment may be next if from what I saw where the demon was headed was any indication," said the Third Hokage as he now briefly looked back at his now clear crystal ball before looking back at the now slightly unnerved ninja's assembled before him at his request.

"But why summon us here if that's the case Lord Hokage? Why not summon people who hate Naruto so they will kill him without any hesitation in the matter?" said torture expert that was Mitarashi Anko as she had personally seen no evil in the boy himself just what he was the vessel of.

"Because I don't believe Naruto is under his influence of the Kyuubi just yet and I need competent as well as loyal ninja's, who will listen to me should I tell them to stand down. I don't want to alarm Naruto or making Kyuubi agitated in this state as I have seen what he can do in his human form and is not to be messed with. Plus Naruto trusts me and will listen to me when push comes to shove when one has to be serious," said Sarutobi who received a nod from them all from Anko to Ibiki to Gai and a slightly reluctant Kakashi who seemed for the first time in a long time serious about something.

(Present Time-Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

"Naruto! Get away from him and come over here. Now!" said Sarutobi in a serious voice meaning that this was no time for Naruto's jokes, pranks, silly antics, or fake smiles that he always put on to hide his pain from everyone.

Naruto's sheepish fake smile left his face almost immediately and he became much more serious like the Thirds face was before Slade put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder that made everyone else tense up at the show of affection. Slade smiled behind his mask as he realized what they were all assuming between him and the boy and the two of them had bonded and he was now corrupting Naruto. "You sure know how to make things that are private a public spectacle Sarutobi. To think...Arashi spoke so highly of you at being the most intelligent one of the three Hokage's of this village," said Slade ignoring the killer intent of a certain one eyed Jounin who raised his head band revealing his weird red eye to the demon lord who was not intimidated in the slightest as he had felt worse killing intent then this.

Everyone else was surprised that the Demon Fox knew the Fourth's name, but shrugged it off feeling it was unimportant...for the moment anyway. "Naruto! I'm going to ask you one more time. Get over here now!" said Sarutobi as his eyes now showed the old fire in them that had made him Hokage to begin with in his younger years.

"You think I'm corrupting the boy Sarutobi? He already knows about what I truly am and what the Fourth Hokage did to him that made him hated throughout this entire village by both villager and ninja alike. Did you really think that by revealing him as my vessel to both the villagers and the ninja's and asking that the boy be seen as a hero would actually work? If I had to grade you "Professor" I would give you an 'A' for effort, but an 'F' in being such a foolish and naïve old man as well as being stupid in the matter," said Slade getting up from the stool making some of the ninja look slightly more tense then before.

"Yeah old man I know all about the Kyuubi and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here right now. Slade-sensei is not that bad a guy. You should hear him out," said Naruto who had to almost struggle to speak at first from the killing intent from the silver haired Jounin of the group who was now running through hands seals.

"Sarutobi I know you said to follow you and trust your decisions and I always have, but it is clear that this...THING...this thing has corrupted Naruto. The demon has corrupted him into believing that the Kyuubi is the victim in this case when IT couldn't be more further from the truth. I was Arashi's student and he was like a father to me. I cannot just stand by and listen to this demon filth talk about him as if they were brothers in arms. It is an insult to me and Arashi!" said Kakashi as he finished his seals with his right hand pressed down gathering an blue electric like energy into read to use against the demon fox.

"Wait! Don't fight please. Old man Hokage please listen to what I have to say. After I was woken up by Slade-sensei...," said Naruto unfortunately, his voice was drowned out by Kakashi's attack in the ninja's hands as the Jounin charged at him with it as the sound of a thousand birds chirping could be heard throughout the area.

"CHIDORI!" yelled Kakashi as he aimed his attack at the enemy in front of him that he hated now more then any being in his life.

It was a powerful assassination technique that was of Kakashi's own personal design that he modeled after the Fourth's own prized technique the Rasengan. However, from what Kakashi remembered when he showed the technique to his sensei for some reason Arashi had a disapproving look on his face. Kakashi was now using this very technique to not only to end the Kyuubi's life, but also the very boy whose life connected the beast to this world...Naruto. "Kakashi stop at once!" said Sarutobi as he wanted to hear what Naruto had to say as he had ended his vision of what was happening through his crystal ball and needed to know what had happened after Slade was headed for the landlords apartment.

Slade knew what Kakashi was doing as it didn't take someone with a surgically attached bloodline limit like the Son of the White Fang had to see what or rather who the man was attempting to aim his attack at. Just as Kakashi was about to strike down Naruto through the heart with his attack a wall of demonic chakra like fire appeared blocking the attack entirely. Kakashi, Naruto, and the others were stunned as they saw the wall in front of him. "Whoa! Slade-sensei are you actually doing this?" said Naruto as he almost wanted to touch the wall in front of him had it not held Kakashi's attack perfectly in place.

The Third and the others looked to the source of the wall and found that it was none other then Slade who's now one red glowing masked eye was now angrily looking directly at Kakashi. "Fool! You may be Arashi's best student, but you are still the lazy and stupid failure he always feared you'd be," said Slade in a calm voice, but the anger laced into his voice was as thick as a month's old carton of milk in Naruto's now destroyed home.

Kakashi was so shocked at hearing those words that he had failed to notice that Slade was now next to him clutching his still Chidori covered hand removing it from the orange-red demonic chakra wall. "How do you know he told me that. That he said that to me?" said a now terrified Kakashi as both his eyes stared into Slade's one demonic eye before Slade twisted the wrist hard breaking it canceling out the attack.

"Wouldn't you like to know eh Kakashi," said Slade before slamming his metal masked skull _gently_ into Kakashi's face knocking the silver haired Jounin back several steps as blood left his forehead down his face.

"STOP! The Kyu...I mean Slade is correct we SHOULD talk about this in a more suitable and appropriate setting other then here," said the Third as the others got ready to fight after seeing what Slade easily did to Kakashi

"Indeed we should. As there are too many people observing us here with there eyes and ears it would not be healthy for Naruto in the future. I am glad that you agree with my observation about this situation oh wise Sarutobi," said Slade in an almost mocking tone as he turned to the Third Hokage.

"This should be done in more private setting as you said before Slade. Please follow me with Naruto to my office so we may discuss this in a more civilized manner. Kakashi go to the hospital to get your wounds treated and then see me tomorrow, "said still slightly shook up Hokage hoping that things could be resolved in a less...hostile way.

"Lord Hokage should we really trust this demon and bring him to your office? He could be planning something as foxes were always considered the top master tricksters of all the animals in the world," said Asuma who would rather get punched between the legs then see the Kyuubi even set foot in the Hokage's office.

"Do you know of a better way to keep the Fox Demon on his good side Asuma? Did you not see how he easily stopped Kakashi's Chidori AND Kakashi? He didn't even move a muscle till he had to in order to remove the attack away from Naruto. No. We will try to keep this as civilized as possible," said the Hokage earning a nod from Slade surprising everyone that demon lord would do such a thing.

"Better. Come Naruto as we got our foot in the door. Now we push," said Slade walking past Kakashi as he earned an earning an understanding nod from Naruto as the said boy picked up his bag and box of possessions he took from his apartment with him following in line with Slade on his left with the Third Hokage on his right with all the other ninjas as well as ANBU surrounding them as they headed for the Hokage Tower.

(55 Minutes Later-Hokage's Office)

It took them about 15 minutes walking to reach Hokage's Tower with another additional 35 minutes to tell everything from both Slade and Naruto's point of view of things that lead up to the incident at the ramen stand. The remaining 5 minutes that came afterwards were to get used to the migraine headache the size of the Hokage Monument the Hokage and the other ninja's had just listened to. "As you can see from confidential information that you have from past events Lord Hokage even I am a pawn in this twisted game," said Slade patting a sleepy Naruto who was now leaning back on his chair using the upper part of the cushioning like a pillow.

It was obvious by this point that Naruto was beyond tired as his mind couldn't stay awake anymore as his mental clock told him it was time to sleep. The Hokage looked over once at Naruto then back to Slade who just shrugged as if it was nothing before he just sighed rubbing his wrinkled temples. "I'm getting too old for this shit," mumbled an extremely tired Sarutobi as he felt like taking a vacation, which ironically was not in his power to do so.

"I assure you it is the truth if what you think I'm saying is a lie. Whether you believe it or not is entirely up to you. As for you getting too old...you could always let me take your place," said Slade jokingly at the end though from the looks on everyone else's faces told the Demon Fox now was not the time to for joking even though for him it was enjoyable.

Asuma was having one of his urges for a rare super drag while still looking at Slade like he was crazy. "So let me see if I can get this straight and understand this correctly. You (points to Slade). You the Great Nine Tailed Demon Fox that we dubbed simply as 'The Kyuubi' (Slade nods) who was technically indirectly responsible for killing our late great Fourth Hokage (Slade nods) WAS in fact the Fourth Hokage's secret training partner and sensei? (Slade nods calmly one more time). I must be going out of my mind," said Asuma as he took a super puff of his cigarette as the stress was becoming too much to take right now without a much needed drag.

"I don't know Asuma I would say this is a blessing in disguise for Ibiki and me seeing as I have always wanted to torture a demon before. Specially THIS one," said Anko as her torturing psychotic side kicked in she let loose some shadow snakes wanting to see how the big bad fox demon would fair against her.

Her shadow snakes came out of her, took one look at Slade, and retreated back into her arm shivering in fear making the sight slightly comical. "Those are the smartest snakes I have seen in my entire life. As for you...Anko was it? I suggest you take a long bath filled soak in the Hot Springs till you remove the sickening stench of snakes off you. Some of us would like to breathe clean air and not the scent of a snake dressed whore like you," said Slade narrowing his eye at her while everyone except Naruto who was now asleep backed away unaware that his demon prisoner was now picking a fight by insulting 1 of 2 of Kohona's top interrogation specialists.

"SNAKE WHORE? SNAKE WHORE! I'LL KLL YOU! WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU SORRY PIECE OF DEMON SHIT YOU'LL BE MY BEGGING TO GO BACK INTO THE KID!" yelled Anko as she was beyond pissed, but you didn't need to be a genius know that as the yelling clearly gave it away as she pulled out a double bladed kunai charging at him with all her speed and power.

To anyone else Anko had moved at high speed while to Slade just saw her moved slower then a snail in snow. He grabbed her weapon enclosed hand, spun around her elbowed her in the back, and then finally was thrown into the wall with such force one would think that Tsunade the legendary Sannin and the third student of "The Professor" had returned. "Looks like you won't get your chance anytime soon with the condition you are in. Go to the hospital and get fixed up and if you still wish to hurt me seek me out, but know this...I will win every time because you...can't...defeat...me," said Slade gently cupping her chin up so she could see his sinister one eye while a small trickle of blood left her chin.

At that moment as there was a polite knock at the door and the newly promoted to Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai entered the room in her new Jounin vest and outfit. "Please forgive me sir, but I must speak to you in regards to Hyuuga Hinata and her family," said Kurenai as she had been at the Hyuuga compound all day and had just left the area a good 2 hours ago only to go to the local bar an hour later.

Kurenai was not a heavy drinker and never had been though Anko for all her mischievous ways had tried to get her to be. The crazy female ninja kept saying it makes the voices in the head stop every once in a while from talking. For a long moment in the bar she almost considered following her friends advise as she had _tried_ (being the key word) to drown her hatred for the man that was Hyuuga Hiashi in warm sake. 'Damn that man for being more of Clan Head then a father as his late wife Hitome would never have let such abuse happen,' Kurenai had thought while in the bar as she looked at the sake bottle with such anger the bottle itself cracked and then broke after she left for the Hokage's office.

She had _tried_ to drown the voices in her head saying to kill the man now consequences be damned and end Hinata's suffering as she had seen the poor girl in constant sorrow. The novice Jounin had seen it in previous passing of the girl in the village or when she visited the Hyuuga at the compound up till Hinata's father finally ordered the female Jounin to leave his daughter alone as her care as he put it was "in his very capable hands". 'Capable hands my Jounin Vest,' thought a still furious Kurenai as she wanted to break that man's mind, body and, soul into so many tiny pieces right now with a good solid genjutsu.

However, the logical part of her mind refused to let her do such things as the logical part of her brain told her to try to speak to the Hokage for a possible solution to this problem she was having with the very influential political families "noble traditions" of their clan. "Am I interrupting something here sir?" said a curious Kurenai as everyone looked at her clueless face that looked like Naruto's was towards Hinata when she was less then 50 yards away from her "secret crush" that was the blond demon vessel.

"Not at all Kurenai in fact everyone here should get some rest as we need to have another meeting tomorrow concerning what we have just discussed here. Also Genma could you please see Iruka at his house and tell him I need to speak to him tomorrow morning. Tell him it concerns this years Genin Examinations," said Sarutobi leaving everyone to leave though Anko could only be moved with help seeing as she had been injured so easily by the demon in human form.

When everyone else had left it was just Kurenai, Slade, the Third Hokage, and a sleeping Naruto who was now snoring slightly on the chair he was in. "Sir...maybe I should come back tomorrow morning when your not busy," said Kurenai unsure if she could talk about what she wanted to say as she looked Slade over measuring him up to her perceptive yet strange genjutsu enhanced red eyes.

"Its all right Kurenai as this is possibly your best chance to see as tomorrow I have to do some thorough chewing out of several Chuunin instructors as well as certain others. As for the strangers in the room the boy is sound asleep and is a heavy sleeper from what I have been told by his peers. Also Slade here (points to Slade) is no stranger to that of the Hyuuga affairs that I am sure you are here to discuss with me about. Hiashi has also been to see me only it's not about Hinata or the Clan, but rather you interfering with them and trying to encourage Hinata to, "Disgrace her heritage and legacy" as Hiashi put it," said Sarutobi who for once was actually glad to deal with something in the village that was considered normal for him.

"Despite what that man says about what I am doing Lord Hokage I think you'll find he is the one who is disgracing her and the memory of her late mother Hitome," said Kurenai as she glanced over at Slade again out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hitome is dead? How?" said Slade as his eye had now narrowed dangerously as he had no knowledge about this event.

"Unfortunately she is Slade. As for how we don't know. Some people tried to blame it on the village's scapegoat...Kyuubi. Many people claimed it was an act of revenge by the demon on the village by aiming itself at the last great clan of Kohona," said Sarutobi not wanting to reveal that Slade was in fact Kyuubi in human form to Kurenai as he did not know how the female Jounin would take such news of the man that was Slade who was in the very room being Kyuubi and to some extent being able freely walk around.

"Whatever caused Hitome's death changed the man completely and even though at first I supported him because he was in pain he has changed drastically. He went from the man I once respected and grieved with at her funeral to a man whose heart is so cold you can't get near the man without shivering whether you look into his eyes or not," said Kurenai sadly as it had been the case on several occasions with that man when she had gone to see him about Hinata.

"Tell me my dear...do you know about the secret Hyuuga scandal during the time of the nominations for the three people who would become Sarutobi's successor?" said Slade who was curious as to just how far this woman would go to see the Hyuuga's put in their snobbish place.

"Secret scandal? No what was it about exactly," said Kurenai as she had never officially even heard of such a thing in the Hyuuga Clan though she did hear the various whispers of the rumors flying around that dishonored the Branch Family considerably.

"Slade before you say anything further I want Kurenai to understand that she cannot in any way reveal what is about to be said. I do not want the Hyuuga's to try to find a way out of this should they know that you of all people know about this information. In fact its one of the rare things I have that prevents them from trying to make a move on trying to kill Naruto in a public execution. They have great influence with the vast majority of the Elders in Kohona and this is the only blackmail material I have that keeps their dark desires at bay, but should they find away around it I have no safety net to fall back on so what we tell you now cannot leave this room," said Sarutobi seeing as such a scandal was intense in itself as it was one of the reasons the Main and Branch families never got along with each other creating the friction and infighting within the family as a whole.

"My lips are sealed Lord Hokage," said Kurenai as she would have to thank this stranger later for giving her this piece of Hyuuga dirt as such things from the family were believed to be non existent.

In fact she could use such information later with the permission of the Hokage course as a bargaining chip for Hinata's secure future should things go worse in the clan. 'Also find out who he is and what he looks like beyond that mask,' thought Kurenai as she never really liked people who hid their faces like Kakashi as it made no sense in the slightest to her because she knew from those very rare few people who did see his face that he was NOT scared at all under it.

"It all started as things came to ahead about 7 or 8 months before a successor was to be officially named by Sarutobi and approved by the Village Council of Elders for being the Fourth Hokage. However, no one ever said that people who could and should play fair would in these types of cases. This scandal with them is further proof of such a case with the Hyuuga's Branch Family though they will never ever admit it to anyone even on their own death beds," said Slade starting the story off knowing the Hokage would continue where he left off before continuing when the time presented itself.

"I don't think I understand," said Kurenai as she saw the metal masked man's close as he now leaned against a wall deep in though as if remembering the events run through his head.

"You see Hizashi along with several other key Hyuuga Elders that wanted control of Kohona to expand their 'superior clan' all over Fire Country. Though by the time they wanted to do it they realized they could only do it through legal channels of the council. The Hyuuga Elder's struck a deal with Hizashi that he could not turn away from. If it was possible for Hizashi to become Hokage as they wished him to and achieve the status and power over the village. Then the Hyuuga Elder's promised to him they would not put the Caged Bird Cursed Seal on the man's only son Neji when he reached the required age as set in accordance to traditions where a Branch family member would receive it," said the Hokage as he remembered how things played out.

"Naturally Hizashi had accepted the deal from what I can assume from this being such a scandal," said Kurenai though she couldn't blame him as she probably would have done something like that if she had a son or daughter living under those conditions.

"Yes he did. As time passed the Hyuuga's learned and found that their greatest threat for their chance at power was not Orochimaru, but none other then the late Kazama Arashi who eventually became the Fourth Hokage. It was then that Hizashi with the help of the Hyuuga Elders discovered a rare and forbidden seal that can only be learned by those of the high ranking Hyuuga Elder's. However, according to Hyuuga Clan laws it can only be used on other Hyuuga's as it was designed for them should the Caged Bird Seal not be (though rarely was) enough to restrain a Branch Member of the family," said Slade as he now opened his eye as he turned to look at Kurenai in her red eyes that made her dare he think it...attractive?

"Just when I think I can't hate the Hyuuga's 'noble traditions' I have been proven wrong about just how low that clan will get to maintain their power over the mystery of their stupid eyes and their bloodline limit," said an angry Kurenai who got a nod from both the Hokage and Slade as they obviously agreed with her.

"You were not alone in that regard either. When I learned what they did to Arashi as they tried to ensure he would lose to Hizashi when the time came. They secretly put that seal on the back of his neck above his hair so no one would see it. The seal they gave him had started disrupting his pathways shortly after it was placed after Arashi and Hizashi went off to train one day and Hizashi knocked Arashi out in a surprise move using a difficult Gentle Fist disabling technique known only by the Hyuuga Elders and the both Hizashi and Hiashi," said Sarutobi looking at her waiting to see the question he could see was looming in her head.

"Did Hiashi know about this? Was he even involved?" said Kurenai as she would love to see that man put in her place.

"No. I knew both him and Arashi very well. They were close dear friends to one another and it was because of Arashi and me that Hiashi even fell in love with Hitome. If it was not for Arashi and myself Hiashi would never have met, fallen in love, and married the woman. In fact he was the only Hyuuga besides Hitome who supported Arashi in being the Fourth Hokage instead of his own brother, which if I recall correctly made his twin exceedingly angry," said Slade looking over at Naruto's sleeping form for a moment as he had sensed something wrong coming from the boy, but couldn't pin point the source of it.

"One can only imagine what Hizashi must have felt towards who was of the same blood as him. I'm not defending Hizashi, but still having your own brother not support you in our quests for something like the title of Hokage. Your own twin brother for that matter," said Kurenai as she thought of what it would be like to have a twin sister that looked just like her not supporting her when she needed her the most.

"When it was discovered that the seal was placed on Arashi by Hizashi at the secret and discreet assistance of some of still now nameless Hyuuga Elders I was going to have the man executed for treason. However, when what I was about to do to the man was brought to Hiashi's attention it was only then did the man intervene and spare his brother from certain doom. In exchange for having his life spared Hizashi would be forced to witness his son being branded the Cage Bird Curse Seal to be performed by none other then the Head of the Hyuuga Clan Hyuuga Hiashi himself," said Sarutobi seeing Kurenai's now shocked expression that etched her face.

"Talk about adding insult to injury when it comes to punishment. I take it with the seal removed off of the Fourth's neck he quickly came back stronger then ever," said Kurenai getting a nod from Slade and the Third.

"Indeed. Though Orochimaru was far from happy with the end results feeling that he was being removed from a title of power that felt was rightfully his as he was the your (points to the Hokage's best student of the three you trained. Thus was what made him go rogue in the first place," said Slade knowing that this talk about the past would soon be ending.

"I see. Well I'll keep what you told me in mind sir I'll see you tomorrow sometime in the afternoon for a possible mission if that's all right?" said Kurenai who received a tired nod from the Hokage before she left out and shut the door for her home.

"I need to speak with you tomorrow as well about Naruto being a ninja even if it can only be that of an unofficial record. Also I need to ask you for a small favor and I expect the answer to be a 'yes'," said Slade leaving his nicer personal with Kurenai and stared back harshly at the Third Hokage with such a look the Hokage flinch noticeably at the sight of it.

"You can be at the meeting I have with me and Iruka before I can even do anything about that. As for the favor...it all really depends on the favor though I have a feeling that even IF I said 'no' you would still do it anyway," said Sarutobi looking into Slade's one eye while Slade himself just nodded.

"I want and going to kill the people working at the orphanage that Naruto lived at when he was younger as they were nothing, but cruel and inhumane to him. When you were not their twice a week for your check ups on him they beat him, poisoned him, and even tried to starve the poor boy to death. Had it not been for your twice a week check ups and my demonic powers of healing of his wounds the boy would have died in less then the week that he was delivered to them, "said Slade now seeing the Hokage's reaction and the old man's face go from shocked to angry in less then a three heartbeats.

"Very well Slade as I have no choice. I did not tell them he was the vessel so he would be able to at least have a good childhood in the orphanage with other children due to the law I made. However, seeing as to what they did to the boy falls not only under the S-Class law about not telling anyone that Naruto held you within his body, but their actions also falls under the Child Abuse Prevention Law. A law that the First Hokage himself made when he was sitting in this very chair when he ruled over Kohona. When either of the laws are broken the person or people who break it are put to death so no matter which law we use against them either way it doesn't matter as they are to be sentenced to death for the crimes they have committed. Fortunately, it never specified just how they would die when they broke either of the laws other then the fact that they would," said Sarutobi who looked into Slade's eye with a smile on his face and a glint in his old eyes telling Slade the hidden meaning behind his words.

"I understand Lord Hokage. Tell all ninja's within the shinobi ranks not to do anything yet till after I'm done with them. I would also suggest you prepare the employment forms for finding new child supervisors," said Slade picking up Naruto and the boy's remaining possessions gently before heading towards the door, but was stopped by Third Hokage.

"Wait! You have no place to go. Please stay at the Hokage Mansion that I live at least for tonight until things are better. I give you my word the boy will be safe while staying at my home," said the Third Hokage not wanting to find out just where the boy would be staying had he not made the offer.

Slade just smiled at the old man though you wouldn't be able to tell with the metal mask covering his face. "Naruto and I would be honored," said Slade walking out with Naruto in the demon's arms with Sarutobi right next to him.

(A/N: Chapter 3 is done! Man that was pain. I must have gone editing this sucker over 10 times and made small changes to the damn thing to smooth it over. What do you think. I know a lot of you anted to see Kakashi get his butt handed to him and he did. I know it wasn't much, but don't worry he will get a bigger beating down the road along with his little book too. (Insert evil laugh here) As for Anko getting beat down I don't know if any of you disapprove or not, but I'm sticking by it. She is a shinobi and therefore the whole rule of "can't be mean to women" thing doesn't apply. I think in the next chapter Slade will work his magic in getting Naruto and Hinata together while Kurenai becomes more involved with Slade with Kakashi being the middle person. Also I want your opinion on this...should I have Iruka hate Naruto? Or should I have him be another sympathetic ear like he is in the anime? Anyway keep up the reviews they are helping GREATLY! In fact had I not gotten so many reviews I would still be stuck in making this just the way I want it so thanks again and until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Understanding the Devil

When Umino Iruka, a teacher of Chuunin ninja rank at the Ninja Academy woke up at 8:00 AM in the morning he had a feeling of dread running through his body that day as something felt off to him. After all it was not everyday that a ninja of Jounin status that was of significant rank like Shiranui Genma appeared at his little home telling him that the Hokage wanted to see him in the mourning in concerns to the Genin Exams. The very same Genin Exams that were taken earlier the previous day.

However, when you are a ninja and ordered by the Hokage of all people for something he felt was important then by the gods you do so whether you need to hurry or not. 'I bet it concerns Naruto again seeing as he did take the Genin Exam for a second time in a row and he unfortunately failed. From the look on his face when he entered the room I had believed that for a second he would pass,' thought Iruka who personally held no hatred for the boy himself...just for what the boy contained.

Iruka made his way to the Hokage's office with a nod by the ANBU guards who knew he was to be expected for his 8:30 AM appointment. When the teacher entered the room he found that the Third Hokage did not have his usual calm, wise, and old face on him that Iruka usually saw. It was not the face of the man he talked to on more then one occasion about things involving next years classes with potential Genin teams. No. At this very moment in time the Third Hokage was livid with an angry look on his 60+ year old face that Iruka had not seen in all his years of meeting with him. "Have a seat Iruka. I called you hear because we have to talk and not a friendly one at that," said Sarutobi who for the first time in years felt a fire in him that he thought had been passed to his deceased successor when he originally retired from this office.

"Of course Lord Hokage. Might I ask what I am doing here and if I may be so bold what I did wrong to make you look so angry?" said Iruka hoping not to face the wraith of the much elderly man as there was a reason for him being Hokage now as he was before the death of the Fourth.

It was then that the Third Hokage's eyes softened slightly and his tightened jaw was now relaxed a little as he realized he was still holding onto anger he held in his heart from the previous meeting he just had. "My apologize Iruka for your assumptions that I am angry at you as I just had very stressful meeting before you came in here. A meeting with some of the Chuunin and one Jounin Headmaster at the Ninja Academy who said some things he shouldn't have," said Sarutobi seeing the man in front of him flinch before replaying what the Hokage said in his mind before frowning in confusion.

"But no one left your office when I entered seeing as I was right on time for the meeting you set for me? They didn't leave with Ibiki or Anko did they?" said Iruka as he did not want to be those ninja's right now who got on the Hokage's bad side.

"No. Ibiki is busy with things right now and Anko is in the Hospital after a small sparring session with the person she was fighting went bad on her. As for several of the ninja who were in here before you...they are all dead. My new...'enforcer' if you will saw to that they were eliminated. He is out right now with Naruto as his official guardian and new teacher for the boy so he can learn skills that he has been deprived of at the Academy. I have already sent request forms out for new possible ninja's from all the other small and minor villages around us that are considered extensions of Kohona itself. They should be here in less then a month and I have no doubts they should be ready to pick up the slack the others left behind when the new ninja year at the Academy starts next Fall," said a slightly smiling Sarutobi as he found his..."enforcer's" way of leaving him without being detected to be both interesting and scary.

"I take it this is what you called to talk to me about Lord Hokage? You want to talk about Naruto failing for the second time in his second year at the Academy. If you think that I might hold a grudge against the kid you are wrong its just...well you know. The beast that the Fourth sealed inside is the one I hate," said Iruka as memories he had tried to shut up the past 11 years were coming up in his head.

Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding Iruka's thoughts as many people lost many loved one's at the hands of Slade's involuntary psychotic rampage. The question before him now was could Iruka let it go from what he was about to learn. "I know how you feel Iruka as we all lost someone in that battle who was like family to us whether they were in fact actually family or not however, recent information has come to light and it involves the...Kyuubi's rampage. What I am about to tell you may change your perspective on the whole situation," said the Hokage getting look of confusion from the Chuunin teacher's face whose gut feeling came back 10 fold.

(In the Village-Clothes District-9:00 AM)

Naruto walked with Slade fresh with energy and excitement as he was pleased to have his sensei be declared his legal guardian who was "legally" on the level of a Jounin ninja. If not that of a Special Jounin to ANBU Black Ops level, which Naruto knew he was far beyond as Slade was the Nine Tailed Demon Fox inside of him. The Demon Lord Fox had returned to his vessels body still in human form as it made his cell less restricting to him giving him more room to breath. "Hey Slade-Sensei did you really mean it when you said you think I could be as strong as you said I could be. Did you really mean it?" said Naruto as he looked his guardian in the eye who just nodded without saying a word as they walked through the busy streets of Kohona earning glances this time at Slade more then Naruto.

Apparently Slade only used his demon fox form to fight off other Demon Lords and only then when he was facing more then two depending on how many tails the demons he was fighting had on them. Slade had told Naruto in his Mindscape he had created during the boy's sleep so they could meet that in the morning he would take the boy to do some very much needed clothes shopping. It was very much needed in Slade's opinion when one put into consideration the filthy clothes the boy was wearing now.

Even the ones Naruto had taken with him made him standing out like a roman candle lit in a dark cave. 'I guess its not too surprising considering he had to survive on his own for the past 11 years without me up till now. Even if with his survival instincts and growing eyes in the back of your being heightened his clothing in ninja fashion are worse off then others I have seen in my last life time. Well that's why we are here and the Hokage gave me a considerable amount of money to pay for everything. Much more in fact I assume just in case some fool tries to swindle me out of things the boy needs. If anyone tries that I'll burn their store to the ground and teach them its not nice to play with fire,' thought Slade as he then pictured how much fun it would be to see the store owners shop burn down...with the store owner with it.

"Um Slade-sensei you didn't answer my question. Did you really mean what you said earlier like at the ramen stand?" said Naruto as he couldn't read the man's mind despite them being bound to each other though he knew that Slade could if he tried.

"I'm not going to lie to you Naruto as being the Hokage does NOT mean that you can do whatever you want to whoever you want. It means you have to make decisions that will reflect who you are and how people will remember you in years to come when you retire and eventually...die. A Hokage must do what he or she feels is best for the people he or she watches over. Not only that, but a Hokage knows what is needed to protect the village and not what is in his other personal best interest. That was something Orochimaru forgot about a long time ago when he was here when he wanted to be Hokage of this village," said Slade as Naruto's words focus him back to the present at hand, but his response to the boy's question had effectively ended their conversation on the matter as anymore on the subject would put a horrible distaste on their tongues.

It was silent the rest of the way till they reached their destination making Naruto nervous as he had been to this clothing store before and had barely taken a step into it before and had earned him a broom to the head. All thanks to a cashier of a crazy looking woman who was hitting him repeatedly to get out and to not taint her store with his evil presence before she made him leave in her own way. "Um Slade-sensei maybe we should...," said Naruto not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone and give them an excuse to hate him further

"Don't worry Naruto. If the woman so much as tries to speak to you harshly I'll tear out her voice box so she will never speak to anyone ever again," said Slade remembering the woman's actions and words that she said to Naruto before seeing the boy nod his head and they entered the store.

Meanwhile rumors about the man's presence and what he did at the ramen stand the night before had gotten everyone's attention and even more so just by hanging around Naruto A.K.A "demon boy". Some of the people had saying he was a new breed of ninja calling him the Special ANBU. A special ninja assassin hired by the Hokage to watch over the 11 year old boy should anyone try anything. It was also rumored that the man was also responsible for the mysterious deaths of over two-thirds of the children's orphanage's employed overseers who had all been found beaten and burned to death in their homes or at the orphanage itself with the children telling everyone that the "shadowy fire man" did it. Not only that, it was spread through the ninja ranks that a solid amount of ninja who denied Naruto access to the Shinobi Library met with a mysterious deaths as well as all that remained of them were broken hands, feet, skulls, and ashes of what used to be that of human remains.

It was clear to everyone what the pattern was...all of the deaths had one thing in common with each other...all the people who had died had been mean if not cruel to the boy named Uzumaki Naruto. It was no secret to the people of Kohona that those that were employed at the orphanage had done their job of hurting the "demon boy" on more then one simple separate occasion exceedingly well in his time their. The only one who did not seem to know about the abuse was the Third Hokage himself as the punishment of the "demon child" endured and continued till the Hokage had setup the now destroyed apartment for him to live in. It seemed to everyone that those who had wronged the boy were getting their just deserts and the people who hated the boy didn't like it at all.

The only one person who was enjoying hearing these rumors as it had peaked her ninja interests was Yuuhi Kurenai as she watched them from the shadows. The two figures entered the store after the boy talked to man about something. Unfortunately, though she could not quite hear anything they said due to the noise of the crowd. 'Well if any of the rumors are in fact true about this guy then I better stay nearby to watch for myself just to get a glimpse of what he can do,' thought Kurenai as seeing Anko and (for a very brief and yet startled moment) Kakashi in the hospital was proof in itself that to cross this guy meant either pain, death, or possibly both all in one.

No longer then 5 minutes after the two had entered the store Kurenai heard a small shriek of whether it was terror or something else (she wasn't sure) coming from the store below her. Almost in an instant Kurenai reacted on due to her ninja reflexes and had now left her genjutsu created camouflaged hiding spot to jump down from the roof she was on to the ground for a better look inside.

She went inside the store ready to draw her kunai at a moments notice only to find Naruto now holding a blushing red in the face and fainted form of one of the very few people in the village that cared about Naruto. It was none other then Naruto's biggest fan as well as the Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan Hyuuga Hinata. "Fancy meeting you here my dear," said Slade now from behind the woman scaring her to such a degree she whipped around and stabbed the person behind her in the neck.

At least Kurenai had _tried_ to stab the person as a strong, rough, and yet gentle hand held hers by the wrist several inches away from its intended target with her red eyes filled with a fire that told anyone who saw them she would go down fighting. Seeing it was the man she had been watching before lessened the fire and looked at his hand covering her wrist in his metal covered grip. Slade let go slowly as if to say he got the message, but wasn't afraid of her all the same or shy about the matter at all. "Mind explaining why the girl is on the floor in the boy's arms," said Kurenai looking at the boy who was trying to get the girl awake and every time he did the girl would take one look at him and faint yet again.

"Not at all. You see as soon as we came in here the cashier of a woman saw Naruto not realizing he was with me and tried to shoo him out again. She swung her broom at him nearly hitting the girl and the force of the near miss forced her to retreat backwards away from the woman causing her to trip on her own sandals back first towards the wooden floored ground. While I dealt with the woman with the broom Naruto used his amazing speed and caught the girl before impact using his own body as a buffer to take most of if not all of the punishment the girl would have received from the fall. When she realized he had caught her she shrieked in surprise. Personally though to me it sounded more like a squeak if anything before she blushed such a magnificent shade of red before fainting in his ever so welcoming arms before you came in here," said Slade as he was ignoring the painful protest of the female cashier on the ground to his left with her ankle underneath his foot under such pressure it would be ready to be literally broken off should he wish it.

Kurenai was not oblivious to all this and in seeing the woman on the ground with the hate filled look in her eyes when she glanced at Naruto, it was more then likely that what the man had been telling her was the truth. "It's a real shame that they don't see the boy as a 'Hero of the Village' instead of seeing him as the...well you know," said Kurenai as she would be damned that her ninja career ended in speaking the words that would violate the Hokage's secret law even if this man knew about it.

'Him being Naruto's guardian was certainly an indication as such or else the man would not be near the boy. Right?' thought Kurenai looking at Slade's one eye trying determine his thoughts, but him to be a closed book to her.

"Indeed it is. Nonetheless we have shopping to do as I'm sure the girl does to as well as us I assume seeing as she was here for clothing was any indication. Though from the way she was a blushing when we first entered I'm not so sure anymore. Care to join us?" said a now curious Slade as it was an honest offer seeing as the Jounin could watch over the girl while he watched over Naruto.

Kurenai blushed slightly and lightly at the man's offer despite how innocent it was as she had never been asked by the opposite sex to go clothes shopping. It wasn't considered by most male shinobi in the ranks to be..."manly" in doing such things with the female half. Still this could be her only chance to understand the man and have Hinata get closer to the boy of her inspirational dreams. "I think I will. Its not often a man like yourself offers such an offer to a lady like me," said Kurenai missing the glint in the man's one eye.

"I'm not like most men," said Slade chuckling at the woman before breaking the foot at the ankle of the woman now screaming below him before he and Kurenai went to assist both Naruto and Hinata out of the awakening, fainting, and reawakening habit the two had got timed down to a science.

(Hokage's Office-One Hours Later-9:30 AM)

"You can't be serious?" said Iruka who was now so close to yelling that "The Professor" was glad he put up the sound barrier jutsu at the advisement of Slade in the last meeting he had as some people could not control the volume of their voice when needed.

"I'm afraid what I have told you is true Iruka. Kyuubi like all of us were pawns as well as victims of Orochimaru's treachery that caused the death of not only your parents, but our beloved Forth Hokage as well. Even if you wanted to hate the Kyuubi Iruka...you can't," said Sarutobi in a sad voice as he had just told Iruka everything with the exception of the Kyuubi being Slade who was with Naruto shopping for clothes and ninja training items.

"I don't believe it," said Iruka his voice spaced out as if he were talking to himself more then the Hokage himself.

"What's more is that the Kyuubi got the last laugh in the whole affair if Orochimaru was in fact hurt in the ordeal of using the genjutsu on him. If my former student was fatally injured in a wild attack by the fox demon then it means it forced him to use his still in the experimental Immortality Jutsu he was creating during his experiments that we had soon discovered underneath Kohona. No doubt using the incomplete jutsu such as that will cause some serious and possibly permanent side effects on the man, which I can assume as well as hope will come back to bit him," said the Third Hokage hoping to get Iruka to believe what he was telling him was the truth and not hate the boy as the man was one of the rare few in the village aside from himself that had seen the boy not as a demon vessel, but rather boy with a great burden he did not ask for to carry with him forever.

"That is not what I meant Lord Hokage. Well at least not all together anyway as you are right about not hating Kyuubi for killing my parents. What I really meant was you can't be serious that the Academies own teachers and Headmaster would sabotage Naruto's dreams of being Hokage. I mean I know the hatred for the boy runs deep, but to do that to him seems...unthinkable!" said Iruka who saw the Third open his desk and take out his prized crystal ball to try and find Naruto in the village.

"One would think so, but sadly it is. You remember what I told you about what was told to me about Naruto's life at the orphanage? (Iruka nods) I had my 'enforcer' as you may recall me mentioning earlier kill most of the employees there that were all in complete and direct contact with Naruto for the abuse they gave him and nearly killing him when I had him delivered to them. I nearly had a heart attack last night when I had learned that all of them nearly starved Naruto to death, which is why I gave the order to kill them all without a second thought. The guards of the Shinobi Library found that out the hard way when I discovered that they all had been more then reluctant to let the boy learn what he needed to pass some of the minor parts of his years training to be a Genin," said Sarutobi as he recalled the protest of the ninja he had Slade kill in secret before they died saying that the boy was a demon and had no right to grow back to being a monster.

It was then that Sarutobi's crystal ball showed Naruto walking with Slade both with bags of different things in hands. The two walked along with Kurenai and surprisingly in their eyes a very shy Hyuuga Hinata who would look at Naruto before looking away. "(Sighs) To be young again and in love. It is a pity Naruto does not know how to spot it, but then again after the way he's been treated I'm surprised there is ever even a smile on his face half the time I've seen him," said Sarutobi out of nowhere making Iruka raise an eyebrow before looking back at the orb to see what the Hokage was talking about.

The poor girl that was Hyuuga Hinata was always blushing a new shade of red every time she looked at Naruto. When he ask her if she was all right or if she had a fever it had now made the shyer then ever girl shake her head either up or down or left and right so fast it made one wonder if she was saying "yes", "no", or that she was being possessed by her own demon and she was now shaking it free from her mind. "You think Naruto will find out how much she likes him or will Hinata have to do that herself?" said Iruka smiling at the scene in front of him in the ball.

"Eventually I think however, Naruto may not have the time you think he does. (Iruka: "Huh?") I have spoken to some of my own contacts within the homes of the Village and Shinobi Elders after they all learned that Naruto should have passed both Genin Exams when he took them twice. Not only is Naruto proving to them that he is not the idiot they think he is, but he is showing that he is much stronger then people give him credit for," said the Hokage looking slightly worried as he saw someone in the crowd the Naruto was walking by have a stone in his hand, but dropped it when Slade looked in the villager's direction killing intent focuses solely on that one person making the man literally drop dead on the ground causing a small commotion that thankfully drew people away from Naruto.

"What do you mean Lord Hokage? Surely you are not saying that Naruto has been doing what he has been doing while holding back a great deal of his strength now? Are you?" said Iruka as he was finding it hard to believe that Naruto of all people would deliberately hold anything back in almost anything he did.

"One would think that, but not after last night. A ninja came into my mansion last night in search of Naruto yesterday in pursuit of killing him...again. The man was found in the morning tied up, bloody, and broken hanging upside down nearly dead from being like that most of the remaining night. It turns out THIS ninja was a high level Chuunin who was going to apply for the Jounin Exams next Spring, but wanted to kill Naruto to make a name for himself first. When I asked Naruto if he was all right and where his ever so watchful guardian was and Naruto just said, 'Slade-sensei was sleepy and wanted me to handle the guy on my own. Why do you ask?' smiling the entire time all before going to the kitchen to get something to eat from one of my cooks who actually respects the boy. His actions though positive are making the Elders jumpy as they do not want the boy to live to see the next sunrise much less live at all," said the Third Hokage as his age was starting to catch up with him once more as he felt tired then yesterday and today had just started.

"Surely you can protect Naruto saying it was the dying wish of the Fourth Hokage for the boy to live being seen as a hero. Even the Village and Shinobi Elder would have to force themselves to respect the wish of a dying man like the Fourth Hokage whether they want to or not, "said Iruka afraid at what the Elder's thought of his words if they heard him speak out now.

"There hatred for Kyuubi it seems is stronger then their love for my late successor as I have begun to hear rumors flaring up long before the new information about Kyuubi was told to me. According to the rumors everyone of the Elder both influential and non that hate the boy are going to unify against me to have the boy killed for the 'safety of the village' as they called it. The rumors also say that they are going to bring this before me at the next meeting when we all meet next time coincidentally at the start of the new ninja year for the Genin's," said Sarutobi as he took a long puff from his pipe as he was finding the stress was too much without it as he had been restraining himself from smoking the pipe piece since 6:00 AM in the morning.

"What are you going to do? I know they are rumors, but knowing that where the source of the rumors is coming from and when they concern Naruto's future it is most likely and unfortunately true," said Iruka knowing this could be a serious problem for the boy.

"I will have to talk to Naruto's guardian and the boy himself when they return later on tonight as they currently staying at the Hokage Mansion. For now let the boy enjoy his time with his guardian along with the people he is with as this is one of rarest things in seeing that boy happy. In fact he has not been this happy since I helped him enroll into the Ninja Academy nearly two years ago," said Sarutobi slightly smiling at how he easily he remembered how Naruto's face lit up at the thought of being a ninja with his blue eyes showing true happiness in them.

"Well if you ever need help smuggling Naruto out of the village before such a thing can happen let me know and I'll do without question. No one would ever suspect me as I'm just an instructor at the Academy," said Iruka smiling before getting up and bowing his head respectively before the Hokage before leaving.

"Perhaps later like you Iruka they will be able to see Naruto as the hero he is supposed to be seen as and not that of something made out of their own arrogance," said the Third as he now turned his head to the most evil thing a Hokage can face next to one of the Nine Tailed Demon Lords...village paperwork.

(Training Ground 5-2 Hours Later)

After their purchases of clothing, weights (Naruto only), kunai and explosive tagged, and a shrunken holsters (with the weapons included inside). Slade, Kurenai, Naruto, and a still blushing Hinata went to the ground to test them out. Naruto got the weights on his legs and arms under his new clothes, which he changed into in the forest area of the training ground while a furious blushing Hinata was watched over by Kurenai to make sure she didn't use her Hyuuga bloodline limit known as the Byakugan to peak through the trees. 'I know Hinata likes the boy more then she would like anyone to believe, but from the look on her face she might need to receive 'The Talk' soon,' thought Kurenai as she was seeing the girl now pushing both of her index fingers together waiting _somewhat_ patiently of Naruto to come out of the woods.

"Hey Slade-sensei can I ask you a question?" said Naruto as he a put on his pants while Slade had his back turned away as he respected the boy's privacy.

"Sure Naruto. I am your sensei after all and here to help," said Slade as the sound of the 50 pounds (per leg band) worth of weights being put on around his ankle and then being covered could be heard.

"Why do you still have the Leaf symbol burned onto your mask forehead? I mean...did you decide to become an official ninja of Kohona?" said Naruto as he tried put on his 50 pounds per arm band weights on before struggling to put on his shirt covering them from view.

"Frankly Naruto I have not yet decided if I should be or not. Officially? Officially I am a temporary ninja of Kohona so the answer would be yes, but the key word is 'temporary'. Now hold still my boy I have to alter your weights with a special seal known as 'The Seal of the Demon', which will amplify your weights weight with by the standard amount of your natural chakra reserves that you have in your body. The way the seal work is as you get used to the weights the special seal I'm giving you will then re-measure you and will amplify the amount of the weights heaviness by 10x's what the weight was originally and will then amplify it continuously again 10x's every single time you get used to it. It will be a pain at first, but the end results will bare a lot of fruit when you remove the weights and you are so fast you could swear you could actually see through time as you move," said Slade putting the demon seal on both leg and arm weights that would have sent Naruto straight down to the ground had Slade not held him for a while till the boy got use to it.

"Thanks Slade-Sensei," said Naruto as he struggled to stand on his own much less take a step forward to the training ground clearing without trying to break his body from the extreme weight.

"Fortunately, your body is like your father's and adepts quickly to strain so you should get used to them momentarily. Soon there won't be a significant chance of you falling down into the ground creating a crater the size of the Fourth Hokage's head," said Slade seeing the effects of the weights slowly lessening by the second, but just enough that he could move slightly faster then before.

'If he is anything like his mother he should be able to master any jutsu I give him, but I do not want to do that for at least another week to see if his second bloodline limit has even activated yet. His father's was called 'physical endurance' I believe, which I can see has already kicked in. His mother's was rare in her case and the last of her clan when she fell in love with Arashi, but it was very powerful and permanent when activated. Now what was it called again? Oh yes 'genetic memory' from what Uzumaki Hikari told me when I last saw her before...,' thought Slade pushing the thoughts back of the past and focused on the present task at hand of escorting Naruto out of the forest.

When Naruto finally came out sluggishly Hinata nearly fainted as if she had actually used her bloodline limit to see him getting changed. He was now wearing black pants and shirt with the upper part of the shirt and the long sleeves having orange-reddish lines that were thinning upward diagonally. It made him look like he was being consumed by a fire that was unnatural if the wind blew just right. He was wearing shoes that were black that were of similar design to that of normal Jounin, but were covered at the edged tips with solid steel like his sensei's were. "Okay you two I want to see how you two would fair against each other. No chakra reinforced Gentle Fist just spar with the form," said Slade leaning his back against a nearby tree arms folded watching with amusement at the girls red face got redder at actual possibility in touching Naruto's body even if it was only for training purposes.

"You don't have to worry Hinata it won't be so bad. He's now wearing extremely heavy weights now from if his movements are any indication and it will slow him down," said Kurenai seeing Hinata struggling between the urge to faint and the urge to run back to her house, go into the her room, lock the door, and then cover herself with her blanket on her head till the end of time.

Fortunately, Naruto made sure she didn't do either walking up to her smiling at her as if all was right with the world. "Hey come on Hinata my taijutsu need work just as Sakura's hair is pink. By training with me we both get stronger and I well know where we stand with our skills. Please!" said Naruto giving her a puppy dog eyes that would have put the Inu Clan dogs to shame when _they_ asked for something.

Hearing his words as well as seeing his face made Hinata's resolve strengthened to train with him and her urge to faint or the other more embarrassing thought faded away almost instantly. "O-okay Naruto-k-kun. Let's d-do our b-best," said Hinata as her stuttering was the only thing that had not left the girl as she got into her Gentle Fist stance though from the way she held it was not made to her anyone much less practice against.

"That's the spirit Hinata-chan!" said Naruto got into his own fighting stance, which like his opponent that was Hyuuga Hinata his fighting stance was for practice use only.

The battle started off with Naruto charging in first right fist ready to strike at Hinata and did so even though she successfully blocked the attack. The hit itself Hinata analyzed was only designed to hit her with below average speed and strength as he did not want to hurt her in a practice spar. Hinata followed up with her own attack move doing the same thing as Naruto and hitting him with a right of hand of her own with an open Gentle Fist palm to his middle left side. Naruto saw it easily and leaped difficultly back just in time before the blow "connected" with him before getting into his fight stance and engaging Hyuuga Heiress in combat once more. "They are good together." said Kurenai to Slade casually as the red eyed genjutsu mistress now leaned against a tree next to Slade as they observed the two kids sparing now at a much more faster, but still practice like pace.

"They certainly are. Did you by any chance to talk to Anko or Kakashi in the hospital?" said Slade as he saw Naruto dodge a kick to the face before countering her with a sweep kick to knock her off balance.

"Kakashi? No he's zoned out like he had been hit with something other then a fist. As for Anko then my answer is yes. She's still angry at you for the name you called her and the beating you gave her while in the Hokage's office from what she told me. Between you, me, and these tree from one person to another I believe she wants to have nothing to do with the Snake Sannin. Why did you ask? Feeling a slight bit of guilt?" said Kurenai as she never thought this man next to her would be so...opposite of what she expected in most men she met.

"About Kakashi? No. He had it coming long before I did what I did. As for Anko...well I don't regret hurting her as it was self defense since she it seems she has that annoying habit of striking first like a snake. As for the insult...well I was never much to apologize to someone as it was not in my character before nor is it now. I suppose I could send her a 'Get Well' card as to start a ceasefire. Other then that and your pushing it," said Slade as Naruto blocked Hinata's left open palmed Gentle Fist strike attack by grabbing her wrist with his right hand before spinning all the way around and throwing her into the air only for the girl to land on her feet.

"It is a start and that's good. However, when it comes to ceasefires to start a friendly type of relationship with someone like you with her I am afraid that Anko will not know the meaning of the word," said Kurenai as Hinata did her own leg sweep that Naruto jumped over with somewhat impressive grace landing and charging at Hinata.

"If she knows what is good for he she WILL accept it. If she does not...well I let us just say I won't be held accountable for my actions next time. Especially if and when she tries to do anything and I'm forced to put her in the hospital with feeding tube down her throat with a dent in her head," said Slade as when he fights he fights to cripple or kill as there was no third option in the matter.

"A dent?" said Kurenai as she expected him to say something worse then just "a dent in her head" when the threat came.

"In medical terms of speaking it would be officially considered a dent. Though personally I would just call it having a whole in one's skull where bone, flesh, and a good chunk of one's brain used to be," said Slade eyeing Kurenai carefully as the woman he was now looking at shivered noticeably at his statement.

While Slade and Kurenai were having this interesting little conversation Naruto as well as Hinata were having the time of their lives sparring with each other. Naruto attacked with a strong closed left handed fist while Hinata caught it with her left hand at the wrist and tried to kick him in the side with her leg. Naruto saw this and then countered it by grabbing Hinata's leg as it was about to hit him in the ribs thus putting the two in a dead lock. "Want to just call it a draw Hinata-chan?" said Naruto as he still held her leg like she held his hand at the wrist both of them panting and sweating as they had been going at it for awhile with neither one seeing victory in sight.

"Y-yes. I n-need my e-energy for future Gentle F-fist t-training today a-at my h-home w-with f-father," said Hinata slightly blushing now as the two let go of each others fist and leg, then took two to three steps back, and bowed thus ending the match.

The two went to he nearby hill near the training ground and just collapsed on the grass as they now enjoyed the wind on their faces as they did what Shikamaru did in a lazy state. They watched the clouds go by with each in their own world with their own thoughts on things. Hinata was thinking about Naruto and how strong he was by moving at a practice pace with wearing heavy weights. Naruto for the most part thought about many things while looking at the clouds from his weights, ramen, before finally settling onto Hinata and how a nice, shy, with a pretty face...'What did I just think? Did I just say she was pretty? Well...its not a lie! Hell its more of truth then any I could ever speak of before so why should I protest it. Whenever I tried to talk to Sakura her _mother_ would just shoo me away or Sakura herself would do it saying she would tell her mother that I was near her if I came any closer. At least with Hinata I don't have to worry about any evil mothers or any other parent for that matter raining their blows of 'justice' down upon me for being near kids my age,' thought Naruto frowning as he remembered how Kiba's big sister Hana interrupted their talks that they were having about dogs when she ironically sent her own stupid attack dogs after him after she had been told by her mother to try and protect Kiba from him because he was a "monster" as Hana had been told by her mother as Hana had told Kiba.

"N-Naruto-kun? Are you all right?" said Hinata worriedly seeing his frown as they were now in very close contact range as she now fiddled with the helm of her oversized coat with her left hand as the right hand was on the grass next to his less then a strand of grass away from touching each other.

"(Sigh) I don't really know Hinata-chan as this whole ordeal with what's been happening to me has been crazy ever since my old apartment blew up," said Naruto now looking at her with his blue eyes staring back into her near nonexistent looking ones while trying to ignore a painful feeling slowly growing on the back of his neck.

"D-don't worry N-Naruto-kun. Y-you a-always get t-through things b-bad l-like t-these t-things," said Hinata as she had heard about that from one of the servants even though she wondered why the servant had frown when she said Naruto was not killed in the massive explosion.

Before Hinata could ponder into this she nearly gasped at the touch Naruto's finger had unknowing touched hers with making blood rush to her cheeks while making her face look slightly and noticeably red since like all Hyuuga their face were much paler looking then others. 'His finger is touching mine. The skin has a jagged like edged to it no doubt with all the hard work he does, but still feels nice on my hands,' thought Hinata as she enjoyed the touch whether Naruto meant to do it or not.

"Yeah your right Hinata-chan I just have to...aaaaahhhhh!" said Naruto only to scream at the sudden pain in his neck that he was in.

"N-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata worriedly and confused nearly raising her voice to yelling level, which had drawing the attention of both Slade and Kurenai to them.

"What's wrong?" said Slade to Naruto who was holding the back of his neck as if he had either been burned, stabbed, or something in-between.

"My...my neck! It...it feels...feels like its on...fire," said Naruto as the pain was becoming more and more painful.

"Hold on Naruto were going to get you to the Hokage right now!" said Slade as he picked up the boy and immediately left with Naruto in his arms in a burst of flame scorching the earth where he once stood.

"K-Kurenai-san w-what h-happened t-to N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata her worrying made her stutter with nearly every single word she tried to speak with.

"I don't know Hinata, but I promise you I'm going to find out," said Kurenai as she took off in a swirl of leaves leaving the girl alone worrying about a certain blonde hair boy before gaining the courage she needed to rush to the Hokage Tower to see the wise old sage about Naruto.

'I have to see for myself what wrong. Only then will I have the courage to tell him just how I feel for him and maybe...maybe he will like me back too,' thought Hinata as she couldn't help, but hope in her heart that he was all right while at the same time tell him just how she felt even if it was only crush.

(A/N: I have finished chapter (what am I on now?) 4 right? Right. Anyway this is slightly longer then the others as a token of appreciation to all the responses I've gotten from all of you. Thanks! Your reviews were long a plentiful with ideas and suggestions that help once more. I also made this longer then usual as I have some important school work to do over the Labor Day weekend (what's the point of a three day weekend if you can't enjoy it?) so this will have to do for now. I can probably get something out by...next Friday. I think anyway it all depends. Keep on reviewing! Also can you guess what's causing poor Naruto such pain? I told you I was going to make him work for it. As for the weights and the seal altering the weights in case you don't know how they work is basically they take the weight already on the...well weights themselves and amplifies it with that of the boy's charka. Chakra that is in the boy's body that he can use that he has inside of him. What's the math on that? 50 pounds on each leg and arm amplified by 10...I need a calculator. (You are a calculator) I mean a _good_ calculator you stupid bastard. (Please wait for one moment...) HOLY CRAP! He has on over 2000 POUNDS! (Well that's what his father's bloodline limit he was given was for right?) Yeah oh well he can sweat it out. If Lee can do it so can Naruto. Thanks to all who reviewed as I know who you are as I responded back to you. You know who you are. Got to go till next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Secrets Revealed and Relocations

The aging Third Hokage didn't think anything could surprise him anymore after what had recently happened just a short two days time. However, when Slade appeared before him using his Fox Fire Teleportation Jutsu while holding a struggling in pain Naruto in his metal covered arms...it was then things changed entirely. The boy's ear splitting cries of pain that he tried to control were now echoing through his once quiet office as Slade put the boy in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. "Slade! What is going on? What has happened to Naruto?" said Sarutobi as the boy continued to clutch his neck with his right hand.

"It seems the hatred of the Hyuuga Clan Elder's towards Arashi knows no bounds from what is on the back of his neck. Take a look for yourself," said Slade as he had seen the mark on the boy before taking him here and now he needed the Hokage to see this.

The Hokage nodded looking at Naruto from behind removing the boy's near iron clad grip on his neck seeing a seal covered by the back of his blonde hair. "It is the same seal used on Arashi when he was training, but this is more advanced aggressive version then the one that Arashi received that only becomes active when someone wishes it so person goes berserk before their chakra coils burn out, "said the Third Hokage as he recognized the design flow of the seal as it branched into parts of the neck where it was said strong currents of chakra flowed from the coils more then anywhere else.

"It appears someone from Hyuuga Clan wants the boy to go crazy so they have an excuse to kill him months from now. Such an incident would be fresh in all the villagers' stupid little minds to such a degree that you would have no choice, but to give into their constant demands of killing Naruto," said Slade angrily standing next the Hokage's desk unaware he had just slammed his fist down on the solid red oak desk crafted by the First Hokage himself splintering it all over like a spider web design before turning into sawdust from the aftershock alone.

"Yes, but not anyone can remove this one like we did Arashi's. This one if I am reading the design right has to be someone from the Hyuuga Clan that is either the Elder or Clan Head of it using his or her own blood to remove it," said the Hokage as he was ignoring for the moment the fact he would need a new desk for filling out paperwork.

"Lord Hokage what's going on?" said Kurenai as she appeared in a whirl of leaves with a worried look in her eyes at the two men and boy in the chair.

"It seems the boy's state of health in this village has become unhealthy and...poisoned by those who think they can undermine the Hokage's power through hidden channels," said Slade showing Kurenai the seal as she walked over to them to see for herself.

"I doubt Hiashi will want to help us out with this one as he has no love for Naruto even though there was time he once did," said Sarutobi as he put a temporary pain suppresser seal on the boy numbing the boy's agony for a good 5 minutes as that was how long the seal he put over the Hyuuga one would last before dissolving along with the numbness it produced.

"Hiashi actually like Naruto?" said Kurenai finding that man liking anything after all he's being hard to believe in her mind.

"Before Hitome died. About two days after the Fourth died and 20 different assassination attempts on the boy's life had been stopped Hitome came to me. She talked me about the possibility of letting the boy stay with her and Hiashi and adopting Naruto into the family to protect him from those who would do him harm. She was one of the very few Hiashi included at the time that supported Naruto as a hero of the village as Arashi wished him to be.

"She was about to adopt him?" said Kurenai surprised that it didn't go through because if it had then Naruto would have had a much better life.

"I was about to agree when all the Hyuuga Elders came in with scowling faces on every single one of their faces. Apparently when the Hyuuga Elders found out what Hitome had wanted and was going to do they were enraged and apparently threatened Hiashi to stop Hitome's dishonoring of their clan or else they would nullify the marriage and brand both her and their future offspring he had with her with the Cage Bird Seal as a punishment to them both. Hiashi was among the Hyuuga's there besides the Elders in my office before he took her outside of hearing range to discuss it with her silently," said Sarutobi as he now wished he had his pipe in hand now buried in sawdust and wooded powder that was once his table.

"I take it was never resolved even after that point," said Kurenai as she was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion about Hitome's death was by far from natural, but rather that of fowl play.

"No. It was publicly known by all that Hitome loved Naruto as if he were if he were her own son and wanted to see him grow up loved by others to promote a happy childhood. We both knew that such love would have prevented any possibility of Naruto hating the village or if he were to just run away before one day returning and destroying it. She even visited him on days when I couldn't and keeping a watchful eye on his caretakers while she was there with him. Then one day around Naruto 3rd birthday she came to me angrily and told me she saw one of the female caretakers beating him with a stick, calling awful names at him and that I should do something. That was when I got Naruto the apartment and had the female caretaker secretly executed at the hands of Hitome by having her use a Gentle Fist advance form of killing that made the woman die painfully, slowly, and for the most part quite effectively," said the Third eyeing his desk wishing for that pipe, but broke away from it as he still needed to fix Naruto...somehow.

"As much as I would love to hear more of the history of all this I have already have first hand experienced from the already suffering Naruto before us. Can we continue on with helping him? I'm only asking because the seal you put on is going to wear off soon and he's going to start screaming again in pain," said Slade as the seal "The Professor" put on Naruto was starting to thin out and fade over the Hyuuga seal.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how though. Only Hiashi or an Hyuuga Elder could remove it with their clan blood to deactivate the seal and I doubt Hiashi or any Clan Elder would be so willing as to help the boy from what you have all just heard," said a tired Sarutobi rubbing his temples trying to ignore the fact that Naruto was quite screwed when it came to getting help at the moment.

"Do not be so sure Sarutobi. You said it had to be the blood of a Hyuuga Clan Head or a Hyuuga Clan Elder, but what about...a Hyuuga Clan Heiress?" said Slade eyeing the door before opening it receiving a frightening mouse squeak at the panting, tired, and of course a now quivering form of one Hyuuga Hinata.

"H-hello S-Slade-s-san. I-I wish t-to s-see N-Naruto-k-kun," said Hinata as she looked up at his mask finding it odd that her all seeing bloodline could not see passed his face as she had it currently activated seeing and hearing everything that was said up till now.

"Of course. Who am I to stand in the way of true love," said Slade playfully despite the situation couldn't help, but smile as the Byakugan was removed from her eyes instantly and was replace with a blush on her face.

'I wonder if blushing can be considered a bloodline limit? If it was she would be the first to possess it to such a degree no doubt about it,' thought Slade as the shy girl that was Hinata entered the room seeing Naruto clutching his neck with the Third and Kurenai beside him as he sat in the chair biting back the pain he was feeling.

"Hello Hinata. Come to support Naruto?" said Sarutobi who found the girls slight finger pressings and body fidgeting slightly to be humorous due to the comment he just made, but it left the instant Naruto screamed in pain again no longer able to support it anymore.

"I assume you heard everything am I correct Hinata? (Hinata nods) Then I need you to prick your finger just brought to draw some of your blood and smear it on the back of his neck where the seal is while Slade, Kurenai, and myself hold him down as removing the seal creates even more pain," said Sarutobi as he now saw the look of horror on the girls eyes of hurting the boy she admired even if it was meant to hurt him.

"I-I will...I-I will t-try," said Hinata in a barely whisper sounding voice as she approached Naruto from behind while the three adults held the boy down by his arms and shoulders.

Kurenai handed her a hair pin as they only needed a drop of blood and gave it to the girl who held it now in her left hand while having her index finger pointing out as if ready to receive the puncture. Hinata looked one more time at a nearly ready to screaming in pain Naruto before looking at her hands before pricking her right index finger waiting for the drop of blood to come out of finger before spreading it on the seal on his neck. 'P-please f-forgive me Naruto-k-kun for t-the p-pain y-you a-are a-about to g-go through,' thought Hinata as even her thoughts were filled stuttering as the last thing she wanted to do was make him suffer.

Sure enough to Sarutobi's belief Naruto screamed, struggled, and thrashed around in pain as the seal burned itself away as he was held down by the pair 6 arms pressing down on him. 'THE PAIN!' yelled in his head making Slade wince as the echo of his yell went directly to him making things for him most unpleasant for both of them.

After a good 5 minutes of sheer unremorseful pain Naruto finally stopped exhausted and collapsed back into the chair he was in unconscious. "Well I'm glad that's over," said an exhausted Kurenai as she had heard from the other kids how Naruto could move with so much stamina and strength.

She had merely shrugged off the stories off as nothing more then a bunch of wild tales made up by the children who saw him perform the pranks he pulled on stores and their owners. 'Looks like they aren't stories after all and what's more is that if all of them ARE true then I have some dirt on several Jounin and ANBU I know I can get favors out of when the time comes,' thought Kurenai as she remembered how she heard the story of how a mere 6 year old Naruto out ran 3 Jounin, 5 Chuunin, and 2 angry off duty ANBU (he had jump over them spilling ones drink on the other) for a solid 5 hours.

Kurenai remembered how she had heard how the Hokage finally appeared and put a stop to small the rampage they were causing by using a Kage level genjutsu on ALL of them getting them all to calm down. 'To think this boy that is Kyuubi's vessel could get into so much trouble yet at the same time design it so it only helps him in the end,' were the final thoughts for Kurenai on the matter as she turned to see a worried Hinata who seemed to be a good two to three seconds away from breaking out into sobbing tears over Naruto's current state of unconsciousness.

"Don't worry Hinata all the boy needs right now is few hours of sleep, maybe some old fashion instant ramen, and...perhaps a get well kiss from you," said Slade making Hinata blush so deep a shade of red she looked close enough to resemble a giant grape before she passed out at the thought of kissing her crush.

"Did you have to embarrass her like that Slade?" said Sarutobi as Kurenai picked up the girl and placed her on the couch near the door while Slade chuckled as a trickle of blood trailed down the girl's nose.

"Funniness aside we have to talk about the seriousness of what we discovered with the seal that was on Naruto's neck just now and how his continuous training at being a ninja is being...stunted for the lack of a better word. In order for Naruto to truly reach his full potential and to be strong to embrace his true heritage I need to take the boy with me if he is to become strong without interruption," said Slade to Sarutobi not minding the fact that he was speaking with Kurenai in the room as she would have to understand things when they were explained to her better.

"I see. Where will you go to take the boy for training?" said Sarutobi as he had a strange funny feeling that Kurenai should not be here for this.

"Why to Demon World of course. I have a few contacts there that can help the boy with his training and make him ready for anything this world can throw at him," said Slade getting Kurenai's full attention while Sarutobi looked at Slade as if he was about to kill Naruto himself.

"Demon World? But how can you get their? Unless...," said Kurenai as everything that had happened recently came together for her from the man's sudden appearance to the man beating Kakashi, Anko, and then killing the villager with his killing intent when the man tried to get a hit in on Naruto with a stone he had picked up as they had all walked by.

Sarutobi could only sigh as Kurenai drew three kunai into her hands at the ready them at Slade and stood in protective stance over Hinata ready to protect the girl with her life. "I would think after all the time you spent with me with these two that you would see I'm not here to hurt you," said Slade walking slowly towards her making the woman tense.

"I don't suppose that you were actually going to divulge you were the Kyuubi and free from your sealed prison?" said Kurenai who did not know why Sarutobi had not done anything to prevent Slade from being free as he was now.

"Actually I did, but considering today's events my hand was forced and beside I thought after today you would see I'm not a bad guy...at least not to you. I have I ever given you the impression that I was going to hurt you or anyone else for that matter that was even close to you. Besides...I am not exactly guilty of the crimes your Kohona Elders as well as your fellow villagers have on me. Sarutobi will gladly explain it to you while I go and head to the hospital," said Slade walking by Kurenai to the door surprising the genjutsu mistress greatly.

"Wait! Why are you going to the hospital?" said Kurenai as she found Kyuubi or rather Slade's behavior was slightly different then what she would expect.

"Why to deliver my 'Get Well' card to Anko. Well...that and to snap Kakashi out of his current funk that he is in, but I'll digress," said Slade as he left without another word.

"Explain!" said Kurenai who was so angry right now she was considering using a special interrogation genjutsu on the Hokage whether it would be treason or not.

"(Sigh) You better sit down Kurenai as this will take some time to explain," said Sarutobi sitting down in his chair ignoring the noticeable gap between them due to the lack of his table not being their.

(Hosptial-20 Minutes Later)

Slade walked through the hospital as if he were a normal person and went up to the less then competent receptionist who really wasn't doing her job well. "Excuse me miss, but I am looking for a friend of mine. Her name is Anko a Jounin ninja of the Leaf. Could you tell me what room is she staying in?" said Slade in a very polite voice that made women swoon over his words.

The receptionist was no exception as she now worked more then she had her entire time working there all for a single room wit hone person in it. "Oh...um...let's see here. Here it is room 263 Fourth Floor you can't miss it," said the young receptionist slightly blushing as the man's voice was the most...vibrant voice she had ever heard.

"Thank you. You have most helpful," said Slade walking away from the woman and out of plain sight as he used his Fox Fire Teleportation Jutsu to reach her room.

He knocked politely twice before entering seeing the woman now wearing a cast around her right arm with bandages noticeably wrapped around her right shoulder with most of them being covered by the medical gown. "What are you doing here?" said Anko as she chose NOT to hide her disgust for the demon for what he had called her before.

"Why I am apologize of course. For the name calling though not the injury," said Slade as he proceeded to take out an envelope from his left hand and handed it to her, which she took reluctantly.

"What's this?" said Anko trying to feel the contents of the envelope inside with her one hand as she couldn't do a scanning jutsu yet due to her one arm being inoperable.

"If you must know it's a 'Get Well' card and you should read it when I leave as I have to visit Kakashi after I talk to a nurse or receptionist about his whereabouts," said Slade as his trickster side that he acquired from years of being a Fox Demon were now telling him to leave as the "gift" in the card was not too pleasant when activated.

"Oh he left earlier and went home to rest at his house. I don't know the location, but you can ask Kurenai as she's been there a couple of times. I keep on telling her to go on a just one date with the man to get to know him better, but she doesn't listen to me. She keeps saying he is a book reading pervert just like the guy who creates that junk and while that may be it shouldn't stop her from breaking that habit out of him," said Anko as she found the man nice to talk to when he wasn't hurting people...like her.

"I'll ask her eventually when I find time for it. Though it will be difficult to have her tell me now that the fox is out of his vessel...so to speak," said Slade and it was then that the Jounin ninja that was Anko got the meaning behind his words.

"So she knows huh? Shame really when you think about it. She visited me earlier before going out to spy on you after seeing a picture of you and I think she had a crush on you like that Hinata girl does on your vessel. Tell me is it true he beat a high Chuunin ninja by yourself while you went back inside him to sleep?" said Anko as the rumor mill in regards to that attack had been spreading slowly around the ninja ranks like crazy.

"As true as I am a demon. Now if you will excuse me I must get back to my vessel as I must go to continue his training. Friends?" said Slade extending left hand so she could shake with the hand that wasn't damaged in their scuffle.

"(Sigh) Were friends. Though I know I'm going to regret it," said Anko before she and Slade let go of each other's hands and the masked metal form of Kyuubi left the room shutting the door being him.

'My dear snake Anko you have no idea how much you are going to regret opening that envelope. 'Get well soon' indeed. Heheheh,' thought Slade using his teleporting jutsu once more to get a window side view of the event before he headed back to the Hokage's office.

Meanwhile Anko just stared at the envelope Slade had given her that held her "Get Well" card and opened it with the help of her free hand and her teeth. She took out the card and opened it up and started reading read it.

"_Even though you are hurting and in pain"_

"_You'll find that most things in life are not without gain"_

"_You have found a friend and you have found relief"_

"_Don't let this hospital room fill you with grief"_

"_If it's not that then it the hospital food that gets you down"_

"_Soon you will have the strength in you to remove that frown"_

"Get Well Soon"

Sincerely,

Slade-The Industrial Saboteur Master

P.S. "There is a seal below for you to activate. Press on it to receive my gift."

Not one to turn down gifts Anko looked down at the strange seal wondering what her gift exactly and why she had a funny feeling she recognized that seal on it from somewhere. 'Well at least the card itself wasn't sappy. Maybe he is not such a bad demon after all,' thought Anko as she had to admit only to herself that demon in that form had a cute butt.

Pressing down on the seal symbol Anko now saw the glowing orange-reddish color of the seal activate before staying silent. Before Anko could understand what was going on a loud "BOOM!" could be heard throughout the hospital followed by a woman screaming in anger at being deceived. "THAT LOUSY DOUBLE CROSSING BASTARD! WHEN I FIND HIM I'LL MAKE HIM BEG FOR THE DEATH GOD!" yelled Anko as she was now covered as well as the room in rainbow paint as she now realized where she had seen that symbol as she continued her temper tantrum not noticing the camera flashing outside the window being used by a masked faced metal covered man smiling as he had dirt on the woman to keep her from retaliating.

Anko had been in one of the stores that had denied Uzumaki Naruto access a few years back wondering if she could by a red short skirt or a gray one when the boy struck. She had her back turned when the boy planted the scroll and he was gone before she could detect his chakra signature. When she turned around she notice the store owner pick up a scroll off the ground and opened it while walking towards her.

Almost instantly the scroll exploded with pink and purple paint covering her, the store, the store owner, and all the other customers within the store itself. Immediately she went after the kid and after an unbelievable chance of a good 20 minutes she caught him and asked him (while he was hanging upside down while holding his ankle) only once why he did what he did making her look like something from a horror fic.

Naruto had explained to her that when he went in their once they hadn't kicked him out and let him buy things at outrageous prices and at the same time Sasuke came in shortly after paying for similar things at a fraction of cost to nearly free of charge. He said felt he need to teach them a lesson their customer's be damned and he was sticking to it till the day he died. Hearing this Anko had let the kid go due to his reasons, guts, and the fact that he was not remorseful since those who got nailed with her being the exception got what they deserved, which was in a strange weird sense correct as he had been wronged by the entirely.

Now she was regretting it and vowed to make Slade pay for pulling an Uzumaki Naruto on her if it was the last thing she did. 'When I get my hands on you...,' thought Anko as her thoughts of delivering pain to Slade in multiple way were silenced by a doctor who after getting passed waves after waves of killing intent hit her with a strong sedative with enough strength to put down five people.

(Hokage's Tower-Moments Later)

Shortly after Slade reappeared in the Hokage's office the Third left them to their own devices and left the room to give them privacy. Kurenai apologized for her actions even though she felt that she had every right to do what she did. "No apologies necessary my dear you did what you had to do and had you known earlier we wouldn't be having this conversation now. How did Hinata take the news of the boy's departure?" said Slade as he was looking over at the girl who seemed to be in a new position from the one she had been in earlier when she fainted originally.

"Unfortunately, Hinata did what she always does when she hears something about Naruto whether good or bad. She fainted and this time it was out of pure depression. Also would you please tell me why I just heard an anger enhanced scream that sounded like Anko's psychotic filled voice coming from the hospital that seemed to be directed at you?" said Kurenai as she had a feeling she was going to get an ear full of this later when Slade had left for Demon World with Naruto.

"I gave her the 'Get Well' card in hopes that the prank that I pulled on Anko would make her laugh considering the message inside the card gave it all away. How was I supposed to know that she would in fact be angry instead of laughing her wounds open?" lied Slade as he knew fully well what he was doing when he gave her the card.

"I certainly knew and you should have told me whether you did know or not. I know how Anko acts when someone does something like this to her and she is going to be having a fit for months on end. She will try to get you back for this even if she has to go to Demon World herself," said Kurenai as it was a well known fact that anyone messing with Anko would either be dead to wish to the gods they were.

"Not if I hold onto the pictures of her being covered in rainbow paint she won't. And in case she tries to take the original from me, which she can not I have duplicates ready to print in the Kohona newspapers. Here...take two. One for Anko to know I have reputation crushing dirt on her and one for you to hold onto just incase she tries to make your heart filled day purely miserable. You can hang it over her head to get her off your back almost anytime you feel the need to. Take it from me as I have lots of experience in these types of matters Kurenai. It helps to have a solid edge over someone like her even though she is your friend," said Slade as he had handed her two copies of the original picture of a paint covered angry Anko that when seen Kurenai couldn't help, but laugh at seeing Anko the way she was.

"I have to admit it is funny," said Kurenai as she pocketed both photos, but put each one in separate pockets so Anko wouldn't know she had a copy till the woman bugged her on a really bad day.

"What's funny?" said Naruto coming around as he had been out for some time since the Hyuuga seal had been removed and the Third Hokage taking this time to come back into his office as he needed some things.

"Nothing Naruto just a private joke I'll tell you later. However, you and me need to head to Demon World so we can continue your training without interruption," said Slade in a serious voice getting Naruto's full attention.

"When do we leave?" said Naruto getting up only to find that his weights were making it difficult to move with already exhausted legs.

"Right now. Well be back on the final day of next year's exam so you will be able to get your ninja headband. You are also going with just the clothes that you have on your back Naruto so make sure you take care of what you have on. I also trust his clothing and the other items we bought will be here when he returns?" said Slade getting a quick nod from the Third before the old man motioned for Kurenai to get them to bring them back to his office to put in storage when the time came.

'I was wondering why he got Naruto clothes that would look baggy on him. Now I think I understand why,' thought Kurenai as she knew exactly where the packages were.

"Okay let's go," said Naruto walking over to Slade who called fourth demonic chakra to his metal hands as he did several hundred seals perfectly before the chakra became blood red and the chakra reshaped itself into claws.

"**_Demonic Jutsu: Demon World Portal!"_** said Slade in a deep demonic voice that made Sarutobi shiver remembering what happened 11 years ago while Kurenai shivered for an entirely different reason though if anyone asked she would say out of past reasons before ending such a conversation.

Slade ignored them and slashed his two demonic chakra clawed into empty space tearing a hole or rather portal as the name suggested. "Naruto just so you know since you would have technically passed had the teachers cheated you in the last exam I'm making you an unofficial ninja now and you will declared one officially when you return," said the Third Hokage

Looking in they all could see a vortex of sorts swirling purple like waves of energy with lightning striking different areas in the vortex randomly. "WAIT!" yelled Hinata who had surprised everyone in the room as no one expected her to scream that loudly before.

When Hinata had awakened originally from her faint episode after removing the dreaded seal on Naruto's neck Kurenai had with the permission of the Hokage explained to her the deep secret Naruto kept from everyone. She also told her that what he held inside of him was in fact Slade himself and the history behind the man and the Hokage. She had accepted that as it seemed logical when she analyzed it all from the hate filled stares that Naruto received, how they chased him out of stores even before would try to set foot in them, and how she remembered when she was younger her mother would get into loud arguments with her father over the safety of Naruto. Especially after her mother had told her father the beating Naruto had received at the orphanage before getting the apartment. 'If I don't do this now I will regret it forever till he returns,' thought Hinata as she began calling for all the internal strength she had to her heart to overpower her shyness.

'If Naruto falls in love with that girl and they settle down he is going to be in for the ride of his life with her on their honeymoon. Heheheh,' thought Slade as he and Naruto were a few steps away from the entrance to Demon World.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" said Naruto looking at her curiously all the while the girl was blushing once more to no end and looked like she was struggling with a decision about doing something or not.

"I-I w-wanted to...t-to say b-be s-strong in D-Demon W-World and I-I will b-be t-too in t-this o-one," said Hinata who did the next thing neither the adults nor Naruto himself saw coming...she kissed him on the cheek before backing to see a now stunned blushing Naruto in front of her.

"T-Thanks H-Hinata. I-I w-will," said Naruto as it was the only thing he could say at the moment before Slade stared laughing.

"I think Hinata has created the first ever stuttering jutsu in the history of this world," said Slade patting the boy on his head snapping Naruto out of his trance as they walked into the portal that closed up behind them after they went through it.

'You did good Hinata. Not only did you see him off, but you got him thinking about you as a possible girl friend in the future,' thought Kurenai as she saw the shy girl blushing a whole new red the Jounin never thought could have existed with a spaced out look on her face.

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you all right?" said Kurenai as she waved a hand in front of the shy girls face only to realize that Hinata had done something no other woman had ever done before...she had fainted while she was still standing.

(Demon World)

Naruto and Slade exited the portal with it closing behind them as the two looked at their surroundings. Purple sky with black clouds, sinister looking trees, and finally there were demons and animals with glowing red eyes looking at them like they were fresh meat. However, once they sensed what Slade was they backed off instantly knowing it was a meal ticket that very few if any could afford. "Ah the smell brimstone, pure evil, and the ever loving stench of death. Can't you just smell the glory of it all?" said Slade breathing it all in deeply as he did when he first got out of Naruto's body.

Naruto on the other hand just looked around finding the place more disturbing then Slade did though with Slade being a former human psychopath now turned Demon Lord it was only natural that he find this place to be...comfortable. "So um...Slade-sensei what are we going to be doing first?" said Naruto wondering what sort of training they were going to do.

"What you are going to do is be quiet while we have a little talk with your demon tenant who resides in you," said a voice in the shadows that appeared in the form of a short man wearing nothing, but black down to his shoes, with tips of white at the edges of his dark black hair, and a third now slightly glowing eye on his forehead.

"Hello Hiei I see you are alive and healthy. Is Kurama around? I really need to speak to both you and my cousin if he has not already been killed yet by some demon," said Slade ignoring Naruto's bug eyed look at finding out that he had a cousin or the fact that this three eyed person in front of both of them was only a few inches taller then the boy was.

"I'm here cousin alive and well like Hiei though you being alive is a very difficult thing to imagine right now. We had heard rumors of you being dead, but seeing you standing here before us proves the rumors are unfounded," said Kurama his long red hair in a pony tail while wearing a white robed kimono with gold lines running down the arm and the leg sleeves.

"Well the rumors as we all now know were exaggerated; However, I am not here to go about discussing pre-fabricated deaths. I am here to have you two assist me in the boy's much needed training to become the ninja he wishes to be. Starting with the much needed purging of the malnourishment from his body to help in him reaching his proper height for when he's older and then giving him the Jagan eye like the one you posses Hiei," said Slade making everyone's eyes widen at Slade's last half of the sentence.

"At his age he might not live through the procedure and the person who did mine as been dead now for 5 years now. As far as I know no one was as precise in such skillful surgery then him and if you say me then my answer to you in advance in the matter is no. I am not going to do it," said Hiei as he could believe that the Demon Lord would have him do such a thing.

"I wasn't asking you Hiei as I need you to train him in controlling it as well as the dark powers it possess along with being his sword master. I want my cousin here to perform the surgery as he is the only person within or family that I know of he can be just as good with a scalpel as me," said Slade now getting Kurama's full attention and surprise at that moment though he should have expected it considering Hiei was never or was for that matter the obvious choice.

"If your so good with a scalpel why not do it yourself/" said Hiei though it was more of a statement then a question.

"Because I have to be in Naruto to make sure he doesn't die after the Jagan Eye has been implanted on his forehead. Kurama is the only one I can trust with the operation. I want him to be considered invincible when we return to Kohona. I want them to see just how strong he is so that when he becomes Hokage of the village they will have a lot of crow to eat for the way they mistreated him. Now are you in or out?" said Slade looking them in the eyes with his one waiting for their response.

"I'll help you cousin, but not because you are related by family. They say no bad deed goes unpunished and if what you are saying is true about him being mistreated by the people in the village then it would be a fitting punishment to have him be strong enough to become the Hokage as you say he should be," said Kurama receiving a nod from Slade while Naruto was just mentally shocked.

"You got me in too. After all someone has to teach him how to master the Jagan Eye and the Dragon of the Darkness Flame," said Hiei as he was considered the one true master of the fire and he had been meaning to take on an apprentice as of late as any master would.

"Good. Let's get started right away," said Slade as they all turned to Naruto who could only gulp comically as he knew he was in for a rough ride.

'This is going to hurt a lot, but it's worth it...I hope,' thought Naruto as he could only nod his head and the four went to an undisclosed location to begin what would be considered miserable as hell for Naruto.

(A/N: Hey I finished another chapter. I was able to get a chunk of work done for school after the last chapter meant for future classes. It took me all morning and this afternoon to write this. Yes they are the characters from Yu Yu Hakisho and in case you are surprised go back to the first chapter where I make it clear to you about NOT owning Naruto AND any crossovers involved. Trust me I know what I am doing. I think. I will have some time skips leading up to his return and graduation exam involving his training, which you will see as the skips jump from one thing to another. I would like to thank Dragon180 for the idea of a prank war though it will be more one sided kind of fight then anything. As for Kakashi...I'll get him later with Naruto as Slade already did do a psychological number on him with what he said before. Also the romance will continue on between Hinata and Naruto following his return though she still is the shy as ever girl he left behind. And yes Sasuke will still be a pompous ass along with Sakura being the ever obsessive fan girl that she was in the anime though I'll make sure she gets her comeuppance when the time comes. Keep on reviewing. Oh man I can't wait to make the next chapter. Just got to get done some more crap I have to do. Anyway it was nice writing for all of you once again. If I have free time I will write more, but I need more reviews. Tell your fellow authors, friends, and family to review I don't care if it's signed or not. I want to know whether or not you like the chapters as well as story so far and I welcome any and all suggestions you give me. Till we meet again next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Demonic Upgrade

A now shirtless Naruto now stood in an undisclosed location in a room where apparently Hiei received his Jagan Eye. The demon of the vessel had put the boy into a demonic meditative trance to focus on the boy's body directly. The trance was taught to Naruto by Slade so the Nine Tailed Demon Lord could use the seal to his advantage in helping the boy. The seal aside from being Foxes prison was also designed to absorb his power into Naruto turning the Slade's power in to the boy's. However, Slade had something else in mind when Naruto went into the trance as it was the only way to do what it was he had to do.

Slade had taken temporary control of the boy's still baby fat filled body and instead of channeling his demonic chakra into the seal he redirected all of Naruto's chakra through it instead. He directed it into the boy's muscles, through out the boy's bone structure, and other vital parts within Naruto. As expected the once noticeable malnourishment the boy had received when younger from near starvation as well as from just eating nothing, but ramen disappeared. The boy grew slightly taller, his baby fat had been removed, and even his eyes became bluer (if possible). **'Do not worry were almost done Naruto just try to hang in there for a just a few more minutes,'** thought Slade in a dark voice as a result of the mind link the two shared.

'I know but it hurts. I can feel my bone's growing and those that were cracked and nearly broken when I was younger are being fully healed. I think you will agree its not exactly pleasant to feel your body as a whole grow on you like this then just letting it grow at a natural PAIN FREE pace,' thought Naruto as he was feeling the pain of having his bone structure, muscles, and everything else in his body that was stunted now stretching out.

'**I agree, but you must bear with it Naruto for a little while longer,'** thought Slade as he had nearly finished draining all of Naruto's chakra from his body without killing him.

Meanwhile Hiei and Kurama were having their own discussions about the two and what they had been told about the boy's life so far. They found it unusual in their minds that Slade would help the boy instead of just trying to break free from him. They also found it unnerving that the village Naruto grew up in would hate him rather then treat him like the hero they should have been. "That village's behavior towards the boy stinks to high hell Kurama. If I had my way I would have burned that place into the ground, all of its people into ashes, take the boy, train him, and turn him into a force to be reckoned with. What does Slade do? Treats the boy like a son or close relative and actually wants to help the kid become the Hokage of the village. Do you now see why I wish I hate humans and could just kill them without having to worry about the repercussions?" said Hiei leaning against a wall while Kurama got his tools ready for the operation.

"Hiei I think what Slade is doing is perfectly natural for him despite it being slightly out of character for him. You must understand that he and the Fourth Hokage that died were very close like brothers and treated each other as such in their time together. To be placed under a genjutsu and appear before your brother to kill him and his village without reason is not a life that needs living. How would you if you lost your own free will and suddenly killed your twin sister with your own hands?" said Kurama who got his answer quickly enough with a sword to his throat.

"You leave her out of this. You know fully well genjutsu or not I would commit seppuku before harming her. Anyone who would hurt her would feel my wrath a hundred fold if any harm came to her myself included," said Hiei removing the sword and sheathing it away.

"I do not question your loyalty or devotion to your sister Hiei, but I did want you to see things from my cousin's point of view. Speaking of my cousin could you please check on Naruto for me? I am ready to start the procedure. To think its actually hard to get such an eye much less a patient willing to receive it," said Kurama as he had the tools, the demon version of life support equipment, and of course a cylinder jar with one healthy Jagan Eye ready for implantations.

"Fine, but if you so much as call me a nurse in this operation you're the one whose going to need an eye surgeon," said Hiei before minutes later he came in carrying an exhausted, shirtless, and noticeably taller Naruto who was several inches taller then before.

"Man this kid may want to cut down on all of the instant ramen he eats. He's heavy as hell," said Hiei dumping Naruto rudely on the table while Kurama just laughed at the man realizing why Naruto was so heavy for Hiei.

"If you paid attention Hiei you would notice he was wearing weights that are amplified as it is with the 'Seal of the Demon'. Though I suppose it does not really matter since it will actually help in restraining him when we begin the procedure," said Kurama who rolled the tools with the Jagan Eye in a jar to a now silently cursing Hiei who had ignored them as a fashion statement.

"Let's just get this damn thing over with Kurama. The sooner he has the eye installed the better," said Hiei as he quickly fixed the restraints at Naruto's wrists and ankles around the weights placed on him.

Kurama readied the scalpel in his hand and parted the hair around Naruto's forehead as he secretly thanked his cousin for wearing out Naruto. If he was at full strength for this procedure then the boy's weights, the table restraints, and Hiei himself wouldn't be able to hold back Naruto from thrashing around as he was as human felt pain more sensitively then demons do. "Just remember Hiei your teaching the kid first," said Kurama before he began the precision work on opening the forehead before Hiei could protest as silence in doing the surgery was an absolute necessity from the man's experience in this matter.

(Human World-Kohona-1 Week Later)

Sarutobi was not having a good day at all as the Village & Shinobi Council of Elders held an emergency meeting in concerning the whereabouts of one Uzumaki Naruto the vessel of Kyuubi. "Lord Hokage we need to know where the boy is as he is a threat to everyone in this village if we do not no his exact location," said one Village Elder with his wrinkles almost as deep as the Thirds.

"Yes its only fair as we don't want it to be used against us," said an even older looking Shinobi Elder from one of the minor clans in Kohona.

"It? You make it sound as if the boy is not even human. I can assure you that Naruto is alive, well, and _HE_ is not a threat to Kohona at all despite what you all believe," said the Third Hokage as he felt it was sickening that some of the people in certain parts of Clans in Kohona both major and minor considered the boy more of a weapon or _it_ then a living breathing boy who was entrusted with a great burden no one should have to bear.

"_It_ is not a he Lord Hokage. It is our weapon at best and is an abomination and a monster at worse. The fact that your age blinds you to the truth makes me wonder if you are fit to even be Hokage," said the man making all the Elder's widen at that remark as none of them would ever say that.

"Are you challenging me for the title of Hokage Elder? If so then come at me right now, but know this. I may be old and getting on in my years, but you should never ever try to underestimate me as I have seen things you have yet to. Should you try to come at me I would welcome it and I will not hesitate to kill you should you try to," said Sarutobi as he released a wave of compressed killer intent solely at the man as Slade had taught him just before he left for Demon World with Naruto.

As expected the man froze in fear at the sheer intensity of the compressed killer intent before grabbing his chest and falling down from having a heart attack. The meeting after that had been put to a close at the moment as no one knew what had happened except for Hyuuga Hiashi as he had seen a change in his eldest of his daughters Hinata shortly after Naruto was found to be missing from the village. 'Something is going on here and I need to find out what whether its for better or for worse and I hope its not the latter,' thought Hiashi as the change in his daughter was making him happy, but also more disturbed

Somehow Hinata's posture straighten and her eyes showed determination along with her Gentle Fist stance being noticeably sharper, more agile, and more aggressive with deadly precision. It had become apparent to the man that one Uzumaki Naruto's disappearance and Hinata's newly found fire of determination were directly or indirectly related to each other. "Lord Hokage may I speak with you for a moment?" said Hyuuga Hiashi after the meeting came to an abrupt halt due to the Elder's heart attack approaching the old man who was leaving.

"What is it Hiashi I have to break in my new desk to do important Hokage type business in my office," said the Third Hokage as he didn't want to be bothered by Hyuuga affairs yet again conflicting with a certain Jounin yet again.

"I know and I will be brief. It is in regards to my daughter Hinata and her recent behavior during the absence of Uzumaki Naruto. I believe the two events are somehow related if not connected to each other in some way. I would like to speak with you about in your office where others won't listen in," said Hiashi as he needed to know if the boy had done something..."unnatural" to her to make her this way.

"Of course Hiashi. I think you should know something to put your mind at ease. Come to my office in about...10 minutes and I will tell you what I can," said Sarutobi as he headed for his office to prepare the sound barrier jutsu ahead of time.

(Demon World-2 Weeks After Surgery)

Naruto woke up after what seemed like forever from his mindscape as Slade and him had been working focusing on the new attachment to his head. Not only that, but they decided to alter the entire mindscape itself from the ground up from something else other then just a dank and dripping wet sewer.

With the help of Slade's advice Naruto turned the mindscape into something with lots of gears and moving parts one would find in an old pocket watch or old clock tower. Inside Slade's sealed cage since he could not be anywhere else inside Naruto's head Slade was given a metal throne of sorts.

With a newly attached Jagan Eye gave him a better view of the world within Naruto's mind with multiple monitors using the boy's new fox senses. Fox senses that Slade had empowered Naruto with during the time Naruto's body slept for the week he was watch everything around the boy as if he could see even with his eyes close. "My head feels like it went put through a meat grinder. Oh well at least my training went well," said Naruto not to anyone in particular as he looked around to find himself in a near empty room.

'All in all you did a good job Naruto as you have gotten much stronger with each training session you had in here with the Ninjutsu's, Genjutsu's, and Taijutsu's I taught you. You have master the Shadow Clone Jutsu, my Fox Mirage Genjutsu, you mastered the Henge, my Fox Fire Teleportation Jutsu, and you've become pretty effective in your Taijutsu as well. Now it only takes you 300 punches or kicks to hit me. Last time it was 10 times that many to get close to me or even graze my arm. Not bad when training for just two weeks in your head huh Naruto,' were the thoughts of Slade now smiling at his much stronger apprentice through the mirror in the room Naruto was in through the boy's eyes.

"Should I try to open my Jagan Eye yet Slade-sensei?" said Naruto out loud feeling the bandage on his forehead gently as he didn't want to hurt it.

'Maybe later when you are with Hiei, but for right now I need to talk to you about your family before you can learn anything else from me,' thought Slade now getting Naruto's full attention when he said the word "family" to him.

"What about my family?" said Naruto looking at the mirror as now he only realized his body was different then he last saw it before Slade "fixed" him.

'What I am about to tell you is very important my boy so if and when you respond talk in your mind not with your mouth. I would rather no one, but you hear this should you try to repeat what I say to you,' thought Slade getting a nod from Naruto as he looked through Naruto's eyes into the mirror.

'Okay I'm talking to you through my thoughts now spill,' thought Naruto as he was both happy and angry he was about to learn about his family, but at the same time wasn't told sooner.

"First I want to tell you about your mother who regrettably died bring you into this world, but not before naming you with her last breath. Her name was Uzumaki Hikari and was in the words of your father at the time he met her 'the most beautiful woman I have ever seen'. You carry her last name Uzumaki since her marriage to your father while at the same time carrying you was done in secret to protect you all from his enemies he made in the last Shinobi War," said Slade sighing at the end to himself feeling the boy's sadness and grief knowing that his mother died bringing him into this world and her last breath was his name of all things.

'This next part will destroy Naruto and what is worse I have yet to tell him about both his bloodlines he has received from both of them,' thought Slade to himself so the boy would not hear him as there were some times he did not say anything through the strong mental connection so that they were his private thoughts.

'You said my mom. Now what about my dad? Did he even love me? Did he abandon me? Did he even love my mother at all when he found out about me?' thought Naruto filled with depression as he was now crying on the outside as well as inside out of pure fear, pain, and sorrow.

'(Sigh) What I'm about to tell you Naruto is something that may make you angry like you were before when I revealed myself to be the 'Kyuubi' sealed inside of you. You see just after you were born I had made my way to Kohona with the Third, a strange looking man with long white hair name Jiraiya who taught the Fourth Hokage, and the Fourth Hokage himself fighting me along with all the shinobi's that fought beside him. You see Naruto the Fourth Hokage could not seal me into just anyone as he couldn't just trust any child with the task of containing me as this child had to be special in his own way,' thought Slade letting it all sink in as it was a lot to take in.

'His own way?' thought Naruto confused as to what he was talking about as Slade was being more cryptic then usual.

'He knew that if he used a child from one of the more powerful clans of Kohona that clan would have a distinct advantage over all others. There was a distinct chance they would train such a vessel to be their weapon to one day take over Kohona and then when the vessel no longer served their purpose they would have it killed in some manner. No. The Fourth Hokage entrusted to you being my vessel because such a task could only be given to his own son. You Naruto. You my boy are the son of the Fourth Hokage known by all who loved him as Kazama Arashi: Kohona's Yellow Flash,' thought Slade watching the boy's eyes look through the mirror so he could gauge the boy's reaction.

'I...I...I don't...don't believe...i-it. My...father was...the...the Fourth Hokage?' thought a shocked and surprised Naruto as he had never seen a photo of the man and the monument wasn't exactly colored with what they looked like before hand.

'I'm afraid so Naruto. Arashi knew you would become just like him when growing up so he entrusted me to you. It is my belief that he knew that I would help you when we came into contact with each other. I also suspect he saw that I was under a Genjutsu so instead of trying to kill me he sealed me away in you till the thing wore off and then when it did was I only aloud out of the seal to help you,' thought Slade glad to see his vessel was still sane in the head and not going into a fit of anger.

'Thank you for telling me Slade-sensei. Now I know that if they had survived the ordeal with you and bringing me into this world I would have been loved by them. I know it,' thought Naruto as tears left his natural eyes before wiping the tears away.

"My boy if love were considered a type of wealth you would have been considered the most richest person in the entire world without an equal hands down. We can discuss all this later when your training when your body sleeps and discuss your families bloodline limit. Now its time to see Hiei and Kurama so they can check up on you and your new addition to your blond hair covered forehead,' thought Slade as he didn't want to bring up past memories with Hikari and Arashi.

"Right away Slade-sensei," said Naruto out loud getting off of the bed and heading for the door though he had nearly collapsed again due to the weight still on him.

Before going out though he remembered his shirt, which was on an old wooden clothing holder in the room. 'That boy is something else,' thought Slade as he decided to get some sleep himself as he really needed it right now.

(Human World-Two Weeks Later)

Hiashi was a man of considerable calm and rarely showed emotion at all when it came to news whether it was good or bad with the exception being his brother and wife dying. It was now however, that his emotions concerning Uzumaki Naruto were now threatening to be another exception to the rule. He had now learned some very interesting yet terrible things about the boy concerning his secret two weeks ago. News that made him begin to question his once deep seated hatred towards the boy that was he had to admit...pressured by the aging Hyuuga Clan Elder's. It was of course in their attempts to prove to Kohona they wanted nothing to do with the "demon boy" as they so outspokenly called him when in meetings with Hiashi. 'So even Kyuubi or Slade rather is a pawn in a game of chess, but the question is if he was a pawn? Then who are the players manipulating the pieces? Orochimaru was one, but what about the other players within Kohona?' thought Hiashi as he made his way through the Hyuuga Clan compound to see his eldest once more training hard.

Hinata herself was practicing on a target dummy designed for using her clans Gentle Fist fighting style and was hitting various points in ones chakra network that if the dummy had been a human being would have been seriously wounded, disabled, or in an extreme point in time without medical help killed. "Hinata! Come here," said Hiashi in a serious voice getting the girls full attention from her training and approached her father in a shy yet obedient manner.

"Y-yes f-father," said Hinata and silently she belittled herself for stuttering so much even though her father was here ready to either instruct or belittle her as well for being weak when she clearly had been showing drastic improvements.

"About two weeks ago I spoke to the Third Hokage about your improvements as well as the disappearance of one Uzumaki Naruto. (Hinata gasps!) As I have been told earlier by the Hokage you know the boy's deepest darkest secret involving his 'tenant' as we will call him. Tell me daughter...is this the reason why you have been pushing yourself so hard? Are you pushing yourself to impress a certain Uzumaki Naruto so he will see you potentially as someone more then just a friend?" said Hiashi who saw Hinata's blush appear on her cheeks the way Hitome used to when she and Hiashi first started dating each other or when he complimented her on something that she did.

"I-I'm s-sorry if I-I disappointed y-you father, b-but I'm d-doing what I t-think i-is right in m-my heart. N-Naruto-k-kun is n-not the...'tenant' t-that he has w-within him. He i-is k-kind, sweet, and n-nice to e-everyone r-regardless of who t-they a-are. Before h-he left I-I told N-Naruto-k-kun that I-I w-would b-be strong f-for him t-till he r-returned," said Hinata blushing a little more though she tried to suppress should her father ask her if there was more to it and she did not want to reveal she had actually KISSED him on the cheek before he left.

"I see. I am also told by the Third Hokage that you helped remove a certain Hyuuga seal on the back of his neck that was placed their by someone of esteemed stature within the clan. Tell me...do you think I put it on him?" said Hiashi as it was a serious yet honest question and he in return wanted an honest answer.

Hinata looked directly into her father's eyes with resolve and strength despite the fact that he wanted an answer on the question of whether or not she believed that her own father of all people had put the seal on Naruto. "I-I do n-not k-know if you d-did father, but I-I would like t-to give y-you the b-benefit of t-the doubt and s-say no y-you did n-not," said Hinata holding her eyes to her father's never wavering as she knew to do so would make her words become a lie to her and her father claiming she didn't trust him anymore.

Hiashi smiled a smile that Hinata had not seen in years since her mother was around and just before her mother died from whatever it was that took her from both of them. "You trust in me is well deserved Hinata. I never authorized or put any seal on Uzumaki Naruto at all. Someone among the Hyuuga Elders has gone to a considerable amount of length to ensure that the boy becomes the monster everyone thinks he is. In fact it was the Elders themselves Hinata who suggested that the boy was the cause of your mothers death. After talking with the Third I find no basis to support such an accusation by the Elders and find that the culprit is not outside the Hyuuga compound, but rather it is quite possibly...from within it," said Hiashi as he was brimming the edges between treason and loyalty to ones clan.

"I-I understand f-father. I will t-try to k-keep my eyes s-sharp f-for anything d-deceptive or remotely s-suspicious," said Hinata bowing slightly, which Hiashi returned and had Hinata return to her duties, but not getting in one more word before she did.

"One more thing Hinata. If you wish when the Elder's are away or in a private meeting concerning clan issues, which they do not want to be disturbed for any reason you can invite over Uzumaki-san to the compound. That is of course at your discretion Hinata and if you wish it. I will not stop you in anyway as this boy gives you the necessary courage, confidence, and strength need in a clan such as ours. That is all," said Hiashi bowing one more time leaving a stunned Hinata to her training on the dummy though it took a good 20 minutes before she could even remotely try to do anything as the thought of having Naruto over was a dream come true.

The only problem was that if the Clan Elders found out it would be a nightmare and then all her dreams would be destroyed.

(Demon World-5 Months Later)

Naruto was panting heavily if not a great deal as he had tried to continue both the tree and water walking exercises for the previous three weeks at the suggestion of Slade, Kurama, and Hiei to master his chakra control. It was extremely difficult with the weights as they made things near impossible as he got stronger and they continued to get heavier. After that, when he wasn't sparring with Hiei in either close combat or sword fighting he was training in his mind with Slade in learning the famous technique Slade helped the Fourth Hokage make known as...the Rasengan. A technique which he found had three stages to it while at the same time had been a pain in the ass to master. "I am going to fully master this damn thing if it's the last thing I do," said Naruto as he tried to manipulate a swirling ball of chakra around him into his hands while pouring more and more of his own power into it.

Surprisingly at least in Naruto's mind he mastered it quickly and to him was an incredible feet as Slade had told him it took the Fourth Hokage 3 years to master it along with that Super Pervert of a Frog Sannin Jiraiya when Arashi showed it to him to learn. 'Naruto is now already using his mother's bloodline and he does not even know it even after I told him about it. Though it is not really surprising in the least as such a bloodline limit is not really something that would appear on him that would signify it was active. It is not like the Uchiha's or the Hyuuga's bloodline for that matter as this happens within one's own mind. Naruto is now using it to remember how his father gradually did it and using the 'genetic memory' bloodline of his mother to call upon his father's own memories of all the techniques the man knew,' thought Slade privately to himself as he watched Naruto harness the power of stage two of the Rasengan and would soon move onto stage three.

It also didn't help at the fact that had then been run ragged by Kurama who taught him how to channel Slade's demonic fox chakra into his hands and manipulate any seed or plant that was touched. In doing so it became something that was vile and wicked, but under one's complete control all the same as long as the plant was fed the chakra as a form of payment and life force for the plant. In doing this took almost as much chakra control as did the Rasengan if not more because if he wasn't careful the plant would get too greedy and take the chakra by force before killing its creator by chakra depletion or simply devouring the user. 'The boy has managed to manipulate the rose whip well and how to turn such seemingly harmless seeds from human plants into some of the most vile creatures even I have ever seen. It is said that the chakra in a person's body produces the reflection of what the soul looks like. If any indication from what I saw earlier Naruto has had a rough life that no one should have had to endure at his age,' thought Kurama as he saw Naruto manipulate a seed of a venous fly trap and manipulate it to create a huge flesh eating plant with multiple heads and plant arms ready to devour all who came in range of its tentacles.

By the end of the fourth week out off the operating table Naruto had mastered his chakra control, most of Ninjutsu, his Genjutsu, all of his Taijutsu, and plant manipulation. Also in addition to that he had become a competent sword user and had mastered two out of the three stages of the Rasengan while close to mastering the third. Not bad considering it was done with extremely heavy weights that were getting heavier by the day's end. 'You can sweat it out Naruto as they only make you stronger in the end when it counts. Trust me on this,' thought Slade as he knew how much the weight hurt the boy as Naruto wore them even when he showered or slept, which did not hurt the boy as Slade would simply just disengage them when he slept and reactivated them right before he awoke and got out of bed in the morning.

At the start of another month came Slade ad Kurama decided that he would spend all his remaining time in Demon World with Hiei in using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hiei was the one true master of the attack and rightfully well deserved as such as he used it to kill any strong opponents who challenged him and its power. "Listen kid I am only going to say this once. Do NOT screw around with this power as it will kill you plain and simple along with all that you hold dear if you do. It is not some stupid toy you can just have fixed suddenly when its broken and needs to be repaired. That's not how it works," said Hiei as he wanted to drill this into the boy's skull before he did anything with this.

"I understand completely Hiei-sensei and I give you my word I will only use this attack only when needed," said Naruto bowing his head respectfully as he had no intention of screwing around with this technique in the slightest.

"Good. First things first open your Jagan Eye and let it take in its surroundings and give you the ability to get a feel for it. If you don't get comfortable with the eye it will start to distance its connection with you and be less then forthcoming in summoning a dragon into your hand," said Hiei as he remembered when he first did it at the Dark Tournament and the end result nearly disabled his hand permanently.

Naruto did as Hiei had instructed him to do and opened the eye to it maximum length and calling for the eye to listen to him as it needed the eye to help him fulfill his dreams. The Jagan Eye in itself was a mystery to all whether they knew how it worked or not. Even the master of the Jagan Eye that was Hiei did not fully understand it himself sometimes, but he knew that when he was in a tight spot in a fight all who stared into his Jagan Eye fell before him one by one in painful defeat when he called for the dragon in his arms to obey him. Such a case of unpredictability happened when Naruto extended his arm out and using his and Slade's chakra called for a Dragon of the Darkness Flame to come to him.

However, it was not just any of the dragons Naruto had called for as it was a QUEEN of the Dragons of the Darkness Flame. It was one of the many yet rare Queens that created all of the other dragons in the depth of their dark realm. Even Hiei himself when he tried to summon a Queen had a hard time succeeding. After multiple tries in calling forth as well as attaching to his arm about 2 years back a Queen Dragon of the Darkness Flame was he able to control the dragon's power, but only after making a deal with the Queen dragon that resided now in his arm. 'How can he do that on one try? It is not possible! However, according to Slade he is the most unpredictable person he's known. Reminds me of the Ex-Sprit Detective,' thought Hiei smirking at his last thought seeing that very same type of determination in the boy he saw in Yusuke when training.

The Queen Dragon of the Darkness Flame entered Naruto's right hand and arm creating a long black tattoo of a dragon over most of his right arm pulsing every 2 seconds feeding on the boy's chakra as it made itself at home. "Whoa! This feels so weird and yet I feel as if I should be in pain," said Naruto as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yes you should be, but from what from what I am seeing I think you have just bonded with one of Queen Dragons of the Darkness Flame. Very impressive for the first try," said Hiei as he saw the Jagan Eye on Naruto's head pulse with the dragon in the boy's arm before handing him the special bandages to wrap the dragon up in.

Naruto did as such, but as he was halfway through he heard an unfamiliar voice that was neither Slade's nor his own. **_"Hello child. My name is Dragona one of the many Queen Dragons of the Dark Flame as well as your new tenant. When you opened your Jagan Eye all the way and successfully bonded it with your body you were able to call me with it by using your and the other demonic chakra in your body. I felt the echo and pain of your soul from the years you suffered in the past. I am pleased that I found you first as many other Queens would love to be in this body as a guest in here,"_** said Dragona in a slightly seductive voice that from what Slade and Hiei had told him during his training that all female dragons had when they come across a male entity they like who would be by their standards...strong enough to hold them.

"So what do you want from me?" said Naruto out loud making Hiei shocked as he got a funny feeling Naruto was not talking to Slade at this point.

'He's talking to the Queen in his arm? I had to force mine into talking to me, but this one got _her_ to talk to _him_ without demanding anything just by calling openly with his Jagan Eye. This just got interesting,' thought Hiei as he felt he finally found the successor to his work that he was looking for right in front of him.

"**_What I want is to make a deal with you my boy. You see I currently need of a place to be my sanctuary or host if you will to help produce my dark dragon offspring. Every two or three months I will produce a female 'princess' dragon out of countless male 'prince' dragons that will be made from your chakra. All I ask is that in return for you housing me and allow me to create several 'princess' dragons that will leave your body to go back into the depths of demon world. In doing so they are able to become queens in their own right when they do. In return I will let you use my male 'prince' dragons that I produce for you as when they are made and contained within your arm. Plus if you need an extra kick to amplify your powers I can teach you how to do that with the combination of the Jagan Eye with one of my male dragons as well,"_** said Dragona who had a feeling that Naruto would accept such a deal and it would benefit them both equally in a fair trade as Queen Dragons of the darkness Flame could only produce when they were in a physical body.

"You got yourself a deal and vessel of a host," said Naruto as he had weighed in her offer with what she wanted from him and what she offered in return for him housing her and the end result in his mind was that it was a fair trade.

'Beside I already have Slade in here as a 'tenant' inside of me so what is one more to this body of mine. The more the merrier I say,' thought Naruto as he could use another voice to talk to that maybe could help him sort out his feelings for Hinata who he had secretly thought about since she kissed him right on the cheek.

"Well now that you've made a deal with your Queen Dragon wrap up your hand so I can teach you another dark fire technique that is the mortal variety. Its not as powerful since it was made by human, but with you having it you should have an edge up you sleeve," said Hiei as he saw Naruto then do as he was told.

"What's the technique called Hiei-sensei?" said Naruto wrapping up his arm that when finished activated a special seal on the special bandages feeding the dragon Naruto's chakra.

"For this technique you need your Jagan Eye open so it was good that you did when I had asked you to. This technique is known as the 'Fist of the Mortal Flame!' and though it is a human variety of the dragons dark fire you'll find it take less chakra out of your system despite the lack of strength it has when you compare to the dragon itself or in your case herself," said Hiei smiling seeing the dragon pulse under Naruto's arm knowing he better watch his words or else the dragon in his arm may want to tear him a new scorched hole in him.

(Demon World-1 Week Later)

Naruto spent the rest of the week practicing the technique on various trees, rocks, and other objects around him that could be considered good test targets. **_"You are doing well my boy. The chakra you are feeding me is helping me produce dragons for you even faster then I had expected. Soon they will be ready to serve you as I wish them to. Also I read your thoughts about that one human girl...Hinata I think it was? While I do hate the live competition for your affection around you I will admit that our relationship cannot go beyond what we have. So I'll help you with her with what I know when you are not training with the guys I'll finesse you into being the perfect gentlemen with her. Soon she will be more then willing to mate with you and produce your children," _**said a now smiling Dragona who couldn't help, but laugh at Naruto's blush at the thought of that and the faint that followed shortly after.

Slade just sighed at Naruto's reaction from his 'throne' from hearing that knowing things were going to be slightly complicated. While at the same time for him he couldn't help, but think about a certain red eyed female ninja with that wavy curly hair, those red eyes, that great intellect she had, and lets not forget that figure that made him want to be human all over again just to be near her. 'Naruto's emotions are making me feel too many damn things from this damn seal. Its going to be a loooong few remaining of months. That also remind me I have to give Naruto the gift I was going to give his father. If my instincts are correct he's going to need it sooner rather then later,' thought Slade as he now went back into Naruto's memories watching the play by play of one of the boy's previous training sessions he had with Hiei, Kurama, and himself along with everything the boy had done.

(Human World-At that moment)

Somewhere in human world in the city of Kohona a certain pale eyed Hyuuga Heiress sneezed rather loudly in the Hyuuga Clan library. Unfortunately, in doing so had knocked over a tall stack of unstable scrolls and unsteady books next to her that were now on top of her nearly burying her alive in them. 'Someone i-is t-talking a-about m-me. B-but w-ho?' thought Hinata who was now blushing slightly at the thought of just _who_ was talking about her to create such a powerful sneeze she had just released.

(A/N: YO! Man I can't believe I've been updating so much. I took care of the last piece of crap for school and all I have to do now is study for some quiz in one of my classes that I have tomorrow. The reviews I got kept pouring in telling me to review so I thought to myself what the hell I'll do some typing and see where it takes me and there you have it. Also in case you are wondering the answer is yes Dragona was my idea for naming the Queen Dragon of the Darkness Flame. I mean when you think about it the dragons have to be made somehow so I took my own spin on it with their being Queens making them.

As you can see I didn't have it be all of just Naruto training in Demon World as I went to Human World so you could see how things could progressing with the Elders and Hiashi with his daughter. I think I will do something with a time skip involving both Kurenai as well as Anko talking to each other and stuff with Kakashi and Asuma with them. I may have Gai come in later on for some comical relief or something though I'm not sure. As for pairing the teams I do not think I can have Naruto be put on Kurenai's team as she would be preoccupied or unfair to the others. No I think I'll stick with Kakashi being the Jounin teacher for this one with Sasuke and yes Sakura (hey don't throw THAT at me!).

My reason is that out of all the Jounin like Kurenai, Kakashi was not at the meeting where Slade told them about what happened with the Fourth Hokage and them being friends. Though as I'm sure you realized that the Third told them in secret later on when Slade and Naruto were not around. This will make Kakashi on the advice of Anko (for her own reasons that we all know are payback) to make Naruto's training more difficult in the beginning or the lack there of later on. Hence it would make training easier for Kakashi to get back at the fox in Naruto and just try to focus mainly on Sasuke to awaken his Sharingan Eyes though lets face it they are nothing compared to the one Jagan Eye. Anyway thanks for all the reviewing that you did.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-A Birthday, Contracts, and Returns

It was the month of October once more and it was in that month that Naruto hated living more then any other as his birthday and Kyuubi's "death" was on the same day. A day when villagers would celebrate at a festival over the foxes supposed demise to make the children feel safe. It was also the day when the villagers in their grand bold or increasing drunkenness went to his apartment that was now destroyed completely to trash it to make it look like it was inhabitable. It was about October 7 approximately 3 solid days before his birthday that was October 10th and the festival in Kohona. 'Those stupid villagers and their foolish arrogance towards Naruto just proves to me just how inferior the human race is in so many ways. Makes me proud to be a demon now rather then the human I once was. If I could break free from this seal completely I would destroy them all in a single heartbeat leaving only those who Naruto cares about to rebuild an arrogant and hatred free village,' thought Slade remembering when the boy tried to enter the festival and paid for it dearly

Naruto had tried to go once and ended up in the worried Hokage's arms barely breathing after the villagers and some ninja assaulted him relentlessly when he tried to participate. The only one to give him a gift on his birthday was the Hokage and later on the Chuunin ninja Iruka, who felt that since he couldn't go to the festival alone had decided to visit Naruto with the Hokage one night and had come ever since. 'Looks like I won't get my gift this year. Oh well I was used to it before. What's one more year?' thought Naruto to himself or at least so he thought as Dragona and Slade were listening to his thoughts on this matter as he was their vessel after all and his safety both physically and mentally was their prime concern if they were to live in his body.

'Naruto I have to leave our body for awhile to talk to both Hiei and Kurama about giving you some last minute additions to your training. I will be back shortly,' thought Slade to Naruto, which the boy gave a nod sensing the fox demon leave his body and materialize before him before leaving to take care of his work.

"**_Tell me Naruto I have not been to your human world before. What is it like living in the village?"_** said Dragona trying to start up a conversation with him so she could learn more about her vessel's world better.

'In a nutshell? Well it actually quite nice once you get past the arrogant people and their hateful stares at you for being something you had no control over. My personal favorite spot in the whole village is the Hokage Monument where I used to think sometimes on top the head of my old man the Fourth Hokage. I dreamed that I would become Hokage once and that I would surpass everyone and that they would apologize to me for all the mean things they did in the past to me. Ever since I had that dream I wanted...no desired it wit hall of my heart so I could be just like the other Hokage's only when I became the Hokage I would be considered the greatest of them all like dad was only I would surpass even him,' thought Naruto as he felt "talking" to Dragona was refreshing as it made him feel like a weight was lifting off his shoulders.

(Elsewhere-With Slade)

"You want us to what?" said Hiei looking at Slade like he was crazy...well crazier then the usual type of crazy he was use to.

"You heard me Hiei. I want you and Kurama to setup a small birthday party on October 10th for Naruto in celebration for his birthday 3 days from now on the said date. He has no one to celebrate his birthday with this year as he has done several times in the past. When that damned festival came around and he tried to attend they assaulted him with everything, but the kitchen sink. He needs to know that there are people in this world in both Human and Demon who would gladly celebrate his birth instead of those who hated it," said Slade knowing that the boy needed comfort this year more then the others as he was without those who would celebrate his birthday with him.

"Slade does have a point Hiei. You of all people know what its like to live and be alone without anyone glad that you are alive. At least your sister believes you are and honors your life even now. The least we can do is give Naruto the same respect in honoring his with a birthday," said Kurama knowing that the mentioning of Hiei's sister would sway the fire demons normally and ironically cold heart.

"Fine! But all I'm doing is getting him a gift that will mean something that he will hold to long after he becomes a man. Not some childish plaything of a toy," said Hiei knowing that a real gift one would cherish was something that held honor and respect.

"I don't care if you dressed up as a clown with your gift you be their and make Naruto happy or I'll tear out that eye of yours and hand it to your sister in a doggy bag," said Slade as he was finding Hiei's attitude towards this to be very annoying to him.

"Slade! Hiei! Don't do this please. We are here for Naruto and to celebrate his birthday NOT to settle a possible war between you two. That is the last thing he needs right now is you two fighting over this as he will most likely blame himself," said Kurama as he was now getting between the two so no blood would be shed...at the moment.

"You are right Kurama this is for Naruto. I already have my gift ready and I expect you two to have your ready by then as well. Or else!" said Slade as he turned around and left them to go back to Naruto leaving the two to their own things.

"I think I know what to get him. What about you Hiei?" said Kurama as Hiei had never gotten anyone a gift unless you counted painless deaths with his sword.

"I have something in mind for it, but as to what you won't know till I give it to Naruto," said Hiei who immediately with his speed disappeared to who knows where.

(Human World-3 Days Later)

Everyone was gearing up for the Kohona festival that night as decorations, food stands, and game areas were being setup for the big event. Meanwhile some of the more rowdy villagers who hated Naruto with a purpose asked some of the ninja who hated him just as much if not more where the boy's new residents were as his apartment was no longer a solid target. The ninja's had told them what was told to everyone within the ranks that the boy was somewhere away from the village and his whereabouts were unknown.

This of course made the villager's happy at first, but then scared as they realized that the "demon boy" could return to kill them all any moment. "We have to do something to try and kill him when he returns," whispered one of the villagers as they sat in a small bar keeping their voices down as they knew some of the "demon lovers" in the room were around.

"We can't! The Hokage loves the boy and trying to kill him would be like treason in the old man's mind if he found out we would make an attempt to do this," whispered villager #2 remembering how he heard the rumor of the one woman who had hurt the boy at he orphanage be killed by the late wife of the current Hyuuga Head Clan.

"We could at least try! If we succeed then maybe we can try to rally support for us from all of the Council Elders and villagers who hate the brat. We may even get a pardon for doing everyone a favor and killing the demon," whisper villager #3.

"What about that body guard of his? I heard from a reliable source in the ANBU that this guy killed a good deal of people who were mean to the boy including the boy's landlord," whispered villager #2.

"He can't be with him all the time you fool! When they come back we wait till the demon is alone and then we get him in a sneak attack," whispered villager #1 believing that the man had to leave something as it was not like they were joined at the hip or anything.

(Meanwhile at the Dango Shop)

Anko had never forgotten what had happened all those months ago in the hospital with the Nine Tailed Demon fox that was formerly known as Kyuubi now Slade. How he had prank her with an exploding paint bomb "Get Well" card covering her and the hospital room she was in rainbow paint. She HATED rainbow paint! What was more infuriating to her was that the demon apparently had dirt on her involving the incident after he had supposedly left her with the card. 'I'll kill him I know I will,' thought Anko as she had seen the picture given to her by Kurenai one day when she being her usual old self on the outside.

Anko had been bugging her about going out with Kakashi on a date once more one night at the bar as they were (or rather Anko was) drinking sake. Kurenai was getting annoyed by Anko's antics when the woman would make such comments loud enough for others to hear making it seem like Kurenai actually liked the book reading pervert. Kurenai had no choice, but to force her hand with what Slade had given her and showed it to Anko and let Anko keep one of the two copies she had in exchange for the woman to shut up. Of course Anko did after that, but that didn't mean she couldn't pester him if someone else brought it up like Kakashi himself.

As it turned out Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma were all in the Dango shop together enjoying the taste of naturally the Dango that they served. "So...have you heard anything lately about Naruto Kurenai?" said Kakashi reading his book normally though inside he was slightly angry at the demon despite what the Third Hokage had told him.

Kurenai looked at Kakashi in surprise at his question and wondered why he would even think of asking that. Then again she realized the man obviously still hated Slade because he took away his teacher and father figure away from him. "No. According to what the Third knows of Demon World from what Slade told him it is a place where demons go to be...well demons when they are not in hell. It's their own place for demon's to call their own with rules and regulations just like we have here in the human world," said Kurenai as "The Professor" had told her that much.

"I bet they never had anyone come into their world and destroy all they hold dear. Lousy demons," said Kakashi frowning slightly, but noticeably as he whispered those last two words from his mouth.

"Come one Kakashi you can't hold a grudge against someone who was manipulated and place under a Genjutsu like that. What would your sensei the Forth Hokage say?" said Asuma as he took a drag of his cancer stick before taking a bite of Dango into his mouth.

"He would say kill all demons who kill there sensei's," said Kakashi flatly now turning the page of his book faster then usual nearly tearing the page in the process.

"Even if it means killing an innocent kid like Naruto?" said Asuma waiting for Kakashi's response being a no as were the two ladies listening.

"If I answered you would have to report me for treason," said Kakashi his frown leaving as he continued reading his perverted book.

Kurenai on the other hand frowned at Kakashi's remark and couldn't believe his response to Asuma's question. Anko on the other hand decided to nip this in the bud in her own snake charming fashion. "Oh come on Kakashi! Afraid of a little competition from your sensei's killer for Kurenai?" said Anko making Kakashi scowl as he stopped mid-turn of a page.

"Anko! Shut up will you," said Kurenai shocked as she was now blushing slightly over the implied that she had a thing for Slade while Kakashi had thing for her.

"Why should she? Is it true you have feelings for him?" said Asuma nudging Kurenai in the side only to receive a sharp one himself from her to knock it off.

"You are implying too much. In any case you should ask Anko about what he did in the hospital in giving her a 'Get Well" card. It's quite a story," said Kurenai getting a death glare from Anko as her sleeves were itching slightly to release her shadow snakes on the now smirking woman for bringing that embarrassing moment in her life up.

(Back in Demon World)

Naruto felt better then he normally did when his birthday was around though it did miss the moments where old man Hokage would come visit him with Iruka. Still...given the all that had happened and the circumstances he couldn't complain. 'It is better then having a mob of angry villagers just chase after you anyway,' thought Naruto as he went to see Hiei and Kurama at the fox demons office of surgical operation for an evaluation on the Jagan Eye for record.

It was understandable as he as well as Hiei were the only one's to have the eye obey them without having it own agenda by rejecting them or killing them with the dragons they had called for. When he entered the reception room that was once used for many patients that would need surgery till he walked to the conference break room where he was supposed to meet the two demons. When he opened the door he was surprised to see streamers with a big cake and banner that said in big orange and black fiery letters; "HAPPY TWELTH BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" that were said by Kurama, Hiei, Slade, and Dragona.

Naruto was speechless as he didn't think he would have a chance to celebrate his birthday at all, including Demon World. But here before him were those who taught him, trained him, and made him feel like he was worth more then those hateful villagers back home. "Thank you. I owe you so much. You didn't have to do this for me," said Naruto bowing his head as it was the only thing he could do.

"Told you he would say something like that. You owe me 20 blood rubies," said Hiei before Kurama sighed and gave him a bag filled with the wager they had made.

"However, that does not mean I am ungrateful as I meant that your generosity towards me has been limitless. It means a lot to me that you are doing this," said Naruto as he raised his head showing a rare smile that was neither fake nor a mask.

"Told you it wasn't going to be the depressing way of saying that. YOU owe ME a bag of 50 blood rubies," said Kurama as he got his bag back plus another bag with 50 in them while Hiei grumbled about Kurama's intellect out doing him again.

"Enough you two. Let's just celebrate with eating cake and Naruto opening his presents," said Slade as he had now materializing beside Naruto it a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you Slade-sensei," said Naruto bowing his head respectfully making Slade smile beyond his mask.

And so they ate with the exception of Dragona and Slade as they couldn't do to one being attached at the boy's arm and other not wanting to remove his mask to show his scarred face. The cake was designed by Kurama who had done ALL of the work with the banner and streamers that went along with his. The cake had vanilla icing with black and orange colored icing around the edges with a dragon on one side with the fox on the other that showed off their grace and dignity perfectly. 'Man Kurama sure knows how to make a cake! Maybe he can teach me so I can have other things besides instant ramen when I get home?' thought Naruto s he gave a thumbs up to Kurama saying the cake was good.

After feasting on the cake till it was all gone with full bellies from the two demons and one Naruto who was finally able to have a chance to open his presents. "Here is my gift to you. Cherish it well as I made it myself just for you to hold and wield," said Hiei as he presented him with a sword like his only with a dark dragon and a fiery orange like fox symbol near the hilt of the sword on the flat of the blade.

"Cool! This blade looks perfect. Now I can really cut loose in my sword perfection," said Naruto happily as he examined the blade and the dark sheath it came in.

"The sword can channel a dragon from your hand into the sword for as long as you wish either separately or together with Slade chakra making the blade a 'cut' above the rest. The sheath is similar to mine as it is resistant if not immune to fire and ice related attacks and will endure even the harshest of conditions in your travels. Since you are still very much a growing boy so will your sword and sheath at a gradual pace to keep up with the increase in your height till you stop growing," said Hiei with a small smile on his face as he had felt a great deal of pride in making that sword and having the sheath crafted just for him.

"Here is my gift," said Kurama handing the boy a book of his personal favorite foods and the recipes he made himself to make them become a reality.

"All right! Now I can survive off more then ramen at the stand or that I make at home. I mean I like ramen and it is great and all, but considering that it helped make me short I will only eat it every once in a while," said Naruto getting a small chuckle from Kurama at the boy's enthusiasm of cooking.

"And of course we save the best for last," said Slade walking up to Naruto facing the boy with his palm open as if he were holding in his hand and within moments a summoning scroll appeared in his hands.

"Is that...is that a contract for summoning?" said Naruto looking at the large thing in front of him as it was now handed to the boy who took it carefully from Slade as if it were a living breathing thing.

"Yes Naruto. It is a fox summoning contract for demon foxes like myself that when you ask for one depending how much chakra you use will appear before you to obey you as you see fit. It was the 'special gift' I was going to give your father at the time of...well you know. It is slightly different from other summoning contracts you have heard of like the toads/frogs, snakes, slugs, and so forth because this one was to Arashi's family alone and all who are his descendants. In this case you Naruto and only you at the moment can have the demon fox summoning contract as both your father and mother are dead and you are the only one who can sign it now. That is of course until you settle down and have little Naruto's of your own with your wife who can also sign it should she so wishes to," said Slade as he now watched Naruto unroll the scroll before biting his right thumb that wasn't covered by the bandages over his right lower arm and signed on the dotted line.

The scroll had many slots so it wasn't limited to only a small few as they were for those of the Kazama or Uzumaki decent. This meant now that Naruto was the only one who could write his signature below Kazama Arashi and Uzumaki Hikari's slots. The two signing slots that were there's to sign now had: **deceased** written in the once empty slots meaning no one would could forge their signature in blood or enter their name into the slot illegally. Next to Naruto's slot was a blank spot meant for his wife to sign in the future to be apart of the contract. For a moment the thought of Hinata becoming his wife had popped into his head making him blush and shook those thoughts away as he was too young to think about that still.

Dragona however, thought otherwise. **_'It is a real shame I can not give him anything for his birthday, but maybe I can help him turn this relationship with this Hinata girl he seems to adore,'_** thought Dragona as she was scheming of how to get those two to take their relationship with each other to the next level.

(Human World-3 Months Later)

The Third Hokage was having another headache again as it seemed to be with every other meeting he had with the Council. They had discussed the daily things of the village from increasing or decreasing the ninja Academy budget, the expansion and zoning permits to expanding businesses in Kohona, and then once more onto the subject of one Uzumaki Naruto. When Sarutobi finally told them what he had discovered and punished certain ninja's for sabotaging the boy's tests, grades, and the cooperation of the shinobi running the library denying him access to learn the Council was irate. 'If only Arashi were here to see this he would have let Slade in his crazy like state run right through here,' thought an angry Sarutobi as he looked at each one of the scowling Elders in front of him.

It was not the type of irate behavior that the Third liked when it involved Naruto and the Council Elder's. They had been displeased when they discovered that when the boy came back he would be officially be declared a Genin. Even more so they did not know exactly WHERE the boy had gone to and that he was not declared an S-Class Missing Ninja. Sarutobi told them that Naruto was traveling with a Jounin Class Ninja who for the sake of secrecy remained anonymous on an official mission so even if the Council wanted to label Naruto missing they couldn't. Even more so is if they did put him in the Bingo Book they would have to state why he is S-Class meaning that they would have to divulge to an extent his power making him a prime candidate for people to hire for potential mercenary work or possible recruitment to an enemy village. "Lord Hokage! We the Council ask that when Uzumaki Naruto becomes an official Genin he is to be restricted from all future missions until he can be evaluated both mentally and physically by our top specialist in the field," said Danzo an influential member on the council as he didn't want the weapon of Kohona to be unstable or untrustworthy to the village.

"You don't trust Naruto's mental or physical state? On what grounds?" said Sarutobi his headache leaving momentarily as this was a new one to him as this had never been asked before.

"The way the boy was acting as of late before his disappearance and we feel that in order to make sure that Naruto is not going to release the demon in him or have it take control of him. We need to see if the boy is as stable as you claim or a threat as some of the other Clans in Kohona assume he is. The Yamanaka Clan have insight into ones mind like no other and they could easily see if the boy is unstable or not," said Homura Mitokado as he felt the same way, but slightly different then Danzo.

After all Homura was not the warhorse of the group like Danzo was when it came to the development of the Kyuubi vessel. "When Naruto returns I will speak to him about it on the day after the Graduation Exam as I'm sure he wants to get settled in. Doing it right away when he gets back from his training would probably not be healthy for his 'mental and physical state' now would it?" said Sarutobi who knew if he didn't do this now the Elders would just make things worse.

Beside it was not uncommon to do such a thing with ninja every once in a while to see if they were still sane after some of the more "darker" mission one would perform. 'Such an examination of the boy could go either way, but knowing Naruto he will pass with flying colors...like he should have in the previous Genin Exams,' thought the Third as he left his meeting with Elder's hoping he just didn't sign Naruto's death sentence by agreeing to it for when the boy returned.

(Demon World-3 Long Months Later)

Ever since Naruto got his gifts from his teachers the boy was training with them nonstop to make sure he could perform them perfectly. During those 3 long grueling months he had mastered his chakra control by training to fight while tree and water walking. Naruto had mastered the final stage of the Rasengan by swirling the ball of energy in his hands in more then one area inside the ball. Not only that, but the summoning contract worked out perfect for Naruto as he could summon not just one fox, but practically a whole army of demon foxes with his chakra. 'Incredible. If only Arashi could see him now. If only he were my son...what a demon he would have made,' thought Slade as the boy launched orb into a tree obliterating it into nothing.

What Naruto found to be even more incredible was that since he had Slade's fox senses and other abilities he could talk to the ones ho didn't know human tongue as well as those who did and could respond back with it. 'Oh man I can't wait to use these guys. Take that dog boy!' thought Naruto as he had informed the foxes he summoned with his chakra and explained to them what had happened to Slade and the fox being bonded to him.

Dragona also helped by producing a large amount of dragons for her host as she let him summon one of the male "prince" dragons to help with training with his new sword. She had produced over 10 female 'princess' dragons while in Naruto's arm and sticking true to his deal the female 'princess' dragons left his arm soon after to go into the depth of Demon World to ascend to being Queen dragons. Of course not before each one of them that left bid him farewell before departing his body to leave as Dragona had taught them to respect him for doing this for her. After all Naruto was one of the two components that gave her dragon children life so in a sense he was their father. 'A dad? Please I'm still a kid how can I be considered a father even on a technicality,' thought Naruto a now he blushing out of full embarrassment of the idea of him being a father.

'**_Call it what you will, but the fact remains that your chakra makes up apart of my or rather OUR children. They have a part of you in them thus making them your children technicality or not,'_** thought Dragona as she could understand that he was embarrassed for a reason as not many twelve years olds become a father of countless 'prince' as well as 'princess' dragons.

'I understand that Dragona, but I don't think I shouldn't tell anyone that except maybe the Hokage or else the people back home will see me as a demon producing offspring. They would castrate me!' thought Naruto as the idea of such thing happening to him made him shiver both internally or externally.

'**_Not while I'm around there not! Trust me Naruto no one is going to take THAT away from you as long I am here inside of you. Plus you still have to make sure it is put to good use with Hinata!'_** thought Dragona making the poor boy blush in embarrassment and faint again making the Queen Dragon of the Darkness Flame laugh her fiery head off much to the distain of Slade who was going to have a talk with Dragona in private.

In the mean time Slade would just have to train Naruto in adopting his own calm, cold, calculating attitude for when they return 2 month from now. 'Wait till they see the new and improved Naruto. The poor boy will have his own fan club before the day he returns to Kohona is out,' thought Slade as more of the changes to boy's physical make up made their appearance making Naruto look more deadly, but nonetheless handsome to that of the opposite sex.

(Human World-1 Month Later-Kohona Ninja Academy)

Hinata was normally a patient girl just as she used to be shy...well shier then she was now as she had gained a great deal of confidence in herself from before. However, she was finding that she was becoming slightly less patient and more impatient as the months had dragged on. Why? Because she was waiting for Naruto to show up again and be with near if not around her once more. Naruto...the boy that she had admired for so long had been gone from her life for nearly a year. Now however, the time of his return was upon her and it was in her mind becoming almost unbearable to withstand at wondering it. 'What did he look like now? Did he still remember her? Would he like her more then a friend?' Hinata blushed at the mere thought of that and felt she was getting ahead of herself though if she was she didn't want to take a step backwards.

"Hey Hinata! Come sit here with me and Akamaru," said Kiba as he was sitting with his dog petting the animal as they sat outside eating lunch.

"H-hello Kiba. H-how are y-you? Said Hinata who couldn't help, but still stutter like she used to before, but fortunately it wasn't as much as it had been before Naruto left.

"Good. Say I have a question. Has your dad ever talked to you about Uzumaki Naruto?" said Kiba who in his ignorance and stupidity failed to notice the girls blush at the sound of the boy's name.

"Not really. Do your parents talk about him?" said Hinata who was technically lying and though she hated it she had to be suspicious of those around her who would hate Naruto for what he they thought he was and not for what he truly is...in her mind anyway.

"Not around me in general, but sometimes at night when they think I'm asleep they talk about him and how he is this...'monster' as they put it. I mean I saw the kid growing up and all so how could he be? I mean the kid couldn't even pass the Genin Exam twice! I mean he maybe an idiot and a loser compared to me, but still...a monster?" said Kiba still missing Hinata's reactions to his words as her face showed shock, sadness, anger, more anger, and finally near having a fit status.

Before Kiba knew it Hinata had left the now confused boy scowling with her Byakugan activated trying to find something she could hit that wasn't human being. Though with the way the villagers treated Naruto it wouldn't be far off to mistake one or two of them as a possible training dummy should she feel the urge to hurt one of them. 'You'll show them Naruto-kun. When you come back I will be here waiting and if no one else will help you with your dream of being Hokage then I will!' thought Hinata as she decided to head back to the class room with her bloodline deactivated now so she decided that she should speak to Iruka-sensei about what she had heard as she knew from the Jounin Kurenai that Iruka knew about his secret too.

(Demon World-End of the Final Month)

His training was nearly complete here in Demon World where he had been treated like a human being and now he was going home to his village where they treated like a demon. The irony of it all was that he had to be a demon vessel for it all to happen and he didn't even ask for it. Naruto's shirt had long been destroyed for a good two weeks now as he had lost it in one final training session with Hiei to see if he was able o surpass the master swordsman. Naturally he did thanks to his speed being that was only a slight fraction of a second higher then Hiei's with the weights ON. In return for besting him Hiei gave him a box of orange and black headbands to conceal the Jagan Eye. 'These will come in handy big time seeing as the Jagan Eye is going to be my secret weapon,' thought Naruto as he thought of all the things he cold do with his eye to make life more interesting.

Naruto of course thanked Hiei as they both knew that people would try to take the eye if they saw it on him right when he came back. Or even worse they would try to accuse him of being the demon with the sudden unnatural change to his body that was the Jagan Eye. "Take care of yourself out there Naruto and make me and Kurama proud," said Hiei as he had liked the kid in the year he had spent training the kid with his techniques.

"I will Hiei-sensei just make sure you visit your sister and tell her you are her brother. I bet she will want some closure as to who her brother is," said Naruto as he put on a black bandage over his now closed Jagan Eye while Hiei nodded finding the boy was normally right when it came ironically to family issues.

'I guess you need to be without a family to know how to handle one,' thought Hiei as he Slade manifested himself once more out of Naruto's seal and began making hand signs.

"**_Demonic Jutsu: Human World Portal!"_** said Slade opening the rift between worlds so he and Naruto could enter with what they had.

"I guess we should stop by old man Hokage to get new clothes as I can't go to the Ninja Academy like this huh?" said Naruto as his shirtless form showed off his muscles he had achieved in his training.

"That's where I opened the portal to my boy. Let's go home," said Slade as Naruto put his sword by his waist and walked into the portal to Human World.

"They grow up so fast don't they Hiei?" said Kurama who looked like he was about to cry with tears of happiness.

"Do not even think about hugging me Kurama. If you do I will remove your arms from your body," said Hiei calmly though he moved slightly to his right away from the master thief and fox demon while arching his sword to it could be used to carry out his threat.

(Human World-That Morning)

The Third Hokage sat in his office smoking his pipe peacefully for once while wondering if he had forgotten about anything pertaining today. By the time he remembered a purple vortex of a portal opened up in front of his desk knocking over all his paperwork for the day. That meant he would have to reorganize all of it to sign the documents properly and considering there were A LOT of documents it meant it was going to be long day for him. 'I am the Hokage of this village with all the power as well as the strength of shinobi army in Kohona at my command, but the one thing I can not do is take a simple little vacation to relax,' thought the Third before he saw as expected and remembered Naruto and Slade walking out of the door.

"Hey old man you do still have my stuff from last year right?" said Naruto looking at the elderly man's now surprised expression at seeing the new Naruto.

Naruto was much taller then the last time the Hokage saw him and his exposed upper body was well built for that of a twelve year old boy. This meant that whatever it was he went through must have been tough. There was no doubt that if the girls his age or around him saw what he looked like now they would forget he was Uzumaki Naruto and would start a fan-club dedicated just to him. The boy had on a dark thin (in width) headband of sorts over his forehead that looked like it was either concealing something mysterious or that of a head wound. 'Must make a mental note to ask him about that later,' thought the Third Hokage as he continued to inspect the Uzumaki Naruto before him

His now a little less baggy pants were torn around his left leg area on the side while he had a small rip at the right knee cap. His right arm was heavily bandaged near up to his now more broaden shoulder with a seal on the back of the right hand wrapping like it was containing something powerful. His left hand was bare though it was resting by his waist that held a sword. The old Hokage had sensed the sword by his waist itself held what he considered to be very mysterious power and he should be careful should it ever come out of its equally dangerously looking sheath it was stored in. "Yes your stuff is in that closet over there," said Sarutobi pointing to the nearby closet while the Hokage just looked at Slade who didn't move an inch.

"I take he gets his ninja headband at the Academy with the other Genin?" said Slade now breaking out of his statue like appearance.

"Yes I spoke to Iruka who is ready to explain should and most likely any of the students ask why he is getting one. Its good to have you back Naruto," said the Third Hokage as he turned to see Naruto finish dressing in something dark and scary looking.

Naruto was wearing black baggy pants again with the same combat looking shoes Slade had on while his upper body was covered in a combination of black, red, and orange that made him look like he was consumed in a dark hellfire. That was covered by a dark cloak of sorts that was covered in pure black like his pants. 'What is it with dark things that can make a kid like Naruto look so intimidating?' thought Sarutobi as he looked at Naruto further to see what other changes the boy had made on himself.

It was then that Sarutobi notice another difference in Naruto he had not seen before when he saw the full mane of the boy's hair. It was blond with orange and dark black lighting like streaks intertwined with each other making him seem like a force to be reckoned with.

The boy had covered up his face up to his eyes with a thin cloth to breath out of with a strong helmet attached to it. It was a Shinobi mask the Hokage had not seen worn since before and during the last Great Shinobi war with Arashi wearing it. The back of his arms had bracers on them with 12 long 8 inch thick needle points on each one. In truth the boy looked like a shorter, darker, and a much more scarier version of the Fourth Hokage. "All set to go. I have about what 5 minutes to get their right?" said Naruto receiving a quick nod from Slade and before the Third Hokage could blink the by was gone in a flash of black, orange, and red like flame.

"Did he just...?" said Sarutobi looking on at amazement at the technique Naruto had just used to leave his office.

"Yes. Though I'm sure you noticed it is of a different yet more powerful variety then what you saw all those years ago. That was the demon variety to be more specific," said Slade smiling behind his metal mask knowing the blond was going to make a big impact.

"The demon variety? I don't understand?" said the Third Hokage as for the first time in the man's life since he had been a young Genin was he stumped at what was just said to him.

"How do you think humans learned to use jutsu's? They are the human form of the types of powers we demons possessed that we gave to you humans. What Arashi learned was the human equivalent of that technique Naruto used, but since his time with me and all the training he has done I was able to teach him the demon variety meaning he doesn't need seals he just has to have been in that spot before more then once. His mind and body does the rest without the need of hand signs or seals on kunai," said Slade as that was how he did it and had earned him the reputation of being known as "Hell's Flash" and he was sure Naruto would just take the name up in no time.

Sarutobi was shocked at this new turn of events as it had never occurred to him that all of the Ninjutsu's, Genjutsu's, and possibly some of the Taijutsu's that Shinobi were taught were merely descendants of demon powers in human form. "I see. What else have you taught the boy?" said the Third gesturing the demon lord to sit down so they could talk.

"Aside from the fact you will be able to retire again in a few more years at the rate he's been training? Sure why not?" said Slade sitting down as he told the man everything he felt the man needed to know.

(Kohona-Ninja Academy Approximately 5 Minutes Later)

Iruka was about to begin his long boring speech about being the proud new generation of Genin of Kohona as he did every year with Genin when a knock at the door came. At this point Iruka was frowning as he wasn't expecting any visitors during his speech much less the Hokage as he never had time anymore. Not with the Kohona Council of Elders now fully on the attack about what they should do with Naruto. Some suggestions went from killing him, to exiling him, or to altering his mind so he would just be a mindless weapon to use as they saw fit on suicidal missions, which would possibly kill him. 'I bet the old fools would never make such suggestions if it was _their_ own son or daughter,' thought Iruka as he went over to the door, but not moving his hand left near his pocket for three shrunken he kept with him.

When the Chuunin opened the door he saw a boy in the purest form of shinobi attire he had ever seen since the Fourth Hokage's covered from head to foot leaving only a pair of blue eyes looking at him. "Hello Iruka-sensei. I'm back!" said Naruto whispered in just a loud enough voice for Iruka to hear before the man fainted from the news before hearing Naruto's laughter as it was the last thing he heard before waking up.

(A/N: YAY! I finished another chapter hurray for me. Man when you guys review you must do it in packs. I got a good chunk of reviews for the last chapter. I hope this one is okay though as I try to make these perfect for you guys. I don't know when I can update next after this though as I have a large amount of homework to do and might not get to it till sometime when I have free time if any. I know I have said that before, but now things are starting to speed up on me at school. Anyway tell me what you think. What is Ino's mothers and father's names? If I can just make up theirs names I can make it believable. Also I think I'll start a rivalry for Hinata's affection between Kiba and Naruto. You don't have to worry the main grudge match with Sasuke and Naruto will be here as I stated in the last chapter. Thank you all for your suggestions in the reviews as I have taken several of them into consideration into using in the future chapters that I make down the road. Till next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Surprises Around Every Corner

(Kohona's Ninja Academy-Students POV)

No one in the class room moved a muscle and few dared to even breathe as they saw the Chuunin ninja that was Umino Iruka fall down unconscious. From what however, they did not know nor did they want to. The tall boy of a figure outside the door stepped to the side of the poor man now having to pick him up by slinging the Chuunin's right arm over his shoulder. "You REALLY need to take things better then this Iruka-sensei if you ever want to meet that special lady to settle down," said the figure placing the man in his chair sitting him up appropriately as best he could.

Once that was done the figure turned to every new Genin in the class making them stiffen with fear as they feared they would fall to whatever it was that took down Iruka. The dark figure walked slowly, steadily, and with a pace that said to cross him would be your death sentence. This of course didn't stop the more shallow girls in the room watching him that would just normally swoon over a certain Uchiha to have hearts in their eyes as they were suckers for the dark bad boy look. And right now this particular bad boy made the Uchiha in the class look like a 90 pounds soaking wet weakling. "I wonder what he could be like under that mask? He looks strong and so mysterious. Do you think he has any scars under that clothing?" said most the girls whispering to themselves as the figure started walking towards the steps that led to each row of long desks filled with students.

The tall figure walked past each of the rows filled with students that couldn't help, but wonder what he could have in mind next. "Hey you with the weird ninja getup! What did you do to Iruka-sensei?" said a boy with black hair and black eye scowling at the dark clad figure trying to intimidate him believing his last name would give the man a reason to acknowledge him.

The black clad figure stopped at the row two steps away from Hinata's row while looking slightly at her making her nervous as she had noticed the eyes were on her. "Why do you want to know? It is of no concern to you just as you are of no concern to me," said the voice of the dark figure now continuing his walk again his boots echoing the footsteps he made when walking.

'He's coming towards me! What do I do? What would Naruto-kun do? He would stand his ground that's what. If he can I will too!' thought Hinata as she summoned courage to her face and removed the nervousness with determination that replaced it.

"How dare you not recognize who I am! I'm Sasuke Uchiha and #1 Rookie of the Year," said Sasuke angrily before lunging at the man fist intent on connecting with the back of the man's head.

It never reached its intended target as the black figure moved his head at the last minute with a simple movement to his left as if it were nothing. "With your level of skill you are not worth my time," said the figure elbowing Sasuke in the ribs before doing what in the minds of the Genin an impossibly maneuvered right kick to Sasuke's skull sending him back onto the table he leaped from to attack the boy right next to a shocked first pissed off second Haruno Sakura.

"How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura raising her fist to pound the tall boy as her fear overpowered by anger at the boy who hurt her crush.

The boy caught the fist and pushed it back up before pulling her forward to kick the girl in the stomach hard to push the Sasuke fan-girl in the vacant chair next to the table that Sasuke fallen onto. "I don't have time for you two or anyone else here for that matter as there is only one person I wish to speak to in this room," said the tall and dark boy of a shinobi as he continued his walk towards a certain Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata whose now once strong looking determination filled face had now slightly faulted after seeing the display the boy used to defeat the two so easily and analyzed that he was well beyond their skills to possibly Jounin level. 'Who is he? Why is it am I only _slightly_ afraid of him?' thought Hinata as the boy was, but a chairs blockade away from her now.

A chair that whether considered good or bad for it being there was the one that Inuzuka Kiba was sitting in with his pet Akamaru on his head using the boy's hair as a pillow. "What do you want with me? I don't know you," said Kiba who heard a bark from his dog at first who then sniffed the figures scent to identify him only to get whimper from the poor puppy making him bury his nose in Kiba's hair.

"You? Dog-boy whoever said I wanted to talk to you?" said the dark figure looking from Kiba to Hinata giving her a wink that made the girl involuntarily blush as she felt she had seen those blue eyes before only on a certain blond haired boy she admired.

"What? You want to speak to Hinata? Please pal you are out of your league. Besides she is with me right Hinata?" said Kiba smiling confidently before looking at Hinata causing his smile to fade when she didn't answer him and just looked at the dark figure.

"One chance dog-boy. Move from your seat or I'll remove it and you from this spot," said the figure cracking his hand loudly as if to give warning.

Kiba was about to respond when Akamaru barked and whined to Kiba making the said boy's eye's widen with fear at what his dog just told him. "What Akamaru? He's...he's what?" said Kiba before Akamaru repeated his barks and whines making Kiba gulp down the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat...loudly.

'There is no way he can be that strong! According to Akamaru he's not even human from his scent, but why can't I pick it up? I don't understand this?' thought Kiba as he slowly got up and moved aside for the figure to part.

"Good boy. If you don't listen to me again I will have to send you to the vet and your dog to the hospital to get you both treated for what I can and will do to both of you," said the dark figure walking past Kiba who was growling in anger as the person he surrendered his seat to sat down next to Hinata who was now becoming a near nervous wreck.

'He's SITTING here! Right NEXT to ME!' thought Hinata as she now had a very strong and sneaking suspicion of who the identity of the mystery boy was and if it was who she thought she believed it to be she was going to faint...and in public no less!

"Hello Hinata-chan. I missed you dearly in my time apart from you," said the figure as he placed the right bandaged hand that was his and taking her much smaller one closet to him that was on the desk making the girl blush horribly.

While this was happening all the students could do was watch the figure now speaking smoothly to the Hyuuga girl while Kiba being the closest to them just flared with pure anger and killing intent at the man who was moving in on HIS girl. 'Okay so maybe not mine just yet, but eventually she would be and when she was he would rub it in the man's face. "Hey lover boy you keep flirting with her and you'll answer to me," said Kiba his voice full of the anger he was sending at the man.

"You don't remember me do you Hinata? I thought my eye's would give me away and the fact that you would remember giving me that kiss on the cheek before I left," said the dark clothed figure smoothly ignoring the boy near him as he moved his hand holding hers to his face kissing the girls hand with his lips beyond the mask making Hinata blush to such a degree her face looked like it was going to explode from all the blood that rushed to her head.

'SHE DID WHAT!' thought Kiba in his head as all other thoughts stopped while he had eyes that now went as big as saucer plates as the boy continued the affection.

'It is him. I can't believe it! He remembered me and he's now KISSING MY HAND!' thought Hinata as they were the last ones that registered thoughts in her head before she passed out onto the desk in front of her.

"YOU BASTARD I'll KILL YOU FOR THAT!" said Kiba he had thought with his small brain that the tall boy had hurt her in all his flirting as he swung a slightly clawed hands towards Hinata's would be Casanova.

The dark figure who was more concerned about Hinata's safety then his own pulled her fainted form into him. Then using speed that he had earned by wearing his increasing in heaviness weights was gone in one moment and reappeared in the next to another slightly taller then him in height boy. One with glasses, brown hair, and a face covering coat who was shocked that the figure could move so fast with another person in hand. "You with the glasses. I trust you will keep her safe while I deal with him?" said the boy point to Kiba while earning a small nod from the one with glasses.

"Of course and my name is Shino," said Shino in a calm voice, but on the inside his mind was going crazy as were his bugs as they told him the person in front of him had chakra that was different and not the type of different one should be close to.

"Thank you Shino. Now please excuse me while I put this bad dog down," said the figure bowing slightly to Shino before vanishing from his sight back to a now bewildered, but still angry Kiba.

If matters weren't worse Sasuke had recovered from the assault he suffered from earlier and was now behind the masked faced blue eyed boy. "I'm going to make you pay for that you masked loser," said Sasuke pulling out a kunai ready to hurt this kid and bring a whole new definition of pain to the boy.

"If I'm the loser that you claim I am then how come you were the one who was knocked out so badly after two mere hits?" said the figure not even turning his head around to face the Uchiha making the boy angry that he was being ignored.

(Kohona-Local Bar-Normal POV)

Kurenai and Anko had been sitting at a table in the bar for a good 10 minutes waiting for Kakashi to show up as it was a day when no missions were on hand for them. They had been too tired to train just yet and so they gave themselves the mourning off to relax. "So how's your shrine going?" said Anko grinning slightly at Kurenai who looked back at her as if she was crazier then usual.

"What are you talking about? What shrine?" said Kurenai as her friends words now had her worried that Anko had a bi-polar disorder when drinking.

"Your shrine to that demon you have tucked away in your closet. What's his damn name again...Slade right?" said Anko making Kurenai blush lightly, but it was dark in the bar since they didn't use much lighting so it went unnoticed.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Beside I can't love a demon. He would never consider loving a human being as I would become old and gray while he would out live me," said Kurenai as that was the only excuse she could think of.

"Riiiight You keep telling yourself that on those cold dark nights and you need someone to warm you up under those sheets," said Anko as she took another drink of her sake that she had ordered.

"Honestly Anko you are as bad as Kakashi or that pervert who writes the crap he reads," said Kurenai to Anko as neither of them sensed the figure behind them wearing orange, black, and had a one eyed metal mask on.

"I couldn't agree more. If it were up to me I would burn those books and their creator's mind so they could never be made ever again," said the men scaring the two ladies nearly out of their seats as their kunai were now drawn.

It wasn't for a good 5 seconds till after they both saw it was none other then Slade that the tension left and was replaced by shock. "Slade? Is that you?" said Kurenai surprised as she couldn't help feel such a thing in her as she hadn't seen him in a whole year.

"In the flesh in a manner of speaking. I missed you and those lovely eyes," said Slade taking Kurenai's still kunai holding hand with his own and giving it a metal masked kissed making the woman blush as no one ever complimented her eyes before as most people disliked or feared them.

"I-I...t-thank you...S-Slade-san," said Kurenai as the metal covered hand gently left hers while the witness to all of this that was Anko was seething in anger as she wanted to get back at him for what he did to her before he left.

"Hey lover boy! I 'm only going to say this once. Could you leave me and stuttering girl here we are waiting for Kakashi to show up," said Anko trying to ruin the mood as much as humanly possible.

"Oh! About that, I spoke with Kakashi he's a little _tied up_ right about now and he told me that he won't be joining us. He was saying something about his perverted book being in danger and it possibly being destroyed," said Slade chuckling at the end knowing exactly where Kakashi was and what he was doing.

(Kohona-Training Ground 7-Kakashi's POV)

Hatake Kakashi was not happy right now. Oh no Hatake Kakashi was far from happy as he was currently upside down arms, hands, legs, and even his feet were tied up. He was hanging upside down, tied up, and all the while watching his book Come Come Paradise Volume: X Rare Super Limited Edition that was one copy among 30 in existence now hanging by thin rope. All other copies all had proud owners all held by significant others including the Hokage.

A book, which the one eyed Kakashi knew the old man kept it in his office when he took breaks from paper work. "Just when I didn't think you could get any lower you do this to me demon fox," said Kakashi out loud at his misfortune of running into Slade on his way to meet Anko and Kurenai on what Anko secretly told him would be an unofficial date between him and the Genjutsu mistress with the Special Jounin their to get Kurenai to warm up to him.

A thin rope that was connected somehow to the one around him was also connected with weights, and an advanced pulley system with a tall burning candle just below his book. 'Note to self: I must find Slade and destroy him somehow for this. Possibly target Naruto to feel my full discomfort about this situation,' thought Kakashi as he struggled once more thus making the pulley respond by lowering the suspended that was in book mid-air closer to the burning candle.

(Back at the bar)

"Since Kakashi is going to be busy the rest of the day why don't we possibly get to know each other better? We rarely had a chance to before I left nearly a year ago and we all know that our time then was forced short by unwelcome circumstances," said Slade as he wanted to get to know them better then he did before.

"You are not going to spring any rainbow paint filled scroll bombs are you?" said Anko as she looked around trying to find a possible item around the bar that was out of place.

"My dear if it was just you here then you would be in trouble, but since Kurenai is with you I am granting you temporary immunity from such...atrocities," said Slade in a slight mocking tone in the end making Anko want to take the guy to a torture chamber to make him scream like a pig instead of a fox.

"All right, but you pull that crap like you did a year ago and your dead," said Anko sitting down with her arms folded with a frown while Kurenai sat down in a more polite manner followed by Slade who did the same across from Kurenai and just out of kicking distance from Anko.

(Kohona Ninja Academy-Naruto's POV)

Kiba was at his front while Sasuke was at his back and both boys' were now fully beyond angry with him for what he did making him the middle man and target. 'Well I did want a workout,' thought Naruto as he used his calm, cold, calculating manner as Slade had been teaching him while in Demon World.

Meanwhile Hinata was now in the care of the one name Shino after he had used his new warming, sweet, and ever charmed filled enhanced voice that his _female_ guest in his body Dragona had taught him. The end result had just made the poor pale eyed Hyuuga girl of an Heiress blush followed by fainting in front of him and the entire class. "I think this is the part where either of you are suppose to attack me?" said Naruto mockingly in his thin mask muffled voice making both boy in front and back of him angrier even more.

Kiba struck first with his families Taijutsu fighting style that made him fight more like a beast with his claws extending outward went he did. Naruto moved out of the way with the greatest of ease only to move again soon after as Sasuke tried to attack with a right fist after Kiba to keep Naruto off his feet. Naruto saw the fist, grabbed it, fell backward, lifted his leg forward to his chest, and launched Sasuke back into the wall on the other side of the room opposite of the window before flipping back up to his feet. "I'll get you for hurting Hinata like that if it's the last thing I do!" said Kiba trying to swipe at the black cloth masking Naruto's face only to have Naruto dodge it with ease.

"I don't see what your problem is I mean all I did was kiss her hand and speak the truth so she would remember me after nearly a full year. Though I can see how her fainting is partially my fault. Perhaps I should do what that Prince did in that fairytale and kiss her on the lips to wake her up from her sleep?" said Naruto speaking the words suggested to him by Dragona making Kiba even more irate as he now swung wildly at Naruto with every intention to kill him.

"NEVER!" said Kiba swiping downward at Naruto's chest diagonally missing by a good two feet even when Naruto moved out of the way.

Having enough of this musical dance of stupidity Naruto decided to end it before going back to Hinata to see her wake up he dodge one more hand before sweep kicking Kiba of his feet before backhanding him in the back of his skull. Meanwhile Akamaru leaped off at the last second to avoid being hurt, but kneeled under the shadowy gaze of Naruto as if to say he had surrendered to the demon vessel. 'Kiba's going to hate me for this later. But what choice do I have?' thought Akamaru as he had no other option before him.

Naruto nodded to the dog indicating that he had accepted the dogs surrender and moved quickly to an unconscious from fainting Hinata who had small smile on her face in the chair she was now sitting in next to Shino. "Thanks Shino for taking care of her, but now its time to wake this princess up," said Naruto before moving close to Hinata, removing his mask of a cloth down away from everyone, and kissing her gently right on her lips thus making everyone in the room drop their jaw when they saw this and it was at that moment that Umino Iruka woke up from his faint spell to follow in his students footsteps of having his jaw make contact with the ground.

(Local Bar-Normal POV)

To see Slade able to hold his sake was surprising to say the least though for Slade it was nothing he couldn't handle. Demon Lords as well as demon themselves have their own version of sake that was much more stronger. However, Anko or Kurenai didn't know that and were surprised when the Demon Lord in human form drank a whole sake bottle through his mask without so much as a problem. 'Damn he can drink a lot and I thought I could hold my liquor,' thought Anko as she was seeing, but still not believing that Slade had finished the bottle in a graceful manner that she had never seen before.

'This stuff must be like water to him if he can drink all that without becoming intoxicated like so many others would,' thought Kurenai as she was amazed just like Anko was by Slade at just how the Nine Tailed Fox could hold his sake as he put the bottle down.

"You will have to forgive me for rudely drinking in that fashion. You see I have not had much to drink since my return from Demon World with Naruto and I was quite thirsty," said Slade looking more at Kurenai then Anko.

"How is Naruto?" said Kurenai as she felt the more she knew the better, but why she had wanted to know she didn't understand.

"He's developed himself in to a strong warrior. He's grown so fast I can't help, but feel a sense of pride in the fact I helped him become so powerful. How is Hinata? I assume that she's grown quite a bit since last we saw her?" said Slade with the pride in his training with Naruto and curiosity at the development of Hinata as he was speaking it clearly in his voice

"Hinata's grown a little physically, but A LOT mentally as I was force to give her 'the talk' involving her and her body when they reach a certain age. She passed out so many times I lost count after 300 faints before I was able to even finish a third of what I wanted to tell her," said Kurenai as she remembered how she had Hinata sit on her bed in her room at the Hyuuga compound so when she fainted it was on something soft and not the ground or hardwood floors.

"I myself never did that with Naruto, but it would be eventual he had to learn just like Hinata about things like his body and when he meets that special lady. I'm not much for the whole...intimacy of relationship given my background so I found a suitable...teacher to help him absorb this information piece by piece. It's going quite well from the last bit of progress I saw earlier and I dare say it might even be complete," said Slade before he got up from the table read to head out.

"Wait! Slade where are you going?" said Kurenai as he was now leaving so soon and she wanted him to stay however, from the look on Anko's face she was happy as could be since this little turn of events.

"My apologies once more as I have to go see my vessel as he should be getting out soon and I have to be like a parent their to greet their child. If you want you could come along to see just how much Naruto has grown?" said Slade extending his hand to her in a polite manner to her to take if she so wished while Anko was nudging her foot hard telling her to say no.

"It would be interesting as I have yet to see the boy in his new form. I think I'll go with you...you know to see for myself," said Kurenai as she didn't want him to think it was a date or anything as she took his hand while trying to prevent a blush from appearing on her face.

"Then let us be on our way," said Slade pulling her towards him as they were going to get there the quickest way possible.

'His body is so impressively well built despite him being a demon in human form. Its not a Genjutsu or fox type illusion either its all him,' thought Kurenai as she couldn't help, but blush at such close contact.

"Fox Fire Teleportation Jutsu!" said Slade before consuming both of them in fox fire and leaving the bar for the ninja academy.

"Fine! See if I care that I'm now drinking all alone," said Anko as she went to pick up her bottle not seeing the unnatural seal under it that activated when lifted it causing the bottle to turn into a scroll with a V for victory sign on it before it exploded covering her once again and this time the entire bar with brown molasses and tree sap.

'KILL! KILL! KIIIIIIILL!' thought Anko as she was about to scream out in anger those very words when she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye.

It was a small orange with black fur fox take a picture (using its paw on the camera on the ground) of her before it picked up the camera gently with its teeth before fading away in a Genjutsu illusion. 'Master will be pleased,' thought the fox as it moved invisibly yet stealthily through the busy crowd as a scream of anger was heard once more only in a bar with no doctor to give her a sedative.

"DAMN YOU SLADE!" yelled an extremely pissed of Anko as she tore the bar several new holes and then some before the ANBU were forced to come remove her from the bar one way or another if they could.

In the end the bar was closed for 6 weeks due to the bomb and Anko's rampage shortly following it in the bar itself with the ANBU.

(Kohona Ninja Academy-Normal POV)

Hinata was having the most wonder dream that she was being kissed by the one she had a crush on, the one she admired, and the one person who gave her strength to be confident. After a solid 2 minutes into her dream of them kissing gently she had found herself now unknowingly waking up just as their dream had their mouths part. Shortly after this point in time she had opened her eyes wanting to see him one more time before she kissed him like that again. 'If only real life was like this in my dreams,' thought Hinata as she now stared at the hazy figure in her eye sight that slowly began to clear up

It was then that the setting of her blissful dream had changed from a park bench to that to Ninja Academy. It was then she realized who it was she was staring into was none other then the masked figure now in her line of sight before her. "Hello Hinata. Sleep well I take it?" said Naruto as his sky blue eyes pierced through her near white ones and it was then she realized that his was not a dream, that right in of her was Uzumaki Naruto, and that he had for a good two minutes kissed her right on the lips.

By then everyone else in the room was now speechless or unable to speak out of sheer collapse of their mental faculties in that part of their brain. Hinata while staring up at the now unmasked masked warrior who just so happened to be the person she had admired, had adored, and basically worshiped that was now holding her after just planting her first _real_ kiss from his to her lips. It took a good 30 seconds to realize what had happened as she blushed and squeaked at the implication of what happened settle in.

She readjusted herself off of him not knowing what to say or what do. Thankfully to whatever god heard her plight Iruka intervened as he had finally was able to reboot his brain functions required to speak. "O-okay you two break it up and get a seat AWAY from each other the last thing I need is for something unethical to get me fired or face the wraith of an angry Hyuuga of a parent," said Iruka as he didn't want one thing turning into another that would make the book Kakashi reads look like children's pop up books in comparison.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei, but I AM going to sit next to Hinata-chan and if you don't like it...well try and stop me," said Naruto putting his mask back on before encircling Hinata's hand with his before moving at high speed to his and Hinata's previous spot making the girl squeak yet again because of it.

"Well as much as that is tempting (pauses) from the way Sasuke and Kiba are now finally coming into consciousness, my fellow teacher Mizuki was summoned by some of the Clan Elders, and I'm lagging behind as it is so I can't," said Iruka though he knew even if he could _try_ to stop Naruto he couldn't as he knew what had happened to the to ninja's a year ago that tried to kill him and he didn't want to fight Naruto now after just returning from a place no human wants to go.

Before the graduating class of Genin students knew it Iruka was drowning the class in his boringly rehearsed speech before the weekend before they return for the paring up that was done based off their tests results. Though as things were a he knew a vast majority of the graduating class were going to be very unhappy with the pairings.

Once the teams were split up evenly he knew a great deal of them were not going to like the pairings they were given. 'Oh well no one ever said life was fair. You of all people know what I mean...right Naruto?' thought Iruka as he had taken Naruto's previous tests scores from the year before and had the esteemed pleasure of calculating just how Naruto would have faired had he gotten a test that was sabotaged by teachers now long deceased.

It turned out that Naruto had a very high IQ that rivaled if not surpassed the lazy genius Shikamaru when he was actually active on very rare days. As it stood Naruto would have blown last years #1 Rookie ninja of the year Hyuuga Neji out of the water with what he could do. With what Naruto had become now it would seem quite possible the boy was going to fulfill his dream after all.

Unfortunately, due to Naruto not being here THIS year even though he didn't have to be his grades would be considered that of a dead last and it was those at the order of a fully unified council that Naruto's grades be that of bare minimum in graduating for this year's class. "Please come up here to receive your headband when I call your name," said Iruka before calling out his students in alphabetical order of their last names.

'What is his name? Do I know him from before? Why is he graduating with us?' thought all the students towards Naruto with the exception of Hinata who was still blushing up a storm at what Naruto did to wake her up.

Naruto himself had a calm look on his face though Hinata could see he was smiling under the mask from the slight wrinkling of the cloth covering his face. **_'Well Naruto it seems you have fulfilled a desire of Hinata's that she has had it seems for quite some time. Makes you wonder what OTHER desires she may still have or what they will be when she is older huh?'_** thought Dragona laughing while making Naruto blush though it was concealed nicely behind his cloth of a mask as Iruka called the remaining few down.

'Please Dragona you're going to embarrass me in front of her,' thought Naruto looking over slightly at Hinata who looked away from him as he did so pushing her index fingers together at a pace that out did her nearly exhausted heart from pumping so fast.

'**_I know, but still I had to get you have that kiss to keep those fan-girls you acquired in this classroom at bay. If Hinata saw you being seduced by any of them it would break her heart before she decided to break their necks,' _**thought Dragona as she knew the girl had potential from what Naruto told her about the girl a year ago.

"Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and finally (everyone raises their heads and opens their ears to hear this) Uzumaki Naruto," said Iruka who saw everyone's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets at the name.

"What? How come the idiot from last year graduates with us when he didn't even attend a stupid class?" said Kiba who was outraged that not only did Naruto get HIS girl, but also passed without lifting a finger.

"He must have kissed the Hokage's ass to pass and get all that fancy stuff he's wearing now," said Sasuke making most of the other kids in the class laugh, but it died when the sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard and a wave of killing intent was felt by all making everyone freeze where they were as several of the students soon after had just involuntarily relieved themselves of their bodily waste in their seats.

"For being such a prodigy of a genius of your so called clan Uchiha you sure stupid for all the check your mouth says that YOUR ASS can't cash. You see I passed LAST years exam after it was discovered my tests during that time had been marked incorrectly. After it was discovered I had to go with my new sensei as well as legal guardian on a top secret mission so I was not able to officially graduate till this year. So before you decide to say something stupid again...remember your life and your throat for split second were in MY hands!" said Naruto in the dark haired boy's ear with his sword now pressed hard against the Uchiha's throat now drawing small river blood on the side of the neck.

"NARUTO STOP!" yelled Iruka who for a second thought Naruto would actually kill the boy though he couldn't say he would have done the same as no one should disrespect you in such a degrading way.

"As you wish, but that is my one and only warning to you or anyone else who doubts that I have earned this as anyone else will not receive ANY mercy from me," said Naruto as he was looking around the room with his eyes no longer blue, but an orange-red with the pupils being slits before walking out the door.

No one even registered the fact that seconds after he had left he had been followed almost immediately by Hinata, who was one of the very few that did soil themselves where they sat. 'Well...that was certainly...interesting. Now I have to figure out how in the hell am I going to explain this to the kids parents outside that everyone in this classroom save for Hinata, Naruto, Shino, and myself soiled themselves just after officially graduating from this school,' thought Iruka before noticing Shino raise his hand, which Iruka nodded in acknowledge in seeing it.

"Iruka-sensei if I may have your permission I wish to leave this room as it has just only recently become unsatisfactory to breath in," said Shino as his bugs though were used to it he was not as he was not bug himself just bug user.

"Uh...yeah sure go on ahead. Um...in fact I think we are done here so all of you can go meet your parents outside, but before you go remember to come back on Monday to be put into your Genin teams," said Iruka as the kids all got up from their seats groaning at the realization at what they had done while Shino walked slightly faster to get out of the building and Iruka opened all of the windows to air the room out.

When all of the graduating class of Genin came out their parents who were their to meet them all wondered what happened when they saw their children's embarrassed looks on their faces even though it was clear that they all successfully graduated. Plus the smell of bodily waste that was coming off them was something of a horrible curiosity in itself. One by one the kids told their parents everything that happened in the classroom and the boy responsible for making them discharge their bodily waste into their undergarments.

The parents were all shocked and scowled at the said boy as he was seen with the Hyuuga Heiress, a slightly blushing female Jounin, a metal masked face one eyed man who was in close contact with the blushing woman as he seemed to be the boy's guardian, and the Hyuuga Clan Head talking as if all was well. "Hey you there with that brat of yours! I want to talk to you," said Haruno Hitomi who was Sakura's mother storming over to the man in orange and black with an angry look meant to kill almost all who stared at it.

Of course all things considered Slade was the almost and would not in any way shape or form be intimidated when looking into the eyes woman who like her daughter had pink hair. "About what exactly," said Slade as he looked at her with calm almost dull eyes while Kurenai was a little worried about the woman as she was a member of the village council for the Hokage.

"That...BEAST of yours made my precious angel as well as nearly every other boy or girl in their class soil themselves in class. I demand you punish him for that and assaulting my poor innocent daughter," said Hitomi as she looked from Slade to a calm looking as well as masked faced Naruto and then back to Slade with her eyes never leaving her angry and hate filled stares at them.

"I see. Tell me Haruno-san did your daughter just happen to leave out the part where she assaulted this boy that I am the guardian of? Did she tell you that she started what Naruto finished? If not then I suggest you ask her again right in the eyes and to her face for the complete truth. If you do not I'm sure the Hokage will be happy to speak with you as he saw the whole thing through his mystic ball he keeps in his office. So by all means file a complaint I will be there as well as Naruto to fight it to the end. Now get out of my sight before I leave your daughter without her mother to go home to," said Slade as his one eye flashed a glowing orange making the woman become petrified before turning back to her daughter.

"So it is true you are..._him_?" said Hiashi while noting that out of the corner of his Hyuuga eyes he saw the Aburame's talking to their son by the way the looked down to speak with him though it was unclear what they were discussing as one could never tell with them.

"Yes. I'm assuming that the Hokage told you everything about me, Naruto, and the past history we have with each other connecting us to Arashi?" said Slade calmly knowing the man was no threat to him or the boy if he were here talking to them normally.

"Yes. I have been told and it is because of this new information that I am regretting my misgiving I had towards Uzumaki-san after my wife died. She loved Naruto very much and saw a lot of Arashi in him and had it not been for the Hyuuga Elders threats made towards Hinata and my wife I would have supported the adoption fully without hesitation at all," said Hiashi with no lying in his voice.

"I know. Before next week starts you need to speak with the parents of the one known as Shino as they are most likely cautious of the boy now. They may very well break the law the Hokage made within the privacy of their own home," said Slade as he like Hiashi had noticed the boy speaking to his parents about the incident with his parents and hearing what the boy was saying.

"I will make sure they are...discreet and know what it is they should do or say to the boy. Though I am curious as to why he did not...relieve himself like the others," said Hiashi as he looked at Naruto as if he could explain it better.

"He was taking care of Hinata while I took care of Uchiha and dog-boy so I felt I owed him that much," said Naruto knowing that some of the hateful eyes of the parents were on him muttering 'monster', 'beast', and other hate filled things from their tongues thinking he wouldn't hear them.

"I see. The boy is honorable that is without question as you were protecting a life and it was clear that he knew that," said Hiashi as he recalled the boy though being very tight lipped was very kind hearted to others when it was needed despite the fact that everyone was always keeping their distance from him because of his bugs.

Just as the conversation was about to progress sooner a Chuunin ninja with white hair and average looking face approached the little group. "Excuse me Lord Hiashi, but you have been summoned to an emergency meeting with the Hokage and the other Clan Council members," said the ninja showing his respect to the Hyuuga in front of him.

"Did they mention to you what this meeting pertained to, "said Hiashi calmly though the man had a calm face when he could see with his bloodline eyes the muscles on the man's face and jaw twitched in reaction to fight back a look of disgust when he looked slightly at Naruto.

"They did not say sir. All I know is that your presence has been requested and as we all know lateness is not accepted by any of them," said the ninja.

"Yes thank you Mizuki I will go see the other Clan Elders after I drop Hinata home," said Hiashi before leaving with Hinata who was then met with a serious looking Hyuuga boy who was slightly taller then Hinata.

After Mizuki left Naruto and Slade frowned noticeably and Kurenai couldn't help, but be curious. "What's going on? Why do you look angry?" said Kurenai as she looks at the two people in front of her.

"That man Mizuki. He is just like one of the people in the village who hates Naruto with a purpose. I can smell the stench of hatred he has for the boy as well as see it in his eyes and it is clear that Hiashi saw it or something similar to it too. That man is clearly up to something and we must be watchful of his actions as they clearly spell doom for anyone who meets him," said Slade while getting a nod from Naruto confirming what the fox demon said.

"I'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow to have someone watch him for the next few days to find out what he's up to," said Kurenai knowing Mizuki would get suspicious if it were Slade or Naruto who approached the Hokage about this.

"I would greatly appreciate that. By the way Naruto the Hokage had regrettably told me that you are to get your Genin picture taken tomorrow earlier in the morning then usual due to Yamanaka Inochi has to give you a internal head examination with his clan ability. The Hokage tried to stop them in some way, but was overruled by the combined unity of the Shinobi and Village Council of Elders," said Slade as he looked off into the distance before vanishing with a wave of fire consuming his body as he entered Naruto once more with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sorry about that, but when Slade-sensei gets like that it means he's brooding over something. He does not mean to offend you in any way Kurenai-san" said Naruto bowing apologetically to the Genjutsu mistress.

"Its all right Naruto from the way things have happened recently it's probably the most polite way of saying goodbye anyone as ever done to me. Most men just want to date me for perverted reasons so at times I have to kick them out of my house physically or with a Genjutsu. Whatever is bothering Slade I'm sure it was important. If you will excuse me Naruto-san I have to go home as it is late and I need to get some well deserved rest," said Kurenai leaving in a swirl of leaves fully believing what Naruto told her considering from what the Hokage had told her about the two were bonded to each other so what Naruto said in regards to Slade was probably true.

"Good day to you as well Kurenai-san," said Naruto to no one in particular walking away from the academy deciding to walk around before heading to the Hokage's mansion as he had yet to find a suitable home in the village that the people who hated him wouldn't try to vandalize it because of what he held inside of him.

As Naruto walked at a normal pace around the village to nowhere in particular he sensed three figures lurking in the shadows of the people he passed. If the three shadows were trying to be wannabe ninja they were doing a piss poor job of it as he sensed them easily. 'I don't have time for this,' thought Naruto as he continued walking along the streets of Kohona ignoring the weird looks that he was getting since no one had seen him before like this.

As for the three losers following him it was clear they were waiting for the right moment to strike so being the clever boy he was he would let them. He decided to lure them out from their planned trap into his own by drawing them out into an abandoned area of the Uchiha district. "You can come out from your hiding spots you fools. I've known you were there since the end of the Academy," said Naruto raising his voice so the three people could all here him.

One by one the three came out with weapons of some sort in their hands ranging from a simple butcher knife to a low grade katana. "So you spotted us huh? It just means you are the demon as only a demon could have spotted us," said villager #1 holding the katana in his hand.

"Either that or you three or poor stalkers. Your stealth sucks. A low grade Genin could do better then you at stealth," said Naruto calmly.

"Oh you think so huh? Well why don't we just show you how good we are demon! Once we get rid of you we will heroes of the village and the Hokage will have no choice, but to pardon us due to the will of the council," said villager #2 who was holding the butcher's knife.

"Then come get me, but know this...you attack first and I will kill you...painfully," said a serious sounding Naruto readying himself in a sword fighting stance ready for his first kill as he had learned and been taught during his time with Hiei, Kurama, Dragona, and Slade that when facing an enemy no matter who it was you should show no mercy when they are trying to kill you.

"You maybe a demon, but you are still WEAK!" said villager #3 charging at Naruto with what looked like a long blunted wooden object like a club.

The weapon that was villager #3's hands never hit Naruto as he was there one moment and then gone the next only to reappear behind the villager a second later. "You were saying my now dead foe?" Naruto then swiped his sword horizontally to the right before the man was nothing more then pieces of bloody flesh that was once a whole body.

Villager #1 and villager #2 were shocked as they did not expect the "bastard fox" to kill anyone as he was supposed to be a nice, caring, and harmless kid who didn't hurt any of the villagers. 'He's changed. He really is a monster!' thought both villagers as they had turned tail and ran only to find Naruto in front of them with his sword slightly dripping in blood.

"Don't leave now...the _fun_ is **_just_** **_getting started,"_** said Naruto as his voice got darker and his eyes became orange-red with his pupils being slits for better sight while he raised his ninja headband and the black bandage revealing an open and angry...Jagan Eye!

Naruto had made the last two villagers before him suffer painful death under his sword and deadly skills. Long before the night was over the Uchiha District that had once long ago housed countless members of its clan members before the great Uchiha Massacre were once more stained in blood due to another massacre. However, unlike the last one in this one nobody was going to miss three stupid, poor, and unfortunate souls who thought they could stare...into the eye of the dragon.

'What is even scarier about today for the people of Kohona is that tonight is still young and I have a feeling I'm going to be needed to keep these idiots safe,' thought Naruto as he cleaned the blood of his sword with a shred of cloth from one of his first kills, closes his Jagan Eye, and puts down his black bandage and ninja headband before advancing back into the more populated part of Kohona through the roofs of houses and businesses alike.

Meanwhile a certain Chuunin ninja named Mizuki watched with amazement at seeing the boy's skills with a blade. 'As I suspected he's strong and is perfect into tricking to get the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. Once I get him to do it by making him believe it's to get back at the villagers I'll pull a double cross him at the last minute and leave his rotting demon corpse someplace they will find it. Meanwhile I'll be far far away from this retched place and becoming strong from reading the forbidden scroll,' thought Mizuki as he moved on head of Naruto's pace to intercept him so they could have a little "talk".

(A/N: Whoa dude! Look at how much I wrote. I must have gone on a psychotic writing spree. LOL! Seriously though I am so freaking happy I got so many reviews from you guys. I mean I NEVER got so many reviews like this for posting this many chapters of a story before, but don't get me wrong I'm not complaining. I mean hell it's what I do for you guys to get this out quick, fast, and in a hurry so I can get reviews. I love what you put down as it helps in giving great ideas to put things together. I didn't know if Sakura's mom had pink hair, but let's just say for sake of all things male and not sounding like a sexist or anything (which I am NOT) that she does. If there is anything you don't like about that tell me I'll try to make things better in the next chapter to make it up to you. As for making this longer then usual I decided I had to since most of the story took place in the Ninja Academy and barely went anywhere else unless with Slade. I'm sorry if no one really like that, but that's how it happened. At least Slade was able to prank Anko again. LOL!

One of you (I forget which) wondered if Hinata was going to be beaten up by Neji in the Chuunin Exams like she was originally in the show or Manga. I'm not sure and I don't want to give away any false promises of a yes or a no. Will see where my story goes and you'll find your answer to that when we cross the bridge that leads to it. I'm sure your wondering why Naruto isn't freaked out about his first kills. When you've been put through as much hell as Naruto this was nothing and besides when you are trained by 3 demons and Queen Dragon of the Darkness Flame for nearly a whole year would you be freaked out by killing someone? I thought so. Anyway I'm done with the chapter I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I had a little drink about an hour and the blood rushing through my head. Oh wait that the song those guys were singing near the end of Jaws before the boat got wrecked. But I'm tired now so I'm going to do...whatever it is people do at night when their tired. Oh yeah sleep. Till we meet next time when I'm not tired or sober...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Traps and Traitors

Naruto leaped from building to building till he stopped at one spot where you could get a perfect view of the Hokage Monument with all four heads of the Hokage's plaster right on it. 'Someday dad. Someday I'll join you right up there with you and no one is going to stop me,' thought Naruto as he stood on top of the power line poll as his eyes were now slightly filled with sorrow as he looked at his old man's shining face.

Somehow his mind wondered back to those three people he killed just now back in the Uchiha District as he remembered killing the first one by moving at a high speed sword moving cutting the man over a 200 times before he fell apart. When he had confronted the last two he felt he needed to savor the moment as his revenge on the village and its inhabitants were not from spilling blood, but making them eat their words.

The only real reason he killed them was because they wouldn't be able to stomach what they originally spat at him in the past. If anything those three had received mercy killings in the way of death. So in his mind it was fine that he had paralyzed their bodies with the Jagan Eye as he sliced off their skin cells one after another off their bodies with lightning speed and deadly precision that he learned from Hiei and Kurama in Demon World.

Once they were nothing more then bodies with barely any skin he sliced them up quickly moving from fingers to elbow to shoulders, from toes to ankles, to knees to legs and then the midsection and neck before taking the heads and incinerating them with the Fist of the Mortal Flame technique. "In the end they deserved what they got as they probably would have taken their own lives had they learned the truth as guilt is the one true killer of this world," said Naruto to himself in a whisper

"Hey! You are Uzumaki Naruto right?" said a voice behind him making the said boy draw his sword in less then a second.

"Identify yourself! If you don't I will when I put what pieces I leave behind of you back together for identification," said Naruto as he had his fair share of assaults, beating, and other horrible things done to him to know that if they do not tell you that they are friendly instantly then they are an enemy till something tell you otherwise.

"Easy! It's me Mizuki. I am one of the Chuunin teachers at the Academy. I was called by some of the Elders to find and relay a message to Lord Hiashi so I didn't see your already talked about performance. However, it is quite the talk among the shinobi ranks and it is truly interesting to have a child with such a unique killing intent at your age. One would almost call it...," said Mizuki, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Unnatural? I already know you know about my 'tenant' Mizuki-sensei as Iruka and you were close to the area where the...Kyuubi attacked. No need to beat around the bush when you think about it," said Naruto calmly before putting his sword away...slowly.

"Ah so you know about..._it_. I wasn't aware that you knew as no one was supposed to tell you, but then again when you hear all the names people call you its not such a surprise that you would put two and two together. What if I told you there was a sure fire way to get back at them all by doing something extremely dangerous that only you could pull off with my help?" said Mizuki hoping that revenge would play taste good to the fox demon boy's mouth.

"First off, what is this 'sure fire way' of a plan that you have? Secondly, since when do I need the help of anyone here in this village?" said Naruto as he nearly wrinkled his nose from the hate filled stench the man had on him.

"You know as well as I do the Hokage can't keep the pressure from the Elder's off of you in regards to you holding the Kyuubi forever Naruto. Eventually they will fully unify and overrule the Hokage on the matter in having you killed for crimes against Kohona. So I thought I could help you stick it in their face by taking something from them that they all hold dear to their heart. The Forbidden Scroll of Seals," said Mizuki who was struggling from turn his face up with a sinister grin.

Naruto fully well knew that this was a trap to set in up as the fall guy even before Mizuki mentioned Slade as the Kyuubi in the very beginning. Still according to what Slade told him about the Forbidden Scroll of Seals it contained knowledge only held by this village. Slade had already taught him everything that was on the scroll that he could as Slade had developed a photographic memory in his time as a Demon Lord.

Slade used it when the old man input into the scrolls as well as when he help his father put his information into the scroll thus seeing what the other Hokage's had written as well. Plus his mother's bloodline helped cover the rest of the things his father saw that Slade might have missed. "I'm listening. Keep talking," said Naruto as he intended to catch this soon to be traitor in his own trap before making one Morino Ibiki very happy with having to torture the man later on...if he was left alive that is.

"The scroll in itself is in he Hokage's office as no one would dare enter to steal it from his own office as they would have to sneak by the ever vigilant guards. They make sure that all who try to enter are killed or severely wounded on sight. Even if you do live your in the merciless hands of one of the two torture experts in Kohona's leaf village. The hard part I think for you will be the guards as they are trained ANBU level ninja who are top marks in all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Think you can bust in and meet me at the old abandon shack in the forest a good 2-3 miles north of the village?" said Mizuki as he now believed he had Naruto in his clutches.

"Just tell me what time you want me to start," said Naruto smiling behind his mask as he preferred to keep it on so Mizuki wouldn't see him smile with his canines that now had become fangs exposed on his face.

"Tonight and preferably midnight when the shift changes and meet me at the rendezvous point afterwards in about...an hour later. The Hokage will have a late meeting with the Clan Elders as they need him for his wisdom on the matters they wish to speak about so he won't be in his office when you take it," said Mizuki as he almost let his evil smile cover his mouth, but held it in just at the last second.

"See you at 1 AM then," said Naruto nodding his head as Mizuki left knowing just how to manipulate this situation to his advantage when it was time to spring his trap on the traitor.

(Hyuuga Compound-1 Hour Later)

Hinata had been escorted by her "brother" as she called him Neji Hyuuga back home though in truth her cousin from being her father's brother's side that was part of the branch family. Neji always had a scowl on his face much like the Uchiha named Sasuke always did as if they hated the world as it had wronged them in some way. She hated seeing him like this as she cared for him like she did with her four years younger sister Hanabi.

However, it seemed her caring did more harm then good as it made Neji think she was taking pity on him and in doing so in his eyes made her look spoiled. All because of the fact that she was of the Hyuuga's Main family and the Heiress to becoming Clan Head when she reached the age required to be as such. "N-Neji. I-I h-have a q-question for you?" said Hinata as she tried not to stutter so much though with the memory of Naruto's return to Kohona it was hard not to.

"What is it Hinata?" said Neji as they approached her room and he had noticed that even though during final year at the Academy her stuttering gone down to none existent it had returned to more then what is considered noticeable to others.

"D-did you b-by a-any chance hear w-what happened at t-the A-Academy t-today?" said Hinata as she was slightly worried that Neji with his back still to her had learned Naruto's secret or that he learned that Naruto was in her father's good graces.

Neji didn't answer for a moment as he thought back to earlier in the day when he went with Hiashi as a look out for the Clan Head. All the while he was talking to the boy, a female Jounin, accompanied by a strange man orange black clothing, covered with metal guards, and wearing a metal mask with only having one eye. Neji didn't know what the man was talking about with his uncle, but he was sure it was something else as Hiashi seemed to be having a very serious yet lively discussion with them.

Neji had of course heard the rumors of what this...Uzumaki Naruto did to most of the Genin students in the graduation class at the Ninja Academy. He had picked it up from the ever so gossipy whispers of the people in the village. The students who graduated had of course told their parents while their parents had told everyone else creating an out of control rumor mill that you couldn't tell what the truth was and what was the fiction. "I have heard...rumors as have you as we returned home though I am sure that you could tell me if you wanted what out of the rumors is true and what is a lie," said Neji as he turned to his side to look at her as if to see if she would tell him.

"I-I don't k-know much as I f-fainted w-when he came o-over to talk t-to me i-in the c-classroom. W-what part o-of the r-rumors do you w-wish to know a-are t-true?" said Hinata who now found herself pressing her fingers together out of habit and as a defense mechanism for these types of things.

"I don't want to know right now if that is your answer Hinata, but if I have to find out about him for myself I will do it in the form of combat. Now go get some rest I'll have one of the chiefs make you dinner and one of the servants bring it to your room as it has been an exhausting day for you," said Neji as he walked away planning on finding out what about this Uzumaki Naruto was true, what was a lie, and what he could do to the boy to break his cousin's spirit about changing herself that she had been for nearly a year.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

The Hokage was having another stress filled day when he didn't need it on his old 60+ year old should be retired, but forced back in heart. "How is it that you can see Naruto as a threat just for sticking up for himself?" said Sarutobi as he hated meetings like this.

"The fact the boy has never done anything like this before much less the fact that he was allowed to defend himself proves it. He should be beaten on constantly so the fox knows its place inside of its new body and that if it will be assaulted at any moments notice," said an old Village Elder who hated the fox and the boy it inhabited.

"It is that kind of talk that makes us worse then those we preach about fighting against that are enemies of our Fire Countries Lords. You want us to become hypocrites?" said the Third Hokage trying to undermine this Elder's reasoning.

"Its better then being a type of village that houses a Nine Tailed Demon Lord. The very same Demon Lord that killed your successor no less Lord Hokage. I'm surprised that you didn't try to kill the boy yourself though I suppose being as old as you are has made you soft and a sympathizer of the demon all because he has the body of a twelve year old no less," said the man trying to remove favor from the Hokage.

"Be as it may Naruto is a Shinobi of the Leaf now whether the council likes it or not and they cannot remove him from being a ninja. To do so you must have an authentic reason that is a legitimate one and not because he has the demon locked inside of him. He is not the demon himself despite what you may think Goza," said Sarutobi knowing the council would need to have a reason other then Slade being in him.

"I'm well aware of what it is you and I are thinking Lord Hokage, which is why he is having Yamanaka Inoichi take a look inside his head tomorrow to see if he is an unstable demon or not. If Naruto IS unstable not only will we have the authority to remove him from being a Genin, but we will be allowed to have the boy killed by public execution as an order of the council to protect the village from whatever harm he may ensue upon the public," said Goza as he got full agreement from the other Elder save surprisingly and yet unsurprisingly Hiashi who scowled at this news as he did not like this even though he had originally favored the idea before he learned the truth.

"And what should happen should he pass with flying colors Goza? What if he is as stable as I claim he is? Tell me what you plan to do then?" said Sarutobi fully knowing that if this little stunt of an examination didn't bare any fruit then Goza would have a lot of crow to eat for criticizing the Hokage of Kohona.

"I will deal with that when the unlikely chance of that happens to me and the other Elders here, but I can assure you it won't," said Goza inwardly smiling as he was going to be rid of Uzumaki Naruto once and for all.

The Hokage was about to talk more about how Goza was so sure when a scratch came at the door like an animal clawing on wood. Now frowning in curiosity as were most of the Elder's in the room the Hokage raised himself up from his chair to investigate. Sarutobi assumed it was just a messenger dog or another animal of that sort or the ANBU outside would have made a noise.

However, just because the ANBU didn't make a noise didn't mean all was well outside so he slowly opened the door slightly to see who or what was making the noise. 'What in the world?' thought Sarutobi as he found all the ANBU had been knocked out cold while sitting in front of the door with a scroll in hand was a fox with three tails meaning it was a demon fox, a fox that had silver blue fur all around, and black tips on all three tails.

The fox looked at the Hokage for a second before recognizing him as the man that he was supposed to speak to and put down the scroll in front of the Hokage. _"Pardon me for my intrusion into your meeting, but I have a message scroll here for you Lord Hokage. It's from the second master who is the vessel for the first,"_ said the fox bowing his head little before walking away it disappeared in a poof.

The Hokage took the scroll left by the fox and read it slowly frowning as he did so at the information it contained. 'So he's going to take it at midnight. I suspected that the teacher Mizuki was a traitor, but I couldn't force myself to arrest him due to lack of evidence. It would make me paranoid and I would lose whatever influence I have left on the council thus lose what ground I have in protecting Naruto. Though from the looks of things the boy can protect himself quite nicely,' thought the Hokage before rolling it up and putting it in his robes before addressing he council.

"What was that Lord Hokage?" said Hiashi who was curious as the rest of them.

"Just a messenger telling me about an old friend coming to visit me after so long," lied the Hokage as they sat down to conclude business before the events later at night took place.

(Streets of Kohona)

Naruto had some time to kill before the supposed "heist" of the scrolls so he decided to walk around the village a little more to see what had changed. Much with the village's hatred of him nothing much had changed as word had gotten around that the "demon boy" had returned with a mean vengeance as multiple rumors of him doing something fowl at the Academy spread like wild fire. "I hear he mutilated one of the teachers and three of the students," said one man to his wife in a whisper who with shocked eyes tried to protect herself in some way as if the mere look that Naruto could give her would be able to strike her down.

"I hear he defiled one of the female ninja and is now caring his demonic offspring," said one villager looking at Naruto with hate and disgust.

'Fools! If it wasn't for the fact I want to make my father proud I would tear all of them apart. If my father saw this he would have let Slade run right through here no problem,' thought Naruto deciding to go to his only refuge at night that was Ichiraku Ramen stand.

As Naruto walked he heard something that sounded like giggling of a school girl, but that made no sense to him. It was in a way surprising to say the least that any girl would be even remotely interested in him at all with the exception being Hinata as he had assumed all the kids near and around his age of both genders were told to stay away from him. It was when he stopped once again when he heard girls giggling and lots of it. Frowning he turned around curiously at the direction of the giggling that turned into high pitched girly squeals that hurting his ears that were slightly pointed now due to Slade's improvements. "IT'S HIM! IT'S NARUTO-KUN!" yelled a girl with a heart in one eye and a star in the other meaning one thing...a fan-girl.

As Naruto grew up he learned two things about fan-girls that nearly threw themselves at the Sasuke. That was they kiss you when they love you and punch you when they hate you...a lot! 'Oh no! I like Hinata I don't need this crap breathing down my neck!' thought Naruto as he took off with all the speed his legs could handle as the entire army of Naruto loving fan-girls tried to catch up with him.

Some of them even being from the previous graduating class as some of them were in ninja gear breaking ahead of the fan-girl group. **_'My my Naruto you've become quite popular with the ladies. I guess that one rumor about being a stud with defiling that one ninja female altered itself into something else? Either that or they found out how you were sweet and charming to Hinata and want you for themselves,'_** thought Dragona as she laughed at the boy's problem, but inside her own mind she was slightly worried this could erode any and all ties to the Hyuuga girl as the girl no matter how sweet could become jealous at best, but also vengeful at her vessel if worst came to worst and Hinata blamed it on Naruto.

'Well what do you think I should do Dragona?' thought Naruto as he really didn't want to be caught by them as he headed for his little ramen sanctuary...on the other side of the damn village.

'**_Just do what you are doing Naruto. Unlike you they don't have your stamina so they will tire out soon. The female Genin from last year will as well though that may make them try again later and give them all the more incentive to try to have you for their own devices,'_** said Dragona as she had always found that a male with lots and lots of stamina to be one of a woman's high qualities of attractiveness that they seek.

Naruto running ran a fast as he could with his weights on that would now accumulate to be over 6000 pounds all together. It wasn't long before Naruto escaped from every and all fan-girls eating his dust. All of them shocked that the boy could run as fast as he did leaving them behind. Within less then 5 seconds Naruto had made it to Ichiraku's Ramen stand slightly exhausted at using that much speed with weights on. "Hey...hey old...man I'm...I'm back!" said Naruto as he sat down on a stool at the counter panting while he was sweating slightly from the front of his mask that he slowly removed from his face.

To say that the owner of the stand Teuchi was surprised was an understatement as he had heard so many rumors about the boy. Three of the rumors saying the said boy had died from reasons unknown. "Naruto? Naruto it is you! I'm so glad your back I'm giving you some Miso Ramen on the house," said Teuchi starting to work on the order already while Ayame took one look at the boy and blushed slightly at the fact that he had changed into something that was of every young girls dream.

"Thanks old man, but keep it light I have to cut back on my ramen consumption for a little while," said Naruto making the poor man's eye bulge out of their sockets and his daughter gasp at such words.

"But Naruto why would you have to do that?" said Ayame as she and her father knew all to well that it was because of Naruto and his stomach that they had even survived as long as they did with all the competing restaurants in the city.

"It's not your fault Ayame-chan its just...well I found out that by eating mostly if not only ramen for most of my lift stunted my growth and was one of many things that resulted in me being malnourished in the first place. Slade-sensei did say I can eat ramen once in a while, but I should balance it out with healthy things like fruit and vegetables in order to make sure I don't have any more problems in that area. Sorry," said Naruto who put his head down slightly thinking they would kick him out now and call him a demon now that he could no longer helped their business stay afloat like before.

"Don't look so down Naruto it's expected you would have to consume less ramen as you got older. In fact I was going to add fruit and vegetables as a side dish to your ramen free of charge had you not grown this year. Look at you now! You're almost as tall as that kid with glasses who walks by here sometimes. I believe Shino was his name if I remember correctly," said Ayame as she recalled the serious looking boy with glass and oversized coat making him unreadable in terms of emotions.

"Really?" said Naruto surprised at this news that someone other then him at his age went here to eat ramen.

"Yeah. Not only that, but earlier today two boys from this years graduation exam came here asking about you. One looked lazy while the other looked...well let's just call him big boned as it would be cruel to call him anything else. They asked if this was the place you always came to when you were hungry and I told them yes. They asked both me and Ayame a whole bunch of questions about you in wondering what you were like before you left Kohona for nearly a whole year. I told them what I knew and served them both ramen, which the big boned one ate with gusto. After they paid they left with the lazy one saying something about you being...'troublesome' I believe was the word he used," said Teuchi handing Naruto his bowl with a side of freshly sliced apples.

"Lazy guy and big boned huh? I think I know them. I think the lazy one is supposed to be some sort of genius, but he does as much movement as a turtle does when walking and with equal amount of sleeping. I think I heard his name in class when Iruka-sensei was in class announcing the students who graduated. I think his name is Nara Shikamaru. The big boned kid I think is Akimichi Choji and both he and Shikamaru are both from clans with different bloodline limits," said Naruto wondering why those two guys his age were so interested with him as he ate his bowl of ramen and the apple slices on the side dish.

"Well I'm sure they didn't mean it in anyway bad Naruto. I think they wanted to be your friend from the way they asked their questions," said Ayame trying to make the situation more optimistic for Naruto as she could see the depression written all over his face.

"Maybe you are right Ayame-chan. Oh crap! I have to go I have some important things to do. Bye old man! Bye Ayame-chan!" said Naruto as he finished his meal in a hurry and put his mask up around his face before leaving an after image on the stool.

(Hokage's Tower-Midnight)

Naruto knew the Hokage got the scroll he sent with one of his demon foxes he summoned earlier to give to the old man. If he hadn't then his demon fox would have just poof next to him telling him it was no go. Since no fox had shown up in such a way it meant that everything was a go. "Time to get to work and put my plan into action," said Naruto in a whisper moving through the dark corridors of the Hokage Tower till he saw the ANBU their rotating out with the Hokage entering his office for some last minute things telling them not to disturb him in the slightest.

Channeling chakra to his hands and feet Naruto crawl on the ceiling of the corridor using the darkness of the area and his clothes to his advantage. He was now above the oblivious ANBU guard's heads not sensing the chakra that had been used to scale the ceiling above them. Why? Naruto had used a fox illusion Genjutsu that masks one's chakra for a brief amount of time till it was dispelled by the user when it was no longer needed. Naruto then went into his suit and took out two small seeds and let them fall to the ground beside each guard making a small noise just loud enough for the ANBU to hear and look down. 'Got you suckers!' thought Naruto as he activated the chakra he put into the seeds covering the two guards with thorn covered vines that when pierced the ANBU uniforms were sedated with a powerful serum knocking the two into unconsciousness held by the vines almost immediately.

Naruto walked past the unconscious limp guards, knocked twice before entering, and saw a now smiling Hokage who caught a glimpse of one of the ANBU guards. "Aside from the fact that you took out two ANBU in an unnatural way Naruto I have to say that was in itself pretty impressive," said Sarutobi handing Naruto the large scroll that was marked "Forbidden", but was in fact a Kage level Genjutsu covered scroll covering basic in using shinobi medicine.

"Thanks old man for trusting me this far. Now for one final part of the plan must happen to make this seem perfect. I have to knock you out and it has to believable that Uzumaki Naruto did it and not some other guy in a dark ninja suit," said Naruto as he had made this one at the behest of Dragona to help bash and identify future perverts in and outside of Kohona.

"Oh what did you have in mind Naruto?" said Sarutobi as his anti-prankster senses that had not been active in nearly a year came on sounding like a gong from a gong bell.

"This. Sexy Jutsu!" said Naruto turning into a blonde, black, and red headed woman with shapely curves and smoke covering the most private areas.

By the time the Hokage would even register what had just happened it would be a half an hour from now with tissue paper up his nose to block blood from leaving it. 'Whoops! I think I may have I overdid it. Hah!' thought Naruto as he took the so called "Forbidden" scroll and took off through the window he had opened before leaping out the window to the roof in font of him...15 stories down and 100 feet away.

"_CRUNCH!" _was the sound of Naruto landing in an crane fighting style landing form on the tiles of the roof before he took off to his destination in a quick sprint towards it.

(Kohona-30 minutes Later)

The Hokage was awakened from his unconsciousness by the shaking of his body by an ANBU ninja in a wolf mask. "Lord Hokage are you all right? Are you hurt sir?" said the wolf masked ANBU worriedly as the trail of blood leading to a knocked out Hokage was not a good sign.

"Yes...um thank you. However, we have more important things to worry about then my old health. Gather what Chuunin and Jounin you can that are still awake immediately!" said Sarutobi getting a nod from the ANBU before he went "poof" from his sight while he clogged his bloody nose with tissue paper.

'This better work or the council will have all the reason it needs to kill Naruto,' thought the Hokage as there were so many ways this could go wrong as he went to his crystal ball for answers.

(Kohona Forest Area-30 Minutes Later)

Umino Iruka had been up that night unable to sleep as he recalled the events that had happened earlier with Naruto. That and how several parents complained to him later in the day about making Naruto a ninja of the Leaf when he was a demon. Iruka had to try and explain to them in a non-threatening voice yet serious all the same voice that Naruto had passed last year due to a lack of effort in properly grading his tests. That and the only reason he became it officially this year was he was away on an important mission by the Hokage himself. 'Boy had the aftermath of my words create a headache,' thought Iruka sighing as he had been forced into actually threatening the parents by telling them that by breaking the S-class law surrounding the boy he would report it to the Hokage to have them all executed if they didn't leave his office soon after.

Shortly after he had gone home an ANBU in a monkey mask told him to see the Hokage about something involving Naruto and that he stole something of "vital importance" from his office. It was then revealed to the Chuunin and Jounin there what really had happened with Mizuki trying to get the scroll and how Naruto had planned to nip Mizuki's act of betrayal in the bud. Now Iruka was running through the woods within the section of the forest that the Hokage told him to go as the leader of the village didn't trust any of the others from the way their eyes became cold at the sound of Naruto's name. 'Iruka this is very important and I am counting on you to watch over Naruto as if you were his actual family that he never had. Should something go wrong that even Naruto can't handle I want you to intervene to give him the chance to succeed. Even at the cost of your own life should it come to that,' were the echoed words of the Third Hokage in his head as he leaped to his destination.

He had just finished reaching it when Mizuki showed up in a nearby tree, but thanks to several trees in front of the traitorous Chuunin it was not possible for him to see Iruka. That and he secretly lowered his chakra signature to near below Genin level till he felt he would be needed so he could raise to his highest to help Naruto. Mizuki finally leaped down from his tree caring two large shuriken throwing stars on his back. "You got the scroll I see. Excellent work Naruto you will become strong like me when we get out of here and use the scroll's knowledge to become the strongest of shinobi," said Mizuki as he walked over to the boy smiling his evil smile that made Iruka want to puke in disgust.

"Perhaps it would Mizuki-san. Though it would be hard for you to escape when you are nothing more then a rotting corpse," said Naruto throwing the scroll aside and took out his sword.

"What? We had a deal you backstabbing demon brat!" said Mizuki taking out one of his two large shuriken from behind him ready to use.

"This coming from someone who tried to backstab Kohona, its ninja, its people, and far more importantly betray **_ME!"_** said Naruto as his eyes were no longer blue, but had now become that of a foxes with orange slit like eyes and he lifted up his ninja headband and tore off the black headband strip on his head dissolving into nothing as his Jagan Eye was now opened and had become exposed once more to the world.

"That eye is not natural. What is that?" said Mizuki as the way it stared at him made him feel REALLY uncomfortable and on edge at the moment as was Iruka from his hiding spot as he couldn't help, but shutter himself at seeing the edge of the eye.

"This? This is what is called the Jagan Eye. You see I went to Demon World and met a few...friends of you will of my 'tenant' and after explaining a few things they were glad to help me become stronger. This...is part of that," said Naruto calling mentally in his mind for a dragon to come to his sword, which one gladly heard and obeyed instantly.

"Then you are a demon! Just as we always thought. That's good because even if I turned traitor I will be praised as the ninja who killed the Kyuubi when those fools of Hokage's both Third and Fourth couldn't. The council will beg me to take the old mans place when I present your corpse to them," said Mizuki as he now acted on instinct and threw the first giant shuriken at Naruto with all his strength put into it aimed directly at the boy.

The shuriken itself stopped two feet in front of Naruto and hovered in mid-air while still spinning as it did shocking both Mizuki and Iruka. "You can't even touch me with your little toys. Let's see how I fair with them," said Naruto as his eye glowed a rainbow like color before the shuriken as if by Naruto's thoughts was sent back to Mizuki hitting his left side in the shoulder piercing through his Chuunin vest and into this flesh several the muscle tissue their making the shoulder unusable.

"You are...not...not normal. You...you are a...a monster and...all monsters...just like...you deserve to...DIE!" said Mizuki taking his last shuriken and threw it at Naruto doubting the boy could do that again.

"Honestly how you ever became a Chuunin is beyond me Mizuki? Your attack are Genin at best and villager tactic at worst. Perhaps you had to sexually please the instructors in some way during the exams at the time in exchange for such a title?" said Naruto smiling beyond his mask as he stopped this giant shuriken too before sending into Mizuki's right arm with the same exact force as the previous one crippling the man for life.

"I'll get...get you for...this you...demon...demon fox!" said Mizuki as he was now heavily bleeding out of his mouth along with his shoulders with his arm dangling at his sides.

"Wrong Mizuki! You are a disgrace as well as embarrassment to this village, its people, and the ninja's within its ranks. I'm going to make sure that no one has to see your ugly face ever again," said Naruto as held the man in place with his Jagan Eye's powers while slashing Mizuki repeatedly with his sword till his upper body was covered in scar marks forever burned into his body before he put away his sword and dispelling the dragon after thanking it for its assistance.

"I thought you...you were going...to kill...kill me? Not stare...at me...me with that...that ugly...third eye of...of yours to...to death," said Mizuki smiling and laugh thinking Naruto was buffing and going to hand him over to the other ninja where he would claim that it was Naruto's idea to steal the Forbidden Scroll and how the boy used a strange demonic Genjutsu on him to be his puppet.

"Are you calling me a lair? I put my sword away so I could remove the bandages from my right arm. So I can show you the means...of your death!" said Naruto coldly as he lift up his right arms sleeve revealing a piece of parchment with the word "Seal" on it before tearing it off.

'What's Naruto doing?' thought Iruka as he felt something sinister behind that arm and to make matter worse the Jagan Eye on Naruto's head was glowing with a dark color around the inner part of the eye.

Immediately Naruto's entire right arm as covered in a thick, dark, and evil looking flame that made Iruka want to run home, hide in his closet, find his long lost stuffed teddy bear, and sucked on his thumb as he cried for his mommy. "WHAT IS THAT THING!" yelled Mizuki as he his fear of what was before blocked off all pain in his body as Naruto just smiled at him as the flame and his now visible chakra swirled around him as he took 5 steps back from Mizuki.

"You insulted the Jagan Eye Mizuki. That's not smart at all! That's not something even I would do. The Jagan Eye though attached to me has a mind of its own and what it wants it gets when it comes to combat and killing someone. **_Now feel the power of the one of my most devastating attacks! 'DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!'"_** yelled out Naruto as he shot out a large dark dragon out of his arm towards Mizuki who could only look on to his horror at the beast coming at him with lifeless and soulless eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Mizuki as the attack incinerated him, went through him, and then went through a solid chink of the forest burning the area down before Naruto cut off the attack by lowering his chakra to normal.

"I hate doing that as I have to find a tailor to fix my clothing," said Naruto to himself as the only thing that remained on Naruto in that part of his right arm was his weight that were protected by the "Seal of the Demon" by Slade.

"Naruto!" said Iruka jumping down from the tree that was his hiding spot glad he was not closer or else he would have been more cooked then barbequed chicken at the Akimichi's house.

"Hey Iruka sensei. Sorry if I overdid it, but sometimes you got to do what you got to do. Don't worry about my right arm Dragona says that's how it's supposed to look," said a slightly tired Naruto as he had never used one of his dragons to such a level even when training with Hiei with just his chakra.

"Dragona? Who's that?" said Iruka though he had a feeling that this was bad news that the Elders would not like to hear about.

"She's my second 'tenant' like Slade is or as you know him as Kyuubi. Slade told me that the old man told you about him and what happened all those years back.

"Second...'tenant'?" said Iruka as it was bad enough Naruto had one beast inside of him, but he had two now inside of him?

"Yeah she's really nice to me! Come on I'll tell you on the way back to the village. It is not as bad as it sounds Iruka-sensei," said Naruto as he closed his Jagan Eye, put on his ninja headband over his forehead, and picked up the Genjutsu covered medical scroll.

'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to wish I had taken a bad beating after this?' thought a slightly disturbed Iruka as they walked back as they were while Naruto took out a pair of bandages and wrapped them around his arm attaching the parchment "Seal" to it.

(Kohona-Hokage's Tower-20 Minutes Later)

The Hokage had put away his crystal ball long after the one sided fight if not considered painful execution of Mizuki was over. He had nearly pissed himself when the dragon that Naruto used came out killing Mizuki and leaving no traces or remains of the traitor. 'And now Naruto is coming back here with Iruka. This is going to get nasty as the Shinobi and Village Elders will want to push the mental and physical examination up to tonight. The only downside to tonight was giving Naruto 0 time to prepare to try and hide his less then human abilities. Hopefully Naruto can conceal them in time before it's too late to stop the Elder's from jumping to conclusion. The Jagan Eye he can without question, but the right arm is another matter. That in itself may lead to the Jagan Eye, which will no doubt give the Elders reasons to kill or exile the boy,' thought Sarutobi as he took a drag from his pipe as it helped calm his nerves that desperately needed it.

About 15 minutes later Naruto came into the Hokage's office with a pale looking Iruka who looked ready to puke his guts out. Not surprising from the explanation he got from Naruto about his second 'tenant' and the Jagan Eye being implanted without sedatives or painkillers of any kind to suppress the pain. "Hey old man how is everything? Got your scroll back so don't worry," said Naruto being his old humorous self once more as he had thrown the scroll to the Hokage who caught it easily.

"I'm fine Naruto and as for knocking me out I think I'll make that a Forbidden Jutsu to be added to the scroll later on," said the Hokage who got a look of curiosity from Iruka who in return had glanced back at the Chuunin teacher with a look of his own that said "I'll explain later so keep you mouth shut" in his eyes.

"Oh come on old man. You know it's the perfect for being a pervert detector and bashing technique that has ever created so why remove it? Unless...you don't want anyone around you to know you are an old pervert do you?" said Naruto pointing a finger at the Hokage who grumbled and pulled down his hat in shame and embarrassment as it was true.

"All things aside on that subject I have some bad news Naruto. The Elders came into visit me in my office 10 minutes ago and stepped up your physical and mental examinations to tonight to start almost as soon as you came into my office," said the Hokage as he sensed the chakra signatures of some of the elders, Yamanaka Inoichi, and another signature he couldn't recognize as he never had this person in his office before.

"Lord Hokage we are here with both Yamanaka Inoichi for the mental exam along with Inuzuka Hana for the physical exam to see if the boy has any irregularities in him," said the Elder Goza who glared at Naruto who in turn glared back at the man and at Inuzuka Hana for her past discretions towards him with her dogs.

"Let's get this over with. I have things to do other then be around here filled with hatred filled idiots who can't tell their own head from their ass," said Naruto earning a growl from Hana, murderous eyes from Inoichi, and glares from the other Elder's in the room.

"Why you little...," said an Elder ready to take out a kunai and kill the boy himself, but was stopped by a daring look by Iruka who would be damned if the boy had to do this alone.

"Enough! We'll start with the physical in the room I have prepared down the hall. ONLY Inuzuka Hana and Uzumaki Naruto may enter as I want no outside party involved with this examination to possibly contaminate it," said Sarutobi as he did this to make sure that there was no foul play involved from the Elders.

"Can someone explain to me why a vet has to look at me when it should be a full fledged doctor that actually KNOWS what he or she is doing," said Naruto as the situation didn't make sense.

"Inuzuka Hana is a skilled veterinarian boy, who has dealt with animals as well as certain other animal related incidents that involve humans and since she can examine your body for irregularities with her dog like senses that would make you seem...unnatural," said the one of the Elders sneering at the boy only to be quieted by Naruto's piercing glare that had flashed a brief slit orange red eyes at the old man.

"Fine! But I'm not taking off my pants for some bitch hound like her (Hana growls). She wants to examine my body she has to deal with the upper half or else I walk. I draw the line at female perverts," said Naruto as he would never forgive the woman for sending her dogs on him while the said woman now snarled at him for his remarks at her being a pervert and a bitch hound.

"Like I care to see what's down their kid. You are probably under developed anyway in that region," said Hana smirking at questioning his manhood only to lose her smile when Naruto unleashed killer intent at her that made her quiver in fear of him as it was so high and had never felt anything like it before.

"Keep talking like that I'll make sure you can never bare children in your lifetime," said Naruto itching for his sword while both Dragona and Slade in his head told him to calm down as they needed to make sure that no...unnecessary blood was spilled in this physical examination.

"Both of you stop it! Naruto I'll expect no blood shed from you OR from your examiner and any blood spilled will be dealt with strict punishment," said the Hokage as he was not having any conflict happen so late at night in his office.

"Agreed. Let's get this over with, but know this...she so much as looks at me funny I'll burn her body, place her ashes in an urn, and deliver the urn PERSONSONALLY to her families doorstep," said Naruto heading to the indicated room with a now very reluctant Inuzuka Hana behind him with worried looking Elders as they had never seen or heard of the boy being this angry before till recently and started wondering if they could take him should he become violent.

They concluded that they couldn't and now prayed to themselves that he wouldn't be or they would be royally screwed.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter completed. Sorry that this took so much longer then others I have been busy with papers, projects, and quizzes. Still it doesn't mean I can't do a little writing on the side at night. Right? Right. Anyway I'll do the physical and mental stuff in the next chapter. In case your wondering (and I'm sure some of you are) why use Kiba's big sister in all this. Well if you remember a few chapters back Naruto was chased away by Hana with her dogs as she had been told Naruto was a monster (big surprise). Anyway Naruto never forgot that as by the hostility in his voice. Basically I have been creating a powerful, badass, take crap from no one Naruto, which lets face it is well deserved all things considered. Now in case you are offended by what he said about Hana I'm sorry, but as I said he's taking crap from no one. Females included and if he did have to take crap from ANYONE its going to be from Hinata...to a degree anyway, but not so far as to threaten her like that.

Now before anyone says you can't do that to women let me set the record straight about this in my opinion and if you disagree I respect your decision. First, they are not just normal women they are female ninja's, which means the "you can't hurt me because I'm a woman" doesn't apply because in order for it to they would have to be ordinary women and not put themselves in danger. Secondly Hana is a ninja, but also a veterinarian (at least in my story she is) so the rule applies to her too. Same with Anko when she got beat up by Slade (the guy was a psycho when he was all human I don't think he's going to have problems as a demon lord). If I offended anyone I want to say this now...I am sorry. I've seen too many Naruto fics where the guy gets beat up by the girls and girls rub it in their faces and crap. I believe in equality and stuff so that means that if the women have to be ninja that they should be able to take the physical punishment that goes with it. Nuff said on the subject. Till next time..PEACE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Examinations

Naruto entered the room first looking around not trusting either the Elders or his so called examiner to do things by the book. It was simple as well as nice as rooms went as it had a chair, a table in front of it, and a wooden clipboard on the table to write down anything considered information during the examination. After looking around he walked forward into the room more followed by Hana who looked at him with disgust that someone like him could be a ninja.

She had been told by her parents about the Kyuubi being in the boy saying the clan's safety as well as interests was higher then the Hokage's law. The technicality allowed her to be told as long as when they broke the Third's Law it stayed within the clan home. That and among its fellow dog clan members that is as that was the only loop hole they could think of. Her parents had yet to tell Kiba about the situation with Naruto, but they did not as Kiba had a tendency to blab just about everything he was told sooner or later without thinking about the consequences. 'We'll just see how much of the demon fox you really are boy,' thought Hana as she shut the door behind and then locking it as so no one would disrupt the examination proceedings.

"Take off your headband, helmet, what remains of your shirt, and remove your sword while you are at it," said Hana though she didn't really have to as Naruto was already doing it before she said anything.

"I don't suppose you know a good tailor here in the village that does good repair work on tattered and burned clothing such as this do you?" said Naruto as he had removed his ninja Leaf headband, his sword, and his helmet placing it on the table with his back still to her.

Hana for a brief moment did not speak at all as she was shocked to see hair like his as it was three colors all wrapped up in one. "I-I wouldn't know of any place in particular as its common knowledge that your not exactly welcome in most places," said Hana stirring away from the Kyuubi, but leaving it to interpretation as she was sure that Naruto didn't know about the Fox.

"If you're implying about Kyuubi then I already know about him so do you so don't have to try to hide it from me," said Naruto removing the remains of his black Shinobi uniform placing it with the other two items while exposing the upper part of himself to Hana and the muscled body he possessed at his age.

Hana was glad she was behind Naruto at the moment as her face was now heated heavily with a blush at seeing such a physic in front of her. 'Okay maybe he's more developed then I gave him credit for,' thought Hana as she couldn't help, but look at his butt before snapping out of her stupor no matter how blissful it was.

"I don't have all day," said Naruto impatiently as he had sensed she was eye groping him much to her delight and his discomfort as he would have preferred Hinata do it instead of Hana and then when the two were much older.

Hana had now come back to reality as she walked up to where Naruto now stood as she grabbed the clipboard from the table before writing some things down on it. "Turn all the way to face me please," said Hana trying to sound professional though another part of her was trying to come out all the same that was by far not.

Naruto did as instructed facing and she nearly gasped because of it as she saw young boy or rather MAN in her mind with deep whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. The boy was built in the front as well as the back if not more as he was sculpted to the equivalent of a Greek god. His eyes were blue that held a power in them that was like lightning in them nearly frying all of her common sense then and there. "As you can plainly see I have nothing to hide," said Naruto calmly as he notice the woman seemed to be in her own little world.

Hana once more snapped out of her eye groping/examination before noticing his right arm was bandaged past the elbow joint. "What's this?" said Hana sounding more and more professional as human curiosity was a strong antidote to her dog like emotions.

"Special chakra storage reserves," lied Naruto hoping the woman would by it as demon foxes were master of lying as they did it when they had to and had been doing so since they existed.

Hana was skeptical of the response as he looked down at the bandages more closely as they seemed to be containing something rather then storing. However, from the way it was working according to her dog like senses it was hard to tell whether or not what the boy said was true or false. She decided that she would go back to it later knowing she had time to do so as there was no rush for her to look into it now. She wrote more information down before putting the clipboard down and took out a tape measurer as she needed to record his bodies height, width, etc. 'Don't think dirty thoughts! He's 12 years old he's too young for you! That's it keep thinking that and...oh my!' thought Hana as her fingers touch his left muscled leg while measuring him making her blush at the slight contact as she felt something that she was certain not his sword making her regret saying anything earlier to him all together.

(Hyuuga Compound-At the moment-1:15AM)

Neji was tired from today's earlier events as he had been awakened by the scurrying of people throughout the village and his own household. Apparently Uzumaki Naruto was becoming notoriously unpredictable in his actions as it was rumored he stole a scroll from the Hokage's office. Not only that, but he knocked the man out in a single move that was being declared a Forbidden Jutsu officially at 2:00 PM today. Not long after, things had calmed down and Neji strange as it was (at least in his mind) was now being summoned by the Hyuuga Clan Elders with the exception of his uncle being present for this meeting. "You wished to see me Elder's?" said Neji as he wanted to be as formal and polite as humanly possible even if he loathed them for what they did to the Branch family of the Clan.

"Yes Neji please have a seat as we have some things to discuss," said one of the 12 old looking Elders in the room each looking just as old as the other.

"Yes it has recently come to our attention that Uzumaki Naruto has returned today after a year long absence from Kohona. It has also become apparent that the young Heiress that is Hiashi's daughter Hinata is infatuated with the boy and is trying to become strong for him," said the Elder in the middle.

"She will never be strong if that is what you are wondering as she can never change. She is too weak to be a true Heiress and is fated to be as such. It is clear from with her sister Hanabi always winning their sparring matches as it is with mine. Why are you telling me this anyway?" said Neji as he could feel there was more to what the Elder's wanted with him then they let on.

"What you are about to learn you must not tell anyone outside of this room as no one is supposed to know outside the Elder's and the Third Hokage himself. You see Neji not long after this year's current Genin Exams will be the Chuunin Exams in about a good 3-4 months from now maybe less. Kohona will be hosting this year for the other Shinobi villages and there is a possibility that your cousin may want to enter with her team to impress the boy. At the same time your own team as well as your sensei Maito Gai has expressed to the Hokage that he can't wait to enlist you into the Chuunin Exams this year. Should Hinata enter and you face in the second or third part of the exam in any shape or form you are to crush her in front of everyone around her. Even the damn boy of a monster she has become close to recently," said the oldest looking Elder who was to the left of the middle seat as he dare not tell Neji the boy's little secret as it could alter Neji's perceptions of the boy entirely.

"I see you want me to crush her spirit as well as her body to prove that she is not a fitting Heiress that her father wants her to be. You know she opposes the Cage Bird Seal and that if she becomes Heiress she will oppose it publicly with the Hokage supporting her as well as possibly several other Clan Heads from other parts of Kohona. What do I get out of this in return? You wouldn't be telling me this unless you could give me something in return for doing something so...harsh to the Main Family of the Clan," said Neji as he could read them all too well.

"We are willing to let normal Hyuuga traditions...slip if you will for this gesture of your loyalty by say...removing the seal from your head after the Exam?" said the Elder to the far right smiling a near toothless smile as most of his teeth left him due to his age or his younger years of combat.

Neji was speechless as he could be finally free from his bondage and all he had to do was take out his cousin during any part of the exams that it was allowed. "I will say it is a very tempting offer," said Neji as his shock was clearly there in his voice.

"We are also willing to have you take Hiashi's place as Clan Head when he does either of natural causes or by...fated design," said the Elder second to the right letting the last few words hang their for Neji to understand the meaning behind them.

"I see. I will take your offer under advisement Elder's, but know I am highly considering it if all I have to do is crush Hinata. What of Hanabi?" said Neji as the after thought of his uncle's second daughter came into his head.

"She will remain a Main Family member, but will have no standing power with us once we make you Clan Head. If necessary we will put her in with the other Branch Family members to ensure that she doesn't go against us in the future," said the Clan Elder in the middle his skeletal hands interlacing each other.

"Very well. Considering this I gladly accept your offer to destroy Hyuuga Hinata as well as crush the spirit of the one she admires that is...Uzumaki Naruto," said Neji getting up from his chair, bowing, and then left the room.

"Just like his father," said one of the Hyuuga Elder's smiling at all of them knowing they would be the true rulers of the Hyuuga Clan in no time.

(Aburame Clan Home-At that Current Moment)

When Aburame Shibi heard knocking at his door he was surprised that somone would be at his house so early in the morning. He was even more surprised (though didn't show it) that it was none other then Hyuuga Hiashi at his door gracing the bug using master with his noble presence. "Hello Lord Hiashi to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected and somewhat late visit?" said Shibi gesturing for the man to come into his house as it would have been rude not to.

"I came to talk to you about your son in regard to earler and what in the boy saw when he was at the Academy earlier today to one Uzumaki Nartuto. I'm sure young Shino has told you what happened?" said Hiashi as he noticed the man in front of him stiffen slightly in movent clearly inidicating he did.

"Yes. The...child that is Uzumaki Naruto is not the same as he was a year ago with his joking smile and pranks that he pulled. Though the pranks were unnecesary they have given people a few good laughs that are needed in these times," said Shibi sitting down at a table with Hiashi doing the same.

"They do certaily laugh...until they find out its Uzumaki Naruto who is actually making them laugh before they suddenly grow serious again. As for his smile its clear that it was a fake one from what I have heard and seen of his past. (Shibi nods) Tell me what did you tell your son about Naruto after today at the Academy?" said Hiashi curiosuly knowing the man would be straight forward as it was the best and logical choice among friends.

"From what I learned of today I had a somewhat difficult time explaining to Shino that Naruto's physical make up is like us and other Clans...unique. I believe I even gave the hinted suggestion that it was a powerful bloodline limit though whether that was wise or foolish of me I'm still debating," said Shibi as the events in his head of what Shino told him played through his mind once more for the 156th time that night.

"The boy is smart Shibi. Much smarter then you think at his age as he is a lot like you, which in a way is frightening. Sooner or later Shino will find out and I think its going to be sooner. The other Clans that hate the fox more then loving its hero are getting bolder around Naruto and are trying to find away to put him off the ninja roster early. I know you and some of the other Clan Heads like Akimichi and the Nara's don't hold a grudge against him. However, the Haruno's, the Yamanaka's, and Inuzuka's all hate the boy and are rallying around any if not all the supporters for the boy's death if not for his eternal imprisonment to get rid of...Kyuubi," said Hiashi who nearly bit his tongue for nearly disclosing the Kyuubi as Slade.

"The boy's treatment has been illogical and unfair. Your late wife Hitome adored Naruto so much I thought she would have adopted him. It's a shame that never happened and the fact shortly after a few years she had passed away under mysterious circumstances," said Shibi as he knew the Hiashi would never kill his own wife and like his wife liked the boy at one point that seemed to come back strangely after all these years.

"Yes. I just wanted to stop by for that little bit of information though it was nice to talk to you Shibi-sama. Thank you for your time, but it is late and I need to rest so I can keep the Hyuuga Clan strong," said Hiashi as he got up from his chair, bowed, and left without another word leaving Aburame Shibi alone I the room thinking of things that needed to be done to help the boy against the internal threat of Kohona.

(Hokage Tower-Examination Room)

"Before you put on your upper Shinobi uniform I need to take a few pictures of you for the record in this state," said Hana as she was about to finish her examination of Naruto's physical make up to the limit of her professional ability with a few pictures of the boy.

Naruto only nodded once as he didn't mind as he was finally free from this part of the examination the old farts in power made him go through. Hana secretly enjoyed taking the pictures of Naruto before the boy could put on his upper uniform again. Though for Hana she wished he wouldn't as she rather liked him without it, but she figured for the sake of her bodies urges and the boy's own modesty it was for the best. 'At least I can hold onto one and show the other ladies what he looks like,' thought Hana as she put all, but one of the pictures paperclip onto the clipboard while putting the one in her back pocket for later.

'I need to put on a black headband around my head under my ninja one someplace private so I can keep the Jagan Eye restrained. The ninja headband only does so much.' thought Naruto as he put his sword in place first, followed by his upper body Shinobi uniform, his ninja headband, and then his Shinobi helmet covering his hair.

Naruto walked over to the door, opened it, and left with Hana behind him her face had now become unreadable as they entered the Hokage's office. "What did you find Hana-san?" said the Third Hokage silently praying to every powerful god out there that Naruto would get out of this part alive.

"After examining one Uzumaki Naruto I found that he his more physically fit then most kids his age and while that may be strange in some cases in this one its not. In fact it is my opinion that the 'tenant' inside of him is making him physically fit to be a ninja to make up for the years of abuse he has received over the years. Upon further examination I found that his hair is no longer completely blonde, but rather an array of orange, black, and blonde in the form of lightning like streaks. Naruto-san has nothing else that I would considered abnormal and it is my opinion that he is more fit then most Genin, Chuunin, and even Jounin ninja within our ranks. In a few more years when he is taller Uzumaki Naruto will be unmatched by anyone either in or outside of Kohona," said Hana as her eyes couldn't help, but look over at Naruto's body one more time before looking straight back at the Hokage presenting him with the clipboard of what she wrote down.

"Yes. It appears to be all in order. Thank you Hana you may go," said the Third Hokage as he now silently thank the gods that heard him for getting Naruto through the first half unscathed in this development.

The Elder's were silently fuming as they had told the woman to make the report seem as if he was physically unstable and unfit to be a ninja. Apparently from the photographs she had taken were proof of the exact opposite of what they wanted her to say. "Now for the mental examination and I think it should be fine if we did it here," said Goza as he knew Inoichi would not fail in his report when finished with his mental examination of the "demon boy".

"(Sighs) Very well Naruto please sit down here while Yamanaka you sit in the chair next to him," said Sarutobi feeling this was going to be the much harder of the two exams that Naruto was going through.

"Here we go. Don't expect me to go easy on you like the Inuzuka did brat. I don't know what you did to her to make her like you, but I'm not so easily swayed by your demon charms," said Inoichi who got a growl from Naruto baring his fangs at the man.

"Like I would swing your way you idiot though I'm sure your wife and daughter would love to know that you," said Naruto smiling while the man was ready to get up off the chair and attack Naruto had the Hokage not interfered.

"Silence! I want both of you start acting more like ninja instead of squabbling like little children at a playground in a sand box. Inoichi begin the exam at once," said Sarutobi as he was slowly loosing his temper at the two of them.

"Of course Lord Hokage. Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" said Yamanaka Inoichi as he entered Naruto's body leaving his limp in the room with the others.

(Naruto's Mind)

Inoichi was not afraid of many things as he had been trained by his father and his father's father on mind tolerance to the things they saw when going into a person's head. When the mind entering ninja of a specialist entered Naruto's however, what he saw astounded him. It was a large dark shadowy room like an old crypt with the room being dank nearly all around him from roof, walls, and the ceiling as if it was a place for something and not a someone to live in. Beside him on both sides were rows and columns of caskets and coffins. "What is this place?" said Inoichi his voice echoing throughout the large room.

"You like it? It's a place I made just for you before you entered Mindscape so you and I could meet," said Naruto appearing behind Inoichi nearly making the man jump out of his ninja suit.

"Why? For what purpose?" said Inoichi as he was now fully alert as he should have been fro the beginning despite the fact this room was different.

"Why to help you of course. You want to look in my head to see my memories and if my mind is mentally sound. Well here's the place to start. Memory doors UP!" said Naruto before fading away and casket's and coffin lifted themselves up to that of different doors all around Inoichi startling him that the boy had so much control over his own Mindscape at his age.

The large metal doors around him were ranged in different colors from sky blue meaning the boy's happiest moments to the ever creepy, shadowy, and dark looking doors on the opposite side that told of unhappy ones. The latter of the two appeared to be in the greater majority then the others. "Time to get to work," said Inoichi not realizing that a small boy with blonde hair was behind him in one slightly open sky blue doors before the little kid closed it without so much as a small noise.

Inoichi walked down row upon rows of the doors containing memories from most recent to past experiences. The darker of the doors that were horrible events in the boy's life he found to be slightly disturbing as he saw that they were chained and locked down or had a row of iron clad bars vertically coming down preventing just about anyone from trying to access them. 'Just what the hell has the kid got behind here that would make him seal up memories with such high security?' thought Inoichi as he felt a sudden intense wave of negative energy coming from the door itself.

"You should not be here mister ninja. You should leave this place before the bad man comes here," said a little boy's voice coming from right behind Inoichi making the ninja look around started once more.

"Who are you?" said the Yamanaka Clan member as he saw a little kid version Naruto no bigger then a 2, 3, maybe 4 years old.

"I am this one's childhood innocence. I don't get to come out anymore unless this one is with the special girl he likes. You should go before the big mean man comes through one of the dark doors," said the chibi Naruto before the fully grown ninja.

"Big mean man? You mean the Kyuubi?" said Inoichi worriedly as he didn't want to feel the wrath of the Kyuubi running loose through this kids head.

"No not Kyuubi silly. Something both dark and scary that will try to kill you should you stay too long," said chibi Naruto looking around nervously as if feeling something awful was coming.

"Tell me how can I open one of these doors here?" said Inoichi pointing to the door next to him that was a shadowy black with chains in an X-formation with a lock on the center.

"Only the big mean man can do that. If he does it is only in a fight outside to help this one's body win awful fights against bad people. I know! You should try to find Mr. One Eye," said chibi Naruto looking suddenly happy again.

"Mr. One Eye?" said Inoichi as he was now skeptical about this whole place like it was just a ruse to stop him somehow.

"Yeah he lives here to yet is not apart of this one in a natural sense as he was put in here against his will. He is nice though when he has to be. He is also friends with the big mean man, but keeps him in check to make sure he does good things like I do," said the chibi Naruto pointing to a blood red door with demonic creatures carved into the door and the wall that made Inoichi slightly scared out of his mind when he saw it.

"I see. Well thank...you?" said Yamanaka Inoichi only to find that the little kid version of Naruto was gone from his sight as only a faint giggle that only a kid could produce was heard in the distance.

'Well what better way to get information then from the demon himself,' thought Inoichi as he headed to the door not far from him that chibi Naruto had pointed to.

He was about the pass the last black door on his left when he heard a very loud "BANG!" come from the door making him jump with a start. The banging noise continued and dark demonic noises could be heard from beyond the door as the chains rattled and waned under the beating it was given.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Inoichi as he took off for the door he wanted to go to originally ignoring the bloodlust filled screams behind it as well as the blood itself oozing out of the corners of the door covering the floor in it entirely.

The red demonic door was heavy as it was evil looking as it took all of his ninja physical like strength to move. Meanwhile the black door behind him had started to have dents in it, scratches all over it, and was slowly coming off the hinges after the last hit nearly sent it flying off. 'Come on you lousy piece of shit...OPEN!' thought Inoichi and as he was able to right before the door behind him was knocked away like a paper cup as the beast that was behind it took look at him and charged with all its fury at the ninja.

"OH HOLY CRAP!" yelled Inoichi real quick entering the door and closing it just before the beast could get to him allowing the ninja to breathe a sigh of relief before venturing to see Kyuubi.

Meanwhile the said dark looking beast that had stopped at the demonic door just smiled at what it did as its mission was accomplished. **_"The mission accomplished mother. He's on his way to see Slade now,"_** said the young spirit of a dark dragon to his mother of a Queen via mental link with her.

"**_Good. Your father is most pleased with you my son. Now be a good little prince and fix the door you broke before coming back to your mother for nourishment. After all you are still just a youngling as you were just born,"_** said Dragona smiling in Naruto's arm knowing that the plan that was created while her host was getting his little physical examination from the dog woman Slade, herself, and Naruto devised a scheme to get this pesky part of the examination over with.

Naruto played a chibi version of himself in part one while her newly born prince dragon scared the crap out of the ninja in part two. Right now part two of three was complete and they were onto the final act with part three having the ninja meet with Slade or Kyuubi as the ninja called him. "This is going to be so much fun," said Naruto walking passed the dragon who bowed to him before he opened the door easily and entered to see how the final act would play out.

(BREAK)

Inoichi had seen many things in his life while inside a person's mind before. He had done it a lot through his ninja career while on a mission with his partners or extracting info for Ibiki when a prisoner was becoming less then forthcoming in speaking normally under the scarred man's normal interrogation tactics.

However, when Inoichi entered the door that led to Kyuubi's prison he found that the door just didn't exactly lead to the demon's prison 'This isn't the way to Kyuubi's cell. IT IS THE KYUUBI CELL!' thought Inoichi as he came to that realization when he found himself deep within the room with giant gears, pistons, and other things he had never seen before.

What was worse was he couldn't go back were he entered as the door was no longer there to see much less try to open. All he could do was move forward and forward Inoichi did till he found himself staring at a metal throne with a shadowy figure sitting in it. **_"Hello Inoichi. I have been expecting you for sometime. I was beginning to think that one of Naruto's guardians was too much for you. You can't imagine how glad I am to see that you are actually here," _**said the dark demonic voice coming from the metal throne.

"Kyu...Kyuubi?" said Inoichi frightened by the voice and the sheer calmness it seemed to radiate with all the potency of death in it.

**_Don't call me that. I would prefer you call me another more appropriate name," _**said the Kyuubi as the metal throne turned so the form of Kyuubi would face its new guest.

"W-what w-would that b-be?" said Inoichi as he really wished he had the power to fight the demon in this Mindscape.

"**_Call me..._**Slade," said Slade leaning forward from the shadows of his throne laughing at the man's pale faced expression fill itself with fear, worry, and confusion all mixing with his face.

"You? It can't be you. I saw you with the Hokage and the demon boy when I went to pick up my daughter. This doesn't make any sense at all," said Inoichi as he was ready to have an ironically as it sounded mental breakdown as all things logical in his mind seemed to shut down.

"(Sighs) Again the ignorance and arrogant minds of human beings is most unfortunate in this day and age. I think its time you hear some things from my point of view though you aren't going to like what you hear," said Slade as he manifested a chair for the man along with one for himself.

"I guess I have no choice huh?" said Inoichi slowly sitting down as this was the first time he had ever faltered in a mission.

"Its either talk to me or meet that big mean shadowy beast of a dragon that nearly got you on the other side of the door you entered to meet me," said Slade calmly making the man pick his poison in terms of possible death.

"I'll go with talking with you," said Inoichi since at least he would have chance to live after this rather then being maimed by something like that beast outside of Slade's cell.

"Wise choice," said Slade as he started telling him everything about the past from start to finish leaving out Demon World and the Queen Dragon as it was something best kept out of the conversation.

Meanwhile Naruto watched from the shadows smiling as the plan had worked without a hitch involved. 'Maybe now I can get someone else on my side,' thought Naruto as he cold sense the man's hate for him leave when Slade explained the circumstances of why he attacked Kohona involving Orochimaru.

(Real World-20 Minutes Later)

Everyone I the room was slightly worried that something had gone wrong as it should have been a simple enter, exit, and have Inoichi give his report. That didn't happen for sometime and the Elder's were starting to get nervous that Inoichi had been devoured by the demon and were ready to kill the boy should the need arise. They didn't have to as a now enlightened Inoichi left Naruto's mind and body for his much older one. "WOW! That was one hell of a ride," said Inoichi as being in Naruto's mind was one big event after another.

"You're telling me," said Naruto shaking his head real fast to get the cobwebs out of his head and cracking his neck from side to side as he had gone limp in an uncomfortable position that strained his neck.

"Yamanaka what do you have to report on the boy's mental state," said Goza as he was practically waiting to speak the words that would destroy Uzumaki Naruto.

"Well...after careful analysis of what I have seen in Naruto's head compared to the past experiences I have had with other's I can strongly say that Uzumaki Naruto has a pretty strong mind. It's very stable and will be able to endure any mental damage inflicted on it whether by being tortured or some other means," said Inoichi before bowing his head to the Third Hokage and then to Naruto before leaving the room with the stunned Elder's in shock of this news.

"If that's the case then I hereby remove the restriction of partaking of any future missions off of Naruto's status as a ninja. Now I think all of us should get some sleep as it is late in the morning and kids like old men need their rest. Come on Naruto lets go home," said the Third Hokage rising up from his chair to leave when the Elder's blocked their way.

"Lord Hokage we must protest the results of the two exams! We refuse to believe that the demon did not make an attempt at cheating his way through them," said Goza glaring at the boy who in turn glared back not wanting to hide the fact he despised of the Elder's anymore.

"What proof do you have to contradict the examination results? If you have anything that would prove Naruto cheated then please show me. If you do not then get out of my office before I consider you a threat to my life and have Naruto kill you like he did the traitor Mizuki!" said Sarutobi as he was finally losing his patience with the Elders while all the while he needed sleep to function for tomorrow's events.

The Elder's were shocked by this information as they had heard that Mizuki was in fact the traitor, but at the same time they didn't know he had been killed by the Kyuubi brat. That added to the fact that the boy would kill them at the order of the Hokage gave them all the incentive needed to leave the room nervously walking away from the two. "I guess I should say thanks again old man. So...thanks!" said Naruto being his normal self again as it felt could not to be serious like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga's were all the time.

"I'll see you later Lord Hokage I have to get home to get some sleep before I make the teams I set up official for Monday. I'll see you later Naruto," said Iruka as went "poof" out of the room.

"Well old man this has been one screwed up day, by hey...it could have been worse!" said Naruto as the two headed to the Hokage's mansion both happy that this intense hurdle in Naruto's life was now over.

(Kohona-1 Day Later)

Uchiha Sasuke was livid as could be from the rumors he had been hearing of this kid who was supposed to be dead last in everything. This...Uzumaki Naruto who had been up till last year a nobody that would be considered a pebble on the road compared to him. He had everything in the Uchiha District that was his family legacy to him and he had used it well. From chakra control exercises, to fire jutsu's, and his families Taijutsu Sasuke had it all at his finger tips.

However, this Uzumaki Naruto seemed to have a power that far surpassed all of them making Sasuke extremely jealous of the boy. 'He's has power that I need and when the moment is right I will take it from him to claim as my own. Only an Uchiha deserves to be strong while the all the others remain weak to serve my clan,' thought Sasuke as he looked forward to unlocking his bloodline limit to take from Naruto what he should have to kill his big brother.

As he walked through the streets he ignored the warming smiles and all the loving fan-girls watching him with hearts in their eyes. For some strange reason though he was able to notice sizeable chunks of the fan-girl populace were not fawning over him like they usually did. Instead they were looking at copies of a picture that was given to them by an anonymous person earlier this morning at their door steps. "What are they looking at now that they would put their full attention off of me?" whispered Sasuke to himself before find one of the pictures on the ground at his feet apparently freed from the hands of one of his former fan-girls.

The Uchiha picked it up and looked at the picture before him finding it was none other then a one shirtless, muscular, and multicolored covered haired Uzumaki Naruto. 'What the hell?' thought Sasuke as he couldn't believe what he saw in the picture was Naruto.

During this moment in time Naruto was at training field 7 practicing the earth style form of jutsu's the Hokage gave him. Slade was watching Naruto as he leaned on a nearby tree monitoring the boy's progress. It was meant to further his already impressive arsenal of as well as balance himself with the jutsu's he had of fire, water, and wind.

At the moment he was currently working on mastering the Earth Flow River Jutsu meant for short range offensives to put the enemy off balance. Unfortunately there was also an unexpected increase on his arm and leg weights several hours ago before he went to using the jutsu without mastering his charka control again. 'Note to self: Practice chakra control first THEN the jutsu second,' thought Naruto as he was so anxious to learn a new jutsu he had ignored the principle of having control.

Naruto now wore a basic ninja outfit seeing as his last uniform was being tended to by the Hokage's personal tailor for repairs. What he had on now was a dark navy blue and baggy with the same shinobi helmet on his head as he liked to keep his identity a secret from the hate filled glares of both villagers and ninja's. In fact he was so caught up in practicing that he failed to sense or notice a certain Hyuuga girl blushing while admiring his attempts to master the technique behind a tree not far from where Slade was.

Like the other girls her age she had been given a picture of a shirtless Naruto making the girl blush before fainting on the spot from seeing the picture. 'Now I have something to hold onto other then my dreams,' thought Hinata as she wiped the trickle of blood that found its way down her nose trying to keep the impure thoughts befitting a girl her age at bay.

However, after Hinata recovered she had been and still was horrified to learn that she was not the only girl to see such a picture when she saw a Naruto fan-girl organization spring up. Other girls at and around her age were now flocking towards _her_ crush that _she _saw first. The ever shy Hyuuga girl knew that her inner feelings of jealousy were of course wrong, but if she did not do something first then Naruto would possibly lose interest in her thus making her alone again. 'Young love is a mysterious thing,' thought Slade as he sensed the girl long before she got near her hiding spot near the tree he was leaning on.

Slade decided to create a little demonic intervention on BOTH of the children's behalf's as he snapped his fingers slightly when Naruto released another Earth Flow River Jutsu so he would hear it. Instantly a four tailed fox with black fur appeared to the Nine Tailed Demon Lords right. _"Yes Lord Slade?"_ said the demon fox summons waiting for orders.

"There is a girl over there to my left watching the boy who is my vessel. Nudge her into view of Naruto to get his attention on her," said Slade who got a nod from the fox before moving to carry on his assignment.

The fox had moved silently through the forest of the training grounds and headed around Hinata till he was properly behind her. _'Here goes nothing. Wonder why Slade wants me to do this? Maybe she is going to be Naruto's mate?' _thought the fox as he snuck up to the Hyuuga girl with his four tails while moving at Jounin speed grabbed her before she could squeak and then moved her approximately 10 feet from the left of Naruto.

At this point Naruto had done half the hand signs needed for doing the earth jutsu again when a figure came into sudden existence out of the corner of his eye. He was shocked when he saw it was Hinata who looking from left to right wondering how she got there just now not noticing a four tailed fox "poof" out of existence from where she had been originally hiding. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" said Naruto surprised as well as curious at her sudden appearance near him as was obviously Hinata.

"O-oh um...I-I wanted t-to s-see y-you again. After w-what h-happened with the l-little incident a-at the A-Academy I-I heard the Elder's put y-you through s-some sort of e-exam?" said Hinata pressing her index fingers trying to last at least 5 minutes without fainting around her crush.

"Yeah they did. Not to worry though as I'm all right as you can see," said Naruto smiling at her making the girl blush even further then before (if possible).

Just as Hinata was about to say something an unwanted figure approached the two Genin growling at them like a dog at an intruder or enemy. "Hey you stupid bastard I want to talk to you," said the boy that was Kiba as he was angry as he ever had been at anyone before.

He had heard what Naruto said to his sister before the examination, but even though Hana had been upset at first after telling her family about the physical examination one look at the picture of Naruto and she shrugged it off. She just kept saying "it was worth it" while looking at the picture of Naruto and wiping some drool of her face making Kiba mad as hell.

"Hello dog-boy. I see you took a bath today as you don't smell so bad," said Naruto that earned him a giggle from Hinata who couldn't help, but do that as it was true that Kiba did have a bad smell on him more often then people like to breathe with their noses.

"What did you do to my sister? She keeps looking at a picture of you shirtless and keeps on blushing every time your name is mentioned," said angry Kiba now getting right in front of Naruto's masked face baring his fangs at the demon vessel.

Meanwhile Akamaru looked at Naruto and bowed his head politely ignoring his owner's mini glare that he was giving for a brief second before returning his gaze back to Naruto. "Don't blame me if she was one who gave me the physical examination as it wasn't my idea, but rather the Elder's of the village. Take it up with them if you have some sort of problem with it," said Naruto whose tone became more serious in his last sentence.

Hinata was shocked that it had been a female who performed the physical examination on Naruto last night. She now began to fear that Kiba's sister may have done something that was considered perverted during the examination of Naruto's body. She instantly blushed at those last two words and couldn't help, but felt jealousy towards the older woman for doing that to her Naruto (as she wanted to do it herself). 'Naruto is _mine_ and I must make them see that...somehow,' thought Hinata as her jealousy filled anger faded slightly as she didn't know how to proceed with such a plan.

It was all the more reason to make sure Naruto was with her by making a move soon or else he would be open game with anyone around their group age and then some. "You know what you are right I will Naruto I will take it up with the Elder's...but not before I shoved my clawed hand through your gut," said Kiba who faked turning around and tried to hit Naruto with a clawed hand aimed at the boy's stomach.

To Hinata's surprise and slightly Kiba's the attack connected piercing Naruto's clothing from his stomach to his lower spine. 'Why didn't he get away?' thought Kiba as he saw Naruto's passive and unreadable face as if it was nothing to him

Naruto then smirked and then went "poof" making Hinata faint and Kiba fall flat on his face after loosing balance. "For someone with heightened senses you sure do suck dog-boy. Couldn't even see me make a shadow clone before the attack," said Naruto smiling while walking over to Hinata before picking her up gently in his arms.

"Put Hinata down you jerk she's mine!" said Kiba angrily as he didn't want anyone else touching Hinata, but him and him only.

"I don't see a mark on her that indicates she is yours Kiba. Nor will there be one if I have anything to say about it," said Naruto right before Hinata came out of her faint episode to realize that Naruto was holding bridal style in his arms making her blush and nearly faint yet again.

Kiba was infuriated at this point as he charged at Naruto with everything he had despite the fact that Naruto still had Hinata in his arms and that she could be hurt as well. "I'll kill you!" said Kiba who was nearly foaming at the mouth before he was knocked down painfully with a solid kick to the back of his head.

"The poor fool. He must be the runt of the family. I'll take him back home while you two get more acquainted. Behave while I'm gone," said Slade picking up Kiba before heading towards the boy's home.

Naruto blushed at the implication of what Slade was talking about as did Hinata though she already was blushing before Naruto was. The boy went over to the forest trees and set Hinata down gently. "Sorry about all of that Hinata-chan. Are you all right?" said Naruto wanting to make sure that the incident didn't affect her at all.

"Y-yes Naruto-k-kun I-I'm fine. A-are y-you okay?" said Hinata worriedly even though she was enjoying herself being close to Naruto.

"Yeah don't worry about it. I just used a shadow clone. If you want I could teach you?" said Naruto reaching out grasping her hand with his bandaged up right one.

"T-that would b-be great!" said Hinata as she would get to be with Naruto and would be able to learn something at the same time.

Naruto showed her the simple hand seals needed to create the shadow clones though it was harder then that as using the Shadow Clone Jutsu required a lot of chakra and very good chakra control. Hinata had only one of the two at the moment and was only able to produce one solid clone before she had nearly passed out from using so much chakra to make the first one that went "poof" seconds later as it was still slightly unstable. "Okay so maybe shadow clones aren't your thing Hinata it doesn't matter as there are a variety of clone justsu's to work from that don't require so much chakra and are just as good," said Naruto comforting Hinata who was depressed that she couldn't do it though she did enjoy being in Naruto's arms.

"Hinata! I am here to take you home as it is time for your daily Gentle Fist training with both Hanabi and me," said one Hyuuga Neji who scowled at the two as they seemed to be in an affectionate embrace making him want to kill them then and there but restrained that in more public and _legal_ setting.

"Coming! T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun I really e-enjoyed being w-with you today. Maybe w-we will be on t-the same team G-Genin team on Monday. See you then!" said Hinata real quickly before running over to Neji who scowled at Naruto who scowled back at the slightly older boy wishing he wasn't related to Hinata so he could be a new eye hole into the Hyuuga.

After the two were out of sight Slade reappeared via Fox Fire Teleportation Jutsu right beside Naruto looking at the boy's unreadable face. "Did you enjoy yourself?" said Slade hoping to break the ice in this silence that was being generated.

"Yeah I did. Till that Neji kid showed up to bring Hinata back home. Why did it take you so long to get back here anyway?" said Naruto suspiciously as he realized that Slade had taken longer then usual to back to him after dropping off Kiba.

"I ran into Anko and Kakashi on my way back and they didn't look too happy when they met me after dropping the boy off at his clan house. It may have something to do with the scroll bomb I used on Anko and the destruction of the book Kakashi had as it was very rare to have in one's possession," said Slade as he had toyed with them greatly when they tried to hurt him for what he did to them.

"What happened?" said Naruto curiously though part of him didn't want to know what it was.

"Let's just say I left the two in an awkward situation when I knocked them out on a roof somewhere. Come on let's get something to eat," said Slade putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder in a comforting rather then commanding gesture.

(Elsewhere in Kohona)

When Kakashi woke up didn't know whether to believe he was in heaven or in hell at the moment as he was lying on his side hand bound behind his back, with his masked face up a woman's skirt, and staring at a pair of white panties with a flower in the center. That was the part he was in heaven about. While the hell part happened to be that the woman's panties that he was looking at were none other then that of Mitarashi Anko. Anko herself was in a similar position herself with her hands tied behind her back, face near Kakashi's currently unzipped pants, and could see into it seeing the man's...well she didn't want to think about it any further. "You so much as think about getting an erection I'll make sure what you have down there now becomes a brief memory," said Anko as she didn't like Kakashi's position near her private area just like Kakashi did with her though that may have been debatable as this was Kakashi after all.

"Same to you as I wouldn't want you to try something while were like this either," said the muffled voice of Kakashi through her skirt though it wasn't like he going to complain as he rather like the view he was getting of Anko's lower area though if she knew that she would break his neck with the pressure of her still useable knees and legs that like his were tied up at the ankle.

It was then that the two heard clicking sounds of camera's going off meaning that there was someone that now had blackmail on both of them. As it was twice before a fox took a picture of this hard to explain position the two Jounin were in, but this time it wasn't just one fox and a camera. It was multiple foxes with cameras at different angles that now showed just who the ninja's were in this awkward situation. 'I hate you Slade,' thought Anko and Kakashi causing at the same time a certain demon lord somewhere in Kohona to sneeze lightly knowing that two people were talking about him at the moment.

(A/N: YAY! I got another chapter in for all of you. I'm so happy. Sorry about it focusing on Naruto and his examinations to such a degree, but I had to and I made it up to you by giving you a little extra as you all earned it. Next up will be the Genin teams as well as the meeting of their instructors as well. That's when I'm show you guys some of Naruto's moves and he goes slightly all out on Kakashi who is going to TRY to make Naruto's life miserable for obvious reasons. So far so good I hope? I hope it is in any case as I wanted to take this into high gear, but only at the right moment. I don't want to go through it too fast. Tell me what you think as I love all your reviews. Till next time...PEACE!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Teams and Tests

(Hokage Tower-Sunday Afternoon)

Naruto now wore a dark orange and shadowy black ninja outfit designed similar to make him somewhat look like Slade. He had the special bracers on his arm that were 12 spikes that were 8 inches long per limb along with dark gray metal bracers outside of his scary looking clothing as well. He was getting two pictures instead of one as he filled out the proper form required in order to do that so he could get one with the helmet or mask and one without. Right now he was NOT wearing a helmet in this one as he wanted his face to be seen if he were to ever be recognized by other Leaf shinobi. "Okay here we go. By the way kid if you don't mind me saying so you look real badass both with and without the mask on your face," said the slightly well rounded photographer who took the picture of a smirking Naruto.

The Third Hokage upon reviewing the two pictures was in awe at the look Naruto gave in each picture he was taken in. His ever shiny sky blue eyes had a look that was the same as the 4th Hokage himself gave when he was a Genin. They were looks that were in a way very commanding, piercing, and in the Thirds mind the eyes of a leader. "I must say these pictures are very good Naruto. They suit you perfectly with your I.D. card from what I'm seeing. Thank you Naruto that will...," said the Third, but was interrupted by the door to the Hokage's left and Naruto's right opening with a boy holding a throwing star in his palm charging at the old man.

"Old man I'll get you this time and then I'll become Hokage!" said the boy as he charged towards the man intent to take the man's life.

Naruto would have tried to intervene if he didn't feel like this was below the old man or out of the boy's league, which was clearly the case as the boy barely got halfway across the room before he tripped on his own feet landing face first onto the floor. 'You can't be serious? The kid has as much grace as a pebble being kicked on the ground,' thought a sweat dropping Naruto as the boy got up to look around before he saw Naruto and then was soon face to face with the boy.

"Hey! You jerk you tripped me," said the boy pointing a finger at Naruto who was far from impressed at the kids antics.

'Were you any better when you were younger my boy?' thought Slade who watching the whole ordeal through the boy's mind from his throne.

"Kid I would never waste my time tripping someone like you. You tripped on yourself on the wooden floor due to your own stupidity. That and you also lack the proper hand eye coordination needed to run across the room," said Naruto smirking at the boy who was glaring at him to know end.

"Honorable Grandson? Honorable Grandson are you in here?" said another voice looking around for his intended target.

"He's in here Ebisu. Don't worry he's all right. Just tripped and hurt himself...again," said the Third.

"Honorable Grandson?" said Naruto raising an eyebrow wondering just who he was the honorable grandson to whom exactly.

"Yeah! I'm the Grandson of the Third Hokage so you can't do anything to me or you'll get in trouble," said the boy whose voice seemed to have a form of snobbishness attached to it.

'Go ahead Naruto take him down a peg or two. Show him he is not protected by any kind of privileges he may get from being the Thirds Grandson,' thought Slade through their mind link as he wanted this kid to learn to be strong you have to earn it...the hard way.

Naruto mentally nodded to his sensei and tenant before he quickly stood up and without saying anything punched the kid right on the head knocking him out cold for a few good minutes. "Kid I don't care if he were your Grandmother I'll beat you down like any other person who pisses me off. If you'll excuse me old man I have things to do," said Naruto walking by a sighing Hokage and a still in shock Ebisu.

'That miserable fox I'll get him for doing that to the Hokage's Grandson,' thought Ebisu before pushing his glasses up slightly before he realized the boy he was in charge of was no longer in the room.

"It appears Konohamaru has left to seek out Naruto," said the Third taking a small puff from his pipe despite it being in the morning.

'Oh no! If Konohamaru gets near the demon fox then he may corrupt his innocent mind into that of pure evil. I must separate them...somehow,' thought Ebisu who left in pursuit of the two.

(Kohona Streets-Moments Later)

Naruto walked through the busy streets of Kohona ignoring some of the glares sent his way knowing that none of them could hurt him in the slightest. As he walked down one of the allies he noticed the terribly disguised boy trying to blend in with the wall. "Kid if you are going to blend in with a wall try having it the right way," said Naruto rubbing his temple slightly as this was quickly becoming a headache.

"Your strong I can tell. Maybe you can train me!" said Konohamaru approaching Naruto who looked at he boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you already have a teacher? The one with glasses seemed to fit the bill from what I saw," said Naruto putting his hands on his hips in a matter of fact way.

"Ebisu-sensei is all right, but he is always getting me to do all this boring ninja stuff that he keeps saying are all shortcuts for me to be Hokage," said Konohamaru kicking a small rock on the road in a depressing tone.

"You don't approve of his methods because they are a shortcut? Or is it something else?" said Naruto as he felt this kid in front of him was just like he was at that age as the kid wanted recognition from others.

"I don't mind taking shortcuts it is just that he sees me as the 'Honorable Grandson' and not as the real me. My name is Konohamaru by the way," said Konohamaru extending his hand for Naruto to shake, which Naruto did smiling at the boy liking him more and more.

"Hi Konohamaru my name Uzumaki Naruto and let me just say it is nice to meet a fellow ninja who wants to be Hokage," said Naruto who found it funny the way the poor kids jaw seem to leave his body at hearing his name.

"You're the Uzumaki Naruto? The Naruto that beat a Chuunin ninja, who beat the great Uchiha prodigy and the new Genin Inuzuka Clan Member Kiba in a two on one fight, and the same Uzumaki Naruto that made everyone...you know?" said Konohamaru who had to point to his butt for Naruto to get what the kid was talking about.

"Do you know any other Uzumaki Naruto's that are in Kohona?" said Naruto ruffling the kid's hair much to the kids dislike from the pout on Konohamaru's face.

It wasn't really surprising that the two boy's did not know each other as Naruto had only stayed at the Hokage's mansion for just a few days and when he came home Konohamaru was already in bed. As in the morning Naruto was out the door before the Hokage's little Grandson even woke up a good 3 hours later around 9AM. 'The boy maybe young, but like you Naruto he has spirit and wants to be recognized by his peers as someone other then the Hokage's Grandson,' thought Slade as he could see what Naruto saw when he looked into the boy's eyes...thirst for acknowledgement

"No! But this is all the more reason for you to train me. Come on Boss train me please!" said Konohamaru putting his hands together over his head in a semi-prayer form making Naruto give him a tired look that nearly followed up with a sigh, but for some reason he pitied the boy for having such an ass of a trainer.

"All right Konohamaru I will teach you some useful things, but only if you promise me on the honor as the Grandson of the Hokage you will not teach these techniques or skills to anyone else you meet. Okay?" said Naruto his face becoming serious though what he was going to teach the boy was anything, but unless you wanted to help women know who was a pervert and who was not.

"I swear it Boss! Lead the way," said Konohamaru who now followed Naruto through the busy streets of Kohona to a forest surrounded clearing where Naruto knew they could not be disturbed by anyone.

(Meanwhile...)

Ebisu the Elite Jounin and trainer searched franticly for Naruto and Konohamaru only to find they were nowhere to be found within the public area's of Kohona itself. "Where did that demon fox take Konohamaru? If he hurts the boy in anyway he will answer to me," said Ebisu from his position on a rooftop.

(With Naruto and Konohamaru-1 Hour Later)

Konohamaru was panting heavily from constantly using so much of his chakra for such a technique that according to Naruto would knock the Hokage out almost instantly. "Okay Konohamaru give it a go just one more time and remember it should reflect you as if you were an actual girl," said Naruto who had to admit that after a couple dozen tries with the Sexy Jutsu Technique the kid was starting to show he had potential.

Before Konohamaru could try it for the 36th time that day Ebisu showed up frowning if not scowling at Naruto with those cold eyes that the boy knew all too well. "What do you think you are doing with Konohamaru?" said Ebisu who sounded as serious as he looked angry at Naruto who just looked at the older man as if what he said was of no importance.

"Boss is helping me train to beat my Grandfather with this super cool technique he taught me. Sexy Jutsu!" said Konohamaru turning into a nicely shaped woman similar to the one Naruto does only with long brown hair.

Ebisu was far from impressed and was even more furious that Naruto had taught such a technique to young Konohamaru. "Such a disgusting jutsu will not work on me as I am not like the others who have reacted to such a thing," said Ebisu whose ego was slightly inflated when he said that.

"So what are you gay or something?" said Naruto as Konohamaru disengaged the jutsu making Ebisu fall down at such a statement.

"I AM NOT GAY! I just have more control over myself then most people do with their sick perverted urges," said Ebisu standing up immediately from his fall and then regained his composure right after.

"Control of your urges huh? Try this HAREM JUTSU!" said Naruto producing multiple shadow clones that all performed the Sexy Jutsu technique that were all groping onto Ebisu who after so much from the naked female clones finally got a nose bleed.

"Wow Boss you rock!" said Konohamaru as he was awed by the fact Naruto took down his teacher with such an advanced version of what was already taught to him.

"Thanks Konohamaru, but don't think these techniques are used as shortcuts to become Hokage as there are no shortcuts. Anyone who would tell you that doesn't know what it means to work hard like you and me. The privilege of being the Grandson of the Third Hokage is nothing to embrace as a shortcut. It will merely turn you into an arrogant jerk like the Uchiha's and some of the Hyuuga's are. Ask you're Grandfather about what I just told later and you'll see what I'm talking about. Until then I'll keep getting stronger just as I expect you to," said Naruto giving the kid a thumbs up before he used the Flying Thunder God Technique vanishing in a blast of yellow, orange, and black light.

'Wow! Boss is so cool. From now on he's going to be my rival. A way to measure myself for when I become Hokage,' thought Konohamaru as he looked forward to future training in becoming Hokage.

(Kohona Ninja Academy-Monday)

The day for Genin team selection came sooner then expected for everyone and all were anxious to see who would be paired with whom. Especially since one Uzumaki Naruto came to back to Kohona making a statement that he was top dog. They had heard the rumors he defeated a Chuunin ninja who was a ninja of the Leaf turned traitor, they had seen the picture of what he looked like without the mask (much to the female half of the populous delight), and they had experienced just how strong he was by beating down two Genin easily without even trying.

An experience that burned one Sasuke Uchiha and one Inuzuka Kiba up to know end as it was humiliating for both of them. It didn't help for either of them that Sakura, who tried to defend only to fail miserably making their feelings towards the humiliation worse. One by one the graduating class of this year's ninja's students entered and took seats at chairs they felt comfortable sitting in. As they finished they noticed that one Uzumaki Naruto was nowhere to be found making Hinata as well as several other girls in the class worry about him. "I wonder where that hunk Naruto is," said one girl to another as they started making conversation with each other.

"Yeah I hope he's all right or he didn't get called away on some special mission before we have a chance to see him again," said the other worriedly not realizing that a certain Hyuuga girl who was twitching an eyebrow as she noticed both girls had stars and heart shaped eyes sighing at the end of their dreamy thoughts of the boy.

'Must...not...kill...yet,' thought Hinata as she had to hold back the urge to hurt the girls several rows in front of her as it would make her look bad in front of _her_ Naruto-kun.

"Something wrong Hinata?" said a voice of a whisper into her ear that nearly made her scream had she not recognized the voice as Naruto's.

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata in a whisper as she didn't want the other girls to know he was in the class just yet as she turned to look at him with a blush on her face.

Naruto wore nearly all black today with the exception of several stripes of orange from his upper body to the arms, and then to his shoulders like he was on fire. She saw his hair for the first time since yesterday that she saw his hair up close and for her it was a sight truly to behold in her eyes. His strands upon strands of hair that were like lightning to her seem to fill her with an electric energy just by being near him. "At your service milady," said Naruto taking her hand once more before kissing it gently with his lips making her blush even more before passing it in his arms.

'N-Naruto-kun kissed m-my hand again,' thought Hinata as she had a smile on her face as she fainted due to the conditions that caused the faint itself.

As the two sat their hidden under the masking of Naruto's chakra Iruka came in ready to announce the teams. "All right everyone I'm going to announce who is partnered with whom and who will be your sensei for your squad. Any questions?" said Iruka knowing there should be, but was surprised when a hand went up.

"Iruka-sensei you can't start yet Naruto-kun isn't here yet," said one of the female ninja's in the class who became slightly puzzled when the Chuunin teacher gave a small chuckle.

"Oh really? Well it just so happens he is up on the top row holding a now fainted Hyuuga Hinata in his arms," said Iruka pointing to Naruto who whispered the words "traitor" to the man for blowing his cover.

As expected the female populous of the Genin in the class squealed in delight knowing their Naruto-kun was safe and sound. It was another thing however, when they glared at an unconscious Hyuuga Hinata who was smiling meaning she was somewhat aware of just who she was nestled against. "If you are done being an ass Iruka-sensei could you just announce the teams? Don't make me come down their and mop the floor with you like I did to that so called ninja of a traitor Mizuki," said Naruto making everyone gasp as Naruto had just confirmed that the rumor was in fact true and that the traitor was Mizuki-sensei.

Iruka sweated a little at the threat as he knew Naruto could and would back it up if he didn't continue. "Very well Naruto as I'm sure you like the rest of the class would like to know their partners," said Iruka as he went through teams in a boring manner causing most people to drown him out till their names came up.

'Could he be anymore boring? Damn it's a shame he can't turn this into a jutsu it would be really helpful down the road in a fight,' thought Naruto as he nearly fell asleep till Team 7 was being called.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (Sakura squeals), and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi," said Iruka who felt sorry for Naruto as he knew from what he had been told that the three would not get along with one another as the two Naruto was paired with hated him as he hated them.

Not to mention his new sensei wasn't going to be the nicest thing to happen to him since the man lost his sensei to Kyuubi or rather Slade as he had been told by Naruto after the confrontation with Mizuki. Hinata had woken up the instant that Naruto's name had been called, but now she wished she hadn't. She realized that from the look on his face that _her_ Naruto had been placed on a very unforgiving team with two hate filled Genins and one teacher who from what she had heard from Kurenai did not speak well of Naruto. 'It's as if fate is creating walls to block his path,' thought Hinata as she looked at his unhappy face.

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai," said Iruka who saw the depressed look of Hinata and the happy look that was on Kiba's face while Shino was...well Shino.

"Yes Hinata is on my team. Take that your multi-haired haired blue eyed freak of nature. No wonder my parents call you a monster because only a monster would look like you," said Kiba who got a few whimper sounds from Akamaru telling him he should keep his mouth shut.

'He just signed his own death warrant,' thought Shino as he felt the bugs in him stir like crazy as something was about to happen.

And happened it did as Akamaru who sensed the danger before his so called master did leaped off Kiba's head. Kiba himself was so happy about what he did and who was on his team he failed to notice a black flaming hand grab his face, spin in a circle, and then slam him hard against the wall. After that Naruto then grabbed the Inuzuka by the throat with the same black fired hand squeezing the boy's throat...tightly. "What is the term used these days? Oh yes its 'let bygones be bygones'. You should have learned that from the last time you tried to do something that insulted me. Yesterday I gave you a pass Kiba for that little situation we had at the training grounds. But don't think for a second that I will not hesitate to take you out. You so much as harass Hinata I will know and then you are going to suffer the WORST beating...of...your...life! Do you understand?" said Naruto in a deadly serious voice as his Fist of the Mortal Flame attack was starting to cause serious harm to Kiba.

"Y-yes...yes!" said Kiba in a horse voice as he found it difficult to breathe whether he was in Naruto's grip or not as he felt as if his lungs were on fire.

"Good. Sit down and shut up," said Naruto dropping Kiba before heading back to his seat receiving frightening looks from some of them, while others were in awe of him, and the rest...well that would be Sasuke...hated him.

'He's used a technique I've never seen before. I have to be patient till I can copy it with my Sharingan and then use it against Naruto and then my brother later on,' thought an angry Sasuke Uchiha as he hated not having a technique like that as his clan had been famous for mastering fire jutsu's.

During that entire time Iruka had been frozen in time at what he saw Naruto do though he suppose it was Naruto no longer being the smiling idiot everyone had known him as for 11 years of his life. Now coming back to Kohona a year later completely transformed it should not have been surprising that Naruto would change into something less...nice. 'Considering where he went nice is not a word their and if it was it nice they have there would be considered cruel here. Now where was I? Was I on 9 or 10? Team 9 I think,' thought Iruka looking down at his clipboard for information before reading off Team 9 before going to Team 10.

"Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi," said Iruka who was slightly glad that Naruto's little incursion on Kiba silenced everyone in the room as he didn't want to hear the blonde haired girl that was Ino start yelling at him.

Shortly one by one the instructor came until only Team 7 remained with their supposed sensei nowhere in sight. About two hours later the Jounin arrived, but when he stuck his head through the door he had to duck a dark flaming fireball aimed at his head. Judging from how close the attack was to hitting him had he not moved sooner Hatake Kakashi would have needed a wig or go around unnaturally bald for the rest of his life. "My first impression of all of you is...I hate you with a purpose," said Kakashi frowning at them, but more at Naruto the other two.

"Feelings mutual. You come to a Team meeting late again and I will aim towards a lower part of your body. MUCH lower if you catch my drift," said Naruto throwing up a Fist of the Mortal Flame fireball in his hands making Kakashi slightly nervous.

"Well all things like lateness aside meet me at Training Ground 4 in 5 minutes...if you can of course," said Kakashi before going "poof".

(Training Ground 4-Nearly 5 Minutes Later)

"Hey...loser! I want to...to ask you...something," said Sasuke to Naruto while panting from running all the way to the training grounds.

Naruto who had his back turned toward the Uchiha ignoring the insult made by the boy as he had other things to worry about. "Uchiha I do not have the time, patience, and/or the desire to teach you anything so why try to ask me a question when you already know the answer to it?" said Naruto as he was now sitting down in a meditative state on the ground waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

'How can anyone do this? I must be out of shape. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on that diet yesterday,' thought Sakura as she heard her stomach growl as she forced herself to miss breakfast this morning.

As if to speak of the devil himself Kakashi did show up reading his perverted book in his hands looking as bored as ever. "Good you all made it. I was beginning to think that if you had not shown up I would have no choice, but to fail you outright for missing out on this little survival training test I have for you," said Kakashi holding two bells in his hands.

"What are they for Kakashi-sensei?" said Sakura curiously as there were three of them and only two bells.

"This is a little test to see who passes to become a true Genin while one or even two of you go back to the Academy. You must try to take a _least_ one bell from me in order to pass before lunch time or else you will fail," said Kakashi as he smiled at them knowing that with the hatred they have for Naruto and Naruto for them he could fail them and at the same time stick it to fox inside Naruto...the unstable Genjutsu used on the fox 12 years ago be damned.

"But its nearly lunch now," said Sakura as her whining was getting on everyone's nerves as she wouldn't shut up.

"Normally for you I'm sure yes it would be Sakura. However, for today lunch will not start for at least after 2:00 PM so I say you have a good 4 hours to stop me. If you pass we all sit down, eat lunch, and tell everyone about ourselves. Shall we begin? GO!" said Kakashi seeing Sasuke and Sakura hide while Naruto just sat their still in meditation form on the ground.

'What's he doing is he trying to lose?" thought Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi at the same time before Naruto slowly rose from his spot cracking his neck loudly.

"You know if your trying to hide in a Genjutsu your doing a pretty poor job Naruto. To think the Hokage praises you for your skills. Maybe he is getting on in his years?" said Kakashi as he taunted Naruto who merely cracked his hands when making a fist with both of them.

"I know you don't intend for us to pass this exam Kakashi-_sensei_ seeing as IF you did think we had a chance you would have wanted to get to know us all better right from the start. From the way your acting so lazy like your one of the Nara's it clear you do not think too highly of us. (Whispery voice) Especially me all things considered my 'tenant' who was responsible for killing your sensei who was my father Kazama Arashi that was the Fourth Hokage. Speaking of him if only he could see you here and now he would be ashamed to call you his student. You were nothing to him, but a failure in his eyes. Blue eyes to be a little more precise...according to my information from the one who killed him," said Naruto tapping his head several times smiling at his sensei.

"Mind your tongue Naruto or I will remove it and claim it was an accident during the bell test," said Kakashi in an equally low whisper cracking his hands as he remembered what the Fourth Hokage saw in him and it certainly wasn't a failure.

"You should take your own advise Kakashi-sensei, but for now I will digress from it as it is a touchy subject for both of us. Instead I'll make you a deal. When I beat you...badly I might add, all by myself, you let ALL of us pass this so called test of yours," said Naruto getting into his fighting stance that was once his fathers.

"What about if you lose?" said Kakashi calmly though that stance Naruto was in haunted him even now as it reminded him too much of his sensei at the moment.

"Now who said I would lose to you Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto as he disappeared right in front of and reappearing behind Kakashi who was surprised at the boy's speed.

Kakashi spun around trying to back hand or elbow the kid tying to fend of the kid before he could try to take the bells or get in a cheap shot. Naruto just leaped out of the way casually as if the Jounin's speed was slow in comparison. 'How can he move that fast?' thought Kakashi along with the other two Genin watching the whole battle between the two progress as Naruto just smirked at his adversary who put away his perverted book to get serious.

"Really Kakashi I expected more from the Son of the White Fang. Don't tell that you've gotten soft with that eye you have covered? Is it the only thing that has allowed you to win your fights over the years?" said Naruto taunting Kakashi making the Jounin very angry.

"If you are so confident of your abilities then maybe I shouldn't be holding it back so we can test this little theory of yours," said Kakashi raising his headband revealing his own Sharingan Eye.

"Whether you have it or not it makes doest not make a damn bit of a difference Kakashi-sensei. I have seen the best, I have trained with the best, and I have become one of the best. You are clearly an overgrown child with a toy for an eye," said Naruto hitting a very sour note on Kakashi's pride and ego.

By this point Kakashi was done talking and charged Naruto with everything he had trying to block, copy, and counter any of the moves that Naruto might use on him. Surprisingly for the Jounin that was Kakashi Uzumaki Naruto was not attacking him, but just blocking his kick punch combos with his eyes closed making any chance of copying him or seeing his next move impossible. 'How can he do this constantly with his eyes shut? Is the fox demon inside of him helping somehow?' thought Kakashi as Naruto blocked a right kick and grabbed it with his left arm before hitting Kakashi in the face in a surprise move with a right open palmed thrust to the jaw sending the Jounin into the air several feet before he came back down...hard.

All Kakashi could do was stare upward for what seemed to be forever as the sound of Naruto's footsteps came closer to him. He hadn't been beaten this bad so easily since he was a Genin and even then Arashi had been merciful to him by hitting him gently. 'This kid...is so strong!' thought Kakashi as he felt like he was nearly on the verge of blacking out from the strength Naruto put into that blow.

'Now's my chance to take that loser down and show him just who is dead last and who is the best ninja here,' thought Sasuke as he moved into position going over the hand signs that he would soon be using in his head.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei don't tell me you are going to pull a Nara and just stare into the clouds all day?" said Naruto walking forward his eyes now open again as he walked towards the downed teacher for the two bells.

Before he could get there though Sasuke appeared from the side of him and instead of trying to get a bell like a smart person would Sasuke started going through hands signs. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" said Sasuke before inhaling a big breath of air before sending large Fireball at Naruto who sent his hand with his palm open to meet it stopping the fireball in its place as it touched his hand.

"Could you explain to me exactly just what was the purpose behind that technique you just used on me Sasuke?" said Naruto as he watched Sasuke let go of the jutsu seeing as he was too shocked to continue it.

"That's not possible. That attack should have incinerated you," said Sasuke angrily as he was not getting the results he wanted against Uzumaki Naruto.

"Should have, could have, but did not as you can plainly see. If I did not know any better Sasuke Uchiha I would think such an attack was an act of treason against a fellow shinobi comrade. Not befitting for an 'Uchiha prodigy' I would imagine," said Naruto earning a hate filled glare from Sasuke who went on the assault against Naruto who had blocked the first punch aimed at him before he spun around to his right elbowing the Uchiha in the neck knocking him out.

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura running from her hiding spot to help her fallen crush only to be kneed in the stomach by Naruto as he wanted her down and out for this so he could continue his fight without distraction.

"You know that you just sunk your possibilities as a Genin along with your teammates Naruto," said Kakashi getting up from the ground a part of him happy that he would inform the Hokage that the boy would have to go back to the Academy for another year.

"Actually it's not sunk in the slightest Kakashi-sensei. Under Kohona Ninja bi-laws p.60, paragraph 5, section 2, and I'll quote it. 'A ninja who is ranked as a Genin who has been a ninja for more then a year whether within Kohona or not due to special training cannot be sent back to the Academy by his teams sensei. To do so would accuse the sensei who is in charge of the Genin or a Genin team that he or she is on of poor performance on the sensei's part.' End quote," said Naruto smiling at a stunned Kakashi.

'Naruto's right. I can't fail him or his teammates. Even if I could fail him I would have to face the unrelenting wrath of both the Hokage and the council because by sending one of the Genin back I would have to send back the other two back as well. Meaning I would be accused of stunting the growth of last member of the Uchiha Clan and the daughter of one of the council members not to mention Arashi's son. Even if he does hold Arashi's killer at bay...somewhat,' thought Kakashi his fist tightening knowing Naruto had him dead to rights.

"So do you still think you can send me back to the Academy? If you did with the others it would show not only that you have no love for me due to your current conduct, but you are being 'unfair' to the Uchiha and the pink haired Haruno whose hot tempered mother just so happens to be on the council. So from how I see things you have only one choice left," said Naruto getting into fighting stance.

"You're right. My only option left is to fight you and when I defeat you Naruto you will go back to the Academy regardless of the bi-laws," said Kakashi as he was now through with Naruto's current actions as he had every intent of sending this kid to the hospital or the morgue and franticly...he really didn't care which it was.

"Deal. Now stop talking and lets go!" said Naruto moving in for a full on Taijutsu spar with Kakashi who obliged with meeting him halfway.

Naruto tried connecting first with a hard right fist that Kakashi blocked with his left arm before he aimed a kick to Naruto's head that Naruto grabbed and countered with a throw. Kakashi spun in mid-air and landed on his feet only to duck down to dodge a spin kick from Naruto who took off a few strands of the Jounin's hair. 'That was TOO close for comfort,' thought Kakashi replacing himself with a log to get away from Naruto in the forest area.

"Kakaaaaaashii! Oh Kakaaaaaashi! Come out to play-aye. Kakaaaaaaashi come out to play-aye!" said Naruto echoing his voice all around Kakashi making the Jounin nervous feeling he was wasn't safe where he was.

Kakashi looked left, right, and below before he realized that out of all the places to look he failed to look...up. 'Remember Kakashi human beings whether ninja or other almost never look up. Keep that in mind as someday you will have to face an attacker or attack coming at you from above you rather then the other possible ways,' were the words that echoed from Arashi turning a training session like this back when he was still a Genin.

Kakashi looked up and got away as Naruto came at him with his sword cutting the branch the Jounin was once on...off leaving only just enough room for Naruto to stand on the horizontal stump. "I see you listened to my father's words. Had you forgotten my team would have needed a new sensei for our Genin team," said Naruto has he was putting away his prized sword before leaping at Kakashi intending to finish this before the game was over.

Kakashi moved out of the way to avoid a punch that smashed the area of the tree he hit into mere splinters of wood that were the shadows of its former self. 'Think real fast real quick Kakashi or else you are going to find yourself having more things in common with that dismembered tree then you do a human being,' thought Kakashi as he was starting to tire from using his Sharingan Eye for too long and was losing chakra fast.

"What wrong sensei? Worrying about losing? Doesn't matter as I already have the bells in my possession," said Naruto showing that he did in fact have them.

"W-what? When did you get them? HOW did you get them" said Kakashi as he was so shocked by this knowing that Naruto not only took the bells from him, but at the same time could have ended his life without hesitation.

"Oh I got them awhile back during our spar right when I threw you though you did not notice because you spun too fast in mi-air to counter the throw to land on your feet. As to how exactly...well let's just say that having Slade in me very beneficial. As for failing the other two of my teammate for not doing anything? Well...I think it would be kind of hard to fail them when I give them each a bell for them to pass and seeing as the two will have passed and you can't get rid of me I would say Team 7 is official now right?" said Naruto smiling as two foxes appeared each taking one of the bells to give to Sasuke and Sakura.

"(Sighs) Right Naruto. Let's go wake up the other two up and make it official for them so they don't worry about it. I have to make sure we give proper introductions to each other now that were an official team," said Kakashi as he nodded to Naruto as the foxes left for their intended targets while he put his ninja headband down to reserve what little chakra he had left.

'Oh will have proper introductions for each other all right. I'll make sure of it,' thought Naruto as he gathered strength into his Jagan Eye now pulsing with anticipation of being open again.

(Moments Later)

Both Sasuke and Sakura both woke up nearly at the same time both feeling pain in their body from either their stomach or their neck. "My stomach...I think I'm going to puke," said Sakura and sure enough she did as the blow she had received from Naruto came back to her mind causing her to remember the impact and thus making her stomach react as well.

"Damn that Naruto. When I see him I'm going to pound that loser into his grave six feet into the ground," said Sasuke as his neck was hurting when he moved it.

"Oh really? Is that anyway to say thank you to the guy who helped you pass?" said a now smiling Naruto as he pointed to the two bells on the ground in front of them.

"Wait doesn't that mean you fail while we advance to becoming Genin?" said Sakura as she couldn't believe Naruto would help them when they had been so mean to him.

"Nope. Since the objective was for us to use teamwork we passed if just barely though its no real surprise since it was a bit involuntary and...a slightly 'frictional' type of teamwork Kakashi-sensei considers it to be teamwork all the same so we passed," said Naruto who before they could answer him revealed his Jagan Eye much to both of their and Kakashi's surprise.

'What the hell is that thing?' thought the three as the eyes glowed a now turquoise color before it wrapped them in a Demonic Jutsu of Naruto's own design.

"Jagan Eye Secret Art: Demonic Mind Mirage Genjutsu!" said Naruto as he let the Jagan Eye take them through the mental illusion that they had all passed with teamwork thus making Kakashi pass them.

Naruto knew that everyone here was less then thrilled to be on a team with him and that getting to know each other would have been more of a hassle then it sounded. So instead of entering verbal hostile territory in the condition the two grouchy Genin and one lazy one eyed Jounin were now Naruto decided to use a different approach. He let his Jagan Eye now in their heads started examining them and their mental state before making them each speak the words that they would picture themselves saying. That way they would have no problem believing what they were saying as if the event that was placed in their heads was true.

Naruto went through each of them quickly working on their names, dislikes, and other things they would say when they went to tell him or the others about themselves. "For Sakura its: her name, which is Haruno Sakura, her likes being Sasuke, her dislikes are a rival for Sasuke named girl named Ino and me for hurting him, and her dreams for the future are...settling down with Sasuke. Let's see for Kakashi-sensei: his name being Hatake Kakashi, his like...he's too lazy to tell them, same with his dislikes, and for his dreams...none of our business seems appropriate," said Naruto as he played the scenario out in their minds as they stood their under the gaze of the demonic Genjutsu.

'Hurry up my boy this take a great deal of mental capacity to handle and your running a little thin,' thought Slade as he monitored the boy's progress on the mental picture screen seeing the boy's mental energies being pushed to create such a Genjutsu illusion on two Genin and one Jounin.

"Now for Sasuke: his name is Uchiha Sasuke, his likes...none, dislikes...everyone, and his dreams for the future...interesting so you want to kill your brother eh? Good enough for me. Now to implant my likes and other such things into their heads," said Naruto telling them about his likes for ramen, Hinata-chan, and his yearning to learn new jutsu's not telling them his dislikes and telling them how he wanted to become Hokage someday.

With that done he closed the Jagan Eye and covered it with both the standard and ninja headbands to conceal his little secret from the rest of the world before fatigue slowly started to sweep over him. As it did so within mere moments the group that was under the demonic Genjutsu recovered themselves from their dazed spell only to see a now panting heavily with sweat Naruto as the drainage he put himself under was really tearing him up.

"Naruto are you okay?" said Kakashi as he found it odd that Naruto would be fatigued by something as he had enough stamina that would put all the Jounin and ANBU to shame.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just...just tired myself...out using one of...of my families...jutsu's after our...'get to know each other' talk and it...it took a...a lot out of me," lied Naruto as he was starting to see more then two of each of them.

'Damn it Naruto. You really pushed yourself in using your Jagan Eye's mental energies today,' thought Slade as he left his cell for the outside world to watch over his vessel.

Just as Naruto was about to collapse from his fatigue Slade appeared in his usual flame like entrance catching the boy before he fell. His sudden appearance had scared Sakura and Sasuke while earning a small scowl of suspicion from Kakashi. "I will take Naruto home as he needs his rest. Today has been very exhausting as I'm sure he would like to recover what strength he lost," said Slade before disappearing with Naruto in the flames he entered with.

"Kakashi-sensei who was that?" said Sakura hoping Kakashi would answer her question even though it looked like he may not.

"His name is Slade Sakura. He's a very dangerous...man. He also just so happens to be Naruto's legal guardian and sensei when I'm not around," said Kakashi knowing if he told them anymore he could expect himself to be killed shortly by the order of the Third Hokage for breaking the S-Class law.

'So that's his sensei? Maybe he can teach me a few things?' thought Sasuke as he felt the urge to acquire power to kill his brother kick in.

(Hokage's Tower-Elder's Meeting Room-Mid-Afternoon)

The Elder's were less then pleased by the news that Naruto passed the examinations, but were even more furious that the "demon boy" had somehow "converted" both members of the esteemed Inuzuka and Yamanaka in their minds to his side. "He must be stopped in some manner, but how?" said Mitokado Homura as he read the report from both clans not happy wit what he read.

"If we are to do this we must do it carefully. I say we that if it wants to go on missions for Kohona then let it, but they will be of the dangerous to near impossible ones. The Kyuubi will take care of our enemies for us and then one day be killed by one of them so we will not have to worry about the demon anymore," said Danzo who found it most interesting as well as suspicious that the demon vessel that was Naruto would have only one hand bandaged with chakra filled bandages for reserves and not have it with the other arm.

"We can't do that till he is ranked a Chuunin and by then his strength with be far greater then he is now. If he is sent on a mission we must do it now with his Genin team," said Utatane Koharu as she sipped some of her tea as she saw the picture of what Naruto now looked like and seeing him with multiple colored streaks of hair on his head didn't go well in her mind about the boy.

"But in doing so we lose the last Uchiha in Kohona, as well as the Haruno girl, and lets not forget about the prized Jounin that is Hatake Kakashi: The Son of the White Fang. He is also technically the only other Sharingan user in Kohona other then Sasuke Uchiha. If we lose him we also lose a great asset to Kohona's military strength needed to protect its people," said Homura trying to see if such an act would require the loss of those three to help kill the demon vessel.

"For this to work will monitor all of the missions the demon does with his team and then when we feel the moment is right. At that moment we will see to it that the next mission he gets is harder then expected that will make him unprepared for the ordeal killing him or injuring him to a degree that he can be killed," said Danzo smiling as would savor the moment where he would kill the Kyuubi and in his moment of triumph take the Hokage position from the Third with the support of nearly all the Elders in both Shinobi and Village ranks to take the village over.

(Elsewhere-Hokage's Mansion-Naruto's Room-Several Hours Later)

Naruto was violently shaken awake by an angry looking Slade whose scowl would have been apparent on his face beyond the mask if the look in his eye was any indication. "What's wrong Slade-sensei?" said Naruto as he didn't understand why his sensei and legal guardian was upset as it had been an agreed upon decision by him, Dragona, and Slade to use the Jagan Eye in the first place.

"What's wrong? You nearly got caught today exposing your Jagan Eye for too long thus leaving you vulnerable to the Uchiha, Haruno, and the Hatake to exam you to find some sort of weakness or possibly try to kill you. What do you think would have happened had I not been there to save you?" said Slade his anger filled voice was holding nothing back at how displeased he was in Naruto lack of strength with the Jagan Eye.

"I'm sorry Slade-sensei, but ever since we got back from Demon World I haven't really had time to practice that Genjutsu with the Jagan Eye to such a degree seeing as I have to keep it under low profile so that I look remotely human. You know that!" said Naruto as he was now nearly yelling at the demon lord trying to get his point across.

"(Sighs) Naruto eventually you will have to expose the Jagan Eye in combat situations if needed or you will have to do something that requires using the abilities given to you that are beyond human. If you are afraid that they will fear you for what you are and lose any chance of them being friends then stop. They are not your friends if they don't believe you to be you and not something else that you are not," said Slade before patting the boy on the head.

"Thanks Slade-sensei your right. I have been afraid of what they will think of me. Well if they do hate me then screw them for being arrogant jerks. I already have the Hokage and Hinata so for me that is all that matters," said Naruto sensing Slade was smiling at him despite the man's mask from showing it.

"**_What about me? Aren't I your friend Naruto-kun?"_** said Dragona speaking outside of his body through his arm in his bandages making the boy nearly jump in surprise.

"Oh? Of course Dragona I'm sorry if I left you out its just I meant human wise I had all the friends I needed. As for demons, demon lords, and dark dragons goes I'm good in that department as it is," said Naruto smiling at his arm that pulsed with happiness.

"**_That's better. But from now on only call me Dragona when were alone. When were talking in public just simply call me...Queen," _**said Dragona smiling seductively in his mind as she moved her dark aura in a seductive way around Naruto's spirit making the boy shiver.

"Easy Dragona remember that such a relationship is limited. Besides I have Hinata-chan now," said Naruto as his hand was shaking slightly from the output of energy she was using on him through is own arm.

"**_She doesn't know that and until she does I consider you like most of the young female half of the Kohona populous open game. Maybe you should tell the girl how you feel?" _**said Dragona whispering even more seductively into his mental ear that made him shiver even more.

"Yeah I think I will, but in the mean time can you let me rest my body is still tired from using all that mental power with the Jagan Eye even when I stored power into it," said Naruto yawning tiredly before going to sleep on his bed.

"Very well Naruto get some rest. However, I expect you up extra bright and extra early tomorrow morning for a longer period of training before you go on missions with your squad. Meaning more chakra control exercising for you first thing to make up for that little mess up from yesterday," said Slade before walking out of the room to the kitchen to get something to drink before going to see the Hokage about what transpired earlier.

'Well at least things couldn't get any worse. Right?' thought Naruto sleeping in his bed unaware of the council's plot to destroy him or Sasuke's scheming to learn what Slade had already taught him.

(A/N: HOLY CRAP! My hands are starting to hurt from all this writing. I can't believe I'm already near having a hundred reviews. You guys kick ass! I'm going to jump start the whole Wave Country Arc next chapter to speed things along. As I know you guys are thirsty for some blood spilling action. Don't worry I got you covered. Question though for this arc and this can be put to a vote. Do you want Zabuza to live or die? Do you want Haku to live or die? Do you want just one or both to live or die? Am I being an ass to you right now yes or no? (YES!) LOL! Anyway I love your suggestions and insights as for the PM I got (you know who you are) about the Teen Titans showing up I think it would be kind of hard to do that seeing as they are dead from time itself. Remember when Slade died as second time (reread if you've forgotten) he was transformed and put into a deep and dormant like state for over a hundred millennia (thousand years) meaning if a villain from Jump City didn't kill the Titans then father time did. Sorry!)

(So I have to say that will not happen. As for Kurama and Hiei the answer is yes I have decided that they WILL show up later in the story, but not till after the Chuunin Exams start of course and by then I'll try to have the two help Naruto out in some way either in his training or by some other means. Your probably wondering why I did what I did. Well it was because I wanted to do something different seeing as all their sensei's act differently I thought I would have them do the bell test early. Plus I also gave Naruto a new power with his Jagan Eye thanks to a suggestion from a reviewer who told me the Jagan Eye was more then just for calling fourth Dark Dragons from his hand. Also for the name change thing with Dragona don't look into to it too much I just did that for later for when the Chuunin Exams come up to freak people out. Till next time...PEACE!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Missions and Demons: Oh my!

To say that Team 7 was the odd ball of the Genin teams of the "Rookie Nine" that passed was an understatement. Sasuke was an Uchiha Prodigy with many people supporting him and trying to comfort him over the loss of his entire clan. Sakura was the daughter of one of the Council Elder's who was highly intelligent and got top grades in her class. Naruto was a mystery to most people as what everyone originally thought about him was thrown out the window as he had changed from what they remembered of him though it didn't stop them from glaring at him on occasion. Their teacher masked Jounin Hatake Kakashi was a man of few words and even fewer emotions as he read his book during the team's D-ranked mission to help with their teamwork. As was expected the jobs created friction between the group and their teamwork didn't exactly take off.

First, Kakashi was being lazy to do anything as he expected them to get along without him doing anything. Second, Sasuke wanted to do things his own way and take charge of the team as Kakashi wasn't going to help them or enforce anything. Third, the annoying as ever fan-girl that was Sakura followed her "Sasuke-kun" around making things worse as she left Naruto alone to pick up twice the workload. Fortunately, Naruto did his own thing, which turned out to be the right way more often then Sasuke's and took care of the extra load without much difficulty.

After one particular mission where Naruto did all the work in helping a rather ungrateful old lady with packages Naruto had enough and made his intentions felt resulting in the only failed D-Class Ranked mission on their otherwise spotless record. Though it wasn't like the old lady didn't deserve what she got for insulting Naruto. 'Serves her right the old bat,' thought Naruto as he remembered how unforgivably rude the lady was.

(Flashback)

The old lady was around her early to mid-seventies and had a hump while walking with a cane reminding Naruto of his Landlord Jin and his cane when a year ago. "Listen to me you ungrateful little boy I want these packages delivered to my house immediately. If you don't I will report you to the Hokage and demand that he cut your pay from this mission in half," said the crackly old witch as she had the teeth like one.

"You shouldn't threaten those who assist you as it's considered rude and unfitting of a woman such as yourself," said Naruto as he had made multiple shadow clones to carry the packages to the old ladies house with the said lady in tow with him.

"I will do whatever I want as I'm the client and you're just an unhappy demon who got turned into a human plaything for this village and you can't do anything or the Hokage will...," said the old woman, but she never got to finish her sentence as Naruto spun and stared right into her eyes with his now orange-red slit eyes showing his now extended fangs for her to see as the clones just stopped walking.

"**_The Hokage won't do shit to me you old, whiny, and need to be put into a resting home or grave of a hag! You know why? Because I am the only thing from letting the REAL demon inside of me out and since you seem to have so much energy when it comes to insulting me...then it is safe to say you can move ALL of these packages by yourself to your home...that is on the other side of the village,"_** said Naruto in a deep demonic voice making the elderly woman stutter to no end as the clones put down the packages, went "poof", and then the original Naruto left the old lady with her twenty packages she got from the store by herself.

The rest of the team was less then pleased as Naruto explained (while with holding some things) what he did in front of the Hokage as well as the rest of Team 7 all the while not showing any remorse for what he said or did. "I see. Why weren't you overseeing this event Kakashi and why were Sasuke and Sakura not helping Naruto with the woman's packages as you were ALL suppose to do?" said Hokage clearly upset at the one eyed Jounin's performance in regards to his team.

"I was reading a very good chapter from my Paradise book Lord Hokage as it is the latest of the series of the current volumes that are now out. As for Sasuke and Sakura...ask them yourself," said Kakashi as he was ironically enough reading the said book in front of the Hokage much to the older of the two men's discomfort.

"Why should I help the loser when I have more important things to do then help some old lady with groceries?" said Sasuke leaning on a wall in his usual serious form with both of his arms crossed along his chest.

"Yeah! Since Naruto is so great as everyone says he is he can do our workload for us and besides I can NOT do work when I just painted my nails late last night to look even more beautiful for my Sasuke-kun," said Sakura with her inner Sakura now cheering her on as it told her that her Sasuke would love to see her now pink nails look so great

"If you three would stop having your heads up your asses as well as that stupid perverted book of yours...Kakashi. Then you would have realized _Uchiha_ as well as the pink haired Haruno fan-girl would realize that this is part of developing our much needed teamwork for the future," said Naruto turning to face them as they all looked back at him with angry eyes with the Hokage nodding in full agreement.

"Like I Sasuke Uchiha would ever team up with a dead last of a loser like you in the near future Uzumaki Naruto. An Uchiha of my genius like caliber makes you look like a dead last nitwit," said Sasuke only to regret it a moment later when Naruto's now unsheathed sword was a fraction of an inch from one of his eyes.

"Don't push it Uchiha as this 'dead last nitwit' as you put it is a hair's breath away from taking one of your eyes in a single motion. If you or the Haruno or Kakashi-sensei for that matter ever...EVER slack off again I'm going to make your LIFE a living...**_HELL!"_** said Naruto saying the last part with a little help from Slade's demonic powers.

(Flashback End)

After that the team came to an understanding not to piss Naruto off and pull there own fair share of work when doing D-ranked teamwork based missions whether they all hated them or not. After all there were worse things then boring missions to be afraid of when it came to this group...one being an angry Uzumaki Naruto.

They did everything from gardening, taking care of dogs, to helping with deliveries, and chasing down the cat that belonged to the Wife of the Fire Lord. The latter of all of them was the most painful as the cat was constantly running away and not wanting to go near Naruto in the slightest. Eventually the problem was solved one day when Naruto secretly summoned several foxes an hour before one of the chases to have them secretly talk to the cat about a possible...solution to its overly loving owner.

The solution was to make it look like the cat had been killed by an overly large sized bird before the cat could be retrieved by the Genin team. Though for this to work Naruto was going to need help, which he knew whom to get for this as everyone wanted the cat to stop doing what it was doing all the time because of its owner.

With the help of Naruto and a more then willing Sasuke, Sakura, and to a degree Kakashi the cat was soon free from its now weeping owner. Fortunately for the Hokage, the Fire Lord's wife still paid him for his ninja's efforts. Meanwhile the cat named Toya had been given a new home of old man Teuchi and Ayame who owned Naruto's favorite hang out for eating as they just so happened to love cats. Toya found it most beneficial to be their new pet as they weren't overly possessive of it like its previous owner was. To make things better Teuchi had developed a special Ramen flavored food just for their new cat that enjoyed it with much delight and gusto.

The Hokage however, was less then pleased as such a mission had been the backbone of all Genin D-Class Ranked missions to help create teamwork. 'I suppose it was inevitable that this would happen though it could be worse I suppose. The cat may have gone as far as to kill itself long before we could be hired to retrieve it and then we would not have gotten paid for our efforts. At least everyone won out of this deal except the Fire Lords Wife though I'm sure she will just get a new cat in a few weeks time,' thought the Third Hokage as he now stared at Team 7 wondering just what mission to give them now.

Team 7 by then in the time it was made and done quite a considerable amount of D-Class Ranked missions out doing all the others as they now totaled up to over 46 missions not counting the mission they had failed. "Well I think it is safe to say that your teamwork is now solid then most other teams save for Team 8 with its sensei being Yuhi Kurenai. In fact since Team 7 as well as Team 8 are doing so well I have decided to give both teams a joint mission together in order to further enhance their teamwork skills by working with other shinobi teams when more then one is required. Both teams will be going to Wave Country to escort a slightly elderly man home and also to protect him from bandits and the like," said the Hokage as the door opened as the second part of this joint group Team 8 along with their slightly drunk client who was named Tazuna.

"What's this? I asked for a proper ninja escort (hiccup) and all I get is two teams filled with little kids that look more like midgets then anything else? And what's with the kid with multiple colored hair streaks? He looks like some kind of weirdo," said Tazuna as he laughed as he went to drink from his bottle only to find it had been sliced into pieces by Naruto so fast that it didn't appear to be sliced at all till after Naruto put his sword away with a noticeably loud _"chink"_.

"Still think I'm a weirdo?" said Naruto looking the man right in the eyes making the man gulp loudly as he slightly feared for his life.

"You idiot you don't threaten the customer or he'll never want to come back here for any future missions," said an angry Kiba who would have tried to hit the boy over his head if he wasn't so scared right now that he would become just like what remained of the bottle on the floor.

"Be as that may you insult those who protect you, then you lose the right to be protected by them, and THEN you become an open target...for all to hit," said Naruto walking past the Inuzuka to Hinata who was blushing slightly at being close to Naruto as neither had time to be near each other due to missions and their training when not on missions.

"Tell me Naruto-san will Slade-san be joining us?" said Kurenai curiously as she herself had been unable to see the demon lord for sometime due to her quite war with the ever so snobbish Hyuuga Clan and other missions she did solo without her Genin team.

"I'm not sure Kurenai-sensei. When we go to prepare for the trip tomorrow I'll ask him if he wants to join us for the mission," said Naruto as he didn't want the others to know that Slade was inside of him and listening in on the whole conversation.

"Slade doesn't have to join in on the mission if he doesn't want to Naruto as I don't want to be a bother to your sensei. Besides if he did go and decided to join us for the mission I don't think Slade would even get paid for it as he was not officially assigned to it," said Kurenai as she knew that once any mission was made and the teams were assigned to it only the Hokage himself had the power to try and alter the teams.

If the council saw more then the necessary shinobi being put into missions much less that of a C-ranked caliber one then they would get suspicious of such things. "Oh you don't have to worry about that Kurenai-san I bet Slade-sensei would consider being near you to be more then sufficient payment as it is...and then some," said Naruto secretly winking at Kurenai who cast a small Genjutsu over her face before the red hued blush that was now hidden from everyone appeared on her face.

However, it was clearly seeable by two people in the room...Naruto and Slade inside of Naruto who was smiling behind his mask chuckling slightly at her reaction. 'That's my boy,' thought Slade as he loved to see the woman blush that color as in his opinion went perfectly well with her eyes.

Hinata would have seen through her sensei's Genjutsu had she herself not been swoon by Naruto's words that seemed to come out so smoothly from his mouth...that she wished at that moment to kiss. The only thing that stopped her was the room filled with people and that it would not be fitting of someone of Hyuuga status to do that. 'Maybe I can finally tell Naruto how I feel on this mission,' thought Hinata as she wanted to do at the right moment at just the right time.

(Kohona East Gate-Next Day)

The two teams 7 & 8 were supposed to meet at the East Gate at 8AM sharp to head out for Wave Country. However, Kakashi being the lying lazy man that he was decided to come at 10AM much to the discomfort of Team 8 making both Naruto and Slade angry at having Hinata and Kurenai get up so early only to go later in the day when they could have slept in. The end result was Kakashi losing yet another one of his prized books that was pried from his hand by Slade and burned by Naruto (who was wearing dark clothes again with a shadowy black helmet and cloth of a mask) making the book reading pervert very sad as well as unhappy. 'Serves him right for being so late it was bound to catch up with him,' thought everyone as they didn't like being held up by just one person who lied all the time about being late.

The group left shortly after forming a protective circle around Tazuna with half of Team 8 (Shino and Kiba) and half of Team 7 (Sakura and Sasuke) out in front and the other half in back (Naruto and Hinata). Kakashi was up out in front of the group leading it with both Slade and Kurenai on either side of Tazuna being the side guards giving the other glances while making it seem like they were watching their client to see if he was all right. 'This mission is too easy right now to be a C-ranked mission,' thought Naruto suspiciously and Slade being mentally connected to Naruto silently agreed with the boy.

The suspicion of this mission being C-ranked grew even further as Naruto noticed on his side of circle that was protecting Tazuna that there was a small puddle of water. Normally that would not be strange except for the fact it was practically summer time now and it had not rained for several weeks. Not one to be taken by surprise in an ambush Naruto sprang into action taking out a kunai with an explosive tag attached from his holster on his right leg and threw it at the puddle causing it occupants to leave it just before the tag exploded scattering the two assassins into trees.

The two masked attackers did not stay down for long as they had flipped in mid-air and bounced off each of their separate trees as one went for Tazuna while the other one went for Kurenai. Kakashi went for the one aimed at Kurenai, but was surprisingly stopped by Slade who just shook his head "no" as he knew Kurenai could handle herself. Slade knew that the woman was a Jounin for a reason and that she didn't need to be pampered like a damsel in distress. 'The fool thinks that all women need to be protected when it's simply the one's who can't fight or not trained for combat. If he had any respect for women he would see that clearly,' thought Slade as he stared at the now shocked and glaring Jounin who couldn't believe he was being stopped by the demon lord.

Meanwhile Naruto went for the one aimed at the client using his sword to chop off the right hand covered metal claws the man had on thus taking off the man's fingers as well spraying his blood all over himself and Naruto. Hinata saw this moment to prove herself to Naruto as she went in for the kill sort to speak by using her Gentle Fist technique and hit the man's chakra coils along the chest and left shoulder area disabling him.

However, before the ninja went down he was able to hit Hinata in a fit of sheer pained and panic filled rage swinging his numb left clawed arm wildly getting a small hit on her shoulder. Her grayish jacket was now slightly torn at the shoulder and she had a multiple yet small scratches on her. 'No! Now Naruto will think I am weak because he didn't get hurt while I got hit by one of the man's claws,' thought Hinata as shame of her injury made her feel weak compared to her Naruto.

Kurenai dealt with the other attacker who from getting a decent look at him was a ninja of mid-Chuunin strength at least. The clawed hands indicated to her that he was meant to kill in one strike and not designed for one on one fighting. "When I'm done with you I'm going after the other precious little ninja's here and then I'm going after my target that is the old man over there," said the masked ninja who tried to hit Kurenai, but kept missing with each shot he aimed at her and seemed to be getting slower.

Everyone noticed this till it was clear the man was going to lose outright until he stopped barely able to move his body any further with his arms dangling down as they were now too heavy to move. "You are tired because of my bugs were eating your chakra slowly under your clothes that got into you when I walked past your puddle of a Genjutsu. That was right before one Uzumaki Naruto threw his exploding tagged kunai at you," said a calm as ever Shino watching right next to Tazuna who nearly jumped as he had not seen the kid now next to him their before.

"You...bastard," said the ninja collapsing on the ground to exhausted to move, but still conscious as the bugs had stopped feasting and returned to their host body with their hungry appetite for chakra filled quite nicely.

Once the first ninja Naruto had injured was healed slightly as to not to slowly die from blood loss they tied up the two to a tree. The two Chuunin level ninja's were both dressed in similar clothing from mask to the claws and looked almost like they were twin brothers upon closer inspection. From what they saw they were missing ninjas from the Village hidden in the Mist as indicated from their mist ninja headbands with a horizontal scratch across the mist insignia. "Okay you two idiots for ninja I want answers and your going to give them to me...or else," said Naruto as he wanted the truth from them and he intended to get it whether they spill their guts or he do it for them...literally.

"Or else what? You can't do anything to us because you are still little a wet behind the ears Genin of a punk who only got lucky in beating by brother over here on a fluke. As for your little girlfriend over there she got hit with one of my brother's claws right? Well each claw is covered in a lethal dosage of poison that if not treated right away will kill her. If you had been smart you would have just let us do our job and let us kill the stupid old man that hired you guys in the first place," said the uninjured of the two brothers only to have Naruto's right knee right into the tree the two were against killing him instantly.

"You talk too much. Hinata come here and let me see your shoulder," said Naruto as he had now shocked almost everyone speechless at what he did to the missing mist ninja.

Hinata blushed slightly before realizing the severity of the situation and the seriousness behind it as she approached Naruto much to Kiba's dislike of the boy getting the girls full attention. "Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata showing Naruto where it got her and was thankful she didn't have to remove her jacket in front of him showing him in her mind her frail body and in front of the others no less.

Naruto examined the scratches and saw through his demon fox enhanced eyes the poison filled scratch marks as his blue eyed pupils became slits. He slowly became angry at the ninja who did this to her as it wasn't her fault that she got hit as it was a one in a million chance she would have been hit in the first place. He put his hand bandaged hand on her shoulder making her blush lightly to the contact and he would have to if this had not been serious to him. "This is going to hurt a little Hinata-chan, but only a little bit. Okay?" said Naruto in a whispery voice that was serious yet soothing to her all in one making her feel safe and wanting to make her blush even more.

"Of c-course N-Naruto-kun I-I u-understand," said Hinata as she mentally commanded herself to be strong for him as she didn't want him to think she was afraid.

"Here we go Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he removed each tip of his right hands finger covered bandages before putting each tip on a scratch marked line as he called forth one of his many dragons with the help of Dragona from his hand to his five fingers dividing the dragons power to each tip and slowly, but gently ran them across the scratch marks.

Hinata flinched a little at the pain she was feeling as it did hurt a little according to what Naruto had said it would. She secretly used her Byakugan bloodline limit with her eyes closed to see the strange power he was using on the wounds. She was shocked to see that he was using an unnatural fire coming from his arm that seemed to be burning the lethal poison out of her body and sealing the wounds all in one without leaving even a singe on her delicate skin. Kiba however, thought Naruto was hurting Hinata on purpose and tried to intervene on Hinata's behalf. "You bastard can't you see you're hurting her!" said an angry Kiba as he didn't understand what Naruto was doing except that it as hurting her and that it was making Akamaru scared out of his mind.

"He's not hurting Hinata Kiba he's healing her seeing as she has deadly poison in her that needs to be removed do prevent her from dying. At the same time he is removing the ever so small scratches on her shoulder. Though how he is doing or the source of that power in him remains a mystery even to me," said Shino stepping in front of Kiba while glancing at Naruto while seeing Sasuke in the same line of sight seething with anger that he didn't have that kind of power.

When he was finished he stopped the dragon's fire from doing any harm to her untouched skin and rewrapped the finger tips with the bandage. "Sorry if I hurt you Hinata-chan, but it was an unfortunate side effect. Forgive me," said Naruto bowing his head slightly as he hated to see her in pain as it drove him crazy inside.

Hinata was shocked that Naruto would apologize to her for hurting her even though he healed her with his unnatural power. "I-Its all right N-Naruto-kun you d-did what y-you had to d-do," said Hinata as she felt ashamed that her Naruto-kun was emotionally down because of her carelessness to prove herself to him.

Naruto smiled at her again at her words while the girl blushed at his now appearing smile while Sasuke was leaning against a tree wishing he could puke right about now. All the while Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and Kiba was being restrained by Shino due to the fact that the bug user knew there wasn't a snow balls chance in all nine levels of hell that the dog user could win. Meanwhile Kakashi now took it upon himself to start a small argument with Slade at his actions towards not helping Kurenai like a true ninja of the Leaf would. "Why didn't you help Kurenai? What's more why did you stop me?" said Kakashi talking to Slade who had his back facing the man with Kurenai was in-between them watching this discussion unfold as she was a little curious as well.

"Simple I sensed the chakra level of the each of the two ninja under that weak Genjutsu we passed and compared it to Kurenai's and knew that she was much stronger then either of them combined. I trusted her as I trust Naruto with his skills. Kurenai is young, strong, and a very deadly woman who could have defeated these Chuunin runts with her eyes closed. She does not need someone like you holding her hand thinking she is weak when she is the exact opposite as we clearly saw," said Slade making Kurenai blush so deep a shade of red she had doubts it could be covered up by a Genjutsu as it now nearly match the color of her eyes.

"And what would have happened if she had gotten hit with one of the poison filled claws the two brothers had on them? Would you have done what Naruto did with Hinata or would you have simply let her die?" said Kakashi as he felt that even though Slade had a point he didn't want to take chances with such things as he had seen one friend die from not helping in time and he didn't want to see another anytime soon.

"First off such a thing never happened so don't start and try to bother me with 'what if' situations Kakashi. Secondly, I would have done what Naruto did with Hinata as it was the easiest and quickest way to remove the poison and the scratches that went with it. Third, if you stopped treating her like a helpless woman instead of a strong ninja you would see there is more to her then meets those lovely red eyes she possess," said Slade making the female ninja blush at those words that made her feel strong as well beautiful in a feminine sort of way.

"Um...not to intervene in your little love triangle here, but shouldn't we get going?" said a nervous Tazuna as he was a little uneasy still being in this place for longer then he had to be.

"In a moment old man this poor excuse for a ninja has information and he is going to tell me or he'll meet a much worse fate then his brother next to him," said Naruto walking over to the second masked brother who was still in pain from losing his fingers.

"I...I won't tell you...you anything. So...so take your...your...little girlfriend...over...over their...and go...go screw yourself!" said the masked man making Naruto angry as his eyes became slits once more and traces of orange-red came into view of the masked man.

"I told myself I would not try to do this till the time was right or necessary, but you have forced my hand...idiot. I want everyone other then Slade to look away. If you continue to look be my guest, but you'll go insane in doing so," said Naruto removing his helmet, his ninja headband, and another headband that was white revealing to the missing ninja the now open Jagan Eye that was now a dark navy blue color.

As everyone turned around except for Slade they stopped and almost dared to look back when they heard the man scream in terror. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? NO! DON'T! NOOOOOOO!" screamed the missing mist ninja before all was quite save for the tied up whispering to Naruto everything he knew in a zombie like state as the Jagan Eye entered his mind.

When Naruto was finished he put back both his ninja and white headbands on his head before his help and knocking the rogue mist ninja out cold. He figured Ibiki could have him just for the thrill of torturing someone as the man was clearly a sadist. "Okay you can all turn around now he's out like a light," said Naruto making the others turn around with questions already on their faces.

"What exactly did you do him Naruto?" said Kakashi as he was this kid's official team sensei when on missions or anything mission related.

"I'll tell you later. The fact is our...client has been keeping things from us. That rogue mist ninja is Meizu one of the two demon brothers that tried to kill Kurenai and Tazuna. Apparently the two demon brothers didn't just attack the old man just for the thrill of blood and their good health. Those two brothers serve a man named Momochi Zabuza who is being hired by someone else though Meizu doesn't know who. I assume dear old Tazuna here can tell us more if he knows what's good for him now that the rank of this mission as shot up to something higher then C-Class," said Naruto now turning to the old man who was now noticeably sweating out of sheer fear.

"The kid is right. If you just escort me to Wave I will gladly tell all of you everything that you need to know I swear," said Tazuna as he looked at the group that was now skeptical of the man who had lied from the beginning.

The two teams as a whole all nodded as they escorted old man Tazuna to Wave Country, which since it was an island could only be achieved by getting a boat there. As they got on the boat and made their way to Wave Tazuna explained to them the horrible economic situation involving Gatō along with the man's large shipping company that he used as a front for his criminal operations to gain his power over them.

The fact that Tazuna was the target because he was simply the master bridge builder had made perfect sense now to everyone as such a bridge would end Gatō's tyranic hold over the country. "You see why I had to lie about the mission? It took everything our village saved up as a whole to even afford this type of mission as we can't pay for anything higher. The Shinobi Council of Elders who were speaking to me about the situation said it was completely understandable and agreed to it," said Tazuna getting a surprised look from everyone.

"Wait! The Shinobi Elder's knew this, but they didn't tell the Hokage?" said Sakura as she was surprised that they would keep that from leader of the village.

"They had their ANBU intellegence network confirm it for them before they told me they would have it be a C-Ranked mission. I thought your Hokage knew about the situation and was just playing dumb. After all he was giving me two ninja teams to offically help me to Wave. I thought it was so you could fight off this Zabuza guy along with Gatō and his thugs," said Tazuna as he was surprised the man that was several years older then him would do something so smart, but be so dumb in the process.

"Did the Shinobi Elder's give you a reason why they were keeping this a secret other then or the obvious reasons?" said Slade as he had a sinking feeling it was more then just that of it being "the ninja way" of things.

"Not directly, but I think one of them whispered as I left the room something about some kid named Naruto calling him a 'demon boy' and 'getting revenge' on him. Or something along those lines, but I just thought it was a bunch of people older then me getting on in their years," said Tazuna ignoring the glances from the other Genin at Naruto whose face was due to his helmet and mask covering his face.

'Why would they call Naruto 'demon boy' and want to get revenge on him when he looks like a normal human being?' was the thought most of the Genin except Hinata who knew the truth though she didn't care as she would have to report this to her father when she got back.

"I see. Well till we get to your house I suggest we leave the matter closed for the moment seeing as we have enough to deal with it as it is," said Naruto as his hands slowly turned into that of fists tightening ever so slightly.

'Careful Naruto no need to be hasty through all of this,' thought Slade to Naruto via their mental link trying to calm the poor boy down as it was understandable that the boy feared rejection from both teams (except Hinata and Kurenai) considering the relationship that he had with them was still on slightly unstable ground.

It was mainly silent after that till they got off the boat ride into Wave Country seeing how beautiful it was and how someone like Gatō would want it. "You guys are fully welcome to stay at my house as I got two extra rooms for both girl's and boy's to use and a sofa for one of you two guys to sleep in. I doubt you will find a hotel or any other place to stay that can guarantee a roof over your head due to our village being poor," said Tazuna as he was showing them the way to his house through the trail.

While walking through the dirt roaded trail to Tazuna's Naruto was in deep thought about what the council had said when they thought Tazuna was gone. He was mad that they would try to kill him and posssibly those he traveled with just so they could end the life of his sensei who just happened to be a demon lord. What's more is that they didn't care if his other sensei, his team, and/or anyother team that came with him on a mission. As soon as we get back there will be hell. Oh yes he would insure they paid ten fold...in their own blood if necessary,' thougth Naruto feeling the bloodlust in him grow unexpectedly in himself.

Slade felt his students anger at the old fools grow with every passing moment and knew that if the boy didn't calm down soon somone's head was going to roll...literally. Before he could do anything Kiba sent a kunai into a bush that was moving slightly nearly hitting a defenseless white rabbit now backed up into a tree. The end result had earned a yelling Sakura and a painful punch from the girl to Kiba after Akamaru saw it coming and leaped off his owners head...much to the discomfort of the owner. "Something's wrong with this picture. The color of the rabbit is white like snow so it shouldn't be out with this type of fur coat on. Which means...EVERYONE DOWN!" said Slade grabbing Kurenai pulling her down quickly while Kakashi grabbed Tazuna, Naruto grabbed Hinata, Shino pulled down Kiba, and Sakura was pulled down by Sasuke.

It was a good thing they did that as a large Zanbato of a sword missed their heads before hitting a nearby tree over 10 feet high. "Lood like I have a smart team this time. And a rather large group too. All the more reason to cut them up into little pieces," said the dark voice of the man now standing on the giant swords handle.

"I take it your Momochi Zabuza?" said Slade calmly unimpressed as he helped Kurenia up and dusted himself off from the ground as did the others.

"Yeah that me and just who might you be metal face? I haven't even seen you before in the Bingo Book. Do you even have a name or should I just call you metal face?" said Zabuza who jumped off his sword, grabed it in mid-air, and landed with it behind him ready to swing at a moments notice.

"Why should I give you a name? Names are for friends and right now you aren't one of them," said Slade cricking his neck now stepping forward indicating he would take this one.

"Careful Slade-san he's dangerous," said Kurenai before she forgot who she was talking to and who Zabuza was now fighting.

She was talking to Slade the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and Demon Lord who was fighting Momochi Zabuza: The Demon of the Bloody Mist. It was a fight between two demons with one being a demon by blood, the other in title alone. "Are you sure you don't want to have help Slade? He might be too much even for you," said Kakashi hinting to the man he should not make himself appear to be more inhuman than he already was.

"I appreciate your concern Kakashi however, you will find that compared to me...all this so called demon is...is a very small mouse," said Slade walking a few steps towards the deadly Momochi Zabuza before stopping less then 15 feet away from him.

"A small mouse am I? Will see about that. Ninja Secret Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" said a slightly angry Zabuza as a thick mist consumed the area around Slade and the others.

'He's generating a thick mist to decrease our visibility. So it IS true what they say about Zabuza being the master of the silent kill technique,' thought Naruto as he readied his sword before motioning Hinata to use her Byakugan to see through the mist for the others and to help protect Tazuna.

"Eight points… the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, brain, kidney and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" said Zabuza as his voice echoed through the mist in all directions making it nearly impossible to hear where the man was.

"I've heard worse Zabuza now if your going to kill me then do it, but shut up and be done with it already," said Slade removing his hands once folded behind his back now at his side waiting for an attack to come.

"Eager to die are you? Good because you will...after I kill Tazuna so I can secure getting paid!" said Zabuza as he appeared moment's later behind Tazuna sword ready to strike.

"Now Naruto!" said Slade immediately knowing the boy would play his part well in this as Zabuza moved in for the kill...literally.

Naruto acted instantly blocking the attack with his own sword stunning everyone over the fact that he was deadlocked with the rouge Jounin of A-Class Rank. "Not bad kid. You have a lot of solid potential in the ways of the sword. I could use someone like you at my side as my tool. I can easily see the raw bloodlust in your eyes. Join me and I can help you fulfill the need to kill. Starting with all the people here and if you want you can kill the people in the Village of the Mist before I fulfill my dream of ruling it," said Zabuza who was answered with a solid kick to the gut away from him only for Zabuza to turn into water meaning a Water Clone was used.

'Too easy,' thought Slade as he narrowed his eye as a figure appeared behind him with a giant sword now coming down on him to cut his body in half.

"That kid of yours is your student huh? Well then let us see how he like's it when I cut his sensei in half!" said Zabuza swinging his zanbatou down horizontally down at the metal face man.

Much was his surprise that it turned out to be a water clone before appearing before the slightly surprised Zabuza to the man's right. "If that's all you got then I might as well have the weak pink haired girl fight you as she has better chance at beating you then you do me," said Slade smiling behind his metal mask as he was now glad he made that clone while everyone was down and Zabuza had his backing facing them so he couldn't see it though Slade could have stopped him without it.

Sakura however, took offense to that and need Shino and Kiba to restrain her from trying to attack Slade and bashing his metal face in. "Weak! Who are you calling weak? I am so going to smash your face in when I get my hands on you!" said Sakura who had fire in her eyes as did her inner Sakura telling her to kick his butt.

Sasuke not one to be out done charged at Zabuza much to the loud protesting of Kakashi and Kurenai with kunai in hand ready to prove he was an Uchiha. Kiba feeling the same way and wanting to impress Hinata charged as well with Akamaru on his head read to strike. "You stupid fools for children. You don't have what it takes to be ninja," said Zabuza as he kicked Sasuke back before swinging his sword down upon an exposed and unguarded Kiba who rolled out of the way just before the sword could have a chance of hitting him.

"W-what do y-you mean?" said Hinata as she always thought that being a ninja would be something though still new to her and the others was still unsure of what it meant to be one.

"So the curious Hyuuga girl wants to know huh? Heheheh. All right I'll tell you as it will satisfy your curiosity as well as tell you something before I take your head. You see in the Village hidden in Mist the Ninja Academy does things much different then what your village does to earn a ninja headband. What you kids went through would be considered pampering by comparison because you see in order for someone to graduate at the Ninja Academy we have to...kill the other members of the graduating class!" said Zabuza as he redirected himself back to Slade who had to admit he was impressed by this mans love for carnage that was clear in his voice.

"You did what?" said Kurenai as she had heard rumors about what the Mist Academy did for their students graduating, but never believed it or the story behind why it was after so many years changed.

"It's a story that is no rumor, but rather solid fact Kurenai. Momochi Zabuza entered one day without any prior ninja training on the day of graduation. Without any warning he attacked and killed every possible Genin ninja in the room staying the walls with blood. It was how he became known simply as the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' and was to always be considered hostile to everyone...even those who served him," said Kakashi as he had read the file on Zabuza many times.

"(Deep sigh) What a feeling it was in tearing all those little want to be ninja punks apart like they were nothing, but cattle to the slaughter house. It was so...GOOD!" said Zabuza who swung his sword at Slade who leaned back slightly making the blade miss his skull by a few mere inches.

"If only you were a demon Zabuza. What a demon lord you would have made one can only imagine. However, I will digress as your time is up," said Slade going to through hands seals.

"Oh no you don't!" said Zabuza as he was now going through his own variety of hand signs to counter Slade.

"Oh yes...I do. Earth Release: Earth Flow River Jutsu!" said Slade creating a mud like river underneath Zabuza making him nearly lose his balance while preventing him from finishing the hand signs to the Water Vortex Jutsu he was going to use.

Slade took this moment to go on the attack as he leaped into the air and delivered a strong spin kicked to Zabuza's face knocking the Jounin level man into a nearby tree where he was then his with several kunai by Kakashi who wanted this fight over and done with. "With you gone we can relax better knowing that Tazuna is safe," said Kakashi now on the tree branch above Zabuza with another kunai drawn ready to deliver the final blow.

He would have too had it not been for two senbon needles hitting Zabuza's neck had now effectively killed the "Demon of the Bloody Mist". As soon as Kakashi checked the dead man for a pulse to confirm it a Mist Hunter ninja appeared to take care of the body. "I am most appreciative of you handling Zabuza for me as I do not think I could handle him on my own. If you will excuse me I'll take the body of your hands," said the hunter ninja earning a suspicious gaze from Naruto and Slade as he picked up the body.

"Wait a second. Why don't I help you in disposing the body? Both here and now!" said Naruto as he smelled something about this that stank to high heaven as he went through hand signs for a fire jutsu making the hunter ninja apparently panic as the person beyond the mask quickly disappeared with the body in a swirl of wind and leafs.

"Just as you suspected and thought my boy. That was no hunter ninja as he would have taken care of the body then and there," said Slade putting an approving felt hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Which means Zabuza is still alive, but from the wounds he sustained he should be out for at least a week giving me and Kurenai time to prepare our teams. Also it is highly likely that when he comes back it will be with more help then that fake hunter ninja by his side," said Kakashi as he knew for a fact that Zabuza had more then the two Demon Brothers with him and that hunter ninja when he went rogue.

"We can worry about that later Kakashi. In the mean time let's get to Tazuna's house and let the team's rest as they've had a busy day," said Slade looking the Genin as some of them were a little bruised and banged up from the fighting, but nothing that would stop them from training the next day.

"After what you guys just id it would be my honor to have you guys stay with me," said Tazuna who was very impressed with how the situation was handled as they all headed to his house to rest and regain their strength that they had lost in the battle.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter is done. What's more is that I now have over 100 reviews! A NEW RECORD! (Does version of Jiraiya's dance entrance) Thanks to all who have been reviewing. You all kick ass as much as I write stuff (in case you didn't understand that was a complement). I have a question do you want Haku to be a guy or a girl because as you know Haku was an unknown gender so far in this so I want you guys to decide for me. I felt it's only fair. Consider this a reward for helping me get this many reviews. I am sorry if the fight scenes weren't up to par I have a harder time writing the fight scenes then I did in my Inuyasha fics (which if you haven't read you must as they kick ass too). I'm going to have Kakashi get more involved in Sasuke's training while he's having them practice their chakra control and yes Sasuke will be asking Slade for help causing...well I leave it to your imaginations. LOL! Sorry. Keep on reviewing as they all kick ass! Till next time...PEACE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Training with a Side of Romance

The group made its way to Tazuna's house by nightfall completely exhausted from the traveling with the exception of Slade and Naruto who were the pure definition of stamina. "Father your home! Oh thank goodness I was so worried," said the woman with dark navy blue colored hair, dark colored eyes, wearing a pink shirt, and navy blue shirt that went down passed the woman's knees.

"Hey Tsunami my super daughter of a woman! Sorry I took so long, but I ran into some problems. Fortunately, I had help getting past it with these two super teams of ninja's right here. Everyone this is Tsunami my daughter. Tsunami these are the super strong ninja's who got me here at the cost of their own lives," said Tazuna introducing the group to his daughter.

"Thank you for returning my Father home to me. Without him the bridge were building will never be completed and our poor village much less the entire Country of Wave will be consumed in poverty," said Tsunami bowing her head out of respect to the two teams with each member bowing politely in return.

"I'm letting them stay here till I can get the bridge setup and so they can stop the super Jounin guy Gatō hired to kill me," said Tazuna getting some sake from the fridge while his daughter gasped at his words.

"You mean the person that Gatō hired to kill you is still alive?" said Tsunami as she was now worried that the attacker may come here.

"There were complications in killing him. However, you need not worry about the Jounin Tsunami-san as the attacker received heavily wounds in fighting us. He will not be able to recover for some time giving all of us a chance to prepare for the conflict ahead," said Slade stepping forward his voice filled with calmed collectedness killing all the worry the woman had within herself.

Upon seeing this interaction Kurenai couldn't help, but feel a twinge of jealousy though she hid it well keeping a passive face mask on. 'Don't worry Kurenai Slade-san is just calming her down. He's NOT flirting with her and even if he was why should I care? It not like I love him or anything. Right?' thought Kurenai as she tried and failed to stomp on the jealousy she felt at the moment.

To the Genjutsu mistresses credit it was hard to do considering she noticed that the other woman's face had a significant increase in it color forming a very light blush. "Thank you for your kind words sir they mean a lot to me. I'm sure my now slightly intoxicated father has already told you about the two spare rooms and the couch?" said Tsunami as she tried to keep the blush rising from her cheeks down in front of the metal masked figure whose words gave her comfort.

"Yes I did. The woman and the two girls can have the room to the right and one of the guy's and the boy's can have the left while one of you two guys has to have the couch to sleep on for the night," said Tazuna showing the two rooms were right next to each other as was the living room couch next to them.

"I'll keep watch the entire night over the house to ensure everyone gets some rest so I won't need the couch to sleep," said Slade knowing he could make a clone if he had to and then sleep inside his cell within Naruto.

"In the meantime I'll prepare dinner for all of you so get unpacked," said Tsunami as she felt so happy to have guest seeing as she never really had any other then a few of her old friends in the village.

After everyone put their things down in the two rooms they got settled down they all sat at the table waiting for the food that was about to be served. Shortly after sitting down the front door opened revealing a young boy no older then 8 years old with sad looking eyes coming in to sit down at the only remaining seat at the table. "Hello Inari say hello to our guests. They all helped save your grandfather earlier today from a deadly assassin when they were escorting him here," said Tsunami cheerfully as she began putting each of their meals she prepared on the table.

"Some of us more then others," said Naruto smirking while looking at Sasuke and Kiba who both glared at him to shut up.

(At an Undisclosed Location)

Zabuza was sitting on a bed at his hideout resting from his battle not liking the fact that he had lost to someone like that Slade guy. There was something off about the guy that Zabuza didn't like and when Zabuza's instincts told him that it meant to be careful. "So the great 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' is down for the count after facing a couple of kids and some metal masked faced freak. I'm starting to think I'm not getting my money's worth when it comes to paying you Zabuza. Maybe I should just have you killed right now and spare myself the agony of deflating my wallet so much?" said the short man with sunglasses with a cane in hand named Gatō.

The man walked over to the masked ninja reaching out to strangle him where he was along the neck when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his twisting it at an angle that broke it. "You will not her Zabuza. I won't allow it," said the hunter ninja no longer masked revealing it to be a young girl much to the older man's surprise.

"Hey put our boss down or...," said the samurai bodyguard named Zori reaching for his sword as did his samurai partner Waraji only to be stopped by a pair of needles hitting the pressure points that controlled the arm muscles rendering them useless.

"You'll pay for this girl. I expect you and Zabuza to finish the job you started and if you fail I'll find someone who will after eliminating you two from my employment," said an angry Gatō who now walked out of the room with his broken arm with his now useless bodyguards.

"Haku you know you didn't have to do that for me. I could have taken care of it myself worse came to worse," said Zabuza as e had a kunai under the bed sheet ready to use and kill the man if need be.

"I know, but I ma your tool and as a tool I must always protects my master regardless of your condition," said Haku smiling her girl like smile while Zabuza sighed.

"When I get better I'll see to it that guy with the metal face and one eye pay's for putting me in this condition. Not only that, but I'll kill his student to and send the corpse back to their village's Hokage," said Zabuza frowning as he saw that both ninja were very much skilled in the way of the deadly arts.

"Do you have to kill the boy Zabuza-san? He's actually kind of cute in a very dark and very mysterious sort of way," said Haku pouting as she had found the boy to be quite a thing of beauty in her mind.

Zabuza didn't answer not wanting his tongue to betray him and just let the question hang there as he rested.

(Meanwhile Back at Tazuna's Home)

The entire time Inari was sitting down he didn't say anything as he just sat their leaning forward with his face on the table and his arms covering most of his face. "Inari! Say something to our guests your being rude," said Tsunami scolding her son as she put the bowl of food in front of him as he sat up.

"I'm not hungry," said Inari getting up from the table after getting a quick once over of the group around him at the table.

"I'm sorry everyone for the inconvenience my son has placed on you I will reprimand him for his rudeness later before he goes to bed," said Tsunami bowing her head to show she was sorry to her guests.

"It's quite all right Tsunami-san. The boy is probably had a bad day," said Slade taking a sip of his drink as he had yet to touch his food as everyone, but Naruto noticed.

"Um...Slade-san why don't you remove your mask? I mean you have to eat sooner or later. Right?" said Sakura she was like the others except Naruto curious as to what the man looked like beyond the metal that covered his face.

"Please Slade-san I would really appreciate it if you would try some of sushi I prepared as it's quite fresh from the old fishing area where I got them today," said Tsunami who didn't notice the slightly hostile glare from Kurenai who felt this woman was intruding into the matter more then she should even though her excuse was believable then most.

Slade put a hand on his metal masked covered face and sighed a heavy sigh as he would like nothing more to eat, but alas he could not. "Its not that I don't want to my dear, but it's a private fact between a very select few that I can't remove this mask that protects my face. You see my face is heavily scarred from countless years of wars and battles with many foes that I have fought. If you saw what was beyond this mask it would scare you to the brink of insanity and I dare not do that to you," said Slade who gave it to Akamaru who due to siding with Naruto in previous encounters had not been given any of the food that Kiba had as a form of punishment to the white hired dog.

"Hey don't give him any of that! He's been bad so he doesn't get any," said Kiba who reached for the bowl only to have Slade's metal covered hand grab Kiba's wrist as he squeezed it...hard.

"Leave the dog alone boy. Since you are going to be training along with Akamaru he will need if not require all the strength he can get out of the food I've given him. Without him having a good stomach full of food tonight Akamaru's performance tomorrow will suffer making your training most taxing for you and the others. So just shut up and eat the food given to you like a good boy before I put you on the out of action list," said Slade glaring hard at Kiba who only gave the one eyed man a nod before the said one eyed man let the boy's wrist go.

"Speaking of training I want you Slade-san to train me so I can get stronger," said Sasuke getting to the point though it sounded more like a demand then anything else.

"Oh? And what makes you think you're worth my time. I only desire to train one student and Naruto is currently that student so the answer...is no," said Slade taking a sip of his drink before smiling at Tsunami as the drink she made was good to taste on his tongue.

The said action made the woman blush lightly again at what she assumed was a smile from the way the eye closed and he nodded his head towards her. Meanwhile one Sasuke Uchiha was livid that he was being passed over for some dead last moron who failed at the academy the last two times. "What do you mean you only train one student? I'm an Uchiha prodigy and the #1 Rookie of the Year at the Academy. If you trained me I could learn faster then this loser ever could," said Sasuke as he had now risen from his chair in a loud fashion thus ruining the peaceful moment between Tsunami and Slade making the latter of the two angry.

Anger that was made known as Slade grabbed Sasuke by the face with his hand lifting the Uchiha off the ground. The move was a sheer surprise to nearly everyone in the room with the exception being Naruto who knew it was coming. "Let me tell you something Uchiha I don't train snobs who think they are better then everyone else just because they come from a 'prestigious' clan. I train those who want to earn the right to be called ninja and those who will push themselves to the brink of death to achieve it. They must earn it through blood, sweat, tears, and to a degree be willing to surrender their very soul for it. You have none of those qualities as all you want to do is just kill someone with your hate filled and nothing more not caring who gets in your way. You'd kill your own mother to kill this man if she wasn't already dead," said Slade throwing the boy lightly back as he now stumbled back hitting the wall behind him.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you all right?" said Sakura trying to aid her crush up from the ground only to be knocked away by the angry looking Uchiha.

"I'm fine I'll be going to bed," said Sasuke leaving without another word slamming the room door loudly nearly making some of the things in the house fall over.

"Sorry about that Tsunami-san. However, I do stand by what I said as the boy has too much hate in him that is becoming destructive to him and those around him," said Slade towards a still shocked Tsunami before looking at the rest of the group to address them as well.

"We should all go to bed so we can all get up bright and early to start the kids training," said Kakashi heading towards the boy's room followed by Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and lastly Naruto who looked over at Hinata real quick as if he wanted to say something to her, but decided against it before entering the room.

The girls did the same with Kurenai looking at Slade for a moment looking like she had been hit by him in some shape or form before entering the room with the others. '(Sigh) Looks like I'll have to talk to her tomorrow,' thought Slade to himself as he was only being his charming self to make Tsunami happy as he could sense the loneliness she had even though she had her son.

It was clear that Kurenai thought he was flirting with the woman and not being his nice to her in the politest way imaginable. "Well no rest for the wicked," said Slade as he took his watch over the house with several shadow clones as the others slowly got ready for bed and went to sleep.

(Next Day)

When Kakashi said bright an early no one not even Kurenai expected him to mean 6 AM in the morning as he woke them up and took them to an open area near the house filled with tall trees. "Okay everyone today will be practicing chakra control by climbing these trees...with no hands claws, and/or bugs," said Kakashi before showing them visually what to do when they told him it was impossible.

"Kakashi-sensei I already master tree walking and water walking with Slade-sensei. If you want I can show you a more advance version of tree walking?" said Naruto smiling behind his cloth like mask as was Slade behind his metal one.

"Oh? I've never heard of an advanced tree walking exercise. Show me then Naruto," said Kakashi calmly though he secretly kept his guard up as the other's watched as he walked up the tree like nobody's business and was now several feet away from the Jounin on a vertical level.

"Are you ready?" said Naruto calmly not moving from his spot ready to make his move that would throw Kakashi off his balance.

"For what?" said Kakashi feeling his hair on the back of neck rise up as he felt he was going to regret those two little words.

"This!" said Naruto who began fighting a surprised Hatake Kakashi who had to think quickly and adjust the chakra at his feet as he now spar with an exceedingly fast Naruto.

Everyone watched in with surprise, anger, and for one Hyuuga Hinata in awe as the one she admired that was Uzumaki Naruto was putting the famous Copy Cat Ninja Hatake Kakashi on the defensive with several close calls in knocking him off the tree. After a good 5 minutes the older of the two fighters was forced off the tree onto the ground after dodging a sweeping spin kick. "Very nice Naruto. It's good to see you haven't lost any of your chakra control with all the heavy weights on your arms and legs," said Slade who was now clapping at Naruto's performance making everyone else become shocked that the boy did that under heavy weight conditions.

"Thank you sensei I am to please," said Naruto bowing from his current vertical location on the tree.

"Since you have already done such a heavy duty version of exercise Naruto you'll guard Tazuna today at the bridge while I help the others with the standardized version of tree walking," said Kakashi making a mental note to try and have either Naruto or Slade train him in that exercise.

"See you guys later. Bye Hinata-chan!" said Naruto winking at the girl who couldn't help in blushing a great shade of red that would have put Kurenai's eye color to shame before he disappeared in black and orange flame from using the Fox Fire Teleportation Jutsu.

"I'm going to scout around the village while helping Tsunami with her grocery shopping as she needs to get what food she can from what stores have them," said Kurenai as she knew that even though Tazuna was the intended target to kill didn't mean his family was off limits either.

"I'll join you seeing as I have nothing better to do I can help point out what is good food form the and with my enhanced sense of smell. That way you can determine what smells fresh from what's rotten that looks fresh," said Slade ignoring the female ninja's glare as she hadn't forgotten his flirting from yesterday.

"Fine lets hurry up before all the good food is taken," said Kurenai with a hint of venom in her voice making Kakashi smirk beyond his mask seeing the relationship between the two was getting a little shaky.

"You are lucky I like you Kurenai or you would find yourself like all the others who have been...hostile to me as they become...dead and buried," said Slade in a whisper into her ear before the two vanished in flame and swirl of leafs.

(An Hour Later at the Bridge)

Naruto was leaning against a concrete pillar with sword at the ready with his eyes closed, but other senses wide open. Just because Zabuza was out of action for about a week did not mean he couldn't order missing ninja's around. It was more the likely the Jounin had with him more ninja's like that hunter ninja that saved him to finish what he started. He asked Tazuna if he could assist him with shadow clones, but the older of two respectfully declined. "Sorry Naruto, but if I do that then the guy's here won't get paid as much and they need all the money they can get to support their families. Maybe during this week when they have off on Thursday you can do it on the less complete area's to help finish the bridge faster," said Tazuna who got a nod from the man as knew these guys needed all they could get from this dying country.

Shortly after that little talk one of the workers named Gi'ichi now walked up Tazuna with a tired and grim look on his face. Almost immeidately Naruto looked to see ifthe an was under any kind of Genjutsu or Ninjutsu effect to take out Tazuna. Fortunatly, for the both of them the man was under neither as he reluctantly started talking to Tazuna. "I'm sorry Tazuna, but I don't think I can do this anymore with my wife and all I don't want either of us to die. I mean it all seems so...hopeless in beating Gatō with all the man power and resources he has backing him up," said Gi'ichi who like Naruto saw Tazuna scowl at the man for his cowardice.

"Get off this bridge. Your fired! I don't want anyone who works for me to be a coward when making this bridge. This bridge is the future for our Country as are our children that we see grow before our eyes. I want this bridge to be a bridgeof hope not a bridge of fear for those who are afriad to do what they must to protect that future. Naruto! See that his guy gets escorted off the bridge and have one of your shadow clones you told me about take his place," said Tazuna turning around and walking away from the man as he put his hard hat back on his head to get back to work before the luch hour started.

"Yes sir. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto summoning two shadow clones to assist him in removing the man from the bridge and replacing the man's current working position on the bridge.

After this happened Hyuuga Hinata came by to assist him in his guard duties as she had since she was born already mastered her chakra control under the guidance of her mother and other Hyuuga instructors in order to master her bloodline limit whne she acitvated it. "Hello N-Naruto-k-kun. I-I c-came to assist y-you in g-guarding T-Tazuna-san," said a now stuttering Hinata who couldn't believe she was stuttering yet again in front of her crush.

"Sure Hinata-chan I would love for you to join me in my duties. It will give us a chance to talk, but first...Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto as he created a small army of shadow clones to cover the bridge that could watch over everything without anything getting by him.

'T-there a-are s-so m-many s-hadow c-clones. S-solid s-shadow c-clones too!' thought a mentally stuttering Hinata as she was become more impressed with _her_ Naruto that she wanted to confess to him how much she cared for him more and more.

(Meanwhile with Salde, Kurenai, and Tsunami)

Slade, Kurenia, and Tsunami all walked through the town for food with the help of Slade using his senses that he told them he had acquired in order to compensate for the loss of his one eye.An eye he claimed he lost in a battle so long ago that only the phanotm pain it gives off can remind him of it. Tsunami seemed sad to hear that as it seemed that being a ninja was a more hazourdous life then one would think. Kurenai rolled her eyes when she blinked so Salde wouldn't see it as he couldn't believe he was telling her this. 'This guy is like all the others telling war stories so they can get into bed with all the ladies who will hear their sob story even if he secretly was a demon lord,' thought Kurenai as she watched Slade pick up a piece of fruit before declaring it was still good and should be used for tonights meal.

While Tsunami went off to take care of somethings in one of the shops leaving Slade and Kurenai alone for a moment the Nine Tailed Demon Lord. He turned to his face quickly to the Genjustsu Master with a scowl on his face from the way his eye narrowed at her that for a moment she feared he would kill her. "What is your problem?" said Slade in an icy tone as his nicer more charming voice was no longer there.

"W-what are you talking about Slade-san?" said Kurenai stuttering slightly at him as she couldn't believe his voice had changed immediately.

"Ever since this morning and of last night you have been cold to me whenever you are near me and while that may work with the idiots and fools of your village you talk to I'm not one of them. Is it that I am being all so nice to the woman Tsunami that we have been escortig and protecting the entire time?" said Slade making the woman now scowl back at him, but compared to his looked more like a pout then a scowl.

"I don't know what you are talking about Slade," said Kurenai not daring to meet his one eye that now seemed to be bouring into her soul.

"You think I have feelings for Tsunami don't you? You can't deny it my dear as its clear you have the ever recognizable stench of a womans jealousy all over you. I find it funny you never got jealous when I was with you and Anko at the bar back in Kohona. Maybe Special Jounin was right when she said you had a crush on me like the one Hinata has on Naruto," said Slade now seeing the woman look at him in shock at his words before her anger took over and she pulled out a kunia trying to plunge it into his chest area.

"Lies!" said Kurenai though it was she who was the liar as she had indeed had and still did have a crush on the Demon Lord as he had been nothing, but supportive, kind, and considerate of her feelings up to being near Tsunami so yes...she did feel jealousy, but she wasn't going to admit it as her pride just wouldn't let her.

Slade grabbed the kunai holding hand by the wrist and pulled her towards him till they were face to face, eye to eyes, and metal covered mouth to mouth. "Listen to me Kurenai and listen well my dear as I will not repeat myself after saying what I'm about to say to you. I am only being sweet to this woman because she needs it right now as she currently stinks like this town to high hell of depression and sorrow. Tsunami has lost a great deal in this place on more then one occasion and if it wasn't for her father and son she would have proabably killed herself a long time ago. What I am doing is giving her what little happiness I can give her to numb the pain in her heart that is echoed by both her father and at her son. Especially...her son if what you saw exactly what I did last night was any indication of just how storng the depression and sorrow is in this place. You want to be jealous of the woman getting all the attention go ahead as I'm not going to stop you in acting that way, but just remember that she hasn't exactly had the nicest life here as you can plainly see," said Slade not once looking away from her shocked eyes before he had released her wirst from his hand before walking off leaving Kurenai to her own thoughts, which weren't many at the moment as she took in all that Slade told her.

A moment later Tsunami came out with what she needed looking worried as she only saw one of her two bodyguards standing there waiting for her. "Where is Slade-san Kurenai? I thought I heard you two talking I hope you didn't get into an argument." said Tsunami as she looked for Slade only to find him no longer around.

"N-no! No. Um...Slade-san just told me he had to check up on Naruto for more training that's all," said Kurenai lying as she had snapped out of her shocked soon after realizing that Slade was right and that she had been overreacting in regards to him flirting with the clients daughter.

It was even clearer to her as she and Tsunami walked along to do more errands other then shopping when a young girl approached the Genjutsu Mistress and held out her hands for food if any that Kurenai might have on her. Fortunately, she did as it was a small ration bar that were used on field missions that tasted pretty bad after the first one, but when she considered the fact that this girl was hungry taste didn't really matter at this point. 'That poor poor girl,' thought Kurenai as she and the others had to fix this place up soon or else there would be more children likethat little girl begging for food.

(With Naruto and Hinata-Hours Later)

Both Naruto and Hinat sat in their own secluded area of the bridge away from the prying eyes of the construction workers enjoying their time together. The shadow clones Naruto created were doing their job well as they like the orginal were on high alert and ready for anything. "So how did your tree walking chakra control exercise go with Kakashi?" said Naruto as he wanted to know about her as he felt it was important.

"O-oh it w-went w-ell Naruto-k-kun. T-though S-Sakura-san beat me becasue s-she h-has s-so l-little chakra, w-which allowed h-her to get u-up the t-tree b-better then a-any o-of the o-others," said Hinata who found her face turing beet read at being so close to Naruto and actually talking to him though she was slihgtly depressed that she didn't do as well as the pink haired female ninja.

"Don't worry about her Hinata-chan she's just a shallow Sasuke fan-girl. Your skills if not your born talent make you much more skilled then her any day of the week. To say othrwise would be a lie," said Naruto holding her hand making her blush deepen even more at the praise she was getting from her Naruto.

"Am I interrupting something?" said Slade making his appearance known to the two making the poor girl squeak before passing out in _her_ Naruto-kun's arms.

"Well aside that we were talking and making Hinata-chan pass out no. What do you want Slade-sensei? More training?" said Naruto curiously as the two would normally talk via mental link when need be.

"Were heading back to the house for the day I asked half of your clones to escort him a few minutes ago seeing as he was about to leave for the day. Wake her up and lets go," said Slade as he remembered what he told Kurenai earlier before coming to get Naruto.

"Okay. Hey Slade-sensei I was wondering...what sortof training should I do when I'm not on guard duty? I don't want to get rusty and stuff after all," said Naruto as he gently tried to awaken Hinata up.

"Will train tomorrow in your Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and more improtantly your Jagan Eye's power to help with you Genjutsu," said Slade right before the girl woke up blsuing once more, but to a degree where she would faint again.

'S-sorry N-Naruto-k-kun," said Hinata trying to get in an apology at least as she did not want Naruto to think she was some pervert or floozy and fainted on purpose to be closer to him.

"Its all right Hinata-chan. Come on lets go back to Tazuna's and eat a well deserved meal before we lose out," said Naruto hugging her slightly tighter making her blush even more as did Naruto at the contact.

At that moment not one of the three on the bridge there noticed a certain masked female fake hunter ninja watching them as they headed home. That ninja was none other then Haku who felt jealousy filling her masked face at seeing the girl being all affectionate to Naruto hearing their conversation. The boy was special she knew that and so to she saw that to a degree the girl was too. It was clear why the two were a fitting pair, but all the same Haku wanted the boy and this girl named Hinata was in her way meaning that if she were to get what she wanted Haku would have to eliminate the competition soon. She had week to get ready when Zabuza recoverd to bring in some Rain and Mist ninja's that had gone rogue and followed her master. Then when she faced this Hinata girl on the bridge she would do what she needed to do to become a true shinobi and get Naruto. 'I'm going to kill you Hinata and with you out of the way Naruto will be all mine,' thought Haku as she dissapeared in a swirl of wind to report back to her master at her discovery.

(Tazuna's House)

Naruto, Slade, and Hinata came about an hour before the other Genins did who were 100 percent completely exhausted with the one exception being Sakura. Since she had almost near perfect control she had been sent back to the house. During that time she did nothing except watching over it while everyone was out every so often looking out the window to see Inari sitting by the dock or walking around with his face staring at the ground.

When the Genins did return home they were greeted to the smell of warm cooking that was just what their stomach needed. "Oh good your back. How was your ninja training?" said a happy Tsunami as she put the food on the table much to their delight though Kiba was acting more like a pig then a dog or human from his manners though a good wack from Shino stopped him from further embarassing himself.

"It was good Tsunami-san. I never knew using such control was required in that form of way when it came to tree walking," said Shino who ate the soup in front of him as it was very tasty to both him and his insects.

""How was your day loser? I bet you got weaker because you didn't do anything, but the lame job of guarding Tazuna," said Sasuke smirking thinking he was one step closer to getting stronger then Naruto.

"Only you would think that Uchiha. The fact is I already have far superior control then you and I proved it later today when I summoned a small army of shadow clones to the bridge to guard over everyone working their besides Tazuna. To summon so many and not become tired requires precise control down to th last drop of chakra. So don't tell me I dbecame weaker because in summoning so many shadow clones I became stronger in the process," said Naruto calmly eating his soup contently while ignoring the black haired boy's glare and slight killing intent at him.

'So Sasuke wants to ebcome stronger then Naruto huh? Well I'm sure I can help in that department seeing as I was the Fourth's student I could teach the boy tings only know. Anko did say the best way to get back at the fox was to hit him where it would hurt and that seems to be Naruto. If I can get Sasuke to Naruto's level and haveSasuke defeat the fox vessel I can injure Slade's ego greatly enough to rub it in his face in front of everyone back in Kohona,' thought Kakashi while pretending not to be interested in the rivalry that was now started between the two.

As if on cue Inari came in with a sour depressing look on his face as he looked up slightly up to see the slightly banged up Genins and their sensei's eating their dinner. As from the day before he sat down at the table in the only remaining seat there was with the same downed look on his face that made Kurenai realize just how much truth were in Slade's harsh words when he spoke them. In fact at one point Kurenai could almost smell the stench of depression that Slade claimed he could smell when walking around town and this house. 'So she finally understands. Good,' thought Slade sipping his drink calmly as he saw the realization hit Kurenai with the force of a 2000 pound boulder.

"Why? Why do you constantly train when your not going win? You don't know anything about this place and yet your helping us anyway for the sake of money. You are nothing, but typical thugs and mercenaries who don't know what it means to suffer," said Inari out of nowhere with tears in his eyes and his arms trmebling with anger at them.

However, such things left him as a wave of pure anger, hate, and killing intent filled the room making everyone start sweating in fear at the source that it originated from. Naruto stared at the boy with his hands gripping the now splintering table in front of him all the while ignoring Dragona's and Slade's mental commands to stop scaring the crap out of everyone. "You **_want_** to talk **_about suffering?_** Kid...you **_don't know_** what **_suffering IS!"_** said Naruto his words going from human to demonic as he slowly stood from his seat his eyes now blazing with a fire that was literally coming out of them as he dissapeared and then returned in frontof the kid now grabbing and lifting him up by the collar of his shirt.

Inari at this point was terrified beyond belief as he stared into the hellfire filled eyes that were flooded with all forms of pain, anger, depression, and sorrow that he couldn't even begin to phathom. "Naruto! Put him down. NOW!" said Slade rising up from his seat as to say that if Naruto didn't put the younger boy down then would have to fight him.

Naruto looked at his sensei before looking back at Inari saying his last few words before lettingthe boy go. "You **_want to know_** what it means **_to suffer Inari?_** Try living in a **_no good for nothing _** **_village_** who hate you with **_ever fiber of their being_** for something that was not **_your fault_**. Try surviving having **_to grow eyes in the back in your head._** You try to take **_beatings, being injected with poisons, and starvating nearly to death_** before you go telling me **_what suffering is_**. You have had family and friends most of your life while at **_your age I had to fight just to live!_** You may have suffered Inari I won't deny you that, but **_until you've_** walked a mile **_in my shoes_** you...**_know_**...**_NOTHING!_**" said a still angry Naruto before he threw the scared boy againt he wall before leaving and slamming the door beind that it made large cracks on the wall and door itself.

No one moved after that as everyone just looked at the door in silence as no one in the room had felt such hatred and rage in a single person before over what it meant to suffer like another person had. "S-Slade-sensei did N-Naruto really s-suffer as h-he claimed he d-did?" said Sakura sounding almost like Hinata while the said girl pressed her index fingers together so hard she thoguht she was going to break them off.

"(Sighs)That...and then some. You all had family growing up to make you feel important and special, but Naruto had none of those things as he lived in a orphanage. They weren't exactly nice to him and even after he left the village in general hasn't been nice to him for secretive reasons that the Hokage has banned me and your sensei's here from telling you. If you want to know why then asked Naruto later when he is in a better mood as only he is aloud to tell you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to Inari," said Slade getting up from the table to speak to the boy who had fled to his room upstairs to cry.

(Inari's Room)

Inari sat there holding a picture of a smiling man with a small cross shaped scar under his chin without a care in the world. "Why? Why can't I be strong like you?" said Inari as his tears covered the glass protecting the picture.

"Because you lack the necessary will to fight for what you believe in my boy," said Slade who was now standing several feet behind the boy with his hands behind his back.

"W-what do you mean? You mean like...?" said Inari only to stop speaking when he got a solom nod from Slade inidcating the answer to his question about Naruto was a yes.

"Naruto was once like you my boy only hs condition was far worse groing up as he just told you downstairs. He is the very definition of what it mean to suffer at the hands of other people. Naruto had to survive with no parents, no friends, and if he tried to the kids parents would shoo him away telling their chldren to stay away from him. At least you had parents and your grandfather growing up while Naruto didn't even know about his until a little less then a year ago only to find out they were dead. If you truly want to make that man in the picture proud as well as to a certain extent Naruto then I suggest you find something or someone worth fighting for and grow backbone...like Naruto did," said Slade turning around leaving shuttingthe door to Inari's room gently to let the boy dwell on the Master Saboteur's words.

(Outside)

Naruto was fuming at what the kid had said to his face about suffering and it was wnough to make him want to slice the kid up, burn his body, ad bag his ashes for his mother to put in an urn. It didn't help that Naruto was walking on water and the water was boiling from the chakra ouptut he was usiong to stay afloat all the while his right hand twithcing to let out his frustration in some way.**_ "Don't let the kid get to you Naruto-kun. Like you he had it rough its ust he didn't know that you had it even worse then him. The kid is only 8 years old and your 12. Don't let this get to you. Please!"_** said Dragona whispering her words into his ear from his arm outload for others to possibly hear.

"Your right Queen. I have been...arrogant at that fact that there might be someone like myself who knows what it means to suffer. Still I can't let this anger go I have to burn it off of me. How's your latest 'Princess' of a daughter coming anyway. Is she ready to depart for Demon World yet?" said Naruto flexing his bandged arm as it was that time of the month when a new dragon was made that was a female one.

"**_Yes. She's ready to go when you are though lets do it away from the home as it might scare everyone here and their neighbors down the road," _**said Dragona as she was glad that for the moment it had been resolved.

Naruto nodded and di as such on the water not realizing that a certain Hyuuga Hinata was listening from the roof of the house as she was slightly confused as to who he was talking to. 'Naruto-kun,' was the only thought Hinata had at the moment as she followed Naruto as she had done the water walking exercise before and had now jumped onto the surface of the water.

Naruto was now good 500 feet away from the house when he carefully rolled up his shirts right sleeve before he unwrapped his special bandages from his right arm. All the while he felt the movement of his dark dragons inside of his arm. He had to admit it was getting crowded in there as they were all being confined to a single arm during their "birth". He barely used any of them unless he had to it was only natural that his right arm would start become more and more compact with dark dragons. "Ready Queen," said Naruto as he finished the last of unwrapping the bandages as his hand was now covered in dark fire right after doing that.

"**_Here we go!"_** said Dragona from his right arm who loved being called Queen by Naruto as it made her feel special in a dark dragon sort of way asNaruto removed the ninja and white headbands on his forehead exposing his Jagan Eye to the moon lit night.

Naruto kneeld on the water itself by channeling chakra to the front part of his legs as he felt the "Princess" dragon work its way through his outstretched arm till it reach his hand till it formed a dragons head. Before leaving his arm his chakra flared to use the dragon in his hand as it left him still be connected to him so it wouldn't go rogue or consume him in the end of this removal process. The said "Princess" dragon turned to face her "Father" with its hollow eyes and fire dark flame as if to see what one half of her creators looked like. **_"I can see why mother loves you the way she does. You are handsome for a young mortal boy like yourself. I'm sorry that I have to leave you now as I must go to Demon World to become a Queen Dragon like mother,"_** said the "Princess" with a sad look on her face though it was hard to tell if she was sad as her dark fired "skin" could not really show faicial looks all too well.

Naruto stood up at that moment and with a gentle left hand touched the dark dragons face ignring the burning touch as it would soon heal right after. "I know my dear. Your mother has already explained that to me and I accept it. All I ask is you make me proud," said a now smiling Naruto taking his hand away as it soon became healed from Slade's powers.

"**_See you later then,"_** said the "Princess" dragon as a dark portal now opened up for her thanks to Naruto's left hand and Jagan Eye.

After she entered the portal everything was quiet and tranquil in the water though anyone who could sense chakra could tell something had just happened where he was and were now scared shitless. Reattaching the bandages and lowering his sleeve back down to its normal elbow length state he made his way back to the house only to stop seeing one Hyuuga Hinata there looking at him with a face that was hard to describe. 'Did she see what I did? I must have been so preoccupied with the dragon I didn't notice,' thought Naruto as he closed up his Jagan Eye and put on both headbands before walking towards her.

At first Hinata idn;t know what to expect as she had used her Byakugan to see him from a long raged distance. When she saw him pry the dragon out of his arm she was terrified at first and even more so when the dark fire colored dragon became slightly affectionate towards Naruto. Even when he somehow opened the portal with his strange third eye she din;t know what to think anymore. "N-Naruto-k-kun I-I'm sorry I-I...," said Hinata who had been stuttering nervously as she was slightly afraid that he would be angry and hurt her for discovering his secret.

"Its okay Hinata-chan. To be honest I was going to tell you and the other eventually when more trust was established with them. However, I'm not mad at you if tht's what you are thinking. I just want you to know that I'm still the same old Uzumaki Naruto you saw a year ago. Nothing about me that you know of has changed. Okay Hinata-chan?" said Naruto as he touched her face with his bandaged hand with caring eyes that stared back into her white ones.

"Y-yes N-Naruto I u-understand," said Hinata as she could not fear him for what strange dark power he wielded as he had been nothing, but kind to her and she knew deep in her heart he would never hurt her.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. I'll explain everything to you later, but for right now lets get back to the house and sleep," said Naruto kissing her lightly on her head making the girl blush a new red as she couldn't believe that Naruto kissed her like they were a couple.

Had it not been the reminidng fact that they were both on water Hinat would have fainted then and there. Fortunately, that didn't happen with the help of Naruto's speed as they were now back at the house faster then Hinata realized. "Good night Naruto-kun," said Hinata in a whisper using all of her courage to not stutter those words.

"Good night Hinata-chan. Sweet dreams!" said Naruto in an equally quiet whisper as he went to his room silently ingoring Slade's clone as the orginal one was now inside of him resting till tomorrow mourning when the clone would be dispelled and he would be fully awake again once more.

(A/N: YAY! I finished another chapter. And in record time to...I think. I would like to thank YouTube and the Kiss of the Dragon music video with Rob Zombie helping me out. It was worth it considering all the reviews I've been getting. When I had seen how many I was getting I was like "HOLY CRAP!" and "DAMN!". Well you all want Haku to live and some of you want Zabuza to die, btu the ONE THING you ALL have in common (I find this very funny) is that ALL of you want Haku to be a GIRL! LOL! You have difference's when it comes to keeping Zabuza alive, but when it comes to Haku you all say you want Haku to be alive and be a girl. Well who am I to not grant your request. I'm still on the fence with Zabuza being alive or not so I need more votes on that. If I DO (I'm not saying I will) kill him off I don't want his sword to go to waste and to rot in the ground.Also if I have any misspelled words my spell and grammer check are somehow no longer available. Does anyone have any suggestion?)

(Now If I DO this (I am not saying that I will) and let him live it will be to come back to Kohona to teach Naruto and help him start his own clan (yes I am leaning towards a harm should that be the case, but I am not sure) with Zabuza being one of possisbly many family members. Also for the one person saying I should make Anko Slade's bitch while that would be interesting I'm not sure that would be good at this moment. Foxes and Snakes don't exactly qualify as happy couples or "playmates". Anyway if I did start a harem of sorts it is going to be a select few in the list so just for the sake of covering all my unguarded sides for this story tell me who you want for this as I already have someone asking that Hana be a part of it (that would piss her parents and brother off). I was thinking along the lines of Tenten, along with Temari (Shikamaru can have Ino. Or maybe not! WHAHAHHAHAHA!), and maybe Haku so far. If you have any remotely and REASONABLE suggestions let me know. I look forward to hearing them. Till next time...PEACE!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Training, Bridges, and Blood

The next day went as it was supposed to with Slade training Naruto, while everyone else except Sakura ad Hinata did chakra control exercises with Kakashi. Hinata was assigned to watch over Tazuna while Kurenai watched over Tsunami leaving Sakura to watch over a now less depressed Inari who seemed to not have such a sad look on his face. It seemed that whatever Slade said to the boy got him out of his depression and had lit a small fire under the boy's ass. 'He certainly has ways with children,' thought Tsunami and Kurenai as they could not help, but wonder to themselves what the man said to the boy to change his way of thinking.

Tazuna had explained to everyone what had happened with Inari and his surrogate father named Kaiza who saved Inari from drowning one day. That the man quickly became a hero in Inari's eyes from that day on and when that said man was later killed by Gatō and his thugs in front of everyone, it crushed the poor boy's heart. Even worse was Tsunami was planning on settling down with Kaiza and having another child with him, but with him gone it left her heart empty and aching inside. 'Damn that man and what he has done to them all! If and when I see him I'll crush him with my own two hands...just as he tried to crush this village,' thought Naruto as he sparred with Slade who felt and saw the look of hatred for the very person responisble for this country's poverty.

Naturally Slade was holding back as Naruto still had a very long way to go wehn trying to best him even if he took of the weights at his feet and arms. "Come on Naruto you can do better then this," said Slade ducking a spin kick before blocking a three punch combo before throwing the boy using his own momentum into a tree, which Naruto bounced off of to safer ground away from Slade.

"You know I can't beat you sensei and even if I could get close enough to you it would only because I removed my weights. Considering who may be nearby I'd rather not show off my abillities till the moment is right," said Naruto who surprisingly got a nod from Slade telling Naruto that the man understood.

Sasuke was livid that Naruto was beig trained by such a strong teacher that he decided to spy on the two to see just how strong Naruto and his sensei were. If he was angry before Sasuke was furious now as he saw that Naruto was not only stronger then, but was now getting stronger with every bit of training the boy went through. He was about to interrupt them in their current conversation when Kakashi had "poofed" into existence next to him. "You know I could train you seeing as you are my student Sasuke," said Kakashi in his usual lazy voice while watching Sasuke turn his head to look at him.

"What can you teach me?" said Sasuke not believing the Jounin as he had been nothing, but a joke in his eyes the entire time.

"Well considering that I am the Fourth Hokage's student and all as well as being the Son of the White Fang I think I can help you become stronger. Plus as you saw before I have a Sharingan Eye like you will with both of your eyes one day. With my help Sasuke you could become on par with Naruto if not better considering your bloodline limit and all," said Kakashi who held back a scowl when he looked at Slade feeling as if the demon was mocking him in some way with his metal masked face.

"Then teach me! Right her and now," said Sasuke in the same demanding voice as before as he needed to be stronger then Naruto at all costs.

"No. I can't at the moment. If I did it would raise unwanted suspicion among the others that I am being slightly unfair to them. When we get back to Kohona I'll train you, but for now stick with the chakra control exercise I gave you so when you use your clan's fire jutsu's you won't get worn out," said Kakashi who went "poof" out of Sasuke's line of sight before Sasuke could respond.

"Soon loser. Soon I'll be stronger and you'll be dead last on the ground at my feet...just as nature intended," said Sasuke as he left to perfect his chakra control even further.

(Meanwhile Several Hourse Later)

Kurenai had finished with escorting Tsunami with today's activities in record time and was now back at the house in the "girls" sleeping quarters sitting with her back against the wall with her butt on the ground. She couldn't help, but have what Slade told her yesterday replay itself in her mind as she had seen what he had all along and was still guilty of accusing him of flirting with Tazuna's daughter. 'I have to apologize to him later,' thought Kurenai as he took some flavored bottled water out of her pack and drank it.

"Yo! Am I interrupting something?" said Kakashi in his normal lazy manner that could only be his way of introduction.

Kurenai was startled at first because she was so deep in thought she didn't realize that the scarecrow looking Kakashi had knocked on the door of the room only to open it and see her in a slightly spaced out state. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?" said Kurenai as she was more then ready despite her thoughts to give the man the pervert bashing of a lifetime.

"What do you mean? Can't a fellow Jounin of the Leaf like myself try to talk to you like normal adults?" said Kakashi leaning against the wall of the room next to the sliding rice paper door like it was nothing.

"Kakashi you are anything, but normal and anything you want to talk about always ends up being related to that damn perverted book of yours," said Kurenai whose right eybrow was currently twitching up and down with frustration at the man.

"Alas poor Kurenai you wound me so," said Kakashi in a semi-shakespeare like way with a hand on his forehead as if to mock her.

"Just come out and say what you want to say Kakashi or I'll send you right to the Kohona Hosptial's Intensive Care Wing for 'lost appendages'," said an angry Kurenai as her right hand was itching for a kunai in her holster.

"Okay! I didn't know it was that time of the month for you (dodges kunai). Anyway I was just wondering if you would like to...go out sometime on a date this week or when we get back to Kohona?" said Kakashi in an offhanded like way making Kurenai look at him as if he had a second head on his shoulder.

"A date?" said Kurenai not believing what she was hearing from him correctly.

"Why not? I like you and you like me. Even though you don't want to admit it I can tell you do too and besides with the demon fox flirting with Tsunami I would have thought you could use a little reprieve from his influence," said Kakashi now standing straight on both his two feet waiting for an answer before he left.

"What do you mean 'his influence'? Are you saying he's somehow blinding me in some fox demon power that I haven't sensed before?" said Kurenai in a surprised yet anger filled voice at Kakashi.

"You said it not me," said Kakashi offhandedly as if it was nothing, but to him it wasn't nothing as he saw a crack in the relationship the two were having earlier and he was now applying the much-needed pressure to destroy it.

Unfortunately, for Kakashi the man didn't know that the small cracks in their relationship were no longer there and everything was back to normal. "You're putting words in my mouth Hatake and I don't like it. Slade has no influence over me now if you will excuse me I'm going to see what Naruto and Slade are up to," said Kurenai as she got up from the ground and walked out of the room.

"What about our date Kurenai?" said Kakashi raising an eyebrow at her.

"What date?" said Kurenai as she vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving Kakashi alone and visibly scowling at where she once was.

'That damn fox is going to get what's his...I'll see to it personally,' thought Kakashi with his fists clenched as he left the house right after.

(With Slade and Naruto)

Naruto was training his Jagan Eye to its fullest extent lifting objects from small to big off the ground with it to test its telekinetic abilities. Currently he was lifting a small boulder that was the size of a small dog though it was bigger then Akamaru. "Good Naruto. Now you truly understand the Jagan Eye better. Now that you can move things with the Jagan Eye let's focus on sensory perception. Tell me if you can sense anything around the forest moving near or around us," said Slade as he saw Naruto drop the boulder to the ground and close his two natural eyes while the third being the Jagan glowed a dark purple.

"Yeah there is someone coming our way Slade-sensei. I sense the person is female, but its not Hinata-chan or Sakura, which means it has to be Kurenai-san," said Naruto as he now opened his eyes looking at his sensei who nodded to him to close the eye so Kurenai wouldn't see it.

Sure enough right after the Jagan was fully closed Kurenai appeared in a swirl of leaves approximately 10 feet away from Slade. "What an unexpected surprise Kurenai-san to what do I owe the pleasure of you gracing your ever beautiful presence here?" said Slade cocking his head to the right slightly.

"I need you to answer a question. Are you using some sort of Genjutsu or some sort of demonic illusion to make me fall for you?" said Kurenai looking him right in the eye.

Slade raised an eyebrow in surprise as this was unexpected as he never thought such an intelligent woman would ask such a stupid question. "You're the Genjutsu specialist here Kurenai you to tell me," said Slade not breaking his gaze from hers though by the look in her eyes she was thinking of slugging him in the face.

"Yes or no," said Kurenai as her right arm lowered itself to her kunai holster on her leg while Slade's one eye narrowed dangerously as if the tone of voice he was hearing was something to be silenced.

"No. Do you honestly think I need to do what you are accusing me of to you Kurenai? If you believe so then you're not as smart as I gave you credit for earlier with the Demon Brother's. Now who put this lunacy into your head?" said Slade though he had a pretty good idea who did.

"Hatake Kakashi did. I think he wanted whatever relationship we are starting to develop to crumble so he can pick up the pieces. Already he asked me out on a date," said a now disgusted with herself Kurenai as she sighed at her recent stupidity.

"Well then that just means we have to get back at him for trying to destroy our still very much developing relationship. How about you and I go on a date when we get back to Kohona? My treat," said Slade smiling behind his mask knowing that this would be the best way to get back at Kakashi and strengthen his relationship with Kurenai all in one shot.

"You know what? I think I will go on a date with you Slade-san. Making Kakashi angry in the process will be an added bonus when he finds out about it," said Kurenai smiling at the demon lord who nodded his head at her before she left in a swirl of leaves.

"My dear you have no idea how happy you just made me," said Slade turning to Naruto who was now getting back to work on the Jagan Eye again.

(Several Days Later)

From the time they trained up until now, everyone was gearing up for the confrontation leading up to the fight that would start soon. Naruto at the moment was assisting Tazuna by having Naruto create 3 times as many shadow clones to work on the bridge as well as guard him at the same time. However, due to the increase in his weights now over 10,000 pounds all together, his training with the Jagan Eye, and the making of so many shadow clones Naruto decided to take a small nap in the forest closest to the bridge so if there were any problems he could get their quickly. 'Man I'm really out of it,' thought Naruto as he sat with his back against the tree shutting his eyes dozing off into a light sleep with his sword at the ready should an enemy approach.

At the time, Haku now in civilian clothing was walking through the forest heading for the spot where she needed herbs required to heal Zabuza and restore him to his previous state of health. She was wearing her pink kimono today with normal sandals humming happily as she went knowing that this area was deserted and even if it wasn't no one would think to bother her as she looked now. As she made her way to the usual spot she found a site truly surprising and to behold at the same time. A certain Uzumaki Naruto was sitting against a tree trunk sleeping with sword at the ready should danger approach. 'Is this a dream?' thought Haku as she slowly approached the boy of her dreams though he was slightly younger then her by at the most 2 years though it didn't matter to her at all in the slightest.

He looked really exhausted though it wasn't a surprise to her considering she saw how many shadow clones he could make without breaking a sweat. For him to be in such a tired looking condition meant he had produce an even greater quantity of shadow clones at the bridge then last time from what she saw before. Haku knelt down going into a form of temporary ninja mode in front of him and stretch out a hand to his neck area so close to it and squeezing it shut thus killing him while in her grasp. She paused at the very last second as she moved her hand upward passed his face to his strange blonde, orange, and black hair that was no longer covered by a shinobi helmet. She touched each of the multi-colored strands feeling power behind every single one that graced her finger tips. "You shouldn't do that. If you were an enemy I would have sliced your gentle hand clean off," said Naruto in a whisper making Haku gasp at the fact that he was awake.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I haven't seen you here before and when I saw your hair I just had this urge to touch it. My name is Haku by the way," said Haku blushing while trying to be as polite as possible to him so he would not suspect her of being his enemy.

"I'm sure. Tell me...Haku was it? (Haku nods) Do all missing ninja's who are secretly disguised as a masked hunter ninja's blush a nice shade of red as your face without your mask on?" said Naruto smiling his eyes now open to face the girl who couldn't help, but blush even further while being shocked again at the same time.

"You...you knew? How?" said Haku realizing that in her stupidity she didn't have any of her senbon needles with her.

"I have highly enhanced senses my dear. One of them being that of smelling things that most normal people wouldn't know about. For instance while you smell of spring flowers that bloom in the morning you have the almost unnoticeable smell of Zabuza on you. Or rather...your hands as they have been in contact with Zabuza from what I estimate only a few hours ago. Correct?" said Naruto receiving a nod from the girl who was shocked that he knew.

"Are you going to kill me now that you know?" said Haku as she hoped with all her heart that was not the case.

"No. There would be no point. You are unarmed as you currently are. When we face off I wish to face you at full combat readiness. Would you ask any less of me?" said Naruto as he looked into her brown eyes finding that there was a sense of purity in them much like Hinata's when he stared at the young Hyuuga girl from time to time.

"Thank you Naruto-...san," said Haku who now blushed slightly more over the fact that she nearly added the _kun_-suffix to her words.

"You're welcome Haku-chan. Now go and collect the herbs you seek for your master as he will need them when the time comes," said Naruto gently smiling at her as she just nodded, got up, and then with her basket in hand headed to the spot she was looking for.

"**_I thought you only had eyes on the Hyuuga Naruto-kun? What would Hinata say if she saw you now?"_** said Dragona from his arm in a slightly flirting yet serious manner.

"I know Dragona. Don't get me wrong I like Hinata-chan, but at the same time I sense the same thing from Haku-chan when I look at her. They have purity in them like Hinata does that make you feel good about yourself," said Naruto as he found himself falling for the enemy.

'**_Hmmm. If he played his cards right Naruto could...nah!'_** thought Dragona as such an idea of a thought even though possible would most likely never fly.

"**_Hey Naruto when your done that tonight we have to practice summoning one of our children into the Jagan Eye to enhance your strength. Plus bring Hinata along so you can explain things to her about me," _**said Dragona as she felt that if the girl wasn't told soon it would bring about the thought of distrust between the two.

"Sure thing Dragona, but right now I better get back to the bridge to watch over old man Tazuna who's being watched over by my vast army of shadow clones," said Naruto he got up and walked back to the incomplete bridge to do the job he was given.

(Later-At Night)

"How do you feel Zabuza-san?" said Haku sitting at his bedside in full hunter ninja attire with the exception of the mask lying on the bed.

"Much better. I should be more then ready to move again in a few hours. Make sure the others are ready to move out by tomorrow morning. Soon I will have made this countries water beneath it as well as their so called bridge of hope become stained in the blood of my enemies," said Zabuza as he felt his right hand itching for his giant cutting sword of a weapon.

"Of course Zabuza-san I shall inform the others right away," said Haku bowing her head taking her mask with her before leaving.

(Near Tazuna's House)

Naruto stood in an open area shirtless and Jagan Eye open with for all in the forest to see who were there. Fortunately, the only people who were there were Naruto himself and his lovely admirer that was Hyuuga Hinata who couldn't help, but blush at seeming him like this. If it wasn't for the fact that he was about to explain something important to her about what was inside of him and his new found technique he was showing her she might have fainted then and there. "Are you ready Hinata?" said Naruto as he turned to face as he was about to remove the bandage around his arm.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she fought to keep the blush down on her face as this was a very important time to pay attention to the one she cared for.

"You see Hinata-chan while I was in Demon World I met a fire demon named Hiei who like me was given a third eye. It's called the Jagan Eye and the biggest mistake when you could make when facing such an eye is insulting it as the eye itself is its own entity. As I was trained in the ways of the Jagan Eye by Hiei sensei he taught me how to summon what you saw last night. Only what you saw Hinata was a 'Princess' dark dragon that I was releasing back to Demon World," said Naruto removing the one super long bandage revealing to Hinata a black dragon tattoo covering most of his arm and actually seemed to be alive from the aura it was given off.

"W-what is that N-Naruto-k-kun?" said Hinata as she was afraid to even examine it with the Byakugan that was her birthright.

"This Hinata-chan is one of the many Queen Dragons of the Darkness Flame that live in the depths of Demon World. Say hello to Hinata Dragona," said Naruto making Hinata's eyes widen as the tattoo stirred in his arm as he held his arm and hand at an angle so the face of the dragon with its eye could see her.

"**_Hello young Hyuuga Hinata it is nice to finally meet you face to face...sort of. I can see why Naruto likes you as you have a very beautiful face and eyes that have a never ending light in them,"_** said Dragona making both Naruto and Hinata blush a deep shade of red.

"T-thank you Queen D-Dragona," said Hinata who felt a little weird speaking to Naruto's arm that just so happened held a dark fire type dragon in his arm that was also a Queen dragon too.

"Dragona or as she wants me to simply call her in public 'Queen' has been most helpful in creating the dragons that are in my arm with her that are in a sense...my children," said Naruto who was a bit reluctant to call them that as Hinata may get the wrong impression.

"C-children? You m-mean you and h-her did..._that_?" said Hinata who was wondering how that actually happened till Dragona gave a laugh that sounded more like something unholy.

"**_No child that is not how it works. You see I am bound to Naruto's arm feeding off of his chakra to not only sustain me, but to use the chakra that I feed off of to create our 'offspring'. What you were speaking of Hinata will be reserved for you when both of you are much older and more mature,"_** said Dragona who nearly laughed again when she saw Hinata give off a squeak blushing her darkest shade of red to date while Naruto was a close tie in that regard as well considering the comment.

"Queen stop acting like a pervert just like Kakashi. It is embarrassing to say the least that you would say something like that to us at such a young age," said Naruto shaking his head sighing knowing this was one of those days that he should have kept her wrapped up in those bandages.

"**_All right, but only because you asked in such a demanding way Naruto-kun," _**said the seductively enhanced voice of Dragona knowing it would make Hinata jealous of giving Naruto such attention.

Sure enough it did as the girl was clearly now read in the face with jealousy as she felt only she could call _her_ Naruto that. "Now that we have that settled I want to show this technique to you Hinata as its only used when I'm down and need a quick fix of power to help those in need. Here...we...GO!" said Naruto as he drew Hinata's slightly angry eyes away from wanting to take off his arm to get to Dragona to what he was doing through her with the said arm.

Hinata could only gasp in awe as a massive dark flaming dragon rose from his arm into the sky before coming down making a circle around the two slightly scaring Hinata. "I-It won't h-hurt me w-will it?" said Hinata as the dragons dark fire like body was two feet away from her.

"I would rip off my own arm before I would have it do that. The dragons will listen to me with the help of Dragona and the Jagan Eye. Now here's the technique I learned however, when its done you may have to carry me back to the house seeing as I will be out like a light," said Naruto as he sent his right hand into the air making the large dragon around obey him and rise into the air then back down into his Jagan Eye.

"N-Naruto?" said Hinata as she her mind was seemingly overloaded by seeing what was happening before her eyes.

"**_Dragon Absorption!"_** said Naruto in a dark almost demonic voice as the entire shape and form of dark dragon he had released entered his Jagan Eye fully making his bodies muscles bulge slightly outward with the increase of power he had just received.

With the process now done Naruto was panting heavily for a good 2 minutes as he was still adjusting to the technique as he wasn't a fire demon like Hiei was who could take it as it was. Slowly he stood straight embracing the power of the dragon inside of him now running through his body and blood trying to get used to it as both Hiei and Dragona had instructed him in Demon World.

However, even with all the training that he did in using such a hard absorption technique it was slightly difficult for him though through constant training he didn't pant so hard or take so long to re-adjust himself anymore. 'Well at least I don't have the feeling that my skin is melting,' thought Naruto as he felt his skin was melting the first time he did it, but Hiei said it was the dark dragon's power going through him for the first time that was the original source of the feeling.

By this point Hinata used her bloodline limit and looked at Naruto in awe at the power that circulated through his chakra coils and network as they seemed to be filled with this new found strength. "N-Naruto that w-was amazing!" said Hinata after nearly 15 minutes later of demonstrating on trees and rocks before she saw him reapply the bandages on his arm, put his upper shinobi uniform back on, and closed his Jagan Eye before putting both headbands on his forehead.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. You can see with your bloodline limit that all the power that I had before has now temporarily multiplied my power ten fold from absorbing the dragon I just released from my arm. Hiei-sensei taught me this technique when I was learning to control them. There is however, one little catch after this technique is done," said Naruto smiling at Hinata with a sheepish grin on his face that made the Hyuuga girl be reminded of the Naruto of old before he left for Demon World.

"O-oh! W-what is t-that N-Naruto-k-kun?" said Hinata worriedly as she did not want the "little catch" as he put it to be too horrible that it could cripple him down the road.

"When the technique ends my body shuts down forcing me to sleep for a very long time depending on how many times I have used it in the past. So when this little stunt ends and I fall asleep you'll have to carry me back to the house," said Naruto feeling his eye lids get heavy not realizing that he had been up for sometime doing so many things today that doing this technique would put him to sleep faster then usual.

Hinata could not help blush at that statement as she would be in close physical contact with _her_ Naruto and in the process she would prove to him that she was strong by caring him back home. "O-okay Naruto. Y-you can c-count on m-me. Um...when d-does t-the technique end?" said Hinata getting slightly closer to him just in case he fell back so she could catch him.

"Right about (yawns)...now," said Naruto in a now tired fashion as he fell down, but not backwards as Hinata originally thought he would, but face forward...right on top of her with enough momentum in her surprised state to knock her down with his face planted to the right of hers sleeping in a calm and peaceful state.

If Hinata had a blush on her before then she was doing something beyond human with this blush to such a degree that if anyone saw her in this state they would have thought she would have died from to much blood running to her face. 'Naruto is on top...OF ME!' thought Hinata as she was about ten seconds away from fainting leaving them both in this VERY unusual situation...had several foxes not suddenly appeared with the Nine Tailed Fox in human form that was Slade.

"Don't worry Hinata I won't tell anyone about this little...incident if you won't," said a calm sounding Slade as he motioned the foxes to pick up Naruto off Hinata who could not help, but squeak at his words as they went back to Tazuna's house to put the boy in bed.

(Next Day)

"Unfortunately, I ran the boy ragged these past few days and last night I pushed him just a little too far so he will not be up for sometime. I trust Tsunami that you will take care of him?" said Slade as they were all leaving to depart from the house to escort Tazuna to the bridge knowing today could be the day that Zabuza would attack seeing as the man had plenty of time to rest

"Of course Slade-san. Inari and me will be home all day today," said Tsunami as she now smiled at Slade only without the small tint of a pink blush that was usually on her cheeks when talking was talking to the man.

'She seems less depressed today from what I can tell. Slade must have filled the empty hole in her heart,' thought Kurenai, as she could not help, but feel a great deal of respect for the Demon Lord as he helped rather then destroyed some people.

"Will be off. When Naruto wakes up tell him where we are and he'll be there in a _flash_," said Slade emphasizing the word flash as a personal joke between him, Kakashi, Kurenai, and anyone else who knew what he was talking about.

Kakashi made a fist with his left hand though it was not seeable as it was currently being blocked by Kiba who was in front of him. "Come on everyone its time to go seeing as we don't want to make Tazuna late for work," said Kakashi making everyone who knew of his habit of being notoriously late look at him as if he were one to talk about being on time for something.

One by one, they left the house with Tazuna to the bridge knowing that both Tsunami and Inari would be safe when Naruto awakened from his slumber. 'I have a bad feeling about all of this,' thought a worried Tsunami as she went to the kitchen to make some food for Inari to eat.

(At the Bridge-15 Minutes Later)

When the group got to their destination all they saw was nothing, but destruction before them as several bodies of Tazuna's workers were on the ground wounded or knocked out. "W-hat? What happened here?" said Tazuna as he looks around seeing guys he knew a good deal of his life on the ground.

"A mist has suddenly rolled in," said Kakashi he began lifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan Eye, but was stopped by Slade motioning him to wait a second longer.

Sure enough, the mist got thicker then from their previous encounter with the former mist ninja making it impossible for Kakashi to see through it even if he used his now covered Sharingan Eye. "Hinata use your Byakugan to see through the mist. Tell us who is here besides Zabuza," said Kurenai as she found that she was just as blinded as everyone else here with the exception of Hinata and possibly Slade who was still calm from what she could tell through the thick mist.

"We meet again Slade. You can't imagine how good it feels to be up and around ready to kill you after what you and that Copy Cat Ninja Hatake Kakashi did to me. However, this time I'm not alone, as I've brought friends with me. Meet my followers," said Zabuza's voice deep within the mist as he appeared through the density of it all along with several water clones of himself, several Chuunin, Jounin, and the much younger looking ninja in the hunter ninja uniform next to Zabuza.

"If you think this mist and your fellow ninja are supposed to impress me you are _gravely_ mistaken Zabuza. You think that just because you have a big sword and know how to use it along with your little masked toy soldier next to you that it makes you powerful? Fool! I will show what it means to fight like a demon and while were at it lets kill this Hidden Mist Jutsu of yours. Its no fun to kill someone when covered in a white mist as I would rather let your tools see you die before their eyes," said Slade let loose orange chakra all around him sending it flying through the mist dispelling it in a single motion along with the clones surprising as well as scaring everyone both friend and foe.

'That power he just released was Kage level at the very least!' thought Kakashi as well as Kurenai realizing that their deceased Fourth Hokage had gotten in a lucky shot when he gave his life in stopping Slade's rampage 12 years ago.

'I must have that power! But how? I must learn his secrets,' thought Sasuke, as he wanted his Sharingan Eyes to awaken so he could copy the techniques from this man as well as Naruto.

Zabuza and Haku were stunned by the raw power Slade had released in a single motion of his arm and hand as it had never been done before until now. "Just what are you?" said a missing ninja from Rain as he readied his weapon of a sword at the opposition in front of him.

"Everyone here knows my name is simply...Slade. However, I also go by the name of two others as well. I am also been known to be called by the names of...'The Terminator' as well as...'Deathstroke' and for very good reasons as you are about to find out," said a very cold sounding Slade as everyone shuddered when he spoke while flames appeared on his back in an X-formation.

When dissipated revealed to be two high class Katana's that he took off from his back with his hands walking towards Zabuza. 'He had those with him the entire time?' thought everyone, as they didn't know how the man could have used a Genjutsu to cover it, as they would have sensed it.

"Sasuke! While Slade deals with Zabuza you will deal with Haku. Shino, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba you will protect Tazuna while me and Kurenai deal with Zabuza's remaining forces," said Kakashi revealing his Sharingan Eye again so he could fight to his fullest as he and Kurenai went into the fray with the missing Mist and Rain.

"You think that little runt of a Genin can hurt Haku? Fine by me, but I'm not the one to blame when he dies!" said Zabuza moving quickly to engage Slade while the Nine Tailed Demon Fox brought his two swords at the ready in a two sword fighting stance.

As the two demons one of blood the other by title fought each other in the way of swords and their styles Sasuke engaged the masked female ninja who had been using her senbon needles to match the Uchiha's kunai. Surprisingly Sasuke was keeping up with Haku as they were soon deadlocked after matching the other move for move. "As you stand now you can't use any jutsu's," said Haku as she went through one handed hand signs.

'She can do one handed jutsu's? But how?' thought Kakashi and the others as the next move that was done not even Kakashi could copy.

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!" said Haku as she stomped her foot down as thin traces of water left from the dampness of the thick mist and the water clones that spilled into the ground beneath them came together above them.

The soon became needles of ice that reigned down upon Sasuke while Haku got out of the way of his own attack. Fortunately, for the Uchiha he was able to use a substitution jutsu just before the needles hit, but even then, it had been a little too close for comfort as a small trickle of _his_ blood left his cheek showing just how close the needles came in that attack to hitting their much intended target. 'Not bad. He has some skill in the ways of a ninja though I wonder how he is able to keep up with my speed as well as me? No matter I suppose seeing as he will not make it past this bridge alive,' thought Haku as she saw two missing Rain and three missing Mist ninja's all mid to high Chuunin level passed her to get to their targets.

"Here they come!" said Kiba getting into his family dog style Taijutsu stance while the others got into there form of fighting.

"You weaklings can't stop us! Even if you could, you can't beat our boss or his tool of a weapon that is Haku. So prepare to kiss you butts goodbye!" said one of the missing Rain ninja's with a kunai in hand who had a scar on his left cheek and three others on the right.

"Don't be so sure you scarred faced freak," said Kiba as he and Akamaru took him on while Hinata attacked with her Gentle Fist style hitting several chakra points in her would be opponent that was a missing Mist ninja with a sword making his right arm go limp.

'You can do it Hinata. For Naruto!' thought Hinata as the ninja soon fell to the ground underneath him unconscious after Hinata had hit three more chakra points in the man's right shoulder and one in the left neck area.

Shino was doing almost as good as he sent a swarm of flying insects into the second missing Rain ninja's eyes blinding the man before he was consumed with chakra eating bugs draining him to the point of near death if the bugs ate any more. Sakura was having the hardest time as the two remaining missing Mist Ninja's went after her and Tazuna who would have been cut down had the pink haired girl thrown three shrunken at one the one Mist ninja while fighting with the second with her kunai.

Kakashi and Kurenai were still dealing with their opponents that were two high Chuunin level missing Mist ninja and four low level Jounin missing from Rain. Right now each were taking on three each with Kakashi holding his own with the help of his Sharingan Eye and Kurenai with her Genjutsu making abilities that were slowly disorientating her opponents in order to hurt them the physically.

While Shino and Kiba with Akamaru went to assist Sakura in protecting Tazuna Hinata went to help Sasuke fight the one known as Haku. 'So Hyuuga girl comes to try and help a fellow ninja in need does she? Good. Soon I will remove her from this world, become a true shinobi, and in doing so have Naruto fall in love for me for my ninja abilities making him mine,' thought Haku as she moved quickly to the right just enough to dodge Hinata's Gentle Fist palm strike.

After leaping back several good feet to dodge a kunai slash from Sasuke Haku activated her bloodline limit in manipulating water. "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" said Haku and just as Hinata got near Sasuke both Genin were consumed by Haku's technique.

(Back at Tazuna's House)

Naruto opened his eyes as the beaming sunlight hit his face like there was no tomorrow as he rose from his bead slightly groggy from last nights events with Hinata. He closed his eyes and sensed for chakra signatures in the house only to find two from Tsunami and from Inari. 'So they left without me huh? No matter I can catch easily, but first I have to let the two downstairs everything is all right,' thought Naruto as got up and getting fully dressed in his ninja attire with sword at his side.

As Naruto was about to head down stairs, he heard a scream from the kitchen that just so happen to be the very place he was headed. "Who are you? What do you want?" yelled Tsunami slightly who he sensed was being restrained from the way the shadows moved in the kitchen.

"Mom!" said Inari as he ran towards her, but was kicked away by one of the two men in the room as Naruto peered from the shadows watching the event unfold.

Currently the small place in the kitchen was too crowed to make a move and even he not dare make a move until the moment was just right. 'They need to get out of the house. At least Inari has some courage in him. Slade-sensei did say he talked the boy after our last conversation at the table,' thought Naruto as he saw the two thugs that were clearly low level samurai took Tsunami out of the house with a slightly crying Inari as it was at the moment all he could do.

It wasn't Inari's fault as he couldn't help it that he was crying right now as he had been too weak to protect one of his loved one that he cared for. _'I suggest you find something or someone worth fighting for and grow backbone...like Naruto did,'_ were the current words Slade said to Inari that suddenly now echoed in the boy's head.

"That one eyed man was right I do need someone that is worth fighting for and I think I know who. Mom is someone worth fighting for just like grandfather is fighting in his own way like dad did too for this village because it was something worth fighting for!" said Inari aloud not noticing that Naruto was smiling at the words he just spoke.

No sooner had Inari run out the door did Naruto as well, but in a very stealth like grace of a cat or more appropriately...a fox using his 'Demon Fox Genjutsu: Ghosts Shadow' he had become just that as he was now temporarily invisible to everyone around him. 'The kid finally knows what it means to protect someone,' thought Naruto smiling before his now invisible face

"Let my Mom go you jerks!" said Inari meeting them not far from the wooden bridge that was connected to the platform of their house to the mainland area of Wave.

"Come on man just kill him so we can get back to the boss," said Waraji impatiently as he was the one holding Tsunami with his sword at her throat to prevent her from possibly escaping.

"All right, but you owe me some sake after this seeing as I'm doing you a favor," said Zori as he took out his sword ready to strike Inari down in front of his mother's now tearing eyes.

"That's what you think," said a voice as Zori was suddenly pierced from his back to the front straight through the heart with an invisible sword now dripping in blood as well as the person holding the sword being the source before removing it quickly and turning to the samurai holding Tsunami in his arms.

"What the hell?" said Waraji as he was so shocked that he nearly let go of the woman he was holding hostage.

The invisible figure became visible revealing a slightly covered in blood Uzumaki Naruto putting away his sword after giving a good downward slicing motion to remove the blood off it before taking out one small shuriken from his holster. "Don't do anything kid or I'll see to it this lady can ever speak again," said Waraji as he now held Tsunami as if she was his life preserver both figuratively and literally.

"You are making a VERY big mistake pal. The very second you hurt or kill Tsunami-san I will have all the time I need to kill you. And I'm going...to enjoy it," said Naruto as he only needed one throwing star to kill this moron.

"W-wait a second! I have information that could prove useful to you. I know that Gato is not going to pay that Zabuza guy after he's done fight your friends on the bridge," said Waraji as Naruto took a step towards him with eyes that told the older man this boy knew no fear.

"Really? Do tell," said Naruto as he found this new bit of information interesting to say the least.

"Yeah it's true. Gato figures that with all the fighting going on Zabuza and most of his other ninja comrades along with yours will either be dead or too wounded to fight try and anymore. He's bring a large group of his personal thugs and bodyguards along with him when the fighting is over and is going to kill those that are still alive," said Waraji hoping that would make Naruto consider sparring his life.

"Let Tsunami go and I'll let you go," said Naruto putting away the shuriken as an act of good faith towards the man who nodded and released the woman from his grasp.

Tsunami once free started running towards her son behind Naruto who just looked at the still terrified man in front of him. "Thank you for holding up your end of the deal," said Waraji, as he knew that he had to get back to Gato telling him that the plan was a failure.

For a second nothing happened until Naruto suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind the samurai before sending a Rasengan through his back. "I said I would let you go, but I never said where. Rasengan!" said Naruto as he sent the finally master jutsu of the Fourth Hokage into the man causing him to be shredded into nothingness as the blue sphere went sailing into the water with the bodies dying remains.

"Thanks Naruto!" said Inari as he found a newfound hero to look up to and admire for what he did even if it meant killing those two guys.

"Don't sweat it Inari its all in a days work for us heroes that appear at the very end. You take care of your mom now while I head to the bridge to end the fighting. I'll see you guys later when were celebrating our soon to be victory," said Naruto as he kicked the last body into the water before he disappeared once again in a blinding flash of orange, yellow, and black hoping to catch up with the others before it was too late.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. It was good to finally get this done and not too late either seeing as I have a reputation to uphold in updating quickly. I'll admit I did have a little trouble writing this because the gap before the bridge battle in the anime was SOOO boring as hell. Therefore, I felt that I was compelled to write something...better to put it simply and as some of you have read Kakashi is tying to make a move on Kurenai while Slade has asked out Kurenai on a date. Stick that in your book and read it Kakashi. LOL! Anyway I hope this will tide you over till next week as I have boat load of work to do that will only allow me to write more at night and even then that won't be till just after Wednesday at the very least. ("WHAT? NOOOOOOOO!") Sad, but true I'm afraid as College life can be a harsh mistress with the work that needs to be done. I'll try to do some writing tomorrow night and Sunday, but other then that I'm swamped until after Wednesday. Sorry if you have any suggestions let me know and I might use them for the next chapter. You are going to love it. Here's a hint...Naruto going psychotic. Need I say more? Until next time...PEACE!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Naruto's Fury and a Demon's Redemption

To say Sasuke and Hinata were in trouble was an understatement as the many walls of ice mirrors that Haku created through her bloodline limit surrounded them. "What is this?" said Sasuke as he looked around, as did Hinata to see multiple figures of Haku in each of the ice mirrors.

"This is my ultimate technique using my bloodline limit to manipulate the water around me to create this jutsu that will be your prison till I kill you," said Haku behind her mask as each of the images that were her threw wave after wave of senbon needles at both of the Genin hitting key pressure points on their body.

Both Sasuke and Hinata screamed in pain as they were hit as all the needles pierced their flesh to hit their pressure points hard. Each point that was hit slowly took away nearly all the movement from their arms and legs from where they were hit. 'I can't die here. I have to survive to kill him. I must...LIVE!' thought Sasuke as the sudden rage in his eyes had now ignited his own bloodline that was his Sharingan Eyes.

Just as he did, Haku threw another wave of senbon needles at Sasuke who took his kunai and knocked all, but two away from him. 'What? How did he do that? There is no way he could move that fast to block my movements like that,' thought Haku as she looked from Sasuke to the Hyuuga girl who now had her bloodline limit activated looking at all angles to see where the needles would come from next.

Instantly Haku moved as Hinata saw the true form of Haku among the mirror images of the ninja trying to engage her with the Gentle Fist Taijutsu style to impede or movement. 'If I can stall her long enough then maybe Sasuke-san can wound her before she can get to another ice mirror,' thought Hinata as she saw with her bloodline that Haku was in fact a girl.

As she did, Sasuke went through hand signs seeing his opportunity to strike occur thanks to the Hyuuga girl. However, from what he had heard she was still weak in comparison to him so there was no point in saying such things to her, as the weak did not deserve such things in his mind. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" said Sasuke as he performed the seals before he took in a deep breath before releasing the blast of fire from his mouth towards Haku who barely dodged it as she was surprised at his recent attack at her.

'Again he follows me were I go with his eyes almost as if he had a bloodline limit of his own, but that is not...wait! His eyes are now red with a coma on each of them making them different from before. Did he awaken a bloodline limit of his own?' thought Haku as she had escaped to the sanctuary of another ice mirror.

"You seemed surprised. I guess you never went up against an Uchiha before," said a now smirking Sasuke looking at Haku with his eyes though he knew he should not become too overconfident of his eyes abilities, as the Sharingan Eyes were by far from complete.

'An Uchiha! Zabuza warned me about them and their eyes. I thought they were all wiped out with the exception of two? This one must be the survivor of the massacre since he is still so young,' thought Haku as she realized this was going to be complicated as facing these two Genin with bloodline limits of their own may overpower hers.

"It makes no difference to me if you're an Uchiha or not I will defeat BOTH of you and in doing so I will attain my right to being a true shinobi. And I'll start by killing HER!" said Haku as he sent senbon needles at Hinata saw where they were going with her own bloodline limit and knocked them away or dodged them with what maneuverability she had.

"I won't fail. Naruto is counting on me and if I lose to you I will never show him just how strong I am," said Hinata as the needles already in her starting to take their toll as she was breathing heavily from the pressure points being attacked.

"So you care for him as I thought you did young Hyuuga. It will sadden me to see him hurt so deeply when I bring your body before him dead. It will be after that moment then that he will embrace me for my strength that overpowered yours," said Haku as she now arched her needles ready to throw them at her, but before she did, she closed her eyes as she had an idea.

She knew that in throwing senbon needles at the Hyuuga it would be a waste of her time, needles, and chakra so she decided to attack the Hyuuga instead knowing the result of the outcome. As Haku expected, the Uchiha for some reason did not expect Haku to attack him with the needles she had launched and in doing so forced Hinata, who was right next to him to do the honorable thing and throw herself in front of the Uchiha taking the hits while screaming in pain as she fell to the ground...dead.

It was at that moment in time that Naruto appeared on the bridge in flash of colors using the "Flying Thunder God Technique" only to witness the deadly blow happen outside the ice mirrors. "Hinata!" said Naruto as he moved quickly smashing through one of the ice mirrors landing next to Hinata and a surprised Sasuke.

By that point, everyone who heard Naruto's voice had stopped fighting and looked at where the mirrors were to see Naruto on his knees holding Hinata in his arms. 'Hinata! Oh no please don't let this mission be her last,' thought Kurenai before she went back to fighting her adversaries in front of her.

Slade and Zabuza whose blades were deadlocked with one another mainly because Slade was toying with him looked at the scene before them. "So she finally did it. Haku is a true shinobi now as I always thought she would be. Well done Haku," said Zabuza laughing as he spoke only for Slade to face him and gave the Demon of the Mist a kick to the gut sending the man skidding back several feet.

"You have no idea what Haku as just done...do you?" said Slade his voice now colder and darker then ever before as he griped his swords tighter.

"Apparently from your voice I'm missing something so my answer is no. Why don't you explain it to me Slade," said Zabuza as he readied his sword for more.

"You fool! Haku just signed hers, yours, and every other ninja's death warrants with this place being your burial spot," said Slade in a very serious manner as being connected to the boy meant that he could not only feel, but also literally taste Naruto's anger.

"What are you talking about?" said Zabuza looking from Slade to the events taking place in the ice mirrors.

Naruto continued to hold Hinata in his arms looking right into her white eyes as she did the same and looked back with a small smile on her face. "Hinata...please…please don't leave me. You are one of the few people my age who respects me for who I am and what I am. I can't...I don't want to lose you," said Naruto as tears fell down his face onto hers.

"D-don't worry N-Naruto-kun. Everything will...be all...all right. At least...I-I was...able to prove I...I was...was strong...in...in fighting s-someone like...like Haku-san. You...do not...have to...to worry...Naruto...I'll...I'll...be...fine," said Hinata as she used what little strength she had left in her body and she kissed him briefly on the lips making Naruto's tears come out even further.

"Hinata...I-I...I...," said Naruto as he didn't know what or how to say the words he now wanted to speak before Hinata left him.

"You don't...don't have to...to say it N-Naruto-kun. I can see...see it in...in those...lovely blue...eyes...of...yours," said Hinata as she closed her eyes and her head went limp to the side.

The moment that happened next was filled with silence for who knew how long, but it was clear that no one should mess with it. "I don't know why your mourning loser she was weak and it was her duty to die protecting me because I was the stronger one," said Sasuke, who after saying this felt a chill run down his spine, as did everyone else on the bridge as killer intent consumed all around it.

Before Sasuke could even do anything a shadow clone version of Naruto appeared next to and punched the Uchiha right in the face sending him through an ice mirror shattering it and shocking everyone on the bridge who witnessed it. "Hinata was NOT the weak one here Uchiha...it was you," said Naruto in a cold dark voice that made everyone fear him as he still held onto Hinata while the shadow clone of himself "poofed" out of existence.

Akamaru was now whimpering next to Kiba having pissed himself when this whole thing started, while Shino's bugs were buzzing around in a crazy manner telling Shino that if he valued his life he would not get in the way of Naruto's path. 'My bugs keep on telling me that some kind of...beast like presence inside of Naruto has just awakened. What kind of power is he generating from his body? How can any human being release so much hate from inside them?' thought Shino as he took several steps back, as did everyone else.

Even Slade felt fear for the first time in a long time, as he knew that this was the calm before the raging storm. Naruto kissed Hinata gently on her pale-skinned forehead before setting her down gently and standing to his full height cracking his fingers, neck, and arm joints. **_"I'm going to enjoy killing you...Haku-san,"_** said Naruto who opened his eyes that now turned an orange-red mixed fire like color with the pupils becoming slits before he ever so slowly took off his ninja headband, placed it in Hinata's arms and then ripped of the headband underneath that releasing the ever fearsome and now angry Jagan Eye.

Haku watched with amazement and horror as she stared into the Jagan Eye as it opened up and glowed a mix of blood red and shadowy black. It was then Naruto in one motion removed the bandages from his arm exposing his long dark dragon like tattoo that seemed in Haku mind to be alive. 'What is this power I sense from Naruto? It's a rage I have not felt even in Zabuza even during our more bloody adventures,' thought Haku as the arm gave of a demonic howl heard by all as the arm was now consumed in dark fire that not only spread out over his arm, but his entire body.

His blue chakra and now a strange orange-red chakra now consumed his entire body all over swirling around with only his eyes being visible beyond the power he was releasing. **_"Don't think for a second that the rest of you bastards are safe from my wrath. I WILL STRIKE DOWN UPON THEE WITH ANGER AND FURIOUS VENGENCE!"_** yelled Naruto in a deep demonic voice as he continue to stare into Haku's masked covered eyes before letting all of his power that surrounded him explode shattering all the ice mirrors around him.

It spiraled around creating a dome of chakra that consumed Naruto, Haku, Slade, Zabuza, Hinata, Kakashi, Kurenai, and their opponents. The dome itself was blue, orange-red, and black that prevented Shino, Kiba, and Sakura from seeing inside of it. 'What is...this thing?' thought the three Genin as all they could do was hope everyone they cared for inside was of the dome was okay.

Haku left the now shattered ice mirror with senbon needles in her right hand as she tried to strike Naruto down knowing that his rage was dangerous for everyone on the bridge and not just her or Zabuza. 'Such strength over the loss of someone you care about. He truly is strong if he cares this deeply for her. The way I wanted him to treat me,' thought Haku as threw three of the five needles in her hand aiming at his throat only to have them knocked away by his unmatched power as if they were nothing to him.

Haku decided to go for close combat as it was the only way to get near him though she knew it was clearly suicidal to do so. As she got close to bring her needles within striking distance she brought her hand with the two remaining needles in them down on his neck only for him to grab the arm and break in the reversed position of how it was meant to be bent. After that, Naruto threw Haku with that arm around above him and then slammed her into the concrete bridge ground floor beneath them...face first. **_"I'm going to kill you last Haku. For now I'm going to kill your master along with his other loyal servants,"_** said Naruto before he stepped over her body before walking straight for Zabuza who by now had snapped out of his fear induced shock and readied his sword for battle as did the other ninja's that Kakashi and Kurenai had been fighting.

"I don't care what the hell you are. I'm going to kill you and send you straight to depths of hell!" said an angry Zabuza as he and the only two remaining ninja fighting Kakashi and Kurenai charged Naruto weapons ready to strike.

"Zabuza don't be a fool! HE'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Kakashi at the end as he was forced to close his Sharingan Eye, as the power Naruto was admitting was too strong for him to see with it.

Naruto moved for the ninja's on each side of Zabuza as he dodged the mans sword before kneeing the man to Zabuza's right before forming an inhuman ball of chakra in his hands swirling with power and the promise of pain to anyone it hit. **_"Demonic Rasengan!"_** said Naruto as he plunged the orb in his hands right into the ninja's bent over back with an open palm.

The results were nearly instantaneous as everyone saw the missing ninja Naruto had hit with the orb violently exploded into multiple pieces while the victim of the evil attack screamed in pain long after he died as his soul could be seen being physically dissolving before there eyes. "What the hell?" said the other missing ninja before Naruto turned his attention to him with hand signs just about complete for his next attack.

"**_Demonic Fire Style: Dragon Hell Fire Tornado Jutsu!"_** said Naruto as he took in a big gasp of air into his lungs before sending out a long stream of both orange-red and black fire.

It twisted itself into a horizontal tornado with the internal area of the tornado having a dragons head as it aimed for the missing ninja just barely missing Zabuza and took of a chunk of the bridge at the same time. 'What kind of jutsu is that?' thought everyone as it spun with great force towards its intended target

The missing ninja that was hit was incinerated instantly with the mind, body, and soul of the man now turned into nothingness. **_"Are you ready Zabuza? If not prepare yourself as this is the end for you. Just as it will be for your precious Haku,"_** said Naruto who seemed to everyone around him not the least bit drained from using that never before seen jutsu.

'Well this just got interesting,' thought Slade as he simply put his swords away behind his back in their sheaths watching as things took their course.

"Just try it kid. If I go down I'm taking you with me," said Zabuza as he along with many water clone versions of himself brought his sword down up Naruto who raised and angled the hilt of his sword up from where it was to block all the swords at once.

'What? That's not possible!' thought Zabuza only to find that Naruto was doing it and that he was prepared to counter attack.

"**_DIE!"_** yelled Naruto as he pushed back all the swords before drawing his own out from his sheath and spun his body with the blade killing all the water clones before hitting the real Zabuza with incredible speed and force.

The end result sent one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist into the air with a big wound going diagonal from right to left before he hit the ground back first...hard. As Zabuza lay now there dying Naruto walked over to Haku who was trying to get up off the ground, but to in doing so her nearly destroyed arm and the impact of the ground enhance blow was making her have a hard time doing it. 'I must stop him to protect Zabuza. I can't fail him,' thought Haku as she was able to roll onto her back seeing as she had been slammed face first into the ground.

"**_Don't get up Haku. I'll take care of that,"_** said Naruto grabbing Haku by the neck and lifting her up with his left arm while his right was poised to strike her with his sword in his hand.

"Please...I...I beg of...of you. Please...please spare...Zabuza. Show...show...mercy," said Haku as she felt Naruto squeeze her throat harder.

"**_Mercy? Mercy! HINATA DIDN'T RECEIVE ANY OF YOUR SO CALLE MERCY SO WHY SHOULD YOU?"_** yelled Naruto his sword consumed with orange-red and black like fire with half the head of a fox on one half of the tip and half dragon on the other.

"Be...because...she...she is...al...alive! HINATA...IS ALIVE!" said Haku with what little strength her voice box had as she was now slightly surprised that Naruto would start to squeeze her neck even harder at her words.

"**_LIAR! You expect me to show you mercy when you lie right to my face? For that I am sending you to the darkest regions of hell where there is no escape!"_** said Naruto as he prepared his sword to hit her right between the eyes as his instincts called for blood.

"I...am...telling...you...the...tru...truth...Naruto," said Haku as a third of her hunter ninja masks right side cracked and fell off revealing tears coming down the one visible eye of Haku.

Naruto looked into that eye for any deceit or deception it may hold and found none in it much to his surprise. **_"Why? Why did you fake her death? Tell me the truth or I'll kill you right now if you don't tell me the truth,"_** said Naruto his sword still at the ready.

"I...love you...as...as she...does. I...I thought if...I could gain...your affection...by showing you...my...my strength as...she...she did with...you. Even if it...it meant...becoming a...a true shinobi...and ended up...killing my...enemy," said Haku as she looked in his eyes for the mercy she knew was there.

"**_So that's why you wanted me to show Zabuza mercy._** Seeing as you didn't kill Hinata I can't kill you or him for what you did as it is the way of the shinobi to deceive and lie," said Naruto putting Haku down gently and helped her sit down as she had take a lot of punishment.

"Thank you for your mercy Naruto-san," said Haku holding on to him with her one good arm as best she could while Naruto could only nod before turning to Slade who nodded knowing what to do as the dome dissipated.

By now, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke worriedly seeing as he had taken a hard hit to his head breaking a sizable chunk of his nose that would need surgery once the bone was reset back into place. "Sasuke-kun are you all right? Please get up!" said Sakura ignoring the groaning of Kiba as she acted like a fan girl again as he and Shino tied up the ninja's that they all beat as well as the two that attacked Sakura.

Slade ignored all of the Genin in the group as he walked over to Zabuza and knelt down to face the man's face with the bandages somehow still wrapped around the lower half of his face. "I take it you don't want to die just yet," said Slade as it was more of a statement then that of a question as he stared into the man's pain filled eyes that made him an open book to read.

Zabuza could only look at the other man slightly in his one eye, as he did not have any strength to move or even speak at the moment. "Slade what are you doing Zabuza is the enemy. Kill him now. Haku too," said Kakashi who took out a kunai preparing to do what Slade would not.

"On the contrary Kakashi they are not. Are they Naruto?" said Slade looking at the boy who created two clones to take care of Haku before going over to Hinata.

Naruto put on his ninja headband after closing his Jagan Eye, picked her up gently, and took her to Haku who would use her expertise in the deadly art to remove the senbon needles from Hinata to remove the death like state she was in.

"No. Tsunami and Inari were attacked earlier, which is why I did not get here sooner and the samurai thug of Gato's that I...interrogated told me that Gato was not going to pay them at all and kill those who are left from our little battle here. Meaning that the contract Zabuza has with the man is void on it face thus they are no longer our enemies." said a now slightly smiling Naruto as Hinata came out of her state of death to look into the eyes of her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata who thought she had died and was now in heaven with the person she loved staring down at her.

"Hey beautiful. Miss me?" said Naruto making Hinata blush at Naruto calling her that as he held her in his arms.

"Am I-I...dead? Is this...heaven?" said Hinata who half wished it was and half wished it wasn't.

"You tell me," said Naruto kissing her right smack on the lips making her eyes become the radius of dinner plates while her face was redder then Sharingan Eyes.

When Naruto released the kiss Hinata was in a daze with her eyes glazed over for several seconds before realizing she didn't just imagine that or was in heaven. "Wow," was all the poor girl that was Hyuuga Hinata could say in a voice that was slightly higher then a whisper.

"I knew you would like that," said Naruto before looking at a depressed, slightly jealous, and now blushing Haku as Hinata seeing the ninja who put her in this state was slightly scared now at being next to the person who caused her pain.

Instinctively she reached out to hold onto Naruto only to realize that Naruto was currently shirtless and she was now clinging to his muscled body. She blushed while realizing that his shirt must have been burned into nothingness from being consumed in the fire that he had created from what she had been told in the past from the dark dragon in his arm. 'So much muscle on his body. Think clean thoughts. Think clean thoughts,' thought Hinata as she did not want to be thinking in such a manner that it could possibly stain the reputation of her clan or herself for that matter.

Naruto's black ninja pants looked like they had been highly charred, but still wearable, as they didn't seem to bother him as they were. "Hinata-san I wish to apologize to you for what I did. I had no idea just how much Naruto cared for you and that he would summon such strength to avenge your...'death'," said Haku bowing her head down in shame.

Hinata looked from Naruto to Haku again to see just what Haku was talking about as she saw exactly what the slightly older girl was talking about. Haku looked much worse then originally believed to be as she had a massive bruise of a handprint around her throat, a busted arm that would eventually require medical attention from a skilled medic ninja or a doctor in a hospital. 'She wasn't kidding. I shudder to think what would happen if I really did die,' thought Hinata as she felt some form of grief for Haku as she would be out of active ninja duty for a while and since she was a missing ninja it didn't help that she couldn't go to a hospital.

Hinata also noticed that there were smaller multiple bruises on the girls face due to the impact of force in hitting the ground though the mask absorbed a small fraction of it. A trickle of blood still coming down the side of Haku's mouth on her face, as the girl was no longer wearing the hunter ninja mask. There was really no point as it was practically destroyed. "I accept your apology Haku-san and from...from here on out I...I would...be honored if we could...be friends," said Hinata as it hurt to move her body even with all the senbon needles she noticed now removed from her body.

"Now that is settled how would YOU like a new lease on life Zabuza-san?" said Slade so he could get back to the task at hand as he sensed Gato would arrive at any moment.

"Slade what are you doing? He's in the Bingo Book as a notorious missing ninja and the book states to kill him no exceptions," said Kakashi walking towards the two only to be stopped by Kurenai who scowled at the scarecrow looking man.

"Perhaps reading those perverted books or your mask has somehow killed circulation to your ears Kakashi OR you would have HEARD that Gato is on his way here to finish us off with a small army of thugs. Some of us are tired from all the fighting and now to fight fresh opponent in our current condition would make things worse," said Kurenai, as she was more curious about what Slade was offering the man then worried.

"What...do you...pro...propose...Slade-san?" said Zabuza as it took a great deal of effort to speak to the Demon Lord as it hurt like hell.

"I'm glad you asked. You see Uzumaki Naruto is really Kazama Naruto the son of the Fourth Hokage and was given his mother's name on a temporarily basis. I can heal your wounds Zabuza IF you swear your allegiance to one Kazama Naruto and become its first new family member as well as Naruto's second guardian as I'm the first. Do you swear to do what needs to be done to preserve the Kazama name as well as the boy who carries it until the day you die?" said Slade in a whispered voice so only Zabuza could hear while he raised a now fire covered hand with his one eye glowing orange.

Zabuza looked from Slade to Naruto with his eyes briefly drifting towards Haku, who he could tell wanted him to take this offer. "Yes...I...I swear...it," said Zabuza knowing there was no turning back once he said those words.

"Welcome to the family," said Slade as he revealed his other hand was also on fire as he went through the necessary hand signs.

'That is not a healing jutsu. I've ever seen that one before,' thought Kakashi and Kurenai as the others watched as Slade completed the seals with the last one turning into a strange symbol that looked an alternate version of the fox.

"**_Demonic Jutsu: Oath of PAIN!"_** said Slade as he slammed both his fire covered hands with the last symbol in the hand sign he made down on Zabuza's chest hard making the man scream in pain as it was so intense he couldn't hold it back as what he had taken so far had pushed him to his limit already.

"Zabuza-san!" said Haku worriedly as she tried to get up to help him, but a quick hand by Naruto on her left shoulder told her to wait it out.

"Don't worry Haku this will be over shortly," said Naruto watching the procedure take place along with the others while getting a funny feeling his family is not the ideal family one would expect from him.

"I couldn't agree more you lousy brat," said a voice on the incomplete side of the bridge as everyone who was conscious turn to face the source of the voice that was...Gato.

Gato was a short looking man from what they could tell with a cane in one hand while his other arm was in a sling. As pre told by Naruto Gato brought along with him all of the mercenaries and thugs he hired to finish what was started with the Demon Brothers. "So the great and mighty Gato reveals himself huh? Considering your...reputation if you will I was thinking you were much more...taller," said Naruto as he helped Hinata and Haku to their feet.

"You talk a big game kid, but considering I got you guys outmanned 3:1 with my guys being fresh and yours looking like they went through a meat grinder I don't think your in a position to back up that big mouth of yours," said Gato smiling an evil smile that only slime like him could produce.

"Just because you have more guys then us doesn't me jack you stupid bastard. Something that you will soon see when Zabuza gets up from the ground so he, I, and Slade can tear your new friends apart. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto as two clones of Naruto soon appeared and took care of Hinata and Haku so the original could take the necessary steps forward.

"Ha! You got some humor in you kid even if it is stupid humor. I saw with my binoculars in one of the boats below just what you did when that dome you created disappeared and I already know he is not getting up anytime soon. As for your friends? I think they will make excellent slaves and freaks for a traveling circus I know of in another country I pay a visit to now and then. As for your female companions? Well lets just say they I know a few deep pocketed friends of mine who are going to love using them for entertainment purposes," said Gato laughing as did his "hired help" behind him.

There laughter was stopped however, when Slade got up from his kneeled position and took two steps away from Zabuza. The once wounded man raised his upper half slowly as he examined the new power running through his body as it was now had a tanned look to it. It was if he nearly spent most of his life out in the sun instead of keeping away from it. "I feel...I feel great!" said Zabuza who didn't know what to say as he got up in a single move.

Slade smiled as Zabuza picked up his sword ready to wield and slaughter again. "From now on you are Kazama Momochi Zabuza and second uncle to Kazama Naruto," said Slade as he took out his two-katana blades again before turning to Gato and his minions.

"Nice! It has a certain ring to it. How about I break in my new body by killing all these poor bastards who have the stupidity to serve Gato?" said Zabuza making Gato and his "hired help" to become nervous at the look of sheer bloodlust in the man's eyes.

"Why not. I'll even join you. It's been too long since I killed so many people and enjoyed it with such great satisfaction," said Slade ignoring Kakashi glaring at him as he assumed it was a jab at his deceased teacher.

"Don't forget about me. I have a bone to pick with Gato for sending those two jackasses to kill Inari and Tsunami while everyone else came here. I want in on this little...slaughter festival," said Naruto reapplying his grip on the handle of his sword.

"You may not be my boy Naruto, but I love you like a son," said Slade as he along with both Zabuza and Naruto charged the group in front of them while Gato retreated behind his goons to get to the boats to escape.

"Nuts to this I'm getting out of here," said Gato as he ran as far as his legs and cane could take him as Naruto, Slade, and Zabuza tore through Gato's thugs like a hot knife through butter.

"Where do you think your going Gato?" said Zabuza as he sliced to people in half before leaping in front of Gato just as he was about to make it to the boats below.

"W-wait! Z-Zabuza please h-hear m-me out," said Gato as he took a step back ignoring the sounds of the slaughter behind him.

"You have nothing I want," said Zabuza as he brought his massive sword down upon the scared businessman who envisioned himself facing a demon before he died.

Hinata closed her eyes, as she could not take anymore in seeing Gato's thugs dying even if they were much deserved deaths. It was judgment day on this bridge for all of them and at that moment, these three were the angels of death. Hinata did however, praise Naruto for embracing the ninja way of life so quickly and for fighting to get back at them for all the right reasons.

To get back as the man who had ordered the daughter and grandson of Tazuna killed to silence any future rebellion to his sick rule over this country. 'I'm proud of you Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata as she now held onto the shadow clone of Naruto a little bit more for support suppressing a blush she felt in regards to the contact to them.

Haku watched in awe as Naruto stabbed one person through the face, spun his body to hit another man in the face with his boot, and then with that same boot crunch the man's face in when he hit the ground. She was used to seeing Zabuza kill in his own manner that fit the name "Demon of the Bloody Mist" and now she was seeing it only amplified ten fold. 'Naruto-kun you truly are strong to fight for those you care for as I do Zabuza. I will have to make sure he understands that meaning behind this strength so he can become stronger for it. As I will,' thought Haku as she silently vowed to do everything in her power to help Naruto become stronger then he was now.

Kiba and Shino had become green in the face along with Akamaru causing the three to lose all contents in their stomach as they puked over the bridge rail. Sakura, who was still holding an unconscious Sasuke on the ground kept her eyes closed as she held her crush close to her not caring for anyone, but the Uchiha. Kurenai and Kakashi could not help, but watch as Zabuza killed Gato in one swing while Slade and Naruto killed all the others with the grace and skill of master swordsmen. 'I never knew Slade was a master of two handed sword fighting. He is truly an interesting person to say the least,' thought a very shocked Kurenai, as she could not help, but admire the Demon Lord for his display in the art of death that he created.

'Naruto has become too powerful for a boy his age and all because of Slade and what's worse he's brought another demon by title into his family. I must deal with this through the Hokage. No. The Hokage is too soft on the boy and cares for him too much. I should report this to the council and have them deal with this decisively,' thought Kakashi as Naruto took a black fire covered fist and shoved it into a man's chest before causing it to incinerate into ashes.

Just as the last of Gato's men were killed Inari and the other villagers showed up ready to help only to find they were several minutes to late. In a way that was good though as they believed the carnage that the three warriors produced would make them all nauseous and mentally scarred for life. "Oh we missed all the fighting," said Inari who had a helmet on and crossbow in his hand ready to fire.

"You may have missed the fighting Inari, but you won't miss the victory celebration after today seeing as Gato is gone and your Grandfather is safe," said a blood covered Naruto smiling as he pointed to a pale Tazuna who couldn't believe what he had seen the entire time.

And celebrate they did after getting the three bloody warriors cleaned off and the others patched up by the town doctor and Slade who knew a thing or two about fixing wounds, like nearly destroyed arms.

Naruto apologized to Tazuna for taking a solid chunk off his bridge and told him he could fix it with the help of his shadow clones while helping in the building of the bridge. Of course, Tazuna accepted the idea with open arms as he had several good workers in the doctor's office being treated for wounds by Zabuza and Haku and he needed all the help he could get.

The two former missing ninja's also apologized for what they did, as they wanted it to be known they harbored no ill will towards the old man or the village. However, for a while Inari and Tsunami were a little nervous at first at being near the two until everything was explained to them about the situation. What was even more interesting was that Tsunami actually blushed around restored and enhanced former missing Mist ninja who seemed to like her somewhat as well.

As the bridge was being repaired and finished everyone trained at there own pace, but for some it was more then others as Sasuke was furious at what Naruto did to him. That and Naruto had proven without any doubt that he was so much stronger then he was. 'I will have the power to crush you Naruto and then when I do I will be ready for you...my older brother,' thought Sasuke as went through the hand sighs for the Grand Fire Ball Jutsu.

Sasuke wasn't the only one training hard as Slade decided to have a little heart to heart talk with Shino with Naruto in regards to what had happened on the bridge. "I assume you know why I brought us three here to this secluded spot away from prying eyes and ears?" said Slade with his arms crossed as Shino sat on a fallen tree while Naruto sat next to him less then a foot away.

"From a logical standpoint it is in regards to what happened on the bridge when Naruto went...berserk I believe would be the polite term," said Shino pushing his glasses up slightly to cover his eyes better.

"That...and after talking it over with Naruto I think you could use some improve Taijutsu training that I think would fit you nicely," said Slade making Shino's eyebrows rise up in surprise at what was said.

"I fail to see how any type of Taijutsu style of fighting could remotely fit me. There is no such form or style out there that exists for a bug user like me," said Shino whose voice sounded depressing at sound of his own words.

It was unnatural for the boy to be this way as he had always been considered the stoic figure of Team 8, just as Hinata was the shy one of the group, and Kiba was the...well I guess there was a category for the smelliest when he thought about it. "Don't be too sure about that my friend as I know a fighting style perfect that reflects your love for bugs," said Slade as he smiled seeing the boy's shock and interest in the news.

"What fighting style is that?" said Shino as he saw this as a chance to expand his families legacy as he always dreamed he would.

"It is called 'The Mantis Style' where you would take the fighting form of a bug that is called the Praying Mantis. However, before I can teach you it I think we should discuss what happened on the bridge and what your bugs were no doubt telling you," said Slade before looking at Naruto and then back to Shino.

"I'm all ears Slade-sensei," said Shino knowing that this was highly important and at the same time beneficial to him in the end.

"Good. Now tell me...what do you know of the tale of Kyuubi and the fight between it and the Fourth Hokage?" said Slade making Shino's eyebrows rise up once more

(Back in Kohona-Hyuuga Compound)

Hiashi walked without a word or nod to anyone as he headed for his room after he had just overhearing secret information being discussed by several Clan Elders. They didn't know he was listening in on them or that he had activated his Byakugan to do so when he had sensed their chakra signatures in a single place. 'It cannot be possible. Why does fate of all things conspire against me and those that my loved one cares for?' thought Hiashi as he neared his room feeling weaker with each step.

He had been doing this frequently in secret when they were like this ever since he had learned the truth about what they did to Naruto with the seal on his back. Now however, he had been shaken to his very core of all things he believed in people as he once more had learned another shocking truth he never thought he would or wish hear during his lifetime.

He got to his room and shut the door locking it before heading to the shrine of his loving wife whose death he mourned day and night for over half a decade. Hiashi slowly got on his knees in front of the shrine to his wife, lit the incense stick, placed it in shrine, and then bowed his head before speaking. "Hitome I have loved you since the moment I first met you all those years ago. I have done all that is in my power to make sure everything about you is remembered and honored so Hinata will be like you. However, I have just recently learned of the hidden secret that you hid from me. A secret...that...that I could only describe as your one an only sin. I know Hitome, that it was you, who put the seal on the neck of Uzumaki Naruto long ago before you past away. I know you are a good woman Hitome and I know you wouldn't have done it unless you had a good reason to. I cannot hate you for what you did nor will I try to, as it would be wrong to do so. I will try however, to see to it that those who put you up to this treachery be brought into the light and that they be punished for there sins in hurting the boy and for what they no doubt had you do against your will. I...Hyuuga Hiashi your forever loving husband...swear this to you," said Hiashi bowing his head once more before blowing out the sticks and leaving the room to handle more "Clan Business".

Unknown to Hiashi however, one Hyuuga Neji had used his Byakugan to see his uncle and what he was saying. 'So my Aunt Hitome put some sort of seal on Uzumaki huh? When I tell Hinata during the Chuunin Exams should we face off it will break her up inside giving me the chance to break her body and spirit just as Fate intended,' thought Neji who decided to get back to his training in the more advanced forms of the Gentle Fist made to make one suffer or die painfully.

(A/N: YAY! I finally finished another chapter. Was it good? Please tell me it was good and not because I asked you to. LOL! How did you like my little spin on things in regards to Hitome (Hinata's mother) putting the seal on Naruto's neck. Logically though if you think about it she was the ONLY Hyuuga who got close to him to place it on him and why Hinata was able to remove it. For those who are shocked I'll ease it now as THERE IS a reason why she did what she did. In addition, it will be connected to her mysterious death that no one saw coming or how it happened. I got this idea from VenomLords: Life of Uzumaki Naruto fic (want to thank him for the idea and you should check it out if you haven't read it). Naruto and Slade will be playing detectives before, during, and after the Chuunin Exams when they get back with this being the case to solve along with others that threaten Kohona. Moreover, a "former Teen Titan" (hint hint) makes HER entrance in the most unexpected way. I let you guess who it is. Remember to look underneath the underneath as they say. I'm so evil. WHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Thank you to all of those that reviewed as I enjoyed them and I can't wait until I get more reaching the 200-review marker thus setting a new record for me. Makes me wish I had done this a long time ago. Of course, if I did that then my Inuyasha fics wouldn't be up so I shouldn't say anything. Till next time...PEACE!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Home not so Sweet Home

It had been one whole week since the group left Wave Country on the newly completed bridge now named "The Great Naruto and Slade Bridge" after Naruto and Slade. Shino had been informed of the truth behind the battle with "Kyuubi" and the reason behind why almost everyone hates Naruto in Kohona. It was interesting to see the bug user's reaction to the news as his hair and skin both went a deathly white.

Fortunately, both of them went back to normal and Shino came to a logical conclusion that if the "Kyuubi" or rather Slade was a threat along with Naruto they could have made their vengeance known to Kohona prior to the mission to Wave. Slade and Naruto were glad the boy was a logical thinker and saw things the way the Fourth Hokage wanted.

With that settled, Shino would receive secret training during the one-week travel back home to Kohona on the "Mantis" Taijutsu Style. "You're coming along well my boy. Just remember to teach what I have been giving you to your father so he receives the style as well. The more who know this style in your family the better," said Slade as he dodged a fist that hit a tree instead of his face making the tree splinter.

It went on like that until the day that they reached Kohona early in the morning with all current party members going to see the Hokage. After the debriefing of the events that took place (with some not being spoken, but rather hinted) the Third Hokage asked that Kakashi, Slade, Zabuza, Kurenai, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Haku stay in regards to private matters concerning the Wave Country mission. "Why does the loser get to stay? I was there too so why am I not included in this little meeting?" said Sasuke as he had a feeling that he was being left out of something important.

"It concerns the relocation of Haku and Zabuza and who are the prime candidates to take them in Sasuke-san. I highly doubt that you want them staying in the Uchiha District. Am I right?" said the Third Hokage knowing the boy wanted very little if any near the Uchiha District of Kohona.

Sasuke scowled before walking out of the room all the while doing the usual brood on how to get stronger. Despite his talk with Kakashi that he had in Wave about training, the young Uchiha still had doubts that the man, who was so lazy before could actually make him stronger. Sakura was right behind him trying to ask him for a possible date to put his mind at ease while Kiba left to tell his family what had happened on the mission knowing they would be curious as to what took place. 'That boy has a lot to learn about thinking of others then just him,' thought Sarutobi as he now focused on the people currently in front of him.

"Now that those three are gone, I need to find a way to make this all come together so the council does not oppose my solutions to this situation. As it stands, Momochi Zabuza is wanted by many ninja villages including the Leaf for killing its ninja's within its ranks. Not only that, but there is a large bounty on your head by the Mizukage for starting a Coup D'etat that you started in order to take the country for yourself. However, from your new look not everything is as I was officially told and that there is an 'unofficial' side to this story," said the Hokage leaning back in his chair resting his sore and tired back as it was very much need from the constant long hours of paperwork he did.

One by one, each of them explained the events as they saw them take place starting from what Tazuna told them about the Elder's knowing before about the mission. They then went on to the bridge with Slade knocking away the Hidden Mist Jutsu, and then to when Naruto appeared going psychotic over having Hinata "dying" in his arms at the hands of Haku. Slade then went on to explain how he had made Zabuza a part of Naruto's family in the form of an uncle and second guardian much to Kakashi's protest. "I don't see what the problem is. I should by allowed to have my father's last name while at the same time having the name Uzumaki as my middle name. That way I can honor both my mom and my dad all in one," said Naruto was glaring slightly at Kakashi before redirecting his eyes back to the Hokage who was deep in thought about the whole situation.

"You have a point Naruto. However, you will still have to be Uzumaki Naruto until you are at least 16 years old so the council cannot stop you from legally receiving your well-deserved inheritance when the time comes to claim it. Fortunately, your 'uncle' can give your inheritance to a degree in the form of housing, which would involve your father's estate that also holds scrolls. They all hold different advanced forms of sealing techniques and other personal effects that rightfully belong to you," said the Hokage as he now wrote down the information in regards to the address of the place in question before handing it to Naruto along with a set of keys to the building.

Hinata scooted closer to see the address so she could visit more often only to be shocked when she realized the address that was to Naruto's new home was almost a stones throw away from the Hyuuga compound. 'He'll be closer to me,' thought Hinata as she could almost picture herself running to sneak into his house at night to see him, blushing all the while picturing it.

"Lord Hokage if I may ask you a quick question?" said Zabuza snapping Hinata out of her current thoughts and everyone's attention on the former "Demon of the Bloody Mist" ninja.

"Yes what is the question Zabuza-san?" said Sarutobi though he had a good idea what it was going to involve.

"I need to know where Haku will be staying seeing as she has no current place to stay while here in Kohona," said Zabuza who gave the girl a concerned look that did not go unnoticed by the Hokage.

"Hmmm. That could be tricky since the council is going to be very suspicious if I let her stay with Naruto in the estate with you and Slade. They may see her as someone that will be used to create 'demon children' when they are older. The Hyuuga Clan Elders will use her to breed her bloodline limit into there clan to further strengthen theirs by making a new form of Gentle Fist techniques. That means staying with you Hinata is out of the question. Shino I know you probably would not mind seeing, as your father would most likely understand if you told him everything from a logical standpoint," said the Hokage who took out his pipe and took several puffs and letting its addictive nature take hold of him.

"Correct. My father would not press the issue any further then it should be, as he would understand though I think we should ask Haku-san where she would like to stay. I think her opinion should bare some weight in this matter before anything is made official," said Shino knowing that putting the young girl some place away from the person, who raised her for a good portion of her life was not healthy.

"Well Haku-san where would you like to stay?" said the Hokage looking at the girl who was slightly looking at Naruto with a pinkish hue on both her cheeks.

Hinata noticed this and felt the twinge of jealousy she had before at the Academy come back into her ten fold, as she knew what Haku was going to say. 'NO! Naruto is...MINE!' thought Hinata as she pressed her index fingers together with both in anger and worry.

"To be honest Lord Hokage I would prefer to stay with Naruto-san and Slade-san at the Kazama estate with Zabuza-san. Unless of course...you object?" said Haku who noticed the Hyuuga girl looking at her and Naruto before looking forward again.

'So she thinks I'm going to steal Naruto-kun from her does she? I cannot really blame her for being suspicious, seeing as I do love the boy. Even though she may have his affection for now, I will win this war between us,' thought Haku as she focused with extreme effort in holding back a smirk aimed at Hinata.

"If that is what you wish Haku-san I will see to it that is what happens. In the mean time, I am going let you all get settled in at your new residents with your belongings. Naruto and Slade can show Zabuza and Haku around Kohona so they know the lay out of the Village that is their new home. Shino I suggest you head back to your father and explain to him exactly what you were told and experienced during this mission," said Sarutobi knowing Shino's father would finally have relief on the situation from what Hiashi had told him.

"Of course Lord Hokage I'll go see him right now. It will also give me time to have some of the bugs inside of me leave the colony they have made inside of me to integrate into the house hive to deliver as well as retrieve information over what has happened since I have been gone," said Shino who bowed before leaving the room.

"Hinata I am sorry to do this to you, but the Hyuuga Clan Elders wanted me to tell you that as soon as you get back you are to face your sister Hanabi. They want to see how you have progressed in a Gentle Fist training session with her to see if you have been able to become stronger," said a now depressed looking Sarutobi as he felt that the old Hyuuga Elders were deliberately destroying their clan and what was worse was they didn't even know it.

"B-but I-I'm tired from t-the m-mission a-and...," said Hinata, but she stopped as she could not defy the Clan Elders no matter how hard she wanted to protest.

"Hinata don't worry I'm sure they want you to be somewhat rested before you spar with Hanabi as it wouldn't be fair to you and I am sorry to say in some cruel way...to her too," said Kurenai knowing it gave the girl little comfort, but it was better then nothing.

"T-Thank you K-Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata though she was more worried that this girl that was Haku with her own bloodline would try more then to manipulate things other then water while she was around Naruto.

"Damn and I wanted Hinata-chan with me seeing as she probably knows more about all the good spots in Kohona then I do considering people always kicked me out of them for obvious reasons," said Naruto making Hinata blush red after hearing that _her_ Naruto-kun wanted her to be with him despite Haku being around.

"If I may interject I think I have a solution to all of this," said Slade as he saw the sudden transformation of the two girl's face practically swapping with the others.

"What do you suggest Slade-san?" said Sarutobi seeing what the Demon Lord was seeing as well.

"It is simple really. Kakashi will go to the Hyuuga Compound and tell the Clan Elders that Kurenai is currently teaching her student a meditation exercise to relieve the poor girl of exhaustion. Meanwhile all of us as a whole take one big walk around Kohona giving the two new ninja's in the ranks a good tour of the place," said Slade knowing that the Clan Elder's couldn't take Hinata away from Kurenai during something as important as that.

"That's actually a very good plan Slade and Kakashi will do just that. Also two days from now I want Haku tested on her abilities to see where she stands in rank if she is to be an official ninja of the Leaf," said Sarutobi who dismissed the group and all, but Kakashi left the room.

"Lord Hokage before I do this I need to speak to you more about the mission to Wave Country that I feel I should give without the others present," said Kakashi as he looked back to see the door was shut behind him.

"Oh? What is it you wish to say about the mission Kakashi?" said the Third Hokage as he found that Kakashi's current behavior strange to say the least.

"In regards to the mission while the others have no problem with Naruto being the way he is or how he acted during the mission, I find it rather disturbing that the boy his age would be this way and I think its unhealthy for him. Naruto should have the seal redone to cut off...Slade permanently from the boy as well as the influence he is giving to him," said Kakashi frowning when he said the Demon Lord's name.

The Third Hokage frowned at Kakashi's words as he found that Slade was nothing if not a positive influence on the boy. "I see. From what I've seen Kakashi, Slade has been a much better impact on the boy then even me in helping him develop his skills. Not only that, but you are one of the very rare few who now know he is the son of your sensei that was the Fourth Hokage. So why is it I sense you have some other agenda against the poor boy?" said Sarutobi looking at Kakashi with his old, but still strong gaze at the man.

"You know my reasons Lord Hokage and they are not directed at the boy, but more as what the boy is containing or rater was containing inside of him," said Kakashi, as he so wanted to send a Chidori right through the Demon Lords one-eyed metal masked face.

"Still by directing them at the Demon Lord you are also indirectly aiming at the Fourth's son that is your student. I think Arashi would be ashamed of you at being hostile to his legacy," said the Third Hokage as he had a sudden urge to summon the ANBU outside and send to one torture specialist Morino Ibiki for "re-education" involving the boy.

Kakashi remained silent at that, but whether it was a point in the Third Hokage's favor or not the old man could not tell, as it was hard to determine when the person in front of you has most of his face covered. "I will be going now to take care of my end of the plan for Hinata," said Kakashi as he left in a swirl leaves.

"Hatake Kakashi aside from the villagers hatred for Naruto I fear you will be the Fourth Hokage's only failure in life," said Sarutobi as he went back to paper work.

(Kohona-Streets-9:30AM)

Naruto was more then happy to take Haku and Zabuza on a tour of Kohona and he started with getting everyone something to eat...at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. "Hey old man I'm back and I got new customers for you!" said Naruto getting the chef's attention as well as his daughter who like a good chunk of the female populous missed Naruto.

"Excellent! My #1 customer is back and he has friends to join him this time. Please sit down all of you and I'll take your orders," said the Teuchi as he got all the ingredients for all possible flavors for ramen that he had ever made ready.

Zabuza who had ramen only twice in his life due wanting to stay fit had Miso Ramen as it was considered the healthiest of them in his mind. Haku had Pork Ramen as she felt that she had lost a lot more weight then she should have back in Wave Country and wanted to regain it back. Kurenai asked for some herbal tea, as did Slade though for reasons that were more obvious while Naruto and Hinata asked for Miso Ramen with each having a side dish of apple slices.

"You know Kurenai I was just thinking...a little later after this would you give me the honor of going on that date with me that we agreed upon back in Wave Country?" said Slade making everyone's eyes look at the two as if what was said was the craziest thing in the world.

Kurenai blushed slightly at his words, as she did not want many people hearing that she was going on a date with anyone. The only person who knew about the date before this was Naruto when she interrupted the young boy's training with the Demon Lord. "I had nearly forgotten considering all the events that had taken place. I'll meet you later today near the village square around...2:30 PM?" said Kurenai as she wanted to make sure that Slade would be free from any possible duties.

"2:30 it is. I look forward to seeing you later my dear," said Slade bowing his head ever so slightly at her making her blush strength slightly for everyone to see before she left in a swirl of leaves.

(Aburame Clan House-At That Point in Time)

Shino was a boy of principles as well as that of seeing things from a logical point of view on any situation. Now he found himself for the first time ever feeling his family's _genius_ in that regard come into question as his family seemed to have forgotten what it meant to be logical. As soon as he got home, he headed for the houses Study that had the foremost information on all the bugs that were both in and outside of Kohona. It was also a place where all the bugs an Aburame have inside him could go to deliver and retrieve any and all information before giving it to its host for future usage.

As it stood his father, Shibi was in the Study with several other Clan members sitting in front of the massive 10 foot Hive that had been built in the center of the room that had been slowly growing over the years since the Clan was first founded. Shino walked up to the Hive and sat down like the others not speaking to them feeling his bugs should do the speaking for him. He sent out the signal for them to go and go they did by the droves as they had much to tell their insect brethren within the massive Hive what they had recently experienced. 'Naruto and Slade did always say during my practicing that actions speak louder then words,' thought Shino as nearly his entire body was emptied of nearly all his bugs making feel weird as he had never done that before.

Shibi and the other Clan members were startled by how many of the bugs left Shino even though it did not show on there face, but just barely. When the passing of information in the Study was performed, it was done with the bugs leaving the host body in small tight formulated groups depending on the experience or how deeply affecting the information is. 'To see so many bugs in him leave must mean he saw or heard something either good or bad or in some way both,' thought Shibi as the bugs neared the Hive at an accelerated pace as they seemed to be anxious to get to the hive.

When they reached it moments later, the Hive was buzzing with activity within it and for a brief moment, it seemed as if the Hive structure was going to shatter. From the buzzing of the insects, even a young Aburame could tell that it was something powerful. 'Now to see what my father's reaction to this is when he receives it from his own insects,' thought Shino as he looked at his father from beyond his dark shaded glasses.

Indeed, it was quite a sight as the insects that came to his father and the other Elders were having different reactions, as they seemed to be paling and sweating. It was almost as if they had been in the battle in Wave Country facing missing ninja and seeing what Naruto went through when he thought Hinata had died. His father's reaction was a surprise to him as the man was not sweating as much as the other were as his bugs now swarmed into him.

When it was all over the other Clan members left in quite a hurry leaving only Shino and his father in the room with the Hive that was still buzzing with activity from this newly acquired information it received. "Uzumaki Naruto is truly an interesting person. If you ever wish to have him over to share in our family dining or just to show him around as a way to be more of a friend to him then you have my permission and my full support in the matter," said Shibi slowly getting up as did Shino when they returned into his body.

Shino only nodded before leaving the room finding that the end result was just as he had imagined it would be considering how father his acted. "Like father like son," said Shino as he decided to go out and look for some bugs to add to his colony.

(Inuzuka Clan House-At That Moment in Time)

Kiba entered the house more tired then he had ever been in his life and wondered if all missions higher then C-Ranked were this tiring. "I'm home!" said Kiba, as he wanted to get something to eat before he took a much-needed bath, as he was so out of energy.

"Hey little brother how was your mission? Give me all the details," said Hana as she was interested in how the mission went with her brother as she never got a C-Ranked mission at Kiba's age.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you sis even I have a hard believing it myself," said Kiba as he then explains to her what happened on the mission from the Demon Brothers to what Naruto when he thought Hinata had been killed by Haku.

Hana had been shocked yet awed at what she had heard to such a degree that she did not notice her other was several feet away from Kiba. She looked scared, as she had heard what her son had just said when he walked in. "Excuse me I have to go," said Tsume Inuzuka as she left in a hurry needing to tell the other Elders what he had just heard.

"What's wrong with mom?" said Kiba getting a feeling that he been out of loop on some piece of information that was needed to piece things together.

Hana for her credit gave a shrug though she had an idea where her mother went, as she understood the look on her face better then Kiba did. "She probably has something very important to do that she forgot. You know mom when she forgets things. Now back to Naruto…what was he like without his shirt on?" said Hana seeing Kiba fall flat on his face hearing that last part.

"SIS!" said Kiba, as he got up shocked she would want to know such a thing as he had tried hard to suppress such a thing from his memory.

"What? A girl has to have priorities. Besides it's not by fault he's a hunk at his age," said Hana as she walked out of the house with two of her dogs while Kiba's mouth now hit the wooden floor hard.

(Hyuuga Compound-Later in the Day)

Kakashi was a little surprised when he entered the Hyuuga Compound that he saw several other Elders from within Kohona that were NOT Hyuuga. Kakashi was soon led into the room shortly upon his arrival as if they were expecting him and it was then that he soon realized that nothing got past a Hyuuga whether you wanted something to or not. 'I don't know if I should be flattered to be here or worried,' thought Kakashi as he kept his usual lazy look on his face that was a "mask within a mask" for him.

"Welcome Hatake Kakashi we were all expecting you seeing as the receptionist outside the Hokage's office contacted us right after you left," said one of the Hyuuga Elders as he saw the masked Jounin look around the dark room seeing who else was at this gathering.

"I take it that the receptionist being your little spy is to make sure you keep an eye on the Hokage's actions so they don't conflict with your Clan. That and I'm sure you know why I am here to begin with," said Kakashi in a lazy tone as it was more of a statement then a question.

"You are just as sharp as ever Kakashi. I'm glad that being a Jounin hasn't made you soft since you are not an ABNU ninja right now," said Danzo smiling at the Jounin that was once an ANBU Captain.

"Enough of the pleasantries Danzo-san. Why are you here along with the Inuzuka's, the Haruno's, the Yamanaka's, and several other Village Council members?" said Kakashi as he felt hair on the back of his neck rise slightly meaning that something was off.

"Well it seems according to our information from several of the other Clans that the ever powerful Kyuubi vessel has become exponentially stronger then we all anticipated. What is more disturbing is that we have heard he seems intrigued with our Heiress. Not only that, but it seems that the demon has also taken yet another girl into his clawed hands. The child must not be allowed to procreate and create more abominations as one of them in Kohona is bad enough. Somewhere down the road Kakashi, you need to find a way to kill the beast or in some way cripple him so that he can be killed by others," said Danzo as he leaned back into his chair more.

"I see. Well I already promise Uchiha Sasuke that I would train him to be stronger and I am sure Sakura will not mind, as she will be so obsessive over him to see it. Naruto will not be able to complain as he has Slade as his sensei to teach him so there should be no problem in that regard.

"Yes...this Slade is not like most. Tell me can he be convinced to side with us or will he have to be eliminated as well?" said the Yamanaka Clan Elder curiously.

"He's too attached to Naruto so he will have to be taken out. IF he can be taken out," said Kakashi getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean IF Kakashi? I would have thought someone of you impeccable skills could defeat someone like this Slade character," said Danzo as he felt there were only a few people in the world that could match up with Hatake Kakashi in terms of skills.

"You would be surprised," said Kakashi telling them everything from his perspective of what happened in Wave Country with the exception of telling them Slade was Kyuubi and that he was staying at Kazama Estate as he owed the Fourth that much.

As they reveled in this news, Kakashi turned and left the room leaving the others in it to conspire with one another as long as it did not mean going fully against the Hokage all together. "As we suspected and fear the demon vessel is stronger then we had anticipated even before we heard it from Kakashi," said Hitomi Haruno, as she hated the fact that her daughter was placed with such an abomination.

"Yes. However, if Kakashi trains the Uchiha in all that he knows and then some we may have the weapon we need to kill the demon boy once and for all," said Tsume Inuzuka as she didn't want the demon anywhere near her daughter much less her son.

(Kohona-Streets-2:25PM)

It had taken some time, but with Hinata's help, Naruto and Slade were able to show both Zabuza and Haku a rather sizable chunk of Kohona. They would have gone through more of Kohona, but they ran into complications...angry villagers. "Demon filth what are you doing back in Kohona?" said one villager spitting on the ground near Naruto while the other villagers sneered in disgust.

Zabuza reached behind him to grab his sword when Naruto stopped him not wanting to produce any bloodshed...not yet anyway. 'Let them talk and seal their own graves. It will make things all the sweeter in the end,' thought Naruto as he continued walking with the group to the Kazama estates.

"Where are going Demon? Have you lost your nerve to fight against your betters? You should have been killed when you were born!" said another villager who was overweight, who picked up a rock and threw it at Naruto, but the villagers aim was off and instead it hit Hinata in the head.

Instantly, Naruto stopped and turned to Hinata who now had a small trickled of blood run down the side of her forehead as tears filled her beautiful white eyes. Under the normal circumstances Naruto would not care if a rock were thrown at him, as it was normal with the hatred for Slade and all, but when they hit Hinata whether by accident or not his little policy of "no killing" was void on the person who had thrown it. 'Now THAT was worth it,' thought Naruto as he turned to face the fat bastard who threw the rock his chakra was now blazing in all its glory terrifying any and all people from moving.

Naruto instantly went into action and appeared before the fat looking man who threw the rock aimed originally at him. **_"You think I'm going to let you get away from hurting Hinata-chan? That I am going to be merciful? FOOL! DIE PIG! DIE! Fist of the Mortal Flame!" _**said Naruto as he a dark fire covered fist into the man's fat stomach with such force that the man from over four simultaneous heart attacks...at once, before the fat man incinerated into ashes.

After seeing that Naruto was not going to take crap from anyone the villagers around him fled out of fear that they were going to be next. 'Note to self be kind to all of those close to him,' thought Zabuza glancing at the Hyuuga girl who was shocked that Naruto would go so far as to avenge her honor.

Naruto reappeared next to her a moment later and started dressing the wound much to the Hyuuga's blushing comfort and one jealous water manipulator that was Haku. 'She may have one the battle for his affection now, but I will win the war,' thought Haku she was trying to analyze the situation before her on how to get Naruto closer to her while living with him.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan my senses only work for me on being possibly hit. Please forgive me," said Naruto, as he did not want her to hate him for his slight stupidity.

"I-I could n-never h-hate y-you Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she felt shocked that Naruto would assume she would hate him for something that a villager did.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. I think will continue this tour another day as we should really see what my new house looks like," said Naruto as they continued to the more wealthy area of Kohona.

When they arrived at the address of the estate, they were shocked to see just how huge it was as it made the Hyuuga compound look average in comparison. "I had forgotten just how big this place was," said Slade as he had been here before when the Fourth Hokage that was Kazama Arashi let him stay so he could stay in this house to help the man with his training.

Naruto understood what he was talking about as it was only natural that this place could hold more then one person. "If this is the outside I wonder what the inside looks like," said Naruto getting an agreeable nod from Zabuza, Haku, and Hinata as they went to the house and unlocked it. "Let's go," said Naruto, but was immediately stopped by Slade with hand to the shoulder.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to go. I have a date with one Yuhi Kurenai and I'd rather not be late like Kakashi is all the time," said Slade getting a nod from Naruto before he quickly disappeared in a quick flash of fire.

"What a sly fox," said Zabuza chuckling behind his bandaged face as Naruto as well as the others entered the compound.

'You have no idea,' thought Naruto as they went for a tour of the house while closing the door behind them to prevent others from entering.

(Kohona-Village Square-2:30PM)

Yuhi Kurenai was a woman who found punctuality in a man to be one of the major pro's in a man just as it was in a normal daily life of a Shinobi. When she arrived in the village square 2:30 on the dot she was surprised he was there for what appeared to be seconds before her. Not only that he had something behind his back that clearly looked something like flowers though she was sure he wasn't trying to hide it on purpose. 'For a Demon Lord he sure knows how to hit all the right buttons when dating a woman,' thought a very impressed Kurenai as Slade came up to her, bowed, and handed her behind his back a small bouquet of flowers that she never saw before.

"Now where would a gentleman be without giving the beautiful lady he is with beautiful flowers that represent her perfectly? I grew this batch myself in case you are wondering," said Slade as the flowers she had in her hands came from demon world, but they were red like her eyes and had that same dazzling effect that in Slade's mind matched the now blushing female Jounin ninja perfectly.

"Thank you Slade-san. You sure know how to go all out on date," said Kurenai who after replaying what she just said in her mind could not believe she just said that as it implied that since he was a demon lord he was uneducated in being with a human being.

"I aim to please," said Slade as he caught what she meant and saw the reaction on her face that she did not mean it in a cruel way so he let it slide so his words would smooth out the ruffle she had unknowingly made.

They walked around for some time talking about the things they had done other then just killing people or demons. Slade even admitted to her that in the past he had only killed to survive when not trying to get what he wanted. Kurenai was surprised the Demon Lord had a complex code of honor in him considering that everyone assumed demons were mindless beasts.

Slade explained to her that only E-D ranked demons in Demon World were the only real mindless demons, but were generally weak enough for even a human to kill. He also went on to tell her that despite the Fourth Hokage being as strong as he was under his tutelage, he was only the equivalent of an A-Ranked Demon. While that was an impressive feet in itself, he also went on to tell her that there were demons in Demon World that were even stronger in a level of S-Rank, much like ninja's were in this world. "So you are saying that even though you are the strongest demon around there is a demon out in Demon World who could rival your power?" said Kurenai as they walked through the village completely interested in what he had to say.

"There will always be a demon that is either here or in Demon World that will rival my power or be close to it Kurenai. Demons live long lives and get stronger depending on how hard they train and whom they fight to achieve that strength. Just as certain missing ninja's rival the Kage's of all the different villages," said Slade with his hands behind his back.

"Tell me...what is Demon World like?" said Kurenai as she felt she had to know seeing as she knew so little about him.

"It is a place where demons can be demons. We have rules and regulations that make sure that we as demons don't upset the celestial being above the human plain of existence. The same with them as they only fight when the cause is noble and seeing as they will only fight when we start one it's safe to do almost anything we please. As long as it is within the boundaries of the rules we set for ourselves we have nothing to worry about," said Slade as he ignored the dark figure that was Hatake Kakashi above them watching there every move.

'I can't believe she's talking to him. After what he did 12 years ago, she acts as if he is an actual person. It has to be some Fox Demon Genjutsu of some sort that is making her fall for him,' thought Kakashi as he observed them walking through Kohona as if they were a couple.

Kakashi had already done what the Hokage asked of him in concerns to Hinata in lying to the Hyuuga Clan Elder's. Now he finds himself seeing Slade and Kurenai on a date when it should be himself and Kurenai on a date. What was worse was he couldn't stick around to watch, as he had to meet with Sasuke to strengthen the Uchiha prodigy to be stronger then Naruto. "Just you wait Slade. I'll see you get what's coming to you," said Kakashi in a small whisper before disappearing entirely.

"Did you have the feeling we were being watched?" said Kurenai as she much like Slade had sensed the now gone Jounin left their presence.

"Unfortunately yes, but do not fret my dear as he is gone. No doubt, he's gone to buy one of his cherished perverted books again in order to make up for the ones Naruto and I keep on destroying," said Slade making Kurenai giggle at the thought.

Soon the woman laughed at the image of seeing the feared Son of the White Fang Hatake Kakashi's face again should either Slade or Naruto start burning one of his more precious books. "Did Arashi ever read those books before or after he met his wife?" said Kurenai as she felt she had to ask.

"Never for as long as I had known the man as he didn't approve of the books as he felt they were meaningless and disgusting. He was always kind and considerate when it came to a woman's heart and felt to act as a pervert in reading those unnecessary books merely drove women away not towards you," said Slade as he remembered his friend constantly sending clones to screw up his sensei's book "research".

Every time Arashi made his sensei angry the man would try to punch him for it, but the clone would go "poof" before he had a chance. "Hikari was lucky to find a guy like that as it is very rare to find a man who's not a pervert or reads that perverted material," said Kurenai as a non-perverted man was rare for women.

In fact it had been a secret rule among all women everywhere that once a woman finds one she should try to hold onto one like there was no tomorrow. "Naruto is a lot like him in that aspect so you have nothing to fear in regards to him and Hinata if that is what you are thinking," said Slade as he imagined how Naruto would act around the girl.

The female Jounin was probably curious about whether or not Naruto had somehow been injected with the "pervert bug" as it was called. A name given to it by the women much to the secret dismay of the Aburame Clan who felt it was an illogical choice of words to use considering it would make it seem as if they were perverts. "That's very good to hear though from what I have observed so far Naruto as more then one lady interested in him," said Kurenai as she had seen the looks Haku and Hinata had been giving off concerning Naruto.

"Ah yes that girl named Haku. Well he does have to rebuild his clan on either or on both sides of his family. However, I say let the girls argue for now and let them battle it out in their own way to see who will win Naruto's heart. It will make things all the sweeter in seeing their shocked faces when I tell them and Naruto the news," said Slade as he now pictured what Naruto would think of the idea.

"When are you going to tell him?" said Kurenai, as she would have to possibly figure out how to tell Hiashi the news.

"In about 3 years give or take a few months seeing as he has to know what it means to be loved in that special way. Being all alone for most of his life has deprived the poor boy of what it means to enjoy love in his life. Only recently has he started to express it through Hinata and to some degree Haku. Even I cannot heal all the wounds in his heart and soul as I work only on the physical part of his body," said Slade sighing at the wounds to the poor boy has suffered.

"Still Naruto has made progress in the matter of loving someone and if he does decide to restore his families Clan, then he will need to have more the one wife. Someone who can hold their own against others while in a tight spot and won't dies easily," said Kurenai as she had seen what Naruto could do when he lost someone he cared for.

"If he decides to do what needs to be done, Hinata will be the obvious first choice seeing how it is clear that she has loved him since the moment she saw him in the early years of the Ninja Academy. Haku will naturally be the second, as Zabuza will agree to it without question seeing as the girl needs to know like Naruto what love is. The rest...well will see if anymore come along the way during his adventures and future travels," said Slade as he made a rose appear in his hands in a magical sort of way before placing it in Kurenai's hair making the female ninja blush.

(At the Kazama Estate-3:30PM)

None of the group imagined the house being so big in the inside as it was on the outside as it was clearly apparent that the Kazama had ranged from more then a small family. There were multiple rooms filled with books and scrolls of various sealing forms along with a rather impressive amount of jutsu's. Some of the scrolls ranged from various types of charka control exercises to powerful sealing techniques or way to strengthen a already weakened or incomplete seal. 'Dad's family sure did some amazing things. Wonder what happened to all of them. Did they nearly die fighting Slade?' thought Naruto as he probed through some more scrolls before looking around more with the others.

The kitchen was huge and looked about the size of a restaurant with a huge fridge as well as cabinets for storing food. "From the looks of things this place is too big for just you, me, and Haku. Its going to a lot need more people here before it feels natural," said a very impressed Zabuza not noticing that the girls blushing as they felt there was more to those innocent sounding words then the man let on.

"Yeah it is. Its going to be weird getting use to it all of this. I mean I have new things to read on sealing and the jutsu's my dad didn't learn before he...well...died," said Naruto feeling slightly depressed seeing the place that was once full of people who were family was now empty except for him, Zabuza, Haku, and Hinata.

"Sorry Naruto I...," said Zabuza, but was interrupted by Naruto even though Zabuza felt guilty doing that to the boy as no one wanted to bring up depressing thoughts when it came to family.

"No it's all right Zabuza-san. I...I just need to get use to it that's all," said Naruto as he took a deep breath despite the air in the room they were in was still a little bit old.

"N-Naruto-kun I-I h-have an i-idea," said Hinata as she was nearly had tears in her eyes at seeing the boy she held so much affection for suffer.

"What's your idea Hinata-chan?" said Naruto as he turned to her as she blushed in front of him while she pressed her index fingers together.

"W-Why don't w-we go o-out and s-see the others?" said Hinata though she could not help, but wonder if her suggestion of an idea was good or bad.

"You know you are absolutely right Hinata-chan. Let's go find Shikamaru and Choji so we can catch up on what's happened with them. This way we can introduce Haku to the others and make new friends along the way," said Naruto smiling at the two of them as they both blushed after seeing it only to cast the other evil looks behind Naruto' back as they wanted the other gone from sight so they could be closer to him.

'Why do I get this feeling things are going to go down hill from here with this little love triangle that's been created,' thought Zabuza as he felt that there was more on the horizon then just these two girls fighting for Naruto's affection.

"You three go on ahead I'm going to stay behind and read some scrolls to improve my skills with justus's that involve more then just water. Plus I can get some things for Haku to look at to improve her abilities as well," said Zabuza as he left the three to their own devices hoping they would not cause _too_ much trouble.

If only Kazama Momochi Zabuza were that lucky in this life when he was a Missing Mist Ninja in hiding from the Mizukage. Right now three children around Naruto's age from Suna had just entered Kohona with Sand Village headbands on their heads and neck.

(Kohona-Streets-4:00PM)

The three of them looked around to see what it looked like compared to back home. "Is there something wrong Garaa? You stopped," said the boy wearing black with face paint on his face wearing something on his back.

"Something is here in this village. Its making..._it_ restless," said Garaa as he now looked around to find the source of the _its_ restlessness.

"_Its_ not going to wake up and try to take over you! Is it?" said the blonde haired girl of the group holding a huge battle fan on her back as her face paled at the thought.

"No Temari. All the same, I want to find the source of the annoyance and if possible...kill it to satisfy mother's thirst for blood. You two will come with me. Do you understand?" said Garaa as turned nearly hitting the boy with his giant gourd on his back.

"O-Of course Garaa we w-would always s-stick by you," said the boy with the face paint as he knew what happened to the last person Garaa had killed in order to satisfy his ever so sweet "mother" of her blood lust.

"Follow me then it's this way," said Garaa pointing in a direction near an alley that they were now headed.

(Kohona-Streets-At the Moment)

"Thank you Slade-san for this wonder date. You were a complete gentleman to me and not at all perverted like so many men are these days. I look forward to our future dates together," said Kurenai as they had to cut there date shorter then expected as a messenger bird flew overhead with a scroll telling Kurenai to see the Hokage at once.

"As do I Kurenai. Here is a lovely gift for you before we depart. Till we meet again," said Slade giving her a one-tailed pet fox he summoned to watch over her and be her knew pet at the same time before disappearing in a quick blaze of fire.

"Who knew a Demon Lord like Slade could be so sweet?" said Kurenai to no one quite in particular though the little one-tailed fox that was mostly brown fur with traces of white around it paws and tails looked at her with curiosity at her statement.

'Lord Slade is being sweet? What has been happening between these two? Oh well orders are orders. From the way this woman looks like she could be the one that Lord Slade has been looking for in a mate. Is she?' thought the fox as the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves to go see the Hokage wondering what his reaction will be to the fox in her arms.

(A/N: YAY I completed another chapter. Sorry this took so long I have been distracted with everything and I wanted to make this perfect. If I left anything out that any of you think I should have added into the chapter or have questions just let me know so I can possibly add things in next chapter. As for Garaa and his two siblings, they will make more of themselves known and if you want to get Temari and/or Hana in on this little romance jumble with Naruto, Haku, and Hinata tell me so I can set it up. I know your wondering which Titan is coming to the world of Naruto. Some of you have said Starfire, some of you have said Raven, and some of you have said Terra. All I can say is out of the three you have chosen only one of them is correct (LOL!). However, which one I won't tell you as it spoils the surprise. (...Well maybe...I mean I could tell you seeing as you all have been good to me) The Titan that will be making an appearance...next chapter...will be...(drum roll)...Did any of you guys see South Park on Wednesday last week with the whole World of Warcraft? I mean that was just great how they used all of that stuff with the game. I laughed my ass off (I bet you all did a face plant. LOL!). Now why do I have this deep-rooted feeling I'm forgetting something important? Oh well its no big deal. So until next time I write some more kick ass stuff...PEACE!!!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16-Chuunin Exams Start-Meeting New Friends and Old Enemies

Naruto, Hinata, and Haku were walking through Kohona looking for familiar and friendly faces that they could hang out with to help water-manipulating girl meet new friends. As always with Naruto, he does not always get what he wants if history was any indication for the young blond, orange, and black haired dynamo.

Right now, this was the case as they were walking down an alley to get to another part of the village when they heard the sound of tiny footsteps and the scraping of cardboard behind them meaning only one thing...a certain scarf wearing, metal domed hair holding, tooth-missing preschooler was behind him. "I can see through the box your hiding under Konohamaru you can come out now," said Naruto gracefully turning around with arms crossed waiting for the younger boy to come out of hiding.

Within seconds smoke exploded from the box and the sound of multiple coughs made known making Naruto realize that Konohamaru was not the only one in the square box with eyeholes in it. "I think we used too much gunpowder," said a voice from within the box that was not Konohamaru.

'This should be good,' thought Naruto as he decided to see how this played out along with Hinata and Haku who were both curious as to what was going on.

"HA! Your skill of seeing through our disguise was perfect. That is why I respect you as my rival," said Konohamaru as he leaped from the box introducing himself, a girl with orange hair name Moegi, and a kid with glasses and what appeared to be a stuffy nosed kid named Udon as the Konohamaru Corps.

"Hey Konohamaru its been some time since I saw you," said Naruto smiling at the kids before him that he noticed were all wearing black face masks like when serious situations had arisen.

"Yeah boss it has. You promised you would play ninja with us when you had a chance remember?" said Konohamaru pointing to his friends and then Naruto.

"What kind of ninja 'plays' ninja?" said Haruno Sakura who was less then impressed with the group before her as she made her presence known by them as he entered the alley.

"First off, they are just kids. Second, since when do you care about others? 20 ryo says Sasuke turned you down for a date," said Naruto turning slightly to see her now angry face she had on go to a whole new level as fire came out of her eyes promising all in the area a painful death.

"YOU SHUT UP NARUTO! IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT SASUKE-KUN'S NOSE IS NOW BROKEN AND IN A CAST!" yelled Sakura ignoring the fact that he was right and allowing all of Kohona to hear her words at the same time.

"Your point?" said Naruto not impressed with her shouting before having his back face her making the pink haired girl even more angrier then before.

"Hey boss who is she? Is she your...you know," said Konohamaru with his pinky out in his outstretched arm.

By this point, Hinata and Haku released a small wave of anger and chakra off them along with Sakura at such a declaration from the small boy. Naruto sensing this and wanting to keep the boy with his two friends in tow alive decided to remove two out of three female hostiles in one shot. "Now where did you get an idea like that? You know pink haired girls aren't my type," said Naruto in a calm and curious voice while sensing his words lowered the rage of two of the girls while the third now had an aura of fire surrounding her.

"Yeah your right boss she's so not your type. Pinky is too flat in the chest area anyway for you. You need someone like those two over there," said Konohamaru pointing to Haku and Hinata making the girls blush while the fire around Sakura reached its limit to that of an inferno.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Sakura as she started running at Naruto and the trio that was the Konohamaru Corps. ready to tear there arms off.

"Konohamaru not that I'm afraid or anything, but unlike me you can't heal very fast and if you want to live I suggest you three start running like your life depended upon it," said Naruto as he moved around Sakura as she tired to maim him first while the Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were scared out of there mind.

They took his words to heart as she redirected her anger from Naruto to the trio seeing as she could not hit the multicolor haired boy and went for easier prey. "RUN!" yelled a panicky Konohamaru as the he, Udon, and Moegi ran for there lives.

If you could see this from a birds eye view you might suspect this was a race had you not seen the whole situation unfold as it did. As it stood the Thirds Grandson had taken the lead, with Moegi second, and a nearly out of breath Udon coming up third. Konohamaru skidded slightly as he turned the corner and proceeded to bump into something soft yet gritty and was now slowly lifting him up into the air. "Who are you?" said a dry cut and serious voice of a shadowy figure that had no emotion what so ever.

Konohamaru opened his eyes to find he was consumed up to his neck in sand and being held strangely in the air several feet high. "Put me down!" said Konohamaru as he tried to struggle in order to get free from the sand while he was unable to see his attacker.

"Why should I? I wonder...if I kill you, will 'Mother' be happy or will she be displeased? I have never killed an infant as young as you before. Only one way to find out," said the voice as the arm the person's body raised itself above his head as if signaling the strike.

"Wait Garaa we can't. It could become an act of war from Kohona and even with you helping us we would eventually lose," said the boy behind Garaa with face paint on.

"Kankuro is right. Will be killed before we can get to the outer walls of Kohona," said the blonde girl with a fan on her back hoping her little brother would listen to reason.

"You may be older then me Temari as are you Kankuro, but if you try in stopping me from making my 'Mother' happy...I will kill you," said Garaa as he gazed at them with his tired insomniac like eyes that cried out for sleep that they had been denied for so long.

"So you like pushing people around smaller then you...Garaa was it? Well why don't you try pushing someone taller like me around," said Naruto with his mask now on in a voice that indicated he was deadly serious.

Haku and Hinata were several feet away from him keeping careful vigilance should there be more then just these three. 'I wonder why they are here?' thought Hinata and Haku at the same time before Sakura rounded the corner to find out what the problem was.

Garaa looked at boy who had just spoken only to realize he was looking at the source of his "Mothers" discomfort. "Who are you?" said Garaa keeping his voice the same as before, but inside he felt the demon in him becoming restless, angry and...fearful?

"Uzumaki Naruto. I suggest you remove the boy from your sand you have suspended in mid-air seeing as you are holding the Grandson of the Third Hokage. If you so much as hurt him in anyway you will instigate a war between our two villages. While I would love to kill foreign ninja's from another village I won't do it at the cost of his young life," said Naruto pointing to Konohamaru while staring at Garaa with his blue eyes filled with an intensity that made Garaa sweat slightly down his forehead.

"Your headbands! They indicate you are from the Suna and the Village Hidden in the Sand correct?" said Sakura as she recognized the symbols on their ninja headbands from what Iruka taught them in the Academy.

"Yeah what's it to you," said Temari ignoring Garaa's slightly stiffened appearance due to the other boy wearing all black with a right arm bandaged, head mostly covered along with a mask over his face, and a sword by his waist.

Though she would not admit it aloud, she thought the masked boy was somewhat cute in a mysterious sort of way. "It matters considering who your friend with red hair is at the moment holding in his sand. If he does not remove Konohamaru, I will see to it that your bodies are buried in that sand when I stuff it and you into coffins. Then I will send those same coffins back to your home tied up in a nice red bow to give to your Kage as a sign for him to prepare for war," said Naruto as he cracked his right bandaged hand and each digit as a sign that he meant business.

Reluctantly, Garaa lowered the child with his sand before releasing the boy and having the sand retreat back into the gourd on his back with his cork closing it. "I know there is something different about you Uzumaki Naruto as I sense you are like me. You have something inside of you that if I am correct you had no say in what happened. Tell me who is it that resides within you that is your demon," said Garaa looking at Naruto who never let his surprise of Garaa's words reach his face.

"Boss what is he talking about?" said Konohamaru as he looked from between Naruto and Garaa curiosity getting the better of him.

"Konohamaru take Moegi and Udon out of here as this is something that is far beyond you that you are not ready to hear or see. Understand?" said Naruto looking from Garaa to the boy in a serious voice meaning this was not a game.

"R-Right Boss!" said Konohamaru as he took his two friends away from the area while making a mental note to ask his Grandfather about this later.

When the three were out of sight or any other of his senses Naruto returned his attention back to Garaa as he now wondered how to approach this considering the red haired boy was clearly unstable. "Back to your question you wanted to know who I am the vessel of. My answer is the Nine Tailed Demon Lord known as Kyuubi. Judging from your sand moving in an unnatural way I take it yours was the One-Tailed Demon Lord of the Sand known as Shukaku," said Naruto in a whisper so only Garaa and the two behind could hear.

This news stunned even Garaa as well as the other two at this as they did not know what to suspect from this kid. 'He holds something superior to Shukaku! Someone like me is also here. Yet he does not look crazy at all! What is his secret?' thought Garaa as he tried to suppress the voice in his head calling for Garaa to let the beast out to escape and/ or kill everything in sight.

(Hokage Tower)

In a room several times larger then his office the Third Hokage addressed all the Chuunin and Jounin in the room in regards to a certain event that was about to take place. "As you know the Chuunin Exams are taking place here in Kohona again after so many years of waiting. I would like each Jounin Instructor here who thinks there students should partake in these exams to take one step forward," said Sarutobi not knowing what to expect when he noticed two things out of the ordinary on Kurenai.

One was a rose and the other...was a brown fox? "Lord Hokage can you please instruct Kurenai-san to remove that fur ball she has on her shoulder," said Kakashi in a lazy tone, but still noticeably irritable voice.

"Why should I? This was a gift from Slade-san. If I have to get rid of the fox you have to get rid of your perverted book...for the rest of the day," said Kurenai petting the fox as it wrapped its tail around her neck and rubbed its head with hers.

"My book has more value then that flea infested fur that is on that little rodent you are currently petting," said a now more agitated Kakashi, as he did not like people insulting his book.

"Why don't you tell that to Slade-san? He would be happy to reeducate you on the worth of things and how you insult the gifts he gives on dates," said Kurenai making everyone's eyes bulge out of the sockets at this news though Kakashi faked his since he saw them on the date.

"You went out on a date with Slade?" said Asuma surprised as he was so shocked that he completely forgot about his cigarette that had now fallen out of his mouth.

Yes. He is and was quite the gentleman on our date. You _men_ could learn a thing or two from him about how to make a woman happy," said Kurenai as the fox on her shoulder gave a growl at the one eyed Jounin's direction as if to indicate that it was him the Jounin Mistress was referring to.

"As much as I would love to continue hearing more of this particular conversation we have more important matters to discuss. Like the Chuunin Exams and who from our village will be participating?" said the Third Hokage impatiently tapping his finger on the table waiting for there response.

One by one Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and a very loud Maito Gai each gave there own nominations for the Chuunin Exams...much to the protest of one Umino Iruka. "Lord Hokage I refuse to embrace the fact that you would allow my former students to be put into this exam. They are too young and there abilities all need developing before they can even try to reach the requirements of Chuunin," said Iruka, as he had been in the exams before and he feared that such an exam they were taking was beyond even someone like Naruto's current abilities.

"I was a Chuunin at half the age of Naruto if my memory serves me right," said Kakashi trying to prove his point to the horizontally scarred across the nose Chuunin before him.

"NARUTO IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!" yelled Iruka though after he said it he was not sure if that was an insult or a compliment in the powerful Genin's favor.

"I think you miss understand the concept I was going for Iruka. It is not just Naruto that holds a lot of promise in the form of potential. Both Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have the potential to be strong ninja. If you saw them on the bridge in Wave Country you would agree too," said Kakashi, as he knew that Sasuke had a lot of promise due to his eyes and if Sakura put in more effort in her training, she would be a force to be reckoned with as well.

"I'm afraid Kakashi is right about this one Iruka. You will find that each team is growing rapidly with each time they either train or go on missions, which I am sure you remember correctly are what Shinobi do," said Sarutobi as he felt that he had to support Kakashi in his opinion of his Genin squad even though the Jounin was prejudiced against one of its current members.

At this Iruka could only sigh in defeat knowing he could not win against both the Jounin and the Hokage in this argument. "Are there any other matters to discuss? Good. Here are the forms to give to your students tomorrow. Dismissed!" said the Hokage as the Jounin before him took the forms and left in a "poof" of smoke.

(Kohona-Back in the Alley)

"How do you know about Shukaku that I hold inside of me?" whispered Garaa, as he, by this point dared not speak louder, as he was quite disturbed, as were the other two behind him.

They were the only people aside from their sensei who knew about the sand demon in this village and they were told to keep it that way.

Naruto just smiled at Garaa before walking up passed him, but not before whispering in his ear. "You and I are alike Garaa. Meet me in the Hokage Tower tomorrow afternoon so we can talk to the old man about your seal. Then after _she_ is properly sealed away, I will answer any questions you might want to ask me about afterwards. Bring these two with you seeing as they are your teammates and (sniff) your family too as they will want to be there for what I have in mind," whispered Naruto before he beckoned the others to follow him, which they did immediately.

"She? Shukaku is a she?" said Garaa in a whisper, but it was loud enough for his siblings to hear making them even more frightened of the sand demon as they knew the only thing scarier then a psychotic sand demon was a psychotic female sand demon.

"Garaa...are you going to consider his offer?" said Temari hoping he would consider it, but at the same time did not want him to think it was insult from her to him.

"I don't know Temari. I will go to the Hokage Tower though and see this 'old man' he was referring to about my seal. If I like what I am hearing, I will accept his offer and tell them about what we know in return. If I do not...then I guess the war with Kohona will start early I suppose," said Garaa as he felt his female demon getting slightly less crazy now that one Uzumaki Naruto was away.

(With Naruto)

"What were you two talking about Naruto? You suddenly whispered to him after he did to you. What did you say to him?" said Sakura, as she felt she had temporarily entered a world she had ever seen before.

"It's not your concern Sakura. Go bother Sasuke before that blonde haired Ino girl finds out you are not around and goes after him," said Naruto knowing if he put the two names "Sasuke" and "Ino" together in the same sentence it would provoke Sakura to find Sasuke to prevent the girls rival from winning her crushes affection.

As Naruto expected she did just that as he sensed her "Inner Sakura" reminding her that a certain "Ino-pig" had been spotted near where Sasuke had turned her down for a potential date. The result was Sakura being there one moment and then being gone in the next in a trail of dust leaving Haku and Hinata with him. "U-Umm N-Naruto-kun j-just what d-did y-you say to Garaa-san?" said Hinata, as she was curious like Sakura was, but decided to say it in a more polite yet shy way.

"Garaa is like me Hinata. Only by the looks in his eyes, I would say he has not gotten any sleep due to his demon meaning his seal is not strong enough to contain her," said Naruto turning to face the two girls seeing their shocked expressions.

"You mean he has a demon lord inside of him?" said Haku surprised that another demon vessel would be in Kohona.

"Yes. However, unlike me Garaa is suffering from a psychotic _female_ demon lord, who only wants to kill. For some unknown reason it is not befitting her if what I sensed was correct from what was inside Garaa. Despite the fact that she is the weakest of the nine tails, she is quite dangerous and a force to be reckoned with when she goes into such a state," said Naruto as Slade had taught him all about each of the Nine Tailed Demon Lords and what they could do and elemental like powers they possessed.

"H-How do y-you know that S-Shukaku is a s-she N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she never suspected that the Demon Lords could be female.

"Because I told him through our mental link," said Slade appearing from his Fox Fire Teleportation Jutsu.

"Hey Slade-sensei I assume you know about the conversation I just had with Garaa of the Sand?" said Naruto looking at the one eyed figure before him.

"Of course. I will tell the Hokage to set it all up tomorrow as planned. As for you three go enjoy the rest of the day with your friends before it is all ruined. I think Shikamaru and Choji are hanging out watching the clouds on a hill not far from here. Why don't you go join them?" said Slade before disappearing in a burst of flame to the Hokage Tower.

"Why not? It should help Haku meet some new people," said Naruto optimistically as he walked up to Hinata and Haku and took both their hands causing both of them to blush.

However, at the same time they glared at the other sending invisible messages for the other to let go of Naruto's hand, which each noticeably declined. 'Naruto is MINE! Not HERS!' Haku and Hinata thought as they redirected on getting Naruto's favor some way without the other around.

(Hokage Tower-Moments Later)

You are sure about this?" said the Third Hokage after hearing what Slade had to say about the matter in concerns to Demon Lords.

"Without question. The poor boy is like Naruto except he is being used to become a weapon. No doubt, this was done to counteract you in case you would use Naruto in such a way. Garaa's seal was made to be incomplete making him unable to sleep at night. Because of this, it has made him an insomniac psychopath, whose only way of sedating Shukaku in him is by killing people around him. Naruto has arranged a meeting with you tomorrow afternoon between Garaa, his siblings, and himself. He needs you to strengthen the seal to allow the boy to sleep for once, literally in his life," said Slade with his arms crossed the entire time.

"While I'm not as advanced in seals as my student Jiraiya was I'm sure I can strengthen a seal that was already in place. I can even use Naruto's seal to make the alterations needed to make it as strong as I need to," said Sarutobi as he took another intake of his pipe as he took out a scroll filled with different seals for imprisonment to look at what design that he should use on Garaa's seal.

(Meanwhile...)

It was one of those rare days for Shikamaru that nothing bad or rather "troublesome" was happening to him. Asuma gave them the rest of the day off when a summoning bird flew over their group not long ago.

Ino had run off to her families flower shop saying things about impressing Sasuke with flowers or something along those "troublesome" lines. It was then that several shadows appeared behind him and Choji making the lazy boy look up more at the direction of the source of his cloud watching disruption.

"Naruto?" said Shikamaru surprised seeing as it was not Ino, Sakura, and any other fan-girl of Sasuke's, but rather three unexpected guests with one he had never seen before in Kohona. "Hey Shikamaru mind if we join you?" said Naruto as he gestured to the two girls on either side of him.

Shikamaru was never one to turn down another person's company, unless of course it was an annoying girl like his teammate Ino. She would berate him for not doing anything more then watching the clouds go by nearly sucking all the life out it. "Sure Naruto as it would be too troublesome to say no," said Shikamaru as he looked over to Choji who was more focused on eating his chips then cloud watching.

"By the way this is Haku. She came here from Wave Country after our C-Ranked turned into an A-Ranked one," said Naruto as he, Haku, and Hinata sat down on the grassy hill.

"An A-Rank mission? Wow Naruto just when I thought you were too troublesome before I find out you are in a whole league of your own in that department," said Shikamaru as he laughed slightly as did Naruto seeing as he knew the lazy boy was laughing in a good way.

"So what happened while I was away? Anything exciting happen?" said Naruto curiously as he wanted to know of any new developments that may have occurred while he was away.

"Not really. Everything is still the same with the same old thing of having to do all those D-Ranked mission," said Shikamaru as he sighed at how his ear drums nearly exploded from Ino yelling at Asuma for making them walk some pretty big dogs and ended up near a training ground meant for upper Chuunin and low level Jounin.

It was peaceful like that for a good 10-15minutes until that is..."NARUTO!" said a voice that suddenly yelled from behind the cloud watching group that the lazy Shikamaru new all too well as to who's voice it belonged to.

"Oh no its Ino! I do not know what you did to make her angry Naruto, but from the way that she just yelled, she seems upset about something YOU did. You didn't pull a prank on the first day back did you?" said Shikamaru as he already started to pale at the thought of Ino taking her anger from Naruto out on him and Choji.

"I wish. No I think this is Sasuke related," said Naruto standing up with Haku and Hinata who were now slightly worried that Ino, as Sakura did, try to hurt the object of affection that was Naruto.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU BREAK SASUKE-KUNS NOSE!" yelled Ino as she had originally heard it from Sakura's yell and then from Sakura herself when they ran into each other.

'He broke Sasuke's nose! When?' thought Shikamaru as he was peeking out from his hiding spot below the hill slope with Choji as he had decided that this conversation was for once more important then eating his chips.

"Would you prefer that I had killed him? Because if you want I am sure Hiashi would be more then happy to do that," said Naruto calmly as he looked at a now confused blonde haired Ino who approximately two seconds ago had fire coming out of her eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said Ino, as she did not understand what the face and head covered boy in front of her.

"Let me explain this to you in terms you can understand. (Ino growls) In a mission we had recently finished Hinata was put in a death like state where people around her had assumed she had died. When this happened your precious 'Sasuke-kun' told me that Hinata was weak and that she was suppose to die to protect those that are stronger. It is for that reason Ino-san that I punched him in the face thus resulting in the breaking of his nose. If I had not done that, Hiashi would have dealt with the Uchiha himself and I doubt he would have been as merciful as I was when it came to the boy's punishment that was long overdue. So be happy with what you have. See you later Shikamaru," said Naruto seeing as the blonde haired girl had wasted his time and enjoyment.

"Nice going Ino. Like I always say crazy blonde girls are troublesome," said Shikamaru only to a big fist to the back of his head from a once confused to a now angry Yamanaka Ino.

(Kohona-Hotel-Later that Night)

"Are you sure you want to do this Garaa? It could be a trap," said a man with half of his face vertically covered by a cloth hiding any possible scars he may possess beyond it.

"I am sure Baki. Like me, this boy has a demon inside of him yet at the same time, he is different and I owe him the benefit of the doubt. Besides...it would be nice to sleep and not worry about Shukaku awakening in the process. Don't you agree?" said Garaa eying his Jounin instructor carefully to gauge his reaction and to decide whether to kill him or not.

"Of course Garaa, but what about your father the Kazekage? Surely he will not approve of such a move considering the situation we have with sound," said Baki as he did not want to anger Garaa's father who was extremely ruthless when it came to killing others.

"My father is a fool! Never forget that Baki or I will kill you," said Garaa angrily as he did not want his father to be spoken near him unless it was necessary.

"I-I'm sorry G-Garaa its just t-that you know what I-I am saying i-is the truth," said Baki backing up to the wall as the sand in Garaa's gourd came out slowly before Garaa forced it back in.

"I know and that is why...should what this Naruto character is saying is in fact the truth I will not only tell him about the plan with Sound, but I will defect from Suna to Kohona," said Garaa shocking everyone in the room.

(Kohona-Outside the Hyuuga Compound-At that Moment)

Naruto, Hinata, and Haku walked up near the Gate of the Hyuuga Compound with their day now over a new one awaiting them tomorrow. "I guess this is where we must part ways Hinata-chan. Still...it would be ungentlemanly if we did not walk you inside your own home," said Naruto making Hinata blush as they all walked up to the gate only to be surrounded on all sides by several Hyuuga Branch Members giving Naruto cold glares with their pale white eyes.

"Miss Hinata you will come with us inside please. Preferably away from..._him_," said the leader of the group slightly hoping the boy would do something that would give them a reason to retaliate.

Hinata had taken many things in her life either from her father, her cousin Neji, and/or from the Clan Elder's. However, for the first time in her life, she could not and would not listen to people who were being rude. Not just in front of her, but also directly to the very person she cared for with all her heart.

Instead, Hinata faced the leader of the group that was before them and scowled fiercely that was indeed worthy of a Hyuuga. "Branch Member Genji! You would be wise to hold your tongue when you address Naruto-san and his guest Haku-san. If you do not I will be forced to reprimand you to my father who will punish you accordingly with the seal on your forehead," said Hinata as her scowl made her look like a combination of her father and her mother giving her a very commanding look.

Genji looked at Hinata as well as the other Branch Members in shock at the commanding tone the young Heiress used on them. It was even more shocking for them that she used it to defend one Uzumaki Naruto A.K.A "demon boy" and "Kyuubi brat". "Of course Miss Hinata however, I am under orders to escort you inside as it is late and your father would most likely prefer you at home where it is safe," said Genji looking at Naruto and then the girl next to him that was Haku.

"I will then speak to my father then before I go to bed. Along the way a discussion of sorts may happen in regards to your behavior in treating my friends with respect," said Hinata as she turned to both Naruto and Haku who were more then impressed with the way she was handling herself.

"I'll see you sometime this week Hinata-chan. Bye!" said Naruto giving her a wave with Haku before they turned around to head for their home not far from her.

When Naruto and Haku were out of sight Genji's shock soon left him and his thoughts of taking control of the situation took over once more. He was Head Guard for Hyuuga Clan of the Branch House and he was going to use it to its fullest. "Miss Hinata I must insist that you do not speak to that..._thing_ again as he will taint your ever pure soul. Due to a law that was past I am forbidden to speak to you of it, but please trust me when I say that boy is evil," said Genji as he felt it was his sworn duty to protect the Hyuuga Clan from the demon vessel.

"The only _thing_ around here that I should not speak to is you Genji-san. I am going to go speak to my father about your actions here tonight and suggest an appropriate punishment for you. Remember my own mother cared for Naruto and by insulting him, you insult my mother, and by insulting my mother...you insult my father. Remember that," said Hinata as she walked by the now pale man as he had a feeling he was in for a rough day when he spoke to Hyuuga Hiashi again.

(Kazama Estate-10 minutes Later)

Naruto and Haku entered the house feeling slightly depressed at what Genji was trying to do as they tried to be polite to Hinata. To Naruto it had brought up painful mind scarring memories of his earlier years when the adults would chase him away from their doorstep. To Haku, it was a small, but further inside look at Naruto's life when he was younger and at the same time, it showed her a possibility that could have happened had Zabuza not saved her from the freezing snow all those years ago. "Naruto-kun about what happened back at their...," said Haku, but Naruto interrupted her with a small gesture of the hand.

"Its all right Haku-chan I've endured it for 11 years I think I can endure a little longer," said Naruto giving her small before they entered the kitchen to find Zabuza raiding the fridge for a late night meal.

"What exactly have you endured these past 11 years?" said Zabuza as he pulled out some bread, cheese, and turkey to make a sandwich.

Naruto told them what happened at the Hyuuga Compound with the Branch Family being disrespectful due to all knowing yet unspeakable reasons. "That law your Third Hokage setup really hits you hard doesn't it Naruto? You don't have to worry about it so much as you have people like me and Haku to watch your back should things get...dicey," said Zabuza as he sat down at the kitchen table closest to them, removed the bandages from his mouth, and started eating hungrily almost like a vicious animal.

"Thanks...uncle Zabuza," said Naruto making Zabuza nearly choked at those words, as he had never been called by that before.

"No problem kid. (Cough) Just do me a favor and (cough) don't call me that in public, as I still have to (cough) keep my image up as a terrifying man. Oh and Haku tomorrow I want you look at some of the scrolls I picked out for you to train with as you can't rely only on what I've given you. A true ninja learns various things to balance oneself out and right now, you are dependent mostly on water jutsu's. I am going to try to find a suitable Taijutsu instructor for you to work with. That and have you practice working on several other types of elemental jutsu I saw that caught my interest," said Zabuza as he took a drink of orange juice nearly forgetting how good it tasted the last time he had it, which if he was able to recall correctly was a little over half a decade ago.

"Good you are all here," said Slade making his appearance from a shadow in the corner as if he was an extension of it.

"I was wondering when you would show up. Care for a late night snack?" said Zabuza motioning to the ingredients he used to make his sandwich.

"Maybe later, but for right now we have important business to discuss," said Slade as he sat down on a stool next to the large kitchen table.

"About what Slade-san?" said Haku, as she was curious as to why the Demon Lord was so serious all of a sudden.

"To put it bluntly Haku-san we have another demon vessel here in Kohona from another hidden village," said Slade taking the knife Zabuza used to cut his Turkey meat and now balanced it on his right index finger.

"What tailed demon is it that this kids has?" said Zabuza as he had heard about some of the nine-tailed demons though he had never encountered them before with the exception of Slade.

"His name is Garaa of the Sand from Suna and the Village Hidden in the Sand. He holds the One-Tailed Demon Lord Shukaku in him, but his seal is incomplete and is preventing him from fully controlling his demon," said Slade as he continued to play with the knife on his finger.

"I heard of that one. It is said that Shukaku is the craziest of them all, but I also heard some interesting rumors a few years back too. Apparently, the Kazekage had some mad priest do a number the sealing of Shukaku. If that is the case...then this Garaa kid is the man's own son," said Zabuza as he had heard of assassins being hired to take out some kid from Suna who could manipulate sand, but always ended up being killed.

"It is more then just the priest Zabuza. Shukaku cannot stand the site of me in regards to certain circumstances of our past," said Slade getting Zabuza's attention as well as the other two as they were just as interested to the history between the two Demon Lords.

"So what is it that makes Shukaku hate you so much? You two get in a fight involving your tails and how you have more then he does?" said Zabuza smiling and laughing slightly at his humor only to have it silenced when Slade took the knife in his hands and slammed it onto the counter.

"This isn't a joke Zabuza as the history between us goes much deeper then before in this current day and age. And for the record, Shukaku is a SHE not a he despite what you would think," said Slade as he eyed the man who was surprised by the man's actions towards the situation.

"She's from the time frame from before you were the Nine Tailed Demon Fox isn't she?" said Naruto as it made sense from the way Slade was describing the situation to him.

"(Sighs) Yes she is Naruto. You see, a long time ago, she was my second attempt at being my apprentice. The reason: she literally wielded the power of the earth itself beneath her feet. Not only that, but she was the one that originally killed me after she betrayed me and refused to follow my...evil ways. While she is known as Shukaku here in this world, she went by another name in the one that I am most familiar with. Her real name is Terra. Terra: The Geomancer," said Slade making everyone's eyes widen in shock at this news.

(A/N: YAY! I finished another chapter. Sorry to all those who guessed Starfire or Raven (though I think someone guessed Cyborg. LOL! Sorry.) and got proven wrong. (DO NOT worry just because Raven isn't in the story right now doesn't mean I can't find a way for her to be put in it) As for Terra becoming Shukaku, I think it would make sense since sand is just another version of dirt on the ground. Don't worry about how she became a Sand Demon I have that taken care of though just so you know Terra or rather Shukaku doesn't know Slade is Kyuubi as the two never faced off in human form. As for how Slade knows about Terra being the One-Tailed Sand Demon...well I cannot tell you (insert face plant here). In any case, when the two meet (yes they will) you can expect some violent crap to go down between the two. When and where it happens I will leave you to guess. Also, some ideas would not hurt as I am running low on my own and I am starting to struggle a little. I do intend for Zabuza to meet with Gai to start a new...rivalry between the two. Still I need idea's I can work with so it will flow smoothly. As for not updating right away, I have been swamped with work and projects so writing with so little time is hard to do. In addition, I was taking the time to look over my work to see if it was a good chapter and I have been busy. DO NOT expect an update right away within a week's time as several important things have come up like my Grandfathers Birthday on Sunday. He is turning 82 on Sunday. Moreover, I have three different projects to work on so you are even lucky I got this written up.)

(Now that this little nuisance has been taken care of, I need to address a little matter concerning the romantic relationships in the world of Naruto since some of you were NOT happy with it. I just want to set the record straight on this before I proceed any further into the story. HINATA IS THE MAIN ROMANCE IN NARUTO SO STOP COMPLAINING! I am doing harem thing as a way to revive his clans or if you would start one, depending on which one you want to believe. Naruto is _technically_ the last of his clan on both sides of his family so in order to get the family he wants he will have to in a sense...make a family. If anyone is offended by the whole harem situation I am sorry, but my whole inspiration for the story pulled a sharp turn to the right and this is where its going whether you love it or not. I need to know who you want in this harem with Hinata as we already have Haku (sorry Haku/Shino fans). I have had reviews asking for Temari to be in it, Hana (Kiba's sister) as a bit of embarrassment to Kiba himself, and Kin (the Sound ninja I forget her last name, but I will look it up later) into the whole thing. Now in order for this to work I want you to tell me in your reviews who gets to be in the harem. You can vote for all that I have mentioned, or just one of them, or some others that I have not said yet (WITHIN REASON!). Keep on reviewing and until the next chapter that I write...PEACE!!!)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Of Sand Demons and History-Road to the Chuunin Exams

The next day came faster then anyone expected it to as the Village Hidden in the Leaf was alive, awake, and ready to start another day. For one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto it was like any other day except he had to have a Team Meeting with his Genin squad bright and early at 6 AM for an important announcement from Kakashi. Slade had apparently known about it, but decided not to tell him. He was once more wearing black with orange again with his black ninja helmet and cloth mask only the mask was down today as there was no real point in having it on. He had a quick breakfast before he was out the door and made his way to Training Ground #3 for the meeting.

According to him it was a way of not having, something handed to him, as one of the so-called "geniuses" would, like the Uchiha's or Hyuuga's with Hinata and her father being the excluded company of the group. 'Shame Haku-chan couldn't come with me, but she is going with Zabuza to see this Maito Gai person for Taijutsu training. From what Slade said, he is officially considered one of the top if not the top Taijutsu Specialist in Kohona to date,' thought Naruto as he leaped across the roofs to get to Training Ground #3.

After a few minutes he reached his destination finding a certain Uchiha Sasuke scowling his head off at a completely new level with a nose cast covering his face. "Hey Sasuke did you do something to your hair? You look different for some reason," said Naruto in a mocking way as he looked as Sasuke trying to find the (quite obvious) reason he looked different.

"It's my nose you loser. You broke it in three different places and I had to have it reset and patched up," said Sasuke with his voice being noticeably different with the nose now covered in the protective cast.

"Perhaps if you didn't say what you did back in Wave Country about Hinata being weak you wouldn't have this happen to you," said Naruto his smile leaving him and his face now serious.

Sasuke would have scowled further, but the cast on his nose prevented it as it would have caused him more pain then before. "I still stand by what I said. If she was not so weak she wouldn't have been taken down so easily," said Sasuke who could not help, but smirk at Naruto as he sensed there was a relationship growing between the two.

"Oh really? Tell me Uchiha had Hinata not risked her life to protect you wouldn't you have fallen as she did and thus making you the weak one?" said Naruto as it was now his turn to smirk at Sasuke.

"Whatever loser," said Sasuke as he went back to brooding as he always did and how he would find a way to kill his brother.

It was not long before Sakura showed up with hearts in her eyes for Sasuke before she turned to face Naruto and scowled at him glaring with kunai's for eyeballs. Not long after Kakashi appeared with a smile on his face and reading his newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise Volume: VIII with special leather covering to protect it from harm.

Normally Kakashi himself would be several hours late and make up an excuse, but today was a special day and he did not want to ruin it. Not when Naruto could destroy his book or the very thing on his body that defined him as man down south of the border for being tardy for the meeting he was organizing. "Hey you guys I just wanted to say that there will be no missions for the rest of the week for us and that I have nominated all of you for the Chuunin Exams," said Kakashi putting his book away before giving them each a form to sign.

"So is that why those ninja from Suna are here in Kohona?" said Sakura making Kakashi and Sasuke give her a puzzled look.

As Sakura explained what happened yesterday involving the three Genin from Suna, the Third Hokage's Grandson, and the fact the red haired one named Garaa was scared of Naruto. Naruto looked over the form once before signing it as he wanted to advance in rank to go out on missions without having to worry about Kakashi or the other two being a pain in his ass. **_'You must have patients Naruto-kun. A wise and strong ninja knows when to go into battle. Do not become a foolish one. They are the ones that go down the quickest,' _**thought Dragona, as she had been asleep for some time after Wave Country due to Naruto summoning so much of her dark power.

'Hey Queen I missed hearing your voice. Its good to hear it again,' thought Naruto as he was mentally smiling at her image in his head and if she could have, Dragona would have blushed at his comment.

'**_Oh stop it Naruto-kun. You always could sweet talk anyone of the opposite sex when it comes to such flattery,'_** said Dragona as she saw with his eyes the Chuunin Exam form he was holding.

"And that's when the two started whispering about something," said Sakura as she had just finished her story about Garaa and Naruto.

'So there is someone out there who can rival Naruto huh? If I could beat him during the Chuunin Exams it would prove I'm getting close to Naruto's skill level,' thought Sasuke as smirked slightly ignoring the pain of his nose as he didn't realize that through most of Sakura's story that he had been frowning.

Kakashi however, did not smirk at all, as he took all this information in. He had done his research on the Nine Tailed Demon Lords after Slade was sealed inside Naruto. He found out about the Sand Demon named Shukaku that lived in Wind Country. Apparently, from what he read the beast could manipulate the very sand that its body was made up of and was mentally unstable. Now that same demon inside a kid at Naruto's age was here in Kohona ready to participate in the Chuunin Exams. He would have to go even further with Sasuke's training then he thought. "Thanks for the heads up Sakura. Because of you, we know something about the Genins from Suna," said Kakashi giving her a smile that could only be determined from his one seeable U-shaped eye.

"Aren't you forgetting about the other Genin teams that are going to be participating in the Chuunin Exams Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto in an innocent sort of way.

"Shut up loser you are just upset that you didn't tell us when you had the chance," said Sasuke as he tried to get under Naruto's skin.

"Hey Sasuke you have this horrible thing attached onto your face. Oh, wait! I forgot that is your nose. Unless you want me to break it again or any other part of your body for that matter I suggest you know your place," said Naruto grinning as the Uchiha who was now scowling again along with Kakashi.

Sakura was just plain mad as hell with her eyes giving off fire once more indicating that she was going to TRY and hurt him once more. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK NARUTO!" yelled Sakura pointing an accusing finger at him before cracking her knuckles ready to deliver a great deal of punishment to him...if she could catch him.

"I think not. Now if that's all for today I'm gone to do my own thing for the rest of the day while you do yours," said Naruto as he was gone in warp of fire before anyone could stop him.

"Well at least he's gone. Come with me Sasuke I have to teach you several of the Justus's that I know that you can use for the Chuunin Exams," said Kakashi motioning the Uchiha Prodigy to follow him to a training ground he had prepared for them.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei! What about me?" said Sakura as she had been getting this nagging feeling that with all the strong people around she was feeling...very weak.

"Oh well I hadn't planned on that, but since you do need some training for this week why don't you seek out Mitarashi Anko? She has some free time on her hands today and she could use someone like you to tort...I mean train!" said Kakashi as he and Sasuke left Sakura looking slightly pale as she clearly picked up what he was originally going to say.

'Maybe this Anko lady can give me a few pointers,' thought Sakura before her "inner Sakura" decided to voice her opinion.

'**Yeah! That way we can impress Sasuke and whip Naruto's butt. Cha!'** thought a riled up "Inner Sakura" as she pumped her fist into the air in Sakura's head.

(Hyuuga Compound-2 Hours Later)

Hyuuga Hinata walked through her family's home as she headed out to meet her sensei that was Yuhi Kurenai. Her sensei along with her teammates Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba were to meet at the required training ground for a quick meeting that was to be as her sensei called it, "Of the utmost importance".

As she walked with Kunai and Shrunken in her waist pouch, she was intercepted by her younger sister of 4 years her junior Hyuuga Hanabi. "Hello sister," said Hanabi as she stared up into her older sister's soft eyes with her hardened ones.

"G-Good morning H-Hanabi. Why a-are y-you up s-so s-soon?" said Hinata as she was surprised that her sister would be up at this time.

"It's not important enough for you to know. Though I must say that your stuttering is almost as pathetic as you are in fighting me..._sister_. How our father is able to see any potential in you I will never know," said Hanabi as she just sneered at her older nervous looking sister.

If there was one thing Hinata could not stand recently was the belittlement of others with herself being last on her list. However, in her recent time with Naruto and to an even to a certain greater extent Haku, Hinata had developed a small, but still noticeably potently strong backbone. "Father is a v-very wise man. If you insult him a-again I-I will have to make sure you are p-punished," said Hinata as she deplored violence towards her own family like her sister...her VERY snobbish sister.

"You! Punishing me? That is about as laughable as that commoner of a boy that you love ever succeeding in something important. You would have a better chance with the Uchiha Prodigy seeing as he has to revive his clan," said Hanabi as she sneered at Hinata all the while thinking that her _weaker_ sister was nothing, but a joke.

How wrong she was. Hinata was starting to enjoy the feel of her anger towards her sister at the mentioning of _her _Naruto. Even the fact that her younger _arrogant_ sister had just insulted him and her all in one made her involuntarily activate her Byakugan slightly surprising the younger sibling. "My dear sweet sister Hanabi I want you to listen to these very words as your choice to ignore them will mean pain in the future. Naruto-kun is a very strong boy who likes me in the same way that I like him. If you ever insult him again whether I am here or not I will hurt you in such a manner that you will WISH to become a part of the Branch Family. Understand?" said Hinata as her eyes seemed to pulse more with the veins now coming out even further...if possible.

Hanabi for a moment was frightened at her normally shy, frightened, and overall weak sister, as she had never seen Hinata act so calmly without stuttering. It was as if she had gone into a transformed like state of some kind. What's more, it all of it seemed to stem from saying something taboo about the boy she seemed she had been infatuated with for some time. "Y-Yes," said Hanabi surprising herself that she was the one who was now stuttering instead of Hinata.

"Good! I'll see you later Hanabi-san," said Hinata as she bowed to her sister respectfully and then walked by her not noticing that a certain Hyuuga Clan Head had activated his bloodline limit to see the confrontation take place and smiling at how it had ended.

'That's my girl,' thought Hiashi as he smiled briefly seeing as he had not done it in some time and the muscles required for it were weaker then a fly's wings.

(Training Ground #9-1 Hour Previous)

Haku could not believe she had to get up so early before leaving right away just to meet the Taijutsu trainer Zabuza had found for her an hour ago. She left 30 minutes right after Naruto, but she did not have a chance to say goodbye to him even though he did before he ran out the door. As it stood both she and Zabuza were now at the designated spot where they saw two of the strangest people they had ever seen to date.

The taller one of the two that was obviously the Jounin Instructor was wearing green spandex, Jounin vest, with striped orange leg warmers, bowl shaped hair cut, and the thickest eyebrows they had ever seen. They saw that he was watching a mini-me version of himself without the vest punching and kicking a log that looked like it had seen better days. "Please tell me this guy is not the one you had in mind Zabuza-san," said Haku in a pleading fashion though she knew it was pointless

"Sorry Haku, but I think you are out of luck here. Just remember, it is the inside of a person that counts, not the outside," said Zabuza as they continued though somewhat reluctantly to walk towards the two green spandex wearing duo.

"AH THE INFAMOUS MOMOCHI ZABUZA AND HIS PRODOGEY HAKU HAVE COME TO BLESSES US WITH THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Maito Gai yelled as he had seen the man the previous hour and discussed Haku learning from him in the form of Taijutsu training.

"Please don't yell so loud Gai. I have very sensitive hearing that I would like to keep into my old age," said Zabuza as he rubbed his inner right ear with his pinky finger.

"My apologize Zabuza-san, but I thought your hearing would be able to handle the ever so great POWERS OF YOUTH that I am filled with," said Gai giving a "nice guy" pose flashing his teeth at them making both Zabuza and Haku see spots.

'Wear sunglasses next time,' thought Haku and Zabuza as it took a moment for the spots to leave their eyes.

"Lee go run 200 laps around Kohona and then do 3000 pushups while I talk with our good friend here," said Gai making Haku sweat at the sheer workout that this man with thick eyebrows just gave his mini version of himself.

"Yes Gai-sensei! If I cannot do that, I will do 3000 jumping jacks and if I cannot do that, I will do 2000 punches," said Lee as he raced off to do his training.

"So you weren't kidding earlier when you said you push your students hard. That is good because that is what Haku needs right now. She is too dependent upon her speed and her bloodline limit that involves water. I need her to get more balance in her so she will have something else to fight with should such techniques fail in battle," said Zabuza as he now looked at Haku whose eyes widened in disbelief at the fact that she was going to be run ragged by a weird guy in green spandex with thick eyebrows.

"Yes I want to prove to everyone that geniuses are made not born like they are with the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans are. It is my belief that hard work and perseverance in a pupil are better then someone gifted who just wants things handed to them as if they should. From what you told me earlier, Haku has both such things with the desire to work hard and is a 'genius' at the same time. Under my guidance I will make her a worthy rival of my Rock Lee," said Gai once more setting into a nice guy pose making Haku and Zabuza close their eyes before the light from the shiny teeth blinded them.

"I'm sure Haku will become strong in your area without a doubt in my mind. However, today's session will have to be light as she has a meeting with the Third Hokage later in regards to testing her rank among the other ninja's here. Also if you ever want you pupil to learn from me about swordsmanship then send him my way so I can have a sword made for him to use," said Zabuza as he felt he should give something in return for the man letting him train his student.

"Hmmm. The sword you wield is quite heavy, but then again so are the weights my Rock Lee wears and wielding a sword of your caliber so it would mean more training for him. You got yourself a deal!" said Gai before the two shook hands solidifying the agreement.

"I'll set up the sword making back in town by looking for a weapons smith to make the sword for Lee. When it's made I'll contact you so you can send Lee to me when he's not training with you," said Zabuza as he turned around and left Haku to the dreaded fate of learning Taijutsu from one Maito Gai.

"Now that Zabuza-san is gone to you have any questions?" said Gai, as he wanted to find out if Haku needed to know anything important before they started.

"Just one question. Do I have to wear green spandex?" said Haku, as she REALLY did not want to.

"WHY? WHY MUST EVEYRONE CRITISIZE MY WONDERFUL FASHION!" yelled Gai as he had a river of tears falling from his eyes down his face making Haku give off a large sweat drop.

(Training Ground #4-Team 8's Meeting Place-8:30AM)

Hinata sat on a log waiting for her sensei to come, as did Shino, with Kiba trying to train Akamaru with the key word being _train_. Ever since Wave Country, the little dog had now become less obedient and loyal to its "master". When ever Kiba tried to discipline him the dog would run to Hinata for help and the said girl would glare at Kiba making him back down. 'Damn it Akamaru I'm your master not Naruto, Slade, or Hinata,' thought Kiba as he was continuingly becoming frustrated by his pet dog's rebelliousness.

Shino had been his same old quiet self during that time, but unknown to them was that Slade had taught him the Mantis Fighting stance. The young bug user per the Demon Lord's request had already begun in teaching it to his father along with several of the other clan members. It had taken a lot of logical talking on Shino's part when he had spoke to the other Elder's of his clan and explained to him the depths of what he had been told by both Slade and Naruto. 'As always logic prevails over all things,' thought Shino as he had several of his bugs to go negotiate with an anthill nearby for possible forming of a member of its colony into Shino's body to further extend his bodies inner hive.

About 10 minutes into the waiting, Kurenai appeared in a swirl of leaves looking slightly flustered for some reason as if she had been training recently or had rushed to get to them in a hurry. "Kurenai-sensei why are your cheeks red? Do you have a fever of sorts?" said Shino curiously as he looked at her wondering what would make her be like that.

"You don't have to worry about me Shino I'm fine. I just called this meeting here to tell you that I have nominated you all for the Chuunin Exams and that they start at the end of this week," said Kurenai giving a quick glance at Akamaru whose head was now buried into the ground with his paws on his nose as if it smelled something horrible.

Before anyone could question her even further about her appearance she handed each of them the required forms to participate in the exams. She wanted to leave a quickly as possible to take a long shower as she wanted to remove whatever thoughts she may have picked up from Anko that involved her dream last night. 'If anyone found out about these nightly sensations like Kakashi or Anko they would never let me live it down. Hell, they would probably black mail me for favors if they did. Moreover, who knows what favors they would ask?' thought Kurenai as she mentally shuddered, but was successfully able to suppress it physically.

These dreams that involved her and a certain one eyed man she had feelings for...that was not Kakashi were getting more heated by the night. She had been having them ever since they started to head back to Kohona from Wave Country. She had been able to cover it up with a Genjutsu every morning for the most part before finally showering before her date with the Demon Lord, as she didn't want to offend him or give him the wrong idea about her. "I expect you all at the Academy next week on Monday for the first exam. It will be starting at 8:00AM sharp! Don't be late or your teammates will fail with you," said a now noticeably impatient Kurenai as then disappeared again the same she came.

"Her behavior was somewhat...out of place," said Shino as his bugs had known what it was that was wrong with her, but after careful debate with several of the Queen bugs in his body that as a whole, decided not to tell him what it was till he was ready.

(Yuhi Kurenai's House)

4 minutes later Kurenai was taking a long cold shower as she had reached her home in record time. However, when you consider the fact that her house was less then a mere three blocks from Training Ground #4 it was to be expected. The Genjutsu Mistress doubted she could hide the "reaction" from those dreams from her Genin squad for long. Not to mention that it was impossible to hide it from the Nine Tailed Fox that was Slade himself either. 'If this keeps up I will go crazy!' thought Kurenai as she needed to get her head examined and her priorities straightened.

First thing she was going to do before she started training was go to the hospital to get an early checkup to make sure nothing was wrong with her body or her mind. "It could be worse I suppose," said Kurenai out loud to herself only to mentally slap herself just now for talking to herself outside of her head.

(Hokage Tower-Afternoon)

Garaa, Temari, and Kankuro from Suna walked up the long flight of hard wooden stairs towards to the Hokage's office finding the surroundings to be quite...peaceful. Everyone did their jobs with the utmost efficiency proving to the trio that Kohona was indeed quite a powerful place despite the village being so peaceful. "Are you sure you want to do this Garaa?" said Temari as she felt she had to look out for her brother as he could become quite arrogant and overconfident of his abilities with his sand able to protect him.

"If there is a way to keep Shukaku out of my head so I can sleep without fear of her then yes I will do this. It is either this or kill everyone else before I decide to take my own life," said Garaa as he had contemplated killing himself to end the demon voices in his head once he was recognized as something that he would define him.

The ANBU outside the Hokage's office nodded to the Sand Siblings and opened the door for them to enter. When the three of them entered they were greeted the sight of an old man wearing the traditional Hokage Robes and hat that was custom for any Kage to wear. In the room with them was one Uzumaki Naruto who had been in a chair in front of the Hokage's office. "Ah you must be Garaa," said the Hokage as looked directly at the red haired boy and the tired eyes that were on the demon vessel's face.

"I am. Is it true what Uzumaki-san said? Is it true you can silence Shukaku's words that she whispers to me everyday of every night?" said Garaa as he had an almost pleading sound to his otherwise silent self.

"Yes I can Garaa-san. You see from what Naruto has told me your seal is incomplete and much weaker due to how it was made to contain her. I assume your father, the Kazekage did this to you on purpose?" said the Hokage keeping a straight face that went even straighter at the mention of the boy's own father.

"Yes. He used my mother as a sacrifice to make me into the perfect weapon. My mother cursed my father and village saying I would be their destruction right before she died. My father was afraid that your demon vessel would be molded into a deadly weapon so he felt he should try to counter Kohona's demon vessel with a vessel of his own. Namely me," said Garaa as he looked from the Third Hokage to Naruto who was shocked that Garaa's own father did that to him, as he never thought a family would do that to each other unless it was for a pure hearted reason like his own father did.

"Yes such a way is indeed a crude yet effective method of sealing a demon inside that of a human being. However, as with all crude sealing methods it lack strength called from the will power of the vessel itself to restrain the demon inside a body. Fortunately, for you Garaa I can help you with yours and it will help you get more control of your sand in the process," said Sarutobi as he showed them the scroll filled with different seal symbols that could be used over Garaa's own.

"But father said that strengthening the seal would weaken Garaa's control over his sand as a side effect," said Kankuro as he remembered asking their father if he could possibly strengthen Garaa's seal to allow Garaa the ability to sleep for once.

"That's only half true in retrospect depending on what seal is used that will connect with Garaa's current seal on his stomach. The seal I have in mind is similar to Naruto's own, but is slightly different due to the integration of my seal over Garaa's," said the Third Hokage as he pointed to seal he was going to overlap Garaa's.

"So father lied to me. That is not a surprise. I will have to kill him for this later, but first the strengthening of the seal," said Garaa as he dropped his gourd onto the ground with a loud "THUD" before he removed his shirt.

Shortly after Garaa molded his chakra so the seal would be revealed showing the design structure of the seal. "Yes. Here is where it should be strengthened. Naruto could you come here for a minute and remove your shirt? I need to use your seal as a proxy for this to work," said Sarutobi as he examined Garaa's seal.

Naruto did as he was told removing his shirt revealing a very well sculpted upper body to Temari making her blush and looking away. No sooner had she looked away perverted thoughts filled the young blond girls head at what she could do to a body like that. 'What am I doing? I cannot think of him like that. We are from rival villages and the Chuunin Exams start next week,' thought Temari as she tried to remove such thoughts from her head.

(At that Moment-Elsewhere)

Too bad that two other girls in Kohona had what could be dubbed by many as the "new girl" sense that detects other girls that are thinking about _their_ boy. Those two girls just happened to be Hinata and Haku, as they would suddenly become angry for no reason, which was the triggering affect for the detector.

Hinata was currently training on some Water Jutsu's with Zabuza at a nearby river seeing as her element was water. She had already finished walking on water easily as she had done at a young age for chakra control and she had performed a Hidden Mist Jutsu rather nicely.

She was also able to project her voice in a creepy like manner making her voice sound sickly and harsh that would almost scare even the most veteran of warriors. At the time, she felt her "special" sense go off, as she was currently focusing on the Water Clone Jutsu. She had successfully made over 8 different stable water clones that she had fight each other in Gentle Fist while walking on the water.

As for Zabuza, he had just returned from talking to a weapons smith in what could only be called as a slightly antique looking place. He chose this one among all the other more modern looking places because this place stuck to traditions of sword making and did nothing fancy when forging one. Once he had made his request for _two_ swords of his type to be made the man in charge of the store looked at him as if HE were a demon.

As ironic, as it was Zabuza had to remain straight face and not laugh at the thought. Once he was done with his order, he had come back to the Kazama Estate to find one Hyuuga Hinata there waiting for none other then him. Apparently, she had been wondering if he could train her in the ways of water style Jutsu's.

When Zabuza saw Hinata pause in her training, he frowned only to receive a sense of his own that told him to get out of the way, as he had developed a type of sense sensor. 'Uh oh. I know this feeling,' thought a now worried Zabuza as he went up into a nearby tree to see the events unfold before him.

Meanwhile Haku was currently resting her aching body on her bed back at the Kazama Estate as she had nearly been exercised to death by Maito Gai and his student that was his mini-me version of himself, Rock Lee. Fortunately, the gods seemed to have spared her and let her rest back at the house until it was time to determine her skill level with the Hokage. However, the blessing seemed to be a curse in disguise as HER "special" sense went off making her eyes shoot open as she rose off the bed like a dead person rising up from a coffin.

When both felt this surge of anger that only their newfound sense could create only one thought came to mind that made the two stop what they were doing. 'My 'new girl' sense is tingling. Meaning that a fan-girl of a hussy is around Naruto-kun or some other girl is trying to steal him from me while getting an eyeful of him,' Haku and Hinata thought at the same time as they both head to the Hokage Tower to investigate this...disturbance.

(Hokage Tower-Minutes Later)

With the new seal in place over Garaa's old one the Third Hokage then used chakra he channeled into his hands to activate it causing it to move and integrate with the first one. "Now that the seal has been activated how do you feel Garaa?" said the Third Hokage as he stepped back from the boy as Naruto put his shirt on...much to the dismay of Temari.

Garaa did not respond and instead, put his shirt back on before picking up his giant gourd as if what had happened never actually did. Finally, without any warning the cork on the gourd popped off and sand swirled around Garaa in a very smooth like fashion that to his mind was even better then before. "You were correct Lord Hokage as I can control the sand in my gourd even better then before and Shukaku no longer plagues me with her words of death and blood. I am in your debt as well as to Uzumaki Naruto," said Garaa as his sand retracted back into his gourd cork and all.

"That's good as I can finally make _my_ appearance," said Slade coming out from one of the shadows in the office.

"Who are you?" said Garaa as he felt the same feeling of fear that Shukaku was giving off only it came from within him.

Garaa had never been afraid of anyone or anything for over a decade that he had almost forgotten what it felt like. "The names Slade Garaa-san and as for your mind asking itself just who I am I'll tell you. I'm your demons most...hated enemy," said Slade carefully phrasing his words so Garaa would understand.

"You are...," said Garaa wide eyed in surprise as he understood what Slade was talking about as he had heard how the Demonic Raccoon and the Fox hated each other, but he had quickly closed his mouth as Slade merely nodded to him to answer his question.

"Yes Garaa I am..._him_. Come on out...Terra!" said Slade in a commanding voice making Garaa receive a slight headache causing him to grab his stomach with his hands as the seal glowed yellow before a human looking hand came out of it.

Naruto watched, as did everyone else with shock as the young and slender female figure in yellow shorts and a black top with the letter T in a circle come out of the seal. The girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes, with black shoes, and yellow gloves. "My aching head," said Terra as she got up from the ground she had landed on after leaving the imprisoning seal on Garaa.

"It's not surprising considering what you've been through with your psychotic episodes over the years. You never could control your temper," said Slade making Terra look at him in shock at the fact he was alive after all these years.

"YOU! What are you doing here? I thought you died all those years ago," said Terra as her hands and eyes glowed yellow, as she got ready to use her powers.

"I once thought that about you my former apprentice, but it seems the fates have decided to conspire against us. Of course, its not surprising really that you did not know it was me who was the 'Kyuubi' up until now. You have always fought me in my giant fox form and not in this form since the old days," said Slade as he walked several more steps as he got a better look at her.

He was quite surprised that she looked like she was when she was his spy within the Teen Titans only a little taller that was a half an inch shorter then Naruto. "How?" said Terra, as she wanted to know just how Slade knew about her and how she did not know about him.

"Come now Terra you of all people here in this room should know how resourceful I was back during those days before and after our...falling out. You think I did not have allies in Demon World? That they did not see you change into the human looking form that you are now? Do not insult intelligence Terra as you do a poor job of it. Though that is what I would expect from a former apprentice that does not know how to control her mentality," said Slade as he saw her get angry like she did all those years ago.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Terra as she summoned her power making the room around them shake noticeably before Slade raised a hand telling her to respectfully calm down.

"Your actions right now are exactly what I am talking about Terra. Before as my second apprentice you were mentally unstable as the Third Hokage is now an old man. Now that you are a One-Tailed Raccoon Sand Demon, you are even more terrible then before. The only thing that mad priest really did was reinforce your mental instability and even then, the fool did not do much in that department. Fortunately, the seal the Third Hokage used on Garaa's original seal that I in part _helped _create is suppressing your insanity so it does not make the boy himself crazy. What I am interested in is how you are even what you are now? When I last saw you in human form my dear, you had no memory whatsoever of your previous life. Though after the whole incident with being my apprentice and then turning to stone I'm not really surprised that you would," said Slade, as he looked at her with his ever soul piercing eye making everyone in the room except Naruto and Garaa shiver.

"I don't really know myself. I think...I think when I died for real, the earth transformed me as if it...I mean she did not want me to die. It was like being reborn again only from within the earth itself as I was changed into something else. When I opened my eyes I found I was young again and that I could transform into a giant raccoon like creature made of sand," said Terra as she put a gloved hand on her blonde hair.

"Slade-sensei just who were the people who told you about Terra-san any way?" said Naruto looking at Slade as he found this situation pretty interesting and quite surprising to say the least.

"Hiei and Kurama have fought Terra on more then one occasion back in Demon World while she was in her demon form. Every time they came close to killing her, Terra would let her sand body collapse on itself creating a sand cloud to rise up blinding them. As this happened she escaped and retreated somewhere to regain her strength. Then after a very hellacious battle with Kurama and Hiei, the former of the two was able to find her despite the sand cloud she created and saw that Terra in her human form. Kurama told Hiei and they both told me soon after as he decided to let her live so they could inform me of this information. Though they failed to mention how she looked like she did so many years ago before she was even a Demon Lord," said Slade with his hands behind his back in his classic casual manner.

"Oooookay. Uh...what happens now?" said Kankuro as he felt like the odd ball out, as he, along with Temari, and to a degree, Garaa did not about half the stuff that was going on.

"I will tell them everything Kankuro. Lord Hokage you may respectfully want to have your ANBU retrieve Baki, as his loyalty to us is still in question. There are things that you need to know about what my father...I mean the Kazekage as he has sinister plans against Kohona set in motion," said Garaa as he decided to enter this little conversation having made up his mind about what to do with his life due to this new course of action.

"I see. I will do just that. Slade, could you please tell Zabuza to find their Jounin sensei at the hotel they are staying at? Tell him I want Baki here ALIVE and if possible...in one piece despite the resistance the man may put up," said Sarutobi seeing the one eyed man nod his head before disappearing in warp of fire.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, but I have one request to ask of you before we continue further into this when Baki is brought here," said Garaa as he eyed each of the people in room so they knew to pay attention to what he had next to say.

"Oh and what is that Garaa-san?" said the Third Hokage looking at the boy finding that there was more then he had expected.

"Yes. It is no secret between my older brother and sister that I hate my father for what he did to me or the villagers in Suna for how they treated me. I can no longer call that man my father or a Kage that I would serve for that matter. In return for the three of us serving the Leaf village faithfully in this matter, I would the chance to defect to Kohona by the end of the Chuunin Exams...depending on Baki's loyalty," said Garaa showing to some degree the bloodlust that had stayed with him through the years.

Bloodlust that was his to call his own from being constantly exposed to Terra for so long that even now made almost everyone in the room shiver. "What about me? I mean what happens to me of all people?" said Terra as she felt she had to play some part in this little drama more then she should have.

"From what Slade told me the seal he helped create and add to the scroll was designed to contain your insanity and the madness of the mad priest. It is in a separate part of Garaa's mind that has been closed off indefinitely until it can be removed in another manner. You are still bound to Garaa as he can still move the sand in his gourd. However, now that YOU are staying Terra I think you should consider training Garaa to use his sand better then he already does and finally let him sleep later tonight," said Sarutobi as he took the pipe off his desk and smoked it as he felt the urge to do so again call upon him once more.

No sooner had the old man of a Hokage done that had two girls that were Naruto's age and around it barged into the man's office looking around at who was in the room. It did not take long for the two of them to focus solely on Temari and Terra. However, through their special "sense" they seemed to refocus on Temari. They felt their jealous anger of a sense they used aim towards her more then the other one as the now targeted girl was at the moment looking at Naruto with a look neither girl liked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY NARUTO-KUN?" said Haku and Hinata before they both looked at each other sending lightning enhanced glares at each other as they has not anticipated the other being in the Hokage's office at the same time.

Everyone sweat dropped at the two girls', as it was the only thing they could do after the way they reacted and nearly had their hearing destroyed from the yell the two produced. 'This day just keeps getting weirder. Well its better then having fan-girls chasing me to have me bear their children...again!' thought Naruto as he remembered dodging several fan-girls both villager and ninja alike (at least three different times) before heading to the Hokage tower.

'**_You would not be saying that if it were Hinata or Haku wanting to do that,' _**thought a smirking Dragona as she could only imagine the chaos that would have happened should that and possibly would happen in the boy's later years.

'And life just get more complicated,' thought Naruto as he sighed as Hinata and Haku continued to glare at each other with the intent to kill the other in their eyes.

(YAY! Another chapter written. Man my hands hurt from all this writing. Well what did you think? I got another chapter done and covered how Terra became a One-tailed sand demon. A little farfetched and sketchy really, but all the same I thought it filled in the questions about Terra. In addition, I intend to do a little jump skip IMMEDAITELY in the start of the next chapter. I want to get through the first and second parts of the stupid Exam as quickly as possible because NO ONE likes those and they sucked big time when I saw them in the anime. Someone suggested to me an Anko/Zabuza pairing and though I am I support a reviewers input into a story I must decline such a thing. The two would never hit it off and to make them do so would be too troublesome. Also just so everyone knows the next chapter will be delayed...again...I think.)

(The reason is I want to redo some of my previous stories (Inuyasha and Teen Titan fics). I feel that they need a very much-needed tune up. Not the later ones just the earlier ones that I posted in the beginning (just when I thought I was out they pulled me back in) that should be read and reviewed by you as nature intended for them to be. In addition to this, another reader wondered about Kurama and Hiei coming during the Chuunin Exams after the second part. HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING INTO MY HEAD?! Oh well its not important as I'm having more then just those two come from Demon World to help. Who do you ask? Well...nope I cannot say under the 5th Amendment of the Demon World Constitution on the grounds I may spoil any future chapters that I post. HA! Seriously, though when you see who you are going to flip! Yes, you can guess if you want...BUT I WON'T TELL YOU! LOL! I look forward to hearing your reviews. 244 reviews! WOW! Soon I will have 300 of them and then I will really be motivated to write more for all of you. Oh, one more thing I have decided after I have FINISHED with this story to write the SEQUEL (that is right you heard me) to Teen Titans: Rise of the Shadow King. I know I said I would not make a sequel, but one of my reviewers gave me a killer idea that I will have brewing in my head for a while to give it more flavor. Till the next time I write a chapter...PEACE!!!)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Chuunin Exams Start-Rookie Nine Assembled

(A/N: Special thanks to - Naruto - Meet the Creeper for making this possible as well as another fic, which I will give recognition to later. The song is mostly for those who are Rob Zombie fans. LOL!)

The remaining week before the Chuunin Exams went by fast as Naruto balanced his time between training, seeing Hinata, Temari, or Haku, dodging fan-girls, and eating Ramen. During that time, Baki had reluctantly been brought over to see the Hokage by Zabuza. After seeing that Garaa was in fact okay in regards to his inner demon, the half-masked Jounin had decided to pledge his loyalty to Kohona as well telling them everything that the others did not already know.

Outside of the boy's family, Baki had known Garaa the most out of all the Sand Shinobi in Suna while under his supervision. Even though the Jounin felt some form of obligation to help his slowly dying village, he had grown to like the red haired boy to such a degree to where he could be considered the father Garaa always wanted. Baki felt it was his duty to help Garaa to the end no matter where life took the boy or his siblings.

After that was settled, Naruto suggested that the four ninja's and the one Demon Lord stay at his house in secret until after the Chuunin Exams were over. Originally, Sarutobi was very much against it, but then he realized that he had forgotten just how big Arashi's house was. Even with his current residents living in it with him, it was like having a few drops of water in an empty bucket.

In other words, the bucket needed more water in it.

After the realization had kicked in the old man of a Hokage approved it if they promised to keep it a secret until the Exams and the Sand/Sound Invasion was over. Naturally, they all agreed though Haku and Hinata were worried, as it was one more female ninja who was in the race to compete for Naruto's heart. What is more is that when they first saw Temari in the clothing that she wore they realized just how good the older girls figure really was. 'Troublesome competition,' thought Haku and Hinata when they saw each other or Temari in the area.

Temari herself was unsure of the multi-colored bombshell as she saw that despite being only few years younger then her, that he was more fit then anyone she ever knew with the exception of Garaa, who always carried such heavy sand around. 'Well its not like I'm into him in that sort of way,' thought Temari to herself as she had become aware of the other to girls wanting to claim Naruto as there's.

By the end of that day in time, Haku had been given the rank of Chuunin as the Hokage had secretly made Maito Gai her examiner without her knowing it. Zabuza had been told not to tell her so she would think it was an actual training session and so she would not have to worry about the possibility of screwing up in front of the examiner. The fact that Zabuza was going to teach Lee how to use his type of sword and Haku being the boy's new Taijutsu sparring partner was an unexpected bonus for both Jounin.

Naturally, Haku was pissed off at being deceived by the man. Zabuza had to have several ANBU medic ninja's remove the senbon needles to prevent permanent arm and leg loss. 'Well its not like I was going to cripple him...much,' thought Haku as she now wore thick leather gloves for her training with Gai along with special finger padding to allow her to still hold and throw her senbon needles with the same efficiency as always.

At the day of the Chuunin Exams Naruto woke up at 6:00AM sharp, as he wanted to get in some training before the Exams started. Nothing to serous as he just wanted to do the standard sword practice to keep his skills sharp so when the time came they would come in handy.

By that time it was 7:00AM, Naruto was done his brief workout, and then went inside to get some breakfast for the long day ahead of him. After that he walked out the door and decided to walk to the Academy at a slow yet casual way seeing as he was really in no rush. Along the way he saw another person heading for the Academy with a bowl shaped haircut, green spandex, and the thickest eyebrows he had ever seen. 'He must be the kid Haku told me about when she was made a Chuunin,' thought Naruto as he jogged up to catch up to him.

"Hey! Your Rock Lee right?" said Naruto smiling in a greeting form holding out his hand for the boy to shake.

"YOSH! I am the young green beast of Kohona Rock Lee. I would yell louder to express by flames of youth if it were not so early in the morning and the villagers of Kohona have yet to ignite their own," said Lee in a very dramatic almost Shakespearean way after he shook the boy's hand.

"Riiiiight. Look maybe Haku mentioned me in one of your spars. My name is Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto, as he did not want Lee to yell to everyone in Kohona sleeping or awake that his last name was really Kazama.

"You are the Uzumaki Naruto Haku keeps telling me about? YOSH! Now I see why she works so hard in being strong. You are her inspiration. When we run laps around Kohona she talks to me about how you are so strong in protecting those precious to you. Perhaps if we do not face each other in the Exams later you and I could spar sometime," said Lee-giving Naruto his "good guy" pose, which do to it not facing the sun did not permanently blind him.

As they got closer to the Academy Naruto and Lee noticed that Hinata's cousin Neji and another girl next to him that was obviously his and Lee's teammate enter the building. "I would like that. Go on ahead and meet your teammates I still have to wait for mine," said Naruto as they reached the steps of the Academy.

"I will see you later then. Oh one question...is the famous Uchiha Sasuke that is on your team skilled? I would very much like to test my skills against a Kohona 'Genius' like Sasuke so I can prove hard work overcomes all others," said Lee as he wanted to learn more about his competition as well as his rival.

"Sasuke? Well...I will admit he is...somewhat skilled I would not bother with him seeing as he is really stuck up. He expects everyone to just _give_ him everything and anything he wants. He treats people who do like dirt just like those who do not only worse as if they were made to serve him. Trust me Lee if you DO fight Sasuke make sure you fight him first in the Exams so he cannot copy your skills to use as his own. Without the Sharingan Eyes to help him, Sasuke is nothing more then a helpless child, who would have to learn things the hard way. In some aspects Lee you are superior to him. Think about it," said Naruto as he saw something in Lee's eyes as if the thick eye browed kid had a revelation of sorts.

"I will Naruto. I look forward to our match or spar when us 'Geniuses of hard work' fight to see who is the stronger," said Lee thrusting his fist in to air before heading inside.

"So do I Lee. So do I," said Naruto as he continued to wait for his teammates to arrive at the spot knowing it would be a good 15 minutes before they did and they could all go in as a group.

(Hokage Tower-Council Meeting Room)

"I assume you know why I called you all here. With the help of Uzumaki Naruto (curses and mumbles), I have learned that the Sand and the newly formed Sound village under the command of Orochimaru himself have formed an alliance. They plan to strike in the third part of the Chuunin Exams while we are watching the match below," said the Third as he decided to ignore the curses and mumblings of "demon brat" for now.

"Lord Hokage how much evidence has _he_ given you as proof that this is not some stupid prank or for that matter a way to make us forget about him so he can betray us?" said a council member to the far right as his fading long black hair turned gray was moved from the front of his face.

"Naruto has brought me the Kazekage's own son Garaa, who like Naruto has one of the nine tailed demon lords inside of him. Along with the boy's two siblings as well as their Jounin sensei Baki. The man even admitted to the reason why Suna made the secret pact with Sound to me and that he had the orders with the official symbol of the Kage of Suna on the orders," said Sarutobi hoping that this information would make them all see that Naruto was not the beast they thought he was.

He was wrong. "There is another demon in Kohona? Moreover, in the Chuunin Exams no less! Lord Hokage you must send an ANBU Black Ops team to eliminate this demon boy. It is bad enough we have one in the village, but a second crosses the line," said another old looking Council member as the aged man, who was practically seething at there was another demon vessel in the village.

"Enough! Despite what you think you are wrong. Garaa with the help of Naruto, Slade-san, along with myself, were able to help Garaa and in return he has pledge his loyalty to Kohona with the full intent of helping us stop this invasion," said the Third Hokage as he was now furious at them all for not understanding that both Naruto and Garaa were boy's given great burdens.

"We will see if you are right Sarutobi. However, know this should you be wrong, we win in the outcome for the village, and you are alive we expect you to resign your position as Hokage. What is more is that should we be right about both boy's we will have the full authority to kill both Uzumaki Naruto and this Garaa of the Sand despite whatever your protests are in front of us," said Homura Mitokado as he would not stand for something so...unnatural as demons much less their human vessels in the village.

(Kohona-Ninja Academy)

Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived at the Academy only to see Naruto waiting for them to show up with his arms crossed. In doing so he showed those spiked arm braces that he wore were not something you wanted to be near when you fought him in a Taijutsu spar. 'So the loser is here already huh? Good I hope whatever is in there chews him up and spits him out while _I_, Kohona's #1 Rookie of the Year fulfill my destiny. Then I'll show everyone why I am worthy of the title Uchiha,' thought Sasuke as he and Sakura were now several feet away from him before he looked at both of them before turning around to enter the building.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke no longer had his nose cast on meaning that the doctors in the hospital fixed his nose up quickly enough. 'No doubt so they could have their precious Uchiha look all nice and intimidating in front of the competition,' thought Naruto as all he got from hospital visits were glares and expired medication.

"Naruto do you have to wear that stupid mask all the time? It's getting kind of old," said Sakura as she thought the whole wearing a mask though essential for some ninja was not required in most cases.

"This coming from someone, who has pink hair, and worries over Sasuke practically 24/7 without even remotely trying to train for the Exams? Ha! You are not one to talk Sakura," said Naruto as he walked up the flight of stairs until they got to the second floor ignoring the angry Sakura with steam coming out of her ears.

The three Genin had to walk to the next flight of stairs along corridor past the classrooms were a very small...fight if you will was breaking out. "Let us in you jerk were here for the first part of the Exams," said the girl that Naruto saw was Lee's teammate as she had her hair all wrapped up in two buns.

The situation Naruto saw was quite simply surprising, as the girl had been holding Lee after he had been knocked down by the older ninja. It was surprising to Naruto because the boy, from what Haku had told him was not possible to defeat so easily. Even among those in the Chuunin Ranks with his speed and strength he could possibly best them with his Taijutsu easily. 'Trust in Haku to always give you accurate information on someone. Lee is holding back. A LOT back,' thought Naruto as he, Sasuke, and Sakura approached the group.

"What's your problem punk?" said the other guy next to the one who knocked down Lee in the beginning of the scuffle.

"First, is you being a total jackass to someone who is holding back a vast majority of his strength so he doesn't show his true power. Second, is you blocking me and my team from passing the area here so we can go to the _third _floor to the exams. Third, your poor excuse of a Genjutsu that any ninja with half a brain could see is up over the door. Now move before I make you," said Naruto as he cracked his neck when he arched his neck back in a crescent moon form from left to right and then right to left.

"Naruto we don't have time for this were going to get in trouble," said Sakura as she had seen the Genjutsu herself as did Sasuke though they had enough manners NOT to insult the older more experience ninja in front of them.

"Naruto? As in the dead last at the Academy Naruto? I thought you had stopped being a ninja a little over a year ago? You must be either stupid or crazy to pick a fight with me," said the first bully cracking his knuckles in both of his hands.

"You'll find my life has been greatly misspoken. As for me being crazy or stupid...why don't you try to hit me and will see what category I fall under," said Naruto gesturing with two fingers for the man to attack.

"Naruto you loser stop acting cool so we can take the exam already before _were_ late and we fail!" said Sasuke as he had no room for showboating unless he was the one doing it.

Naruto did not look at Sasuke, but instead merely smirked behind his mask, but the look in his eyes told all who saw it that it was meant for the two ninja's in front of him. It was almost as if he was daring them to make the first move knowing it would be their last.

As expected they did indeed make the first move. The first one who bullied Lee threw a punch at Naruto, who caught and then twisted the hand until it snapped at the wrist and threw the man aside. The second one was behind him surprising almost everyone as he tried to take a kunai that he had in his hand and slam it into Naruto's spine.

Naruto had sensed him long before the man even drew the weapon and moved almost invisibly to the left before his attacker knew what hit him. Naruto then ran up the wall, to the ceiling, and then down upon the man feet first sending his assailant onto the very hard wooden floor...hard. "And that's the end of this chapter. Time to go. See you later Lee," said Naruto before patting the boy on the shoulder only to receive a thumbs up for the excellent display of skill.

At that moment as Naruto walked away from the conflict behind him with the others in tow, several things happened. First, Neji had fear in his eyes at the skill the boy used to defeat two ninja that were supposed to be higher up in rank so easily. Second, the girl that had helped Lee was extremely close to having hearts in her eyes, as she had never seen anyone with that much speed, strength, and skill used in defeating someone else before. Third, Sasuke was visibly fuming at Naruto's abilities and that in his state of surprise he did not activate his Sharingan Eyes to copy the movements to make as is own. 'Soon loser. I will copy your moves in battle or when training and then I'll be one step closer to knocking you down in the gutter where you belong along with all the other weak trash,' thought Sasuke as they eventually made it to the designate room and entered.

As expected there was A LOT of competition this year from all over the place. From both major and minor villages Genin ninja were all over the room. "I call beating up the ugly ones," said Naruto earning a few glares from some of the more disfigured ninja in the room.

"Hey Naruto nice of you to show up and make enemies in a single sentence. Man you can be so troublesome at times like all blonde people in this world," said Shikamaru as Choji and Ino made their appearance behind him.

"Well then I guess the jokes on you man I'm not blonde anymore," said Naruto laughing at Shikamaru's shocked face as the others came in around them.

The lazy boy realized that up until now he had never really seen Naruto's hair since he last saw him as it was always hidden underneath that helmet since he came back after that one year of absence. "So all the Rookie Nine are here. Well Rookie Eight if you exclude Naruto that is," said Kiba sneering at Naruto who just looked at him with his head cocked to the right before it went back straight again as if he were pondering something.

It was then that Naruto got a killer idea. "Say Kiba how's your sister? I think I saw her the other day with a shirt that says, 'I support and love the Naruto Fan-girl Club'. How does it feel to know your sister has a thing for me?" said Naruto making Kiba angry as he grind his teeth together.

"You leave my sister out of this you jerk or I'll tear you apart," said Kiba, as he wanted to just take his clawed hands and tear Naruto's pretty boy face apart.

"I doubt you would threaten your sister like that Kiba and if you did I think she would most likely neuter you for it and if you keep on making threats like that if she doesn't do it...I will," said Naruto before looking around the room and noticing Garaa who nodded to him with less sleep depraved eyes.

Naruto also noticed Temari eyeing him or rather his body quite briefly before she turned away blushing up a small storm. An act that didn't go unnoticed by Hinata as she moved closer to Naruto in hopes of seeking his attention away from the sand girl.

"Hey would you guy's knock it off. You're drawing too much hostility in this area and I would rather not be a target just yet," said voice drawing all nine rookies to the source of it in the form of a young man with white hair and glasses.

"Who the hell are you four eyes?" said Kiba, as he or any of the others for that matter had never seen the kid before despite him having a Leaf Headband on.

"The names Kabuto. If you know what's good for you you'll keep your mouth shut for the remainder of the exam so you don't piss off anyone else. You learn that when you've take the exam as long as I have," said Kabuto as he was in crouching position.

"How many times have you taken the Exams? Once? Twice?" said Shikamaru lazily, but like the others they were curious as to what the young ninja meant.

"This would be my seventh time actually, but this time around I have a little ace up my sleeve," said Kabuto showing him the cards he pulled from his pocket.

"W-What are t-those?" said Hinata as she scooted slightly closer to Naruto as she felt safer when near him.

"Info cards I created and can only be used by me when I use my chakra. I have info on _everyone_ so I can find just about _anything_ in regards to ninja's background," said Kabuto as she shuffled his deck waiting for someone to call out a name or names.

"I want information on Rock Lee, Garaa of the Sand, and Uzumaki Naruto," said Sasuke, as he wanted to know just about everything he could on those opponents after he heard what Naruto said about Lee.

"You know their names? That's not really any fun, but all right if you insist," said Kabuto as he took out a card from the deck and spun it around on the ground with his chakra.

'This should be good,' thought Neji as he could find out more about Uzumaki Naruto and then use it against Hinata later in someway along with his plans to crush.

"Let's first up is Rock Lee. He has no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but his Taijutsu is an all time high for him as it seems he can't do anything else," said Kabuto as he took out the next card and gave that one a spin.

'This one better be Naruto's,' thought Sasuke and Neji at the same time, as they were getting slightly impatient.

"Second up is Garaa of the Sand. Strange...I don't have that much information on his abilities other then he's been on several A-Ranked Missions and has not been hit once during any mission he has been on. Weird," said Kabuto as he looked at Garaa who just stared at into nothingness as he waited patiently for something to happen.

'No one has ever hit him! He must be strong. All the more reason to beat to prove myself as an Uchiha,' thought Sasuke as he almost wanted to release his bloodline limit, but held back knowing it would be foolish.

"And finally last, but not least we have one Uzumaki Naruto," said Kabuto as he spun the card and lifted it up to read the information only to have the symbol of a dragons head appear before it burst into a dark flame.

'Sorry pal, but anyone who takes the Chuunin Exams seven times in a row is not doing it just for fun. Not when you smell of snakes you two timing traitor of a bastard,' thought Naruto as he smiled at the thought of killing the spy in the most painful ways imaginable.

"What just happened?" said Neji as he like everyone else were surprised at how the info card was destroyed.

"I'm not really sure, but whatever it was must be pretty potent stuff to destroy my info card," said Kabuto scratching his head in puzzlement.

'Thanks Dragona,' thought Naruto as he had requested that his dragon create a special marker in his body that would prevent others from obtaining information about him thus causing the destruction of the info card once he had heard Sasuke asking for information on him.

"Hey did you guys hear of a new village participating this year?" said Kabuto, seeing as he really wanted to change the subject from the card to something else.

"Really? What village is that Kiba looking around trying to see, which Genin team was representing the new village.

"It's the Hidden Sound Village. They are new so they are weak now, but it gives them all the reason to participate this year so they can grow," said Kabuto as he points to the trio of Genin wearing gray and dark camouflage clothing with one begin covered mostly in bandages like he had been in a Tomb for most of his life.

"So were weak are we. I think its time we showed them just who is weak around here," said the bandaged covered looking Sound Ninja raising the over sized long sleeve shirt before charging at Kabuto with speed that was almost impossible to see.

Garaa and Naruto however, were the almost that did see it however, as they both watched from the corner of their eyes. Right before the Sound Ninja attacked Kabuto Naruto had suddenly moved at his own speed and pushed Kabuto out of the way. Naruto then drew his sword straight at the Sound Genin's face before he could complete the attack that he was going to use on Kabuto.

The pointy end of Naruto's sword was less then an half an inch from the Sound Ninja's face while his arm was half his arms length from connecting with the side of Naruto's face. "Don't be so hasty to die. You will have plenty of time for that later in the exams when we all fight each other," said Naruto looking right into the Sound Ninja's slightly disturbed eye.

'How can he be so fast much less precision in accuracy? Had I continued with the attack his sword would have impaled through my skull killing me. Who is he?' thought the ninja as he slowly retracted his hand away from Naruto who after two second removed the tip of his sword from being close to his face.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS ALL OF NEED TO LISTEN UP! NO ONE WILL BE FIGHTING IN HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! GOT THAT?" said a tall, black trench coat wearing, scarred faced man, who was accompanied by several others holding clipboards.

"Will finish this later Leaf. Count on it," said the Sound Genin as he walked back to his group as it was time for the next part of the exam.

"I intend to you mummified bastard," said Naruto flipping the other Genin off making Hinata giggle slightly at Naruto's antics while Temari blushed at his rudeness as she would have done the same thing in Naruto's place.

Lee and Neji's female ninja of a partner mentally giggled, as it was clear that the Sound Ninja did not realize Naruto did that. 'He's cute in his own unorthodox way,' thought the girl as she noticed his sword at his waist and realized he must be handy with a weapon.

"Tenten-chan what are you looking at?" said Lee frowning as he noticed his teammates eyes looking in Naruto's direction.

"Oh nothing!" said Tenten as she waves her hands up defensively trying to call the back the blush that was rushing to her face.

One by one, all of the Genin in the room sat down in the seat and row they were given waiting for the exams to start. Fortunately, for Naruto, Hinata sat right next to him giving him a friendly face to look at when an opportunity came up. "G-Good luck N-Naruto-kun I-I hope y-you pass," said Hinata, as she was giving off a small blush from being so close to him.

"You too Hinata. Let's show these guys how real ninja kick ass," said Naruto giving his own version of the "nice guy" pose minus the intense light from his teeth.

Hinata giggled a little at his rude yet inspiring words as it was just like him to go and say something along those lines. "ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS MORINO IBIKI AND I'LL BE YOUR EXAMINER FOR THE FIRST OF THREE PARTS IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM!" yelled Ibiki motioning for those that had come in with him to sit down in their seats on opposite sides of the wall to the left and right of him.

'Talk bout intimidating. Half the people here are ready to either piss themselves, run, or both at the same time,' thought Naruto as all of them were given pencil and paper.

"THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM IS A WRITTEN ONE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO COMPLETE IT. CHEATING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AND THE FINAL QURSTION WILL NOT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE LAST 15 MINUTES OF THE EXAM. THE PROCTERS HERE WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU CHEATS. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING OVER TEN TIMES YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL!" yelled Ibiki looking around the room seeing that his sadist ways had not lost their edge as more then a handful of the Genin's in the room were sweating to a point of dehydration.

'Well if I didn't know any better I would say I have two people sending me their killer intent,' thought Naruto as he sensed Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him as if to try and tell him not to screw it up.

If it was not for the fact that if, they went down as a group and not individually, he would have made sure they fail while he advanced. Of course, for the sake of teamwork he was not going to reveal that to them anytime soon, but in his mind he could always dream it. "ALL RIGHT THE WRITTEN PART OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS STARTS...NOW!" yelled Ibiki the instant the clock behind him hit 8:00AM.

"**_Not to worry Naruto-kun I will help you out. It sounds from the way things are you are going to have to cheat anyway,"_** said Dragona in his head as she told him the all the correct answers, which after carefully thinking it over mentally wrote it down.

About 5 minutes into the test, Naruto had already finished answering all the questions, though he soon realized his friends were in trouble. Not surprising since these questions were far harder then a normal Genin could be able to answer.

Some of the questions on the test could even make a veteran Jounin or ANBU sweat a little, as these required careful wording a precision of writing. He wanted to help them, but found he could do little, as he doubted any of them would want help from a dark dragon that resided in his arm. 'If only Slade were here to give me some advice instead of being around Kurenai-san. Oh well...I better get some sleep,' thought Naruto as he put his head on the desk and closed his eyes to take a good 40 minute nap as it would take him another 5 minutes to get his attention span up to maximum.

Hinata felt it very hard to believe that Naruto could surprise her anymore then he already did in the time she had been with him and learned what she did about him. However, she found herself once more surprised by him as she found he had not only completed the test in 5 minutes, but he was now sleeping with is body covering most of the paper.

The only part that was not covered that, after closer inspection, was for her to read. It was a small message that was written in light pencil lead telling her that it was okay to copy his answers using her bloodline limit should she ever become stuck on one of the harder questions. 'He cares! He doesn't want me to fail,' thought Hinata as she nearly passed out from the thought before she wrote down the answers with the help of her Byakugan.

Ibiki noticed this too and mentally frowned. After looking at his list of test takers in his hand his eyes stopped at the name of Uzumaki Naruto. This made Ibiki almost physically frown at the name though he did not know why he wanted to. He had no hatred towards the boy and he knew that the demon and him were separate yet stuck in one body all the same.

However, from what he recalled, this boy's test scores were less then...academic when they were all totaled together. 'So how in hell did he complete the test this fast. The Nara kid is barely a third through the test now and he's supposed to be the smartest one of all the Rookie Nine,' thought Ibiki and made a mental note to have Naruto stay after so this matter could be resolved.

Ibiki was not the only one who was surprised as everyone else both Genin and proctors looked at Naruto then at each other. 'What the hell?' was the thought of everyone in the room, except Hinata who shortly finished all, but the last question seeing how it has yet to be given.

'She must have copied all of his answers meaning they were probably right. Just who the hell is this kid?' thought Ibiki as time rolled by as others found their own inventive ways to cheat.

Eventually, after several eliminations (though not as many as Ibiki wanted) the time had come for the tenth and final question, which Ibiki was grateful for giving it, as he had to find the underlying cause of this situation with Uzumaki Naruto. By this point, the boy had already awakened from his slumber cracking his neck loudly and calmly like it was normal for him.

For Ibiki, nothing about this kid was normal and the Hokage he suspected was hiding something from him that he should be made aware of after this was over. "ALL RIGHT NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE TENTH AND FINAL QUESTION. THOSE WHO WISH TO TAKE THE LAST QUESTION MAY STAY, BUT GET IT WRONG AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A CHANCE TO TAKE THE CHUUNIN EXAMS HERE EVER AGAIN. THOSE WHO DON'T CAN LEAVE, BUT IN DOING SO WILL GO ON YOUR RECORD AS A COWARD AND FAILURE FOR ALL TO SEE!" yelled Ibiki, as he looked at the shocked face on almost all the Genin in the room.

Almost all the Genin. After some of the people left Ibiki saw that one person out of all of them was now very impatient with the waiting. "Will you hurry up and just give us the damn tenth question already Scar Face-san I have places to go and people to see...and of course kill," said Naruto leaning back in his chair with both his arms behind his head in a calm manner.

Garaa smirked as he was thinking the same thing as he had becoming impatient as well and was wondering if Terra would like to come out and both of them could create a little carnage. Temari did not know whether to be terrified or impress with the set of jewels the boy had down south from his apparent rudeness to a man who seemed to have had his fair share of battles. Sasuke and Sakura were glaring at him from behind fearing being kicked out and failing because of his brashness towards the scarred and intimidating man.

Hinata was completely awed that Naruto could stand up to someone like Ibiki who was bigger then him like some sort of obstacle that needed to be conquered. She was not the only one in awe, as Tenten had to suppress a giggle while Lee gave him a "Good Guy" pose and thumbs up at Naruto seeing as he (at least in Lee's mind) was "shinning with the powers of youth". Lee would have said it to had it not been for the intimidating man in the front of the room looking at Naruto with hardened eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to go through with this? What will you do should you fail with your team? None of you could become Chuunin or advance in rank making you a Genin the rest of your life," said Ibiki looking right at the boy who matched him with the same intense stare.

"Then I'll leave Kohona and find a village that will recognize me for my skills rather then judge over some 'mysterious' question for some stupid written exam. Now quit stalling and tell us the tenth question before I start taking heads...starting with yours," said Naruto motioning to his sword moved up slightly with his left thumb as if to add his point further home.

'The kid has balls I'll give him that. He reminds me of someone, but who?' thought Ibiki, as he looked at Naruto a little while longer before deciding to finally tell them the Tenth question.

"If that's your final answer as well as everyone else's? (Silence) Very well. If that is the case then...CONGRADULATIONS YOU ALL PASS!" yelled Ibiki at the end making Kiba face plant on his desk along with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji who had been nervous over the Tenth question the entire time.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura making everyone within projectile range of the yell go deaf before they could clean out the ears with their pinky finger.

"That's right. You see there was no Tenth question, but rather a choice of you willing to answer a question you assumed was there with risks that would be career threatening. That is the way of life for a Shinobi. Each mission you go on whether it is by yourself or with a ninja squad can be career or life threatening. The choices you make in regards to a mission determines the outcome and whether it was a success or a failure. The fact that those who stayed were willing to take the Exam regardless of the consequences proved you are in fact ready for the next part in the exam," said Ibiki and seconds after he said that the glass window to the right of him exploded.

A giant ball of what looked like a brown trench coat appeared and the female equivalent of Ibiki in the form of Mitarashi Anko. "Okay you maggots its time for the second part of the exam!" said Anko in a very over the top dramatic like fashion.

"Anko (sigh) you are a minute early. Next time be aware your surrounds, what you are doing, and before you do it," said Ibiki as he felt his more...wild interrogation partner could be so...unprofessional.

Sheepishly Anko grinned at Ibiki and then turned to her scared prey for the next event only to realize that there were not as many people cut then she thought. "You came in with 45 Genin and have 30 remaining? Damn Ibiki you must be getting old because you used to dwindle the number down to single digits the last time you did this," said Anko grinning at her scowling scarred face partner.

"I just happened to have a good batch of Genin this year that have apparently from what I have seen, bigger balls then you do Anko," said Ibiki as he smiled again before his eyes turned to Naruto, who could not help, but let out a small chuckle at Anko now visibly fuming at Ibiki's words.

"Yeah well all more easier to remove when we get to the next part of the exam. All right you maggots get up and follow me," said Anko as she walked out the door, which had unknowingly to her brought a sigh of relief to Ibiki as it would have been quite hard on the villages budget to buy two replacement windows rather then one.

"Uzumaki Naruto I need you to stay with me for awhile as I have some things that need to be discussed with you," said Ibiki before Naruto could leaving making Hinata worried and others curious as to what was going on.

"Sure why not. Just don't try any psychological torture stuff on me as I have already had my fair share of hell on earth," said Naruto sitting back down on in his seat that was in before.

"Could you please get the Hokage in here," said Ibiki to one of the proctors who nodded and left in a "poof" of smoke.

When Ibiki turned to face Naruto, he saw that the boy had metal-laced combat designed boots up on the wooden furnish of the rows massive table. "I take it this is not for the Hokage to make a social call with me," said Naruto in a cold voice with his arms now folded along his chest.

Ibiki did not say anything, but rather walked up to the boy and drew a kunai to his hand while watching Naruto with careful eyes. "Not really. Believe what you want, but I have great respect for you and what the Fourth Hokage did to protect his village. I am sure you can only imagine my disgust at this village and how they all treated you when you were younger, when they you should have been seeing you as a hero. If it makes you feel any better, those who were taken to me by the Hokage to torture and kill were met with slow agonizing death," said Ibiki, as he looked into the Naruto's blue eyes seeing the intensity the boy seemed to possess.

"Thanks you Ibiki-san. However, I doubt you did this with a kunai in your hand just to tell me this while you have someone get the Hokage. Meanwhile my team fails because I am not with them for the second part of the Exam," said an annoyed Naruto who gave off a small animal like growl at the end.

"You don't have to worry about that. Anko heard me asking you to stay so knowing her she will stall long enough for this whole thing to get resolved...in a very torturing like fashion," said Ibiki smiling at the fact Anko's personality was by far from normal.

Just as he finished saying that, the door opened revealing the Hokage, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Slade, the Chuunin proctor, and a small squad of ANBU. "Well aren't we a well made army. Combined you could actually give me a pretty decent workout," said Naruto before yawing.

"What exactly is wrong Ibiki? The proctor for this exam did not specify what you wanted other then to see me and that it possibly concerned Naruto," said Sarutobi looking over at Naruto, who looked back at him and shrugged.

"This boy finished the exam in 5 minutes precisely even though his records indicate he always did poorly on them," said Ibiki looking at the Hokage wondering how to proceed.

By this point, the Third Hokage had obtained a decent headache that could rival the one's he got from paper work any day. "Ibiki, I know it seems suspicious right now, but trust me the boy is Uzumaki Naruto. His test scores when he was here in the Academy were all tainted or poisoned by the Chuunin teachers and the Jounin Headmaster," said Sarutobi realizing that he probably should have told Ibiki about this sooner rather then have this happen.

However, it was hard with Ibiki on constant torture assignments to protect the Leaf from spies and the fact that he, the Hokage himself had been so busy that he could not make a simple appointment with the scarred faced man to explain the situation to him. "As much as I love hearing this I think Naruto should head to the second part of the Exam before his team becomes quite angry with him," said Slade looking at Naruto giving the young boy a nod telling him to go.

Just as Naruto got up, he suddenly went into battle stance aimed towards the window just before it broke revealing the familiar form of Mitarashi Anko. "So what did I miss?" said Anko, as she smiled at everyone in the room.

"Is it me or is she hoping that I get hurt?" said Naruto pointing his thumb at Anko, who felt she should have taken offense to that, but decided not to do anything.

"I think she's hoping you get hurt," said Slade laughing slightly as if it were a just joke.

Anko was soon told about Ibiki holding Naruto back after taking the "written test" and she herself found that her partner's actions were not without reason. He had after all not been informed of Naruto's changes so it was only natural that he would be suspicious. "Well I gave all the runts some time before the second part of the exam started, but the funny thing is, that if that clock on the wall is correct, then Uzumaki here only has about 5 minutes to get to the Forest of Death. After that I will no choice, but to disqualify you and your teammates," said Anko smiling her deceiving smile as she pointed at the clock and then out the window she had entered that if you head straight would take you to the necessary location.

"Let me guess it take more then 5 minutes to get their. Shit, why can't you people make things a challenge for once?" said Naruto making Anko face plant and everyone except Slade sweat drop at his remark.

"Easy? Kid unless you can suddenly sprout wings I doubt you will get their in time. As for me, I know a shortcut. I'll see you later. Bye!" said Anko as she went "poof" out of the room before the Hokage could stop her.

'So she thinks she can get back at me does she? Well she's in for a big surprise as its time for this demon vessel to fly.' thought Naruto, as he simply walked to the shattered glass wall and looking out as if what he had been told was normal.

"Queen...can you hear me?" said Naruto out loud making the others except Slade wonder what was going on and why he was talking as if there was someone in the room.

"**_Of course Naruto-kun. What is it I can help you with?"_** said Dragona from his arm making everyone jump and nearly reach for his or her weapon at the sound of the new voice.

"Can you lend me some wings to fly? I need to get to the Forest of Death quick, fast, and in a hurry," said Naruto looking down at his slightly raised right arm.

"**_Of course Naruto-kun. What kind of guest would I be if I did not help my lovely host of a vessel? Enjoy!"_** said Dragona as she channeled her dark dragon powers into his back making him sprout wings of dark fire over 3 feet in length per wing.

"What the hell?" said a male voiced Cat Masked ANBU ninja as he drew his Kunai out of sheer fear of what he was seeing as Naruto stretched out his wings as if to give them a good feel.

"See you later old man I'd stick around to explain, but I have to fly," said Naruto, as he then took two steps back before running out the shattered glass wall at break neck speed into the sky heading towards the Forest of Death.

"Lord Hokage surely you can see he is in fact a demon. We should go to the Council to organize more ANBU so we can...," said the Cat Masked ANBU as he was knocked out by Slade who picked him up by the back of his ninja vest.

"Leave the torturing of this one to me," said Slade as he went and took the ANBU out of everyone's sight as those that stayed could only wonder at the horror that poor soul was about to endure.

(At the Forest of Death)

All the Genin in their teams from different ninja villages and nation were waiting for the Head Proctor for the second part of the Chuunin Exam Mitarashi Anko. She had already told them about the Forest of Death and that the next part of the Exam would a survival based Exam with two scrolls. Each team would randomly get a scroll and then proceed to enter the forest with the objective being to get the other teams scroll opposite of there.

After that, the team that had both scrolls had to make it to the tower at the center of the forest within 5 days. When time was up all remaining Genin that were still in the Forest of Death would be hunted down by ANBU and taken to Kohona hospital for wounds or till they awoke from being knocked unconscious. The purple haired woman then went off saying she had to find Uzumaki Naruto and see if he was still alive.

Everyone else was wondering about one Uzumaki Naruto too, as he had finished his test in record time and was unafraid of the very scary and scarred Morino Ibiki. Hinata was worried most of all as she feared something bad had happened to him on account that he had helped her cheat on the test to help her pass.

In fact, the Hyuuga Heiress was almost in tears when the rumors of him being tortured by the "Sadist Interrogation Expert" were making there way around. The Rookie Nine Genin around her also heard the rumors and noticed she was ready to run back to the Academy to find him. "Do not worry Hinata-san I am sure Naruto is perfectly okay. His flames of youth are burning in him at such a high rate that not even torture can stop him. YOSH!" said Rock Lee, as he had seen the girl's obvious plight giving the girl with a thumbs up.

"Lee, leave my _weak_ cousin alone as she will need to focus all of her energy just to stay alive in this place. As for you Hinata, you better pray that Fate does not force us to fight each other depending on what scroll you posses," said Neji forcing Lee away from a now even more worried Hinata, despite Lee's enthusiasm, as she didn't want to fight one of own her family members.

Everyone's puzzlement grew when Anko had returned without Uzumaki Naruto making Sasuke and Sakura mad as hell knowing they were paying for whatever mistake Naruto had made. 'Damn him. He probably tried to play a prank on the man and now he's being restrained from being here,' thought Sasuke and Sakura as their inner minds imagined beating Naruto within an inch of his life...before taking it.

"Well since Uzumaki Naruto isn't back yet and its time to start the next part of the Exams I guess...," said Anko, but was interrupted when she heard a primal roar of that of a great dragon.

When she looked up as all the others did Anko saw something that would be burned into her mind forever as well as everyone else's minds until the day they died. 'What the...?' thought Anko, as she was afraid to even try to understand what was heading her way.

Dark flaming dragons head structure with wings was headed right for the ground near her at a very fast pace. Had she not moved out of the way of where it was crashing down, she would have been severely hurt. The massive crater that was made from the impact was big, very big, and the dark flame around the crater was over 10 feet tall with the width of it possibly being twice as wide, burning furiously before all of them.

When the giant dark fireball finally did die out a figure walked out of the crater with his masked head down, but from the way he walked you could sense he was a force of nature unto himself. "As I said before Anko-san can't you make things difficult. You make them too easy," said Naruto as there was smoke coming off him as he walked towards his team while looking at Anko with killer intent filled eyes.

He had been forced into a small transformed state to get to the Forest of Death on time and to make it worse he had done it in mid-flight. Had he screwed up could have either incinerated him or hurt to a point that the fall from the altitude he was at would have. 'Note to self: have Slade use the rainbow paint haired Anko black mail on her,' thought Naruto as he was going to enjoy seeing her seething face when that got out.

"Well now that you're here I'll give you your waiver for the Forest of Death so Kohona would not be declared responsible should you die," said Anko who handed it to Naruto who burned it in his hands shocking everyone.

"Please. If Kohona had its way they would want to claim responsibility for my death so screw your waiver lets get started," said Naruto, as it was clear from his voice he was becoming impatient and angry.

At this point Anko was nervous and starting to sweat, as there was no one in the history of the Chuunin Exams had someone burned the waiver so they could start. "Look brat I am just doing my job now sign the damn waiver or you and your team WILL fail," said Anko giving him _another_ copy of the waiver form.

Naruto reluctantly did though he didn't sign it in ink. He signed it in blood, much to the shock of everyone around him. "Can we get this crap started now?" said Naruto getting even more impatient with the Jounin Examiner.

Anko could only nod before she got in front of the first gate holding a flare gun in her hand ready to fire. "Okay everyone you have 5 days and not a second more to get to the tower with scrolls. On your mark...get set...GO!" said Anko as she fired the flare gun into the air.

'Let the games begin then. Watch out Sasuke I am coming for you and your little blood power too,' thought a Grass Ninja, as all the Genin ran past their own gates into the forest not knowing of the horrors that awaited them.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. Sorry this one took longer then from what your used to. I've been busy and I also took some free time for myself to help keep the writing mojo working in my head. I got the idea for this chapter from reading _Imminent Changes_ by _Botan-kun_. If you have read that fic then you would understand Naruto's slightly...rude behavior so if you don't understand why he's like that then read the said fic mentioned. Oh quick question what are the names of the two scrolls again? I think they're the Wind and Earth scrolls, but I'm not sure. If someone could tell me the correct answer to that question I would appreciate it. In addition, who do you want to see go one on one with during the Preliminaries matched of the Exam? Hinata VS Neji is a dead given, along with Sakura VS Ino, and Tenten VS Temari, but I don't know what to do with Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Garaa, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Sound Ninja's, etc. Remember your opinion matters. One more thing, someone asked me about the harem choice and I must say that the harem poll is now...CLOSED! Yep that's right I have all the votes I need and the people in this little harem will be announced...at the end of my next chapter. HA! Until the next time we cross paths...PEACE!!!)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Forest of Death-Enter Orochimaru

"Naruto what was that technique you used to get here?" said Sasuke looking at the masked Genin as they walked through the forest.

"Don't bother asking Sasuke it's not a technique you can copy with your eyes. By the way what scroll id we get?" said Naruto looking at them as they walked.

"We got the Heaven scroll, which means we need the Earth scroll before we head to the tower in the set time limit," said Sakura as she showed him the scroll from her pocket so he knew what it looked like.

"Good. Now if you two will excuse me I have to take care of some personal business as nature is calling with a bull horn," said Naruto, as he walked past them to take care of relieving himself away from his teammates.

(Moments Later)

After Naruto finished emptying his bladder of its natural waste from his body, he zipped up and started to head back to the group. However, as he did he noticed a group of mist ninja's dressed in what looked like yellow kiddy pajamas with masks on. 'Whose training people these days in the way of the ninja, I mean they look like they are ready to sleep in a babies crib not fight. Oh well I should get rid of them and take their scroll so we can go straight for the tower,' thought Naruto, as he moved up above them seeing as Shinobi rarely look up.

"Do you have this feeling were being watched?" said one of the Mist Ninja's, who got a nod from the other two right before Naruto struck.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu!" said Naruto taking a massive breath of air before releasing a huge ball of fire in the shape of a dragon from his mouth.

As expect the technique killed the three unsuspecting Mist Ninja's and to a large degree a good part of the surrounding area. Fortunately, the scroll they held remained intact.

It was a good thing Naruto mastered learning this Fire Jutsu's he learned from a scroll in his father's library. Apparently it was one of many techniques the Third knew and passed down to his father to learn somewhere down the road. 'Who said that roasting things on an open flame is boring?' thought Naruto, as he walked over to the undamaged Earth scroll and pocketed it for safekeeping.

When he returned to his group, they found them waiting impatiently until he told them that there were other teams around and he had to be discreet. 'Well...he does have point,' thought Sakura, knowing it would be unfitting of a Shinobi to be taken down in such a manner.

"**If Naruto makes us wait like that again he's going to wish he was. Cha!"** thought Inner Sakura, as Sakura's inner persons eyes blazed with fire with her arms and fists hitting air in all directions.

After several hours of heading to the tower Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were now deep into the Forest of Death not knowing of the snake literally hiding in the grass. 'That's it my prey walk into the trap set by the predator,' thought the mysterious figure before it sprung the trap on them.

(Hokage Tower-Lounge Area)

Slade, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Zabuza, and Kurenai were all sitting down in the sofa chairs in the lounge area. They soon found that the quiet chatter between all of them was almost new to them without their students talking while they were around. "So all of our students made it through Ibiki's torture session huh? Well it's not surprising on my end with my genius Shikamaru," said Asuma bragging for all the others to hear.

"That is true, but don't forget Naruto outdid your student by a good 10 minutes on the written test Asuma. If anyone should brag about one's students it should be me," said Kakashi smiling behind his mask with his one eye turning into a U-shape.

"Please Kakashi don't make me barf out a lung. You didn't train Naruto at all during the entire week before the Chuunin Exams started. I should know seeing as he was looking at scrolls in his new house when he was home," said Zabuza, as he remembered during the week how Naruto was almost literally drinking the knowledge each scroll in the library possessed.

"Oh! What about you Zabuza? Do tell us what you have been doing now that you are a Kohona Leaf Shinobi now?" said Kakashi before taking out his perverted book to read making Kurenai's right eyebrow twitch at the sight of it.

"Making deals with other Jounin to help their students out. Your 'Eternal Rival' next to you is a good example seeing as I'm giving his mini-me version of himself Rock Lee swordsmanship lessons when and if he finishes," said Zabuza making Kakashi look up from his book in shock.

"YOSH! IT IS TRUE KAKSHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL. SOON MY LEE WILL BEGIN HIS TRAINING UNDER ZABUZA-SAN AND WILL SURPASS YOUR UCHIHA!" yelled Gai, who was now standing up making everyone sweat drop at the man's antics.

"Not only that, but I was teaching Kurenai's student Hyuuga Hinata how to make water clones and do the Hidden Mist Jutsu like I did Naruto. From my understanding she has an affinity for water and can move quite gracefully on it I might add," said Zabuza smiling behind his bandaged lower part of his face.

"Damn my students better not run into any of yours or I'm dead when they come looking for me. Heheheh. What about the Uchiha kid...Sasuke right? What has the last Uchiha of a prodigy learned since he's been learning from you Kakashi?" said Asuma taking a drag from his cigarette looking at the one eyed man with interest in what he could say.

"Oh a little of this and that. I taught him how to master a few Jutsu's and further enhance his chakra control on the tree walking exercise. Nothing too hard if that is what you are thinking, as I didn't want stress that much into his training until its time for the third part of the Exam," said Kakashi flipping a page in his book to continue his reading.

"Not to sound like overconfident, but I find you are all lucky I'm not aloud to be inside Naruto at the moment during this exam or you would find your students long eliminated from them," said Slade folding his arms along his chest.

"Then why aren't you?" said Kakashi, as he had been originally reading his orange book to drown out the presence of the Demon Lord.

"Because the Hokage asked me to sit this one out Kakashi. Neither he nor I want Naruto to become dependent on me during his training, missions, and anything else that comes his way. Besides...I'm not the only one that is inside of him as you all well know," said Slade smirking beyond his mask, as he saw them all shiver at the remembrance of seeing Naruto grow dark wings of fire before taking off from the Academy.

"You still haven't told us more about that," said Kurenai looking at Slade, who looked at her back finding those eyes to be most intoxicating.

Intoxicating, but not will bending. "Sorry my dear, but I can't tell you seeing as only my vessel that is Naruto can. However, if you want you can ask him when you see him next by all means go right ahead and ask away," said Slade in a purring voice that nearly made Kurenai swoon near him when she heard him talk.

The sight of the two together made Kakashi sick to his stomach, as he narrowed his eye slightly, closed his book, and left the room without a word. "What's got his ass squeezed shut tight?" said Zabuza, who raised an eyebrow at the whole thing.

(Back in the Forest of Death)

No one saw the attack coming, not even Naruto, as Team 7 were walking forward one minute, only to be hit with some sort of wave of unknown power. The blast itself left a huge crater on a giant boulder next to the spot that they were at. Sakura was the first to recover as she had taken the least of the blast, with Sasuke being second, and Naruto being third being sent flying into an unknown part of the forest. "Hey Sasuke are you all right?" said Sakura running up to him only to see he drew a kunai from his holster and readied it at her.

"Wait! How do I know you are the real Sakura? Tell me something only the real Sakura would know that I know too," said Sasuke as he had been away from the group and he did not want to be taken out by some imposter.

"Sasuke-kun it's me. We went to the Academy and I got high marks on my written tests because I was so smart," said Sakura hoping it would prove she was who she said she was.

"So? Many of the other kids at the Academy knew that. For I know you could be one of the other Leaf Genin teams with a different scroll trying to get ours," said Sasuke, as he hardened his grip on the kunai.

"But that's not possible as I have the Heaven scroll with me and only me, Naruto, and you knew that when we first entered," said Sakura showing him the scroll proving that it was indeed the Heaven scroll.

"That is all the proof I need," said Sasuke as he lowered his kunai holding arm before putting it away seeing as there was no need for it at the moment.

"Good now we just need to find Naruto seeing as he got hit the hardest," said Sakura, as she pointed to the direction she saw him last.

"We better hurry too. The sooner we get to the tower the sooner we can rest," said Sasuke as he and Sakura hurried off to find Naruto.

(With Naruto)

Naruto got up from the ground and dirt below him cursing under his breath for letting his guard down knowing Slade would never let him live it down. He had pushed Sakura out of the way since she was the weakest of the group taking the scroll she had and pocketed it quickly just before he was hit with the blast.

After that, Naruto had nudged Sasuke from most of the blast radius before the attack came, as he would be able to handle some of it, as it was the equivalent of a small beating. 'I guess I deserve this considering I had to save their asses from annihilation,' thought Naruto, before he cracked his neck left and right.

Just as he finished doing that Naruto heard a hissing sound putting him on full alert just before the attack came from behind him. "What the hell?" said Naruto, as he saw a giant snake open its mouth and swallow him whole.

Satisfied with it meal the snake went off to rest relishing in getting the easiest meal it has had in several years. At least that was what it thought before Naruto had enough of being digested by the slippery serpent. "Enough of this crap! Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Great Explosion!" said Naruto forming the necessary hand seals before making a small set of shadow clones before having them explode killing the giant snake in a very noisy and gruesome fashion.

Once Naruto removed most of the snake guts and blood from his clothing Naruto started heading for his companions sensing their chakra signature through the forest. He paused for a moment when he sensed another figure near his friends and it was not a signature of some Genin, this was a signature though masked, was powerful nonetheless. 'Looks like my teammates are in trouble. Big trouble,' thought Naruto as he became more alarmed as the unknown signature that was with his friends increased far beyond there's as he now ran to help his Shinobi comrades.

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

One moment Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to find Naruto only to have Naruto come out of nowhere surprising both of them. Sasuke being an Uchiha knew better then to trust this person to be Naruto, as the eyes that "Naruto" had when facing them were too friendly.

Sasuke knew that the real Naruto hated his guts with a passion; Sakura's too though to a certain degree and had eyes to match the feelings for both of them. After a quick throw of a kunai that was caught by the imposter, Sasuke took out another one, and then readied himself for battle. "Who are you? You're not Naruto!" said Sasuke seeing right through the henge.

"Impressive you saw through me. I expect no less from the Uchiha Prodigy of Kohona," said the Naruto imposter before turning into a female Grass Ninja.

"I assume you're the one responsible for our recent group disruption," said Sasuke, as he got into his families Taijutsu fighting stance.

"Yes. I wanted to face you without the distraction of the others, but I suppose the pink haired girls presence won't make much of a difference considering how weak she is," said the Grass Ninja before barraging them with killer intent so powerful that the two were frozen on the spot started envisioning their own deaths.

'What the hell? I can't move any of the muscles in my body. I've never felt killer intent this strong before,' thought Sasuke, as the vision of death had ended and he saw the Grass Ninja walking towards him with the very same kunai that had been thrown at his enemy.

"I wonder how your blood tastes Uchiha? You cannot imagine just how much I am truly looking forward to draining you dry of it," said the Grass Ninja that was getting closer and closer to the two Genin.

(Elsewhere...)

Garaa and his siblings walked through the forest as if it was an everyday thing to be in a place that could kill you if one were to make even the slightest of errors. Of course, it did not bother Garaa much due to his sand protecting him from harm. Another added bonus was Garaa was receiving training from none other then his inner demon herself Shukaku or, as she was rather known to be...Terra. With her insanity as well as his from not being able to sleep now under control and contained Garaa was more focused then ever before.

Even better was he found a brotherly type bond with Kohona's own demon vessel and the ironic thing was that both demons inside of each of them knew one another from a life long before there's ever existed! 'Uzumaki Naruto...truly he has a power in him that is far beyond that of anyone whether human, demon, or demon vessel,' thought Garaa, as he closed his eyes now without worry of them staying shut and him falling asleep.

It was then that Rain Ninja's appeared out of nowhere demanding that Garaa hand over his scroll to them or they would kill him, his brother. "You don't stand a chance against us kid and if you give up now not only will you be spare, but we will leave your whorish looking, female friend alone. That way she won't become our after party special to help us...well 'relive' ourselves from the stress of taking your lives," said the Rain Ninja with several piercing that were on the right side of his face, as he and his two ninja partners held kunai holding umbrella's in their hands.

Naturally, Garaa's eyes hardened at the mention of his sister and the word "whorish" as he knew what the direct word for that came from. He was not ignorant when it came to that of females and how they dressed, but his sister was precious to him. In the time, that Garaa had been able to see that during the week prior to the Exams, he understood just what value of both of his siblings lives and cherished them more then his own.

This Rain Ninja, who obviously thought that he was superior, had done something no one should do and that was targeting his family. Granted he didn't know they were all family, but that was not relevant now seeing as he had three Rain Ninja's to kill. "I just have one word to say to all of three of you fools. Die!" said Garaa before letting his sand fly out and covered all of them in his sand.

"What? What is this?" said the second Rain Ninja, as he along with the others struggled to get out of it.

"My Sand Coffin and now for my...Desert Burial!" said Garaa with his arm stretched out with his hand tilted sideways before turning it into a fist.

The result of this hand gesture made the sand around the Rain Ninja's consume and crush them into nothing as the blood was absorbed into their sand before it retreated once more into his gourd. 'I thought you were in control of our bloodlust Garaa?' thought Terra now in his mind or rather a mindscape shaped like a desert of all things.

'When people say things about my family like that then all bets on not killing people like those Rain Ninja's are off,' thought Garaa, as the sand before retreating all the way back dropped the scroll his team needed into his hand.

"We started with an Earth scroll and now we have the Heaven scroll making the task of having both complete. We should head to the tower now," said Garaa pocketing the scroll in his hand away before he and his siblings headed for their destination.

(Back with Sasuke and Sakura)

The Grass Ninja was beyond them that much Sasuke knew by this point and needed to get away from her before he and Sakura died. At the last moment, before the female ninja could strike Sasuke was able to pull out another kunai and jam it into his leg freeing him of his impending doom.

This moment allowed him to grab Sakura and run as fast as he could away from their enemy so they could get the very much-needed breathing space. "So you caused yourself real pain to undo the fake vision that I hit you with. You are becoming more and more interesting Sasuke Uchiha," said the female Grass Ninja before she set off to continue her pursuit.

(Moments Later)

Sasuke and Sakura were both panting from all the running they had just done to get away from the psycho Grass Ninja. "We have to get out of here Sasuke-kun. We have to try and find Naruto," said Sakura wondering where in the hell was he when they needed him the most.

"For once I think your right. We better hurry though, I think our enemy will be closing in on us soon and I don't think we can take him," said Sasuke getting to his feet along with Sakura only to be ambushed again by the Grass Ninja.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I can't let you go just yet," said the Grass Ninja before she pulled out several shuriken and threw it at them.

Naturally, Sasuke dodged them as did Sakura, but as they did their unrelenting enemy attacked them in Taijutsu knocking Sakura against a thick tree trunk nearly knocking her out. Sasuke activated his Sharingan Eyes and began to battle his opponent in an all out fight for survival.

A fight, which he was slowly loosing despite his Sharingan Eyes having a second coma added to each eye. Even with the more improved ability active, due to the enemy ninja's speed being faster then what his eyes could see Sasuke could barely keep up. 'Damn it all I guess I have to try _that_ move,' thought Sasuke as he leaped away but not before he had started throwing a heavy barrage of shuriken throwing stars at the female ninja, who saw and dodged them with a graceful ease.

"You missed me Sasuke," said the Grass Ninja, as she smirked at her prey while slightly disappointed that the Uchiha was not fighting up to her standards.

"You are in for quite the surprise," said Sasuke as he activated his trap of invisible wires to ensnare his unsuspecting victim into his trap.

Unsuspecting the Grass Ninja was, as she was pulled back into the tree behind her while Sasuke with the wires in his hands and in his mouth went through hand seals. 'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!' thought Sasuke before he took in a massive intake of breath and unleashed his fire along the wire that reached the destination of his prisoner.

As expected, the strings caught ablaze ending at the intended target burning still shocked Grass Ninja asunder along with the tree that she was being held in. "I guess we didn't need Naruto after huh," said Sasuke, as he walked over to Sakura lifting her upright.

"Don't be too sure Sasuke there is more to this ninja then meets the eyes," said the Grass Ninja, as she revealed herself walking out of the fire as if it was nothing.

"What?" said Sasuke in surprise, as he and Sakura backed away from this freak of nature of a woman as she advanced on the both of them.

"Come here my prey," said the Grass Ninja, as she charged forward in an unnatural grace that was clearly beyond that of any Genin, Chuunin, and even Jounin for that matter.

Before she could approach explosive tags were thrown at the female ninja forcing her to back flip away. "Back off lady or I'll send you back to Grass in a tiny match box," said Naruto appearing in front of Sasuke and Sakura while getting into his fighting stance.

"Ah! Well if it isn't the infamous Uzumaki Naruto, who finally making his appearance and thus gracing himself with his presence. I am somewhat surprised that my little pet did not digest you when I ordered it to eat you," said the Grass Ninja with her smile back on her face as she it her thumb and placed the blood on a seal on her arm before summoning a giant snake similar to the one Naruto fought.

"I suspected as much from you as you are one of the Legendary Three Sannin that is the traitor of Kohona known only as...Orochimaru!" said Naruto pointing an a bandaged accusing finger at the ninja.

"So you know who I am do you? (Change in voice) My my this is a strange turn of events is it not Uzumaki Naruto. I see you have grown and become strong since last I heard with my spies in Kohona. However, that in itself is also another surprise considering nearly all of the village hates you for what you contain inside of you Naruto. I would have thought that such hatred would have stunted your growth, not made you stronger. What issss your secret? I am most curious," said Orochimaru ripping the fake skin off her now his pale face revealing with yellow like eyes making it to be more snake then human.

"Let's just say that I had some very strong teachers that were _beyond_ good at what they did with training me. If you only knew who they were you would be afraid of me right now seeing as they could easily kill you and any ninja stupid enough to follow you for your quest for Immortality," said Naruto before he starting fighting Orochimaru despite the fact the man was a Sannin.

After a while Orochimaru started to get slightly worried, as the boy was much stronger then he was made to believe from his information. After ordering his giant snake to kill Naruto, Orochimaru could only watch as a black flame appeared in the boy's hands that went through his snake's skull. "Rapid Fists of the Mortal Flame!" said Naruto, as his two fist punched the snake repeatedly until the snake couldn't take it anymore and went "poof" away after the last shot hit the snake in-between the eyes and into the brain.

To make matter worse for the Snake Sannin he needed to refocus his energy in planting the Curse Seal Technique on Sasuke or all hopes of him getting his perfect vessel will end in failure. 'Shame he's the son of the Fourth or I would take him with me as well, but still that doesn't mean I can't do something about him too,' thought Orochimaru, as Naruto began fighting him again.

Fortunately, despite the boy being good in a fight, Orochimaru was able to block several of the punches and dodge a right kick to the left side aimed at his ribs. "Earth Style: Mud Bullets!" said Orochimaru taking in a heavy breath before spewing out a dozen rounds of mud at the boy hoping some of them would get him to slow him down.

Naruto easily dodged them with speed that could rival Orochimaru's before grabbing one of his arms, then stopping him long enough to pull out his sword, and thrusted the blade into the legendary Sannin. "Tell me Orochimaru how does it feel? How does it feel to fall at the hands to the son of the hero that is a Genin of Kohona? The very same village that you betrayed all those years ago?" said Naruto smirking behind his cloth of a mask, as he twisted the blade to leave a permanent mark on the man's stomach.

However, the man did not scream and was going to extreme lengths to hold it in with great effort "Damn you...boy. You are more...trouble then...then you are...worth. I...I wonder if you...would still be...be smirking if...if you knew that I...wasn't the...the only person...who was...was responsible for...Kyuubi's rampage," said Orochimaru giving Naruto his own smirk, as his mouth was being covered in blood.

"What?" said Naruto, as he stopped smirking when he heard that and that gave the snake man enough time to go through a set of one-handed hand signs before he attacked.

"I...won't...die yet...boy! I...I think you...you might remember...this one...Naruto-san, as you...were hit by...by it (coughs up blood)...before you met my...my pet. Wind Release: **Breakthrough!**" said Orochimaru right before the blast hit Naruto through several trees before falling down several feet, crashed through several thick tree branches, and then finally stopped on a sturdy one.

'Damn that hurt! I'm going to be feeling that jutsu in the morning,' thought Naruto, as the snake that was Orochimaru suddenly appeared with blood coming and dripping down his mouth.

Before Naruto could react the snake was now going through one handed signs like Haku did back in Wave after ripping some of his shirt with a chakra covered hand that revealed the Fourth Hokage's seal on the boy. 'There it is. That seal that binds the Nine Tailed Fox to his vessel. While it is a nice design it needs an addition of sorts,' thought Orochimaru, as one hand went behind his back while the other went through hand signs.

"This is...is my little...little gift of a...curse to...to you...Uzumaki Naruto. I...I hope...that you understand...that I...I do not want...it back when I...I give it to... to you. Take... take this...Five Pronged Seal!" said Orochimaru before he stabbed his five fingers into the seal making Naruto scream in pain after he had tried to hold it in long after the snake had removed his fingers from the seal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto, as the pain in his mind felt like something out of a nightmare in hell itself before he fell unconscious on the tree branch.

(Elsewhere...Demon World)

Slade was in pain as he felt something coming from Naruto being off meaning someone or something had screwed with the seal. 'I've never felt this weak before. Damn! I can feel myself fading away no doubt back into my cage,' thought Slade as he started looking more like a ghost then anything before he was drawn completely back into the seal on Naruto.

Slade had just come from a meeting in Demon World with some old...friends and family when he felt something was happening to Naruto. He was just about to open a portal to go back in order to investigate when he felt the pain to the stomach. Now he was back in his cell with the gears had grinded to a halt and a complete systems shutdown in his area of the Mindscape. "Naruto you have some explaining to do when we talk again," said Slade, as he then noticed the boy was unconscious beyond his cage.

(Forest of Death)

'Now that you are taken care of my next target is the Uchiha,' thought Orochimaru as got closer while utilizing hand signs again as he moved within range of Sasuke.

Before Sasuke Sakura could react Orochimaru struck in the most frightening way they had ever seen anyone attack. The man extended his neck far beyond human capacity and bit Sasuke on the neck before drawing blood upon his release from the boy. 'Curse Seal Technique! I wonder what type of seal he will get? He is an Uchiha and he is strong for his age so will he receive the Heaven or Earth Seals?' thought Orochimaru, as his head and neck retracted back into his body normally.

"What did you do to him?" said Sakura running over to Sasuke, who like Naruto now screamed in pain at what he just received from Orochimaru.

"Let's just...just say that like Uzu...(cough)...Uzumaki back...back there...Sasuke Uchiha has...been given a...a gift, but unlike...unlike (cough) the one I gave Naruto...this one will empower...him with...with new found...found strength. When you...want to learn how to use...use it...Uchiha please by...by all means (cough) seek me out. I...I will gladly...gladly show you...you how to...to become what you have...have desired (cough) to be...all your life," said Orochimaru before he couldn't take being their anymore and faded through the tree branch below him, almost as if he was becoming a part of it.

(In another part of the Forest of Death)

"Hey did you hear those screams a moment ago? Those screams sounded like Naruto and Sasuke, but what could hurt those two?" said Kiba making him and his two teammates stop in their tracks.

Kiba's team had just recently ambushed one of the two Genin teams the Mist Village had sent to participate in the Chuunin Exams. After a quick nest of bugs from Shino latched onto the Mist Ninja's Kiba and Hinata attacked wearing bugs of their own, but these bugs released a special scent that told his colony that they were friends and not to be harmed. Within mere moments the scroll they needed was there's thus allowing them to head for the tower at the center of the forest. "Y-You don't t-think N-Naruto-k-kun or h-his team a-are hurt d-do you?" said Hinata worriedly, as she looked in the direction of the scream with worry and fear for the boy she loved.

"Don't sweat it Hinata. Look, all three of us here know that Naruto is the meanest badass in all of the Chuunin Exams and something like this 'Forest of Death' s going to stop him from getting to the tower," said Kiba, as he wanted to get on the good side of the others by being supportive of Naruto.

"I'm sure Naruto will be fine Hinata. All we can do now is have faith in him Hinata and pray that he does not fail this part of the Exam," said Shino knowing logically that out of all the Rookie Nine Naruto had the highest probability of surviving this place.

Hinata could only nod as she felt in her heart that something was in fact wrong and the feeling was not leaving her. If anything it was growing...stronger. 'Naruto-kun I pray with all that I am you are safe,' thought Hinata, as she looked back one more time before she continued with her team to their destination.

Hinata and Team 8 were not the only one's who heard Naruto and Sasuke's screams of pain as they reached all the way to Mitarashi Anko. The Special Jounin was at the time, eating some of her favorite meal...Dango. 'I recognize those screams. They came from the Uchiha and Uzumaki kid. I better check this out seeing as nothing should be able to hurt those two with their level of skill and abilities,' thought Anko before she took off into the Forest of Death to find out just what was going on.

As she made her way through the Forest of Death Anko stopped when she saw a familiar face, which she thought she would ever see in Kohona ever again. 'It is that backstabbing traitor Orochimaru! What is wrong with him? He looks like he's ready to keel over and die,' thought Anko before she leaped down several feel away from him.

"If it...isn't my...dear sweet...Anko. What brings you...you here...to my neck of...of the woods?" said Orochimaru, as he clutched his wound before coughing up more blood.

"I went to investigate an unnatural disturbance that I heard, but seeing you like this by far more interesting. Now I can kill you and take your head to the Hokage you betraying son of a bitch!" said Anko, as she took out a kunai to do the deed to end the man's life.

"You make...make it sound...like it's a...a bad thing. In any...case, even if...if you could kill...kill me I...am already dying...from that accursed...sword. The...sword held...by...by the...the Kyuubi brat...Uzumaki Naruto," said Orochimaru stunning Anko that someone like her former teacher could be bested by some Genin...even if he was a demon vessel.

'Naruto mortally wounded Orochimaru? Impossible!' thought Anko, as she could help wonder just how strong Naruto had now become.

Her inner thoughts about the subject were cut short however, when a ninja threw a smoke bomb down in front of her while wearing a mask. From what Anko could see past the eye sore smoke, the ninja that had a Sound Headband on started healing Orochimaru's lethal wound until it was no longer life threatening. "It appears luck favors me this day. Go tell your Hokage to continue with the Chuunin Exams as planned or he will find Kohona will fall before my hands," said Orochimaru before fading into the tree once more while the ninja disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Lord Hokage is not going to enjoy hearing this,' thought an angry Anko, as she now headed for the tower to talk to Sarutobi Hokage about this so he could speak to Naruto about just what exactly happened.

(With Sakura)

The pink haired girl that was Haruno Sakura was not having a pleasant day right now, as both her teammates were unconscious. The deed done by the hands of the most feared of the Legendary Three Sannin Orochimaru and Sakura was not in physical fit shape either. Somehow, she was able to get both Sasuke and Naruto moved to a cave on the ground seeing as the fight was giving her the fear of heights.

'I hope one of them wakes up soon or else or else were doomed. I can't hold my own against someone like Orochimaru since his skills rival that of the Hokage himself. If he comes back and finds us here when were at our weakest were all going to die,' thought Sakura, as she tried to take care of both of them the best she could from what she learned during her training with Mitarashi Anko prior to the Exams.

"**What are you waiting for get off your ass and prepare a defense! Cha!"** yelled Inner Sakura, as she help her outer self with the details of planting traps in key places around the cave finding it good to remember what Anko had told her when she saw the woman out at Kakashi's advice.

Within moments, Sakura was done with her now in front of the cave, kunai in hand, and very much exhausted with the need to sleep. She tried to stay awake knowing it would mean the possible death of her and her teammates, but in the end sleep one out sending her to the land of dreams.

On the other hand, in this particular case, a nightmare.

(The Next Day-Morning)

Sakura awoke with a start after enduring a nightmare of her seeing Orochimaru suddenly appear killing Sasuke, Naruto, and then finally her in a silent yet painful manner. "It was just a nightmare. Let's hope it stays that way," said Sakura aloud to herself, as she looked around, she noticed it was morning of a new day and she was now finally awake.

However, Sakura didn't notice that she was now being watched by a pair of Genin Ninja from Sound waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "So when should we strike Dosu? I want to kill that pink haired girl as soon as possible," said the female ninja of the group with her hand twitching to reach for a shuriken or kunai to kill the girl in her sights.

"Patience Kin. You will get what you want right after we complete the mission given to us by Orochimaru. He wants us to kill both Uchiha Sasuke and his teammate Uzumaki Naruto," said Dosu looking at Sakura with his one eyes while the rest of his face was covered in bandages.

"Fine! You can have the Naruto kid from what he did to you earlier a few days ago while I get Sakura. Zaku can have the Uchiha if he wants," said Kin looking at her other spiky haired teammate, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah leave that pretty boy Uchiha to me. I'll annihilate him with my arms abilities and then I show everyone that no one should push people like me around," said Zaku, as his face grew a wicked smile seeing how he was going to enjoy destroying the Leaf ninja in front of him.

"I say we observe her for a few more minutes and then if neither the Uchiha or Uzumaki move from within the cave we will initiate the plan as ordered," said Dosu holding up his long sleeve to reveal the big metal bracer with holes in them.

"This is going to be fun," said Kin with her own sadistic smirk on her face, as she was going to enjoy destroying her opponent with great pleasure.

(Chuunin Tower)

"Sweet were the first one's here. Strange really I always thought that Naruto and his team would be here first. Guess he's not as great as he thought he was," said Kiba, who felt a great deal of killing intent from Hinata and to a lesser extent Shino.

"Say that again and I'll neuter you myself," said Hinata before leaving to find a Chuunin or Jounin ninja in the tower to see if _her_ Naruto-kun was here yet.

"You would be wise to tread cautiously around Hinata when it concerns Naruto and to an extent myself Kiba. You know as well as I do that Naruto has captured Hinata's heart as she has his and they will always have the others to the end of their days. If you try to rip them apart they will literally do that to you...more ways then one," said Shino before he turned and left to plan for what would be coming next.

"I think I just did something stupid huh Akamaru," said Kiba only to get a bark from the dog in agreement while the young pup mentally sighed at the stupidity of its owner.

'I wonder if Naruto is willing to add me to his family if I were to ask?' thought Akamaru, as he made a mental note to note help Kiba fight Naruto should it come to that later.

Neither Akamaru nor Kiba noticed the Sand Siblings enter the tower or that Temari was now for some unknown reason concerned about Naruto's well being. 'He had better be all right for Garaa's sake...as well as mine. Wait! What did I just think?' thought Temari after overhearing Team 8's conversation when they were walking.

(Back with Sakura)

Sakura looked on throughout the forest surroundings in search of any possible enemies that might try to harm her teammates. So far, everything was quiet, but in her mind, along with Inner Sakura found it to be too quiet for it be natural. "Something is wrong here. I can almost feel it," whispered Sakura, as she gripped the kunai further.

"Move in and show no mercy. Orochimaru does not tolerate failure," said Dosu, as he, Zaku, and Kin ran in and made there move against Sakura.

Sakura saw them out of the corner of her eye as the Sound Ninja's suddenly appeared and got closer and closer to her within mere seconds. 'Got you,' thought Sakura as, she used her kunai to cut the wire on the traps she had set, which launch several hundred shuriken at them.

"So you think that will save you? Take this!" said Zaku before unleashing a huge wave of air from his palms at the throwing stars knocking them away.

"My turn," said Sakura seeing her chance and made her move as she sprung another trap sending a giant log wrapped in vines swinging down from above from her right towards them.

Kin acted quickly and threw several explosive tags at the trap causing the giant wooden weapon to shatter into hundreds of pieces leaving only splinters. "Nice try girl, but we came prepared for this exam...unlike you," said Kin, as she got behind Sakura grabbing her hair and getting it in a good grip.

Sakura screamed in pain as Kin pulled her hair back with her left hand while she had a kunai in the right one at the ready to take her pink haired life. While this happened, Dosu and Zaku were both headed towards the cave only to be blindsided by none other then Rock Lee, who did a double spin kick on both boy's sending them flying while the kunai in hand that he took out was deadlocked with Kin's. "Lee? What are you doing here?" said Sakura despite the pain she was feeling from the girl behind her with still a strong grasp in her hair.

"Haruno Sakura, it is my duty to protect a fellow ninja of the leaf and as such I will now protect you and your teammates as well," said Lee, as he knew all he had to do was stall for time until Naruto or Sasuke could awaken.

"Foolish boy do you really think you can stand up against people like us. We are the best Genin from the Hidden Sound Village and chosen by none other the Orochimaru himself. You cannot win," said Dosu before he rushed at the thick eyebrow boy knowing that the Genin could do nothing against him.

Lee moved quickly knocking the kunai out of Kin's hands before using his to help block Dosu's attack. At first, it looked like the young Leaf Genin had succeeded only to leap back holding his left ear in pain as if someone had stabbed him there. 'My ear feels like it just exploded. But...how?' thought Lee, as his ear was now visibly bleeding past his hand that covered the damaged ear.

"Surprised? You should be. Had that Uzumaki kid behind you in the cave not interfered you would have seen what I could do right before the written exam. Oh well it is not as if it matters anymore really. Seeing as you like the other three here are going to all die by our hands," said Dosu, as he walked slowly this time towards the wounded green spandex wearing Genin.

At least he would have, had it not been for the timely intervention of one Nara Shikamaru with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. 'Heh just me playing with my shadow,' thought the lazy genius as he put Dosu in an awkward yet funny looking position.

"Dosu what the hell are you doing looking like that?" said Zaku looking at his teammate in the strange position he was in.

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings. Ino now!" said Shikamaru revealing himself smiling as the first phase of the plan was working.

"Here it goes. Take care of my body while I am gone. Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" said Ino, as she used her families infamous technique to possess Kin.

Before Kin knew what was happening she felt herself falling into the back of her mind as another presence took over in the controlling of her body. "Sorry it took so long Forehead Girl, but I can't let you show me up in front of anyone else in this Exam now can I?" said Kin, but with Ino's voice, as she let go of Sakura's hair and moved away from her friend.

"Damn! Were out number Dosu what do we do?" said Zaku, as Choji appeared holding Ino's body and he sensed two more above the cave in a tree.

Before Dosu could answer however, a dark purplish chakra was rising from one Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan Eyes activated with dark looking marks all over his body. "Prepare to die," said Sasuke, as he walked towards Zaku, who looked quite frightened at the sight of the boy.

"You FIRST...Supersonic Slicing Wave!" said Zaku unleashing his attack from his palms on Sasuke hoping it would kill him and Naruto behind him all in one shot.

It did not have the exact effect he was looking for, as the shockwave of the blast did not affect him Sasuke at all while it sent Kin flying into a nearby tree causing a trickle of her blood to run down the side of both her and Ino's mouth. 'Uh oh I think this could be a problem,' thought Shikamaru, as he knew the draw back of Ino's technique was that if the body she possesses died so would she.

Dosu noticed this and moved to hit Kin's body with his attack knowing that sacrifices within the team when needed when necessary. "Hurry up Ino and leave the girl's body or you're going to be in serious trouble," said Shikamaru calling over to Kin's body with Ino's spirit inside of it while Lee saw Dosu head for Ino and intercepted his attack one again only instead of blocking the attack he went on the offensive.

As Ino did, Lee delivered a kick to the mummified looking Sound Ninja's face sending him into the air before following up immediately with his. "Now for my secret technique known as...the Hidden Lotus!" said Lee, as he took to the air and once behind the ninja he then used the bandages covering his arms to consume Dosu in them while in mid-air.

Lee was now spinning with Dosu at a fast rate downward that would most definitely cripple the bandaged Sound Ninja. "Ah blast it all to hell!" said Zaku, as he used his slicing sound waves attack on the earth creating a cushion for Dosu.

Of course, in doing that, the boy left his guard down allowing a dark looking Sasuke to grab both of his arms and pulled them back behind his head. "Those things on your arm are very interesting and are almost like a bloodline limit. However, I can assume it is the only thing you can do besides using small Shinobi weapons like kunai or shuriken or else you would just be sub par weakling. If that I in fact the case then let's remove you from the competition seeing how it has no place for weaklings," said Sasuke as he pulled at Zaku's arms until they were detached at the joint.

"Sasuke-kun you have to stop!" said Sakura, as she ran up to Sasuke to calm him down only to have him become infuriated knocking her down into unconsciousness when he let go of Zaku and focused on her.

"Why should I listen to you Sakura? You are a weak, useless ninja, and a pathetic one at that. Your only purpose in this life is to worry more about your appearance then that of your skills. You are a waste a life that must be removed from this world," said Sasuke before he started doing hand signs for an attack.

Everyone was shocked at the power Sasuke was displaying they did not know what to do as they were either too exhausted or afraid to do anything. 'His chakra is now unnatural. It's an evil force I have never seen before,' thought Neji above all of them watching with Tenten, who was now starting to sweat from fear of facing this boy in combat should he use this power inside of him.

Sasuke had just completed the second to last hand sign when another large chakra source that was much more powerful arose from the cave. The figure stepped out with his body surrounded in blue and black chakra mixing and interacting with one another. "What do you think your doing Sasuke?" said Naruto walking out with his mask removed and his helmet pulled back showing off his wild hair for everyone to see.

"Stay out of this loser or your next. Can't you feel the power I now possess? It is truly an incredible feeling to have as this new chakra makes me even stronger then...you," said Sasuke, as he went to make the next hand sign, but now face Naruto instead of Sakura.

Naruto saw this and despite the pain, that was still coursing through his body, from what Orochimaru did to him before he acted quickly. He moved with his almost unbelievable speed to stop Sasuke from completing the hand signs with his right squeezing both of the Uchiha's hands with his right one. "You are a fool to think that this power makes you any stronger then you are now because the truth it doesn't," said Naruto, as the two-chakra powers seemed to clash around them.

"You're lying Naruto and everyone here knows it because you are afraid that I will be better then you as I rightfully should be. While YOU are at my feet kissing them like the 'dead last' that you are!" said Sasuke trying to break Naruto's grip over his hands only to find even this knew power was not strong enough to do that.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Show everyone here the strength of the Uchiha Clan and the power you pride yourself on," said Naruto pulling Sasuke towards him until they were face to face with each other and their headbands were scraping against one another.

"Why you..." said Sasuke only to be kneed in the gut by Naruto before being head butted and then with his right hand that was holding the Sasuke's two, he threw the Uchiha into the tree next to Choji and Ino.

"Anyone else have a problem with me?" said Naruto looking at everyone before turning his attention upward to see Neji and Tenten looking at him back.

"You are strong Uzumaki Naruto. We see now why Orochimaru wished us to kill you and Sasuke, but seeing as that is out of the question right now I would like to make a deal right now," said Dosu revealing an Earth scroll in his hands.

"Let me guess. You want me to let you three live in exchange for the scroll right? All right you got a deal, but give it to Shikamaru's team seeing as they don't have the scroll yet and they will need it to pass," said Naruto pointing to the said team noticing the sad looks on their faces when looking at the scroll in Dosu's hands.

"Very well. When we meet again in the form of combat however, I have every intention of destroying you to prove myself to Orochimaru that I am worthy of being his servant," said Dosu, as he dropped the scroll down next to Choji, picked up an unconscious Kin, and then he and Zaku jumped away into the tree's away from the area.

"Well that was interesting," said Tenten so only she, Neji, and Naruto, who unknown to the both of them could hear her.

Neji ignored her, as he stared at one of his two targets that he was to destroy later on that was Uzumaki Naruto. 'He is much stronger then I anticipated from the looks of his blue and strange black chakra. I'll have to be watchful of his presence during the upcoming third part of the Exam,' thought Neji, as he like the other saw Naruto put his Shinobi helmet back on with the cloth covering his face.

"Lee were leaving we have the scrolls we need so lets get to the tower already," said Neji walking away with Tenten from the clearing with Lee in hot pursuit.

"Will see you later Naruto. Keep that troublesome Uchiha head case contained until you get to the tower will ya," said Shikamaru, as he walked away with Choji and a slightly injured Ino next to him.

"What a lazy person he will not even let me join him with the other two," said Naruto letting out a small laugh as he picked up Sasuke and Sakura before heading out.

(Some Time Later...in the Forest of Death)

"Sir, the Sound Genin you sent to kill Sasuke and Naruto failed," said a voice next to the Snake Sannin.

"How unfortunate, but not as much as one would think really. They are still alive and as such can be of use to us in the next part of the Chuunin Exams. In the mean time, I want YOU, Kabuto to intercept Naruto so he is weakened or unable to participate in the next part of this exam. He is more powerful then I anticipated and because of that, he nearly killed me. I want you to extend that same favor to him before he reaches the tower," said Orochimaru knowing that even with the seal he placed over the Fourth's was in effect it did little to stop the boy's true power.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru. What about that Anko woman? She knows that you are here in Kohona and will surely have the Hokage put all of Kohona on high alert," said Kabuto knowing that even with his master's skills he could not defeat the Hokage despite his age in a fair fight.

"It makes no difference Kabuto. With Uzumaki Naruto crippled, or out of the way, and Uchiha Sasuke as my new protégé to use for my Immortality Jutsu I will not be stopped. Especially by my old teacher," said Orochimaru signaling for Kabuto to leave.

(Some Time Later)

Naruto found a small river running along the area that he was using to get to the tower and decided now was a time to get a drink from it. He had already talked to Slade earlier when he awoke and he explained what happened with Orochimaru. The result was just as Naruto expected it to be and had Slade not been trapped within his seal with the Sannin's own "additions" added to it, Slade would have come out transformed in his Demon Lord form ready to kill everything in sight. 'At least Slade's calmed down a little. Now, he is no longer in his Demon Fox form like he was earlier speaking in demon tongue about how he was going to shred Orochimaru's soul into nothingness,' thought Naruto, as he took a drink from the stream before picking up his two teammates and headed for the tower.

"Hey! You're Naruto right?" said a voice to the right of Naruto that came from a boy with white hair, glasses, and was wearing a mask as well as purple clothing with bits of white underneath.

"Yeah I'm Naruto. What's it to you?" said Naruto turning to face Kabuto from what he smelled of him earlier.

Naruto did not want to stretch this out anymore then he had to as he felt slightly off due to the seal on his stomach that was screwing with his chakra system and network. "Oh I sort of got lost out here away from my team and I was just wondering if maybe I could join you to the tower in hopes to find them their waiting for me. Worst case my team fail and I try again for an eighth time somewhere else," said the masked covered Kabuto, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"I see. If that were to happen, you would be able to go spy and get information when you need to bring down any of the other Hidden Villages. Give me a break you snake loving bastard!" said Naruto leaping away from further from Kabuto much to the other boy's surprise.

"How did you know I work for Orochimaru?" said Kabuto, as his eyes narrowed slightly annoyed and angry at being caught right away, as he hoped that the mask would help in covering identity to fool the boy.

"You stink of snakes and his blood meaning that you were around him after he received his lethal wound from me. Though I take since you still serve him the bastard is alive and well thanks no doubt...to you," said Naruto gently putting Sasuke and Sakura down on the ground before he stepped forward a safe distance to defend them from harm.

"You are very observant Naruto Uzumaki. I can see why Orochimaru sees you as a threat to his plans to destroy Kohona when the time comes. Still, even with your skills in your current condition I highly doubt even you can handle me with all that you have just gone through recently. Correct?" said Kabuto making chakra appear in both his hands in the form of a blade.

Naruto stayed silent neither confirming nor denying the statement. However, Kabuto did have a point seeing as the incident with Orochimaru, his chakra system being screwed up, the fight with the Sound Genin, the struggle in controlling Sasuke, and now this ready to fight ninja, who looked like he had just started the Exam. 'He must be very powerful to serve the snake to be trusted in his healing. From what I remember from dad's scrolls on Medical Jutsu's that technique he's using acts like a scalpel, but in the form of chakra. From the looks of it, he does not need to get a direct hit on the skin to make contact with my inner body parts with that. I have to be careful,' thought Naruto getting into fighting stance.

Kabuto instantly moved at a speed that rivaled Kakashi's with his chakra scalpel's ready to strike Naruto, who was slightly surprised that the other masked figure could move like that at his age. The two started to go at it with great intensity with Kabuto moving on the attack with Naruto holding his ground on defense with his speed allowing him to dodge rather then block the chakra scalpels. "You are pretty good Naruto, but considering all that you have been through recently you are doomed to fail," said Kabuto, as he faked an attack to Naruto's left and moved in on his right stabbing in his left side.

Naruto bit back the pain knowing his regenerative abilities would kick in after this the other seal was placed on him. "Maybe, but at least I can make sure you don't walk away from this untouched," said Naruto, as he grabbed Kabuto's left hand at the wrist, broke with a loud "snap", and then went through hand signs while ignoring the pain of Kabuto's right hand in him.

'Poor Naruto he does not realize that no matter what technique he uses now he can't possibly...WHAT THE...?' thought Kabuto, as he saw the technique being used.

"Here's a little move I've been wanting to use for some time, but couldn't knowing it would upset the stuck-up Uchiha. "Demonic Fire Style: Dark Dragon Grand Fireball Jutsu!" said Naruto, as he painfully took in a great big breath of air before unleashing a ball of fire that was black and orange at Kabuto that engulfed both of them in the flames.

When Kabuto saw the technique, he immediately removed his hand from Naruto's side to get away. However, even as the masked medic expert did, the range of the fire attack was nearly that of a lethal range even for someone with his healing abilities. The result of the fire attack, which was enhanced greatly by the chakra output Naruto used, created a very huge explosion that sent both ninja flying away from the other. "This...this isn't...over Naruto Uzumaki. Orochimaru can...cannot be defeat so...so easily," said Kabuto before getting up from the ground running for into the trees before Naruto could see his now exposed face that would reveal whom he was.

Naruto slowly got up from the ground and made a mental note not to do that again unless he decided to become suicidal in the distant future. "Okay now if I am done trying to kill myself again I can try to get to the tower before I collapse under their weight and my lack of strength,' thought Naruto, as he picked up both Sasuke and Sakura wincing as he did so before heading out again for the tower.

(At the Tower-3 Hours Later)

As the time passed Hinata had gotten more and more worried about Naruto as she could not for the life of her get the scream she heard out of her mind. What's more the intense shockwave she felt from an explosion not far off didn't help her either and if anything made things worse for her. 'Naruto-kun...why aren't you here yet?' thought Hinata, as she waited in her own little area of the tower where her team was given a chance to rest.

The rumors she was hearing from the Chuunin and Jounin in the tower were not good as she heard the words Orochimaru, Naruto, attack, and death all in one. She of course knew just who exactly Orochimaru was and that he was here attacking Naruto brought out fear and anger in the young Hyuuga that made her at one point look like the female Hyuuga equivalent of her cousin Neji when he was in a bad mood.

To make matters worse when the other teams arrived Ino was telling how Sasuke didn't look mentally stable and how she was surprised at how he was ready to attack both his teammates without hesitation. This made Hinata even more worried, as she now feared that Sasuke Uchiha would betray Naruto should he be in a weak enough condition and that the opportunity came to the "Avenger", as he called himself.

These thought were interrupted though by her bug using teammate Shino, who came in to Hinata's room after knocking on her door so she knew it was a friend. "I just thought you should know that Naruto has arrived with his team (Hinata gasps), but...but he is not in what appears looking to be in good shape," said Shino, who was slightly hesitant to finish what he said and was right to.

Hinata's eyes widened with fear as she ran out of the room to the outside of the tower to find Naruto walking up the steps holding Sasuke and Sakura on his back, dried blood on his left side, and had small remnants of what used to look like burns on his body. Not only that, but Naruto appeared to have large bites on his body from the looks of it and then remembered the large bugs in the Forest that had it not been for Shino would have attacked them.

The rest of him was still covered by his nearly destroyed Shinobi outfit though just barely before Hinata remembered the explosion from earlier and how she had felt that Naruto had been involved in either its creation or receiving end of it. "Hey Hinata-chan. Could you...you help me...out here...please. We have...have both scrolls...it's just...just that...," said Naruto before collapsing from exhaustion with his teammates falling down next to him onto the ground.

"NARUTO!" yelled Hinata before she ran to him and held him in her arms before she checked for his heartbeat, which to her relief she found.

Her voice it seemed carried a great distance into the tower, as several Chuunin, Jounin, and one Mitarashi Anko appeared on the scene. "Get them to the medical center of the tower now and report any irregularities when you're done your examinations," said Anko seeing how some of the Jounin were reluctant to help Naruto while the others had moved quickly picked up the Haruno and Uchiha.

Finally, seeing as none of them were helping Anko decided to pick up the boy herself only to meet the worried eyes and of a reluctant Hyuuga Heiress. It was clear to Anko that the girl saw the other ninja's not helping Naruto and feared that if anyone of them did take Naruto away from her it would be the last time she would see him alive. 'She doesn't have that hate the others do for Naruto-kun, but that doesn't mean she's a friend either,' thought Hinata holding onto Naruto even tighter.

It was not until the Third Hokage came after hearing Hinata's voice that did Hinata calm down slightly. "I'll take him to the medical center in the Tower. Anko you will escort me there so I can keep a watchful eye on all three and after that, I want Kakashi here as well, and ON...TIME!" said Sarutobi, as he took Naruto from Hinata before heading into the tower with Anko and Hinata in tow.

(A/N: HOLY CRAP! That is possibly the longest chapter I have ever produced in this story. GOD DAMN! That took so long to write. Sorry about that, but I wanted to be finished the Forest of Death as quickly as possible so I could start the Preliminaries. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I put a lot of effort into writing this. I had three separate occasions of writer's block when doing this. The next chapter may take as long to write as I have projects coming up and Final Exams in like...TWO WEEKS! For the Preliminaries I have decided officially who fights who. Here is how it stands (and not in order either...I think):

1.) Garaa of the Sand VS Inuzuka Kiba (The Sandman's is coming)

2.) Uchiha Sasuke VS Tsurugi Misumi (A.K.A: The Stretchy Guy VS Sharingan)

3.) Rock Lee VS Yoroi Akado (Interesting line up don't you think)

4.) Tenten VS Temari (As Shikamaru would say...troublesome)

5.) Shino VS Zaku (One sided. Nuff said)

6.) Neji VS Hinata (The one you've all want to see)

7.) Ino VS Sakura (We all know how that turned out)

8.) Naruto VS Dosu (Things get bloody)

9.) Kankuro VS Choji (I don't know how this one will work I might need some idea's)

10.) Shikamaru VS Kin (Too lazy to right anything here)

(So there you have it. Now if you will excuse me I'm tired, hungry, and want to rest for the day. Please review, as I love your comments on everything. Until the next time we meet again...PEACE!!!)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-Bloody Preliminaries-Part 1

A few hours later Naruto now lay unconscious in the hospital area of the tower along with Sasuke and Sakura with medical equipment hooked up to his body. After careful examination of all three Genin, Sakura was pronounced healthy enough to complete later on for the Exams. The same was said for Sasuke, who after awakening was taken by Kakashi to use Curse Sealing technique to restrain the seal on his neck. When asked how he got the seal Sasuke refused to answer saying, "it was none of their business" as he put it.

Naruto however, was in the worst shape by far out of the group with charka depletion and physical exhaustion. Upon a Scanning Jutsu being used it was determined that Naruto had received internal damaged to his organs that were already healed, but the pain it left was still pretty bad. To make matters worse, the boy had traces of multiple poisons from the different giant insects that resided in the Forest of Death. 'Arashi...your son is one hell of a juggernaut to do all this. Just as you were in his time. Shame the Council never got over their paranoid fears of your strength,' thought Sarutobi, as he nodded to Kakashi to take Sasuke away.

After Sasuke scowled at Naruto's dead like form and left with Kakashi, the Hokage got the answers he needed from Sakura, despite her reluctance in telling out of her loyalty to Sasuke. Of course, Sarutobi already knew how Sasuke got it due to Anko telling him about her encounter with Orochimaru and the snake Sannin's near death experience.

The fact that Sasuke was given the Curse Seal of Heaven by the man was just further proof of Orochimaru's treachery. 'So what Garaa, his siblings, and Baki told me were true and that the Sound Village was created by Orochimaru to one day destroy Kohona. Hopefully they will be taken out of the Preliminaries before we start the _final_ part of the Exams,' thought the Third Hokage, as he turned to Naruto, who was unconscious from his exhausting war in the Forest of Death.

The man had noticed the Five Elemental Seal on Naruto the moment he picked the boy up and removed it from him when everyone, but him had left the room. He like Anko as well as Hinata had noticed the hesitant looks in the other ninja in helping Naruto and had made a mental note have them report to Ibiki for..."reeducation" in how to treat a fellow Shinobi of the Leaf. Moments after the seal Orochimaru gave Naruto was released Slade came out of Naruto in a flash of orange flame with a look of pure seriousness in him. "We have to talk about a many...great...things," said Slade with no room for discussion in his voice.

"Yes. Follow me to my office stationed here," said the Third Hokage walking out the door with Slade while two ANBU outside the room stood guard outside while Anko went in to stand guard until the boy awoke.

(With the Others)

"Did you see that Naruto kid Neji-kun? He looked pretty messed up when the Hokage was caring him to the medical center with that other female ninja with him," said Tenten in a thoughtful voice knowing that from what she saw of the Forest of Death was no joke.

She had to admit he was kind of cute in his own way and she felt the power he unleashed in the forest that, like his hair to be wild, untamed, and dare she think it...sexy. 'I bet he's really good with a sword. Maybe he'll let me play with it for awhile. Wait! That came out wrong. Bad Tenten those are perverted thoughts,' thought Tenten, as she was mentally slapping herself for thinking such things.

Neji didn't say anything on the subject at hand as he was more focused on the next part of the Exam that would be coming up in a few days. If he did, Neji would be able to crush his cousin Hinata quickly so he could put her in her place among the weak just as fate intended it to be. 'They don't believe me when I say your life is predetermined by Fate. Well soon Hinata, Naruto, and the rest of the fools here will see just how powerful Fate truly is,' thought Neji, as he glared occasionally at Hinata that went unnoticed by the others.

"Yes I did Tenten. From what I understand Naruto fought the infamous Sannin named Orochimaru and with his great Flames of Youth he forced the Legendary Sannin away from his Shinobi comrades. Gai-sensei would no doubt declare him worthy of being my eternal rival," said Lee making Neji and Tenten mentally grown seeing as having one eternal rival for Lee to talk about was bad enough, but two in their minds was pushing it...greatly.

"Well from what I understand of the situation that I heard from those Sound Genin was that they were ordered by that Sannin to kill Naruto along with Sasuke. After what I've seen of those two I'd say they bring a whole knew meaning to the word troublesome," said Shikamaru sighing outwardly only to get a hard hit to his head by Ino, who still did not forget the lazy boy's words about blonde haired people being troublesome.

"Shikamaru you shut your lazy mouth about Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun!" said Ino, who after saying that now had a star eye with Sasuke in it in her left eye and a pink hearted one with Naruto in the right much to Hinata and to some degree Tenten's dismay.

"What I want to know is how someone like Naruto gets so strong that he can go toe to toe with a Sannin and make the outcome a draw," said Kiba, as he scratched his head making several fleas fall off of him.

"Perhaps when he awakens you can talk to him about. However, should he turn you down or lie about his answer to not press forward with it, as he will tell you when he is ready," said Shino in order to silence the dog user's voice on the subject.

"I-I hope N-Naruto-k-kun gets b-better s-soon. He w-went through s-so much t-to g-get this f-far and for h-him t-to...to l-lose now w-would...," said Hinata, who couldn't even finish her sentence out of fear that it would come true.

"Ah don't (munch) worry Hinata (munch) you know (munch) Naruto is (munch) stronger then (munch) we give (munch) him credit (munch) for," said Choji, who had pulled out a bag of chips and started eating.

Not long after that Sakura came along looking better after getting cleaned up a little at the nearest bathroom was asked what happened with her group when facing Orochimaru. To her credit she gave Naruto the recognition he deserved when he was fighting the snake Sannin. While at the same time, she decided to exaggerate a little at how "her Sasuke-kun" was fighting against Orochimaru before Sasuke Uchiha himself showed up stopping anymore of how things went down in the forest.

Naturally the group believed what she said about Naruto considering what they saw of his skills, but not as much about Sasuke with his current track record. 'I take back what I said about blonde people being troublesome. It's the pink ones that you have to really worry about,' thought Shikamaru wishing he had X-ray vision so he could stare up at the clouds that he loved so much.

(With the Sound Genin)

"How is your arm Zaku? Can you still fight?" said Dosu looking at his comrade, who had slings in both his arms.

"Could be better. One hand I can use, but the other is completely shot. I just have to get someone who is weaker then me in the next round is all. Maybe that one team with the Hyuuga girl or the guy with the puppy dog I can beat, but other then those two and I'm screwed," said Zaku moved his one good hand wincing as he did to keep it active.

"Good luck with that. Knowing your crappy luck you'll get stuck with that Naruto guy or possibly Garaa of the Sand," said Kin smiling at Zaku, who scowled at her with fierce a look in his eyes.

"Watch your mouth! At least I didn't get possessed by some weak blonde haired Genin girl with a possession Jutsu," said Zaku, as he was not going to be labeled the weaker one of the three.

"Enough! Stop it the both of you. You know we cannot squabble like this if we are going to succeed in the plan that we were given by Orochimaru. Focus on the plan and then on how to kill each other afterwards," said Dosu, who got a nod from both his comrades.

(With the Hokage)

"So Orochimaru had accomplices did he? It's not surprising seeing how he was favored aside from Hyuuga Hizashi to succeed me. Some ninja believed I favored the Fourth out of pity rather then his abilities even during the last Shinobi War. Why however, I will probably never know," said Sarutobi, as he remembered how a good size argument with the Council came when he made his decision.

"No doubt they felt that the title should have been passed down from teacher to student seeing how the snake Sannin was your best student out of the three you trained. While Arashi was the student of..._him_," said Slade not have much respect for Sarutobi's other male student of the three, who picked up some "perverted" habits in regard to women.

"Yes its seems Jiraya's bathhouse perverted peeking habits were more then enough to discredit Arashi enough to give Orochimaru and Hizashi more ground to stand on. I had suspected that someone had helped attack you when you were on your way to see him, but I never learned who it was. Now I find out that it was more then just Orochimaru that played a wicked hand in this conspiracy. From what my old student said to Naruto it almost sounded as if the source of the evil was started not from outside of Kohona, but rather it was...from within," said the Third his eyes narrowing dangerously, as if he had an idea of, who the betrayers were.

"Yes. However, we would need evidence to prove to the public that _they_ were involved with the Sannin in the near destruction of Kohona as well as responsible for Arashi's death," said Slade his hands interlaced as he slouched back in his seat thinking.

Just then there was a knock at the door and it opened and an ANBU Bear masked ninja came in looking slightly nervous at them. "Sorry for the intrusion Lord Hokage, but there are four...uh _people_ here to see you and they seem to know him," said the ANBU now pointing to Slade before waiting for further instructions.

"Ah they are here. Good. I will vouch for them Lord Hokage you can let them in," said Slade smiling beyond his mask knowing who was here.

"Very well send them in," said Sarutobi before the ANBU ninja left and Slade's _friends_ came in shocking the old man into have three simultaneous heart attacks.

(3 Days Later)

Naruto opened his eyes slowly finding himself in what looked like a room in a hospital making him frown at the tiled sealing at his remembrance of his dislike with them. Ever so careful he rose like a zombie does from its grave until he was sitting up straight before cracking all his joints out of their tiredness. "Man I hate hospitals," said Naruto, as he cracked his neck left and right before seeing a pile of clothes on a nearby table.

"Hey kid glad you're finally awake. Took you long enough," said Anko getting up from her chair seeing that he was now conscious.

"Well when you fight Orochimaru, Sound Ninja, a Curse Sealed Sasuke, Orochimaru's Jounin level Assassin, and giant poison filled insects bigger then most human then I'll say the same thing to you when you wake up next time," said Naruto before looking under the cover to make sure he was dressed in something appropriate before steeping off the bed.

Seeing he was still in his semi-damaged pants and shirtless he got off the bed and took the clothes off the table. "Slade left them for you for when you became conscious again. He also said that when you're dressed to go see him as he pulled some strings with the Hokage so he could have you meet some old and new friends of his from Demon World," said Anko before turning towards the door so he could get dressed in private.

"Thanks Anko-san. Tell me...who else made it to the tower?" said Naruto, as he put on his black spiraled dark orange flame colored pants, a black blood reddish shirt, covered by a black cloak similar to what Hiei would wear sometimes during their more...relaxed training sessions.

His helmet with cloth mask had long been destroyed in the Forest of Death by one of the larger insects so he decided to wrap the lower half of his face of up like Zabuza did. After all he wouldn't be much of a Nephew if he didn't honor his "uncle" from time to time. "Well those Sound Genin got here though one looks like he won't be able to compete, then there are the other two teams from your class, Maito Gai's team, and of course the three Sand siblings from Suna you were able to bring over to our side," said Anko turning around to see Naruto wearing his new Shinobi attire as he put his sword by his waist.

"When will the next part of the Exam start?" said Naruto walking up to her by the door before leaving the room.

"Now that you are awake we can finally start. Had you stayed unconscious any longer and you would have been disqualified. Meanwhile your teammates would have probably got their butts handed to them by either one of the Sand Siblings or by one of the other leaf teams," said Anko smiling at him and realizing just how much the kid looked like Arashi when she was younger and more...sane.

"Then why delay it all any further. Let's get this Exam started," said Naruto walking with Anko only to the other Leaf Genin in the main area only to be blocked an ice mirror and then consumed in a hug by none other then Haku.

"Oh Naruto-kun I was so worried when I found out what happened to you with that snake Orochimaru," said Haku holding him with worry and concerned.

This action of course, didn't go unnoticed by the other female Genin of the whole group and one could sense a noticeable spike of jealousy mixed with possessive rage. All of this making all the much needed elements of a possible "cat fight"...ninja style. "Uh...thanks Haku-chan, but if you don't let go now you are going to face the wraith of several other female ninja's in the room," said Naruto blushing at being so close to Haku's well sized chest.

Turning around slowly Haku saw just that, with Hinata visibly scowling, Tenten seething in rage, Temari itching for her fan, and surprisingly Ino along with Kin from the Sound Genin team had their eyebrows twitching. Though whether the two knew it or not was something only they could know for certain. "Oops! Sorry Naruto-kun its just that you know how I get with someone I care about," said Haku with her hand behind her back rubbing it in a sheepish like manner while blushing up a storm before the gong rang indicating the proceedings were about to begin.

"If I could have your undivided attention please! The next stage of the Chuunin Exam is about to commence. However, since there are so many of you we need to thin down the Genin in the room to that of less then 10. That being said we will now be holding a preliminary match to determine who will be fighting in matches for the third part of the Exam," said the Third Hokage before Hayate Gekko, who explained the rules of the Preliminaries and how they would be called to fight by the board behind him that would give two random names.

As the Jounin explained while every once in a while going into a coughing fit here and there Naruto eyed the area around him. It was then he saw Slade in the balcony with two old friends of his along with two others he had never seen before. 'Well I'll be damned. I thought Anko-san was pulling my leg when she said Slade brought friends from Demon World with him,' thought Naruto smiling behind his bandages knowing this was going to one hell of a Preliminary Exam.

"If anyone here feels they can not compete speak up now and you will be removed from the Exam," said Hayate shaking Naruto out of his thoughts as Kabuto raised his hand saying he couldn't compete due to injuries and lack of strength from going through the Forest of Death.

'If that were the case then he should have said something sooner instead of later and since he took this for the seventh time in a row, its more then like he knew they would use the Forest of Death in part of the Exam,' thought Naruto, as he put a mental image of his assassin over Kabuto and found it was a perfect match.

Slade came to the same conclusion that Naruto did. 'He's the assassin. I will have to tell the Hokage about this before he can help Orochimaru out further. Perhaps Baki and Garaa would like to assist in that matter if were to make it appear that we don't suspect anything,' thought Slade nodding slightly to Naruto, who saw it.

"Now that the rules have been taken care of please move to the balcony above for the first match," said Hayate Gekko, as Anko used her headset to command the wall behind her to move so a screen could be displayed to show the two names appear above them.

Naruto along with the other Rookie Nine, Sound, and Sand divided up into two groups going up opposite balconies so the first two competitors could begin the first match. The screen went through random names until after about 10 seconds before it stopped and two names appeared.

_Rock Lee VS Yoroi Akado_

"Yosh! I start off first a good sign for a genius of hard work," said Lee before leaping off the balcony to the ground below in less then a second.

"Why do I have to face the weird looking one," said Yoroi jumping gracefully over the balcony to the ground.

Why does everyone say I look weird?" said Lee having tears fall down his face along with Gai doing the same while he was talking to Kakashi and Zabuza about how he couldn't understand why everyone thought they looked weird.

"Did you say something Gai?" said Zabuza making Gai have a fiery aura around him and his eyes while thinking how Zabuza bested him with his "cool" and "calm" attitude.

"All right Rock Lee VS Yoroi Akado...BEGIN!" said Hayate, as he moved his hand from over his head downward signifying the start of the match.

Rock Lee got into his Taijutsu stance while Yoroi just stood there for a few seconds just staring at him before getting into a slight amateur style Taijutsu stance of his own. "My Flames of Youth will prevail this day," said Lee before gesturing his opponent to attack.

"You are a fool you green spandex wearing weirdo. When I get through with you I'll see to it that your...'Flames of Youth' as you call it is nothing more then smoke left from a dead candle," said Yoroi, as he charged Lee cocking his right arm back making it look like he was ready to punch his opponent.

As Lee moved left to counter the attack Yoroi struck surprisingly with an open palm with a bluish charka flame and grabbed Lee's wrist with it. "What the...?" said Lee in surprise, as Yoroi used this surprise to kick the thick eyebrow boy in the gut before elbowing him in the back of the neck.

"How do you like my attack? It's called 'Chakra Absorption' and as its name suggests it allows me to absorb all the charka you have in your body. Soon you will be drained of all your charka and I'll win the match," said Yoroi Akado, as he started smiling beneath his purple mask.

"That's what you think. I have disease in my body that prevents me from using charka at all so all you'll get from me...is my FIST!" said Lee grabbing Yoroi's charka absorbing hand with his left, twisted the wrist until it broke and then did an uppercut to the man's face.

"Nice counter," said Naruto nodding his head expecting no less from Rock Lee, as the boy jumped into the air after his opponent, grabbed Yoroi with is legs by the neck, and then spun around several times in a circle in mid-air before throwing him into the ground.

Needless to say he wasn't going to get up for a while. "Winner...Rock Lee!" said Hayate raising his hand towards Lee, who was giving his "Nice Guy" pose to the others, which Naruto returned with his own thumbs ups.

As the screen started going through random names again and Lee's defeated opponent was taken away in a stretcher, Naruto took this time to walk over to the people he had not seen since he was in Demon World. "Hiei! Kurama! It is good to see you again. Who are your two friends?" said Naruto bowing to both the two demons he knew and then looking at the one's he did not.

"These two are demon Shinobi. This robed figure with the red jewel on his pointy mask is Jin, the Wind Master and his blue jeweled companion is Touya, the Ice Master. They will continue with your training after the Preliminaries are over to further your abilities as a Shinobi," said Kurama before handing Naruto some seeds and more discreetly a rose, which he pockets away for later usage.

Sasuke saw the group he had never seen before talking with Naruto and immediately became furious over how his teammate was talking to what looked like strong fighters. 'Why? Why is he considered so special?' thought Sasuke, as he was about to walk over there when Kakashi stopped him by grabbing Sasuke by the collar while he was reading his book.

"Cool off Sasuke and remember that patience is a virtue," said Kakashi, who unknown to Sasuke was also watching the group that was talking to Naruto.

'They must be from Demon World and the ones that trained Naruto. So why are they here now?' thought Kakashi, as he would soon make it his business to find out.

However, no sooner did that thought end did the next match become officially declared on the big screen.

_Uchiha Sasuke VS Misumi Tsurugi_

'Yes! Now to show these fools what an Uchiha can do,' thought Sasuke smirking, as he headed down the ramp along with Misumi from the other side.

"You should give up now kid. Unlike my teammate I won't go down so easily," said the masked Tsurugi smirking behind his purple masked face.

"Funny. I could say the same thing to you right about now," said Sasuke before going into fighting Taijutsu stance.

"Then prove it," said Tsurugi just stood waiting for Sasuke to strike while not moving a single muscle making the boy prodigy agitated by it.

If Sasuke had one thing that was better then his brother or at least rivaled in it was the arrogance that he was stronger then most simply because of his clan. That arrogance showed itself, when he blindly charged Tsurugi with the intent to show everyone just how superior he and the Uchiha clan was to everyone else.

Sasuke threw a punch that was countered easily by his opponent before he used the momentum, flipped in mid-air, and hit Tsurugi in the face knocking him back several feet. Surprisingly, it did NOT have the effect that Sasuke wanted as his opponent just chuckled at him like what was delivered to his face was the equivalent of a mosquito or flea bite. 'That's odd. He took my kick like it was nothing and now he mocking me with his little laugh. If ONLY I could use my Sharingan Eyes and this Curse Seal the snake gave me,' thought Sasuke as he moved forward and launched into another serious of flips, kicks, and punches that were either blocked or countered by Tsurugi.

"Is this all the mighty 'Uchiha Prodigy' can do when it comes attacking? Why not use some of your families Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?" said Tsurugi before he blocked Sasuke's last punch before elbowing him in the ribs and then throwing the boy several feet to the ground rolling several more.

'Damn it! If only Kakashi hadn't sealed it away after we arrived here in the tower. How did they even know about it since Sakura and I were unconscious when we got here? Naruto must have told them. Why won't they let me? Are they afraid I'll overpower them and show my true strength with it? Yes that must be it. Okay I'll play there games for now, but when I get the chance I will use this seal and when I do I'll prove that I'm strong enough to wield it without repercussions,' thought Sasuke believing that as an Uchiha that not only was he superior to others, but in comparison...he believed he was invincible.

Sasuke launched himself into the air before coming down on Tsurugi with another heavy barrage of kicks and punches to the man, who dodged them easily. "How disappointing you are boy. Soft Physique Modification!" said Tsurugi, as he had enough playing around and moved in an unnatural way around Sasuke's body.

"What the...?" said Sasuke, as he felt the man's body snake around his arms, legs, and neck constricting his movements.

"Give up and maybe I'll let you live with only a broken neck and not have to kill you," said Tsurugi squeezing tighter.

"Screw you!" said Sasuke getting an idea that just might work if he pulled it off.

Putting as much chakra into his legs and feet as possible Sasuke jumped high into the air until his head or rather Tsurugi's head hit the ceiling since the man WAS behind him. 'Unusual, but effective,' thought Naruto, as the result of this "unusual" attack, caused Tsurugi to weaken his hold on the Uchiha giving the boy a chance he needed.

"Lions Furry!" said Sasuke as he flipped Tsurugi over, kick him when in range, and then did a punch and kick combo attack that slightly resembled Lee's "Hidden Lotus" attack on the Sound ninja Dosu.

'That's...that is an alternate version of my attack on that Sound Ninja. He copied what he could when he awakened in the Forest of Death. Should I face him the finals of the Exam I must think of a way to counter Uchiha Sasuke's Genius like skills,' thought Lee, as he had not forgotten what Naruto said and realized that should he face Sasuke later he would have to find an edge of his own to combat the Uchiha.

The attack knocked Tsurugi out the instant he hit the ground and his body became normal again despite how his limb looked like they were slightly longer then they should be. "Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!" said Hayate raising his hand in Sasuke's direction, who was having some difficulty standing with his limbs being sore from being squeezed like they were bound by an Anaconda snake.

Naturally it was the Sakura who cheered for him and his victory making everyone wish she would shut up, die, or stay unconscious for the remainder of the Exam. "Not bad Sasuke you show promise," said Naruto grinning behind his wrapped lower half.

"Thanks. I guess this will show you I'm just as skilled as you," said Sasuke all arrogance while the Tsurugi was being carried away on a stretcher.

Naruto's smile turned more serious as he took several steps forward and moved his face slightly past his cheek until his mouth was near the ear. "You did pretty good Sasuke, but don't think I don't know where you got that technique from. You got it from Lee in the Forest of Death. Learning from your enemy's techniques is one thing Uchiha, but stealing from your fellow ninja comrades moves is almost as being labeled a traitor. Make your own _original_ moves the next time you decide to do something like that...cheater" said Naruto in a whisper making Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard this.

At that time two new names appeared on the screen drawing everyone's attention to who would be fighting next. 'No contest,' thought Naruto when he saw the names smirking as he did.

_Aburame Shino VS Abumi Zaku_

"Man this will be easy for you Shino. The guy barely has one useable arm and it looks like it should still be in a sling right now," said Kiba trying to give Shino some positive form of encouragement.

"Maybe. Do not underestimate your opponent Kiba. Even a single worker ant can be an army unto itself should it need to fight for the colony it works for," said Shino before walking down on one side of the balcony with Zaku coming down on the other.

"All right Aburame Shino VS Abumi Zaku...ready? BEGIN!" said Hayate taking a small leap back to get out of the way.

He found himself surprised when nothing happened as the fight quickly became a staring contest that if it were then Shino would have one hands down. Though one could say with the glasses on that he was cheating because you couldn't tell if he was blinking or not with them on. "Are you going to fight or are you just going to stand there like a statue until a bird lands on your head and lays an egg?" said Zaku, his moveable hand twitching with an urge to be used to kill the person in front of him.

Shino decided to hold off in using the Mantis Taijutsu fighting style Slade had taught him until the third part of the Exam, as from a logical point of view it would be his "ace in the hole" should there come a time to use it. "Look behind you," said Shino still not moving from his spot.

Zaku did and found a swarm of bugs headed towards as if they were hungry like Naruto gets when he wants to go on a ramen eating binge at the behest of his stomach. "What the hell?" said Zaku starting to raise his hand to blow them away when Shino decides to say something else.

"Surrender now and you can still walk out of here on your own accord. My bug when they attach to you will feast on your charka until you are drained down to the last drop. Attack them however, and you leave yourself open to me. Attack me and my bugs will consume you, just as an army of fire ants would a dead animal," said Shino revealing a kunai in his right hand.

'I have to make one choice huh? Well guess what I'm going to change the rules a little,' thought Zaku as he freed his other hand from the sling aiming it at Shino.

"Sorry pal, but I'm changing the rules in this game of choice. Just because my arm was in a sling doesn't mean it was beyond use. Now take your bugs with you...to HELL!" said Zaku trying to activate his hands abilities, but found he couldn't use them.

"It seems your hands air vents are clogged," said Shino calmly, as if he expected them to be all along.

"What?" said Zaku trying even harder to use them only to find it was no use.

"I had a feeling you would try something like this so while you were distracted with me all that time doing nothing I had a smaller wave of bugs crawl up you. Then without you even noticing I had them block the ventilation tubes in your hands with them as they were just the right size," said Shino, as Zaku kept on trying knowing what the end result would be if he kept on trying.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zaku, as multiple holes in both arms appeared with chakra and air coming out of it much to the shock of almost all the other Genin in the room.

"My my he didn't last very long did he Naruto-san? How can anyone be so stupid as to keep doing something like that until your arms explodes?" said Jin through his pointy headed mask unimpressed.

His voice did reach the others, and Naruto, who with his arms crossed only nodded in full agreement with the Wind Master. Once Zaku was removed on a stretcher the board went through random names again before coming to another two names.

_Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino_

"Damn Ino is going to be so troublesome after this," said Shikamaru banging his head against the metal pole on he balcony.

"Huh? Why is that?" said Choji with a question mark on his head.

"You know Ino and how she is the rival for Sasuke affection right? (Choji nods) Well let me put it this way win or lose neither of us will hear the end of it," said Shikamaru before he continued to bang his head into the metal banister.

Fortunately, Shikamaru surprisingly broke even on such an event as Sakura and Ino had knocked each other out creating a Double K.O. in one hit. Of course that happened after a quick brawl that followed with Sakura breaking free form Ino's Mind Possession Jutsu. 'And here I thought such tings weren't possible,' thought Shikamaru thanking whatever god listened to him banging his head on the metal rail.

At this moment in time Gaara's seal started to glow yellow under his shirt so it went unnoticed by everyone. The yellow energy slipped out like his sand out the back of shirt hiding itself as it manifested behind his gourd. 'Finally I've been cramped in that boy's seal for too long. I can't stand being in there anymore,' thought Terra wearing her black and yellow with a yellow "T" wrapped in a circle.

She walked around Gaara and leaned over the balcony rail much to Gaara's as well as his sibling's surprise. "What are you doing here Terra?" said Gaara in a whisper not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Oh come on Gaara I was bored. Besides I wanted to see who was in the next fight," said Terra giving him her puppy dog eyed look.

Gaara could only sigh in defeat seeing as he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to due the power of the extra seal on his body. "Very well, but don't make a scene," said Gaara waiting for the next round to be announced and announced it was.

_Nara Shikamaru VS_ _Tsuchi Kin_

"YEAH! GO SHIKAMARU!" yelled Terra making Gaara sweat drop along with his two siblings not believing this girl was the fear psychotic Shukaku of the Sand.

"(Sighs) Some things never change," said Slade, as he remembered her upbeat attitude when she was with the Titans when they all first met her.

"Aw man now I have to fight now. And to make matters worse it's against a girl. What a drag this is," said Shikamaru, as he raised his hand to announce to the proctor that he was going to give up when he found himself lifted off the ground with the ground he was on.

"Why is it that the cute guy I like is so lazy?" said Terra sighing as her right hand was now covered in a yellow glow that moved him.

"I don't know whether to worry about her or the match," said Shikamaru, as he found Terra's power to be frightening in his opinion.

'If mom had that power dad would have been buried under a landslide long after I was born. If I make her angry no doubt she'll bury me alive too. How troublesome this is,' thought Shikamaru, as he sweated a little in fear at picturing his mother with that power and then even more when he pictured her and Terra angry at him.

"What's wrong? Shivering knowing you're facing me?" said Kin smiling at seeing the lazy Nara seemingly quake at her presence.

"Please if I was afraid of you I would have opened the scroll we got from you back in the forest so we would fail outright. As of right now there are currently two people within the female gender that that I am afraid of and your not one of them," said Shikamaru before readying some shuriken's from his holster.

"Well it looks like I'll have to become girl #3!" said Kin, as she got ready to fight her lazy opponent.

"Like you could be any scarier then my mother," said Shikamaru as the match started off as one would call..."lazy" and that in itself seemed the be the proper term for it as Kin used her bell that she threw on a needle to make Shikamaru pass out.

However, with the help of his families shadow manipulation ability, his brilliance, and some choice words from Terra about how she was going to smash fist sized boulders into his reproductive organs (if he failed he defeat Kin) he knocked her out in a nice...quiet way.

Naruto chuckled at the lazy boy while Terra jumped up and down with a yellow gloved fist in the air. "Well at least she not angry at me," mumbled Shikamaru though at the moment he remembered how the family of Nara's originally got started and it made him realize that she may one day be the guy for him.

Every lazy Nara boy always fell in love and got married to the girl, who they found was even more terrifying then their mother that brought them into this world. 'Oh crap this will be troublesome,' thought Shikamaru, as he calculated that if, when, and where his mother did find out this girl was interested in him she would meet her and the two would become dear friends exchanging information on how to keep the men in their life in line.

To make matters worse, it seemed that this blonde haired girl in the yellow black attire had some sort of relation to Gaara of the Sand as a possible relative of sorts. A distinct cousin from the looks of the red haired boy's older sister was any indication. If he broke her heart in some way not only would she be pissed, but so would her "cousin" too.

If there is one thing Shikamaru had learned a long time ago is to never make a girl angry along with her family members, who by the looks of things can tear you apart without a second thought. 'Poor Shikamaru and his genius, but lazy mind,' thought Naruto, as he had heard as well as knew of the Nara's lazy way of finding love...or rather how they were so lazy that love had to find and beat the holy hell out of them.

As Naruto watched Terra use a small bit of the ground to lift Shikamaru off of it to her so she could hug his shocked form. "Uh...hi?" said Shikamaru, as the big screen on the wall went into random names again.

Minutes later two names appeared. Names that got everyone's attention real quick for those who witnessed what happened in the Forest of Death.

_Uzumaki Naruto VS Kinuta Dosu_

"All those who get nauseous at the sight of blood, guts, and dead bodies should not watch this next match," said Naruto before he disappeared one second and then reappearing on the ground floor the next.

"Twenty blood rubies Naruto kills him with his dragon fire," said Touya behind his large Demon Shinobi robes getting the attention of the other Genin.

"Nah no way says me. Me wager my 40 blood rubies on Naruto using what Kurama here gave him earlier to use when he needs it to win this match. What say you Kurama?" said Jin behind his robes to the red haired man with his hands behind his back watching with a soft, yet strong face.

"I think I'll stay out of this one to keep you all guessing because whatever I say would possibly be true for the outcome of this fight. Hiei?" said Kurama turning to the black with slightly white streaked hair of the shorter fire demon that was his comrade.

"Don't look at me my Jagan Eye is staying shut for this one. Besides like you I want to see how this plays out. Though personally I want to see him use the dark fire to see just how much of he's mastered since she has been living within him," said Hiei smirking seeing some wide eyes from the Genin and some of the Jounin in the room.

'Who is living inside of him?' thought most of the Genin realizing that Naruto had many secrets in his possession and they knew even more that these secrets were things Sasuke Uchiha wanted for his own.

Dosu was on the ground level moments later readying his arm to use his sound attacks on Naruto believing his attacks were faster then his opponent's movements. "In the spirit of good sportsmanship I'll give you this one chance to surrender. If you do I promise not to hurt any of your friends later in the final matches. Especially that Hyuuga girl should she advance, I would hate to see such a pretty face get destroyed," said Dosu now smirking beyond his lower bandaged face that made his face look even uglier making hold herself as if she was cold.

"That won't happen considering I'm going to kill you so no one has to look at your ugly face ever again mummy man," said Naruto cracking his neck in a crescent moon making everyone wince at the sickening noise.

"Okay (cough) Uzumaki Naruto VS (cough) Kinuta Dosu. Ready...BEGIN!" said Hayate making a mental note to ask the Hokage to give him a raise in pay for this.

Instantly Dosu moved in to strike his arm. "Vibrating Sound Drill!" said Dosu launching wave after wave at Naruto.

The receiver of the attacks was never hit once as he flipped backwards several feet away from Dosu to avoid the attack arm reaching range of the attack. "Demonic Earth Style: Gaia Shockwave!" said Naruto slamming a compressed palm into the ground shaking everything around him while cracking the ground, walls, and the sealing too.

Dosu immediately lose balance and fell over onto the ground after Naruto hit him with a kick to the head throwing the Sound Ninja off balance.

"Come on Dosu I'm getting board. All I did was hit you with one kick and already your vision is dizzy and your seeing double," said Naruto smirking as bent down, picked up a small cornet pebble from the ground and threw it hard at Dosu hitting his covered eye going right into his body.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Dosu seeing how even though he didn't have an eye there it still hurt like hell.

"Come on Dosu you have to put up more of a fight then that. I wonder what Orochimaru sees in you anyway? I heard he wants STRONG ninja, but it's clear you're not up to being what he hoped you'd be," said Naruto before yawning as he was getting bored.

"You think you're better then me you bastard. You can't defeat me and never will," said an angry Dosu clutching his right eye in pain, as he moves even faster throwing a swipe at Naruto his left hand from several feet at him using his sound bracers to carry the sound to hit Naruto's body.

Naruto gets hit with it and start cough up blood behind his bandaged mask before holding his stomach in pain. 'Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata worriedly only to see Naruto look at Dosu, then winks at her, and go "poof" into smoke.

"A shadow clone? But then...were is he?" said Dosu looking around not seeing Naruto in sight and quite frankly neither did anyone else.

Before Hayate could say anything vines suddenly appeared out from the ground trapping Dosu in them, as they covered him from foot to head in their piercing thorns. Moments later, not one, but three Naruto's came out of the ground holding long thorn covered vine in a triangle formation. 'Looks painful,' thought everyone watching while Kurama and Hiei had raised eyebrows in surprise at the way the technique was done.

"How do you like my 'Shadow Clone Rose Whip' technique? If you paid more attention to the whole Terra created earlier for Shikamaru after his match you would have realized I put a Genjutsu on it to cover the hole I made in it to go under ground. Add one harmless looking rose, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and if performed correctly you have the equation for the most blood spilling attack ever seen," said the original Naruto, who like his clone counter parts put a firmer grip on their organic weapon.

Dosu was panicking now as he felt thorns hitting almost every single part of his body as they punctured his clothing and skin. The result of this attack made multiple rivers of his blood come out in almost over every single part of his body and had it not been for one of the whip vines wrapped around his neck making him slowly choke on his own blood. Dosu would have screamed out in pain, but all he could do at this point was now gurgle, cough, and squirm with what body muscle's he could. "Hey bro what should we do now? Thumbs up or thumbs down?" said clone Naruto to the original's left making a thumbs up to thumbs down hand motion.

"To be honest I can't decide my handsome clone. Why don't we ask Dosu what he says we should do? Thumbs up...or thumbs down," said the Naruto original looking at Dosu, whose one eye wide with fear and pain as he gurgled something no one could understand.

"What did he say?" said the Naruto clone to the original's left.

"I think he said thumbs...DOWN!" said Naruto motioning with his hands slightly upward before motioning it down much to Dosu's horror.

"You owe me 40 blood rubies Touya that you do," said Jin chuckling behind his mask while Touya slumped a little in shame of losing the bet.

"Here we go. Fox Style: Rain of Blood!" said all three Naruto's before they pulled hard on their rose whip vines making Dosu spin like a top as his blood along with all his flesh, organs, and to some degree chunks of his bones flew everywhere.

In fact, when everyone took a second look around they found the arena stained in blood hence the name of the attack. 'Whoa! This guy makes Gaara look normal when he was losing sanity. So why do I feel turned on by him?' thought Temari as she couldn't help, but admire the strength Naruto used to kill his opponent and all for the Hyuuga girl on the opposite side of her.

"Man what a mess the kid made. It looks like a slaughterhouse in here. Lord Hokage with your permission I would like to hold a small recess from the matches to clean the area around us seeing how this is starting to smell horrible," said Hayate Gekko looking to the Hokage, who nodded in agreement seeing as it was more of a mess then he would like to admit.

"Proceed Hayate you have 10 minutes," said the Third looking at Naruto, who dispelled the clones and turned his whip into a rose again.

"Fire Style: Purity Flame Jutsu!" whispered Naruto doing the hand signs under his cloak, as he was now covered in a bluish flame removing Dosu's remains from his body before walking up the step to the balcony area.

As Naruto walked up the steps to see his friends Naruto could tell some of them were a little...uneasy with him as they didn't expect him to kill so ruthlessly. Of course, not everyone was surprised as some of them had been with him during the mission to Wave Country and knew what to expect from him in a fight in one word. Brutality. "You have gotten stronger Naruto-kun. I congratulate you on a job well done in advancing," said Haku smiling as she bowed her head to him.

"You flatter me Haku-chan. As always that gets you everywhere with me," said Naruto letting out a small laugh while Haku blushed before him as her pervert side had her own idea's of what Naruto just said could possibly be interpreted in another way.

As it was Haku wasn't the only one as Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Kin blushed at his words too. In doing so it made them make a mental note to flatter the boy more to further "explore" the meaning behind his words. "Here Hinata this is for you. A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady," said Naruto walking up and handing the rose he turned into the rose whip to Hinata, who took it blushing as she did with her face matching the rose in her hands.

'No Hinata bad thoughts. Pervert thoughts. Father would die of a heart attack if he knew what thoughts you were thinking. Think them later,' thought Hinata twiddling her fingers together trying to banish the thoughts away while she held the rose in her hand.

Her thoughts were cut off when the room was clean enough to continue and the board went through random names again. "Remind me to ask Naruto to help me learn that technique," said Kurama smiling at the boy's way to swoon girls around him to fall for him.

'Must be his fox like charm,' thought Kurama noticing several of the girls were now red with jealousy at the attention Hinata was getting from Naruto.

"What the skill with that rose whip technique or with the females around him?" said Hiei looking at the boy smirking at how he saw what Kurama did.

"Both," said Kurama before turning his attention to the big screen as it stopped on two names making everyone look and made Hinata pail when she read it.

_Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji_

'Yes! Fate blesses me this day,' thought Neji smirking as he turned to Hinata's now slightly shaking form.

'Oh no! Now I have to fight Neji. I know that I have improved from what Naruto-kun said, but...but what if he is still better then me,' thought Hinata looking over at Neji's determined face only to have it blocked by Naruto looking at her seriously as she now looked at him with awe.

"Do not fear him Hinata. As long as you believe he can defeat you the nit will be so. Just remember those you care about and how you want to make those special to you proud. And let that be your weapon against those, who would try to destroy you. Just as people have tried to destroy me," said Naruto in a near whisper before placing the rose in her hair.

'Stupid fool. When I finish Hinata I'll come after him next,' thought Neji finding that his smirk leaving him as he frowned finding his intimidation towards Hinata leaving him as he made his way down the stairs to the fighting ground below it.

"Y-You are right Naruto-kun. I-I will...I will do my best!" said Hinata mustering up all her courage not to stutter in the end before she did even more by kissing Naruto on the cheek before running down the stairs with a blush on her face mentally yelling at herself on the fact that she actually did that.

It did not help the other females of the gender that were her or around Hinata's age with the exception of Terra were glaring at her with jealousy. "Okay onto the next round of the Preliminaries. Hyuuga Neji VS Hyuuga Hinata. Ready...BEGIN!" said Hayate before he jumped out of the way of the two as they both got into Gentle Fist stance.

(A/N: YAY! Another long chapter done. I know I know you're mad I'm ending this chapter right here and I AM sorry. Don't forget though this is part 1 of 2 so that means there is more to come of the Prelims and possibly I'll get Jiraya involved right after and such. Plus let's not forget that things are going to get crazy when this is over as grudges will be made and bloodlust will go to an all time high within the ranks more ways then one. In addition I have yet to determine who will fight who in the Finals. I was thinking along the lines (so far) of:

Naruto VS Neji (obviously)

Lee VS Sasuke

Shikamaru VS Temari

Gaara VS Whoever wins in Part 2

Then some guy VS Whoever wins Round 4

Please note that this will not be in the exact order and then by that point we will be getting around to the big bad fighting with the invasion of Sound and Sand and crap. On an incidental note I need to ask a favor to all you reviewers out there. In return for doing this little favor I'll update more and write long kick ass chapters for you to review. I need you to read my two stories that I redid and gave a good redoing over of. First, would be Teen Titans: A Birds Fall from Grace. Second would be one of my older Inuyasha stories, Searching for a Soul. I redid them, but all I got were two reviews from the former (cries anime style). PLEASE review them. Whether you are or not a fan is irrelevant at this moment as I just want to hear or rather READ your opinion on them. I just hope this chapter was satisfying for all of you and if it wasn't I'll make it up to you in the next one. I PROMISE! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Bloody Preliminaries Part 2

Neji and Hinata were in their Clan's coveted Gentle Fist technique each one measuring the other with their form. Their Bloodline Limits that was the Byakugan now showing for everyone on either side of the balcony to see. "Tell me Hinata...is the spoiled little Main Family member the Hyuuga Clan afraid? Are you afraid perhaps of the big bad cousin in the Branch Family? You should be afraid Hinata, as Fate has determined that I will be the winner of this spar as I am the stronger of us," said Neji shifting position slightly, which Hinata matched perfectly.

"I admit I was perhaps once afraid of fighting you Neji simply because you are family and like life should be cherished. However, to prove I am strong, I will conquer my fears of failing the same family by defeating one of its members," said Hinata showing a great deal of strength in her eyes.

'Talk about irony,' thought Kurenai, as she tried to gauge this in a sense of each of the Genin's speed, strength, and skills in their family's Gentle Fist style.

Slade watch with interest as well going along the same lines as the Genjutsu Mistress knowing that Neji was clearly out for his cousin's blood. 'This is going to be close. I may have to restrain Naruto from killing Neji should the Hyuuga boy decide to systematically destroy the Heiress,' thought Slade glancing at his vessel, which he saw seemed to look on calmly believing that Hinata had potential to win.

Of course Slade saw the potential like Naruto did there was no doubt about that, but what she still lacked was the certain confident _kick_ that was required to bring out her potential. Even though Naruto's words had given her confidence it still may not be enough to stop Neji's apparent desire to destroy the girl. "Cousin you seem troubled. Is there something wrong?" said Kurama moving close to Slade to speak in a near whisper.

"Maybe Kurama I'm not sure. Something is wrong about this match and I have a feeling that Naruto may have to be restrained should things turn ugly," said Slade knowing that Naruto's rage knew no bounds and could most likely make him put effort into holding the boy back.

Kurama nodded knowing that when it comes to family or those close to your heart one can call upon amazing strength to make sure those who harm them are punished...in a very painful way. "I'll tell Hiei. In the meantime...enjoy the match," said Kurama before walking up next to Hiei, who nodded when he got the message.

Neji decided not to beat around the bush any longer then he had to and made the first move with a right palm forward towards Hinata's shoulder. Hinata countered Neji's attack with a swift dodge to the right before attacking him wit ha right to the ribs. Neji caught this with his eyes and move out of the way only to aim a left knee to Hinata's ribs that the girl knocked away with her free arm. 'I won't lose. I will show Naruto-kun I can be strong too. Naruto believes in my abilities and I will use that belief as my weapon to win!' thought Hinata, as the fight continued with her seeing an opening and went in for the attack.

Neji was slightly surprised at Hinata's increase in skill from what he had seen before of her in the past when training with her father. Before she would always hesitate or hold back when fighting either her or Hanabi in a Gentle Fist spar with the Hyuuga Elders watching her. Eyeing her with disgust as if she represented something from their past they could never let go of. 'She is faster then I anticipated she would be. Nonetheless she is still weaker then me so I should be able to win no matter how hard she tries,' thought Neji blocking a palmed strike by Hinata and delivered a counter attack of his own that Hinata blocked with equal grace.

Nearly everyone was surprised by the girls abilities thought some more then others due to them never seeing to Hyuuga Clan Members go at it before. It was truly a rare sight to behold, but all the same it did leave the question of who would win the fight? Gekko Hayate who was watching all this as the proctor and referee for this fight could only make assumptions at best and guesses at worst. 'The girl has a lot of talent to keep up with the Hyuuga Prodigy like this and I can sense to some degree that Neji is starting to sweat from going this long and not defeating her. I remember hearing she was weak, but after being around that Naruto kid she seems to be a whole other person,' thought Hayate, as he saw Neji going more and more on the defensive as the fight progressed.

"No way Hinata is winning!" said Kiba with Akamaru giving a bark in agreement though the dog wasn't really surprised from what he had seen and sensed of the girl when he was around her.

"She cannot fall. Her belief in herself and that I believe in her is a weapon that has almost no equal," said Naruto watching with his hands crossed watching with proud eyes as Hinata got in a mean kick to Neji's rib knocking the Branch Member back several feet.

'That is what you think Uzumaki-san, but you should know that no one is ever immune to unexpected surprises. Not even YOU!' thought Neji smirking, as he created an idea in his head that would give him the time needed to cripple Hinata and catch her admirer and ray of hope off guard that it would crush them both of them in a single moment.

Hinata didn't miss her cousin's smirk and her mind was wondering in the back of her head just what strategy he had created that could best her in this match. 'Nothing he does will stop me from winning this match to get to the final round,' thought Hinata before she became even more aggressive to prevent Neji from igniting his plan.

However, Neji's plan was to have Hinata see the smirk on his face making her think he was up to something so she would fight more aggressively. Picking his spot Neji struck catching her left hand with his right while Hinata held onto his left wrist with her right in a deadlock with the Byakugan Eyes on both genders blazing. "You have gotten better Hinata. That much I will grant you in your skills in our clan's Gentle Fist Taijutsu style, but you don't seem to realize that while you have gotten better you cannot win against me. It has already been pre-determined by Fate," said Neji leading her into a false sense of security, as he got closer to springing his trap.

"Considering that we are both tied up like this brother I doubt your words have any merit in them at this point," said Hinata trying to advance through the deadlock they had put each other in while Neji tried to keep her restrained.

"Indeed. However, I know something about our family that I know, your father knows, and even your mother knew before she died,' said Neji smiling slightly though mentally frowning seeing Hinata's eyes narrow slightly looking at him for deception not believing his words.

"Our family has no secrets between each other brother and would not betray the other for personal gain. If we did then it would go against everything the Hyuuga Clan stands for in being an honorable and noble Clan," said Hinata trying to calculate what move she should use next at just the right moment feeling Neji's right hand holding her left hand was decreasing in strength.

"Really? Then what if I told you that what I'm about to say will shatter such foolish beliefs in your family and the love that commoner up their has for you," said Neji now getting the reaction he wanted seeing Hinata's shock appear on her eyes for a moment before narrowing dangerously.

"There are no such secrets. This is nothing more then a delay tactic because your right hand is weakening," said Hinata trying to call his words as a bluff.

"After what I tell you and everyone in here you are going to wish it was Hinata. Tell me you remember the day one year ago that Uzumaki Naruto left the village with his legal guardian? Do you remember what happened sometime before that occurred with him having seal on his neck causing him great pain?" said Neji with his smirk growing even greater then before when he heard Hinata gasp.

'What? How did he learn about that?' thought Naruto, Slade, Kurenai, and the Third Hokage narrowing their eyes at this statement with a feeling that they weren't going to like this while the others eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"What? Surprised? Another thing about this seal you or anyone else failed to realize Lady Hinata is that this _special_ seal placed on Uzumaki Naruto was with the blood of a Hyuuga family member of high rank. However, I am sure you realized by now that it was not that of your father Hyuuga Hiashi or any of the Clan Elders. No. The seal was placed on him by none other then your own mother that was my Aunt...Hyuuga Hitome!" said Hyuuga Neji, nearly smiling fully, as he saw Hinata's stunned face while sensing everyone else's equally if not greater stunned reactions even if no one knew the full situation of the story.

Naruto, Slade, Kurenai, and the Third Hokage (who lost his pipe) carefully processed this information in their heads not believing what they had just heard. 'This makes no sense. Hitome loved Naruto. Why would she do such a thing? It is just not possible that the sweet woman I remember so long ago could do have done such a thing?' thought the Third Hokage looking to Naruto, finding the said boy in a state of his own with eyes that told of pain, hate, anger, betrayal, and loss.

'No! Hinata's mom did that to me? I remember her when I was getting beaten up by that lady in the orphanage with her stopping the woman from continuing in her beating me. It does make sense though seeing she was the only Hyuuga other then Hinata to be near me that could do the seal. In fact, it makes even more sense since Hinata removed as it was her mother blood on the seal not her old man's,' thought Naruto not realizing that during this moment in his thoughts that were now running through his head that he was gripping the bars on the railing.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that didn't realize that he had been squeezing the bars to the point of them making the metal bending to his might. He just came out of his thoughts just to see Neji had taken advantage of this bombshell news. The young Genin had to let go of Hinata's left hand and gave to her a Gentle Fist style open compressed palmed uppercut right in the jaw knocking her back causing Neji to go all out on her unrelenting. 'What is Neji doing? This is his family for god's sake. How can he be so cruel to his own cousin? I know he hates members of the Main Family of his Clan, but from what I understood Hinata was the gentler one of his Hyuuga household,' thought Tenten looking to see Lee's shocked face as well as Neji delivered rights and left in the Gentle Fist style as if she represented his greatest enemy.

Hinata was so in shock at Neji's words she could barely defend herself as she took blow after blow from her cousin until all she could feel was solid concrete a little over 10 feet away from Neji on her stomach. By this point, the poor girl had blood coming out of her mouth, had scratches, bruises, and possibly more then likely she had internal damage that would require immediate medical attention. 'I cannot give up. I will fight to the end. I will be strong just as I envisioned I would be for Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata, as she now struggled to get off the ground her injuries acting as a weight tried to stop her body from obeying this mental command.

"Give up Hinata. The fact that I am even giving you this option is an act of mercy in itself and should you not take it I will have no choice, but to kill you here and now. You were fated to lose the moment you stepped foot in the ring. No matter how hard you train you cannot beat me because you are weak while I am the superior of the two of us," said Neji slightly surprised and annoyed that Hinata was trying to stand to fight him.

"I...I will...not...not fall...here. I will...fight on...to...to the...end. I never...give up...that is my...my way of...of the ninja. My...my nindo," Hinata seeing several Neji's in her line of vision as she got into what almost looked like a drunken version of the Gentle Fist.

For a brief moment she looked up to see Naruto looking directly at Neji with anger and then at her with eyes of worry that only his blue eyes could produce.

"Neither of you is going to die here. Hyuuga Hinata out of respect for your courage show here today, I initiate the Preservation of Life Act passed during the 13th Chuunin Exam by the Second Hokage of Kohona. I Gekko Hayate, as the standing Jounin proctor of these Preliminaries, hereby declare that you are unable to fight. Therefore Hyuuga Neji wins by default," said Hayate stepping in between the two hoping that it would stop the more tempered Hyuuga from destroying the near dead one.

It didn't. It just made it worse.

"What is this? You can't do this! You are siding with the Main Family and the weakest of them all at that. By showing her mercy you have insulted me and my family legacy that is part of the Branch Family. How can you side with this weak little girl, who doesn't even know how to act like a true Hyuuga," said Neji ignoring the now rising killer intent that was coming from behind him or the distinct unknown heat that was radiating from the same source as the killer intent.

The source for this was one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto as his right arm could no longer be restrained by the bandages that were wrapped around it. A dark unholy fire that now had nearly covered around most of his arm melting the metal he was touching in that specific area getting a lot of head turners and eye bulges. The bandages on his face covering his mouth tour a little as fangs start to show while he gritted his teeth and his eyes became red orange with slits for pupils. 'Screw this! Hinata is in danger **_and I will NOT stand by and watch her like this. When I get through with him I will have his eyes put in a jar and mounted on a wall as a sign to all who hurt those precious to me,'_** thought Naruto, as black, blue, and orange red chakra rose out of his body.

'This is Naruto? He looks like he's ready to bring hell on Earth and with that power it looks like he's going to do it,' thought the Jounin and Hokage while Asuma was looking at the boy's transforming with his cig long forgotten as it now resided next to his foot.

Naruto then let out a demonic sound from his throat that sounded like a hound from dark recesses of hell itself. Instinctively, he slowly started removing his ninja headband up and ripped off the white bandage underneath getting ready to open a pissed off beyond words Jagan Eye feeling its host bodies anger.

When Naruto got angry so did the Jagan Eye and right now both were highly pissed off at this moment. While this was happening Neji ran forward seeing his opportunity to cripple Hinata while everyone was distracted by the boy above. It was quite difficult to move he found with his body nearly paralyzed with fear from the killing intent and the power that Naruto Uzumaki was generating towards him.

In fact, had it not been for his own anger at Hinata, Neji would have been completely unable to move. "Goodbye my weak cousin," said Neji aiming his straighten palm towards her heart ready to end its already slowing movements.

He never hit her as all the Jounin snapped out of their shocks at seeing Naruto change and stopped Neji from reaching Hinata. "You should consider yourself very lucky Neji," said Hayate looking at the boy with serious yet tired looking eyes from his illness.

"What are you talking about? Luck had nothing to do with my victory or Hinata being saved by all of you Jounin here. Don't you see that Fate determined this fight before it began and that she was Fated to lose from the start," said Neji only to hear the sound of an unholy beast coming to life.

Naruto knew the Jounin would intervene when need be that was a given and he knew that in his mind had Neji not said what he said Hinata would have had him cold. However, at the moment he wasn't thinking with his mind at all as he saw Hinata collapse onto the hard floor. He was thinking with his heart and right now it as telling him to kill Neji in the most painful ways that had never before been imagined.

Naturally, Naruto would and was about to do more when Slade came up from behind and restrained him with the help of Hiei. The short fire demon now had his own Jagan Eye open and active using its powers to calm down Naruto's rage to the point that it could at the very least be considered to be in the realm of sanity. Jin, Touya, and Kurama were also watching ready to contain Naruto further should he somehow break free. "Calm down Naruto! If you kill him now you'll never get your shot _legally_ during the final part of the Exams," said Slade completely surprised at the strength his apprentice of a vessel was producing in his rage induced state.

"Slade is right Naruto-san if you kill the Hyuuga boy now you will become no better then he is. Is that what you want?" said Hiei generating serenity from his Jagan Eye calming down Naruto at a solid rate.

With there words seemingly having there intended effect on Naruto the boy calmed down and they sensed that his power along with some of his rage, had decreased to the point of self control. However, they noticed it was at the limit between that of sanity and that of pure psychotic destruction.

Of course having an enormous amount of chakra in the form of three different colors slowly falling down to semi-normal parameters wasn't the only indicator. No. His eyes both natural and the Jagan told the story for them all. "IF you had been paying close attention Neji, had we not stopped you and those two up there on the balcony stopped Uzumaki-san you would be dead right now possibly being burned to death," said Gai standing right behind the boy with a hand still holding his striking arm.

In mere moments Naruto was in front of them standing over Hinata his rage, killer intent, and his power still noticeable, but right now he seemed more focused on the figure that was on the ground in pain. "Hinata...can you hear me?" said Naruto holding the side of her face with his right hand not caring that people could see the dragon on his right arm.

"Yes. I'm...I'm sorry...that I...I failed...Naruto-kun," said Hinata coughing up some blood from her mouth as the chakra points that Neji hit with cold and ruthless precision were now attacking her body.

"No need to be sorry Hinata. You did your best and I'm proud of you. We will talk later when you are feeling better in the hospital. (Hinata nods) Jagan Eye Secret Art: Serenity Healing Jutsu!" said Naruto going through some hand sighs while his Jagan Eye turned into a light bluish-green that seemed to make Hinata fall asleep as she gazed.

Naruto had learned much under Hiei's guidance with the Jagan Eye discovering from the Fire Demon that the Jagan Eye could be used to heal as well as hurt people depending on the situation, person, and the emotions running through him that the Eye felt. Naruto at the moment closed both his _natural_ eyes while his unnatural eye was still open sending a bluish-green aura at Hinata covering her entire being in its light with both hands on the last hand sign covered in the same color in chakra form he made for this Jutsu.

'The kid's good. It seems he's mastered his Jagan better then me. I don't know whether to be ashamed or proud of myself,' thought Hiei closing his Jagan Eye and placing a new white headband over it once more.

After about 5 minutes Naruto stopped the technique before putting his head on Hinata's chest to hear her heartbeat finding it was at a normal pace again. However, he knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon due to the beating Neji had given her after that hit of a cheap shot to her (in his opinion) angelic face. "Demonic Summoning Art: Demon Fox Summons Jutsu!" said Naruto after biting his thumb, placed a line of blood over his eyelid, and then slammed his palm down onto the ground.

'Since when can Naruto use a Summoning Jutsu and with demon foxes no less?' thought the all the Jounin and the Hokage before they eyed Slade, who continued to watch with his arms crossed over his chest with his metal mask hiding all if any of his emotions.

What Naruto got was not just one Demon Fox with an extra tail or two. Naruto using a good chunk of his chakra summoned just what he wanted to summon...a small army of Demon Foxes. The biggest of them all was red mixed with brown, had five tails, and was the size of a VERY large horse. **_"You called us Second Master?"_** said the Demon Fox bowing to Naruto as did all the other foxes that he summoned that were slightly smaller with four or fewer tails.

"Yes take Hyuuga Hinata (points to Hinata) to the hospital immediately. Get her a room and do what you have to do to make sure she gets treated right away. You are not to take crap from any of the doctors or nurses and if they try to threaten you then you threaten back. Lethal force is authorized only as a last resort, should the ninja who are ranked Jounin or higher try to attack you. Chuunin or lower are to be stunned or crippled," said Naruto before looking at Kurama who nodded and started to leave knowing that he would need to find the girl's father to explain to him what happened.

"**_Yes Second Master,"_** said the Fox Demon picking up the girl gently with its tails and placing the young Hyuuga girl on his back carefully wrapped securely around its tails.

Within moments the foxes all went poof and disappeared from sight as if they were never summoned by Naruto. For a moment no one moved from where they were as they were all staring at the multi-colored haired boy, who seemed to be deep in thought. Without a preview or hesitation Naruto turns on his heel towards Neji and looks him right in the boys eyes his Jagan Eye going from bluish-green serenity to blood dark red rage.

Neji seeing this third eye along with nearly everyone else stood there in shock as none of them now in the room had ever seen such an eye on Naruto before. Even if they had it was never this clear a feeling of his power as it had been previously. 'Just what...is...he?' came the thought of one Hyuuga Neji finding that the anger Naruto was now generating was practically terrifying beyond reasoning.

Instantly, the lights all in the room start dimming on and off rapidly in random order creating an eerie feeling n the air. Everyone wasn't a demon was getting freaked out by this experience as it made Naruto look even more terrifying then before. An unnatural wind was blowing all around them as dark energy seemed to appear beneath Naruto, Neji, and the five Jounin beside the Hyuuga. "You talk of Fate Hyuuga Neji, but you know NOTHING of what it means to act as an individual person and be your true self. For nearly killing Hinata, who is your own cousin, who is your own FAMILIY I am going to do something that every Hyuuga fears being done to them whether they are from the Main or Branch Family of your Clan. When we face off in the final matches of these Chuunin Exams Hyuuga Neji, I will have the distinct pleasure and honor...**_of ripping out your eyes!"_** said Naruto his final words being purely demonic in both their sound as well as their meaning.

"W-What did...you...say?" said Neji, as Naruto then picked up a small puddle of Hinata's blood in his left hand and covered his face with stripes of it while his right arm was now pulsing where the dark dragon tattoo was.

"**_You cannot see the eyes of a demon Neji. That is of course until the demon itself starts calling...for your soul!"_** said Naruto raising his right arm up at Neji at the arm burst into a dark flame with the head of a dragon appearing on the palm of his outstretched hand.

This alone terrified the group of Jounin's and the Hokage greatly as it looked like Naruto was going to kill Neji before the Third Exam, including taking them all with the Hyuuga Prodigy. However, they soon sighed in relief moments later as Naruto lowered his hand and the dark flames dispersed showing only the dragon tattoo on his arm. The reason he had stopped from incinerating them all wasn't because he knew they would leap out of the way at the last moment, but an image of a sad Hinata appeared before him at the last minute.

In his mind he had become saddened by the brief image he was seeing. He hated to see much less picture the girl crying at the death of her cousin...no matter how justified it was in his mind. However, the ever vengeful look he had on his eyes never had left him at all the entire time. 'For a moment there...I thought he was going to kill them all,' thought the Hokage sighing as his old heart was now beating normally again while the ever cleverly disguised Orochimaru in the form of the Sound Genin's Jounin teacher looked on at Naruto with great interest.

'The Uchiha is the prime target, but if my chances with the boy fail I can always try to grab and brainwash Arashi's son to become my vessel,' thought Orochimaru seeing that the Jagan Eye was a very interesting sight to behold.

In an instant Naruto went from the ground floor to the balcony next to Slade, Hiei, Jin, and Touya as if what had just happened...didn't. "While were young Proctor," said an angry and irritated Naruto making everyone snap out of there own mental moments.

"Uh yeah um...the next match shall commence," said Gekko Hayate looking at the screen as did everyone else in a rather reluctant manner.

_Ama Tenten VS Subaku no Temari_

(A/N: Made up Tenten's last name since she doesn't have one.)

'Finally it's my turn. Though I am a little nervous about winning considering I could face Naruto in the Third Exam. The way he used that dark power in that Hyuuga girl's name was very scary. He's even scarier then Gaara and I've known him all my life. Maybe I can show him my power and he will be impressed and think that I am strong as well?' thought Temari looked at her opponent from across the balcony to see who it was she would be fighting.

When she did the Wind Mistress mentally smirked at the girl across on the other side of her with the scary incident moments before now pushed into the back of her head. The girl named Tenten was a girl that had the figure of your typical female teenager with buns on her head making her look like a panda bear. 'Now to show everyone what girl ninja's can do. Maybe I can impress Naruto too and we could go on a date together,' thought Tenten, who fought a blush as she picture her and the mysterious boy a year younger then her on a date seeing as how it was a time for being serious.

She could enjoy her little dream later in private.

'This will be easy. From the looks of things she focuses on agility then power meaning she would probably uses long range attacks to try and hit me,' thought Temari, as she let her mental smirk now appear on her face knowing with her attacks she could knock her opponent into next week easily.

Tenten was thinking along those same lines with her weapons piercing her opponent like a pincushion or like the training dummies in the backyard of her and father's shop/house. "I hope you're prepared to lose because when I get through with you, you are going to be a total wreck," said Tenten standing between on one side of the ground floor with Temari on the other side smiling her smile at the panda bear looking girl.

"Funny...I was going to say the same thing about you. Especially since after this is over I'm going to ask Naruto if he wants to go on a date with me after I dedicate this match to him," said Temari shocking Tenten as she wanted to do that.

"YOU CAN'T DEDICATE THIS MATCH TO HIM! I'M DOING THAT!" yelled an angry Tenten in a VERY fan-girl like way.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as he sweat dropped a little only to realize he recognized Tenten from before. He realized that the Weapons Mistress was originally one of his fan-girl club members a year before when they tried to chase after him. 'Looks like Tenten's back on the whole club bandwagon again,' thought Naruto wondering just how he should approach this and slightly hoped his frightening power would give him space between him and them.

He guessed wrong. "Well you are too late Bunbun because I already called it and I am," said Temari sticking her tongue out at the girl making Gaara, Kankuro, and Terra sweat drop at the girl's antics seeing as they didn't befit her.

"MY NAME IS NOT BUNBUN ITS TENTEN!" yelled Tenten, as she growled with fire coming out of her eyes in a very Ino and Sakura like fashion as Naruto looked at the two competitors and mentally hit himself for his problems with the opposite sex.

'Oh no! Not Temari too. Man as Shikamaru would say, 'this has become troublesome'. I guess being a 'Naruto fan-girl' has the power to be contagious,' thought Naruto, whose head slumped down anime style wondering just how far the "disease" had spread among all the female populous in Kohona.

"All right Tenten VS Temari. Ready...BEGIN!" said Hayate bring his right arm and hand down as Tenten drew weapons and Temari opened up her fan for battle.

"I'll teach you to make fun of me and my hair you meaty looking bimbo," said Tenten bringing out her weapons while the girl from Suna closed her eyes and her right eyebrow twitched at her words.

"Okay I was going to go easy on you for Naruto-kun's sake, but now I'm just going to kick your panda bear looking ass! Wind Scythe Jutsu" said Temari swinging her iron fan at Tenten knocking her back several feet cutting up her clothing and skin pretty badly.

"Panda bear? At least I look better with someone with wide hips," said Tenten launching kunai, shuriken, and various other weapons from her weapon holders she had on.

Temari knocked them away with her Wind Scythe Jutsu like they were nothing smirking at the now frustrated girl ninja in front of her. "At least I have hips that I can wiggle to make Naruto notice me. Your body has absolutely no hip at all so its only fair to say that you will never be able to get Naruto's attention no matter how hard you try to wiggle it for him," said Temari winking at Naruto making the said boy blush beyond his bandaged face that still despite it being damaged was able to keep it hidden.

'How and why do I attract all these women to me in the most absurd way I will never know,' thought Naruto seeing some of the male Shinobi in the room look at him with envy of getting so many of their female ninja comrades to flock to him.

All the while the female half that consisted of Haku and Ino looked on a Temari with jealousy and seething anger at how she was getting Naruto's attention. 'If only I could kill her and make it look like suicide,' thought Haku, as she started calculating a way to kill the blonde haired girl on the battle ground below.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU WIDE HIPPED SLUT! Rising Twin Dragons!" said Tenten leaping into the air and releases scrolls that she then launches weapons from of all different forms down upon Temari.

"You really think that will best me in a fight? Dream on hipless wonder. Wind Scythe Jutsu!" said Temari as she just knocked the volley of weapons away from her like they were nothing.

"If this is my dream then it's your nightmare hippo hip whore," said Tenten using strings attacked to her weapons bring them back to her before throwing them at Temari one more time.

"Are all females that like Naruto like this Shikamaru?" said Terra, as she found this sight strangely familiar with Raven, Blackfire, and Starfire fighting over the Teen Titian leader that was Robin.

Granted it had happened after she was turned to stone by her own powers while betraying Slade, but she heard what happened from Beast Boy (in very interesting detail). During her amnesia like state the animal shape shifter explained about how Starfire's big sister Blackfire came to Earth after she was exiled from her home world.

The team apparently learned that the older of the two aliens had tired to do away with the younger so she could bring the Boy Wonder to her to marry for her own. Naturally Raven and Starfire did not like that when the team had confronted Blackfire a week upon her arrival. It had turned into a triple threat dance of death with Robin being the prize for the victor of their love war.

Long story short, Raven won using all of her emotions that had also fallen in love with the Titans Leader. Beast Boy's description of it being the war to end all wars with black energy made things quite clear. Of course, it could have been even better had Robin tried to explain to them that he liked Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire already and there was no need for the fighting.

But that is another story for another time.

"Terra was it? (Terra nods) Trust me Terra, you have no troublesome idea. Naruto's got more girls after him then Shinobi have weapons to use," said Shikamaru keeping one eye on Naruto while dividing his other eyes sight on Terra and Gaara in case the boy decides to hurt him for being so close to the blonde haired girl.

"You break Terra's heart Nara-san and I'll break your body...slowly," said Gaara looking at the lazy boy with eyes that promised pain should Shikamaru do something stupid.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Shikamaru in his lazy, but scared voice that used only for his mother and was glad she wasn't here or she would say the same thing to him.

"Is this all you can do? Wind Scythe Jutsu!" said Temari blowing the weapons back at Tenten cutting her up even more with her wind attack along with her opponents own weapons knocking the Chinese bun haired girl to the ground...hard.

It wasn't as bad as Temari could have made it seeing how she COULD have used her big iron fan to nearly break the other girls back. "Tenten is unable to continue. The winner of this match is Temari," said Hayate raising his hand towards Temari.

The blonde haired girl bowed ever so gracefully with her fan towards Naruto winking in the end earning a blush from him and death glares from the other females with the clear exception being Sakura. 'I'm glad Hinata's not here to see that she might have joined in with them. Though she'll probably hear about it sooner or later when she wakes up in the hospital while she's recovering,' thought Naruto mentally sighing at how his love life was getting more and more complicated.

'**_All the more reason to see her after these Preliminaries Naruto-kun,'_** said Dragona in his mind making him grimace even more knowing Hinata was not going to like more competition other then just Haku.

Not that Naruto minded...just as long as it was kept in the realm of discretion and that of nonviolence.

By the time the medic ninja's had taken Tenten away for treatment along with Temari wiggling her behind at Naruto as she walked towards and up the stairs (making him blush again), the screen had gone into random names once more. 'Oh man I hope I get someone I can win against to make it to the Third Exam. Okay let's see the only people left to fight are the big fat kid from Nara's team, the guy with the makeup on the Sand team, and the kid with the gourd on his back who is also on the Sand team. Please be the fat kid. Please be the fat kid," said Kiba mentally pleading to the Dog God for help.

Unfortunately for him the Dog God was out to lunch gnawing on a T-bone steak too hungry to hear the dog user's pleas.

_Inuzuka Kiba VS Subaku no Gaara_

"CRAP!" yelled Kiba making everyone on his balcony and from across look at him before he realized he said what he thought out loud.

'Idiot,' thought Naruto while Choji was quietly saying thank you to the Big Boned God for distracting the Dog God with the T-bone steak.

"Whoops! Did I say that out loud?" said Kiba sheepishly making everyone sweat drop before Gaara disappeared and reappeared onto what looked like a battle ground of the floor below.

"While were young flea bag," said Gaara cricking his neck left and right slightly anxious to get into the fight.

'Maybe I should forfeit,' thought Kiba, but before he could think any further along those lines Shino in a stealthy manner pushed Kiba over the railing and onto the ground making everyone think he leaned over to far and fell over by accident.

Well to those who didn't see it anyway. 'Nice Shino. I see some of my pranking habits I left with Konohamaru Corps. is rubbing off on you as well. I knew entrusting those three to paint the Hokage Monument was a good idea while I was taking the Exam,' thought Naruto as he had seen the three starting in washing it off when he was heading for the Forest of Death after the written first part of the Exam was over.

Granted, it was not the best image of Kohona when holding an event such as this, but at least no one would deny the trio's creativity in the design of it all. But as with the last one that story is for another time.

"Okay Gaara VS Kiba. Ready...BEGIN!" said Hayate leaping farther back knowing from being informed by the Hokage that Gaara was one mean powerhouse like Naruto.

It was soon proven when the cork on Gaara's gourd popped off and the sand it contained came out directly at Kiba while the red haired boy's hands were crossed over his arms. Kiba gulped as he looked at the thick sand and wondered if it was not too late to forfeit again before he got his butt handed to him. 'I'm in trouble,' thought Kiba as he never got the chance to even speak the three words that he so wanted to say.

As Akamaru got off of Kiba's head, at that very moment Gaara's sand wrapped around Kiba and threw him into a nearby wall with the sand still bound to his legs.

"Uzumaki-san I hope you don't mind I hurt your friend here. From my understanding he comes from a great clan and I wish to see what he can do," said Gaara looking at Naruto with a small smirk on his face, almost as if there was a hidden meaning behind there little conversation.

"Go for it. Just make sure that when your done you make sure they send him to the Vet not the hospital," said Naruto as he leaned on the railing watching the fight.

"GO GAARA!" yelled Terra making Gaara sweat drop a little as he threw Kiba across the room until the dog user skidded across the floor.

Kiba using his animal like grace leaped up off the moving ground he was on and got back on to his own two feet. "All right so you want to play rough huh? Come on Akamaru let's make our family proud. Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!" said Kiba, as his somewhat loyal dog came over to him and the two formed into a giant two headed wolf.

"Impressive Inuzuka-san. You are indeed a credit to your clan. However, such a beast is nothing compared to me," said Gaara turning his now hovering sand into multiple large spiky balls before using his mind to mentally throw them at the white furred creation.

The two headed wolf that was the combination of both Kiba and his canine companion dodged some of the projectiles with what movement they could spare in their current surroudnings. Unfortunately, the one's that did hit hit the creature got the stomach, hinde legs, front legs, and one of the two wolfs heads making the animal look like a big bloody mess. Eventually the beast of a transformation could no longer be contained and the two sides that made it up split apart revealing a messed up Kiba and a little worse for wear Akamaru.

"Inuzuka Kiba is unable to battle the winner is Gaara of the Sand," said Hayate raising his arm in Gaara's direction.

The red haired boy bowed to the instructor, nodded to Naruto (who nodded back), and looked at Sakura for a moment before walking up the steps once more. When he reached the top he looked at Terra who was smirking a devilsih smork at him.

Apparently, like Naruto she had noticed the look he gave to Sakura, who was looking back at him with curiosity as to why he looked at her. "So Gaara you've finally found yourself a girlfriend I see," said Terra raising her eyebrows up at him several times making him turn his head to the right slightly as if confused.

"Girlfriend? I know the concept of what you are referring to, but I don't understand your meaning of it," said Gaara, as he had never had a girl take any interest in him back in Suna due to Shukaku or rather Terra being inside of him when she was an insane sand raccoon.

"Never mind will talk about this later. Right now the next match is going to start," said Terra grabbing onto Shikamaru, who was now trying to sneak away only to be glomped onto by the blonde.

"Remind me again why I have to stay with you?" said Shikamaru wishing he could just melt into his shadow and reappear on the other side before the next fight started.

"Because if you don't I smash your bones to powder with boulders that are twice your height and width," said Terra with a look in her eyes that reminded the lazy Nara of how his mother got when his dad didn't want to do any troublesome work.

"The I'm glad I'm too afriad to move right now," said Shikakamaru turning his attention to the screen knowing it was clear who was next from the process of elimination.

_Akimichi Choji VS Subaku no Kankuro_

"ALL RIGHT! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO ROCK!" said yelled Choji, seeing how he had become impatientin waiting for his turn to fight.

"Great everyone else gets potential fighters and I get this fat tub of lard," said Kankuro before walking down the flight of stairs not realizing he said the one taboo word that makes Choji mad.

"I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED!" yelled Choji now on the floor with an angry fire in his eyes with the desire to pummel his opponent into the ground.

'Kankuro you stupid idiot don't you know that people like this kid from his clan that are 'plump' hate being called that word. Now your going to get your ass handed to you," said Temari from what she had heard of Kohona's clans from her father when he went to visit he Third in the past.

'Uh oh. I think I am in trouble,' thought Kankuro, as he now remembered what his father had said about the specifics of Akimichi clan and how when they get angry when you say their taboo they stomp you until your flatter then the pancakes they eat.

"Choji VS Kankuro. Ready...BEGIN!" said Hayate, as he brought his hand down before leaping really far away from the two knowing what choji would use in this fight.

"Expansion Jutsu!" yelled Choji as he suddenly increased his size like a giant balloon scaring Kankuro almost immediately.

'And I thought he was big before,' thougt Kankuro pulling out his puppet only to leaped back with his weapon of choice still in hand as Choji prepared to use another attack.

"Leaf Style Taijutsu: Human Boulder Jutsu!" said choji pulling in his arms and legs before spinning at a very high rate before charging at Kankuro who found himself running for his life.

"Kankuro you big chicken do something!" said Terra shaking her fist in the air seeing the two going in circles in a rather unshinobi like way.

"That's easy for you to say you have the power over the ground while I have my puppet in hand," said Kankuro trying to think of a way out of this before he ressembled food that the Akimichi ate in abundance for brerakfast.

"Man Terra watching Choji and that puppet dude go in circles is making me dizzy," said Shikamaru following the circle with his head moving with the two on the ground floor.

Terra could only laugh at that though she had to agree with the lazy Nara on this on.

"I'm going to run you over for calling me fat you makeup wearing weirdo!" said Choji through his rolling despite he himself was now getting dizzy.

Finally, Kankuro broke the circle of running and went straight for the one wall below the balcony with Naruto and the others. "Can we talk about this?" said Kankuro quickly as he tried to open up his puppet while he had time.

"NO!" yelled Choji comign straight for the sand kid and his little puppet toy.

Suddenly Kankuro smirked and threw his puppet to the far right moments before the huge impact Choji made into the wall crushing Kankuro with him. 'Ouch! That had to hurt,' thought Naruto hearing the crash below the balcony while noticing some of the others were wicing from the sound of the crash as well.

'I won! I won! I...I feel sleepy,' thought Choji as he smiled from within his body feeling that he had won only to find himself rather tired and fell asleep not realizing he had been defeated by Kankuro.

"Never underestimate the power of a puppet master," said Kankuro now rising from the bandages that everyone thought were to hold Kankuro's puppet, not realizing that it was Kankuro himself.

Soon everyone heard Choji snoring rather loudly in his large state echoing his snores for all to hear making some of the others sweat drop 'How can Choji be asleep at this very moment?' thought Asuma, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"What you all thought was me was really my puppet being controlled with chakra strings and when the big guy here rammed into him he was secretly breathing in enough knock out gas to make him go to sleep for sometime," said Kankuro though he was a little upset inside because he now had to take what was left (if there was any left) and fix it up again along with making new puppets for the Third Exam.

"That's good enough for me. The winnner of the final match is Kankuro!" said Hayate raising his hand towards the boy as Naruto appeared next to Choji carefully rolling him back out of the large imprint in the wall.

"Man with that knock out gas I could sleep on end and no one could wake me up. I got to have some of that," said Shikamaru only to get hit in the head by Terra with her eyes now completely sinister yellow.

"Try it and I'll bury you alive in the Suna desert sands where all the storms there are all consuming," said Terra shaking her fist at Shikamaru making him cower is fear of her like he and his dad did with his mother when she got angry in a very similar fashion.

"The Preliminaries of the Chuunin Exams have offcially ended. Now if all of our Genin competitors would come down to the ground floor, we will be able to proceed to instruct you on what is to happen for the third part of the Chuunin Exams," said Sarutobi, who was glad that the Preliminaries were over knowing that the TRUE test would begin.

(Hyuuga Estate-At the Moment)

Hiashi had just come from a Clan meeting wit hthe Elders revealing to them he knew it was Hitome, who put the seal on Naruto's neck at their request. It sickened him even more then what they used to bargain with her in exchange for her to d osuch a thing. 'Hitome I will never hate for what you did and never can for you did what was necessary to save the boy all those years ago. If anyone deserved to be his surrogate mother it was most certainly you,' thought Hiashi as he made his way out of the Hyuuga Clan Council room.

When they learned that Hinata removed it they were absolutely furious and called for his oldest daughter to become a member of the Branch Family with the Cage Bird Seal to be traditonally branded on her and then used as punishment. When Hiashi told them that if they even considered that ever again he would inform the Hokage of such things. That along with the fact that they had tried to go agaisnt the Fourth Hokage's dying wish and the Third Hokage's S-class law.

Needless to say they were madder then hornets over a destoryed nest, but nonetheless they had no choice, butto agree.

It wasn't long after a Branch Family servant came and told the Clan Head that a visitor, male, and with long red hair needed to see him in regards to his older daughter Hinata. When Hiashi heard that, he couldn't remember the last time he moved so fast unless it was when he saved Hinata from that Cloud Ninja. The same ninja he killed that created a deep infesting wound amongst the Main and Branch Families. Hiashi soon found the man the servant described to him standing in the waiting area of the compound with his hands behind his back in a manner much similar to Slade. "Ah Lord Hiashi I assume. My name is Kurama," said Kurama bowing his head in respect to the man.

"You assume correct Kurama-san. Please tell me what happened to my daughter. Is she all right?" said Hiashi concern evident in his voice that he had not had in it since she was still an infant.

"There are some...things that you need to be aware of that accured during Hinata's fight in the Preliminaries agaisnt her cousin Neji (Hiashi winced). We should not talk of it here as there are too many eyes and ears watching us. It would be best if we go see Hinata in the Hosptial so we can talk with her about it since it involves her as well," said Kurama gesturing to the door so they could continue.

"Very well. Let's go then," said Hiashi without another word walked with Kurama to the Hosptial knowing there were going to be A LOT of explaining to do to his daughter and eventually Naruto himself.

(A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating quicker, but I got caught up with school work and crap. Exams were a bitch, but I made it out alive. Now I have break I can relax a little though not too much as you would think. I still have my part time job and its in the afternoon and I sleep in the morning so that will give me very little time to write another chapter. Plus it is the season and all so that means I have new toys to play with so I'll be busy. To be honest I wanted to hold out a little longer to see if I could get about 400 reviews before I posted this one. Sadly I did not (anime cries). Oh well. In any case I know you all want an explaination as to why Hitome did what she did. Well you will all find out NEXT chapter WHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. Seriously though you will, BUT only if I get A LOT of reviews. This story is on 40 C2's, has been Fav. 144 times, and put on Alert 209 times. So PLEASE those who know when I update PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS. Remember the more revies I get the sooner the chapter goes up. All of your reviews make me happy like your opinions you put in them do.)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Revealed Secrets and Perverts Bashed

(A/N: HERE IT IS THE CHAPTER WITH ALL THE ANSWERS TO **_SOME_** OF THE QUESTIONS YOU WANT ANSWERED. REVIEW!)

Naruto listened to the old man go on about how the Chuunin Exams brought stability to the other villages to see who would be chosen among them to serve their Feudal Lords. Naruto pictured himself doing other missions MUCH higher then D-ranked missions when he became a ninja of Chuunin rank. 'I'll set that aside for later. After this I have to see Hinata and to see if she is okay,' thought Naruto, as the Hokage's speech came to a close and it was time for the drawing of numbers to see who fought who in the next Exam.

"I got # 3," said Shikamaru showing the number he pulled out of the box Anko was holding in her hands.

"I got #2," said Neji showing his while Naruto looked on waiting to pull out a number and hoping it was the one he wanted.

"I got # 4," said Temari making Shikamaru look at Temari with fright and wondering if his mother had prayed to some Anti-lazy Goddess to mess with him and make him get beat up by Gaara's family.

(Nara Household)

Yoshino Nara was washing dishes when all of a sudden she sneezed quite loudly making her break one of her more favorite plates. It took her a few moments to process this tidbit of information as she picked up the broken plate and thought of what or who could have made her sneeze just now. 'I do not have allergies and I do not have a cold since I am always around disinfectant more then most. Hmmm...one of the boys is talking about me. It can't be Shikaku-kun because he knows when I do the dishes and he's already felt my wraith from a similar incident some time three months ago. That leaves...(--) Shikamaru is going to get hit with the rolling pin _twice_ as hard and _tripling_ of his chores for THIS!' thought Yoshino as she was now mentally fuming as her mental intellect when it need to rivaled the two lazy Nara's.

(Chuunin Tower)

'Man what a troublesome development this is. I take everything back about what I said before with pink girls being troublesome. ALL females (with the exception being Hinata) are troublesome,' thought Shikamaru, as he found himself sneezing rather hard nearly blowing his head off giving him a painful headache.

To him this could only mean his mother was talking or thinking about him in a very bad way meaning he was going to regret coming home after visiting the hospital to see the others.

"I have # 5," said Shino showing his slip of paper that Ibiki saw and wrote it down on his clipboard.

"I got # 7," said Sasuke holding up his number in his usual calm demeanor though inside he was glad he was going to eventually face Naruto sooner then later in the Exam.

"I got # 8 and now facing Sasuke. YOSH!" said Lee only to be silenced by Anko's glare at him, who didn't like have her ear nearly go numb at the hands of the mini-Gai.

It was now Naruto's turn to take a number and everyone couldn't help, but wonder if the boy would get what he desired in his drawing when he reached into the box. Everyone waited knowing that IF Naruto got what he desired, that during the Exam Naruto would be well within his rights to KILL Hyuuga Neji and would most likely do it should the opportunity arise. 'A living nightmare for the entire Hyuuga Branch Family,' thought the Hokage, as Naruto pulled out the paper from the box for what many thought was too slow for their tastes.

"I got...# 1. Quite fitting really," said Naruto flipping the paper over for Ibiki to see while making the scarred Jounin almost feel pity for the Hyuuga Naruto would be facing.

Kankuro went next. "I got # 6," said Kankuro showing his slip of paper.

"I got # 9" said Gaara looking slightly confused by how the ordering of the fight was with an odd number of people fighting.

"Very well here are the matches for the First Round," said Ibiki showing everyone who they would be fighting in very beginning of the Third Exam.

"As you can see the first match will be Naruto and Neji. The second match is Shikamaru and Temari. The third match will be Shino and Kankuro. The fourth match is Sasuke and Lee. As for you Gaara the winner of the fourth match will face Gaara right after a brief intermission of 15 minutes to help the winner of the fourth match recover," said Hayate as he pointed to the clipboard Ibiki was showing.

'It does not matter to me as long as I destroy Neji when the time comes,' thought Naruto looking at Slade, who nodded his approval of action needed to take the Hyuuga down.

Now granted Slade was a psychopath at heart as well as a Demon Lord that go along with his...hobbies. However, he too once knew what it was to be in loved by someone despite his chosen profession. Even now with the beautiful Genjutsu Mistress Yuhi Kurenai, he was reliving it all again through her. In short, Slade felt honor and duty bound to see his apprentice and vessel live up to the claim of taking the Hyuuga's precious eyes from his face. 'Patience Naruto. Remember what I told you about having patience. The lack of it was what caused my first apprentice to do reckless things. Things that nearly cost him his dear friends,' thought Slade to Naruto making the boy mentally nod, as he had been told stories of this...Robin character from Slade's previous life.

"Well now that is over and done with I will leave you all to do your training for the one month that you have. Good luck!" said the Third Hokage leaving with the others in a poof of smoke.

Naruto moved in a single motion to the other demons still on the balcony floor looking at them all before nodding and leaving in one big swish of wind and leaves. "I guess Naruto is going to head to the hospital to check on Hinata and the others. I assume that all of you want to go too?" said Shikamaru looking at everyone except for Neji who let out a snort as if what Shikamaru said was a poor joke.

"Might as well seeing how we have to go there for Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, and Choji (mumbles: though he's more asleep then knocked out). Plus let's not forget Hinata and the condition she was in," said Ino casting a semi-glare at Neji, who ignored it like it was nothing.

"I'm going only to see Tenten so she can help me with training. After that I am leaving," said Neji looking at them with a heavy glare making some of them sweat a little.

"Count me out. I don't have to worry over anyone. I'm going to go find Kakashi-sensei and train with him," said Sasuke leaving and heading for the exit to look for his one eyed pervert book reading sensei.

(Kohona Hospital)

Kurama and Hiashi had entered the hospital several minutes earlier and made there way to Hinata's room to see her. Being her father and Head of the Hyuuga Clan meant no one questioned him at all when he demanded in a polite, but all too serious tone to see Hinata.

The Head of the Hyuuga Clan was quite surprise to learn that Demon Foxes had taken his daughter to the hospital and were now watching over her as if she were there own. From what the doctors could tell both of them, when the group came in almost everyone had a heart attack while those that didn't had called for ninja reinforcements to try and save the girl from the "monsters" that had captured her.

Mere moment's later; ninja ranked from ANBU to Chuunin were upon the small Demon Fox army ready to strike. They were immediately knocked away by leader's powerful demonic chakra he emitted before seizing one of the frightened doctors and ordering him to lead them all to a room big enough to watch over her as she recovered from her battle with Neji.

That had been two hours ago and the hospital was still filled with whispers of the events.

Hiashi and Kurama enter the room on the second floor with two three tailed demon foxes standing guard over the door. Hiashi was feeling quite thankful that Hinata wasn't on the third where the more _serious_ patients were. He had a distinct feeling that Naruto was the one responsible for making that happen and would have to thank him later somehow. 'Hinata is quite in love with him and I think he is with her. Perhaps I could let them get married when they are older?' thought Hiashi picturing his little girl hearing the news.

She would most likely be in a faint induced coma until the wedding day and then again right after hearing it was time to get married. Buts that's a future that's not set in stone seeing how his daughter's health should be the current issue right now, which apparently was pretty good considering the beating she took from Neji.

In fact, from what the doctors that were allowed to check on Hinata could tell, had she not been helped earlier right after the match, she would have been put on the third floor, and for nearly the whole month to boot. 'Hinata. You are just like the flowers you love to press. Soft yet strong when you have to be,' thought Hiashi before Kurama opened the door and entered with Hiashi coming in behind him with the two fox guards nodding.

Currently Hinata was resting with her sitting upright on it with her head on a pillow, eyes closed, and with her face now looking out towards the window. If she could open her eyes she could see the sun shining like nothing was wrong in the world. They saw two kit sized demon foxes rested snuggling on top of both arms.

All the foxes had set up a parameter around his daughter to ensure a single soul could get to her without being crippled or killed. They looked at the two new figures and nodded to them while keeping a clear visual out for anyone who would wish to harm her. "Hinata is still resting I see. I'll leave you here with her while I look out for Naruto and the others," said Kurama bowing his head before leaving quietly without another word.

Hiashi found himself sitting in a chair next to Hinata's bed with tears in his eyes that had not been their since the day Hitome had died and she looked almost like Hinata did in the medical wing in the Hyuuga Clans compound. The medical ninja's and doctors who had tried to save her tried everything they could to save her, but found nothing wrong with her that could have caused her to contract the condition she was in. Hitome had been bedridden just shortly after Hanabi's birth and while at the time he was overjoyed that he had two daughters, he found he was losing his wife in the process. It was like some sort of cruel trade off had occurred between his family and Fate itself with him still losing in the end.

Hiashi frowned with anger mixing with his pain as he remembered how the Hyuuga Elders said it was the Kyuubi's doing as an act of vengeance upon the clan for trying to have its vessel killed shortly after the child's birth into this world. 'To think for a time I believed those fools and the words they spoke that held so much venom in them towards the boy,' thought Hiashi knowing he had A LOT to make up for despite all he had done recently to make amends for his previous misgivings.

Moments after he finished that thought Naruto, Jin, Slade, Hiei, Touya appeared in a swirl of wind and leaves. "Hello Lord Hiashi I take it Kurama is around as well?" said Naruto looking at Hiashi and then again at Hinata's resting form.

"Yes. He said he would be around to look for when you arrive. It is most fortunate that you did, because we have to discuss certain things that have come up recently involving you and my clan," said Hiashi seeing the people behind Naruto walk out the door to give them the privacy to talk alone and seek out Kurama.

"I know Neji told everyone what Hitome-san did. I don't hate her if that's what you are thinking Lord Hiashi. I know she had to have a reason. The question is _what_ was her reason for what she did to me?" said Naruto looking at Hiashi seeing the man look at his still resting daughter not knowing that she was in fact awake, but had her eyes closed so she could hear everything without interrupting them.

"Thank you Naruto for still believing in Hitome. She was right about you having a good heart and a pure soul. I believe it all started right around the time after Hitome wanted to adopt you into the family. She was seeing the Clan Elders more and more every week arguing with them about using their political strings within Kohona to kill you. When I had asked either party they told me to stay out of it, though Hitome had said it in much nicer ways then the Elder's. All she could tell me was that the arguments involved you and that no matter what happened I would still think of you as a hero regardless of any as well as all future events that unfolded. Despite the dread I felt that day I promised her I would," said Hiashi looking from Naruto to his daughter.

(Elsewhere not Far in the Hospital)

In the hospital halls Yuhi Kurenai walked towards Hinata's room hearing the whispers of how the "demon" had sent a small demon fox army to hold the Hyuuga Heir against her will. The whispers that all of the nurses and doctors were spreading were how the hated "demon boy" had been responsible for the poor girls condition. 'Idiots. If they want to see pain I'll put them under one of my more trade mark Genjutsu's and see how they like feeling their own hatred they use on Naruto against themselves,' thought Kurenai heading for the second floor of the hospital after asking the receptionist where it was.

When the female Jounin level ninja saw the two demon foxes standing a watchful guard over a door to a hospital room she knew she found it. However, when she tried to open the door upon her approach a tail shot forward and intercepted her hand at the wrist. **_"We are sorry, but you cannot enter just yet. Second Master and the Hyuuga girl's father are talking,"_** said the Demon Fox to her right looking at her with eyes that dared her to say otherwise.

"I understand. I'll wait," said Kurenai waiting for the tail to remove itself from her wrist before she leaned against the wall opposite of the foxes before her own pet fox "poofed" into existence on her shoulder yipping at her for affection.

Inside, Naruto was listening carefully to every word Hiashi had just said to him knowing it was crucial to solving the puzzle that was the dark past of Kohona. A puzzle that was complete would explain WHY things so many years ago happened the way they did. 'As you can see I, like the villagers who ignored the Fourth's dying wish, denied her wish to see you as you...until I spoke with the Hokage. While you were in Demon World when he told me the truth of why you were gone it made me remember Hitome's words to me and what I had long forgotten," said Hiashi feeling ashamed of himself for not honoring his wife and sacred love.

"You have tried to make up for your failure of caring for Hinata. As such I think it should be considered as a counterweight. As for Hitome-san...I think she would have wanted you to do nothing less. Now please...continue Lord Hiashi," said Naruto ready to absorb more needed information.

"It wasn't until recently before your friend Kurama-san came to see me about Hinata's condition that I discovered the truth. It is a well documented fact that on your birthday the Kohona Council as a whole comes together to ask the Hokage to execute you. As you know the Hokage has always denied them that right. However, on the final days before your 4th birthday the Hyuuga Clan Elders had gathered enough support to and political influence on their side to overrule the Hokage's decision. Hitome discovered this and got into another argument with them to stop what they were trying to do, or else...she would have revealed Hizashi's dirty secret that they participated in to all of Kohona. The Clan Elder's knew that if the Kohona populous, its clans, and the Hokage knew they had tried to poison the chances of Arashi being the villages Hokage it would bring the ultimate shame to the Hyuuga Clan name for generations to come. However, by that time they knew they were never going to get another chance to overrule the Hokage to have you executed. So they did what all Hyuuga's do when they don't want to lose and they can't win...they try to compromise themselves into a draw," said Hiashi narrowing his eyes remembering how he had seen the Elder's looks when the learned of the secret without them knowing.

'A draw? What was the compromise?" said Naruto frowning not liking where this was going and the outcome of it all.

"The Clan Elder's all agreed to hold off using their political leverage, the hatred of you within the other clans, and the village to have you executed. In..._exchange_, Hitome had to put the Hyuuga Blood Seal on the back of your neck that would activate shortly after you used the 'Kyuubi's' chakra. The stipulation was only she could remove it with her blood if ALL the Clan Elder's approved of such a move. She tried long after she was pregnant with Hinata's sister Hanabi, and that was when her health failed her and she died. The Elder's were more then pleased, but by the time they rallied enough support to have you executed again the Hokage met them in secret presenting them with a copy of a letter that was written by Hitome to Sarutobi about what she had done and why. She didn't name names among the Elders, but the letter itself was more then damaging to protect you from their second _legal_ attempt on your life," said Hiashi rising from his chair to face Naruto, who could only look at the boy with saddened eyes at the darkness that had reached the once noble Hyuuga Clan.

"Lord Hiashi I..." said Naruto, but was stopped as he watched shocked as Hiashi got on his hands and knees in front of Naruto with his head touching the cold hospital floor beneath them.

"Please Naruto-san I ask of you...I BEG of you to please forgive my wife for her betrayal of you and what I have done to dishonor your father and what he died for," said Hiashi, as tears fell down his face as images of Hitome came to his mind repeating those words to him she had said over and over again about seeing Naruto as a hero and not a demon.

Ever since he had denied her request after her death he had been having nightmares of her frowning, scowling, and even yelling at him that he had forgotten. In almost nearly every single nightmare he had she never told him what he had forgotten and soon after constant mediation he quashed the nightmares he had been having into submission.

It was also at that time he had become cold to Hinata and considered her weak. 'What I fool I was back then. How could Hitome have loved a fool?' thought Hiashi with his head still bowed in front of Naruto awaiting his answer.

"Lord Hiashi I do not and never will hate Hitome-san. She did what she had to do when she tried protecting her surrogate son, in a way that only a surrogate mother could. She fought for me with a strength of a warrior's spirit to protect her surrogate son with all her heart. It is in that regard that I will owe her a debt for all eternity that I can never repay," said Naruto bowing his head towards Hiashi who raised his head to see Naruto crying.

Naruto had not cried in so long he had almost forgot what it felt like seeing how he tried to protect those he cared about from pain so he wouldn't have to cry. Slowly, Hiashi got up from the ground and bowed his head to Naruto. The images of Hitome suffering were no longer in his mind, but in fact were replaced by her smiling at him, as if to say he had done the right thing. "Thank you Naruto-san," said Hiashi before turning to his daughter once more only to see she was awake now and she herself was in tears over what she had just heard.

Hiashi walked over to his daughter and proceeded to hold her though hesitating at first wondering if his daughter would cower away from him if he tried. "F-Father...a-are you p-proud of m-me? Even d-despite t-the f-fact that I l-lost?" said Hinata looking at her father and then at Naruto.

"Always Hinata. To say otherwise would be a lie," said Hiashi looking at his daughter with pride before kissing her on the forehead before getting up to leave.

(A/N: A little sappy mind you, but it's MY kind of sappy. HA!)

He was at the door with it partially open with Naruto looking at him with one eye and the other at Hinata before the boy started speaking. "Lord Hiashi. You know I hate to ask you of this, but I feel I must to remove the guilt from within my soul even though what I feel is justified for what Neji did to Hinata. When I face Neji in the Third Exam I want your word as Head of the Hyuuga Clan...that I will not be hated for doing...what I told him I would do when we fought. Do I...have your blessing Lord Hiashi...to remove Neji's eyes...from his body?" said Naruto hearing Hinata gasp and Hiashi turning more to face him.

(Meanwhile-Hokage Tower)

"You want me to train this kid? Please Sarutobi-sensei be reasonable. I mean what can I possibly teach the runt if he's as strong as you say he is?" said a long white haired man finding that if it wasn't for a square box with eyes holes in it unleashing a smoke bomb right behind him doing his research he would have never been discovered.

Shinobi or _other_ for that matter. In Jiraiya's mind it seemed unfair to get beaten up over looking at such good _assets_ of the female body. 'Even more when the kid and his friends who interrupted him didn't get hit ONCE!' thought the man remember seeing how the women patted the boy and his friends on the head for being such pervert haters.

"Jiraiya I know you swore never to take on another apprentice again after your student Arashi died, but be reasonable. The boy is the Fourth's son and you would dishonor him if you didn't teach Naruto what knowledge you could. Perhaps he would like to possess a contract with the Toads? I hear Gambunta misses the Fourth even more then you did," said the Third Hokage looking at his slightly younger student of a man now in his 50's.

"Yeah well that's probably because that giant wart maker liked sending his subordinates to interrupt my 'researching' getting me beat up a lot. A similar beating that I got from YOUR grandson and his friends for doing earlier," said Jiraiya seeing how he had a good deal of bruises over his body and a mean looking busted lip on his face.

"My grandson did me a good service in doing this Jiraiya seeing as how I will need your help down the road with another student of mine that looks more like a snake then man," said Sarutobi turning his smile into a serious frown making Jiraya become suddenly all serious looking as well.

"So what I heard through my spy network is true. Well if I were him I would set the stage for the attack some time during the end of the Exams near the final two or three matches depending on how they all go. No doubt he plans to kill you so in case he doesn't win the battle he hopes to win the war he wants with a weak Hokage taking your place. Who else is coming to this event beside the Feudal Lords and such?" said Jiraiya thinking of how Orochimaru would strike.

"The Gaara's father the Kazekage along with his Suna bodyguards will be seated next to me during the Chuunin Exams. You don't think he'll be disguised as one of the guards do you?" said Sarutobi frowning as it seemed to unlike his old student.

"As a bodyguard? No not his style seeing how such a disguise would be beneath him in his own egotistical way. If anything I would say...the Kazekage himself. Remember that the Kazekage was always shielding most of his face around other people when he is out in public, including you sensei. If anything Suna has been played for chumps by the hand of Orochimaru and his Sound Village and they don't even know it," said Jiraiya finding it frightening he knew how his old teammate worked.

"This means that the so called Suna bodyguards are really nothing more then that of the Sound Shinobi that personally guard Orochimaru. No doubt they will be strong if they are handpicked by the man himself. Looks like Gaara will be disappointed that he cannot kill his father on the account of Orochimaru possibly if not already killed the man for him," said Sarutobi remembering how Orochimaru seemed to befriend people in manner similar to a snake only to betray them in the same cunning way.

"Well we have a month to prepare and that's what I'm going to do. On a side note you've heard about the Akatsuki organization trying to capture all the nine tailed demons or their vessel's right?" said Jiraiya getting up off his chair to head for the window.

"Yes. Your two spies took a great risk in bringing this information to my attention at their expense of being caught. _Especially_ since one of them IF found out would have no choice to face serious punishment when and IF he should decide to return to Kohona for what he did here," said the Hokage knowing that the one spy had to explain his actions.

"Yeah I already talked to him about that and from what I understand he's prepared to tell you everything on the grounds that you grant him temporary asylum," said Jiraiya leaping out the window before he could get a response.

"(Sighs) It was always said the Weasel had a slyness that rivaled the Fox. Let's just hope that it doesn't come back to bite us," said the Third Hokage taking a few puffs of smoke from his pipe.

(Outside of the Hospital)

"Hurry up Shikamaru! Don't make me hit you," said Ino angrily, as she was now literally pushing the lazy Nara towards the hospital since he was being the slowest of the group.

"I've heard and felt worse," said Shikamaru in his usual lazy tone only to be hit in the head with several fist sized rocks covered in a yellow aura like outline.

"Move it Shikamaru or else I'll aim lower with MUCH bigger rocks," said Terra wanting to see everyone at the hospital like the others to check up on their condition.

In an instant Shikamaru was gone leaving only a cloud outline of himself with a VERY frightened expression on his face. "How do you do that?" said Ino seeing as how that was the fastest anyone had seen Shikamaru move in their entire life.

"Through experience," said Terra smiling mischievously in a very Naruto like manner making the others (the male half except Gaara) shiver slightly.

When the group of Ino, Haku, Zabuza, Gaara, Terra, Temari, Shino, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, and surprisingly out of all of them Sakura (at the whispering words of Ino saying she was afraid of hospitals) reached the building, they found out that all their friends where on the second floor. Even Choji was hit with more sedative strength then even Kankuro had thought he had put into Choji. In fact if it wasn't for Choji becoming several times bigger during his fight with the puppet user the sedatives would have put him in a coma rather then a blissful sleep. "Hey guy's what do you think of Naruto's friends who came to visit him? You know the ones with the robes and pointy hats that covering their bodies. Those aren't your normal Shinobi attire," said Sakura heading up the steps with the others.

"It is possible they hail from another continent from another much secretive village then ours with many promising Shinobi there as well. Logically, they must be strong if Naruto is to train under them for the duration of the remaining Exam," said Shino noticing that the door to Choji's room was open and saw that Shikamaru was busy playing Shogi...by himself...again.

They paid a visit to Tenten, who glared at Temari with more venom then a giant snake summoned by Orochimaru. She wasn't exactly happy she lost to the girl, but was glad that her condition wasn't as bad as it could have been. She sent another one at Neji for what he did to his cousin, but he just ignored it saying she was needed to help train him for the Third Exam and she should just accept it because either she did it voluntarily or Gai would most likely order it for her.

Before she could respond he turned around and left as if what was to be said by her was pointless. "I hate him sometimes. It's always about Fate with him. Fate this! Fate that! Well I say SCREW FATE!" yelled Tenten at the very end of speaking making her blush in embarrassment before inching over to the wheelchair given to her by a nurse when she made a request for one to one of the doctors on staff.

One of the nurses had told her earlier after the request was made and the wheelchair was brought in, that she was allowed to move around _provided_ she didn't move _too_ much in her seat. Once in the wheelchair Lee pushed it from behind with A LOT of enthusiasm that made Tenten nearly scream once he started nearly knocking her out of the chair. In the end, Shino pushed Tenten with Lee now in tears and even more so with Ino and Sakura hitting him on the head for doing something stupid like that. 'Shino may have bugs in him, but at least I know he will go at a safe pace. If only Naruto was here behind me to do the pushing. Wait what did I say? Damn it no more perverted thoughts Tenten! (Pauses) At least not until I'm home' thought the weapons girl blushing up a huge storm on her face though she was thankful that she was behind everyone so they wouldn't see.

Well all except Shino, who heard his bugs talking about how they smell extra female pheromones in the air and that they were coming from the girl he was pushing. 'She must be thinking about Naruto-san. If Naruto were a bug he would be considered the General of his colony making him prime mating material with other females to produce a strong colony. Logically it is becoming the same here minus the insect way of mating though if he were here I doubt the end result would be the same as it is now,' thought Shino finding his bugs like himself, his father, and the other bugs in the colony back home had found a kindred spirit in Naruto in a bug like manner that only an Aburame could understand.

As the group made their way to each room they noticed Kiba's sister Hana with Kiba, who was bandaged up pretty badly from the Preliminaries. Akamaru was in a minor cast and neither could really move much even if they could be put in a wheel chair. "Thanks guys for letting me and Akamaru tag along. No hard feelings right Gaara?" said Kiba jokingly only to receive a glare from the boy and a pain filled bark from Akamaru that if translated would have come up simply as "idiot", which Hana mumbled to herself as she wheeled him around resisting the urge to have him _accidentally_ hit something with his wounded leg.

Moving the (now increased by four) group of Genin walked past the next room they saw only to see Kin from the Sound Village had a bandage wrapped around her black haired head. Apparently, she had been hurt more then they all realized from the blow she had received from the wall when fighting Shikamaru. Zaku was in their too with a scowl on his face meaning he didn't look too happy with her. "I can't believe you lost to that stupid lazy guy who can manipulate shadows. If Lord Orochimaru could see you now he would take your head clean off!" said Zaku nearly yelling with the door partially open so everyone in the hall could hear.

"At least I had a better chance then you Zaku. You got overconfident from the beginning causing you to have your arms damaged in the Forest of Death and the Preliminaries. So don't put all the blame on me you pompous ass!" said Kin wincing from her head injury finding the muscles in her head when moving gave her a headache.

"You no talent bitch! You're lucky I can't use either of my arms or I would kill you for those remarks," said Zaku gnashing his teeth together as both his arms where in casts along with slings to support them so they could heal faster.

Kin was on the verge of tears before Gaara opened the door and let his sand fly in to consume the remains of Zaku. "If there is one person I hate almost as much as my father is a disrespectful and loud Sound Ninja's in peaceful hospitals. 'Sand Burial'," said an angry Gaara crushing the body with his sand scaring Kin into thinking she was next.

"P-Please don't k-kill me," said Kin getting off the bed and hiding in a corner of the room like a frightened animal.

"I am not going to kill you. However, I would suggest to you that you take this time and opportunity to reconsider what village you work for. You should this, before you find yourself on the battlefield facing the wrong people for all the wrong reasons," said Gaara as he now recalled back his sand before exiting the room.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" said Kin, as she didn't want to be in the hospital all alone since it was next most uncomfortable thing for her aside from being near Zaku.

"I don't see why not? The more the merrier! Right?" said Tenten looking at the others in her wheelchair state.

"Of course she can. Now let's find Hinata's room and cheer her up," said Ino throwing her fist into the air that nearly hit Shikamaru, as he had reunited with the group along with a now fully awake Choji, who after smelling some food from a nearby cart being pulled by a nurse sat right up.

"Let's go Ino before you break someone's jaw with that," said Shikamaru barely missing the now angry girl's incoming fist hitting an injured Kiba instead causing the dog user to scream in pain.

(Outside Hinata's Hospital Room)

Kurenai moved to the door when she noticed it was slowly opening only to stop almost as fast the door did in opening. 'That's strange. Someone clearly opened the door,' thought Kurenai puzzled and wondered if she should try to open the door further herself.

She would have, had it not been for the large group of Genin to her left approaching her to see Hinata for themselves. "Well this is a surprise," said Haku, though in truth the girl like everyone else knew it was not considering that Naruto wanted to protect the girl at all times.

Kurenai smiled at the group as they came closer to Hinata's room while the two Demon Fox guards eyed all of them before nodding their heads in approval. However, they did raise an eyebrow at Kin with suspicion considering she had the scent of snakes on her despite it being faint, but in the end they approved seeing no evil in her eyes. They were all about to enter when they heard Naruto's voice coming from the room. "Do I...have your blessing Lord Hiashi...to remove Neji's eyes...from his body?" said Naruto making everyone's eyes widen in shock and fear.

Shino had to cover Tenten's mouth to prevent her from releasing her gasp as she knew enough about the Hyuuga Clan to know that they treasure their eyes and bloodline more then their own lives. 'He's going to do that to Neji during their fight? I thought he was being overdramatic to frighten him. That would cripple Neji along with crippling his life as a ninja. Although from the way he acted towards his sister I probably would have done the same thing. WHY CAN'T A GUY FIGHT FOR ME THAT WAY!' thought Tenten yelling the last part in her head to herself with her external face showing her eyes were on fire with jealousy that Hinata was the closest to possibly the nicest guy outside her team.

'Whoa! I'm glad I fought the Gaara kid and not Naruto or he would have kicked my ass all over Kohona,' thought Kiba while Akamaru wondered if he could get an owner like Naruto or Naruto himself.

There was a pause and everyone knew both inside and outside of the room that Hiashi was actually thinking it over in his head. Most had expected him to say "no" since Neji was a prodigy among his clan. However, this pause in Hiashi when giving an answer to Naruto was something entirely different then what they expected to happen. "In regards to your question Uzumaki-san...you have my blessing. In your fight with Neji should you wish to take out his eyes...you may do so without the worry or fear of all and if any future consequences," said Hiashi with a resolved yet still heavy heart as he opened the door all the way seeing the others standing there nearly missing the sound of Hinata's gasp since it was nearly blocked out by everyone else's when they stared at him in disbelief.

They weren't the only ones. During the entire point of listening in on the conversation inside the group of Genin, Vet, and Genjutsu Mistress failed to notice the Rookie Nine and Gai's teams of Jounin sensei's with the exception of Kakashi, who was probably with Sasuke teaching him a new technique he had once copied. It didn't help they overheard Hiashi's word either. "YOSH! WHAT IS THIS EVIL I HEAR ABOUT UZUMAKI-SAN WISHING TO TAKE OUT MY LEE'S ENTERNAL RIVAL NEJI'S EYES OUT? IT IS UNYOUTHFUL!" yelled Gai scaring everyone out of their minds before his mouth was clamped shut by Zabuza and Asuma though by now his voice ad echoed throughout the hospital getting the attention of the rumor spilling doctors and nurses.

"You idiot! Now everyone will know what you just said and try to prevent Naruto from entering the Third Exam," said Zabuza now holding Gai by his vest staring at the man with murderous intentions for possibly endangering his nephew.

Gai whisper a "sorry" earning him being thrown against the wall by an angry Zabuza before walking into Hinata's room passing Hiashi, who was now leaving the hospital knowing he had clan business to take care of. 'Hey Zabuza-san. I would call you uncle, but you hate that right?" said Naruto though it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah kid. Look Naruto we all heard what Hiashi said about giving his blessing on the whole fitting punishment you have for the Hyuuga Prodigy. Gai of course hates it, but as a former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and your Uncle I agree with you and approve of it to it being MOST appropriate for that arrogant kid. You get into any problems along the way or during the Third Exam I'll have your back," said Zabuza before heading out of the hospital, but not before receiving a nod from Haku that she supported Naruto as well.

'Protect what is precious to you Naruto-kun...and punish those who would take them from you,' thought Haku knowing she would help in as well with all her love to help strengthen him in his struggles.

Naruto loved Hinata, but Haku could tell Naruto also loved her as well. From what she had heard from Zabuza while at the Chuunin Tower and Naruto was in a coma, he would need to rebuild his clan with a Harem. It was something she was _supposed_ to tell all the other potential females, who liked Naruto when the time came. That is IF he did NOT tell them, but for now she felt it was best to them...much later.

That meant she had a chance to be with him and show him that she loved him too without question. She would be his pillar of strength and show him her love for the boy, who had helped make her belief a sole reality all by showing the power one has when fighting for someone precious in your heart. The now pretty large group unconsciously decided that just waiting outside of the room was quite awkward so they all came in the room at one at a time till the room seemed much smaller then it appeared. "So you know," said Naruto with no emotion in his voice as he turned to face them all, no longer trying to hide his still exposed Jagan Eye from them or recovering his right arm seeing how everyone knew it existed.

Everyone nodded fearing to speak at all, but surprisingly the one who did speak was now the person behind Naruto. "N-Naruto-k-kun I-I need t-to ask a-a favor of y-you," said Hinata keeping her eyesight at his feet finding the combat boots he was wearing looked well made.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" said Naruto his voice full of seriousness as strong as pure iron that made Hinata shiver, but of fear of something else she was not sure.

"I-I need y-you to p-p-promise me t-that you w-won't take o-out N-Neji's eyes," said Hinata looking up at him finding his back still to her, but she imagined that he was in conflict right now with what she just said on his face.

From the looks on the others it's seemed her assumptions were correct as everyone had a look of fear on their faces from looking at Naruto before and then even more _after_ what she said. "You want me to show mercy to him Hinata-chan? Show him mercy after what he just did to you? Why?" said Naruto, as his voice was now dead of emotion and nearly considered a whisper.

"I-I know y-you don't w-want to s-show mercy N-Naruto-kun and I-I understand t-that, but h-he is family a-and f-family have to l-look out for e-each o-other," said Hinata, as she noticed his right hand semi-closing and opening while dragon tattoo of Dragona was pulsing around his arm.

'Sometimes I wonder if Hyuuga girl is too soft for her own good much less her sensei and teammates,' thought Asuma mentally tired from the day's events.

It was almost as if some of Shikamaru's laziness was rubbing off on him.

Naruto was at a loss as Hinata's words went through his head and found his emotions of the heart and the mind conflicting within him. His heart called for vengeance and pure unmerciful suffering of Hinata's cousin, but in his mind, his mind told him to listen to her plea, as she knew Neji far better then him.

His heart screamed at his mind with the rage of a wild animal with all the animalistic fury it could produce asking it why it was going against what was right. The only thing the mind could say back was that it was doing just what Hinata wanted, which it considered right and was supporting her. These two sides were now deadlocked and couldn't break the others reasoning and could only agree that their belief was in the Hyuuga girls name. **_'Naruto-kun can you hear me?'_** said Dragona in his head feeling the boy's inner turmoil and felt she needed to intervene on both his and Hinata's behalf.

'Yes Dragona what is it?' thought Naruto his outer face unreadable while his Jagan Eye merely pulsed different colors changing every two seconds as if to express his emotions.

'**_Show mercy,'_** was the only thing Dragona said and without another word the dragon queen cut off her connection to him before he could reply back.

For a minute Naruto's face took on the expressed look of that of confusion, before it became serious once more and he took a big breath of air to focus so he could say what he was going to say next. "Hinata...I...I can't...," said Naruto pausing for a few seconds thinking of the words he wanted to say while everyone continued to hold their breath.

"N-Naruto-kun I...," said Hinata nearly in tears now, but Naruto interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"I _can't_...stand to see you sad. That is why...that is why you...HAVE my promise Hinata-chan. I...I will...NOT take out Neji's eyes," said Naruto closing his eyes before he turned around to face her and walked up to her before cupping her face with his right hand.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata happily bringing her arms around his next hugging him before kissing him on the lips making all the boy's (except for Gaara, who was secretly taking mental notes) lose their jaws and all the girls (except Terra and Sakura) to seethe with jealousy at Hinata stealing Naruto's first kiss (as far as they knew) on the lips.

Kurenai just smiled at the situation finding it somewhat romantic and she imagined what Slade looked like without his mask kissing her. He said his face was badly scarred and had it not been for his fur in his giant demon fox form you would clearly notice it. She suddenly had an idea that would be favorable to her, Naruto, and Slade. "Shino is it true about the rumors in your clan that you have just recently bred a specific bug that can heal damaged skin with a special silk string they excrete?" said an almost rushed voiced Kurenai making Shino raise an eyebrow at the choice of the topic seeing how right out of the blue.

"Yes. They are a special breed of spiders that can use its webbing to heal a damaged limb or area around it should the insect be damaged in some way. Why?" said Shino looking and sounding confused for once.

"Could it work on a _human_ being for medical purposes should _he_ or she be hurt along the arm, leg, or _face_?" said Kurenai secretly stressing the words human, he and face hoping that Shino would get the hint.

Apparently Shino did as his second eyebrow went up in shock and nodded once before Kurenai vanished in a swirl of leaves with her pet fox on her shoulder. "What was that about Shino?" said Tenten wondering what Kurenai was talking about.

"Tenten-chan this is not important right now. What's important is when you and Hinata-san can get out of the hospital ready to show you're POWERS OF YOUTH!" said Lee only to get hit by Sakura and Ino before they told him to be quiet as they were still in the hospital.

"Lee is correct Tenten. As much as I detest Neji for what he did in the Preliminaries as it was dishonorable you must help him for when he faces Naruto," said Gai seeing the now very upset look on her face.

"Neji figured you'd say that," said Tenten not really thrilled she had to help Neji, though she knew that even IF she did helped him the weapon mistress could tell from the aura of power Naruto was giving off even now was more then Neji could ever produce in a single moment any day.

"Hey Naruto can we ask you a question?" said Sakura looking at Naruto, who had to let go of Hinata for a BIG breath of air before he sat down in the chair Hiashi once sat in.

"Sure what do you want to know?" said Naruto looking at the group, who some he could see were anxious to ask him questions.

"Um...well first we want to know...," said Ino, but was caught off by Lee's _youthfully_ and as usual...loud voice.

"YOSH! Naruto where did you get that strange eye on your forehead? Is it a sign of your hard work and determination or perhaps a bloodline limit?" said Lee only to get smashed in the head by a pissed off Ino.

"IDIOT! I'M TALKING DON'T INTTERRUPT!" yelled Ino before clasping her mouth shut realizing she just yelled in a hospital for everyone in and outside of the building to hear.

"Well to answer Lee's question first since he actually asked a question you could say it is a sign of my hard work. I can't exactly go into it further, but trust me when I say that it is for the best that you don't know more...yet. As for the possibility of it being a bloodline limit...on me no. On my descendants yes, it could be passed down in future generations if I were to have kids when I'm older," said Naruto making some of the girl's blush (Hinata especially) as they were thinking thoughts about being the one caring Naruto's child in the near distant future.

"Okay so we got a vague answer on your creepy eye, but what's with that dragoon tattoo on you arm? I mean just look at its huge! Tattoos are supposed to be painful as hell and Akamaru is telling me that the thing smells...unnatural," said Kiba, who for his remark got hit in the head by his sister, who then covered his mouth to avoid hearing him scream.

"I don't know why you think it's creepy my little runt of a brother. I mean _personally_ I think it makes Naruto-kun sexy looking," said Hana, who got a room full of glares from the girls as Naruto blushed while a solid majority of the male ninja's looked at her with eyes that said "are you mentally ill?" or "is she crazy?".

'If I had known that I would have gotten a mean looking tattoo like that as well. Damn' thought Asuma with the nicotine getting to him since they wouldn't let him smoke in the hospital.

"Thanks Hana-chan I really appreciate that. However, as for your question Kiba I can't really tell you much except that it involves my third eye," said Naruto before taking bandages out of his back pocket before wrapping them around his right arm and hand.

Hana blushed due to the _chan_ suffix that was added to her name while Kiba growled and Akamaru whimpered or rather pleaded with Kiba to shut up. Everyone else just stared at Naruto, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he now finished wrapping his hand up in bandages. 'Just what is he hiding that would make him be so vague about his abilities?' thought the Genin, but Gai and Asuma being the only two Jounin left in the room knew that a true ninja hides his abilities.

"Sorry guy's, but I have to go. I have to meet my two new sensei's and say hi to my two old ones," said Naruto before he kissed Hinata's hand making her blush, then winked to the other girls making them blush, and before even Gai knew it Naruto disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

'Damn,' thought everyone in the room except Hinata, who fainted right after seeing the flash with the only thought running through her head was that Naruto had just kissed her hand in the _second_ most romantic way imaginable.

The first of course being on the lips.

(Kohona Hospital Roof)

Slade, Jin, Touya, Hiei, and Kurama stood on the roof waiting for the final member of the group that was Naruto to come before them after talking to them all. The boy appeared in a blinding flash of light and for a moment everyone except Kurama and Slade thought they were under attack. When they saw it was Naruto they lowered their stance looking at the boy, who chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I had to get here without them following me. You know how nosy human beings are," said Naruto, who caught his Leaf Headband that Slade now threw to him putting it on his left arm seeing how there was no longer any point to cover up his Jagan Eye anymore.

"Yeah we know all too well kid. That's why I'm keeping my own Jagan Eye hidden from Kohona's general human populous," said Hiei pointing to the white headband on his head that prevented others from seeing his.

"You always were cautious Hiei-sensei. What type of training are we doing first?" said a very eager Naruto ready to get into his training regime.

"You'll be working on using your chakra to lower the temperature and manipulate the wind around you. I can do more then just use fire my boy. I can use any element I see fit to command. So far all you've only seen me use is fire. I along with Jin and Touya will help teach you how to manipulate both ice and wind to your advantage. In addition, you will learn to combine one or two with other elemental attacks that you have been taught to increase the potency of the attack," said Slade creating a small Rasengan with his one arm covering it in ice spikes giving it a very dangerous appearance.

"Let's get started. Where are we going to train?" said Naruto knowing that doing this on a hospital roof was suspicious and out in the open.

"Well seeing how Touya, Hiei, and Kurama came all this way here to see you we thought going to them hot springs building we saw earlier would suffice. This way you do two things at one by relaxing and train at the same time says me," said Jin smiling behind his pointy hat of a mask.

"To the hot springs!" said Naruto before they vanished in one big poof of smoke unaware that a man with glasses and considered a rank of Elite Jounin was watching them hearing what Naruto said at the end.

'That demon is heading to the hot springs. I must stop him at once from defiling it with his friends,' thought Ebisu adjusting his glasses before heading to the hot springs himself.

(Kohona Hot Springs)

It had been sometime since Naruto had been in the hot springs and when he did was when he was 5 years old and some stupid villagers tried to drown him while wondering how long the "demon" could hold his breath. After a quick kick and punch to their to their realms of where no light shines Naruto got his clothes and ran for the Hokage. The men that were soon seen chasing him that were now half dressed were sent straight to Ibiki and Anko, which had resulted in the two being sent to the psych ward where they kept whispering gibberish to this day. "Good its seems to be empty meaning we can train and then relax without interruption," said Kurama looking around the hot spring mist.

Just as Jin and Touya were about to remove their demon Shinobi robes Ebisu leaped out of what seemed like nowhere with his kunai drawn ready to strike them down. "I WILL NOT HAVE THE LIKES OF YOU IN THIS SACRED PLACE!" yelled Ebisu only to be backhanded easily by Slade sending the Jounin crashing along a stone wall.

Slade then picked up Ebisu and brought face to face with his one eye now completely consumed in red. "Listen to me Ebisu-san and listen. Leave the boy alone and focus on Konohamaru seeing how he is the grandson of the Third Hokage. Naruto is not a demon, he is not a threat to the village, and if you try to say or do something to contradict that I will see to it that the nightmares that would await you in **_HELL COME EARLY!"_** said Slade his voice taking on a demonic sound at the end making Ebisu lose his glasses and the kunai as they hit the ground with a loud _clank_.

The instant Ebisu was let go he high tailed it out of the area to go home and hide in his closet for two weeks. "So nice of him to leave his shades and kunai for you Naruto to help with your training," said Slade handing the shades to Naruto who wore them with a wicked smile on his face.

"Shame the power from within a Shinobi is not a fashion statement or else I would be INVINCIBLE!" said a voice as smoke appeared to the groups right before a man with long white hair, wearing high sandal, and had a metal helmet with two small horns with one on either side of his head.

"What now? Is an idiots convention or something?" said Hiei finding the interruptions to be extremely annoying seeing how the boy's training was being hindered by idiots.

"It is I the Great Toad Mountain Sage and sexiest ninja since the Fourth Hokage Jiraiya! I write the ever wonderful Icha Icha Paradise Series that all, who after reading fall in love with it. I am here at the behest of the Third Hokage to assist in your training Naruto," said the man on a giant bullfrog doing a weird dance that made everyone shudder at the mere looking at it.

"Just what I need. A sensei who's a perverted writer. Are you sure you're not drunk?" said Naruto making the man fall flat on his face off the bullfrog halfway through his dance.

"Look kid I am serious about training you. I was the one who trained the Fourth and taught him everything I knew," said Jiraiya though he mentally added to himself "except for being a pervert".

"Yeah I know. You taught dad everything in the way of the ninja, but when it came to being a pervert you failed miserably," said Naruto making Jiraiya fall flat down on his face again.

"You brat! I'm not just any old pervert. I am a SUPER PERVERT! Unfortunately, like your old man I'm getting no respect from you," said Jiraiya folding his arms while he grumbled about how it wasn't fair that perverts and weren't honored more.

"No one respects perverts in Kohona you idiot. What makes you think they'll want to be near a _super_ one like you?" said Naruto making the Sannin have steam come out of his ears.

"My book is sold in Kohona more then it is anywhere else so I would say that a very vast majority of Kohona loves what I do and how I get my research," said Jiraiya thinking there was no way the kid could beat him with that strong point.

"Yeah your right. The vast majority that are perverted, 30 year old virgins, and can't get a date with anyone civilian or ninja do love your book," said Naruto with a smile earning him angry eyes from the Sannin.

"Fine! See if I care if you lose to Neji in the Third Exam. To think I was going to give you a contract with the Toad Boss," said Jiraiya now walking away before both Hiei and Kurama appeared blocking his exit.

"A summoning contract? With Toads? Like my Father Kazama Arashi did?" said Naruto interested as he nearly forgot about the contract since he already had one with foxes.

"Yes, but since you don't like me I don't think I should. Give me one good reason why I should even _give_ you the Toad Summoning Contract?" said Jiraiya with his arms crossed over his chest yet again.

"Because if you don't I'm going to kick the holy hell out of you and then throw what's left of you into the women's section and scream out 'PERVERT!' loud enough for all to hear. Not only that, but I'll do it every time you come here for your 'researching' you use for your book," said Naruto hearing the women hear the word pervert and scrambled out of their section to get dressed and complain to the manager.

By now Jiraiya was starting to sweat quite a bit and it was NOT from the heat of the hot spring. 'I can't let that happen. Kohona has the most beautiful ladies in all the five great Shinobi Villages. If he stops me I'll lose my inspiration on second rate bathhouses and brothels. I'LL BE RUINED!' thought Jiraiya, who was on his way to having a Super Pervert sized hear attack.

"Do we have a deal or not?" said Naruto tapping his foot impatiently though he knew he had all day while the man before him if he remembered from his father's memories and journal in his room had only minutes before rampaging women came in looking for the supposed pervert.

"All right you got yourself a deal! Here sign in blood and follow these hand signs," said Jiraiya showing him how to summon after Naruto signed his _true_ name into the scroll hand print and all.

"Let's see who we get. I don't want to summon the big guy just yet because he would most likely destroy this place. Will go for something simple, but not too weak either. 'Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!'" said Naruto summoning a small toad that was orange and had smirk on him that said he was intelligent then you average animal.

"**_Hey kid I'm Gamakichi the son of the Toad Boss Gamabunta. Are you the one who summoned me?"_** said the little toad****looking from Naruto to the Sannin, who just looked on with mild interest.

"Yeah. Names Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the son of your dad's favorite summoner Kazama Arashi," said Naruto making Gamakichi to drop his jaw in shock not believing what he just heard.

"**_Are you serious? Oh man when I tell pops he's going to flip out though I don't think he's young enough to do that again. Anyway I'll tell dad who summoned me so he knows I'm all right. And speaking of my dad, he wants to know why the pervert over here hasn't been summoned in some time? You're probably afraid he's going to stomp on your butt for being so lecherous right?" _**said Gamakichi shocked as he turned from Naruto to Jiraiya who was trying to sneak out only to be caught and block by both Touya and Jin.

"Hey if that old Toad fart of a father of yours would just let me live my own life I would summon him more then when I need him, but since he doesn't he's getting very little free time," said Jiraiya pointing an accusing finger at Gamakichi, as if it was the Toad Bosses fault.

"**_I'm telling dad you said that and he's going to stop on you when he sees you next. As for you Naruto I'll tell dad about you and when you decide to summon him to give you a break. See ya later!"_** said Gamakichi before going poof while Jiraiya went pale at the thought of the Toad Boss Gamabunta jumping on him repeatedly and putting him in the hospital for months on end.

As Super Perverts misfortune would have it the women from the other side of the hot springs had (despite the managers protest) come over to the male side. They wanted to see if the man that was being a pervert so they could give him or possibly them a beating of a life time. "Where is the pervert?" said a woman holding a mean looking blunt object in her hands.

Everyone, but Jiraiya pointed at...well Jiraiya, who on instinct pointed at Naruto, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not with you _Ero-Sennin. _Go back to writing those filthy pervert novels of yours," said Naruto smiling as he just signed Jiraiya's death sentence knowing A LOT of women hated his novels and now they knew who he was.

"GET HIM!" said the women all at once charging him and beating the pulp out of him with their fists, feet, and sharp and blunt weapons.

"I think we have done enough training for today. You can all stay at my house until this whole Exam is done seeing as you need a place to stay," said Naruto before they nodded and disappeared not noticing a beaten to within an inch of his life Super Perverted Toad Hermit trying to crawl to the hospital with one semi-broken pinky finger.

'This would be so less painful if they had been just in towels or naked. Damn you Naruto your just like your old man and his wife,' thought Jiraiya, who remembered how Arashi's wife kicked him hard in the balls after suggesting a Harem to revive the clan telling him that she was all the woman Arashi needed.

Arashi seconded her motion with a Rasengan into his bent over form of an ass saying he only needed one beautiful woman to give him multiple kids. Those words however, were ironically how one Uzumaki Hikari soon became pregnant with one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto many hours of love making later.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. (I'd do the Jiraiya dance, but then I get the crap kicked out of me by many angry women. LOL!) I hoped it was good. Needed to think a bit on this with all the picking of names and had to reedit my work a little. Plus I had to make it longer and more enjoyable with the humor that I (let's face it) have neglected to put in my previous chapters. No I'm not going to make this more humorous then serious I just felt it needed it because you need a little bit of humor in your life. Makes people laugh. HA! Anyway what did you think of the whole thing with Hiashi spilling his guts on the truth about Hitome. Tell me what you think as I have to think up of ways to get the next chapter setup. Ideas are welcome and I thank all of you who have given me them. I'd put you down, but I'm tried right now and lazy. You know who you are when your reading this chapter. I hope everyone has a kick ass holiday and that I hope you all get kick ass gifts too. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-Complications of Love

It was some time before the entire unwounded rookie nine, Haku, Gai's team, the former Sound Ninja Kin, and the Sand now turned Leaf Siblings left the hospital to leave those that were wounded to rest. From what the doctors could tell them Hinata would be out by the end of the week provided she did not overly strain herself too much. Once she was finally released the Hyuuga Heiress would need one more week to fully recover from her injuries to train afterwards.

Tenten would be aloud to leave the hospital several days before Hinata and was even aloud to be more active in her training schedule seeing how her wounds were mostly minor and on the outside while Hinata's were internal. Choji was released seeing how he was now out of his slumbering state and ready to eat and train, but mostly eat. Kiba and Akamaru were going to be out for a good 2 to 3 weeks with all the damage the two had received during the Preliminaries. "Wow I can't believe how amazing this Exam has been since we first started," said Ino walking with the group through the village.

"Yes it has been a most interesting how many people have the 'Power of Youth' in them to advance to the Third Exam," said Lee thrusting his fist into the air making everyone sweat drop.

"Hey I was wondering what hotel are you guys staying at for the Exams?" said Choji, as he was munching on his chips wondering if he could hang out with them more to get new friends.

Temari was careful not to make her face muscles move at the mention of where they were staying and trying even harder to force a blush from appearing on her face. The Wind Mistress as well as her two younger siblings knew that it was a secret as to where they were staying. If they told the group where they were currently living they would freak out and be in trouble with the Hokage and Naruto.

She dared not jeopardize that.

'What do I say? What will Gaara or Kankuro say?' thought Temari knowing that Haku much to her protest when they first arrived at the house knew, but kept quiet knowing she would be in the same amount of trouble if she talked.

"To be honest we do not really recall seeing how we did not get to the hotel until late at night when we first arrived here in Kohona. In any case if need be our Jounin sensei Baki will send for us if the need arises to help us get back to our hotel," said Gaara in his usual eerie calm voice ending the subject.

'That was close. If the others knew where they where we were staying and with WHOM we were staying with I don't think I could put _all_ of them down,' thought Haku, as she imagined just how much carnage the girls would do if they found out about it.

"Well I got to go. I have to get my 'GO NARUTO!' banner ready and its going to take me a month to complete it with my busy schedule," said Hana walking making everyone sweat drop at her words while wondering how Kiba will take this when he finds out.

Knowing the dog user...not well.

(Kazama Estate)

Naruto along with his teachers both new and old arrived at his home before entering, but not before looking around to see if anyone else was there. "Welcome to my bachelor pad you guys. Make yourselves at home, but not enough to cause physical damage I don't want anyone else to know I'm here just yet," said Naruto showing them the house with the large living areas, the kitchen, where the bathrooms were, etc.

Jin and Touya removed their demon Shinobi robes with their right arms and put them on one of the chairs seeing as no coat rack was really designed to support them. "This is very nice Naruto, but me thinks you shouldn't go through all this trouble just for us. Surely it would be better for you if went to a hotel of some sort," said Jin his red hair moving in a wavy fashion from the wind he was moving around his body.

"Nonsense. As my senseis as well as friends you deserve only the finest of places to stay for as long as you want. In fact, you'll find this place is much nicer then most hotels in all of Kohona AND you don't have to pay me any rent," said Naruto smiling as he removed his lower face bandages seeing no need for it anymore.

"He does have a point there Jin. Besides I doubt they would want us to pay them in blood rubies considering they don't know about demon currency and that we are demons," said Touya knowing that humans didn't know such things existed and would no doubt fuel their greed among the people in Kohona to possess such a rare form of demon currency to call their own.

Not long after a knock came at the door, which Slade answered sensing the person that was beyond the door was friendly. "Hello Kurenai. What brings you here so late in the afternoon?" said Slade with a slight purr to his voice making Kurenai blush slightly at the sound of his voice.

"I was at the hospital earlier with Naruto when he was talking to Hinata when I had an idea to help you with your faces...condition," said Kurenai making Slade sound intrigued by what she said.

"Please continue," said Slade opening the door further to let her in, which she gladly did knowing what she was about to say was better left to be said while indoors.

"According to Shino his clan has a new breed of spiders that can produce a special spider web lining silk that has great regenerative healing properties. If you would allow them to be used on you, then there is a chance you could have your face restored to its former glory," said Kurenai hoping he would consider it.

Slade for once was surprised at this new piece of information and even more so that such a breed of spiders existed that could fix his damaged face. That meant he could actually remove his mask around those he was comfortable with. "Really? Well now I must say that is interesting and coming from you makes it all the sexier sounding," said Slade, as he saw her face go red enough to match the color of her eyes from his complement.

"Slade you're embarrassing me. But in all seriousness will you do it?" said Kurenai, as she had envisioned what his face looked like beyond his mask and wanted to see if it was beyond any of her fantasies that she had of him...both pure and impure of course.

"Of course I will Kurenai. When do you want to start?" said Slade a little anxious to get things started though he kept it under control.

"Tomorrow morning. According to Shino and his father, who I just spoke to about the procedure is that it will take at most a good full day to complete," said Kurenai, who had to resist the urge to squeal like a school girl and jump up and down excitedly.

She was a mature, Jounin Genjutsu Mistress, and Kurenai intended to act like one...even if she was getting overly excited.

"I'll see you at the Aburame Clan house tomorrow morning then Kure-chan," said Slade making Kurenai blush before she could try to hide it.

She immediately bowed her head and quickly left the house nearly in a small sprint with her face red at the nick name he just gave her. It was even more embarrassing when she realized he said it in front of Naruto and his other guest no less. 'Calm down Kurenai if you get too worked up you won't be able to enjoy seeing his handsome and sexy form and seeing his face _beyond _the mask,' thought Kurenai before she blushed even more realizing she had just called him sexy before she hurried home to take a cold shower at subzero temperature and drink some wine to cool her off...until tomorrow morning that is.

When Slade shut the door he paused for a moment before he let out a sigh, but it was a strange type of sigh. It wasn't a sigh of disappointment or frustration, but rather a sigh of pleasure as if he was feeling something he had not felt for so long. It was invigorating. "My my cousin, if I didn't know any better I would say you are actually in love with the woman," said Kurama raising an eyebrow at Slade, who turned to face Kurama and scowled deeply at him with a very narrowed eye.

"Care to say that a little louder Kurama?" said Slade in a threatening tone, as if the next thing the long red haired fox demon in disguise said would be his last.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just a thought that I meant to keep to myself," said Kurama waving his hands in front of him defensively with a nervous laugh.

Everyone else just laughed at the two finding their actions to be quite amusing.

(Elsewhere in Kohona-Sometime Later)

Most of the girls were now sitting at the local restaurant in Kohona that was called _The Leaf's Stomach_, after they all agreed to all go out together for one big meal. Gaara and Kankuro left saying they had training to do with Baki once they found him. However, it was noticed that Gaara was looking at Sakura more and more even when they walked away making the pink haired ninja slightly nervous. 'Must be my hair,' thought Sakura with her inner Sakura agreeing saying stuff about Gaara's head being the real strange one for having such a red a color for hair.

Shikamaru was found by Asuma and was dragged away with Choji to work on their techniques since Ino would be trained by her father later. Of course the real reason the Jounin knew was because Ino, being the "mouth of Kohona" as some called her wanted information from the girls so she could mouth it over the village. 'That girl has almost a big a mouth as the Haruno's forehead is huge,' thought Asuma with his eyebrow being restrained from twitching when he saw the size of the girls head.

Shikamaru of course agreed knowing that the longer he stayed with Asuma the more tired he would be and be unable to do the chores his mother wanted him to do around what he considered to be a large "troublesome" house. That and not get beat up for something that he (from what he could sensed from his sneeze earlier) did to make her mad.

Lee was taken by Gai and Zabuza for training since the boy would need to practice with Zabuza's before his was finished in the weapons shop the man went to earlier. "Finally all the boys in the group are gone. Now we can have one big party for us girls only," said an excited Ino thrusting her fist into the air while the others either groaned or sweat dropped at her knowing this girl was trouble.

"What do you want to talk about?" said Terra wanting to break the ice wanting to get to know her knew found friends and possibly learn more about Shikamaru in passing.

"Boys! What else is there?" said Sakura getting a laugh from Ino and some of the others though some were nervous knowing if the others knew who they liked it could be used as blackmail later.

"Who wants to go first?" said Ino looking around and noticing that Haku was being a little TOO quiet for her own good and looked at her with an evil smile.

"Who? Me? Oh I couldn't!" said Haku looking slightly nervous wishing she had her old Mist Hunter Ninja mask on right now to hide her facial expressions and potential sweat that could and would come later depending on the questions.

"Oh come on! It will be fun. Just between us girls. Who do you like? Is it Sasuke-_kun_ maybe?" said Ino hoping to make the girl sweat or show some emotion that would lead her in the right direction.

"No I'm not really interested in the Uchiha. From what I've seen he only cares about himself and no one else. With the way he acts he will never be as strong as he desires to be even with his bloodline," said Haku looking away to take a sip of her cold drink and enjoying the taste of it.

"Really? Well I guess that really narrows it down since you haven't really met that many guy's in Kohona since you first came here about a...month ago right? (Haku nods) So that would mean the only other boys you could like are either Shino, Kiba, and...Naruto!" said Ino before noticing a small tint in Haku's cheeks change at the mention of Naruto.

She failed to notice that Kin and Temari's face muscles had tensed slightly and their eyes had narrowed a small fraction. 'I felt the vibration of her jaw muscles moving to readjust themselves to respond in a semi-truthful manner. Meaning whatever she says next could be true or a lie. Plus the increase in color to her cheeks is a dead giveaway,' thought Kin looking

'She better not say Naruto. Don't say Naruto, Don't say NARUTO!' The Wind Mistress looking at Haku, wondering if what she now suspected was true and if it was...wondering just HOW far she should go in removing the competition from her prize.

"It's hard to say really considering the three when I traveled back with them from Wave Country in their last mission. I mean I met Shikamaru and Choji later on, but they are not for me in that aspect. As for the Aburame I respect him for his logic as I find it is equal to my own and Kiba to an extent a similar bond as well. He treats each team he is apart of like it was a pack that he feels he should protect. As for Naruto...I find that out of all the boys I've met, is in a league all of his own. I have seen first hand how he fights for those that he needs to protect. It is...amazing," said Haku whispering the last part to herself, but unfortunately for her Sakura, Terra, Ino, Kin and Temari caught it.

"Amazing huh? Sounds like you like him more then you let on Haku," said Terra, as she saw Haku's increase in facial color increase to a small almost unnoticeable pink hue.

Almost.

"What about you Terra? We all know you like the lazy Nara. Care to tell us all...why?" said Haku trying to successfully divert the topic to someone else putting her away from saying something she would regret later.

Terra for her credit only blushed a little while sheepishly scratching the back of her head knowing she brought herself into a situation she wanted little part of. "Oh you know why. I just find that if the guy is lazy it's more fun to make them work rather then just be lazy and watch them work while you get lazy. Shikamaru is the laziest guy I know so far and I find that the lazier he is the more fun it is for me to motivate him," Terra knowing her affection for Shikamaru was known throughout the Preliminaries so there was no reason to hide it.

"Well that explains a lot. What about you forehead girl? Don't tell me you're still into Sasuke like you were at the Academy?" said Ino the pink haired girl, who was slightly lost in her thoughts and musings.

"I don't know. I mean I really like Sasuke and everything because he has the Sharingan, but ever since the Preliminaries I realized there are people with skills and abilities that even put Sasuke to shame. Like your brother Temari. Gaara I think his name is right. He has a serious look like Sasuke's, but seems to be more veteran, as if he's seen things that make what Sasuke went through seem minor by standards. I know Sasuke lost his whole Clan and all when he was young, but from what I saw from Gaara when you three arrive here Temari. I saw someone, who has more experience and strength then most Chuunin and even some Jounin. I guess I'm drawn to emotionally scarred men I guess," said a slightly depressed Sakura eating little bits of sushi she had ordered for her meal.

"There are very few in the world, which are as scarred as Gaara if not worse in that type of area Sakura-san. I've seen the way Gaara looks at you and I think he's finally found someone to love other then himself and his family," said Temari hoping this girl would accept him for, who Gaara was and not for who he holds in him...that was ironically now eating with them.

"Thanks for making this so depressing forehead girl. We might as well put a sign on that forehead of yours that say, 'Come here if you want to be depressed'," said Ino taking a piece of her steak and eating it with a frown on her face.

"What did you say Ino-pig?" said Sakura getting out of her confused expression and into her angry infuriating one.

"You heard me billboard brow!" said Ino before the two got into a staring contest with bolts of lightning shooting from their eyes.

'Glad I'm not like that. It was bad enough that Raven always had her ever watchful eyes on me when I was spying for Slade when I joined the Titans,' thought Terra glad no one did that to her anymore.

"Back to the topic of choice...who do you like Ino? That Choji kid perhaps?" said Temari hoping to gain information out of the big mouth girl.

Ino couldn't help, but blush knowing that if she told them now they might like the same boy too. It wouldn't surprise her seeing how they were all looking at one another during the Preliminaries with glares. "Me? Well um…you see...I kind of like...Naruto!" said Ino a little too loudly making other people in the place turn their heads towards her with a lot of surprise.

'Damn,' thought Haku, Kin, and Temari not wanting to believe during the Preliminaries that it was Naruto the other all liked.

"Really? Well you know Temari here...," said Terra only to have her hand covered by Temari laughing sheepishly at the group, but seeing how they frowned at her she knew it was utterly pointless.

'Crap!' thought Temari wondering how this would play out knowing she could take Ino and Kin easily, but Haku was already a Chuunin from what the vest she had indicated meaning she was around her area of skill and more dangerous.

"There you are Haku. I've been looking for you," said Zabuza entering the restaurant seeing how he needed to talk to Haku about some things.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Zabuza?" said Haku looking at her former master turned slightly surrogate father only to feel nervous under his gaze.

The former "Demon of the Mist" was up to no good and she was the target.

"Well for the most part it involves you and about half the girls at this table and several more elsewhere that are not here right now. It involves Naruto and some things that the two of us (points to Haku then himself)..._discussed_ earlier when he went out to take the Chuunin Exams. Remember?" said Zabuza with a hint of mischievousness in his voice making Haku shift nervously and uncomfortably among the group.

It was no surprise since Zabuza saw her at the Hospital with the others and Naruto with a perfect opportunity to explain the harem to those who were quite taken to Naruto. When the two former missing ninja's originally talked it over and Zabuza explained the idea to Haku she immediately loved the idea of being with Naruto. 'Oh no he's not going tell them himself is he?" thought Haku worried that once the girls knew about the harem they would fight to get Naruto's attention and no doubt it would mean more competition other then Hinata making things more complicated.

Haku mentally frowned and hated the fact that she had to share him with another woman even though she had hoped it would be with just Hinata, seeing how those two got along. However, when it had become apparent to her that there were more girls around her age interested in Naruto making her become even more worried. Zabuza noticed this during their original talk on the whole situation and told Haku that it was her job to tell the other girls about it if Naruto did not already. The penalty he threatened for if she did NOT was that he would tell them either individually or as a group with her in it.

Apparently his presence being here indicated that he intended to live up to the penalty or threat though it was really no surprise to Haku. Not when you know Kazama Momochi Zabuza and know he doesn't make a habit of lying about backing up such a thing. "Like how we discussed how you were going to tell them about the harem that Naruto needs to revive his clan," said Zabuza making Haku sweat as Temari and Ino glared at her with killer intent while Kin was shocked beyond belief not knowing that the guy she had a small crush on when she saw him was going to revive his clan.

"Zabuza-san it didn't seem appropriate to mention at that point in time and in a hospital no less. Not when Naruto-kun could have when he was at the hospital too!" said Haku pleading to the swordsman not liking the looks on the girls face that promised pain to her when they all left.

"True. However, had he not been so worried over Hinata, who by the way will soon be told about the harem by her sensei, would have told them all. Not only that, but Naruto has gone into a form of mental state that is focused entirely on beating the holy hell out of Hyuuga Neji for what he did to his own cousin. You know from first hand experience back in Wave Country what he does to people, who hurt those close to him," said Zabuza making Haku remembering the aura of death that Naruto seemed to generate around him as he had her very life almost literally in his hands ready to crush when he made a fist.

The Death God had _nothing_ on Kazama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yes Zabuza. What about the other girl Tenten and Kiba's big sister Hana? Who will tell them?" said Haku knowing that they like Naruto a lot as well and would want to know.

"I'll tell the Inuzuka myself while the other girl Tenten will be informed by Maito Gai though I've instructed him to keep it quiet or at least yell it in an sound proof room. Oh and Haku...try not to let the other girls kill you when I leave. Naruto would be most upset that you couldn't be in the harem that you tried to keep from them," said Zabuza laughing an evil laughter as he left causing some of the other customers to shiver and nearly lose their appetites before he disappeared into a puddle of water revealing him to be a water clone.

Ino's, Temari's, and Kin's right eyebrows twitched at that last statement from the water clone Zabuza and their killer intent intensified at Haku, who was now sweating bullets. "Keeping something from us were you?" said Ino with a small hint of malice in her voice while cracking her knuckles, Temari grabbing her _iron_ fan, and Kin took the bells off her needles so she could hurt Haku in a silently.

"WHAT!" yelled two voices from the direction of the hospital and a third coming from the direction of village veterinarian hospital distracting all the girls except Haku knowing it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Oh dear look at the time I have to go," said Haku before taking off in a run as fast as her legs could take her with the others seconds later in hot pursuit and one of the others from one of the hospitals used for animals with her own to track the elusive ninja.

Meanwhile the other two were seething with revenge against the water manipulator.

"And people say I'm hot headed," said Sakura watching with disbelief at the people of her gender, who liked Naruto.

"You and me both sister. You and me both," said Terra before eating off the other plates finding their meals to be most satisfying.

(Kohona Hospital)

Hinata was angry as she was surprised at the fact that she couldn't believe what she had just heard from her sensei. Naruto was going to have harem to revive his clan, but didn't tell her about it and Haku already knew it first.

Of course, in his defense according to Kurenai, her "hero" was going to originally tell her after she had beaten Neji when the Preliminaries were over. However, due to the current outcome of her losing and being in the hospital, that was not to be.

From what her sensei could surmise Naruto would have possibly told her later after the entire Exam was over. Hinata soon understood seeing how Neji had (in Naruto's mind at least) stolen her honor as well as her mothers and fathers as well. He was on a mission to get it back for her before he could do or say anything, but that was not what was still making her angry despite the fact she should be more awed and thrilled about this turn of events.

The fact was a certain girl by the name of Haku had known about the harem before she did, lived with Naruto giving her a head start, AND she willingly kept this information to herself until she was _sure_ she had Naruto almost all to herself.

'The bitch must die!' thought inner Hinata, who after being around Naruto mixed with some of Sakura and Ino personalities had created her in the time she had been training for the Chuunin Exams.

In that time, the "inner Hinata" had begun helping Hinata to improve herself and counter her shyness where she wouldn't hesitate or be afraid in a fight.

Now she was just shy when she was around Naruto.

(With Tenten)

The weapons girl was mentally keeping record of where all her favorite weapons she had stored back home to use on Haku. After Gai had told her about he harem and that Haku already knew about it and was _living_ with Naruto (giving her a huge tactical advantage). Maito Gai, the green spandex wearing Jounin of a ninja had expected the girl to take it rather well when he explain that part of the situation.

That had not been the case when she yelled "WHAT" at hearing all of this news from the man who had talked to her without him yelling about the "powers of youth" in the same sentence (for once.) The yell she generated knocked his senses for a loop making him temporarily blind and deaf from the force of it. After about 30 seconds of not knowing what was going on around him he regained his sense only to see Tenten angry before leaving nervously saying something about "the powers of youth" and something on how he was compelled to leave to keep himself alive.

'Must...kill...man...stealer,' thought Tenten her head twitching like she was possessed and wanted to hurt the water manipulator.

The said girl was currently being chased by a Fan user, a Mind Infiltrator in training, a sound user, a ninja veterinarian, and the ninja veterinarians pack of tracking dogs. "I'M SORRY! HAVE MERCY!" yelled Haku running for her life finding that her ice mirrors were shattered almost as fast as she made them when she tried to get away from them or block their advancement on her.

(Kazama Estate)

"Hey Slade-sensei did you hear something?" said Naruto sitting down to eat his snack.

"No. You're imagining it," said Slade though in truth he heard Haku yell seeing how his hearing was slightly better then the boy's and knew what it was about.

'And so the war for Naruto's heart begins,' thought Slade smiling beyond his mask as he felt all for a single moment, was right with the world.

(Yuhi Residents-30 Minutes Later)

Yuhi Kurenai's house was that of a simple one though it was considered medium like in size when compared to the others in Kohona. She lived alone by herself only to receive the occasional visit from Anko telling her to meet a guy and have a one night stand. Of course ever since she had met Slade, Anko had stopped suggesting it less and less until now it seemed like a thing of the past.

Right now she was sitting down in a chair drinking some wine out on her balcony that was viewing Kohona and the Hokage Monument. 'Its times like this I can really enjoy my life,' thought Kurenai taking a sip of her drink seeing how it calmed and loosened her down for what was to happen tomorrow.

Suddenly, there was ring from her door bell and that echoed within her home making her groan not wanting to get up from her current spot. It was like getting out of bed earlier then one should in the morning and you were trying to force your body to move when it said no.

Carefully she got up, picked up the bottle with cork and took it inside with her glass knowing she could drink it safely in her own home. A Shinobi can't be too careful about things like that even if it was in the dwelling of her own home. She made her way down the steps by the third the ring at her doorbell and opened the door to see who it was. "Oh it's you. What do you want Kakashi?" said Kurenai looking at the one eyed masked ninja getting annoyed that the man would show up during her private time.

"Just to talk. Nothing else," said Kakashi casually enough though there was a hint of seriousness in his voice she detected that she did not like.

"Come on in, but don't you dare read your book in front of me or you'll find it destroyed faster then you can say 'Copy-Cat'," said Kurenai in an aggravated tone seeing how she hated the books the pervert always reads.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Kakashi, but mentally he frowned wishing he could read it despite the woman's protest and hatred for it.

"You came to talk so go on and talk already," said Kurenai after an annoying moment of silence with his back to her, which was another thing she hated about the man.

"I came to talk to you about your relationship with _Slade_. He's not for you and the fact that you want to go as far as to restore his face is just disturbing to me," said Kakashi with more frustration in his voice while saying the Demon Lords name with disgust.

"Since when do you dictate who I can and can't see or fall in love with Kakashi?" said Kurenai finding him trying to control hers in some way was another point against the man.

"How can you love that Demon? After what he did, not only to the Village, but to Naruto, and me? How can you look at him and not want to kill him in the most painful ways ever conceived?" said Kakashi, as his hands now became fist when he turned to face her with anger in his one eye showing to her his hatred for Slade.

"Why can't you let it go? You know fully well it was not his fault, but you continue to blame him and take it out on Naruto. I saw how you looked at him and Naruto's new teachers in the Preliminaries and how you were giving off enough hatred to fill half the arena below us back there. I love Slade because he has certain qualities that I like that you do not have Kakashi. For one, he's _on time_ when it comes to meeting people. Two, he's a complete _gentleman_ and doesn't have his nose in a book for perverts like you. And three, he knows how to be _courteous_ when on a date with a woman and knows how to keep a girl interested. All you did when we talked with the others was you either ignored everyone around you or said things in a tone that you weren't really interested in things or then reading that book of yours. Should I go on because I can," said Kurenai looking at Kakashi, who seemed to scowl now before he walked past her before glaring at her when he reached the door.

"Demon lover," said Kakashi in a mumble that only Kurenai could hear making her glare at him with her red eyes even after he was gone and she followed his form through her window that he walked past.

"At least I know what it means to love," said Kurenai to herself walking back upstairs hearing the call of her wine to her and telling her to drink herself to sleep.

Something she intended to do with gusto.

(Aburame Clan House-The Next Morning)

Slade arrived with Naruto at the Aburame household and knocked 3 times before the door opened revealing Shino and Shino's father waiting at the door. "Good you are here Slade-san please come in we have been expecting you," said Shibi letting the two enter ignoring his bugs worried feelings they were admitting inside of his body.

"Where is Kurenai? I thought she would be here as well" said Slade looking around for her only to find she was not in the house.

"She must still be at her house still. She was never one to be an early riser unless it was on missions of great importance," said Shibi wondering that about the woman himself.

"I see. Naruto, I need you go find Kurenai and wake her up in a _gentle_ way or see if she is awake and bring her here before we get started. I want her to be one of the first to see me without my mask after the procedure," said Slade turning to face the boy, who nodded and left using his super speed.

"The boy in strong for his age," said Shibi clearly impressed with the boy's speed and wondered just how strong he really was.

"You have no idea. That fact he's wearing weights at their limit until he gets older is also something to consider as well," said Slade making the Head of the Aburame Clan raise his eyebrows passed his head along with Shino.

'Damn,' the two thought before they showed Slade the area where the reconstruction of his face would begin.

(Yuhi Kurenai's House-4 Minutes Later)

Naruto appeared at her door going at the necessary speed he felt was needed to get to his destination without hassles of getting notice by those, who hated him or would be ever so suspicious of his actions in being in this part of the town. He knocked on her door several times before realizing she was obviously not coming down stairs to open the door since she was still asleep. 'Must be asleep, but just to make sure I think I better check,' thought Naruto closing his two eyes and focused chakra into the Jagan Eye making it glow gray as it did its job.

After doing a quick scan of the house structure with his Jagan Eye he found a balcony to his left and that it connected to her bed room where he sensed that was where she was. Seeing this he walked to the left where the balcony was and jumped up to it knowing he could enter if the doors were open. If the doors were not and were shut then he would knock to see if she would answer him. When he came closer to the door he frowned noticing it had been shut, but looked like it had been forced open by someone picking the lock meaning there was..."An intruder," whispered Naruto reading a sword in his right hand and a kunai in the other parting the door slowly.

When he entered, Naruto saw Kurenai on her bed sleeping soundly with her body on top of the covers, fully clothed, and clearly untouched by anyone who may have entered into her home uninvited. Using his Jagan Eye again he sensed the intruder of her home across the hall in what he sensed was possibly a small library of Genjutsu scrolls that was of her private collection.

With great stealth he exited the room looking back at Kurenai to see if she was all right knowing Slade would kill him she wasn't. Seeing how she was he left to investigate the intruder and slay him or her for entering uninvited. When he made his way to the room he stopped and rechecked to see if his chakra signature was low enough to stay undetected by the enemy.

When he felt that he was he put the kunai out passed the open door near the ground to let the semi flat metal shine a reflection of who was in the room. 'What? What is he doing here of all places?' thought Naruto showed him the individual who was in her room reading scroll after scroll filled with Genjutsu and some Ninjutsu that Kurenai had in her possession.

The man was none other then...Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto pulled the kunai away slowly before he concealed it back into his left hand so his back would be facing when he walked in. "What exactly do you think you are doing here Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto startling the Jounin wearing an ANBU Black Ops uniform while he was reading the Jutsu that he was currently copying while reading the text that explained it.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" said Kakashi seeing he was quite literally caught with his hands in scroll jar.

"You first _sensei_. You weren't invited since the door to her balcony was forced open, so don't lie about that. Kurenai is still asleep so I can assume you did not stay the night and by the looks of your Sharingan Eye exposed you were copying a scroll among the many you already did that are NOT yours. Should I even have to ask about you being in your old ANBU uniform?" said Naruto though he already suspected why the man was doing it and for who to be more exact.

His precious Uchiha no doubt.

"Like any good teacher Naruto I have to look out for the most TALENTED of students to train and do what must be done to see they grow stronger. You know as well as I do that without Slade helping you and the third eye you have you would be nothing compared to Sasuke," said Kakashi putting the scroll down where it was before he picked it up so the current resident of the house wouldn't be any the wiser.

"Same goes for your Uchiha-teme that you are so interested in _teaching_. Anyone can be a strong Shinobi given the proper training and _sensei_. The fact that you are using your little cheating tool to help Sasuke with his doesn't mean he will be strong. All you are doing is making him have a higher success rate for defection should he decide to. In fact, I could report you to the Hokage right now and have you spend some quality time with Ibiki for something that could be considered an act of treason and damage your all so near spotless record...Kakashi-_sensei_," said Naruto now revealing his hidden kunai in his left hand his sword now more visible in his right and his Jagan Eye glowing an eerie color.

"You would turn in your own sensei? Have you no shame?" said Kakashi drawing two kunai of his own despite finding this room was too narrow of a place to fight in.

"I should ask you the same thing. How many of Kurenai's scrolls did you copy for your precious Uchiha to learn in his fight against Lee," said Naruto knowing that Lee could be beaten if certain Jutsu's were applied on the Taijutsu specialist and now swordsman in training.

"More then enough to defeat him and you when the time comes Naruto. Not only that I have a few more techniques that only I know that are just for Sasuke to learn to knock you down a peg. That way your precious Demon Lord will be shamed for ever setting foot in Kohona...regardless if he is a friend!" said Kakashi charging forward at Naruto with his Sharingan Eye spinning as he did.

Naruto retreated backward not wanting to destroy Kurenai's scroll library since it would not be fair to her if he did. He matched his sensei's kunai attacks with counter defensive ones of his own. The Sharingan may have been impressive by human standards, but it was not a Jagan Eye, which Naruto in his possession used to negate Kakashi's eye of his ability to understand his movements. "What are you going to do Kakashi? Kill me? I'm your sensei's son remember? You kill me and you dishonor my father, even further then you already have by playing _favorites_!" said Naruto kicking Kakashi in the ribs sending him flying down the hall near the steps.

"You are not his son. I may respect Arashi, but you will never have mine. You are just a reminder of him, a mockery of him, which must and will be removed...one day," said Kakashi finding his chakra fading from him and before going "proof" closed his eye to conserve what chakra he had left.

"Damn. Better wake up Kurenai-san and explain what happened," said Naruto running to the room to find Kurenai slowly getting up nearly knocking over her wine bottle.

"Damn hangover. Now I know why Anko is never a morning person after going to the bar at night," said Kurenai holding her head in her first official hangover making a mental note to not give into drinking urges like that again.

"Kurenai-san I have to talk to you," said Naruto from the door seeing her still holding her head as she moved her body to face him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here in my house? In my room no less?" said Kurenai, as she tried to remember just how drunk she got.

"I originally came here to get you for Slade's facial procedure, but that will have to wait right now," said Naruto his eyes showing his seriousness seeing how his face was now covered in his new dark Shinobi helmet that was similar to his old one except it had gold dragon at on the forehead and his face being covered by a black cloth.

"What? Why? Oh my aching head!" said Kurenai shocked originally only to reel back in pain from her hangover.

"I believe my sensei Hatake Kakashi snuck into your house through this room while you were passed out drunk this morning. He then went to your scroll library and proceeded to copy techniques to train Sasuke for the Third Exam," said Naruto now pointing to the door that lead to the balcony that he himself entered.

"What? Ow! Do you have any proof other then your words because I don't think that will help?" said Kurenai knowing that what Naruto said never was taken seriously due to him being the "demon spawn" and accusing an infamous ninja of the Leaf of such things was not exactly a battle Naruto could win with words alone even if the story was believable and taken seriously by the Third Hokage.

"Other then the fact I fought him in his ANBU Black Ops uniform with his Sharingan showing through the mask? No, but he did say how and I quote: 'you must and will be removed...one day' end quote. Had he not spent so much time reading over the scrolls that his eye copied from the room, he would have been able to put up a better fight. As it stands there is not enough evidence to prove he was here so we have to ignore it for now," said Naruto

"Unfortunately, you're right Naruto. Even if we could prove you were right he could counter it with a lie saying you were trying to kill me and that he intervened. The public would most likely buy his side over yours from what they know of you. They'll just take his word without question and will give the council a reason to exile or kill you. I'll talk to the Hokage about this and see what we can do about it later," said Kurenai wondering just how the village became so...corrupted in the first place.

"We will just have to wait until the Chuunin Exams are over to deal with him and Sasuke in an appropriate manner Depending on if the Uchiha uses any of the techniques Kakashi stole from your scrolls during the Exam. Only then we will know how to deal with the two of them. As for now please go and freshen up Kurenai-san so we may proceed to the Aburame Clan House. I will be waiting down stairs for when you are done," said Naruto, as he put away his sword and kunai before walking out of the room to the first floor of the house.

(Aburame Clan House-15 Minutes Later)

Slade was a man of many things and qualities, but the one thing he prided himself on was calculations of people, objects, etc. He had estimated that Naruto would reach Kurenai's house with 4 minutes give or take 10 seconds at the speed he was going and possibly be back in 5-10 minutes afterwards with Kurenai in tow.

However, that possibility had been 10 minutes ago since that time of calculated math had run through his head and Naruto had now been gone for 20 minutes by the time he had redone the math to make sure he was correct. Slade didn't know what was keeping the boy, but he didn't like it, but felt that he should trust Naruto since he obviously had a good reason for taking so long. The boy was not one to do things without a valid reason and the boy always did something only when there was one.

Soon there was a "poof" sound behind him and he turned to see Naruto with Kurenai, who hair looked like slightly wet as if she had been the shower. 'Must have wanted to make a good impression for me for such an occasion. I can accept that,' thought Slade admiring her from with her usual casual outfit on that was white, black, and red.

'Slade-sensei we need to talk after this. It's serious,' thought Naruto to Slade not wanting to stir things up in the Aburame home since it didn't concern them...not yet anyway.

Slade turned to Naruto and gave the boy a brief nod of understanding knowing it must be important to not say it in front of Kurenai unless she already knew, it involved her, or it was both. "Sorry for being late Slade-kun I just got sidetracked is all, "said Kurenai, as she bowed her head in apology.

"It's quite all right my dear. Shall we begin?" said Slade, as he sat down in the required seat while Naruto and Kurenai sat down in their respective seats away from Slade so the bugs wouldn't go to them.

"This is how the procedure works Slade-san. First, Shino and I need to see you without your mask on so we can inspect the damage on your face. Second, once that is done we will talk to the spiders and tell them the significance of the damage so they know just how potent their webbing should be when healing. Third the webbing of healing silk they create will wrap around your entire head leaving you blind and possibly deaf from the outside world. In truth...you will be vulnerable for most of the day," said Shibi knowing that being forced to lower ones defenses is something very few Shinobi are able to do so much less a Demon Lord of all people.

"I think I can manage. All I ask is that I have an eye patch ready for my one eye since its hollow in that specific spot," said Slade reaching up for his mask with both hands and started to remove it slowly as if to remember this moment in his life.

"Naruto. Have you ever seen him without his mask on before?" whispered Kurenai and wondering if the boy had such a privilege to see beyond the mask.

"No. Slade was very specific in that when I first asked him when in Demon World and said to leave it alone for now," whispered Naruto back waiting with anticipation of this procedure.

When Slade removed his mask everyone gasped at his face while Shibi and Shino wanted to puke, but barely forced it from happening. Slade's face resembled that living skull with barely any skin on it that was a dark ash color with a missing eye and a red line of a scar along where it was missing. His teeth could be seen still intact, but slightly damaged from what they could surmise were due to burns. To put it bluntly Slade had not been joking or bragging when he said he had constantly been engaged in many battles over the course of his life. 'Too many battles,' thought Kurenai, as Slade had told her about how wounds if severe enough cannot be healed by his regenerative demonic powers.

"Well this is quite interesting. Shino please go get the eye patch Slade-san wanted while I get the spider ready," said Shibi before turning to see his son had already left to do what his father asked while he went to the spider's domain not far to the left of him.

"Thank you for not puking from seeing me like this. It has been a long time since I took off my mask and let anyone see me my facial condition," said Slade turning to Kurenai and Naruto, who dared not flinch at him knowing that to do so would dishonor the man for what he was doing.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Would we Kurenai-san?" said Naruto looking at Kurenai, who at this point could only nod as she looked at Slade and hope for the best.

"Well I have some good news Slade-san. The spider nests Queen has been told of your condition and is going to help with restoring your face personally. Seeing how we found her webbing silk to be the most potent of all the spiders she should be able to heal your face fully by this afternoon," said Shibi just as Shino came into the room and place the eye patch that Slade wanted next to his metal mask that was next to him on a table next to his chair.

"Good to hear. Thank you again for doing this for me Aburame-san. I truly appreciate this and in your debt," said Slade, as the spider approached him with the Queen Spider in the lead.

"Nonsense Slade-san. Since you taught my son a new fighting style that goes well with our clan I consider this a form of repayment to you for all you have done for us," said Shibi watching as the spiders both big and small went up Slade's human body and then proceeded to wrap the webbing around his head in a slow, but precise manner showing they were well bred and trained for things like this.

'Naruto when this is over follow me back to the Kazama Estate. There is a secret burial area where your mother is buried. Bring a shovel,' thought Slade to Naruto closing his one eye while the spiders did their job.

'Why do you want me to dig up my mother's body?' thought Naruto to Slade wondering what Slade had planned for him.

'Were not digging up her body. Were digging up her urn. Sarutobi told me when she died she was cremated and her ashes were put in an urn. I know where it is since the Hokage showed me while you were taking the first part of the Exam so I could pay my respects,' thought Slade to Naruto as his face was now completely covered in the spider webbing silk.

'What will that accomplish?' thought Naruto wondering just what Slade had in mind in bringing out his mother's urn from the earth in which it rested.

'One of the first things I've learned in my time as a Demon Lord was you should never underestimate the power of a mother's love for her child and that for her husband. The urn itself holds a power meant for you to call upon when the time is right to use it. Trust me,' thought Slade, as he now felt the healing power of the silk made by the spiders heal his face making him great.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. I tried to get this done by New Years Day, but you know how things can get. Especially when you consider the fact that getting drunk and wasted off your ass when celebrating tends to impair your writing. LOL! Now you are all probably wondering about the urn and why it maybe needed. Let's just say it will play a key role when Sarutobi is fighting Orochimaru and his summoning of ONE of the late Hokages. How? I'm not going to say so HA! Sorry I couldn't help myself. I'm going to do some time skips in the next chapter after Slade gets his face fixed and Kurenai sees the Hokage about what Kakashi did. As for Kakashi you have to remember he can't really see beyond his own tormented soul and for those of you who like Kakashi I will fix that later with him. MUCH LATER actually so be patient on that. Your wondering why I did not go into Naruto's training in this chapter. I felt it could hold off for a little while seeing how in the time skip I'm doing bits and pieces of everyone's next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I had a massive hangover still when I was writing this. Until next time we meet...PEACE!!!)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-A Month Worth's of Waiting

Naruto and Kurenai stayed at the Aburame Clan House during the entire procedure of Slade's face restoration. It seemed like a long time before the shine in the silk started to leave indicating that the procedure was nearly complete. When the webs silk shine left fully Aburame Shibi examined the thread before indicating that the face restoration was complete. "Now to see just how this all went," said Shibi, as he removed the webbing from Slade's face.

Kurenai was waiting in anticipation like she never thought she could as the webbing came off of Slade's face. 'When women see him with me they will be VERY jealous,' thought Kurenai imagining being the very few in Slade's life to see his face and possibly being the only if not the VERY rare females around that will see his face without the metal mask.

Right now Slade was in a chair with its back facing them as the last of the webbing came off his face. The first thing Naruto and Kurenai noticed was his black hair that was spiky in a way similar to Naruto's though not as wild looking. "Are you both ready to see my face?" said Slade his sounding clearer without the mask, as he stood up after taking the eye patch and placing around his lost eye before turning around slowly to see them.

Naruto's jaw dropped and Kurenai blushed a red before fainting from the sight of who she thought was the sexiest man she had seen since the Fourth Hokage. Slade's face was well muscled, well chiseled, and lets face it well shaped. His face was the equivalent of the Fourth Hokage mixed with black hair, an eye patch, and one half cold half warm good eye that could calculate things on a level of genius that it made the Nara's look mentally challenged in comparison. "Whoa! Slade-sensei you look...GREAT!" said Naruto before Slade smiled and was handed a mirror from Shibi, who dared not to speak out of fear of looking like an idiot when nothing came out.

"I take it from Kurenai blushing, fainting, and the smile with drool on her face she came to the same assessment. Though for her I think she's thinking on a more romantic level considering our relationship," said Slade looking in the mirror and started studying his face seeing that the process with the spiders had in fact restored his face what it was when he was young.

"That too, but still...if women see you without your mask then I won't be the only one with fan-girls running around looking for me," said Naruto smiling while Slade could only grimace at the notion.

"Bite your tongue my apprentice I don't want anyone else other then those in this room to know what I look like beyond this mask unless I absolutely have to," said Slade putting the said metal mask back on his face.

"All right fair enough seeing how it is a valid point, but when you are out on a date with Kurenai-san you WILL have to remove it so you can eat and show you care about her," said a still smiling Naruto knowing that Slade would have to take the thing off sooner or later regardless if he wanted to or not.

Before Slade could respond Naruto left via Body Flicker Jutsu seeing as how he had to get back home to get the shovel and get his training with the others done as well. "That kid will be the death of me...that is if I can die a _third_ time," said Slade before picking up Kurenai bridal style and placing her down on the nearest couch.

'Did he just say 'a third time'?' thought Shino and Shibi looking at each other seeing they had both paled when they heard that.

"Thank you once more for what you have done Shibi-sama. Please take care of Kurenai until she awakens from her faint spell. Also tell her I will see her periodically as I won't be around until the start of the Third Exam and that I will make it up to her," said Slade before he left the Aburame Clan House via Fox Fire Jutsu making the bugs go slightly crazy at the power, the aura, and the strength given off by the technique.

'Damn,' thought father and son while the son realized that he should just forfeit if and when he faced Naruto in the finals of the Third Exam.

(Kazama Estate)

Slade arrived at the home of his old mortal friend and exited to the garden out back where Naruto was waiting for him with a shovel in hand with a serious look on his face. "Are you sure this isn't desecrating my mother's grave? If it is I don't care how powerful you are I will beat your new found face back to the way it was if not worse," said Naruto, as he had great respect for his family and would destroy anyone or anything that would try to dishonor them.

Slade made a scroll appear out of thin air before handing it to Naruto, who took it, put down the shovel, opened it, and began reading it seeing it was addressed to him.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then you know the truth about me, your mother, and the Kyuubi, who was a friend of mine named Slade. If you are also reading this then that means that the village has not honored my dying wish to see you as a hero, but rather as the demon that killed their loved ones and their hero (sorry Slade if you are reading this too). No doubt that is the council's doing while Sarutobi was trying to keep Kohona under control in the calm that followed the chaos from the Kyuubi (sorry again Slade). If you want to know more about that see the old man (if he's still alive at this point). Now back to the matter that is at hand in regards to your mother._

_First, she was a very special woman to me my son as she was kind as she was strong despite what people thought of her. Her clan's bloodline limit as I'm sure you already know was called 'Genetic Memory' that activates at a certain age. The Uchiha Clan has always hated them long before I was born due to the fact that to those stuck up Sharingan users (with the exception of two) seemed to remember the countless number of Jutsu's from past generations. That had always made other consider the Uzumaki Clan stronger of the two. The Hyuuga Clan was a different yet similar story. They did not seem to have any problems with the Uzumaki Clan and in fact got a long with them well, but never aloud either from any side of the Clans to marry with the other. Something about them protecting the secret of their bloodline and how it should remain..."in the family" in a non-incest sort of way._

_Anyway back to your mother, who is probably buried in her favorite spot in the Kazama Estate in an urn. One thing to remember about her Naruto is NEVER underestimate your mothers love for you even if you were just born mere seconds before she died. When you were in her womb she was EXTREMELY careful with you saying you would be both of our Clan's future. When she ate (and believe me she did...like an Akimichi at an all you can eat buffet) she always hate healthy stuff and never once ate things that were bad for you in the slightest. She beat the holy hell out of me when I offered her ramen once as a snack so watch it when you meet a lucky lady and she's caring your child son. _(Naruto blushes) _Not many people know this, but your mother was a woman, who in my mind had a more...spiritual connection then anyone I have ever known other then Slade (though he's a demon so he doesn't really count)._

_One night when she was resting on the bed since I had taken the couch so she could sleep on her back to support you she told me an Uzumaki Clan secret. Your mother had told me about a secret bloodline trait that has happened in only a handful of Uzumaki's to this very date that you are reading this. It is called 'Spiritual Afterlife Bonding' that gives those, who achieve it the power to use their bodies chakra when in an object like an urn to be stored their with the essence or soul rather intact in the urn. When YOU and you ALONE Naruto pick up the urn your mothers life force in the urn will bond with you and grant you something that Orochimaru would kiss a man for...a way to cheat death. I don't know how (seeing how she never explained it much further) or even if your mother has the ability there is no real way to check to see if she did before hand._

_However, your mother asked me to make the seals and perform a ritual with the help of Sarutobi and his student Jiraiya to ensure a greater chance of success in her possessing it should she die after your birth. Naruto I need you to take good care of the urn as it has more then one ability then to prevent you from dying as it was designed to protect me as well after I had died after my fight and death at the hands of Slade. Orochimaru was a man (if you can call him that), who in my opinion was born to make Forbidden Jutsu's. When his secret lab had been raided Sarutobi showed me some of them saying how he was experimenting in bring back people from the dead into the undead so they would be able serve him should he offer up living bodies. Orochimaru would jump at the chance to have an undead me serve him in a way that would allow him to destroy Kohona. That urn also has a series of complex seals design into it to prevent such an event from happening._

_The seals will work as long as the urn is in your hands or someone else you hand it to of your OWN free will that you trust like they were family. Take care of your mother's urn while I'm with the Death God and if she did in fact activate the bloodline in her treat her with respect as well._

_Signed_

_Kazama Arashi"_said Naruto closing the scroll looking at Slade, who put his hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded before Naruto pocketed the scroll, picked up the shovel, and followed Slade to the sacred burial place of his mother.

(Kohona-1 Week Later)

It had only been one week after the Preliminaries and everyone could feel the anticipation of the final part of the Chuunin Exams approaching. Word had gotten out about just what Naruto had said he was going to do to Neji through the Hospital Staff. All the ninja, who hated the boy, started looking for him in every place he could be, but surprisingly found he was nowhere to be seen. They had every intention of "disabling" the demon vessel of the chance to do that to Neji. They wanted the Hyuuga Prodigy to win without so much as a fight believing that the "demon" was not worth the boy's time.

As this was happening Tenten, who had gotten out of the Hospital and an additional days worth of rest started helping Neji practice for the Exam. However, she tried extra hard to make him earn his daily rest as a way to get some payback for what he did to Hinata. The only female weapons expert in Kohona had no intention of sparing the Hyuuga Prodigy any kind of reprieve in his training unless he fell from charka depletion. Tenten thought it would be appropriate, all things considered with his cousin recovering from the damage HE inflicted on her.

Speaking of Hinata she was released from the Hospital with her father by her side with a sense of pride in him making people wonder what was wrong with him. It was then that people realized he was proud his shy and timid daughter had grown a backbone along with nearly defeating her cousin, who she hated fighting to begin with. She had originally hoped that she would see Naruto during her time in the Hospital and he would pay her visits, but sadly he did not.

However, he had sent a yellow kit sized fox to her to keep her company that had a note on it saying he was sorry and he promised to make it up to her later. It was explained in the note, but she passed out from fainting after reading it. 'Naruto-kun is my Knight in shining armor,' thought Hinata, as she nearly squealed in glee while in her bed resting that day before doing light training with Kurenai the next.

Ino was with Sakura at her flower shop for the umpteenth time wondering what flower to get Gaara seeing how not many grew back in Suna. She had taken an interesting liking to Gaara the one week that had passed with the help of Temari and Terra, who had told the pink haired girl what they could about the red haired kid. "He seems to like your type of hair color a lot so why not get him a flower that will remind him of you?" said Ino trying to show the girl some of the more interesting flowers of her shop while trying to get her worry for Naruto out of her mind and try to find a good flower for him too.

Meanwhile Shikamaru had been in a Nara equivalent of a literal week of "Hell on Earth" as he had introduced Terra to his mother and vice versa. First, he had been hit in the head with a frying pan for making her break one of her more favorite plates and then again for not introducing her sooner to the blonde girl that seemed to be infatuated with her ever so lazy son. Not surprising since the woman did after all want grandkids down the line and she knew from the boy's father that all the Nara women of the family had to do most of the work to get it to happen.

During the week if he wasn't training with Asuma he was at home with Terra and his mother waiting for him as they talked about the embarrassing things the boy had done in the past. 'God must have had decided that women would keep us in line should we go crazy and made them all troublesome,' thought Shikamaru before being whacked on the head by both his mother and Terra for not paying attention to them.

Kiba was in something similar only in the hospital when he found out his sister had made a giant "GO NARUTO!" banner. He screamed in rage and then in pain as he moved too much causing a nerve to be hit and had to be sedated for the entire week before he could be healed further. Akamaru was taken back home with Hana for proper dog treatment and found that being away from Kiba was far more healthy then being near him.

Shino had begun summoning his bug clones into training in the "Mantis Fighting Style" so when he made them they would fight like he did in a similar manner. Word had gotten out about their spiders healing abilities and they had several of their Clan members join the Hospital ranks to control the spiders when they were needed. The only stipulation was that the spiders stay confined to the Clan House as there was no proper place for them to be then there.

Kurenai along with her fellow Jounin had been ordered by the Hokage to find Naruto and Slade when word was out they could not be found. Kurenai had been devastated when Slade had left to train Naruto and she couldn't see his face anymore, which caused her to nearly faint at the remembrance of what it looked like for two days straight. By the third day she was woozy, but could manage for a while before she had to sit down.

Even the old man at the ramen stand was getting nervous though Choji and Iruka came to visit, but those two alone barely helped his business and if Naruto didn't return by the end of two months...he would be bankrupt! 'Please almighty Ramen Gods send Naruto to me to save my business. I can't survive without his income,' thought Teuchi looking up at the sky in the hope that Naruto would return.

(Kohona-2 Weeks Left before the Third Exam)

The missing of Naruto, Slade, and his new found friends was clear to everyone as the days rolled past with another week gone by. Even Zabuza and Haku (who had been admitted to the hospital with various injuries including dog bites) didn't know where he was and were just as stumped as the Hokage. The Council seeing this wanted Naruto declared a missing ninja on the grounds that he abandoned the Leaf Village. Sarutobi argued that just because Naruto was gone didn't mean he had abandoned the village and was training for the upcoming Exam.

That was another thing that the Council tried to remove Naruto from all together saying that the "demon boy" had no place being a ninja to begin with. Sarutobi further argued that Naruto was part of a three man Genin cell that without him both the Uchiha AND Haruno could NOT compete in and would be punished for trying to ban Naruto from the competition. That of course shut them up...for the moment.

(Kazama Estate)

Temari was sitting in her room on her bed with her massive fan sitting next to it on the wall as it was near the door. She had been wondering where Naruto was and even asked Zabuza and reluctantly Haku when she got out of the Hospital for a possible idea of just where the boy may possibly be. Of course neither of the two knew and had tried to help her search along with the others when they weren't training.

Some of the crueler and bolder villagers who she discovered hated Naruto like Suna's did back home with Gaara for having his demon in him hoped he was in fact dead. They were not even afraid to speak out loud about it in front of her since she wasn't from Kohona and assumed she wouldn't understand or care.

How wrong they were.

About 20 people went into intensive care that day and when she explain her actions to the Hokage he merely smiled at her saying it was fine...as long as she didn't kill anyone. He further reassured her that Naruto was not dead when he saw tears coming from her face after she told him why she did what she did. When she asked how he knew he handed her a scroll from Naruto he had just received the day before and when she read it she had almost been floored by what she had read. _'Do not worry I'm fine,'_ were the five written words echoing in her mind.

She missed him greatly not because he was handsome, smart, strong, and caring, but what he did for Gaara in removing the insanity that had plagued her little brother. Her brother was now free from a curse that had haunted him since the beginning of his natural life. It was like some fairytale dream where he was her hero and Gaara's darkness was the evil beast that held her in a castle of fear. In her mind Naruto had slain the dragon just like the hero does in the fairytales. She smiled to herself wondering just HOW she would fight him in the Exam. She didn't want to lose to him to a degree that he thought she was weak and wouldn't fight him because he was stronger. No she had held herself to much better standards then that and would prove she was one of the very few girls in Kohona that had a backbone to stand up to Naruto. 'Even if I get my ass handed to me by him. Oh well as long as he's the one who holds it,' thought Temari blushing at the thought before getting it out of her head knowing that now wasn't the proper time for it...yet.

(Hyuuga Compound-Late Afternoon)

Neji was training at his home today seeing how Tenten's training had become more life threatening then before the Exam. At first he didn't understand why she had become so hostile though he originally assumed it was over his cousin and what he did to her. But that seemed to be only half the reason as she kept pushing him as if to prepare him for the fight of his life and get back at him at the same time. 'Why would she do that to me when I'm up against the 'dead last' of this years graduating class from the Academy. I know the power he created was strong that was a given, but surely she or anyone else doesn't expects me to take this kid seriously,' thought Neji finishing for the day seeing how a storm was now brewing and needed to get inside before it rained.

When he did he noticed that some of the Branch Family Members were looking at him worriedly and to some degree...frightened! Frowning, the Hyuuga Prodigy headed to his family's room in the Compound. He stopped when he saw something he thought would never be on his family door. In big blood stained red letters was the word: "Traitor" and the Hyuuga symbol bleeding in the same color above it as if it were the source of where it had come from.

Neji just looked at the word and felt a flurry of emotions come at him when he saw that word on his door. Anger, confusion, and fear along with several others he couldn't quite distinguish. 'Why fear? Why do I fear these words and what they represent of me?' was all Neji could think as the storm outside grew with more potency and power covering all of Kohona in would see like a shadow of darkness had it not been for the rain, thunder, and lightning that fell from it.

"This intimidation tactic of his won't work on me. He's still fated to lose no matter what he says or does," said Neji to himself before lightning struck the side of his home with a loud "BOOM" that had created a fire on the concrete wall on the outside of the Hyuuga Compound.

Neji went to the side of his house to go investigate and what he saw among others of the Branch and Main Family's, who were around were struck with some form of fear. What they saw...was the spiral symbol of the Uzumaki Clan burning into the wall of the house. 'So Naruto is alive and well. Hinata...you truly have found yourself someone who loves you that much and makes it known,' thought Hiashi, as he could see the burning symbol from where he was in the compound.

Hinata could see what was happening outside from her window despite the increase in the rain that fell shortly after with her new pet. Her fox companion in her lap was snuggling against her with great enthusiasm. 'Naruto-kun...are you still that angry at Neji?' thought Hinata, as the rain did nothing to end the raging fire of the Uzumaki symbol burning on the wall.

(Kohona-1 Week Left)

Word had leaked out what had happened at the Hyuuga Compound and had spread like wildfire throughout the village. Some had said the demon in the boy had returned while others said the demon was finally showing his colors and was going to destroy the village as it tried to years ago. The spiral symbol that had been burned into the wall outside of Neji's house and would not come off no matter how hard anyone tried to remove the mark it left. 'Naruto...you are more like Arashi then you know. Then again Hikari had a mean streak in her too when it came to taking things like grudges personally,' thought Sarutobi reading the report handed to him by an ANBU about the mark on the Hyuuga wall.

The Konohamaru Corps. after trying to find away to find Naruto when they weren't in class or training with Ebisu, found themselves awed by the power of their "boss". They had overheard from Konohamaru's Grandfather, who was talking with Ebisu outside the old man's office about the disturbance. That and how the storm that kept almost everyone inside, also prevented most from seeing a tower bright light rise from an unknown area within the village.

When ANBU Black Ops at the request of Danzo searched the area for any sign of the "demon boy" the ninja's reported that they searched everywhere of what they assumed was where the light came from. However, as it stood they were unable to pin down the light source due to the fact that few people saw it and those who did were too far away.

To the ninjas and the villagers they all assumed that either the Kyuubi had been released or that the demon vessel had died and Kyuubi along with him. Half the village wanted to run or hide while the other half wanted to celebrate the "demons" death. 'No doubt that Naruto's training is the source of these events and his manipulation of the elements being further proof of it all,' thought the Third Hokage wondering just where Naruto's demon entourage was hiding and why there was a beam of light stretching out into the cloudy sky at the time of the storm.

Kurenai was wondering the same thing herself. Had she not been an experienced ninja of Jounin level she would have screamed by now. She missed Slade plain and simple. She missed the strength that he possessed, his calm like collectiveness, and most of all she missed his face that could melt her heart just with a mere thought. 'I want to kiss him so much,' thought Kurenai, as she had been having dreams of that moment when they did nearly every night she slept.

Every other night the dreams became something that would make Icha Icha Paradise Series seem pointless to read.

Her thoughts about kissing him grew even more this particular Monday morning when she found something on her stomach. When she woke up she saw a wooden holder with a plate of eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice for breakfast served on it. On her right side where her nightstand was, she saw a vase that had an orange and black nine tailed fox on it in mid movement in a majestic and graceful way. It was filled with red, white, and black colored roses with a note attached to it. It read:

"_Dear Kure-chan,_

_I'm sorry I never had a chance to see you after what happened some time ago with the restoration of my face. I find that teaching Naruto about his family techniques along with keeping his anger in check when around Jin is time consuming. Despite just how similar those two are around each other, but that's a story for a later date at a later time. In any case I hope to see you soon and go on a potential date some place that would fit the two of us nicely. I hope you like the breakfast in bed idea and don't hate me for entering your house uninvited. In case you are I got you or rather...made you these flowers knowing they fit that dress you where when not on duty._

_Love,_

_Slade-The Industrial Saboteur Master,"_ said Kurenai reading the note and holding it to her chest before sighing in pure bliss of the card.

She personally couldn't believe he had put the word "love" in the letter and done all of this for her as a way to make up for everything. No doubt in her mind was that Slade was indeed a keeper and she would do all in her power to see that he stayed. 'No one is going to hurt him while I'm around,' thought Kurenai before picturing a scowling Kakashi and his words "demon lover" echoing in her head.

"That goes double if not triple for you...Hatake Kakashi," said Kurenai scowling at the image of Kakashi in her head and picturing him being destroyed by Slade before his soul was sent to hell.

She didn't notice until later when she was in the mirror a kiss mark on the side of her lips before she fainted into a dream of passionate kissing from the Nine Tailed Demon Lord.

(Elsewhere...with Kakashi)

Hatake Kakashi sneezed as he entered another day that was not being classified in his many years of living as a good one. Oh no, Hatake Kakashi was not happy at all, not since the prank Slade did on him had he felt like this. He had visited the Third Hokage about a day after the incident at Kurenai's house and his fight with Naruto. The Hokage asked him a series of questions of where he was early that morning and who he was with to speak on his behalf about his alibi.

He had half lied and said he was training with Sasuke, which the Uchiha would confirm later and to his slight surprise the boy even lied about where his sensei was when asked by the old man when asked about the specifics of the time table. Unfortunately, the entire story that Sasuke gave was NOT consistent with what Kakashi had said making the old man slightly annoyed at the Jounin when Sasuke unknowingly caught the Jounin in a lie.

After Sasuke had left the Hokage told Kakashi to watch himself in where he goes in the morning and NOT go into people's houses. Kurenai _apparently_ had a special Presence Detection Jutsu in the room that she made that told who was in her house in places that only she was aloud or someone she invited in. Kakashi knew it was a lie, but the Hokage would never be suspected or accused of it since his word was law.

The old man had been "generous" enough to let this incident slide as him being too drunk from a hangover from a late night of drinking too much. However, as punishment he was banned from reading his book until the end of the Exam, had to do D-ranked missions for the same amount of time, AND he was to pick up the bill the next time Slade and Kurenai went on a date no matter how high the bill was.

Did he mention he got severely reduced pay for a good 4 months and was banned from the bookstores that sold the Icha Icha Paradise Series? Hatake Kakashi was not happy to say the least and in his mind he blamed only two people. 'Naruto and Slade' thought an angry Kakashi wanting to rip those two a new one for stealing Kurenai away from him and getting him into so much trouble.

He would unfortunately have to keep that on hold until he was done training Sasuke with the techniques he learned to help face Lee. He found out that Zabuza was training the Gai look-a-like to wield a sword similar to his and the sword style that went with it and had a spar sword to give Naruto to rotate out of when he wasn't using his first one.

The fact that such skills were going to everyone, BUT Sasuke was making Kakashi very irritate to no end. That the people that he thought he knew were helping others instead of Sasuke, who was the last of his Clan if he didn't count his older more powerful missing ninja of a brother Uchiha Itachi. "Good Sasuke. Do it again and this time focus more on your speed while your Sharingan does the rest," said Kakashi, as he drilled this next Jutsu he was teaching Sasuke into the boy.

(Hokage Tower)

The Third Hokage that was Sarutobi sighed at receiving information from Baki about the plans the Kazekage or rather Orochimaru in disguise had give the former Sand Jounin. The man still wore his Sand forehead protector, but knew when this was over he would no longer be affiliated with his former homeland. The man, whose face had always been covered vertically by a white cloth, had seen just how the Kazekage acted long before the man that was Orochimaru took over as a false Kage.

The original Kazekage that had been Gaara's father was an absolute monster, who saw nothing, but greed and his own desires killing off everyone else around him. Including his own children. This was something Baki disliked about the man ever since he first became a ninja and was given the three Sand Siblings to train under his command. He had treated Gaara with the most respect out of all three of them not just out of fear of being killed if he wasn't, but on the grounds that Gaara had more then earned it. With the way the boy had always been raised and treated by the Suna villagers he felt the boy needed to know that there were some people in the world he didn't have to terrorize to get respect.

Such efforts on his part had paid off in the end and even more so when Kazama Uzumaki Naruto appeared and helped Gaara. When he did Gaara thanked Baki for all he had done for him and told his sensei he was more of a father then his biological one ever was. Baki was glad to hear that and even more so that the other two felt the same way as the Gaara did towards him. However, those moments had to be put to the wayside for now as the Sand/Sound Invasion plans were handed to the Third Hokage. "He didn't suspect a thing did he?" said the Third Hokage looking a Baki knowing that his former student had quite a knack for detecting such things.

"No Lord Hokage I acted as if everything was going according to plan. The Sound ninja spy they have here Kabuto gave me these instructions to give to the 'Kazekage'. I made a copy of it and have with me the instructions for what Gaara is supposed to do when the plan starts. To be honest Lord Hokage I can't decide who I hate more, the original one or the fake one," said Baki handing him his instructions for the "Invasion" process.

"I think they are tied in that category though Orochimaru is much stronger then one gives him credit for. No doubt on account of his 'Immortality Jutsu' he's finally perfected, but even with that he can't escape death," said the Third Hokage giving a slight smile at what he had been told by Jiraiya when he told his other old student what Slade told him.

"Lord Hokage?" said Baki not understanding what the older man was talking about even though he was told of the Sannin's ambition to cheat death.

"When Orochimaru used that Jutsu for the first time it wasn't perfected and had as a clear result of using it he now faces potential if not some possible side effects. Even perfected it will not save him from what I learned from my other student and Toad Sannin Jiraiya. When I asked him about potential side effects he told me that the perfect form requires he change bodies every 3 years due to the bodies that he takes constantly rejecting him by that point in time. However, since he used it in its imperfect state the potential side effect is that the 3 years would dwindle away slowly from 3 years to 2 ½ years. As he does the Jutsu he loses more and more time until like the sand in an hour glass...time runs out," said the Third seeing the shocked look on Baki's face as the man before him came to the same conclusion he had.

Whether by the hands of a deadly weapon of an enemy or that of Father Time himself the enemy of Kohona that was Orochimaru would eventually one day face death. Only for him to enter a new life...in hell.

"I assume the counter attack plan will be ready before the Exam starts?" said Baki, as he came out of his startled revelation.

"They will. You are dismissed Baki. Oh and tell my Grandson waiting by the door that Naruto is alive and will be at the Chuunin Exams Arena for his fight with Neji," said Sarutobi before getting a yelp from Konohamaru before taking off making the old man chuckle while Baki just smiled at the antics of the young Shinobi to be.

As Baki left Shikamaru came in with his father Shika wondering just what had to be so troublesomely important that that they had to see the Hokage himself of all people. "You wanted to see us Lord Hokage?" said Shika looking at the old man curiously wondering just what the man wanted that would require the two of them.

"Ah Nara Shika and his son Nara Shikamaru. Please sit I have something to say to you two that involves the third part of the Chuunin Exams. I would like to...'pick your brains' for a second if you don't mind on something that has come up," said the Third Hokage making the two Nara's pale when he said the "picking your brains" part.

'Did my wife/mother put him up to this?' thought both Nara's wondering what the man could mean and hoped it wasn't brain surgery.

(Kohona-Week of the Third Exam)

The day finally had come and people were excited about the Exams seeing how the ever feared "demon boy" was not around. Even more was the fact that their "traumatized" Uchiha Sasuke was in the finals of the Exam itself and in their minds would more then likely face last year's ninja prodigy Hyuuga Neji. "They think so highly of Sasuke they can't see just how far he will go to end their miserable lives just to get what he wants. They're all just pathetic," said Naruto watching people heading into the stadium from his perch on top of his father's head.

"Do not worry about them yet Naruto. Let's head to the stadium now so we can beat the threat of a potential mob that wants to kill you," said Slade with his other friends behind him.

"Yeah your right sensei. Though I want to make a terrifying entrance so Neji will be even more terrified then he already was before," said Naruto making Jin laugh as it was never a dull moment with this kid.

"You remind me of Yusuke that you do Naruto. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were related in some way or another. If he wasn't stuck ruling Demon World right now I'm sure he'd join you here to help in your training too," said Jin making a mental note to ask Slade who the boy's lineage traces back to.

"No one ever said running Demon World is easy. Now come on we have a Hyuuga Clan Branch Member as well as the other people in the stadium to scare away. I had overheard some of the villagers saying that they think I'm dead. Well I think we should give them all MY opinion or rather _impression_ on the matter before we prove them all wrong about that...Naruto style," said Naruto laughing as a plan formulated in his head on what to do.

'**_You are a bad boy Naruto-kun. I love it!'_** thought Dragona reading his thoughts on the plan finding it was worthy of his title as the #1 Most Unpredictable and _Dangerous_ Ninja in all Hidden Leaf Village.

(Kohona Stadium)

By the time nearly everyone was seated nearly all of the competitors for the Exam had arrived at the stadium. With the clear exception being both Naruto and Sasuke, who were the only ones yet to appear to face their opponents Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. 'I knew it he chickened out at the last second knowing that his Fate was predetermined and would lose to me...just as Hinata did,' thought Neji smirking knowing he was going to advance easily enough if he faced Lee and get the recognition from the Clan Elders if he beat the last Uchiha.

The proctor for this part of the Exam was Shiranui Genma, who had volunteered in taking over for Hayate Gekko. The sickly Jounin was at the moment helping with the defense of Kohona when the invasion began later, noticed this before looking at the Hokage for help on what he should do. He had nothing against he boy and felt he should be fair to the kid and give him the benefit of the doubt seeing how strong the kid was according to Gekko when he saw the Prelims. The fact that power wasn't used to obliterate over a third of the Kohona populous was a good point in Naruto's favor in his mind. 'I could start now even with the two not here and disqualify both Naruto and Sasuke though that won't sit well on either side that support them,' thought Genma looking at the other competitors seeing their reactions.

Gaara was slightly annoyed, Temari was worried, Shino was...a statue, Shikamaru was being...well lazy, Lee was worried too, but also lifting his new sword up and down with his one arm as exercise while he waited, and finally Neji to Genma's and Hokage's own disgust was smirking like he had just fought a hard fight and won. 'I have no choice, but to start the Exam. Sorry Naruto,' thought the Hokage rising from his seat having already said a few choice words with the "Kazekage".

After the Hokage announced the official start of the finals of the Chuunin Exams Genma saw all the other competitors leave except Neji. The proctor saw that the boy still had the arrogant smirk on his ever so confident Hyuuga face expecting to have him call the match as a forfeit. "Uzumaki Naruto please come down to the arena or you will lose by forfeit," said a slightly disgusted Genma, who heard murmurs from the crowd and yells from that of several others about how the "demon" was dead or afraid to fight the Hyuuga Prodigy.

'Naruto-kun...where are you?' thought Hinata worriedly in the stands right next to Kiba, who was torn in half about seeing Naruto win and seeing Naruto lose on account that they were both related to Hinata's feelings.

"Very well since Uzumaki Naruto is not here (Sarutobi frowns) the winner of the first match is...," said Genma though he never got a chance to say the final words as a gong sound of all things echoed through the arena and the area got slightly darker.

'What the...?' was the thought on everyone's minds as a chorus of voices now echoed throughout the stadium, as a dark mist appeared from where the competitors entered to participate.

What they saw stunned them as Slade holding an urn in his right hand was followed from behind with two robed figures. Figures that several people from the Preliminaries noticed Naruto talking to before and after those matches were over. The crowd was freaked out yet slightly pleased that they were carrying a white coffin. Hiei and Kurama were behind them looking something like protective rear escort or at least Hiei did with a serious look on his face while Kurama looked impassive as if all was right in the world.

On the inside he, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Slade were laughing knowing just how deathly this little entrance looked. It was most fitting for demons such as them as it would be for one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. "Sorry were late. We had to dig up something at a grave," said Slade showing Genma the urn and gesturing to the coffin before giving a nod to the man, who put two and two together before nodding his head.

"You can't be serious. I have to fight a coffin?" said Neji trying to ignore the fact that the chorus from the two robed demon Shinobi wouldn't stop at they put the coffin vertical.

"No. Not the coffin, but rather what is IN the coffin," said Slade turning to Kurama and Hiei, who both nodded and left to help with the defense of Kohona in there own way.

Jin and Touya once placing the coffin securely in its vertical position just as they finished their chorus took 5 steps back slightly bowing their robed heads. Everyone around them waited as Slade just took 1 simple step back holding the urn securely in his hand. Before anyone knew what happened the dark sky irrupted with thunder with signs of yet another storm similar from a few weeks ago. Then out of nowhere the lightning struck the coffin bursting into a roaring flame scaring everyone into nearly pissing themselves. 'Naruto-kun!' thought a terrified Hinata as the picture in her mind was of horror at seeing the one boy she loved burned into nothingness while inside the coffin.

"What in the name of...?" said Neji though he could finish his words that everyone was thinking as the coffin door was kicked down revealing one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto fully dressed for battle.

"I had heard people speaking of me as if I were dead. Death has no hold on me," said an anxious Naruto, as he was wearing a black and red outfit with a mask similar to that of Kakashi's on his face with his Jagan Eye open for all to see.

Slade could only smile at the boy beyond his metal mask as he teleported from the arena to the Third Hokage's side with Jin and Touya doing the same. "Sorry about the Lord Hokage we felt that we had to put down the vile tongues of the more arrogant villagers here in the Leaf," said Slade, as Naruto waved his hand slightly and the dark mist and sky disappeared from everyone's frightened eyes while the coffin had been turned into ashes.

"Not a bad Genjutsu Uzumaki," said Genma smirking at the boy for making everything seem so eerie that even veteran ninja were sweating in the crowd.

"Whoever said I used a Genjutsu?" said Naruto looking at the now almost calm face of Neji look startled once more at what he just said.

'What?' thought Neji as Naruto folded his arms showing the long spikes on his arms of his Shinobi outfit.

"All right if both competitors are ready? First Round of the Chuunin Exam Finals will now officially start. Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji. Ready...BEGIN!" said Genma catching the slight nod from the Hokage that he approved out of the corner of his eye.

Neji went into his Gentle Fist stance while Naruto just stood there with his arms folded while his eyes just stared at him. His original two eyes seemed to glow a mysterious blue while the Jagan Eye glowed a blood red that seemed to make his very soul feel like it was slowly burning for some reason. "I hope your ready Neji," said Naruto calmly cracking his neck left and right making people in the audience flinch at one particular "snap" that they heard.

"I'm ready to win if that's what you mean?" said Neji with his Byakugan activated only to find he had to strain himself from the power Naruto was giving off within his body.

"No. You are not going to win Neji. What I meant was that I hope you're ready...**_FOR HELL!"_** said Naruto getting into a Taijutsu stance that many Jounin had not seen in a little over 12 years.

It was the fighting style of Kazama Clan that was used by one Kazama Arashi.

Neji recognized that stance because the Clan Elder's made him memorize it from notes that had been taken on it by several Hyuuga "observers". Of course they were only taken AFTER they fought "Kohona's Yellow Flash"...and lost badly. The notes that were taken showed that the stance was a style that combined Gentle Fist with Gai and Lee's fighting style perfectly. 'A fighting style that was said could not be beaten by anyone unless they had a demon inside of them,' thought Neji mentally scowling and confused at how this commoner could know that fighting stance as it was thought the style had died with the Fourth Hokage.

Instantly there was a flash of black red light before a now blinded Neji was kicked in the head and sent flying near the wall only to be stopped by a tree in the environment of the arena. By this point everyone was shocked at seeing a reddish-black hit Neji knowing that was the Fourth's prized attack. Neji barely got up and shook his head before he then charged forward quickly Gentle Fist at the ready trying to hit Naruto's chakra pressure points. "Fool," said Naruto moving with minor steps at high speed causing Neji to miss every single time.

'How can he be this fast?' thought Neji trying even harder to hit the opponent in front of him finding his Byakugan had become surprisingly insignificant in beating Naruto.

Naruto was by this point getting bored and decided now would be a good time to beat the crap out of Neji. Moving even faster then he was dodging Naruto started hitting Neji in his upper body around his arms and rib cage before he hit Neji square in his chest with a loud and mean sounding open palm. That attack had sent the Hyuuga Prodigy flying into another tree. "This can't be all you have Neji. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto making a large army of clones that looked just like him.

Naruto mentally commanded 15 of the 35 clones to engage Neji while he and the rest sat back and watched to see if Neji would try anything on them. 'Let's see what you can do Hyuuga,' thought Naruto keeping his arms crossed along with the others not fighting so no one in the crowd could pick out the original.

Neji looked on as he struggled to stand on his two feet as his whole body felt like it was on fire at the moment. "Your clones are nothing. Kaiten!" said Neji spinning around at a rapid pace creating a defense of chakra as he struck the 15 clones turning them all into smoke.

"Father is that...?" said Hanabi in the stands speechless like her father was at what Neji had done that was only supposed to be done by the Main Branch Family.

"Yes. It seems the Branch Family has been doing more learning of the Gentle Fist style then I thought," said Hiashi calmly knowing that Naruto could win this fight, but was just as surprised that Neji learned how to do the Kaiten.

'Neji knows the Kaiten? No matter Naruto-kun will still win. I just have to believe in him as he did me,' thought Hinata knowing that no amount of power Neji had would knock Naruto down.

'Oh man I should have tried to yell out something about the Kaiten. Oh man if Naruto knows that I know that Neji knows how to do that technique he'll hate me,' thought Tenten feeling slightly guilty over what she knew.

"Not bad. That Naruto kid just sent a small fraction of his clones at Neji to see what he could so forcing the Hyuuga Prodigy to use his trump card," said one of the two Chuunin Judges clearly impressed with the boy's strength.

"Yeah it would seem so. Not only that, but had Neji not used it the beating from the boy's Taijutsu in the form of clones would have possibly defeated the Hyuuga Prodigy," said the second Chuunin Judge nodding his head in agreement.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said the first Chuunin Judge.

"Yeah. Uzumaki Naruto is a potential candidate for the rank of Chuunin," said the second Chuunin before they both smiled knowing that the ninja keep on advancing at a younger age every year.

"If your finished spinning like a little pansy I can continue beating the holy hell out of you though in this case with more finesse," said Naruto before he snapped his fingers and all the remaining clones moved in for the kill throwing shuriken and kunai at the boy.

"I'm not so easy to kill as you think. GREAT KAITEN!" yelled Neji at the end creating what he did moments earlier only much larger hitting the clones and even the original, who being slightly surprised was knocked back several feet, but held fast with chakra his feet as to not to let his body fall back onto the ground.

The attack Naruto noticed had ripped half of his upper body clothing leaving only his spiky right arm bracer. Only his mask had been spared though that was the least of his worries as the female half of the crowd took one look at his muscles before they had all started drooling their mouths dry. 'Great just what I need in my life. I can handle ninja, Sannin, and my crooked sensei, but I can't handle fan-girls,' thought Naruto now slightly annoyed before seeing that his right arms bandage was still intact though it looked a little worse for wear.

Seeing Naruto knocked off balance and distracted Neji saw his one chance to put down Naruto to shut him up for good. "You are in my divination field, 64 strikes! 2 strikes, 4 strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes, 64 strikes!" said Neji hitting Naruto with just about everything he had much to Hinata, Haku, and all the other girls horror before the boy they all loved went flying back into the ground.

'Damn! Did Naruto let that happen on purpose or did he get to overconfident?' thought Genma hoping it wasn't the later or else it could go bad with the Judges.

"It's over proctor. I hit his chakra points. He's not going to get up. Looks like for all your scare's you are nothing, but a fraud...and a loser," said Neji walking away only to have the storm that had appeared earlier appear once more before a lightning struck the ground in front of Neji knocking him back now less then 10 feet from Naruto.

Suddenly wind swirled around Naruto as his body spun with the wind a graceful manner shocking everyone that he could do that. "You know Neji if I were a normal person that might actually have a remote chance of hurting me. As it stands...I'm by far not normal. Demonic Wind Secret Art: Wind Blast Jutsu!" said Naruto sending a chakra enhanced gust of wind at Neji with his right arm knocking Neji back near the crater made by the lightning bolt.

"This shouldn't be possible. I sealed all your chakra points. YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!" yelled Neji as his anger and frustration continued to cloud his mind of the fact that he would most likely lose.

The Third Hokage winced at that wondering how many times a much younger Naruto had received harsher words that were of similar at him. "No shit Neji. Tell me something I don't know," said Naruto in a whisper that only the boy could hear.

"What did you say?" said Neji in his own whisper looking horror struck at what Naruto whispered to him.

"Are you shocked Neji? Because if you are then prepare for some more. Demonic Ice Art: Chakra Draining Hypothermia Jutsu!" said Naruto before channeling chakra from his body as he lowered himself down and channeled it into the ground manipulating it as he did to become so cold that it turned the very ground frozen into ice.

That and Neji's legs.

"What...what did you do...to me?!" said Neji feeling his body up to his waist now being numb and covered in ice and could feel it draining his chakra from his body.

"As its name implies Neji this Jutsu drains your chakra while keeping you frozen with a more then likely chance you'll get hypothermia unless I cancel the Jutsu personally. Though with the way you treat Hinata during the Preliminaries is unforgivable and if it wasn't for your dear Uncle I would kill you here and now. I would possibly enjoy it as I perform this little execution before every single person in this stadium whether I was told to or not. Also lets not forget what I told you in the Preliminaries when we would face off against each other," said an angry Naruto drawing his sword and moving around the frozen from waist down Neji.

"So do it already. You have your chance. Go on. Do what you said you were going to do. Go on and take out my eyes! DO IT YOU COWARD!" said Neji as he tried to stand his icy ground against this being, who now held ironically his Fate in his hands.

"I would certainly like to Neji. You have NO idea how much I have pictured this moment in my head since the very beginning of my training. Every move I have made against you was designed for this very purpose of ensnaring you in my trap. Despite all your skills, all your techniques, and all your talk on Fate. It is YOU that is the loser and the fraud here in this stadium. Not me," said Naruto finally ending his circle and now staring at Neji with all three of his eyes to Neji's pale two.

"Then what are you waiting for. You have me at your mercy...so why stop?" said Neji feeling weaker as the ice around his waist drained his chakra.

"Because Hinata made promise not to do what I said I was going to do when we fought here. You should thank her for having me show you mercy," said Naruto holding his blade to Neji neck in case Neji decided for one last attack with his still free arms.

"She shouldn't have interfered. I don't need her pity. I don't need to thank that spoiled little Main Family symbol of weakness. You know nothing of the history of hate between the Main and Branch Families," said Neji before he was backhanded hard at the hands of Naruto's left hand that caused Neji to stay awake and feel pain at the same time.

"I know enough you stupid idiot. What is it with so called 'Geniuses' and the fact you're all stupid for not being perceptive of what you see around you. Narrow-mindedness is such a stupidity today that is hardly seen today even among Shinobi of the Leaf. YOU ARE SO ANGRY AT HINATA THAT YOU CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT! EVEN WITH YOUR EYES YOU ARE BLIND TO THE TRUTH!" yelled Naruto giving Neji another "wake up call" with his left arm even harder even making the Hokage flinch at the impact of the hit.

"What...do you...you mean?" said Neji, as blood left his mouth as the hypothermia would kick in soon.

"Hinata is a gentle soul Neji. She is not spoiled. She is by far the least spoiled Hyuuga in that godforsaken compound of yours that you call a house. She cares for you Neji as any true family would when one of their family members is in trouble. When I told her in the Hospital about taking your eyes from you she practically did everything in her power to getting ready to beg me to not do that to you. Hinata pleaded with me in front of her own sensei, Gai, Lee, and all the rest just to spare your life. All so you could hopefully be able to see things as she does and stop being such a damn narrow-minded asshole! Now...you look me in the face and tell me that's not the love of a family member. A family member, who is trying to protect what relatives she has left in that _Clan_ of yours so she can get to know and trust you," said Naruto using his Jagan Eye now to sustain Neji's conscious state since without it the boy would fall to a frozen hypothermia state.

Neji to his credit looked into Naruto's eyes with realization at what the boy said to him and gave the three eyed boy a nod of understanding. 'What have I done all these years? I have been so cruel to Hinata I couldn't see the truth even when I was constantly seeing it. Naruto is right. I am a fraud,' thought Neji, as Neji fell into unconsciousness and Naruto released the Jutsu returning the ground to normal and freeing Neji of potentially being a crippled ninja taken out in his prime.

"Proctor I won. Call the match," said Naruto holding Neji for the medic ninja's to put on the gurney so he could get medical attention.

"Yes. Well winner of the first match is Uzumaki Naruto!" said Genma getting a set of mixed responses from the crowd.

Some had yelled saying he was a demon. Others cheered in approval of freeing at least ONE Hyuuga Clan member from the constant preach of Fate controlling life. Naruto's eyebrow twitched when she saw Hana's "GO NARUTO!" sign that had appeared. When Kiba saw it he face faulted and growled at both his sister and Naruto for getting his sister drawn to him whether he WAS responsible for it or not. 'Note to self: KILL NARUTO!' thought Kiba thinking of all the ways he could kill his fellow ninja comrade before his sister tried to kill HIM for it.

"Will Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke please enter the ring for the next match," said Genma as Naruto had left the arena floor and appeared on the balcony with the other competitors.

"Looks like you are up Lee. Now show Sasuke-teme what it means to be a true 'genius' of hard work," said Naruto sitting on the railing with his arms folded ignoring the staring Temari was giving his upper body as his upper clothing had long since been gone from Neji's Great Kaiten leaving only _two_ bandaged arms with spike bracers on each one.

"YOSH! Time for Kohona's Green Beast to show his 'Flames of Youth' and his newly learned sword style," said Lee before leaping over the railing and onto the ground with a loud "THUD" though the boy was unharmed from all the time he trained.

'It's bad enough we have one Maito Gai, but I don't think we can handle his mini-me of a clone when the kid gets older and wears the vest to go with the Green Spandex. Though I must admit the added on green camouflage padding on his elbow and knee joints fits him well,' thought an amused Genma having a distinct feeling that a certain Leaf Jounin by the name of Kazama Momochi Zabuza had quite the considerable hand at making Rock Lee's fashion more...tolerable to the eyes.

"YOSH! Bring on Uchiha Sasuke so I may show him hard work is the best kind of work of all," said Lee enthusiastically waiting for Sasuke to show up.

"Zabuza, do you think the Uchiha will show up?" said Haku looking around for the boy and his Jounin sensei.

"If they do they will be late and they are both late then they're disqualified," said Zabuza finding it amusing that Kakashi's lateness caused his pupil to lose in this Exam.

'The ultimate irony,' thought Zabuza smirking behind his bandages wondering just how Kakashi would react to getting his pupil disqualified for his tardiness.

"Sasuke Uchiha come to the arena now or you will forfeit the match with Rock Lee," said Genma looking around for Sasuke and Kakashi finding that being late was a serious point against them.

"Lord Hokage, surely you can let this match be postponed for a later time? After all it's the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan from what I understand" said the "Kazekage" as he now looking at the Hokage not knowing that the Hokage knew who he was underneath the disguise.

"I didn't know you played favorites Kazekage. Even still we have rules about lateness and it just so happens that when a ninja is late in anything it could result in his or her comrade's life being forfeit at the hands of an enemy. We will not postpone the match just for your amusement and will continue should he not show up in the next 2 minutes," said the Hokage knowing that the "Kazekage" would be seething beyond his veil and fake skin.

After 2 minutes passed Genma shook his head and mentally shamed Kakashi for being so late to the Exam. "As a result of Sasuke Uchiha not being here..." said Genma raising his hand to declare Rock Lee the winner even though the kid looked disappointed at no being able to fight the Uchiha, but at the same time glad he advanced to face Naruto.

(A/N: Will Sasuke get to the arena in time? YOU DECIDE! That is correct you heard me. Will Sasuke make it on time or will he be disqualified? A heads up I'm leaning towards Sasuke being disqualified and going into a rage with a Chidori at Rock Lee that Naruto stops. However, if you want him on time that find by me as either way goes. Also I'm slightly disappointed at the lack of reviews I've gotten from people recently (I got half of what I normally get). Where are my loyal reviewers that haven't...well reviewed yet? I DO MY BEST DAMN IT! Sorry, I'm just a little tired right now. Anyway I hope you like this one seeing as how I put A LOT of effort into it and made it REALLY LONG! I EXPECT TO REACH 500 REVIEWS FOR THIS! Anyway for the romance part of this fic that you are all waiting with Naruto/Hinata/ and the other girls along with Slade and Kurenai I decided that there will be a little romance AFTER the whole potential invasion thing. Think of it as them all...celebrating. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-Long Time Coming

(Previously In Chapter 25)

"Sasuke Uchiha come to the arena now or you will forfeit the match with Rock Lee," said Genma looking around for Sasuke and Kakashi finding that being late was a serious point against them.

"Lord Hokage, surely you can let this match be postponed for a later time? After all it's the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan from what I understand" said the "Kazekage" as he now looking at the Hokage not knowing that the Hokage knew who he was underneath the disguise.

"I didn't know you played favorites Kazekage. Even still we have rules about lateness and it just so happens that when a ninja is late in anything it could result in his or her comrade's life being forfeit at the hands of an enemy. We will not postpone the match just for your amusement and will continue should he not show up in the next 2 minutes," said the Hokage knowing that the "Kazekage" would be seething beyond his veil and fake skin.

After 2 minutes passed Genma shook his head and mentally shamed Kakashi for being so late to the Exam. "As a result of Sasuke Uchiha not being here..." said Genma raising his hand to declare Rock Lee the winner even though the kid looked disappointed at no being able to fight the Uchiha, but at the same time glad he advanced to face Naruto.

(Currently)

"...I hereby declare him disqualified from the Chuunin Exam and Rock Lee the winner of the second match," said Genma only to cover his ears from the boo's from the crowd and the shrieks from all of the Sasuke Fan-girls in the stands.

Lee leaped back up to where the competitors were while Naruto just smiled at Lee for doing what he did. The boy was still trying to prove he was just as strong as him, but as he did Naruto frowned as he realized something was off with the Exams. "Hey Lee I'm curious, but I realized your match was supposed to be last. Why the change?" said Naruto looking at Lee hoping for answers.

Shikamaru then stepped forward much to everyone surprise knowing that the Nara was normally too lazy for his own good. "I can answer that Naruto. You see while you were away wherever your troublesome self was, Sasuke had Kakashi organize a meeting with the Hokage and the Council. He basically said Neji would beat you easily since you were 'dead last' and that being his overconfident and troublesome self he claimed he could beat Lee easily," said Shikamaru remembering how his father heard this from being one of the members in the room.

"YOSH! Sasuke mocked Gai-sensei and our Flames of Youth! I believe Hokage-sama was originally against the idea of moving the match up early after yours, but the Council overturned his decision in a united vote," said Lee with his sword on his back with the blunt end resting behind him.

Shikamaru sweat drops a that statement wondering why was it that energetic people always make things troublesome for lazy guy's like him down the road. "Yeah that too (eyebrow twitches). Anyway Naruto, the Council believed that it would be better for Sasuke so everyone could see just how powerful he was against Neji. You know the whole thing with Clan Bloodline rivalries and how troublesome they can get," said Shikamaru, who being an excellent strategist had already deduced that from Naruto's determination, desire, and the guy's mad skills, that Neji was going to get the crap beat out of him.

Shikamaru sometimes hated being right.

"All right onto the Third Round of the Chuunin Exams. Nara Shikamaru and Subaku no Temari get down here for your match," said Genma ignoring Shikamaru's face paling, as Temari smirked and flew down on her fan eager for battle.

"Oh man this is too troublesome I'm going to forfeit," whispered Shikamaru to himself not wanting to fight a girl related to Gaara, Terra, and more importantly like Naruto.

"If you forfeit Terra will beat the crap out of you and if you don't go down there now I'll make you," said Naruto leaning against the wall connected to the railing.

Again Shikamaru paled before calculating his odds of survival if he decided to forfeit and face not only Terra's wrath, but possibly his mothers too. She hated it when he gave up unless he had a reasonable excuse, which he realized he didn't have one. "Damn. I guess I have no choice, but to fight her," said Shikamaru letting his head limp down knowing no matter what he did he was screwed.

"Good you see it my way now get your lazy ass down there...and FIGHT!" said Naruto, who had secretly made a clone during their conversation and pushed Shikamaru over the railing before the clone "poofed" away while Shikamaru landed on the ground with a very loud "THUD".

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" yelled Shikamaru now angry that the boy had pushed him off while the said boy was laughing at the Nara's misfortune.

(In the Medic Area of the Stadium)

Neji sat there on his back of his "hospital bed" thinking about what Naruto had said to him about Hinata and all she had tried to do over the years in being close to him. He had always blamed her for the death of his father when the Cloud Ninja came and stole her from the Hyuuga Compound. He realized now that she could never be at fault and that because of that event she had become shy around others.

It didn't help that she had been pressured and looked down on by her family on both sides with little support from each. 'Hinata...I am truly sorry for my past misgivings towards you. I will be the protector and the loving family member that you see in me,' thought Neji making this a silent vow to himself not realizing his uncle was now in the room.

"Neji...I know that you hate the Hyuuga Main Family for what happened to my brother, that was your father all those years ago. However, there are some things you must know not only about that night, but other things as well before the events that led to his death," said Hiashi having left his daughter in the company of Hyuuga Bodyguards to take back to the Compound to be safe from the fighting that was to come soon.

"Hiashi-sama?" said Neji confused only to be handed two scrolls with one being from his father and the other...from Naruto?

"Please read mine first before you read his so you know the truth about what happened the night of Hinata was nearly captured," said Hiashi looking at Neji's face wondering if the boy would hate him still or forgive him for not doing what he should have done years ago.

(In the Stadium Arena-Minutes Later)

Shikamaru was exhausted from his trials with dodging Temari's Wind attacks with her fan finding that she was pretty witty when it came to mind games. He had to implore all his strategy know how into the fight map his plans out by staying four steps ahead of her just to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu to get her where he wanted her. 'She's good, but all things considered she's got more fire power then strategy on her side. Not good in some cases seeing how its not always healthy when facing someone who is the opposite in stature,' thought Shikamaru pushing her away from him with his family's skills to the center of the arena floor.

As he did that Temari placed her fan out blocking her figure he had to go in for the kill with using the hole made from the lighting bolt from Naruto and Neji's battle. Within mere moments she had been grabbed as she tried to make a simple clone of herself to fool him. 'Crap! He's outsmarted me,' thought Temari, as the Jutsu took hold and made her pick up her fan and close its so it couldn't be used right away should he lose control.

"Hey Proctor I give up. I'm too low on chakra right now and continuing the fight would be too troublesome on my body," said Shikamaru making many in the audience sweat drop and face plant at the lazy Nara's words.

'Well you can't say he didn't earn it,' thought Naruto smiling slightly amused at the lazy kid he called a friend wondering if Shikamaru was really out of chakra or just being his usual Nara self.

"Winner by forfeit Subaku no Temari!" said Genma mentally shaking his head at the boy.

"Why did you give up? I know perfectly well you could have knocked me out with my own fan to get the win," said Temari, as the two went up the stairs.

"I was telling the truth and it did cross my mind, but if I did I would have to face the ever troublesome wrath of Gaara, Terra, and lets not forget Naruto of all people," said the lazy Nara making Temari blush at the mention of Naruto's name.

"All right I believe you...for now," said Temari like an afterthought making Shikamaru wonder if it was wise to lose like he did.

Indeed Nara's were too smart and lazy for there own good.

"All right onto the next match. Aburame Shino VS Subaku no Kankuro," said Genma loud enough for the audience to hear, who found the just finished match to be good yet boring for their tastes.

(With Hiashi and Neji)

"This can't be? First I find out why my father did what he did and now...I find that nearly my whole life in devoting myself to my family and Clan is nothing, but...a lie!" said Neji, as he had finished reading the scroll that were of his father's and Naruto's finding about his family.

"I know what you mean Neji. I was the one, who performed the sealing on you in front of your father after all. I wanted to support my brother in being the Hokage I truly did just as I wanted to take my life to prevent war after the incident with Cloud. However, all was for not when I learned of your father trying to cheat his way to earning such a title. Even if I could I would have been pressured by the very Clan Elder's and Council that tried to help him achieve it. Though what Hizashi did he most likely did for you Neji, I could not approve of his actions of trying to cripple Naruto's father. Though it's really not all that surprising when you think about it," said Hiashi looking back at all the decisions he and the other Council members had made in the best interest of this village that was made right after Slade in Kyuubi form attacked Kohona.

"What do you mean?" said Neji looking up at his uncle, who seemed off in his own little world of thoughts.

"When you are on the Council you noticed things and only now have I looked back on them just now to realize that I too have been manipulated. No doubt due to the fact that the Fourth Hokage and I were once on the same Genin Team and the fear of those loyal to him getting the villagers and ninja's attention," said Hiashi looking out a window that was at head level on a nearby wall.

"Manipulated? How? Why? Surely you would have noticed such things using your years of your own ninja despite being...consumed...in...your...Clan...duties," said Neji as the reality of the situation hit the young Hyuuga Prodigy like a ton of bricks coming at him at the speed of sound.

"And another piece fits into place. You see Neji despite popular belief the Fourth Hokage was not loved by ALL of the people of our village. No. There were some in Kohona, who hated him with a passion because he was stronger then them. One of them as you already know being Orochimaru, who left out of jealousy and being caught performing sick and twisted experiments on people to create immortally for himself. Some of the others had resided within the Uchiha Clan, but seeing how they are wiped out with all, but two that's really mute in point right now. Others ranged within the Hyuuga Clan due to his fighting style, which you learned first hand from Naruto was is practically invincible. And finally there were the more...aged members of the Council itself," said Hiashi knowing those on the Council along with himself, Aburame, Nara, and Yamanaka were not among them.

"The Council that oversees the development of the village with the aid off the Hokage hated the Fourth?" said Neji not understanding why people could hate their due to not being just as strong as others were.

"Yes. You see its common in every village to have two forms of government within it to keep it stable sharing equal power between the two to function efficiently. However, it was during the time after the Second Hokage that the Council had become increasingly bitter in keeping the balance of power within the government in running the village. The more older members that were all once fellow Genin with the Third in his youth, along with the former leader of Root Danzo, had all believed they should rule over Kohona like they were gods. However, the stronger the Hokage the smaller there chances became in achieving it without any major complications from the ninja or villagers. When the Third was retiring and the Fourth was to take his place the Council became infuriated at the fact that their newest Hokage was by far the strongest to that date. With the support of most of the ninja and all of the villagers no one would dare oppose him in trying to take any form of power from the Fourth Hokage. In fact had Kyuubi or rather Slade from what you read in Naruto's scroll not been assaulted and gone on a rampage thus causing the events that happened, the Council would not have gotten a weakened Sandaime giving them the very chance they need to get the leverage and gain governmental power to rule over Kohona," said Hiashi turning to face Neji, who was too shocked for words at the moment.

'A village ruled entirely by a Council? Impossible! The Council would just bicker and squabble causing a massive divide among each of them. It could create a power vacuum filled with panic, civil war, and chaos within the very structure of the village itself. Clan's would take sides pitting friends against each other killing for the side they believed was right,' thought Neji looking at Naruto's scroll seeing the very ending and what it said.

"_You make your own Fate Neji. If everything is predetermined then what's the point of living life at all? Don't worry about your seal either. Once this is over and I believe you are not the guy I just gave an ass end of an ass kicking to_ (Neji sweat drops)_ I might just consider removing that seal off your forehead. Slade explained to me the whole thing about the Clans during training and we have a solution to fixing it. Just trust me,"_ were the words Naruto had written down and Neji wondered if a caged bird like him could one day be free if he banged on the door hard enough.

(Chuunin Stadium Arena-Moments later)

"Winner by knockout is Aburame Shino," said Genma, as the bugs that Shino had come out of his body had crawled onto the _real_ Kankuro, who after a few moments fell to the ground in a fake knockout.

While Shikamaru and Lee were talking to Naruto about why Lee's match went after his, the two Genin possibly future Chuunin talked there match over. The two knew ahead of time that since the Sand/Sound Invasion would require them being at full strength they decided that Kankuro would be the one to fall. He agreed on the account that he didn't want to face Gaara later regardless if he was sane now or not. The Sand Demon vessel had never lost a fight once in his life and Kankuro had seen those, who HAD lost to him with Kiba and Akamaru still pictured clearly in his head form the Preliminaries. 'At least I get a free ride to the medic area and don't have to do anything for little awhile,' thought Kankuro, as his body was placed on a gurney heading for the said destination.

"All right now onto the First Round of the Semi-Finals of the Third Exam. Will Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee come to the arena again," said Genma finding his ears were not so taxed this time though his eyes were irritated seeing a "GO NARUTO!" sign being held up by Inuzuka Hana while being supported by Ino and Tenten next to her.

Naruto and Lee appeared a second later on the arena floor on opposite sides of each other ready to do battle with each other, but also enjoy the fight. They so desperately wanted to have a fight against each other that it had become an itch in them they originally couldn't scratch that was only NOW starting to get deep under their skin. "I've waited a month for this moment Lee. I spent the entire month training to the brink of physical, mental, and even spiritual destruction. I expect nothing, but he best from you in this fight," said a now hungry for battle Naruto stretching his muscles to be fully effective in this fight.

"I have Naruto. Ever since I saw you use that power in the Preliminaries I knew I would have to train to a point where I could die or wish to the gods I did. With the help of both Gai-sensei and Zabuza-sensei I have become a pure Taijutsu Specialist along with being a competent swordsman worthy of this blade Zabuza ordered to be made for me. I wish to see how I will fair with your blade against mine for this fight," said Lee doing his own form of stretches before lifting his sword up again ready to use in his fight.

"All right Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee. Ready...," said Genma, but was interrupted as the two Genin got ready to fight when a two kunai flew through the air with one landing in-between Naruto and Lee while the other landed at Genma's feet.

"I think you need to reiterate that last part Proctor. It is supposed to be Uchiha Sasuke VS Rock Lee...not Uzumaki Naruto," said Kakashi with Sasuke now all dressed in a black shirt and shorts beside him.

"Sorry Kakashi-san, but Sasuke was disqualified for being late to his own fight. Its been over for sometime and were in the Semi-Finals now," said Genma wanting to get back to the fight that was supposed to officially start now.

Meanwhile Sasuke when hearing he was out of the Chuunin Exams for being late was now seething with rage. This Proctor in front of him had the NERVE to disqualify the great Uchiha Sasuke for being tardy? He was an Uchiha and Uchiha always get what they want or else blood is spilled as a form of repayment. "I suggest you reconsider that move Proctor. I refuse to believe that these two losers are fighting each other. One's a loser and the other is just an equally big loser with a sword to match. I DEMAND that you give me a match to become a possible Chuunin in these Exams...or else," said Sasuke whispering the last part to Genma making the said man's eyebrow go up.

"Kakashi I would advice you keep your students anger under control before he decides to do something stupid," said Genma warning Kakashi to come down his charge before the kid regrets it.

"Don't bother Proctor. Kakashi wouldn't listen to you unless you were the Hokage so don't expect someone of teme's ego to be reigned in anytime soon," said Naruto not taking his eyes off Lee and vice versa.

"Watch your mouth Naruto. I am a Jounin and your sensei too above all and simply bad mouthing me will only make it possible for your punishment to be worse for you if I see fit to implement any," said Kakashi knowing there were ways of punishing Genin when they got out of line though he doubted the Hokage would allow him to do so.

"I find you are inadequate as a teacher to me Kakashi-_sensei _seeing how you've taught me nothing except tree walking, which I already know better then YOU. As for punishing me? Why should I be punished? I advance to the Semi-Finals and I am now facing a very skilled warrior and dear friend to proceed further in the Exam. If anyone here is going to be remotely punished Hatake-san is you for your tardiness and passing it onto the so called 'Uchiha Prodigy'. In fact do us all a favor go poof yourself into the stand with the Uchiha-teme here before I throw the both of you out...with the Proctor's permission of course," said Naruto smiling a fox like smile at Genma making Lee give a thumb's up "nice guy" pose for Naruto's "Flames of Youth".

Such acts by the two made both Kakashi and Sasuke infuriated at the two with Kakashi getting angry at Naruto while Sasuke got angry at both Naruto and Lee. The Curse Seal on his neck was slightly pulsing and fighting the seal Kakashi had placed on it. 'Someone has to pay for this insult. The loser cares about his friend's right? Well let's see how he feels when I take one away from him in this fight?' thought Sasuke looking at Naruto before turning his head to Lee looking for the spot in which to strike.

"Now Uzumaki-san as much has I'm sure you would like to do as you say you would I can't allow it. Besides there is no...," said Genma when he suddenly felt chakra coming out of Sasuke's body and Kakashi's original technique Chidori appeared out of nowhere with the holder of the skill charging at Lee with great speed.

"Time for you to die you stupid weakling of a ninja. Chidori!" said Sasuke aiming the attack at Lee's heart for an instant kill.

This surprised Kakashi seeing how it was his technique as well as everyone else in the crowd not wanting to believe that Sasuke would do something so dangerous in front of them. It had brought back memories for some of Itachi when he killed off the clan in a very brutal fashion and design. 'Kakashi you have some explaining to do,' thought the Third Hokage narrowing his eyes while the "Kazekage" looked on with silent glee at the strength Sasuke had gained to wield such a technique.

'Such strength and anger runs through his blood. I'm surprised Itachi didn't take the boy with him to train himself,' thought Orochimaru in his disguise watching the Uchiha head towards his intended target.

Lee saw just how fast the boy was and he had to admit it rivaled his sped when wearing weights and wielding his sword at the same time...when tired. _'Lee I'm projecting my thoughts into your head, but don't overreact or Sasuke will suspect something with his Sharingan Eyes. When the Teme gets close to you I will give the signal for you to follow my instructions while I project a mental shield with my Jagan Eye on your eyes to protect you from Teme's eyes. Got it?'_ thought Naruto into Lee's head making Lee nearly jump out of his spandex suit and then again a second time when Naruto told him what to do.

'Got it Naruto. Show me what to do so we can have our match,' thought Lee as he could only look on enthusiastically at Sasuke charging at him ready to deliver the blow Naruto told him to deliver.

When Sasuke was within striking distance Sasuke took the Chidori in hand and thrust it forward with all his strength at Lee. _'NOW!'_ thought Naruto giving the signal with his Jagan Eye making Lee react in turn to the instructions he had been given.

As Sasuke thrusted his Chidori forward with his eyes locked on Lee he felt a twinge on his eyes, but ignored it thinking it involved his currently unleashed attack. What he did not realize was the Jagan had covered Lee's eyes with a barrier preventing the boy from using his eyes to read his soon to be victim's movements. Lee flipped his sword onto the reverse end and spun away to his own left before swinging his reversed bladed weapon into Sasuke's side much to the horror of Kakashi, Orochimaru, and every Pro-Sasuke in the room. The impact and the kick off from the giant sword sent Sasuke into the air only to receive an unwelcome kick to the head by Naruto, who had leaped into the air sending him flying into the competitor's box before landing onto solid ground again in an ever graceful manner. "Can Lee and me fight now?" said Naruto calmly as if what they had done was the easiest thing in the world.

Genma looked at the two boys nearly losing his senbon needle that he had in his mouth and wondering just how strong these kids were. 'Man at this rate I'll retire early and kids like those will be taking my place. I swear they keep getting younger every year,' thought Genma now noticing Kakashi's mixed emotional filled face covered masked state before the former ANBU Captain made a fists from his hands and glared at Naruto with all the hatred he could produce.

"Damn you Naruto. You are no student of mine. When this is over...you...will...pay!" said Kakashi before quickly retrieving an unconscious Sasuke and then heading to the medic area so the boy could be helped with his injuries that included a broken jaw.

'Kakashi. Has your hatred and loss of those close to you sealed off your heart completely that you would hate your senseis own son? Forgive me Kakashi, but when this is over I may have to have you see Yamanaka Inoichi for a mental evaluation,' thought the Third Hokage mentally sighing wishing the Fourth were here to help his son along instead of being in the belly of the Death God.

"Well considering how that little interruption has ended we can and will now continue the Exams AS PLANNED without any further interruptions," said Genma looking at the two boy's swords at the ready.

"Here I come Lee!" said Naruto grinning a beastie grin while his hand got comfortable with the hilt of his sword.

"Bring it on Naruto!" said Lee readying his Zanbato for a good fight.

"First Match of the Semi-Finals of the Chuunin Exams. Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee. Ready...BEGIN!" said Genma leaping back wanting to get away from the range of the bigger sword of the two in this fight.

The two Genin rushed each other though with Lee Zanbato the length of the run towards each other quickly ending the gap between them. They began hitting the other swords in hit after hit countering each other movements with expert precision equal to that of what many would think was a master. 'Damn!' thought everyone watching the fight that didn't know just how good those two were in swordsmanship.

The Naruto and Lee blocked, paired, and used the skills they had trained so very hard to achieve against the others own. When they came to a deadlock both combatants smiled at each other before breaking it and leaping away with their stances at normal. "It seems we are even in the way of sword Lee. Though I can tell you were holding back as was I in that regard. However, I wonder just how strong you are against me in...Taijutsu?" said Naruto hitting the subject of interest that had always been Lee's favorite, as he sheathed his sword before taking the said contained weapon away from his waist and proceeded to place it standing in the earth.

"What an excellent idea Naruto. I welcome to fight you in Taijutsu and see for myself just how strong you are in it. From what I saw in your fight with Neji it is a mix of the Hyuuga Gentle Fist and the Strong Fist that me and Gai-sensei use for Taijutsu. I want to see just how strong you're Strong Fist truly is compared to mine," said Lee spinning his sword above his head twice before placing the sword, point down, into the ground.

Genma could only smirk as he took several more steps away form them knowing it was about to get intense. 'Just don't overdo it you guy's we have to go to war later on today,' thought the Proctor knowing that they needed everyone one they could get in defending Kohona at near to full strength.

The two boys's stepped away from each of their weapons before getting into their own fighting stances that they were trained in. for several seconds neither boy moved waiting for just the right moment to fight while no one in the crowd made a noise. Even Hana had stopped waving her "GO NARUTO!" banner with Ino and Tenten just to see what their boy would do in this occasion. 'Go Naruto. You can do it!' thought Hinata looking on hoping he could win after already being awed by his skills with a sword and his Taijutsu.

In an instant and without any hesitation, hint or preview that would give them away into who would who first...the two disappeared instantly shocking everyone. Soon very loud "BOOM!" sounds could be heard throughout the stadium with large chunks of the earth in the arena turning to nothing in random areas. Naruto and Lee were moving at such high speeds that they were almost unseeing unless you were a high level Jounin, ANBU, or a Kage. 'YOSH! LOOK AT MY LEE GO! HE IS BURNING WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH TODAY," yelled Gai in the stands before getting bashed in the head by a guy behind to shut the hell up and the fact the person couldn't see.

After a few moments the sounds stopped and the two Genin appeared slightly panting and tired with Naruto having several bruises appear on his arms, abs, and chest. Lee had on his face a bleeding temple and from the way he moved had the same amount of bruises if not more then Naruto. "Looks like Zabuza put you through the EXTRA hard training if you are this fast," said Naruto remembering how Zabuza had told him the sword he had was like a mobile weight that while holding it helps you become faster when you let go of it and thus making it perfect if you know Taijutsu.

Considering Lee wore weights all the time it wasn't surprising that this made him even that much faster then what he normally was. "Indeed he did Naruto. This entire month I have spent holding that sword and wielding it nonstop with Gai-sensei add more weights to my body to make me stronger in my Taijutsu. I imagine your weights are just as heavy as mine if not more considering who has trained you all this time. Naruto...know this. If you do become Hokage I wish to request one thing from you," said Lee, as his face had become half smile half serious.

"Fire away," said Naruto knowing that Lee was trying to be all business and have fun at the same time fighting in the match.

"You must train me to become someone worthy...of being your ANBU bodyguard!" said Lee rushing forward at blinding speed before thrusting his fist forward.

Naruto did not expect Lee to attack him before he could respond so he barely had time to block by moving the back of his left arm up taking the hit hard creating another bruise. "Sure! After all a Hokage has to have strong bodyguards and you being one of them I think is one of the best idea's I've ever heard," said Naruto before he grabbed suddenly grabbed the attacking hand at the wrist with his own right hand.

Naruto then retaliated by kicking Lee in the gut making some blood leave the boy's lips before the bowl hair shaped boy grabbed the leg with his free arm. 'Damn. These kids are fighting like they are on opposite sides, but are friends and are having the time of their lives. What did their senseis do to them?' thought Genma, as he saw the two stare at each other eye to eye without moving in their current stalemated position.

"Looks like we are deadlocked my friend. But I'll tell you what Lee I'll make you a deal. On the count of 3 we break off, grab our prized swords, and the attack in a single move to end it all. What do you think?" said Naruto looking at Lee with a smile of pure enjoyment of this fight.

"I accept Naruto, but know this...whether I win or lose this fight I do not care for this is the best fight I could ever ask for from someone of your strength. I am honored to fight you Naruto," said Lee, who had not felt such a challenge since he first started training with Gai.

"Ready...1...2...3!" said Naruto with the third number being said both he and Lee broke off from each other before dashing to their weapons, readying them, and then broke the sound barrier disappearing one moment and then reappearing the next with each fighter being on the opposite side of where their opponent was a second ago.

'I couldn't see them move. Truly this generation of Genin are our Kohona's brightest and best we have produced,' thought Sarutobi looking at the two boys that seemed to be still frozen like statues in their current positions.

Suddenly a diagonal cut appeared on Naruto's chest spraying blood everywhere before he fell to his knees, gasping for air while in pain, and using his sword as a crutch to support him from falling over. 'NARUTO!' thought the girls, who would have screamed had Lee not fallen over moments later with multiple hits spraying even more blood before falling to the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry for beating you up so badly Lee, but I can't fail these Exams now. If I do I'll never increase in rank. Not if those stupid Council members have their way," said Naruto to himself as he slowly rose to his feet ignoring the pain on his chest as it started to heal leaving no trace or scar on his muscled body.

He was now covered in a thin layer of sweat from the workout he just gave himself in his fight with Lee while panting slightly. Naruto hadn't had a fight like that in a while and it felt good to experience one like it again after all the training he had done for this Exam.

It was something that Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and the other girls were thankful for as the multicolored haired Genin put his sword away in an expert like fashion before he walked towards the competitor booth. "Winner...Uzumaki Naruto!" said Genma amazed that the boy's could do such tings to each other, still enjoy it, and still be friends all in one.

Those who supported Naruto cheered while some of those that hated Naruto booed him saying he should have been killed when he was a baby. Naruto shot that group a glare that shut them up entirely out of fear of what Naruto could do to them. "YOSH! My Lee may have lost, but has gained more in it then if he won," said Gai with waves of tears in his eyes as he was now standing up again and again he was told to sit down before he was hit with a half a large cups worth of chocolate milkshake now oozing off of his head.

As Naruto made his way up the stairs he met Shino along the way, who nodded to him briefly before walking past him. After that though Temari appeared and as she walked down the steps only she was more...affectionate. She pinned Naruto against the wall and kissed him on the lips while groping his exposed upper body. When she let go she only smiled at his shocked reaction and blushing face. "That was a congratulatory kiss on your hard fought victory over that Lee kid," said Temari winking at him before walking down the steps with a skip to her step.

'**_My little Naruto-kun has become quite the ladies man haven't you?' _**thought Dragona, as she saw Naruto blush as he realized that was one more girl to the harem he was supposed to have when Slade and his mothers spirit explained the details to him about reviving his Clan.

(Flashback)

The light shined brightly from his mother's urn showing the purity of the soul the object contained as it rose towards the sky. 'Mother,' thought Naruto as the urn was now on the ground several feet away from him, Slade, Hiei, Touya, and Jin.

As the light maintained itself connecting with the heavens being with angelic wings came out of the urn appearing before the group that now bowed at her magnificent presences. When the light dimmed slightly for the group to see her from beyond the light they stared at her with awe as they saw someone, whose light seemed to have the power to soothe or infuriate one's heart if she wished it. "Naruto...my son," said Uzumaki Hikari smiling at her boy, who looked at her with tears in his eyes as he stood up and embraced the form of light that was his mother's body.

The celestial woman before them was covered in a white kimono with hair that was long, wavy, and light brown. Her eyes were blue like her husband and son, but were light and could be mistaken for a sky blue color that could stun even the most hardened of beings.

"Mother...there is...there is so much I want to say right now, but my mind won't let me," said Naruto, as his mother wrapped her arms and wings around her son feeling the strain in her precious son's heart.

"Its all right Naruto. Mommy is here now. Open your mind to me my son and I will learn all I need to know," said Hikari stroking her sons hair feeling her sons thoughts, feelings, and his hard ships fill her as she saw what life he has lead when she had passed on and was further saddened to know her husband was now dead.

"It has been along time Hikari," said Slade stepping forward bowing respectively to her presence as she looked upward to face Slade.

"How could this have happened? Arashi clearly wanted the boy to be considered a hero! Explain this," said Hikari clearly not looking her son's own memories of his childhood and even more of the villagers treatment with him being in the orphanage and that shack of an apartment he had been given by the Third Hokage.

Slade explained everything from the villager's cruel treatment to the fact that those of the Council wanted the boy dead regardless if he had himself inside Naruto or not. "Sarutobi has tried his best to take care of Naruto, but the Council keeps blocking half of his moves while the others are ignored or carried out with minimal effort," said Slade, as the storm in the sky was intensifying as Hikari's rage was felt from above as lightning struck the Hyuuga Compound in the distance.

"Naruto...my precious little boy. I am sorry I was not there for you when you needed me the most, but I need you to stay strong for me as you persevere through your trials. Not to mention you need to revive the Kazama and Uzumaki Clans that you are apart of. That means you have to have form of harem," said Hikari looking down at her son, who could only nod understanding making it easier on him with his woman troubles.

'Well I guess this takes my plan in explaining things to Naruto about this happening to him some time in the future to be shot down. Oh well at least this way he can handle the others later now that they know about thanks to the fox watching over Hinata that is my little spy,' thought Slade seeing how the foxes that were around Kurenai and Hinata gave excellent information on what was happening since the groups "disappearance".

"Now that I have learned all I need to know from you Naruto I need you to stay strong for me and win this Exam. Then when the Sand/Sound Invasion begins I need you to fight to protect this place from total destruction. Take care my most treasured possession and know that your mother's love you very much and I will be with you...always," Hikari before she surrendered her form back into the urn along with the light that shot forth from it.

'I will see you later Mother,' thought Naruto picking up the urn gently as if it were fragile and placing the lid air tight on top of it before holding it close to his heart.

(Flashback Ends)

"Shikamaru was right about women being troublesome...except for Hinata and Haku that is," said Naruto when Temari was out of range of sight and hearing as he continued to walk up the stairs.

"Next match of the Semi-Finals is Subaku no Temari VS Aburame Shino," said Genma turning to the doorway that lead to the step of the competitors booth.

Sure enough the two came out ready to fight with Temari using her fan and Shino using his bugs and his secret trump card of a fighting style. "I hope your ready to fight bug boy because I'm not going to hold back on you," said Temari opening up her Iron Fan ready to fight.

'**_Well at least she has spirit. That's not a bad trait,' _**said Dragona to Naruto, who was now watching from the two while being next to Gaara and Shikamaru.

'True, but it will need to be put in check. I am not going to be bossed around seeing I am _supposed_ to be Clan Head,' thought Naruto with Dragona nodding mentally in his head in agreement knowing a weak Clan Head leads to destruction.

"Ready...BEGIN!" said Genma, as he brought his hand down to start the match.

To everyone's surprise except for Slade and Naruto Shino didn't release his bugs like he normally did since logically in his mind she would send them flying away with her Wind Jutsu's. Instead the bug user went into a Taijutsu fighting stance that no one other then the three had seen before used by him. "Behold Subaku no Temari the 'Mantis Fighting Style' adapting in the ways of the insect by those who use insects. This Taijutsu fighting style was given to me by Slade and Uzumaki Naruto. I figured I would have to use it sometime during the Exam and seeing how you could easily defeat my bugs I knew I would have to use this to possibly defeat you," said Shino going into his Praying Mantis form making him look slightly creepier (in Temari's eyes anyway) then he usually did.

"Will see. Take this 'Wind Scythe Jutsu!'" said Temari swinging her huge fan at Shino sending a wave of flesh cutting wind at the stoic boy.

Shino amazingly did nothing as he took the full force of Temari's attack only to fall apart revealing that it was not Shino at all, but a Bug Clone. "During the month of training that I endured for this Exam I strengthened my Bug Clone Jutsu to seem more realistic and to further hone my Taijutsu skills," said Shino attacking Temari from behind delivering at least three solid blows to her back before he did a spin kick to her side sending her flying.

'Damn that had to hurt,' thought Genma sensing the blows delivered to the girl would make her feel sore later while Shino went once more back into the "Mantis" form.

Temari was shocked as she had never seen the boy setup the Bug Clone technique much see through the clone since it looked so lifelike. The clones talking and smooth form of his Taijutsu was perfect that she doubted that even a Jounin could see the difference. Before she could think any further along that line of thought Shino moved in for what seemed like the preverbal "kill" to end the fight quickly. Temari realizing that using her open fan would damage it quickly closed it to be used as a club. Using it as a blunt object she swung it at the bug user to knock Shino either away or down and out of the match. 'Let's see him get out of this,' thought Temari knowing this was no clone, but the real deal from the amount of bugs it had taken to make the damned clone.

Shino seeing the attack moved to the left while spinning and drew out a blade from his sleeve that was different then the usual swords seen around Kohona. It was a broad sword with a curve to hit that meant it was designed for someone of decent agility. Now taking his stance with his right hand arched back and his left hand with his palm out Shino was now making one Subaku no Temari nervous knowing that sword could cut off her limbs if she wasn't careful. 'To think a fox left a scroll and sword outside my bedroom door,' thought Shino smirking beyond his trench coat at Temari and the nervousness that was now generating off of her from seeing the blade in his hand.

Temari went on the defensive as Shino moved gracefully with his sword spinning, slicing away at her weapon to try damage it, or more likely destroy it. "I give up Proctor. I know when I'm outdone," said Temari, as she had been backed into a wall and did not want to get cutup from Shino's blade or his Taijutsu fighting style he incorporated into it.

"Very well the winner of this match by forfeit is Aburame Shino," said Genma surprising many that a female such as one with her attitude would be defeated by giving up.

Though when you considered the fact that it was against a guy who was more enigmatic then some ANBU it wasn't surprising. However, no one could understand just how the boy got such a sword or Taijutsu Style like that. 'Where he got it indeed,' thought Slade watching with amusement reading the crowds expression clearly knowing that Naruto went out of his way to make those close to him stronger not just to fight them here in the arena, but for the upcoming battles right afterwards.

Naruto knowing he was next to fight Shino nodded to Gaara before appearing several feet away from Shino, who nodded his head at him. "I hope your ready Shino because...I am!" said Naruto getting into his own sword stance after drawing his own weapon.

"Uzumaki Naruto VS Aburame Shino. Winner of this fight will face Subaku no Gaara in the Final Match of the Exam! Ready...BEGIN!" said Genma wondering if he should have gotten the _extended_ Ninja Health Insurance Plan.

Shino moved first, which surprised many as he was normally the calm and collected type among the Leaf as well as the Aburame Clan. Shino's sword outward thrust at Naruto's head was dodged by the intended target that the multicolored haired boy was. Naruto then ducked and jumped away when the boy turned the thrust attack into a multilayered spin aimed at his upper, middle, and lower sections of the body. "Not bad Shino, but not good either. Your form is good, but your move was too predictable. You are supposed to fight in an unorthodox way," said Naruto before the boy took his sword into his left hand and touched the upper part of the blade with his right as he got into a stance that Shino or anyone else in the stadium had seen before.

"What stance is that? It looks to be a samurai version of my sword stance," said Shino, as he was slightly confused at the stance Naruto has now taken.

In the stands Zabuza looks on in shock, as he realizes just what sword stance that Naruto has taken that he was now seeing before him. 'It can't be. Can it? No one has mastered such a sword stance since it was only considered a legend among samurai much less Mist seeing how we all loved to use swords. 'I remember my old sensei showing me a very old scroll about the technique and its history, but it was incomplete due to time damaging the information it held. How could Naruto have mastered it much less been taught it? Could he have done it with Slade's help?' thought Zabuza, as he was now watching the fight with even greater anticipation.

"Zabuza-san what sword stance is that? I've never seen it before," said Haku watching like Zabuza with equal interest thought she had to fight a blush at seeing Naruto's chest muscles flex while in that stance.

Hinata, Ino, Kin, Tenten, Hana, and Temari were thinking along that line too.

"That Haku is a sword stance that has not seen in a LONG LONG time. It's called... the Gatotsu stance," said Zabuza, as Naruto said the last part at the same time.

"Ga...Gatotsu?" said Shino looking shocked moving his stance back a little by less then an inch.

"Yes. A sword stance of legend in and among the samurai world that was said to be lost to all, but Hidden Mist, but was incomplete due to it being so old and damaged because of it. It's a sword stance that can end any foe I face in a single strike, but seeing how you are my friend Shino I'll aim for just slightly wounding you," said Naruto leaping forward at impressive kick off speed that forced Shino to do the only thing he could while he was thinking on his feet...he jumped.

'The Gatotsu is indeed a very scary attack. However, such a deadly sword style much less a technique like this requires one to have A LOT of leg strength and stamina to keep such a sword technique going...should the attack miss the victim of the Gatotsu,' thought a slightly relived Shino, as Naruto was now under him...only to pale when Naruto stopped and smirked at him.

"Don't think that being in mid-air saves you Shino. All it really does...is make you a big and easy TARGET!" said Naruto pointing his sword upward and then leaping into the air and pierced Shino in the side spraying blood everywhere around them on the ground.

Genma's eyebrows were twitching at being covered in both human blood and bug blood from the bugs that were hit within Shino's internal bug colony. 'Okay I am SO asking the Third Hokage for extra pay for this,' thought Genma, who in all fairness could handle the blood of a human beings since he had killed being a Jounin and all, but when it came to being hit with bug blood, it was just...EEEEEEEWWW!

"Even if I don't kill you with the Gatotsu's first hit all I have to do is, _turn_ the sword, and then slash right so I can still cause damage to the person I hit," said Naruto doing exactly that spinning and kicking Shino into the hard earth ground.

'That technique is amazing. To think he's only using the two if the three stances of it at his age,' thought a now in awed Zabuza knowing from what he had read from the scroll before he had reached the unreadable faded away part back when he was younger.

"Especially if the Gatotsu strike...is MINE!" said Naruto to Shino as the boy struggled to get up holding his right side with his left arm while some of his bugs tried patching up the wound with their spit.

Meanwhile Naruto landed gracefully on the ground before making a quick motion that removed the blood from his sword. 'If this is holding back, but going easy do I really want to know what he's like going all out?' thought Shino finding that he had to use his sword as a crutch as blood could be seen leaving his trench coat.

"Sorry Shino, but just because were friends doesn't mean I can go easy on you. Well...I am, but you know what I mean," said Naruto chuckling slightly, as Shino soon grasped the realization that if Naruto wanted to take things seriously he would be annihilated right now.

"Indeed...I do," said Shino readjusting himself before he decided to think of a much more logical choice in handling the Gatotsu strike.

That is until Shino had come to the horrible yet only logical conclusion that the opponent before him that was Uzumaki Naruto could be not beaten as he currently stood. "Proctor-san after carefully analyzing the fight on a logical and strategic base I forfeit seeing how I cannot win against my opponent. A ninja should know when to admit defeat regardless of rank," said Shino putting his sword into the ground point first before kneeling in front of Naruto showing he surrendered.

"Nice. That kid knows when he's out done. A leader should know when he can and can't win when it comes to being a squad leader," said Chuunin Exam Judge # 1.

"Yeah. Looks like we got three promising Chuunin this year," said Chuunin Judge # 2 knowing that some ninja can becoming arrogant while on missions and have lost a great deal of squad mates heads to their enemies...if not their own

"The winner of this match by forfeit is...Uzumaki Naruto!" said Genma, as he was glad to see no one was booing yet disturbed very few were cheering.

'Must be the shock. Yeah definitely the shock,' thought Naruto helping Shino to his feet and secretly healing his injury much to the bug user's relief.

"Thanks Uzumaki-san," said Shino, as he put his sword away in his coat.

"Don't sweat it. Besides you need to be in tiptop shape for what's happening after this Exam," said Naruto knowing that everyone in Kohona's ninja force from Genin to the Hokage himself were all set with defending the village when the time came.

"All right the Final Match of the Chuunin Exam starts now. Uzumaki Naruto VS Subaku no Gaara (Gaara appears) for the winner of the Exams. Ready...BEGIN!" said Genma, as he wondered if Kohona has this stadium was insured well enough by the Fire Country's Feudal Lord.

"Gaara...let's make this fight a match to remember," said Naruto going back into Gatotsu stance yet again only with it arched above his head now.

"What stance is that? I know it's the Gatotsu, but your form is different then when you just faced Shino," said Gaara standing with his arms crossed wondering if his sand could protect him from such a sword style.

"This is the Gatotsu: _Second Stance_. What you saw was the _First Stance_ of the Gatotsu along with its aerial form that is the _Third Stance_ when you have to go airborne to kill or wound your enemies. However, the _Second Stance_ of the Gatotsu is possibly considered to be...the true stance where one is required not to hold back," said Naruto making Gaara look at his opponent with widened eyes.

"N-No...holding...b-back?" said Gaara knowing he would be no match for Naruto if he was toyed with and only had a remote chance of winning, but if the Fox Demon Vessel went all out with the Gatotsu then...he was most likely screwed.

"Brace yourself," said Naruto becoming serious, as did Gaara, who now tried to steel his resolve in beating the boy or at least get a hit in.

Just because he would most likely lose didn't mean Gaara was going to do it quietly and during the Chuunin Exams no less. "Bring...it...on!" said Gaara in his old creepy voice with newly found determination.

"Heheheh. As you wish," said Naruto putting chakra to his feet before running forward Gatotsu ready to strike making Gaara nearly blink twice as he saw what seemed like a hazy hallucinated image of Demon Fox coming at him.

'Scary,' thought Gaara, as he summoned his sand to shield and protect him making it as hard and dense as he could make it with his mind.

As strong as the Gatotsu strike was this strike did NOT have the power to pierce the very dense wall of sand that Gaara had constructed to shield him. Naruto leaped back as spikes of sand came at him from the wall hitting its target in the right arm, left chest, and both the lower part of the legs. "Not bad Gaara. However, such a defense can get you only so far, as the Gatotsu was said to be a legendary attack that could in truth...pierce through solid stone," said Naruto going into the Gatotsu stance yet again only he took to the air using the _First Stance_ to kick off and then went into the _Third Stance_ going airborne only to come crashing down onto Gaara like a an elemental missile Jutsu.

Naruto impacted the sand with a loud crash creating large cloud of dust, dirt, and sand from Gaara's defense to make the sword holder impossible to see for a good 30 seconds. "You cannot beat me with Gatotsu Naruto-san. You should stop while you can. You have used all your attack stances for the sword style of Gatotsu," said Gaara confidently with his arms still crossed with his confidence growing.

'No he hasn't. There is another stance to the Gatotsu, but that was lost with the other half of the _Third Stance_ that had been lost through the years of the scrolls decay. Legends say it could pierce a diamond the size of my Zanbato if pushed hard enough with a person's own upper body strength,' thought Zabuza wondering just was that stance.

"Are you sure? There is one stance I have yet show you Gaara-san. Though I am uneasy in showing it to you due to the fact that if I use I may kill you. Do I have your permission to use it?" said Naruto, as the dust cloud had now dissipated with Naruto still in his ever deadly Gatotsu stance with the point of the sword touching the wall of sand in front of him.

"Yes," said Gaara not realizing that one word would be the very thing that spelled doom for him moments later.

Gaara sensed the tip of Naruto's sword leave his wall of dense sand as he now imagined Naruto getting into the Gatotsu sword stance again. At first, there was silence and Gaara frowned wondering if Naruto had changed his mind in mid-motion, but realized Naruto was not like that at all. It was then he heard something on the other side of the wall of sand that made his spine shiver with fear. He heard a dark laugh that did not come from a boy, but from a demon that sounded like it had just found a fresh soul to feast on. "Here it comes Gaara. Gatotsu: **_ZERO STANCE!"_** yelled Naruto at the end as he spun in a circle driving his left arm with sword in his left hand, right into the wall, smashing through the wall, through Gaara's right shoulder and out the other side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gaara, as the pain shot through him like none he had ever felt before in the physical concept though in his defense this was the first time he had ever been hit.

"No way! He got Gaara with that attack," said Kankuro watching in shock and horror that there was someone, who could do that to his younger brother.

Everyone else was shocked starting with Asuma, who lost his cig, while Kurenai could only stare with her mouth hanging down. Kakashi, who was watching the fight with both of his eyes wide open in shock. 'I can't copy it. Even if I could Sasuke would never use such a style nor would he let me saying such things are for weaklings. The speed Naruto used for that attack was intense and the strength it requires makes Gai and Lee's strength look like pushovers,' thought Kakashi while Sasuke was sitting up with his back against the wall next to Kakashi with a scowl when he heard Naruto call out the attack, followed by Gaara's scream, and Kakashi's eyes widening made it even worse.

'That loser keeps getting stronger. If only I could see it what he was doing so I could copy it. And WHY didn't my Sharingan Eye see Lee's movements. Could it have been that Eye Naruto has? No it couldn't be. His puny third eye is NOTHING compared to mine. NOTHING!' thought Sasuke finding his body was not being responsive enough to get up and see what was happening outside.

The sand fell to the ground as if a sign of defeat as Naruto quickly removed his sword from Gaara's now bleeding shoulder. "Very impressive Naruto-san. I cannot win so I yield victory over to you seeing how you could have killed me with that attack if you so wished," said Gaara, as the sand retreated into his gourd while the wound on his shoulder was slowly healing.

"Winner of the Chuunin Exam Finals...Uzumaki Naruto!" said Genma, as Naruto put away his sword and shook Gaara's hand, who took it willingly.

The crowd was shocked, awed, angry, happy, and other multiple emotions with Naruto being the winner of the Chuunin Exams. They expected it to be Neji or even Sasuke, but the "demon brat" had one and would most likely be made a Chuunin. 'Taker that in your pipe and smoke you ungrateful villagers,' thought Naruto giving a mocking salute to the crowd infuriating those who hated him.

Just as this became apparent to everyone what had happened a smoke bomb went off in the Kage box in the Stadium getting everyone's attention for a brief moment. "Temple of Nirvana Jutsu!" said Kabuto behind his ANBU Black Ops disguise before his Genjutsu in the form of raining feathers appeared.

The result made most of the people in the stadium fall asleep thanks to Kabuto and those that didn't were either Leaf or Sound Ninja. "Wind Sword Jutsu!" said Baki attacking Kabuto from behind no longer wearing his Sand Jounin Uniform, but one of the Leaf.

Kabuto's ANBU Black Ops disguise shredded instantly, but thanks to his years of being taught the art of healing from his surrogate father his wounds healed quickly. He frowned as he fell towards the stadium floor and recovered mid fall when he flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. 'This is unexpected. Why is Baki working for the Leaf? This means this plan will not go as it was originally designed,' thought Kabuto looking at his master in the Kage stands, who was now facing the Third Hokage and Slade.

"I have waited for this moment Sarutobi-sensei. Though I did intend for this to be just a fight between us this makes no difference to me seeing how I can call upon the power to destroy the both of you," said Orochimaru, as his Sound Four had created the prison to contain them that was the "Four Flames Formation Jutsu".

Jin and Touya had been knocked back by the smoke bomb and had leapt away from the barrier sensing that if one touched it they would die. "Well isn't this a crying shame. They get all the fun and we can't joins in. Num rap me says to you Touya," said Jin removing his Demon Shinobi robe along with Touya.

"Yes it would seem so. However, we have a job to do and we need to do it now. Let's go kill some Sand and Sound Ninja," said Touya smirking while Jin smiled with glee at the notion.

"I must admit that it has been indeed a long time since our previous encounter my OLD student and there is no denying I have become what you considered old as well. Still...it does not mean I am not strong enough to best you in combat like I did when you were younger and more...sane!" said Sarutobi removing his Kage robes revealing he was ready for combat while Slade stood their calm and calculating staring at Orochimaru with his one eye.

"When I'm done with Sarutobi you are next fool!" said Orochimaru not liking the fact the other one next to his old sensei was not afraid.

"The fool is you Orochimaru. After all these years you can't even see straight and realize just WHO you are facing in this little prison of yours. Though it was dark that night so it is possible you don't recognize me," said Slade with his eye gleaming wickedly at the snake Sannin.

"Then refresh my so called again memory so I can finish the job I no doubt started years ago," said Orochimaru channeling chakra through his body as was Sarutobi.

"The name is Slade. Also know as...Kyuubi: The Nine Tailed Demon Fox!" said Slade releasing his demonic chakra making Orochimaru take a step back too speechless for words.

'This can't be? He was supposed to be sealed into Arashi's son!' thought Orochimaru, as he realized he would have to use _that_ technique sooner then later.

"Ah I see you remember me now. Good. It will be all the more easier for me that way as I stare into those snake like eyes of yours as you beg for mercy...before I crush you!" said Slade, as his eye glowed red while his free hand was covered in hellfire.

(A/N: 131 Reviews! OH MY GOD! (OO) As you can see the people have spoken and Sasuke got disqualified (you guys must REALLY hate the Uchiha. ME TOO!) from the Exams and he got his ass handed to him. He will have something to say about that later. I bet you never thought you would see another semi-crossover from another anime. I did it that way because some Naruto fic crossover with Kenshin teaching Naruto his sword style. For those that don't know Hajime Saito was the one who used those stances. (Thank you When I wrote this chapter I had pictured Naruto using the Gatotsu and it seemed to fit fine to me. Especially when he was fighting Gaara and using the Gatotsu: Zero Stance on the shield. As for the next chapter it goes into being one big BATTLE ROYAL! YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH! (LOL!) Were talking Leaf VS Sand and Sound. Next chapter graves will be disturbed and the dead will rise (but will it be for better or for worse?) with eye bulging effects. (OO) Crazy shit is going to happen and its going to be ALLLL good. (LOL!) Until we meet again next time...PEACE!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-The Dead Rise

Throughout Kohona battles were getting fierce.

Kohona's Leaf Shinobi were fighting the combined force of Sand and Sound Ninja with half its forces fighting the offensive while the other half of its forces made sure that the civilian populous got to safety in the catacombs within the Great Hokage Monument. The students within Kohona's Ninja Academy were escorted by their Chuunin teachers, who took the less dangerous route even though it was the longer path taken.

Konohamaru was nervous along with the kids because they had never understood the sounds of the fighting with the explosions and thought it was some festival involving the Exams. Such thoughts were stopped when two teams of Sound Ninja surrounded the group ready to annihilate them. "What do you want to do with these brats's sir?" said a Chuunin Sound Ninja to his Jounin squad leader.

"Kill all those who don't fight back and those who do I want restrained to take back to Sound Village so Orochimaru-sama can experiment on them," said the Jounin squad leader with the added support of the second group.

"Konohamaru I'm scared we can't fight them. Will be slaughtered!" said Moegi while the Chuunin teachers tensed knowing this was not good.

Just as the Sound Ninja were about to advance a huge wind tornado came out of nowhere and consumed the Sound Ninja. The strange phenomenon sent them spinning around and around inside of it eventually spitting out one or two at a time. After some time they were dead from hitting boulders to being impaled by tree branches when they hit such objects at a high velocity. "Well now me little Shinobi munchkins I hope you enjoyed me little display," said Jin appearing with a smile on his face while waving at them all the while reminding Iruka strangely of Naruto with his fox like smile.

"Who are you?" said one of the Chuunin teachers not sure whether to trust the new figure before them knowing never to trust something at first glance.

"Names Jin: The Wind Master. Friend of Naruto I am and ally to you," said Jin, as he was currently floating in mid-air "Indian Style" much to the kid's astonished enjoyment.

"Wait you are a friend of Naruto's?" said Iruka wondering why he hadn't seen this guy around before and why he felt this guy was more then he appeared...besides the whole floating in the air thing.

"You doubt the infamous Wind Master I see. I am a good friend to Naruto as I be floating in the air before you. Now if you teachers and your toddlers don't mind I have to go back to the fighting. Oh I haven't had this much fun in fighting since I was in the last Demon Tournament Urameshi created," said Jin flying off making the kids go "awe" and "wow" while the adults paled when they heard the words "Demon Tournament".

(With Touya)

Touya was had earned two names since being a Demon Shinobi. One was his title an "Ice Master" and number two was "Bloody Ice". Why? Because when ever Touya had ever killed with his ice powers the ice would be so deeply stained in blood the clear form of the crystal ice he made would turn red entirely.

Right now Touya was focusing his chakra into his hands as he lay in wait of the shadows of the dark alley where his prey would soon pass him. He placed the demonic chakra focused hand on the ground and channeled it into the street area passed the alley to the one across from him. "Demonic Ice Art: Ice Spike Jutsu!" whispered Touya before releasing the deadly attack on the unsuspecting Sand Ninja, who saw the rare sight (for them) of ice for the first and...last time.

'Not a pretty sight overall, but then again when is being impaled by hundred of ice spikes that come up from the earth pretty?' thought Touya before making a stabbing ice weapon and moved in on an unsuspecting Sound Ninja, who got lost from his group and stabbed him from behind.

(Outside Kohona's Walls)

When Sand Ninja had summoned the massive multi-head snake they assumed that victory over Kohona would be certain, but when their snake was soon incinerated by a dark fire in the shape of a dragon they knew they were in trouble. "What was that?" said a Sand Jounin, who had watched over the summoning of the giant snake.

"Don't know, but I don't want to...AHHHHHHHHHHH!" said another Sand Ninja only to be sliced in half vertically.

What the hell...?" said another Sand Ninja only to be silence with the removal of his head from his neck sending a fountain of blood to rise from the spot that it was once supported on.

"Where is it com...?" said the first Sand Jounin only to find sword sized hole where his heart was before he lost the top half of his head before everything went black.

Hiei made quick work out of the rest of the group of Sand Ninja and loved every moment of his artwork, but it was even better when he got to kill ignorant and stupid humans that were without honor. "When the 'Detective' hears about what I'm doing he is going to be so envious that he couldn't join in,' thought Hiei smirking knowing that Yusuke loved a good fight and hated missing them with a passion equally as much as Hiei.

(With Kurama)

Kurama was outside of Kohona in a thick forest region of one of the gates waiting to take a large force of Sound Ninja by surprise with the seeds he had planted ahead of schedule. However, for this to work Kurama had to transform into his legendary demonic persona that was Yoko Kurama: The King of Thieves. It wasn't that he minded the transformation since he made piece with himself so many years ago after the first Demon Tournament had taken place. The problem was that he was a demon fox and Kohona hated demon foxes whether they were good or bad seeing how his cousin had done quite number on them in his giant fox like form over a decade ago. "It can't be help I suppose given the circumstances," said Kurama as he focused on concentrating his chakra making it turn from blue to the of red before it consumed him making him taller, have claws, silver hair, and fox like appendages while he was wearing the white clothing he always wore in this state.

About 15 minutes after the transformation happened the now brought out Yoko Kurama sensed his prey approach and smile to him. **_'It's time to make multiple precise kills,'_** thought Yoko Kurama snapping his fingers before his Demonic Venus Fly Trap came up from the ground, grabbing and devouring them easily after hearing their screams along with sensing their movements with the vibrations they made in the process.

(In Kohona)

Gaara was having a great time at the moment now that he was out of the infirmary at the stadium to do his part in defending his new home. To him it was the first time in his life he truly enjoyed killing without any psychotic influence from a third party in his head. He remembered some of these Sand Ninja both Jounin and Chuunin always giving him all of those hateful stares and the whispers of "monster", "freak", and "demon" when he was younger. The assassination attempts on his life didn't help either although there had been moments were he would admit _only_ to himself that not being able to sleep at night helped him to some degree.

Only some.

Terra was having a rocking good time (pun intended on her part) as she sent wave after wave of rocks, dirt, and chunks of building upon her foes aiming for lethal or crippling attacks upon them. 'Man I haven't had this much fun in a LONG time,' thought Terra making two walls appear parallel to each other appear in front and behind a combined group of Sand and Sound Ninja before making a splatter sandwich out of it blood and all the trimmings of crushed bones with it.

(Kohona Stadium-Kage Stands)

Sarutobi removed his Kage robes and was now dressed in his ninja attire already on the move towards his opponent that was his former pupil. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Sarutobi sending a shuriken at Orochimaru that soon turned into many heading like the original to their intended target.

Orochimaru was a man of many talents with one of his most famous being a master of using Forbidden Jutsu's that involved being the natural balance of time and death. His next technique would be one of them. "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!" said Orochimaru going through hand signs before activating the Forbidden Jutsu.

Hokage was startled by this Jutsu knowing it was forbidden for a reason and feared the worst knowing what was being summoned. The shuriken and its cloned brothers were immediately blocked by a pair of golden colored coffins with the words "First" and "Second" on each coffin while a third one with the word "Fourth" on it making the old Hokage that was Sarutobi mentally panic. 'I must stop the last coffin from rising before it's too late,' thought Sarutobi preparing to stop the final part by using his "Technique Neutralize Jutsu", but was stopped by Slade.

"Don't. I want Orochimaru to summon the Fourth Hokage. Trust me," said Slade with an evil glint in his eye that made the Third suspicious, but decide to trust the Demon Lord for the moment.

When the summoning was complete much to Orochimaru's joy and slight curiosity at what Slade said the coffin lids fell down revealing all 3 previous Hokages. Slowly the 3 legendary Hokage of the village stepped out of their respected coffins and looked at the old man and Slade. "Sarutobi-san...you look so old," said the First Hokage looking at Sarutobi with a slightly curious look on his face...well as much as a dead former Hokage can create.

"Who is that one next to you? Have you taken on another student at your age?" said the Second before he and the First looked behind themselves to see Orochimaru.

"It's been along time Slade-san my old friend. How is my son? I trust you are taking good care of him?" said the Fourth, his body looking slightly fresher then his other two summons since he was only buried nearly 13 years ago.

"Hello Arashi. Your son is well and strong. Though I am the one to unfortunately tell you this, the villagers have not honored your dying wish in seeing the boy as a hero. Quite the opposite actually and have tried to kill him on multiple occasions...even on his birthday," said Slade seeing Arashi's face twitch in a fashion of surprise, horror, and anger.

"The Council?" said Arashi, as if the question spoke some secret meaning.

"Yes," said Slade his answer making the Fourth Hokage face move into something that looked like a deformed (which it was) snarl.

"Enough of this sickening 'Family' reunion between the five of you fools. It is time to take what is mine from you Sarutobi...your life!" said Orochimaru holding three kunai with special tags with seals on them in his hands.

Slade's fire covered right hand moved quicker then Orochimaru could have possibly seen and soon found himself holding only two tags with the one in his left hand now burned away. "Sorry, but Arashi will not be used as your puppet for this fight to beat Sarutobi or myself for that matter," said Slade his flame covered right hand stretched out like he had thrown something at the Sannin.

Orochimaru was livid. The seal tags on the kunai were designed to be used on people you summoned and no one seal was the same. One was for the First, another for the Second, and the last one that Slade destroyed was for the Fourth Hokage. "No matter you stupid Demon Fox for you see even without Arashi helping me I can still have his and Sarutobi-sensei's predecessor's do it for me. Plus I doubt even YOU can handle three Kage Level Shinobi's without coming out of this unscathed," said Orochimaru smiling knowing that his old sensei would fall whether Slade helped or not.

"Please. The only reason I was sealed was my rage was unstable and created unnaturally because of you. Also my power...my _full_ power makes everyone here seem like Genin in comparison," said Slade smirking with his one eye narrowing slightly.

"You are lying demon!" said Orochimaru thinking that the demon was bluffing and that his power though great was not THAT great before he put his remaining two kunai in the back of each of the previous dead Hokages.

"Demons do not lie unless it's absolutely necessary. In this case...its not. Now let's make things interesting and get Arashi on our side...right Hokage-sama?" said Slade making both Orochimaru and the Third Hokage look at him as if he were crazy.

"How? The tag seal attached to the kunai were destroyed mere moments ago by you of all people. You cannot control him anymore then I can now," said Orochimaru, as his new subordinates became more life like, but with a slightly glazed look in their eyes that if anyone saw said they were not responding of their own free wills.

"You underestimate the powers of the dead Orochimaru. One thing that humans and even demons should never do. BEHOLD!" said Slade taking the urn in his left and holding it outstretched raising it slightly until it was above his head.

"What's that?" said Orochimaru before he saw patterns of complex seals appear on the urn spreading all around it glowing a mixture orange, black, and red.

"The power...of the dead," said Slade, as the urn pulsed quickly followed by Arashi doing the same and the two seemed to glow a strange color Orochimaru nor Sarutobi had seen before.

(With Naruto)

Naruto's Gatotsu struck a Sand Ninja before spinning and using his Ice Rasengan in his right hand to freeze and then blow up a Sound Ninja, who had tried to get in a lucky shot with a kunai. He had gone into the more battle hardened area of Kohona that were under the control of Sand, Sound, and/or both at the same time.

The young Genin saw they had taken several people hostage to take back later to Sound for experimenting on though Naruto could tell that the Sand disliked it to some degree though didn't mind it being the people of Kohona that were used. Disliking anyone being used as a lab rat regardless of who they were Naruto struck with a fury that could only be called..."demonic" with all the puns and irony in it fully intended.

He surprised attacked them with his "Earth Spike Jutsu!" He found the scroll hidden in one his father's scroll holders at home and after reading it learned that it sent a single spike towards an intended target if you stared at him and if you maintained one way eye contact long enough to complete the seals was the perfect assassination tool needed when the enemy enemies are unsuspecting and near the hostage(s) you intend to free. 'They did not even know what hit them,' thought Naruto before using the outright confusion of the now dead Sound Ninja, who was watching over the unconscious group of civilians.

Before they knew what happened Naruto got his sword out and started slaying them with the style Hiei originally taught him in Demon World. With his speed and skill he easily ended many lives in mere moments and for the more difficult one he changed stances in mid-motion to the Gatotsu stance and attacked killing his unsuspecting foes in a single strike. When it was all over he summoned several toads and foxes roughly the size of horses and ordered them to take them to a safety zone.

When they left Naruto took 3 steps and stopped feeling something was happening back in the arena with a presence he had not felt since..."Mother!" said Naruto running with all the speed he could with his sword in his left ready to use the Gatotsu in a moments notice when he reached his destination.

(Kohona Stadium-Kage Stands)

Orochimaru was afraid of only one thing and one things only...death. It seemed ironic and fitting that his very fear becomes his enemy once more as the ground around him shook with the strength of a miniature earthquake. The urn in Slade's hand was now pulsating and giving off power all around it while the body of the Fourth Hokage Kazama Arashi was pulsing and stirring as well. "What is this sorcery?" said Orochimaru seeing even his two possessed and dead Hokage puppets were backing away as well.

"I told you Sannin. This...is...the...**_POWER OF THE DEAD!"_ **yelled Slade now placing his left hand carefully behind the urn before the intense power that was being generated by the golden colored container shot forward hitting the intended target that was the body of the Fourth Hokage.

"SLADE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Sarutobi shielding his eyes, as the power generating from the urn wads too bright to look at.

"Brining back an old friend," said Slade though it was barely hearable the Hokage, as a growing sound wave kept getting stronger and stronger with each passing second.

At this point the Sound Four that were Orochimaru's hand picked bodyguards that had created the purple light prison were currently beyond scared. Why? Cracks had appeared in their barrier like glass against the strain of a heavy sound waved blast. 'This can't be happening?' thought the Sound Four at the same time.

When the light left and the sound wave stopped before reaching its peak and destroying the barrier the Sound Four created everyone gasped at what they saw. 'How? How can this be?' thought Orochimaru gritting his teeth in frustration at what he had witnessed.

Kazama Arashi was alive in the realm of the living once more.

The said man cracked his neck left to right before moving his arms, and, legs, and feet experimentally as if to see for himself if this is real. "Whoa!" said Arashi smiling at Slade while Sarutobi could only look on with amazement.

"Indeed. As I told Naruto the power of a mothers or this case wife's love is a force to be reckoned with that should not be taken lightly," said Slade putting the urn safely away in the only place no one could steal it...in Naruto's mindscape.

"KILL THEM!" yelled Orochimaru finding himself in quite bind.

"You must deal with Orochimaru yourself Sarutobi and put your personal demons to rest while me and Arashi do the same with your predecessors," said Slade, who looked to his old friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," said Sarutobi before summoning Enma the Monkey King to this battle.

"**_So you finally summoned me to deal with the snake after all these years eh my old friend. You should have killed him years ago. I hope you intended to do it now," _**said the Monkey King before turning into his Adamantine Staff form.

"Yes. Today I intend to do what I should have done years ago," said Sarutobi before he ran at Orochimaru and engaging him in battle.

Despite being the younger of the two ninja Orochimaru was surprised by his old sensei's speed and strength when he was struck several times in the face and stomach. The Sannin leapt away before he summoned the legendary blade that was the Kusanagi Sword with the help of a snake from his mouth. "Don't look surprised Sarutobi-sensei. You have your weapon of choice...and I have mine," said Orochimaru began a contest of weapon skill that "The Professor" intended on ending.

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran quickly through Kohona killing whatever got in his path whether it was a Sand Ninja, Sound Ninja, and any other threat deemed necessary to destroy. "Hey brat where do you think your going?" said Jiraiya running beside him.

"To help the old man. What about you? Where were you?" said Naruto hoping the man wasn't trying to peep at scared naked women in the hot spring.

In truth Jiraiya was or at least that was half true when you consider the Shadow Clone Jutsu in the hands of a Super Pervert. His clone did the peeping and took notes while the real him summoned his toads to do battle with the snakes and the invading ninja. "No! I have more pride then that," said Jiraiya only to feel that he was going to get struck by lightning later for only telling half the truth.

"Well as long as you're here I need a favor. I need you to summon Gamabunta to scare most of the remaining enemy ninja. If they see the Toad boss they will think Sannin and they will either run or surrender," said Naruto knowing that if the Sannin was as feared and infamous as the old pervert said he was then it would be much easier on Kohona's ninja later down the road.

"Not a bad idea kid. I'll get right on it. Afterwards you and me need to talk about some things," said Jiraiya running off to head to a heavily infested Sand/Sound covered area.

"Sure thing...Ero-sennin," said Naruto making the Toad Hermit nearly fall down in a face plant at being called that during a battle.

'Damn that kid and his nickname for me. Just like his old man,' thought Jiraiya before he set to work on doing what the boy asked of him.

(With Hinata)

Hinata and Shino had moved out of Kohona Stadium to expand their fighting elsewhere in need areas of Kohona. They were fighting not far from the stadium and were holding their own against the hire ranked enemy forces.

Hinata had already crippled two Chuunin ninja from Sand and had now wounded a Sound Jounin with her Gentle Fist after hitting the man in the shoulder disabling his right arm for a time. 'So far so good, but I must not get overconfident,' thought Hinata dodging an attack made by the Jounin with his left arm, as he held a kunai in it trying to slash her to bits in a crazed wild fashion.

"Damn you girl. When I knock you down I'm going to carve out those eyes of yours and if you are still alive after that...well I may just see what else you've got," said the Sound Jounin trying to shatter the girl's confidence with his threats hoping to intimidate her.

However, Hinata remained calm and focused knowing that if she got scared now all her hopes of proving she was truly strong in front of the others would be destroyed. True to herself she dodged another wide attack and hit the Sound Jounin right in the chest hitting his heart thus ending his life instantly as it stopped never to beat again. 'The only person who gets to touch ME is Naruto-kun...asshole,' thought Hinata before blushing at both what she just thought and the word she used as an afterthought within her thought.

(With Kakashi)

The one eyed Jounin had felt the power from the urn as he fought the enemy ninja around him and wondered exactly caused such a force to be released. From his position he could not see anything since he was now outside the stadium after clearing of the enemy. It was only after he had sensed another chakra signature did his whole body freeze and his heart nearly stopped. 'No...it couldn't be? Arashi-sensei?' thought Kakashi confused looking at the stadium wondering if he was losing his mind before heading back to where he had previously gone to find out the truth for himself.

He immediately headed towards the Kage stands outside the barrier with several ANBU Black Ops watching with awe and fear. "What's going on? What happened?" said a now deadly serious Kakashi knowing that as a former ANBU Captain he would get his answer right away.

"Hatake-san you won't believe what we have seen," said a Dog masked ANBU ninja, as he started telling Kakashi everything they had seen and heard.

"WHAT? Slade brought the Fourth Hokage back to life?" said Kakashi nearly at a loss for words looking at Slade and his old sensei beating the two previous Kages of Kohona back while the Third was fighting Orochimaru in a battle of weapons.

"Yes. Slade-san said it was 'the power of the dead' and the urn was generating so much chakra that even the barrier here was starting to crack under its strength. We would try to break it down, but when we tried to help Hokage-sama originally the barrier incinerated one of our fellow ANBU," said an Eagle masked ANBU not willing to try and break the barrier unless absolutely necessary.

(Inside the Barrier)

Sarutobi was holding his own despite his age knowing that he could put his previous sins from the past to rest once and for all right here and now. Arashi and Slade were moving with perfect teamwork fighting as one driving the two deceased Kages back towards the barrier wall with Taijutsu. "Hellfire Rasengan!" said Slade hitting the Second Hokage knocking him into the first knocking them back until they were 10 feet away from the barrier.

"Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu!" said Arashi before taking in a big breath and released mud from his mouth sending it towards the First and Second Hokages making them lose their balance further.

The moment of instability for the two was long enough for Slade to leap into the air and spin kick them both into the barrier wall. The two undead ninja hit the barrier hard and were now slowly burning away, but could still move, but before they could Slade and Arashi pinned them their before they dissolved in to ashes. "I hope they don't hold that against us when their souls enter heaven," said Arashi looking at Slade, who looked just as impassive as ever.

"I wouldn't worry. It was either that or be Orochimaru's puppet. If anything we did them a favor and helped give them each a mercy killing," said Slade casually to his old friend.

"Yes. Now to deal with Orochimaru," said Arashi before he and Slade turned to face the Sannin Orochimaru and the current Hokage of Kohona that was Sarutobi.

What they saw worried them. Orochimaru had got in a lucky shot that had knocked the Third Hokage off guard allowing the Sannin to plunge his Kusanagi sword into the older mans lower right side. Not lethal if treated right away, but if pushed any deeper and the chances of survival would get slimmer. "You cannot win Orochimaru. No matter what you do immortality in something that you can never achieve," said the Third Hokage trying to stop his former pupil from killing him.

The Third's weapon that was his Adamantine Staff that had been Enma had turned back to his animal form and was being restrained by Orochimaru with his "Striking Shadow Snake" with a swarm of snakes coming out of the inside of his clothes left arm. "Your words mean nothing to me now for this is the end for you Sarutobi-sensei. I hope that the afterlife is as fitting for you as you once described to me when I was still a 'good' ninja," said a now laughing Orochimaru hissing at Sarutobi, who struggled to keep the sword from digging in deeper.

"ORCHIMARU OF OTOGAKURE! **_YOUR HEAD BLEONGS TO ME!"_** yelled a voice that could only have belonged to one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto.

The boy flew forward now covered in blue and orange-reddish chakra with the Sword of the Darkness Flame activated in his left hand with his arm stretched out in using a very powerful of the Gatotsu strike that was as terrifying as it was incredible to see. The tiles beneath him were flying everywhere as Naruto practically flew towards his enemy that was Orochimaru.

(Mere Seconds Earlier)

Naruto had seen the Third in trouble as he reached the stadium roof and knew he had to hurry or else the very person who had cared for him since the beginning of his life would be dead. Leaping from his vantage point across from the Kage Stands of the stadium the boy put all the power he currently could muster in such a short time into his attack.

(Present Time)

The attack itself crashed through a severely cracked part of the barrier destroying it in its weakened state completely shocking Kakashi, Sarutobi, the ANBU, Sound Four, and of course Orochimaru himself. The Sannin had little time to react if any at all as the sword covered in dark fire with a dragons head at the tip of the sword was headed straight for his head.

Cutting is loses Orochimaru pulled Kusanagi out of Sarutobi and threw Enma away into Kakashi and the ANBU while trying to straighten out his sword. He knew that his only way to survive was to somehow block, deflect, and/or counter Naruto's strike. He moved with all the speed he had though it wasn't as fast as he usually was due to the fact that his battle with Sarutobi had weakened him more then he would like to admit.

His on the spot maneuver blocked Naruto's attack and kicked the boy away from him to prevent another attack. However, it cost Orochimaru greatly as the dark flames from the sword had badly burned his arms to the point of not being used. "Damn you boy. I will have my revenge on Kohona. Kabuto get me out of here and sound for our forces to fall back and retreat," said Orochimaru before a battered looking Kabuto appeared looking wore for wear himself picking up his masters sword before helping him escape with the Sound Four.

"We should pursue!" said an ANBU ninja wearing a bear mask only to be stopped by the screams of pain from the Third Hokage himself.

"No the Hokage needs to get to the Hospital. Will get Orochimaru later," said Kakashi before signaling the ANBU to take the wounded Hokage to said destination.

When the ANBU were gone all that was left was Naruto, Slade, Kakashi, and the once deceased Fourth Hokage. The once dead man of a Hokage had now turned to look at his former student with an unreadable expression on his face making Kakashi sweat slightly thinking he was hallucinating or dreaming this whole thing. He hoped to God he wasn't or he would be pissed off when he woke up. "Hello Kakashi. You've grown," said Arashi calmly as if him being dead for nearly 13 years and returning from beyond the grave was as simple as turning on a TV.

"A-Arashi-sensei. I-I don't...I-I...," said Kakashi wondering when did his mental ability to not form a proper sentence happened only to be surprised that his old sensei had just interrupted him from finishing his attempt at speaking a full sentence.

"Shut up. I know all about what you did and have been doing to my son _Hatake_," said the now infuriated Fourth Hokage making Kakashi's eye widen in disbelief since Arashi had never said his last name before much less with such venom that it could kill a snake from within Anko's trench coat.

"W-What do y-you...," said Kakashi only to be interrupted again turning the one eyed Jounin's hallucinated dream into his worst nightmare.

"You think I didn't see anything when I was dead? Quite the opposite my old student and it didn't help that my wife's urn helped in filling in the gaps of showing me what Naruto saw and felt in the very beginning of his life. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING USING YOUR CHIDORI ON HIM!" yelled Arashi at the end after he grabbed Kakashi by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

Meanwhile Jiraiya after hearing the yell of a familiar voice came running at a speed that would have rivaled his old self in his younger years. When he saw his old student the old Super Pervert thought he was going to be hit with at least _five_ simultaneous heart attacks. 'Arashi is alive? How? Did Slade have something to do with this? I know he and the boy had been training, but to bring back the dead into the living? No there is more to it then that,' thought Jiraiya knowing he would have to ask the boy or Slade when the time came seeing how he felt he couldn't keep his sanity if he tried to talk to his old student who he had to remind himself several times...was supposed to be DEAD!

"Then I find out you favor one student over the other and even trying to have the said student that you favor cheat his way to becoming stronger by stealing Jutsu's with that blasted eye of yours that you told ME you would remove when a replacement came up. You know that the Sharingan Eyes are not healthy for anyone who does not have Uchiha blood in their veins and corrupts them. How many Jutsu's do you know Kakashi with that eye of yours? One Hundred? Two Hundred? More? Six Hundred? Stop me if I reach the right number. Eight Hundred? One Thousand? (Kakashi moans) One Thousand! You used that accursed eye of yours to copy One Thousand Jutsu's that were not your own?" said Arashi before throwing Kakashi onto the tiled roof as the silver haired man was now gasping for breath at nearly having the life literally choked out of him.

"S-Sensei! I (coughing) I'm sorry its just that (coughing) I felt that I owed Obito since he gave me (coughing) his eye," said Kakashi shocked that his surrogate father had nearly killed him.

"But what about to me _Hatake_? What about to my son? Where were you when he was always being beaten by villagers on his birthday or the assassination attempts on his life when he was still an infant? Where were you when my son needed you the most?" said Arashi forming a Rasengan in his right hand ready to strike depending on his students answer.

"I didn't know until recently from a mission I had with my team to Wave Country. When I asked Sarutobi about it in secret he said that the Council ordered him to stay silent on the matter on the grounds your enemies would find and kill the boy. They had ordered the Hokage to put Naruto in an orphanage and give him his mother's maiden name that was Uzumaki. By that time the word of mouth had somehow spread about through Kohona on how Naruto was Slade's jailor and saw him as the demon himself. That's when it all the abuse Naruto took from nearly everyone in the village started and forced the Third to make an S-Class law for the older generation to not tell the younger generation about Naruto holding Slade," said Kakashi not once breaking contact with the giant of a man (in his opinion) that stood before and over him.

"I doubt that such a law helped if not made things worse," said Arashi finding that though Sarutobi had the best of intentions knew his old heart wasn't strong enough to do more for the boy.

"Yes. Sarutobi wanted to have ninja, who respected your wishes take him in from the Orphanage, but the influential people in and outside of the Council stopped that. Hyuuga Hitome being one of them. She's...dead sensei," said Kakashi before telling him about the incident with Hitome, the Hyuuga Clan Elders, and the others he had secretly met several times to discuss how to kill the boy and the demon he held.

There was no point in hiding it from his sensei seeing how he had done so much to shame himself, his family, and above all of them his sensei. 'Well its probably better now that he hears it from Kakashi or me now rather then later,' thought Slade watching the whole thing unfold mentally thanking Hikari's spirit in her urn for doing what she did.

Kazama Arashi was lived and nearly lost control of his Rasengan because of it. The very people he had died protecting couldn't even honor his dying wish. A dying hero's wish at that making the sins of this village even worse. "I'll deal with you later Kakashi, but for now I have to help remove any remaining forces dug into this place I once called home. But first I need to say hello to someone I haven't seen in nearly 13 years," said Arashi as he turned to face his son, who during this time could only stare at his father before he had unconsciously dropped his sword onto the tiled ground.

"F-Father?" said Naruto finding himself unable to speak at the moment wondering if this was some crazy dream and if so how could he stop himself from waking up.

"Come here son. Give your old man a hug," said Arashi now 3 footsteps away from his pride and joy with tears in his eyes.

"DAD!" yelled Naruto tacking his father into a hug nearly squeezing his father to a point the man's spinal cord nearly snapped crying in his father's Kage Robes.

"Its all right son. Let it out. There is no shame in crying right now," said Arashi while he mentally made a note to have a few _choice_ _words_ with all of the Village Council, its Clan Elders, and the villagers themselves about his sons treatment.

After a moment Naruto stopped and looked at his father knowing that when this was over they were going to have a nice long talk. He intended to look forward to that with great enthusiasm. "Thanks dad. Now lets go kick some ass!" said Naruto making his right hand into a fist next to his head in a dramatic way.

"Hell yeah," said Arashi letting go of his son, who after being freed from the embrace picked up his now without dark flamed sword.

"Hells yeah," said Slade joining seeing how he was also technically part of the family and intended to be regardless of Arashi being brought back from the dead or not.

Kakashi looked at he trio of a group and realized that this entire time he had been making all the wrong moves with all the wrong people. 'Never again. Never again will I make the stupid mistake of screwing up and dishonoring those close to me. Never again will I fail where I should have succeeded all those years ago. I will be Naruto's sensei and I will _earn_ the right to be his sensei starting with helping bring down those who would try and destroy both the father and son of the Kazama Clan,' thought Kakashi knowing he would have to train hard again when he removed his Sharingan Eye, crushed it in his hands, and then got his replacement.

(Kohona-Hours Later)

When the fighting was said and done only 10 percent of Kohona was destroyed and less then a dozen ninja and or civilians had been killed in the fighting. The Third Hokage was bed ridden in the Hospital and due to the injury of his wounds in addition to his old age had permanently crippled him from being a ninja any further.

He had suffered damage to his right kidney and his lower intestine was scarred up as well from being stabbed with the legendary sword and needed to be healed by someone of great medical skill. Personally Sarutobi didn't mind being bed ridden despite his injuries seeing as how he got to spend time with his Grandson, who was just happy to see that he was alive. During his visit to the Hospital, Konohamaru was told in great and to some extent exaggerated detail about what happened in the fight with Orochimaru by Naruto and Arashi.

The story shocked Konohamaru at the fact that Slade was really the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that was sealed inside Naruto. At first, Konohamaru was scared when he heard this seeing how the Demon Lord was said to be the very definition of death itself aside from the Death God, but got over it when he heard how the Fourth and him were really good friends he calmed down. Much to the boy's amusement, sadness, and horror of the events that had happened he was forced by the adults in the Hospital room with Sarutobi to not tell what he had heard to anyone else even the other two Corps.

Naturally the boy agreed on the condition he could use Naruto's original move that was the Sexy Jutsu on Ebisu and Iruka every once and awhile. At first, Sarutobi was a little unsure, but Konohamaru promised he was only going to use it if and when he gets into a certain degree of trouble. With that being said the deal was sealed and Konohamaru could not be more happier with the idea.

Elsewhere in Kohona Ebisu and Iruka felt a shiver go up their spine as the pervert senses in their heads tingled with a warning. It told them of danger to come, but from where and from whom they did not know though the sense did say it was Naruto related, but the odd thing was not Naruto himself.

The two didn't know whether to be relieved or to be terrified. They chose both.

(3 Days Later-Hokage Tower-The Hokage's Office)

Kazama Arashi was not having a good day seeing how he was put back in his office he had yet to break in the first time he took the position. He put himself in as a temporary one until another Hokage was found finding he had gotten his bite at the preverbal apple at being Hokage. He needed to spend time with his son more and stop being the Hokage everyone wanted him to be when a particular subject arose just a day earlier in this office with some villagers and ninja in his (temporarily) office.

(Flashback-Hokage's Office-Previous Day)

When word got out to the general public of Kohona that their once dead hero that was the Fourth Hokage had returned somehow from the dead both villagers and ninja cheered at the news. Some of them said the "demon" should finally die while others said the "demon brat" should now finally be trained, tamed, and be civilized amongst its human betters as well as its human superiors.

They were quickly silence in shock when their hero put a hole through one ninja's chest and blew him up with a Rasengan and then a civilian with an explosive tagged kunai when the villager said why he was defending the "Kyuubi brat". "All right you morons listen up and listen good. I've been dead for nearly 13 years, but my soul was still intact and I could see everything that had happened during that time including the abuse of one Uzumaki Naruto," said Arashi getting a few cheers at the last part thinking they had done the Fourth a favor.

"That's what you wanted right? I mean you weakened the demon so why not kill it when we had a chance?" said a villager, who was soon silenced by the loss of his head at the hands of Hiei before hiding in the shadows of the room though he moved so fast no one saw him except Arashi so many though he had done it.

"Idiots! I wanted Naruto to be considered a hero and what do you do? You treat him as if he was one of Orochimaru's experiments. Had I known you would do that I would have let 'Kyuubi' run right through here and all of you," said Arashi not wanting to tell them Slade was Kyuubi or else a serious backlash would begin that he could not stop.

"That's not what the Council told everyone," said one female ninja of ANBU rank with purple hair appearing before the Fourth Hokage having just arrived silencing any words from the others.

"Really? What did they say exactly?" said the Fourth Hokage not liking where this was going and from what this ninja before him was saying there was far more.

"They spoke to the other ninja's first so we would spread it amongst the villagers. They told us that Naruto was Kyuubi turned into a child and that Sandaime-sama only told us what he did because his old heart had gone soft from old age. That he could not kill a simple 'demon child' because he manipulated his body to look like a young boy version of you to sway his old heart," said the female ANBU.

"Thank you for that ANBU. You are all dismissed. Take these scum to Ibiki and Anko so I can make an example out of them," said the Fourth Hokage sighing heavily before he sat down in his chair wondering just how much of this could he take before HE started to get gray hair.

(Flashback Ended)

After that incident Arashi immediately called a meeting with the Council telling them he no longer wished to be Hokage for they had desecrated the very village he loved with their arrogance, blinded hatred, and ego's in thinking they could play God with people's lives. He said he would send his old sensei Jiraiya out with Naruto to find Tsunade seeing how she could help heal Sarutobi and train the doctors to be better with her skills.

The Council's (the older generation) response was as expected with them in all yelling in pure outrage at his tone of voice saying it was close to treason. They even went as far as to call him a "demon lover" for not killing the boy now when he had a chance to. When Arashi flared his chakra in rage at them telling them that "demon" was his son and that all of them had been acting along the lines of treason themselves they shrunk back in their seats at the strength of his power.

With the meeting adjourned the now temporarily reinstated Fourth Hokage went to his temporary office to speak to his temporary advisor that was the Super Pervert. "Arashi I know you want me to find Tsunade, but I don't think it will be that easy. Remember her gambling debts have made her go mobile ever since her kid and boyfriend Dan died all those years ago," said Jiraiya knowing how the woman acted better then anyone in the room.

"Is that all? Or is it the fact that she said she would smash your family jewels to powder if you ever saw her again to bring her back?" said Arashi with a small smile on his face as his old sensei paled at the remembrance of those words.

"That too, but that was my second reason. Couldn't you get someone like Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, or even yourself to go while Sarutobi takes over in your stead?" said Jiraiya hoping to not have his second reason (secretly his first) not come true and if he were to go find her.

"Nice try Jiraiya, but I need you to do it. Your spy network is the only way to find and make contact with her. Plus if anyone else goes with you that is Jounin or higher she may suspect that she is being hunted making things worse. That's why my son Naruto along with Slade will go with you to find and bring her here. When she gets back I will have her use the Chuunin Exams to promote him to Chuunin along with those who qualified to be one as well seeing how they are long overdue for it after what had happened with the Sand/Sound invasion," said Arashi before his son came in hearing only the last part about find the third member of the Legendary Three.

"While were gone dad I was wondering if you could have Hyuuga Hitome's body dug up and exhumed for examination...with the consent of Hiashi of course," said Naruto making his father curious and shocking the Toad Hermit.

"Why?" said Arashi while Jiraiya was wondering the same thing.

"No one knows how she died dad and I think it was fowl play on the Hyuuga Clan Elders seeing how Hitome apposed them and wanted to adopt me years ago. I feel we owe her for what she tried to do for me when I had no one, but the old man, who was always tied up with paper work given to him by the Council. Not to mention what the Hyuuga Clan Elders forced her to do to me when I was younger with a seal placed on my neck," said Naruto rubbing the back of his neck as did Arashi with his remembering the pain he felt when he had HIS removed.

"All right I'll talk to Hiashi though I doubt he will be thrilled and will possibly put up a fight about it at first. Give me a heads up about when you expect to return with Tsunade and I'll have her body exhumed for examination on the day she gets back so she can look at it right away without it being tampered with," said Arashi wondering how he in the hell he was going to explain this to his old teammate.

"Looks like were off then. I take this is an A to S-Ranked mission depending on what happens when finding her," said Jiraiya heading towards the window to leap out of seeing how he hated doors.

"Yep. I'll have the remaining Genins do a D-Ranked mission of cleaning up her old home up under Kurenai's supervision. The last thing I need is one of the boy's to do something both stupid and perverted making me have to sign death certificates so soon," said a now smiling Arashi while Jiraiya paled remembering how he had been beaten nearly to death by Tsunade when he was caught going through her clothing drawers to see if her bra size was as big as he thought or rather suspected it was since he had originally assumed she had been stuffing them to make her seem more attractive.

He had been crippled and put under critical condition for 3 months and that was AFTER he got out of the hospital.

"You'll leave tomorrow so I'm giving you all the rest of the day off. No doubt that snake in the grass Orochimaru will want to get his arms fixed and Tsunade is the only one who has a remote possible chance of doing it. Even Kabuto can't do it since his knowledge on medical history is NOT as good as hers is," said Arashi looking at the boy's file earlier combined with what the spies foster father had told him...after a meeting with Ibiki of course.

Naruto and Jiraiya nodded while Slade, who was inside Naruto in his cell/home nodded as well while staring at the urn. He had placed in a little tribute area with candles around it and a picture of Hikari over the urn to show his respect for her. 'Naruto I need some time with Kurenai and tell her the news I'll see you tomorrow,' thought Slade leaving his chambers to the love of his life.

"Okay kid I'll see you at the East Gate 8AM sharp," said Jiraiya before jumping out the window for some "researching" for his next book.

Naruto left via Fox Fire Teleportation Jutsu and shortly after that one Hatake Kakashi came into the room his face crest fallen like it had been when Obito or Arashi had died. "Kakashi to what do I owe the pleasure of you being in my office?" said Arashi feeling the man had A LOT of redeeming to do.

"I've been thinking these past few days Arah...I mean Hokage-sama and I feel that the only way to make up for my misgiving to Naruto is to help train him in what I can. I still need to teach Sasuke with the Sharingan, but I won't devote ALL my time to him like I did before," said Kakashi hoping such an idea would help him show he wanted to make up for past misgivings.

"Sorry, but Naruto is leaving tomorrow with Jiraiya to find Tsunade so she can be the Fifth Hokage. I'm sick of this job because of the Council and the people of this village. You all have become so arrogant and stupid that even I can't fix the problem. What this village needs is woman's touch and what better one then Tsunade since she can handle this as if arrogance was a disease and if she saw what this place had become...would most likely do that," said the Fourth Hokage signing some paperwork wondering how he had gotten used to this in the first place when he originally took the title.

"But if he leaves I can't teach him all that I learned. I already taught Sasuke my Chidori so he could use it later when he fought Gaara. I want to at least teach that to Naruto at the very least before he leaves to find her," said Kakashi hating the fact that he was arguing with his sensei who could have thrown him through the wall to the Hospital.

"No. I don't need him learning a Jutsu that is a carbon copy knockoff design of my own Rasengan. He knows all he needs to know and will learn more when the time comes to add them to his memory for future use. If you want to redeem yourself you can start by getting a scroll and writing all the Jutsu's you taught Sasuke on it. It will be a small, but noticeable spot on your record that you at least _tried_ to fix the problem," said the Fourth not looking up from his pile of paper work.

"I'll get right on that," said Kakashi heading towards the doorway, but was stopped by a sigh from his sensei.

"If I find any of the Jutsu's you taught Sasuke interesting I'll pass them onto Naruto to learn in the future," said the Fourth Hokage knowing that way Kakashi _somehow_ was able to attribute to his students development.

(Yuhi Residents)

Kurenai was happy things had settled in the village once more and that the reconstruction of the damaged part of Kohona would be fixed in a few more days. No doubt a Genin team would be placed in charge of helping with the effort though the teams would have to be reorganized on account of the fact that several Genin from the Rookie Nine had now become Chuunin from what she heard from one of the Judges. 'One of mine, one from Asuma, and one from...Kakashi,' thought Kurenai though she was more then happy that it had been Naruto, who was the one to advance it was just the sensei of the said student that made her angry with his tardiness, perverted book, and the fact he had never taken things seriously unless he absolutely had to.

Sighing Kurenai got up to head out when she heard a polite knock at the door and when she opened the door she found herself face to face with Slade, who smiled at her making her blush. How does she know he's smiling? Because he's not wearing his mask. "Hello Kure-chan I missed you so," said Slade making the Genjutsu Mistress pass out in a faint similar to Hinata.

'Just like Hinata. I wonder if those two are secretly related?' thought Slade catching her before she hit the ground and put her on her sofa so she could recuperate.

When she did Kurenai nearly fainted when she saw Slade without his usual intimidating metal mask. "Slade-kun!" said Kurenai grabbing onto him with a great big hug.

"I'm glad to see you too," said Slade joining her in the hug before removing himself from it though he hated doing so.

"Come to ask me on another date?" said Kurenai mischievously at him hoping he would act the same as her.

His face turned to seriousness however, and he sighed slightly knowing he more then ever wanted another date with the woman. "Sorry, but I can't. I have to go on a mission to help Jiraiya-san and Naruto find Tsunade to bring her back. Arashi wants her here so she can be the Fifth Hokage," said Slade with his eye downcast making Kurenai feel just as depressed as him hearing the news.

"How long will you be gone?" said Kurenai knowing Tsunade could be anywhere in any of the Elemental Countries.

"A week at the most. The one thing that Super Pervert is good for is his spy network to help us find her. She was last spotted on the borders of Fire Country, but that was over a week ago and the trail recently got cold. I leave with the others tomorrow morning, but the rest of _this_ day...I have off," said Slade with his going from depressed to mischievous in less than a second.

Kurenai smiled mischievously as well knowing what he was implying. "Well if you ask me?! I would spend it...with someone VERY close to you," said Kurenai wrapping one her legs around Slade own while moving even closer to him.

"You clever vixen you. I knew I liked you for all the right reasons my little Kure-chan," said Slade giving the woman a passionate and loving kiss that Kurenai returned with just as equal enthusiasm.

(With Naruto-Next Day-7:45AM)

Naruto was gearing up for travel when Haku knocked before entering his room to speak with him. "Hello Haku-chan to what do I owe you for the pleasure of this visit?" said a grinning Naruto making Haku blush at his words as they could mean so many things.

"I hear you are going to find Tsunade to bring back to the village. Is that correct?" said Haku walking towards him slowly before stopping when she was halfway towards him.

Yes. My father is done being the Hokage of this village. He has seen what the village has become without him. It has become rotten from the inside out and he needs Tsuande to be the one to cure it since she'll treat it like a medical disease. Plus it's pretty obvious that the snake Sannin Orochimaru will seek her out as well to fix the arms I made useless. I am going to kill him or find Tsunade before that ever happens," said Naruto sealing his traveling back up before turning to her and putting it behind his back.

"Let me go with you," said Haku with devotion in her eyes to him knowing she could help him if need be.

"Thanks, but no thanks. The mission was given to me, Jiraiya, and Slade to accomplish. No more and no less. Besides someone has to help Hinata keep the other girls in line from killing each other over me. I need a tactical planner like you to keep them busy so they don't start going crazy while I'm away," said Naruto laughing at her now blushing face knowing what he just said was probably true.

"All right I guess I'll stay, but I won't like it," said Haku pouting at him like she had been slightly insulted making Naruto laugh even more.

"Besides while I'm gone you and the others can get to know each other better as you talk about me in a group. You can tell each others about your wildest fantasies you experience in your dreams that involve me," said Naruto mischievously all the while making Haku blush even darker remembering some of her more..._passionate _dreams with the boy.

"Naruto-kun! That was mean," said Haku pouting once more with a beet red face before he punched him lightly on the shoulder though since he was so strong he probably didn't feel it.

"Judging from your blush I would think you would enjoy retelling your dreams to one of the others. Though I would imagine you would have them tell there own first to give you new ideas and fantasies," said Naruto making Haku blush even more as she felt that was another possible situation.

"Naruto-kun...about the harem...," said Haku, but before she could say anything further she was silenced by the one thing that all of the woman that loved Naruto wanted above all things...a kiss right on the lips.

After about a good 2-3 minutes they broke apart and Haku was in a trance in a way of one would think she had found the way to enlightenment. "I know. Talk it over with the others though when I'm gone so you can all work things out. I want to know what you all thought up when I get back with Tsunade. Don't tell Tenten that until after I leave or else she'll try to come along somehow. She's Tsunade-san's biggest fan after all," said Naruto before walking off leaving a still dazed Haku in Naruto's room while her mind was still processing the kiss she had received and only half heard Naruto's words.

'Good...kisser. VERY good...kisser,' thought Haku before her mind shut down entirely and she fainted onto Naruto's bed.

She would later wake up to see an accusing eyebrow from Zabuza, Arashi, and Hinata, who was under a retaining Jutsu to keep her from wailing on the girl. "Haku I think you have some explaining to do," said Zabuza his eyebrow twitching while wondering to be proud of Haku or to scold her...if she did what he thought she did.

"EEEP!" said Haku, as she blushed a new freed while Hinata was nearly free from the Jutsu that held her down ready to strike Haku for getting Naruto first.

"Well...were waiting. What do you have to say for yourself? Oh and be mindful there is a time limit," said Zabuza pointing to Hinata, who only need her right arm and left leg free before she could attack.

"Um...in my defense I would like to say that...Naruto is a good...kisser," said Haku before she ran for her life as Hinata came running at her fully intent to cripple her.

"You think we should tell Hinata that Naruto told us she fainted from the kiss and that we knew nothing happened that she thinks happened?" said Arashi in the now nearly empty room with Zabuza.

"Maybe, but look at it this way. Haku needs to get good exercise when not being trained by Maito Gai or his student that is also mine. What better motivation to run then being chased by another love smitten woman that cares for Naruto?" said Zabuza, who started laughing at that fact and that Haku was getting better training in the form of speed from Hinata chasing her then from being trained with Gai and Lee.

"You frighten me sometimes Zabuza. Just keep an eye on them so they don't kill each other just yet. The last thing I need is for my son to come home and find the women he loves killing each other," said Arashi remembering how Hikari was very possessive of him when some of the more bolder woman offered to help bare his children when he became Hokage.

They all got a beating worse then Jiraiya did when Tsunade caught him peeping at her in the springs when he was still a little Genin in training.

(A/N: That was a quite a long chapter. Took me awhile to write as I wanted to get the feel of it down just perfectly. Now I know what you're thinking and you are wondering why in the HELL I'm NOT having the Fourth stay as Hokage permanently. Well as you may have guessed from reading the chapter Arashi has seen what the village he once loved has become. He feels that the village has been poisoned or been corrupted by the diseases known simply as arrogance and blind hatred. That and the Council doesn't help either. Arashi knows that for Kohona to survive and thrive again it needs to be cured of this problem and needs to be seen from a medical point of view hence Tsunade being the new Hokage of Kohona. Are you surprised I let Sarutobi live? I got the idea from _Chaokirby3_ and his story "Shadowlight Shinobi', which I recommend ALL OF YOU TO READ! I want to also say something about another author/writer named _Delais Starlight_ and his story "The Demon Behind the Mask" (WHICH ROCKS!). I need people to review his story to get him off his ass and write another chapter since it's nearly been a year (he last updated in April) and I (after you read it will) want him to update his story. Also If the said author is by chance reading this then REMEMBER WHY YOU LIKED WRITING THE STORY AND WRITE SOME MORE ASAP! Sorry I just really like that story of his because he made Naruto a powerful badass. LOL! Also what did you think of Kakashi getting hit with his revelation and the Kurenai/Slade's romance? Tell me what you think. Suggestions are most welcome. Until the next time that I write again...PEACE!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-Finding Tsunade and Stomping Perverts

(Yuhi Residents-7:50AM)

Slade put on the last peace of his armored clothing before picking up his mask from the nightstand next to him. He had to admit Yuhi Kurenai was quite surprising in her own way when it came to romance. At first, the two had started kissing and doing the basic "make out" thing like they were teenagers making Slade see some form of irony in it all.

However, shortly after a few good minutes of "War of the Tongues" things had become more...heated he supposed was the appropriate word. In an instant reacting on his demon instincts he teleported them both to her bed without incinerating it all the while breaking the kiss, but maintaining eye contact with her. The instant the fire left them a new one from inside each of them came forth like a tower of hellfire from within...well hell!

Not long after the two had gone from simply just kissing and feeling each others bodies through clothing to feeling each others bodies WITHOUT the clothing. They had gone at it all that afternoon up until just a few hours ago when Kurenai had drained the last of her physical strength and chakra.

Now she was fast asleep underneath and wrapped around the covers with a satisfied smile on her face that looked like she was reliving a moment that had just happened...not long ago. "Slade-kun...stamina...wow. I...must...have...want...more...please," said Kurenai in her nearly incoherent mumbled sleep as she moan slightly turning a little here and there making Slade smirk before picking up his mask.

Slowly, stealthily, and very fox like Slade moved around the bed and put a gentle hand on Kurenai's sensual hip. "I'll see you later Kure-chan. Remember absence makes the heart grow fonder. That and you'll need to recover from the limp I've given you," said Slade kissing her cheek before moving his hand around to her right ass cheek and gave it a soft motion of squeezes making Kurenai blush and moaned louder at his touch moving her hip in motion with his ministrations for a few seconds.

"Hmmmmmm...Slade-kun...good," said Kurenai making Slade let out a light chuckle at her words before putting on his mask and walked out the bedroom door before heading out the room door. He knew he could make it to his destination without the use of his teleporting and left the house in the hopes he would reenter its walls by the end of the upcoming week.

(Kohona-East Gate-8AM)

Jiraiya was tapping his foot repeatedly waiting for the son of his student to appear so he could follow the lead his spy network was able to give him earlier this morning. "Where is that little snot nosed...," said Jiraiya only to be sent crashing to the ground by the very heavy Kazama Uzumaki Naruto now standing on the Sannin's head.

"I hope you were talking about someone else then me...Ero-sennin," said Naruto smirking before leaping off the older man, whose right arm hanging in the air twitching before he in general got up with an angry look on his face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Jiraiya steam coming out of his ears while the kid that was at least two feet shorter then him, just shrugged like it was nothing.

"Would you believe I got lost on the road of life?" said Naruto making Jiraiya have bowl shaped eyes before face planting himself into the ground.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Now come on we have to get to the village southward of here. There may be someone there, who possibly saw Tsunade and can lead us to her," said Jiraiya, as Slade walked up to the group his hearing catching everything...including the yell.

"Why not just follow her debt collectors? I mean with you I just have to follow the path that leads away from angry half naked women leaving the hot springs," said Naruto smirking at the once proud now grumbling curses Jiraiya, who tried to ignore that little remark for now while hearing Slade give off a small laugh at the pervert's expense.

"Shut up and let's go," said Jiraiya, as the three headed out hoping to find the one they seek on their journey.

Above them not far, but still unnoticeable were two people wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds. "Hey Itachi its him. Whose the guy in orange and black? He looks a little creepy looking," said the taller one of the two holding something that was long as well as big wrapped in a brown cloth.

"I don't know Kisame, but we have our orders from Akatsuki and we have to play out our parts well or else will both be killed by either side should we fail in our objective," said a slightly cautious and curious Itachi knowing they had to follow them for a time until the appropriate time to strike came.

(Kohona-Streets-Later that Mourning)

Sasuke had been furious at what had happened during the Sand/Sound Invasion and his scowl was proof of it when you saw him walking through Kohona. First, he had NOT been promoted to Chuunin despite the support of the Council. They knew he was more then qualified to be one since all Uchiha's were natural born leaders. However, the now _suddenly_ _revived_ from the dead Fourth Hokage said that being from a Clan Family does not mean you can get anything you want.

Second, the fact that he was tardy for his own match that he himself pushed to be sooner then scheduled had further driven the final nail on the preverbal coffin of him NOT being promoted anytime soon. Third, the boy he always called a loser that was Uzumaki Naruto was now nowhere to be seen or heard from the entire morning. 'It was as if the freak just fell off the face of the earth,' thought Sasuke looking around for the boy with the desire to fight him to prove how strong he was.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing?" said Kakashi casually reading his book on top of a telephone pole in a crouched position.

"I'm looking for Naruto. Where is he?" said Sasuke looking up at his sensei for answers in a demanding Uchiha fashion.

Kakashi narrowed his eye a little as he read a passage from his book realizing just how snobbish and arrogant the boy really was. 'Was I like that too when I got my Sharingan Eye implanted in me? Nah! Well...maybe a little,' thought Kakashi to himself refusing to answer Sasuke's question making the boy further angry that his sensei was ignoring him.

"ANSWER ME!" yelled Sasuke wanting more then just the silence given to him by his ever so perverted sensei.

Just then Aoba Yamashiro appeared next to Kakashi with a worried look on his face and since the man was a high level Jounin Kakashi felt this was worth more of his time then his "Avenger" of a student. "Hatake-san I spotted Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi heading within Kohona near the East Gate where Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya-sama, and Slade-sama were heading off from," said Aoba having been informed along with a great of the Shinobi ranks by the Fourth Hokage just who Slade was and how he was connected to Naruto.

"What?" said Kakashi turning to see Sasuke was already gone in the hurried pursuit to find and kill Itachi.

"Something wrong sir?" said Aoba looking at where Kakashi was looking not realizing what he just said had started something major.

"Idiot! Sasuke was below me and we were talking. The instant he sees his brother he's going to want to destroy him the second he sees him. Gather some ANBU and have them meet me near the East Gate so we can try to intercept them. Hurry!" said Kakashi putting away his book and moved as did Aoba knowing this was something you did not say no to.

(Later-Mid-Morning-On the Road-5 Miles East to North East)

The group was taking a small rest before they walked 10 more miles to the nearest town to talk to a potential witness in seeing Tsunade. Though from what the Super Pervert told Naruto and Slade (before he received the "10,000 Years of Pain" from the anti-perverted boy) she wasn't hard to miss considering she (according to the Super Pervert) has a "big rack" that makes you turn your head just before hitting a wall. "I didn't ask about what her figure looks like you stupid pervert. I asked about her in general like her personality and how she acts around people," said Naruto after Jiraiya recovered from his abuse and hitting a tree in the aftermath of it.

"Oh well she's super strong with great strength that she get from channeling chakra into her fists. I learned the hard way that if you get hit by one of those there is a good chance your bones are going to break. My right arm has been broken by her more then by enemy ninja and angry towel wearing woman combined," said Jiraiya laughing slightly at all the wonderful yet _painful_ memories he had of Tsunade when their paths had crossed when they went their separate ways when they each made Chuunin, Jounin, and then eventually Sannin level.

"So basically she hates your perverted ways like all women do only she has the strength to make you suffer in the most painful ways imaginable. I like her already," said Naruto making Jiraiya seethe in anger that this kid was getting in cheap shots at his expense.

"Well she won't like you very much either when she finds out you have a harem being made and will most likely stop that the easiest way possible," said Jiraiya trying to get in his own shots at Naruto.

"First, like you Ero-sennin she can't do crap because she's not strong enough. Second, if she tries I'll see to it I make her relieve her deepest darkest memory she has in her mind. Third, I have my reasons for the harem and you know it though when I explain to her how you told me she had a 'nice rack' and you were trying to corrupt poor innocent me (puppy dog eyes) she'll make the beatings you got before seem like a stubbed toe," said Naruto, as he smiled at Jiraiya's pale face knowing that he was right and Tsunade would most likely do that.

Suddenly, before any further discussion could be made to figures walked into their camp wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds on them. "Uzumaki Naruto you are to come with us by the orders of the Leader of Akatsuki," said Itachi doing everything according to plan with Kisame next to him holding his wrapped sword over his shoulders secretly getting into position to use.

"What makes you think I would even want to go with you much less willingly?" said Naruto turning to face the two before getting into fighting stance.

'That fighting stance! So it is true from what Hokage-sama told me when I was younger. Only a Kazama can use that Taijutsu style meaning he is indeed a Kazama,' thought a slightly surprised Itachi though his shark faced partner was completely clueless...as he usually was at times.

"Hey Itachi can I remove his legs? Even though Akatsuki needs him alive 'Leader' never did say it had to be in one piece," said Kisame removing the cloth around his giant sword revealing the deadly looking blade.

"We have our orders Kisame and altering them could prove fatal to us when facing the Leaders wrath should we try to. Remember what happened to your predecessor my shark like friend," said Itachi knowing that Kisame had become a replacement for a previous member when he became a missing ninja.

"So? As long as we bring the demon vessel to Leader alive and still mostly intact we should have a problem. Besides I would only take his legs meaning he could run when we captured him," said Kisame moving forward with his scaly like blade making Naruto draw on his.

"Be careful what you wish for minnow head or I MAY just kill, cook, and eat you for brunch today seeing as were near that point in time," said Naruto making Kisame fume while Itachi just smirked knowing that Kisame hated being referred to anything, but a shark.

"Okay I WAS going to be nice and go easy on you. But for insulting me you little brat I am going to go deep blue on your ass!" said Kisame swinging his sword Samehada down on Naruto, who used his won sword to block the blow surprising the two members of the Akatsuki Organization.

"Well what are waiting for guppy face? Go deep blue on me or are you just green in the gills with envy that I'm better then you in everyway," said Naruto making Kisame even more furious then before.

However, before they could do anything Sasuke appeared in the clearing not far from Naruto and saw Itachi. "ITACHI! TODAY IS THE DAY I KILL YOU!" yelled Sasuke doing a quick Chidori attacked his bigger brother, who looked at him with disinterest.

"Foolish little brother haven't you realized that you will never be stronger then me. I told you before that you are weak and today proves to me further that you are still that," said Itachi grabbing his brothers lighting covered arm and broke before kicking the younger Uchiha into a nearby tree.

"Hey Itachi was that your little brother? He must be the runt of the family by the looks of things," said Kisame still attacking Naruto, who had found out that the fish mans sword at chakra when tried to channel some into his sword to cut the taller mans blade only to find Kisame's sword had "eaten" it from what he could tell.

Before Itachi could talk further Kakashi appeared along with Asuma, Anko, and several members of ANBU. Seeing how they needed someone who specializes in Genjutsu to try and possibly bring these two missing ninja down Kakashi had Anko go visit Kurenai to try and get her to help.

However, when she didn't show up Kakashi asked where she was and according to the purple haired special Jounin the Genjutsu Specialist had been "tired out" from late night activities. Apparently she was in a hardcore form of sleep that could one could almost mistake for a small coma if one didn't look close enough and notice the serenity filled smile on her face. Kakashi sighed at this before they moved out summoning his ninja dogs to find the two S-Ranked Missing Ninja. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame by the order of the Hokage you two are to be terminated instantly. Surrender now and we won't have to do that," said Kakashi focusing on the present time and place he was in.

"What is it with people always wanting to kill us? Can't a shark ever get a decent break every once in a while?" said Kisame aiming at Naruto's midsection, which Naruto easily blocked with his sword with his left hand turned fist against the blunt edge of his sword.

"You want a break huh? Well how about I give you one...in your spine!" said Naruto before he quickly shifted his defense to raise Kisame's sword above him and then did a mean spin of a kick into the shark man's spinal region.

Kisame stumbled forward holding his aching back surprised he even felt a great deal of pain much less felt the hit at all. Had he not been as strong as he currently was his spine would have most definitely have been broken in several places by Naruto's attack. "Itachi this stupid punk is stronger then we gave him credit for lets get the hell out of here," said Kisame knowing he couldn't beat the kid even with Itachi's help despite the man being as good as he was.

As things were they could not defeat someone of Sannin level AND Leaf ANBU Shinobi already acting as reinforcements for this kid of a demon vessel. "For once you are correct my shark friend we must take our leave. 'Earth Style: Earth Cloud Jutsu!'" said Itachi quickly doing hand signs and when he finished he took a big breath before releasing a long gust of wind from his mouth thus creating a cloud of dirt and other earthly particles to blind everyone in front of them.

When it was cleared the two were gone making Sasuke furious for three reasons. One, he (obviously) didn't kill his brother meaning he wasn't strong enough yet. Two, his brother was more interested fighting Naruto then him meaning Naruto was stronger then him. Then there was reason number three, with Naruto holding his own against his brother's partner Kisame and holding his own. Thus making HIM the "Uchiha prodigy" look bad in front of his own sensei and other fellow ninja. "DAMN HIM! ITACHI GOT AWAY!" yelled Sasuke ignoring the pain in his neck not knowing the seal placed around the Curse Seal was weakening severely from his rage.

Before it could go any further Slade appeared behind him and hit the boy _lightly_ in the back of his skull knocking him unconscious. "He'll be out for awhile so I suggest you place him in the hospital for observation and to help with the injuries Itachi inflicted on him," said Slade throwing the boy by his shirt at Kakashi, who caught him.

"I'll take care of Sasuke seeing as how he'll need his seal looked over again. Anko and Asuma I want you two to take the ANBU here and search for those two Missing Ninja," said Kakashi leaving seconds later along with the others.

"Well that was a waste of time," said Naruto sheathing his sword in an expert manner.

"Well I guess there is no point in resting anymore now that we got the blood flowing in our bodies again. Come on if we move faster we can reach our destination before night fall," said Jiraiya running into the forest area with Slade and Naruto not far behind.

(Kohona-Around Lunch Time)

Kohona had its own fair share of meeting take place within its walls as it grew back when the First and Second Hokage were around. Same with the Third and Fourth Hokage when it was time for such things as peace as well as creating civility between the other Shinobi Nations throughout the known world.

Right now however, was a different sort of meeting with it having an all female group of female ninjas all with a single topic to talk about with it being none other then the object of their affection. Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. "Girls of Kohona I'm glad you could all make this little meeting as it has something to do with something that has to do with the one person we all enjoy being around that is...Kazama Naruto," said Hana feeling she could be the speaker for this group despite being slightly older then them though to her in the slightest.

Of course, neither her mother, Kiba, nor the Clan Elders of her family approved of her wanting to be in the harem considering what he was and how foxes and dogs do not get along. Hana being old enough to decide what she wanted went to the Fourth Hokage as an alternative route though one she wanted to use as a last resort. When she explained that she did in fact have feelings for the boy and wanted to be part of the harem despite her families wishes the "Yellow Flash" told her to let him think about for a little while.

Three long hours later he called her back in and gave his blessing and approval of the matter despite the backlash the two would face with the Inuzuka Clan when they found out. Of course since Hana was old enough to be considered an adult she really did not need her family's approval. It was just formality that she wanted to do to show her own maturity to prove she could be with Naruto.

Naturally the girls around her cheered save Hinata, who gave a shy and weak "yay" due to her still shyness about the whole situation. She had talked it over with her father and had already setup the arranged marriage with Naruto's father so she would be his official wife when they reached the appropriate age. She had fainted and stayed unconscious for a good 8 hours, which was a new record for her in the world of fainting.

Haku got the same from Zabuza to help officially make themselves a part of the family, which was something the girl had wanted from the start. Like Hinata she too had fainted though she recovered much faster then Hinata did though it didn't matter now since the girl had forced her to walk sometime to the meeting with a painful limp before the girl had unsealed the closed chakra point in her network.

THAT only happened when she explained to Hinata that Naruto had kissed her causing her faint on the bed in his room. 'It took all the convincing power I had just to give me a chance to explain and even now I feel a small bit of phantom pain in my right leg. Ow!' thought Haku flexing her right leg under the table noticing the small nearly invisible smirk on the girl's face knowing that Haku was feeling what she kept in the girls leg.

After all a Hyuuga cannot be too careful in not letting one's point get across.

"The topic within the subject matter concerns one Kazama Naruto and those who are here that are going to be in his harem," said Hana making some of the girls (like Ino, Tenten, and Hana herself) to squeal girlishly a little with glee.

Everyone else just sweat dropped in near embarrassment though in their heads they too were doing the girly squeal themselves though they would never admit it. 'They maybe apart of the harem, but my marriage to Naruto-kun is the only _true_ official marriage aside from Haku's for this marriage' thought Hinata, as she had been recently been informed (after hurting Haku) by Naruto's father about the marriage he has to Haku and that if she further assaulted the poor girl and didn't play nice with the others the Hyuuga Heiress could kiss her own marriage to her love goodbye.

Hinata paled a shade of white that made a ghost look black after hearing that, which was why she needed to arrange this meeting in a hurry with the others to possibly avoid future bloodshed amongst each other before Naruto returned.

Fortunately for Hinata, Haku had told her that Naruto wanted that before he had kissed her and left to find Tsunade-sama with the Toad Hermit and Slade. It was only a matter of time before they spread the word they needed a meeting to discuss their relationship with the boy or what could possibly develop knowing that they in fact wanted something too. "Before we continue lets look back at the information and history we have so far on the subject at hand. (Ino groans) As you all know it has come to all of our attentions that Naruto is the one and only Heir to BOTH the Kazama and Uzumaki Clan aside from his adoptive uncle and his own now back from the dead father Kazama Arashi also known as the Fourth Hokage. Since the now alive again 'Yellow Flash' is not going to try and get back into the bachelor arena since he still loves his late wife, he has chosen Naruto to be the one to revive the two clans as a new whole one through him since he has both of their bloodline limits. For this to happen as you may know Naruto needs multiple wives to help rebuild his Clan into a new area of prosperity once successfully restored of course. That...is where we (points to everyone and herself) come in," said Hana blushing along with the others knowing that they would have to do _that_ when they were older with him.

"We already know that! Tell us something we don't know," said Temari slightly glad she was older then most of the girls in this group except for three others not counting herself.

She was so glad that Naruto had saved her brother from his own mental destruction and insanity along with the demon...correction _female_ demon that had caused it in the first place. Now Gaara was not only sane, but active in his own way in pursing a relationship with the Haruno girl with pink hair. She almost wanted to laugh at how the kids would look like should they have any. Of course, both were scary in their own right and she dared not tempt fate of laughing and making a scene.

"Glad you asked that Temari because before Naruto left he wanted us to get together so we could get to know each other so we wouldn't fight over him while he's away," said Hana making some of the girls heads look up in shock as they didn't know that Naruto had left yet since they weren't really paying attention to Hana in the beginning.

"Where is he going again?" said Ino proving to everyone that blondes (save Temari and formerly Naruto) have a small attention span making Hana's eyebrow twitch as she let out a small growl.

Fortunately, Tenten came to Ino's rescue knowing that if a fight broke out they would all be screwed in the long run because they would be in the middle of it. "Naruto's going to find Tsunade-sama the Slug Sannin. She is a skilled Medic Ninja along with being one of the Legendary Three from Kohona. She is my idol!" said Tenten with stars in her eyes with admiration wondering how she should approach Tsunade for her autograph and how to thank Naruto _appropriately_ when he returned making her blush at the last part.

The girl chakra flared when they saw the blush knowing what it meant since they had all done it more then once when they thought of Naruto and thanking him for something he had done for them.

More then half the girls could attest to that to say the least.

'She's thinking of MY Naruto,' thought the other girls before they all (including a now unfazed Tenten) looked at each other before they brought out the "Jealousy Lightning Jutsu" from their eyes negating each others all around the room.

Kurenai, who was watching this from afar after finally being awaken by Anko and then embarrassed at how it was to "get it on" (as Anko put it) with Slade went. She sighed at the scene before her wondering just how this meeting could go from being so promising to bordering on catfight central. 'Things are going to go really bad before they get even more worse,' thought Kurenai though she wasn't one to talk as more and more of the female ninja's and even some civilian had asked how Slade was with her earlier before the meeting of Naruto harem had even started not knowing he was in fact the very demon they all hated for nearly thirteen years.

Naturally she did the only thing she could do when it came to the Demon Lord and his ways of being himself...she stayed silent. At the same time she hoped the Genjutsu would hide the blush that appeared on her face while the women around her gave up.

That and trying to walk in a way that didn't show her _slightly_ painful limp she had been given by the Demon Lord during their...LONG time together yesterday.

It was a sound plan IF Anko had not _deliberately_ broken her Genjutsu when the small group of women were about to give up with their nagging questions. When that had turn of events happened the women around her realized what the blush meant and were now secretly scheming to get Slade for their own personal needs.

Anko earned herself an embarrassing moment with the revealing of the blackmail that Kurenai received from her new lover Slade that had given it to her in the past. It involved Anko, peanut butter, and some very hungry and _slightly_ horny dogs that had _magically _gotten out of the Inuzuka kennels and cages two days ago.

Anko was red with rage and embarrassment for the rest of the day wondering how Slade kept doing that to her and how she could never get him back.

(Elsewhere-Hours Later with Naruto, Jiraiya, and Slade)

The three warriors or rather the two warriors and the one Super Pervert made it into the town right before the sun was setting. They all headed for a nice hotel complete with gambling and the like to settle down as well as relax considering there was really no rush in their mission.

"Okay Naruto you head to our room floor and get some rest I will ask around the casino area since Tsunade always heads their to gamble before running up a big debt. Slade you do...well you just do your thing so long as we don't get into any trouble," said Jiraiya heading to the casino area while Naruto looked at him glaring at the back of his skull seeing the hotels "Hot Springs" sign with an arrow point along the way to the casino.

"Ask questions my Jagan Eye he's going to go peeping again," said Naruto wondering how to get the Super Pervert back for his lies.

"I have an idea Naruto. Follow him into the Hot Springs I'll tell you telepathically from their while I do some...interesting things," said Slade seeing bags of money worth a few good hundred million being wheeled towards a secure location.

One that Slade wanted to infiltrate and take from.

"You got it Slade-sensei," said Naruto not suspecting the Demon Lord was planning his own things seeing as how old habits die hard for someone such as the legendary as well as infamous Deathstroke: The Master Industrial Saboteur.

'With the way this place is run they should recover what I steal. Besides it may come in handy when we encounter Tsunade later on since she does have money problems and debtors to worry about,' thought Slade moving through the crowd of people to his little objective.

(Meanwhile...)

Jiraiya giggled lightly not believing how many beautiful women were in the hot spring in this town knowing it would give him VERY good inspiration for his latest novel of Icha Icha Paradise. 'So many pretty girls so little time to peek and write,' thought Jiraiya, as he thought nothing could stop him from enjoying this moment.

He was wrong.

Almost seconds later after his initial thought he felt something jump onto his head and he silently prayed that his spot wouldn't be uncovered.

Again he was wrong and his prayer went unanswered.

"I'm a pervert! I'm a pervert! La la la la. I'm a pervert! I'm a pervert! La la la la. I'm a pervert! I'm a pervert! I'm a...super pervert! See you later Ero-sennin. Enjoy the hospital here," said the toad's voice in a singing song type way while sitting on top of him that the Super Pervert recognized as the orange looking summons that was Gamakichi before the amphibian went "poof".

'There is only one person, who calls me that horrible name,' thought Jiraiya shaking his right hand turned fist before turning around only to face his fate in the form of a small army of towel wearing only women with fist cracked and blunt objects in hand ready to deliver anti-perverted justice to the Super Pervert.

"Oh crap," said Jiraiya before the army of women beat him in every place that some men didn't know existed.

Though Jiraiya knew they existed on multiple occasions...the hard way.

(Hotel Suite-Room # 250)

Naruto sat on his bed resting wondering how Tsunade would act when she learned all that had transpired in Kohona. From what Slade, his father, and Jiraiya (to a limited extent) had told her about the woman she was smart, a Medic Ninja, a VERY poor gambler, and was strong enough to smash a person's bones to powder 'Ero-sennin could easily testify to that,' thought Naruto imagining the look on the poor perverts face as he was getting pummeled any second now by the very women he was peeking on.

"Mission accomplish bro," said Gamakichi as he appeared moments later making the best webbed handed "V" for victory sign he could at a mission well done.

It was well known that the Toads hated Jiraiya's ever so perverted ways as it stained their reputation among the other summons. ESPECIALLY that of the snake and dog summons, who reminded them constantly of the Super Pervert being their ever so "great" summoner of their race.

That all changed when one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto signed the Toad contract and since he was his father's son they were more then proud to be summoned by the boy. At first, they were a little peeved about how Naruto had signed Slade's fox contract first before there own claming it was unfair. Fortunately, they got over it and were now on good terms with the furry summons thus ending the small feud between the two sides.

"Good work Gamakichi. Here take these two chocolate chip cookies with you and give one to your younger brother. Tell him and the others in exchange for helping me bash the Super Pervert they will get these if not better depending on the beating Ero-sennin gets," said Naruto not understanding why people were such perverts that made women want to bash their faces in.

It was certain times like these he was glad he came from two uncorrupted (as far as he knew) clans of anti-perverts on both sides. Knowing his mother from what Slade told him always destroyed every single copy of Icha Icha Paradise Kakashi had bought and was reading whenever the young Jounin was within her mean looking crosshairs. In addition it also explained how Kakashi was so good at sensing things around him while keeping his nose deep within it. His mother had helped involuntarily in the man's ninja training both in and out of missions while his father did everything else with Kakashi's training to help him become what he was now.

"Thanks Naruto. You are just like your dad. Always giving us treats and stuff. Now that he's back from the dead, my dad couldn't be happier. Oh by the way speaking of my dad he wanted to know if yours signed the Fox contract yet?" said Gamakichi eating his prize while holding the other in his left hand.

"He will when we get back from finding Tsunade. Tell Gamabunta I said hi and when I do summon him when I get a chance I will have a drink with him to commemorate the summoning," said Naruto knowing from what his father told him of the Toad Boss and that the big guy always breaks in subordinates with drinking sake with them to make it official.

"You got it Naruto. See ya!" said Gamakichi before the orange Toad went poof from the room back to wherever the little Toad was from.

(10 Minutes Later)

A beaten, bloody, and more accurately put term of abused looking Jiraiya came into the room limping his way with crutches into the room. He glared at the boy, who just laughed at the old Sannin's current condition. "Ero-sennin if you keep up this 'peeping on women in the bathhouses' thing up, your perverted ways are going to be your death. That and I can assume you are not going to go up when you die considering what you've been doing is technically a sin," said Naruto wondering how the guy upstairs would be able to count the "sins" that Jiraiya had done in his life over all the good he had done.

"No worries I got it all figured out. I give my life needlessly as a way of self sacrifice and in return I get to go up rather then down. (Giggles perversely) I wonder if I can develop a new Jutsu in heaven that will allow me to see through the female angels clothing?" said Jiraiya, who didn't notice that Naruto through a small throwing star extra hard thus it had sliced through the support crutch making the older man fall over in pain.

"Part of me almost wants to see the judgment that you face in the afterlife. I would almost want to pay tickets for it," said Naruto ignoring the Super Perverts cries of pain and how disrespectful his student's son was just like the student.

Annoying cries that Naruto ignored before knocking the man out with a good solid fist to the back of the Super Pervert's skull. 'I wonder how Slade-sensei is doing considering he's doing things on his own?' thought a tired Naruto yawning as he rested his tired head and body against his bed while Jiraiya was still on the floor.

(With Slade in the Casino)

Slade was never one to get into petty theft in the terms of stealing money from legitimate places since it held little or no value to him anymore unlike the good old days. IN fact he only stole money when he needed it for the funding of his criminal activities.

Aside from that he would normally steal advanced technology and even then he had his robots or Cinderblock do it for him. However, he felt that considering all the information he had on Tsunade both past and present this was an exception that disproved his own set of rules. At least that was what HE thought from what Arashi had told him about Tsunade before she left Kohona saying, "She would always gamble...and lose poorly at the games she played with others".

In addition to that, by the mere chance that she had actually won (though a rarity) a bet, things always came back around to make her regret making the specified gamble in the first place as something worse would always happened in the end. He knew her debts were by all accounts high and by some standards legendary hence her nickname as the "Legendary Sucker". Her losses were as bad as he was strong and that said a great deal in this case meaning if things didn't turn out the way they should have a good backup plan would be needed to ensure the missions success.

Hence the purpose behind stealing a solid chunk of the casinos money from the back of the vault they had in the deep recesses of the building. He would never expect Tsunade to accept the money since he was not going to deny he had stolen it even if she never asked. He would expect her to have him return the property to its rightful owners and should that happen he would...to some extent anyway, but not the way she imagined.

At the present moment he had sneaked into the back of the casino area where all the casinos money was stored behind a huge metal vault surrounded by samurai guards and the like for heavy security. The area seemed plush enough that you would think it was just part of the hotel area not suspecting anything wrong with it. Such feelings would be foolish as he sensed several chakra signatures around the vault that he was heading to. 'No doubt they have some hired ninja to watch over it either on the outside, the inside, and/or both,' thought Slade using his "Demonic Mirage Jutsu" to stay out of the guard's sight.

Upon closer inspection the samurai themselves did not seem to be the second rate fools that Gato had used back in Wave Country. No they had high class armor, swords at the waist, and their eyes spoke of battles meaning they were not amateurs straight out of the dojo with armor strapped on.

When he got to the vault door itself and the two long rows of samurai on either side of the wall he could also tell they seemed tense as if they sensed as if something was near them, but not that their eyes could see meaning they could on some subconscious level detect he was near them. Feeling the need to distract them from their guard duties Slade tugged on a near invisible chakra string that went down the all to a case on a small table that tipped over making a loud noise of a crash on the ground. "What was that?" said one of the samurai on the right closest to the vault door.

"I don't know it could be one of our guys got clumsy and knocked over something, but I doubt it. Go check it out," said what sounded to Slade like the leader of the large group of samurai's.

"All right. You four come with me," said the subordinate samurai with four others next to him that quickly followed.

When they got around the corner what they found was a knocked over vase, but nothing that would indicate anything else. Before anyone could say anything on the matter they were attacked by an unseen force. An invisible force hit one samurai in the face and then another invisible force of power hit the same samurai in the stomach before being thrown into the other two near him knocking the three over. Before the other two could call for help they found that something was grabbing them by the throat squeezing the air and life out of their bodies. "Sleep well," said Slade in his invisible form before bashing their two heads together knocking them unconscious.

Slade seeing the two that were hit by the one he threw start to stir kicked the first one and then punched the seconded in the skulls knocking them both out permanently for the day. Picking up one of the samurai guards, he threw him across the hallway into the wall that led around the corner to the vault so the others would see and come running allowing him to act upon the distraction.

While the entire security of samurai warriors in front of the vault went to check on their comrades Slade went to work. Taking several items he had made in Naruto's mind from his workbench he created their to help himself down the road. Nothing too advanced for this day and age, but still pretty potent stuff. He attached his plastic explosive along the lines of the four points of the vault before setting the detonator piece into each one and then got a safe distance that was halfway to the guards before hitting the detonator button in his hand.

"BOOOM!" was the noise that was made shaking the area around the vault while making others in the building think it was a miniature earthquake scaring the crap out of them.

"What the hell was that?" said the lead guard heading back to the vault with half of his men only to be blocked by a wall of hellfire.

What was beyond the hellfire wall they saw a figure walk casually up to the now fallen down vault door. "Don't mind me I'll let myself in and out," said Slade entering the vault and quickly disabling the ninja in the vault like they were nothing.

When it was all over approximately 300,000 Ryou were gone from the vault and the thief that had taken it. The only description of the being, who took the money, was that he had the eye of a demon and that he fought like one too.

(Three Days Later-Further North)

The 3 man team walked through the forest to their destination. After Naruto had knocked Jiraiya unconscious for a few hours Naruto got bored and hit the casinos and actually ask for information in regards to Tsunade. Using a Henge and some of the _acquired_ money that Slade had with him upon his return to the group's suite Naruto got the information the group needed and made a good profit. Not only did Naruto hit the jackpot on the slot machines several times, but he had actually wagered everything on a 200:1 one odd in the favor of the house.

Naruto nearly made the place go out of business wit hall the money they had lost and had forced the three to leave since the hotel could no longer _accommodate_ the group without going bankrupt and being sued by the women for the lack of security around the hot springs area.

It was understandable considering Jiraiya's peeping on the women (who later identified him as the pervert), Naruto's now legendary gambling victory, and the suspicion of Slade having already doing something...illegal the 3 left with the spoils of their conquest.

Though in Jiraiya's case he mainly left with the sores of his conquest from all the angry women he was around. Meanwhile Naruto and Slade got blushes and apologies for being so violent around them and saying how handsome they looked.

Truly the life of a Super Pervert was sad and painful.

"Hey brat where is this place were headed? My poor aching back is still sore from that one big footed woman that kicked me in my lower spine," said Jiraiya having been forced to use a cut down tree branch to use as a primitive cane for support.

"Were almost there we just have to...," said Naruto, but stopped when he and Slade both smelled the horrible stench of snakes.

"What's wrong?" said Jiraiya nervously at the them noticing the furious looks on the two and the chakra they were giving off with their killer intent made him want to run and hide until the end of his days.

"Orochimaru's been here. His scent is so thick with that of snakes you would think his summons had been here," said Naruto finding the smell to be most sickening to his nose.

"If he is here then so is Kabuto considering he will need to help Orochimaru without the use of his arms," said Slade, who was going to enjoy killing Orochimaru first chance he got as they moved much faster knowing that if those two from Sound were here then they must be close to finding Tsunade as well.

(Back in Kohona-Hokage Tower-Hokage's Office)

"You want me to approve of what?" said Hiashi not believing what he was hearing from his old friend and teammate.

"I know. It's not exactly what you had expected when I sent for you. I also know that you have been finally coming to terms with Hitome's death. However, Hiashi I, having been dead for so long haven't and I am determined as to why she was. I know that you want to find out why your wife died and that when she did, just how exactly she had become ill in the first place. We both know it was foul play to begin with, but neither of us can prove it as of yet. The only way I can help you out is by exhumation of her body from the ground when Tsunade returns to become the Fifth Hokage," said Arashi hating to do this to the poor Hyuuga Head while looking at his friends face seeing the inner turmoil he thought would stay buried.

"Do you truly believe the cause of what killed her can be found by doing this?" said a now tired sounding Hiashi not knowing if he can reopen this old deep wound again in his heart.

"If anyone can do and discover what happened to Hitome it is Tsunade. You've always trusted me before old friend and I have no reason for you to distrust me now," said the now smiling Arashi knowing the man would agree despite this being a touchy subject.

"All right I'll agree to the exhumation of Hitome's remains. I wish to be at the hospital when Tsunade does her examinations though," said Hiashi wanting to find out as soon as possible just how his beloved wife died.

"She's your wife Hiashi you have every right to be there," said Arashi getting up from his seat as did Hiashi with each other shaking the others hand in full agreement.

Soon they would get to the bottom of this and soon the people, who have taken those precious to them will pay...dearly.

(Town on the Border of Fire Country)

"Is this the place?" said Naruto wondering if the guy he talked to back in the casino was correct seeing how it looked something like Wave Country before they fixed it up.

"You did all the talking back at that other town brat you tell us," said Jiraiya as he looked around and saw like there had been a fight in the area recently.

"Well Orochimaru has been here, but other then that I do not know. If he IS here then that means Tsunade is not far ahead of him meaning if he's close then we are as well," said a smiling Naruto knowing he would soon complete his mission.

"Always the optimistic one of us huh Naruto?" said Slade smiling behind his mask at the boy seeing more of Arashi in him every day.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his helmet covered head sheepishly with his right hand at Slade's little comment liking the idea of being optimistic. It was always a positive thing to be such a person as it brings life to the world around him and inspires hope where it is needed the most.

The three soon entered a nearby bar with Jiraiya following the two in front of him, who were still able to track the distinct scent of snake that lead into it. They ignored the few turning heads and the stares that followed seeing how this was a bar of less then kind people, who would probably steal your shoes as you bled to death rather then save your life.

Naruto made a mental note to thanks himself for having his Jagan Eye willingly close and his Shinobi helmet placed on his head to cover his hair so no one would see it and stare at him like he was weird. They walked through the bar until they found tables that involved (surprise surprise) card gambling with one blonde, beautiful (for an old hag in Naruto's mind), and busty chest sized lady with a woman behind her holding a dressed up female pig. 'That must be her from the amount of chips she has with her that are half covering her breast,' thought Jiraiya his mind going half serious half perverted.

"Tsunade-sama," said Slade with his hands folded behind his back while Naruto's were crossed at the front his face seemed to be etched in stone from what could be seen from his cloth of a face mask.

"Yeah what do you want? If its something perverted you should know I am older then I look and I don't do favors for anyone regardless the amount of money," said Tsunade looking at her cards and her eyebrow twitched meaning to Slade that she either had a really bad hand or a good hand, but they ruin her chance of winning by being their.

"Please if I wanted a girlfriend, who was as old as you, I would look at a retirement home for women around your age. That or a cemetery," said Slade making the woman give him a death glare that would have made Jiraiya piss himself had it been aimed at him.

"Just get to the point on why you're here with this kid and that Pervert behind you," said Tsunade trying to restrain herself form Slade's comment while the woman behind her holding her pet pig was trying to get her to calm down before she threw a fit like at the casino a few towns back nearly destroying the place internally in her rage of accusing a man of _supposedly_ cheating in their poker game.

"Well at least you are direct I'll give you that. Actually you need to talk to Jiraiya about that considering it's his mission by the Fourth Hokage," said Slade making Tsunade and the woman behind her have their eyes bulge from their sockets.

"Arashi-san is alive? I thought he had been killed by the Fox Demon Kyuubi?" said the woman behind Tsunade while being shocked at the news knowing that the very man she admired for his strength during the last Shinobi War was not as dead as she and Tsunade had thought.

"Quiet Shizune. Jiraiya you no good Super Pervert you have A LOT of explaining to do considering, who else paid me a visit today," said Tsunade all the while contemplating on whether or not she should make the Sannin loose some or all his teeth.

"Tsunade-chan...(Tsunade cracks knuckles) um...look I know things are NOT what they seem right now, but if you give me a _small _chance to explain some important things I'm sure you will understand," said Jiraiya before going into what had happened with his old student coming back from the grave thanks to some degree to Orochimaru, to Sarutobi being crippled thanks to the snakes sword, and finally telling her about the mission to find her and bring her to the village to be the new Fifth Hokage.

The last part pissed Naruto off since he wanted to be the next Hokage and though he possibly could do it now he doubt anyone would take him seriously until the appropriate age of 17 or 18 when he could actually get it. By then Naruto was hoping that by that point in time he would be an ANBU Captain with his fellow Rookies being in his ANBU squad when out on missions.

While Naruto thought this Jiraiya felt for the time being he should leave out Slade being the Kyuubi and Naruto holding a closed and concealed demon eye on his forehead. The Super Pervert had also decided to hold off that Naruto was also the one, who had in fact crippled Orochimaru in the first place.

Not that it mattered since it was burned into his skull and how it was the talk of the entire ANBU Division about how Naruto came out of nowhere like a bat out of hell to save his sensei.

"Orochimaru never said that Arashi was alive. Regardless of what has happened and what Arashi wants I decline the offer. It does not matter to me what happens to Kohona or the shape it is in anymore since the man was a fool to take the job (Naruto's eyes narrowed). Then hr became a dead fool to sacrifice his life (Naruto cracks his right hand under the table), and then he became a resurrected fool for trying to stay as the Fourth Hokage again until I came back. I fool if I ever heard of one," said Tsunade with her eyes closed with a noticeable smirk on her face as she spoke in a casual tone.

She would have continued more had Shizune, the woman behind her touch her shoulder before pointing to Naruto, who at this point was releasing so much chakra that not only did it cover him, but was flashing around him like lightning. 'What in the name of...?' thought Tsunade looking at the boy in front of her, who slammed his now revealed and bandaged free right hand revealing his dragon tattoo.

It was making the splinters of wood the size of coins underneath them rise all around the bar not to mention the amount of sake bottles that cracked and broke while some of the playing cards burst into flame before turning to ash under the amount of killing intent he was releasing. "You have all of **_5 seconds_** after I finish **_this sentence_** to apologize for what **_you just _**said about **_the Fourth Hokage_** or I'm going to **_put the one foot_** that you do **_NOT have_** in the grave **_IN IT!"_** said Naruto his eyes becoming crimson red and were slits all the while the Jagan Eye though hidden under his helmet had opened and was ready to serve its host body.

Tsunade for one was in shock as she never had felt such power running through a kid Naruto's age as he looked her dead in the eyes. They promised her that he would make her wish she looked as old as she was to show some form of pity mercy in hopes that he would be merciful. However, being the Granddaughter of the First Hokage and the Grand Niece of the Second Hokage gave her a little arrogance in the ways of her skills. She was a Sannin after all and she felt she was not going to be pushed around by some 12-13 year old kid just because he had a lot of chakra to throw around. "Kid you couldn't take me even if your one eyed weirdo here helped you. The only one, who can actually stand up to me in this room if we were to fight seriously is Jiraiya and even then that's thin line in itself," said Tsunade looking at her index finger as if she had broken a nail.

Naruto despite the insult to his power that he was showing calmed down when Slade put a hand on his shoulder. He then gave a smirk knowing how to bait her into a good old fashion fight to knock some sense into her ass before knocking her and it into the ground. "I see since you have become so OLD (Tsunade's eyebrow twitched) your body by now is probably too _weak_ and _fragile _to even pick a fight with anyone. I guess that is to be expected from a dried up...beaten down...OLD HAD...LIKE YOU!" said Naruto as he yelled the last four words before throwing the table across the room making the patrons scramble for their very lives.

By this point Naruto had hit all the right notes and pushed all the right buttons as he knew that women hated being called old or anything that stained their reputation at being young and beautiful. It was in a way showing just how vain people can be and this woman now before that was Tsunade was to an extent was no exception to this fact. One that was very made clear when she had veins Naruto didn't know people had in their heads appear on hers.

Naruto just smiled mentally, knowing he got what he wanted and was now going to give back what she rightfully needed to receive. "You sniveling little brat how dare you insult me in such a manner. Didn't Jiraiya tell you not to piss me of not because I'm a woman, but since I can break every bone in your body," said Tsunade cracking her knuckles again ready to turn the boy into mush.

"Actually he did, but I find that considering his age and yours I have more then a good chance of knocking you on your ignorant and pompous old ass you broken old hag," said Naruto his eyes flashing their demonic form for a second making Tsunade nearly blink twice for a split second before she became even more furious at him.

"Oh so you think that do you? Well how about a good old fashion fight one on one with you fighting me. Though I warn you I used to eat the snot nosed punks like you back at the Academy for breakfast when I their," said Tsunade walking outside with Naruto and the others following.

"Shame they didn't teach you how to gamble better otherwise you wouldn't SUCK so bad as you do now you old hag," said Naruto earning him pleas from Jiraiya not to piss her off any further seeing how he didn't want to get hurt by the woman during her fight with him.

The last thing he needed was the Queen of women (in his mind) and master basher of the pervert way to beat him up as well with Naruto. "All right you little brat you better get ready because I was originally going to beat you with just one finger. But due to that mouth of your and your insults I'm going to wail on you as if you were the Super Pervert himself," said Tsunade with a feral look in her eyes before Slade got in between the two and turned his head to Naruto.

"Naruto stop this. I'm warning you right now to not fight her," said Slade though he felt the woman's ego of herself needed to be deflated the mission came first.

"Hah! Look even your one eyed friend here thinks you're going to get beat," said a now laughing Tsunade making Naruto flare more of his chakra around him.

(Inside Naruto)

'**_Slade-san why did you have to make Tsunade say that to him? I'm still tired from all the power he used after his encounter with Orochimaru,'_** thought Dragona slightly stirring in Naruto's right arm

She had been sleeping for awhile now waking up slightly every now and then to check on her little hatchlings as Naruto's chakra entered the eggs. Thus giving them the nurturing food they needed to live in the body while using her own chakra to complete the process of creating them fully.

See how everything was fine Dragona went back to sleep knowing whatever problems may rise Naruto would take care of it with or without her help using the dragons they had created together. **_'I wonder when he's going to use the contract?'_** thought Dragona before dreaming she was a much younger dragon again killing humans while burning crops and animals alike terrifying all the people before her.

Life was good where she was.

(Outside of Naruto)

"I wasn't doing this for his sake I was doing it so he wouldn't fail the mission and put you in a body bag," said Slade turning his head so quickly Shizune swore she heard a small "snap" along his neck line.

"So you don't think someone of Sannin level like myself can handle a puny kid like him do you? Well let's just see about that," said Tsunade rushing in moving at a speed that was in Naruto's mind good considering her age.

Naruto moved out of the way at a speed just above hers though he could have gone faster he decided to test just how good she really was. Seconds after he moved there was a huge crater on the ground where he once was and though it took considerable strength to make such a hole Naruto knew that he was the stronger of the two by far.

He didn't wear heavy weights for the fashion sense of it all.

"Not bad Tsunade. For an old woman though your form seems to be rusty from the way you've been moving. Even Oji-san could move faster then that when he was fighting that snake in the grass Orochimaru. There is nothing more shameful to a teacher then to have your own student become weaker then you when you become old," said Naruto several yards away from her shocked face...one that quickly turned to anger once more at being called old.

"Damn brat hold still so I can crush you like the shrimp you are," said Tsunade moving over to a boulder, picking it up, and throwing it at Naruto, who caught it with his right hand now covered in dark unholy fire before kicking it the boulder skyward to never touch the ground for a good long while.

"I never listen to old people. Oji-san knows that and so does Ero-sennin. So why can't you..._Tsunade-baa-chan_," said Naruto in a higher voice as if he were tending to a kid or an elderly person in a nursing home.

By this point when those words were said Tsunade went beyond pissed. She was going to pound this kid into hell before the impact bounced him back for another beating with a VERY mean right from her fist into god knows where. She rushed even faster then before intent on hitting him some way or form she didn't care at the moment.

Faking an attack with her right fist she moved in to punch him with her left one that had been secretly ready to be used when she made it seem she was going to hit him. 'Gotcha!' thought Tsunade as her attack actually connected with the masked Shinobi knocking his Shinobi helmet clear off, but surprisingly for her nothing else.

Naruto had his head back due to the force of the blow landed upon him before moving his head forward to face her again seemingly unaffected by the punch. He couldn't help, but just smirk at her while exposing his facial features to her making her hesitate in hitting him with her cocked back right fist, as she saw bits of her family in that face of his.

She was so shocked she didn't realize that Naruto moved in during her period of shock and punched her "lightly" in the stomach bringing her back to reality and slumped on the ground. "Not bad Tsunade-baa-chan I actually felt that one though it was more like a tickle then anything so don't go bragging how you are better. To be honest I let you hit me because I wanted to see your strength. Frankly it's not as terrifying as Jiraiya made it sound," said Naruto shocking Shizune wondering how someone so young could beat her teacher in medicine.

Jiraiya just had his eyes bulge out of his sockets wondering how he could be hurt by her punches, but not Naruto.

"What do you mean? You saw what I did to the ground, the boulder, and to your helmet so why aren't you afraid I could break the bones in your body if I got close enough," said Tsunade finding her legs now felt more like liquid Jell-o then solid bone.

"Simple. Your spirit was and still is broken inside. I could easily see it since the first time we met in the bar just how broken you have become and I find it pathetic. Not only that, but I'm sure Orochimaru and Kabuto thought so too when they came to visit you. I bet a Genin could defeat you. All he would have to do was simply henge into someone from your past and gut you like a fish with a sword or kunai," said Naruto noticing the green gem on her dangling necklace hanging from her necklace.

"How do you know that?" said Tsunade looking at him still seeing parts of Dan and her little brother in him aside from the weird third eye on his forehead now revealed to her.

"Ero-sennin told me a few days ago about how you lost both your boyfriend and your little brother during the last war. While I do in fact sympathize with such losses within your family, I also find the fact that you dishonor them by being like this a joke in itself that's not funny in the slightest. You dishonor them by showing how broken and weak you've become inside that you can't do half the stuff you used to. You are a shadow of you former self from what I've been told and right now you can't even stand the sight of blood. What kind of Medical Ninja can't stand blood?" said Naruto wrapping his right hand in bandages while looking at her carefully.

He realized that the word "blood" was like a small taboo for her as she started to shake his Jagan Eye was examining what her mind was going through catching small images of those close to her dying in a bloody heap. "After...the war...I couldn't live with myself on what had...happened under my watch as the head doctor of Kohona. So many people died it was enough to make anyone sick," said Tsunade crying while Jiraiya not being a Super Pervert for once held her and let her cry on his shoulder.

The Toad Hermit suspected it was bad, but to a point of her being like this? Man he was so out of date to those close to him. 'Damn! How screwed up has she been since the war ended I wonder?' thought Jiraiya still holding Tsunade until she finally stopped crying.

"Well now that this is out of the way can we deal with Orochimaru now? It is obvious he wants you to restore his arms that Naruto damaged in exchange for something you desire a great deal Tsunade. The only reason the bastard is asking for your help is because of the fact that without you to help him and Kabuto, he's as helpless as a chicken without its head," said Slade walking over to Naruto's Shinobi helmet and threw it to the boy, who caught it with ease before putting it back on.

"We will, but not for a good week since I told him that I would give him my answer by then so we have time to plan," said Tsunade giving Jiraiya a "small" push seeing how he was in her "anti-pervert zone".

"Good. I assume you will become the next Hokage of Kohona then right?" said Jiraiya hoping she would accept the offer.

"I don't know if I will be Hokage or not Jiraiya. Kohona from the sounds of it has fallen on some hard times even with the return of the Fourth. I can only promise you that I will not help Orochimaru get his arms back and instead if I have the chance...I will break his face instead," said Tsunade showing a smirk on her face and a grin that promised A LOT of punishment that the Super Pervert had seen countless times before and was secretly glad that for once he wasn't on the receiving end of the pain that was to come from her.

Or so he thought.

"Good to hear, but I'm afraid you need to practice during the week before you can face your old snake of a teammate Tsunade. I suggest using Ero-sennin since he used you in several of his works including his latest release two months back," said Naruto making Jiraiya go pale and the aura of anti-pervert destruction rise from the unknown.

"HE DID WHAT?" yelled Tsunade looking at him with fire in her eyes and the clenched teeth that all perverts both minor and super fear.

"He lies Tsunade! You know the brat is a prankster at heart. He's Arashi's kid for god's sake, it runs in the family. Remember how Arashi got us constantly with smoke bombs, rainbow paint booby traps, and preventing me from doing my research in the hot springs while he wrote on your forehead when you were asleep from one of your late night sake drinking binges," said Jiraiya backing up only to be blocked off from running to a safe location by Shizune, who didn't look any happier with the Super Pervert.

"HA! Nice try Ero-sennin, but your summons would say otherwise. 'Summoning Art: Toad Summoning Jutsu!' Gamakichi!" said Naruto summoning a small orange toad that would soon be the symbol (ironically) of Jiraiya's destruction at the hands of Tsunade.

"Is this the time and place? (Naruto nods) Oh well what Naruto said was true. In fact you were used in his dirty novels approximately 12 times not including his last release two months ago. You know the one where the two women with a pig meet the handsome super strong ninja and make love to him to bear his children?" said Gamakichi snickering at the poor Super Pervert now begging for mercy.

"Anything else?" said Tsunade wondering how many times a mans lower region could take damage before it would have to be...amputated off.

"Yeah on a side note the Pervert failed to mention before your fight that when you and bro (points to Naruto) fought, that you were fighting the Fourth Hokage's son. His fill name is Kazama Uzumaki Naruto and he also holds the Kyuubi in him so you better treat him with respect," said Gamakichi, who turned to face Naruto and got TWO big bags of chocolate chip cookies to munch on with the others when he came back home, but not before saluting to his "bro" and going "poof" back home.

'Damn you Gamakichi, your weakness in the shape of your stomach, and Naruto for exploiting it,' thought Jiraiya thinking of a plan not to get the crap kick out of him only for his mind to stop at the sound of something he fears more then death.

The sound of Tsunade cracking her knuckles loudly...before aiming her strength super strong fist she has...at him. "Tsunade-chan I can explain. Really I can. I was going to tell you about Naruto when you had calmed down AFTER your fight with the boy. A...very super strong boy at that," said Jiraiya sheepishly knowing he was screwed if he didn't think fast and find a way to survive his first beating from her in a good long decade give or take a few years.

"Oh really? While I must admit having Arashi's kid kick my ass is impressive at such a young age I'm more pissed off that you Jiraiya (Tsunade cracks knuckles) neglected to MENTION THAT!" said Tsunade yelling at the end though she could see the relation between the two though the hair was way off though she was sure the kid and his one eyed friend would explain that later to her.

After she painfully neutered Jiraiya of course.

"Wait Tsunade! If you strike me down...I will become more powerful and more perverted then you could possibly imagine!" said Jiraiya ending his dramatic speech with an overly dramatic look as he was now cornered by Tsunade, Shizune, and the equally as terrifying when angry pig Tonton, who belonged to Tsunade and had no problem in the slightest in hating perverts like her owner had since the she first met the King of them all.

"Does that actually work with the women or do you take us for idiots?" said Shizune, as she got ready to pound the holy hell out of the man.

"Would you believe that had it worked you would have been the first and considered my type of idiots?" said Jiraiya sheepishly before the shadow of the three females towered over him while he cowered in front of the wall of the drinking establishment they had recently been in.

'I want my mommy,' thought Jiraiya, as Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton all had blazes of intense fire coming out of their eyes gnashing their teeth ready to hurt the Super Pervert in the most inhumane ways possible

"Wrong answer Ero-sennin," said Naruto, as he heard Jiraiya scream in pain as the three females started to pound away at the Super Pervert into oblivion and a smoldering remain of what was once human (if you could call him that) in this world.

"Well now that he's out of the way how about we go to the hot springs to relax before the stupid bastard recovers and then get wasted," said Tsunade feeling refreshed from beating down her old teammate actually missing the good old days of doing that to him.

"You three do that. Sensei and I have to watch him for when he recovers," said Naruto waving them off before the women (pig included) headed for the hot spring.

As the three females headed for the hot springs Tsunade looked at Shizune and noticed she was blushing for some reason. "Shizune why are you blushing?" said Tsunade as she looked at her student curiously.

"Oh! Well...I-I was...I-I was just...," said Shizune blushing even more at being caught red in the face at what she was thinking.

"Well? Out with it!" said Tsunade wondering what could make her friend act in such a way like she was now.

"Oh...um...oh there's the hot spring got to get changed!" said Shizune running now in a hurry with Tonton getting nauseas from the heavy leaps creating a lot of air bumps.

"Hey! Shizune you get back here. Answer my question," said Tsunade trying to catch up to Shizune, who had a good head start of her.

While this happened Slade gave the money he had "acquired" to the manager of the bar and told him to spruce the place up a bit.

At the same time the boulder that went into the air after being launched by Naruto finally came back down again...only for it to land on Jiraiya's lower back. Naruto and Slade did not remove it until AFTER Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton got out of the hot spring.

(A/N: YAY! I finished another chapter. Okay here's where I need you guys again only for two different votes. First, I am CONSIDERING Shizune be paired up with either Arashi or Slade (HOLD ON AND LET ME FINISH!), but I am unsure if I should or not considering that one, Arashi has yet to fully mourn the loss of his late wife and that two, Slade has Kurenai and I doubt the woman would want to share willingly what she has. That is where you guys come in. The choices are Slade, Arashi, or neither (yes there was a third option) of the two.

For the second vote it's the what if question of whether I should let Naruto win the fight, lose the fight at the Valley of the End, OR kill the stupid prick. If I do one or the other (or not) what happens afterwards? I need to know what you guys (the readers) think. Its just like what happened with the Sasuke being late or not voting poll only much bigger and grander.

Also I wonder what your opinions are on the whole fight between Naruto and Tsunade with her loosing outright to Naruto. I know it doesn't seem possible, but I just got sick and tired of every story having Tsunade either kick the crap out of Naruto or Naruto having the power to kick her ass, but not take it (except for story **_Alter Naruto_**. At least that author gave the boy a good deal of spine and power to kick her ass even though he didn't succeed. Good effort though). Don't worry about the whole necklace thing I'll think of a way for Naruto to get it from her. I'm sorry if I offended anyone in some shape or form (because knowing me I did), but that's how the chapter was constantly playing out in my head...SO TOUGH!)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-Getting Down to Business

3 long days had passed since the group had found Tsunade, Shizune, and a clearly overly pampered looking pig named Tonton. During that time things were pretty boring...aside from Jiraiya trying to continuously peep on Tsunade and Shizune in the hot springs only to be foiled by Naruto or his loyal Toad and Fox summons.

The end result caused Jiraiya to be punched repeatedly through a wall on the male side of the hot spring with the same imprint of him staining it every time he was hit in the same form he was in from all his previous punches.

Not only that, but Tsunade had made a wager with Naruto one day when he was training in a secluded area much to Shizune's protest knowing that the woman already lost to the boy in a fight so it was pretty safe to say (at least mentally) that the "Legendary Sucker" would lose this bet as well just like the other 99 of the bets she makes.

(Flashback 1 day ago)

Naruto was practicing in focusing on a new type of Rasengan into his hand with not one, but TWO dark dragons to help create THE ultimate technique out of the Jutsu. Tsunade had walked in on him in that part of the forest when he was forming it with both arms now free from their respectable bandages. She was surprised to see the boy had such strength to even manipulate such power much less his father's own prized Jutsu.

Silently the Slug Sannin watched from the sidelines as he focused solely on the perfection of his newest creation. From what Slade had told her Naruto had created several different elemental forms of the Rasengan from ice, water, earth, and natural fire, but he had never learned how to manipulate it to such a degree as this. The idea for using two dark dragons of the flame came to him in a dream that night through the entity that was the Jagan Eye.

According to the demonic eye in his dream, if he were to carefully combined the basics of an incomplete Rasengan when formed with that of two dragon flames the explosion when released could destroy anything it hit and would be nearly impossible to block or counter the attack when used correctly. It would be truly THE ultimate Rasengan attack indeed if his dream of the accounts was correct. That was why he wasn't seen for first day and here he was spotted by Tsunade training during the second trying to make his dream a reality.

Unfortunately, the dream wasn't becoming a reality as the components he was adding to the Rasengan were not combining well and he had to stop before it could blow up in his face retreating each dragon into each arm. "Damn it! I was close that time, but it seems every time I get closer to perfecting it the closer it becomes to being more unstable. Must be the weakness of the technique since it requires a great deal of power," said Naruto putting his right hand to his chin in thought before turning to face Tsunade not showing a hint of surprise she was even their watching him.

"That was pretty impressive Naruto. I see you're acting just like Arashi does when trying to come up with learning or creating something new," said Tsunade noticing the long and sinister looking dragon tattoo on his right arm while she saw a smaller one on his left.

"The 'tattoo' on my right arm is where the dragons you saw come from while the one on my left is designed to hold some of them in that arm while they all feed on my chakra to grow. The tattoo on my left arm also makes it easier to combine two or more dragons into an attack rather then just using one at a time," said Naruto, as he noticed her noticing his dragon tattoos on both arms.

"I assume a very select few people know of this little...part of you?" said Tsunade, as she saw him wrap up his arms with special bandages and had a feeling she knew why from what both Jiraiya and Slade told her that the Council that made up a standard governing part of Kohona wanted Naruto dead no questions asked.

"Depends on certain aspects of me that you are referring to. My Jagan Eye was seen by nearly everyone during the Chuunin Exams, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame was seen by Iruka, Oji-san, and the traitor Mizuki before he saw first hand what it could do, and using both arms to call upon my dragons has been seen by several people, but you would be the first _human_ to see it," said Naruto finishing his wrapping since he was done for the day and couldn't risk pushing himself any further then he had already.

"The only human?" said Tsunade confused by what he meant by what he just said.

"Tsunade-baa-chan (Tsunade scowls at him) did you not hear me just tell you about my Jagan Eye being demonic? The Dragon of the Darkness flame requires it, but I did not have one at birth. I had to have it surgically implanted into me during my stay in Demon World," said Naruto, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say.

"You went to Demon World?" said Tsunade now shocked that the boy was even remotely alive from being to such a (in her mind) horrible place.

"Granny I have an ancient and powerful demon in me. Give me some credit," said Naruto before he started walking away giving her a mock salute as he did.

"Naruto wait! I'll make bet with you," said Tsunade wanting to see if this kid could truly be the one to hold the one thing that had taken everything from her.

"Are you sure you want to? The last thing I need is to chase after you if you lose and I have to beat you into submission for backing out at the end of the bet," said Naruto in a slightly arrogant manner while making Tsunade mentally fume at Naruto for making fun of her losing streak, but pushed it aside for the moment.

"Look here's the bet. I bet that you can't master that technique you were using by the end of the week before I go to see Orochimaru about fixing his arms. I'm willing to wager my Grandfather's own prized necklace with a gem that's worth enough money to buy several mountains. Meanwhile you will wager...(thinks for a moment) you will wager your dream to be Hokage when you are old enough to take my place," said Tsunade knowing it was a fair wager all things considered in this wager.

Naruto thought about it for a moment and wondered if he could complete the technique within a week. Dragona would help and the Jagan Eye was being very responsive to the idea of using such a technique, but what bothered him was that Slade had left again to speak to someone named King Yama, who owed him a favor to help pull some strong to help him find someone for his training.

'Slade-sensei said this guy could help me with using a deadly long ranged attack made of pure chakra. Didn't say, who it was though except that don't make fun of his skin tone or something like that,' thought Naruto recalling how Slade had left late last night for this little venture and would probably return sometime before the end of the week was up with the said person for training.

"I don't have all day brat," said Tsunade impatiently tapping her foot lightly.

"First, I accept your little bet and agree to the wager, though you might as well hand over the necklace now seeing how I'm going to win. Second, it's better to be a brat then an old hag like you," said Naruto smiling before he disappeared before Tsunade could have her fist connect with his face.

Instead she got a nice substitute in the form of Jiraiya, who had his pervert scope in his hands looking around. "Where did I go just now?" said Jiraiya before he saw Tsunade's fist coming at him and hitting him in the jaw sending him flying into a few couple dozen trees.

'Well it was a nice substitute target I'll give him that,' thought Tsunade finding she was probably going to hit Jiraiya anyway for his constant peeping and perverted ways.

(End Flashback)

Now Naruto was once more practicing long into the day trying to perfect the Rasengan and bringing out a power that would one day be remembered as possibly the most feared attack ever created. 'The **_'Double Dragon Rasengan of the Darkness Flame!'_** Though I may need to work on the name a bit seeing how it seems too long to say,' thought Naruto using his knowledge to help produce the technique now currently over halfway to being completed, but was now becoming more unstable the longer he tried to form it making it explode in his face this time knocking him back through several tree and a large rock knocking him out.

Fortunately for him, Shizune was spying on him at Tsunade's request to see how he was progressing and ran up to him after the explosion to see if he was all right. It had taken her awhile to get to him considering the landscape looked like the Dead God had gotten drunk and thrown himself into an alcohol rage enhanced fit. 'He looks like he pushed himself too hard or has for some time. I better take him back so he doesn't become an open target should Orochimaru or Kabuto come by,' thought Shizune before taking him back to the hotel for rest and medical treatment.

(Kohona- Kohona Hospital)

To most, people find that in hospital are a sign for a place to be treated for illness, minor to serious injuries, and other things that might plagued them. However, on this fateful day Kazama Arashi was marching at a furious pace with a purpose at the moment to see the Head Doctor in his rather plush office. 'Kickbacks from abusing Naruto no doubt,' was the thoughts of the Fourth after he had seen the inventory of what was currently in the large office.

The "Yellow Flash" had just finished having a LONG and in his opinion infuriating talk with Sarutobi about Naruto's past experience in the hospital. All of which involving his son and several of the doctors and nurses that treated him when he was injured from the villagers and other Shinobi, who hated him due to having Slade inside of him.

Without even considering to even knock on the man's door Arashi turned the knob and entered the man's office much to the other man's surprise. "Hokage-sama what do I owe the pleasure and honor of you gracing my office with your presence?" said the surprised Head Doctor getting up from his leather chair only sit down when Arashi raised his hand.

"I have read a certain file that has come to my attention involving a certain..._policy_ that was made on one of your previous patients that I did not like when I read it," said Arashi getting a somewhat weird if not curious look from the Head Doctor.

"What patient are you referring to Hokage-sama?" said the Head Doctor now wondering, which patient the Fourth was referring to.

"My son...Kazama Uzumaki Naruto!" said Arashi with his eyes turning as cold as ice.

"That demon is not your son Hokage-sama. As I have stated in continuously in all of my reports that demon is in human form that does not deserve your compassion. I could and would stake my own professional doctoral career on it," said the man with a smug look on his face.

"I assume that's your excuse for how your fellow doctors and nurses have treated my son over the years in my absence when he came in here after being beaten _repeatedly_ by other villagers as well as Shinobi," said Arashi keeping his cold gaze entirely on the so called "good" doctor.

"Regardless of what you call him Hokage-sama that _boy_ is nothing more then a demon incarnated in human form, which should have died fighting you. It is and always has been my professional opinion as a doctor that the demons spirit took over your son's body and soul seconds after it was imprisoned. Thus the very son you believe to be yours is in truth the demon that should have been dead for over a decade," said the Head Doctor speaking to the Fourth as if he had memorized exactly what to say though it wasn't far off since that was what he put in his report when the child first came in with injuries.

"I see. So my son is dead to me? Is that your official position on the matter with you and all the other doctors and nurses that serve under you?" said Arashi cracking his neck and ready to deliver a great deal of punishment.

"Yes Hokage-sama and before you go parental on me for what I said about your son that you claim is...well _it_, I would like to remind you I am under the protection of the Council. You cannot lay a finger on me for what I say or do to the demon and the same goes for everyone else who feels the same way I do," said the Head Doctor smiling now thinking the Council would intervene considering the amount of governing power they had gained since the Third took office after leaving retirement.

"You really think the Council will protect you after I end your profession as a so called doctor? Considering that you are or rather soon will be...expendable," said Arashi feeling a good deal of bloodlust in him as he drew his old sword that was hidden behind his back under his Kage robes making the man in front of him get up clearly not liking what he was hearing.

"What do you mean I'm expendable? No one in Kohona has my knowledge of medical expertise and the only one who COULD actually replace me is the...Legendary...Slug Sannin...Tsunade," said the Head Doctor, as if he came to a very horrible conclusion.

"For the record like you, the rest of your staff will soon find themselves meeting the same fate...a very painful death," said Arashi spearing his sword into the man's chest before quickly removing it and taking the doctor's head clear off.

After cleaning his sword off with the doctor's coat Arashi made his way over to the file cabinet and looked at each of the doctor's records finding what he would need to name names. Each name led to a name on the Council instructing them to poorly mend bones, give outdated medication, and going as far as to _poison_ the hospital food given to Naruto.

It also seemed to have people's names of those, who had attacked Naruto during those beatings seeing how they were under "doctor patient privilege" so that the Third could not look at the files. After a quick and small fire Jutsu to burn the doctor's corpse Arashi took what files he needed and made his way back to his office to get the ANBU loyal to him to pick up the necessary people and to send them to Ibiki and Anko before sending them to be privately executed not by their very own hero, but...their soon to be Fifth Hokage.

(In Spirit World-Kin Yama Office)

"I can't believe you are asking me of this AGAIN! You wish me to release HIM from his imprisonment to the living world to train your vessel of an apprentice?" said King Yama looking at Slade from his giant desk that had a stack of papers on it that made the Hokage office back in Kohona look small in comparison.

"I do not see the problem. He was never meant to be down there anyway considering his track record and the countless times he saved the Earth from destruction. Besides...this was never meant to be a permanent new start at life to begin with for him if that's what you were thinking. I just need him long enough to help with Naruto's training and then he would go back. Though I would imagine that this time around he would be going up this time rather then down?" said Slade looking at King Yama not backing down fully well knew he had a firm case on the matter.

King Yama sighed clearly tired from this talk with the Demon Lord and on this very topic at hand no less. The ruler over all of Spirit World wanted to have this particular specimen of a warrior go up above after going through such a deal.

I mean considering by all rights the warrior should go there given his time protecting the Earth along with the countless other species throughout the galaxy that were spared evil's touch. However, laws set several hundred years back by the Kai's that they had passed had made things extremely difficult and had created more red tape that was thicker then sludge.

He could put this as a temporary work release and then when the Naruto's training was done he could simply just recall HIM and have him go up to the good side as a sign of finished repentance. "All right you got yourself a deal, but if I find you're going to use him like all the others before him I will see to it that you get what's coming to you. Do I make myself clear Slade-san?" said King Yama eyeing the other before him, as if to see through the mask for hints of deception that the being in front of him may have.

"Crystal clear...as always King Yama," said Slade bowing slightly to show _some_ respect to the much larger (for the moment) figure before him.

With all of the formalities done the Nine Tailed Demon Lord left the office to head to the Check-In Station to meet and greet a certain green Namekian warrior. One, who at had been at one point was once considered "The Son of the Great Demon King" that he was the reincarnated form of.

(Human World-"Ninja's Shadow" Hotel)

The "Ninja's Shadow" Hotel was a _none_ gambling hotel that Tsunade had (reluctantly) checked into before she and Shizune (who begged her to stay at this one) ran into Naruto, Slade, and Jiraiya. After the skirmish (Tsunade losing to Naruto) and embarrassment (Jiraiya's anti-pervert beating) that went with the meeting, the group of Slade, Naruto, and a still very seriously massacred corpse of a body that was Jiraiya's remains checked into the same hotel.

All of them were sharing a single row of rooms with Tsunade on the far right and Jiraiya for the sake of his life still existing was in a room on the far left (much to his perverted protests) of the now merged group. Shizune shared a room with Tonton next to Tsunade while Naruto got the room next to her with Slade next to him, and of course one beaten (and whining) Jiraiya being the last.

When Naruto had collapsed into unconsciousness from creating the Jutsu or technique that was part of the bet he made with Tsunade, Shizune picked up the poor boy and took him to his room to rest. After putting a cold towel on his head to bring down the intense heat his body was generating while carefully avoiding Naruto's third eye she looked at the boy more closely and realized just how similar he was to his father. 'If his hair was still blonde and the whisker marks were not their you could swear to all things holy he looked like a young Kazama Arashi,' thought Shizune finding it hard to believe the man had a son and that same son was somehow able to bring him back to life.

Physically and mentally she sighed as she remembered Arashi from her school days and how she had a secret crush on the man and how she would always stutter around him when they were talking. The memories of those days made her blush at the thought of seeing the man again back in Kohona when this whole ordeal with Orochimaru passed. She knew the man was now technically a widower since being brought back from the dead and would like nothing more to comfort him at the moment.

After all she could relate to losing those close to her like Arashi did with those close to him...including the fall out he had with his father that nearly destroyed the Clan before the Kyuubi did. Naruto suddenly began to stir before her as she watched his two natural eyes open matching the strange Jagan Eye that Tsunade told her was not human and told Shizune it was in her best interest NOT to insult thing. When Naruto opened his eyes he soon looked around remembering this was his room in the hotel before seeing Shizune with a somewhat day dreamed state look in her eyes standing over him a few feet away from the bed. "Eh...Shizune-san are you all right? No offense or anything, but I would prefer that the women that fall in love with be around my age," said Naruto making the woman snap out of her gaze before blushing from pure embarrassment at how this looked.

"Oh no Naruto you got it all wrong. You see I was thinking about your father and how when I was younger I had the biggest crush on him. He was older of course being in his late teens to early 20's while I was still 16 and growing. I remember Dan poking fun at me saying how I should have acted sooner to nab Arashi before Hikari did. I remember giving him a weeks worth of lumps for that remark," said Shizune giggling a little at the end making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her.

"O-kay. Look Shizune-san I know you mean well in letting me rest in my hotel room after what happened with it blowing up in my face, but I have to finish. I need to finish continuing the development of my new form for the Rasengan if I'm to get Tsunade-baa-chans necklace and to keep my dream of being Hokage alive," said Naruto deciding on a change of clothes would suffice for the moment before taking some and headed for the bathroom.

"Listen Naruto I know you want to become Hokage and bring Tsunade back, but I don't think trying to beat her in this wager is the best thing. Tsunade has a lot of memories in Kohona and not all of them are good ones since she lost her boyfriend and little brother, who both wanted to be Hokage calling it their dream. You are treading very dangerous waters with her in that area," said Shizune by the door with her back to the wall next to it knowing he could hear her talking to him.

After a few minute of silence Naruto came out wearing black Shinobi uniform pants with a gray muscle shirt, white headband over his forehead, and was wearing black mixed with orange jacket on looking close to being a standard civilian with his weights hidden under his clothing. "You want to know about the bad memories that I have had in Kohona? Try living MY life in a beaten up, run down, and ready to be demolished apartment because the bastard child overseer at the Orphanage that had been forced to take me in kicked me out? When? I was about six years old at the time. Why? Simply because I was the evil beast known as the 'demon boy', who like everyone else in Kohona...hated me with a passion and/or purpose. How about the one memory where I try to attend the Kyuubi Festival on my birthday thinking everything is fine until a mob of villagers and Shinobi come at me nearly putting me an inch or two near deaths door? Or how about the one where the hospital staff after the occasional beatings from villagers gives me outdated medication, shots with out the disinfectant and required numbness of the skin, and trying to poison the food they give me hoping I would just roll over and die? Tell me Shizune-san...were any of Tsunade's memories similar to mine because if they are then I will go right up to her and withdraw from the bet. Otherwise...don't get in my way of what I have to do to prove to her I'm not some snot nosed brat who talks a big game. If anything...I'm a key player," said Naruto walking out of the room not realizing the walls of the building were paper thin in the hotel and that one Slug Sannin heard everything he had just said about bad memories.

'Now I understand. He's suffered worse then me. He had no one for over a decade and he keeps going while I've been whining like a little baby. Dan would be so ashamed of me,' thought Tsunade, as she silently cried and prayed that for once...she lost this particular bet to this particular boy.

(Spirit World-Check in Station-2 Days Later)

Slade stood patiently with his arms behind back waiting for his new _friend_ to arrive to head back to Human World and meet Naruto. Apparently there was more red tape on what King Yama had in mind then he was willing to admit.

Forms had to be assigned by both parties including a binding contract that punished either side if they broke the now signed contract that he and King Yama worked out. 'I'm doing all of this, simply for two simple techniques that when slightly altered by Naruto is able to use it. I must be getting soft in my many millennia of existence,' thought Slade, as one of the pencil pushing, glasses wearing, trolls came with a certain..._being_ that had been discussed in the previous days.

No sooner had his thoughts finished did a small motorized car roll up past the desk at the Check-In Station with one tall, muscular, and curious yet serious face Namekian. He was wearing his traditional Namekian clothes that were blackish type blue with the red waist cloth band and the weighted down white hat and cape. All during the ride he was sitting "Indian-Style" apparently slightly discourage he couldn't fly to the Station. 'Damn it Goku you just had to piss off Vegeta and goad him into a race...a Saiyan style race no less,' thought the warrior as he recalled Vegeta and Goku shooting energy blasts at each other damaging everything they hit...including the Check-In Station itself.

"Well here we are sir thank you for being so patient with the bumpy roadway," said the blue skinned troll while the Namekian simply leaped out from the vehicle glaring at the troll before walking over to Slade, who seemed amused by his actions.

"Enjoy the trip here?" said Slade to tall Namekian, whose face now seemed to scowl even more then before though if that were even remotely possible or not Demon Lord wasn't sure.

"Hardly. Had I known I would have to train the boy that is currently your vessel I would have stayed down their fighting old enemies for the sheer fun of it. He better not be some laid back type brat that expect things to be handed to him or the deal you made with King Yama is off," said the Namekian, annoyed at doing such a favor for someone with such an evil track record.

However, on the brighter side of things the Namekian had to admit if the contract was completed he could see Gohan again along with the others above. "Trust me this boy's life has been nothing, BUT hell for him for the past decade and only now has his life just started to get back on track. Trust me when I say he works just as hard as those Sayians that you used to spar with back when you were alive. He won't disappoint you. You have my word on that," said Slade knowing that the word of a Demon Lord is absolutely if not more potent then a binding contract could ever be.

"In that case let's go," said the Namekian before the two left the Check-In Station to the Human World to help a certain multi-colored boy get a new technique added to his list of impressive attacks.

(Human World-Unknown Mountain Location)

"So the demon vessel is stronger then both you and Kisame had anticipated. Am I hearing you correctly Itachi?" said the Leader of Akatsuki in a slightly elderly voice while sitting on his throne in the shadows so dark not even Itachi could hope to see the man (if he was one) in front of him and what he looked like.

"Yes Leader. He was under the protection of one of the Sannin as well along with another I have never seen before, but he acted calm the entire time around us as if we like flies he could swat away with the flick of his wrist," said Kisame while still feeling the soreness from the massive blow to his spinal column.

"Really? Tell me did this other person with the boy wear orange and black with a metal mask with one eye while the other side of his face was all black?" said the now interested Leader of Akatsuki raising an eyebrow none of the other eight members could see.

"Yes Leader. As I fought the Toad Sannin and Kisame fought the boy I felt a great deal of strength coming from him that could overpower my own. It seemed...not human," said Itachi getting murmurs and whispers from the other members of the group.

"So after all this time he finally makes his appearance. I was beginning to think he would never break free enough to help Naruto out," said the Leader of Akatsuki lifting is hands up to his face and stroking the white beard he had for so long that covered his face.

"Leader?" said Itachi not fully understanding what the shadowy being now before him was talking about even though it no doubt had something to do with the boy.

"It seems things have become more complicated then I originally thought. You two will go back to capture the boy and bring him to me alive. Take Sasori and Deidara with you as support and get back to Kohona, but wait for the opportunity to strike him when he would at least suspect it. I expect this mission to be a success regardless of fatalities you might receive. Understand?" said the Leader of Akatsuki glaring at the now assigned members of his group.

"Yes Leader," said Itachi bowing his head partly wishing he was strong enough to take down this man to end the growing conflict.

"Good. Itachi you are in charge of this mission seeing how you are the strongest of this little group. The rest will find the other demon vessels they are assigned. Dismissed!" said the Leader of Akatsuki causing the other eight members to bow their heads and left to do what was ordered of them.

(Human World-Undisclosed location)

Tsunade with Shizune walked over through the massive clearing to see Orochimaru with his dangling and decaying arms along with his right hand man and doctor Kabuto next to him. "So my old teammate...have you considered my offer in exchange for the restoring of my arms," said Orochimaru feeling more then confident at this point in time along with Kabuto, who had a similar smirk on his face.

"Yes. I've been alone for a long time and I want Dan and my little brother back even if it means helping a snake like you," said Tsunade walking over to the man in his weakened state that was before her.

"Then by all means please proceed with the healing," said Orochimaru now holding out his half-dead, burned, and blistered arms out for her to restore to their former glory.

Tsunade nodded before she walked towards them slowly going through hand signs for the required Jutsu she had in mind. Meanwhile Shizune had stayed several feet behind her teacher while watching Kabuto carefully should the Sound Ninja Spy try something at an unknown point in time. 'All we have to do is survive this moment and the battle to come before we make it to Kohona,' thought a slightly worried Shizune, as she remembered Tsunade crying when she walked out of Naruto's room and heard the Sannin crying.

As Tsunade began the "healing" process with her hands now glowing a greenish color Kabuto looked on with medical knowledge filled eyes before those very same eyes widened behind his glasses. Before anyone knew Kabuto had acted and knocking the woman back slightly with a well place fist to her face though from the way she braced herself it appeared she had been expecting it or something close to it. "Orochimaru-sama her Jutsu was not to cure you, but to kill you," said Kabuto when he saw his master give him a questioning look.

"So you changed your mind did you? Any particular reason as to why Tsunade?" said Orochimaru looking at her with disgust as he leaped away from her trying to gain more distance.

"Don't get me wrong Orochimaru. I _was_ tempted by your offer more then you could ever know to be the truth. However, certain...facts if you will were brought to my attention in regards to certain people back home you so _conveniently_ left out," said Tsunade her eyes looking menacing at the Sannin in front of her.

"Oh! So some Kohona ninjas are here too as well? No matter even in my state I can best them easily with Kabuto to assist me," said Orochimaru still smiling though he fully well knew that you remove Kabuto from his side he was as good as gone.

"Oh that would be us Orochi-teme," said Naruto from dispelling his demonic Genjutsu that made him and Jiraiya look like a large yet slightly withered tree.

"YOU?! How dare you show your face to me demon brat. Because of you my arms are nearly beyond repair," said Orochimaru furious at the boy for what he did and the insult the boy just gave him.

"Well considering this is you were talking about I'll actually take that as a compliment," said Naruto smirking at the man before unzipping his jacket before he threw it onto the ground showing in muscle shirt underneath it making him look like a prize fighter in an underground fighting arena.

"Cocky little snot nosed punk. Kabuto! Use our backup plan," said Orochimaru ordered, as Naruto got into a battle stance along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune.

Kabuto went through some quick seals and after sending chakra to his right palm he shot it into the air before it exploded above him like a flare fired from a flare gun. 'That can't be good,' thought the group ready to fight Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Shortly within seconds after the "chakra flare" four Sound Ninja appeared ready to fight, but these weren't any Sound Ninja.

These were none other then the Sound Five formerly known as the Sound Four until they were forced to add a new member to the group, whose skills could best all of their own. They were Orochimaru's Elite Body Guards with each of them being handpicked by the Sannin himself. "And things just got interesting," said Naruto cracking his neck before opening his Jagan Eye slightly unnerving each of the Sound Five as they remembered just who this kid was.

"You really didn't think I would just come here with just Kabuto did you? He maybe a skilled warrior, but he's no match for a Sannin and her assistant combined in a battle. It pays to be prepared for situations like these in my type of profession," said Orochimaru knowing that the combined force he had would allow him to escape with Kabuto to fight another day.

After all Tsunade's medical skills were NOT the only option in fixing his arms and he could always transfer himself to another body. With the aid of Kabuto of course moving his hands to create the hand signs to perform the Jutsu to transfer his soul into a much more lively body. The only reason he didn't was because it would have drained away all of his patients Orochimaru had in him at the present time so he settled for a shortcut in the form of Tsunade. 'It seems when trying to go for a shortcut all you get cut short is your head,' thought Orochimaru finding his inpatients had been his downfall in this situation.

"Jiraiya! I trust you'll take the Snake while Tsunade and Shizune handle Kabuto? (Jiraiya nods) Good. I'll get rid of the Three Stooges and the One Stooget," said Naruto pointing to the Sound Five while the one red haired girl with the flute look like she was ready to start Armageddon form what she heard him say.

"Tayuya please keep your mouth shut it will offend Orochimaru and that will certainly be the beginning of the end for your life," said Kimimaro Kaguya looking over at the girl who was ready to speak and say things that would make sailors blush for over a week.

"Yeah. Besides you need to pay attention to this guy rather then waste energy talking to him with that foul mouth of yours. Don't forget what he did to Orochimaru," said Jirobo, as Naruto walked over until he was facing all four of them with a small spring to his step.

Tayuya for all her bad mouthing knew when to keep her mouth shut and the information she just received made her though she had every intention of shoving her flute up the boy's multicolor haired ass. "Now now Stooget no need to think such nasty thoughts about me during a fight as they cut in on your performance. Besides its not becoming of someone of your...ah who am I kidding it fits you perfectly," said Naruto trying to be polite and found it was not possible after reading further into the girls mind while the said girl was having a hard time trying not to speak out with her venomous tongue.

"Shame he's not one of us I could get use to his sense of humor," said Kidomaru putting all six hands on his hips before removing his head and putting it on his neck revealing he too like Naruto had a third eye, but unlike Naruto his human and...natural.

"My fashion sense in having a third eye must be catching on," said Naruto before he soon vanished and reappeared in front of the spider looking Sound Ninja.

Kidomaru went into a half offense and half defense stance with his arms while trying to hold his own against Naruto, but found the boy was faster and stronger then he looked. Before he could try to land a single blow or counterattack on the boy any further Naruto leaped over to Tayuya and did a mid-air spin kick before she could use her flute while hitting the said musical instrument shattering it to pieces.

As the red haired girl leaped away for her own safety to get out her backup flute Naruto landed on solid ground before he spun low and did a round house kick hitting Kimimaro in the face, who was trying to hit Naruto with one of his bone ejected weapon from his palm thanks to his bloodline limit.

Kimimaro stumbled back from the blow slightly surprised from the strength he was hit with before shooting 20 more pointed bones from his palm at Naruto. The demon vessel either dodged or blocked with his kunai with near impossible speed. "So you want to get first crack at me huh? Take this! Earth Style: 'Mud Dragon Jutsu'!" said Naruto before taking a big breath of air and released a giant dragon that was 3 _times_ the standard size and required chakra needed for the Jutsu made of mud at Kimimaro, keeping the Sound Ninja down, but not out for the moment.

Now hearing music Naruto turned to see Tayuya smirking as she played her little song and was now making three demon like summons appear behind her. "Kick his god damn ass!" said Tayuya looking at Naruto before pointing at him with her replacement flute.

The three demon summons charged Naruto each one looking and acting like a demon did as they roared in a rage trying to kill their intended target. They stopped surprisingly in Tayuya's mind halfway seemingly frozen, as if they had been stuck in a point in time that they could not break free of. Naruto's Jagan Eye then glowed a hazy gray before turning yellow before turning to normal.

In the end the demon summons felt apart turning to ashes making Tayuya and the rest of the Sound Five wonder what the hell just happened. "In case you are wondering I killed your summons by attacking their souls attached to those bodies and freed them. Your snake of a master should really learn to respect the dead more...before he becomes one of them," said Naruto before Sakon moved in trying to attack Naruto followed by Kidomaru trying to double team the boy and keep him at ay while the other two help their master and Kabuto takes care of Tsunade and Shizune.

Just when the battle had started Kabuto moved quickly while pulling out a small vile of Orochimaru's blood he had with him in case he had to do something like this. Putting a small drop on his finger he speared it over the summons tattoo on his master's useless arm. Working quickly before Tsunade or Shizune could reach him he performed the hand signs while Orochimaru channeled chakra into them knowing Kabuto had neither had the strength or stamina to summon what he needed.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu! 'Manda'," said Orochimaru creating a large amount of smoke and when it cleared Orochimaru and Kabuto on a giant purple snakes head.

"**_Orochimaru why have you summoned me? I expect you to provide me with over 300 human sacrifices the next time you summon me or I'll have you instead,"_** said Manda before seeing a large amount of smoke not far away from him revealing Jiraiya on top of Gamabunta, who after making some comments about the man being a no good lecherous pervert that needed to be squashed agreed to help in the fight against Manda seeing how neither summons or species liked each other.

"You will get them and more now kill those insects before they prevent me from even doing it," said Orochimaru angrily trying to put a great deal of authority like power into his words hoping the giant snake wouldn't discover his hands were nearly useless.

"**_For once I'm glad I got summoned by you Jiraiya. Now I can get my wife a wallet made entirely out of snake skin,"_** said Gamabunta taking out his sword to fight.

Kabuto seeing how Tsunade was fighting off two of the Sound Five members with the help of Shizune and getting ready for her summons as well decided to intervene. He knew that if it was just the Toad Sannin Jiraiya VS the Snake Sannin Orochimaru it would be a game of chance being 50/50 however, everyone knows when another Sannin of equal strength intervenes and picks a side the odds differ drastically. So in this instant Kabuto sprung into action attacking Tsunade before she could finish her hand signs to do the summons. "Sorry Tsunade-chan, but if you finish that summoning Jutsu it will endanger Orochimaru-sama. Something that cannot happen. 'Mystical Palm Jutsu!'" said Kabuto, as his hands glowed blue making Tsunade recognize the medical technique that could kill as well as heal ones body.

'I heard he was a good medic, but this is ridiculous,' thought Tsunade dodging one attack after another before getting hit briefly in the side by Kabuto before hitting him in the face with a good left hook.

Shizune was holding her own surprisingly against the two Sound Five Members Tayuya and Jirobo, who were the weakest of the group. Tayuya's specialty was her Genjutsu, but she had sparred once or twice on occasion with Jirobo so she knew some of the basics in the form of Taijutsu and using her flute as a blunt object didn't hurt either. Jirobo using his strength for intimidation as well as to destroy his enemies found it hard to land a good hit on Shizune since the woman made it so she wasn't an easy target.

The skilled medic that was Shizune was taught many incredible things by Tsunade while with her involving the healing of others. However, she was also skilled in other things that could hurt that were the exact things she tried to remove illnesses from people, who were inflicted by them. "Poison Mist!" said Shizune before she shot out a huge blast of a purple mist at Jirobo knowing that it would keep him at bay long enough to deal with the mans female teammate, who she tried hitting with her poison filled needles she shot from her wrist launcher.

While that happened Kimimaro Kaguya finally got out of the mud after using two staff sized bones with a point on each of them using them to get out of the slippery mud. He had not expected this boy to generate so much chakra for the Mud Dragon much less have a powerful Jutsu like that to keep him down for so long. This kid was a pest at the very least and the biggest threat to his master at the most given Orochimaru's current condition. "Dead Bone Pulse!" said Kimimaro said charging at the boy, who was at the moment currently fighting Kidomaru and Sakon in a high speed, all out, Taijutsu fight.

Naruto finding it slightly difficult to hold his own considering he was in the middle of a two on one fight with 8 arms and 4 legs VS his two for each proving "troublesome" as Shikamaru would say. It didn't help that the one with bone's coming out of his arms and using as staffs or stabbing weapons was now back in the picture trying to finish him off as well making the boy feel...cramped with very little maneuvering room leaving him to rely on his speed to dodge the attacks and the strength of his defense to absorb blows that came from the ones he could NOT dodge. He may have three eyes, but that didn't mean he could do what he was doing forever. 'They are using teamwork and if three of these guys can work together then even they could overpower Orochimaru or in his case if the teamwork was in fact perfect, make me start to work harder,' thought Naruto before he noticed Tsunade had been hit out of the corner of her eye with Kabuto's little medical Jutsu making her see blood and freeze up in shock.

"Die Tsunade! When you see your boyfriend and little brother tell them Orochimaru and I said hi," said Kabuto calling off the Jutsu and pulling out a kunai with a sick smirk on his face.

Deciding on the best course of action was to intervene Naruto went on a quick offensive by grabbing the spider like Sound Ninja by one of his arms wrist. Before the ninja could do anything about this Naruto guided it while it was still in motion and hit Sakon in his gothic like face making their bodies collide with each other. Seeing his chance to move Naruto dodged Kimimaro's killing strike of an attack and jumped in front of Tsunade taking the hit in the right part of his chest. "Don't forget about little old me now," said Naruto staring directly at Kabuto before grabbing him by the throat and using the "Fist of the Moral Flame" on his neck as the two play a game of ninja chicken to see who would let go of the other while Kabuto tried to dig his kunai in deeper.

Tsunade seeing Naruto take a hit for her was shocked that the kid would do what he did, but then again this kid was like the wind. He seemed to always change at each passing moment in time just as the wind itself did. Suddenly, two shadow clones in the form of Naruto appeared out of nowhere and each one punched Kabuto in the gut...hard.

The end result made the Sound Ninja let go of the kunai in his hand and take a few steps back trying to keep the puke rising from his stomach from leaving his mouth along with the blood from his damaged insides. 'This kid...he hits like Tsunade did back in her prime if not worse!' thought Kabuto before he could no longer hold it in and puked out vomit and his last meal from three days ago onto the grassy ground before the tow clones went after him to hold him back.

The Sound Five seeing this rushed forward in hopes to get the multicolored haired Genin now that he was wounded and in their minds a much easier target to hit. They found that not to be the case as the kunai that was in Naruto simply popped out of his chest like it was nothing and had already removed the bandages on BOTH his arms. The Sound Five for a split second froze seeing the two dragon tattoos pulsing giving Naruto the time he needed to do what he had been training all week to do. "Pay attention Granny because after you see this...I'll win that necklace," said Naruto before forming two dragons into a Rasengan ball making it grow unfathomably huge scaring the five even more.

"What the hell is that damn thing?" said Tayuya looking horrified at the amount of sheer demonic like, as all she could do was stare at her enemy now create something sinister.

"How do you like my new Jutsu? I call it the..**_'Rasengan Twin Dragons of the Darkness Flame!'_**" said Naruto finally perfecting the dark swirling orb along with its name that he made in his two hands before releasing it upon the group.

Kimimaro out of the entire group reacted first with his devotion to his master Orochimaru overpowering his fear if only by a small amount. Acting on instinct and the idea he had been thinking of for a short time now the pale skinned man summoned a huge wall of bones in front of him, the other Sound Five, and Kabuto. **_"BOOM!"_** was the end result as the huge bone wall was demolished sending all six Sound Ninja flying in all directions away from the boy though a few such as Kabuto were hit with several bone splintered fragments the size of a human elbow in the stomach, leg, and/or shoulder.

'He did it. He finished the Jutsu. Wait a minute...I LOST AGAIN!' thought Tsunade as she was now mentally shocked and fuming at losing yet another bet...again.

The simple, but still horrible fact that she lost to a kid that was also Arashi's own son didn't help much either.

Unfortunately, being perfected as it was it also weakened Naruto greatly as he made a mental note to only use such a Jutsu in the event of being outnumbered or against a really strong opponent. "Damn that Jutsu really takes a shit load of chakra and control to make when I have to call out the dragons from my arms and keep them in such a spiral round shape. Sorry Granny, but I don't think I can cover for you anymore," said Naruto panting heavily trying stay standing while he closed his Jagan Eye seeing how it was also tired as well.

'**_Sorry Naruto I shouldn't have let those two out to help you. They were a little on the impatient side and acted out of anxiousness to help you. You know how kids these days get,'_** thought Dragona mentally to Naruto, who mentally nodded back though both of his arms were now feeling a growing pain in them.

'Crap! Okay new mental note...NEVER EVER USE NEW JUTSU UNLESS IT'S TO DIE IN BATTLE AGAINST AN ENEMEY!' Naruto mentally yelled trying to drown out the pain in his arms finding they were letting off steam and sweat from such an intense attack before falling to his knees as the pain increased.

The Sound Five and Kabuto seeing their chance to get Naruto back (despite themselves being in an injured state) rushed in to end the boy's life. "Special Beam Cannon!" said a deep dark voice before a orange purple outlined beam with twists encircling it came out of nowhere and hit the ground in-between them, the boy, Tsunade, and now by her side Shizune.

The attack got everyone's attention as they looked in the direction that it was fired fro , which was in the air, which surprised them seeing how it was (at least in their mind, except for Naruto) impossible to fly. However, much to nearly everyone's amazement both friend and foe here stood a being not even human that was green skinned, point ears, pointy nails, and sharp eyes that could cut through Orochimaru's sword Kusanagi like it was paper. The being had on a long white cape with white turban matching perfectly on top of his head wearing mostly purple with read around the waist lone. "Who the shit in the nine levels of hell is that?!" said Tayuya, as the being was now slowly descending towards the ground with its arms now crossed over each other.

"Allow me to introduce you to Naruto's new sensei, who is one of many senseis' to be more precise," said Slade now getting everyone's attention , as he appeared from what seemed to be out of nowhere.

"Slade-sensei! What took you so long?" said Naruto trying not to wince under the pain of his own arms feeling like they were being burned alive.

"It seems paper work is as big an evil in other word as it is here in the Hidden Villages considering all the red tape I had to go through to acquire THIS ones services to help and train you. Everyone both friend AND foe...allow me to introduce to you the Namekian warrior simply known as...Piccolo," said Slade motioning his hand towards the warrior, who just looked at them with a serious face...before smirking an evil smirk that made Tayuya and Jirobo shiver.

"Don't be afraid of him fools! Kill him and the boy while he's weak. Manda lets end this so we can escape to fight another day," said Orochimaru on top of his giant snake as he knew that his chances in this battle were by far not good and getting worse.

Slade turned to see the Toad and the Snake fighting before he scowled at the filthy Snake Sannin that by all reasons should have been dead for some time. Reaching into his utility belt Slade took out a small metallic rod and walked in the direction of the battle between the two Sannin. Without any hint of warning the metal rod extended into a metal staff that was almost as tall as Slade before it was covered in Hellfire. "Take it from someone that is experienced in these matters Orochimaru. You shouldn't play...with fire," said an evil voice filled Slade getting Manda's attention before the snake tried to strike at Slade with his tail.

The attack missed as Slade jumped high into the air until he reached Manda's face giving it multiple yet powerful hits with the Hellfire covered metal staff and kicks to the face with the last hit being a horizontal spin kick knocking Manda's back severely.

The results of such hits were not only surprising to Manda, but that they hurt him as well as confused the Boss Snake summons all in one. **_"Who are you? No mortal can hit that hard not even Orochimaru when he was in his prime,"_** said Manda finding this situation most disturbing.

Slade now feet on the ground stopped the Hellfire from his staff and clicked an invisible button on it to make shrink back to pocket carrying size. "Pity. Oh well. However, I do believe that...maybe..._after_...**you**...**_see...me transform...you will see just how fox like I CAN BE!"_** said Slade, as his demonic chakra came off of his body in waves all the while transforming him into a huge Nine Tailed Fox.

"**_Kyuubi no Kitsune!"_** said Manda arching his snake neck back with his eyes shocked at the beast in front of him.

"K-Kyuubi? I-I thought h-he was sealed away in Naruto?" said Tsunade wondering just how in the world the boy, Jiraiya, and possibly Sarutobi-sensei could explain this to her.

"**_What do you think of your odds now Manda? One Toad Boss and one Demon Lord on your ass. I think you may want to reconsider WHO you have sign your contracts in the near future. They tend to have a track record of being...incompetent," _**said Slade before hitting Manda right in the eye with one of his tails causing a permanent scar to appear on the snakes eye trailing down diagonally through his mouth.

Manda screamed in pain before the giant snake seemed to deflate revealing snake skin and Orochimaru was a mud clone. How he did it though was unknown. They soon found the Sound Five were also gone after seeing the transformation and that the Namekian in front of them would have defeated them easily. "What a bunch cowards," said Piccolo before turning around and walking towards the group making everyone except Naruto and Slade feel intimidated considering how tall he was.

By this point Jiraiya called of Gamabunta and Slade while still in his giant fox form had a drink of sake signifying good tiding between the two species. After the Toad Boss went "poof" Slade transformed back into his human form before letting out a long breath. "It's been a while since I've done that here in human world, but the feel is still the shame. Pity we didn't kill Orochimaru and the others when we had the chance though," said Slade as he cracked his neck to the side.

"You don't worry about that Slade-sensei will get him. Sooner or later the taste of victory will be just as sweet," said Naruto grinning while getting back up to his feet slowly as to not suddenly collapse under his own weakened state.

"Indeed. Also if you do not mind me asking you Naruto what was that attack that you just used and made?" said Slade turning to Naruto, who was now wrapping his arms carefully in bandages with the help of Tsunade seeing as how he was having problems.

"You saw that? Well it's a long story, but for the real quick version, I won a huge bet for Tsunade-baba-chan's necklace given to her by her Grandfather. Though it hurt like hell," said Naruto noticing that Tsunade herself scowled at him and probably would have hurt him had it not been for the fact he was injured.

Piccolo simply chuckled at the boy seeing a lot of Goku and Gohan in the boy with his personality with always pushing one's body to the edge of its limits and beyond. 'He may not have Saiyan blood, but he has the spirit of one. Even Vegeta would be amazed if not proud of this kid for progressing as far as he has,' thought Piccolo before looking over at Shizune, whose face seemed to be somewhere between awe, terrified, and slightly though understandably confused about his appearance.

"I'll hear the long version later then, but for now we need to head back to Kohona. When we left things were strained as it was and I doubt things can take much more with all that has happened in and around Kohona. Even Arashi is not invincible when it comes to the ways of politics," said Slade before he disappeared and a faint chakra signature that was Slade's was felt from within Naruto's seal under the shirt.

'He must have gone back into the seal meaning he's still apart of Naruto. I'll have to talk to Arashi later about this and see if I can trust the beast inside of the kid,' thought a very curious Tsunade her mind fixed on the events that have recently happened.

"Hey! Granny you owe me the necklace so fork it over," said Naruto getting her attention again and in the process infuriated her making the Slug Sannin want to pound the boy into the ground for that.

She would have succeeded had it not been for the boy's still impressive speed as she had forgotten that his arms were wounded not his legs. "Come here brat so I can give you the necklace and the fist it's enclosed in!" said Tsunade trying to get close enough to hit him and when he finally stopped she moved in for the kill.

She of course failed to connect with him as he did a Substitution Jutsu with himself and Jiraiya, who now wondered just what exactly, happened. Such thoughts came seconds before the Slug Sannin hit him low in the stomach region...close to his family jewels.

For her part Tsunade was surprised, frustrated, and yet at the same time happy that this worked out in some way. She may have been surprised when she didn't hit the kid and was frustrated that she had lost her bet while being called Granny, but she soon found herself in the realm of happiness. Happiness knowing that the Super Pervert that was the "Great Toad Hermit" Jiraiya would not be able to peep on her, Shizune, an/or any other woman in the bathhouses for quite some time. 'Well if I can't hit one I'll just hit another I suppose,' thought Tsunade, as they now walked with Naruto while Piccolo used his some of his mental energy or "chakra" as it was called to lift the Super Pervert up while the said man just cursed on about no good kids along with the cruelties and discrimination of others towards his Perverted ways.

All over the world all the women and the exceptionally rare anti-perverted men sneezed as one all the while wondering. Wondering just who was talking about them right now before simply shrugging it off as nothing and going back to their daily lives.

(A/N: WHOA! Has it really been this long since I updated. Sorry you guys I got caught up in things. Plus let's not forget I had votes to consider as well when writing this. It was not easy considering what you voted for and it came down to the wire when I wrote it. Now I'm not saying for those of you who voted for the first part that the pairing of Arashi and Shizune will come right away like THAT! For those who wanted neither in regards to her relationship I'm sorry, but I call it as I see it and besides when it comes to romance you have to give me some credit. SHOULD I let (haven't decided fully) to let them get into a relationship it will be during the time skip when Naruto returns from seeing the rest of the world (and maybe Demon World again though NO promises!) and to see many things that his father did in his travels other then just seeing it in past memories. I hope I didn't overdue it too much with Arashi, but I think if you were a parent you would do whatever you had to what you had to do. I think I'll reveal more of the evil conspiracy in the next chapter it seems about ripe for the time being and it could help bring in Itachi's (yes I said Itachi's) special girl. Yes that right I will reveal the real truth about the Uchiha Massacre straight from the Sharingan Eyes (or is that the horse's mouth I forget). Also I will reveal the truth about Hyuuga Hitome and how she really died as well though how I'm going to I'm still trying to figure out. (My brain juice is running low so may need some ideas from you guys that I could incorporate into my work.) I also need to replenish my tired body with food and sleep so it may take _A LOT_ of time for that to happen. Plus writing so much for such a long amount of reviewers and readers tends to have an effect on the hands to have the occasional cramping once in awhile. Until the next time we meet again...PEACE!!!)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-Welcome Home to the Unexpected

When the travel back to Kohona came, Naruto found it was surprisingly peaceful all things considered with the completion of the mission. With Orochimaru temporarily defeated along with Kabuto and the Sound Five now in full retreat it was only a matter of time before things came to a head later on. For now home was the best place for him to be with Sound being Kohona's #1 enemy followed with Akatsuki coming after him and Gaara. From what Jiraiya could tell him from his contacts and spy network the group consisted of 9 S-Class Missing Ninja.

All of whom if Naruto recalled correctly were considered to be prodigies or geniuses that were the best at the time when they left their respected villages. The group had originally consisted of having 10 members with the last one being none other then the snake Sannin. However, Orochimaru had left for unknown reasons and was nearly killed for it when he tried to leave the organization.

Piccolo being the calm of the group next to Naruto when hearing this, was always in his meditation like form when they stopped on the days they traveled back to Kohona. The reason they got to Tsunade so quickly originally when they headed out from Kohona was because they were on time constraints with the threat of not being able to reach her before Orochimaru.

Now they weren't in a rush anymore with the Kage of Sound no longer being a potential threat at the moment. This had given everyone ample breathing room to plan for the next threat that would pop up. However, that in itself was not the only thing to consider when you turned to look at someone like the Namek that was Piccolo, whose facial features seemed to make him appear to be edged of stone or granite.

It amazed even Naruto that the warrior only needed water, a little sunlight, and on some occasions a little shade. It was almost like he was a walking plant or something. It was quite embarrassing when Jiraiya tried to introduce him to his Icha Icha Paradise series and the Namek destroyed the book with a single swipe. "I don't need to read that crap. Namek's are a species that is consisted of an all male populous and we simply produce asexually by producing eggs that we have come out of our mouth," said Piccolo that made the two Sannin, the Sannin's assistant, and stunned one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto's jaw drop at such words.

After hearing this Jiraiya nearly screamed at him about how he could not enjoy the fruits of the female body. The end result earned him a hard backhand to his face before he was then hit in mid-air by Tsunade sending him into the ground. The last thing she or any one else around her need was to be filled with such images generated by the Super Pervert.

When Naruto inquired as to his training would be like Piccolo decided it was time to give the boy a skill assessment of his own to see how strong the boy was. According to Slade he was by human and in some cases demon standards pretty strong considering all of the teachers the boy has had. "All right kid before I can teach you anything I need to see how good you are so its going to be me and you in hand to hand combat," said Piccolo with his arms crossed over his chest with Naruto getting into fighting stance several feet away.

"All right here I come Piccolo-sensei," said Naruto making Piccolo raise a green invisible green eyebrow at the boy.

'Almost sounds like Gohan when he said that,' thought Piccolo before Naruto sprung into action deciding not to hold back too much in the ways of Taijutsu knowing this guy was much stronger then he gave him credit for.

One minute Naruto was their and then he wasn't with blinding speed before reappearing behind Piccolo's head ready to knock it off with a good kick. The attack never connected however, as the boy found his leg had been caught without much effort. 'Crap he's that strong?' thought Naruto not seeing the Namek's smirk before he tossed Naruto over his head while the thrown boy maneuvered his body to land on his feet.

"Is that it? Slade speak highly of the training he's done with you. Now I'm beginning to suspect that he was only joking," said Piccolo though inwardly he frowned as the boy's speed was something to admire and made him put effort into blocking the hit even if he didn't show it.

"I was just testing you sensei. Didn't want to be disappointed in picking a teacher I could possibly kick the crap out of," said Naruto going even faster in a more heads on approach that made Piccolo smirk.

'Definitely has the Saiyan spirit when it comes to fighting,' thought Piccolo as he started fighting back against Naruto with his own punches and kicks creating shockwaves when their fists hit each other.

Dodging a kick to his head, Naruto leaped back for a better way to handle this situation in a tactical manner. However, before he could think of something he was forced to move nearly at top speed as the Namek shot chakra ball after chakra ball at him exploding with shocking results. 'How is he doing that?" thought everyone to shocked to speak as Naruto dodged one ball of chakra after another.

Realizing that he could dodge the blast forever Naruto went on the attack now going at top speed moving left and right so fast you thought he was invisible. Feeling a sense of wickedness in him, Piccolo attacked when Naruto got less the 4 feet in front of him with energy or "chakra" to his eyes and tried to hit him with it. As the Namek predicated if Naruto didn't get hit then the boy would jump, but he didn't jump way up high as Gohan had done when he was training him. Instead Naruto jumped over and behind Piccolo before spinning around to try and land a solid punch to his sensei's back.

Piccolo was slightly surprised though he didn't let it show as he moved quickly out of the way as the fist nearly had him. "Enough! I've seen all that I need to see. You passed kid, which means will start in teaching you several techniques that will help in your fighting," said Piccolo holding up his hand telling Naruto to stop, which the boy complied.

"What techniques are they Piccolo-sensei?" said Naruto earning a small smile from the Namek though whether it was for the boy's progress or the "sensei" suffix being added to his name Piccolo wasn't sure.

"They are two of my most powerful attacks I created when I was originally alive many centuries if not millennia ago. ((O-O) ---Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya when they hear this) They are called the 'Special Beam Cannon' and the 'Scatter Shot' though I suppose you will call it something else considering you are not a Namek," said Piccolo seeing the boy's eyes light up with such anticipation of learning something.

'Yep he's definitely has the spirit of a Saiyan in him though from what Slade tells me he also has the stomach of one too,' thought Piccolo remembering the talk about Naruto and his personality and Slade told him of how the boy eats ramen reminding him of Goku in the way he would eat food before the start of the World Marital Arts Tournament.

"So what exactly do I do and how do I perform these techniques?" said Naruto ready to get to work right away.

"First, before we do anything you have to learn a few things. One of them being that you and ONLY you can you these attacks due to your unique...condition. Namek's have a different wave length of 'chakra' then humans do so no one has been able to do it unless they had Namekian blood in them. The reason behind you being able to do this is the Jagan Eye being the medium point for you when you channel chakra into it. Another is that for THIS attack you are going to intertwine both your chakra and Slade's into your finger tips of your right hand in front of your Jagan Eye. By doing this you can stabilize the chakra so it becomes stable and allows you control over the compressed power long enough to let it out. It will appear in a long spiraling javelin like state made up of both chakra colors that will pierce its opponents rather then blowing them up though it would if you aim it at the ground creating a huge explosion that would kill if not cripple your target(s)," said Piccolo before doing the procedure naturally himself as a demonstration to Naruto so he would understand.

"Cool," said Naruto in awe as he stared at the powerful chakra now in the Namek's finger tips along with the others before he pointed at a large nearby rock structure.

"Special Beam Cannon!" said Piccolo firing at the rock formation causing it to be turned to rubble though there wasn't much of that either.

Needless to say everyone was speechless at the strength behind the attack all the while wondering how so much chakra could be compressed into such a small form. It had easily made the Rasengan look like a multi-sized Akimichi in comparison to it. "Wow! Can I give it a try now?" said Naruto before earning a nod from Piccolo, who watched as Naruto tried to do the technique.

"You will have to give it a new name seeing as how yours is different compared to mine as I explained a few minutes ago," said Piccolo watching as Naruto focused both his chakra and Slade's demonic chakra into his index and middle finger while they were less then an inch away from the Jagan Eye.

It was much more difficult then Naruto expected it to be as it required much more chakra control then the Rasengan did. That was probably because it required a certain amount of human and demonic chakra, _carefully_ channeled to a specific point that were in his two finger tips, and then made stable under the Jagan Eye's visional influence. It took a lot of mental power to even keep the damn thing in his hands without it possibly exploding in his face. After about a good 15-20 minutes Naruto could sense the Jagan Eye had finally stabilized the two chakras into something stable and aimed it to the left of him. "Chakra Beam Cannon!" said Naruto firing the long ranged attack revealing it was blue colored surrounded by Slade's demonic reddish orange chakra.

The explosion was bigger then Piccolo anticipated so he like the others had to shield his eyes slightly until after the blast cleared. "I must say that was very impressive for the first try. You should train yourself in that attack before we do the next one, but only in the way of creating it. That way when you are able to do it in seconds rather then minutes it will be beneficial to you in the long run. However, let's get beck to your village first before you even consider doing more damage to the area," said Piccolo getting a nod from Naruto, who followed by an awed as well as shocked Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

(Not Far From the Group)

"Hey Itachi whose the weird green guy?" said Kisame watching the small group of very distinct powerhouses heading back to Kohona.

"Kisame why do you think I know? If anything this guy makes you look human and since you are part shark that says something," said Itachi looking at the Namek with curiosity with his Sharingan Eyes while sensing his chakra was different then what he's usually around.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or take that as a compliment," said Kisame with his eyebrow twitching at Itachi's remark.

"Come on lets just get them already. Man Itachi who would have thought the vessel that belongs to you when captured could be such a pain in the ass to get," said Sasori, who finding it hard to believe that this kid was stronger then Itachi and Kisame.

"Not yet. Remember the Leader's orders. Wait until the time is right and ONLY then when the opportunity presents itself we strike to capture the Kyuubi vessel," said Itachi glaring at the man making the Akatsuki member flinch when he saw it.

"Itachi you are such a troublesome guy," said Kisame laughing slightly only to be hit in the ribs by the Sharingan user to shut him up while mentally mumbling about needing some pocky to calm his nerves down seeing how he felt high strung at the moment.

"In any case when we do get to the border walls of the village I need to enter Kohona by myself in disguise so I can continue my observations. Kisame you will have to stay here and TRY to keep these two in line while I'm gone," said Itachi making his way forward while the others looked at him slightly shocked though it did make sense seeing as how Itachi knew more about Kohona then they did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sasori getting irritated by Itachi's words, but found it was pointless to retort as Itachi was now nowhere to be seen.

(Kohona-1 Day Later)

The group of Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Piccolo, and Naruto (with Slade inside of him) walked up to the gates of Kohona. After the Chuunin guards recognized all, but one being the Namek the rest of the group would vouch for him as an ally stating he helped in the fight against Orochimaru. Upon hearing that, who were the Chuunin to argue with two Sannin and the son of the Fourth Hokage himself?

'Especially since the Fourth had been cleaning house on all those, who had mistreated his son over the past decade,' thought the Chuunin, as they recalled some of their friends had been "abducted" by the ANBU for "questioning" in regards to the abuse of one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto.

They had nothing to fear since one, they were neutral in that regard with the boy and two, they hardly met the boy until now. With that being thought the guards gave the order and order the gate open for them to enter.

'Well so far so good considering the type of company I'm with,' thought Naruto, as they all walked into Kohona finding it seemed...lighter with the traffic of people, but passed it off as his imagination.

'Naruto I'm leaving the seal to see Kurenai. No doubt she misses me right now...a lot I might add,' said Slade mentally to Naruto within the seal before he left it a second later.

'Damn even Slade is becoming perverted. Though for him I think it's in a good way,' thought Naruto suppressing the urge to twitch his eyebrow much to the amusement of Dragona, who found such thoughts to be humorous.

'**_You are one to talk Naruto-kun. You have all those ladies of yours to see after meeting with your dad and spend time with them. Consider this a good vacation for you to 'get to know them better','_** said Dragona mentally to Naruto making the poor boy blush up a small storm slightly remembering he had so many women wanting to be with him.

It was fortunate that he was beside Piccolo, who ignored it and the three in front of him did not know about it or see it. 'If that Super Pervert Ero-sennin and/or Tsunade-baba-chan found out they would continuously tease me. Meanwhile Shizune would have most likely been 'cute' about it saying I must be quite the gentleman like my father is to attract so many women,' thought Naruto finding that the last thing he needed was for those three to make fun of his multi-women relationship when one was an open Super Pervert while the second was an all around man hitting anti-pervert old had out of all three of them.

He couldn't think up of anything bad about Shizune, but that was beside the point, as they had no reason to talk about his romance life or make fun of it when they had none.

(Hokage Tower-10 Minutes Later)

The way to see the Fourth Hokage that was Naruto's father was humorous to say the least as people turned their heads to see the huge green warrior that was the Namekian Piccolo. Many if not all had never seen someone that tall before and with green skin with pointy ears it made them want to physically shiver. Unfortunately, the humor turned to horror when one Maito Gai and his student Rock Lee wearing a Chuunin vest had exited the Hokage's Office to meet the group and the Namek. "YOSH! LEE BEHOLD THIS GROUP OF PROUD WARRIRORS AND HOW THIS GREEN ONE BURNS WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH! LOOK HOW HIS VERY SKIN IS A REFLEXTION OF OUR OWN CLOTHING AS HE IS GREEN WITH ENVY!" yelled Gai while Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruto barely suppressed the urge to just vomit on the spot.

"Actually this how my skin always looks," said Piccolo hoping that would shut them up while he resisted the urge to punch the larger of the two considering the yelling wasn't healthy for his ears.

"YOSH! DID YOU HEAR THAT GAI-SENSEI? AN ETERNAL FLAME OF YOUTH LIVES ON IN HIM! SENSEI WE MUST SHOW HIM THAT WE CAN BE JUST AS GREEN AS HIM!" yelled Lee much to Piccolo's dismay finding it increasingly difficult not pound the two into dust and even more when they started hugging and a waterfall appeared behind them making it more disturbing for everyone.

'Must...not...kill. Will...void...contract,' thought Piccolo while his chakra was coming off in waves frying several electrical items including some of the lights around them.

Not wanting to have his comrade and his comrade's sensei killed Naruto suggested they go train to until they were green all over right now. After a few more bits of yelling the two ran off to follow Naruto's suggestion making Piccolo calm down drastically, which in turn made everyone else relax too. "Okay now that the crazy people are gone we can go in and see my old man," said Naruto before the group entered the Hokage's Office to see none other then Kazama Arashi.

In front him and them sitting in a chair casually was none other then Uchiha Itachi, who upon seeing the group smiled and waved as if all was well.

All was not well as Naruto scowled, his eyes narrowed, and he reached for his sword to slay the Uchiha Clan destroyer. "Uchiha Itachi. You have a lot of guts coming in here considering you're an enemy of Kohona," said Naruto putting strength into his legs along with a good chunk of his chakra for enhanced speed as he went into the Gatotsu stance knowing he had one shot to kill the man without possibly killing his father with it.

"Ah hello son. It's good to see you again after such a long mission. I can already assume you met Itachi earlier on your travels to find Tsunade?" said Arashi while staying at least in Naruto's mind perfectly calm in dealing with the Uchiha.

"Itachi? Why are you here so soon? Is Akatsuki on the move again or is their some new development that has happened?" said Jiraiya making Naruto turn his head at the Super Perverted Hermit wondering what the hell was going on.

"By the look on your face Naruto-san no one told you, but...I'm really a spy for Kohona to help fight Akatsuki," said Itachi getting up slowly putting his straw hat that was now in his hands on the table in front of the Fourth.

"What about that sushi head looking guy? You know Kisame? Is he a spy like you?" said a suspicious Naruto wondering if he could actually trust anyone in this room considering what has been happening in his life.

"Yes he is. In fact Naruto, he and the other Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were betrayed by the Mizukage not the other way around. However, at the time many people hated and feared the bloodline limits of its people. I think you should all sit down and hear why I did what I did," said Itachi motioning them all to take a chair in the office and sit.

"Okay, but I don't think I'm going to like this," said Naruto eyeing Itachi carefully and waited to hear the mans words.

"Before I begin Naruto-san you must understand that I am not an evil person and I never was one to begin with. I also never saw you as a monster, demon, or any other thing the villagers may have called you. In fact, the Third had asked me to watch over you when you got your apartment to ensure your safety and until you were strong enough to defend yourself from those, who would try to hurt you," said Itachi trying to lay the ground work of his explanation so Naruto would believe him.

"Yeah I remember that. Some jerk off tried to screw around with my apartment one day when I was coming home and I saw someone with Sharingan Eyes knocked him out for interrogation with Ibiki," said Naruto remembering how the bastard villager was trying to destroy what he held dear in his place, which was all the more reason to keep it hidden at the time.

"As you know it stopped when you and my little brother Sasuke turned 8 years old right before I started the massacre of my clan. This is where the story starts to get complicated and you need to understand I did what I had to do not only for you, but for someone, who is precious to me here in Kohona that I also care about," said Itachi, as he helped retell the events that lead to the massacre of his clan.

(Flashback-4 Years Ago-Two Weeks before the Massacre)

The Hokage-sama ordered you to do what?" said Uchiha Fugaku, who was Itachi and Sasuke's father and was also looking quite upset at the moment with his son behind close clan doors with his wife watching from the sides.

"Hokage-sama order me to watch over Uzumaki Naruto to protect him from the villagers and ninja here in Kohona, who might want to kill him because of what he holds. I have been doing this for several years now so I don't see what the problem is," said Itachi not understanding why his father could hold this much hatred for a little boy like Naruto.

"You don't see? That _boy_ is not a boy at all Itachi. He's a _demon_ in human form and must be killed before it can grow strong enough to destroy us like it did nearly a decade ago. I hereby order you as Clan Head not to protect the boy any longer from any and all ninja or villagers, who wish to end the boy's life. In addition, I also punish you for doing such a thing by forbidding you from seeing that girl your clansmen have seen you with on more then one occasion. You are to be wed to an Uchiha not some low level wench of a food serving girl like her," said Fugaku his face and words full of hatred that made Itachi want to punch his father in hopes of killing such a form then and their.

"That's hardly if not fair at all father. As a ninja of Kohona I am duty bound to serve the Hokage until by dying day. You can't expect me to just let some hate filled bastard take my place because I'm actually doing my assigned job," said Itachi with his own anger showing.

Meanwhile, Uchiha Mikoto just watched looking at the two wondering what her husband would do next. She personally never hated the boy and in fact had talked with Hikari on multiple occasions and had gotten to like the woman quite well before she died. She was probably the only Uchiha asides from Itachi, who went to her funeral that could make it since the others could out of "work related business" that needed to be brought to the clan's attention.

"Then remove yourself with an S-Ranked Mission and leave Kohona or awhile so I can have someone else take your place. Perhaps...yes I think your best friend Uchiha Shisui can take over since he is pretty skilled ninja and could convince the Hokage that he is a prime candidate to be the bodyguard for the demon brat," said Fugaku smirking sinisterly at the thought of the man "accidentally" killing Naruto thinking it was another intruder sneaking in at night.

"You just can't expect me to just give up my position as the boy's bodyguard and take on a mission just so you can end the life of an innocent child, WHO I might add never asked to be the vessel of a demon," said Itachi knowing the Hokage would not stand for this and he would make sure that even if it did come to pass he would bring down his father one way...or another.

"Can't I? You will do as I say or one day that girl you are always with at that run down ramen stand will find herself...in an 'unpleasant' situation that could prove to be...fatal," said Fugaku making Itachi's eyes widen while Mikoto just gasp and covered her mouth wondering how she could ever love this man.

"You wouldn't dare," said Itachi coldly as his hands had long been turned into fists and were bleeding within his gloved hands from his nails being dug in so deep into his skin.

"I'm the Head of the Uchiha Clan Itachi and until I and your mother die my word in the Uchiha _Clan_...is law! So you will do as I say or that Ayame girl will find herself not only without a home, but without her father too, before I end her life," said Fugaku before he pointed towards the door for Itachi to leave to finalize his decision.

Itachi was desperately restraining himself as he left before slamming the sliding door shut behind him while Mikoto looked at her husband in disbelief at what she heard him say. "I can't believe you would have him do this to the Uzumaki kid Fugaku. Naruto is Sasuke's age for gods and our son doesn't have many friends outside the clan as it is. How can you deprive both our sons of happiness?" said Mikoto looking at her husband, who returned her look of disapproval with an angry scowl on his face.

"Happiness is not a luxury I want my sons to have because it's a weakness. Happiness is a weakness that makes one soft and fragile like it has made the Sandaime in his old age. None of my sons will embrace happiness as long as I rule as Clan Head and I intend to rule over the Uchiha Clan for a _long_ time. Now go and summon Shisui so I can discuss some important things with him," said Fugaku waving his wife away not caring she had tears in her eyes.

'If that boy were to ever release that demon I would see to it that Fugaku is the first to be offered to the great beast,' thought Mikoto to find Shisui, but not before finding Itachi to talk to him about her own things involving "clan business".

(Flashback Ends)

"So your bastard of a father wanted Naruto dead huh? That would explain why he was in hell when I saw him there," said Piccolo smirking remembering how he and the others of that clan were being tortured in the hell he resided in.

"I still can't believe you like Ayame and she likes you back. Though she never mentioned you to me in passing when I her if there was a guy she like when I asked. I guess she felt it best not to tell me since the whole Uchiha Massacre and she couldn't really say or mention she liked you because then she would be harassed...like I always was," said a now depressed sounding Naruto.

"My mother never saw you as a monster Naruto. In fact, as I explained before she met with your mother on more then one occasion and was possibly one of the very elite few, who knew she was your mother though the last name you had kind of gave it away. But I think most people thought it was Sarutobi giving you her last name on a passing whim. It's ironic huh?" said Itachi letting out a small laugh.

"How did you and Ayame meet?" said Naruto wondering how those two could possibly like each other.

"Well that's another interesting story. I think it happened when you were about...3 years old if I remember correctly and I was being recognized for my strength as Kohona's great 'Uchiha Prodigy'. Makes me want to puke," said Itachi remembering how he had met the girl on his way to get a good week's amount of pocky.

(Flashback-9 Years Ago)

Itachi was a skilled young ninja prodigy that far surpassed all Genin, most Chuunin, and to a certain extent even some Jounin with his talents. The young boy was said to have no weakness whatsoever and was said that one day he could very well be the next Hokage of Kohona that was just as skilled as the Fourth Hokage was given the proper training and the necessary teachings. However, at the moment the boy was heading towards a store that had his only true weakness...pocky.

Itachi loved pocky and would always spend a good sum of his mission earnings to buy some all the while making a few within his clan joke saying that pocky is what gave him his prodigal strength. Now while that was not true, the way he ate it, bought it, and was near to the point of obsession, it could always make one wonder if there was more truth to it then that of fiction.

As he headed towards the store he saw another one next to it that he had never paid any serious attention until he saw...her. She was sitting on a stool in front the counter wearing an assistant chef's uniform with a pout on her face while the Head Chef was laughing at her pouting face. "Now dear what have I told you about pouting. It's not good for your face and besides you'll make your own ramen one day without almost burning down the shop you just need to be more patient Ayame," said the older looking man from what Itachi determined was her father.

"I know dad its just that I find its hard to believe that making the stuff is so difficult and that there are so many types of ramen," said Ayame removing some of the pout from her face.

"Hello. I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation," said Itachi sitting down next to her making the girl blush when she saw him seeing as how she had seen him around on some occasions heading into a pocky store.

"Y-Yes. My n-name is A-Ayame. Your Uchiha I-Itachi," said Ayame still not believing someone from a highly distinguished clan was talking to a girl like her.

"I see my name is already becoming infamous if someone as pretty as you knows who I am," said Itachi making the girl blush a new shade of red that would put his Sharingan to shame.

"T-Thank you I-Itachi-kun...I'm mean Itachi-san!" said Ayame bowing her head to hide her increasing blush and the shame of using the first suffix to his name.

"It's all right if you use Itachi-kun with me. Just don't tell any of the fan-girls or they will try to stop you from being around me. I don't suppose you could make ME some ramen if I asked for some would you?" said Itachi making the girl look at his him again with hope that maybe she could make one good batch of ramen just for him.

"I-I could t-try," said Ayame trying not to stutter in front of him, but the fact he was that close to her made her want to faint even more.

"Just try your very best," said Itachi finding he could always buy pocky later and it would be good to have friend outside of the clan, who just so happened to be a girl.

(Flashback Ends)

"After that we were nearly inseparable when we were together. I even suggested that she make a pocky flavored type ramen, which after a few experimentations she got perfectly. She would make it only for me on special nights for celebrating a successful mission that went well. In addition, I always left a very good chunk of my mission payment for her and her old man when I was secretly eating their. I think aside from you I was their #1 customer though I think you would have been regardless if I had stayed or not," said a now smiling and slightly laughing Itachi knowing that Ayame could back up his claims along with her father.

"Well...I _suppose_ that explains some of the things that have happened considering that your father _was_ being a royal pain in the ass with you and Ayame. But what about your mother? Why was she slain in the massacre when she was on your side the whole time," said Naruto wondering how she could have been slain by Itachi if the man knew she was on his side.

"Oh yeah. Well it went down like this," said Itachi as he began to explain what happened the day that lead to the murder of almost ALL of the Uchiha Clan.

(Flashback-4 Years Ago-1 Week before the Uchiha Massacre)

Itachi had spoken to the Hokage two days after his talk with his father and now nearly a week since that talk with the elderly ruler of Kohona. The Sandaime was not pleased by this news and told him that he should make it top priority to watch over the boy even more so since he had been "officially" taken off duty in protecting Naruto.

Today was the first day of many his best friend was to watch over Naruto into the night, but knowing just how his father thinks he will want Naruto killed right away. Itachi knew that even if the Hokage could prove fowl play even with Itachi's testimony the council would still not punish his father or the assassin that was of the same clan. If anything the council would reward the two saying they did all of Kohona a great service and given the both of them some grand public reward to celebrate Naruto's death.

When Itachi went to Naruto's apartment he saw his best friend Uchiha Shisui on the roof of the apartment complex pretending from the looks of Itachi to be on guard duty. But the Uchiha Prodigy knew better and could always tell when the man was pretending or taking things seriously in his work.

Right now it was the former of the two.

Itachi snuck inside the apartment complex keeping his chakra signature as low as his body possible could allow him to do. When he reached Naruto's apartment he noticed it was unlocked, which made Itachi all the more suspicious as the boy had been told by the Hokage to always keep his door locked at night to prevent intruders from entering. 'No doubt someone is obviously coming here tonight or is inside already with the boy. I better go in to check on him to be sure,' thought Itachi opening the door slowly and stealthily entering Naruto's decaying apartment when he looked inside.

Itachi noticed it was a place even rats and insects would go to unless it was a last resort of for them if they needed shelter. From what he remembered from watching over the boy the place had been decaying slightly, but nothing like this. It now looked like it had been trashed earlier in the day maybe 3 or 4 hours ago.

Hearing a noise he entered the boy's bedroom hoping the boy was still asleep and not being killed at the moment. Looking in he saw two people looking around the room destroying things as they did not caring what it was or how much value it may hold to Naruto. "Damn that demon. I can't believe that the Sandaime let him live because he 'supposedly' is human and doesn't know anything about his passed. What a load of crap!" said one of the two clearly being a ninja while the other was a civilian, who was holding a long blunt instrument.

"Doesn't remember ha! What a joke. When I see him I'll make that demon remember when I shove this bat's wide end up his ass until it bleeds to death," said the second, who was the civilian.

'Naruto's not here. Wait a minute...if he's not here...then where exactly is he?' thought Itachi trying to look for the boy's chakra signature to see if it was in the building.

Deciding it had to wait Itachi decided to report what he found to the Hokage, but before he could the lights were turned on and when he turned around, he saw none other then Shisui looking at him with a scowl on his face as did the other two though the civilian was more nervous considering he only had his weapon and that was it. "I thought your father took you off protecting the demon brat Itachi?" said Shisui looking at the younger Uchiha carefully while the other two did the same.

"At least I did a good job guarding him and his home considering you are on guard duty and yet you let these scumbags enter his home to destroy everything. Hell you did not even know that he's not here," said Itachi looking from his best friend to the others trying not to activate his Sharingan just yet knowing it would not be right.

"So what? I can wait and so can the others. In fact, I think Mark here has a gift for the demon when he gets back from wherever he may have gone. When he returns Mark will be more then happy to give the Kyuubi exactly what he deserves in terms of human house presents," said Uchiha Shisui smirking along with the other two with Mark tapping the end part of his bat with his left palm.

"Shisui this is madness. Don't you see by doing this we are going against the Fourth Hokage's wishes. If you do this you are defiling the Fourth's legacy of greatness," said Itachi hoping his best friend would see passed the madness.

"I know I know. 'The boy must be seen as a hero' and all that crap. The boy will be seen as a hero...once he's dead. Don't you see when the boy dies so will the Kyuubi and with the Kyuubi dead only then can the boy be embraced as a hero. Besides even if the kid was NOT a demon it wouldn't matter regardless. The Council would have taken steps to impede his growth as a ninja and would have made it so he could never go any higher then a Genin anyway," said Shisui feeling that Itachi was not going to let Fugaku's plans come to fruition and thus pulled out a kunai.

"You have no idea just how wrong you are. That boy will preserve Kohona and bring it into a new age of prosperity that will outshine even the Fourth Hokage one day. It is that one firm belief among others that I will stop you...both here and now!" said Itachi as he moved quickly and dispatched the two behind him before confronting his best friend in that battle.

(Flashback Ends)

"Realizing that I had no choice, but to dispose of Shisui the best I could. I pleaded with him during our fight not do this and that he could still redeem himself and we could prevent disaster. He said, 'That pawns...could never become players.' It was then that I realized I had no choice I knocked him out with my 'Static Palm Jutsu' to his heart that would stun him for over 24 hours. I took the two dead bodies and his and threw them into the deeper part of the river. By the time I was finished the two bodies were too far gone to be found and Shisui was later found in the river from an apparent suicide. It was only AFTER I threw them into the river that the shock at what I had done kicked in and I obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan," said Itachi finding that he had to kill his best friend had made him feel like crap.

"I think I remember that day. I went out for a late night ramen dinner and wanted to stay longer then usual since I wanted to ask Ayame why she was worried about something, but she wouldn't tell me about," said Naruto realizing that Ayame obviously knew what Itachi was doing and she was worried he might somehow fail.

"I take it that your father was not happy about losing one of his more prized Clansmen and he suspected foul play on your part, that of another 'demon sympathizer', or even Naruto himself," said Jiraiya to Itachi having met he man before she left and how he had his own way at being paranoid.

"Yes. In fact the first thing he did was try to blame Naruto saying the 'demon boy' killed one his Uchiha brethren and should be killed. Had the Third brought doubt to my father's accusations though it may have come true and you Naruto would most likely be executed by now," said Itachi knowing this was more fact then anything else when his father came home to the mansion the next night furious at the Third Hokage that Naruto had not been killed or been given a death warrant simply because the boy's alibi had him 'supposedly' at the ramen stand eating (what a surprise) ramen.

"What happened the night of the massacre?" said Naruto wanting to know further on the hidden truth of the situation Itachi was placed in.

"(Sighs) To be honest Naruto I never wanted to do what I did, but what I did was for the good of Kohona. Still...it had to be done," said Itachi, as he began retelling what had happened at his home with his entire clan being their.

(Flashback-4 Years Ago-Uchiha Mansion-Night of the Uchiha Massacre)

Itachi had head home after a long a gruesome mission that was required of him in hopes to stem the rising wave of tension between him, his father, and the rest of the Uchiha Clan. 'Man I am beat. It's a good thing I took a soldier pill earlier before I went past the guards and spoke to the Sandaime about my mission. Though from what he told me my father is still pretty pissed off at me,' thought Itachi before entering the mansion finding it was quieter then usual and didn't like it.

As he walked he saw the door to where his father normally spoke with him about clan business was slightly open. Curiosity getting the better of the young Uchiha, he carefully walked over to the door and saw his mother looking at his father with hatred in her eye with her own Sharingan Eyes blazing. "How could you do this? Do you have any idea how much that boy means to the Third?" said Mikoto while she looked at her so called husband while ALL the other Uchiha in the clan except for Sasuke were in the room.

"The Third is weak and everyone here in Kohona knows it. How long do you think it will be before a new Hokage takes his place? Danzo-san is the most likely candidate now with Jiraiya-sama gone along with Tsunade-sama with her assistant Shizune. He wants the boy dead and I aim to see it happen to show my allegiance to him and the others when we take our rightful places as gods. All that is left is for Orochimaru to finish his Immortality Jutsu and we, the governing Council members and Elders of Kohona will live forever. We will be the kings of kings, who have waited long and hard for this moment to happen and I will not let this damned demon boy, who just happens to be the Fourth's son stand in our way," said Fugaku his facial expression clearly showed he and those around him aside from a now frightened Mikoto were all the same.

'WTF?! Did I hear him right? Did father say he was aligned not only with Danzo, but with that damned traitor Orochimaru? I don't see Sasuke in their meaning or anywhere here at the moment meaning he's out right now. I have no choice. I have only one shot at this, but if I succeed then mother can take over as the new Clan Head and I can report my findings to the Third,' thought Itachi before entering slowly not to alert his so call Uchiha brethren of his presence.

"Fugaku you're insane. That snake will never give you or any of the Council what they desire. It's wrong to try and become a god. In the end...all you will become is a demon yourself and I will never love a demon such as you!" said Mikoto nearly bringing her voice to screaming level.

Itachi saw his father's sick look turn even sicker with a scowl on his face appeared and out of nowhere his father had taken his Clan Head sword from his robes and stabbed Mikoto through the chest before Itachi could even move. "You...YOU...ANIMAL! YOU ALL WANT TO BE A GOD? TELL YOU WHAT? I'LL DO SOMETHING ALMOST AS GOOD. I'll LET YOU MEET HIM...RIGHT BEFORE YOU ALL GO TO HELL!" yelled Itachi moving with a rage and anger he never thought he could possess taking his own sword, with his own skills, and with his Mangekyo Sharingan fully activated he cut them down one by one if not in groups.

Until he reached his so called _father_ Uchiha Fugaku.

"To think I praised you Itachi for being a Prodigy. You of all people would appreciate this seeing as how you've always wanted to be strong. If you help me I'll not only help you cover up this incident of Clan Genocide, but I'll let you bring your little ramen wench into the clan to join in the plan to live forever. What do you say?" said Fugaku looking at his older son focused on the response with Itachi being so angry that neither Uchiha knew that at that VERY moment one Uchiha Sasuke was coming home.

"May the hounds of hell eat your rotting soul," said Itachi knocking the sword out of his father's hands before plunging his into Fugaku's heart before turning it sharply with a wicked twist making a loud "SNAP" sound meaning the man was dead regardless of what happened next.

It was in that moment that Sasuke entered the room seeing everyone dead and his brother along with his father looking at him in shock. Itachi didn't have time to react fast enough with his father activating his OWN Mangekyo Sharingan Eyes for the first and last time calling fourth the Genjutsu of Tsukuyomi on Sasuke.

Even if it would NOT be as potent as Itachi's considering his dying condition, it would achieve the end result in Fugaku's mind in making the boy believe what he would later think "Itachi" said was true. Never to realize that while this was happening to him the real Itachi had left before the ANBU could arrive taking nearly all the scrolls on the Mangekyo with him. 'I'm sorry brother, but I will find away to bring justice to this grow place of the wicked and that of sinners,' thought Itachi leaving Kohona behind that would eventually result in him meeting up with Kisame and later joining Akatsuki to protect himself as long as possible.

(Flashback Ends)

"Damn!" said Naruto taking the words right out of nearly everyone's mouth.

"Unfortunately, since Sasuke never unlocked his bloodline he fell to the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan of our father. While it was not strong enough to influence Sasuke right away like mine would have had I used it, my father's dying one slowly ate at my brother's mind thus far slowly making him into a being of darkness with that Curse Seal Orochimaru gave him speeding up the process. Later, after the massacre and the heat died down enough I secretly contacted the Third and told him what really happened. Knowing he just couldn't out right accuse them of what happened considering his only witness was a clan destroyer he contacted Jiraiya-sama to help get information on the Akatsuki while I was their with Kisame. Since then before now Sarutobi had been battling I'm sorry to say a losing fight with the Council as they try to reshape Kohona to their liking," said Itachi feeling and looking tired for the first time in a long time.

"The Council! That's it! That must be how Orochimaru knew when to intercept Slade and cast the Genjutsu on him to go crazy. The Council had seen Slade before and no doubt set the plan up to weaken the power of the Hokage threw Slade. With dad dead at the time, with Slade sealed in his new born son, and finally mom being dead from giving me life, they had no real opposition except for the Third. Even then he was not officially out of retirement so he had no real say in the politics of Kohona and when he did by that time his position was weakened in regards to keeping me alive because of Slade being inside of me," said Naruto making everyone around him smack their heads realizing that what Naruto said was true.

"Well I'll be a monkey's bare ass uncle! Now all I have to do is explain all this to sensei now and the other Jounin," said Jiraiya piecing it altogether wondering how the hell did they let it get this far.

Elsewhere 3 generations of the Sarutobi line sneezed loudly in Kohona's Hospital making a nearby nurse glare at them before telling them to be quiet.

"As I told Hiashi when he came in here some time ago I can't be in this position anymore it's not the same when I took office. That's why I need you Tsunade to take over and give this place a much needed 'woman's touch' to bring new life into this now diseased and corrupted place," said Arashi removing his Hokage robes and hat before handing them to Tsunade.

"Thanks Arashi I think for the first time in a long time I'm actually glad to be here given the circumstance of the situation. With Shizune here to help and around the Hospital I know I can continue what you started until your son is old enough to take my place," said Tsunade before putting them in the chair knowing she had some things at the hospital to take care of before she could take the title.

"Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself again and has old 'flat chest' here comes out of retirement should you die like sensei did," said Jiraiya earning him a punch through the wall and through three more.

"You're paying for all of that and with interest you pervert!" said Tsunade making Arashi and Naruto laugh at their antics while Piccolo just shook his head.

'Maybe agreeing to this was a bad idea,' thought the Namek as the blonde haired woman reminded him so much of Chi-Chi when she was angry at Goku.

"All right I got to get back to the others before they get suspicious. See you later Naruto and remember to go easy on Kisame should you fight him again. He's with me so there is no need to nearly cripple his fish headed butt," said Itachi smiling making Naruto go bug eyed at the spy for Kohona before he disappeared almost instantly.

"Are we sure he's an Uchiha? I mean he seems...nice compared to Sasuke,' said Naruto before he turned to walk out the door before his now laughing father, who stopped to ask him a question.

"Not all Uchiha were serious, twisted, and messed up in the head Naruto. Oh by the way I thought I should tell you that Hiei, Jin, Kurama, and Touya had to head back to Demon World for a while. They had to take care of some business that came up their so they won't be back for a while, but told you to continue to train hard until they come back," said Arashi knowing that group would return in a few weeks.

"Oh all right. I suppose Hiei-sensei wants to see his twin sister to if she's all right. Plus I hear he's with this very power demon that starts with an M, but I can't really pronounce it. I'll have to tell Slade that when he returns to my seal," said Naruto while leaving the Hokage Tower.

"I was wondering where Slade was? If he was in you I'm sure he would have at least made an appearance during the story to add his two ryou notes in," said Arashi knowing it was not like the Demon Lord to miss out on anything though Naruto would most likely tell him later.

"I think he and Kurenai-sensei are getting more..._acquainted_ I believe is the appropriate word to use with them," said Naruto making his father blush while trying to keep such thoughts at bay in front of his son.

In the bedroom of one Yuhi Kurenai two intertwined being making love sneezed at the same time before continuing their pace to another level.

"Oh well then it's in our best interest not to disturb the two of them. In any case Naruto, while you were gone for nearly over a week the girls in your little harem had their little meeting. From what Kurenai tells me I have good news and bad news to tell you," said Arashi looking at his son with a good poker face.

"What's the good news?" said Naruto curiously wondering himself how the meeting went with all of them and was slightly amazed that none of them had been killed by one of the others.

"Well the good news is they all came to an agreement not to fight, cripple, and/or kill over you since they will all get a chance to be with you. It took all of them about 3 days to reach that particular agreement, but it worked out in the end considering what would happen should they ignore the consequences or the punishment of doing such a thing," said Arashi laughing slightly while Naruto continued to blush a small tint of red on his face now fully seeable by his father, as he continued to tell him almost everything about what they all agreed upon at this meeting.

"What about the bad news?" said Naruto after letting this sink all in his head and realized that they were now at the Kazama Estate before heading inside unaware of just WHO was inside.

"Well you see...after much talk over the remaining days you were gone they all agreed to...move into the Estate to be closer to you," said Arashi just after Naruto opened the door only to be clomped onto by an unseen force that normally would have been avoided had his father not said the last 9 little words in that sentence.

"Naruto-kun!" said a voice that Naruto soon recognized belonged to none other then one Inuzuka Hana, who was kissing and slobbering all over him with her tongue like a dog.

Unknown to Hana or Naruto at the moment (as he was still in shock), the Inuzuka's voice had echoed through the house had caused a chain reaction that was quite similar to that of a stampede. Every single girl in the harem at rushed from where ever they were to meet their _shared_ one true love. However, when they saw a stunned Naruto being licked all over his face and his upper body being groped by Hana they went from happiness to full blown anger faster then Tsunade could scream "pervert" at Jiraiya in the hot springs doing research. "GET OFF OF MY NARUTO-KUN!" they all yelled in unison before looking at each other attacking one another with the "Lightning Glare Jutsu" again.

The yell of course snapped Naruto out of his trance while it made realize she had been the puppy caught stealing steak from the fridge. Still...she wasn't ready to let go just yet as it was her possessive dog like instincts for a mate that made her want to stay near him even more. "I thought you resolved this while I was away?" said Naruto looking at the group and Hana while she snuggled against him on the ground.

"We did, but we never really agreed on who should give you affection first. Seeing how I'm the oldest of the group I felt I should do it," said Hana, as she went from snuggling into his neck, to kissing, and even licking it making Naruto's shiver with pleasure.

An act that did not go unnoticed by the others and one that they stored in their "how to make Naruto happy" mind file for future use. "LIAR!" they yelled making Piccolo and Arashi cover their ears wondering if this yelling was a blessing or a curse.

'Probably both though it really depends on what mood they are in when they are yelling,' thought Arashi remembering just how his wife was like that with her moods from time to time.

"Now Hana its not that I don't mind the affection you're giving me, but in all honesty I would rather not receive it while on the hard wood floor," said Naruto earning him a small pout, then she gave off a mock whine, and finally after that she got off of him.

"Oh well I can always pick up where I left off later," said Hana letting out a giggle of perverseness making the other females in the group sent her a death glare.

"Just remember to keep to your own rooms at night until Naruto reaches the age of 16 seeing as I don't want Grandchildren too early. After that he's fair game to all of you," said Arashi making them whine at first, but then they realized it was only 3 some more years so it wasn't that long so they all cheered before they realized the implication at the very of his words before blushing a deep red of embarrassment.

Meanwhile Naruto's face had turned half paled white and half blushing red knowing he better cherish what happened during those 3 some years. Those would be the final days of his innocence if the girls had any say in the matter.

(Inuzuka Clan House Hold-Clan Library-Several Hours Later)

Kiba was beyond pissed off. First, he had lost his chance at making Chuunin, second he had lost his chance with Hinata to Naruto, and lastly his own sister had somehow become a part of the dead lasts little harem. 'She even went as far as to move in with him. I have half a mind to just go over their and rip out his throat,' thought Kiba wanting nothing more then to kill the bastard for taking his sister away and the mate that HE deserved.

"Still upset about that Naruto brat beating you at being Chuunin after the Exams?" said Inuzuka Tsume with her own scowl on her face, as she herself could not believe her daughter fell in love with the demon boy.

"Of course mom wouldn't you? I mean the guy shows up the day of graduation like he was with us the entire time. Then he sweeps MY mate off her feet, beats me in advancing in rank, and THEN he steals our sister away from the family. How is he doing this?" said Kiba not realizing that Akamaru was in the room under the table listening or rather he was spying on them at Hana's request.

"Do you want to know?" said Tsume looking at her youngest curiously knowing she had kept this from Kiba because of his habit of speaking what he heard shortly after.

"Know what?" said Kiba, who was so into his thoughts at the time that he had just barely heard his own mother.

"Know how _its_ doing what its doing," said Tsume closing the curtains on the window and shutting the door next to her so no one would know what she was about to say.

"It?" said Kiba frowning at his mother wondering why she would call Naruto "it" like he wasn't even a human being.

Above average yes, but not human? No way!

Or so he thought.

"What I'm about to tell you can never be spoken outside this house Kiba to anyone or else both you and me are in serious trouble seeing how the Sandaime's Law is still in effect for the younger generation. Hana already knows this in hopes it would protect her, but apparently _its_ powers have clearly prevented her from thinking clearly making her fall in love with the beast," said Tsume, as she recalled her daughter asking all of the Inuzuka Clan Elders including Tsume herself to let her marry the demon.

Naturally they told her no and left it at that, but what they forgot was Hana was old enough leave the Clan House. To make things worse was she had the Fourth Hokage's permission to peruse his so called "son" Naruto whether they gave the blessing or not. They couldn't object to her leaving either under their own clan as it stated once you were over 16 you had a choice of leaving and living on your own to prove you were a strong member of the Clan. It was an old "right of passage" deal that they had meant to change and revamp over a decade ago, but never got around to it after the Kyuubi attacked since their was a lot of work to be done involving the reconstruction of what was destroyed.

The Third Hokage wasn't the only one buried with paperwork at the time.

"Beast? Mom I don't understand why are you calling Naruto 'it'? Why are you calling him a beast?" said Kiba finding this was becoming all the more confusing.

"You know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune right? How the demon was _killed_ by the Fourth Hokage a little over 12 years ago going on 13 in a few more months?" said Tsume, as she looked at her son while she mocked the word "killed" like it was a sick joke.

"Yeah everyone knows that. What does this have to do with Naruto?" said Kiba though he had a sinking suspicion of _where_ it was going.

"Kiba, the Kyuubi was never killed Kiba. It was sealed inside of the _boy_ you know as Naruto and is in truth THE demon himself in human form," said Tsume wondering how her child would react to her words and hoped he would listen for once.

"What? Naruto is a...demon? I mean I know he's strong and all, but...a demon? Our clan lost a few members both human and dog during the fighting, but...I guess that would explain Naruto's power," said Kiba finding himself at a crossroad in his head.

On the one hand he was Naruto's friend despite his anger towards his fellow ninja. On the other hands he was a demon that had hurt his clan, several other clans, and innocent villagers that lost friends or loved ones in the battle. 'Can I really hate him after all that's happened? If he were a demon then Hana would have never fallen for him in the first place. But what if he used some form of demon Genjutsu to place her under his control?' thought Kiba finding no answer in sight.

"Exactly. Some of the Council members have been talking and we feel that its time in this world is running out. The question is, which side will you choose when it happens? Your own clan and the others who wish the demon dead or all of those demon lovers, who think the two are separate beings," said Tsume looking at her son carefully hoping he would choose what she believed was the right side.

"I'll get back to you on it mom this is A LOT to take in all at once," said Kiba wondering if what his mother had just said was true or was she still grieving from losing dad in the battle with the demon fox.

"Fair enough, but I expect your answer eventually Kiba," said Tsume leaving the room hoping her son would make the correct choice.

Her choice to be more exact.

Kiba, now sitting in a chair for several minutes after the talk he just had with his mom failed to notice Akamaru quietly leaving the room to tell Hana what he knew. 'Looks like I get to be part of Naruto-sama's family sooner then later. I wonder if he can introduce me to a female fox my age,' thought Akamaru hoping that could be done for him out of consideration and loyalty towards the boy.

(A/N: YO! I updated. Finally, after so many days (15 days to be exact) I updated. Now I'm sure you are ALL wondering why it took so long from the usual time I set when I am updating. Well first, I have school and work Mon-Thurs so that only gives me Friday, Saturday, and Sunday to write stuff with what free time I have during the weekday's in-between. Second, my time on weekends has also been cut short so I can try and get my drivers license soon so I'm driving more. Third, when I'm not writing I'm reading and reviewing all of your kick ass stories. I originally was going to see the movie **_"300"_** and then write more to update, but the tickets got sold out so I said screw it I'll finish this. Now after I see it I'll be able to use it as inspiration for the next chapter. I almost had writer's block, but then I had an idea so I went on Youtube and put in the search engine "Naruto-300 trailer". Man what I saw was AWESOME! If you haven't seen one already then go to Youtube and look for one and watch it.

Now to express some other matters that have come to my attention through some of the reviewers, who are more..."I like the story, but have some difficult question ask". You see for some of you, who don't like Shizune being paired with Arashi I would like to say this once. I'M SORRY IT'S JUST HOW MY BRAIN IS WORKING RIGHT NOW! When I did the poll in regards to her being paired had the vote gone in favor of neither I intended to put her with Iruka. Yes I was. HOWEVER, the vote (_barely_ might I add) went in the opposite direction of that. Also some of you don't like the fact I made Naruto super powerful or using crossovers, between DBZ, Yu Yu Hakisho, and Teen Titans. While this may disturb you I want to point out I'm not taking all the characters from each show and placing them in Naruto. That would be writing suicide and no one wants that. What I'm doing is taking BITS AND PIECES of those worlds and carefully intertwining them to fit together in a compatible, believable, and easy enough to write story line. I think from the majority of the reviews I've gotten I'm doing a damn good job. As for the harem I'm working on that and I PROMISE Hinata and Naruto will get some much well deserved time together. With that being said until we meet again...PEACE!!!)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-Love and Traitors

The next few days of the week Naruto had were quite interesting things in his life happen to say the very least. Things lead up to and after introduction of Tsunade as Kohona's Fifth Hokage. Many of the villagers felt it was a weird move since many knew that she was much older then the Fourth (Tsunade's eyebrows twitch at that) and her replacing him was wrong.

Tsunade had decided that in her coronation speech that she would keep the Thirds Law in affect in regards to Naruto's "tenant". After speaking with all the key players that were involved in this, both family and closest friends, they agreed that it was for the best...at the moment anyway. She then addressed the issue of not favoring Uchiha Sasuke in any store, restaurant, and any other place for that matter would result in it being closed down.

Many of the people of course were outraged saying "he is the last Uchiha" or "prodigies deserve to be treated better" and the like. A few rocks from a pile she had gathered with her earlier in case this happened silenced the voices as the people she hit received hard hit that lead to concussions or comas that lasted 2-3 days.

Even more interesting was that Arashi, Naruto's father was able to readjust the seal on his stomach so that the boy and the Demon Lord were no longer connected to a point of both dying at the same time should one or the other do so.

The only downside of the past few days was the girls constantly trying to be with their object of affection though Naruto didn't really mind it. However, it was getting to a point where he barely had a leg to stand on since they always tackled him, snuggled up to him, and then held him down for eve more snuggling added by kisses in almost all areas of his body. 'And people think men are the only perverts around,' thought Naruto remembering how he had to stop one bold Yamanaka Ino from feeling a certain private area while she pinning down his right leg.

The night he had entered his home after the mission to bring Tsunade back he learned it was to be one of many troublesome nights. When he awoke Naruto found a two blushing red, and slightly dripping blood at the nose Hinata and Haku. Both girls were sleeping not just next to him, but in fact ON TOP of the respectable halves of his bare chest. Each girl was wearing their own black nightgowns that revealed almost everything and held back almost nothing. 'Are the girls trying to make me go crazy?' thought Naruto, as he had to be careful when he had to summon a clone, switch with it, then have it turn into a log while he headed to the shower to refresh himself.

The two girls' screams that came some 15 minutes later caused a quarter of the windows and mirrors to be cracked while waking up all the residents in the house.

"Well at least it wasn't as bad when compared to Hana, as she tried to sneak in and stay in my bed. I thought I would have to wear metal underwear on me for the next 3 years. Good thing the other girls made sure she didn't do that again though I think putting the mussel on her for the rest of that day was a bit too harsh," said Naruto, as he was now heading to Tsunade's or rather the Fifth Hokage's Office to receive his Chuunin Vest.

It wasn't much of a surprise all things considered at the time seeing how Naruto had more then qualified with some of the others. Lee already received his after his father had taken the position of temporary Hokage and had gone back to the Exams and reexamined the green spandex boy's abilities with how he performed during the exam itself. This allowed Arashi to promote him easily making the boy along with his sensei to go into tears, hugs, and of course the ever painful to see Genjutsu of a sunset at the beach.

It didn't stop until Arashi turned green and puked out the window seeing as how he, like everyone else could not see such a sight before them before having the urge to vomit.

When Tsunade came back and became the new Hokage she promoted Shino to Chuunin rank, though that was no surprise either seeing how the boy had played it smart. Aburame Shino throughout the Chuunin Exams from the beginning had thought and fought with logic, which in truth all Chuunin should do when they are out in the field.

Gaara had advanced as well seeing how the boy had, through most of the Exam, been _nearly_ untouched by almost everyone in it. Naruto of course, being the only exception using the unforeseen Gatotsu form that shocked and amazed even the most veteran of ninja including the Elderly Sarutobi.

Neji had been denied his advancement much to the bickering protests of the old Hyuuga Elders saying that Neji should advance. The reason according to the old fools was due to his Hyuuga abilities being the best the Branch Family had ever produced within its ranks since Hizashi himself and would be most beneficial to Kohona if he used them out in the field.

Tsunade had told them for what the boy did to Hinata during the Preliminaries that the boy was lucky she didn't charge him with attempted murder whether he was sorry for it or not. Neji of course showed respect for the elderly woman's choice of actions knowing he deserved it. That was why he had been continuously become nicer to Hinata during the week Naruto had been away. He now sees that there are things were not as he had first thought they were and thus removed the hatred for Hinata from his heart knowing it had no place in him to live.

The real surprise in advancement was one Nara Shikamaru, who despite being lazy like all the Nara's before him, the fact that he forfeited at the end to lose, made it due to the fact he had acted with a tactical brilliance that only his clan could provide.

That and Terra told Tsunade she would put a permanent crack on her monument head that spelled out "50" with her demonic Geomancer powers. Unless of course, the Sannin now turned Hokage did not consider the remote possibility of her man being a Chuunin.

But that is a story for another time.

Now he was in the Fifth's Office with the other candidates except Lee (having received his Chuunin Vest) and put his on matching his dark with a hint of red colored ANBU pants. Incidentally while everyone else had there's on Shino had held onto his in his hands. It was as if he was going to put it on in private. Aburame were truly the stoic if not mysterious types they had made themselves out to be. "Naruto I need you to stay behind for a moment the rest of you can leave," said Tsunade getting a nod from the others, who left though Lee had accidentally take his large sword and hit Shikamaru on the side of the face with the wide flat end of his large swords length, as he was excited in making Chuunin.

Of course THIS made the Nara say something along the lines of "troublesome people and their swords" while massaging his now bruised skull while he left. "Okay Granny what's up?" said Naruto dodging the paper weight thrown at him for that comment.

"I have two problems that are related to you Naruto. The first, being the exhumation of Hyuuga Hitome seeing how the Council and the Hyuuga Clan Elders are trying to stop it. They are using all sorts of threats and political maneuvering within Kohona's laws and their own Clans to stop me from examining her body. Fortunately, Arashi knows as does Sarutobi all the laws of Kohona and its Clans like they do their Jutsu's. For now, from what I've been told they can't do anything except protest, but that wouldn't stop them for long in doing something more...physical to stop me. They may even go as far as to try and destroy her remains before I can examine them. I have Kakashi, Gai, and even Ibiki watching over it with Hiashi so no one can try anything, but even that won't hold those old farts off for long with a small army of Clan members behind them," said Tsunade, as she had sent Shizune with Arashi to the hospital to secure the needed room along with the necessary equipment to do a thorough examination of the deceased woman's remains.

"And the second problem?" said Naruto looking at her calmly finding no surprise in the fact that both the Council and the Hyuuga Clan Elders would try to stop Tsunade from examining Hitome's preserved bodily remains

"It's about Kiba. Apparently Akamaru has decided he wishes to support you Naruto and has taken up the role of being Hana's spy within her family to see how things are. As far as we can tell they don't suspect a thing as Kiba is technically his master in accordance with Inuzuka Clan rules. Apparently the boy doesn't like the fact you have his sister living with you and trying to bare your pups when you get older. (Naruto blushes) In addition to THAT, if things didn't get worse considering the boy's temper, he hates the fact you are also with Hinata, who Kiba believes is rightfully his to take as if she were his property," said Tsunade angrily at the last part while having to resist the urge to try and bash Naruto in skull for having the harem in the first place.

Even though she knew he would move making her land on her face.

Along with that the Sannin had pretty much punched herself out earlier when Jiraiya told her about the harem and then giggled in a highly perverted fashion before he remarked how he would (after it started) have so much "research" material from this. So much that he even said he would be able to write one BIG Super Perverted Icha Icha Paradise book that would make the others look like kiddy magazines.

That was two days ago and the Super Pervert was now covered in a body cast from head to toe covering even his long white hair. 'Maybe I was cruel and let Naruto pour a small medical bottle worth of itching powder on Jiraiya's cast and a lot more on the crotch area no less. Nah!' thought Tsunade, as near invisible devil horns appeared on top of her head faintly _almost_ hearing a still very loud screaming man in a body cast about how his prison of a cast itches and how old flat chested hags should stop trying to not look their own age and hide it behind a Genjutsu.

Tsunade sneezed briefly knowing who it was that was talking about her.

"Well I assume there is more to this part or else you wouldn't have told me something I already know considering the attempt he made to strangle me before I was sent to get you," said Naruto remembering how Kiba was moving in on a _supposedly_ unaware Naruto from behind to choke him and tell him not to see Hana anymore when out of nowhere the boy screamed as a brown fur white tipped one tailed fox bit Kiba on the boy's right ass cheek.

The boy had to have a special muzzle put that would gag his mouth to prevent the stream of curses that came out of his mouth until he calmed down. Though with a fox biting you in the ass while having a muzzle placed on you didn't help matters and the fox that bit him didn't let go for a good 20 minutes.

"Yes. Apparently according to Akamaru, Kiba now knows of Slade or rather 'Kyuubi' being inside of you or as his mother claimed...you being a the demon fox himself," said Tsunade struggling in not wanting to just run in and execute the woman for breaking the S-Class and Ranked Law her sensei passed over a decade ago.

"I see. To be honest I was going to tell them eventually when things settled down and everyone could trust each other without question. I guess the adults after seeing just how strong I am compared to their Uchiha have been getting more...aggressive trying to stop me from having any remote chance at a social life. Even with dad cleaning house and helping in building a case against the Council and certain Clan Elder's they won't go down without a fight. What better way to land a killing blow then to taint the next new generation of Kohona's populous," said Naruto earning him a sad nod from Tsunade knowing that would be a deadly blow to the soul indeed.

"I want to wait on this a little longer to see which side Kiba believes is right before I take action against him or his mother. Though I think the Inuzuka's are a minor problem when compared to you talking to the girls and your friends about Slade along with him being up and around," said Tsunade looking at Naruto curiously wondering if a solid chunk of his heart will be destroyed by this or will it be stronger then necklace around his neck.

"That and he's currently bedding Team 8's Jounin Sensei into sinful bliss. (Naruto and Tsunade laugh at that before returning serious) Some of the girl's like Hinata and Haku already know along with some of my friends like Shino. Hana knew originally from her mom and hated me for awhile until she was ordered by the Council to a physical on me. I also think Shikamaru knows considering his brilliant yet lazy mind. In a few days I think I'll get them all together at my place for a big meeting soon to talk to them about this," said Naruto before bowing briefly and leaving out the door while the secretary came in with half a bodies full of paper work that was so heavy that it nearly cracked the table in front of them.

"Its barely been a week and already I want to retire from this job," said Tsunade sighing falling into her chair knowing that if she tried to run Shizune would some how find out, appear, and stop her with a sedative dripping needle...again.

(Sound Village-4 Days Later)

"So from what you were able to observe during the Chuunin Exam you feel Sasuke has become jealous of Naruto enough to come search me out?" said Orochimaru in his new body to Kabuto finishing up on their latest seal design for their upcoming schemes.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke has always wanted power to kill his brother and now even more so to kill Naruto as well. All the Uchiha's except for Itachi were always greedy for power and hated all those that could best them at anything. It wouldn't be too surprising if he jumped at the chance to have Naruto killed the first chance he got," said Kabuto finished with his side of the work on the seal design as did Orochimaru.

"Summon the Sound Five and bring them here so we can proceed. Also send in all the former Sand Shinobi from Suna in as well to be our willing test subjects for this. After what happened in Kohona they had no leader to govern them worthy enough in Suna. It made the once great hidden village into a dessert graveyard," said Orochimaru watching the ink on his newly designed curse seal amplifier dry.

"Are you sure you want to use the ex-Suna Shinobi Orochimaru-Sama? Why not use one of the weaker forces among the Genin Ranks," said Kabuto curiously knowing that some of the Genin in their Academy had already been given he seal and would be good test subject considering they were around Sasuke's age.

"We will use the ex-Suna's Shinobi Kabuto since they followed us to help get revenge on Kohona for being the ones who they think is responsible for the Kazekage's death. It is that dark hatred that makes them perfect for this there's nothing more useful then tools who think that by siding with evil is justified even for a false cause," said Orochimaru smirking at the handy work he had finished knowing this would make Sasuke stronger along with all those he gave it to.

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama," said Kabuto leaving to go and follow the order his master had asked for him to do.

(Kohona-Kazama Estate)

After a long day of training Naruto was now back home though he entered carefully this time not wanting to get piled on by his future wives just yet. Some were out doing their own bit of training, visiting home, and/or doing helping with the family business. At the moment, the entire house was now nearly empty, with Hinata visiting her father at the Hyuuga Compound. She was also visiting to see her cousin Neji, knowing it was in both of their best interests to enjoy each others company and make up for past experiences.

As for Hana, she was (fortunately for him) out to get more dog food with and for one happy dog named Akamaru. The growing animal partner had gotten his wish in terms of a reward for his services as a spy for his new master. After Hana translated what he had wanted Naruto had delivered giving him a female fox his age and size, who from what he had learned through Slade had feelings for Akamaru as well seeing how the demon foxes that were summoned always talked with their brethren when they left. Naturally the fox (that was all white) named Kyu and Akamaru hit it off quite well and would always play in the Estate. It was unfortunate that the two could go outside together or Kyu in general as the populous of Kohona still hates foxes with a passion.

That and it would possibly blow Akamaru's cover as a spy away.

Temari was out training with a reluctant Kankuro, who had already found out at a young age that his sister's training could be quite hazardous to his health. Apparently Temari wanted to be considered one of the (at least in her opinion) top three women in Naruto's life. The puppet user could somewhat understand his big sister considering what little he knew of girls his or around his age. It was clear to him that Temari had somehow found that special someone, who could be soft and gentle to her while being the biggest badass there was. The fact that he saved Gaara and could beat her little brother in a fight was an added bonus and loved about Naruto.

Tenten was also back into the swing of things with her training trying to be one of the top three women in Naruto's life by proving she was stronger then most. The female ninja that was also a weapons mistress knew that Hinata and Haku were either tied for first place leaving second and third open, or Hinata was in first, Haku was in second, and the third spot was open for the taking. She being in a past rivalry with Temari knew how the girl thought as was not going to let the girl born in Suna take the spot she wanted.

Kin now found herself learning from Kurenai in the arts of Genjutsu seeing how her bells were designed like that and could learn more from the woman then any other in Kohona. At the same time she was learning how to do basic Taijutsu from Genma, who being a Jounin of many talents helped her with senbon needles with occasional help from Haku to help perfect her accuracy when adding bells to the throwing part of the equation.

Ino trained when she could with Asuma, but found the demand of her father's shop busier then usual with flowers being used to signify one's love for others. In this case, she found herself amused and bewildered at her former rival that was Sakura, who had dropped the whole "Sasuke is God" state of mind and had fallen for someone, who was like Sasuke, but actually opened up and was affectionate to her returns.

To make matters interesting Naruto asked that Tsunade take on both Sakura and Hinata as apprentices knowing such training in the medical arts would be the best thing for both girls. For Sakura, (who didn't know yet about Gaara's demon that was Terra) it could help her become a great ninja and make up the time lost when she was Sasuke's fan-girl.

Due to her chakra control that she had now she could learn how to punch like Tsunade did whenever she caught Jiraiya peeping in the hot springs. This would also make Gaara happy as he didn't want a possible girlfriend to not being able to defend herself when he wasn't around.

As for Hinata, Naruto already knew she was skilled in being a great medic ninja around due to her bloodline ability giving her clear in-depth perception creating accurate confirmations of a patient's illness. The healing cream salve Hinata had developed was more then proof she qualified as it had nearly rivaled anything the Sannin could make either now or in her prime during the war.

Naturally, the Hyuuga girl had fainted (into Naruto's arms I might add) when she and Sakura were both told that Naruto had recommended them for apprenticeship.

It took Sakura two more seconds after Hinata to understand what was happening before she herself fainted into Gaara, who caught her with his arms and sand.

That meant that his dad was home reading up on unfinished business with Slade once more sealed inside of him resting inside of him. Piccolo was currently meditating several feet in mid-air in the backyard. The boy's training was coming along nicely as the boy was preparing the "Chakra Beam Cannon" faster each time he used both his and Slade's chakra together in one shot. In addition to this to speed up control Piccolo taught Naruto how to manipulate and use his chakra to fly off the ground like Jin, but movement was more..._smooth_.

After that Naruto was practicing the "Chakra Scatter Shot!" (as he had named it) on the Namekian warrior several times, only to find it was immensely stressful to pull so much of his and Slade's chakra into a ball in each hand. Then it was even more draining when he fired off multiple rounds and then mentally commanding them all to attack as one at a single opponent that was in mid-air. It was also increasingly annoying when the ANBU showed up to investigate the explosions they heard from the Estate thinking that it was under attack before they saw that it was just training...hardcore training to be exact.

They eventually stopped when Piccolo gave them a furious look before firing a warning shot at the group nearly tearing off one of the ANBU's arms off. Before telling them to leave them alone before he stops being merciful and takes a few heads off the ANBU left not wanting to infuriate the green fighter.

Right now the green warrior currently found the area had a great deal of tranquility when compared to when he first entered the household as its newest guest. When the girl's saw him at first glance they nearly screamed. That is had Gaara not arrived and saved the poor hearing sensitive Namek a headache (and forcing him to rip off his pointed ears again) by using his sand to cover their mouths.

A brief introduction later and all was well with the group. The only catch for Piccolo was when he had been told in advance not to discuss where he had come from in terms either from another planet or that of hell for that matter.

Of course, Naruto was not looking for any of them for he was currently looking for his uncle knowing the man wasn't doing anything at the moment. "Hey kid what's up?" said Zabuza walking in on the kid nearly surprising Naruto at the increase in skill the man had been given since the time in Wave.

"Hey Uncle Zabu (Zabuza growls) I was wondering if you could help me in using your sword style seeing as I want to branch out more in my sword fighting," said Naruto, as he was hoping he could throw more abilities into the mix of his bodies seeing how he didn't want to have a pattern his enemies could follow.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. Fortunately for you _nephew_, (Naruto just smirks) I had another sword made much like mine made during the Chuunin Exams. I figured given your personality of being unorthodox you would eventually seek me out. Follow me," said Zabuza motioning him to follow to the training dojo setup with various weapons that were used in practices to increase ones skills.

Zabuza went to the center of the training dojo floor mat and picked up what looked like at least to Naruto, another version of his and Lee's prized horse cutting sword. "When do I start my training Uncle?" said Naruto ignoring another deep growl from the man before taking the sword from him and weighing it carefully in both of hands as it was VERY heavy to hold.

"Will start tomorrow early in the morning. Right now I have to go to a meeting with the new Hokage in about 15 minutes about something important. Apparently from what I've heard in the rumor mill something happened during the Sand/Sound Invasion that has only now recently come to her attention. For now, just get used to the feel of it like I did with mine considering its weight is more then most could lift at your age with Lee being the exception to the rule," said Zabuza knowing fully well that Naruto would probably want to adjust to the new sword as soon as possible.

"Okay I'll do that. Also I have an idea I want to try with the 'Hidden Mist Jutsu' only I plan to give it a little tweak with a Genjutsu making it look blood red. I think if it works I call it the...'Hidden Blood Mist Jutsu!' What do you think Uncle?" said Naruto getting a shocked look from the taller man, who found himself quite surprised at such an idea.

"What do I think? Let me put this way...if you don't try to create this Jutsu and teach me it I'll cut off your left hand," said Zabuza smirking along with Naruto before the former Mist Demon left to see Tsunade.

'Well now that Uncle's gone I can finally do my training in silence and peace. I wonder what happened during the Sand/Sound Invasion that required Uncle Zabuza's attention?' thought Naruto before taking and putting his smaller sword to the side and mimicked what Zabuza did when he first did the Hidden Mist Jutsu when they first met.

After that all Naruto needed to do now was to carefully alter his hand sign slightly to help create the Genjutsu to change the color in the mist. "Now that is done I just need to apply a little more of my chakra and...'Kohona and Mist Secret Art Combo: Hidden Blood Mist Jutsu!'" said Naruto during the creation of the mist turning it from white to red in mere seconds even going as far as to imitate the smell of blood around him to give it an extra kick.

If this didn't scare his enemies into thinking they were about to die he might as well quit being a ninja right now.

(Hokage Tower-Tsunade's Office-15 Minutes Later)

Tsunade was sitting down in chair behind her desk with a large pile of paperwork in front of her that she wanted to burn and never wanted see again. In front of Sannin turned Hokage was one Kazama Momochi Zabuza former Mist Ninja A.K.A: 'Demon of the Blood Mist' along with Chuunin Academy Teacher Umino Iruka, and Head of the Hyuuga Clan Hyuuga Hiashi, who wished to be guarding his wife's remains rather then be here at the moment.

"Iruka, Hiashi, you two know why you are here however, you Zabuza do not so I'll get straight to it. (Sighs) As you know during the chaos of fighting between Kohona and the alliance of Sand and Sound in the invasion less then a third of Kohona was destroyed," said Tsunade, as she had read the mission and damage reports the Third had left her to read as soon as she started working in the office.

"Yeah we were there. I was killing people and Iruka was with the Academy students to take into the mountain for protection. What's your point?" said Zabuza not seeing where this was going while Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the man for being rude...just like the man's nephew.

"My point is that after some further digging into the matter I learned that the deceased traitor Mizuki had a twin brother Maze in the prison holding cell that was attacked. The man was almost as horrible as his counter part was except he had a nasty habit of slicing people up...mainly little girls. (O-O) He was caught by the Itachi and the Third himself 3 years after the Slade attacked Kohona and he has been trapped in prison ever since...that is until now," said Tsunade making Iruka pale a new shade of white knowing all his female students were endanger.

Zabuza scowled thinking slightly about Haku being in danger, but knew she could handle some shit in the ground like this Maze guy so he kept it under control. "I do not think that I quite understand this Tsunade-sama. If Maze was such a horrible bastard of a being as the report says shouldn't he have been executed?" said Zabuza with curiosity in his deep voice.

"That was my belief too. However, according to the classified trial transcript I saw in reference to this matter Mizuki had pleaded with the Council that if he devoted his life as a ninja, that in return, they would spare his brother's life. In addition to that, he had also secretly sweetened the pot saying he would constantly irritate those who lost family and friend to Slade by putting salt on their emotional wounds so they would attack Naruto more often. That got the Council's attention and agreed as long as such actions by the man were done secretly while producing sufficient results. From what Arashi showed me just yesterday that was his son's medical file along with more documentation made by the now _deceased_ Head Doctor, Mizuki had made sure he got the job done ten fold," said a scowling Tsunade showing them a few pages each from the large file.

When Zabuza and Iruka read each document of paper both of them unleashed a great deal of killer intent that had nearly made Tsunade turn pale at how much was unleashed. "So the stupid Council members spare a serial killer, who kills little girls and they call Naruto a monster all the same? Arashi was right this place is sick. It makes me want to become a missing ninja all over again without a second thought," said Zabuza before handing back the document while Iruka did the same.

"I know Zabuza. I'm finding myself with one hell of a challenge on my hands. Maze was last seen running from the prison with the Legendary Stupid Brothers, who he has tricked into following his every command. He's still in Kohona as far as we know seeing how the Council made sure other villages knew who he was so he would never be welcomed anywhere," said Tsunade finding the Council had FINALLY done something right for once.

"That's one hell of a contingency plan for them to have. If he sets foot outside of Kohona he won't be able to get to go less then a mile out before he's killed. Even Orochimaru wouldn't take him in as the man doesn't want anything to do with people like him. Did Mizuki and Maze have occasional visits?" said Iruka as he looked at a copy of the man's file seeing some of the names were of people he knew when he was younger.

"Yes. The Council according to Hiashi here, helped bring this to my attention, gave the traitor that much if what he delivered was genuine to the table. I do not know if they were monitored. If they were then it was done by those who also hated Naruto and didn't care to listen to what was said. However, for the sake of sanity let us assume that Mizuki told Maze about Naruto and his 'unofficial' mission. If the man got out what would he do? With the Legendary stupid Brothers no less," said Tsunade trying to ask the two ninja a hypothetical question that they soon got the answer to.

"They are going to after Naruto and by using the right type of bait could trap him easily," said Iruka knowing that everyone knew that Naruto kept his friends VERY close to his heart.

"Not just any type of bait Iruka. He's going to go after the female half, but it will have to be someone weak and not in his harem. Maze has probably discovered that Sakura is still weak compared to the others, but will not dare mess with Gaara given the boy's power. It has to be someone Naruto knows that is younger then him, yet is a friend and a girl at the same time," said Hiashi knowing there had to be at very LEAST one according to his youngest daughter Hanabi.

"Wait I know who! It's a girl still fresh into the Academy named Moegi. She teams up with Konohamaru and the Udon to play with Naruto when they get the chance. They all look up to Naruto and respect him because he's so strong and acts like the hero Arashi wanted him to be," said Iruka, as he had seen the three wear white headbands like Naruto used to when he kept the Jagan Eye hidden from everyone and still does to an extent.

"Where are the three children now?" said Zabuza hoping to reach them all first before the killer tries to kidnap them or worse.

"The Academy is just getting out of all its classes and almost a third of the teachers are sick today from the flu. Now would be the perfect time to get them. We better hurry," said Iruka leaving in a poof while Zabuza leaped out the closed window smashing it and ignoring Tsunade yelling at him for paying for it in the future while he unknowingly out of habit flipped her off like he had done others that told him he would pay whether with money or his life.

Zabuza would later find out he was not welcome in Tsunade's office until he paid for the damaged window and would receive missions from her by bird carrier. In the future, it was noted much to Tsunade's anger that the window (now boarded up) was paid to be repaired by Zabuza only AFTER Naruto became Hokage and then the boy turned man had reduced the price he would pay considering he was family.

But that's another story altogether.

(Kohona Ninja Academy-Now Late Afternoon)

The kids were coming out to see their parents all happy with how the day went since a large size of the teachers were out sick making the day less boring...at least for them. They respected their teachers in learning what it meant to be a ninja, but the way they talked made everyone in class wanted to fall asleep. "I can't believe our luck at having so many free periods in a single day," said Moegi walking with Konohamaru and Udon, who couldn't help, but agree with her.

"Yeah it was pretty cool. We got to practice the walking up the wall thing that boss told us about that would help us later with our chakra control," said Konohamaru, as on one occasion it was just them in the classroom with Iruka earlier saying they could just relax until class time was over.

"Poor Iruka-sensei nearly had a major heart attack when he saw us carefully walking up the classroom wall though he was relieved we stopped at the top near the ceiling," said Udon, as the man had yelled at them slightly for trying that even though they were in the presence of an instructor in the room.

"Well at least were making progress and did as Boss said and not try the ceiling until were a little old and stronger," said Konohamaru, who would have used the Sexy Jutsu had they gotten into more trouble.

"Yeah, but the question now is AHHHHHHHHHH!" said Moegi screaming as someone picked her up and ran as quickly as they could before anyone could do anything.

"MOEGI!" yelled Konohamaru and Udon wondering where the figure that kidnapped their friend went.

Mere seconds later Zabuza and Iruka appeared hearing the boy's yell realizing they had arrived few damn seconds too late. "Iruka-sensei! Zabuza-sempai! Someone just took Moegi-chan from here and in that direction," said Konohamaru pointing to where they last saw the kidnapper go.

"WHAT?!" said Iruka looking at the direction the man went before going off to pick up the trail hoping it didn't get cold enough to follow.

"Maze-teme must have left the Stupid Brothers somewhere knowing they would get in the way. I better get Naruto and tell him before he finds out through someone else," said Zabuza running off to the Kazama Estate to get his nephew's assistance in this matter.

(Kazama Estate-10 Minutes Later)

Naruto sitting down meditating with his new sword out in front of him on the training mat of the dojo finding everything to be quite content and peaceful. However, when Zabuza came in and told him the situation from Maze being related to Mizuki to him kidnapping Moegi his moment of peace was shattered and the desire for blood turned his ugly head in his mind. "Do you know where he is?" said Naruto looking at his Uncle for the answer he seeks trying to keep calm despite the rolling anger and killing intent now leaking out of him though it felt more like flooding out to Zabuza then leaking.

"Iruka's on the trail. See if you can find him while I try to get the others. Just do me a favor and at least TRY to save enough for Ibiki," said Zabuza while Naruto picked up his large sword and headed for the exit.

"Sorry Uncle, but that's one promise...I just can't keep," said Naruto looking Zabuza in the eyes now filled with bloodlust and hate before leaving at near sound breaking speed.

"Well at least I asked," said Zabuza while he went to find Anko, Kakashi, and maybe (if he wasn't being weird) one Maito Gai.

(Forest of Death-Open Field)

Moegi found she had been blindfolded and tied to what appeared to be a tree not knowing just who had grabbed her or why. At first she assumed it was a test of sorts for a Chuunin or Jounin promotion since she had heard from some of her friends that it had happened to them.

However, it stopped when she overheard someone that sounded like the old teacher Mizuki along with two stupid sounding people. She couldn't make out much except that she heard the words: "demon", "Naruto", "bait", and "death" all in one or more sentence.

'Why would all those words be used when talking about Boss? If Konohamaru were here he would understand since he looks up to Naruto the most. Not that I blame him since I would to considering had he saved my Grandfather from dying at the hands of traitor,' thought Moegi hoping that someone if not Naruto came and saved her.

She was about to get her wish.

(Outside the Forest of Death)

Iruka was a good tracker in regards to chasing people. He has the highest success rate in capturing Naruto after a prank then any other ninja in the Leaf. He was now finding that such skills were good to have when using them against an enemy of the leaf rather then its best prankster to date aside from the Fourth Hokage himself.

That last prank Arashi did on Jiraiya before originally becoming the Fourth Hokage had forced the Sannin to be wanted by every female over 16 years old on up for a good 9-10 months with a substantial bounty on his head. From what Iruka could recall the incident had something to do with chickens, women's undergarments, and a crab named pincher all mixed in with the fact the Super Pervert was in the hot springs peeking for "research" purposes.

All in all the Chuunin teacher felt it was in his best interest not to look into it further out of fear of being a pervert himself.

When he had reached the Forest of Death he was surprised the tracks entered their and wondered for a second if he had the skills to make it through here yet again knowing that each year is more dangerous then the last and he had NOT entered here since he own Chuunin Exam. "Iruka-sensei I take it the bastard is in here?" said Naruto appearing right next to him making the older man yelp in surprise over the fact that Naruto was here right next to him and much less (he assumed) knew about the situation.

"Yeah. I don't know if I can follow you in Naruto. I may be a Chuunin, but I don't think I have the skills needed to enter here without knowing what's in there. A lot has changed since I took the exam and I don't think I'm ready for it. Can you pick up where I left off Naruto?" said Iruka looking at the boy in front of him.

"With my senses enhanced by Slade-sensei to be like a fox it will be no problem. Just head back to the Hokage and tell the old hag I got this covered. Just have her prepare the body bag for this asshole when I get back," said Naruto taking off again following the scent of both the kidnapper and Moegi knowing that if the girl had been harmed in any way this guy was going to get his own personal place in hell.

(Sound Village-Some Hours Later)

Orochimaru and Kabuto had finished. The drainage seal and amplifier seals were done and ready to be used for his plan to have Sasuke come over to his side to get his body. With the help of both his Sound and ex-Sand Ninja's helping in the process Orochimaru had all he needed to make Sasuke his. Now all he needed was to send his Sound Five into Kohona for the final part of his plan to work.

"Kabuto, send the Sound Five to infiltrate Kohona and to 'influence' Sasuke to join me. Make sure that one of them uses their Seal long enough to show Sasuke the power that I can give him if he comes over to our side. Once he sees what I can offer him he'll come with us willingly and allow us to set in motion the fall of Kohona and the _death_ of one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto," said one happy Orochimaru while saying death like it was to make the mission a total success.

"What of the Leaf Shinobi Orochimaru-sama? Surely they will try to stop such things," said Kabuto looking at his master with some slight uncertainty.

"How very true Kabuto. They will no doubt send a retrieval team to try and bring their precious Uchiha back to the village. One of them being the demon brat and I intend to use every bit of my resources that I can muster and see to it that when this plan is complete that stupid boy of Arashi's is no more!" said Orochimaru ending the conversation then and now while his subordinate went to give out orders.

(Kohona-Training Ground 5)

Uchiha Sasuke was not feeling too well both physically and mentally. The blow delivered to him by Slade had hit him with had knocked him out the entire week. He only became conscious again when Tsunade came and fixed the problem 1, 2, 3 like it was nothing.

Then to make things more of a pain was when he FINALLY got back to training with Kakashi only to find his training was considerably slower. The man was now showing him much weaker Jutsu's that in Sasuke's mind were not worthy of an Uchiha such as himself. 'Kakashi-sensei did say they would help me later on when I do not have the strength to use more powerful ones and keep your enemies at a distance. I don't need that though. I need to get up close and personal with Itachi so I can kill him. He seems more interested in Naruto though then me. Why? I'm his brother therefore he should be after me. Am I that weak that I can't even beat my own brother much less a loser like Naruto?' thought Sasuke while punching a wooden training log trying to improve his strength.

The more he thought about Naruto the angrier he had become and wondered just how someone like Naruto, the son of the Fourth Hokage, could be that strong. Sure the fact he was the Fourth's son made sense, but when you consider the fact the loser had failed the past two times should have said something about Naruto. Whatever power Naruto had received Sasuke wanted it badly and he knew that such power was not in Kohona. The only question now was...where could he get such power outside of Kohona and if he got it how would he be able to use it to kill his older brother?

Little did almost anyone know Sasuke's opportunity would soon arrive to get what he rightfully deserved. Meanwhile the Cursed Seal on his neck glowed and pulsed slightly enough to get Sasuke's attention.

(Forest of Death-Open Field)

Maze looked around hiding under a Genjutsu his brother gave him before his death from what he had been told by the ANBU Root members guarding his cell. They said he had been killed by none other then the Kyuubi over some scroll the demon wanted for himself to use against Kohona.

Naturally Maze had been pissed at the whole event when he also learned that the Hokage had not only refused to punish the demon, but allowed him to join the ninja ranks of the village in the process. When the invasion from Sand and Sound came the prison area he had been in was hit by a stray explosive tag that freed him and the Legendary Stupid Brothers, who he convinced to follow him in returns for some fun when they were safe in another village.

Right now the two legendary idiots were watching over the girl as he instructed waiting for the demon boy to show up so he could kill him. 'All I have to do is end its miserable life and all my past transgressions will be forgiven. What are a few little girls dying when you compare them to the Kyuub's rampage? Hell I can even say the Kyuubi made me do it with its demon magic and get full pardon from the Council,' thought Maze with his long dark black hair that was around the same length as his brother when they last met before his death.

Before any further thoughts on possible freedom from his crimes could begin to sink in he noticed a mist was slowly dampening the area around him and the brothers. He also didn't notice a certain girl named Moegi struggling making noise for one hero name Kazama Uzumaki Naruto to hear. "Hey what's going on?" said Fuujin looking around for what was causing this thick mist to appear.

"I don't know. Where is Maze?' said Raajin looking around forgetting already what their boss had told them about him hiding.

"**_So you two idiots are the Legendary Stupid Brothers huh? You got a lot of guts and no brains to pull off this crap. Though with you two all you needed was another stupid idiot with only dumber intelligence then the both of you to lead you along,"_** said a dark demonic voice deep within the mists thickness that not even Maze could detect.

"Huh? Who's that?" said Raajin scratching his head like the idiot he was claimed to be by many just like his brother only to find his arm with the hand he had been scratching with had fallen off in a matter of moments.

It took a good 15 seconds for the man to see this and scream in pain.

"**_Normally I would not even consider being so hostile as well as filled with bloodlust in killing today had you not been so stupid. Hell, I may have even considered showing you two mercy had it been someone else you captured. However, this is NOT someone else and I have it in my best interest of myself, Kohona, and the girl you kidnapped to see that you never leave this place...ALIVE!"_** said the demonic voice before Raajin was spilt diagonally in two.

Maze was started by the strength he was seeing or rather hearing since the mist was so thick he couldn't see anything. He had heard such things were possible if one was taught the ways of the silent kill while in the Hidden Mist Village, but this was insane!

'Mizuki said the demon boy was weak. He had made sure all the tests were taken to the Jounin to be tampered with so when the boy failed his spirit would be broken and he could finally be killed without much resistance. That idiot brother of mine never could get his information accurate to save his miserable life and the fact that he's dead proves it,' was the angry thought of Maze finding he better move closer to his hostage to use as a shield and for better protection should he need to sacrifice her to run far away.

"**_One stupid man down...two more to GO!"_** said the dark voice now behind Fuujin, who moved too slowly to react before being sliced horizontally in half before a second swing came seconds later taking the head off the stupid brothers head before it hit the ground.

By this point Maze let go of his Genjutsu and now had Moegi in his grasp, but during the struggle to free her from the tree he had loosed her blindfold. When the serial killer of a man turned around to flee the mist had disappeared revealing a slightly covered in blood, red slit eyes, pissed off looking Naruto now holding the biggest damn sword Maze had ever seen. "Stay back demon or I'll kill the girl! (puts kunai to Moegi's throat) One step and she's dead," said Maze holding the blade steadily inches from the skin.

"Boss help me please!" said Moegi nearly ready to burst into tears at being put in this situation and felt even more guilty for possibly making her leader vulnerable by being his weakness in this situation.

"Maze-teme are you stupid or something? Do you really think that you can threaten me by using poor Moegi-chan here as a human shield? If there is one thing I HATE more then traitors and cowards is some asshole like you, who is both at the same time," said Naruto taking one brief step forward making Maze nervous though he kept the blade at Moegi's throat steady.

"Stay back you bastard fox! You think that just because you are a demon that I can't defeat you? Please I've done things that make you look human. It's almost funny really when you think about it. For what I've done I should have died years ago had my brother not saved me. Meanwhile you, the damned Kyuubi no Kitsune lives in the outside world never to be punished for your sins against the village and to become a ninja no less. You know when I first started doing these murders I tried to have them done to people, who were close to you. That way people would blame you and try to hurt you more and I had figured by the time I or rather _if_ I was discovered, no one would really care, as long as the demon died in the process. Much to my disappointment that you were always saved by that damned Uchiha. The exact same one who eventually helped catch and deliver me to the Third Hokage," said Maze with hatred now showing in his eyes.

However, compared to Naruto's it was absolutely nothing more then a speck of dust that could easily be removed.

Meanwhile Moegi was in complete and total shock at what she had heard about Naruto being the fox demon so many years ago before she was born. Much more was that Naruto had been nearly framed by her kidnapper for things he never did. 'Naruto isn't he demon fox despite what Maze said. He just couldn't be. If and when I get out of this I'm going to ask Naruto myself for the truth,' thought Moegi now trying to struggle enough without being harmed by her kidnapper

"Do you know what happens to people that make me angry Maze-teme? I'll give you a hint...they **_don't like seeing_** the very **_last thing before_** they die **_being...ME!"_** said Naruto before getting into position again and summoned the mist yet again this time it would be different.

'Moegi-chan I need you to listen. I'm reaching out to you through my mind and I need you to follow my instructions closely. I'm about to use a variation of the Hidden Mist Jutsu and I need you to close your eyes and don't move until I need you to,' thought Naruto to her through his Jagan Eye making the girl nearly freak out, but decided she could do that later when this was over.

"'**_Kohona and Mist Secret Art Combo: Hidden Blood Mist Jutsu!'_** said Naruto turning the mist from pale ghost white to dark blood red that made Maze become increasingly scared.

"What the hell?" said Maze nearly losing his grip on his capture while trying to figure out what was going on while the said capture had her eyes closed and prayed that her Leader knew what he was doing.

'Moegi NOW!' thought Naruto to Moegi, who listened and broke free at the last second diving for the ground in front of her hoping she would be safe.

'Damn I lost my hostage,' thought Maze though his thoughts died there with him when he felt something coming at him from within the blood red mist.

The last thing Maze saw was the pointed end of Naruto's Zanbato coming right at him splitting his upper body into before the blade went into the tree pining what was left of the man with it. "As I told Zabuza...sparing your life to face Ibiki is the one promise I cannot keep. Besides I would rather kill you this way then let the Council get you off the hook Maze-teme," said Naruto prying his sword out of the tree before he almost shakily put it on his shoulders before turning to face Moegi, who was surprised at seeing her Leader covered in a bloody mess like that and when he saw this walked over to talk to her knowing that what she saw no one her age should see.

However, before Naruto could do anything to try and comfort her, the young 8 year old girl met him halfway and hugged him while crying slightly with him stroking her hair in a soothing fashion. "Leader you're not a demon right? Tell me you're not the demon fox Kyuubi!" said Moegi looking at him her eyes now filled with watery tears.

"No Moegi I'm not the demon fox. I'm just his jailor, the warden, and the guards with my body being his very prison," said Naruto noticing the girl released a sigh of relief trusting her Leader to be honest with her.

"I knew it. I think I understand now why you were always hated by so many people now Naruto-san. Konohamaru said when he became Hokage he would have to make sure all the people that were being mean to you were all punished," said Moegi knowing that she would have to talk to her parents about this since they seemed cautious with her Leader.

"Thanks Moegi. However, there is more to it then just that. Here, let's get out of this place and will talk to the old man about what you heard and knowing the _whole_ story," said Naruto making Moegi look at him with shock.

"The whole story?" said Moegi curiously while Naruto just smiled at her.

"Let's just say that there are certain things about me and the fox that you need to know more about," said Naruto leaving with Moegi with the "Body Flicker Jutsu" before the girl could say more.

(Kohona Hospital-Medical Examiner Area-Autopsy Room #30-5 Hours Later)

Tsunade and Shizune looked over the persevered remains of one Hyuuga Hitome lying on the Examination table with a tag on her forehead. The tag had a seal on it that emitted enough chakra from it to keep the deceased body from decomposing. Guarding the area with each in a different spot inside, outside, and around the room were Ibiki, Kakashi, Gai, and Hiashi. "Okay let's begin. First, will start off simple and move as we go onto the more advanced methods, as we screen out all possibilities that may have cause Hitome's death," said Tsunade doing a scanning Jutsu and went over every inch of Hitome's body along with Shizune, who followed her teacher method fluently.

"You really think they will find something on Hitome?" said Ibiki to Kakashi curiously, who kept the perverted book he read in his back pocket.

"It's hard to say Ibiki. Hitome was a strong woman, whose intense spirit could match any seasoned Hyuuga in the Clan and then some. IF there is foul play here it was most likely done in a way that would leave no trace of evidence back to the source of it all. I'm not saying that the woman died from complications in child birth, but knowing Hitome from what I did back when I was still around Naruto's age I can say that Hitome would have NEVER let something like child birth slow her down," said Kakashi before putting hand on his ninja headband that covered his Sharingan Eye knowing that soon after this he was going to have it removed.

'Things are going to get interesting around here again and soon. I hope just that I haven't gotten TOO rusty,' thought Kakashi, as he admitted to himself that the Sharingan Eye he possessed had crippled him more then helped as it had become his crutch of sorts.

"Yeah I remember her fiery spirit too. Even I got nervous when she went into labor and did my best not to piss her off. I remember she had put Hiashi in the hospital 6 times with her mood swings when she was caring Hinata and then again with Hanabi. Part of me is almost kind of glad that I had an overabundance of people to torture from when they were hurting Naruto back when he was little kid. It is almost funny really. I think because of Naruto I didn't end up in a hospital bed next to Hiashi when ever I thought of paying her a visit and when I did she was moderately sedate and asleep," said Ibiki now chuckling at the idea that Naruto had somehow saved the man years worth of hospital bills.

"Speaking of Naruto have you heard what he did to that serial killer Maze? Its rumored he developed an advanced version of the Hidden Mist Jutsu by altering the hand sign to make the mist blood red. Then he took his new sword Zabuza gave him that was modeled after his own, killed the Stupid Brothers, and killed Maze in one of the most gruesome ways possible while leaving the remains to be eaten by the wild animals in that region," said Kakashi not adding to the fact that Naruto was being considered to join the ANBU unit soon if he kept showing his stuff.

"Yeah the kids a trooper like his old man was back when he was that age. It's a shame that Arashi's own father, Kazama Shishio didn't give his blessings for the union between his son and Hikari. If Arashi hadn't challenged his father and barely won the fight Naruto might not have been here today taking up the family name of both sides," said Ibiki, as he was remembering that fight all too well as it had lasted over 3 days straight none stop.

In the end Arashi had one nearly dying as a result, but not before banishing his father from Kohona and denouncing him as a member of the Kazama Clan. The man was not seen since then and even Jiraiya's spy network could find the fallen Kazama. Yeah I also remembered that day. Question...a few days ago when Arashi mentioned Shishio to us as an open question as to why the man IF he was alive, didn't try to grab his only Grandson? As an expert interrogator and vast knowledge of mind Ibiki, do you think Shishio knew Naruto was his Grandson despite the last name at the time?" said Kakashi looking at the scarred man in question knowing that the sadist of an interrogator had more knowledge of just how a mind worked better then he did.

"I think he knew. The only problem was that if he took the boy back then it would have stirred up too much commotion. Unlike the previous Kazama's, Arashi, and Naruto himself Shishio was an emotionless ninja truly worthy of being called 'An Assassin of Shadows' if I remember one of his nicknames correctly. He's even more feared then Arashi was with Stone before the War had broken out. You may not know this Kakashi as few do given my rank that technically outdoes yours, but Shishio had gone and went on S-Class solo assassination missions deep into enemy territory. The man never embraced the days of peace in Kohona and always stuck to the shadows as if they were his lifeline of food and water. It was considered by many that he WAS a shadow if not one and a silent joke was made that he was secretly half Nara with the energy of a Kazama. Kazama Shishio became known throughout the war as...the 'Shadow Storm'," said Ibiki making Kakashi look at the scarred man in fright with a look he had not given since Slade in demon form came to Kohona.

"THAT...was Kazama Shishio? It makes sense I guess now that I think about it more. I remember reading a stolen Bingo Book from a fallen Stone Ninja and how anyone should face the 'Shadow Storm' should either run as safely as they could or simply end their own lives by killing themselves to avoid death at his hands knowing it was as close as one could get to calling it a war crime," said Kakashi knowing that man IF he was alive was still in the best shape of his life as ALL Kazama's bodies were tough and built to last even through old age.

"Yeah. Nearly put me out of business when I took my current profession since he took on so many jobs. I wonder where...?" said Ibiki only to be interrupted by none other then Tsunade herself.

"I found something! Gai get me Jiraiya for this. Hiashi come here I need your eyes for this as proof," said Tsunade while Shizune had extracted some blood from the dead woman with a needle to the arm before putting it in bottle form.

Moments later Gai came back dragging a beaten up Jiraiya, who looked worse for wear more so then usual. "I found him peeking in the hot springs when I called out to him that he was need and should stop peeking. Before I knew I had to shield my eyes to prevent myself from become unyouthful as the women beat him up. Then I had to cleanse him of his unyouthfulness by hurting him myself before bringing him here. Sorry Tsunade-Sama," said Gai bowing apologetically to his Hokage.

"Just get the Super Pervert over here so he can see what I found. As for hurting him if he does it again I order you to do it with more force add to each blow," said Tsunade, as she knew Jiraiya would eventually get out of the cast seeing how he had become a fast healer after taking so many of her beatings over the years.

She was beginning to wonder if the Super Pervert was becoming immune to them now.

"What did you find Tsunade-sama?" said Hiashi now standing next to the body of his dead wife.

"First I need Jiraiya to look at this (points) spot right above her right hip here (points) and her left hip here (points) when adding chakra to them," said Tsunade before doing that allowing Jiraiya to see something he thought he would never see in his life time.

"By the Buddha on top of the Holy Mountain Pass! I thought I would never see this seal ever used as long as I lived," said Jiraiya looking at the seals that appeared on the women that started on both hips before lines of what appeared to be barbwire or something very similar appeared weaving around her stomach area oozing with an eerie blackness.

"What is it?" said Gai seeing the seal design though never recognized it from what he had seen or heard of involving seals.

"You wouldn't. This seal is strictly known by people my age or older and even then I swore I would never make anything like it to show to Sarutobi. This is a poison seal used by the Hyuuga Clan of old when they found one of their own had bared a child of another belonging to someone outside of the Clan. It's meant to poison the woman and the child she gives birth to killing both of them in a painful manner. The seal activates within a week before the mother gives birth to the child. It's called the 'Repent with Death Seal'," said Jiraiya looking at the seal in front of him that seemed to mock his existence in some way by appearing on the woman in front of him.

"Wait a minute! If that is the case...then how can Hanabi be alive when the poison should have killed her and Hitome like you said?" said Kakashi looking like the rest at Hiashi, who was almost in a state of collapsing then and there before slowly collecting himself to speak.

"Hitome went into labor early. She would yell sometimes loudly saying 'the baby needed to be free before it was too late' or if the baby comes out will both die', but I had always thought that was due to her contractions and mood swings. She...she must have found out about what they did and tried to warn me about it. Oh my god! What a fool I was to be so blind. No wonder the doctor didn't find anything he must have put it on her when giving Hitome her check ups and when she died covered it up knowing no one would question his authority on Hyuuga physiology," said Hiashi getting a small nod of understanding what had happened.

"I think I understand. The seal didn't activate when Hitome gave birth early. This seal has one semi-flaw to it. It must be preset to activate with the sealers chakra to start the process on the said date and time. After your wife gave birth the poison only kicked in half-way making your wife die at a longer and slower rate then was originally designed. That was one of the reasons Arashi is hated by the Elders and why they opposed him being Hokage in the beginning. None of you, not even Sarutobi-sensei knew this was one of the reasons why they tried to stop Arashi with every chance they had from being the Fourth Hokage. When he did he came to visit them one night while you were out on a date with Hitome (points to Hiashi) when you were announced as the official Clan Head of the Hyuuga. I know because Arashi had me watching from the shadows of the room to act should things go bad in the end. That was when I first heard about it and how Arashi threatened them to abolish such a thing in secret knowing that to keep it was an insult to Kohona both past and present," said Jiraiya looking at the others shocked that they didn't know this information thinking they knew their now revived friend so well.

"I take it those fools didn't let the matter drop?" said Hiashi wanting to know more about this seal seeing how such a thing was kept from him.

"You and I both wish Hiashi. Those Hyuuga Elders were outraged and determined to see that _their_ noble traditions stayed intact. However, in the end they finally caved knowing that if they didn't Arashi would tell you and then bring this whole thing into the light. The end result would have stained the Hyuuga name more then that of blood and dirt ever could," said Jiraiya before Tsunade stopped the chakra flow and the seals disappeared, but the shadow of them still remained inside everyone's heads.

"What about the blood you wanted me to see Tsunade-sama?" said Hiashi calmly thought just by looking at him the Hyuuga seemed ready to commit a few evil deeds himself.

"I need you to use your Byakugan Hiashi, to look at Hitome's blood in this bottle to try and confirm Jiraiya's suspicions. With the Preserve Seal on Hitome's head her blood in this should still appear fresh as the day she past away," said Tsunade knowing this would be a lot of help in proving what they already know.

"Byakugan!" said Hiashi without using the hand signs while staring at the bottle looking for anything unusual in the vile of blood.

"What do you see?" said Kakashi his face showing a scowl though due to his mask it was barely considered one.

"A small amount of a black celled shaped substance twice the size of the red blood cells pulling at them slowly, but surely while eating blood away in an acidic manner. I assume this is the only way it can actually attack the child while still in the womb making it look like the child died from a miscarriage of sorts," said Hiashi his hands now turned fist, as he realized just how deadly such a thing was and why Arashi wanted it gone.

"Arashi I think must have suspected this when he originally went over Hitome's file that was related to her death before he asked Hiashi permission to do this," said Gai seeing the bottle of blood in front of him slowly go from red to that of a lifeless black color that shocked everyone.

It was clear to everyone in the room that the Hyuuga Elders were more of a threat then they realized and would have to take care of this discreetly. Just like the Hyuuga Elders, they also knew there were other people involved that needed to be put into consideration with such sensitive information.

(Sound Village-Nightfall)

"Everything is prepared Orochimaru-Sama and everyone here is ready to mobilize," said Kabuto taking what he needed for the plan to work.

"Good. Our group will set the trap at the Valley of the End for those two boys'. Soon I will have the perfect body and that demon boy of Arashi's will be no more. The perfect revenge that I should have tried years ago will now come full circle and will show them all why I should have been the Hokage of Kohona," said Orochimaru knowing that what he had planned would make his dreams one step closer to reality.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Okay I know I know I have NO Sasuke and Naruto fighting, but there will be I can tell you that much. I also plan to create the moment where Shizune and Arashi interact and start building up on their relationship with "How have you been?" and the usual "What have you been doing these 10+ years?" to get things going. What did you all think of the whole thing with Hitome? In case you're wondering Hiashi never saw the seal with his Byakugan because he never had reason to doubt the Hyuuga doctor. Hitome didn't say anything because if she did then the Elders would mostly likely take it out on Hanabi and/or Hinata this destroying Hiashi on the inside. She figured as long as her children were safe she should keep her mouth shut and hope for the best.

I'm not sure what to do about Kiba still as I kind of set myself up where I'm unsure which direction to go. On the one hand I could make him backstab Naruto get Hinata on the rebound or I can let him draw his own conclusions about Naruto being all right despite being a demon vessel. You can tell me what you think, but it WILL NOT be a vote thing I just want your opinions if you wish to give me them. If you are also wondering why Naruto didn't use his "Chakra Beam Cannon" or his "Chakra Scatter Shot" on Maze (my OC) I wish to just briefly remind you that after impact the entity whether living or not that the attacks hit go BOOM! Wouldn't want Moegi to be hurt now would we? (----) Next chapter there will be fighting, there will be killing, and there WILL be backstabbing though, who will do that even I don't know I haven't decided. HA! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-Shadows and Blood

(A/N: I saw 300 and it ROCKED! The fighting was awesome and I dedicate this chapter and the one after, which WILL have fighting in it to that great movie. All who do not see this wonderful and violent movie I truly do pity you and pray for your soul to be purified. LOL! Sorry.)

Naruto was having a good week being a Chuunin Ninja seeing more and more people were giving him signs of respect rather then hateful glares. Of course the glares from the more arrogant villagers and ninja were still there whether he wanted them to be or not. By now though, Naruto didn't care about their glares or their ever so silent tongues along with their moving mouths. Each one of them that whispered "demon", "hell spawn", and such at him wherever he walked almost wanting to spit on the very ground he walked on as if tainted. They were empty threats and dead voices that had no power over him that they used to when he was younger.

He had gone with Moegi right after the incident with Maze to see the retired, but still a book reading pervert of a Third Hokage. The old man was now at his Clan's Estate with the other Sarutobi's doing things from training to daily chores. When Naruto confronted his "Grandfather" he appeared to be reading a history book, but from the blush slowly leaving his cheeks Naruto knew the man was really reading his Icha Icha Paradise book.

When Sarutobi heard what Maze said about Naruto out loud to Naruto while Moegi was listening he explained to her that he was not Slade himself just the living prison of him. It was then that the old monkey master decided to take up where Naruto left off knowing the girl would listen seeing how with his increased age was wisdom and understanding. He explained to the young girl about the law he set in place to protect the boy and how it only succeeded halfway partly through his fault and in some way Kohona in general.

Naruto remembered how he and the retired Kage smiled at Moegi's expression when she learned how Kyuubi was really Demon Lord named Slade. The poor girl's eyes nearly went the size of bowls when she learned that the Slade was in fact friends with the Fourth Hokage. The two were impressed how the girl seemed to understand how the attack was unintentional due to the unstable Genjutsu performed on Slade as she had been studying them more then anyone her age. 'One day she'll turn into another Yuhi Kurenai though I would have to have her at LEAST learn more then basic Taijutsu and Ninjutsu so she is not dependent solely on that subject of the ninja world,' thought Naruto knowing that after that day, the girl gave him even more respect then before.

However, as much as everything was turning out smoothly Naruto couldn't help, but mentally frown at the altercation he had with the arrogant Uchiha. It happened just two days ago and it had made him see Sasuke as a potential threat to Kohona that may have to be...removed.

(Flashback-2 Days Ago-Kohona Hospital)

Naruto was coming in for his yearly checkup now being done by Tsunade, who having read the boys file wanted to do the examination personally. She needed to see if anything had been misplaced by the incompetent fools, who had "healed" the boy during his ever so darker days in this place. Naruto had told her that his bottom half was fine seeing as Slade always made sure that was healed first should he have to make a break for it during or after his visits here.

She had taken his word for it on the ground he was probably still embarrassed to see him in his (from what Tsunade heard from Hinata and Haku) boxers and just did several other examinations of his well muscled upper body. Tsunade was carefully trying to see if there was even the slightest bone splinter or damaged tissue. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Nine Tailed Demon Lord, but as a doctor and Hokage that was trying to protect someone, who was precious to her, Tsunade only trusted in such things if they were done herself.

Naruto sensed Tsunade grimace as did he when his body had involuntarily flinched at the gentle touch as she examined him. Though his brain knew he could trust her with his life, the mind of his own body had too many painful experiences to just let the good old hag of a doctor/Hokage be embraced by her touch. "Sorry. My body has a mind of its own," said Naruto in a near whisper making Tsunade's heart feel strained when he said this.

"Its all right Naruto you don't have to apologize. Your body is just reacting on its own to the unfamiliar touch from a doctor in an all too familiar room that it has suffered in," said an almost as quiet Tsunade, as she could almost picture the scars he had when he was less the half his current age while examining him had Slade not healed him all those times.

When it was done Naruto gave a curt bow knowing there was no room for humor in this room as it had never been one for him. He left the room wearing his black baggy pants, with his right leg sporting an extra large kunai holster, and for his upper body was a well designed sleeveless blood red muscle shirt with a dark insignia of a crazed demons head along the chest area looking pretty angry. It had the words, "Go ahead and try something your soul already belongs to me anyway" written on the back so when people turned their heads to face him they would be freaked out.

As soon as he shut the door behind him his shadow clone that had been holding his sword handed it back to him before going "poof" seeing how its task was complete. On Naruto's way out he saw Sasuke brooding against a wall before staring at him with hate filled eyes. "I see the _great_ and _all_ _powerful_ Uchiha Sasuke graces me with his presence. To what do I owe the...displeasure," said Naruto, as he scowled while showing his fanged teeth at the ninja in front of him.

"I want you to fight me loser. Fight me seriously so when I beat you I can prove that I am and always will be your superior. Just like all the Uchiha's in my Clan were before me," said Sasuke removing his body from the wall still staring at Naruto with hate filled eyes.

"I think Itachi would disagree with that statement if he were here with us," said Naruto knowing the very mention of Sasuke's older brother was more then enough to send the so called "Avenger" into a realm of hate that only darkness could love.

"Whatever. Just follow me to roof and fight me," said Sasuke walking towards the hospital steps that lead to the roof with me a few feet behind him.

Minutes later on the roof all Naruto and Sasuke did was stare right at each other with hate or boredom in their eyes. "I don't know why you are so angry Sasuke. Just because you are born an Uchiha doesn't make you better then others," said Naruto though he knew it wouldn't do any good knowing the Uchiha wouldn't listen.

"Not better you loser. We Uchiha are superior to everyone and anyone. Even the Hyuuga Clan, despite their all seeing eyes are nothing compared to the Uchiha Clan. By defeating you I prove that the Uchiha Clan is superior to you and your weakling of a father that is the former Hokage," said Sasuke making Naruto have a scowl on his own face as he did not like it when people dishonored his father.

Sasuke could argue the same thing about his father and the Clan, but in truth aside from Itachi, Itachi's mother, and from what he learned of Obito, Sasuke's family had already dishonored themselves. To Naruto they were all stuck up pricks just like the one in front of him so the bastard had not claim to argue.

"You know Sasuke I find that despite all of your so called power you have absolutely no idea what it means to have or to be strong. I know it, Haku knows it, Gaara knows it, and of course Itachi knew it when he killed every single member of his Clan. Well...almost everyone though considering you're the runt of the litter I don't think you qualify," said Naruto making Sasuke scowl feeling the wind nipping at his neck where the Curse Seal mark was once more slightly pulsing.

"DAMN YOU!" said Sasuke tired of hearing about people stronger then him with his brothers name add to the list thus removing all thoughts and restraint in attacking.

Sasuke went at Naruto Sharingan Eyes filled with hatred and fury trying to land either a combo of punch, kicks, and/or both at Naruto. The boy being attacked either blocked or dodged like the attacks were nothing before kicking the Uchiha in the stomach knocking him back a good 10-15 feet. "With your level of skill Sasuke you have no right to even consider Itachi your brother or yourself an Avenger for that matter," said Naruto folding his arms across his chest clearly not impressed this was Sasuke's best work.

"DIE! 'Fire Style: Dragon's Flame Jutsu!'" said leaping into the air before taking a big breath of air and shooting it down upon Naruto.

With a flare of chakra channeled to his hand Naruto used it to manipulate the air around him to create wind and knock the flames away into mere smoke. "Is that the best effort you can put together? Surely you can do better?" said Naruto looking up at Sasuke, who was hanging in mid-air frustrated that he had failed again to kill him.

"Just shut up and die already so I can become stronger. Chidori!," said Sasuke his Curse Seal starting to possess his body at a slow rate while he went through the hand signs and made the Jutsu that made Kakashi famous through most of the Shinobi world.

"If that's how you want to play then so be it. 'Wind Style: Rasengan Drill Jutsu!'" said Naruto scowling at the Uchiha all the while forming the Rasengan in his one hand before handing wind into the mix giving it a pointy end that made it look like a drill in his hand.

Naruto leaped into the air while Sasuke headed strait for him fully intent on killing the boy, who had been the bane of his existence ever since he came to the Academy on the graduating day for his class. Just as the two were about to connect Kakashi and Gaara showed up with Gaara stopping Naruto while Kakashi deflected Sasuke's attack.

"I thought we'd find you here considering you are the only one, who can make Sasuke generate such killing intent," said Gaara to Naruto before he retracted his sand back into the gourd while Naruto himself disengaged his Rasengan Drill type Jutsu.

"Sasuke! What did I tell you about that Jutsu I taught you? You cannot and will not use it on a fellow Leaf Shinobi. That was not its intended purpose and is only supposed to be used as a last resort," said Kakashi scolding the Uchiha, who Curse Seal mark had left before Kakashi could detect it.

"What does it matter? No one will care if he dies! You didn't care when you taught me the Jutsu fully knowing how it would be used once I learned it. Besides that puny Jutsu he used to counter it would have been...," said Sasuke only to be slapped by the back of Kakashi's right hand.

"That Jutsu Naruto used was a completed form of the Fourth Hokage's prized technique known as the Rasengan. My Jutsu, the Chidori is a B-A Ranked Jutsu when you turn it form Chidori to Rakiri because of how it can kill. The Rasengan when incomplete is already an A Ranked Jutsu because when it is dispersed, it can shred an opponent to pieces rather then stabbing them. What Naruto just used was a perfected Rasengan using wind as his element to make it complete. HAD Naruto hit you with that it would have gone through your Chidori, through your arm, and taken off your shoulder completely, thus crippling you...FOR LIFE!" said Kakashi, as he now looked from Sasuke to Naruto before going back to Sasuke, who after a short time, snapped out of his shock at the information he was processing.

"Whatever sensei. As far as I'm concerned that loser was as good as dead and you came out of nowhere and stopped me from doing everyone in the village a great favor. I know how the villagers hate him even if I don't know why, but they obviously have their own reasons. Why not let me do my duty as a Shinobi and just help the village out like I'm supposed to," said Sasuke leaping off the hospital roof to take a long walk away form the three already on it.

As Kakashi saw Sasuke head towards the park area of Kohona he couldn't help, but let out a long sigh at how his first passing team was turning out to be such a failure. "He's losing grip on his sanity and the team is slowly falling apart. How could it come to this?" said Kakashi once more putting a hand where his Sharingan Eye still was knowing that tomorrow he was going under the knife to get a suitable more "natural" eye, as that was the real reason he was here.

"You shouldn't have played favorite Kakashi-sensei. That's was the reason behind my dad and Ero-sennin never showing favorites to anyone on the teams they trained. Well now that I'm done my examination from the old hag I have a date in 3 days with Hinata. Just as you have one with Sakura right Gaara," said Naruto seeing his red haired friend blush a little at that as he was nervous about taking her on dates as he was not used to it.

"Don't remind me its too embarrassing," said Gaara before he left with a twirl of his sand while Naruto left seconds later in a similar fashion except with leaves.

(End Flashback)

Naruto knew dark storm clouds were on the horizon as Akatsuki would be on the move again soon while trying to capture the other tailed beasts. According to Slade as far as he knew the other demons had no more relation to his previous life then his vessel did. For Naruto, he didn't know whether to consider that a + or – in his favor so he decided to let it hang around in the middle column for a little while.

"I better go and take Hinata on our date," said Naruto heading to the meeting point that was near his favorite ramen stand.

As Naruto headed towards his destination he could help, but picture what (in his mind) a date should be. The two would go on a little walk, they would talk, and go to a nice place to eat (not ramen since it was supposed to be a date). At the end of it all they sat down on a park bench and watched things slow down from there before heading home.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata waving to him wearing a nice sky blue/silver mixed kimono that really showed off her figure while really making her look graceful all the same.

'I love my life,' thought Naruto finding his life was doing all right considering.

(Kohona Park-Hours Later)

"I had a great time on our date Naruto-kun. Unfortunately, I think Haku and the others are going to be jealous of us being so close like this," said Hinata blushing up a storm while her head rested on his shoulder as the two sat on a bench watching time slow down in front of them.

Things on the date Naruto had setup were going perfectly, as everything came out just as he had envisioned it. They walked around Kohona for a while in the less then hate filled section of it before they went into a nice restaurant that happened to not mind Naruto. In fact in the past they would have let him in no problem, but the citizens of Kohona were much more cruel back then and would have targeted others, who supported the boy. Now things had lessened allowing the restaurant to openly support the boy without people threatening them or destroying property.

"Yeah. That's why I want you to keep this a secret from the others. Each of the girls like you are going to get a date with me and if you tell them that you were the first it might break their hearts. That and knowing Ino and Hana they may become more...hostile. Man I'm glad our family is wealthy so I can afford all these dates with so many beautiful girls. You most of all," said Naruto whispering the last part, as he didn't want to hurt the girls feelings seeing how he had made this date with Hinata a secret so the others would try to sabotage or spy on them.

This was to be a special moment between them and all who interrupted it...would die.

Unknown to the two love birds 8 pairs of eyes were watching them. "Now is the time to strike Itachi and if things go bad we can grab the girl to use her as a bargaining chip," said Sasori itching to grab the fox demon carrier.

Itachi felt himself in a bind knowing he had to act the role of an S-Class Missing Ninja even though technically it wasn't acting considering the secrecy of the mission. Kisame looked at his Uchiha partner and could see the invisible frown on the man's face trying to figure out if he should proceed or not. "Itachi?" said Kisame looking at his partner more when the man was silent for a good 5 minutes.

"Kisame and I will try to attack Naruto while you two try to grab the girl. However, she is to be kept alive in one piece. I don't want to face the wrath of the entire Hyuuga Clan. Even we cannot stop such fury that was once known as...'The Blind Death Wave'," said Itachi making Deidra shutter knowing what that was term given when the entire Hyuuga Clan fought as one.

"Where will we have him meet us after we grab the girl?" said Sasori wondering exactly what suitable spot would be perfect for this.

"We need a place that is far enough away from Kohona yet is within its boarder with a wide open space," said Itachi thinking of the right spot to choose.

"Why not that place with the two statues of those two Kages along that valley area?" said Kisame only to receive and invisible elbow to the rib by Itachi wising his partner would know when to shut the hell up.

Unfortunately, it was too little too late.

"I know the place. It s called...'The Valley of the End'. Its said to be the beginning of the end and the end to all beginnings. Even I don't know why it's called that, but regardless we will make that our spot. Move!" said Itachi hoping he didn't piss off the boy to much for his transgressions.

(At the Same Time-Elsewhere is Kohona)

"WHO DOES THAT NO TALENT LOSER THINK HE IS? I'M AN UCHIHA! I AM THE INSTRUMENT AND THE SYMBOL OF SUPERIORITY!" said Sasuke, as he was livid and nearly ready to go berserk with his Curse Seal constantly trying to break down the add seal made by Kakashi during the Chuunin Exams.

"So why are you being a dick of an asshole and staying in this shit hole of a dump?" said a female voice that belonged to one of the Sound Five known simply as Tayuya.

"Who are you?" said Sasuke looking at the five ninja with Sound forehead protectors on them clearly indicating they worked for Orochimaru.

"WE are the bodyguards of Orochimaru himself simply known as the Sound Four though right now were temporarily known as the Sound Five because of Mr. Albino here," said Sakon pointing Kimimaro, who scowled slightly before tuning back to face the Uchiha.

"So you're strong because you are with Orochimaru huh? Just how strong are you?" said Sasuke looking at the five members of the Sound Five.

"Show him Tayuya," said Ukon appearing out of his brother's body scaring Sasuke for a moment, as he had never heard of such a thing.

"All right here it goes you shit eating wood pecking gay Uchiha so pay attention," said Tayuya using her Curse Seal Stage 2 transforming into her demon looking form before turning back to normal.

"And you got that from Orochimaru?" said Sasuke believing that with this type of dark power he could kill Itachi easily.

"You've used your Curse Seal before in the beginning right? When you used it you were on par with that Naruto kid and he's at the very least as strong as your big brother," said Jirobo knowing that those words were more then enough to bait the boy.

"Yeah. So combined with the Curse Seal and Orochimaru's training I could well surpass my brother so I can kill him. Where do I sign up to enlist," said Sasuke feeling the Curse Seal on his neck pulsing with new found life.

"Meet us tonight outside of Kohona's walls beyond the North Gate. We will be waiting there to take you to Orochimaru-Sama at the rendezvous point by tomorrow afternoon," said Kimimaro before he long the others took off with several Jounin in pursuit some 5-10 minutes later.

(Back in Kohona Park-Moments Later)

Naruto was beyond pissed at this moment. Here he was relaxing with one of many girls that he was to spend the rest of his life with and just when things are going to end on a nice romantic level...four members of Akatsuki come out and attack.

As Nara Shikamaru would say...troublesome.

"I though I told you Itachi I don't want to join your little organization nor will I let you extract what's inside of me. If you know what's good for you then you will leave me alone. Remember what I did to Kisame's back," said Naruto putting Hinata behind him to protect her knowing that as strong as she was she could handle four S-Class Ninja.

Even if two of them were on his side.

"Sorry brat, but Akatsuki doesn't give up that easily. Now hand yourself over or will take you by force and if need be...take that sweet looking Hyuuga girl with us. I'm sure she will be useful..._entertainment_," said Deidara licking his lips making Hinata shiver slightly at what the man meant.

'Aw hell. Wrong choice of words idiot,' thought Kisame and Itachi knowing from the rumors they heard about the boy that by making their target angry was signing one's own death warrant.

"Okay I was going to be polite and only choke you with a hand full of your organs, but as of right now...I'm going to hang you from them on top of the Hokage Monument for all to see," said Naruto getting into fighting stance knowing his swords were back home and he felt they weren't appropriate for a date.

"Let's begin shall we!" said Deidara moving into his own way of attacking by using his exploding clay shooting one round after another using the mouths that are in the palms of his hands.

'Damn! Looks like the plan can't be saved,' thought Itachi hoping that the fight would be kept at a minimum of attention as he didn't want to alert the possible ninja in the area.

Seeing this Naruto move right and Hinata moved left only for the Hyuuga girl to run into a puppet made by Sasori. "My partner should handle your boyfriend easily so taking you will be of little resistance," said Sasori commanding his puppet in the shape of his mother to grab the girl.

Hinata, not wanting to appear weak in the slightest used her Gentle Fist Style combined with her Byakugan to disconnect the chakra strings that the Missing Ninja used to instruct the puppet to move. "You will find that like Naruto-kun I'm not an easy target either," said Hinata before she went through hand signs and created several water cloned from an open nearby water fountain.

"So the girl knows water clones huh? She must have an elemental affinity for water just like me," said Kisame off to the side while looking around once in a while for any leaf ninja that could be popping up at any moment.

"Kisame, you are part shark of course you are going to have an affinity for water. (Sighs) Sometimes I feel you have the brain of shark to match your looks too," said Itachi with the insult making the taller man grumble and say some things that should not be said in front of little children.

Deidara seeing his partners struggle with the Hyuuga changed tactics and instead of just throwing the bird sculpture he had made at Naruto, he threw it at the Hyuuga girl with her back turned to him. "Seeing how you can handle me lets see if your girlfriend can?" said Deidara, as the clay bomb flew at Hinata, who even with her bloodline was hard pressed to counter it in some manner.

"Kaiten!" said the original Hinata while her water clones fought the puppet user spinning at great speed protecting her from the explosions powerful impact.

The only problem with that counter was that it destroyed her nearby water clones despite the damage it did to the now semi-crippled puppet. That and when she was stopping her rotation Itachi reluctantly gave the order to Kisame who moved in to grab the Hyuuga Heir. "Hinata!" said Naruto looking on finding himself getting REALLY angry.

"Nice grab Kisame! You are finally good for something other then swinging that weird sword of yours," said Deidara before retreating back to Itachi with Sasori only for the said puppet master to stop finding a inhuman grip on his arm while the other was now dislocated and broken by a hard hit from an unseen leg.

Before he could scream his still good arm was twisted behind his back before he found a kunai was pressed into his neck hard enough to draw blood instantly. "Hey! Blonde guy who looks like a chick, this is your partner in your organization right?" You talk about making deals so I'll give you one right now. Hand me Hinata and I promise that I won't have to send this guy's remains back to you in a coffin the size of my pinky finger," said Naruto knowing if he lost Hinata he would make sure Akatsuki would lose everything they had...starting with his hostage.

"Its no real slice off my back if Sasori-sama gets killed brat seeing how the one thing about Akatsuki members that remains the same is that they are ALL replaceable," said Deidara not liking the "guy who looks like a chick" remark, but knew now was not the time to get angry about petty insults.

"Then his life has no value to him or me as a hostage. Die Akatsuki-teme!" said Naruto slicing the kunai along the man's throat deeply killing the man in a slow manner.

"D-Dei-dar-a! Yo-u...fo-ol," said Sasori before collapsing in a pool of his own blood dead just like his puppets.

"Like anything that is left for the future is a thing of eternal beauty... He got killed straight off!" said Deidara knowing he could go for the ring on his fallen partenrs hand later belieiving that the kid didn't realize the signifcance of it.

If only he knew what the Itachi and the Fourth discusses in his office before it was passed on to Naruto.

"Your next," said Naruto surprising Deidara when he picked up the ring from Sasori hand and igniting the "Fist of the Mortal Flame" in his right hand crushed and melted it right in front of them.

"You fool don't you know how old that ring is?" said Deidara knowing that without the partner ring to his own that was Sasori's he was offically screwed when he got back to face the Leader of Akatsuki.

"I know enough. Now hand over Hinata-chan...or else!" said Naruto extending out his hand for them to give him the girl.

"Sorry Naruto, but our Leader's orders are absolute. However, I am willing to make a deal with you in exchange for Hyuuga girls life," said Itachi getting looks from both Deidara and Kisame.

"Itachi we have to hurry I sense a huge army of shinobi headed this way. Two of them are Sannin level and the other is 'Kohona's Yellow Flash'," said Kisame knowing that as good as Itachi was the father of the demon vessel made the weasel look like a Genin fresh out of the Academy.

"Then I'll make this quick. Naruto, meet us at the Valley of the End. In exchange for your surrender we will allow the girl to go free back to Kohona. What do you say?:" said Itachi seeing out of the corner of his eyes that the Hyuuga girl was struggling with a scaley hand over mouth to get in a few choice words of her own.

"Naruto-kun don't do it," said Hinata after biting into Kisame's hand causing the shark man to yelp slightly in pain and decided to take some soft banages and gagged her mouth shut before keeping it there with her hand.

"Damn! This Hyuuga girl has some teeth on her. You sure she's not part shark?" said a slightly in pain Kisame still struggling tyo contain the fury of this bound girl in both his arms.

"Well see. I'll meet you at the Valley of the End tomorrow at 2:00 PM. Don'ty be late like Hatake Kakashi," said Naruto before looking at Hinata with eyes that said he was sorry before they "poofed" out of existence with Kohona Leaf appearing moments later with his father out in front.

"Naruto what's going on? What happened here?" said Arashi only to see the sad and angry look in his eyes knowing he may have to do something the older one didn't want to hear.

"We need to talk...in private," said Naruto sighing knwoing he was going to hate telling them what he was going to do.

(Hokage Tower-Hokage's Office)

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT?!" yelled Tsunde with her voice echoing throughout the whole village shaking several things along the ground making several cracks in the process.

"I said I'm going to agree. Even if Itachi and Kisame decide to backstab Akatsuki when we make the deal and kill the third member it would make them a target for the rest of the organization. Whoever the leader his of the Akatsuki will no doubt make sure that those two are killed no matter what to silence them forever. I'll play along for now until we get to the Valley of the End and then after that will see what happens," said Naruto knowing that if there was another way he would take it to keep the both spies under the Leader's radar, but there wasn't one.

"I hate to admit it, but Naruto is right. Besides its better that they are drawn to Naruto instead of just going after Gaara though from what you said Naruto you may just gotten Gaara off their target list. From the what Itachi showed me with his ring, was that they are used as conduits for channeling demonic chakra into their bodies. Thus making them stronger and to live long lasting lives as the demons themsleves," said Arashi, as he was remembering what Itachi had told him about the rings he and Kisame wore.

"So Sasori and his partner Deidara were supposed to go after Gaara's, which in this case was Terra and they woulkd be given her demonic chakra to enhace them and make them live longer along with the other members," said Naruto concluding what had already been suspected for some time now by his father and Jiraiya.

"Yes, but the trick is in order for this to work, you need both of the rings for each demon to be intact or else the process is useless. Each ring holder per demon gets a certain part of the strength that comes from that tailed demon. The reason is because if it were one person getting it all the demonic chakra, then it would overload and destroy their chakra coils killing them in a massive explosion.

"All right I guess that will have to do," said Tsuande knowing that when this day was over she would need to get stone cold drunk to make the headache go away.

Just then an ANBU member came in looking slightly worried. "Tsuande-Sama! Raido, Genma, and Aoba just engaged five Sound Ninja that created the barrier during the Third part of Chuunin Exams when the Sandiame fought Orochimaru. They are badly injured and need you and Shizune-san to heal them quickly," said the ANBU while looking like he or possibly she was ready to collasp from exhaustion in trying to get to the tower.

" I want an ANBU team deployed along with the Inuzuka's and their dogs to track the group to know of their location before I send in a larger force to take them," said Tsuande motioning for the ANBU to leave.

"What do I tell Hiashi? He's not going to be happy that his daughter got kidnapped and under the watchful eyes of her future husband no less," said Arashsi knowing that a very angry Hyuuga could spell doom even for him.

"Tell him Naruto will take care of it and to have faith in your son. Just remember the first strike from the Gentle Fist is always to hardest when you face an angry Hyuuga," said a mentally smiling Tsuande though she herself cringed at the thought of facing such a fury.

"How could I forget? He nearly killed sensei when he was caught peeking into the private hot springs of the Hyuuga Compound. He nearly castrated the Super Pervert and it took all your skill to fix him back to normal...or at least what I assume is normal," said Arashi looking at her questioningly though she had a halo over her head.

However, for all he knew Tsunade had put up a Genjutsu to hide the devil horns she some times reveals when she does something evil.

(Kohona-Nightfall-Uchiha Estate)

Sasuke had enough of this village he had been born and grown up in. He saw this place as a fat pig that had eaten far too much and was now so filled with overconfidence that they believed themselves to be invinible. "Bunch of weaklings, who can't grasp the concept of what it means to be powerful and strong," said Sasuke getting out his travel backpack he used during Wave to put stuff in.

Oh the irony.

When the boy got home he packed his things into his backpack seeing as how he intended to be his own person and not be held back by those, who fear his potential. 'Those fools think they can slow me down? They fear the power the Uchiha represent and while that fear is good its not enough as its fear of our memory as if we are extinct. As long as I draw breath the most feared clan of people in all of Kohona and the world lives on...in me,' thought Sasuke leaving his house after locking it up and headed for the North Gate.

(Kohona-Not Far from the North Gate)

Sakura was by herself after spending such a great time with Gaara seeing him smile a true smile that made her blush more then she had when she like Sasuke. She frowned at the name knowing the Uchiha heartthrob had never liked her and always turned her down for dates as Kiba had been beaten up for peeping in the womens bathrooms.

Driving her mind back to Gaara, she felt that as the boy opened up more he was slowly beginning to know what it meant to trust and open up to someone dear outside of family. She was saddened to hear him tell her how his father tried countless times to have him killed with the help of hire assassins. When she asked why all Gaara could tell her was because his father considered him a failed experiment that needed to be eliminated. 'Hardly the loving father type,' thought Sakura with her "inner Sakura" nodding in full agreement before squeezing a plushie Gaara and telling it she loved him.

After the date ended a summoning bird appeared for him meaning the female Hokage needed to talk to him. He bowed repsectfully to the girl saying, "I hope the next date is as wonderful as this one was."

If possible Sakura's hair had turned slightly red to match her face from blushing so much from that single statement.

As she walked down the path she found that she had bumped into none other then her old crush that was uchiha Sasuke. For a moment her heart betrayed Gara and felt weakened by being near the last Uchiha loyal to Kohona. It immediately died when she saw Sasuke with his travel backpack on with it buldging with various items meaning he was headed somewhere. "Sasuke?" said Sakura wondering what was happening since it was too late to go on a mission with Kakashi and Naruto this deep into the night.

"I'm leaving Sakura. I can't be here anymore. Its filled with weaklings, who fear those greater then them and keep them down. I need to go and find a place where I can show the true strength of my clan that only I can do," said Sasuke looking at her with his scowl plastered on his face.

"Sasuke please don't go. Your not weak here and no one holds you back. You remember what Kakashi-sensei told us right. That there are people younger then, but stronger then even him. The same goes for the Uchicha Clan as well Sasuke as there are clans and those that are not that have skills that can be the Sharingan. No Clan is perfect Sasuke," said Sakura, who was on the verge of spilling a river of tears knowing she had to keep her former crush from leaving this place.

"No Clan is perfect? Is that what you just said? The Uchiha Clan was perfect Sakura and it was ONLY destroyed because of that perfection. I will see to it that the Clan perfection lives on and to continue the legacy Itachi tried to ruin. Every person in Kohona is afraid of me and what my Clan represents. You, Kakashi, the new Hokage, and even Naruto himself fears the power that is my strength and it is for that reason that I must leave this place to see Orochimaru for power. Sakura...I am sorry," said Sasuke before appearing behind her and knocking her out with a chop to the neck.

For a moment...he conisdered killing her, but knew that if he did he could upset Gaara and would not have the power needed to beat him. 'Only after I get the power I need from Orochimaru can I do that. And then Kazama Uzumaki Naruto...I will take YOUR power making me...invincible,' thought Sasuke before continuing to the North Gate.

(Konhona-Kazama Estate-Early Morning)

Naruto couldn't get any sleep all night as he worried about Hinata and was unable to try and ignore a bad feeling in his gut that was going to happen to him or those that he loved. Everyone else at home could sesne it too when he came back and they did not like the feeling either, including the girls, who noticed their loves frustration slightly covering his face. They hugged and told him it would be all right, but even then their words though encouraging, were regrettably...hollow.

'Somethings going to happen when I meet up with them and I'm not going to like it,' thought Naruto while looking out the window alone in his bedroom, as he wished to be much to the sorrow of Haku and the others.

It wasn't that he didn't mind it had been some other time for such things until they were all together again.

He would have consulted with Piccolo on it yesterday, but the old hag of a Hokage that was Tsunade decided to make use of his strength for a mission 2, now 3 days ago. He was to help escort the lovely Princess/Actress Yuki back home to Snow Country while she was shooting her next movie with her tragic heroine like beauty.

He wished the Namek well that day and a safe return while Slade and Kurenai went with him after requesting they assist in the movie crews security and safety. By now they were on a ship to Snow Country and Slade had told him if anything came up that would require his assitance he should contact him right away via mental link.

While Naruto considered doing just that he felt he could do this himself. He wasn't an immature child and felt he had more experience in his life then most of the children his age involving something like this. 'I wonder if father felt like this when he was fighting during the Shinobi War?' thought Naruto before leaving his room silently heading to the kitchen to make some awakening high energetic herbal tea.

Spekaing of his father Naruto had noticed that Tsuande had been pairing him and Shizune more and more together. At first, it was the simplist of things like helping her find files that we kept away or the need of references to find that only a few had access to. But now it was like she was playing match maker and quite frankly...he didn't like it.

As Naruto sat on his stool sipping his tea he scowled at a mental image of the old bat and wondered where she got off tryng to play cupid with the boobs the size of people's heads. His father loved only his mother and no one more. Eventually his father would have to move on that was a given, but not now. Even now, as a windower Kazama Arashi was now considered THE # 1 top bachelor again in all of Kohona that every women wanted.

Putting his tea down and closing his eyes, Naruto entered his Mindscape and walked over to the urn laying in its resting place with the picture of his mother above. Carefully he took the urn from its place on the soft pillow and held it in his hand wondering what his mother would do if roles had been reversed. Would she move on? Would SHE, his own mother, get married to another man making it into a possibly unloved marriage? No! She would never do that. Absurd. Unspeakable to hear outside of his mind or another's own tongue.

Opening his eyes he saw his mothers urn now in his right hand smirking slightly at the wonders of moving things from one place to another. However, such things left him when he heard a knock at the door and put the urn away from view before going to answer it. 'Father's is still asleep from what I can tell and from the rest of the signaures so is everyone else in the house. Must be a messanger ninja or something,' thought Naruto before answering the door to find it to be like he guessed, a Messenger Ninja with a mask to conceal his identity from view.

Why though, Naruto never understood.

"Naruto-Sama (ninja bows) the Hokage has asked me to tell you to get dressed and then proceed to head to her office for an emergency meeting with her and the Council. The meeting concerns one Uchiha Sasuke," said the ninja before he or she (Naruto couldn't tell) "poofed" away seconds later.

"Things just keep getting interesting...and not for the better," said Naruto with a semi-annoyed looked on his face before shutting the door.

"Trouble I take it?" said Arashi in a white robe with flames on the sides nearly reaching his shoulder and around the arms.

"Yeah I got to go. Some meeting with the old hag and the Council conerning Sasuke. I don't know who else will be at the meeting, but it can't be good," said Naruto heading upstairs to get changed, but just as he stod by his room ready to open it he felt smooth delicate hands on his bare chest.

"You didn't sleep at all last night," said a whispered voice behind him that was more of a statement rather then a question.

"Something tells me you would have preferred that had I been with you...Haku-chan," said Naruto recognizing the voice and holding her hands with one of his making her blush ever so slightly.

"Perhaps. However, considering you need rest to be a functional Shinobi for what is to happen later today needs to take priority over my feelings. Hinata would surely agree with that...as well as the others if they knew what I do," said Haku kissing his shoulder before snuggling into his neck pressing him further into her and away from the door.

"You're right of course, but alas it can't be helped. I have to see the Hokage and the Council for an emergency meeting concerning the Uchiha," said Naruto breathing in Haku's scent from her hair as she did with his.

"So he finally left the village. I knew it was only a matter of time. I told this as such to Sarutobi-Sama and Tsuande-Sama and told them to talk to the Council about it," said Haku having raised the question with the two leaders of the village on what to do about the now traitorous ninja.

"I doubt they wanted to hear of such herasy in their mits. They act as if they are gods when they are mere fish in a large ocean. Nonetheless I must go. Tell the others when they awaken I'll be gone for awhile and that I love them all...like I do you," said Naruto, as he turned his head to face her and kiss her, which she embraced with great gusto.

After the kiss Haku could only nod as the two left the embrace befoe Naruto entered the room to get changed into battle ready form. There was a flash that came from his room and Haku knew he used THAT technique to head to the Hokage's meeting place in the Tower.

Downstairs in the kitchen Arashi held his wife's urn with a worried look bouncing off the urns reflection back at him. For a moment, he almost thought he saw his wife's reflection next his with the same worriness that he was feeling about this whole. "Were in for one wild day," said Arashi in a whisper before taking the urn with him upstairs to a room befitting his late wife's mobile resring place.

(Kohona-Hokage Tower-Emergency Meeting Room)

Naruto entered the room finding himself surprisingly the only one in this room that had to face Tsuande and the old fools on the Council. Hiashi, who Tsuande filled with calming sedatives was excluded of course from such names, but due to his change in attitude towards him the man had lost a good chunk of politcal strength. "Where is everyone else and what this about Uchiha Sasuke leaving?" said Naruto shocking some of the Council members while Tsunade felt the boy would figure it out whether he was told or not.

"How did you find out _boy_?" said one of the Council members with his eyes as hate filled as he had lost teeth and boy did the old man have very little teeth.

"It wasn't hard to figure out consideirng the its about Sasuke, that this is an emergency meeting ABOUT Sasuke, and there is the fact that one Uchiha Sasuke is power hungry crazy enough to betray the village to kill his older brother. Even an 8 year old could see what this meeting is about. Now why am I here and no one else?" said Naruto looking at the members of the Council seeing most of them snarl or knash their teeth as if to try and intimidate him.

They were failing miserably.

"Mind your tongue _demon_. You are here for a special assingment that only you can do given you _unnatural_...condition," said Danzo looking at the boy wearing his Chuunin vest along with all black Shinobi pants and matching in color helmet with a bandage over his now closed Jagan Eye.

It didn't take the man, who formed Root to notice the bandaged on both his arms were now slihgtly thicker with seal marks on them. 'Why does he have them like that on him? I wonder...,' thought Danzo, but pushed it out of his head for later, as he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"I take it I'm retrieving the traitorous bastard. No doubt to perserve the 'all great' Uchiha bloodline right?" said Naruto folding his bandaged arms making his pointed arm bracers stick out to give himself a more terrifying appearance.

"Correct Naruto-san. The objective is to retrieve Sasuke from where we determined is ironically the Valley of the End. They haven't reached it yet so you have to get to him before he gets there and over the border to Rice Country where Sound will be...and Orochimaru. Your orders are to either retrieve the Uchiha or to kill him if and should he resist," said Tsunade much to the uproar of most of the Council.

"Kill him? Hokage-Sama that is outragous! To keep the Uchiha bloodline forever within Kohona the mission must be to ONLY retrieve the Uchiha...unharmed to be more precise. The last thing we need is a crippled prodigy, especaully...considering the demons little history of wanting to cripple prodigies in the past. I don't think I need to remind any of you of what he promised to do to Neji during the Chuunin Exams," said another Council member that was Inuzuka Tsume, who was to the right of Danzo glaring at the boy, as in hopes her the power behind it would make the boy explode in a horrible manner.

If only such things were possible, then Naruto would see to it that all of Kohona was nothing, but a crater waiting to be rebuilt.

"First, Neji at the time deserved it. Second, don't go all rightious on me with your 'Leaf Ninja don't kill Leaf Ninja' bullshit. Had it been someone you cared for Tsume-san like Kiba or even Hana and was a victim of pointless Clan nonesense then you would have no doubt done the same. Third, I never carried it out because my future wife to be that is one Lady Hinata had me promise not too. You should be so fortunate that Kohona is blessed with such a pure soul among that of sinners and hypocritics," said Naruto making Tsume growl at him before mumbling something she thought he couldn't hear.

"Damn demon filth," said Tsume in a whisper in her dog tongue mentally smirking knowing as long as it wasn't said in human tongue he couldn't say anything.

"Better to be demon filth then some stuck up dog of a bitch like you. At least Hana got over hating me when you told her what was inside me or rather...what you said I was," said Naruto seeing Tsume's shocked face knowing he had surprised her.

"Inuzuka you and I need to have a private talk after this. You better go Naruto there is no telling how far Sasuke has gotten.," said Tsuande knowing that was all she needed to try and motivate the young Chuunin.

"What about Hinata? I can't leave her with Itachi and the others. I need a team that I can command that will allow me to do two things at once. I need Shikamaru as my second in command for his strategy like skills, the new 'Kohona Siblings' Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara as an ambush unit, Rock Lee for extra strength, Hyuuga Neji for scouting, and Inuzuka Kiba for further tracking," said Naruto knowing with this pretty heady group they could handle it.

"Out of the question! I'm not sending my son to aid this demon abomination and I say to hell with the Third's Law," said Inuzuka Tsuame, who was downright furious at her son be taken for this mission.

"ANBU take Inuzuka under arrest and take her to Ibiki and Anko. Tell them she broke _that_ law and will be punished accordingly," said Tsunade, before the ANBU took the clearly beyond angry Inuzuka away.

"I take it I have my team?" said Naruto knowing fully well what the answer was.

"You do. Meeting dismissed," said Tsunade looking at the other members of the Council seeing some of them either glaring at the rertreating form of Naruto or slightly at her.

The only one who was was Hiashi, who she realized had on a Genjutsu to conceal his own fatique in this matter. "Do you really believe he can win Hokage-sama? I've already lost my brother and m wife...I can't bare lose either of my daughters," said Hiashi when the other members had left the room leaving the two alone in the room.

"If there is one power that Naruto has more skill in then any other is to make people believe in something again. You know that Naruto loves Hinata more then his own life Hiashi. If anyone should be worried it's the people who tried to take her from him and you.

(Elsewhere in Kohona-A Secret Meeting Place)

"This is absurd. Tsunade-Sama is obviously been put under a spell by that demon. How can we kill him when so many people support him that can easily overpower us?" said a tired looking Council Member not wanting to die just yet from the lack of strength in his aging body.

"Don't worry my friend. From what I was informed of before the meeting is that the boy will be in for a long and painful fight that will be able to severely weaken him. When that happens our secret weapon will strike him when he leasts expects it and when that event happens, well...let's just say the Fifth Hokage is about to have a VERY short reign over Kohona," said Danzo smiling knowing that his plan was perfect despite the loss Tsume on the Council she could always be replaced with her son should he decide to join them if he offered.

(Valley of the End)

To say that Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara were surprised was an understatement as they saw the small army of Sound and formerly that of Sand Shinobi all around their chosen destination. "Keep the girl hidden Kisame. I don't want the Sannin to get any ideas about using her," said Itachi, who got a nod from his shark like companion concealing the girl under his black red cloud robes.

Itachi used a sleep Genjutsu on her after they left Kohona and while Deidara suggest that they take the girl to Cloud for disection or potential breeding of the bloodline there. Of course Itachi wouldn't hear of it explaining to him that if they did that then it would give an already angry Kyuubi vessel more then enough motive to do what the fourth did to Rock and basically turn the Hidden Village into a slaughter house with its ninja being the cattle.

Only then and after a rather venomous glare from the Uchiha did Deidara decide to keep his mouth shut.

"So what brings the infamous Akatsuki to this place. Come here to kill me I take it?" said Orochimaru, as the small group of three entered the area casually before facing the snake Sannin.

"No actually were not. Were here on business involving one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto for reasons you obviously know of," said Itachi knowing that if things were different right now he would kill the man before him.

"Really? So am I what are the odds? Though I do imagine that you will want the brat to be alive at the moment rather then for what I have been planning," said Orochimaru, as Kabuto came to his side whispering something into his ear before looking at the shark of the group, who bared his fangs at the medical Sound Ninja.

"You can't beat the boy Orochimaru. Even with Kabuto by your side utilizing his own Curse Seal Level 2 mark and any if not all of your other second rate Jounin that you bring with you," said Itachi wondering what the man next to the Sannin was whispering.

"True, but that is if I face the boy head on. Why try to fight him when he's at full strength when I can weaken him to a point where he is beatable and can be slain by someone such as myself," said Orochimaru smiling his sickening smirk that made Itachi just want to kill the man right then and there.

"What makes you think you can bring Naruto into sucha trap when you have nothing of value to do that with?" said Itachi narrowing his eyes at the snake and activating his Sharingan at the man.

"Simple Itachi-kun. I have your little brother coming this way to join me while my Sound Five easy, but still difficult to leave behind bread crumbs for the son of Arashi to follow," said Orochimaru making Itachi's eyes wide slightly in shock at this news.

'He's brining Sasuke here! Damn it this isn't good,' thought Itachi knowing if sasuke saw him now then he would try to attack and could cause further problems to the plan he had intended to set in motion.

The Sannin and his ninja army had thrown a Monkey King size wrench into his plans.

"Oh and in case you were wondering Kabuto earlier just informed me that my scouts have spotted Naruto heading this way with quite a potent ninja team. I'm sure the traps I have for them will be keep them all very much entertained the final components to my plan get here," said Orochimaru smiling even more sinister making even Kisame and Deidara a little nervous.

'Its times like this I should have become a sculpter rather then a ninja like mom said I should have,' thought Deidara wondering what these seals the Sound Ninja were making all around this place were supposed to be.

(15 Minutes Later-In the Forest heading towards the Valley of the End)

"Have any of you guys ever been to this place before?" said Naruto wondering if they had ever travelled with their sensei's to this area for any missions outside the village.

The demon vessel had already explained to them what happened to Hinata and her being grabbed by the members of Akatsuki. It took Neji and Lee to hold back Kiba, who didn't hesitate to blame Naruto for not protecting her like he should have. His ranting continued for another minute before Temari got angry and smashed her fan over his skull before she told him to shut his face.

Though Kiba didn't say anything else negative after that, his eyes told volumes of just how much he was hating Naruto right now. A hatred that was slowly consuming his heart and clouding his own judgment about what was fact from fictional paranoid fear. 'I don't know how Kazama, but I will get you for letting Hinata get kidnapped. Maybe mom was right, maybe you are the Nine Tailed Fox. Unfortunately, for now all I can do is wait and see what happens next on this mission,' thought Kiba before he shut such words from his head knowing they could wait for later as the mission was more important at the moment.

"No I don't think so. Our missions as Genin are always to be around areas that were to be considered neutral or friendly classified places to help develop out training while getting used to travel," said Neji knowing that taking a Genin team to a less then hosptialable place that hated Leaf Ninja's was not something that he or his sensei would do.

Even Gai had some mental sense on the subject.

And more importantly, so did Cloud and Rock.

"Gaara what about you? I know you traveled to Sound at least once with...well you know who," said Naruto not wanting to bring the other demon vessels bastard of a father back into the light.

"I heard Orochimaru talk about it once during my last visit with _him_ when they talked of the possible Sound/Sand Secret Alliance Treaty. The Sannin said it involved him and the Toad Mountain Hermit Jiraiya may years ago when he defected from Kohona. However, I believe there is more to it then that seeing how the Sannin kept the subject about him and not that of the deeper history that place represents," said Gaara knowing that when his...Kazekage wanted to go deeper Orochimaru cut him off instantly saying it was not important or relevent to the conversation.

"Obviously something happened at that location to make it a prime spot for Orochimaru to make it a meeting point before going to Sound. Regardless we need to hurry to catch up to Sasuke so we can finish the mission faster so I can rescue Hinata from Akatsuki," said Naruto ignoring the increasing spike of killer intent from Kiba, whose hatred of Naruto continued to grow.

'This is bad. Kiba's hatred towards Naruto for getting Hinata to fall in love with him as well as her kidnapping is reaching some troublesome and dangerous levels. My brain is already telling me that much from his face alone and the sweat from his forehead already there is enough to determine that as things are now he made become severely hostile. If Naruto is ever to have a moment of a weakened state then Kiba just might...,' thought a worried Shikamaru knowing he should stick close to the dog user as much as possible to restrain him should it come to such a thing.

"Kiba-san lower your killer intent or you'll give away our position," said Lee in a small whisper knowing that if the killer intent got high enough the plan to stop the Uchiha and rescue Hinata would fail outright.

"Too late Leaf Ninja's," said a voice above them as a small army of Sound and former Sand Ninja came at them each with an evil purple aura around them like when Sasuke had his Curse Seal activated.

"Shit," said Naruto drawing his sword from his waist and looked quickly at his weapon summons scroll Tenten had given him to see if it was still there.

He would have to give her an extra long kiss for that and somewhere in his mind, Naruto suspected both Tenten and Dragona, who was laughing to herself about this knew it too.

(At the Moment-The Valley of the End)

"Tell me Sannin...why are you so interested in my little brother? I mean besides the fact that you want the Uchiha Clan bloodline of course, for your obvious reasons," said Itachi looking impassive, but felt slightly uneasy around Orochimaru nonetheless.

"Very perceptive as usual Itachi-kun. As you know there are Nine Great Demon Lords that have been recorded throughout history. The One-Tailed Racoon, the Two-Tailed Cat, the Four Tailed Wolf, the Sixth Tailed Dog, and of course my personal favorite the Eight Headed Hydra Basilisk King Snake that was said to be second only to the Kyuubi. Most of the demons are either sealed or been captured by Akatsuki, but no one knows what happened to the King Snake do they. Not even the Akatsuki Leader himself themselves knows just where the great Basilisk is. However, being a former Akatsuki member myself as well as a fellow snake I just so happen to know where the beast is," said Orochimaru with a glint in his yellow snake like eyes that made Itachi's fingers reach for the hilt of his Uchiha Clan's sword hidden beyond his robes.

"Are you saying these seals you've been making are to summon the creature here?" said Itachi, as he carefully calculated his chances of killing the Sannin with Kabuto beside still him.

"In a manner of speaking yes. The Basilisk, like the Kyuubi was sealed in a new born child that happened outside of Leaf Village. After that it was decided that the demon vessel like the Kyuubi's later on would reside in Kohona. To protect our investment it was sealed in secret unknown to anyone in the village seeing as it was supposed to be the Clan's secret weapon when the moment was right. However, since the Basilisk is such a crafty creature, in order to use its powers after the child grows to a certain age that it can adapt, it requred another seal be added to the vessel later on. After that was done and a few certain...pawns are then set in place, along with a strong amount of demonic chakra from an outside source to ignite the seals designed around here then...well as they say its self explanatory. I doubt I even have to tell you just who contains the Basilisks within them," said Orochimaru smiling even more, as Itachi came to the terrible conclusion as to who was the snake vessel.

"Sasuke! Sasuke is the vessel of the Basilisk Snake Demon Lord," said Itachi in a small whisper that the Sannin in front of him heard regardless.

"Yes. Your father decided to do it while you were on a mission as you were too young to be considered trustworthy to know about such things. Danzo, myself, and the infamous Akasuki Leader assissted him the sealing using Fugaku's designed seal combined with my own version interlacing making sure that little Sasuke-kun had no contact with the Basilisk or was changed by it in any way until the phase that I am setting up now is takes place. In the beginning, Sasuke was going to become a prized weapon of Kohona when Danzo started his take over down the road when the Fourth least expected it. When he had succeeded Danzo would make the annoucnement that Kohona was going to change for the better to rule over all the lands to keep the peace everywhere, but in order for it to happen they would need to start a war with the other villages," said Orochimaru putting the pieces of the plan together for Itachi to figure out.

"All of course except Sound, who would to show that it was 'no threat' to Kohona would become its newiest ally. Then of course the 'new' Kohona with those still loyal to the ways of Sarutobi and Arashi-sensei would be removed, from the picture by soon being imprisoned, enslaved, and experimented on," said Itachi scowling at the Sannin trying to keep himself under control at the moment for he was VERY tempted to kill the monster in front of him.

"If only things had gone according to plan (sighs) what future test subjects I could have had. However, as such good things were happening nicely, shortly after we did this sealing, that all so goody goody Kazama Arashi became suspcious of us and I knew that something had to be done, but even I, Fugakau, and Danzo combined could not hope to beat him. What a surpise it was that I received an audience with the Leader of Akatsuki, who came to offer me a positon among its top members for my interesting forms and my sealing designs. All the time he told me of a certain Nine Tailed Demon Lord that was heading to Kohona and could be the key to my plan to stop Yondaime from finding out more about what we did. After telling me his plan the Leader gave the hand signs to do the Genjutsu I used and needed to make the Demon Fox unstable. The only drawback was I was injured and had to use my imperfected Immortality Jutsu before it could be completed," said Orochimaru seeing Itachi's eyes widen even more in surprise, as he did not know that to be true.

'Crap! I knew we were in a bind before, but this...I can't go back to Kohona as I would have to figh Orochimaru and while I could kill him it could be risky. It would be quicker if I get to Kabuto first though it could leave problems later if these guys are truly loyal to Orochimaru and attack should I be able to kill them both,' thought Itachi doing a small calculation in his head of his and Kisame's chances for survual.

The odds came out 35/65 percentage wise going against him.

He would have factored Deidara (now looking nervous) into the equation, but Itachi had knwn that the clay explosive making ninja was going to die whether he stayed or not. The Leader of Akatski would most likely NOT take the loss of one of the ancient rings with great enthusiasm.

Just as Deidara had said earlier...Akatsuki members could be replaced and if Itachi or Kisame weren't careful...so would they and Kohona would not last if they did.

(A/N: YAY! This chapter is done. Not much fighting I know, but I need to save that for next chapter. Bet you didn't see what Sasuke had inside of him did you? HA! I know a lot of you think Naruto is too super powered and he probably is t some extent, but after what he's facing right now only being the beginning you will be thanking me that I did make him as he is. Some of you believed that Piccolo or Slade would help in this mission thus making the odds once more in favor of Naruto. WRONG! It took some thinking, but I figured have them sent on a mission for the moment out of the country. I never saw the movie (T-T) nor do I wish to in parts on because its in subtitles and would prefer to deal without them. Today is my Birthday 4/5/07 and I'm so happy. I'd tell you my age, but then I would feel old. LOL! Just kidding I'm not that old. Anyway I hope this chapter amuses you all until the next one. Sorry if I left any parts left undone I try to do my best. If you have any questions you know how to reach me (reviews or PM's) and whatever I missed (which YOU WILL tell me) I will try to fill in during the next chapter so no worries. So until next time...PEACE!!!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33-Walk Through the Shadows of the Valley of the End

The large attack force of enemy Sound and Ex-Sand Ninja came at them like heavy rain in a thunderstorm pounding upon Naruto and his team without mercy. Each one of the enemy ninja were now enhanced by Orochimaru's Curse Seal corrupting their minds all the while fueling the ever growing bloodlust within them. Temari used her fan knocking, cutting or killing them with the "Wind Scythe Jutsu". When the enemy got to close for her to use it she used her Iron Fan as a weapon knocking them back and into sweet dark unconsciousness.

Shikamaru used an advanced form of shadow manipulation his clan had called "Shadow Absorption Jutsu" that connects to the shadow of the intended target and then drains the shadow thus making the target fall lifeless. It was a Jutsu that the Nara's rarely used, but learned nonetheless as it was something that even they, despite all their genius had a hard time understanding its end result.

Neji disabled and killed his enemies with Gentle Fist Taijutsu style of the Hyuuga Clan hitting all the necessary chakra points his ever so gifted eyes made him see. Despite the Curse Seal on the enemy's necks, once the chakra points he hit were close, they fell like puppets without their strings. The ones that he was unable to fight when they got to close for him to change direction to hit he used the "Kaiten" sending them flying into the tree trunks or branches. In addition, if one were to see the look in Neji's eyes you could see that the Hyuuga Branch member was angrier then any other time he had been angry. Like Naruto he cared for Hinata and found himself desiring to fight like a man possessed to help get her back even if that mission was for Naruto alone. At the very least, Neji could try and help clear the path to get her back to Naruto knowing this was, but one form of repenting for his sins towards his cousin.

It was also a way to prove that he deserved to have his Cage Bird Seal removed, but the former reason was more important then the later.

(Flashback-2 Days after the Tsunade Retrieval Mission-Nightfall-Training Ground 12)

"Neji are you alone?" said Naruto whispering while keeping himself hidden deep within the shadows of the trees waiting for the Hyuuga boy to come to see him in private.

"Yes Naruto-sama. It was difficult, but I did manage to get out of the Compound with the help of Uncle Hiashi-sama. Why am I here?" said Neji several feet away from the tree Naruto was in acting like nothing was happening.

"You said before about the Hyuuga Branch being slaves in all, but name within their own family right? What if I told you I found away to change the seal so it could protect the secrets of the Byakugan, but not hurt you should someone of the Main Branch use its powerful and painful secondary effect when activated?" said Naruto gazing Neji's facial and bodily reaction to the statement.

The boy in question was shocked at this news and his body showed it before turning and looking up to face Naruto in the tree branch above him. You know of such a way?" said Neji before he pictured the invisible lock on his door that bound him to his cage being unlocked allowing him his freedom.

"Sure I can just let me explain. You see Neji, it was ironically the Hyuuga Elders, who created such a seal to use on themselves should someone in the Branch Family lead a successful revolt on the Main Branch. They would either use it as a bargaining chip to save their lives or trick the Branch Family to administer that Cage Bird Seal on them to fool the traitors. It was actually a seal that pre-dates your Cage Bird Seal as the first prototype design of what Branch Family members have now," said Naruto looking at Neji's look go from shock to mind boggled.

It would have been comedic had this not been a serious situation.

"Such a thing is true then?" said Neji having heard rumors of the seal being more then one, but never wanted to believe it out of the possibility of it being false hope.

"Yeah it is true. Your uncle showed me a day or two after the Chuunin Exams were over when I explained to him that for you to truly be free, you needed the seal removed from your forehead. Apparently the Clan Elder's modified the prototype to give them more control over the Hyuuga Clan for their own benefits. Now the real kick to this is that the prototype part of the seal was never changed at all. It just had another seal covered over it called 'The Servitude Seal' that was performed a split second after the first part making it look like the ritual creates one big seal rather then just two. For now, I can NOT remove the second seal seeing as how I'm already on the radar of every single person in Kohona, who hates my guts. When the time is right I will have Hiashi and my father meet us in secret to remove the second part of the seal from your head along with any other Branch Members you can trust," said Naruto knowing that even among the Branch Family there were some that hated him more then the Main Family.

"Thank you Naruto-sama. I will," said Neji giving a slight bow to the boy above him.

"Please...call me Naruto," said Naruto before he disappeared into the shadows of the trees never to be seen again until later the next day.

(End Flashback)

Since that day, Neji had done a complete 180 degree on his personality and even found a potential love interest in a girl from the Branch Family of the Hyuuga Clan. Now all he had to do was survive to see her again and get his Cage Bird Seal altered back to the way it once was before the dividing of the family.

Kiba was holding his own while tearing through his enemies with his claws along with his partner Akamaru. However, it didn't stop the dog user from sending the occasional glare at the boy, who stole Hinata's heart for it, sickened him to no end. Picturing all of his enemies as Naruto, Kiba used his families "Piercing Fang" and the "Double Piercing Fang" Taijutsu style to pave a hole through them all. 'First Naruto takes Hinata, then my sister, and makes me look weak to my own family. Well I'll show him and all those other demon lovers,' thought Kiba making his own mark on the battlefield.

Rock Lee was knocking down or chopping people with his giant sword left and right and would have said some things about his "Flames of Youth". Of course he didn't seeing how this was not the time nor was it been the place for it seeing as how they were still surrounded by the rainfall of their enemies. 'So many enemies of the Leaf descend upon us to prevent us from retrieving Uchiha Sasuke. I must continue on to the end with my FLAMES OF YOUTH! Only then can I be worthy of being the rival of the Kazama Clan and one of his strongest bodyguards when Naruto becomes Hokage,' thought Lee using the "Leaf Gale" in combination with his sword taking the heads and upper bodies off his enemies.

Gaara was doing what he usually did back in Suna or on any other mission as his sand just kept catching his enemies left and right. Each one crushed into his sand or tossed into a tree crippling them for the rest of this mission. Some of the enemy had looks in their eyes that were aimed at his sister. 'No one should have those eyes when looking at my sister unless she wants them to have it and only one person I know can have that look because they will married,' thought Gaara killing 3 Ex-Suna and 5 Sound Ninja with his "Dessert Funeral" before his sand spun into a massive whirlwind knocking 4 more ninja away from his presence, shredding their bodies to pieces.

Kankuro being the puppet user that he was manipulated his puppets to either shooting long ranged poison filled needles to being his guards against those that got past him. His puppet called "Crow" held its own while being controlled via his chakra strings that were connecting to through Kankuro's finger tips. 'Man they're all over the place. I'm glad I have Gaara next to me watching my back. Before he would have killed me for being this close or I would have had my one eye staring at him and the other at the enemies. I am glad things are going well in our families favor and not down hill like before,' thought Kankuro using his puppet to take a few shuriken and kunai that were aimed for him.

As for Naruto, he was fighting the hardest of the entire group as he was fighting the bulk of the forces engaging them all. Using his skills with his sword in his right hand and his left hand holding the infamous Rose Whip in another, he tore through his enemies like they were a wet paper bag. There were time when his enemies would try to attack him long range with Earth, Wind, and/or Sound Jutsu's. Normally Naruto wouldn't have problems with this, but a great deal of this force were high ranked ninja's enhanced by the Curse Seal given to them by Orochimaru thus enhancing the power of the Jutsu's themselves. "We don't have time for this. Gaara! We need a huge wave of sand...NOW!" said Naruto killing a weird looking Sound Ninja, whose body exploded after being sliced in half with a wave of sound though the aftereffect was minor to him at most.

"Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall!" said Gaara hearing his friends words before he summoned almost all the sand in his gourd and sent it towards the teams enemies.

The Sound and Ex-Suna saw this and tried to run only to be consumed by the large and grainy sand of a waterfall coming at them. Once all were consumed Gaara then utilized his "Desert Funeral" and killed all of them in one shot. 'Okay big note to self: NEVER EVER ANGER GAARA!' thought Shikamaru seeing the blood from the corpses become absorbed into the sand before entering the boy's gourd.

"We need to continue on before they reach the Valley of the End. Let's hurry!" said Naruto running with his team behind him a few feet behind him trying to keep up.

Unfortunately, just as they seemed to be in the clear of enemies another large force of enemy ninja this time wearing Rock symbolized headbands. "What are Rock Ninja doing here?" said Kiba finding that this affair was none of the other ninja villages business.

"We are here for the son of Kazama Arashi. A.K.A: Kohona's Yellow Flash! When we are done with you we will see to it that Orochimaru is properly thanked for telling us this information," said the Rock Ninja with several scars on his face like Ibiki, but straighter then diagonal and looked like they cut even deeper.

"I don't have time to play with you and neither does my father when he finds out you are after me," said Naruto angrily as he hated these road blocks in his path.

"So the rumors are true as our Kage believed though he was skeptical like the rest of us at first about the man's return to the living. Perhaps we should try to take you back alive if possible for future experimenting and maybe potential breeding of our own Kazama's back in Rock Village," said the Jounin Rock Ninja looking at a few potential female ninja in his unit, who could do it while wondering just what secrets the Kazama boy possessed that his father passed down to him.

"We don't have time for this Hinata is in danger and we need to get to Sasuke before he gets to the Valley of the End and to Sound Village," said Kiba knowing that everyone would agree with what he said.

"You heard the dog boy. So Rock wants be brought back dead or alive huh? Well as you know already knew the hard, my father is infamous for killing so many of you. Since I am so _flattered_ you wanted to hurt my dad by attacking me for payback I think I'll join him in the family tradition of scaring the crap out of Rock Ninja's," said Naruto biting his right thumb and then placed the blood underneath his bandaged left arm on the spot he had there before.

"He trying to summon those damn toads! Stop him before he can," said the Rock Jounin as he and his large attack force rushed to engage the boy.

The Leaf Ninja's behind Naruto were going to engage, but were stopped by Naruto, who moved his right hand up to stop them. "You guys take care of them I have to make up for lost time seeing how I'm nearing the deadline as it is to meet with those damn 3 Akatsuki members. 'Dark Summoning Art: Dark Dragon Summoning Jutsu!'" said Naruto before he placed hand on the tree branch creating a large amount of smoke before a dark scaled dragon in battle armor from helmet to knees appeared roaring loudly as it was brought into the ninja world scaring both sides of the field.

"_**What is your will my Master?"**_ said the Dark Dragon as it turned its head back to face Naruto and await its orders.

"Take to the air and try to find Uchiha Sasuke's scent while heading toward the Valley of the End," said Naruto before the dragon nodded, roared, fired a huge fireball at the Jounin squad leader (killing him among some others), and then flew into the air with Naruto on his back.

"We'll keep these guy's at bay Naruto-kun. Go bring Hinata-chan back and kill that no good Uchiha-teme all right!" said Temari, as she was very impressed that Naruto had summoned a summons she had never seen before in her life.

"Okay! I have faith in you Temari-chan. Give them a good kick in the nuts for me!" said Naruto on the dragon heading towards the destination at a fast speed that surpassed his own in flight.

After hearing this Temari grinned evilly at the group of Rock Ninja's before her as she intended to for what they wanted to possibly do to her Naruto-kun. 'The only woman in this forest area, who is going to breed with him, is ME!' thought Temari, as she attacked the enemy like a woman possessed making Gaara wonder slightly what was going on in his sisters head at the moment she smiled that smile.

However, for his part, as he was killing the Rock Ninja's that were his enemy seeing how he was a Leaf Ninja now, Gaara felt he didn't want to know what was in Temari's head. 'Indeed Shikamaru was right about blonde women being troublesome,' thought Gaara picking up one Rock Ninja with his sand and smashed him repeatedly against a nearby tree trunk.

'I heard that!' thought Terra in his mind making him mentally wince knowing he was going to get yelled at by his "cousin"(as she was officially stated) when he got back from this mission.

'Damn I hate having her hear my thoughts like that when I drop my guard,' thought Gaara wondering if he should redirect her towards her lazy boyfriend when they got back.

Just say Shikamaru said something about how troublesome women are being angry slave drivers in front of her and the Nara's mother and he should be in the clear.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had wanted to do this for some time, but he had to air on the side of caution when summoning more then just the usual Foxes, Toads, and/or Gamabunta himself. If he felt if he summoned his dragons unless it was needed it would show an abuse in power and would drive his friends to be jealous and distant from him because of it. That in itself was not something Naruto wanted as he had yet to tell some of them about Slade and how he was the Demon Lords vessel.

Naruto for the most part was still trying hard to figure out how to tell all the girls in his harem that didn't know about it like Tenten, Kin, and Ino. Ino, he believed would no doubt scream hysterics about this unless in a controlled environment where things could be explained. Kin would understand knowing that her previous master had talked about such things with her just not, WHO they were, and Tenten, being the oldest of the group would be mature about it and think things through. 'Well at least I know that Gaara has to tell Sakura about his too and Terra has to tell Shikamaru about her being a Demon Lord. Though it has the spelling of 'troublesome' for the Nara's dad and mom all over it when that day eventually comes around,' thought Naruto before spotting movement below him.

"_**My master I see them down there just below us. I shall intercept them from the front,"**_ said the Dark Dragon diving into the forest in front of the Sound Ninja's, who were the supposed escort of one Uchiha Sasuke to Orochimaru...the Sound Five.

"What the hell? I thought you said the prick wouldn't get this far Sakon," said Tayuya an angry glaring at her fellow Sound Ninja.

"It appears we were wrong Tayuya-san. Still, this was not unanticipated by Orochimaru-sama and are to proceed with his backup plan. Now Operation: Sound Wave-Alpha Prime Directive...begins," said Kimimaro summoning bone like swords to his hands.

"Might as well considering the Uchiha went on ahead to see Orochimaru at the Valley of the End," said Sakon with his brother sticking his symbiotic neck out of the others back.

"Come on we don't have all day let's get a little payback for what he did to us before with the help of that green guy making us look weak," said Ukon wanting some serious payback.

"I'm only going to say this once. Stand down and surrender. I would prefer not to have to kill all of you. I see a lot more value in you being alive while siding with Kohona then dead in the near future just for serving that snake in the grass that you call a boss," said Naruto crossing his arms before removing his summons from the soon to be battlefield.

"Save your mercy for those who would care shit face. When I'm done with you the guys you make love to won't touch you with a 3 foot pole," said Tayuya raising her flute to her lips ready to use her abilities.

"Actually I prefer women and I have quite a lot of them all waiting to get me back home in the sack when I'm older," said Naruto smirking making Tayuya miss her musical note she was going to play out of shock.

"So the boy's a ladies man huh? Well will have to change that won't we," said Kidomaru cracking all six knuckles while smirking at Naruto.

"Your funeral," said Naruto before charging forward at blinding speed aiming his punch for the multi-armed Sound Ninja only for it to be blocked and his fist grabbed by the very large man known as Jirobo.

"This kids still packing a wicked punch from before," said Jirobo wincing slightly finding his hand hurt when he intercepted the blow.

Naruto did a back flip hitting Jirobo in the chin before spinning quickly to avoid a bone projectile from Kimimaro, who threw one of his swords at him before making another. "So you are all using teamwork to beat me huh? Well at least I know that Orochi-teme covered the basics with you guys," said Naruto leaping into the air to avoid bone pike coming from the ground.

"You'd be surprised what we can do. 'Spider Art: Web Prison Jutsu!'" said Kidomaru shooting webbing at Naruto while he was in mid-air trapping the boy in it.

"Payback is a bitch and so am I you gay retard. 'Sound Style: Hearing Binding Jutsu!'" said Tayuya seeing her opportunity playing her flute while channeling chakra into it and sending it at Naruto while he was still trapped in the webbing.

Naruto for his part blocked out the pain better then most probably could considering his heightened hearing, but that all didn't mean crap now. He could only hear a high pitch type frequency as blood oozed slightly from his ear, but stopped as his healing powers kicked in, but the damage to his ears stayed the same. 'How troublesome,' thought a slightly disturbed Naruto finding that their teamwork was slowly weakening him and thus delaying him further from his primary objectives.

Sakon leaped into the air at great speed once Tayuya stopped playing her flute and started punching and kicking the now defenseless boy smiling at him as if he were the vessels superior. "Now Kimimaro turn him into a pin cushion," said Ukon when Sakon finished and was heading to the ground.

"Die! Kaguya Clan Style: Double Bone Arrow Jutsu!" said Kimimaro raising both hands and firing wave after wave of pointy arrow shaped bones at Naruto hitting him dead on.

Before the boy turned into a skewered log that is.

"Damn he used the Substitution Jutsu!" said Jirobo before he heard Tayuya grunt in pain for being punched in the face by an unseen force before feeling pain himself in his back as Naruto rammed his fist into his spine and through his chest.

"I gave you the warning. Now...all bets are off," said Naruto removing his bloody arm making the ninja in front of him fall.

"Even as I die I will see to it that you fall when facing Orochimaru-sama. Sound Style: Touch Binding Jutsu!'" said Jirobo using what strength he had left to use the Curse Seal on his back to give it the extra kick he needed before his bodies chakra system exploded in a massive sound blast hitting Naruto's bodily nerves making him feel numb all over.

Naruto was a little taken back by that and it showed on his masked face making Sakon and Ukon laugh a little while Kidomaru just smirked along with Tayuya. Kimimaro was the only who stayed serious while observing his enemy waiting to see if the boy was as effected as he believed Naruto was. "You seemed surprised kid. Let's explain things to you about what happened. You see when you obviously attacked several of the Sound Ninja's a while back you obviously noticed that one of them was different. When you killed him, he released a sound wave when he died that secretly launched a chakra seal marker on your body that that will bind your senses when one or all of us die. Each one of us has a sensory binding Jutsu for each of your senses kid. Even if you were to defeat us you'll never be able to recover long enough to beat Orochimaru much less try to get Kohona's Uchiha that he is making his prized pet," said Kidomaru folding his six arms while Tayuya just snickered at Naruto thinking he was much weaker now.

"And what makes you think I want to retrieve the Uchiha. If anything, your take on what happened to Sasuke I am now authorized to kill the fool using everything from human to demonic powers at my disposal. For that...I thank you," said Naruto removing his right arms bandages and readied the dragon like fury growing in is arms.

'_**Make them remember Naruto. Make them remember...WHAT FEAR TASTES LIKE!'**_ thought Dragona to Naruto infuriated that these fools would bind Naruto of his senses...as if that could stop her precious host.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Tayuya looking at the huge ball of dark fire in the shape of an evil looking dragon's head.

"I think we have a problem," said Sakon while Ukon was whimpering behind his brother with the feeling of dread filling _his_ part of the body.

"_**DRAGON...OF...THE DARKNESS FLAME!"**_ yelled Naruto in a demonic voice as he released one of his most powerful dragons at the four of the remaining Sound Five with them nearly frozen in horror while staring into its hollow soulless eyes.

'Such power. Truly it matches the gods,' thought Kimimaro as he acted quickly and like before during the incident with Tsunade nearly every bone he had with all the chakra he could muster along with the Curse Seal giving him the extra boost he felt he needed.

"Kaguya Clan Style: Great Wall of Bones Jutsu!" said Kimimaro activating his Curse Seal seconds before planting both his right and left hands, palms open, and let lose his own ultimate defense.

In truth it was the unstoppable demonic force meeting the _nearly_ immovable human made object as the two forces collided with wave after wave of scorching heat covering the area. 'So he thinks this will save him? Wrong!' thought Naruto putting even more power into the attack making the wall of bone to become superheated and ready to fall seconds from now.

"Screw this I'm getting the hell out of here," said Tayuya running away from the spot she was in only to find that as she got a safe enough distance her body seemed frozen.

"You really think that the punch I gave you earlier was just for fun? No, what I did was put a very rare seedling inside of you that when I activated using my chakra, will rip you to pieces while giving birth to a wide variety of beautiful plant and flowers. In truth, it will be that defining moment that will turn the flowers into your grave marker for this place. Right now I have commanded the slowly growing seed to simply paralysis you with some well placed vines with _thorns_ running along your spine. Stay a while I may need you alive," said an angry sounding Naruto, who so much didn't even look at her before the large bone wall exploded sending pieces of bone splinters the size of elephant tusks at a very surprised looking Kidomaru, Sakon with Ukon telling his brother to move his ass before it was too late, and Kimimaro who was trying not get hit in his weakened state while coughing up blood due to his lung disease.

The results were instantaneous as the remains of the bones hit Sakon and Ukon in their heads killing them instantly. Meanwhile the remains of the dark dragon hit Kidomaru and then burning him alive ultimately to death before he could completely use his webbing and harden it to create a protective cocoon type shield over his body. The poor man was burned and when the three exploded, only part of the sound wave got through partially blinding Naruto's sense of seeing in half. It was only through the power of the Jagan Eye that the difficulty of seeing anything at all was reduced to that level as even the great eye had fallen prey to such a force. 'And things just get harder,' thought Naruto focusing his eyes to be somewhat decent enough to see with.

(Valley of the End)

Sasuke arrived at the Valley of the End as the Sound Five had told him to see Sannin that was Orochimaru for further instructions. He could clearly see all around him with his (now activated) Sharingan Eyes the seals that were placed everywhere in strange designs and patterns with some of them, strange as it was, feeling slightly familiar to him. "Ah Sasuke-kun how nice of you to join me here in this place," said Orochimaru appearing in front of Sasuke with Kabuto next to him.

"If only the feeling was mutual. The only reason I'm here is for the power you can give me to kill my brother. I expect to be worth my betrayal to Kohona because if its not I'll find someone who can," said Sasuke crossing his arms while scowling at the Sannin.

"Of course Sasuke. I would never deceive you in such a manner as I hate Itachi almost as much as you do. Trust me Sasuke stick with and I give you the word a Sannin that you will soon be stronger then your older brother," said Orochimaru knowing that Uchiha Itachi, his partner Kisame, and the other named Deidara were in hiding as they didn't want Sasuke to see them and go into a fit of rage.

Naturally Orochimaru agreed with them seeing as how it would not do wonders for the boy to see them here acting natural. So for the moment the two sides had declared a temporary truce with each other until this thing with Sasuke and Naruto was over.

"Good because I want to get started right away," said Sasuke eager to become stronger and kill his brother soon.

"Soon Uchiha Sasuke, we will train back in the Sound Village. However, I would like one thing from you in the form of a Jutsu I saw. You performed it during the Chuunin Exams and that power that you displayed with it caught by interest. Tell me...what are the seals for making that _'Chidori'_ I think you are called it?" said Orochimaru his eyes now had a sinister shine to them that made both Sasuke and Itachi.

"Yes. What do I get in return? I'm not the type of guy to hand out Jutsu's to anyone," said Sasuke frowning at what the Sannin had to offer him.

"Walk with me a little I have some interesting information that concerns both you AND Kazama Uzumaki Naruto," said Orochimaru knowing it would get the Uchiha's interest.

Seeing Sasuke smirk, Orochimaru knew he was right.

(Back with Naruto)

Meanwhile, Kimimaro was struggling to stand as he didn't have a lot of chakra left in his body to use. His Curse Seal had tired him out when using it to defend himself and his four teammates and it didn't help his disease was inflicting pain upon him at the moment.

He saw his enemy that was Naruto struggling a little with the sensory bindings placed on him by the others when they died. He COULD attack with a single shot before he died thus removing Naruto's ability to see clearly all together when he exploded. The albino knew the boy could try to use his demon's chakra to recover if what he understood of the demon vessel was correct, which was why the sensory binding seal had a second effect placed on it.

His thoughts on the matter however, were stopped when sand surrounded his legs and a large sword was pointed at his neck. "Do not move I do not wish to kill you. Gaara-san might, but I believe you are not as evil as one would believe," said Lee while Gaara had covered over 90 percent of Kimimaro's physical form with body crushing sand.

"Naruto-san, are you all right?" said Gaara finding Tayuya paralyzed state weird, but he figured Naruto took care of her in some way to prevent her from moving.

"Yeah I'm fine. Tayuya is immobilized for the moment through a plant I put in her so if you could just knock her out I can kill the plant on contact with where the plant is so it won't kill her so we can have Ibiki or Anko interrogate her later," said Naruto slightly lying about his condition and was only able to answer Gaara through reading the boy's thoughts on what he was saying before timing his response to the point where it seemed he heard him when in truth he was...temporarily depth.

"Forgive me Tayuya-san, but this will hurt," said Lee hitting the girl in the back of the head with the butt of his sword making her fall unconscious from the hit.

When she fell to the ground Naruto came over to her and put his hand up the back of her shirt until he reach a noticeable lump at the midpoint of her spine. Putting chakra into his hand forced it into her body until it reached the plant commanding it to shrivel and die thus dissolving harmlessly from within her. "Lee, take her back to Kohona and have Ibiki and Anko take a pass at her for interrogation to get information on Sound. Gaara, you and I need to have a little talk with the albino," said Naruto walking over to Gaara while Lee picked up Tayuya with one arm and ran off.

"Just so you know Naruto we took care of all of the Rock Ninja's and at that lazy Nara's suggestion we stayed in certain spots in teams of two to cover a large area that would almost guarantee safe passage back for you, me, and Lee upon our return," said Gaara turning his head to face the boy, who only nodded seeing as how he didn't hear any of it, but he knew what he said from reading Gaara's mind.

"I need you to take him back as well to Kohona. However, unlike Tayuya he needs to be brought back conscious and I need you to be careful with him despite how you have him contained. He's very overzealous when it comes to fighting and is fanatically loyal to the Orochimaru-teme as Fan-girls are to Sasuke," said Naruto pulling out a cig and lighting it with the black flame from his hand giving it flavor that for the moment he could taste.

Though to his credit that was not what Naruto had in mind at the moment.

"Since when do you smoke?" said Gaara looking at Naruto surprised at this since he had never seen the boy smoke before.

"Picked it up around Asuma-san some time ago and stole a few of them from him seeing as how my healing abilities prevent me from getting lung cancer. Besides even if I did Tsunade could _cure_ me before anything happened that would be considered lethal," said Naruto glancing at Kimimaro when he said the word "cure".

Gaara frowned a little before looking at Kimimaro seeing the look Naruto gave him and decided to play along. "Just don't smoke around the house and only out on the field. I don't want my sister having lung cancer when she's older. Not to mention from the way Kimimaro is struggling this isn't healthy for his lungs either," said Gaara while Naruto nodded reading the other boy's lips instead of reading his mind.

"Get him back to Kohona and have Tsunade-baa-chan offer him a deal he can't refuse in exchange for that fanatical loyalty of his and see if she can do the same for Tayuya. She may have sharp tongue, but I think with the proper medication and some of Tsunade's _doctor_ like ways it should be MUCH cleaner down the road," said Naruto looking from Gaara to Kimimaro, who looked so tired at the moment while he was trying to stay awake hearing the conversation with great interest.

'They could cure me? That was what he was implying, but Kabuto said my condition was beyond fixing. Was he wrong? Maybe it was beyond his medical training to cure me and doesn't know how. So instead of trying to help me the fool lied to hide his shame or to prevent me from leaving his master. From what I recall with the conversation I had when I brought up the other Sannin's Orochimaru said Tsunade is considered the best doctor in her lifetime. Maybe she knows of a way to help me and if so...should I swear loyalty to the Leaf in exchange for it?' thought Kimimaro before sand consumed all, but his face.

"Naruto I don't have to tell you that the Uchiha needs to be killed seeing as how his worth to the Leaf Village has run out," said Gaara walking off through the large grassy field.

"Tell me something I don't know. (Blows out some smoke) Now if you'll excuse me I have to go kill Sasuke and rescue Hinata-chan from Akatsuki," said Naruto taking one last drag out of it before blowing out the smoke and then flicking what was left of the cig away onto the chard remains of Kidomaru.

"Naruto there is one last thing I have to say. (Naruto: "What?") My own senses tell me that yours are not 100 percent as you would like others like Lee to believe. For some reason the damage to your senses is not being healed by Slade's demonic powers. I know your sight his damaged along with your hearing and your sense of touch. You used a lot of chakra using whatever skill used to defeat this group and I doubt the amount used to summon that dragon earlier didn't help with your chakra supply either. When you face both members of the Uchiha Clan, then Kisame, and finally Deidara you may find that even you are not as invincible as you make others believe you are," said Gaara walking away from Naruto heading back where he came.

"I could never fool someone, who thinks almost in the same way I do. Do NOT tell the others or they will get worried and come here to aid me. If they do it will break the verbal agreement I made with Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara as they will try to kill her before I can save her. I can't endanger my future wife like that Gaara, just as you would never endanger Sakura if the both of you got married," said Naruto seeing images of the two getting married and placed them in Gaara's head making the demon carrier blush.

"I understand. Take care of yourself Kazama. I await your return so we may spar in the dojo," said Gaara wanting to get in another fight between the two of them so they could test their skills for battle.

"Yeah I will. Oh and Gaara! (Gaara: "Yes?") Thanks for trusting me no matter what. It took guts to go on a leap of faith man. Tell all the girls that no matter what happens...I love them all," said Naruto his voice sounding sad in the end before he rushed off faster then Gaara could see.

'Why do I get this feeling that...Naruto may not be coming back us," said Gaara heading back trying to figure out how he was going to keep his sister calm knowing she would want to know about Naruto.

If she found out about his condition her previous rampage would make her last one seem small in comparison. It was something he would like to avoid since even with having his ultimate defense of sand to protect him he doubted it would save him from the rampage of Naruto's lovers should he die.

(Kohona-Kazama Estate-Study Room)

Kazama Arashi was a man whom many said was the greatest of Hokage's because he was so creative in his work that it could baffle even the Nara's until they were red in the face. He could make seals, Jutsu's, and went one on one with Slade in Kyuubi form only to come back to life after dying.

If that wasn't impressive then you are either have the IQ of a rock or are a coma patient.

However, the one thing that he couldn't figure out at the moment was his own heart. He loved Hikari more then any man (except his son) could imagine and would do anything to see her loving face again. However, as he placed the urn on the table of the study and looked at it, Arashi felt that things were becoming complicated with Tsunade's original student Shizune. His son had confronted him about it and pointing out the obvious fact that Tsunade was abusing her position as Hokage to play matchmaker.

Arashi remembered how the boy was far from happy when he approached him about the subject of him and Shizune being so close.

(Flashback)

Naruto had entered his father's study seeing the former Hokage reading a scroll and had a drink in hand that looked slightly alcoholic to the boy. "We need to talk father," said a very serious sounding Naruto that told his father there was no room for saying no.

"Oh! What about son?" said Arashi finishing his drink and putting it down on the table and turning to face Naruto.

"Its about you and Shizune getting together. I want you to tell Tsunade to stop trying to get you two together. It dishonor's mother's memory," said Naruto with his scowl not being hidden from his face.

"And since when can a kid like you son tell your old man what to do in regards to his personal life?" said Arashi only noticing his sons scowl becoming worse.

"I have every say because one: I'm your son and two: you sealed Slade inside of me and made my life a living hell. Don't make me tell you number three," said Naruto with his arms crossed in front of him.

"(Sighs) Look son you don't understand. Hell, I don't understand what's happening with me and Shizune right now. I haven't been happy with any women like I am with her since your mother. Right now I'm strictly on a friendly basis with the woman. There is nothing more to it then that. If you think I would betray your mother's memory like that and just simply go fall in love again with another woman in just a few weeks time then you are mistaken. I loved your mother Naruto. I still do and always will until I die a second time in my life, which will hopefully be of old age this time," said Arashi not wanting to die in the manner he had before.

"I know dad I'm just looking out for mom's spirit. The last thing I want to happen is for you to do what others have done when they lose their spouse. I will not have you go into a loveless marriage and if you accidentally do...the bride will not make it to her wedding day," said Naruto before leaving the room.

Meanwhile Arashi just looked into space at where his son once was wondering just HOW much of his wife's personality was within his son. 'Okay now I know where he gets his possessiveness from,' thought Arashi looking at his empty glass and the bottle not far from him.

He needed another drink.

(Flashback Ends)

'The idea of Tsunade playing cupid nearly gave me a nose bleed when Naruto told me and took every bit of strength I had to prevent myself from thinking such perverted thoughts. If Jiraiya-sensei found out all he would have to do is picture Tsunade like that and he would be set for life in terms of his inspiration. That is of course Tsunade didn't find out and beat the crap out of the poor bastard...again,' thought Arashi finding his problems involving Shizune always seemed to be connected somehow to the other two.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even feel the urn give off a weak pulse of warning that Naruto was in danger so deep that not even Naruto himself knew it.

(With Naruto)

Naruto hurried as fast as he was able to while heading to the Valley of the End knowing he had to meet Itachi, Kisame, Deidara to get Hinata back, but at the same time kill the younger Uchiha. Not like it would matter in the end. Not when he went with the three Akatsuki members. That alone would give him unofficial immunity from Kohona's Council of old people and it pricks that were out to get him. And if he somehow did return to Kohona with the new of Sasuke's death he could always kill Deidara before hand and have Itachi and Kisame come back to Kohona.

They were employed by the Third Hokage after what had happened and he was sure that Tsunade as the Fifth with the help of the Third combined with the support of his father that was the former Fourth Hokage could overpower the Council. 'As long as Itachi tries to rebuild the Uchiha Clan he nearly destroyed I don't think they will care as long as they keep the bloodline within Kohona's borders. The old fools,' thought Naruto knowing that Kisame could always head to Wave Country and start a new life there if things did NOT exactly work out for him here in Kohona.

Speaking of Kohona, Naruto couldn't help, but wonder just how the others were doing and if they were worried about him as he was for them. Haku, as calm as she was when he left, was probably so worried that the slightest touch from an unsuspecting person, would cause her to do something to that person...especially if that person was of the male gender. Tenten was probably training right now though if he knew Tenten she was no doubt concerned as well and wasn't hitting her targets with perfect accuracy like she used to do. Kin would try to prove that she was strong and work on some Jutsu's in the family library along with Ino knowing they could use them to their benefit. "They are all waiting for my return and are going to show me how strong they are when I get back. I just hope I can considering my condition right now though I'll make sure for their sake that I do return," said Naruto under his breath trying to repair the damage done to his senses.

He couldn't understand how Slade's demonic chakra that was running through his body was not healing him as it should. Then he remembered some of the teachings Piccolo and Slade had taught him about sound as it could be made into a very dangerous weapon if it was not used properly.

(Flashback)

"All right kid here's one of the lessons you should learn so pay attention because it involves your senses. First, never underestimate someone, who can turn your senses against you or shut them down partially if not all together. Take it from someone with very sensitive hearing as a single whistling sound over a few minutes can seem like hours of hell for me," said Piccolo remembering how Gohan had whistle his song with that pet dragon of his jingling bells at the same time.

A day that will live in infamy for the Namekian warrior as he never wanted to experience it again. EVER!

"Piccolo is correct Naruto. Your senses can be your greatest ally in a fight, but also your worst foe if you don't know how to survive without them. Which is why for this session you are going to have your senses partially taken away until you get used to it and then removed entirely until you can hold your own against the two of us for a solid 6 hours," said Slade knowing that messing with sound was not an easy thing.

"I don't understand wouldn't your healing abilities heal me Slade-sensei?" said Naruto confused though it would be a good form of training experience for him to have.

"No. That is something different all together. Even if my healing powers that run through your body heal you Naruto, it won't work completely. Binding one's senses requires that power to heal or recover from such a thing be suppressed as well. Even I can't get around that. That is why were not taking any chances and are going to take care of this potential threat now," said Slade focusing on Naruto's body chemistry and doing what needed to be done before it could get started.

That day was one of the more painful training sessions Naruto had ever received, but in the end it was well worth it.

(Flashback Ends)

Naruto soon found himself at the Valley of the end near a cliff where he could look into the depressed looking place. Below him he saw Sasuke standing on the water's surface with a feeling of power that rivaled Naruto's own. Naruto frowned wondering what had happened in such a short time to make Sasuke this powerful. He suspect the Curse Seal on Sasuke's back had a hand in it seeing as how the boy gave into his lust for power and removed the seal around it made by Kakashi. 'That only seems to be part of the equation that was the catalyst to his increase. There is something more to this then meets the eye I know there is. I better go down there to find out and remove the Uchiha so I can try to get Hinata-chan back safely. Speaking of Hinata-chan, I don't see Itachi down there with the other two, though since Sasuke is here he probably realized that such things would lead to complications. Still I better be on my toes. The last thing I want to do is get wounded or killed for underestimating the situation like people have me my entire life. Wouldn't that be ironic,' thought Naruto before going around and jumped down using his chakra to create wind at his feet and landed gracefully at the water's surface.

"So you finally deiced to show up loser? Took you long enough," said Sasuke with his ever confident smirk on his face filled with the arrogance Naruto hated.

"After today your going to wish you ran to Orochimaru and to Sound Country because I have no intention of bringing you back alive...only in pieces," said Naruto focusing what senses weren't blocked around him to take in things better.

What surprised Naruto was that Sasuke just laughed at him like it was a personal joke that was said between him and Naruto. "That's funny Naruto that truly is. I already ran into Orochimaru here and he told me some very interesting things about myself that I never knew, but at the same time he also had some very choice words to say...about you," said Sasuke pointing at Naruto still smiling a smile that seemed to be a younger version of Orochimaru's.

"Really? Then you obvious know why I'm as strong as I am?" said Naruto curiously watching Sasuke with what vision he had left with his eyes.

"Yes. You are a demon vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The strongest of all the Nine Tailed Demon Lords in this world and is also your sensei. To have the strongest of the Demon Lords train you would no doubt make you the warrior you are today. If only he had taken me under his wing I could have used his power properly," said Sasuke saying the last part with a scowl.

"You mean kill your brother and then act like him before going on a psychotic rampage right? I went through hell when I was training with Slade. Had he trained you I bet you wouldn't have even put in even a tenth of the effort I did. I know it, Slade knew it, and deep down inside YOU know it," said Naruto point his own finger at Sasuke, who scowl turned into a snarl.

"SHUT UP! You think your so high and mighty because you have that damned fox inside of you or outside helping with your training don't you? Well as it turns out I have a secret of my own that no one not even the Third Hokage knows about. Want to know what it is Naruto?" said Sasuke looking at Naruto with eyes of malice.

"If you mean that you're a homosexual then I have no problems with that Sasuke after all its your choice. Just don't go in trying to grope me and were good," said Naruto making the Uchiha become furious at the Kazama before him.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Naruto and when I do my eyes will truly be superior to all others...just like Itachi's," said Sasuke wondering when Orochimaru was going to spring the trap his opponent.

"Yeah I heard you the first time Sasuke-_chan_ now what was this about a secret that the Third never knew about," said Naruto faking boredom, but was actually interested in what the Uchiha had to say.

"Oh that? Well...how can I put this in words that a loser like you can understand? Oh I know, how about this...I'm a demon vessel too," said Sasuke smiling an evil smile while Naruto opened his eyes more in shock.

"What? Which one?" said Naruto, as Sasuke had now gotten his full attention.

"The demon I hold is the only one that could rival the Kyuubi himself in battle when they fought in epic battles against each other. It's known as the Basilisk: The Eight Headed Snake Demon. Isn't this great Naruto? This not only makes us brothers as demon vessels, but it also makes us rivals for strength and power," said Sasuke just before Orochimaru appeared with Kabuto and their army of ninja's all around them.

"Hello Naruto. How have you been since your recent run in with the Sound Five?" said Orochimaru while some of the ninja around him laughed knowing what the man meant.

"Well considering I have two being interrogated back in Kohona while three are dead I'm actually doing very well. How are you? Still molesting Kabuto with that weird tongue of yours?" said Naruto earning him glares from both the Sannin and Kabuto.

"Your going to eat those words boy when we kill you and send you back to your father in what little pieces that I'm willing to give him," said Orochimaru, as he, Kabuto, and the other ninja around Naruto and Sasuke went through multiple hand signs before activating the seals around the two boy's.

'Uh-oh. This...could be trouble,' thought Naruto looking at the eerie light of the exposed seals that were once hidden now activate.

"'Ninja Art: Barrier Seal of the Damned Method!'" said Orochimaru nearly putting all of his chakra into the seal, along with Kabuto's, and the other ninja's charka all enhanced (except for the Sannin himself) with Curse Seal marks to further strengthen the seal.

"Well this new," said Naruto looking around at the seal around him and Sasuke only to find that it was that of multiple seal that were either blue, purple, or red covering the entire valley.

"You like it Naruto? According to Orochimaru it's a seal made to keep people in for as long as possible so they cannot get out until they see fit. Seeing how both of us are in here and the only way out is for one of us to die that leaves only one option," said Sasuke with his Sharingan Eyes spinning with excitement.

'Yeah...for me to kill you and the demon inside of you before you become a threat to my family,' thought Naruto getting serious and into his fighting stance despite several of his senses being unusable.

"I wouldn't bother calling upon your demon's chakra loser. Those red glowing seals all around this valley are keeping them back while the purple colored ones are strengthening my demon power in me," said Sasuke his body looking sickly purple, black, and green.

"Unlike you I don't need Orochimaru's help, using suppressing seals, and enhancement seals to beat my opponent. In all honesty Sasuke I think Itachi would be disappointed in you," said Naruto seeing Sasuke become furious with his words.

"You won't be saying that when your DEAD!" said Sasuke going on the attack moving almost as fast as Naruto throwing a punch at the fox vessel that was blocked and swiftly countered with a sweep kick.

Sasuke, using his Sharingan saw this jumped back once more in his fighting stance before charging his formal teammate all the while feeling his body changing and improving him greatly. The Uchiha could feel the demon inside of him getting stronger as it awoke when he activated his Curse Seal that allowed more of the demons power to course through his veins. At the same time the Uchiha felt strange as he felt that the stronger he was getting through the power of his demon the more he felt distant to his own body. He blocked it out of his mind though and focused more on destroying Naruto knowing that this would set the bar for him in beating his older brother.

Sasuke delivered punches and kicks to Naruto while Naruto himself delivered his own using his Jagan Eye, though slightly weakened, to block out the Sharingan's "foresight" ability as some called it. Though it was becoming harder since his senses had weakened while Sasuke's were getting stronger and it wouldn't be long before the stalemate that was their close quarter combat sided with Sasuke. Right now punches met punches, kicks were blocked or redirected with the opponent's kicks, and kunai met kunai each had in their hands.

'I better do something soon or I won't be able to fight him like this. If it comes down to it...I may have to remove my weights, but Slade-sensei said 'not until you are older' due the power output would overload my body afterwards. Not to mention the damn seals all over this place aren't helping either and the transformation that Sasuke is taking doesn't look to healthy. He almost looks like someone that weird guy that Piccolo-sensei talked about once in the garden when I asked him, who was the greatest villain he had ever fought was,' thought Naruto before he ducked the kunai aiming for his head and spun his foot around kicking Sasuke in the jaw giving both boys a breather.

Deciding to take this further Sasuke revealed like Orochimaru he too had the Kusanagi sword or rather, a carbon copy version of it. "Let's see how your sword style matches mine Naruto," said Sasuke readying himself in the Uchiha sword style.

Naruto seeing this nodded and revealed his own sword at his waist not wanting to use the larger sword unless he had to as a surprise for the Uchiha. "It's a shame you are so filled with a lust for power Sasuke for if you had stayed loyal and pure to Kohona I would have helped you become stronger. Now I can only pity you, before I end your twisted soul's existence in this world," said Naruto readying himself in the demon sword style Hiei had taught him.

The two went at it vigorously with steel meeting steel with neither kid backing down from the other. For every hit Sasuke got on Naruto, the fox vessel returned with his own on the Uchiha. Naruto would attack with a low strike to throw Sasuke on the defensive, which the Uchiha would counter before delivering a spin side kicking Naruto's hard in the ribs. When Naruto saw this he raised his right leg up and blocked it with the front part of his leg ignoring the pain he was getting from it. Overpowering Sasuke sword, Naruto then hit the Uchiha in the face with the butt end of his sword before giving him a good kick in the stomach knocking him back several feet.

"Just because you know how to use a sword teme doesn't mean you can match me," said Naruto smirking at him before getting into the Gatotsu stance he used on Gaara during the Chuunin Exams.

'Shit. I have to do something or else he'll be beat me...again! I need more power then what I have now to beat him. If Naruto can call on his demons chakra at dangerous levels then so can I,' thought Sasuke drawing on more power from the Curse Seal that was weaving black marks around the seal underneath his shirt.

The results were as Sasuke expected them to be and Naruto found himself surprised by this new development. Sasuke's body from what Naruto could see was becoming more lizard like with his hair pointing up on either side of his face like a weird "V" shape. The Uchiha's face was turning pure black with pointed purple line streaks coming down from his eyes down his cheeks. His hands now had short semi-sharp looking claws on them. However, what disturbed Naruto was that Sasuke's back sprouted two bug like wings of that of a winged beetle would have. 'Aw crap!' thought Naruto sensing what he could of Sasuke's power surpassing his own forcing him to put away his sword while his opponent just threw his on the ground letting it stand in the earth it struck.

"I see you are serious now Naruto. That's good because so am I. Once I kill you I'll be complete and there will be no one to stop me from showing that the Uchiha Clan is the strongest of any clan anywhere in the world," said Sasuke smirking once more, with his voice changing noticeably like there was more then just one person speaking to him.

"For all of your talk you have yet to back it up aside from the usual boasting and smirks that you seem to possess. Shame they don't make you stronger or else you would have a chance at killing Itachi," said Naruto moving at high speed aiming his fist at Sasuke face only for the Uchiha to block with his left arm knocking the boy back skidding several feet before stopping.

"After I kill you, Itachi will be next," said Sasuke aiming a kick at Naruto head, which was blocked by Kazama's left arm making him skid several feet before stopping.

(Above on one of the Statues)

"Damn Itachi I knew your brother hated you, but this is pretty wicked," said Kisame, as he couldn't help, but smirk at the whole situation.

"Kisame your lack of intelligence has continued to astound me," said Itachi making his partner look at him with an annoyed look.

"Will you two stop arguing already I want to see the two demon brats destroy each other so we can take them back to Leader. Man he is going to be so happy with what we did he's not going to care we lost the Sasori's ring or Sasori for that matter. I may just live after all that has happened," said Deidara smiling evilly knowing that if he would be able to please the Leader of Akatsuki with two demon vessels rather then just one.

Plus a one of the Hyuuga and the Heiress to boot would create an increase in finances as the Cloud Village would jump at the chance to give the organization money for the girl. Either for potential breeding purposes for there own or if they were impatient they could harvest the eyes themselves for immediate study. 'This has just turned into my luckiest day to end all luckiest days,' thought Deidara before he soon found himself looking at the ground rolling slightly around before stopping and seeing...his headless body fall to the rock floor.

"Such high hopes for you Deidara...have been sorely exaggerated from the perspective that is your point of view," said Itachi cleaning the blood off his sword with Deidara's own robes.

"I guess we should stop pretending what we are not eh Itachi-san?" said Kisame smirking at his partner hating being in the robes and hat he wore.

"Yes. However, I cannot leave here Kisame for I must protect Naruto as I was instructed to by the Third Hokage as it is still my mission. Take the Hyuuga girl back with you to Kohona and ask to speak only to Jiraiya, the Sandaime, the Yondaime, and the Godaime Hokage. Tell them what has happened here and to bring as many of those loyal to them that they can. Hurry!" said Itachi his voice giving no room for discussion or argument in the matter.

"Got it. Hey wait a minute! What are you going to do if things get nasty?" said Kisame turning to ahead around to the direction of Kohona going as fast as his massive body would allow with Hyuuga Hinata tucked away underneath his Akatsuki robes.

"Simple. I'm going to be nasty back. There is a reason why I'm known as the destroyer of the Uchiha Clan," said Itachi watching the fight without moving a cellular part of his body.

Kisame shivered as he left not realizing he started the necessary movement to awaken Hyuuga Hinata from her slumber.

(Down in the Valley of the End)

"Dodge this! 'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!'" said Sasuke taking in a big breath of air before he releasing his massive dragon shaped fire attack at Naruto.

Seeing this attack coming the said boy Naruto, outstretched his right hand and the dragon symbol on his arm glowed drawing in the entire attack into the arm. The most shocking thing the Uchiha saw then was Naruto sending it back out only now covered in dark black flames as well as orange. "'Demi-Dark Dragon of the Darkness Flame!'" said Naruto, as the attack came at Sasuke at high speed.

Thinking fast, Sasuke in his new form decided to be bold let the attack come with his arms out in front of him ready to meet it. 'Time to see how strong I am,' thought Sasuke, as the attack was now within a few inches of him.

The attack hit the Uchiha dead on knocking Sasuke back all the way nearly a good inch or two from the barrier. "Don't you dare lose Sasuke. I put a lot of time into making you become my perfect vessel and I won't be denied because you couldn't handle someone weaker then you!" said Orochimaru as he watched his prized Uchiha of a new body being pushed to his still growing limits.

Naruto was not surprised when Sasuke stopped near the barrier sensing the Uchiha was still getting stronger the longer this fight progressed. Had the Uchiha hit the barrier the combined strength of the barrier and the attack would have possibly killed if not severely weakened his enemy. 'It's a shame he's such a god damn prick or I would have enjoyed calling him my friend. Though in a way I already did consider him a friend...even if he is a prick,' thought Naruto holding his right arm steady while trying to put as much power behind the attack that was his own.

"Not bad Kazama, but at this rate you are not going to kill me with such a weak attack!" said Sasuke throwing the attack off of him to prove his strength, but not without the price of having nearly melted hands.

"Considering how much you struggled with it I wouldn't call it weak. After all...it was your attack originally I just gave it an extra kick," said Naruto before he ran at Sasuke, which the other boy did in return throwing more kicks, punches, and head butts then anyone watching could imagine.

The fight was so intense that every one of their blows had chakra like lightning coming out of each hit shattering the ground around them and straining the barrier around them. What was the most frightening thing though was that this fight was just getting started, as the two had each others arms held by the other in stalemate fashion bashing their skulls against their opponent while staring at them in the eyes. 'It's a good thing I have a strong chakra field over the Jagan Eye to take such punishment just like Hiei-sensei taught me. After what happened before apparently with Kurama hurting it he had to make a counter measure to such a weakness. Good thing Kurama had him teach it to me,' thought Naruto as he delivered another deadlocked head butt to the Uchiha, who met him blow for blow.

(Sometime Later-Heading Towards Kohona)

Kisame was not happy at the moment finding things were not progressing as Itachi had hoped they would. Why? Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist found himself unable to move finding his shadow was taking control of by a Nara by the name Shikamaru with the infamous "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" known through out all the Shinobi Nations. 'Crap I need to get out of this,' thought Kisame before he saw one scowling Hyuuga Neji get into his Gentle Fist stance ready to strike with his Byakugan having yet to be activated.

"Shikamaru when I'm less then an inch away break off your connection with his shadow so you won't be affected by my hits," said Neji, who could only hear the single word that all Nara boy's say that was "troublesome" before Neji got ready to strike.

"Wait! You don't understand. I'm not here to fight you. I need to speak to the Legendary Toad Sannin Jiraiya and the other Kage's in Kohona. I am one of the secret informants from within Akatsuki," said Kisame while secretly trying to escape from Nara's Jutsu.

"Prove it then...Kisame," said Neji, as he had done an extensive amount of research on all the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist after Zabuza joined the ranks of Kohona.

"In my robes I have your Hyuuga Heiress asleep and unharmed. Itachi told me to take her back to Kohona with me as proof I am on your side. Have that Nara brat prove it using his Jutsu he has on me," said Kisame knowing that if he could give the girl to the right people they could help him get to where he needed to go.

To say the least, Neji was quite surprised and slightly angry at the Akatsuki member, but knowing that what this shark type looking man could be telling the truth about his cousin. Looking over into the forest where Shikamaru was he gave the lazy Nara a nod to make the necessary movements to show what was beneath the black with red clouds robe.

True to his words there, in his arms, was none other then one Hyuuga Hinata being held in his left arm sound asleep and perfectly unharmed as stated. However, it didn't help Neji that this event looked somewhat similar to what happened when Hinata was younger and the Cloud Ninja abducted her then as well. "How did Hinata-sama get knocked out?" said Neji looking at the man now with his bloodline activated making sure that it wasn't a Genjutsu of some sort or perhaps a water clone in a henge.

"Itachi did it though not with blunt force if that's what you think. That wouldn't be his style of fighting compared to mine. You can ask Zabuza that if he were here with you," said Kisame knowing Zabuza and him went way back when the Seven Swordsmen were all united as one unit.

"Do you swear upon your honor as a former member of Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist that you will come back with me to Kohona with Hinata-sama?" said Neji knowing that it was a closely guarded secret that once a member of the unit swears something upon their honor of that unit they are bound to uphold it.

"You did your research on us well. No doubt Zabuza told you that since its one of our more guarded secrets. Yes, I Hoshigaki Kisame swear on my honor as a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist will go with you back to Kohona with one Hyuuga Hinata.. Now can you PLEASE GET THIS NARA'S SHADOW OFF OF ME!" said Kisame getting very impatient with the group as time was a factor in this and he had very little of it.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru removing the Jutsu from Kisame and glad he didn't have to hold it anymore as he was nearly out of chakra.

"Thank you. Now take me to Kohona quickly there is not much time. Kazama Uzumaki Naruto is in serious trouble and I need to speak to your leaders ASAP!" said Kisame, as he knew such words would give him the need to get where he needed to go.

Neji could see with the Byakugan the seriousness in the man's eyes and knew he was not kidding around. "Follow me," said Neji leaping into the trees with Kisame right behind him.

"It figures. They leave behind the one guy who SHOULD be heading back to Kohona because he's exhausted from using up all his chakra. What a troublesome drag this is," said Shikamaru sitting back on his tree branch with his back against the trunk.

(Meanwhile in Kohona-Hokage Tower)

"So Naruto wanted you to bring them here huh?" said Tsunade getting a good look at the sick, tired, and albino looking Kimimaro before looking at the unconscious looking foul mouth Tayuya of the Sound Five now reduced to two.

"Yes Tsunade-sama that is correct. I don't know why he wanted to bring Tayuya here to see you, but Kimimaro Kaguya I believe may have prove more beneficial later on," said Gaara with Rock Lee next to him holding Tayuya in a soft, but firm headlock while she was seated in chair in Tsunade's office.

"Really? From what I understand he has unflinching loyalty to Orochimaru. What do we possess that could make him turn to our side with such fanatical loyalty?" said Kakashi looking at the young man carefully.

"Naruto-sama spoke of...of a...possible (cough) cure for...my...condition (cough cough) that has...has infected my...my lungs. If you...can cure it I...I will (cough) gladly pledge (cough) my loyalty to...(cough cough) Kohona," said Kimimaro, as blood left his mouth and onto the sand before being absorbed into it.

"For now I'm putting you under heavy guard at the hospital Kimimaro-san with specific treatments that will slow down your disease until I have time to possibly cure it," said Tsunade watching the albino carefully gauging his reaction to her word, which she found was surprisingly peaceful in her mind.

"I...I understand...Tsunade-sama. If and (cough) when...I am...cured I...I (cough) will fully (cough) pledge my...loyalty and new...found life (cough) to both Kohona (cough) and...to Naruto-sama for (cough) his help in...curing (cough) me," said Kimimaro feeling even more tired then before.

"Gaara, take him to the hospital and watch him until the ANBU Black Ops arrive to take over for you. After that I need you back out there to continue to support the others still out there since we don't know how many enemy ninja's could be after Naruto," said a slightly worried Tsunade as she knew that if enough factors came into place that Naruto could in fact be weakened if not defeated.

"I will go immediately Tsunade-sama. However...," said Gaara, as he was hesitant to tell her what he felt in this matter and how Naruto asked him not to tell them.

"What?" said Tsunade knowing that look like she knew Jiraiya's when he was acting perverted.

"I am not one to know fear involving many things Tsunade-sama, but when I last saw Naruto before he went off to get Sasuke after fighting the Sound Five I felt fear. Not for myself mind you, but more for Naruto's safe return from what I could sense from him," said Gaara looking away slightly knowing he had just betrayed the trust of someone who had trusted him a great deal.

"What do you mean?" said Tsunade worriedly as she now felt that same fear Gaara did as did all the others in the room at the moment.

Before Gaara could answer Iruka came in paler then Kimimaro at the moment, as if he had seen or heard something disturbing. "Hokage-sama! Neji has returned with one of the members of Akatsuki Hoshigaki Kisame and he's caring Hinata-san with her saying he wishes to talk to you and that it's an emergency and it involves Naruto," said Iruka in a near panicky voice making everyone turn their heads to him as if he were crazy.

It was then that everyone in the room from the Tsunade, the former Kage's, and to Gaara himself that the fear for Naruto's safety intensified several fold.

It didn't help that one noisy girl by the name of Haku was listening in on the conversation outside with the window open before leaving through her ice mirror.

(YAY! I've updated. Holy crap this was a long chapter to write. It was very difficult too seeing as how I wanted to get this sucker just right. To clarify some thing's about my writing like how some of the words I had in previous chapters were misspelled I want to say I'm sorry, but at the time my spell check was acting up and wouldn't perform as it should have. Now it's having so this chapter should be better then the last one in terms of spelling and stuff. If you are wondering what Sasuke looks like with his demon giving him power with his transformed state I can assume from the description I gave you know who it is. If you don't I'll give you a hint: he's from DBZ and he killed Goku...sort of. Now onto what's going to happen next in the next chapter. Hmmmmm…what indeed is going to happen is a good question. Well let's puts this perspective shall we. There will be fighting, cursing (Tayuya mostly), possible backstabbing (unsure on who or when though so that may not happen), shocking aftermath (of the battle), tears (possible death of someone or some people though I won't say who they are), and the return of Piccolo, Slade, and Kurenai from their mission to Snow Country (if I can fit it in one chapter). Also somewhere down the road in a review someone asked me when I would finish this fic seeing how it's SO FREAKING LONG! LOL! The answer is I don't know, but when it does it does so be patient. One more thing I need to say is after this fic I will be going into Star Wars (the movies not the games) mode. I don't know if any of you are Star Wars fans (though I'm sure a good chunk of you are), but that's where I'm headed as this fic will drain me dry for a while. Sorry, but you know with long chapters like these and so many of them you would be tried too. I want to give a shout out to MadHat866 for the work on "Fox Lord" and "Heir to the Throne" for he or she (I don't know the gender) has done some AMAZING crossover stuff with those two. READ THEM! I COMMAND YOU IN THE NAME OF LUCIFER TO READ THEM AND WHEN DONE TO SPILL THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT! LOL! Seriously though read them they are very good. Also consider reading "The Mask That We Wear" too as that's a good one with a dark Naruto going to kick ass with an army of big breasted women. LOL! (I'm being serious. This is no joke. Read the fic to understand) Until we meet again...PEACE!!!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-Explosive Means to an End

(A/N: Word of warning to everyone, at the end of this chapter...you are all going to hate me. A LOT! (T-T) LOL!)

Naruto and Sasuke kept taking things to the next level and beyond as each showed the attacks they knew could possibly top the other. Thankfully though to the Jagan Eye Naruto was able to prevent the Uchiha from coping any of the Jutsu's he had much to the demonically transformed boy's dismay. They hit each other with Fire, Water, and Earth Jutsu's in an all out war that was by all things considered Kage level.

The only real difference between them was Sasuke kept drawing on more and more of his power from his demon to heal himself. Meanwhile Naruto could not due to some of the seals around the Valley of the End preventing him from successfully doing so. The fact that several of his senses weren't at 100 percent right now didn't help either.

'Damn you Uchiha! Every time I knock Sasuke down even remotely to half-strength he keeps using that snake of a demon inside of him to regain what he lost. If this continues to keep up I may have to take things up an even higher notch,' thought Naruto moving out of the way of Sasuke's newly created "Dragon Flamethrower Jutsu!" hitting the wall with such an intense blast of power that it shook the barrier until it looked like it was ready to crack.

Naruto saw this and noticed that every time one of their Jutsu's hit the barrier around them that it would strain itself more and more. Naruto soon realized that the trick for dealing with Orochimaru and his Sound Ninja wimps when the time was right was using his endurance. Despite the massive group around the barrier and the chakra they were generating already enhanced by the Curse Seal on them the barrier and the seals they were pouring the chakra into were starting to run low. Naruto also suspected that when the barrier did come down Orochimaru and Kabuto for that matter would be greatly reduced in strength.

"What's wrong loser? Can't stand the heat?" said Sasuke giving off a vicious laugh right after he spoke those words.

'You wish teme. 'Chakra Scatter Shot Jutsu!'" said Naruto shooting multiple orbs of blue chakra randomly at Sasuke making the Uchiha jump into the air not realizing he fell into Naruto's trap.

"I expected more then...just...random...firing...loser," said Sasuke before he found he was stuck in mid-air and couldn't move.

"Nowhere for you to run now Sasuke-teme. THIS IS THE END!" said Naruto bring his arms together over his face with his fist closed.

'Aw crap!' thought Sasuke before the chakra balls all around him hit him from all sides in one massive explosion.

(Kohona Hospital-10 Minutes Later)

Gaara was watching over a medically machine covered and sleeping Kimimaro while Sakura, being a nurse in training was instructed to watch over a more heavily restrained Tayuya. Originally the pink haired girl protested about the restraints unfitting of being used in a hospital however, Gaara warned Sakura that Tayuya was the bodyguard of Orochimaru and had a sharp tongue not meant to be near children and even some adults.

'_From what I remember from seeing her in Sound, Tayuya constantly swears no matter the situation and every single sentence where she said something, it was so foul that even Kami himself would want to cover his ears,'_ were the words Sakura recalled her precious Gaara-kun saying when they first wheeled her unconscious form in the same room with Kimimaro.

Seeing this was a problem for when the girl would eventually wake up to the situation she was now in, Sakura did the only thing a nurse in training could do to make it so the girls tongue stayed silent in the hospital when she awakened.

She gagged the Sound Ninja's foul mouth shut.

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?" said Gaara slightly nervous, but wanted to be serious about this as it could determine the relationship he so desperately wanted.

"Sure Gaara-kun what is it?" said Sakura though her inner Sakura was curious as well as worried as she noticed he never add the "chan" suffix to her name.

"If you learned something about someone that was dark and slightly scary that only a handful of people knew...would you shun them away if you were told about it?" said Gaara before turning to face her while his left eye shut while a single eye made of sand watched over Kimimaro's sleeping form.

"That depends on the secret and what I already know of the person before I get to know them Gaara-kun. Why?" said Sakura looking at her boyfriend worriedly knowing that whatever he was going to say would have great impact on their relationship.

"Because Sakura...chan I...I am one of those people with a dark secrets and it is a secret that I have been keeping from you since we first met. Only a select few people I know and trust know of my secret and have accepted me for who or rather what I am," said Gaara looking sad and slightly angry, but that was with himself as he felt his hesitation was weakening the purpose of the talk.

"If you mean about when I first saw you and wanting to kill the Sandaime's Grandson then don't worry about it Konohamaru forgives you for that," said Sakura, but she felt that was not what he was referring too.

It didn't help that her inner self was agreeing with that part too.

"That's not it though it is slightly related to what I am Sakura. First, I need to know that no matter what I tell you in this room stays between the two of us. Regardless that in the end you hate me, that this stays confidential and never to be spoken to another living soul," said Gaara knowing he was putting a lot of faith in the crucial moment.

"What? Sure I guess so Gaara, but what could be so dark about you that would destroy what we have?" said Sakura wishing the red haired boy would come out with what he wanted to say.

"Sakura the secret I have been hiding from you is...is…," said Gaara, but couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his resolve falter as the memory of that boy when he was younger looking at him with hate when he brought medicine over to help and the word "monster" echoed throughout his head.

He didn't want a repeat of that on a much higher emotional level.

'_Go away...monster!'_ those words echoed now throughout his head along with the other Suna villagers all running from him wherever he went.

He couldn't go back to his old self, his old life of killing others mindlessly with his sand, nor did he want to, but the memories...they still lingered and...they still hurt.

"Please Gaara-kun tell me. PLEASE!" said Sakura running to her boyfriend as he fell to his knees crying with his knuckles from his closed fist turning white and his nails digging deep into him making him bleed where the nails cut.

"I can't! I can't go through the pain like I did when I was younger. The possibility of you hating me is too great," said Gaara shaking his as more tears left him and his eyes only widened when he felt two gentle hands touching his roughed by sand like face.

"I could never hate you. Please...Gaara-kun I need you to tell me everything or I'll never be able to understand. By keeping it inside you destroy yourself faster then any Jutsu in the world. If you really care about me...you'll tell me," said Sakura having her forehead connecting with his while their green colored eyes looking at each other.

"You're right. I'm...I'm sorry. The secret about me Sakura is that I'm not fully human as I made you and some of the others think. My sand in the gourd I carry is moving through means that is NOT that of a bloodline that I made you believe I possessed. You see, when I was about to be born into this world, my bastard of a so called father used crudely made seals that were weak and sacrificed my mother in order to capture the One-Tailed Demon Lord Shukaku within me to be the ultimate weapon for Suna. Later on as I grew, it was soon expected of me like with other demon vessels scattered in different Hidden Villages to defend myself from hostiles. They always came at me and always tried to kill me, whether the attacks came from villagers or ninja it didn't matter. I learned as I grew that demon vessels like me are hated and feared by other people as they believe we were the human form of the demons themselves and thus weakened in our current _mortal_ forms," said Gaara giving Sakura a moment to absorb this information.

Sakura herself was taking this rather well as her Inner Sakura had fainted while the more conscious form of her nearly collapsed on itself.

That would have resulted in a full brain shutdown making her fall unconscious until she could fully process the information.

However, as stated before, she was taking it rather well.

"The villagers and ninja saw their chance to be rid of the 'demon scourge' or 'monster' as they so openly called me when I was six...at the order of my father. He had ordered my death to anyone bold enough to take the challenge and put a price on my head so high rouge Missing Ninja came to take the bounty and a weeks worth of immunity from Suna Hunter Ninja's when it was over. My father never expected to pay any of them knowing that even if they could find a way to kill me I would have already killed them before such things fell into place. In the end it would be a win/win for him, but his plans failed every time I killed his assassins and I grew stronger with each attempt on my life. So for a time I killed others whether they were a threat to me or not just to satisfy the demon inside of me whispering her words to me of the blood I should take from everyone near me," said Gaara his eyes no longer looking at her and moved his head slightly away from her own out of shame.

"Gaara...," said Sakura as her mind was still absorbing what it was being told to it along with processing everything she heard in every keen detail of her boyfriend's words.

"Up until I joined Kohona when I met Naruto in that alley with you and the others, I had never once found the sanctuary of sleep as you have. For nearly 13 years I was the victim of insomnia and was always awake no matter what for the slightest amount of sleep gave the demon in me a chance to take control of me and kill all things around me. If you hate me I will understand Sakura and I will understand even more that you don't want to be around me anymore to have a relationship with for such reasons. Thank you though for what you have given me in the time I have known you," said Gaara now looking down at his hands as he now saw them healing with his demonic powers from the cuts he made into his hands.

The tears from his now closed eyes never stopped flowing as he waited for the inevitable destruction of his heart.

As Gaara waited Sakura was processing everything she had just been told by him finding such acts of a man that was Gaara's father deplorable as well as horrible. It was only after she came to that conclusion of what was sealed inside of Gaara and the life of hell he had lived did she reach another conclusion. That what she had experienced with this boy in front of her was not a demon, but rather a boy named Gaara. Since he had let it slip that the demon was female and he was CLEALRY male it was all the more proof the two were separate from each other as the sun is from the moon.

'Gaara has been alone all this time and it wasn't until he got here did he have a chance at a new life. Tsunade showed me a few sealing Jutsu's, but those were storage seal used on scrolls to house weapons like Tenten does when she uses her weapon related Jutsu's. But, just because the scroll holds weapons doesn't mean the scroll IS the actual weapon itself' thought Sakura, as her Inner Sakura had finally woken up and decided to add her two bits of money into the mix.

"_**Cha! Look at him you idiot! Gaara-kun looks so miserable as he's just waiting for us to hate him. We can't let our boyfriend suffer like this. Hold him! Speak to him! KISS HIM FOR KAMI SAKE! Just do something already. Cha!"**_ said Inner Sakura throwing a small tantrum at the fact her boyfriend was hated so much and had hundreds of pictures of people mostly black shadows with question marks on them being chopped into pieces with a meat cleaver.

"Gaara I'm sorry you had to feel alone when you were younger. I truly do mean that. I could never hate you for what you are and I don't think you are a demon or monster that everyone thought or thinks you were back in Suna. You said it yourself the demon inside of you is female and you are male so unless you were hit with a sex change type Jutsu when you were born I don't think you are the Shukaku," said Sakura putting her hands over his feeling the dry blood mix with her hands staining them slightly red.

Gaara looked at her surprised before embracing her in a hug so quickly she thought she was being squeezed to death by his sand for a moment. Of course such thoughts died when he stopped hugging and gave her one hell of a kiss that gave her Inner Sakura a massive blush and partial nose bleed dripping down her nose. "Thank you Sakura-chan," said Gaara slowly getting up while holding her so she could get up with him.

"You are always welcome Gaara-kun," said Sakura kissing him on the nose and hugging him gently while her head snuggled into his neck.

"One thing is now bothering me though Sakura-chan. How do you know exactly that I'm male and not a girl in disguise?" said Gaara smirking slightly feeling the cheeks of his girlfriend burning brightly even though he couldn't see it.

"Oh that?! Um...well uh...you see...," said Sakura trying to figure out how to tell him she had peeked on him in the hot springs one day when she was there to relax as well the day before their date.

She heard him groan and heard him say how the water felt good against his skin since it was always covered in layer of sand for protection. She had recognized it to be him and saw a hole made from the other side no doubt by a pervert some time ago. When she had looked in she had seen Gaara's naked (top half actually) form soaking in the water. She nearly had suffered a massive nosebleed of epic proportions while her Inner Sakura was way ahead of her and smashed into one of the many walls in her head.

Gaara just smiled while his girlfriend was trying to think up a reasonable answer to his question knowing she didn't have to explain herself. "It's okay Sakura I was just teasing. What was said here stays here and with the two patients here incapacitated I doubt they will say anything," said Gaara pressing her closer with a more firm hug that she happily returned.

Unfortunately, neither of the two had noticed an ANBU Root member overhearing them through the slightly open window that Sakura had left open to give the room air.

(Hokage Tower-In the Hokage's Office)

"WHAT?" yelled Tsunade with her voice echoing all over Kohona while somewhere in Snow Country Piccolo thought he heard something, but shrugged it off a form of Namek paranoia.

Kisame feared very few things as a ninja. He feared the Leader of Akatsuki, he feared Itachi, he feared the Kyuubi, and now he was in front of another thing he feared...a very angry Slug Sannin whose full strength enhanced punches could send him all the way to Water Country and into the Mizukage's lap if she could will it to happen. Considering he WAS (in a way) the cause for the Mizukage hating the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist it would be wise for him not to make the Sannin now turned Hokage angry.

After using the Hyuuga girl as a bargaining chip to get to see the Hokage and not being turned into cat food by Hiashi's Gentle Fist form Kisame told them everything. From Sasuke being a demon vessel of the Basilisk to Orochimaru giving Sasuke all the power and support he needed to stop Naruto or at least weaken enough for Sannin to kill. 'Well at least she is taking it better then I thought. I'm not dead that's a plus...right?' thought a slightly worried Kisame knowing that he was outmatched, outclassed, and outright dead if Tsunade and the others decided to make him into fish sticks and feed the giant platter to the Akimichi Clan.

Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.

If only life could be so simple for Kisame.

"So Naruto has had his strength reduced significantly while Sasuke is only now tapping into his own. To make matters worse the Uchiha is getting help from Orochimaru in order to get one hell of a crash course in controlling the demons powers. I want you Kakashi and Jiraiya to find Zabuza and tell him what's going on. You three will head to the Valley of the End to help Naruto should he need help after the fight is over. That is if it hasn't already ended. As for you Kisame since Arashi as well as the others are vouching for you I'm having you go back there as well to assist Uchiha Itachi should the need arise to try and protect Naruto from Orochimaru. If any of you see a chance to take down either Kabuto or Orochimaru you are to take...while using extreme prejudice," said Tsunade before dismissing the group as they now wondering just how things had gotten this bad.

Sighing she rubbed her temples before heading to the Hospital knowing she had to try and help Kimimaro with his disease. If anything his information on her former teammate had high value considering the snake would never even think to suspect his fanatical bodyguard would betray him. Still she would have Ibiki and Anko with her for good measure to further determine the truth about the information the albino possessed.

(At that Moment-Valley of the End)

Naruto saw the form of Uchiha Sasuke fall to the ground batter, bloody, and with his eyes closed as if unconscious. At first, Naruto suspected that he had won the fight and was the victor of their vicious battle.

However, such a suspicion of victory died when Sasuke flipped around at the last second and landed on his feet, but kneeled slightly as he needed an arm on the ground to support him considering his injuries were significant. "I am going to give you this one single opportunity Sasuke and one opportunity only to surrender peacefully. If you do not wish to comply I will be forced to kill you without mercy or hesitation," said Naruto deciding to at least have a clear conscious on this down the road so there were no possible "What if" situations.

"I won't go_** back to**_ being _**weak Naruto**_. I have to _**fulfill my ambition**_ and I must _**kill my brother for **_what he _**has done to my family**_. In order for me _**to kill him I **_must_**...KILL YOU!"**_ said Sasuke his eyes changing from having two coma's to three giving his eyes better perception as dark purple chakra coursed around Sasuke making his body grow slightly before letting out a scream of both pain and that of power.

The power itself was immense from where Naruto was as it shook the very ground below him almost making him lose balance for a few seconds. 'Crap! I just **had** to give him an option. Damn sensibilities and honor!' thought Naruto knowing that Sasuke's power now surpassed his own at the present moment in time.

"_**KILL...YOU! I...MUST...KILL...YOU!"**_ yelled Sasuke only it was more demonic then human as the Sharingan Eyes were now overlapped with a purple glow.

Before Naruto could even react the Uchiha in front of him was gone as if he wasn't there anymore only for him to feel a fist in his gut with the strength of a sledgehammer the size of the Hokage Monument. The fox vessel went flying towards the barrier and would have hit it dead on with such force it would have eviscerated Naruto in a less of a time it took for a heart to beat. 'That hurt,' thought Naruto as he saw Sasuke staring at him while he went flying into the barrier wall that would be his doom.

However, as strange as it was, Sasuke stopped such a horrible event from happening with a knee to his back and his two hands combined into one fist smashing Naruto down into the ground creating a large crater large enough to put a small home. _**"How's does it feel loser? How's it feel to be at the bottom of the food chain where you deserve to be when compared to that of an Uchiha? You were never better then me and you never will be. I am the superior warrior here and to ensure that you never can try again I'm now going to kill you with the very Jutsu Kakashi-sensei gave only to me as I was the worthy one of us," **_said Sasuke his snake like fangs pointing out of his body while his hands went through the seals before a Chidori was formed in his right arm.

'Shit my body hurts so much from those blows though his body won't be to great later when this fight stops. He's not used to having demonic chakra running through his body like I am. Even with Orochimaru helping his with those other seals his body is going to be to fry to fight back when he has it retreat back into his body. No doubt that is when Orochimaru will strike and be able to have his new and improved body Sharingan Eyes and all. Crap I didn't want to take off my weights yet, but what choice do I have now?' thought Naruto before he found himself lifted up by a hand to his throat lifting him up with his hands dangling almost lifelessly at his sides.

"_**Serpent Chidori!"**_ said Sasuke taking the lightning based Jutsu that looked twisted while turning a dark purple color twisting like snakes all around the orb.

As the attack came at Naruto, now aimed for the center of his chest, where it would hit both his heart and lung by Sasuke, Naruto mentally spoke the word needed to remove the seals weight on his body. 'Supernova' thought Naruto as that was the taboo word that Slade told him was the key thing to say whether out loud or in his head to deactivate the "Seal of the Demon".

Why the word "Supernova"? Well the thing was that when the feel of the weights fell the power that was unleashed would be the equivalent to that of...a Supernova.

"_**CRUNCH!"**_ was the sickening sound of blood, flesh, and bone being torn away that that of Sasuke's attack thrusting it into Naruto's body.

(Kohona-Kazama Estate)

Haku had gotten the girls to sit down as she told them what had happened from what she overheard with Tsunade, Kisame, and Gaara. The ice mistress had gotten the group of girls awake after Naruto had come back and got Temari up. When she asked Naruto said he couldn't tell her and disappeared with a still tired looking Temari connected to him with her hand being covered by his.

Now she had told them something they all needed to know about what Gaara had told her about Naruto even though it was never stated what his condition was. However, if there was one thing she knew from Naruto was that a demon vessels instincts are always right when it comes to such dangerous things. "Are you sure that what you heard was correct Haku-chan? It could be Gaara's paranoia about losing a good friend like Naruto-kun on the battlefield," said Ino knowing that Naruto was in a class in himself and had far out weighed many others.

"While that may be a factor Ino-chan, I believe Gaara knows a lot more then he is letting on about Naruto's physical condition. Add to the fact that Sasuke is the demon vessel of the second most powerful of all the Demon Lord's, makes me all the more nervous for Naruto-kun's safe return," said Haku, who felt that she could never forgive herself if she lost Naruto now.

"I still can't believe Sasuke was a demon vessel and the Third Hokage knew about it and that compared to Gaara he wasn't even hated," said Tenten, who had learned like the rest of the group secretly through Temari that her little brother was the vessel of Shukaku and he had been hated by practically everyone in the village.

They had sworn to secrecy to not tell Gaara or Sakura they knew about it to see just how things for the two of them played out when it was confession time.

However, at the same time those who knew about Naruto's demon were sworn to secrecy to not tell the others until Naruto felt the time was right to tell them himself. It was only fair considering it was his burden to bear and should be his to show if he felt he should. "At least Hinata came back in one piece," said Kin knowing by now the girl was being taken to the Hospital under and watch by Hiashi himself not trusting anyone else to guard his first born.

"Yeah, but she was asleep when they brought her in before I left. When she does wake up she will be worried about Naruto-kun and might blame herself if he's injured or worse," said Hana as she had been at the hospital when they came in with Hinata along with the knowledge of knowing that the Hyuuga girl would no doubt be worried sick when she finally awoke.

Feeling depressed the girls decided to head out to the Hospital as a whole in hopes of getting more answers about this from Tsunade herself, seeing as how they knew she would be there for the two newly acquired "patients". As the last one left and shut the door they failed to notice the sound of each of their picture frames glass coverings of Naruto in their respectful rooms cracked in a spider webbed fashion from an unseen force that if they had, would have been declared a bad omen.

A very bad omen.

(Kohona-Dango Stand)

Zabuza was currently sitting down eating some Dango and drinking some sake after a good workout session he just had earlier in the morning. He had heard Naruto moving around, but thought nothing of it so he let it slide for now knowing the boy had a lot on his mind right now. Much to his surprise when Kakashi and Jiraiya of all people came up out of nowhere to talk to him about what had happened with the situation with Naruto and his missions he had to complete at the same time.

They didn't have a chance because Zabuza's eyesight saw the form of his old Swordsmen partner Kisame. "YOU! What are you doing here Kisame-teme?" said Zabuza drawing his large sword ready to kill the shark and eat the remains after deep frying them.

"Wait! Come on Zabuza I know I might have partially caused the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist to break up, but..." said Kisame only to be interrupted by Zabuza.

"Partially? Partially! It was your fault entirely you no good fish head," said Zabuza, who would have moved in for the kill had Jiraiya not restrained him.

"Wait I thought it was your fault for trying to assassinate the Mist Kage, but had failed in the attempt resulting in you going rogue?" said Kakashi frowning wondering what the true story was.

That was the Village of the Mist's official position on the matter after it was learned that this IDIOT secretly dated the Mizukage's daughter. Apparently, the woman has a fetish for things that were sharks because of the teeth and viciousness they possessed," said Zabuza wanting nothing more then to rip the sharks head off for causing the disbandment and leaving him to hold the blame in the situation.

"Really?" said Kakashi surprised that was what happened.

"When the man found out he killed her because she was caring my child and he did not want a 'monster' for a grandson. Knowing that the other Seven Swordsmen of the Mist might stand up for me he and the Council told everyone that Zabuza had done the deed of trying to assassinate me while I killed his daughter out of jealous rage over another man," said Kisame wanting nothing more that day to sink his shark like teeth into the bastards neck.

"As deep as this talk is we have to go and get to Naruto at the Valley of the End before it's possibly too late," said Jiraiya before explaining to Zabuza what had happened and why Kisame was with them.

"Then what the hell are we doing here let's go!" said Zabuza with both Kisame and him out front with Kisame in the lead since he knew where to go more then Zabuza.

(Valley of the End)

The _**"Serpent Chidori"**_ didn't hit where Sasuke intended it to nor was it as deep as the Uchiha would have like it to be. Just as the attack was about to hit Naruto square in the center of the chest the boy moved as much of his body as he could in the other boys grasp hitting and grazing Naruto's left shoulder/chest area.

For a second Sasuke looked surprised that Naruto would have the quickness to move his body before he could react countering the move for the attack and just when the Kazama seemed unable to surprise him any longer, he exploded with more chakra then anyone in the Valley of the End had ever felt before. The resulted explosion sent Sasuke flying back away from Naruto and away from the barrier that was now making whining sounds like metal forcefully being bent against its will.

The barrier wasn't the only thing straining under this explosion of chakra as several of the seals on the ground were starting to crack causing several Jounin and Chuunin Ninja to burst into purplish black chakra like flames from overtaxing themselves. _**"What are you?" **_said Sasuke as he looked on with horror and awe at Naruto, whose wounds, though still damaging to the body, had stopped bleeding while the wound on the his left side was now slowly bleeding rather then it all coming out like a waterfall.

"_**Me?**_ He_**he**_heh. _**I**_...am _**your**_ worst..._**NIGHTMARE!**_" said Naruto pushing even more of his chakra out of his body until it washed over the barrier swirling around like a violent tornado tearing up the ground as the power continued to increase.

(Kohona Hospital-At the moment)

Tsunade was looking over her two _patients_ still out cold though with Kimimaro Kaguya it was to be expected considering his extensive condition he was placed in. The disease had eat up a good chunk of his lungs and the Curse Seal despite giving the young man increased strength did nothing to stop or attempt to cure him of the disease. 'No doubt Orochimaru told him he could do it with the Curse Seal starting the whole fanatic loyalty Gaara claims he has. Still, if he can give the Leaf such loyalty I think we can forgive and forget the whole incident with trying to kill by new little brother...even if same new little brother did kick my ass when we first met,' thought Tsunade her eyebrow twitching and wondering where that particular after thought came from.

Her eyes glanced over from the albino to the foul mouthed one, who after being brought in here, was heavily restrained knowing she had every reason to fight back. From what Sakura had told the Sannin when she entered was that her apprentice had gagged Tayuya to stop her from saying things that would have frightened children and shocked probably even her.

Before Tsunade could think any further the girl slowly awoke at first only to realize that she was restrained and gagged. Naturally she started squirming and struggled to get free from her restraints all the while trying to speak while she was gagged and if she had been able to speak Tsunade had no doubts that words would be to horrible to speak of. "Should we give her a sedative Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune wondering how they were going to get the girl to calm down.

"I doubt it will help even if we gave her a high dosage not meant to be taken by human standards she would probably try to escape. Just remove the gag on her mouth, but put a Muting Jutsu on her so when she speaks she'll be quiet even if she doesn't want to be," said Tsunade now looking over at Kimimaro, who was still sleeping while his machines that monitored his body did the work watching him for any sudden irregularities before she returned her eyes back to Tayuya.

"What am I going to do with you little girl? You are the bodyguard of a traitor to the leaf turned Kage of Sound Village. The fact is that you are alive right now and even able to even move is because Naruto removed whatever he did to you. If I were you I would calm down and be nice for once before I show my angry side and pound you into dust," said Tsunade unleashing some killer intent at Tayuya, who stopped moving and shivered slightly with the sedatives kicking now that it met little to no resistance.

'Now I remember what happened. That Naruto guy could have killed me and instead he spared me from being killed by that snake freak Orochimaru for my failure later on. I wonder why he would show niceness to me?' thought Tayuya, who probably would have blushed from the feeling of someone caring for her when normally no one would, but this was not the time or the place.

"Are you going to cooperate or do I have to wait until Kimimaro wakes up and tells me what I need to know?" said Tsunade driving Tayuya out of her deep thought process.

"Well what do you want to know you old hag? I can see through that Genjutsu of yours and frankly the Mona Lisa has better looks then you by comparison," said Tayuya, who refused to have all the bitterness of her taking out making Tsunade's killer intent increase greatly at that remark and wanted to hit her, but at the moment she needed the insolent and insulting girl conscious to tell her what she needed to know.

Besides she could always knock the girl out afterwards with a good fist to the skull.

"Well that snake-teme is in the Valley of the End right now with his precious gay retard Uchiha Sasuke right now. He wants Sasuke to be his next vessel due to those god damned Sharingan Eyes the weirdo possesses so he can 'learn every Jutsu in the world' and all that bull shit. I mean how can you do that if there are some Jutsu's that can only be done through a bloodline? Anyway we were told to bring Sasuke to the Valley of the End though the boy wanted to get their sooner then expected. So we let him run on ahead to see the snake freak and his gay toy Kabuto-teme along with army of ninja he bought with him for some large seal experiment," said Tayuya finding no reason to be loyal to the snake and just spill what she knew.

"Special seals?" said Shizune wondering what that meant for either Sasuke or Naruto as seals could do many things when activated.

"Yeah like I said special seals what are you deaf as well as old? (Tsunade's eyebrow twitches again) That stupid prick had all the Sound and Ex-Suna Ninja he could keep with him, that didn't try to ambush Naruto went to making these weird seals on the ground and shit that I wouldn't know what was up from down. The only thing I did understand was that should that Naruto kid, who by the way more badass, should get by the entire Sound Five we would have to cripple him for when the guy arrived in the Valley of the End to bring back Orochimaru's new gay toy Sasuke-teme. Though considering what we did I don't think that is going to happen," Tayuya thinking thoughtfully wondering how Naruto was doing before she mentally slapped herself in wonderment as to why she was once more caring about a person, who nearly killed her twice, but didn't

"Cripple him? In what way? How?" said Tsunade looking worried as she knew that if Naruto was not up to 100 percent capacity then there was a slim chance of him dying.

Kisame may have told her what he knew, but he didn't see what had happened to Naruto before then and this girl and Kimimaro were both the key to that knowledge. "When we die or use a Sound Jutsu meant for such a purpose in case some of us...DON'T WANT TO DIE (Tsunade and Shizune wince) to bind that Naruto kids senses like sight, touch, hearing, and basically his other remaining senses before facing Orochimaru to make him easier to kill," said Tayuya only to have her throat being closed by Tsunade shortly afterwards, as the woman was squeezing the life out the girl for doing that to Naruto.

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Tsunade while Shizune was now frantically trying to get her teacher of the medicine arts to remove her hands from the girl's throat, though she would be lying if she told you she didn't want to strangle the girl herself.

"Please Tsunade-sama let go," said Shizune trying to break the woman's grip and only did so when she heard another voice in the room.

"Please do not kill Tayuya-san Tsunade-sama. She was only following orders given to us by Orochimaru should the boy reach us. He came out of nowhere while riding on top of a large black dragon before he engaged us by himself. I gave the order to proceed with the plan to cripple Naruto-sama. If anyone deserves to be killed by your hands it is me," said Kimimaro, who had been awakened if barely by Tayuya's and Tsunade's yelling along with the killer intent given off by the Sannin making him...uncomfortable.

"Considering your condition as a doctor I'm consciously obligated not to kill you and as the Hokage you are worth more alive then dead. As long as your awake Kimimaro-san I need you to tell me, which senses Naruto has sealed away at the moment so I know how to deal with this when he returns," said Tsunade looking at the albino before looking back at the foul mouth who was starting to sweating nervously like she had stolen one of the older woman's prized, super rare, and near impossible sake she hides from Shizune for when she has to do paperwork.

"I do not know all the senses that Naruto has lost while engaging us. All I know is that his sense of touch and his hearing were lost by Jirobo and Tayuya. In addition, I do not know what other senses Naruto-sama may have lost in our battle, but I don't think he is going to tell you until he returns...if he returns," said Kimimaro before going back to sleep once more.

"I'll deal with you later Tayuya. For now, keep that foul mouth of yours under control or I'll put into a coma before the day is over," said Tsunade glaring at the girl before turning and walking out the door with Shizune not even seeing the restrained redhead stick her tongue out at them as the ANBU entered the room once more to watch over the two ninja.

(The Valley of the End)

While Sasuke was seeing this, the Basilisk Snake Demon Lord inside of the Uchiha along with its seven other heads looked on in disbelief. The enemy in front of them looked very similar at the moment to another warrior they had all fought in the past...and died against. _**"Damn this boy. That glare of his behind those eyes is like that brat all those years ago. I hate those eyes and the glare I'm getting. I will not be defeated by another damn child like that...ever...AGAIN!"**_ said the Basilisk finding he did not want to die like that again and getting desperate pumped all the chakra he knew his vessel could handle.

Naruto frowned slightly as Sasuke suddenly exploded with his own blast of chakra that increased his almost to match Naruto's. _**"A nightmare will not beat me. I will not fall to the like of you. I am invincible. I am the perfect warrior to ever live!"**_ said Sasuke, the consciousness of his mind no doubt been totally destroyed having been liquidated and all around poisoned by the demonic influence that now covered his body from what Naruto could see in an aura that had turned his body into what would like a living shadow.

Again the two ran at each other smashing fist, legs, elbows, and knees at each other with each one being pushed the limit. Naruto more then Sasuke as the dark sickening chakra around the Uchiha was leaving marks of decaying flesh on the young Kazama meaning.

Realizing that it was have to end soon in his favor or not at all Naruto kneed Sasuke hard in the ribs before back flipping and kicking the Uchiha in the chin. The force of the blow sent Sasuke away couple dozen feet to give them each of them breathing room. Seeing his chance to take down Sasuke, Naruto summoned another Darkness Dragon out of his arm and this time into his Jagan Eye enhancing Naruto's power several fold.

Sasuke soon went through more hand signs before he pulled out the one Jutsu Kakashi thought his once prized pupil would not be able to do only to become corrupted. _**"Serpent Rakiri!"**_ said Sasuke before charging at Naruto with god like speed.

Naruto having absorbed the dark beast into his Jagan Eye quickly used his own speed to create the biggest Rasengan he had ever made. It was several times bigger then what he usually made with right hand, but if it would help get the job done then so be it. 'Now I have to quickly add the element to it that will give it the extra boot it needs,' thought Naruto, as he could see Sasuke coming towards him with madness in his eyes that were his and yet NOT his own.

"_**DIE NARUTO!"**_ yelled Sasuke his arm back ready to end his rival's, brother's, and to some degree his best and only true friend in Kohona.

Naruto finished with putting his element in just smirked at Sasuke before staring him in the eyes with no fear of what was to happen. "You first...Sasuke...my friend," said Naruto in a whisper as he ignited his overly large Rasengan after putting the element to end all elements placed into a Rasengan.

It was the element...of life.

Or rather a portion of _**HIS**_ own life to be exact.

Just as the "Serpent Rakiri" hit Naruto in his right shoulder/chest a bright light in the swirling ball Naruto was focusing on despite the pain in his shoulder area going out the back of him. _**"What? What is that...thing!?"**_ said Sasuke finding his Jutsu was so deep into Naruto that it was too late and he couldn't pull out of his rival's body.

"I call it...'The Big Bang Rasengan _Bomb_ Jutsu!' How do you like it?" said Naruto before a massive blast of chakra escaped from Naruto's attack and he screamed while the attack consumed him, Sasuke, and _everyone_ connected to the barrier.

'So much power and I can't move. Damn it. How could I be so foolish to forget that if one of the opponents taps into the seal with his or her chakra then it can't be released until everyone that is connected with it removes their control or dies!' thought a now panic stricken Orochimaru, as the huge blast of power consumed everyone in the barrier as they screamed for help and in pain.

Itachi shut off his eyes and ran as far as his legs could get him until estimated he was safe from the large amount of lethal chakra that was headed for him. He found he didn't have to go far as it stopped consuming everything about halfway through the desolate area as it was. 'Incredible. In every fiber of this boy's being he is truly a Kazama,' thought Itachi his eyes refusing to blink out of fear that this was some dream, illusion, and/or some type of nightmare creating Genjutsu.

Itachi was so in awe with the power he was seeing that he barely if at all sensed the group coming from behind him at high speed. "Itachi I reached them like you said and they are here to help. Now...we...can...help...he...lp...Na...ru...to?" said Kisame as he just looked at the giant swirling orb of chakra dropping his sword on the ground with his jaw leaving his mouth.

He wasn't the only one.

Zabuza also dropped his sword and fell to his knees his eyes showing fear that he had not had since he was first concerned for Haku shortly after they first started out their lives as Missing Ninja's. 'Haku is going to kill me,' thought Zabuza knowing that when the girl was angry (though on rare occurrences) she let it be known she was no pushover.

Jiraiya was thinking the same thing except with Arashi and Tsunade, who he knew that the woman considered him the spitting image of her little brother. 'I'm so screwed,' thought a sweating Jiraiya not only because he was seeing such a pure yet strong child dying, but knowing that when this was over someone's head was going to roll and he had feeling that no matter who was to blame...it was going to be him.

The only thing greater then the blast itself was the scream that was generated from it that came from one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto as he echoed one name that was the closest to his heart. _**"HIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNAAAAAATAAAAAAAAA!"**_ yelled Naruto within the blast as it tore at him like the wrath of a God himself tearing apart his flesh, his mind, and his very soul.

Then everything for the boy went dark.

(Kohona Hospital-Time Unknown)

Hinata woke up screaming her hand over her chest as her heart started being faster then it was intentionally designed as the God's intended. Her dream felt so real she almost felt as if she was dying with Naruto too and the very fact that her dream involved Naruto dying wasn't helping her heart either. 'Naruto-kun was in so much pain in my dream I have to find him to know he is okay. Wait...where am I?' thought Hinata looking around seeing she was in a hospital bed back in her village.

Her village? It's more of a joke if anything considering what she knew of it and how far it had fallen from what it used to be. No it was not her village anymore. It was a village that hated and despised the one she loved more then anyone else possibly could. She hated this place and would continue to hate it until the Leaf that she remembered being told about when she was a child existed once more.

Silently she got out of bed gently to test her leg muscles not knowing how long she had been out. When she removed the curtain from the window she saw it was night time and the moon was out in crescent form this time. "Was I out for at least a day?" said Hinata out loud before looking down and finding herself in a hospital gown and fresh clothes delivered to her with her pet fox sleeping on top of it looking as cute as ever.

Next to the fox was note made by Ino as she had recognized the girl's handwriting from before at the Academy. _"Hinata were all glad you're safe. The clothes we got you were in your room back at the Estate. When you get dressed try to find one of us as we need to tell you something important. It's about Naruto-kun. Try to find the room 345._

_-Ino"_said Hinata reading in her mind while her friends words played out in her head as she read it though the Hyuuga Heiress could only wonder what they needed to talk about.

Carefully with the skill and grace of a seasoned ninja she gently lifted the little fox off her clothing and placed him on her pillow. After getting dressed in her ninja attire of black pants and navy blue shirt that was slightly tight around her figure she crept through the hospital knowing no one should be up and about, but she needed to find the room that was stated on the note.

When she found it she found the door hand several red handprints on it with several footprints leading into that also looked slightly bloodstained as well. 'Is this the room? The note said room 345 and this is it and it's not a Genjutsu so whoever, is in here must be in serious condition. Oh no the dream I had! What if it all wasn't a dream and was really real? NARUTO-KUN!' thought Hinata as she entered for the fear that it was her love whose blood was connected to the hand and footprints.

She rushed to the room door and opened it quickly yet quietly and found the rooms lights were off with no one around, which of course puzzled the Hyuuga Heiress. Deciding that it was for the best Hinata resisted to urge to turn the lights on as she entered the hospital room hoping she was wrong. She could hear a clear beeping from a machine and a small suction of a breathing apparatus that repeated itself over and over again behind a curtain with a bed next to it that had someone sleeping on it.

Hinata in all her life up until now had never been so scared in her life as she was at this moment, as she tried to keep her courage from faltering. Every step she took towards the semi-transparent curtain, Hinata did it with a shaking outstretched hand with her lavender eyes nearly laced with fear filled tears. Image upon image of what could possibly be just beyond that curtain was scaring her to no end as all she could see was Naruto bandaged, broken, bleeding, and/or worse...dead. 'I won't runaway. Naruto-kun wouldn't so I can't either,' thought Hinata before getting a firm hold on the cloth and pulled it away to stare at the figure before her.

Her eyes widened in horror at the form before her that was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. If it wasn't for the fact the form was in a hospital gown, wrapped up like a mummy, had machines in him telling his heartbeat and breathing were stable, and had nearly half a dozen IV's or blood packs transferring blood into his body, the shy Hyuuga Heiress would have thought this person in front of her was dead. She wanted to let out a scream at the sight she saw of this figure before her and it didn't help that the charts next to her had the name "Kazama Uzumaki Naruto" labeled on it.

His once blonde hair that was his mane to her, which was like the raging force of the sun itself, was barely existent behind the bandages. His face with the whisker like birthmarks she had come to adore about him was covered with a breathing mask forcing air into him rather then letting him breath on his own. Looking back at the chart she read off the list the doctor (most likely in her opinion was Tsunade) in her head what he had suffered to place him in this state.

_Patient's Name: Kazama Uzumaki Naruto_

_Summary:_

_Most lethal of wounds on the patient are the two holes shaped like a fist in the boy's body that are semi-deep with the patient's chest. Each wound is on each side of his chest that tore off flesh from his body and causing severe blood loss. Complete list of all injuries patient has suffered are as documented:_

_-Chakra, 1__st__, 2__nd__, and 3__rd__ degree burns (cause unknown)_

_-Muscle tissue damage (caused by extreme Taijutsu combat)_

_-Chakra depletion (possibly caused by using a powerful never before seen Jutsu)_

_-Massive cuts, scrapes, and lacerations to the body (cause is currently unidentified)_

_-Two holes (one for each side) in body. (Note: One hole is bigger then other and goes through patients back. More powerful variation of the Jutsu that made the first hole is suspected. Check ninja records for reference.)_

_It is the opinion of this doctor that the patient for as strong as he is has suffered far too many wounds to be alive for long. Even with the help of Tsunade-sama the wounds are overall lethal and will slowly kill the boy painfully if a solution is not found._

When Hinata read this she dropped the clipboard as she couldn't read anymore as the fact alone that he went through so much made her sick to her stomach. Realizing there was a bathroom right next door to this one she ran for it and puked in the toilet until she there was nothing left in her stomach to let out. After cleaning up she walked back over to Naruto's body, pulled up a chair, kissed him on his bandaged cheek, placed her gentle hands over his right hand, and started crying herself into sleep. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger," said Hinata in a whisper before sleep took her hoping that this was in actuality just a nightmare and was waking up from it.

If only she was.

A few minutes later the window to the room after the lock had been picked opened and a masked figure whose age was possibly 12 or 13 years old entered the room. The figures eyes looked over the room once for the target that it was looking for that was now in its view. 'Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. The demon himself,' thought the figure walking over to the left side of the bed to not disturb the sleeping figure on the other side.

Removing the mask, the silent figure that was Inuzuka Kiba stared at his enemy that went by the name of Kazama Uzumaki Naruto.

Or as the older generation called him countless times before...Kyuubi.

Kiba looked at the screen above Naruto's head looking at the numbers and things that he would never understand even if he learned from the female Hokage herself. 'I still can't believe Hinata loves you after all this time Naruto. The only answer I can see is you are somehow poisoning her mind with your demonic powers and the sheer fear of losing you is strengthening it. I can't allow you to live any longer do to what you are and how many lives you hurt in your previous form. You hurt both villager and ninja alike and now my mom had been taken away by that bitch you call a Hokage. A woman like her should know her place is better suited to be at her man's feet begging to be in his ever graceful presence,' thought Kiba looking over at Hinata before back to looking at Naruto before he started smirking.

"Don't worry though Naruto I'll take good care of MY woman for you after you are long gone though Hinata may have to take the fall for your death before anything. Then when she is freed I'll be there to support her in her time of need and she'll fall in love with me. Just as it was supposed to happen. But you don't have to worry about poor Hinata-chan Naruto, since I'll take good care of her for you after your dead. Hell I might even name one of the many kids I intend to have with her after you if I feel generous enough or if I still remember to do that after our honeymoon when were married," said Kiba whispering his smirk turned into an evil smile as he reached out with his clawed hand for Naruto's throat wanting the boy to die in the only manner that the boy's body could still feel pain.

Suffocation.

Kiba's smile turned to anger as he gripped the throat of Naruto's neck and slowly started to squeeze remembering his visit to his mother jail cell.

(Flashback)

Kiba found himself sitting in front of his mother's cell sitting in a chair with his mother now sitting in a chair behind the bars that held her too. "I can't believe they put you in here all because you were speaking your mind. As a Council member of Kohona you can do that and shouldn't be censored for what you believe in. I have half a mind to break you out of here," said Kiba, who was down right infuriated by this when he got home to greet his family, only to learn the news of what happened while he was away.

"No! You can't or you'll be in here with me and then you won't become Clan Head in my place since there is no one else now to do it with your sister being with that demon. Speaking of that foul creature how was the mission?" said Inuzuka Tsume her face filled with dog ripping fury and anger as she spoke.

"Depending on your point of view the mission was a success and a failure. We prevent Sasuke from getting to Sound to be with Orochimaru, but at the same time we failed to bring him back alive to Kohona. Naruto apparently killed him, Kabuto, and Orochimaru too. However, he's in no shape to fight seeing how he got really messed up. Some green guy I've only started to see around the village came out of nowhere _flying_ past us with Naruto in his arms," said Kiba wondering just who the hell were all these weird people hanging around Naruto and how many people were surrendering to his demonic power.

"I don't know the guy except he's close to the brat. Wait! You said he was in bad shape when you last saw him right? This maybe your perfect chance to kill him for us. Without the demon influencing everyone things will be back to normal and the Hokage will have no choice, but to release me by the command of the Council. Speaking of which find a man named Danzo he has a lot of pull with the Shinobi so he can keep the guards in the brats room away while you sneak in and kill him. Tsunade-_hime _will never be able to determine who kill Naruto due to his condition. Even if she did suspect that someone in Kohona killed the demon she would have so many possible suspects that the case will never be solved," said Tsume smiling an evil smile that made Kiba's skin crawl, but was willing to obey nonetheless to get his mother, sister, and HIS girl Hinata free from their prisons.

"How do you want me to kill him?" said Kiba looking at his mother who had him lean as close as the prisoner was aloud her visitors to before she whispered her plan to her son to start as soon as possible.

(End Flashback)

"It's time to die now demon fox. Go back to the nine levels of hell where you belong," said Kiba, as he continued to squeeze even harder feeling the throat straining against the dog users strength.

(A/N: YAY! (O-O) Why are you all looking at me like that? I completed another chapter and it's filled and ended it with suspense...oh so THAT'S the reason. LOL! Told you guys that you would hate me right now. LOL! Will Naruto survive? Well if I get enough reviews I might consider sparing his life. I'd say about...100 or more reviews will do. (insert evil laugh here)

Okay down to business. It has come to my attention by one person via PM who goes by the name of Kishoto that there are some concerns on how I have handled the village's personal behavior in regards to Naruto and Sasuke. Like how Sasuke is basically worshipped by the villagers while the very same villagers would rather pick their nose then to help Naruto. That and the people are facing retaliation by those that support Naruto to the more hostile villagers is death or a meeting with Ibiki or Anko. I will ADMIT (to a point) that the villager's way of loving Sasuke seems...a TINY bit off, but when you factor in and consider just how they feel about him in the Manga and in the anime you get an understanding of what I'm doing here. Also I think that some of the deaths involving some of the Naruto hating villagers and ninja is completely justified as they were a threat to Naruto's life and when Arashi (Naruto's father) came back it was his duty as a father to lay down some parental justice to those who had and continue to hurt his son. If you were in his shoes (or sandals) you would do the same. I mean it could be worse...I could have brought back Naruto's mother. (O-O)This is the look you being afraid right about now if that happened (and no she's not coming back). LOL!

Oh one thing I wanted to do (you don't have to) and it was ask you guys to do a challenge for me. First challenge is for someone to do a semi-crossover with Rurouni Kenshin with Hajime Saito taking care of Naruto shortly after meeting each other. The pairing will be a Naruto Hinata fic (you can someone else if it works too) with a Saito, Kurenai, and (possibly if it works) Hana pairing to make things interesting. There should be Sakura and Sasuke bashing and if Naruto pulls pranks he should get away from them (90 percent of the time) without a scratch. The title of the fic should be "The **Fox** of Mibu" (catchy huh). It should take place shortly after the final chapter of the Manga part with Saito leaving for unknown territory (those who have seen it know what I'm talking about) and travels to Kohona where he meets Naruto (age 4) and is getting assaulted heavily by the villagers and some ninja late at night during the Kyuubi festival (Saito arrives on Oct. 10th). Saito saves him as he begins to turn back into his "Wolf of Mibu" like self to rid Kohona of the evil that is plaguing it and the hatred they have for Naruto. Saito goes and sees Sarutobi, tells him what happened, they talk, the people at the Orphanage overseer (Sakura's pink haired mother) gets heavily punished (the fact they neglected to tell the Hokage about kicking Naruto out on his birthday lights a fire under the old man's ass). The Council should be a bunch of pricks in this case with Hiashi (down the road) being the exception. I don't know about Kakashi (you can make him nice or an ass it's up to you on that part of the fic), but if you bash him once or twice and get him fighting Saito or something I'm all for it.

The second challenge is a Naruto Predator crossover (another Naruto Hinata fic). Now I know what you are all thinking. You are probably saying. "WTF?! How can I right a crossover between the two and is that even possible?" Well it is if you can do it just right. Now picture this…a group of 3 or 4 predators are hunting around Kohona late at night for potential trophies (skulls) and ninja's so far are the best game around. They group soon overhears a large mob of people shouting stuff (they have a translator in their helmets so they can understand in a few seconds). They see the mob attacking Naruto (whose age 6 or 7 at this point) and they are calling him demon and monster because they think he's responsible for the mysterious deaths of several people in Kohona that are done by the predators (Yautjta's as they called in books, yes in Sci-Fi books). Since Naruto is the demon vessel they assume it's the demons work and blame (naturally) Naruto for it. The group of hunters not liking what they see scan the boy for anything unnatural for a human of the species. They see the fox's chakra signature, but determine it's not part of the boy just sealed inside of him. Then the leader of them (you have to pick the names I don't know any) decides that Naruto may become a great hunter if properly trained since he's been taking a lot of hits by this point and still conscious. Moving with their invisibility on they kill a few villagers and ninja (they do NOT kill the women because that would make them bad bloods...I think check Wikpedia if they have it) before rescuing the boy and deactivating their cloaks. By this point the Hokage comes in full battle gear with a good army of ANBU. The Hokage asks them where he's taking them when their ship (BIG ship) appears from the sky and takes them up (use the rings from SG-1), which shocks everyone who sees this before the ship takes off to travel the galaxy for more hunts and stuff.

Naruto then returns at age 12 as a full fledged Yaujta warrior and hunter (they give him special Yaujta technological medicine treatments that negate all of the Kyuubi's chakra from decreasing his life span when he heals) during the whole Wave Country arc with him being well built and has a height equivalency of Shino or Haku. He's going solo (for now) on a hunt when he runs into the team of Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai with Kakashi as the team sensei (though he still favors the Uchiha). After helping them, saves Zabuza (warrior's respect and stuff), and Haku (she is a GIRL in this one so it would be wrong not to) Naruto returns with all of them to Kohona (and gives Sarutobi several heart attacks LOL!) to assist the village so he can get some good trophies added to his collection. Of course, that changes when he's in the forest, meets Hinata (she's still shy), and things slowly start from there. That is all I can produce right now for that little challenge so whoever wants it you HAVE to PM me. The one's I choose will be put on my profile so after several days you'll know.

Well that's all there is for me I'm tired now and I have Exams to study for so until next time...PEACE!!!)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-Secrets, Recovering, and Judgment

Kiba could hear Naruto's throat closing as he squeezed it despite feeling initial resistance he felt he was facing in the process. Kiba realized that as much as he was squeezing the throat closed, Naruto's healing powers were fighting him at the same time to keep the throat from being crushed. 'Damn it! Why won't you just die?' thought Kiba putting more strength into his grip while the machine's monitoring Naruto's life signs were becoming more and more erratic and his grip on Hinata's hand was increasing as his body struggled to breath.

To his right, Kiba could see Hinata stirring ever so slightly from the movement Naruto's hand was making on hers and in seeing this he used both of his hands to finish what he started.

The dog user was so caught in strangling Naruto that he failed to notice a figure was now behind him wielding a small, thin, and metallic weapon.

"_**SMACK!"**_ was the sound that echoed throughout of the room as Kiba fell onto the floor, unconscious next to the bed, and his hold on Naruto disengaged before he landed with a "thump" onto the ground.

The "thump" like noise from Kiba's body was just loud enough that it awakened Hinata almost immediately from her dream. She had been dreaming of being with Naruto in a field of flowers with no one around to disturb them and it probably would have turned into one of her more "adventurous" dreams when it turned into a nightmare.

A nightmare where just as he finished kissing her right on the lips, that the evil that were her lovers enemies had appeared from the shadows and started squeezing the life out of him. All the while he held onto her as he struggled to fight back not once letting go of her hand as she tried to help him despite the lack of strength to do so. "NARUTO-KUN!" half yelled Hinata with tears in her eyes both in her and now awake as she had seen the life in his eyes dying out in her nightmare.

It was a nightmare truly one for the record books.

"That dog shit eating jerk tried to kill him!" said a female voice drawing a teary eyed Hinata away from looking at Naruto, whose breathing on the respirator and the beats from the heart monitor system were slowly returning normal again.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" said Hinata getting into her Gentle Fist ready and willing to die for the one she loved if need be.

"Whoa! Hey relax! I knew I should have hit that damn light switch in here even if it meant getting the asshole I knocked into the ground attention," said the figure carefully walking away from Naruto's bed and turning on the lights revealing a red-haired girl, wearing a Kohona Leaf headband on her head, and had her flute in her right hand.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before in Kohona," said Hinata still not letting her guard down knowing that if she did even in the slightest could mean her and Naruto's death.

"That's because I originally came from Sound. (Hinata's guard tightens) Whoa! Hold on I said _originally_ from Sound I never said I working for Sound right now. Not with that Orochi-teme and his gay partner Kabuto-teme dead. If anything Sound will be destroyed by a rival ninja village by the end of the month or from within. As for my name, just call me Tayuya and as for me being here working for the Leaf, your old hag of a Hokage was really _persuasive_ in getting me to stay here in Kohona along with that fanatical albino bone crapper Kimimaro. I had to prove myself by watching over Naruto-kun through a secret rotation involving his close friends and family," said Tayuya smirking though she was mentally frowning on the fact that Hinata still did not lower her guard.

'She called him Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata while her Inner Hinata was fuming at the thought of this foul mouth girl getting near her love.

"_**How dare she call him that? I call him that. She's trying to steal him away like the others. Cha!"**_ said Inner Hinata before she went into Gentle Fist and destroyed several Taijutsu training post dummies with Tayuya's face on them.

"That Hokage is one smart old hag knowing that those old shitty bats from hell that are your Council would manipulate the ANBU guards that are _supposed_ to be watching him to stay away long enough for someone to try and take Naruto-kun out. I mean, wasn't it weird that there are no guards watching over his room that you could detect with those eyes of yours?" said Tayuya looking at the girl while putting her flute away, which made Hinata lower her fighting stance if only by a little.

As Hinata lowered her Gentle Fist stance thinking about what Tayuya just said realizing that if the girl was a threat she would have killed Naruto before the attacker. Eyes had suddenly widen as she ran to the other side of Naruto's bed and saw it was none other then her teammate Inuzuka Kiba on the ground. She saw his clawed hands had a small amount of blood on them before she looked at Naruto and saw blood from wounds that had already healed staining the bandages in his neck area. "Kiba? Why would he do this to Naruto-kun?" said Hinata finding herself confused at her fellow friend and Leaf ninja comrade.

"Because he thinks Naruto-kun is a demon and that he's controlling you somehow. That and the dog shit kind of likes you more then a friend and wants you for himself under his thumb. I got what he said all on tape in case you don't believe me," said Tayuya holding up the tape recorder smiling a wicked smile she always had when she was with the Sound Five and got good dirt on someone.

Like how the big bad fat and muscular Jirobo used to sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Pooch at night because he was afraid of the dark. She got him doing clean up duty at the Academy for 3 Months before Orochimaru found out and nearly broke both her arms for what she was doing as it was destroying their teamwork and trust.

Tayuya was sure the same rule applied here, but only if you only got dirt on the Hokage herself and then she still had to give you something in return for it.

"We need to restrain him before he can wake up and deliver him to Tsunade-sama for questioning," said Hinata now scowling at her soon to be former teammate.

"I'll help and maybe before alert that old hag we can get in a good cheap shot in on him. I personally would prefer to give shit eating woodpecker a good kick to his small lower region area. What about you?" said Tayuya, as she pulled out the restraining cable wire that all Shinobi used when they restrained their captive(s).

Hinata thought about it for a moment and though it was underhanded and painful (for the male part of the two genders) Kiba had been very opposed to Naruto and her being close. The Hyuuga Heiress knew that Kiba knew that Naruto and she were to be married to help revive both the Kazama and Uzumaki Clan, but also because they were in love.

That much had been made clear to Kiba and everyone else in Kohona, whether they had approved of it or not. "That honor belongs to me Tayuya-san. You go inform Tsunade-sama while I deal with Inuzuka-teme," said Hinata scowling the infamous Hyuuga frown that even made Tayuya shiver a little knowing this girl though shy had more backbone then one would originally think.

"Here you go and kick dog humper in the nuts for me too. From what he said its clear he has no respect for women...unlike Naruto-kun," said Tayuya, who whispered the last part, but Hinata heard it and it made her look at Tayuya suspiciously.

"Exactly what was it that Tsunade-sama gave to you in return for your loyalty...other then to keep your head on your body?" said Hinata, as she tied up Kiba's arms behind his back with her sweetness that was always in her voice not even part of what she just spoke to the former bodyguard of the late Orochimaru.

"Oh nothing much except keeping my life, a decent rank, andbeingapartofNaruto-kun's harem," said Tayuya a little too quick for Hinata to catch for a good 5 seconds.

While Hinata process what Tayuya had said near the end the flute Genjutsu user used this time to leave. "WHAT?!" said Hinata, as her voice echoed out of the hospital and into Kohona while her eyes looked like Lee's at the moment when he was fired up only they were of anger at the new girl getting into the harem.

"_**Cha! How dare Tsunade-sama do that. Naruto-kun is mine! When I find that old bat I'm going to...I'm going to...I DON'T KNOW WHAT, BUT IT WON'T BE PRETTY!"**_ said Inner Hinata as she ran up Hinata's mental wall hissing like an angry cat.

Her outer version was partially influenced by this and aimed such hostility to the slowly awakening form of Inuzuka Kiba. "Oh crap what happened? Did that demon get me or did I imagine that I was killing him. Hm? What? Hey I'm tied up?" said Kiba as he tried to break free from his bonds and turned so he was on his back...and now facing a pissed off Hyuuga Hinata.

A pissed off Hyuuga Hinata, who was hiding it through a fake and sweet smile so she could give Kiba his "just desserts" for what he tried to do to HER Naruto-kun.

"Hello Kiba-kun. How are you?" said Hinata with her voice having a fake sweetness to it that would have made even Anko sweat a little, but considering Kiba's intelligence he thought the sweetness was for real.

It was known shortly after this, that throughout Shinobi Nations people heard loud and painful screams from a single entity originating from Kohona.

"Hinata? Did I kill Naruto? Are you free from his spell? Oh thank you Kami then you can help me out of these binds so I can make my escape. Then maybe both of us can go on a date later to celebrate your freedom from that fox monster," said Kiba happily thinking he would soon have his girl, his sister, and his mom back with everything being as they should be.

His smile however, left him as he saw the girl's smile turn to that of pure fury as she let off so much killer intent that it made Naruto's life signs become erratic to a point where if Hinata didn't stop...his heart would.

Seeing this Hinata had to tone it down, but she would make sure that her words and her actions lost none of their potency. "That _monster_ is my future husband Kiba, that _demon_ is my one true love, and it is that _fox_ that will always find sexy no matter what he does is going to be Hokage one day. For what you have tried to do to my love, I am going to see to it that you NEVER...EVER...HURT...MY...NARUTO-KUN...AGAIN!" said Hinata getting into her Gentle Fist stance with her Byakugan Eyes blazing with a fury not seen since the Female Head of the Hyuuga Clan some 10 years after Kohona was first founded by the First and Second Hokage.

It wasn't until Kiba notice is position and how her stance was aiming down not at his upper body, but rather lower to a much more...sensitive place that two words came to the dog users mind. 'Oh shit,' thought Kiba knowing he was soon going to be a dog missing a leg...and it wasn't used for walking.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms! 2 strikes! 4 strikes! 8 strikes! 16 strikes! 32 strikes! 64 strikes!" said Hinata hitting Kiba with key precision and no mercy at his nether region making him cry out in pain that was heard around the Elemental Nations and Shinobi Villages.

(Kohona Hospital Roof-10 Minutes Later)

"Did Tayuya pass the test?" said Arashi appearing behind the green Namekian warrior, who was standing near the edge of the roof watching over its people that were mostly sounding asleep in their beds once more after the scream died away.

"As expected. She protected Naruto from Kiba as you said she would. She cut it a little close since she needed to get what he said on tape, but all things considered I think we did well," said Piccolo, who involuntarily grabbed his new right arm knowing he lost the old one grabbing Naruto through that blast that would have killed him too...if he weren't already dead that is.

"It's a good thing Namekian's can regenerate their limbs. That must have come in handy on one or two occasions I take it," said Arashi standing near Piccolo, who couldn't help, but smile.

"Yes I have had those types of encounters. However, I shall digress from my past as it is irreverent at this point. The question is now what to do with the boy that tried to kill your son," said Piccolo turning his head to look at the former Fire Shadow of the Leaf Village.

"He'll be dealt with one way or another. As I once told the Council, I will act as a father first and a ninja second on this matter. Considering it didn't work out the other way 12 years ago there is no other way to look at it," said Arashi scowling at the mention of the Inuzuka's name knowing that the Kazama clan was always hated by them for the strength they possessed and their respect for foxes.

"Did Tsunade really promise that Tayuya girl a spot in Naruto's harem?" said Piccolo seeing how he was watching Naruto when it was his turn during the rotation of his friends and family sent to watch him.

"To be honest I think Tayuya would have been in the harem whether Tsunade offered her the choice or not. When what happened to Naruto reached everyone Tayuya had the same worried expression on her face as Haku and the other girls did when they learned about it later on. Tsunade obviously saw the look, recognized, and as used it as a good incentive to get the girl onto our side. Since Naruto just freed the girl from the servitude of that snake-teme, I think it would have been inevitable that she would want to figure the boy out from what she already knew," said Arashi remembering how Hikari was so upset when women would show up at his door step nearly naked asking if they could come in to "talk".

If he had become a pervert he would have died from blood loss via nosebleed and again from a massive beating to death from via his wife. 'Thank Kami for small miracles that come with being one of the very rare few, who aren't perverted,' thought Arashi seeing how none of that happened and even more so when she was pregnant with Naruto.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye out for anything wrong. You should go back to sleep since you look like you've been lacking some as of late," said Piccolo, who due to his far from above human senses could see the lines under Arashi's eyes beginning to form.

"Sorry. It's just that when your son has been in a near fight with another demon vessel, has a near death experience, and was nearly assassinated by his supposed friend, it kind of destroys the pleasures of sleep," said Arashi, as he was worried for his son's safety like any father would for their son.

"Trust me your kid will come through he just needs more time. Remember I brought him to the hospital 3 days ago if you count tonight," said Piccolo, as his mind recalled that memory inside his head.

(Flashback-3 Days Ago-Kohona Hospital)

"Get me a respirator right away his breathing has become erratic," said Tsunade, as she, some doctors, and nurses wheeled the boy in with the former Fourth Hokage watching has his bleeding son was being wheeled into the emergency room.

After the explosion happened Arashi sent Terra to pick up the others from fighting since she just had to lift the ground up from under them with them on it. When they got back the team went to the hospital and got patched up from fighting or from chakra exhaustion.

Within moments the entire Kazama harem that belonged to Naruto was outside the ER with a wounded Piccolo bleeding from his right arm from the elbow on down use to be. "What happened? We heard the rescue team came back. Where is Naruto-kun?" said Ino worriedly hoping that he was all right.

"There were complications Ino," said Gaara with his arms folded without a mark on him and looked like he was all right.

"What do you mean?" said Haku, as her worry grew with her every passing heartbeat that she heard within her chest.

"Naruto became handicapped in his battle with the Sound Five. He killed three of them and was able to capture two in the process. However, when he went to the Valley of the End and fought Sasuke Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, and an army of Sound as well as Suna Ninja were waiting for him. They used seals that had placed on the ground to make Sasuke strong and weaken Naruto even further. In the end Naruto had to use a Jutsu that created a massive explosion that while killed the others, it nearly killed him as well," said Piccolo before he focused his body to regenerate his right arm that he lost.

"Whoa!" said nearly everyone surprised the Namekian could do that with his body and from what they were just told.

"When Naruto becomes stabilized he will need you support more then ever," said Slade looking like he was slightly exhausted while appearing with Kurenai out of nowhere as she too had a serious look on her face.

Those seals she found out not only effected Naruto, but her Slade-kun as well draining his strength in Snow (now renamed Spring) Country. The end result nearly resulted in the mission they had with the Namekian warrior to be considered a failure. Piccolo had to drop them off at her home before he flew to get Naruto when he along with Slade felt his spirit dying out like that of star in the sky. "Piccolo how severe are Naruto's injuries when you arrived at the hospital with him?" said Kurenai hoping the boy would be all right.

"Unfortunately, to put his condition bluntly, he almost looks like a corpse," said Piccolo looking at Slade, who only nodded briefly and left in a brief flash of orange flame.

"What's wrong with him?" said Ino confused thinking that the man would stay to support Naruto in his time of need.

"He's going to help Naruto in his own way. In the mean time we will help with our own and that's to support him while he recovers from his injuries," said Kurenai knowing no one would disagree with it since she was the Jounin that outranked most of the people in this hallway.

"Where is Hinata?" said Kiba trying to sound worried as a teammate, but everyone could tell he did it as something else.

"She's resting. The sleep Jutsu Itachi used on her was ANBU to near Kage level that he must have learned during his time in the Black Ops unit," said Zabuza appearing around the corner to face them seeing as how he overheard the conversation.

Behind him was the shark face looking Kisame along with Itachi both wearing Kohona Shinobi outfits and headbands. For Itachi he felt odd being in it again after all this time. "Damn this feels weird wearing this again," said Itachi, as he tried to adjust his Jounin vest so it wouldn't strain his neck and shoulder areas.

"You feel weird? Damn Itachi I'm from Mist and I feel like a fish out of water here. No pun intended of course," said Kisame, as the tailor for his Leaf clothing had to have his especially made as the man was taller then even Ibiki.

"I take it from your surprises that you know why I am not in a holding cell being prepped for execution at the moment," said Itachi ignoring his former Akatsuki partner.

"My apologies Itachi-san. I spied on Kisame's conversation and learned the truth about what happened to Naruto-kun before I told the others. Piccolo-sama explained everything else that Kisame didn't know," said Haku bowing her head at the Uchiha before her.

"So you were to person I sensed. Not bad kid. If you want I can teach you some water Jutsu's that not even Zabuza can do," said Kisame finding this girl would make a great student under his tutelage.

"Damn it Kisame now is not the time. My nephew is in there hanging on by a thread and all you can think about is training Haku," said Zabuza hitting the shark man in the back of the head with his fist.

Hours seem to pass by after that before a blood covered Tsunade came out looking utterly exhausted while Shizune, who almost equally as bloody looked like she was ready to just puke the entire time. Arashi looked tired and ready to collapse then and there as the stress of the situation with his son held strong.

"How is he?" said all the girls, who would have glared at each other had it not been such a serious matter.

"In all my years learning medical Jutsu's and understanding the human body I have never seen anyone's body look as bad as I did Naruto's. His body is so damaged right now I can't even describe it," said Tsunade with Shizune having the horrified expression on her face as she couldn't take it anymore and ran to the nearest bathroom to puke.

'I've wanted to do that too ever since I saw his condition and had it not been for my years of experience involving near death patients I would have joined her,' thought Tsunade, as she started rubbing her right temple wanting to get some last minute sake and some sleep before she had to give the Council the "bad news" about the Uchiha dying.

(End Flashback)

Arashi remembered that moment all too well as the girls saw his condition and stayed with him for a good six hours before hospital visits ended. Realizing that Naruto was an easy target for anyone who hated him (and that was A LOT of people), Asuma and Anko took the first watch over in a corner of the room concealed by the shadows of that night.

"The Council wants him in the meeting room the instant he's conscious regardless if he could speak, hear, or even much less see them. They are going to try and either exile him or execute him, his lineage be damned," said Arashi out of nowhere while his fist were now clenched wanting to tear those old farts a new hole.

"They will try and they will fail. You have enough information on them to have them all executed no matter what they try to do. The best part is that they don't know it yet," said Piccolo smirking as he imagined the look on their faces when they found themselves on the chopping block both figuratively and literally.

"When the moment is right at that meeting as they spring their trap we'll spring ours and see to it that their presence within Kohona are..._eradicated_," said Arashi before heading for home needing all the sleep he could until the meeting and needing all the brain power to hit the Council the instant they struck.

(3 Days Later-Mid-Morning-Hospital Room-345)

When word got out to Naruto's girls (by Tayuya) that his condition had improved and he was now fully conscious, one could have sworn they heard a loud sonic boom enhanced stampede coming towards the hospital. The room had been sent flying hitting Jiraiya in his hiding place, where he knew he could not be seen, and possibly get some "research" done involving Naruto's harem. However, the velocity of the now unhinged door hit the Super Pervert knocking him unconscious leaving him unaware of the events that would take place next...much to his dismay later on.

"Hey you guys how are you?" said Naruto, who would have waved to them if he could move one of his arms.

"Naruto-kun! I was so worried about you," said Haku hugging him with all the affection she could muster before she heard rapid noises from the life monitoring machine's he was tied to.

Apparently she was hitting some still healing parts of his body thus causing him extreme pain. "STOP HURTING MY NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Ino pulling Haku away though with the firm grip the ice user had on her love it caused more pain then before forcing Naruto to bite back a scream though it was extremely difficult.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" yelled Hinata getting everyone's attention as it was rare for Hinata to yell, but when she did people listened.

Finding that she was now the center of attention, Hinata blushed red from embarrassment before she turned her undivided attention to her love that was in pain yet again. Taking her medical cream she had on hand she used it on some of Naruto's wounds that could be seen from the bandages that had been slightly open from Ino pulling Haku away. As she did this, Naruto's body seemed to relax as his body felt less pain then before. "Thanks Hinata-chan...I...really needed that," said Naruto from behind his bandages before he looked at the others, only to (to groups surprise) look away in shame knowing how bad he looked without these medical wrappings.

"Naruto-kun why do you look away from us?" said Tenten finding his current actions puzzling along with the others.

"Because I look horrible and I'm ashamed that you have to see me like this," said Naruto, as part of him wished he just died rather then let them see him like this.

"Baka! We don't care how you look. It's your personality that counts to us and frankly in our eyes you haven't changed in that regard," said Temari wanting to hit him with her fan had he been in lesser pain.

"Thanks Temari-chan I needed that moral boost," said Naruto smiling, as much as he could without hurting himself.

"When your better will see what else I can boost," said Temari winking making Naruto blush while the girls glared while Hana was behind her trying to restrain herself from squeezing the girls neck.

Though Hana was the closest she put her hands away knowing that they were here to help make Naruto better.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question," said Kin walking up to him and carefully placed a hand on his making him slightly wince in pain.

"Yeah sure Kin-chan fire away. Just don't make me laugh," said Naruto chuckling a little before he winced in pain proving his point.

"If Sasuke was a demon vessel, then does that mean you are one too?" said Kin making Naruto's eyes widen along with everyone else in the room before Tayuya came in with Kurenai, who was worried about her lover as he worked on fixing Naruto from the inside.

"Well I guess now there is no better time to come forward huh? Kurenai-san could you shit the door and put up a sound barrier? The last thing I need is for someone outside to hear what's being said since I don't trust the hospital. This place doesn't exactly have the best record when it comes to my health," said Naruto, as his voice was sounding slightly depressed and many of the girls wondered what he meant though Kurenai knew of what he was talking about all to well.

Slade had gotten a small copy of Naruto's medical file and shown her a small fraction in comparison to what was the actual size was. When she had read the first 2 paragraphs of information she couldn't stand it and crushed the information in her hands. "Ninja Art: 'Sound Barrier Jutsu!'" said Kurenai going through the hand signs before the Jutsu could start.

"To answer your question Kin yes, I am a demon vessel and the demon I hold shouldn't be that hard to figure out. I mean think about it. I hold the one demon most people in Leaf hate and it is the one animal that represents their greatest fear and hate," said Naruto, as he turned his head slightly towards them.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune? You hold the Nine Tailed Demon Fox inside of you?" said Ino slightly taken back making Naruto wince at her body movement.

"Yeah. The one demon people in Kohona love to hate and hate to love," said Naruto his voice sounding bitter knowing that this would probably be the moment where the three burst into tears, call him demon, and run out of the room.

"So that's why nearly everyone in the village constantly hates you? They think you are the Kyuubi and not the human being that holds it," said Tenten now shocked that people would go so far to hate a demon that they would strike the human it is contained in.

Naruto just nodded.

"I don't believe it. 'Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!'" said Ino before anyone could move to stop her before she completed the hands signs and used her families signature move on Naruto.

However, just as she did it Kin and Tenten had grabbed her shoulder transferring all three minds into the boy making them all collapse.

"Great just what Naruto needs. Another set of voices in his head besides the other two," said a slightly annoyed Kurenai catching Ino before placing her, much to the other girls protest, on Naruto bed next to him.

Hana had caught Kin and Tenten before placing them in chairs.

"Wait you said 'other two'. If you count the Kyuubi as one then...who is the other?" said Temari slightly confused as were the others except Hinata, Haku, and Tayuya who had involuntarily shivered knowing what the older woman meant.

"Dragona...the Queen Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The tattoo on his right arm is her symbol," said Kurenai making everyone look at her completely shocked by this and to a degree...slightly jealous.

Why jealous? Because the dragon was a she, dragon females were rumored to flirt, and this particular dragon was always with Naruto.

THEIR NARUTO!

(In Naruto's Mind)

Ino, Kin, and Tenten found themselves in a dark, dank, mist room not like no other Ino had seen before or the other two for that matter. Ino had experience in entering minds from when she was taught by her father and his experience when he originally taught her how to properly enter people's minds.

Most minds she was allowed to enter with permission (and sometimes not) enter were happy minds filled with happy thoughts. However, she found the place to be similar to a crypt with rows upon rows and columns upon columns of long black coffins. 'Creepy,' thought Ino hoping that Naruto didn't hear that though knowing him he probably did.

As they took a step towards a blood red door across the room from them, the group saw the coffins rise up standing at attention each one with some form of security in place around it. "Whoa! This is pretty freaky. What is all this Ino?" said Tenten looking at her friend for advice since she was supposed to be somewhat of an expert on the subject.

Ino was stumped at first, but then she remembered her father coming back the one night when her parents thought she was asleep and she heard her father talking about what he had seen in Naruto mind during an order examination by the Council and one reluctant Sandaime.

At first when the platinum blonde heard what her father described only as a "dark crypt of horrors" she didn't really understand what her father meant. It was then that she had become drawn to Naruto in secret as he was a puzzle that she wanted to solve. "Are all these coffins the horrible memories you have Naruto-kun that reflect your life?" said Ino out loud walking again toward the door across the room.

"These are where his memories are? Man his life must have been more miserable then any of us could imagine," said Kin trying to touch one of the coffins only for it to shake and snarl like some of the others did meaning they were memories that were off limits.

"Don't do that again it's too creepy," said Tenten though she was glad that his memories were well secured despite the raging beast like sounds from behind those that stirred.

Every once in a while they would glance at the coffins and the doors that led to the dark memories that lay beyond. Ino, Kin, and Tenten could only shudder at the thought of the memory that lay beyond any of the chained doors of the coffins with each having a lock on it that was the shape of a demon's face. "I really wish you hadn't entered and done that mind Jutsu of yours on me Ino-chan," said Naruto appearing behind her and making the poor girls scream almost out of their clothing.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" said Ino somewhat surprised that his mental capacity could allow him to appear within his own mind like this giving her the distinct impression he had done this before...and with her father no less.

Tenten and Kin ran up and hugged him trying to tell him they were sorry and how they tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"You know your father asked the same thing when he was ordered to do a deep mental examination of my mind. Though I would think the reason behind me being here would be obvious considering this is MY mind after all. I take it you want to meet the demon behind the human vessel huh?" said Naruto looking like he wasn't wounded at all since he could look anyway he wanted to in it.

"Y-Yes. I just hope he doesn't get angry and try to rip my head off or something," said Ino slightly nervous wondering what the great fox looked like.

'Boy are they all going to be in for a surprise. Right Dragona?' thought Naruto, who got a small giggle out of the dragoness knowing that the girl's reaction would be priceless.

'_**Indeed Naruto-kun. Indeed,'**_ thought Dragona finding that while Ino in a sense had just entered his mind uninvited, she as well as the other two needed to accept the truth about Naruto to prevent them from possibly turning arrogant like the villagers.

Naruto, Tenten, Kin, and Ino soon reached the door and Naruto opened it with a simple pulling of the door. After the group of four entered the door disappeared and Ino, Kin, and Tenten found they were trapped like Naruto inside Kyuubi's cage. "Don't worry Kin-chan, Ten-chan, and Ino-chan your dad (points to Ino) went through the same thing and he's alive so have some faith in me," said Naruto putting his muscled arm around the group making them blush at the embrace.

As Tenten, Kin, Ino and Naruto walked through the cage she noticed it was different then she expected with gears, cogs, and pistons from what Kurenai explained of the old train that she and the other two discovered in Snow (at the time) Country. "More guests for me to see yet again Naruto?" said a familiar voice Ino recognized almost immediately as the figure in orange and black stepped out of the shadows to meet the two.

"Slade-san? But I thought you were going to introduce me to Kyuubi?" said Ino making Naruto shake his head with a small smile at Ino's semi-stupidity.

Slade just sighed.

"Ino-chan Kyuubi is Slade," said Naruto not wanting to keep Ino confused any longer then she had to be.

"B-But he was out with Kurenai-sensei and has been seen around your father. How can he be the Kyuubi?" said Tenten looking between Slade and Naruto.

Instantly 5 comfortable looking chairs appeared and Slade sat down in one of them while he then motioned the four to take a seat. "It's a good thing time has little meaning in here so I can tell you everything at a quicker pace," said Slade telling Ino, Kin, and Tenten just about everything from when he had first met the Fourth all the way to where they were now.

(Real World-15 Minutes Later)

"They better not be kissing him inside his own head," said Temari seeing how Naruto's vitals jumped slightly every few minutes.

"What's wrong blonde? Afraid the four are going to get all perverted and shit in there and they'll get a good look at Naruto-kun's _big, long, and masculine_...,' said Tayuya only to be silenced by a wide eyed Kurenai with a hand over the girl's mouth while the others blushed knowing what the next word was going to be.

Poor Hinata, who was next to Naruto looked along his waist area and was three breaths away from having the nosebleed to end all nosebleeds.

Haku came in a distant second with Tenten and Temari coming in a tied for third.

"Tayuya-san please refrain from using your mouth in such a manner or we'll have to see the Hokage again about what you say in front of others," said Kurenai making the young girl shiver at the thought.

"Whoa! That was a rush," said Ino in her own body as she had left Naruto's mind before she found she was in Naruto's hospital bed next to him while Kin and Tenten could only nod at her statement.

"Hey I was just joking I didn't know they would do _it_ in his head," said Tayuya hoping that they didn't try to blame this on her.

"WHAT? What are you talking about? We didn't do anything perverted you flute playing hussy," said Ino her face turning red from embarrassment along with Tenten and Kin red with both embarrassment and anger while the others had trouble deciding on just who to maim at the moment.

"What did you call me you blonde porno loving whore?" said Tayuya, as it was her turn to retaliate.

"ENOGUH!" yelled Naruto, who wished he hadn't as it caused him more pain then he wanted at the moment as it required the movement of muscles that were in no condition to be used at the moment.

"Naruto-kun don't stress yourself," said Hinata wondering why he hadn't healed yet like all the other times he did like when he fought Lee in the Chuunin Exams.

"Sorry Hinata. I just don't want anyone here fighting because of me. I hate it when others fight because of me," said Naruto before he took a drink of ice cold water through a big semi-transparent water bottle hanging slightly to his right.

"Sorry Naruto-kun," said Ino and Tayuya before they looked at each other with glaring eyes telling the other to back off.

"Hey! How come you get to call him Naruto-kun?" Tenten eyeing Tayuya suspiciously as she had never seen the girl before.

"I'm Tayuya. Kin knows me for when I was in Sound and was once seen as that Orochi-teme's bodyguard with the other assholes of Sound Five. And for me calling him Naruto-kun (Hinata give her a glare) I'm the newest addition to his harem," said Tayuya giving her own "V" for victory hand sign while the others in the harem looked at her before looking at Naruto, who was clearly as surprised as him.

"How the hell did that happen?" said Hana while Haku was thinking along those lines as they had been close to Naruto for awhile now and in comes this girl from Sound of all places and gets in like THAT!?

Someone was going to suffer for this.

(Hokage Tower-At that Moment)

Incidentally just as Tsunade was about to finish her morning paperwork and take a _long_ break she let out a very powerful sneeze knocking over all of her paper work, which she would have to pick up and have to look at all over again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Tsunade before she decided to try to make a break for the sake cabinet, which she failed to due in part thanks to Shizune running in hearing her teachers cry knowing what it was and hitting her with a sedative needle to the thigh making her fall to sleep rather then become stupidly drunk.

"Why do I have a feeling she had it coming?" said Shizune knowing now she would have to do the paperwork herself until the drugs sedative nature wore off...again!

(Back at the Hospital)

"Well it's not official just yet. But maybe after a few dates and getting to know Naruto-kun better I'm sure he'll get attached to me like he did all of you scanty clad meat bags," said Tayuya before getting bopped in the head by Kurenai knowing that if the girl kept this up she wouldn't get out of the hospital alive.

"Get in line Tayuya each of us has to get a date with Naruto-kun before you," said Kin before looking over at Naruto, who looked slightly guilty in the eyes while Hinata was blushing and looking just as guilty.

"From the looks on their faces it seems they already had there's," said Tayuya smiling wickedly while the other girls (minus Kurenai) had a right eyebrow twitching.

"Naruto-kun is this true?" said Temari, as her hand reached for her fan to hit both Naruto and Tayuya hard on their heads.

"You are going to get dates Temari-chan, but I choose who I go on the date. I had chosen Hinata for the first date while Haku will get hers when I'm healed and then I will go on a date with one of you until all of you have had at least one date. However, I can't do that until I heal properly," said Naruto though calm had secretly grip Hinata's arm with his left hand that was hidden by his body slightly afraid they would hurt him regardless of whether he was injured or not.

Fortunately his explanation stemmed the fires in their eyes that most women get when they want to beat the crap out of somebody.

Such an example would be...Tsunade beating up Jiraiya.

"Speaking of healing how come Slade-kun hasn't healed your body yet Naruto-san?" said Kurenai knowing that the boy was known for his fast healing from constant injuries.

This got everyone in the room at attention.

"The damage done to my body from the Jutsu I used to kill Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and everyone else at the Valley of the End was so powerful it nearly killed me. My body is so weakened right now it will take Slade the remainder of the week to heal before I can move without problems. Even then I won't be a 100 percent," said Naruto enjoying the feel of Hinata's hand squeezing his in a comforting manner.

(Hokage Tower-Secret Council Meeting)

"This is absurd Danzo! My daughter would never associate with a demon boy Gaara anymore then she would that Kazama brat," said Haruno Hitomi looking furiously at the one eyed man in front of her.

"My ANBU Root member that spied on them has told me otherwise Haruno-san, as he overheard a conversation with the two where the creature practically confessed to what he was. In the end your daughter went and hugged the boy right afterwards. Either he's manipulating her or she is a demon lover Haruno-san. Which one is it?" said Danzo now looking over the report again that his subordinate gave him.

"Its clear she's being manipulated. I told her to stay away from the Kazama boy because he was an evil monster and all those associated with him. I would have assumed that she would have stayed away from this Gaara brat and more focused on Uchiha Sasuke. At least that way the two could one day be married and help rebuild the Uchiha Clan," said a depressed Haruno Hitomi wondering how her baby could possibly get mixed up with a demon rather then the "last Uchiha" as she always envisioned.

"Apparently that wasn't the case as the two seem to be so close that they consider each other boyfriend and girlfriend," said Danzo showing pictures of the two snuggled close together on a park bench with Gaara using his sand to keep her warm.

"She told me that she was dating someone, but never said who it was except he was really nice and I should give him a chance before I judge him. I told her to stick with the Uchiha and no one else and she would be set for life in a house of pure greatness. Sakura and I are going to have a LONG talk later when she gets home about who and what she tries to associates with," said Hitomi glaring at the photo of Gaara with her daughter wanting nothing more then to destroy to boy in some painful manner.

"I would suggest you do it with discretion considering what happened to Inuzuka Tsume and her son Kiba, who is now being interrogated by Ibiki as we speak," said Homura just before he shivered knowing that if Ibiki could somehow trace back Naruto's attempted assassination to them they could lose everything.

"You don't have to worry about that boy. I've taken the liberty of taking care of that," said Danzo smiling knowing his loyal Root member could assist in that situation.

In the shadows of the room a single Root ANBU left to carry out his masters orders.

(Interrogation Room-30 Minutes later)

At first, everything had been going great for Ibiki with the interrogation of Inuzuka Kiba and the reason behind Kiba's attempt to kill his ninja comrade. Naturally it was over a girl he liked in addition to his sister being in the harem of the same person, who he lost HIS supposed girl to. Added to the fact that his own mother told him about Naruto's demon, that she suggested that he take Naruto out in his weakened state, and that Naruto had them under a supposed spell of seduction, helped put some things in place. The real question now was where did Kiba go for the help to do it? Ibiki was a sharp as his face was scarred from his days of being tortured by the enemy during his Chuunin years.

Ibiki knew that there was one more piece to this puzzle and he knew he couldn't confirm it unless he got Kiba to tell him to help give him solid proof in the matter. 'To think he would go this far to get Hinata away from that Naruto kid,' thought Ibiki, as he headed towards the next phase of his interrogation.

However, just before he could continue the interrogation the door behind him opened and a smoke bomb was thrown in his direction blinding him. The surprise attack lasted long enough for the attacker to hit him from behind and knock him unconscious with the last thing that Ibiki seeing was an figure freeing the tortured dog user tied up in the chair in the dark and dank room. "W-Who are...y-you?" said Kiba coughing, as the smoke was in his lungs and the mental strain he had from Ibiki still effecting him.

"Don't talk, just listen. I am here to help you make a quick recovery so you can complete the mission given to you by Danzo-sama," said ANBU Root Ninja giving the boy soldier and food pills to recover his strength.

"I can't get near him since everyone close to him knows about me. Even if I could there is someone always watching the room in secret making it impossible to kill Naruto," said Kiba sitting down on a bench in an unused hall of the Hokage Tower's Interrogation floor area.

"The Village Hidden in the Rock they have their own faction of elite ANBU. They are call BOULDER and they want the boy's head since they wouldn't dare touch the father. They are nearly at Kohona with 50 of their best ANBU BOULDER Ninja and will move quickly to kill the demon brat. Root will also help provide support to help them reach the Kazama so they can get their revenge on his father," said the ANBU Root Ninja giving Kiba holder full of kunai and shuriken.

"You do know that by the time this is over the Hokage and the others are going to kill Danzo right?" said Kiba, as he put the equipment on his right leg.

"By the time the chaos of what happens ends Tsunade will be found assassinated with one Kazama Arashi as the accused killer. By that time Danzo-sama will be instated as the new Hokage and will order his immediate execution before that day ends. In addition, Danzo-sama will be talking to the Hyuuga Elders about setting up an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga Heiress and yourself. The rest of the Rookie Nine will be hit with a strong mind erasing Jutsu that will make them forget about everything related to Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. Now go before Ibiki-san recovers," said the Root Ninja knowing they had a small window of an opportunity before it was too late.

(Kohona Hospital-Room #354-20 Minutes Later)

Naruto found it slightly amusing to have the girls coming in trying to wait on him hand and foot even though he told them it was not necessary and didn't want to burden them. Of course they thought it was more compassionate and romantic then anything and in some twist of things IGNORED his words working even harder.

Poor Hana had to be restrained from giving Naruto a sponge bath then and there with her tongue. The girls knew that had she succeeded, a lot of things were going to happen that might result in more then one person joining him in a hospital bed.

Now here he found himself with Hinata sitting in a chair to the right of his bed and Haku to his left while the girls (after Gai and Lee came in practically shouting on and on about his "Flames of Youth") left to give him more air space.

"Hey you guys if you are hungry then go to the Dango shop nearby and get something to eat I'm going to sleep for a little while," said Naruto earning him concerned looks from the two girls.

"B-But Naruto-kun what i-if something happens t-to you a-again?" said Hinata knowing that the fact that her love was nearly killed with her in the room asleep burned into her skull forever.

"Hinata-san is right Naruto-kun. One of us must stay here to watch over you as you can't defend yourself from anyone who might try to kill you," said Haku being just as worried as Hinata.

"True, but I can't stand the thought of either of you starving yourselves on my account since I put myself in this condition. The hospital food is worse then some of the poisons they treat Shinobi for so eating here is out of the question. Just tell owner that Mitararshi Anko is treating you and to put it on her account since she tried to feel me up while she was guarding me. With Kiba being sent to Ibiki after being thrown in prison people will realize they shouldn't go near me unless they are my friends or family," said Naruto giving a reassuringly squeezing to their hands with his, as his healing was allowing him to finally move his arms and hands to an extent.

Before the two girls could protest their stomachs spoke for them with a rumble that could match Slade's growl in fox form. "I guess that answers that question. Let's go Hinata-san so we can get a quick bite to eat so we can come right back to watch over Naruto," said Haku blushing as her and Hinata's stomach called for food with Hinata reluctantly by her side still feeling uneasy about leaving her Naruto-kun alone.

Sighing at the peace and quiet he needed Naruto closed his eyes while focusing on his Jagan Eye in the center of his forehead and commanding it to open. 'Can't be too careless considering the condition I am in. 'Jagan Style: Chakra Radar Jutsu!'' thought Naruto fully knowing that this little number of a Jutsu require no hand signs while his demonic eye pulsed in a silent manner that could go undetected unless properly trained.

The Jutsu in question he was using to sense enemies and to alert him of people entering his hospital room whether they were friend or foe. It all depended on the chakra signature that was given off and filtered into the Jagan Eye to search his memory for whom, the type of chakra belonged to.

Little did Naruto know history was soon going to repeat itself in a similar yet in a VERY different fashion.

The question now was...would the outcome of this event have the same ending or one that was different entirely.

(Elsewhere-Location Unknown)

"You are sure about this," said a white bearded figure hidden in the shadows of the room reading the information regarding Kazama Uzumaki Naruto and what happened there.

"Were 100 percent sure. In addition, our link to Danzo and the Council has confirmed that Root ANBU have made contact with Rock Villages BOULDER faction and allowing them to enter its very walls. They may hate Kohona for winning the war, but they hate the Kazama responsible even more then the village itself. Apparently a former Kohona ninja turned traitor named Inuzuka Kiba will kill Naruto before BOULDER gets to him, retrieves him, and take his body back to Rock. According to our information he will then be sent to Rocks top medical staff for examination and dissection of his body to learn all of the Kazama's hidden secrets," said another figure in the shadows along with the other remaining four members of Akatsuki.

"Ever since we learned of Itachi and Kisame's betrayal to us along with the death of our other members Sasori and Deidara, our strength has become significantly weakened to what it once was," said another figure in the shadows with his voice laced with venom as he spoke.

"Indeed. However, with Kohona's forces and its power at an all time high it has also become unstable, hence the recent assassination attempt on the boy. As much as I hate Arashi and to a degree his son I cannot allow Rock to get a hold of Naruto in his current condition. He is very..._precious_ to me," said the Leader of the Akatsuki before vanishing completely into the shadows.

"What the hell was that all about?" said the only female voice of Akatsuki wondering what the man meant.

"Sounds like some sort of love hate relationship between him and the Kazama's, though it could be something else. However, if anything it means our Leader will soon make his appearance out from the shadows soon and when then happens...death will be the only word that will describe the aftermath," said a voice next to hers before it too vanished from the area.

(Just Outside the Walls of Kohona-40 Minutes Later)

"I can't believe that Kohona would willingly surrender the son of the Yondaime to us like this. It has to be some kind of trap," said a member of the Rocks BOULDER ANBU unit.

"Just goes to show you how much people fear what they don't understand. You read the report on this kid just like I have. He has a demon sealed inside of him and was basically an orphan for little over a decade while people treated him like crap. They see the hero's son as the demon and not the son as they should. One can only assume they felt it was best to remove him from their lives like this to get back at the demon," said the Leader of the mission wearing an ANBU mask with a fish fossil like creature on it.

"But can you trust them to really keep their end of the deal? I mean what if it backfires and we go to war over this. Tsuchikage-sama made it clear we do not have the resources or the man power to start another war with Leaf," said the other BOULDER ANBU with his mask of a fossilized dog, not liking this mission and only took it to help Rock strike a much needed blow against the Leaf while possibly learning the secrets within the body of a young Kazama Clan member.

"That is why only the best of us came for this mission, so we could accomplish it with a 0 percent chance of failure. Chickening out right now is not an option when we are so close to finally getting out revenge on that bastard of a Shinobi, 'Kohona's Yellow Flash'. I refuse to go back to the Head of BOULDER and explain to him we failed because _one_ of us had doubts," said the Leader scowling behind his mask at his subordinate, who looked away in shame.

All right! All right! Let's get this mission over with so we can all go home and celebrate our accomplishment," said the BOULDER ANBU member clearly it pointless in trying to reason with the ANBU Captain.

"Good. Now according to our information we are supposed to make our move when the signal is given in the form of multiple explosions. While Leaf Shinobi that are kept in the dark about Roots involvement with us investigate it we'll slip in, meet up with contact in the form of a Root Captain, and then head to hospital room # 354. Expect the subject to be dead by only a few minutes so when we get in put a preserve seal on his body so we can keep him intact for the trip home," said the Leader just mere moments before the explosion came farther down the wall several miles to their right.

(Kohona Hospital)

The explosion that hit Kohona's walls was heard by everyone and it made quite the commotion among doctors and nurses knowing that they would soon have those, who were wounded from the soon to be battle.

As the employees of the hospital rushed to prepare the empty rooms for possible future patients, Hinata, Haku, and Temari (who wanted to visit him) grew worried. They could feel that something was going to happen and it would drag Naruto...THEIR Naruto into it all. 'He's in no shape to fight and we can't move him since he's still healing,' thought Haku, who could see smoke now rising from the area of the explosion form the window.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata activating her bloodline to see what was going on only to gasp in shock at the sight before her heading towards the hospital at high speed.

"Hinata what is it?" said Temari knowing that the girl wouldn't gasp unless she had a reason for it.

"T-There a-are R-Rock ANBU h-heading this w-way," said Hinata knowing the reason why Rock hated Leaf so much in losing the last war.

"Isn't anyone stopping them?" said Haku, as she tried to calm down Naruto whose breath had become heavy while looking back at her more fearful for her life as well as Hinata and Temari then his own.

"No there not and what's even more confusing is that there are some Leaf ANBU that seem to be escorting them along the quickest route here," said Hinata, as she looked on knowing they would be at the hospital within 2 or 3 minutes.

"I will go get Gaara and the others while you two stay here and protect Naruto. It will be difficult to hold so many back at once, but I know you two can do it," said Temari before she rushed out the door to find her brother hoping he was nearby somewhere.

In less then 30 seconds after Temari left a quick knock at the door came and Hinata, with her Byakugan now off, thinking it was one of the girls in the harem or one of her other friends, ran to the door to answer it. "Hinata don't!" said Naruto his Jagan Eye alerting him of what was beyond that door, but it was too late as the girl opened the door only to surprisingly find a scowling Inuzuka Kiba before her.

"Kiba?!" said Hinata, as she was shocked to see him around since he was supposed to be locked up or being interrogated by Ibiki.

Without answering her, Kiba stuck using her moment of surprise punching her in the gut to knock the wind out of her and push her aside like he was discarding a useless item.

"Out of the way demon whore," said Kiba to Haku drawing his claws knowing he had only a short window of opportunity to kill Naruto before the others arrive to take him away.

"Hinata is part of the harem too. I doubt you would call her that," said Haku drawing ice needle to her hands knowing she shouldn't use her more advanced skills unless necessary to.

"True. However, when this is all over I'm going to see to it that she soon becomes MY whore and not some demon in human clothing," said Kiba rushing at Haku on all fours towards Haku increasing his speed enough to catch the ice mistress slightly off guard.

'Shit,' thought Haku throwing up an ice mirror to block Kiba's head on rush toward her.

'Gotcha,' thought Kiba knowing she would most likely do that to shield her and her precious bastard fox demon from his charge.

Just as Haku created the mirror Kiba put a burst of chakra into his feet and made a quick turn right, jumped over the second hospital bed, and then moved before hitting Haku with a clawed swipe that the girl barely saw coming.

On instinct, Haku quickly threw up her left arm and let that particular appendage take the hit rather then her face knowing that even if it wounded her she could still fight. This was far better then the possibility of her being knocked out or further disoriented to prevent her from continuing her fight to protect Naruto from his second assassination attempt. "You are acting just like the Uchiha did before he died. Always thinking about yourself and not for those who care about you," said Haku, while flexing her arm finding it was only scratched up badly, but still useable at the moment.

"You're wrong! I'm not just doing this for me I'm doing this for my mom and my sister so they can be free from their prisons this demon has put them in. Because of Naruto my mom sits in a cell soon to have her bloodline sealed away before she spends the rest of her life in prison. My sister Hana is under Naruto's control as well I mean can't you see that he's manipulating all of you with his demon powers?!" said Kiba reaching for his kunai and shuriken knowing that using a Jutsu in here would draw attention from the what had happened outside.

"All I see is a love sick fool, who can't stand the fact he can't have the one thing that he wants and to the one person, who by all rights deserves to have," said Haku calculating her best chance of rescuing Naruto from Kiba, who at this point was next to the machines that checked on Naruto's vital signs.

All Naruto could do was gauge Kiba from his current position on the bed while trying to get his right hand and arm working if only for a moment. "I maybe a fool, but at least I'm not a demon loving whore," said Kiba throwing his shuriken at Haku, which the girl met with her needles made of ice before reaching behind her back for her hidden kunai she kept in a secret pocket in her kimono.

The ice mistress paused when she heard Hinata stir mumbling his name while trying to enter the conscious world. "N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata in a semi-sleepy voice, as she was slowly awakening from her forced slumber.

Seeing his chance as he saw Haku reach for something behind her back, he spun around with the kunai in his right hand, leaping at the crippled figure pointing the weapon right at Naruto. "NO!" yelled Haku, as she tried to move with all the speed her body possessed to reach Kiba and block his attack on her love, but her efforts in grabbing her emergency kunai and Hinata unknowingly distracting her took too long.

She could only watch in horror as the boy she loved was about to be killed before her very eyes with her and Hinata being unable to stop it.

To make matters worse Haku could hear the footsteps of others in the hall.

Footsteps of people running towards the currently open room.

(A/N: YAY! I did it. I hope this chapter came out all right. Another long chapter for all of you loyal readers. However, like last time the fate of Naruto is once more hanging in the air. LOL! (I'm so evil) Right now I can picture you all with pitchforks, torches, and ropes for lynching. How you must hate me so. In case you are wondering I hit the 100 reviews mark (if you count PM's) and then some. Still you are wondering why I still have you in suspense in regards to Naruto's life hanging in the balance. (Dodges missile attack) I know you hate me right now (dodges rotten fruit), but haven't I always given you kick ass chapters that make you want more? (--) I know it seems like I hate Naruto at the moment, but trust me this is all building up to the point of Naruto having to leave for the whole 3 year thing (dodges more crap being thrown). For those who know the Leader of Akatsuki is (if you don't already know who) keep it to yourselves for the moment as the next chapter will (I hope) reveal him to everyone. It will take some time since I need to figure out how I can make him really badass. Plus I have to get more info on all of the remaining Akatsuki members and place them in all of this.

Also I would like to state I am happy with those who have taken up my two challenges (see my Profile) though for the "Fox of Mibu" I wish the author would not have it under humor. I mean since when has Hajime Saito been funny. Hopefully I'm wrong and it was misplaced there instead of horror or something. As for "Fox Hunter" I wish to say it has come out nicely in the first chapter (I helped write the first chapter and the author took what I had and enhanced it even more). I ask that all of you who have read my stuff read those stories as you will not be disappointed. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36-The Return of the Assassin of Shadows

(A/N: Real quick before I forget. RasenganFin is the guy to give credit to for the whole Special Beam Cannon...even though I came up with the name. LOL!)

Kiba's kunai was seconds away from landing straight and true upon Naruto's body that if hitting the right spot could end the injured boy's life within seconds. Several feet away while rushing to save the very boy Kiba was trying to end, Haku could only watch as she ran to intercept it, the ninja weapon plunged into Naruto's body.

Or it would have had the receiver of the attack not grabbed the wrist holding the weapon meant to end his life with his left hand.

The tip of the blade was less then an inch from his neck.

"Damn you. Why won't you die?" said Kiba before turning his head to see Haku nearly upon him with her kunai with new found hope in the ice girl's eyes.

Naruto didn't answer nor could he since his body was still in pain from using his injured body like this so soon. When Kiba had come in the room, Naruto contacted Slade in his mind and told him to work on the arms quickly so he could use them to a point where he could defend himself from a direct attack.

Even then Slade knew as well as told his vessel that the process would cause his body to feel a great deal of pain should Naruto need to actually defend himself.

Slade had told Naruto that he would work on the arms immediately, but the only problem was that he would need to stay within Naruto himself for the solid duration of the healing process to fix his body. 'Had this been another person's body Naruto, they would most likely be dead right now,' thought Slade working on the boy's arms as both demon and strangely enough humanly possible despite the current resistance from Naruto holding back Kiba's kunai from his throat.

Haku found herself with renewed strength as she closed the gap between herself and Kiba as she saw her love holding off the dog user with what little strength he had. "Naruto-kun will not die. He has yet to become the Hokage of this village to make it right again and I will not rest until his dream has been fulfilled," said Haku thrusting her kunai at him only for him to move barely out of the way enough for her weapon to cut him slightly.

Kiba, using the pain to refocus his efforts along with Haku's near miss grabbed the girl's wrist with the weapon with his free hand, pushed her closer, and kneed her as heard as he could in the stomach. "That is a difference in opinion demon whore," said Kiba hoping his hit would knock the girl out since he put a lot of effort into it.

To his surprise, Haku only slumped a little in pain, as she was used to receiving lots of it through her training with Zabuza in her early childhood and now with Maito Gai's ever fearful Taijutsu training with Rock Lee. To Kiba's horror, Haku retaliated with a knee of her own only to a different place much lower in the stomach region.

The dog user's groin.

One would think after being hit in that area countless times by Hyuuga Hinata that the boy from the dog using clan would never feel anything down there ever again.

Those people were wrong.

When Kiba had been taken to prison and before seeing Ibiki, Hiashi was ordered by the _all knowing_ Council to undo the damage done to the boy seeing as he would be needed to continue the legacy of the Inuzuka Clan down the road. Naturally, Tsunade protested this since Kiba was going to be executed shortly after his interrogation for trying to kill the heir of the Kazama and Uzumaki Clan.

They had told her that since the Inuzuka had no one else to continue on their legacy they couldn't execute the boy until AFTER he was able to produce a son or daughter to take over the dog using clan. According to the _all knowing_ Council none of the other Inuzuka members were deemed as they had said "worthy" of taking over the clan.

Translation: Had the courage to try and kill the "demon boy".

That wasn't all they said, as they showed more of their pure hatred over the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was now dead, and that he was killed by none other then the "Kyuubi brat". They would have ordered his execution then and there had it not been for the return of Uchiha Itachi, who in their minds they realized could produce heir's sooner that would have far more potential then the younger of the two brothers.

Considering this situation it was ironic that the person involved in the destruction of the Uchiha Clan would be the one responsible for its rebirth. A responsibility that was the envy of all men wishing to have more then one wife, including Jiraiya...before he was sent flying towards Wave Country by Tsunade not liking the perverted look on his face when the Super Pervert brought it up.

However, things turned for the worst (if possible) in Tsunade's eyes when the Council had refused to believe or accept (even if some already knew) that the formerly dubbed "last Uchiha" now considered the "late Uchiha" was also a demon vessel like Gaara and Naruto.

They called it "outrageous", "blasphemy", and a "scandal" that should not be allowed to "taint" the memory of the "last Uchiha" and his dead family. They even pulled a page from the Third Hokage's book making their own law that stated all who said such things would be killed or had their memory wiped out before they could spread it like some plague.

Tsunade could practically see, hear, smell, and taste the irony in this during that meeting and finding that they would keep quiet about Sasuke's demon, but not Naruto's.

The only thing they seemed to support without hostility was Kisame being apart of the Leaf, though with some reluctance.

Not surprising since the shark from Mist was Itachi's partner and they didn't need the man going Jaws on them anytime soon.

Naruto himself at the moment seeing his opportunity lifted the kunai further away from his throat before using his right hand to create a small amount of dark flame. 'Damn the more I use this, the more pain from the aftermath of using it. I better hurry before I can't use my arms anymore,' thought Naruto before moving the kunai away from his throat further to get a better shot at Kiba.

Naruto then placed it on the weapon holding hand of Inuzuka Kiba melting the weapon and the hand itself into nothingness. "AHHHHH!" screamed Kiba before he threw Haku away into one of the machines and held his wrist that once had his right hand attached to it.

As he did this the BOULDER ANBU came in to see the aftermath of what had transpired within the room. "Well looks like our target is still alive. Forget taking back a corpse if we take him alive as we originally intended we could get paid TWICE as much. Take him!" said the ANBU Captain, as he pointed at Naruto form wondering what amazing things were locked away in such a young boy.

"KAITEN!" said Hinata suddenly now conscious once more having heard Kiba's scream of pain causing her to act on her feet when she saw the BOULDER ANBIU soon enter the room.

The Rock ANBU that moved in were knocked back along with their Captain by this new surprise attack by the Hyuuga Heiress since they didn't see her on the ground before she sprang her attack.

However, the after effect also got Haku considering the size of the room and Kiba, who was staggering at the time near the window. The attack had thrown him out of the room and landing on his upper back nearly breaking his neck almost instantly upon impact.

If Kiba could look up from the ground (which he couldn't) he would have noticed a green skin, pointy ears, and well muscled Piccolo and another cloaked figure with robes that seemed to be from his clan. "It's a shame how far your clan has fallen during your exile. I suggest you better head over to the Kazama Estate and lay low there. If you see the Hana girl tell her I said your stay there is temporary," said Piccolo before getting a confirmed nod from the hooded figure of the unknown (and supposed) Inuzuka.

"What will happen to this one?" said the figure, whose voice was clearly female despite it being muffled.

"He's dead whether anyone helps him or not. The question now is should I let him die as he is now or just be cruel," said Piccolo grinning before cracking his knuckles in a very evil way.

"As much as would like for you to destroy him for seeing Naruto as a demon he is still part of my clan. Be merciful...for me and my big sister," said the figure leaving in a swirl of leaves and letting out a dog like howl as she did while Piccolo picked up the boy and left to remove him from the area since blasting him now would cause to much noise.

(Kohona Hospital Room # 203)

Resting and regaining his strength after the surgery for his new eye to replace his dead friends one he had in him, Kakashi looked up and thought he heard what he had not heard for a long time. "Rin-chan?" said Kakashi out of nowhere wondering if his keen ears that had been honed through years of ninja training were playing tricks on him while looking with his one uncovered eye out the window.

(Back in Hospital Room # 345)

The attack made by Hinata sent Naruto off his bed disconnecting him from the machines along with his bed falling over on its side with him. He let out a short pained screamed as he tried and struggled to somehow get up despite his injuries.

"Naruto!" said Haku running over to him and helping him as best she could hoping that Temari would be able to find her brother soon.

"Damn it! We won't be denied our prize. Get them!" said the now completely irritated ANBU Captain as the mission was all or nothing.

With that the ANBU BOULDER Ninja rushed and swarmed upon the three of them with their overall numbers. They soon overpowered the two girls and their injured target in the hospital room.

However, many of the enemy ANBU were minor to lethally injured in the struggle from a combination of ice senbon needles to the legs or arms, several Gentle Fist hits to several major organs, and one ANBU died from a black flamed "Fist of the Mortal Flame".

That attack went straight through the stomach area by the intended target of the ANBU, before Naruto soon passed out from the pain his body was getting just from using that attack alone.

No sooner did the BOULDER ANBU of Rock have Haku and Hinata restrained a VERY pissed off Gaara, Terra, Rock Lee, and Temari entering the room. "Release them all now and I promise not to peal off your flesh with my sand slowly causing you a great deal of pain," said Gaara his sand popping out of his gourd ready to strike with all the fury that were in his eyes.

They had to deal with the confusion of the explosion and were ordered by some of the Council to go looking around to see what was going on in case they were facing an attack outside the walls of some sort. What they found were a good half a dozen BOULDER ANBU hiding in several trees waiting for their comrades to come back with their prize. When Temari flew in to tell them what was happening at the hospital Gaara realized what was going on and disposed of those that they had captured to help Naruto. Shikamaru along with the others decided to stay in hiding in key areas outside of Kohona that they would most likely leave should (by some miracle) they escape from their clutches.

Now Gaara finds his sister's future husband along with two of Naruto other future wives being held hostage by the fools in front of him.

Gaara, Terra, and Temari all had one thought going through their heads while Rock Lee was thinking close to it using the words "Flame of Youth" in his head.

Heads were going to roll and "Flames of Youth" were about to be extinguished.

"Shit! Out the window," said the ANBU Captain jumping out the window onto a nearby roof being followed by most of his teammates.

Unfortunately, for some of the BOULDER ANBU Ninja that had Haku and Hinata they were too slow since they had been injured by their captives. Before they could escape as well they had sand wrapped around their legs before having them crushed to prevent further movement. Gaara then used his sand to separate his friend's future wives from the future deceased enemy Shinobi so they could get down to the business of rescuing Naruto from Rocks cruelty. "Lee-san take Temari, Terra, Hinata, and Haku to go after the others that took Naruto-san. These two morons are mine to deal with," said Gaara his eyes now narrowing dangerously at the two feeling old, but controlled bloodlust returning with his arms crossed over his chest.

"YOSH! I shall run ahead to try and slow them down to give the others a chance to catch up," said Lee dropping his leg weights before running out the window destroying it with his big sword.

"Now if only Lee could make his exits have more...finesse he would almost be normal," said Terra, as she let out a sweat drop glad she had a lazy person like Shikamaru as a love interest.

"No time to waste we have to go now," said Temari getting on her Iron Fan and taking off through the much larger hole that Lee had made.

Haku merely nodded and left through an ice mirror using the puddle of clear liquid from the spilled IV that once went into Naruto body. 'I need to get reinforcements and I know just the people to get,' thought Haku knowing that the only people right now who could save her future husband were in fact his future wives and friends future wives.

"Right! Hang on Hinata," said Terra summoning chunks of the hospital floor for both her and the Hyuuga girl before taking off into the air with her arms covered in her yellowish demonic chakra.

(Just Outside of Kohona)

A figure with a cane wearing Akatsuki clothing and ceremonial hat walked towards the Village Hidden in the Leaf. 'So much has changed here and yet everything still stays the same. How disappointing Kohona has become in my absence and even more so under yours...son,' thought the Akatsuki Leader walking admiring the life that seemed to grow around him only to frown wishing for it to all burn to nothing.

"To create life...one must first end it," said the Akatsuki Leader out loud to no one except to himself while heading towards his destination.

Normally the Leader of Akatsuki would have sent more of his fellow members here to take care of this problem. However, considering the situation, the people involved, and the key players to this little drama it had to be him that went to Kohona alone. 'To appear to be insane is to in actuality be sane,' thought the Akatsuki Leader before soon seeing the walls of Kohona and the smoke rising from one of the walls.

Frowning slightly realizing that the Rock Villages plan had already started he increased the pace of his movements not wishing to miss his chance at seeing the one most _precious_ to him be taken from him.

He may be the Leader of Akatsuki, but he was also a member of the Kazama Clan.

It was time to remind the fools back in Rock that there were _**3**_ remaining members of the ancient and still powerful Kazama Clan in existence not just the known 2.

(Streets of Kohona)

The once large force of Rock Ninja's soon dwindled to a large handful as Shinobi both Chuunin and Jounin of the Leaf that were not part of Root engaged the group. It didn't matter that they had Kazama Uzumaki Naruto (though for some that was a factor), it was the fact that there were enemy ninja in their village that were from the one place even Ibiki dare not enter without skilled ANBU for backup.

If you were new and said, "You must be crazy," all the person next to you would have to do was point to Ibiki and when seeing his scarred face then you would understand.

Neither Rock Village nor Rock Ninja's themselves were friends of the Leaf in any way.

Ibiki's face was living proof of that since he received those scars there on one of his more missions.

Some of the BOULDER ANBU cursed as another member of their team went down trying to give them space to leave Kohona. For some reason the Root Ninja that were to assist in their escape as well as infiltration was now nowhere to be seen. 'Trust the Leaf's Root unit to let their hate of us overpower their mission objective though given the chance I would probably do the same,' thought ANBU Captain of the BOULDER ANBU looking back real quick to see they were still being pursued.

"YOSH! I, Kohona's Green Beast Swordsmen will not let you pass," said Lee moving past them before stopping several feet in front of them ready to charge and attack.

"Earth Style: Mud Dragon Jutsu!" said the ANBU Captain using one handed hand signs since he had the knack for it after using constant chakra control exercises to get it down.

The Mud Dragon appeared and engaged Lee with a great roar forcing the giant sword wielding kid aside and stalling him enough for the ANBU to get away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLES!" yelled Temari flying towards the group on her fan raining several kunai and shuriken down on those enemy ANBU that were farther away from the ANBU Captain holding her future husband.

"'Earth Style: One Hundred Flying Earth Spears Jutsu!'" said one of the Rock ANBU ninja going through hand signs before he put both hands on the roof and slamming down hard doing so making as the name implied 100 spears made of solid earth came flying out of the ground.

"Shit!" said Temari retreating back and dodging the flying objects giving the enemy ninja time to escape.

"See you much later in a brothel you Leaf whore," said a BOULDER ANBU laughing at the girls misfortune only to stop like the rest of his unit as they jumped off the last roof of a building and were just in front of the gate seeing figure blocking their path.

"I would advise you put your prize down ANBU-san. If you don't, I can promise you that stealing him will lead to your eternal damnation," said the old yet powerfully voiced form in front of the Rock ninja.

"What do we have here? An old man wearing a crazy getup like he was a priest of some sort preaching about the end of the world. Like we don't have enough of them back in Rock," said the ANBU Captain disgusted that no matter what there was always someone or something stopping them.

"You know I came upon the most interesting rumors of Rock during my travels and how you lost so badly during the war. Not just to Kohona in general mind you, but to one man named Kazama Arashi who was also known as 'Kohona's Yellow Flash'," said the old man tapping his right index finger on his cane with a smile evident on his face with his hat down preventing the ANBU from seeing the upper half.

"So what you old fool. Rock may have lost the war, but we gave our fair share of wounds to the bastard Leaf Ninja's," said one of the ANBU next his Captain.

"That is another thing I heard and you have every right to be proud of yourself. However, the one thing you hate more then Kohona itself is the one person INSIDE Kohona, who was responsible for your defeat in the war. I also heard a rumor about how Rock Ninja everywhere from Genin to ANBU were to swear on an oath of blood to kill any and all of the Kazama's family members from little babies to that of their oldest living members. Is this true?" said the old man cocking his head to the side as if he were curious.

"Yeah it's true and we got the man's only son right here. Once we dissect and experiment on this little shit were going to humiliate the Kazama's using his body as an example to the Leaf," said the ANBU Captain readjusting his holding on the boy to be more firm since he did not trust the man in front of him.

"As expected from those who seek such vengeance on another person or village, but there is one thing you never did count on," said the old man lifting up his cane and placing it in his robes until it looked like it was in his waist belt like it was a sword.

"Oh let me guess it's this weak looking man in front of us wearing nothing, but black red clouds and a straw ceremonial hat. I'm so scared," said the ANBU Captain his voice so filled with sarcasm you could choke an Akimichi with it.

"If you knew who I am and what I was then you would be for you see your information about the Kazama's right now is off. You see there are not 2 Kazama's amongst living. Not anymore," said the old man as he moved with the grace that defined him as a clear veteran of battle making the others in front of him go on edge.

It didn't help that during this conversation that the Kohona ninja, Naruto's future wives or friends, and _others_ hiding in the shadows had arrived that were observing all of this. "When we get through with this kid back in Rock your right, but I'm sure you meant more then just that," said one of the ANBU finding they might just have been royally screwed in their mission.

"Correct Rock ANBU-teme I did mean more then just that. You see as I said there are not 2 Kazama's anymore, but in fact there are now..._**3**_ Kazama's with me being one of them," said the old man removing his cane from his waist revealing that the cane was really a sword.

'So that is why his cane was slightly curved and fatter then most,' thought everyone that was looking at the blade seeing it had a thick jagged sharpness to it at the end.

"Wait a minute! If Kazama Arashi is one of the three, his boy here is number two, then just what name do you go by? Old man number three?" said the ANBU Captain though his instincts were secretly telling him to watch the blade of the man's sword knowing that if he let his guard down even once it would seal his fate.

And ANBU no matter what Elemental Country he is from NEVER goes against his well honed instincts.

"No that would be stupid as it was foolish to suggest. Call me Shishio. Kazama Shishio if you want the full name," said Kazama Shishio removing his ceremonial hat revealing his face though wrinkled was still fairly handsome in some retrospect telling everyone that this man had once made women blush, faint, and/or converted them into being perverts.

To further his claim as the feared man that he was, the most elderly of the Kazama Clan made a series of one handed hand sign and in an instant...removed his masked presence of chakra from Kohona.

As well as those who would doubt him.

'Kai!' thought Shishio before a small mountain of chakra that was, but a small fraction of his power had been pressured down over the years...came up.

(At that Moment-In the Hokage Tower)

Neither Tsunade nor Arashi could believe the situation they were in right now. They had been heading towards the explosion from the tower itself when they were both attacked by several masked ANBU of the Leaf. During the fighting it became clear that the ANBU masked ninja that were fighting Tsunade were going in for the kill while those attacking Arashi were using Jutsu's and techniques designed for knocking out opponents. 'I can't believe we have to face ANBU from our own village,' thought Tsunade knowing only one person had this much pull with the ANBU other then her and that was Danzo since he took up training them in the beginning when Root was founded.

Arashi was thinking along the same lines when a sudden powerful burst of chakra came out of nowhere from within Kohona that made him, Tsunade, and even some of the Root ANBU stop cold. "No. Not him. He can't be alive after all these years," said Arashi out loud sweating now out of fear that he hadn't felt in years.

"What power is this I'm feeling? It's unbelievable?" said an ANBU only to get knocked out by Tsunade who recovered sooner then most.

"Arashi what charka is this? It's not Slade and it not Naruto, but it's by far pretty powerful stuff and feels familiar," said Tsunade knocking down another ANBU while Arashi did the same.

"I had hoped he had died some time during my original death, but even I can not have such luck in that area. The person's chakra you are feeling is my father's. It's none other then Kazama Shishio," said Arashi disposing of the last two Root ANBU as he spoke.

"D-Did y-you just s-say K-Kazama S-Shishio? Your own father is alive, has returned to Kohona after all these years, and is still strong enough to generate such a large amount of chakra?" said Tsunade, as she had always suspected that like Sarutobi the man would have weakened as he got older.

"Remember members of the Kazama Clan always had high stamina that were considered second only to that of demons. From what I just sensed it would appear that my father has not lost his touch in being one of the strongest Shinobi around," said Arashi though he failed to mention that even for a Kazama of his fathers estimated age that was close to that of Sandaime, such chakra level should NOT be that high.

'How he is able to maintain this is another riddle that needs solving,' thought a worried Arashi before he headed towards the source of chakra that could cause many to tremble in fear and more at the sound of the name that went with this power.

(Kazama Estate-10 Minutes Earlier)

Hana was quite content at the moment sitting on the couch and scratching Akamaru's fur along the ear line making the little puppy wag his tail approvingly. To the dogs left the female fox next to him was purring as she nuzzled against the young pup, who felt like the luckiest animal in the whole known damned world.

"I see not everyone in the Inuzuka Clan has fallen to the ways of arrogance," said a figure behind the couch Hana was sitting on making the girl jump off the chair started that she didn't detect this new person in the house.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" said Hana with Akamaru and his female fox on guard as well as they didn't recognize the scent of the robed figure.

"The tall green warrior known as Piccolo found me said I could stay here saying it would be my refuge for a while until things quieted down. As for who I am I'm surprised you don't remember or that your mother ever told you about me when you were older. Still, considering your mother was always jealous of me and hated me later on as the years past before I left its not surprising," said the figure removing her hood revealing a woman in her twenties, with marking of the Inuzuka on her face, with a fang sticking out of her top lip with long brownish hair, her eyes were a golden amber, and she had dog like ears of all things that had not been seen in any of the Inuzuka for ages.

"Aunty Rin? Is that really you?" said Hana finding her past memory of the woman was hard to remember when compared to her new look.

Considering it's been over a decade since you last saw me then the answer is yes. It's good to see you again Hana-chan," said Rin walking over to Hana giving her a hug.

"I have so many questions to ask you. Why did you leave? Why did mom always hate you? Why did everyone in our clan hate for that matter?" said Hana, as she recalled how her family had exiled her from the home shortly after specific events took place that she didn't want to bring up.

"It's hard to explain Hana, but I'll get right to the point. You remember when our family was first found centuries ago and how certain things about our clan were kept a secret out of fear of the knowledge that was in those secrets if they were made public knowledge?" said Rin knowing that when she learned the truth and just what she had become did her family turn on her.

"I remember some of the Elders were very quiet about it and I remember when they first looked at me they seemed to be looking inside of me for something. What is so damaging about our own clan that if revealed could destroy it?" said Hana not sure what to make of this or Rin's sudden return to Kohona.

"To put it simply Hana, the very blood that all Inuzuka's have that enables them to talk and communicate with dogs is not of human original. In fact all bloodlines in Kohona and every other part of the world all come from a mutation or a weaker version of the original source of blood as it past down through the ages. Our blood along with all the bloodlines in Kohona come from that of demons, who originally founded Kohona with humans," said Rin making Hana look at her like she had gone mad.

"W-What? You mean every clan in Kohona and in other Elemental Countries is one way or another descended from demons?" said Hana landing on the couch behind her hard having taken all this information in at once.

"(Sigh) I know it seems unreal, but it's the truth. Many years ago before, the Inuzuka Clan first started out, before Kohona was even built, our family was started from a single source of demonic and human blood. The original source came from a half-dog demon warrior name Inuyasha. He met and fell in love with, ironically a strong demon slayer by the name of Sango. They had eventually settled down here in Kohona before it was even built and had given birth to two children. As the children grew older and time passed it was discovered they possessed the ability to speak to dogs and communicate with them," said Rin knowing it was more complicated then that.

"But why is that so horrible? I mean our clan has a proud heritage and such knowledge shouldn't be shunned just because our great ancestor was a half-demon," said Hana as Akamaru jumped on the couch and sat on her lap while the fox sat on Rin's.

"Throughout the century's demonic blood passed down through the two children of our clan slowly watered out. In other word there were less of us with the demonic features the older generation may have had before ours. My Grandfather had shown significant signs of our demonic blood in his body then any other in our clan to date. I remember some of the hateful stares he got from our family members when they thought he wasn't looking. When I asked him about it in private he would always say, 'They deny their heritage yet they use it constantly like it was always a human trait. They shame the very founders of our clan. Remember Rin that was never the case with me and should not be with you.'" said Rin hating her own clan for all its stupidity.

"I remember how mom always seemed to hate you for some reason as I got older, but when I asked her she always snapped at me like she saw some of me in you or something close to that," said Hana not understanding her mother sometimes, but went with the flow of it to stay on her mother's good side.

"When my Grandfather died he left me a scroll that was for my eyes only that it was only to be opened when I was old enough. When I did open it I was about 14 or 15 years old I discovered the scroll held a sword and a letter from that wise old dog," said Rin picturing the man and the half-demon together in her mind to see the similarities.

"What did your Grandfather write? What's so great about the sword?" said Hana finding that her curiosity was peeked at the moment.

"The sword he gave me that even now I still carry was one of the reasons and possibly _the_ reason I was exiled by the family. It was the sword of Inuyasha himself. The sword according to my Grandfather's letter is one true decider of our Clan Head. That when it is wielded by the true owner would lead the clan as the rightful ruler of it. This sword was none other then Legendary Tetsusaiga that was once consdered lost to our family long ago," said Rin before pulling out a sheathed sword from her waist and revealed it to a now shocked Hana, who couldn't help, but gasp at the weapon in front of her.

"I-Is this...this c-can't be...I-I don't...," said Hana half wantingto touch the sword while the other half said no since she felt she wasn't worthy.

"Believe it Hana. This is the sword of Inuyasha. The reason why it was lost was because the Elders of our clan made it become lost. Apparently somewhere down the line no one among our family was decalred worthy of holding it without getting a nasty shock from it. In the end the jealousy of the Clan Elders cursed the sword as a demonic relic of the old past and tried to destory it. Grandfather thought differently knowing if just the right Inuzuka would be born could lead our family to new heights. When the Elders sought to destroy it he secretly took it and sealed in the scroll hoping that one day in his lifetime that there would be one worthy of wielding it. I was that one Hana. The sword embraced me," said Rin looking at the sword wondering what Inuyasha would think of her or the clan he helped created with his mate all those years ago.

"I think I understand most of what you said, but that still doesn't explain how your eyes are different or your dog like ears. Franlkly I am a little envious to be honest with you, since I have always wanted to have dog like ears and even more so since I would want Naruto-kun to scratch them whenever I had an itch," said Hana only to blush at what she said in the end, which Rin reluctantly ignored for the time being.

"The instant I drew the sword from the sheathe it transformed into a massive blade and empowered by blood with the demonic energy that had been stored in it. To be honest Hana I'm now a half-demon now like Inuaysha was when he had wielded this sword ages ago," said Rin putting the sword back at her waist where it belonged under her robes.

"Is that why they exiled you? Because you transformed into a half-demon?" said Hana, as the record showed Rin had been exiled for conduct unbecoming of a Shinobi and of the clan itself, though the records never said what was the misconduct.

"When they learned of my trnasformation and my Grandfather's will they realized I knew the 'horrible truth' as they put it and exiled me out of fear people learning the truth. Its not just me either that wants this knowledge kept secret either, but several other clans hate the fact that they were blessed or decended from demons. Most humans both here in Kohona and several other parts of the world feel they are above demons, angels, and like Orochimaru above Kami himself. They think they are invincible and wish to prove it by fighting those stronger then them when their enemies do not have the strength to fight back or are weakened and then reap the glory from it making other flock to their cause," said Rin seeing how humans tried to play god by cheating death and taking things that did not belong to them or desever to have.

"How can human beings be so stupid in the pursuit of power," said Hana biting back a growl though she had every right to unleash it.

"I don't know, but...," said Rin as she froze when she felt the massive wave of chakra crash into her body as did Hana, Akamaru, and his fox of a sweetheart.

'W-What is this chakra I'm feeling?' thought Hana knowing it was not her Naruto-kun or his father though it had a similarity to it.

It was then that Haku suddenly appeared from an ice mirror to their right while the others came down from upstair having felt the chakra moments. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? AND TO TOP IT OFF WHO IS THIS WIERD BROAD?" yelled Tayuya still trying to get use to using only one curse word in a sentence (and the one of the weaker ones) or face the punishment made by Tsunade.

Considering the punishment would be her removal from the harem, swearing less in the former Sound turn Leaf Ninja's mind wasn't so bad an option.

"Naruto-kun is in danger come on I can get you there right away," said Haku leaving no room for further questions knowing that hearing the words "Naruto" and "danger" would prevent any of them from saying anything else.

"Well talk later Hana. Go save your future husband," said Rin giving her a quick hug before letting her go with Haku along with the others to save the Heir of the Kazama and Uzumaki Clan.

(Meanwhile...)

"K-Kazama S-Shishio? A-Also known as the 'Assassin of Shadows'? Also known as the 'Shadow Storm'? Impossible! You would be around your late fifties to early sixties by now if not more," said the ANBU Captain as he calculated the man's age in front of him if what was said to be true.

"Once more you are correct. It appears Rock Ninja are not as stupid as they were when they first fought Kohona. Good. Then you also know that the boy you hold in your hands is Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kazama Arashi, and MY GRANDSON!" said a now infuriated Kazama Shishio before biting his thumb and spreading it onto a seal at the blade just above the top of the hilt making it glow with unearthly fire.

"Captain what are we going to do?" said one of the ANBU knowing no matter what they do they were royally screwed.

"Go through the old man I don't care even if he is Kazama Shishio. There is no way this chakra is all his! It must be a Genjutsu," said the ANBU Captain trying to raise his men's hopes up in trying to take this old man in front of him.

"Fool. Through the years even after I left Kohona I stayed in the shadows fighting many opponents and facing many "dragons" if you will that would try to lay siege to my life. One by one they met with the same fate as you all soon will...painful death and defeat," said Kazama Shishio arching his sword back as the seal in the form of a strange slightly obscured "S" like shape spread over his sword with demonic runes appearing before the entire sword was consumed in fire.

'Those runes on his sword are from _him_! I thought _he_ was dead. How is the creature still alive after all these millennia?' thought Slade hearing, watching, and feeling the power that was outside Naruto body.

Normally Slade would be out of his vessels body and deliver much needed death to those who took the boy as well as the Grandfather. However, in Naruto's current state if he left now it could prevent the boy from recovering entire...at least here in the human realm that is.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU SHIT EATING WOODPECKERS THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU GIVE BACK OUR MAN NOW OR I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" yelled Tayuya beyond pissed and felt NOW was the appropriate time to swear her heart out.

Like the other women in Naruto' s harem she appeared out of Haku's mirror each now quite upset at having the one man they love taken away from them.

It was then the Kazama Arashi appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of the girls behind the Rock ANBU. Behind him were Rock Lee, Temari on her Iron Fan, Terra, and Hinata with the two still hovering on the ground Terra was controlling. "Stay back! All of you! That man they are facing is my Grandfather and despite his age, he is no pushover. That chakra you are sensing is all his and he is more then enough skill at his age to kill us with it like we were children," said Arashi getting out his own katana readying himself to fight his father like before.

"Now son there is no reason for me to be considered hostile to you today. I'm merely here to protect my future investment for someone. He has been intrigued with this boy since you first put the Kyuubi inside of him when he was first born," said Shishio while the ground underneath him started to splinter from the output of power he was using.

'This is nuts! How can this old man that is Kazama Shishio have this much power when he should be weaker then he was in his prime? What exactly ARE the Kazama's?' was the thought the ANBU Captain had before looking at his hostage and then back to an evil looking smiled face of Shishio before the man disappeared before his eyes.

"Itachi can you follow him with those eyes of yours?" said Kisame in a whisper from above a rooftop and clearly scared at what he saw.

"No. He moves so fast that even with MY eyes I can't see him. I never knew he had this kind of power, but I always sensed that out of all the Akatsuki he was the most unnatural. I don't understand it and I don't like it Kisame. However, as we currently stand in skill, speed, and power...I'm afraid we stand no chance against him. Only a Kazama can kill a Kazama in a fight," said Itachi looking at his former Akatsuki partner, who just shivered at the words knowing that whatever the Uchiha Prodigy said was more likely to be right then wrong.

It didn't take long after that for one of the Rock ANBU to burst into flames before shortly exploding into small pieces. When the smoke cleared Kazama Shishio was there looking past the smoke at the ANBU Captain holding his Grandson with an evil smirk turning smile on his face. 'Were screwed,' thought the ANBU Rock Captain before the eldest of the 3 Kazama's moved again to his right striking another one of the Rock Ninja slicing the man vertically in half before like the previous victim exploded everywhere.

'That fire, that power, and everything else about this old man screams demonic. It's like he was given a gift by one of us, but who would side with a human that create nothing, but death in his wake?' thought one of the shadows hidden from the others watching and waiting for the right moment to appear.

'He's faster then I remember,' thought Arashi as he along with the others of Kohona saw him one moment one second only to vanish and appear after an explosion in the form of his recent kill.

He always appeared like a shadow in the smoke hence the two titles that made him feared by all those who heard it.

It wasn't until Shishio turned towards the ANBU Captain that the said Captain got scared out of his mind. "I will only say once to you so listen well. _Please_ release my son from your grip OR I'll send you to oblivion with your other comrades," said Shishio gripping his sword and arching it at a strange angle with the flames on his sword spinning wilder and wilder as he pumped more chakra into it.

Thinking quickly the ANBU Captain threw Naruto at Shishio (who caught the boy with his one free arm) while trying to get away only to find Lee in front of him crouched low with his Zanbato ready to swing. "For trying to end Naruto-san's Youthful Spirit I shall hereby quickly end yours," said Lee before he swung the very large sword at the ANBU Captain taking the man's head off in a single strike.

"Well that's all well and good, but we still have a problem with the old guy now holding our man," said Tayuya glad that one obstacle was gone, but only to face another.

"I think its time I take my leave and with my prize no less," said Shishio putting away his sword and taking several steps back only to have a kunai pressed rather close to his neck.

"I won't let you take my son from me _dad_. I don't know what demon you sold your soul too, but I or anyone else here before you is going to stand for it and just walk out of here with him," said Arashi in a cold voice that few had not heard in the man.

"Do you really want to know what demon I sold my soul too? To keep my ever immense power intact? Along what skills he has empowered me with? How about a trade then? I get Naruto for the name of the demon that I serve?" said Shishio only to get the kunai pressed harder into his throat drawing some blood.

"How about I kill you and let such a demon rest with others that do not follow the current reign of the Demon King right now Demon World?" said Arashi knowing all about the politics that involved with that place.

"Even if you did kill me here and now my son it would make little difference. There are countless people _he_ can charm with his power and to bring under his command. The only reason he chose me was because of my hate for you marrying that Uzumaki girl. How is she by the way in that Urn of hers? Resting in piece I take it?" said Shishio only to wince slightly at the increase of metal of the kunai on his flesh making the blood flow more freely.

"Give me a name? Speak the name of the demon you call Master and I will spare you an agonizing death," said Arashi slightly eyeing to his son to his right while still keeping the man from moving with his sword in his left hand pressed against the old Kazama's back.

"As you already know he is a demon. A demon that was originally thought to be dead, but in actual fact, has been alive for hundreds of Millennia. He is a demon that has put fear into even the most notorious of demons back in the realm of demon world. He was even responsible for giving Uchiha Mandara the Sharingan Eyes and empowering the man into being almost as twisted as him. In fact this demon and the one inside of Naruto have met before in another life time involving a prophecy to end the world and remake it in his image. A prophecy I intend to resurrect by brining him back to this world using the other remaining demons sealed inside their vessels," said Shishio smiling his evil smile before Itachi and Kisame appeared from their birds eye view from the roof to face their former Leader.

"You never intended to give us the powers of the Demon Lords we sealed away. You lied when you said the rings would transfer their power to us when it was time to extract the demons. The rings were meant to feel as though we were getting their power and maybe to a degree we were even only for a temporary moment. In truth it merely transferred the power that was extracted into the plain of existence that holds your demon master. The power of other demons chakra feeding and giving him the strength needed to tear a large enough hole into this realm. Only he'll return to destroy it and then when his conquest is complete here, he'll remake Demon World in his image after removing those that could oppose him. Am I correct Shishio-san?" said Itachi with his eyes activated and Kisame having drawn his Samehada ready to fight as well.

"Ah well if it isn't the two traitors. As for your little observations Itachi-san I must say that you are quite right. I can see now why I made you a member of Akatsuki. You are so calm, decisive in your work, and not hot headed like your late younger brother. Though I cannot help, but feel that my master will not be so happy with you or my Grandson since he had plans for the true descendent of Uchiha Mandara when he finally came back to this world," said Shishio mocking Itachi and to a degree Arashi.

"Tell us his name. NOW!" said Arashi becoming VERY impatient.

"Well if you are going to be so demanding of me my son all right I'll tell you. Afterwards you can just talk to the Kyuubi in Naruto when you have a chance. Since they've crossed paths before he can tell you things about my Master that I cannot," said a highly amused Shishio, just before he closed his eyes in concentration making everyone move slightly to get on their guard as if waiting for something dangerous to happen.

The demons still hiding in the shadows were also on guard feeling their demon instincts kick in. "Kurama this is becoming very bad. If this is the demon I think it is we have to head back to Demon World and prepare everyone for what may come to pass," said a figure with long white mane like hair and demonic tattoos on his shirtless body.

"Not yet Yusuke not yet. We must move only when the moment is right and suits us and Naruto best. He has to come back with us to Demon World and heal properly. Hiei has already gone to gather what he needs for the trip with Naruto back home for training," said Kurama while feeling his fox instincts trying to overpower his human ones slightly in regards to this threat.

"The only thing Hiei will grab is several sets of clothing and the necessary weapons. The boy will have to eat and get nourishment as he heals," said Yusuke, as he and the other demon back in Demon World had felt the powerful explosion Naruto had made and with Hiei and Kurama wanted to investigate this personally.

He was now glad he did.

"Naruto can heal in our facilities that are much more advanced then the human ones here. Considering that you've been in them hundreds of thousands of times after training and fighting you should know that what I speak to you is the truth," said Kurama with a small smile on his face recalling that in the second Demon Tournament Yusuke fought all the way to the final round only to lose once more due to a count out having used up all of his strength in that fight.

"The name that goes to identifying my demon master is a simple name that you should all try and remember well...for it will ultimately be the sound of your doom," said Shishio with his eyes closed before he opened them wide for everyone to see only form them to gasp and take a few steps back.

'It can't be?' thought Kurama staring into the eyes of Shishio.

'He's supposed to be dead not alive. How is this demon alive?' thought Yusuke feeling fear he had not had since the Dark Tournament with the two brothers and then later when he confronted his demon "father" in hopes of taking his throne from him.

"Those eyes are freaking me out Itachi. Itachi?" said Kisame looking at his partner only to see the Uchiha Prodigy sweating like it was mid-day in the desert and it was summer at the same time.

'Those eyes are so full of evil. I feel they are somehow connected to the Sharingan in some way,' thought Itachi staring into the eyes that now represented Shishio's demon master.

Why were the eyes so frightening to everyone?

Simple.

The man in front of them currently had not two eyes both literally FOUR eyes each the same empty blood red eyes that glowed with no pupil in the center.

"His name is none other then..._**Trigon!**_" said Shishio laughing his head off before Arashi sliced the man's throat in disgust before stabbing his father in the back with his sword.

Even as Arashi did this Shishio moved with a speed never before seen by anyone that was not a demon and escaped his son's hold while still holding his Grandson in his hands.

'That's not possible,' thought everyone watching while one person hidden in the shadows secretly charged demonic chakra into his index finger.

"Alas I have overstayed my welcome, but I must thank you my son for this parting gift that was given to me by ironically, the Rock Village. Until we meet again," said Shishio turning around only to find some 20 feet away white haired and demonic tattoo covered figure pointing at him with his index finger in a manner that looked like he was about to fire a shot of from it.

"Sorry you old geezer, but as things stand I can't let you take the boy to that monster of a demon that you call a master. 'DEMON GUN!'" said Yusuke firing a single concentrated shot of red demonic energy at Shishio hitting the old Kazama right in the chest area and out.

It came to a shock and surprise to everyone that when the man's body fell it was glowing with evil demonic chakra before revealing it was a human puppet clone meaning the still feared "Assassin of Shadows" was still alive and well.

'Damn you Father and all the evil that you call upon,' thought Arashi before he moved quickly to Naruto's side and began checking him for more additional injuries, which he silently thanked Kami that there wasn't.

"Okay can one of you retards tell me what the holy hell happened?" said Tayuya looking at a demonic looking Yusuke and then back at her bandaged up future husband.

"To put it simply that man wasn't the man you thought he was," said Kurama appearing from the shadows next in his Yoko Kurama form shocking several people since he looked a lot like a fox in it.

"No shit," said Tayuya earning her a hit in the back of the head by Temari to watch her language yet again.

"What Kurama or rather Yoko Kurama means is that my father Kazama Shishio used a human puppet clone that has solid amount of his chakra, skills, and personality. It is like an actual clone, but using a living being as a medium to keep the clone form alive. Once the clone dies as my father's did, the powers the body possessed leave and go back to the original in a similar fashion that the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' does," said Arashi looking at the decomposing corpse of the unidentified ninja.

"So basically whatever Shishio did or learned here he'll be able to recall almost instantly from the clone. Kazama's are so troublesome," said Shikamaru only to be hit hard by Ino looking quite angry at the lazy Chuunin.

"You are such an idiot Shikamaru! Within a few years I'm going to be a Kazama so you better keep those 'troublesome' thoughts to yourself. GOT IT?!" said Ino not liking the Kazama name being insulted and even more so with her being apart of it.

"Only if you promise to stop hitting me," said Shikamaru only to get hit again in the head even harder and this time from Tayuya.

"Don't forget that just because Miss. Dumb Blonde made a promise doesn't mean the rest of us will," said Tayuya only to find Ino in her face glaring at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU RED HAIRED WITCH?!" yelled Ino angrily only to find that Temari was breathing down her neck.

"You got something against red hair Miss Piggy?" said Temari finding that Ino's sudden comment about red hair was somehow and insult to her brother's hair in some manner.

"You are one to talk in terms of names with a hip like yours. If I'm a pig then you're a damn whale," said Ino dodging Temari's fan making her hit Tayuya, who retaliated and threw her flute at Temari only for her to duck and hit Tenten, who had an angry look on her face.

And that's when the weapons came out.

"STOP YOUR CAT FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" yelled Hinata surprising everyone at her boldness and strength of her voice.

'Damn!' thought both male and female genders for different yet slightly similar reasons that connected to Naruto.

"W-We have t-to help N-Naruto-kun back t-to the H-Hospital now," said Hinata blushing now back to stuttering once more making everyone sweat drop and face plant in record time.

The last time that happened was when Jiraiya had first declared that he was Super Pervert and not simply...a pervert.

It didn't help that he said it loud and proud in a hot spring filled with a large quantity of beautiful female women and nearly all of them from the Jounin and ANBU divisions.

Incidentally, it was also the biggest, meanest, and cruelest beating Jiraiya would and had ever received in his ever surprisingly long life.

On the stranger and yet (for the Super Pervert) brighter side, it had helped Jiraiya write his (still best of his books in the) top selling Icha Icha: Violence Grand Extravaganza, with a little over 1/3 of the overall financial proceeds going to all the poor hospitalized Super Perverts everywhere that get beat up by women for peeping.

In others words it just went back to him only tax free.

"As sweet as that may be Hinata-san, we can't," said Yusuke with Yoko Kurama behind him and Hiei appearing with a traveling bag over his left shoulder with two swords at his waist and a large on in his right arms being supported by his shoulder.

"Why not?" said Arashi looking at the demon warriors in front of him.

"Simple. This place is not safe for Naruto anymore with all the attempts on his life. As long as he is stays in Kohona in his current condition he's an open target for Kohona's villagers, its ninja, and Village Hidden in Rock who we all know would love to get their chance at getting their hands on your son from what we've seen so far," said Hiei making his point get across to Arashi with his Jagan Eye now blazing with power at what had happened to his poor student.

"Where are YOU going to take him then?" said Temari though considering, who she was talking to she had a pretty good guess.

"Why back with us to none other then Demon World of course. He will have much better protection then the Super Pervert does against ladies when he's caught peeping into the ladies part of the hot springs," said Yoko Kurama knowing it would make his point stick.

"Can we go with him?" said Tenten not wanting to be away from Naruto any longer then they should be.

"Sorry, but we can only take back Naruto with Slade inside of him with us. We will be gone for 2-3 years to help Naruto heal and get stronger. I trust by that time you will have properly gotten things here under control?" said Yusuke eyeing Arashi and several of the others as if they had yet to take action.

"What about me? Do I follow or do I go back to the Check-In Station?" said Piccolo as he landed ever gracefully from the sky next to Yusuke wondering where he stood on this whole thing.

"Well I talked to King Yama and he told me your contract is finished so you can go back to see your friends above instead of heading back down into Hell," said Yusuke giving the green warrior a grin, who in turn gave one back before his form started fading away.

"When Naruto awakens tell him and Slade I said thanks and that I look forward to seeing him again on the other side one day when he's older so we can have our own fight," said Piccolo before his form completely vanished making everyone become slightly freaked out by his sudden disappearing act.

Yusuke took this time to head over to Naruto and pick him up gently before nodding to Kurama, who made the hand signs and created the portal to Demon World for them to enter. "Will make sure that they pop in from time to time to give you girls the dates he promised all of you as well as you Kurenai. Until then...stay alive," said Yoko Kurama laughing before the trio with Naruto left in the portal.

"Why do I feel frightened when he says that?" said Hana nervously before finding Anko and several of the other Jounin headed there way with several ROOT ANBU in their arms.

"Sorry were late to the party, but we were hunting down these guys and restraining the others we got from trying to attack Tsunade," said Anko with Gai, Kurenai, Zabuza, and Asuma holding various ninja without their ANBU ROOT masks on.

"Danzo and the Council has much to answer for," said Tsunade with Jiraiya each hold several members of the Council with them.

"Where is Danzo?" said Arashi hoping that he was merely restrained somewhere.

"He anticipated we come looking for him after his followers tried to kill Tsunade so he and a large group of the Council tried to get away from us too, but we caught most of them in time. Unfortunately, Sarutobi-sensei's two old teammates got away with Danzo along with his other remaining ROOT followers. If I didn't know any better I would say they are headed to Rice Country where Sound Village. No doubt to give it the military structure it needs to become a potent force in the ninja world," said Jiraiya throwing the two Council members down on the ground hard as they had tried to take the Seal of Forbidden Scrolls when he caught them.

Moments later Gaara appeared with Sakura in his arms slightly in a daze as she was still getting used to teleporting with Gaara via his sand. "Mom? Dad? What is going on here Tsunade-sensei?" said Sakura seeing her parents on the ground restrained and only now coming back to the world of the conscious mind.

"Your parents tried to turn traitor with several other members of the Council and tried to have Naruto killed while he was in weakened condition. Therefore they must be punished by being executed along with those we have that turned traitor," said Tsunade looking at the group of traitors before them.

"Mom? Dad? Is this true?" said Sakura as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sakura how could you? You sided with those demon lovers, worshippers, and above all else the demons precious little whores. We did not raise you to be either one of those things and now look at you? You've become the whore of this sand demon creature next to you," said Haruno Hitome with her husband nodding in agreement as he hated the boy just as much as she did.

"You will NOT call Sakura-chan that EVER...AGAIN! 'Sand Coffin!'" said Gaara his sand swirling around both the girls parents as they now floated in the air while covered in sand.

"W-Wait! Don't kill us," said Hitome pleaded as Gaara had them in perfect position to crush them beneath his sand.

"G-Gaara-kun...please...d-don't...," said Sakura as she wanted her parents to live, but her inner Sakura was cheering Gaara on with banners that said "GO GAARA!" on them.

"They called you my whore. You are not nor will you ever be one in my eyes. To me you are Haruno Sakura and you are the one...I...LOVE!" said Gaara firming his grip on her parents ready to deliver the killing blow.

"M-Make their d-death q-quick then. Please?!" said a teary eyed Sakura while having a near mental breakdown knowing one way or another her parents are going to die.

"Sakura?! How can you support your own parent's deaths? And at the hands of this...this monster no less?" said Sakura's father only to feel an increase of killing intent coming from Gaara and to his surprise his own daughter who couldn't take it anymore.

"The only monster or rather monsters I see here are you two trying to run my life and tell me who is what when you don't know anything about Gaara!" said Sakura her eyes filled with tears and rage before she couldn't look at them anymore and hid her head on Gaara shoulder and neck before did what he had to do.

"'Desert Funeral!'" said Gaara squeezing his palm into a fist making consuming the two Haruno family members quickly as he could to ensure that he complied with Sakura's wishes.

When it was all said and done the others members of the Council, who had woken up to see what had befallen their comrades that were against the Kazama.

"Even if you kill us there are countless others like us that will rise to take our place and succeed where we have failed," said Gozo while he and the others got to their knees knowing that despite the fact they were to soon die that as long as there were a few of them left there was still a chance of the dream succeeding.

"Save your little speech for someone who cares," said Kisame before he released a really wicked grin as he removed the white rapping's around Samehada while Zabuza readied his sword for the others.

"DIE TRAITOROUS SCUM!" said Zabuza swinging his sword along with Kisame and Itachi moved with him nearly at the same time, taking the Council members and ANBU ROOT ninja's heads completely off sending out a fountain of blood coming out of all of them.

"What about the Hyuuga Clan Elders? They had a hand in Naruto's suffering as well and should be punished for what they've been doing in the past," said Itachi knowing that his clan was basically a form of evil accept for himself, Obito, and his mother.

"We'll deal with them shortly since they can't run very far due to them being old and vulnerable outside of Hyuuga Compound. Right now we have to quickly clean up this little uh...mess. Gaara would you do the honors," said Arashi gesturing to the bodies.

"Considering the garbage in front of me on the ground, I would be honored," said Gaara releasing his sand again and consuming the bodies around him into the sand.

"I swear Gaara you're almost as bad as me before I was sealed inside of you," said Terra only to realize what she said and who was around when she said it.

It was now so quiet you could hear anything from Kohona all the way to Mist without a problem in straining your hearing.

"Did you say you were sealed into Gaara Terra-chan?" said Shikamaru trying to digest the words she spoke into his brain only for the words "ERROR!" to flash inside his head over and over again.

"Oops. Sorry Shika-kun I was hoping to tell you when things were better. Um...surprise?" said Terra sheepishly before rubbing the back of her head with a small smile on her face to match.

"How troublesome my life has become. I have fallen in love with a Demon Lord. I do not know how mom is going to take this Terra, but if I know her as long as you can keep me whipped like she does dad I don't think she'll mind us being together," said Shikamaru before giving her small smirk of smile wondering how his dad was going to take it.

As fate would have it Shikaku was in Kohona Hospital (having already suffered from two minor concussions from his wife's rolling pin) when he learned of this news and took it well.

However, he did have to be under intense Hospital supervision after he had suffered from FOUR simultaneous heart attacks upon hearing she was a Demon Lord.

Naturally Shikamaru's Mother had tears of happiness flooding from her eyes since she would finally meet (as she put it) "the strong daughter-in-law she always wanted that could continue the line of bossy women" Demon Lord or not.

"While you deal with what you have to do I'll handle things on my end," said Slade as he appeared from the shadows like he normally would shocking everyone in front of him.

"Slade-kun!" said Kurenai hugging him in an embrace that would make Tsunade's grip look weak by comparison.

"Wait if you're here then is Naruto-kun okay?" said Ino hoping that Demon World would help Naruto get better at a much faster pace.

"Sorry Ino, but he's still in critical condition even more then when he was admitted. The moving around he got from the Rock ANBU did to get out of here requires that I stay in his body more. In fact what you are talking to now is a Shadow Clone," said Slade before the clone looked at Kurenai and cupped her chin with her face looking shocked by this news.

"A c-clone?" said Kurenai surprised that the thing didn't go "poof" under the extreme stress of her hug.

"The demon version is always the better one compared to what you know. More durable since demons are stronger. Don't worry though the original sends his sensual regards and he promises to make his small absence up to you when he returns, though when that will be determined can only be by Naruto's current recovery rate," said the Slade Shadow Clone before caressing Kurenai's face gently.

"Damn it was bad enough when the original is around we don't need his copy making Kurenai all weak kneed," said Anko hating that the two were together while she had no one.

"Jealous that I took away your crush Anko-san," said the Slade Shadow Clone making most of the men (except Arashi though he was close) have a trickle of blood run down their nose while some of the women (except Hinata as she fainted and Kurenai lost her jaw to gravity) hit the men with their fist (and not all of them in the face).

Even Kakashi, who was still in the hospital had (somehow) gotten a nose bleed for some reason and was hit by a nurse next to him with his (yet to be emptied) bed pain.

"WHAT? I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" yelled Anko seething in rage at being considered one though she held nothing against being a lesbian in general.

"Oops. I guess I should have posted that advertisement up near the monument," said the Slade Shadow Clone and pointed to the very large yet covered advertisement before he snapped his fingers revealing it in all it glory.

It was then that the citizens and ninja of Kohona (yes including Arashi he couldn't hold it in anymore) had the largest nosebleeds in all its history.

On the advertisement was a well painted version of Anko, on a silk sheeted heart shaped bed, wearing nothing except black thing panties, black bra with a see-through part along the nipple region, and a phone in her hand as she sucked on strawberries.

The large black lettered words: "CALL ME ANYTIME AT LESBIAN DESIRES ANNOYMOUS! $19.95 EVERY 10 MINUTES!" were put above and below the said picture area, but were easy to read.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" said Anko moving at nearly demon speed to kill Slade even if he was a demonized version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"I'll take that as a sign that you disapprove?" said the Slade Shadow Clone only to find a strong grip on its throat and a Kunai aimed at his crotch region with Anko holding the deadly weapon near there.

"Any last words before I make the original feel like he's been castrated?" said Anko, as she knew the secret of the Shadow Clone Jutsu worked and believed the demon version was the same.

"Did I forget to mention it has neon lights that turn on at night and the words glow green in the dark?" said the Slade Shadow Clone as if everything was normal though you could tell it was enjoying itself much like the original would had he been.

Anko let out a shriek and scream of rage as she jammed the kunai into the clone's crotch region though second before she did the clone went poof and left a small card instead.

Cautiously Anko picked up the small card and read the words out loud in a near whisper. "No hard feelings?" said Anko confused only to see a seal the size of her thumb activate and she dropped the card in case fearing it was another trap involving paint or other items that may embarrass her further.

Instead all she got was the sound chanting of voices behind the small seal itself with the voices saying in unison: "WE LOVE LESBIANS! WE LOVE LESBIANS! WE LOVE LESBAINS!" over and over again.

This did nothing of course to quash Anko's now beyond pissed mood.

(Demon World-3 Hours Later)

Naruto awoke from his dream of taking Haku on his date somewhat surprised that he did not feel guilt about such a thing.

Then again when you are Kazama Uzumaki Naruto nothing is without its surprises.

"Hey kid how you feel?" said a voice to his right making Naruto turn his head to see someone he never seen before.

"Who are you?" said Naruto wondering if he was in Rock and they were going to dissect him now while alive.

"Names Yusuke: The Demon King of Demon World and in case you're wondering you are back here in Demon World in my little castle of a home where I rule. I brought you here after your little problem with Rock was taken care of," said Yusuke telling Naruto everything that transpired during his time of unconsciousness.

"So my Grandfather is the Leader of Akatsuki then huh? Wow I knew our clan did some crazy stuff, but this is...well takes the cake," said Naruto to himself though still meant that even though his Grandfather was still alive it now meant he was merely the servant of that demon that once tried to make Slade into his servant.

"That's what Jin said when he learned the truth," said Yusuke smiling his demon smile though it was more of a smirk depending on how you saw his face since it was slightly in the shadows of the room.

"How long do I stay in this bed Yusuke-sama?" said Naruto finding that he could move his fingers and even some of his toes though it still hurt to move overall.

"Kurama gave you a once over with Hiei and they both agreed that you should be up and about in a year and a half time," said Yusuke getting serious as from what Kurama and Hiei told him those wounds were no joke.

"It's that bad huh?" said Naruto knowing that as long as he stay in this bed he'll be weak and his strength will not be the same when he recovers.

"Naruto what you did was a suicidal, homicidal, and should be classified as a genocidal attack that no human much less demon vessel should do. Hell I would have thought twice about such an attack and I usually jump right into stuff like that, but not in THAT way. Still, your body will recover properly given you devote your body to it and when you do recover we will all see to it that you get brought up to the level you should be when this is all over if not higher," said Yusuke turning his smirk into a psychotic grin knowing that as much as he wanted to pity to boy it was going to be so much fun putting him though the hell of training.

"Anything else I should know while I rest here waiting for my doom," said Naruto, as he slightly wished he had died when he did to avoid such a horrible fate.

"Yeah you will visit Kohona in secret every once in a while to go on your dates with your future wives, starting with your second future wife Haku," said Yusuke setting the boy up for what he was about to say next.

"That's not so bad since Haku is a nice and sweet girl to be around," said Naruto resting his head back into the soft pillow getting his body comfortable for the long day ahead of doing nothing.

"Did I mention that your date after Haku's will be with Inuzuka Hana and that she itching to get her fingers into your soon to be restored scalp?" said Yusuke his smirk now turning into a smile turned laughter at Naruto's shocked expression.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" yelled Naruto as it echoed from Demon World, Spirit World, and finally to the Human World where everyone wondered what could have caused someone to yell that loud.

(A/N: I UPDATED MY STORY HOORAY FOR ME! I know I know I have taken a long time in updating, but as I stated in my Profile I had major writer's block (and apart of me still does so advice would help for the next chapter). It didn't really help that I had work and that I sleep with few hours to spare before I go to work. Then there was going to the movies, playing PS2 (and the newly acquired Nintendo Wii), and helping other authors when they ask for ideas for writing their stories when they sought out my advice (which I happily gave) in their time of need. As for those who (in their reviews) were basically telling (AKA: YELLING at) me to update so they would know Naruto is alive you now have your answer. There will be some time skipping for the next chapter since Naruto will be healed, going on much needed dates, and I will mention something along the lines of Danzo taking over Sound Village since Kohona needs evil to fight a little longer since where would be the fun it letting such things end in a boring way. I will instigate some romance with Shizune and Arashi to the best of my ability as well as hurt Jiraiya more and a bit of Tsunade too in the process. What? It's not like she get immunity from pranks and the like. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-Pranks and Dates

(A/N: Real quick before starting. I'm unsure of what to write next. I'm stuck between Star Wars (movie section not video game) or another possible Naruto fic taking place after the Valley of the End (Naruto wins the fight, but Kakashi backstabs him and leaves him for dead type of fic). Cast your votes now (and yes bribes are acceptable if its money or Nintendo Wii related LOL!).

It had been a little over two months since Naruto left Kohona for Demon World and as time past during that time it was driving his future wives up the wall.

It didn't help that when something went wrong in the Kazama Estate with one or more of them that they blamed each other for it. Ino had actually blamed Tayuya for stubbing her toe one morning when the actual culprit was a corner of wood from the table.

Tenten had to fight away several would-be suitors that approached her from Mist one day and it took her 2-days of arguing with Kin and Hana to tell them she only wanted to be with Naruto.

Much to Kin's and Hana's displeasure of course.

The only ones that got along were Hinata and Haku since they understood each other perfectly like twin sisters. Each knew that their love for the juggernaut son of the Fourth Hokage was unquestionable and any point in trying to sabotage the other was a waste of time.

Still, it didn't mean that the others couldn't keep an eye on them when they were out shopping or training with other boy's to be safe.

By the end of the second month and the start of the third, things were getting very "catty" at the Kazama Estate with tension running high.

Even Arashi was contemplating moving into the Uchiha District for his own safety and personal well being. Fortunately, help came along by one Yoko Kurama in his human Kurama form bearing a gift a speaker phone that he altered through one of his demon plants to allow them to talk to Naruto (within limited reason) while he was recovering at the Hospital in Demon World.

He was instantly pulled into the house and was basically forced to install the phone or face the wrath of some very eager women, who wanted to speak to their man. Though Kurama wasn't afraid, he felt it was best to do what they asked since for this to work they needed to understand the ground rules of using the speaker phone system that he placed in a neutral room of the Estate with only one door.

The first rule was by far the most important one that needed to be made for the sake of both Naruto's sanity and to a degree his future wives. No abuse of talking on the phone with Naruto.

The second rule was 15 Minutes of talking time with Naruto for each person and they had to have it written down so not to run into the others talk time with him.

The third rule was to keep all the swearing and perverted like talk to a limited minimum or within some reason.

Of course, naturally both Hana and Tayuya hated the third rule since Hana wanted to talk sweet perverted talk to Naruto. Tayuya being Tayuya wanted to at least swear at Naruto for making her wait in the dating line even though she was right after she had been told that Naruto would date her after Hana.

After Kurama setting up the phone system and activating the demon plant inside of it Kurama punched in the number to call Naruto's hospital room. He had his own speaker phone setup while he was resting so he wouldn't have to stress his body to much.

After some ringing was heard on the system they heard Naruto pick up using the speaker button on his own phone. "Hey guys. How's the weather back home?" said Naruto over the speaker phone only for them to speak at once with Hana's perverted sweet talk, Ino screaming at him about Temari, Temari doing the same with Ino, and Tayuya was cursing at him for making himself get so wounded he had to go to Demon World to get patched up.

"QUIET!" yelled Gaara coming into the room not liking the noise he was hearing and it didn't help that he was missing his alone time with Sakura in the next room across the hall.

"Sorry brother," said Temari knowing that interrupting his time was something that spelled doom for everyone.

When Gaara left Hinata used this time speak since her voice was the quietest of the group and could never overpower the others unless she REALLY had too.

"Um...Naruto-kun h-how are y-you healing?" said Hinata finding herself stuttering when talking to Naruto even though he wasn't in her current dimension of living was disturbing at the very least.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'm healing very well. Hiei-sensei helps me with his Jagan Eye like I did with you after the Preliminaries. Though with my condition it is far more advanced, so it will take several more sessions before I can walk around without feeling any pain," said Naruto, who let out small wince like noises as the sound of him moving in a minuscule manner, could be heard.

"Those nurses aren't giving you sponge baths are they?" said Hana worriedly since she wanted to be the one who did that.

"No Hana-chan though I would be lying if I said they never tried. I take my own baths in the hospitals hot spring that they use for muscle treatment so I can do two things at once," said Naruto giving off a small chuckle before mumbling something about perverted dog women.

Hana of course heard this and blushed and the girls came to a realization that whatever Naruto said involved her and the word "pervert".

They should know since they blushed when he did that with them at least once when he was asleep in the Kohona's Hospital.

"I've set the ground rules for when they call to talk to you Naruto. I've also programmed one of the phone buttons to automatically dial you so they don't have to try and call you by pressing the buttons at a frenzied pace," said Kurama smirking at Kin and Tayuya, who both scowled at the fox demon as if to imply they didn't know how to use simple appliances.

Just because they nearly destroyed the stove before Kurama came over didn't mean they didn't know how to use a demon plant enhanced phone.

"Thanks Kurama. Also could you find Konohamaru and tell him and the Corps. that I'm eventually going to send them a fox messenger about some...uh _important_ things," said Naruto saying "important" in a discreet manner though everyone knew or had an idea of what the boy was doing with the trio.

There was a prank being done and Naruto was hiring them to carry it out in his name.

"Of course," said Kurama walking out of the room to find the trio of kids that looked up to the demon vessel of a boy.

"Naruto what's it like in Demon World? What are demons like? Are there more males then females? Do they have more eyes or ears then humans do?" said Ino, as she had heard the myths behind people who had supposedly fallen into the realm and lived to tell the tale.

"Well considering this is my second time visiting I'm actually quite used to it by now. As for the demons here they are pretty cool once you get to know them. A few of them have more then two eyes, or ears, and yes they sharp claws, but it's their personality that you can really understand. Not that they aren't tough or anything, but you'll find that demons are almost the same as humans when it comes to having a personality. Well the C-Class and higher do anyway," said Naruto before he took a bite of some food with him munching on his meal being heard over his phone.

"Naruto, about that Yusuke guy with the crazy white hair, what is he like?" said Haku, who when looking at the man felt he had a small aura of human in him.

"Oh you mean Yusuke-sama? He's the current ruler of Demon World! Basically he set up a system to keep everything balanced between Demon World, Human World, and the Spirit World. Every 3 years a Demon Tournament is held to determine who rules Demon World for the next 3 years before they have another Tournament. Yusuke was originally human, but after getting so strong when he was a Spirit Detective for Spirit World, that when he died on his last case his demonic blood that had been lying dormant in him had finally awakened. He came back to life a half-demon and technically became the Heir to Raizen: The Demon King of War," said Naruto before taking a sip of his drink running it dry.

"So is he going to be training you?" said Kin wondering just how strong this new demon was compared to Slade since that would be one hell of a slug fest.

"Yeah though mostly in Taijutsu since he's best in that area. Apparently it was one of the many aspects he inherited from his demon blood. I guess you could say it's really more of a family thing," said Naruto shuffling in his bed with the sounds of him moving in it echoing through the speaker.

"Oh Naruto-kun before I forget my Aunt Inuzuka Rin returned from her long Exile the day you left. She's going to be the new Clan Head of the Inuzuka Clan in hopes to steer them away from what they have become," said Hana knowing that news made her happy and she knew that Naruto would like it too.

If one could read mines you could hear cat hisses within the other girl's heads.

"Really? That's great Hana-chan. If I could I'd give you a hug, but I doubt that's one of the features on these phones," said Naruto laughing a little before wincing in pain slightly from his wounds.

Despite the sound of him in pain Hana had a gentle smile on her face.

'Leave it to Naruto to make you feel better even when he's in pain,' thought Hana as she was now happier then ever that she wanted Naruto to be her mate.

Now if only she could get the others away she would practically howl at the moon to show it.

"Oh by the way Hinata-chan how is Neji? I heard that your father and some of the other Jounin helped 'clean house' with the Hyuuga Elders shortly after I left," said Naruto, as he had his own little information network in the form of the fox pets Kurenai and Hinata had.

"Yes Naruto-kun. The scroll you left behind with the seals to remove the 'Servitude Seal' on the Branch Family really works wonders. Everyone that was once parts of the Branch Family are grateful for your help," said Hinata, who was so happy that she forgot about her stutter when she spoke.

"That's good since family should act as one. Though it's a shame that Danzo-teme and the old man's two teammates got away when the fighting was over," said Naruto, as he had met the man before and knew he was up to no good.

"Your father talked to that Super Pervert and told me he's at Sound right now with the other two assholes. They are using what Orochimaru left behind and are going to turn it into their version of Kohona, but since the place was already in chaos before it will take them awhile to get things up and running," said Ino though she silently wanted to smash the three traitors for trying kill her Naruto-kun.

Her inner Ino shared the same sentiment.

"No doubt there are people in Rice Country that disapprove of both the past and present people managing their country by using the Sound Village as muscle. Are there any type of clans in Rice Country that Danzo might want to use to raise Sounds power?" said a curious Naruto knowing that if such clans existed they could get some help within enemy territory.

"Jiraiya is currently working on getting information from his spy network, but right now it's difficult since he needs to get information on Sound and Akatsuki at once," said Haku knowing that information gathering was not easy when you have multiple targets that do not like to keep secrets.

"All the same Haku I need you and Kimimaro to check for me later on since he knows a great deal about the places around Sound Village and Rice Country. If there is a clan in Sound Village that wants to break free due to the poor management, then maybe we can use that to our advantage. But enough about work let's talk about something else," said Naruto knowing that talking about working would bore the others sooner then later.

"What the hell about? I mean it's not like we can talk about some other shit unless it's about people outside the house or those not in the room," said Tayuya finally speaking after what seemed to be forever.

"Well let's talk about...Itachi and Ayame! How are those two?" said Naruto since he had been wondering about that relationship for some time now.

"Not bad. Ayame actually moved into the Uchiha Household and from the look on her face she's quite happy," said Temari seeing the ramen girl the other day with a shine in her eyes.

"There's a reason why you blonde whore. She's getting the banging of a life time with the damned Uchiha," said Tayuya only to get hit by a blushing Temari for the insult.

"If that's true then don't tell Ayame's father that. Even if Itachi is an Uchiha that old guy will come at him with a butcher knife if he has to," said Naruto laughing slightly this time as to not cause a great deal of pain while picturing the idea of the old ramen stand owner charging blindly at Itachi just standing there while Ayame told her father to stop not far off.

It was almost like something out of a movie.

Nah.

"Good point Naruto-kun," said Hinata thoughtfully knowing that if had been her father she would never have a chance to relax for one minute without her father trying to find out if he was going to be a Grandfather sooner or later.

She blushed at the though of her and Naruto being intimate and even more at giving birth to a small liter of kits that resembled her and him running around.

It was then that Naruto on his side of the phone heard a thump of a fallen body.

"What was that?" said Naruto worried slightly knowing the sound could mean anything when it's a human body falling.

"Hinata fainted, but from the look on her face now beet red it must have been something VERY naughty," said Hana knowing that look anywhere.

"Put her on the couch for a little while until she recovers since I doubt she would want to wake up on the floor," said Naruto before the door to his hospital room could be heard being opened and footsteps of someone walking closer to him.

"Sorry to interrupt your time with the girls Naruto, but you need to go to the hot spring for muscle therapy," said Slade now next to the speaker phone getting groans from the girls echoing from the speaker.

"Sorry girls time for me to hang up. Oh and as for Konohamaru and the Corps. I just want you to know that whatever they are doing I need you to stay away from both Tsunade and Jiraiya for the next...week or two," said Naruto in the speaker with the ruffling of sheets being heard and moved in the background.

"Why?" said Kin though she and the others already knew.

"Let's just say Kohona needs a good laugh before the tension causes everyone to have a mental break down. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" said Naruto before the sound of the phone connection was cut when one hangs up the phone and Haku ended it on their end as well.

(Elsewhere in Kohona)

At the present moment in time the Konohamaru Corps. (led by one Grandson of the Third Hokage Sarutobi Konohamaru) was sitting at their Leader's ramen stand to help fill in their seat Naruto left behind. The man named Kurama came around earlier and told them they would receive "special" orders from Naruto with two targets for their mission.

"I can't wait until Leader gets back," said Konohamaru just as he wolfed down his bowl of miso ramen with gusto.

Moegi and Udon nodded in agreement since they had noodles handing from their mouths and looked forward to asking about what his life was like in Demon World.

Moments later a messenger fox appeared on the counter next to Konohamaru with a large scroll in his mouth. _**"This is from the second master. Enjoy!"**_ said the fox after it placed the scroll down and went "poof".

Curious the Third's Grandson slurped up the last of his noodles and opened the scroll to find a letter inside written by Naruto. "What's the letter say Konohamaru?" said Udon curiously since he couldn't read it from where he was on the opposite side with Moegi between both boys.

_Dear Konohamaru Corps.:_

_I hope you guys are doing all right without me since I've been gone for a little over a week and haven't lost your edge when it comes to a good prank. If you are up to it I got one just in mind and I have two targets for you to hit. The first is my dad's sensei Ero-sennin since he's the writer of those perverted books all the older guys read these days. The next target is the Hokage herself. Now I know your thinking 'Why her?' and 'Is he crazy?' or something along those lines. The reason I want you to prank her is so she does not let her guard down and in fact keep her awake since she sleeps and drools all over her paper work after drinking heavily from the previous night (dad told me). Also to answer the second question yeah I am a bit crazy, but it's always the crazy one's that come up with the best pranks._

_Here's what you do._

_Target Tsunade first and direct her towards Ero-sennin._

_Take all of her sake bottles in her office she keeps hidden and drain them out and fill them with flavored water. Ask Shizune for help on this, but don't reveal your entire prank to her just that you know that she drinks and you want to help. Tell her that if she doesn't that you'll tell everyone she has a huge crush on my dad. (Yes believe it or not she does.)_

_Next get poster paper. LOTS OF IT!_

_Make Tsunade posters with a big red circle and a red slash through the center of her form. Ask Jiraiya for a picture of her since he has several hundred of her stashed away for an emergency. (Note: As a last resort you may have to use that Jutsu I taught you Konohamaru, but don't let the women know about it or they'll beat the crap out of you Grandson of the Third or not.)_

_Place posters in every bar, gambling house, and sake store in Kohona. Tell them your Grandfather wants Tsunade to kick her drinking and gambling habits. Once they hear that they'll bend over backwards to keep her at bay. (Until she starts to hurt them)_

_Make sure the picture in the poster can be traced back to Ero-sennin as one of his more prized pictures. That way she'll think he's behind it and go after him only not the way he has in mind._

_Next I want you to go after Ero-sennin while Tsunade is still trying to gamble and get some sake._

_This will be more difficult because you have a time limit since Tsunade has a very short fused temper as she is a big a loser in gambling. For this I need Moegi to do a henge of Tsunade and seduce him (sorry Moegi) into meeting her later for some hot spring fun on the male side to keep him away from peeping on the female half of the hot spring. Tell him that you'll bring the sake if he brings only himself._

_After that look for Tsunade (follow the carnage she creates) and you will expect to see her really angry. Tell her (henged as ANBU) that 'Jiraiya-sama' set up the posters as a wish by your Grandfather (sorry Konohamaru) to calm your drinking and gambling addiction. No doubt by this point she'll want to hurt you so tell her that the Super Pervert has a bottle of sake on hand in the hot springs and his right now flirting with a woman on the male side of the hot spring laughing secretly at her expense._

_After this happens get out of the way as fast as possible to set up the final stage of the prank._

_After a good 10 minutes you'll probably hear the sounds of screaming, punching, and basically Ero-sennin getting beaten within an inch of his life. To complete the prank I need you to have one BIG poster that will cover the lower five heads of the Hokage Monument. It should show Tsunade punching Ero-sennin with words at the bottom. For this to work I need you Moegi to take the picture that with a Jutsu I created will transfer the contents taken to the poster itself. (See bottom of scroll, but do it discretely away from prying eyes.)_

_The words that should be written for the picture are as follows. __**'Mean Granny Godzilla Tsunade VS The Super King Kong Pervert Jiraiya. $10 per entry.'**__ And do it in big letters so everyone can see it. Also the picture should be altered to a degree that Tsunade looks like a giant fire breathing lizard and Ero-sennin looks like a big hairy ape._

_After completing that head over to my house and lay low for a while. If anyone asks you where you where you were it was at my Estate learning from my father about water walking. He's a former prankster too so he'll back you up should the investigation team get suspicious._

_Well that's all I can do for now in terms of pranks, but I'll send you something down the line to be creative with later on your own. Remember I can't help you prank forever and you need to carry on the tradition when I give up doing something like this._

_Until I see you again your Leader,_

Kazama Uzumaki Naruto," said Konohamaru before showing the others the details of the mission with outlines and the fastest routes to get to key necessary places for the prank to work.

"When should we start?" said Moegi knowing that it would take some time to gather such materials without being considered suspicious.

"Given the significance of the prank it could take at least a week two at the most to finish and put into action. We should get started right away," said Udon, who got a nod from the other two before setting out on a prank that would be second if not tied for first to the desecration of the Hokage Monument.

(One Week Later)

It had been a solid week since the prank had been given to the Corps. started as they carried it out quietly in Naruto's name. The same could be said for the Speaker phone system had been installed into the Kazama Estate as it showed signs of being used by more then one person. Each girl put their own little mark on the device to signify that it was there's as a way to show the others how they loved Naruto.

By that time Haku had divided her time up looking at information she had been give on Sound and Rice Country (with Kimimaro's help later on), training, and talking with Naruto, who assured her that when he was able would take her on her date fitting his "Ice Goddess" as she was called by him in private.

Her blush nearly lasted 10 minutes after that making some of the others to raise eyebrows at just what exactly Naruto said to her to make her go that deep shade of red.

Hinata was doing the same in dividing her time up though when she wasn't training or talking with Naruto she continued to spend time as Tsunade's apprentice. Her first real assignment under the Slug Sannin was to examine Kimimaro's chest area during all of his follow up exams to see how far his lung destroying disease was gone. After informing her it was leaving him at a steady pace she gave her estimate that he would be 100 percent by the end of the month since the disease itself had almost left a lasting impression on the young albino.

Tsunade after hearing such information agreed with the Hyuuga girl and Hinata found she was very happy that her performance was dead on. The Sannin even praised Hinata that she even told the girl that she might one day take the title of Sannin herself one day.

Had Hinata not fainted she probably would have received even more praise for taking such compliments without doing what she did.

Several days later, Kakashi finally got out of the Hospital before he met up with Asuma, who told him the news of Rin's return to Kohona. Of course, Asuma would have told Kakashi sooner, but given the recent surgery it could have opened the stitches and made the former Sharingan Eye user lose his new normal eye.

(Inuzuka Clan House)

Kakashi has been nervous by this point as he hadn't seen Rin in so long and she no doubt heard all the stuff he had done, including what he had done to Naruto no less before their sensei came back from the dead. 'She's going to kick the crap out of me before this day is through,' thought Kakashi walking up to the door and knocking before one of the members of the clan opened to let him as he was expected.

The Son of the White Fang walked with his Inuzuka guide to see Rin wondering just _how_ he should handle this situation. That and wondering what possible way to escape death should things turn dicey for him when Rin wanted to make him feel pain.

Entering the newest room and passing the Inuzuka that was once in front of him, Kakashi came out of his thoughts realizing that he was now about to see Rin face to face. "It has been too long Kakashi. I see the surgery for getting a new eye to replace Obito's old one that he gave you went well," said Rin, as she was currently sitting down in a luscious chair meant for only the prestige members of a clan while sipping some tea.

"To think people see this a scar done by the surgery and not from one of our early years together eh Rin-chan," said Kakashi trying to sound calm as ever though deep down it was pointless to be that way with her.

"Don't Kakashi. I heard about what you did while I was gone and after when sensei died leaving his only son in the hands of ruthless villagers. Despite all your genius you could not see just how he looked so much like Arashi? How narrow minded could you have possibly been? And what's more is you used the Chidori on him once and taught it to one student who turned traitor," said Rin her anger clear in her voice as she stared at the man she once had a crush on.

"I know Rin. Everything just got out of hand after you left and then when sensei died I closed myself off from everything and everyone around me. When I looked at Sasuke I ignored the hatred in his heart I knew he possessed and trained him in hopes to make Obito proud that I took on an Uchiha to train using his eye. When I looked at Naruto all I saw was the very entity that held my source of my pain and bane of my existence. Deep down whenever I saw him I think I always knew he was Arashi's kid, but the side of me in pain didn't care about that. All I wanted was for the fox to suffer no matter what and in turn I betrayed my own sensei. For all my genius I was the one who was the idiot of our group Rin. Not Obito," said Kakashi looking down at the ground knowing that saying them hurt and knowing they were true hurt even more.

"I'm glad you see it that way because I was going to say the same thing to you had you not only with a lot more choice words before I had my dogs tear you apart," said Rin getting out of her chair and walking over to him looking him straight in the eyes as if to see if he really meant what he said.

He did.

"I guess if that's it then I'll go," said Kakashi with a sad look in his eyes before turning to leave only for Rin to grab his right arm to stop him.

Before Kakashi realized it Rin pulled his mask down and kissed him right on the lips with a great deal of passion only for it to end several minutes later with both gasping loudly for breath.

"I'm tired of you hiding behind that damn mask Kakashi. No more," said Rin kissing him again only Kakashi more prepared for it this time.

"Sooo...this means you forgive me?" said Kakashi breaking the kiss hopefully wondering if he was finally gaining favor from Kami.

If only he were that lucky.

Out of nowhere Rin kneed him in the groined making him collapse with her walking over and past him before turning back to face. "You are halfway there Kakashi. Get rid of all your porn books of and you will be forgiven," said Rin, walking out of the room while a heavily breathing Kakashi held his family jewels though slightly glad and shocked they were still (if just barely) intact.

'Okay...first thing I...I have to do when...I get back is...(ah damn Rin hit me hard) store away my Icha Icha Paradise books,' thought Kakashi knowing that she said get rid of the books, but just in case things turned south on him like he felt now he would need a good pick me up to ease the pain.

Kakashi using what little strength he had went poof to the Hospital to speak discreetly to one of the male doctors who handled these things with Jiraiya when he was caught by women or Tsunade. Everything felt intact downstairs, but he had to be 100 percent sure that his chances of being a dad didn't just go down by half.

(One Week Later-Demon World)

"How do you feel Naruto?" said Hiei watching his student slowly get out of his bed not wanting to hurt his body any more then he should.

The treatments Hiei had given him helped a great deal along with the hot spring muscle therapy he was getting. He now had less bandages on and could now walk with the use of a cane wit ha fox shaped head, but that was only temporarily seeing how the treatments were progressing quite well.

"Well aside from my body still being a pain in the ass I think I'm okay," said Naruto, as he gripped his cane and forced his body up from the bed.

"Don't be a smart-ass Naruto, at least you can walk again without any bandages and you have nearly all your multi-colored hair back," said Yusuke though in all honesty anything that got him away (such as this) from paperwork was fine by him.

"Sorry Yusuke-sama I'm just a little agitated since I've been away from the girls I love back in Kohona along with my other family members," said Naruto running a slightly shaky left hand through his fully restored hair.

"You must love all of them A LOT if you miss them that much that you want to head back tonight for your date with that Haku girl," said Yusuke shaking his head at the only guy who loved being around women when most guy's want some space to breathe after making such commitments.

"I already made up my mind and I've been cleared by Kurama and Hiei to head back for my date with Haku. It all has to be done in secret so none of the other girls know I have returned until I leave again so they don't try to stop me. If Hana, Ino, and/or Tayuya ever found out of my return during my date with Haku-chan I would never be able to leave," said Naruto knowing his date with Haku needed to be special and he had just the thing for it.

"It's a good thing Hiei and Kurama approved of this Naruto. In your condition Iruka can even kill you and he's at least a high Chuunin Level ninja," said Yusuke still not liking the boy going out on his date so soon.

"Are you saying that I'm too weak to go on this date or that someone may try to kill me while I'm on my date with Haku?" said Naruto wearing black baggy ninja pants before he reached for his red muscle shirt.

"Just be careful Naruto. That's all I'm asking," said Yusuke before turning his attention to the door as he heard footsteps just outside the room.

"I'm going to assume Slade is coming with you to see his mate later," said Kurama, who had now entered the room looking at Naruto putting on his shirt.

"Yeah. Kurenai, from what Hinata has told me has been getting agitated and is sweating more from what she's seen of her sensei," said Naruto smiling slightly while Slade with his mental link not far from the boy in the Hospital laughed at Naruto's words knowing what the boy spoke of.

'Maybe I shouldn't have influenced her mind to dream of me while I was gone,' thought Slade, as he remembered sending such influence through her when he last grabbed her butt cheek after their last night together.

Soon things were going to get interesting in Kohona again.

(Later that Night-Human World-Kohona)

Haku was completely surprised that a fox came to her with a message about her going on a date with Naruto tonight earlier that morning. She ran and went to Hinata knowing that the girl would help her since she already went on her date with Naruto.

Hinata knowing the ice user wanted to do something special for Naruto while keeping the others out of the loop (for obvious reasons) gladly offered her aid. Hinata knew this was Haku's time with Naruto as she had already had hers (despite the interruption) with him. They had spent the entire day getting her ready while keeping the other girls out of the loop, which considering the group, wasn't easy.

For this to work Haku asked Zabuza for help her with this before he left with Anko for Wave Country on a simple C-Ranked mission to get the money the old bridge builder Tazuna had finally gotten for them thanks to the bridge being built and the trading they had done to make their land strong again.

Of course for Zabuza to help he needed Anko too since it would work better that way in the terms of distraction he had planned.

Quite simply the girl's except Haku and Hinata were to train today while Haku, who had severely sprained her ankle (according to the Hinata) was to stay home. Hinata would be with Haku to help take care of her in order to help gain a lot more medical experience.

That was the lie anyway, but nonetheless it worked perfectly.

Soon after hours of preparation and looking her best for Naruto (with the help of Hinata), Haku rose from her seat to meet her love at the door before going to the top of the ever large Hokage Monument in her outfit. She was currently wearing a snow white kimono with a red fox and black dragon on the back. She had a black cloth around her waist tied in the back in a bow with all her curves showing along with both of her front and back assets. Haku had kept her hair long, but put it back in the way she had it when she had always been the fake Hunter Ninja when traveling with Zabuza.

"You look beautiful Haku," said Hinata putting on the final touch on Haku's hair making the ice mistress look like a women of pure royalty.

"Thank you Hinata not only for doing this for me, but to help in my date as well. I know how much Naruto-kun means to you because I feel the same way about him as you do," said Haku rising from her seat just before the door bell rang.

"That must be him now," said Hinata making Haku's heartbeat go faster by the minute before rushing (carefully) to the door using her ninja skills to avoid damaging either her hair or her dress.

When she got to the door stopped and checked her hair one last time before smoothing out her dress of the invisible wrinkles she believed it possessed. With her dress now ready and Hinata having placed a note outside Haku's room stating she was sleeping, Haku opened the door to find Naruto looking completely stunning to her.

Naruto was wearing his black baggy pants with the red muscle shirt that he had from the Hospital only he picked up a shadowy black leather coat that went down slightly passed the back of his knee. He was wearing his ninja headband tied around near his elbow with his hair in all his multicolored glory hanging around him like a mane of an alpha male. His eyes were now blue slits, his teeth had fangs coming slightly out of his lips, and his whisker marks were now showing in a thicker manner then before giving him a look made him a breed apart from others.

He was Kazama Uzumaki Naruto and right now...he was Haku's date for the evening.

"I see the great Ice Goddess of this Estate has granted me the honor of seeing her in all her beauty that can only be summarized in two words...breath taking," said Naruto before giving her a special bouquet of icy blue looking roses known as "Ice Flowers" straight from demon world.

"They are beautiful. Thank you Naruto-kun," said Haku taking hold of them before handing them to Hinata, who though they were lovely and went to put them in a vase in Haku's room.

Moments later they heard a faint thump in Hinata's room.

"Hinata fainted. I wonder why?" said Haku curiously knowing that sound from anywhere in the house since it happened more times then most.

"I never did get a chance to give her flowers on are date so when she headed to her room I gave her roses too. They were lavender colored and known as 'Angel Feathers' back in Demon World. I owed her that much," said Naruto knowing he had deprived Hinata to an extent on their last date and didn't want the poor shy Hyuuga girl to feel she got the short end of the stick on her date.

"You thought of everything," said Haku out the door with him noticing his cane and realized he was doing this for her despite his injuries.

"Yep. Dad and Kimimaro will hold down the Estate while I'm away. Hinata seeing how she fainted will be sound asleep on her bed due to her fainting spell, the girls are busy, in no small part to you I might add, and with my plan to keep Tsunade and Jiraiya distracted tonight, no one outside of Demon World knows I'm here with you," said Naruto now taking her hand with his left and giving it a kiss making Haku blush red after shade of red.

"Where shall we go now Naruto-kun?" said Haku wondering what he had in mind for their date.

"First, I want to take you to a very special spot I want you to see. Though in truth I am sure you've already seen it before, but NOT in which will take your breath away and then I want to take you some place you have NOT been to in order for me to sweep you right off your feet," said Naruto knowing just what he wanted to show the woman (among the many) that he loved just what he sees at night.

(Elsewhere-Streets of Kohona)

Tsunade was not having a good night. No not by a long shot. She had finished ALL of her paperwork early and wanted to get stone cold drunk. That wasn't so much to ask for since she was the Hokage and the Hokage as such has the right to drink his or in this case _herself_ to the limit of her abilities.

When she got the first bar she saw Tsunade was instantly denied by the bar tender before showing the signs he had put around that told him not to give her any sake.

Naturally the woman was pissed off.

After storming out of the bar she went to another one, then another one, and then finally to 2 more bars each denying her a drink of sake pointing to poster the other bars had.

Realizing that tonight wasn't her night to drink she turned to her greatest addiction that went beyond drinking.

Gambling.

Her luck in that department was just as poor if not worse off as she was denied in every gambling parlor in Kohona. It was bad enough Tsunade couldn't drink, but gamble too!

Tsunade was nearly ready to scream and tear down a few buildings at the one opportunity to get drunk and gamble to her hearts content only to find that she couldn't.

If Kami did have a sense of humor it was either cruel or unusually messed up fun all at her expense.

Within moments of her soon to be breakdown three masked ANBU came and carefully approached her as to not get hit and sent sailing into the Hokage Monument. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but we feel we need to tell you something about these posters that have come to our attention," said the "ANBU" with a Monkey mask on.

"Yes what is it," said Tsunade nearly wanting to tear something apart and the ANBU in front of her seemed a good choice right now.

Apparently your old teammate Jiraiya-sama put those posters up saying it was a request from the Third himself to beat you out of your habit. Right now he is currently in the hot spring male section with a bottle of sake and flirting heavily with another woman," said the second "ANBU" with a Robin mask on that was clearly female.

"WHAT? I want you three to remove those posters at once," said an angry Tsunade ready to bust Jiraiya skull into the hot spring floor...without the water to cushion the fall.

"I wish we could Hokage-sama, but we can't. You see we went to the Third during our questioning and though he did not authorize the use of the posters he doesn't want them taken down either. He said we should tell you and have you deal with Jiraiya-sama in your own way," said the third "ANBU" with an Owl mask on.

"My own way huh?" said Tsunade her anger turning into thinking anger as she tapped her chin with her finger before smiling devilishly.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said the ANBU with the monkey mask nearly shivering and almost dropping the henge of the true person behind the disguise.

"Tell the others that if they hear someone getting hurt in the hot springs it just Jiraiya for being a pervert," said Tsunade heading off to pound the so called "author" of Icha Icha Paradise into the next century.

"Phase III?" said the Owl masked "ANBU" turning to the leader of the trio that was the masked Monkey "ANBU".

"Oh yeah Phase III," said the Monkey masked "ANBU" before they headed off to the Hokage Monument to trigger the last part of their prank.

(Meanwhile...On Top of the Hokage Monument)

"Naruto-kun why are on top of the Hokage Monument?" said a blind folded Haku as she knew full well where she was do to the slightly cold wind that could only be achieved on top of the Monument heads if your were looking at it during the day.

"Because I want to show you how I see Kohona and what better time then at night when it's filled with so much life," said Naruto removing the blind fold he had made her wear halfway through their trip up the trail leading to it.

What Haku saw made her gasp as she saw what Naruto was talking about as she looked at Kohona as it shined through the night. The stars were in the air burning much brighter in the night sky then they did down below while lights and sounds of life that were within the Hidden Village of the Leaf showed how it was like a rare crystal jewel. Something so rare that just looking at it was almost a sin.

Almost.

"It's beautiful. I can see why this spot is precious to you," said Haku snuggling closer to her love while pressing her assets closer to him and devouring his arm in them making Naruto blush at such contact.

"What is even more precious and more beautiful right now is you Haku, my Ice Goddess from the Heavens," said Naruto looking at her seeing her blush a red only Hinata could match and nearly fainting in the process.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," said Haku kissing him on the lips moaning with him as their lips touched and their tongues met each other to further make the moment one of pure bliss.

"If you thought that was great I have one more thing for us to do to make this date perfect for the both of us," said Naruto slowly guiding her back into the tree line to a lake he had seen when he was younger.

"As always only you can take perfection to a whole new level," said Haku nuzzling into his shoulder kissing his neck every two seconds making the boy purr slightly at her sweet actions.

By the time they had left the top of the Hokage Monument 3 kids wearing goggles soon appeared not long after to put the final part of their plan into action. Even now as they got into position they could hear the sounds of Tsunade wailing on him calling him a, "selfish pervert, who shouldn't mess with a woman's need for gambling and drinking" hearing the breaking several parts of his bones in both his arms, legs, and any other parts of his body she could hit.

"You got the picture Moegi?" said Konohamaru looking at his female prank partner.

"Yep here it is," said Moegi handing the picture to her friend, who with Udon examined it for a few seconds to se if it was good.

"Let's get to work you guys. According to the scroll we each have to do the seals at the exact same time in perfect unison before channeling chakra into our hands creating a bridge for the contents of the picture to enter the large poster," said Udon looking over the scroll one more time to get the prank done correctly.

"Let's do it," said Konohamaru ignoring the raging fury he was hearing of Tsunade as she continued her assault on Jiraiya.

The poor said Toad Sannin receiving the beating was begging for his life and how he did not understand half of what she was talking about.

This of course only fuel Tsunade's infuriation even more thinking that he was lying out his Super Perverted ass.

By the time they both realized they had been deceived it was too late and the final part of the prank created by Kazama Uzumaki Naruto and put into motion by the Konohamaru Corps. it was already too late.

The final part of the trap had been sprung with Tsunade and Jiraiya being caught in it.

"Kazama Secret Prank Art: Embarrassing Picture Transfer Jutsu!" said the Konohamaru Corps. at the same time going through the hand signs of "dog", "bird", "ox", "rat", and "toad" just before landing on last one, which just happened to be the hand sign for "fox".

Soon the prank had been activated for all (except two) to see throughout the village as the large poster rolled down showing an angry lizard looking, fire breathing, and one angry as hell Tsunade. It showed her beating the holy hell out of a cowering Jiraiya, who had ape like hair all over his body with an apish face to match trying to lessen his inflicted pain by reading from his own book and writing idea's for a new one.

When people saw this they did what anyone would do when seeing such a thing.

They laughed.

Upon hearing the laughter Tsunade and (a barely conscious) Jiraiya saw the poster from their position and realized they had been prank upon and good.

5 names came to mind though 1 was out in Demon World so he was immediately ruled out giving them just 4 names, but 1 of the 4 had given up his prankster ways long ago leaving just _**3**_simple kids.

3 Kids who were taught the ways of prankster by the Prince of Pranksters.

"KONOHAMARU, MOEGI, AND UDON WHEN I FIND YOU LITTLE BASTARDS I AM GOING TO DESTORY YOU THREE FOR THIS HUMILATION!" yelled a very pissed off Tsunade, which was heard throughout the Leaf into Wave and Spring Country.

"Crap we've been discovered. Head to the Kazama Estate!" said Konohamaru in a very panic filled voice before using a small Fire Jutsu to destroy the mission scroll to prevent incrimination should they be caught and searched before all 3 members of the infamous Konohamaru Corps. took off running for their very lives...yet again.

(With Naruto and Haku)

While the prankster trio put the finishing touches on the prank before springing it full Naruto had led Haku to a quite well preserved Lake he had found when he was 4 years.

Some villagers had pursued him there only to lose him and give up the search not even realizing, that hiding in a tree above his pursuers at the time, Naruto was flipping them off.

It was something he had learned from Anko two days prior when she came out drunk one night after bumping into some guy and kicking him between the legs when she thought he had grabbed her ass.

She never expected it to be the constantly hated 4 year old demon container...even if it was accidental and innocent.

Shame the guy who lost his right nut couldn't say the same thing that night.

"What do you think?" said Naruto showing her the lake as the moon and stars brought out the shining light that made it all the magical.

"Once more you show me a place I think is a sight to behold, yet I think there is more to this then your telling me," said Haku admiring the lake before looking at Naruto with an inquisitive eye.

"Looking underneath the underneath Haku? Well I guess its better then when you did that when you slept in my room that one time with Hinata," said Naruto making her blush and forced her to quickly cover her nose to prevent a nosebleed from happening and staining her dress.

So what if she did that and got a small yet noticeable eyeful of what lay beneath Naruto's boxers? She was curious as was Hinata and it wasn't like she was going to have her way with her love just mere moments before he woke up.

Though Hinata's lustful look at that moment when she saw what Haku did clearly proved one thing...women, just like men, can be perverts too.

Women just have better ways of not showing it though hypocritical it may be.

"As a ninja it is my job to be observant all the time even when I don't have to be. Still what you have in mind for this part of the date is still a mystery," said Haku as she was slightly hoping that Naruto would kiss and make out with her all night though she had a feeling there would be more to this place then just that.

"Tell me Haku...have you ever skated on ice before?" said Naruto looking at her with a semi-mischievous smile while at the same time was serious.

"You mean ice skating? I have heard about it in passing when I was a little girl growing up, but I have never experienced it myself," said Haku before what Naruto had in mind was sunk into her head like food in an Akimichi's stomach.

"Watch. 'Demonic Art: Frozen Hell Jutsu!'" said Naruto using his left hand that he freed from Haku he did several one handed signs before stopping on a symbol Haku never saw before.

It was the mark of the bear. The polar bear to be more accurate.

After channeling some chakra from his body forward using the last seal he made to send it out the lake turned completely into a thick sheet of ice. To Haku it seemed that the ice was shining with a supernatural color to it despite the fact this was a demonic Jutsu.

It wasn't until she heard a soft "thunk" sound did she turn to see Naruto put his cane by a nearby tree trunk.

"Naruto-kun you need...," said Haku rushing over to him only to be stopped by Naruto putting a finger to her lips before smiling.

"Thanks to all the treatments I undertook in Demon World up until now I can practically walk around normally without my cane for a good 15 minutes. For this date I want to spend that time ice skating with you as I planned," said Naruto taking her hand once more to guide her to the ice.

"But shouldn't we wear ice skates for this?" said Haku as she followed Naruto's lead.

"Normally yes, but in this case all you need for what I have in mind is just your sandal wearing feet, chakra control, and good old fashion balance," said Naruto channeling chakra to his feet in a manner similar to water walking, but done in a way that it doesn't cut into the ice, but allows one to simply glide on the icy surface.

"Okay Naruto-kun. I'll just follow your lead then since you know what to do here," said Haku though she knew she would secretly have to keep her mind sharp should something possibly happen to him and make him lose his footing.

"Here we go," said Naruto in a deep husky voice that nearly made Haku collapse in his hold then and there as he took her onto the ice.

Haku found herself amazed at Naruto's chakra control as he guided her form along the ice as she had put a light amount of chakra into her feet to her sandals. They started off slow enough to allow each of the other to get a good feel of the ice though Naruto was by far better since he had been practicing a week in advance for this very moment using the ever so helpful "Shadow Clone Jutsu" while he rested in the hospital.

Just because he was temporarily crippled didn't mean his clones had to be.

Soon they both moved in unison of the other in a dance like grace that was just a fluent as water and smooth as the ice they were "skating" on. They bowed, arched, and even spun in multiple circle types for what seemed like an eternity to both of them.

Sadly though time makes fools of us all...even them.

Naruto could sense his body was starting to become strained and he realized (though he didn't show it) that his time without his cane for support was drawing to a close.

It didn't help they were in the middle of the lake.

Wanting to end this moment perfectly and still have time to spare, Naruto pulled Haku close to him as they were spinning around (at the moment) in a circle, before making a quick turn into a smaller circle, stopped sharply, looked into his loves surprised eyes, and then dipped Haku back before landing one of the most passionate kisses the girl had ever felt.

"Wow," said Haku, as they broke the kiss after a full minute looking at Naruto's eyes as he looked into hers with a warm smile.

Wow was right.

"Expect nothing less from me Haku-chan," said Naruto setting her back to standing up right position before his eyes showed he was now slightly in pain.

"Your time without your cane is almost up!" said Haku worriedly and now mortified that she had endangered her loves health to make her happy.

"I still have a good 2 minutes left Haku don't worry," said Naruto seeing her worried face before kissing her cheek and then gliding with her to solid ground where is cane rested.

(Yuhi Kurenai's Residents-At the Moment)

"Up for another round?" said Slade holding his love that was Yuhi Kurenai close while giving her butt a playful yet soothing massage that made the Genjutsu Mistress moan with desire and one of pain as her body though wanting was very much sore.

"No more Slade-kun. I'm all tired out. I'm only human remember," said Kurenai in a tired voice as she was snuggling up against the muscled chest of her lover completely exhausted from what seemed to be endless love making.

'Sad, but true. However, fear not my little Kure-chan as I know what plagues your all so worried mind on certain nights and such things can be changed later on,' thought Slade massaging her hair and kissing her forehead.

There was a way to fix this problem, but first the Demon Lord would need to do some much need research and checking of information before even trying to proceed with his idea.

Then if his plan did succeed he would need Kurenai's permission to go through with it so they could be together, but in his heart he knew she would agree.

He hoped anyway. Especially with _**him**_ now in the picture.

Throwing those thoughts into the back of his mind at the moment he kissed Kurenai one more time as she slept before detaching himself from her naked form. She whimpered at first due to the lack of his warmth, but stopped when he put the sheets (which had been thrown aside) over her.

He knew she would hate him in the morning, but he couldn't stay.

'Not when there is so much that I have to do. Right...Naruto?' thought Slade now dressed in his usual attire looking at Kurenai's form one final time before leaving quietly out the door.

(Kazama Estate Grounds-15 Minutes Later)

"I had a wonderful time tonight Naruto-kun. It's a shame you have to leave for Demon World again," said Haku slightly saddened her love couldn't stay longer.

"I know Haku-chan. However, I need to return for more of my physical treatments to get my body restored and to train to become stronger. Don't worry my Ice Goddess I'll come and stop by from time to time," said Naruto kissing her one more time before bowing in a graceful manner despite his physical pain.

"Promise?" said Haku knowing that if he were to make such a promise she would have no worries left.

"I promise you Haku-chan that no force of natural and no act of Kami will stop me from returning to you, Hinata-chan, Hana, Kin, Ino, and all the others here in the Estate," said Naruto his voice sounding serious knowing that if one didn't take promises seriously then what was the point of making them.

"Thank you," said Haku kissing him for a good long 2 minutes before both of them broke free from their connection and Naruto backed up several feet.

He would have gone further had Slade not appeared behind him in his usual calm form that everyone had always seen him use.

"Time to go my boy," said Slade going through the seals creating the portal before both he and Naruto stepped through it with it closing seconds later.

Haku stood there looking at that spot for a good 5 minutes more before stepping inside quietly into the Kazama Estate. When she entered however, she was met with the sight of the other girls (except Hinata) looking at her with crossed arms and tapping feet.

Kazama Arashi was currently talking to an angry looking Tsunade, who was glaring at the cowering (behind Arashi) Konohamaru Corps. as they denied humiliating her in almost every sense of the word.

Even if there was no REAL proof they had done it and added to the fact that Arashi gave them all an alibi needed to get them off the hook, they were still the number one suspects in this "travesty" as the enraged Hokage had put it.

Jiraiya would have been there too, but he was in intensive care healing having been ever so roughly dragged there by the Slug Sannin before slamming him in front of a slightly pale looking Shizune saying that he was now "her problem" before storming off to the Kazama Estate.

The noise she had made when talking to Arashi caused the girls (who were all trying to sleep) to get quite upset.

"Severely sprained ankle huh?" said Ino looking at Haku menacingly tapping her foot while Hana cracked her knuckles and Tayuya being restrained by Kin who whispered something like "those who give good beatings are those who wait" to the angry red head.

Temari just held her Iron Fan like a blunt object tapping it against her left hand with a heavy scowl on her face.

"Oh crap," said Haku wondering slightly if Hinata had escaped their wrath.

Fortunately, the girls did not suspect Hinata seeing how she was so far into her faint spell that they assumed Haku said something regarding Naruto to make the Hyuuga girl faint.

'Curse Hinata's shy looking nature,' thought Haku knowing this was going to be a long night, day, and everything else in-between.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter ended. Man it feels good to get that done. I've been trying to figure out how to do this properly. Hopefully this was nice little breather from all the seriousness of my usual chapters. It needed that little "kick" to make things seem lively and that not all things in my story are all like the show "24". I also want to (while I can still remember) mention something I saw when looking through some of the story's (you know who you are) I've seen lately for Naruto. They are becoming very violent in terms of his youth when he gets beaten up by villagers and ninja. It's a little...disturbing to read and even though I leave after reading it I can still picture it in my head and knowing that those assholes that do this to him don't get punished in any way for it. What I'm saying is that the writing's not bad it's just that it could be less...(what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah!) harsh. If he gets beat up let the Kyuubi take over and do some ass kicking or have people that care for Naruto save him. From what I've read it seems you like the fact that Naruto gets the living shit kicked out of him over and over again.

Also most people when they write their fics make Naruto appear to be an idiot and while that what may APPEAR in most cases of the Anime and Manga (he should be stronger) he's actually quite a genius. Though I think Tsunade is stunting his development by being overly protective and Jiraiya doing more peeping then training Naruto like he should. I like Naruto kicking ass and taking names type fics like "Till Eternity End" by _**The-Silent-Muse**_ and if you haven't read it then please I IMPLORE you to read that story. I know I already said this some time ago, but I just want to restate my point. IT IS AWESOME!

On a more serious note I need some advice for Naruto's date with Hana and with Tayuya (though I figured he would perform some high impact song for her). I was thinking of the song "Mitternacht" by Ramninstein(sp) though I need to look up the lyrics and stuff for that. Any and all suggestions please give as I need them so I can continue onto the next chapter. Plus for some of you who reviewed I can't put in anymore crossovers since it would make things very complicated. You know how many webs I've weaved in this story to make it as it is now. I don't have the room to add more and if I did it would really screw things up for me, you, and my evil cousin. (LOL!) Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38-Of Dogs and Music

Haku found herself in quite the predicament with the other girls of Naruto's harem and boy what a predicament it was. Her only hope of survival was not around and the other potential hopeful was receiving quite the talking to from Tsunade.

At the moment the current Hokage, who would want nothing more then to hang the three mini-pranksters in training that were Naruto's disciples for making her more embarrassed then when she had lost to Jiraiya at strip poker that one drunken night many years ago.

She still needed to figure out where Jiraiya had hid all those pictures of that moment when it was over.

"Okay start talking?" said Ino hoping that Haku would understand that as a girl coming from a clan of mental Jutsu users resisting was futile.

"We know it was Naruto you were out with I can smell him on you. Also can I have your clothes when you're done?" said Hana making everyone face plant on the ground before looking at the blushing girl.

"Okay someone put the bitch in heat outside while we get some straight answers," said Tayuya, who got hit in the head by the dog user for such a statement.

"What is there to answer what you already know?" said Zabuza walking down the steps having entered through the window of his room so he could watch the situation unfold and wonder if the chance as a Missing Ninja was still optional for him.

"You knew?" said Temari not liking the situation as they were kept out of the loop of this date and wondering WHY Naruto was not around at the moment.

"Of course. How else all of us involved able to get you distracted away from Naruto and Haku's date?" said Anko walking down the steps and standing next to Zabuza.

"Eeew! You two weren't screwing each other up there just now were you?" said Tayuya earning her being strangled by Anko's snakes while the said woman was blushing and Zabuza was actually thinking about the two of them getting together.

'I could get in a relationship with her, but what about Tsunami back in Wave? I do kind of like her and her son has grown a spine from living under harsh conditions. Maybe if I play this right I could...ah who am I kidding that will never work,' thought Zabuza as the thought of getting two women rather then one to be with him seemed impossible, but not improbable.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you all as I know you love Naruto deeply. However, I ask you this simple question. If you discovered that or had been informed of his return and our date, would you have no doubt spied or sabotaged it form making it special?" said Haku as her face turned red at the end remembering how romantic AND special it had been.

By this point the group had looked slightly guilty as that was exactly what they would have done since they still had that jealous mean streak in them that all women have when they don't want to share a man.

Though it was kind of hard for Tayuya to feel guilty at the moment while being strangled by Anko's snakes.

"I suppose you were also involved in that little plan as well?" said Tsunade having her rage at the moment die down if only for the moment.

"A little, but not too much," said Arashi looking at her before looking at the Corps. that were sneaking out of the room.

"And where do you three think you're going?" said Tsunade with her shadow towering above the scared trio.

"Home?" said Konohamaru hopefully and hoping his title as the Third's Grandson would actually be useful in saving him this time.

Then again Tsunade was currently the Fifth Hokage so that may cause a problem for him.

"Really? I was thinking along the lines of...THE HOSPITAL!" said Tsunade as she was now getting ready to pound the trio into paste.

"AH! IT'S THE RETURN OF THE OLD HAG GODZILLA!" yelled the Corps. as they ran for their lives making almost everyone in the room burst into laughter.

Almost.

After hearing the Konohamaru Corps. yell Tsunade was so angry she had steam coming out of her ears as she gave chase after three pranksters.

Guilty or innocent Tsunade vowed to make those three pay.

"Its times like this I'm glad to be alive again," said Arashi wiping away a tear from his fit of laughter.

"Yeah you took those words out of my mouth. Well I'm out of here. See you tomorrow Zabuza-_kun_," said Anko blowing the man a kiss making the man blush under his white bandages.

'Okay maybe such chances aren't that far off after all,' thought Zabuza wondering just how this was going to work with him or against him.

"Yeah it is getting late. We should get to bed since we need the strength to hurt Haku tomorrow," said Temari glaring slightly though playfully at the worried girl.

"Just so were clear when Naruto comes back again I get the next date as we all agreed," said Hana walking up the stairs though wincing slightly from pushing herself too hard for today's training.

"Yeah yeah don't get your bitch of a tail in a knot," said Tayuya only to get a growl from Hana before the dog user bit her arm.

"AHHHH! THE BITCH IS BITING ME! THE BITCH IS BITING ME! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" yelled Tayuya from the top of the step making everyone sweat drop at the two girl's antics.

"Should we be worried?" said Haku looking at the steps.

"No," said the other girls in unison.

"Okay the rest of you get to bed you can berate Haku later for details on her date with Naruto later," said Zabuza earning him a glare from Haku as she wanted them to forget about doing that while the man just chuckled.

(Four Months Later)

Time had passed since Naruto's date with Haku and the girls grilling her for information the very next morning with her barely awake. The way that Haku had described the date made all the girls squeal with delight wondering what their dates were going to be like.

They were even more shocked to learn Naruto could walk without his cane for a good 15 minutes before he needed it for the remainder of the night.

It was agreed upon by the girls (and witnessed by one Kazama Arashi) that all up and coming future dates would no longer be kept secret from each other. However, in return they all had to promise to neither spy nor sabotage the other girl's date that they were on with Naruto.

They all agreed and told Naruto as a unison surprising him slightly, but glad they agreed to such a promise nonetheless. It made him happy that the girls could finally get together and act as a real family without trying to fight for his attention.

He told Hana he would have his date with her in a few days and that he had a surprise for her that would make her happy since it came from Demon World.

He also shocked Kin telling her that she would be joining Tayuya on his date with her since what he had in mind would be perfect for both former Sound Ninja's.

Of course Tayuya was going to oppose this with every known curse word she could think of and make some up at the same time, but was stopped by Kin using one of her needles to hit the girl's bodily pressure point that controlled the volume of her voice making her mute.

This didn't sit well with the potty mouth of the group turned mute and chased after the dark haired ninja out of the room and all around the Kazama Estate.

"I take it from the sound of the chase Tayuya doesn't like my decision," said Naruto, as it was more of a statement then a question.

"Considering she's temporarily mute thanks to Kin learning about pressure points from Haku during her training sessions this is the minimum quiet you can get," said Hana before hearing several things go "SMASH" in the house.

"You were saying?" said Naruto through the speaker phone before sighing at Tayuya's violent behavior that was compensating for her lack of voice behind her foul mouth.

"I'll stop them," said Haku leaving the group for 5 seconds before the sound of two bodies dropped somewhere in the house.

"She got them," said Ino seeing the Haku returning with the two slumping them down in a nearby couch.

"That's good. I would rather they and the house stay in one piece while I'm away before I return," said Naruto hoping that considering what he said the Estate may not last week.

"You should see Sasame and Sakura fight. If it wasn't for Tsunade's strength training Sasame would beat her hands down,' said Temari seeing one of their "fights" over her poor brother Gaara though he seemed to be fine with it as long as neither killed the other.

Though that line seemed to be stretched thin as it was.

During the time that came and went, Kimimaro had told Tsunade along with Haku about the Fuma Clan that Orochimaru originally promised power in order to restore their clan to the greatness they once held IF, he used a few of them for his experiments.

Those that joined the late Sannin had never returned or had been twisted into something else that was more dead then alive. Those that opposed had left the ones that supported Orochimaru and hid within Rice Country to find a way to take their territory and clan back.

This was further supported by Jiraiya's spy network telling of the Fuma Clan trying to keep the small foothold they were starting to get before Danzo showed up with his fellow Root ANBU and took over the place with Homura and Koharu.

Tsunade, realizing she could help the Leaf benefit in helping the Fuma Clan and cripple Sound Village. She sent Gaara, Sakura, and Kimimaro along with Asuma to try and bring the anti-Sound part of the Fuma Clan over to the Leaf to start anew in order to fight its new Sound rulers.

It took some doing and near death situations involving betrayals, booby traps, and the certain pieces of information that revealed a whole bunch of crazy shit, but the mission was overall...a success.

It ended with Gaara now having another girl who wanted to be more then just a friend and it didn't sit well with Sakura.

Apparently the deal for the Fuma Clan to head to Kohona was sealed with Sasame, who was part of the clan itself to get married to Gaara later on and become its new Clan Head in the process.

Originally Sasame hated Gaara for first accidentally coping a feel of her breast with an arm made of sand even though he didn't realize she was girl due to all the heavy clothing she wore at the time. Sasame's hatred for him reached it peek later on after her attempt at betraying them to try and help save her cousin, named Arashi, who was slowly dying after fighting Gaara while under the disguise of Kabuto.

Danzo had been continuing the late Snake Sannin's experiment and turned Sasame's poor cousin into a crude human puppet to be used by the _loyal _Fuma Clan members.

Sasame tried to help her cousin as best she could unfortunately, due to some if not all of Arashi's bodily alterations by Orochimaru early on, it made him a puppet in name as well and Arashi had told them with Danzo in control as the puppeteer his strings could either be cut by Gaara or by new Kage of Sound.

When Sasame couldn't make the choice Gaara had to for her and while Sasame tried to stop the sand user from doing it Arashi told her it was all right.

He simply smiled and said he loved her and to take care before Gaara covered the man's face and quickly ended the tortured soul's life.

Seeing this from his own glowing crystal ball, Danzo smiled slightly as he wanted to see just how such a new and promising experiment would fight for him. If what the former Root Leader turned Kage of Sound saw in the late Orochimaru's work that he had only beginning to run would test out on the Leaf group met his expectations he could teach it to several of his groups of his Root ANBU to use against Kohona.

The fact that Arashi had looked like Kabuto before turning back before dying was as they say, irreverent to Danzo so long as the body that was Fuma Clan ninja Arashi served his purpose.

Now back in Kohona within less then a month later Gaara was currently residing in the Fuma Clan's new home as the new Clan Head...much to Sakura's displeasure.

Fortunately, an opportunity presented itself to Gaara allowing him (much to Kankuro's displeasure) to have both Sakura AND Sasame without the potential bloodbath.

Upon one of Gaara's physicals by Tsunade it was determined that even without Shukaku (Terra) sealed inside of him, the young boy from Suna had the bloodline limit to call his own.

The bloodline limit known as "Iron Sand" that ran in him had actually originated from the One-Tailed Demon Lord many centuries ago during a visit from Demon World to Human one of her more psychotic mating seasons.

It was a very rare bloodline in Suna to possess since it only popped up every few decades and the like due to the instability of the demonic chakra that it came from.

However, with Terra having been sealed inside of him at the time with an incomplete seal it had in actuality evolved the bloodline within Gaara to be permanently active and would also past down such power from the bloodline limit into his descendents.

Needless to say like Naruto, Gaara had become prime beef in terms of women looking for that special guy.

Though for now Gaara was content with being with Sasame and Sakura.

Gaara wasn't the only one either, as Zabuza had returned with Anko along with Tsunami and Inari in tow. The family members from a now prosperous Wave Country wanted to see Kohona and what it was like for their heroes that saved them from Gato.

Tsunami however, had other reason that she talked over with her father, who after a large unanimous decision, made him the Mayor of Wave Country, wanted her and Zabuza to be together.

The woman from Wave was slightly terrified of Anko since the purple haired woman was a ninja and also seemed to like Zabuza just as much a she did. However, after a great deal of talking (and swearing with Inari learning some new words), the two women decided to share Zabuza and help create the "Branch" part of the Kazama/Uzumaki Clan.

As for Inari he came along wanting to become a ninja as well seeing how his hero could become one then so could he.

Interesting thing about history though is that it tends to repeat itself in very unusual ways.

In this case it involved the Hyuuga Clan, Inari, and one Hyuuga Hanabi.

Originally with the Hyuuga Elder's gone (AKA eliminated) and Hiashi now back in full control of the Hyuuga Clan once more, he dictated clan policy to help make the Hyuuga bloodline stronger for future generations to grow on.

Hiashi declared that the original seal that was used on the Branch Family would also be put on the Main Family, just without the "Servitude Seal". In addition, the Branch Family would have the "Servitude Seal" part removed to make them feel more like family then mere servants to the Main House.

By doing this the Branch Family would no longer have to act as degraded servants to the Main House. This also gave security to the Main House in regards to leaving the Hyuuga Compound without the sheer fear of losing their eyes should they die in battle against an enemy like Cloud ever again.

It was this event that the repeat begins.

(Flashback-2 Weeks ago)

One day Inari was walking around Kohona getting involved in the day to day life of his new home away from home when he turned a corner and bumped into someone his age.

"Watch where you are going!" said the female voice while Inari shook his head trying to figure out who or what hit him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you when I turned the corner," said Inari getting up and helping the person (he found out was a girl) up from the ground.

"Well watch it next time," said Hanabi not in the best of moods ever since she had found her way of living in the Hyuuga Compound being much different then what it used to be.

"Hey you're a Hyuuga right?" said Inari looking at Hanabi and after seeing her eyes saw what family she was related to.

"Yes I am. Why do you want to know?" said Hanabi curiously taking a small moment to look at the boy, whom she mentally deduced was a commoner compared to her and the Hyuuga Clan of old.

Key word being old.

"Oh I remember an older girl like you visiting Wave Country with Naruto-ni-chan named Hinata who had the exact same eyes as you," said Inari finding that her eyes were kind of weird though he felt he shouldn't judge the girl by her looks or appearance, but rather the girls personality.

"Please. That sister of mine was weak. Why that Kazama-teme would want to be with such a weak Hyuuga is beyond me," said Hanabi frowning, as she looked back on all that had happened in her life that involved those two.

'The verdict: A total snob,' thought Inari having heard about the Hyuuga Clan and how they acted snobbish around others before Naruto help change things for the better.

Apparently this girl missed the memo or the emotional upgrade the rest of the clan was getting.

"If she's so weak then how come she's a Chuunin?" said Inari having met the girl earlier at the Kazama Estate with her wearing the Chuunin ranked vest after passing Tsunade's new Assessment Exam to determine a ninja skills outside the more...glorified version that everyone was used to.

"Because she's with that Kazama boy she loves so much. Had she been with anyone else then we wouldn't be having this discussion," said Hanabi outright not caring about the angry looking kids face.

"YOU SHUT UP! THOSE TWO HELP MAKE A DIFFERENCE BACK HOME. IF IT WASN'T FOR NARUTO-NI-CHAN MY GRANDFATHER WOULD NOT BE ALIVE AND THE PEOPLE OF WAVE COUNTRY WOULD STILL BE DYING. SO SHUT YOUR FACE OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU HYUUGA BRAT!" yelled Inari not going to take such insults from anyone even if it was from a girl or the Hyuuga Heiress (though he doesn't know) for that matter.

Hanabi was shocked by Inari's yell and was about to give him a piece of her Gentle Fist to his face when Haku came up behind the Inari to greet the two. "What's with all the yelling Inari-san?" said Haku in civilian clothing looking at the two kids before her.

"This Hyuuga snob is insulting both Hinata and Naruto-ni-chan," said Inari pointing an accusing finger at Hanabi, who glared at the boy.

"I am the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan you fool. You will treat me with respect or else," said Hanabi ready to activate her Byakugan and easily intimidate this simple out of town commoner.

"Or else what? I don't care if you were related to a Hokage. Your little title as Hyuuga Heiress is utterly meaningless unless you can back it up with hard work and dedication," said Inari not backing down from this girl regardless of who she was or what political strength she may wield in Kohona.

Fortunately, (for the both of them) before things could get nasty Haku created a thick Ice Mirror to keep the two at bay. "Hanabi! Inari! Both of you stop it right now. Hanabi is right Inari you should treat her with respect," said Haku seeing Inari's shocked face while the young Hyuuga girl smiled triumphantly on her side though the boy couldn't see it.

"Told you Inari-baka," said Hanabi with her head tilted upward as if anything he said was mute all together.

"Stop it Hanabi-san. Inari is also right since titles are meaningless unless you work hard and are strong enough to live up to them. All they really do is make you target for your enemies and if you are not careful...," said Haku leaving Hanabi to use her intellectual mind to figure it out what such defenselessness could spell for her or for the Hyuuga Clan.

"So in a way we are...both right?" said Inari slightly confused as was Hanabi, who looked at the ice user curiously.

"Correct. In fact one might say you two complete each other," said Haku giggling at the hidden meaning though Hanabi caught it seconds later while Inari was slightly confused by the older girls giggle fit.

It was still a good thing that the ice mirror was up or Inari would have seen one Hyuuga Hanabi blushing in a similar manner to her older sister did when she was with Naruto.

Seeing Inari still didn't understand, Haku decided to show what she meant and removed the ice mirror blocking the two revealing Hanabi's blush for the boy to see.

Only then did Inari understand what Haku meant and blushed too.

"Well this is certainly interesting. It seems history is repeating itself yet again in the ways of love," said Haku giggling again making both Inari and Hanabi to blush even redder.

"Come on you expect me to believe I would like someone who acts like a snob when they don't know the meaning of the word hard work. I've heard about her clan from several of the other villagers before Naruto-ni-chan helped them. How they were always thinking that they were better then everyone and how they think they are superior to everyone due to their eyes. I'd rather kiss a toad then be with a Hyuuga snob like her!" said Inari nearly shouting while pointing to Hanabi.

When Inari finished however, for some reason what he had said hurt Hanabi deep in her heart though for some reason she couldn't pinpoint why it did. Trained as she was by her father, Hanabi was not accustom to emotional pain like this since she felt that the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan should be beyond such things in life to prove they are strong.

And yet...why did this hurt so much as the echo of his voice went through her head.

Her body it seemed was reacting quicker then her mind was in this case as her eyes filled up with tears and before she could rationalize anything she started running away crying and looking for someplace to hide.

Haku sighed when she saw this and cast a disappointed look at Inari, who to the boy's credit felt partially guilty for what he just said. "I think you better go after Hanabi-san and find her Inari-san. I don't think Naruto much less Hinata would like to see the girl sad after what you just said," said Haku looking at the boy's face simply nod before heading off to find the girl.

When the boy was out of sight Haku walked away though a small smile was on her face feeling that her plan though slightly rocky somewhere in the middle had worked. 'Indeed history does tend to repeat itself from time to time,' thought Haku heading home to the Kazama Estate to talk to Temari since it was nice to occasionally talk to a girl her own age.

Hanabi found an abandoned corner of an alley and simply sat down and cried while she mentally berated herself for it as she considered such a thing a weakness to her and the Hyuuga Clan.

So why couldn't she stop.

"Hey Hanabi-san where are you?" said Inari not far from her position.

'Just great! Its bad enough I'm crying, but now that kid is going to rub it in my face and tell everyone how weak I am,' thought Hanabi hoping the boy that just insulted her only a few minute ago would pass her and leave her alone.

Such hopes were not meant to be.

"There you are Hanabi-san," said Inari finding her in the alley crying her eyes out and giving off sniffles here and there.

"Go away! Go kiss that toad you were talking about just now and leave me alone," said Hanabi hoping once more he would leave her alone.

"Look Hanabi-san I didn't come here to pick on you for what I said. I came here to try and apologize," said Inari feeling guiltier over what he said since he kind of thought that despite the girl's snobbish view of things, she did look beautiful.

"R-Really?" said Hanabi shocked that someone who had insulted her clan one moment would _willingly_ apologize.

She silently wondered if the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were running around.

Fortunately, they had decided to extend their vacation for another hundred or so years.

"Yes. I am sorry for what I said, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. Back home in Wave Country before Naruto and his team came along we were all poor. People had little to no food because Gato was strangling our country dry and we had to take what we got. You on the other hand have had everything prepared for you by your servants in your mansion, who wait on you hand and foot. Sure you've train to be the Hyuuga Clan's Heiress, but you've never seen the outside world. You have never seen just what it would be like to be on the opposite side of where you are now in life," said Inari just the painful image of his surrogate father flashed in his head right at spot were he died.

Hanabi realized the boy from Wave Country was right. She didn't know how bad others had it outside of her clan home. Where she received food of the highest quality, kids that were younger then even her were digging through trash cans or slowly starving to death. While she received fine clothes made from highly skilled tailors there were people with rags that were itchy or put together from the material around them.

'He's right. I have been a complete snob,' thought Hanabi knowing that this was quite a revelation for her and knew that this person in front of her could help her and others in her clan still loyal to the old ways to see Inari's way of thinking.

"I want to start over with you Hanabi-san. Will you be my friend?" said Inari holding out his hand for her to take.

Hanabi was surprised by his gesture, but took it nonetheless. 'Rough hands, but gentle all the same,' thought Hanabi before she realized what was happening her face turned a nice shade of red.

What was it her father said about hands reflecting a person's life? _'Rough hands are the hands of someone who has had a harsh life, but works hard to survive. Rough hands are the hands that know how to work and are reflected upon others that such a person with those hands was never pampered.'_

Hanabi soon felt something in her stir in her heart again as she held the boys hand finding herself happy around Inari. "Tell me Hanabi-chan...have ever tasted ramen?" said Inari grinning at her making the girl blush more not caring that he was holding her hand with such affection.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

(End Flashback)

Of course that was their growing relationship, but let us focus on Naruto's own with his harem of strong and in love women.

For tonight was one Inuzuka Hana's date and she like the other two (Haku and Hinata) before her was rushing to make herself look presentable. 'I can't wait to see him again after so long. It's a shame I have to wait a few more years before were married or we can fool around otherwise I would...,' thought Hana, but her soon to be perverted thoughts were interrupted by ringing of the door bell and the arrival of her date/future husband.

Hana at the moment was sitting on the couch in the living area at the time wearing a red with silvery striped kimono that was tight along the waist line, but showed off her figure nicely. Her hair she felt was to be kept down, but now she had it shining like glass on a polished mirror and her face had gone under intense facial under the care of Ino making the Inuzuka markings on her face more distinguished.

Distinguished, but in a beautiful way.

"It's not fair! Why does dog bitch get to go and not me and Kin? And why do I have to share my date to begin with?" said Tayuya to Temari as she watched Hana nearly leaped to the door when the door bell rang.

"Naruto takes us out on dates that fit us. With Haku it was ice skating due to her abilities to manipulate it, with Hinata it was dining at a restaurant and a walk through the park filled with all the flowers that she loves to press back home. With you and Kin it will be probably related to you two music wise so relax. You'll get more then your fair share of the date and then some," said Temari though in all honesty she was looking forward to her date with Naruto more then anything.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hana happily opening the door seeing the warrior of her dreams and instantly she was flooded with images of what her children would look like when she gave birth to them with Naruto beside her as the proud father.

"My Hana-chan your face is radiating such a brilliant light I thought I was looking at a star up in the night sky," said Naruto making Hana a red that would make a bull go on a rampage.

Naruto himself was dressed in formal kimono that was sliver with black lining that ran along his arms, his legs, and it had the kanji for Kazama on the back. Naruto also was sporting his ninja headband on his left elbow with his multicolored hair (now longer) was tied into a samurai style ponytail. He also seemed to have a sword on the left side of his waist though the hilt was not like the sword he normally had.

'Why can't he be 16 now so I can just ravage him here?' thought Hana mentally whined to herself while her inner self was howling and going into a fit telling her conscious form he was old enough mentally and she should mate with him now.

"Shall we go Milady?" said Naruto extending his hand out to her, which she took almost as quickly as he had offered it.

"Yes of course Naruto-kun," said Hana as the two walked closely together enjoying each others comfort heading to their destination whatever it may be.

(Meanwhile Far Away on Top of Kami's Lookout)

"I never thought I would see you here," said Mr. Popo with his blank face looking right at Slade's masked one.

"I came here to ask a question in which I expect an answer Mr. Popo," said Slade being as nice as possible considering he needed to know certain things.

"Depending on the question you may get an answer," said Mr. Popo calmly though even he was curious about the question.

"Is it possible to use the Dragon Balls to turn Yuhi Kurenai into a demon fox like myself or close to it?" said a now very serious Slade hoping to get the answer he wanted.

Mr. Popo was shocked by this and he himself had wondered as well if one could simply be transformed on a wish from the Eternal Dragon. "I suppose it is possible, but that final say would come from Shenron himself provided he already hasn't made the same wish on another person," said Mr. Popo while his hand was on his chin in thought.

"Regardless I'm going to find all seven of balls and call forth the dragon myself some 2+ years from now whether you approve or not," said Slade knowing that he didn't need the fat dark colored skinned figure for his approval.

Even IF Mr. Popo was the assistant guardian of the Earth after many years of service of both Kami and his successor Dende it wouldn't stop him.

The current guardian was away on New Namek for a pilgrimage of sorts to see the young ones at play and to find a possible future successor before his time was up.

"I see. Well I have been saving this in just this sort of emergency, should such a device ever be needed to find them," said Mr. Popo throwing a _round_ mostly _white_ device at Slade, who caught it with ease.

"Ah yes the Dragon Ball Radar System that was built so many years ago. I had always wondered what happened to it," said Slade eyeing the device in his hands.

"Its in perfect working order I can assure you. Batteries included," said Mr. Popo hoping things turned out for the best.

"Good. Take care Mr. Popo," said Slade disappearing in a flash of flame.

"I miss the simple good old days," said Mr. Popo before going over to water the plants that needed it.

(Kohona-With Naruto and Hana)

Naruto cane in hand walked with Hana, who was holding his other hand while snuggling into his neck planting kisses and licks on it. "Calm yourself Hana-chan were almost at the spot," Naruto with his face getting a hint of red on it as his words that seemed to make her even more aggressive in her kisses.

"I know Naruto-kun, but if I stop now I'm afraid I'll find its all a dream and I'll wake up finding I need a clean pillow," said Hana letting out a dog like whimper only for Naruto to turn his head kiss her right on the lips for a good 10 seconds tongue and all.

"I envy the pillow at night knowing it gets more attention from you then me," said Naruto just as they entered the spot they had planned for their date.

On top of the Hokage Monument.

"Didn't you take Haku here?" said Hana curious as to what Naruto had planned and was hoping he wasn't doing the same date trail as Haku.

"Yes, but with Haku I could only be here for a little while. With you I can stay here much longer. Look over there," said Naruto pointing with his cane two heads down to the Third Hokage's head.

Hana followed his cane to where he was pointing it and saw Kurama there in a waiter's uniform standing next to a table with two chairs in opposite direction of one another with food already prepared. "We are eating on top of the monument?" said Hana shocked at this little turn of events.

"Yes and in a VERY romantic setting I might add," said Naruto turning his head upward slightly so Hana would look up as well.

When she did she gasped and realized what Naruto meant.

She was (happily) having her date with Naruto, eating on top of the Hokage Monument, and outside during a full moon.

If there was a master of romance then Kazama Uzumaki Naruto was definitely the guy to fit that position.

"Naruto-sama and Hana-sama your table and food await," said Kurama motioning them to come forward and take a seat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I kind of ordered ahead for us both. Your Aunt Rin said that your favorite meal was spaghetti and meatballs so I thought it would be perfect for this little event," said Naruto having Hana sit down first before pushing in her chair like a gentleman should.

Hana found she could barely prevent her face from blushing such a red that it covered up her Inuzuka birthmarks as Naruto sat in his own chair that Kurama pushed in for him as well. "Sake?" said Kurama holding a bottle in his hand.

"I think I can, but Naruto-kun is...," said Hana, but Naruto politely raised a hand telling her to stop.

"Hana I know you are being polite, but I assure you I can have sake. After all when you are old enough to become a Shinobi and kill its more then enough to make you qualified to have a drink or two. Besides my physical makeup prevents me from getting drunk whether it's from a small cup or if I choose to drink the whole bottle," said Naruto letting out a chuckle at Hana's surprised expression.

'Damn! At first, when he said that I was happy in the hopes that we could both get drunk and fool around,' thought Hana, as her secret plan was shot down almost as fast as it had been made.

Oh well better to have planned then never planned at all.

"Tell me Hana-chan...how has everyone been while I was away?" said Naruto, as they both started eating their meal and enjoying the others company.

"Well for the most part everything has been peaceful in Kohona though Anko keeps getting these calls from this woman name Maya from this place called Geo Front. She keeps calling Anko for advice regarding this woman who is her boss name Ritsuko. It's driving the snake mistress nuts! If she sees you again Naruto-kun she'll be out for blood and since she can't get to Slade she'll take you as the runner up," said Hana smirking and gave Naruto a wink with mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'll have to keep my eyes and ears open for anything she might pull though I still have some good blackmail left that I can use should she try anything," said Naruto giving off his own mischievous look at Hana.

"You are such a naughty boy Naruto-kun," said Hana before eating more of her meal in a very sensual manner to focus Naruto's eyes entirely on her.

Not that he already was.

"I manage to balance myself," said Naruto eating his meal in a grace that one would see a fox do if a fox ate spaghetti with class before taking a small bit of sake to his lips.

This went on for nearly an hour with the two eating, drinking, and talking about what had been going on in their lives since Naruto went to Demon World for healing. So far Hana had learned that Naruto was still undergoing treatments for his body though he was proud to admit he was almost halfway healed.

According to Hiei, Slade, and Kurama, who were supervising his treatments, at the rate he was going, Naruto could quite possibly get his body healed ahead of schedule to train and even get home earlier then expected.

When Hana had heard this she practically squealed with joy only to blush from the sheer embarrassment of it all while Naruto simply laughed at it amused at her reaction. 'Makes you wonder what _other_ noises she can make when were alone together,' thought Naruto taking a sip of his sake while enjoying the facial expression on Hana's face.

Finally, after a good two hours of being bathed in the moonlight during their date Naruto decided to give Hana the gift that was in all truth...apart of her birthright.

"I hope you have enjoyed yourself Hana-chan," said Naruto rising from his seat and walked over to her to assist her.

"Of course Naruto-kun I loved every minute we spent on this date," said Hana loving the fact that she was treated with the respect and dignity of a Queen.

"Its about to get better as I have a gift for you," said Naruto making the young girl in front of him blush with a perverted look in her eyes.

"I get a gift from you Naruto-kun? If this keeps up you'll spoil me," said Hana kissing him along the ear line ignoring the fact that Kurama was watching and wondering why he could never get a girl.

'Maybe I should ask Botan out?' thought Kurama knowing that the grim reaper had a crush on him do to his own charm when he used it.

After all it would help prove to everyone he was not a girl despite the times when guys thought he was and asked him out.

In an alternate universe in Wave Country a MALE Haku sneezed after talking to a Naruto in that timeline.

"If it means getting more kisses like these then I'll spoil you to your hearts content. Now all I need for you to do is close your eyes and when I tell you to open them you'll see the gift I wish to give you," said Naruto smiling at Hana's squeal of excitement that every girl getting a gift gave.

Once Hana's eyes were closed (and Naruto made sure they were) he moved to the sword at his waist and removed it (sheathe and all) to present to the girl. During his recent stay in Demon World he was told that the descendant of the great Demon Lord Sesshomaru known only as Sesshouto was dying and had no heir worthy for his sword Tenseiga to call master. When Naruto paid his respects and visited the aged Demon Lord he told him of the human descendants in Human World that have the "watered down" version of his family's blood.

When Naruto explained that Rin had received the ancient sword of Inuyasha that was Tessaiga and that Rin had a niece named Hana, who healed other animals the old Demon Dog realized what Naruto was getting at. With what strength Sesshouto could possess he gave the sword to Naruto in hopes that Inuzuka Hana was just the girl this sword needed.

It was now time to test Hana and hoped she was the one.

Though Naruto was fairly certain she was since there could be no one else worthy of such a blade that could heal others in a single strike.

"You can open your eyes Hana-chan," said Naruto allowing the said girl to see the sword present to her and all she could do was gasp.

"Weren't you just wearing this sword at your waist Naruto-kun?" said Hana looking at the sword before looking back at Naruto in shock.

"It was never meant for me, but rather you. Go ahead take it. It's yours both by right and by blood," said Naruto before Hana nodded and picked up sword and unsheathed it.

"I can feel a strange yet familiar chakra running through my body," said Hana slightly afraid though she calmed down when Naruto just smiled.

"That means you are the one Hana-chan. Congratulations!" said Naruto giving her a proud smile before explaining the significance of the sword, where it came from, and why he wanted her to have it.

Naturally she was thrilled that apart of her clan's heritage had been recovered and could be used to help those that needed it. However, she was reminded that the sword cannot be used to heal the same person(s) more then once and to expect it not to if she tried to do it on a person or animal she had already healed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I shall use it wisely," said Hana after putting the sword back into its sheath and giving him a warm filled hug before putting it into the left side of her waist in her kimono.

"I know you will Hana-chan. Let's take you home now. I have this feeling that if we stay out any longer the girls are going to come out here to investigate," said Naruto knowing that even with the promise they made not to interfere their female instincts may get the better of them.

That was something Naruto wanted to avoid at all cost.

(Kazama Estate-15 Minutes Later)

The walk had been slightly slower then usual as Hana had insisted upon it so this moment with him would last forever. When they got to his Estate, Naruto kissed her right hand to bid her goodbye for now, but promised to return for the sequel of this date. With that Hana was left blushing outside the Estate for a good 5 minutes while Naruto had already left as a portal had opened up for him to enter after Slade arrived with what seemed like an evil grin hiding behind his mask (if his one eye was any indication).

Hana had gotten out of her blissful moment and was about to enter when Anko made an appearance looking hot and bothered from sheer embarrassment. "Where is he? I am so going to castrate that Demon Lord son of a bitch!" said Anko, as she looked around for Slade having followed him back to the Estate after her embarrassing moment that he had caught with just a flash from his camera with the image it produce forever burning the evil moment of her in it.

"What happened now Anko-san?" said Hana wondering what could get the woman all upset and bothered.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened, that no good Demon Lord of a fox took Kurenai out to a fancy restaurant, performed a shadow clone before he had the clone turn into a henged version of me, and told the waiter that I would take up the bill. Plus he had the clone put a big tip from my account to them just for the hell of it. To make it even worse is that when I found out what happened shortly after he did it he kissed Kurenai goodbye before rushing off with me running after him only. He surprised and trip me causing me to skid and my skirt to move at an angle revealing my underwear to the world. HE TOOK OF PICTURE OF IT TOO!" said Anko yelling at the end while trying to find out which way Slade went.

"Oh well your out of luck Anko because Slade took Naruto back to Demon World now that our date is over so good luck with that," said Hana walking into the Estate calmly though mentally she wanted to laugh out loud at Anko always getting into the most humiliating and embarrassing moments with the Demon Lord.

Anko however, didn't want to laugh about this, but rather scream out curses that not even Tayuya knew existed within the realm of swearing.

And scream them she did, which caused Anko to lose more money for all the swearing fines that she had received and was FORCED by Tsunade to pay regardless of all her reasons behind it.

No matter how valid a point the snake user made.

Had Anko knew Kurenai was laughing when the entire thing had started and ended, there would have been no doubt to anyone that the snake sadist of an interrogator would have probably screamed out more curses then she already did.

Even more so if she knew Zabuza had received a copy of the picture shortly after he had returned Naruto back to Demon World

It was also a shame for Tayuya too, as she didn't have a pencil or paper on hand when she heard them in the Estate to learn them all.

Not that the red headed girl would have been able to speak them out loud of course.

(Kohona-2 Months Later)

Naruto exited the portal with Slade, who the vessel noticed had been making more and more visits to Human World in search of something. However, what the something was the Demon Lord wouldn't say what and each time though from the seriousness on Slade's face it must have been important.

Though today wasn't one of those times since and became normal routine at the moment in seeing Kurenai and going on more dates.

Along with _other_ activities as well that young children should never see.

"Behave yourself Naruto and don't be surprised if Kin or Tayuya try to jump you after this is over. They've become very eager from what Kurenai told me on our last date at that highly priced restaurant that Anko-san generously paid our bill for the meals that we ordered," said Slade laughing slightly at how he got the poor woman so many times in embarrassing positions with pictures for proof.

The last one he made a killing in selling to Zabuza for him to keep on those cold long away from Kohona mission nights.

And who said being a Demon; much less a Demon _Lord_ didn't have its perks.

"I'll be careful don't worry Slade-san," said Naruto no longer needing his cane since the treatments required had healed some 60-70 percent of his bodies injuries.

Still pushing his body before it was 100 percent again would be stupid as it was foolish since Naruto would need his body at 100 percent when he was training with Yusuke.

"Good. I spoke to Jin and Hiei earlier and they said that everything is set up for your date with the two girls. Behave yourself," Slade nodded knowing that the boy knew what he was referring to about utilizing too much physical activity on his body before leaving a blast of fire.

All the while Naruto wondered how Hiei got talked into helping him with this date.

In Demon World Hiei's sister Yukina sneezed and wondered who was talking about her.

Shortly after that Naruto walked up to his Estate and rang the door bell, which he felt was still weird to him since it was his house by right as the Heir to his Clan.

Then again this was a date with two lovely girls so why look a gift horse in the mouth?

Tayuya and Kin came out looking quite impressive in his eyes and he in there's as they each took one arm of his and walked to their secret location away from those that may ruin the moment.

AKA: The Ero-sennin and his book for future 40 year old virgins.

Tayuya was wearing a nice red kimono to match her hair (which was now past long and past her shoulders) with the kanji symbol for "Flute Fox" on her back. She also had a picture of a fox playing the said instrument on top of a tree to go with it.

Kin was wearing a whitish-gray kimono that also had the kanji symbol for "Hells Bells" on it with a picture of a fox listening to a bell in the background of a nearby forest with a look of pure serenity.

As for Naruto he was wearing a grayish-silvery kimono with a black colored sash around his waist and red lines going down each arm. On the back of it he had the kanji for "Fox Fire" and a picture of a fox covered if not already surrounded in fire all the while roaring to the heavens around it in its dark nigh like surroundings.

All three of them were enjoying this moment walking together heading to the mysterious location that Naruto had planned for their date. "I do hope you are ready for what I have planned for you two," said Naruto before kissing them both on the lips making the former Sound Ninja blush red while enjoying the feel of his body with their own.

"From the way Hana talked about your date with her Naruto-kun she was a small breath of way from jumping you right after dinner so what you have planned for our date must be really something," said Kin before glaring at Tayuya to tell her to keep her mouth in check and to keep her swearing to a minimum.

Tayuya of course saw the glare and returned with her own that told Kin to "shut up" since she knew that to enjoy this moment with Naruto she would have to censor herself.

Though it might as well been the end of the world for anyone else who knew things.

"Indeed it will be Kin-chan I just hope that you and Tayuya-chan DO enjoy it," said Naruto as he had spent all his time getting ready for this when he wasn't getting the treatments that his body needed.

The three of them eventually entered a secluded spot away from Kohona, yet in the realm of its walls that kept its people safe from harm. In this secluded spot there was a stage of sorts with many chairs with musical note holders in front of them to the side of it, musical instruments next to the chairs, two very cushiony like chairs with food next to each seat that were farther away, and on the main stage itself was a large golden colored organ with two rows of playing keys.

"What in the world?" said Tayuya, as she looked at the giant golden instrument in sheer wonder of its design.

You two get seated so I can get this show started," said Naruto walking up to the girl's seat and when he saw they were seated he turned around and headed for the center of this mystical arena he had created for his dates.

"This is going to kick ass," said Tayuya and for once Kin could only agree as she had known from the moment Naruto fought her former Sound Team member in the Prelim. Exams that when he did something he went all out to the utmost maximum.

"Okay let's get this event started. 'Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto cracking his knuckles in a double open palm form before making the necessary hand sign and using the required amount of chakra he needed for this and made over 30 clones of himself.

Right after that moment the clones (himself included) henged their clothing to make it look like they were going to be performing in an orchestra of some kind.

'HOLY SHIT!' thought Tayuya, as she realized her mind was about to be blown away by such an event.

Kin was thinking along those lines as well within her mind and didn't mind swearing in the process.

The original Naruto got on the main stage and took a bow to the two ladies smiling at the two girls with an all knowing smile on his face. Meanwhile, Naruto's shadow clones all got into position to conduct with their instruments with one clone acting as conductor for when it would be appropriate.

"Ladies (Tayuya and Kin blush) I welcome you two to this very promising event, which I trust you will find most entertaining and enjoyable for your date with me. While we are in a secluded spot from the rest of Kohona the music I will be playing will be echoing over the entire village itself. However, they will be getting, but an echo of the experience you my lovely dates (Kin and Tayuya blush) will be receiving here today. All that I ask is that you don't fall asleep, no throwing food at me or each other, and that you two just sit back, relax, and enjoy the music I am about to introduce to you here today," said Naruto walking over to the huge Organ before flexing his fingers slightly to test out all the joints and proceeded to get ready to play.

Kin and Tayuya gripped their seats waiting with anticipation knowing this was going to be a grand site to behold.

"_Would a man with long white hair_, _Super Pervert, and author of Icha Icha Paradise, who is currently parked in the hot springs please stop peeping on the women's section,"_ said a female voice echoing through out Kohona that sounded like Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu from making Kin and Tayuya nearly face plant themselves at what they just heard.

It didn't do wonders for one Toad Sannin either as Fate would indeed have it, Jiraiya was in fact in the hot springs peeping on the women's section and all for his "researching".

Needless to say even Tsunade had a hard time healing him since she had also helped in hurting him too if his screams for mercy were any indication.

"Sorry about that Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan, but my Super Pervert bashing senses had kicked in. So without further delay I present to you my musical vision to you simply known as...'Mitternact'," said Naruto pressing the keys ever so slightly on the Organ to give it a small test.

"Oh and if you see some spirits flying around singing don't freak out," said the clone conductor before turning its attention to the others, who were getting ready to play their instruments.

'Spirits? Singing spirits?' thought Kin and Tayuya as Naruto started pressing on the keys of the massive Organ getting their attention.

"_Mitternacht!_

_  
gelächter...  
...Mitternacht!_

Wenn die Gondeln trauer tragen  
und es hallt der Toten Klagen  
tief im Nacken das Grauen sitzt

Wenn die Uhr beginnt zu schlagen  
kalte, dichte Nebelschwaden  
berühr'n dich sacht...  
...Mitternacht!  


(Spirits are now riding from the ground around Naruto and his clone orchestra)

_  
loca in ferna in nocte  
loca in ferna in nocte  
animae in nebula  
..Mitternacht!_

media nox obscura nox  
crudelitas animarum  
campana sonat  
duo decies  
...Mitternacht!

media nox obscura nox  
crudelitas animarum  
campana sonat  
duo decies  
...Miiiitternaaaaacht!

Gefriert das Blut dir in den Adern  
schnürt dir die Angst die Kehle zu  
hörst du dein Herz und die Glocken  
schlagenist es Nacht...  
...Mitternacht!  


(A great deal of chakra is swirling around Naruto)

_  
loca in ferna in nocte  
loca in ferna in nocte  
animae in nebula  
..Mitternacht!_

media nox obscura nox  
crudelitas animarum  
campana sonat  
duo decies  
...Miiiitternaaaaaaaacht!

media nox obscura nox  
crudelitas animarum  
campana sonat  
duo decies  
...Miiiitternaaaaaaaacht!  


(Chakra is now swirling around Naruto at a near dangerous rate playing with more emotion in his movements)

_  
media nox obscura nox_**  
**_crudelitas animarum  
campana sonat  
duo decies  
...Miiiitternaaaaaaaacht!_

_media nox obscura nox_**  
**_crudelitas animarum  
campana sonat  
duo decies"  
_

By this point Naruto was slowly stopping his playing before letting out a semi-evil if not entirely evil sounding laughter at the end for effect. The spirits singing along with him had stopped as he had stopped playing with the song now finished.

They all bowed their heads before leaving to who knows where while the shadow clones of Naruto got up form their seat and took a proud bow with the original. They had every right to as Tayuya and Kin clapped and whistled at such a performance with tears in their eyes at such a performance the young teen had conducted.

The two girls weren't the only ones as the entire Village of Kohona was clapping and some shouting for an encore of such music. "Alas we are out of time in terms of music," said Naruto walking up to his two dates as they ran up to him meeting him halfway and nearly tackled him off his feet planting kiss after kiss on him.

"Naruto-kun that was great. If we were 16 right now and your body was at 100 percent I would fu...," said Tayuya only to be silenced by Naruto via his lips on hers and Kin's punch to the ribs.

Though had Tayuya not said it Kin might have in her place.

(A/N: Okay I'm ending the chapter here. Sorry it took so long. I had to plan this out just right or else it would have been blown to high hell. Also according to several (thanks by the way) reviews I got "Mitternact" is NOT played or performed by Rammstein as I had originally thought. My bad on that, but you have to admit the lead voice sounds like the guy so you can see how I became confused. It's actually done by E NOMINE as I learned from one of several the reviews that all said the same (again thanks) thing. When I first heard it, it was on Youtube and it was Trinity Blood AMV. Trust me it rocked. Also I saw **Transformers: The Movie** and I have to say it ROCKED! It was long I will admit, but if it was any shorter it would have sucked worse then all the NarutoxSasuke pairings put together. In other words the movie was good. That shit rocked like a Naruto fic where Naruto isn't the village's punching bag and plays pranks on people, but never gets caught or he puts the blame on someone else entirely. I mean if he has the fox sealed inside of him don't you think that Naruto would have the crafty wickedness of a fox to ESCAPE WITHOUT BEING HARMED?! Sorry.

Also before I forget I want people to read and review a friend of minds fic he wrote as a challenge I placed out. The fic is called "The Fox of Mibu" and I am saying right here right now that it kicks ass and if you don't believe me (which you should) then read it because it KICKS ASS! Also I found another fic called "Venom of Kohona" and that one is also pretty cool too. Trust me you have to read those two. I have I ever steered you wrong? I think NOT! One more thing I want to add before I forget this. There is this fic called "The Demon Behind The Mask" (exact title) by author _**Delias Starlight**_. I need you guys (for those who haven't read it) to review (be nice) and make yourself known to him. GET HIS ASS WRITING AGAIN! For those of you have read it and reviewed send him a PM and tell him (nicely or he won't do it) to update his fic and get his writing mojo working. IT'S A GOOD FIC! Sorry.

Anyway I leave you to your own devices though I need help for the next chapter. Naruto only has 3 dates left and I want them out of the way quickly yet I don't want to be cheap. What should I do? Blow through them or write them out? You make the call and I'll see what I can do. It's becoming harder to write and my mind is thinking and compelling of putting this on hiatus (which I don't want to do) and write another Naruto fic for a little while. WHAT DO I DO? HELP ME! PLEASE! Seriously though I do need advice. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39-Three Dates and Trouble

(A/N: YAY! I'm back. Now I could give you all these excuses, bitching, moaning, and all that shit, but let's face it...you don't wan to hear that. No you wanted to read another helping of C&D and that's what I'm going to do so sit back, pull up a drink, and enjoy the reading material before you. Also...MERRY CHRISTMAS!)

(Akatsuki Base-2 Months Later)

Kazama Shishio was now kneeling in a circular chamber with ancient runes far older then he or anyone before him alive with demonic power as the great beast looked down upon his aged form.

Trigon was most displeased with his loyal servant.

"_**FOOL! I gave you back your lost strength to make sure you kept your end our little arrangement Kazama. I had to sacrifice both the previous leader Pein and Uchiha Madara to make sure you would have the strength to bring me into your world. NOT RUIN IT!"**_ said the demonic voice of Trigon shaking the room Shishio was in making some powdery rock dust fall from the sealing to the floor.

Before and after his defeat countless millennia ago in entering the living realm, the inter-dimensional demon of darkness learned what it meant to be patient when getting what he wanted, and this was one of those times. Still, that didn't mean he had to tolerate his loyal servant had to kill the other remaining members of Akatsuki when they were still needed to round up the remaining beasts to be sealed.

The Nine Tailed Beasts or Demon Lords were after all the very key needed for his return after years of waiting unless something of equivalent value was offered to the statue.

"Trigon-sama I know you are upset, but the others were becoming too suspicious of the truth behind our organizations actions after Itachi and Kisame left. None of them would have followed you due to their own personal agenda and the only way I believed that they could be of use was to offer them up as sacrifices to further assist in your freedom. That is why each of the nine members has a ring given to us and I thought that since most of the tailed beast you needed were sealed away already," said Shishio not looking up to face his demon master.

"_**Yes, most of them. NOT ALL!"**_ said Trigon reminding Shishio of Akatsuki's failure as a while in getting ALL of the Demon Lords.

"With the others currently being unattainable due to some...interference I had to do what was best to give you the needed chakra to free you from your current realm. The last of the demons to be extracted is the Nibi vessel and I can see to her personally Trigon-sama since she is the second weakest of the nine," said Shishio knowing that if it came down to it the man would have to somehow offer up himself as a sacrifice for his demon master.

But Shishio wouldn't let it come to that.

"_**Then go Kazama and bring the Nibi to me so I may cross over to this world once more to finish what I started so many years ago!"**_ said Trigon with his four eyes closing and the runes on the walls fading from Shishio's eye sight.

"Rest assured master I will not fail you," said Shishio knowing what the price would be if he did.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

Tenten was ecstatic that her date was next with Naruto after waiting for so long and was now dressed in a white stylish Chinese style dress with a black dragon running up the leg. She felt given Naruto's female tenant in his right arm it was more then appropriate and knew he would love it too. In addition, Tenten decided to let her hair down for this to be more _lady_ like, but still kept a weapon or two hidden for any possible dangers that may interrupt her date with _her_ Naruto-kun.

The latest update on Naruto's condition was extremely good a he was in the 90 percent range at this point and it wouldn't be long before he was back up to speed once more. In addition, his training in Demon World was also progressing nicely with Naruto hinting that he now had several demonic tattoos on his body as a right of passage of some form.

True or not Tenten knew as well as the other girl's that it made Naruto all the more sexier and she couldn't wait to _search_ for them at the appropriate time.

Her slightly perverted thoughts were redirected to the door, as the door bell rang that had indicated to her Naruto had arrived for their date. Checking herself over one more time in a nearby mirror Tenten quickly walked to the door, made one final mental check over one more time, and opened the door revealing Naruto in all of his spectacular glory.

Naruto himself, who had become even more muscled then before in Tenten's eyes, was wearing a black kimono with a blood red fox symbol on the back with the tails reaching into his shoulder, his legs, and two of the tails around his waist as if they were apart of him. His multicolored hair was wrapped up into a pony tail in the back with the length of it braided to signify himself as a master of Taijutsu.

"Hello Ten-chan. My you're as beautiful as you are accurate with throwing a kunai," said Naruto taking her hand and kissing it making the woman blush as he escorted her to their destination.

"Naruto-kun where are we going?" said Tenten wondering what he had in store for their date or what gift in a white box under his arm for that matter.

"Someplace special that is for the lack of a better word...out of this world," said Naruto getting to a clearing where they were now alone.

'This is so exciting! I know the gift is for me and no doubt it's something really special, but why bring me all the way here?' thought Tenten, who for the most part was trying to keep perverted thoughts from arising in her head.

For the most part.

"Before we go any further Ten-chan I want to give you a very special gift and the words that express my feelings that come with it," said Naruto bringing his gift from his left arm around and handed it to her, which she took without question.

When Tenten opened it she stared at the gift that was...an orange looking pipe?

"Naruto-kun not that I don't mind your gift, but...what exactly is it?" said Tenten, as she held it in her hands.

"It's a very special gift I acquired for a very special lady, who is a master of weapons and sharp objects. Tenten I am proud to give to you the legendary...Power Pole," said Naruto smiling at Tenten while trying to hold in his laugh at her expression of confusion that was on her face.

"Power Pole?" said Tenten looking at the supposed weapon though if anything it looked like certain..._toys_ that women use when they have urges.

Not that Tenten would stoop so low to possess those things.

"I can tell by the look on your face you don't understand. Let me explain to you how it works before you think otherwise of it. You see this weapon was once used by one of the greatest warriors ever to wield it in his time long before ours. After seeing a few people about it and owing a few people favors down the road I was able to retrieve it to give to you. I know how much you love weapons long or short so this one will be perfect for you with your skills," said Naruto removing the pole from its special container and placing it in her hands with his.

'It doesn't look like it can be used for long range unless I throw it,' thought Tenten, as she tried to force down the blush on her face as she felt her hands on his.

"Now to activate this weapon you must simply commanded to extend or retract and use a small amount of chakra to start the process when commanding it. Give it a try and focus. Repeat after me...'Power Pole Extend!'" said Naruto smiling knowing Tenten was going to love it.

"Okay. 'Power Pole Extend!'" said Tenten forcing a small amount of chakra into the pole seeing the pole glow slightly before it extended a good 10 feet to her right and left.

"Good. The more chakra you put into the pole when you want to extend it makes it go longer and the same goes for retracting. It will take a lot of practice to master, but once you do I have no doubt even Tsunade will praise you for your skills if she hasn't already done so," said Naruto making Tenten blush and have stars in her eyes at the same time picturing Tsunade bowing to her telling her how wonderful she is and making her the first ever Weapon Sannin.

Naruto couldn't help, but laugh slightly at his future wife's far away look and kissed her on the lips to break her free from the fantasy Tenten was having.

"Sorry Naruto-kun its just you said something that has been my life's dream in proving that women are just as strong as men when becoming Shinobi," said Tenten blushing an even darker red at her embarrassment in fading out like that.

"If you ask me your doing a fine job Ten-chan and anyone, who tells you men are better at being Shinobi then women seriously has issues in gender equality," said Naruto staring at one example of such proof of a strong woman in front of him.

The others were back at his Estate.

"Thank you Naruto-kun it means so much hearing it from you. But why else would you have me come out here aside from giving me my gift?" said Tenten looking curiously at the now young man, who had a fox like grin on his face.

"To show you another technique I learned from previous owner of that weapon Ten-chan. You see...I'm taking us to Other World," said Naruto making Tenten gasp at hearing that thinking that her love was going to kill her and himself seconds later until she replayed what he said in her mind and hearing the word 'technique'.

"The Other World? As in... Heaven?" said Tenten, who didn't think it was possible to travel to that side unless you were...well deceased?

Then again she had learned that there was a way to Demon World through a portal when it was opened so she shouldn't really to be surprised that there was some loophole for a way into the Heavens.

"Yep. Don't worry its completely painless though you may feel a little queasy from the sudden rush since this will be your first time experiencing it," said Naruto commanding the Power Pole to retract full before putting it away and taking hold of Tenten via her shoulder.

"What's the technique called?" said Tenten curiously as he put two fingers at the spot in-between the eyebrows giving her that same fox like smirk.

"It's called...'Instant Transmission!'" said Naruto before locking onto the energy mass in Other World as his point of destination before using the technique making Tenten let out a small squeal of surprise.

(Other World-Check-In Station)

Naruto had been right in the trip making Tenten queasy as she felt like her stomach was trying to catch up with her for a good 30 seconds before it finally did arrive nearly dead from the travel. It took Tenten an additional 45 seconds to realize exactly just where they were and it wasn't the Human World.

"Welcome to Other World Ten-chan with our tour being the Check-In Station where all souls go to be sent either up or down," said Naruto taking her free hand once more and showing her around.

"It's not exactly how I imagined it except for the puff yellow clouds," said Tenten, as she had always been told as a child by her Father that Heaven had _white_ puffy clouds with Angels flying around playing on string instruments called harps.

She couldn't wait to see her dad face when she told him the truth.

"Ah Naruto-san its good to see you again. How are things?" said King Yemma looking down at the two while Tenten gave an "eeep!" sound and hid behind her love at the sight of the giant before her.

"Good. I take it today's a good day with no paperwork for once. Where are my manners? King Yema I want you to meet Tenten. Tenten this is King Yema, he decides just who goes up and who goes down," said Naruto turning his head to see Tenten looking up at the giant horned man in a suit and gave a shy hello.

"Tenten huh? She seems shy. Are you sure this one's not Hyuuga Hinata girl?" said King Yemma earning himself a face plant from Tenten, who got up angrily and glared at he man.

"HEY I RESENT BEING CALLED SHY YOU OVERSIZED BULL!" yelled Tenten as she felt that her being shy was not the way of a female warrior like herself while ranting on about men having oversized egos that needed to be popped.

"Need I remind you of my position and _where_ I can send you when your body dies," said King Yemma glaring at her with a smile that spelled doom for the young female Shinobi, who upon hearing his words stopped ranting and hid behind Naruto once again as a safety measure.

"Sorry about that King Yemma, Ten-chan just hates being belittled and thought of as a weak woman in a strong man's world. Is everything ready for today?" said Naruto getting back to what he had planned for his time with Tenten.

"Yes I talked to the Kai's about it and everything is set so you and your _spirited _date go enjoy yourselves while here. Also, Naruto I need to talk to you about one more thing," said King Yemma his face deadly serious and Naruto knew he wasn't playing around anymore.

"What is it?" said Naruto with his arms folded and fully focused.

"This business with Trigon coming back is serious since it affects a lot of people, as well as those that I sent below when brought here for judgment. If Trigon gets loose he'll open a portal large enough to free them to cause havoc again in his name and I can't have that happen to me a second time. It took me nearly 500 years just to get through the last dead rising from the grave incident and I can't go through with that again," said King Yemma, as the paperwork he had to redo after that last fiasco was a real pain in the ass.

"Rest assured King Yemma I will use all of my power to prevent it. But for now I have a lovely lady whose attention I am ignoring," said Naruto bowing to the large man before putting a hand on Tenten's shoulder again and used Instant Transmission to reach the Grand Kai's Planet not missing Tenten's squeal of protest of going through that again.

"To be young again," said King Yemma laughing as he turned on the large TV behind him so he could watch the event Naruto and Tenten were going to.

(Kazama Estate-At the Moment)

Hana was pacing like an animal worrying about her Naruto-kun and how that weapon girl was probably trying to have her way with him. Oh Hana had long seen the tall tale signs of seduction the girl put on with the perfume, keeping her hair down, and the kimono that if swayed just right showed off A LOT of leg along with a hint of something _else_ which lay hidden underneath it.

"Will you calm down already? You know Tenten can't try anything until he's 16 years old like most of us so don't worry," said Ino seeing the Inuzuka girl's worried look that was mixed with her own desire for Naruto.

"I can't! Every second she spends with him makes my blood boil knowing that she may try something remotely close to what we can't do until Naruto's ready to be married to us. I swear if Tenten so much as tries to make a grab at his crotch I'll...," said Hana only to be interrupted by Tayuya.

"You'll what? Remove her hand and replace it with yours?" said Tayuya, who after more progress with Tsunade stopped cursing now unless it was really necessary.

"Shut up! And don't think that you can act calm about this too. I know for a fact YOU were the one cursing in your room while the two walked off and I would have preferred my ears not heard them," said Hana seeing Tayuya growl at her and returned it fiercely.

"Funny and here I thought your ears were clogged with all those little _toys_ you use to try keeping yourself happy on those cold dark nights," said Tayuya making Hana growl and attack her making the two get into an all out cat/dog fight calling each other names while trying to pummel the other into oblivion in the process.

"Those two at it again?" said Hinata walking into the house as she finished up training for the day with Tsunade and Shizune.

"How could you guess?" said Ino only be dragged along into the chaos as the two crashed into her and soon it was a 3-way fight.

"When will they learn?" said Hinata sighing at the brawl going on between her friends that shared her lover with her.

(Other World-Grand Kai's Planet)

"Wow Naruto-kun this place is amazing!" said Tenten looking at the luscious fields of grass, plants, and very sky itself around them was pinkish like her usual Shinobi attire.

"Yep this is the place where all the Universe's best fighters come to train after they die so they can compete in a tournament representing the quadrant and Kai they serve," said Naruto before explaining how everything worked with the four Kai's, the Kai they fell under, and the Grand Kai himself that monitored all their actions.

'And I thought our world outside of Konoha was big,' thought Tenten, as Naruto escorted her to a large stadium filled with fighters and spectators.

Naruto soon led Tenten to their special seats, which were considered to be the best seats in the house...second only to the Grand Kai's of course. On the opposite side of the large stadium they saw the prestigious looking Grand Kai and the other four Kai's as another Other World Tournament was about to begin once more.

As the Grand Kai gave his usual unorthodox speech, Tenten couldn't help feel she was having the best time of her life as she watched this unfold knowing that one day she would be participating in such a tournament. That she would one day fight other warriors from different races, cultures, and creeds to win the title as the strongest female in the entire Universe.

"Thank you for taking me to see this Naruto-kun. I couldn't have asked for a better date," said Tenten placing her hand over his before he covered hers with his other hand.

"For you my dear I will always give you my best," said Naruto, as he took her hand and kissed it making her blush even more.

It didn't help they were on the huge Titantron screen with a heart shape design around the two of them with the words "Warriors & Lovers Forever" written below.

If it weren't for the fact they were in Other World Tenten would have probably died from sheer embarrassment...only to reawaken in the exact same spot with Naruto with a halo.

(Human World-Sometime Later)

The Other World Tournament had been a smash with Vegeta and Goku, who Naruto pointed out was the prior owner of the Power Pole, were up in the finals. It had been a fantastic battle for the ages with both warriors going to Super Saiyan 4 as it was called and fought on a level that shook the planet itself to its very foundation. The whole time Tenten had clutched onto Naruto's arm for safety fearing that one of the blasts from their attacks might hit them.

In the end, it was a draw with both warriors nearly beating each other (ironically) to death with neither one getting up after the given 10 count with everyone on the edge of their seats.

Now Naruto and Tenten were back in the realm of the living heading back to the Kazama Estate holding each other's hands with Tenten putting her head on Naruto's shoulder's.

The instant they got to the door and Tenten opened it Hana came out tackling Naruto to the ground snuggling into his shoulder whispering sweet words into his ears.

"Hello Hana," said Naruto after regaining his breath that was knocked out of him by the tackle and giving her a small hug before getting off the ground.

"Someone missed you," said Temari walking out of the door looking at Hana flirting with her love while Hinata and Haku had steam coming out of their ears when they came out to greet them

"Among others I hope," said Naruto kissing Hana on the forehead and pointed to the angry women making the Inuzuka let go...reluctantly.

"Of course!" said Hinata and Haku soon hugging him before they glared at each other, hugged Naruto some more, and then repeated the process several times.

"Well someone hasn't lost his touch when it comes to women," said Arashi smiling at his son's animal magnetism that drew these beautiful women to him.

"Hey dad! How has everything been since I was gone last?" said Naruto knowing it had been awhile since he had been in Konoha or Human World for that matter.

"Surprisingly good. However, just so you know I changed both my first and last name on account of your Grandfather still being alive. The Kazama name has brought nothing, but trouble for me and now to you with your many soon to be wives," said Arashi seeing his son's look of understanding knowing that the Kazama name was filled with blood and death.

"What did you change your name to?" said Naruto looking at his Father curiously at the choice in a new name.

"From now on my name is Namikaze Minato of the Namikaze Clan with you being Namikaze Naruto the Heir to the Namikaze Clan," said Minato smiling at his son, who smiled back before becoming serious again.

"What about Mom?" said Naruto knowing she should probably have her name changed too.

"Well to be honest with you son I didn't want to change your Mother's last name since her first name was really her middle name in secret. She had many enemies in Whirlpool Country since she was a talented Shinobi herself. Her full real name was Uzumaki Hikari Kushina," said Minato thinking back to when he first met that energetic ball of energy he called a wife.

Naruto seemed to be deep in thought about his Mother at that point and how she was like when she was with his Father when they started dating before getting married. No doubt Kushina was the one that kept dad going through the darker days with her uplifting spirit Naruto knew his Mother possessed.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Temari was in front of him waving her hand in front of his face with a worried look in her eyes making him snap back to reality.

"Sorry about that, I just went into a deep train of thought about Mom," said Naruto now slightly embarrassed about the topic thinking now was not the time or place for it.

"It's all right Naruto-kun I have deep thoughts about my Mother as well sometimes," said Hinata with a nod of agreement from Haku, Temari, and Tenten.

"Thanks. I'll see you for our date in about 2 weeks from now Temari-chan!" said Naruto before using Instant Transmission to head back to Other World seeing as he wanted to learn the "Final Flash" and "Big Bang Attack" from Vegeta knowing such attacks would benefit him later on.

'Whoa!' thought Temari wondering how Naruto did that before following Tenten inside along with the other girl's, who drilled the weapons mistress on her date and gift she got from the man.

(Demon World-At the Moment)

The Demon Prince of War, Urameshi Yusuke sat amongst the members of his council to discuss the distinct possibility of Trigon's return to the 3 major realms of Living, Spirit, and Demon World. Granted Yusuke was not born during the time of Trigon's return or around for that matter when his name was not even mentioned, but the history lesson he got on the evil foe from those, who knew of him told the current ruler of Demon World that this entity could not be taken lightly.

"Figure's that it would be the arrogant humans in Living World trying to play god with powers and ancient matters they do not understand," said an elderly demon knowing full well the destructive power the four eyed demon threat possessed when he was younger.

"Nonetheless it is better for everyone that we are making preparations now then when it's too late to do anything. I've already spoken to Koenma about getting additional help from our cousins up on above and should Trigon appear we can count on them to aid us in the fight against him," said Yusuke since his past history as a Spirit Detective helped keep the two rulers of their respectable Worlds at peace with each other.

"What about the enemies that reside within Living World? I've read from our reports that there are other forces outside of Trigon's loyal pet and Akatsuki that are also meddling in way of trying to cheat death and becoming Immortal," said another demon with several horns on his head, with pale skin, and sharp fangs.

"I've talked to Naruto and Slade about it. It seems this Danzo character along with his two followers that were once the Sandaime Hokage's teammates. Already they've used Orochimaru's Immortality Jutsu to enter new bodies before their original ones gave out on them. Danzo knows Konoha inside and out so in order to win against Leaf he needs to swell his forces along with gaining alliances with several Shinobi Villages to crush it. I wouldn't be surprised if he got Iwa and Kumo together to form a powerful alliance treaty to destroy Konoha," said Kurama having read the reports himself on the matter and saw what the man had planned with Sound Village.

"Speaking of Naruto, how is the blonde powerhouse?" said Yusuke knowing the kid was making good progress with his healing and wanted to learn various things from different people.

"Naruto's healing progress is going very well. Once he comes back from his date with his future wife to be and learning a few more things from some the Grand Kai's Tournament we can continue his healing. He should be back to full strength in a few months and can return to the Living World again," said Kurama since Yusuke had placed him in charge of that since Naruto first came back to Demon World looking like hell.

"That's good. The sooner that kid is back to kicking ass the better for us," said Yusuke knowing that Naruto very well could be the key to defeating Trigon.

"I hear Slade is searching for all seven Dragon Balls. Is that wise Yusuke?" said Touya knowing that if anyone else retrieved them it would be a disaster.

"For now we'll leave him alone. He can't use them to rule the world just as they can't be used to bring Trigon back, so leave him alone and let him hunt for them," said Yusuke having already talked with the man about that and got the full story from the demon fox.

(Konoha-Namikaze Estate-Several Months Later)

"I still can't believe you saw what Heaven looked like?" said Ino pouting at Tenten for getting such a rare if not impossible sight to behold.

"Like I told you before Ino you don't simply GO to Heaven when you die, but go to a 'Check-In Station' where, depending on your actions, King Yemma decides who goes up, and who goes down," said Tenten shivering slightly at seeing the large being looking down at her knowing that when she did "die" she would have to face his judgment for every action she did while living.

"Remind me to be nicer from now on," said Tayuya knowing her previous track record with Orochimaru wasn't the best around and knew that in the end it could cost her.

"Maybe you can do my laundry to start," said Ino making her and Kin laugh while the red haired seethed while thinking of a way to get back at them later.

Tayuya would do _laundry_ all right, but for Ino and Kin it wouldn't be pretty.

"What _you_ should be doing Ino is thinking of what to wear for _your_ date with Naruto shortly after he goes out with me," said Temari coming down the steps with Haku and Hinata as she had gotten ready for her date with the boy of her dreams.

Temari was currently wearing a sky blue Kimono that had dark silver dragon and red fox like designs all around it with the dress itself hugging her figure showing just how good a figure she had. Her hair was down like Tenten's had been only it was now braided giving her a defined look of a sophisticated yet secretly wild type woman.

If it wasn't for the simple fact that her date was stronger then her brother Gaara, Temari wouldn't have worn such a thing fully knowing that IF Gaara saw her in it, would have made the once psychotic demon vessel angry.

Fortunately for her, Gaara was busy with both Sakura and Sasame elsewhere in Konoha.

Soon the door bell rang indicating to her Naruto was here to take her on a date and faster then someone could say "Wind Scythe Jutsu" the former Suna Ninja was at the door. She stared at her date with eyes now with hearts as the replacement for the seeing orbs, as she saw Naruto looking practically dressed to kill. He was wearing his formal black kimono only it had a golden fox on the back this time and with a red dragon rising above it as if to attack anyone, who dared to get close to its wearer.

"Looks like the winds of seeing a beautiful woman blow in my favor today," said Naruto smiling at Temari looking perfectly healthy and ready to move back home after his date tonight with her.

"Wow!" said Temari seeing the boy had grown quite a bit in his time away from each of them seemingly _evolving_ every time she blinked and getting better with each passing moment.

"Hey that's my line Temari-chan!" said Naruto playfully scolding her wagging his finger at her before using the same hand with finger to take hers leading her to where he wanted the date to begin.

Inside the house Ino was seething at not going out with Naruto at the moment, but she calmed herself knowing she maybe the last, but certainly not the least. She would wait until it was her turn and then when the time was right she would dazzle him with her love before they got to making out and then...?

'Calm down girl! Wait until he's 16 then jump his third leg,' thought Ino blushing at the thought of being deeply intimate with Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, he was near the Hokage Monument wanting to give Temari her not one, but _two_ gifts for her to have on this date. While that may seem like he was showing favoritism to Temari it in actuality wasn't, the one gift was actually a share between them all so technically every one of his wives was getting the gift too.

But that one will come a little later.

"This is for you Temari-chan. It was very hard to come by as it's currently one of a kind," said Naruto revealing a weapon scroll with the former Kazama now Namikaze symbol on it.

Temari opened the scroll after she saw that the seal was just for show to reveal one of the biggest weapons she had ever seen.

"Naruto-kun...this...it's...well let's face it this is amazing!" said Temari as she took hold of the giant boomerang finding it was _much_ heavier then her fan was, but considering what type of weapon she could understand why.

"This Temari-chan is the same demon slaying weapon, forged from demon bones, which once belonged to the legendary demon exterminator Sango. Hana or Rin may not have told you this, but Sango was mate of the half-demon Inuyasha. There decedents would later make up what is now the Inuzuka Clan here in Konoha and now this weapon is with the one I believe is the most suited to wield it," said Naruto knowing that this weapon when used by Temari, in combination with her Wind Affinity, would be very devastating, and practically unstoppable.

"Naruto-kun I don't know what to say," said Temari finding that it fit perfectly onto her back not damaging her attire for the evening.

"Just promise me you will cherish it as I cherish you and the others," said Naruto placing his hands on her shoulders while looking her directly in the eyes.

"Forever Naruto-kun," said Temari before kissing him with all her passion with Naruto returning it several fold making her moan as she felt him feel her butt and when he gave it a little grope she squeaked in surprise.

"So beautiful, yet so dangerous," said Naruto breaking the kiss seeing her blush a red that would have matched Hinata's perfectly.

"I'm beginning to wonder what else you have in store for our date tonight Naruto-kun," said Temari smiling at him moving with him in their simple yet sensual motion.

"Let's take this more private shall we Temari-chan? Say...into the clouds themselves?" said Naruto motioning to the sky purring into her ear making Temari's heart melt inside while they did this weird yet perfect slow dance they had created.

"You must have me mistaken for someone with a Nara persona," said Temari though in all things true, even if it was cloud watching, as long as it was her, and sitting on him, the female blonde didn't mind.

"Fortunately, for you and the other girls I don't swing that way when it comes to the lazy members of the Nara Clan. What I meant was that we take a ride through the clouds...on a cloud," said Naruto looking at Temari's now shocked expression.

"H-How?" said Temari wondering if there was anything the man before her couldn't do already.

She hoped not.

"I'll show you. 'COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS CLOUD!'" said Naruto before he gave Temari an "I'm sorry" look for the shouting part.

As Temari looked at him with a confused look to his shouting, it was soon changed to that of shock when a yellow cloud zoomed in and stopped right in front of them.

Gift number two had arrived.

"Temari-chan meet Nimbus. Nimbus this is Temari-chan," said Naruto smiling at Temari's reaction at seeing this large cloud now floating before them.

It wasn't a known the fact, but despite what most if not everyone in the world these days thought, there were clouds in the sky that were..._special_ being the appropriate word for this matter. These _special _clouds were in fact very intelligent entities with this one being no exception since it had been the cloud had been vital in so many travels to so many battlefields.

"So smooth and so soft," said Temari as she put a hand on the cloud feeling the warmth it generated she found was similar to Naruto's and the more she felt it the more she loved it.

"This gift is for both you and the girl's to _share_ when you need to go some place far off and in a hurry. I don't like playing favorites and neither does Nimbus here, who will only let you sit on him, as long as you are of pure of heart, and if I ask you a question to which you lie to me about. If you are not pure of heart...you fall through it," said Naruto hearing the story from the talking to the old cat Koran about how Nimbus Clouds work.

Temari gulped at the rules involving the cloud before her while hoping she qualified for her first sitting on the Nimbus and not embarrass herself in simply falling through it with butt kissing the ground.

'Here goes,' thought Temari putting her giant boomerang away before she gently raised herself up to sit on the yellow cloud and to her slight surprise was able to actually _sit_ on the Nimbus.

"Congratulations Temari-chan! Not many people that have ridden on Nimbus in the past can claim to have sat and stayed on the first try. You are now one of those elite people," said Naruto sitting behind her and hugging her close to him.

"Where do we go now?" said Temari looking at Naruto, who just smiled at her with an all knowing look.

"To the clouds, Wave Country, and anywhere you desire in-between," said Naruto, as he snapped his fingers making Nimbus take off into the sky while Temari let out scream of surprise at how fast she was going on the mystical thing she was sitting on.

All the while Naruto kept her close kissing her as they went taking Temari deeper into the realm of love she had never yet experienced before as they rode into the sky for hours on end.

(Namikaze Estate-5 Hours Later)

The Nimbus landed outside the large home, stopping near the door hovering several feet off the ground, with Naruto and Temari getting off the seemingly celestial cloud. They walked up to the door before Temari turned to face him looking happier then he had seen had ever seen her. Not surprising, since they had flown all over the place holding each other in the warmth of the other in pure bliss the whole time seeing the sun rise AND fall on several different occasions.

"I guess this is where our date ends," said Temari looking slightly sad knowing that the date and the moment they shared would be over until their next date or after they were both officially married.

"True, but just because the date ends doesn't mean we can't have more later on," said Naruto kissing her lovingly on the lips making Temari blush a good shade of red right after.

"_**Especially since you are staying from now on right Naruto-kun,"**_ said Dragona letting out a little giggle knowing that the girl's would be all over him the instant they found out.

Not long after the Dragon Queen said that in his mind, the door opened revealing Tenten, a slightly irritated Ino, Naruto's Father, and surprisingly Shizune. Naruto smiled at them all with Temari going inside and Naruto surprising them followed telling them he had an important announcement that concerned them all.

"So what do you want to tell us Naruto-kun?" said Hinata proud of herself for being so close to her love and not stuttering or fainting in front of the other girls.

Her blushing was still there, but then again Hinata always blushed around Naruto.

"Well as you know I've been going under some intense medical treatments as of late on account for what happened at the Valley of the End with Sasuke-teme, then with, Kiba, the Iwa Shinobi, and then Shishio-teme later on. While I wasn't healing I was learning about different things from different people and not just demons either, but also from the guys upstairs too. However, my medical treatments are complete along with my training with everyone both above and below in the Living World, so what I'm sort of saying here is...that I'm back home," said Naruto letting the facts sink in to all of them before he got the given results of his words.

The girl's all squealed with glee before tackling him planting kisses on him and hugging him with all their might knowing they had their future husband back to stay.

"Hey son just one quick question. Where's Slade?" said Minato knowing that the Demon Lord should at least be here to say hi.

"Sorry dad, but Slade is currently with Kurenai, Terra, and believe it or not Shikamaru of all people. He discovered a way for Kurenai to be with him," said Naruto happily at the fact Slade was going to get what he wanted and so would Kurenai.

"Slade being with Kurenai I can understand, but where does Terra and Shikamaru being with him follow into his plans," said Minato raising an eyebrow at the idea wondering if Shikamaru was getting the same treatment as Kurenai for Terra's sake.

"When they return let's ask them, but for now let me spend the rest of the time with the women I love," said Naruto holding them close as they moved closer to him as possible.

"Don't forget Naruto-kun you still have one final official date with me next," said Ino giving his stomach full of hard muscle a sensual rub down.

"Don't worry Ino-chan I haven't forgotten. Just because you are the last of my dates doe not mean it make you are the least loved of the group," said Naruto, as he had somehow managed to get his hand to her back and return her rubbing with his.

(Kami's Lookout Tower)

"Are you sure you want to do this Kurenai?" said Terra wanting to make sure the woman walking with her on this seemingly holy place knew _exactly_ what she was getting into.

"I'm well aware of the repercussions of being a female demon and a fox one at that Terra, but let me ask you this. Does Shikamaru understand what will happen?" said Kurenai, as she met the Demon Lady of the Dessert with an even stare.

"Yeah the man is a genius after all. The lazy nut understands what this will do to him and if he cares about me enough to go through with it then, who am I to stop him?" said Terra getting a quick nod from Kurenai, who knew that demons did not have to fear the same rules of mortality that humans do.

"Ah there you lovely ladies are. Slade and Shikamaru are waiting for you two outside," said Mr. Popo having let the two walk around a little to see everything there was to see in Kami's Lookout Tower.

"Are you scared?" said Terra looking at Kurenai wondering how the woman would react after being transformed into a Fox Demon.

"More like nervous rather then scared, but yes I am a little. Not for being a demon mind you, but whether Slade will still wish to be with me in the end after he sees what I look like," said Kurenai, as they now came outside seeing Shikamaru turning his head from the clouds to Terra to smile at her.

Slade took the bag in his hand and carefully let out all nine Dragon Balls, which started to pulse and glow a rather bright orange.

"Shall you do the honors Slade-kun?" said Kurenai hoping she had braced herself well for all that was to come.

"Of course Kure-chan. 'Eternal Dragon here my call! Arise to grant my wish as I speak your name...Shenron!'" said Slade as he extended his hand out slightly towards the sacred seven orbs, which upon hearing the Demon Lord's words glowed and pulsed faster then before.

Shikamaru was fairly nervous, no he was down right frightened when the sky above him became dark and filled with a raging storm that seemed totally unnatural. Sure he liked clouds what Nara doesn't, but not all the _angry_ clouds that cause huge amounts of rain, thunder, and lighting that made days just too troublesome.

'This will be one of the only time I wish I was being scolded and yelled at by mom with her _extra_ large frying pan,' thought Shikamaru soon after the seven orange balls beneath him with stars at the center shot out a great energy like blast into the sky and soon after transformed into the form of a dragon before reaching clouds above the group.

Soon the energy surrounding the dragon like form changed to a solid body of a very _BIG_, very green scaled, and glowing red eyed dragon that now stared down at the group. It took all of Kurenai's will power not to faint seeking her lovers touch for comfort while Terra and Shikamaru soon grabbed each other in a hug filled with fright.

"_**I am the Eternal Dragon. You who have awakened me from my slumber, I will grant you a wish if it is within my power!"**_ said Shenron with his very presence making and voice making mostly everyone around him tense or scared.

Mostly scared.

"Great Shenron I ask of you to grant this wish to me. Please use your power to transform this beautiful woman Yuhi Kurenai into a Nine Tailed Fox Demon like myself so that we may be together forever," said Slade bowing his head to the dragon before moving his love towards the great dragon.

"Yeah and use turn Shikamaru here into a One-Tailed Demon like me too?!" said Terra hopefully before hiding behind the Nara as if to shield herself from Shenron's wrath.

"_**Very well. Your wishes shall be granted,"**_ said Shenron his eyes now glowing more red as the lighting storm around him intensified immediately before two lightning bolts from the storm struck both Shikamaru and Kurenai making them both scream in pain.

(Namikaze Estate-At the Moment)

"Hey why is it all dark outside all of a sudden?" said Ino seeing the storm clouds outside with lightning appearing left and right.

"That would be Slade," said Naruto looking outside with the others, who were in awe to see the storm above them raging like an angry dragon.

They had no idea how close their thoughts were right on the money.

"What exactly is he doing?" said Ino curiously having never seen a storm like this before regardless if it was natural or not.

"I never said Slade was creating the clouds. All I know is that he had a hand in it," said Naruto having been told by the Demon Lord about his plans for Kurenai and what Terra wanted for Shikamaru.

Within 10 minutes of the storm appearance the clouds soon left as if they were never there and the sky was as clear as it had been prior to the storm.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" said Ino getting closer to the multicolored haired boy, who looked at her back wondering what she wanted to ask now that the storm was over.

"Yes Ino," said Naruto looking at her and noticing the blush on her face from being so close to him.

"I was just thinking that maybe, even though you just got back, that we could possibly have our date tomorrow? Please!" said Ino looking at him hopefully and mentally cursed at herself for sounding like a fan-girl.

"Sure! Why not? Say...tomorrow afternoon?" said Naruto seeing Ino's eyes now had stars in them at going on a date with her Naruto-kun.

"YES! I mean...I'll see you at 2 o'clock," said Ino trying to look dignified and mature in her response...despite the blush of embarrassment on her face.

"2 o'clock it is, I will see you then Ino-chan...my sweet flower," said Naruto taking her hand and kissing it before heading upstairs to rest seeing as how the sun was setting and it would soon be time for one big family dinner.

Dinner itself was quite the noisy affair with the girl's trying to show their love for Naruto despite Hinata and Haku sitting next to him since Hana kept trying to play "footsy" while trying to snake her said foot somewhere else. When that didn't happen, Kin along with Tayuya were playing with their food in a very sensual manner, and the others were no better.

Fortunately, for Naruto his Father would have none of that tonight on account his son had just returned home after such a long journey. In addition, Kimimaro had returned from a mission and was most pleased to see "Naruto-sama" again and going so far as to kneel before him during dinner to tell the boy that. Naruto told Kimimaro he didn't have to kneel since he was considered family and such act like they are family by not being so formal.

Besides the whole kneeling and "Naruto-sama" thing was getting on Naruto's nerves since Kimimaro would use the "sama" suffix to his name in every sentence.

(The Next Day)

Ino was so excited as she left her families flower shop wearing one of her more _flirtatious_ kimono's she had stowed away from her Father's eyes before she came to work. If either her Mother or Father saw what she planned to wear when leaving the shop they would have dragged her back in, locked her in storage, and thrown away the key. It was purple like her usual attire she wore, but it showed more leg, and supported the upper part of her body showing off her breast more.

"WOW! And here I thought the only flowers that could match your beauty lied in Other World," said Naruto knowing that what he said were not only true, but knew that Tenten had told them about their date.

Naruto was wearing a white kimono with a red fox head with tails around it with several dark dragons around his front interwoven with the fox's tails. His hair was once more braided with his eyes now sporting the lovely shades he had _acquired_ from Ebisu during his time training for the Chuunin Exams 3 years ago. In his right hand was a picnic basket that was filled with large quantities of goodies for them to eat at the appropriate place to eat.

As for Ino, she nearly fainted at her lovers compliment since Tenten had described the landscape of Other World looked heavenly, including the flowers, meaning that she herself possessed beauty of a celestial nature.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I really love hearing that coming from you," said Ino running up to him and giving him a kiss on the lips earning them some raised eyebrows and a few glares from the more silent Naruto haters of Konoha.

"Your welcome Ino-chan, but let's take this somewhere else since what I have planned is simply...heavenly," said Naruto wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her close to him before putting his two finger from his right hand to his forehead.

'He going to do that technique Tenten told me about!' thought Ino and before she could let out a scream of surprise or joy the two were gone as if they were never there.

Instant Transmission truly is a marvelous thing you shouldn't leave home without.

(Other World- Check-In Station)

King Yemma couldn't help, but feel a sign of déjà vu, as Naruto once more introduced yet another woman to him as while felt his eyebrow twitch at the response he got from the blonde girl. What was it with people freaking out when seeing him? He wasn't an ugly guy, sure he could be pretty frightening when angry, but who wasn't when you didn't have morning coffee?

'The kid picks the weirdest kids as mates,' thought King Yemma giving the two the go ahead to go to a secluded part of the Grand Kai's planet for their picnic of a date.

"See you later Yemma! Oh and don't forget to punish those bigots, who hurt me when I was younger," said Naruto before using Instant Transmission to head to the spot he had in mind for his and Ino's date.

"That's easy for you to say you don't have to write up the paperwork," said King Yemma before looking at his current paperwork knowing it would be tripled if not quadrupled by the end of this whole Trigon business was over.

(Kami's Lookout Tower)

Kurenai awoke from her slumber tired and slightly sore from what she had experienced when that lightning bolt struck and consumed her entire being. She felt like she had died only to be reborn again in the world though the process that did it had made her feel an intense amount of pain.

Shikamaru must have been the same way, as she heard him wake up by falling out of his bed and making a lamp on the nightstand next to him crash on his Nara head. The several choice words he mumbled told Kurenai that he was indeed awake and now had additional pain to work with what he received earlier.

"Ah, I see you're both awake! I'll go tell the others," said Mr. Popo walking off as if all were well.

Within minutes Slade was at Kurenai's side with Terra flying on a rock into the room next to Shikamaru to help him back onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?" said Slade noticing the changes immediately to her physical and still very beautiful form.

"Like when we made love that one time and I couldn't walk right for 3 weeks straight," said Kurenai opening her eyes slowly, as her now enhanced instincts told her to prepare for what was ahead.

She was glad she listened because the light in the room almost blinded her as her senses were increased several times over and it was difficult to see at first. Slade, seeing the sign of pain from trying to see, gave her some sunglasses knowing that they would allow her to see better, and until her eyesight returned to normal be her way to see her surroundings on the Kami's Lookout.

"Your body is still suffering from the changes to your body. It's not easy restructuring a body to be something else as it requires making new muscle organs, tendons, and finally ripping old ones that need to be replaced to make your body even sexier," said Slade, as he removed his mask and kissed her then and there making her moan for more.

"Hey Terra!? Can we get out of here? I have a troublesome feeling that were going to see something you only find on those educational channels on the TV if we don't give them their privacy," said Shikamaru looking at Terra, who gave a thumbs up and using her own boulder she road in, was able to shield Shikamaru from the light outside.

It was a good thing too since Shikamaru didn't want to hear the sounds of animals mating and it would be a drag to not spend his own private time with Terra away from the foxes.

(Other World-Grand Kai's Planet)

Ino was simply amazed by the flowers that grew in Other World and the field they were on as she and Naruto ate the food in the picnic basket. The large container held various sandwiches, drinks, and several pastries for desert, which turned into a brief food fight with Ino tackling Naruto, and the two rolled down the hill onto some celestial flowers.

"Naruto-kun, do you love me?" said Ino, as she held onto Naruto in their romantic hold on each other.

"Always Ino-chan. But why do you ask such a question in which you already know the answer to?" said Naruto curiously staring down at Ino wondering what she would say.

"Its just that I was once mean to you when we were younger and I even though I was still a fan-girl, as I look back I see how stupid it was to idolize Sasuke-teme," said Ino, as she shook her head a little to remove the images of her being the stupid fan-girl she was then to the powerful Shinobi she was now.

"Water under the bridge Ino-chan. Let's focus on us for now and let the past stay in the past where it belongs," said Naruto kissing her and using his Jagan Eye sent her mind and body wave after wave of blissful feelings that no person could describe.

Naruto showed her his love for her. He did it with all his dates. Hinata in the park before her kidnapping, Haku during the ice skating, Hana shortly after he gave her his gift, Kin along with Tayuya through his song he played for them, Tenten during the Other World Tournament, Temari on their cloud ride on Nimbus, and finally here with Ino holding each other in a loving embrace.

Despite the evil that would soon come, Naruto was content with what he had now, what was waiting for him back home, and the future of his home when he sired dozens of little children to call his own. All in all Naruto felt like life for him couldn't get any better and he wouldn't have it any other way.

(A/N: Yep I'm back and I'm writing C&D again. I'd say throw a party, but you're all probably tired, wasted, high, and/or all the above. LOL! Seriously though, I would like to apologize for not writing more on account for my job, writers block, and for some stupid reason writing something else when I sat down to right. Even now after this I'm writing a Bleach fic and man you won't believe what I have in mind. It's about half-way done so don't expect to see it up yet until around the New Year. Thanks for your patience and messages to get me to update it means a lot to me. YOU ALL ROCK! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40-Wedding Amongst the Heavens

(A/N: You asked for it, you begged for it, and several of you sent me PM's for it so now you are going to get it. Sorry it took so long, but the other story ideas were coming into my head too fast that I was compelled to write them instead of this. Plus, considering the fact that I have to go back through all the previous chapters to cover everything takes a while too. So I hope this will make it up to you. ENJOY!)

Naruto, family, and future wives were all sitting together in the Namikaze Estate in the main living room, as it was time to discuss the one most important thing that could not be put off anymore. After all that had happened with Sasuke, Orochimaru, finding Tsunade to be Hokage, and now with this Trigon business with Naruto's psychotic Grandfather, it couldn't be held up out of fear it would never happen.

The wedding of Hinata, Haku, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hana, Kin, and Tayuya to one and only Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was being discussed. They were all talking about dates, times, and possibly locations where it could be done without threat of the girl's husband-to-be being attacked by his enemies. Plus, when the wedding took place, it would have to be done in secret, as everyone who knew the group would want to come to the wedding too.

"We should have it in Wave Country. The people over their love Naruto and it's mostly an island with only the one bridge so we would be safe," said Ino hearing about the big battle Naruto and his group had while on a mission there and how the people named the bridge after him.

"As much as I want to give Wave Country that honor, I can't since my enemies do not need the bridge to cross over, and they will no doubt hear about the wedding mere days before we have it. They don't need to be precise in trying to kill me, as long as they do, and that's what they _will_ try to do when they find out about the wedding. Everyone that comes to the wedding that is civilian will be slaughtered in the battle against al the ninja Danzo-teme sends out against us. Not to mention my Grandfather will not miss the ever important opportunity to strike at that moment capturing me and killing all of you in the process," said Naruto knowing that lots of people, who knew him both in the village, and out of it would be lambs to the slaughter.

"What about Spring Country? We could have it in the prestige Castle of Princess Yuki herself. After the mission me and Slade-kun went on 3 years ago I don't think she'll mind having the wedding there," said Kurenai purring into her lovers necks while Slade simply massage her even more sexual legs now that she was a fox demon like him.

"Not everyone has the resources to make the trip to Spring Country Kurenai-san so we can't do that either," said Haku seeing the look on cogs working under Naruto's face, as they both knew thinking the same thing.

"Haku's right! Don't forget this shit isn't going to be cheap either and I don't think we can keep it under wraps within the time frame we want it," said Tayuya, who was now trying to give up cursing since it wouldn't be healthy for her kids in the future to learn them at such a young age.

Though Tayuya suspected they would when she was in labor and had more then one with Naruto.

"It has to be someplace that's just screams out _perfect_ for a wedding and someplace we can all agree on as a whole," said Temari with Ino nodding her head in agreement being the one with "fashion sense" as she liked to call it.

Shikamaru would have called it troublesome, thus earning him Ino's fist to his head.

"What about the time that we have the wedding? Naruto-kun can't get married until _after_ I turn 16 and that is only a few months away," said Hinata, who silently wished the days would go faster so she could reach the legal age for marriage, and then get married right away.

"If you want Hinata, we can have the wedding a week right after your birthday as the first wedding of the New Year?" said Naruto knowing that since Hinata and Haku were going to be the "official" women of this harem allowing them to have more say in this then the others since they were the first among the group to have the chance to marry him.

"That would be wonderful Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, as she could celebrate the New Year with Naruto-kun like it was the start of something new.

"I agree with Hinata as well," said Haku and the other girls nodded in agreement as well.

"Okay so we have the wedding date down, but we still haven't found a descent enough location for it yet," said Kin getting frustrated on places they could have the wedding.

How can a 16 year old have so many enemies?!

"If this continues to be a problem, then we may not be able to have everyone we wanted to come to the wedding," said Tenten sadly wondering how so many friends and allies that they or Naruto could make it to this thing yet not tip off any of their enemies about it.

"We cannot just leave them all out of this Tenten. It would break their hearts at not being to this event," said Kin letting out a sigh before leaning back on the comfy couch trying to think of a way they could bring this all together.

"I've got it!" said Naruto snapping his fingers and his eyes shined like he had just been struck by lightning.

"What? What is it Naruto-kun?" said Hana seeing that look before meaning the young man was onto something.

"We go to Other World. We have the wedding on Grand Kai's planet!" said Naruto with a smile on his face and he saw the others eyes widen at the revelation.

"Yeah! That is a kick ass idea. None of those asshole enemies of ours can get there since it's all holy and shit," said Tayuya liking the sound of the idea just from the sound of it.

"We wouldn't need to put too much effort into it since those guys can do it for us. Those flowers on the planet are perfect for us having an outside wedding. Even the Grand Kai himself could wed us off so it become official on a universal scale," said Ino picturing the wedding with stars in her eyes and the thought of marrying Naruto on that very spot.

Incidentally, Ino's dream also had a funeral on the other side of the planet for the other brides of the harem, who died of _unknown_ circumstances.

"But what about people outside the village getting to Other World? I don't mean to doubt the idea, but they have no way to get to there," said Hana hating being the road block at the moment of possibly having the perfect location for the wedding.

"Instant Transmission," said Naruto simply as if it were the easiest answer in the world.

"What?" said most of the girls since not all of them had experienced it except for two of them.

"It's a technique I learned from another fighter while in Other World during my 3 years recovering and training. As long as someone is holding onto me, they are connected to me like a link in a chain, and when I use the Instant Transmission they can travel with me to Other World. The other fighter and myself, can use the technique to pick up people to transport them directly from wherever they are among the Elemental Countries, and take them to Other World for the wedding," said Naruto smiling at the girls overall expression at how he described it.

"Take me there now!" said Hana after immediately tackled him holding onto him for dear life.

"Calm yourself lady. We all know why you want him to do it, but damn could you wait until _after_ the wedding to get into his pants like the rest of us," said Tayuya, who laughed at Hana's red face, only to be hit in her own by a lamp the Inuzuka soon threw at her.

"Go play with your flute!" said Hana before turning to Naruto and smiling seductively at him hoping her charms would convince him to cave just this once before the wedding.

"Like Tayuya said Hana you have to wait like everyone else," said Naruto smiling at the woman, who let out a dog like whimper at being denied what she _really_ wanted to have right now.

'Must be the dog side of her that's causing this,' thought everyone else, as they sweat dropped at the Hana's actions.

"Naruto-sama if I may be so bold to ask, but...won't your enemies soon discover we are all missing and prey on that to attack Konoha?" said Kimimaro, who hoped his opinion on this didn't get him killed.

"Not if we keep it so tight lipped that none of them know when it is. All they will know is that there _will_ be a wedding, just not the when, where, what, and who part," said Naruto calmly knowing that eventually the news of the wedding would get out, but his enemies would be too hesitant to strike if they didn't know the exact date of the wedding.

"What about the invitations?" said Kin knowing that if one were to get into the hands of the enemy it would be a disaster.

"Damn that's a tricky one. We just can't say 'You are invited to a wedding that will take place on a planet located in another dimension you go to when you die!'" said Tayuya, as her mood was lowered again.

"I can take care of that too," said Naruto crossing his arms confidently.

"What? How?" said the girls wondering if there wasn't a thing in this world the man they were to soon marrying couldn't do.

They hoped not.

"Simple. I use the Toad and Fox summons to visit everyone. They then right down who is coming and then they come back to tell us, so they can all be picked up on the day of the wedding," said Naruto knowing that from reading about traditional planning of weddings that writing invitations was a huge hassle.

"Naruto-kun you're a genius!" said Hana tackling him yet again.

Amazingly, the rest of the women followed.

"Should we have a wedding like Naruto is going to have or are you happy the way things are?" said Slade wondering if he should marry Kurenai "officially" in terms of the Living World rules.

"No. Thank you for asking, but I like things just the way they are," said Kurenai softly into his ears knowing that Slade wanted to make her even happier.

"Me too," said Slade watching the large pile of woman covering Naruto, who despite his all powerful strength was no match for the girls he was going to marry.

(Sound Village)

Danzo looked over the reports of how his troops were growing and was pleased with the end results, as his Root ANBU he took with him when he left had help fill the gap of the forces Orochimaru lost trying to kill the Yondaime's son. Other reports from Koharu and Homura told him Iwa was building up its forces one more time to get ready for a possible confrontation with the Leaf and Kumo was as well, but had lost track of their own demon vessel known as Nii Yugito.

"ANBU!" said Danzo snapping his fingers making his elite unit appear before him.

"Yes Danzo-sama," said the ANBU Captain kneeling with the rest of his unit.

"Find the demon vessel from Kumo. I want to use her for experimentation and possibly a future weapon against Konoha," said Danzo smiling wickedly at the thought of such a vessel under his supreme command.

"Right away Danzo-sama," said the ANBU Captain before the group departed to seek out the Nibi vessel.

"Soon I will have weapon at my disposal that given enough training will make even that demon brat in Konoha and Akatsuki fear me," said Danzo smiling at the picture of what apparently was the Nibi vessel.

(Iwa)

"I told you I wanted that damn son of the Yondaime dead! Yet you all failed to even try and find him when he was gone for nearly 3 years. Now the brat is fully healed from his wounds and has gotten stronger, yet you were unable to find him during that time. Did you even try to find out where he went during those 3 years?" said Tsuchikage glaring at his ANBU unit as they cowered before his rage after finding out that the Yondaime's son had returned to Konoha.

"We tried Tsuchikage-sama, but our search ended soon after it had begun. It was as if he vanished into thin air during the 3 years he was gone. No one has seen, heard, or spoken to the Yondaime's son during that entire time frame he was missing," said the ANBU Captain knowing it wasn't his teams fault, but to say that would be close enough in terms of treason to have his Kage gut him like a fish for that.

"Well now he's back in Konoha again with his future wives. I want the bastard child dead and his head brought before me so I can mount it on a pike for all of Iwa to see," said the Tsuchikage wanting result, not excuses from incompetent Shinobi.

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama! We will prepare a strike force immediately," said the ANBU Captain before his team departed from the Iwa Kage's sight.

"Soon I will have my revenge on you Yondaime. You took my son during the war and now I will take yours by any means necessary," said the Tsuchikage his mind long since been warped from years of hatred for the "Yellow Flash" of Konoha.

(Kumo)

"What do you mean Nii Yugito has gone rogue? You were supposed to be watching her! How could you have let this happen?" said the Raikage infuriated at the report he had just gotten about his prized demon vessel.

"She over powered us Raikage-sama. We were escorting her back to her room, when she started wobbling, as if she were ill, and before we could see what was happening, it was too late," said the ANBU Captain knowing that there had been Shinobi killed in Kumo for less.

"She was our prized weapon you fool! Had the kidnapping worked all those years ago we could have eventually tried to crossbreed Yugito's demonic powers with Hyuuga blood to create a new bloodline. Now Kumo will be even weaker then were _after_ the last Shinobi war," said the Raikage before calling in a group of Kumo Hunter Ninjas he had for just this sort of emergency.

"You called Raikage-sama," said the Hunter Ninja Captain kneeling like the other before the Lighting Shadow.

"Take your team along with this ANBU squad with you to find Nii Yugito and bring her to me. I want to know why she ran away and I want her brought back here both _alive_ and _unspoiled_, or heads will roll if the opposite of what I have asked of you happens," said the Raikage making the group of Shinobi before him shiver in fear.

"Yes Raikage-sama!" said the Hunter Ninja Captain before the two groups, now acting as one, left without another word.

(Hokage's Office-2 Days Later)

"So you think Konoha could have another ally on its hands if we rescue her?" said Naruto to Tsunade looking at the photo of the woman with a Kumo headband on her head.

"She is just like you and Gaara were originally with your demons being sealed inside of you. However, due to her being older then both of you, her demon is more absorbed into her body, and it is rumored that she can command her demonic powers from the Nibi Cat Demon," said Tsunade mentally thanking Jiraiya's spy network for this information.

"Unfortunately, I can't go, as much as I want to, outside problems are too high a risk at the moment, preventing me from going outside the village. I think you should send a well skilled team of Shinobi, who understand her as a way to convince her to come to our side. We need Gaara, Kimimaro, with Neji, and Anko to find her since were most likely not the only village looking for her in terms of recruitment," said Naruto knowing that Sound would see this Nii Yugito as a potential weapon and Kumo would mostly likely send a well skilled team of their own

"You want her to see that people like her can be accepted in Konoha," said Tsunade, as she nodded at the concept since most of the arrogant villagers and Shinobi over the years had been taken care of one way or another.

"I would like to go to in order to help convince her, but the reports of Iwa gearing up to take me out at the command of their Tsuchikage. You have to thank Jiraiya for that info, just so I don't have to remind you later on in the day," said Naruto smirking at the sour look Tsunade was sporting at that last part.

"How about I just hit him with only _half_ of my strength next time and call it even?" said Tsunade, as she didn't want to thank him for the information in terms of going on a date with him.

"Nice try, but I think a date with him seems more appropriate since he won't stop until he gets at least _one_ date with you before he dies," said Naruto knowing that Jiraiya would not be able to die peacefully until he got the date he always wanted from the female Fire Shadow.

"Damn!" said Tsunade, as Jiraiya and her had made a deal that if he could give her some important information to her concerning Konoha then she would go on a date with him.

At first, Tsunade responded to the deal by simply punching the man out of her office, through two buildings, and one building meant to be destroyed by a Genin team later in the day. Feeling like things weren't going to go his way, Jiraiya pleaded (begged on his hands and knees) with Naruto to be his negotiator on his behalf, and convince Tsunade that such a deal would be worth the risk. In the end Naruto relented, only because seeing a man in his 50's weeping like a little boy while grabbing onto your leg as you walked was just not right.

To be honest, Naruto didn't see what the problem was since all he had to do was make the deal sound like a bet and got the old hag hooked on the idea instantly.

"Would it be so bad to go on a date with him? At least this way you help all the women in Konoha from being peeped on. Including, my future wives," said Naruto knowing that Jiraiya wouldn't peep on his wives intentionally, but for safety reasons, he still had to bring the fear of Kami into the man.

It was easy when you had a pipe, twisted it, and then pointed to the Super Perverts manhood signifying what would happen if caught peeping on them.

Needless to say Jiraiya got the message.

"Well I suppose _someone_ has to take pity on the man and go on a date with the man, even if he _is_ the world's biggest pervert. He better be paying!" said Tsunade, who like Jiraiya would likely try to leave unsuspecting sap with their bill, and considering that they would go on a date soon left many to wonder if that would happen here.

Naruto could only chuckle at the look of mock seriousness on her face wondering if the woman was going let the Super Pervert live through the night during their date. Though whether she did or not, chances were that Jiraiya would end up in the Hospital before the date was through.

"I saw Lee with the Isaribi woman today. She's a fine catch for him," said Naruto having been away during the 3 years had done much in terms of losing track of his friends.

"Oh, those two met when I sent Gai's team, Anko, and Kimimaro for a raid on a base that Orochimaru once held for conducting experiments in Tea Country. Isaribi was just one of those people he experimented on and it broke Lee's heart to see her mistreated for how she looked. Based on the report Kimimaro gave me since he volunteered to, the girl was a test to see if the shark qualities that Kisame possesses could be artificially duplicated, and she was turned into a failed experiment. I had to do surgery on the poor girl when they brought her back here, but when it was over, she looked a lot more human then fish, and she still has the power to breathe under water," said Tsunade, who remembered how the girl was afraid at first to be seen due to the bandages she wore afterwards, but Lee had been supportive, and told her she looked even more "youthful" then before.

"Yeah those two are inseparable. I also heard that Itachi is going to be a Father soon," said Naruto having heard that Ayame was pregnant with Itachi's child.

"Yes. It's a shame you missed the wedding though due to your condition, training, and your dates with your wives prevented you from being there," said Tsunade knowing that the schedule Naruto kept the past 3 years had isolated him from people outside of his family.

"Yeah, but I saw the photos my dad took so I got the next best thing," said Naruto, as he had wished to be there to see the two off knowing that he could have been the best man at the wedding.

"Your future wives nearly tore the poor place apart just to get to that beautiful bouquet Ayame threw over her head at the end," said Tsunade seeing them go into an all out battle royal only to have it land in the shared hands of Anko and Tsunami.

The look on Zabuza's face was priceless making Kisame fall over laughing his ass off when he saw it before the Demon of the Leaf kicked the shark hard in the ass.

"Yeah well they learned their lesson after you gave them the distinct honor of cleaning up the place giving it as a D-ranked mission," said Naruto remembering how he saw Tayuya, Ino, Kin, and Hana had setup several training dummies in the training grounds behind the Estate to work with while having Tsunade's face imprinted on it looking pretty battered.

"Nice try Naruto, but I saw the training dummies with my image on them," said Tsunade, as she had been using her time trying to avoid the Namikaze Estate after she assigned the D-ranked mission knowing she would never make it out of there alive if she did.

"Thank you I like to think that I did. But in all seriousness, how do you intend to handle Sound, Danzo, and his two loyal puppets that used to be old man Sarutobi's teammates," said Naruto wondering how they could deal with Sound so they could direct more of their resources at Iwa and his Grandfather.

"While we try to get Nii Yugito to come over to Konoha, _you_ need to prepare a suitable offense or defense for yourself against the Iwa strike force aimed at you, and make sure that they get sent home in body bags," said Tsunade getting a serious nod from Naruto, who knew that such annoyances like the Iwa's strike force needed to be dealt with both harshly as well as immediately.

If push came to shove, Naruto may have to resort to crushing Iwa...permanently!

(Konoha-1 Week Later)

Naruto was sitting at one of the many training grounds in deep meditation, when he had sensed an impressively large charka signature headed his way, and sensed the group itself that was the source of it, was not friendly in the slightest. All the young Shinobi could do was smile, as he waited for the large Shinobi force to head in his direction, and prepared himself for the slaughtering he would have to do.

"Namikaze Naruto I presume," said the Iwa ANBU Captain hatefully, as he unsheathed his katana, and his team followed in drawing their weapons.

"You Iwa-teme's are late. I expected you 3 days ago. What took you so long in the first place?" said Naruto calmly, as he got up from his mediating position, and unsheathed his own sword.

"You brat! When we get through with you, you'll be begging at our feet for death," said an Iwa ANBU with two Kama's in his hands.

"If you wish to try and destroy me, then so be it, but do not hold me responsible for being your destroyer right before you die," said Naruto, as his voice became cold, and his eyes were alive like unearthly fire.

"KILL HIM!" yelled the ANBU Captain, as his team of a dozen (himself included) of his fellow ANBU Shinobi charged at the young Namikaze.

"Fools! 'Sword of the Darkness Flame!'" said Naruto igniting his blade with the dark fire from his right arm before he moved with blinding speed destroying his enemies before him.

In the end there was only one remaining.

"You're...you're a monster!" said the last Iwa Shinobi backing up slightly in fear at what this...this _thing_ could possibly do to him if he stayed.

"So what if I am a monster to you? One person's monster can be another person's hero. I know you hate my Father because of how many people he killed on your side, but he took no pleasure in it. Whatever hatred you have towards my Father is pointless to have since it will get you nowhere, but in a body bag," said Naruto pointing his sword at he Iwa ANBU, who backed away into a nearby tree.

"Are you going to kill me?" said the Iwa Shinobi nervously wondering if the boy would gut him like a fish and watch him burn with that dark fire surrounding his sword.

"No. I will show you mercy to prove to you that I hold no ill will towards you or Iwa, but in return, I want you to tell your Kage to leave me, my Father, and my future wives alone. If the Tsuchikage sends you here again or any other Iwa Shinobi's for whatever reason to kill all those I hold dear, I'll destroy them, then your Kage, and finally all of Iwa before my bloodlust leaves me. That is my promise to you and you better tell him that after I let you leave to return to him," said Naruto, as the dark fire from his sword left his blade before sheathing the weapon, and turning away from the Iwa Shinobi sensed the man run as fast as his body would allow.

At best, Iwa would no longer be a threat to his loved ones.

At worst...well King Yema was just going to have to deal with a long line of souls later on in Other World.

(Fire Country-Unknown Location)

Nii Yugito was not having a good day. She had left the service of Kumo after she heard the rumor of a member of Akatsuki was hunting her to extract the demon inside of her. The Raikage didn't care of course having told him about it only for him to scoff at the idea of his prized _weapon_ being defeated so easily regardless of who it was that was after her. The Lightning Shadows seemed to think she was replaceable or that she was better then her would-be kidnapper, but beneath him all the same. Her life growing up wasn't exactly pleasant either, as she was the victim of many attacks on her life, which were all stopped by the Raikage, and for that she had been grateful.

However, during the last 3 years, Yugito had made a horrible discovery concerning her Kage that gave her the push to leave his services as Kumo's prized demon vessel. She had learned that the Raikage had ordered those attacks to jumpstart the Nibi inside of her to giving her its powers. The man she thought had been her shield of protection from the cruelty from the people in Kumo was in fact the sword that had hurt her again and again.

Realizing she was not safe in Kumo from either side, Yugito put her plan into action to acquire her freedom, and after tricking her guards made it out of the village. Of course once free, she realized that the easy part was over since the hard part was finding proper sanctuary without revealing what she was, and hoped to keep a low a profile as possible.

Now she was in some tree filled area in Fire Country hoping that being across the border would prevent the side heading toward her from Kumo from pursuing her further. She was wrong, as the Raikage had told them to retrieve her at all cost, meaning pursue her into the enemy Country.

"You can run demon, but you can't hide!" said a Kumo Hunter Nin among the group that was trying to bring her back to the Raikage.

'Great! Just great! The asshole sent a group of Shinobi that hates my guts after me. For once I would like to catch a break,' thought Yugito wondering if this day could get any worse.

It did when she saw Sound ANBU with the word "Root" labeled on their masks.

"Nii Yugito and vessel of the Nibi Cat Demon, you are to come with us willingly Danzo-sama or we will take you by force," said the Sound ANBU Root Captain, who saw the group from Kumo closing in on them.

"Why? I can sense ill will from you just as I did from Kumo's group. If I go with you, then your leader, this _Danzo_ will try to use me as a weapon to do as he sees fit. I refuse to be his or anyone else's pawn," said Yugito scowling at the group in front of her and their hate towards her increased several times over.

"Listen here demon, we are not leaving until you come back with us one way or another back to Sound where Danzo-sama can learn the secrets of your powers," said the ANBU Captain preparing to attack with the rest of his unit.

"Then you are not leaving here," said Yugito covering herself in the Nibi's power making everyone around her hesitant to attack seeing the hell like flames she commanded.

"Our thoughts exactly," said Kimimaro moving in quickly killing the Sound Shinobi with quick clean precision that scattered their blood everywhere around him.

"Who the hell are you?" said someone from the Kumo side only to see the Leaf headband on his forehead before his word went dark with the last thing he saw being sand.

"Do you have to ask?" said Gaara smiling at the Kumo group finding their now looks of fright to be quite enjoyable since he felt this was something that was long overdue for people like Yugito, himself, and Naruto.

"Through these eyes I see Kumo has gotten quite sloppy as of late if they could not sense us for the past two hours they have been chasing this one. The Raikage is a fool, thinking he can enslave people just because they are different in some manner like her, and make her do what he wants rather then earn their loyalty the right way with kindness. Such a form of stupidity is inexcusable," said Neji striking two Kumo Shinobi with his Gentle Fist.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can have a little fun," said Anko using her snake and poisoned kunai to deal with the rest before they could react.

"So even Konoha is not beyond the greed of having more then one demon vessel," said Yugito her demonic power flaring even further.

"No, that is not the case Yugito-san," said Kimimaro slowly approaching the woman, who he had to admit was quite beautiful in her own deadly way.

"Oh? Then why are you even here then? I doubt you did it out of the goodness of your own heart," said Yugito looking at the albino Shinobi and tried to keep the blush from rising despite her powers hiding it.

Why the hell did she feel this way towards him?

"While it is true we wish you to be apart of Konoha, we do not wish to take you by force, but rather to hear us out in actually coming with us back to the Leaf," said Neji seeing the Kumo headband was slashed horizontally proving she was not with Kumo anymore.

"I'm sure the Hyuuga Clan would simply _love_ the thought of an ex-Kumo Shinobi in the Leaf considering what happened years ago. The incident still leaves a bitter taste with the Raikage even now, considering he feels he got screwed in the deal though personally it was his fault in the first place for sending that so called 'ambassador' in the first place," said Yugito seeing the Hyuuga boy knowing how the Raikage felt when Kumo got the Hyuuga body only to find that the bloodline limit they wanted was sealed away.

"Many things have changed in Konoha Yugito-san that you may not even be aware of. All of us here once hated, were hated, and/or discriminated against things that we had no control over. Yet with the help of Namikaze Naruto, we got through it all, and he wanted us to give you the same chance as we did," said Kimimaro walking slowly towards her fighting off the heat she was generating.

"I thought your Hokage was female?" said Yugito slightly confused at the mention of this Naruto person though she knew the last name Namikaze was infamous in its own right.

"That is correct, the Hokage is female, but she consulted Naruto-sama since he is just like you, and wanted to help you when he learned of your enemies hunting you for what you hold inside of you," said Kimimaro now less then 5 feet from her and not once did his eyes leave her so she knew he spoke the truth.

"Wait a minute! Now I remember where I heard that guy's name before. He is the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox!" said Yugito seeing Kimimaro nod.

"You are correct again Yugito-san. If you would come with us back to Konoha we could show you how things there are different then from what you are used to back in Kumo," said Kimimaro extending his hand to her in hopes she would take it.

"How do I know this isn't some trick? That you won't mess with my seal to turn me into a mindless weapon?" said Yugito eyes the man carefully trying to sniff out a possible lie.

"I swear it under penalty of death at the hands of Namikaze Naruto that I am telling you the truth," said Kimimaro looking her dead in the eyes and he knew that she knew that he was telling the truth before extending his hand out for her to take.

'No one would dare make such a convicting statement and lie. I did hear that some things in the Leaf village had changed, but I was unsure if the rumors were true or not,' thought Yugito lowering her power and carefully took the albino's hand.

"We better hurry back to Konoha. If Kumo and Sound were here, then Kazama Shishio of Akatsuki is not far behind either," said Gaara trying to scan the area around him for the possible threat.

"Wait! Kazama Shishio? Is that the member of Akatsuki, who has been hunting me all this time?" said Yugito, as she had always been wondering just who was it that had been chasing her.

"Yes. According to our information though the man is now the _only_ member of Akatsuki, yet he is by far the most powerful of them all," said Neji seeing no point in hiding such information from the Nibi vessel since revealing it would only compel her get to Konoha as soon as possible.

"Well what the hell are we standing around here for? Let's haul ass to the Leaf village!" said Yugito glaring at the group before Kimimaro motioned for her to follow him.

"Seems that Mr. Albino has a thing for Miss Kitty," said Anko smirking as she saw the way the two interacted with each other.

(Konoha-2 Weeks Later)

Naruto was sitting at home smiling as he just finished seeing his future wives put on wedding dresses and trying _very_ hard not to have a nosebleed each time. Each dress seemed to cling to each woman bringing out the most in terms of their physical beauty. Hell, the young swordsman was even wondering whether or not, if he should leave Jiraiya behind in Konoha so he wouldn't get any ideas to write stuff in the perverted "research" book of his.

'I _suppose_ Ero-Sennin can come, but all pens, papers, and any other writing material are going to be banned from this wedding,' thought Naruto using his Jagan Eye to scan the Estate every few minutes for the Super Pervert should he try to see his future wives, as they got changed for the wedding.

So far the Super Pervert kept himself away from the Namikaze Estate...for now anyway.

"I thank you for letting me stay at your Estate Naruto-sama," said Yugito, as she had told him repeatedly throughout the week after she arrived in Konoha.

When Yugito arrived in Konoha, she found that some people were glaring at her as they still felt hatred towards demon vessels just for whom, and what they were. At first, she believed she had been somehow deceived by Kimimaro's words and had half a mind to leave before they had her too deep in the village to get out of. However, after heading to the Hokage's Office to meet both the Fire Shadow and the infamously known Namikaze Naruto, Yugito found her suspicions were not accurate at all. After the brief meeting was over, the retrieval group went its separate ways having completed a mission, and Yugito had been offered a place to stay at the Namikaze Estate after Kimimaro made a request to the Namikaze Heir. Yugito didn't want to impose being the guest in the house of such a powerful Shinobi, but when she found that it was the only option she had, how could she refuse?

In the end, it turned out for the best since it _was_ the safest place for her to be considering the enemies she had.

"You don't have to keep thanking me everyday Yugito-san. I know how much your life sucked back in Kumo, as Gaara, and I went through similar things when we were kids. If there is anyone you should thank its Kimimaro here, who seems to have taken a liking to you," said Naruto smiling at the two, who had hit it off quite well during their time in his home under the mandatory probation required of all Missing Nin that enter Konoha.

"Thank you Kimimaro-san," said Yugito trying to keep her blush down while the albino seemed to seem less pale when he looked back at her smiling back as he did.

"I expect you to have a dress ready for the wedding Yugito-san. Now that you are apart of Konoha, I want you to be apart of this wedding too. Kimimaro can take you as his date to event if you wish," said Naruto seeing the two now blushing rather heavily at the sheer thought of such an idea.

If things went the way they were going for Kimimaro and Yugito, then the Kaguya Clan wouldn't be wiped out after all.

Now there was one other piece of business that Naruto needed to take care of in the form of his Father and...Shizune.

(Namikaze Estate Study Room-20 Minutes Later)

Minato was surprised to see his son visiting him in the room since they had no real reason to talk about anything since Naruto was one of the most mature young adult in the world. It was both a blessing and a curse due to the Yellow Flash wanting his son to enjoy his childhood, only to have it sucked away by the asshole villagers, and it was his fault on account of the sealing.

All he could do was thank Kami that things were turning out for the better considering they could have turned out to be much worse.

"We have to talk dad," said Naruto shutting the door behind him so the two of them could speak one on one without interruptions.

"About what?" said Minato confused as to what Naruto wanted to talk about.

"About what I had said before concerning you and Shizune-san," said Naruto making his Father's eyes go slightly wide since this subject had not been talked about for nearly 3 years.

"What about exactly?" said Minato wondering what was going on in his son's head.

"I have been thinking things over for the past 3 years I was in Demon World concerning your relationship with Shizune. As you know, I was against it since I felt Mom was the only woman for you, and in some ways I feel she still is. However, I came to realize that your happiness was far more important then my selfishness in such beliefs. That being said I want you to know that _IF_ you and Shizune do intend to settle down together, I won't object to it since its clear the two of you are in love, and if you want...you two can get married in Other World," said Naruto seeing the shocked expression on his Father's face.

"A-Are you serious?" said Minato, who was inwardly jumping with joy while at the same time felt ashamed for putting Naruto in this situation.

"Quite serious. I know you love Mom and you always will, but Shizune love you and you love her two. Besides...I always wanted a younger brother or sister that will one day look up to me," said Naruto smiling at his Father, who smiled back at him.

"Thanks son. I'll tell Shizune later when I get the wedding ring for her," said Minato, as he would have to be careful in getting the wedding ring for Shizune without drawing any suspicion from people around him.

"Don't mention it Dad," said Naruto before turning around leaving his Father to dwell on these new events.

(Day of the Wedding)

The long awaited day for the wedding had finally come and the girls couldn't be happier since they were so excited to finally become wives of the great Namikaze Naruto. The night before had been horrible since it prevented any of the brides of the said man from sleeping (and only sleeping) in the same room with him.

Minato had to pay them a visit in order to be put them under a sleeping Jutsu to _make_ them sleep and then he had to do it Shizune too since she had agreed to marry him. The poor woman was so excited that the man she loved had asked her to marry him shortly after both Father and son had that small, but _important_ conversation concerning family.

Naruto had woken up early to set things up with Goku, who would assist him in getting every single guest from the various places that held his guests for the wedding. It would not be easy, but in the end, Naruto knew that they could get everyone to arrive for the wedding since _no one_ wanted to miss this special event.

"I'm so excited! The day's finally here!" said Ino jumping around doing her own little dance in her room after waking up from the sleep Jutsu.

That soon became the morning mantra for that day, as the others soon woke up with the same thoughts as Ino, and it only got more exciting from there.

Within the next 3-4 hours all of wives-to-be had gotten ready for this big moment; having worked out how to become prepared for this moment the day they were planning for the wedding. They now stood fully dressed in their white wedding dresses ready for person, who would send them to Other World to marry Naruto and allow them to become apart of the Namikaze/Uzumaki Clan.

"Hey everyone! I'm Goku. Naruto sent me to take you to Other World and to the Grand Kai's planet. So if you could all form a linked chain each other, with someone holding onto me, I can transport you all to Other World right away, and get this wedding started," said Goku remember seeing Tenten during the Tournament in Other World some time ago.

'I can barely contain myself right now,' thought Shizune jumping up and down excitedly in her head with her inner-Shizune in a revealing cheerleading outfit with a banner over her head that said "I'M YOURS MINATO!" in big letters.

"Okay here we go!" said Goku before putting his index and middle finger together on his forehead and before anyone could blink...they all vanished like ghosts.

(Other World-Grand Kai's Planet)

Goku dropped off the brides-to-be, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and everyone in Konoha that were going to be witnesses for this grand wedding.

"Incredible! Ino and Tenten both said this place was beautiful, but this is beyond belief," said Tsunade looking at the heavenly place before her and slightly wished Jiraiya would pinch her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_Slightly_ wished and _only_ her arm.

"Yep! No place like it," said the Grand Kai appearing on his throne and in uniform that made him look like weird version of the Hokage.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce to you, the Grand Kai. He'll be the one to performing the services for this special occasion," said Goku before he used the Instant Transmission to gather the other people for the massive wedding taking place.

"Its an honor Grand Kai," said Tsunade bowing to great being before her while the Grand Kai himself just let out a chuckle at her for being so polite.

"Oh well that's all right, you don't have to be all polite around little old me! Hell, I wish more people acted casually around me like Goku and Naruto do when they first arrived. If everyone kept being so formal or polite I may start to feel my own age and considering how old I am, I would rather keep my style of feeling young in check. Now if all of you ever so lovely ladies could go get ready in the tents for one last check up, we can get this shindig of an occasion jump started, and those that aren't getting married please take a seat in rows reserved for you," said Grand Kai showing the long lines of columns and rows of chairs filled with guests wanting to be here for this wedding.

"What about you?" said Jiraiya curiously just as he caught sight of Slade coming in with Kurenai wrapped around him.

"Me? I'm just going to chill until I have to perform the ceremony," said Grand Kai before putting on some headphones listening to some rock music while he walked around doing his own thing.

"What a weird guy," said Jiraiya with Tsunade nodding in agreement.

"He's not so bad," said a voice behind Tsunade that had not heard in over 3 decades.

"A little funky, but not weird," said a younger voice that was also behind her that upon hearing, made her start to cry.

"Dan? Nawaki?" said Tsunade turning to face her once dead boyfriend and little brother, who had halos over their heads.

"Who else would we be Tsunade-hime? Orochimaru? Kami forbid. Now are you going to just gap at us like were some figment of your imagination when you're drunk? _Or_ are you going to come over here and give your loving family a hug?" said Dan smirking at her knowing which one she would choose.

She went over to them and gave them both a bone crushing hug.

"Its good thing that were already dead or else that hug might have killed the both of us," said Nawaki laughing as he felt his body return to normal after the hug of death.

"You're just lucky she doesn't hit you with her monster strength," said Jiraiya, who then got sent into the ground by the woman's monstrous strength leaving a noticeable imprint of his pathetic form.

"Like that?" said Tsunade her right hand turned fist shaking in front of her.

"Yeah...exactly like that," said Jiraiya, who was soon sporting a large bump on his head while his face was still in the dirt beneath him.

"Some things never change," said Dan smiling at Tsunade, who started kissing him, as if it would be the last time she saw him.

"Eeeew! Get a room you two love birds!" said Nawaki scowling playfully at them before he was fortunate enough to duck and dodge his big sister's punch and moving behind one Sarutobi Sandaime for protection.

"Don't hide behind me. Jiraiya did enough of that when he was your age," said Sarutobi, who sighed at Tsunade grinding her teeth at Nawaki, who stuck out his tongue at her.

"Just remember little brother, when I die, I'll come here, and _then_ I'll wail on you all I want," said Tsunade smirking evilly at her little brother.

"That's only _IF_ King Yema let's you in sis. Besides, I bet the first thing you do _IF_ you get in here is play kissy face with Dan," said Nawaki laughing at Tsunade's angry face while Dan himself shook his head at Nawaki.

"What do you mean _IF_ I get sent here? Why wouldn't I?" said Tsunade letting her hair go back, as if she were a perfect role model back home.

"Because you get drunk and boss people around like an evil witch with crazy strength that you use recklessly on people," said Nawaki in a "matter of fact" voice.

"What?" said Tsunade fuming at her brother's words.

"Finally! Someone other then myself, who thinks as I do," said Jiraiya only to be hit into the ground again by Tsunade for him supporting her little brother.

"You stay out of this Super Pervert!" said Tsunade, who would have continued pounding the man had Dan not stopped her and prevented her from making an even bigger scene.

"Now, now Tsunade-hime, if you keep hurting Jiraiya-san, we will have to postpone the wedding in order to have a funeral for him, and we all know how everyone who is getting married will feel about that," said Dan making Tsunade pale at that since she didn't want to fight a group of angry anxious women, who wanted to get married.

That was possibly _the _one thing even Tsunade herself didn't want to feel the wrath of any of them, should it ever occur.

"Fine! I'll just have to beat his perverted ass when we get back to Konoha," said Tsunade muttering some things about lucky perverts and how they don't get all the beatings they deserve for what they do.

"Until _then_, keep your tempers in check, your perverted nature on hold, and take a seat so we can get one step closer in getting the wedding started," said Dan moving Tsunade by the hip towards their seat.

(Groom's Tent-10 Minutes Later)

"You ready for this son?" said Minato seeing his son all dressed in his outfit nearly ready for the wedding.

"Yeah. What about you? Are you ready for this?" said Naruto seeing his old man looked just like him with the exception being the hair.

"You know Sarutobi and then later on Jiraiya asked me that very same question? Jiraiya of course was more fearful for me then anything since he _really_ didn't want me giving up my 'bachelorhood' saying that 'I was nuts and I should try to _bag_ more women into the Namikaze Clan'. Man you should have seen Tsunade beat the crap out of him when she found out about that," said Minato laughing at the memory while knowing he also had the picture of the wedding with Jiraiya in a body cast and Tsunade drinking right next to him.

"I take it from the fact that you married Mom that you said yes to old man Hokage," said Naruto, who along with his Father started laughing since he saw the wedding photo.

Today was a good day to get married.

(Brides Tent-At the exact moment)

"I'm so excited!" said Tenten squealing with glee.

"Are you all right Shizune-san?" said Haku seeing the woman was looking in the mirror looking slightly worried.

"Yes. I was just a little worried about Konoha. With Tsunade-sama not at her post, and most of its strongest protectors not in it, I couldn't help, but fear its enemies may attack," said Shizune wishing she just bury her worries for the moment while her inner Shizune now in a wedding dress, was taking a large cartoonish shovel, and proceeded to pound on a grave with a tombstone that had "Worries" written on it.

"Oh you mean Danzo-teme and those assholes that followed him from Konoha. Don't you worry your head off about that! From what Kimimaro told me this morning, Naruto came in contact with his spy in Sound, and gave the order for their immediate death," said Tayuya smirking at them knowing that such news was news to them though they were sure that Naruto was going to tell them later.

After the honeymoon of course.

(Sound Village-At the Moment)

Danzo lay dead with his head face forward on his desk, blood coming out from the sword to his throat from behind him, and the figure holding the weapon was none other then the late Sound Shadow's most loyal subordinate...Sai. Sai was an emotionless Shinobi and had been since he first became a member of Root and under Danzo's command despite the order for the unit to be disbanded by the Sandaime. However, as time progressed, Sai had a sense to learn, to feel things he didn't quite understand, and strangely enough it came from the one person his former master had ordered him to spy on the moment the boy came back from his 1 year absence from the village when he was younger.

The mission was simple. Find out how the boy got so strong without making him learn of your presence and if possible, list all weakness to every Jutsu or skill the boy uses when facing his enemies, and then report back to Danzo for further instructions. That _had_ been the original mission, but all mission plans changed the instant the boy was getting quite the noticeable portion of the opposite sex, and Sai being ever so curious had to find out about this curious bond this boy was forming with all these girls around his age.

By the time Danzo had fled, Sai had decided to switch sides to Tsunade in hopes of being able to embrace such emotions that Naruto displayed around others. The young Shinobi had giving the Hokage vital information concerning Danzo during the 3 years since he broke away from Konoha to replace Orochimaru as its new leader. It wasn't until he got the signal from Naruto, who Sai knew Naruto would one day replace Tsunade as Hokage without question, and decided to follow the order to assassinate all key influential parties in Sound Village without question.

Now with Danzo dead, all that remained were Homura, and Koharu, who were no doubt both sleeping in the same bed together now that they had younger bodies once more. Sai didn't know why they didn't just accept death gracefully like normal people do since it's much easier to do then fighting one's inevitable death.

It didn't matter to Sai, as he pulled out his sword, and headed for the two lovers private room to end the lives of the two love birds.

'If they are lucky, then the saggy dick male and the wrinkled pussy female will be aloud to continue their little romance in hell,' thought Sai walking amongst the shadows of the hallway with no one in sight.

(Other World-Grand Kai's Planet)

Naruto suddenly smiled, as he felt a _tingling_ sensation in his spinal column that was filled with happiness and delight that his instincts told him everything back home was going all according to plan. No more Danzo-teme or the other two traitors to worry about when he got back to Konoha and his friend Yusuke had promised to have some of his most trusted demon allies keep tabs on Iwa today should they decide to be bold again.

"Son...its time," said Minato hearing the music playing before he and Naruto made their way outside the tent to get into position for when the wedding would start.

"I'm just glad time has no meaning in Other World or on this planet. The honeymoon is going to be wicked," said Naruto silently to his Father, who smirked at his son knowing that it would be considering soon to be wives of the Namikaze Clan.

With the grooms in position, the music for the brides began to play and one by one the row of beautiful women set to marry Naruto and the one for his Father came out glowing. The reaction of seeing them caused many eyes widen, jaws slacking, and Jiraiya getting sent flying in the process from the massive nosebleed he was suffering.

When they all got together it was time for the ceremony to begin with the Grand Kai now getting off his large techno looking throne before standing in front of the two grooms and _many _brides before him. Clearing his throat and for _once_ among the many rare occasions he actually was professional, the great ruler of his own planet that watched over each of the 4 King Kai's began the ceremony.

"People of the Living World, Other World, and Demon World I thank you for being here on this truly outstanding day! We are gathered here to join this incredibly large group of people into the bonds of eternal and holy matrimony, where they will spend the rest of their living days together until death do they part...only to be together again when their partner(s) dies," said Grand Kai laughing, as a drum went off in the background with everyone sweat dropping at his joke.

'And I thought King Kai of the North's jokes were bad,' thought Naruto having met as well as punched the man for one of his bad jokes, and threatened to burn off his antennas if he did it again around him.

"QUCIK SCREWING AROUND AND MARRY US ALREADY!" yelled the angry trio of Tayuya, Temari, and Tenten, while Hinata held Ino's mouth shut and Haku with Kin's.

No one needed to be depth during the wedding.

"Okay! Okay! There's no need to get your dresses all ruffled," said the Grand Kai, as he wished people would have a better sense of humor these days.

And so, the Grand Kai continued with the ceremony, and making this one of the greatest day for the heroes of Konoha.

(A/N: YAY! I updated after so long. Sorry, but my muse is to blame. I hope this chapter was good for you guys. It was a little difficult to do, but I hope it met your expectations. I would say I have about a few more chapters left before this thing gets closed. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41-Armageddon

(A/N: I know it's been a while. A good 4 Months going on 5, but hey I've seen people not update for over a year so don't hate me. Anyone, who has read everything, will tell you this is a very delicate, as well as difficult web I've woven here need to be perfect, and such things require patience. Something every one of you has shown and I thank you for it a hundred times over. So for everyone, who wants me to update this is for you, and for those that reviewed for every single chapter. ENJOY!)

Ino moaned from awakening in the soft inhumanly large bed with the many of her fellow wives lying on it in some strange position or another. Hana was out with a glowing look on her form with drool running down her face, Kin twitching slightly, as her time being asleep nearly up, and Tayuya was ironically on her side with her head currently on one Namikaze Subaku no Temari's stomach while letting out string of grumbling noises that would have no doubt been curse words. From the light shining into the room from the window of the house they rented, the Yamanaka now Namikaze woman could hear the distant sounds of her man training with some other warriors in heavenly place.

"Where does he get the energy?" said Ino out loud wondering how her man could take every single one of his wives like he did the previous night and still have energy for training with all those other warriors outside sparring with him.

"Don't complain. The more energy Naruto-kun has the better, right?" said Haku behind her with Hinata a few feet from her nodding a sensual moan, as the events from yesterday came flooding back into each woman, as they started waking up, and they were finding it was difficult to get out of the bed much less sit up in it.

"You can get off my stomach now," said Temari seeing Tayuya was starting to wake up and the girl nearly jumped ten feet in the air cursing.

Well if Tayuya had enough strength to leap into the air that is she would have.

"Naruto-sama, I must rest," said Hana, who was still out of it, but let out a dog like whine after Kin slapped her rear, and the group sweat dropped seeing her now trying to snuggle into a still sleeping Tenten's bosom.

Of course that was before they got evil ideas floating in their head and got a camera to take pictures of the two in their _embracing_ of each other to use later. They got one of Hinata letting out an "eep!" while trying to reach for a pillow to cover herself with them getting a nice shot of her rear to show their Namikaze lover later.

(Outside the house)

"It seems your wives are now very much awake," said Yusuke, as he, Slade, and Naruto heard female squeals of mischief from inside the house.

"Yep! Now where were we? Oh yeah that's right, I was kicking both your butts!" said Naruto before going at it with Yusuke in their Taijutsu spar with Slade also coming at the two with everything they had.

Form the side, Kurenai and Anko were watching with happy expression written on their faces while Kisame and Zabuza were not far away sparring with their swords, and testing the others skills.

"How was it?" said Anko smirking at Kurenai, who blushed, and then had a smirk of her own.

"I could say the same about you. You're glowing more light then a bonfire," said Kurenai making Anko blush an equally nice shade of red as Kurenai.

"Well I think you know my answer and I know yours. Poor Tsunami is still out of it. She had quite the pair of lungs on her when she screams out. Then again it's always the shy ones that do that," said Anko referring to one Hyuuga Hinata and how her screams of sheer pleasure echoed higher then all of theirs during the honeymoon.

"Be nice Anko or I'll tell Naruto and he can show some of the more embracing pictures he has of you," said Kurenai making Anko stiffen, as she had forgotten about that, and the last thing she needed was one of _those_ pictures getting out.

"Fine! Spoil my fun then," said Anko in a mocking tone before she went to watch her lover go toe to toe with Kisame.

'I almost fear for her child's sanity,' thought Kurenai shaking her head before seeing her own lover knock Yusuke back and turning his attention back to Naruto.

(Back in the Human World-Undisclosed Location)

"_**You are trying my patience Shishio. Your time in finding the Nibi vessel is running out and I WANT THAT VESSEL BROUGHT HERE **__**IMMEDIATELY**__**!"**_ said Trigon, as his four eyes glowed menacingly down at Kazama Shishio, who was kneeling before his master, and did his best not to show fear.

"I will double my efforts Trigon-sama. I swear I will," said Shishio knowing that failure to this entity before him would mean a Fate worse then death.

"_**I'll hold you to that Shishio. If you fail me, I will take what life I gave from you, and send you into the abyss like you should have been years ago had it not been through my intervention,"**_ said Trigon before the eyes vanished leaving Shishio in the darkness of the room.

(3 Days Later)

"Man our time here really went by fast," said Jiraiya, as he was seeing Naruto's friends and allies being transported back to their homes or dimensions.

"That's because you tried to peep on the female fighters' hot spring section and they all caught you before beating you into a coma for half of this trip Ero-Sennin," said Naruto making Jiraiya face fault and would have hit him had it not been for the evil look the Namikaze's wives, which were all surrounding their lover protectively were aiming at the nervous, and very much scared Toad Sannin.

"Lousy no good student being protected by an army of beautiful women. WHY CAN'T I HAVE THAT?!" said Jiraiya, who got sent into the ground beneath him from Tsunade, and was told to keep his mouth shut.

'If only there was a way to treat Super Perverts. Not even the Eternal Dragon can work miracles,' thought Naruto sighing at his so called teacher's ways with women.

(Konoha)

With everyone back in the Leaf, things went about normally with dealing with the threats of other Shinobi villages, and other missions from various clients. Iwa had declared war on Konoha once more with the help of Kumo, who did not take the loss of their demon vessel too lightly, and sent a message to Tsunade stating that if she did not return Yugito to them they would ally with Iwa in this war.

Tsunade just sent them simple four word message:

_Do your worst assholes!_

_-Tsunade: Hokage of Konoha_

"You sure know how to be a good negotiator Hokage-sama," said Shizune wondering if she should secretly edit it to make it seem less..._insulting_ to the two Shinobi nations.

"They have no right to demand anything from us Shizune. Remember, Iwa attacked first, then Kumo wants us to give them back Nii Yugito when she didn't want to be a part of the village due to their treatment of her. They brought it on themselves," said Tsunade in a commanding tone that told Shizune that was the end of the conversation.

"That and you owe Kumo's Raikage a small fortune when you lost a bet with him 8 years ago with growing interest," said Shizune remembering how Tsunade lost to the man in a game of Poker and when it was time to collect the winning the Slug Sannin punched the man out the window before running with Shizune to a neutral country.

"That's beside the point and you know it," said Tsunade looking slightly like a child at the moment over that small incident.

'Tell that to the Raikage and the massive black eye you gave him,' thought Shizune, as she let out a sigh, and wondered why the Sandaime never stopped her from doing the things she did.

(In Iwa-2 Days Later)

"How dare she send this to me! I am the Tsuchikage of Iwa and I will not be insulted by this Slug slut of a Sannin turned Hokage. Contact Kumo at once! Tell them we are going to war against Konoha and were going to send our combined Shinobi forces against them to burn it to the ground," said the Tsuchikage seeing his ANBU leave and prepared to send the message to Kumo's Raikage.

"Tsuchikage-sama, is this wise? I've heard Konoha has in its possession powerful allies in the form of demons," said an Iwa Jounin wondering if going against Konoha was in fact a good thing.

"Are you questioning me?" said the Tsuchikage glaring at his now trembling servant.

"No Tsuchikage-sama!" said the Iwa Shinobi knowing to defy the Kage of Iwa was certain death no matter what.

"Good! Prepare our army. Were going to war right now!" said Tsuchikage, as he was going to end this matter _personally_, and not even the Son of the Yellow Flash or the Yellow Flash himself could stand in his way.

(Kumo-3 Days Later)

"So he got the same message. In that case, I thinks its time Kumo helps our new allies in this war against Konoha. The Leaf village has become too strong for my taste and that of Iwa's for that matter. With Suna gone, Sound destroyed, and Mist having been obliterated by their stupid civil war now leaves just _**3**_ Shinobi nations left in the world," said Kumo not liking that particular number since it was a number that had too many variables to it.

"What shall we do Raikage-sama?" said a Kumo ANBU awaiting his Kage's orders.

"Simple. We go to war immediately with the Leaf and join our dear friends in Iwa to crush them once and for all," said the Raikage signaling for another ANBU to prepare the Shinobi of Kumo for battle.

"What of the Nibi vessel?" said the Kumo ANBU, who didn't want to face the demon vessel, and he was sure that neither did anyone else.

"We capture her, we break her, and after we make her sire me multiple children I will have her killed," said the Raikage, as he would not tolerate Yugito's defiance of him, and swore he would make her pay one way...or another.

(Konoha-2 Weeks Later)

"So your spy network picked this up. And here I thought they would take my insult and back down," said Tsunade making Shizune, the old Sarutobi, and Jiraiya sweat drop at her words.

"Well it certainly didn't help," said Jiraiya earning him a glare from Tsunade telling him to shut up or get punched out of her office...again.

"Just remember Tsunade that while Konoha may be stronger then it's ever been, it will still be test by the strength of two very large Shinobi armies trying to take over, and it may just weaken us all over again," said the retired Sandaime, who would have smoked his pipe had it not been for two reasons.

One, Tsunade took it away from him when he first tried, and said she forbids it as long as she was Hokage.

And two, Shizune was 3 weeks pregnant.

"We'll be ready sensei. According to my network the two armies are going join up and then attack as one single combined army with each Kage giving commands to their own units together in a coordinated front. Its going to be messy, but considering the skilled Shinobi we have running around, I'm not worried, and more then confident we can win," said Jiraiya knowing that the combined skills of Konoha's Shinobi could outdo the large army headed their way.

"Good. Because if you don't make sure, I'll kick your balls so far up your ass they'll become apart of your chin, and not even I will be able to fix it," said Tsunade glaring at Jiraiya with flaming eyes.

'I'd say it was that time of the month, but she stopped having that problem some 10 years ago,' thought Jiraiya wondering what brought this hostility on and when he remembered he seemed to have paled a little more.

'Oh no, he peeped on her in the hot springs again, and she suspects him of it,' thought the old Sandaime shaking his head slightly with his eyes closed and let out a sigh.

"Oh look at the time! I got to go," said Jiraiya making his way to the window only to stop when Tsunade was behind him with an ever so _sweet_ smile on her face and a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh by the way Jiraiya before I forget, I need to talk to you about something concerning the _hot springs_," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya sweat even more and laugh nervously.

"Ah, well you see I have a perfectly good explanation for it, and you see it's like this...I was just minding my own business whe-LOOK A CREDITOR FROM KUMO!" said Jiraiya pointing frantically behind Tsunade making her turn around quickly.

"Where?!" said Tsunade trying to find some place to go, as it had become a habit of hers when such things happened, and by the time she realized it Jiraiya had just jumped out of the window.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" yelled Jiraiya falling from the tower on to the hard ground below the tower.

"Shizune. Send a group of ANBU to pick up Jiraiya and have him placed in my _personal_ healing room meant specifically for him," said Tsunade, who had an evil look on her face, and both people in the room with her knew the Toad Sannin was going to be in a lot more pain soon.

(Namikaze Estate)

"I can't believe Shizune is pregnant," said Hinata feeling so envious right now, as she wished she was carrying a child right now, and wanted it to be Naruto's didn't help the feeling either.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. One day we'll all be pregnant with little Namikaze's running around, eating ramen, pulling pranks on villagers, and a whole bunch of fun stuff," said Tenten knowing that the Hyuuga girl was really looking forward to it and with the man she was with.

Though Tenten admitted she was looking forward to it herself.

"At least Minato-san took the news well when he found out," said Kin remembering the man's reaction when he learned of Shizune's pregnancy.

"I'll say. He hit the ground so hard from fainting that he left an impression in the ground in the Hospital they're still trying to remove," said Temari smirking at the memory and how the infamous Yellow Flash of Konoha lost to the news of the woman having his child.

"How is Naruto-kun handling this?" said Haku knowing this wasn't going to be easy for the young man, who had just settled down into being a husband to many wives, and had just learned he was going to be a big brother.

"Its hard to read him when he's like this. I asked Sakura for advice and right now Gaara is talking to Naruto-kun about it. When he took the news, his expression held no joy, yet held no malice in them, and his face just had a _blank_ like expression on it," said Ino, as she saw her love stare into space, and Ino wondered if this was good or bad news for him.

"Don't you get it!? Our man is conflicted. I mean it's not that hard to understand. For a good chunk of his childhood Naruto-kun's life was like shit. Now his soon to be little brother or sister is going to get the good life. Loving parent, loving villagers, and all the perks of being a Namikaze rather then going through the same crap he did. On one hand Naruto-kun's happy to get sibling, but on the other hand, he hates the idea of a younger sibling getting all the love he had to work for all his life, and I think its eating him up inside," said Tayuya, as she had put two and two together in what was going on inside her lover's head, and she wondered if his mind could take.

"Hopefully my little brother can snap him out of it," said Temari, as she didn't want her lover to hate his family, as her little brother first did, and wanted Naruto to stay the way he was rather then change into something that wasn't.

'I hope so,' thought Hinata, as she didn't want to see her love in any more pain, and the fact that he was right now was also making her depressed.

(Training Ground #4)

"You seem to be more bloodthirsty today," said Gaara using his sand to block the rose whip attack coming at him wondering what was going on in Naruto's head.

"Just trying to let out a little frustration is all," said Naruto his voice dripping with anger before letting loose a barrage of complex rose whip attack patterns on Gaara.

"It's more then just a _little_ Naruto. If I didn't know any better I could almost assume you want to send me to the Hospital," said Gaara blocking another attack with his sand even though the range of it was too close for comfort.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I have so much hate in my heart right now I don't care anymore about anything!" said Naruto more anger in his voice before attacking harder making Gaara begin to sweat, as his sand was having a difficult time keeping up, and had it not been for his sand armor on his skin the rose whip would have gotten him good.

"If this is about your new sibling I understand Naruto. Back in Suna, my siblings had the love of the people there while I was hated being seen as a monster in human form, and I couldn't go anywhere without someone running from me out of fear. Both Temari and Kankuro got the respect they deserved from everyone, but I had nothing, and it tore me up inside because I felt it was unfair. Right now the rolls are reversed with you being the older sibling with the younger one on the way," said Gaara now trying harder to hold back the rose whip attacks as they were being released at lightning fast speed.

"Loving Shizune I can understand, but having a _child_, and giving it all the love that _I_ was denied for most of my childhood life is _NOT_ fair!" said Naruto getting his two rose whips around Gaara's feet and neck before lifting him off the ground to slamming back down into it creating a very deep crater.

"Perhaps you should confront your Father about this," said Gaara, as the rose whips that were around his body slowly left him, and his opponent helped him up.

"I did. The reason he's in the Hospital is not because of his fainting from learning of the pregnancy, but rather it's because I kicked him so hard in the nuts that he blacked out, and he hasn't woken up since," said Naruto making Gaara pale at those words.

'Well at least this child will be the man's last,' thought Gaara wondering if that was the case or if the man was rescued in time by Tsunade.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you my friend and I am ashamed. If you want I'll give you a free hit to make it up to you," said Naruto feeling ashamed he let out his anger on a good friend, who was like a brother to him already, and hated himself for it.

"No need. You are in pain. You have been in pain your whole life and now someone of your blood will not be because he was born later. You have no right to be ashamed of your anger, but you should be if you let it control you like this, and not do something about it," said Gaara putting a hand on Naruto's shoulders.

"Thanks Gaara. Hey can you do me a favor? Tell all my wives I'm all right and tell them along with Sakura thanks for getting you involved in this," said Naruto before walking off into the deep forest before him.

"Where are you going?" said Gaara raising an eyebrow at his friend's departure.

"To remove this hate in my heart," said Naruto before his form was lost to the shadows of the trees beyond the red haired boy's eyesight.

'How much more does Kami have to throw at Naruto before his strength to fight on just leaves him? Even with friends and family, he makes sure none of us share his burden, and even now Naruto is showing signs of fatigue from doing it alone. With all the incredible power Naruto has inside of him, the Namikaze is doing everything he possibly can to not lose his sanity, and right now his pain is killing him inside' thought Gaara wondering if he should speak to Slade or someone else that can help.

(1 Week Later-Undisclosed Location)

"_**You do not have the Nibi vessel Shishio. I am most displeased,"**_ said Trigon, as his eyes glowed red staring at Kazama Shishio, and the man couldn't help the fear that ran through his body.

"My utmost apologizes to you Trigon-sama, but it's not that simple in retrieving her, and I have learned some interesting news that may be of use to you," said Shishio hoping that what he learned would in fact appease his master.

"_**Speak it then,"**_ said Trigon his words were low and demanded that Shishio explain further.

"I have learned the Nibi vessel is in Konoha under the protection of its Hokage, but I have also learned that Iwa has allied with Kumo, and they are going to join together in an all out war with the Leaf very soon," said Shishio hoping it would appease his master.

"_**Hmmm...such a bloodbath would draw out everyone of my enemies into the light and I will have no better chance to destroy them all then when the battle is halfway done," **_said Trigon knowing it was now time to leap out of this dimensional rift and take the land that was originally denied by his disobedient daughter years ago long since past.

"But Trigon-sama, you are still trapped in your prison, and your intended sacrifice is not here to help you pass over into this world," said Shishio wondering how his master was going to crossover.

"_**Oh, but that is where you are mistaken my loyal servant,"**_ said Trigon, as chain erupted from the ground beneath Shishio binding him to the ground and preventing him from moving.

"Trigon-sama, what are you doing?!" said Shishio while trying to get out of the chains feeling his power the demon gave him leaving him.

"_**I told you there would be consequences for failing me Shishio. This is it. If you are not able to get me my intended sacrifice, then I will make **__**you**__** the sacrifice, and use your power to enter the world before I DESTROY IT!"**_ said Trigon, as he began the process of draining Shishio, who despite his efforts of resistance was slowly dying, and screaming in pain from the extraction of chakra in his system.

The bringing of Armageddon had just taken a large step forward.

(Outside of Konoha-2 Days Later-North Gate-20 miles out)

"Are we in position my friend?" said the Raikage looking over his map of Konoha with the Tsuchikage, who was running a delicate finger over it, and gave nod to the question.

"These fools will send their people into shelters first before fighting us fully. By the time they can we will have taken over half the village in the process. With so many of us in the village coming at them inside the village and many more of us from the outside like an immense tidal wave they will fall before our numbers," said the Tsuchikage grinning madly at the destruction he was going to cause the Leaf.

"Remember, I want the Nibi vessel alive, and possibly a Hyuuga too. It will be interesting research in seeing if the two can be mixed together somehow," said the Raikage grinning his own grin at such a prospective investment.

"Of course, I just want to see the former Yondaime and all of his family finally dies for what he did to Iwa during the last Shinobi war, and I will see to it that all he holds dear is destroyed because of it," said the Tsuchikage, as he began explaining his plan to the Kage of Kumo, who had to admit the plan was straightforward, but then again it really didn't matter, and personally the Raikage was happy since the Iwa Shinobi would be the first wave through.

'It's a good day to destroy a Shinobi village,' thought the Raikage, as he was looking forward to getting what he wanted, and then some afterwards.

(Hokage's Office)

"So they are getting ready to get their attack plan into motion. Where is Naruto?" said Tsunade looking at Jiraiya, who shrugged since he didn't know himself, and worried about the young Namikaze.

"He's been conflicted as of late. Even I cannot find him," said Slade, which in itself was strange since Slade was still connected to Naruto until the young man turned 18 years old, and the two could fully be separated.

"You don't think he would abandon the village over what Shizune and I did...right?" said Minato looking at the woman, who blushed at him, and yet had her head down since she felt somewhat responsible in this even if what they did together was an incredible thing.

"Naruto feels he's being shafted again. What's more is his Mother's urn is missing. I think he came in sometime late in the night and took it. For what reason I don't know," said Jiraiya hoping Naruto would snap out of his current funk and help them fight this combined army.

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Gaara having stood towards the window staring at it like he was in a trance.

"What do you mean?" said Hinata worriedly, as she fear for her husband's life, and she wondered what she along with her fellow 'sisters' could do for their love.

"It's something I remember from my childhood when I looked up at the stars. All living things, each that walks and breathes. Each of them has their own star. When a life is born a new star appears in the sky. That is the guardian star. The star that warms this world is someone's guardian star as well. And when a life ends...the stars falls...and disappears," said Gaara before closing his eyes before opening them again.

"Don't say that!" said Tsunade angrily staring at the former Suna Nin.

"You see Legendary Sucker...," said Gaara only for Tsunade to slam her fist down onto her desk.

"That's not my name brat! Don't call me that!" said Tsunade her eyes' filling with tears at what Gaara was currently implying was about to happen to Naruto soon.

"Naruto's star or someone like his is about to fall. I have been dreaming it for the past few days in my sleep," said Gaara getting gasps from various people in the room with Kurenai looking at Slade for conformation with the Demon Lord looking at her and nodding to her unspoken question on whether or not what Gaara said was true.

"This is ridiculous! Naruto can't fall so easily," said Choji hoping Gaara was wrong and Naruto was going to make it through this upcoming hell.

"Do not fear for Naruto's if this death is his. Death is always at our side. When we show fear, it jumps at us faster then light, but if we do not show fear, then it casts its eyes upon us gently, and then guides into...infinity," said Gaara remembering what a strange old man in Suna once told him about death when he was a child.

It was the first and last time Gaara would speak to the wise looking man, but the impact from those words still rang true now.

"I didn't want this to happen to Naruto. I only hope wherever he is right now that I love him with all my heart and that he comes back to help us win this upcoming winner take all war," said Minato wondering how he was going to apologize to his son.

He didn't think he could survive another one of Naruto's kicks to his family jewels.

"We'll deal with Naruto's MIA status later. Right now we have an army outside our walls just itching to tear us apart limb from limb and I need all of you along with everyone else fighting them!" said Tsunade commanding them to move out and prepare the defense of the village.

With that the group vanished to get everyone into position and protect Konoha with their lives.

(Sometime Later)

Explosions racked Konoha's walls, as wave after wave of Shinobi from both Kumo and Iwa flooded the Leaf village, and began attacking anyone from the Leaf. Blood, fire, smoke, multiple Jutsus, and various attack styles filled this battle with nonstop violence. Jiraiya had summoned Gamabunta, much to the Toads disgust, and leaped into the thick of the battle outside of Konoha to block the path of Shinobi entering the gates. Anko, Zabuza, Itachi, and Kisame joined him with Anko summoning various in size like snakes while the two former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were slicing Shinobi to pieces. Slade was burning the enemy alive or slashing them to pieces before they turned to ash and Kurenai was using her new demonic powers in Genjutsu to turn the enemy on each other.

Shikamaru and Terra were their own duo of destruction, as Terra would slam Iwa Shinobi with giant boulders she made from the ground around her, and Shikamaru using multiple shadows from all things around him to slice away the enemy Shinobi that came at them. The Nara made shadows come alive and devour Iwa Shinobi before he made shadows from Kumo come alive, creating shadow like versions of them, and had them kill the real ones.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" said Haku wondering where her lover was.

"He'll show," said Hinata with full confidence in her voice.

"How do you know Hinata-san?" said Shino using his bugs to attack 3 Iwa Shinobi in front of him.

"Because I know he will. I can feel it in my heart," said Hinata hitting two Kumo Shinobi with Gentle Fist attacks knocking them back.

(Iwa/Kumo Command Post)

"We are being pushed back by the Leaf! Damn them for being so skilled!" said Raikage slamming his fist onto the table holding the map.

"We still have numbers. Even if they were able to push back half our forces they will need a miracle to withstand the rest our army. Not to mention we are Kage level Shinobi meaning we can wipe them out later when they cannot fight back," said the Tsuchikage grinning at the thought of getting that female Hokage in his grasp and making her beg for death.

"That is where you are wrong," said a silent voice before a brief shadow like form was before them, a slight moment, then the figure was gone, and before the two knew what happened the two Kages along with their ANBU guards surrounding them were turned into bloody chunks of chopped meat.

Amongst the people outside the large tent of the two now deceased Kages fell before the strange warrior's blade and the speed he used to end the lives around him.

"Who are you? Tell me your name before I die," said the dying Iwa Jounin on the ground bleeding from the hole in his stomach via the stranger's sword.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," said the figure wearing the dark cloak and hood over his head before pulling the hood back revealing the blonde haired man with whisker marks on his face with blue eyes looking down on his foe.

"I see. Then it is an honor for me to die at the hands of one so powerful. Thank you for telling me your name," said the Iwa Shinobi before Naruto pulled out his sword and stabbed the man in the head giving him instant death.

"Your welcome," said Naruto before walking away amongst the destruction, as he put away his sword, and began to remove the bandages from his right arm while the Jagan Eye glowed with evil intentions in what it wanted.

"_**Now its time for one of my children to have some fun,"**_ said Dragona to herself letting out a dragon like giggle at the notion of her children getting to stretch their legs out.

(In Konoha)

Jiraiya, Anko, Itachi, Kisame, and Zabuza were forced into a retreat by the massive army of the combined Shinobi forces against them, as the massive army was becoming too much for them to handle. It wasn't that they weren't skilled enough, but the enemy as trying to cut off their retreat should they need one, and the five were not about to be captured by an unmerciful enemy.

"It seems were in trouble Hokage-sama," said Anko landing beside her Hokage with the retired Sandaime beside her in full battle gear.

"We must endure. If only Naruto were here, we wouldn't have this problem, and be sending these assholes back," said Tsunade wondering what was keeping the multiple colored haired Shinobi from coming back.

"Hokage-sama! The enemy command post is on fire!" said an ANBU with an owl mask on top of the building near them seeing the smoke rising in the distance.

"What?" said Tsunade wondering how that happened or rather just who did that?

'Be careful Naruto,' thought the Sandaime.

A dragon like howl was heard in the distance and an immense chakra spike was felt mere moments before, as a dark tower of energy lit up the sky, and waves upon waves of dark dragons appeared swarming down on the Iwa/Kumo invasion force. The dragons, clawed, bit, and burned their foes into nothing creating destruction all around them knowing that their summoner willed them to destroy his enemies with everything they had.

When the destruction from the dragons ended, they all went "poof" out of existence, and shortly afterwards the figure known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto walked amongst the immense destruction into Konoha. Hinata ran to him, hugging him his form, and kissing him repeatedly saying she knew he would come. His other wives followed suit and gave their own affection saying how much they loved him so despite being late for the battle.

"Naruto! You late baka! I ought to have you demoted, fined, and make you do D-ranked missions for the rest of your Shinobi life before I make you Hokage," said Tsunade, as she stormed up to Naruto ready to pound him into the ground, but stopped to see his eyes, and gasped at how cold they were.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Hit me old hag," said Naruto his voice sounding tired and the sadness in his eyes made his wives begin to worry.

"Naruto! Son what happened? Where were you? Where's your Mother's urn?" said a concerned Minato with Kakashi right behind with Rin.

"I needed to talk to Mother alone. I took the urn so I could speak to her and she wanted to help me. She asked me to destroy the urn that held her," said Naruto earning a gasp from everyone around him.

"What? Why? What would that grant you or Kushina-san for that matter other then her freedom to go to Other World?" said Kakashi not seeing the angry look on Naruto's face when he spoke.

"She showed me...truth. Absolute truth," said Naruto before moving faster then any could see and pierced Kakashi with his sword right into a wall with the young man still holding the blade.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" said Minato wondering what happened to his son to do that though given his son's past history with his former student it wasn't surprising.

"Tell them Hatake! Tell them how my Mother _truly_ died!" said Naruto holding the sword and moving it deeper giving it little turns left or right to make the man feel more pain.

"Sensei help me! Your son has gone insane,' said Kakashi trying to get free somehow, but his attacker wasn't going to let him, and his condition was becoming quite serious without treatment.

"Naruto stop it right now!" said Minato trying to get near his son only for Slade to appear in front of him and standing between the two.

"Don't interfere in this matter Minato," said Slade having seen what Naruto saw and it was making his blood boil inside.

"Confess Hatake or my Mother will make sure you suffer when you have to face your judgment when being sentenced by King Yemma," said Naruto his blade from the hilt was starting to be covered in a black flame.

"Kakashi what is Naruto talking about," said Minato hoping this wasn't what he thought it was concerning his late wife.

"I...I killed her," said Kakashi though his voice was barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Say it louder you lazy son of a bitch!" said Naruto his anger growling immensely, as he gave the sword a hard twist, and Kakashi screamed out in pain.

"I KILLED HER! I KILLED UZUMAKI KUSHINA!" said yelled Kakashi when the pain became too much to handle.

"W-What? Why?" said Minato looking at Kakashi feeling betrayed by his former student.

"It was because he was jealous. The same way I would have been jealous of you having another kid, Dad. Mom knew that it was the only way I could remove the hatred I held, but she didn't want me to find out so she never told Slade knowing he would eventually tell me, and decided to stay quiet about it out of pity for Hatake-teme here. When you left with me to seal away Slade inside my body, Hatake sneaked in while Mom was jus about to fall unconscious after giving birth to me, and slipped in a rare poison in pill form into her mouth that would thin out her blood. As far as the doctors were concerned, Uzumaki Kushina died from complications due to the pregnancy, and wrote it off as such," said Naruto, as his eyes were glowing red with hate for his so called sensei, and sent the black flame further up hi sword until it was less then an inch from Kakashi's bleeding torso.

"Kakashi you selfish baka! To think I thought you changed," said Rin her eyes had tears in them and she wanted to claw his eyes out.

"You know me Rin. I always have to be different," said Kakashi letting out a laugh only to be silenced with pain and his body began to burn from the fire from Naruto's blade.

"I hope you enjoy laughing when you are in hell because you're going there once my Mother in Other World beats the life out of you," said Naruto making the black flame from his sword consume Kakashi's body killing him with a ash like imprint being the only bit of memory anyone would ever have of Hatake Kakashi.

For a moment, no one spoke, no one even moved, and all everyone could do was look at Naruto wondering what was going inside his head. Finally, Hinata approached Naruto, and wrapped her arms around him slowly in a loving embrace that made him let out a long shaky breath.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. You have every right to kill him," said Hinata kissing his shoulder and squeezing him closer to let him know she didn't care what he did.

"I'm not worthy to have you in my life or anyone else," said Naruto, as his eyes seemed to lose the life she knew they once had.

"You're more then worthy. You have faced one obstacle after another, earned the respect, and love of those around you. No one can take that from you. Not your Father, not that retched Hatake Kakashi, and not even your younger sibling yet to be born. You are the one and only Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, who has slain evil from all over the Elemental Countries, and have people in your life that will stick by you until the end. You're little brother or sister will have to work for that just like you did and one day you will have to be there for him the way those that loved you did too," said Hinata hoping he wouldn't leave her or the others.

"You're good too me...Hinata-chan," said Naruto turning around and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, which Hinata returned, and held him tight to her form.

"So...you're all right with me having another kid?" said Minato wondering if he should prepare for the kick to his groin like last time.

"Well...maybe having a little brother or sister won't be so bad. Besides, raising him will help me prepare for when I'm a Father one day too," said Naruto grinning at his old man, who smirked at his son, and saw said boy get loving hugs from all his wives for what he said about being a Father one day.

'There baby clocks are going to go off soon. Great," said Minato wondering how he was going to handle all that noise in the house at night.

No sooner had he thought that, then the sky turned blood red, and the sky was filled with black clouds that shot out red lightning from them.

"Oh no," said Slade his eye widening seeing the signs of what this was.

"Why is it I have a feeling that's not the words we want to here?" said Yugito her form covered in blood from the Kumo Shinobi she killed.

"Because somehow, someway, and through someone the one demon we learned about 3 years ago still being alive is now crossing over to this world," said Slade looking at Terra, who nodded since she had been given the info by Slade on Raven's old man just like all the others.

"_**AT LONG LAST I AM FREEE!**_" yelled out Trigon, as he finally took two massively large steps into the Human World and let out a demonic roar of triumph.

"I take it this is the part where we get our asses handed to us right?" said Tayuya looking at Naruto and Slade, who shared a look saying "we may die here", and it was not the look their wives liked.

"Don't hold back. Don't hesitate. Don't stop for anyone or anything. If you wish to defeat Trigon, then you must focus on killing him, and nothing else," said Slade, as he cracked his neck from side to side, and Naruto did the same knowing it was finally time to go all out.

"Demonic Seal Art: Weight Seals Release!" said Naruto feeling the weights on his body unlock and fell off his four limbs.

Instantly, Naruto's chakra spiked dramatically like a bottomless well of power with no end in sight, and the Jagan Eye on his forehead was glowing a pure white.

"_**THE TIME FOR YOU MORTLAS TO BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW MASTER IS NOW!" **_yelled out Trigon his body radiating evil, vile, and pure hate filled chakra that was unlike anything Konoha had ever faced before.

"I am ready Slade-sensei," said Naruto drawing his sword yet again with the fullest intent on killing the demon before them.

"You don't have to call me Sensei anymore Naruto. You've already surpassed me," said Slade before the two vanished leaving behind a worried group of people.

(Konoha Forest)

"Attack Trigon first. I need a moment to transform into my giant fox form before I can engage on even terms with him," said Slade getting a nod from Naruto, who took the air, and began to engage the 4 eyed goat legged demon.

Naruto immediately flared his chakra around him when he reached Trigon's head level getting the giant demons full attention along with everyone else's. Trigon of course knew this person before him thanks to the memories from Shishio and snarled at the Namikaze before him.

"Ready to die teme?" said Naruto forming a Rasengan in both hands that had demonic chakra in one hand and dark draconic flames covering the other while his Jagan Eye was had white chakra running out of it like electricity.

"_**YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHALLENGE ME MORTAL?! I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE COME TO LIFE! I AM EVIL INCARNATED IN ITS PURIEST FORM!"**_ said Trigon, as his power seemingly unrivaled by any mere being around him, and made the earth tremble in his wake.

"_**You would think that wouldn't you Trigon. Like all those long years ago. When you were defeated by your own daughter,"**_ said Slade now in his Kyuubi like state having appeared in a giant flash of demonic red chakra.

"_**SILENCE! MY DAUGHTER MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME BACK THEN, BUT NOW I AM NOT SO CARELESS, AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THIS WORLD FALLS AS IT WAS INTENDED LONG AGO,"**_ said Trigon charging up power in his eyes and hands ready to go all out against his competition.

"What to make a bet on that Trigon?" said a form behind Trigon, who got Slade, and Naruto's eyes to widen considerably.

It was Goku and behind him was an army of warriors from Other World.

"_**YOU! SO YOU HAVE ALL DECIDED TO CHALLENGE ME HAVE YOU? NO MATTER, I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL LIKE INSECTS!"**_ said Trigon turning his head to face Goku and was about to blast the warrior with energy from his eyes only to be hit by blast of demonic spirit energy from his side.

"Hey! Trigon-teme! You forget that there are others outside of this one and the guys from the upstairs that don't want you back," said the form of Yusuke in his demonic state on his blue feathered black haired bird pointing his Demon Gun hand at Trigon.

Behind him were various warriors from Demon World looking deadly serious at Trigon and it was clear that _none_ of them wanted the beast back at all.

"_**TRECHEROUS DEMON! USPURPERS TO MY THRONE OF FIRE AND BLOOD THAT I ONCE SAT IN WITH PRIDE. YOU TRAITORS WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS INSOLENCE!"**_ said Trigon looking back and forth between the three sides that had him surrounded ready to attack.

"You make it sound as if you have a chance. You don't!" said Naruto his voice having become deadly serious, as she combined the two Rasengans together, and aimed it at Trigon.

"Ready?" said Goku preparing his signature attack with everyone behind him following with their most powerful move.

"Aim!" said Yusuke charging up his Demon Gun to its maximum potential with his fellow demons getting ready to attack as well.

"_**YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T LET YOU!"**_ said Trigon about to get out of the way only for his feet to sink down thanks to Minato and Jiraiya getting close enough to the battle to team up to create a massive Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu to keep the demon pinned down.

"FIRE!" yelled out Naruto, as he Slade, Goku, Yusuke, and all the others from both sides of the demonic as well as celestial worlds hit Trigon head on making the great demon scream out in pain.

"_**I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!"**_ cried out Trigon in defiance, as he used what strength he had to retaliate back sending them out randomly, and tried to land a hit on someone from either side.

"As if you had a say in the matter!" said Naruto before drawing his sword, placing all the power he had in it before charging forward seeing his chance to kill the demon once, and for all with no chance of returning.

Unfortunately, Trigon saw the attack coming at the last moment, and turned his four red eyes at Naruto feeling his hate for the boy reach a level he never thought possible. It was infuriating to the great demon that this _insect_ could challenge him, unite both demonic and celestial to fight against _him_, and with their combined might try to stop his new reign of destruction up the world.

Trigon would not tolerate it. Even if he fell, the demon would make sure it came with a heavy price for everyone close to this vermin that _dared_ to defy his power over all things evil.

"DIE TRIGON!" yelled out Naruto less then 2 feet from Trigon's ugly face ready to pierce the skull of the evil demon and let the energy in the blade strike true into the brain ending the vile beasts life.

"_**YOU FIRST!"**_ challenged Trigon before taking what strength he had left and channeled it into his eyes firing at Naruto with everything he had.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled out Hinata, as she could see him with his eyes using the power in his sword to fight back Trigon's blast, and the struggle was becoming a battle of wills.

"What's happening damn it?!" said Tayuya seeing it from where she was, but not like Hinata so she didn't know what exactly was happening.

"Grandpa is boss all right?" said Konohamaru with Moegi and Udon hoping he was since he wanted the Namikaze to become Hokage of Konoha to help make it prosper.

"I don't know Konohamaru. We must have faith in Naruto to endure this," said Sarutobi seeing the attack from Trigon was still struggling to kill Naruto's own with Naruto as well.

"Naruto-kun's skin is peeling away!" said Hinata, as tears ran down her face, the words Gaara spoke were clear in her head, and she didn't want to believe that someone like her lover's "star" would just "fall and disappear" like Gaara said it would.

Naruto's skin however, was peeling away, as he tried to push forward against the demon trying to kill him while he ironically was trying to do the same, and the two powers were deadlocked despite the attacks from his allies hitting Trigon. Slade however, decided that it was time he got close as well, and leaped forward using his tails to wrap around Trigon before sinking his fox teeth into the jugular of the vile creature.

This move though was just what Naruto needed, as it caused Trigon to lose focus, and allowed the Namikaze come at Trigon with his sword piercing the jewel on the demon's forehead. Trigon himself couldn't believe this was happening, as he thought he would have one for sure against his foe after seeing the mortal before him begin losing his skin, and was surprised when Slade went from a long rage attack to short range. All the demon could do was let out a painful scream, as Slade in his Kyuubi form bit into his jugular vein, and then again when Naruto rammed his sword into the jewel on his forehead.

The body of Trigon began to show cracks from around the jewel spreading throughout the massive form of the demon and to everyone's horror...the body exploded in a blinding tower of red light. The blast consumed Naruto and Slade in its demonic energy sending them flying back with Slade transforming back into his human form with both warriors crashing to the ground like meteors outside Konoha's walls.

The group inside the villages walls rushed to him while a group Demon World and the Other World went to where Trigon died to make sure the evil demon was now officially dead.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun wake up!" said Hinata tears in her eyes, as she looked upon his bloodied form, as she along with Haku, and Tsunade tried to heal what she could all the while praying that he would live.

"Slade-kun! Please don't leave me," said Kurenai holding her own bloodied lover to her bosom before Sakura and Ino began working on trying to save him with the medical skills they learned from Tsunade to help save him.

"We need to get them to the Hospital immediately!" said Tsunade though they couldn't move them right now without hurting either one.

"Leave that to me," said Goku appearing before he put a hand on Naruto's body and then performed the Instant Transmission to get the group to the Hospital.

Moments later, Goku soon reappeared again, and repeated what he did with Naruto to get Slade's broken form to the Hospital to get proper medical treatment.

"Grandpa," said Konohamaru worriedly not knowing what to say or do.

"No matter how grim it may look for them Konohamaru, you must remember to never lose hope, and pray the two survive this ordeal," said Sarutobi looking at Minato and Jiraiya knowing that they two were worried probably more then most of them with Naruto's wives being the exception to that.

All they could do was wait.

(A/N: YAY! After many months of not having updated I do just that. How was it? Was it worth the wait? One more chapter to go, but will Naruto and Slade live, or will I simply have them bite the dust? Also, I hope you understand why I killed off Kakashi. I got sick of him being around so I came up with a reason why he had to die. Sorry to all you guys, who like Kakashi, but let's face it...he had it coming. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42-The End...Right?

(A/N: You've been patient for how many Months now? Well ask/yell/get a court order and you shall receive. Here it is. The _last_ chapter of C&D! ENJOY!)

They lay there, barely breathing with their bodies hooked up to machines to keep them alive, as they were stripped of their clothes, armor, and anything else that might get in the way of the recovery process. The ones they loves in the large room waiting to see any kinds of improvement in their condition for days now, but nothing good happened despite Tsunade's skills along with Haku's, and Hinata by her side for further support since Shizune being unable to help due to her pregnancy.

The attack by Trigon had effectively put Naruto and Slade in a very painful predicament where either one could die at any moment. The only sign aside from their breathing that they were still alive was the fact that their still scarred and bandaged hands could still move to cover one of their lovers.

"I can't believe this is how it's going to end for them. So troublesome," said Shikamaru, only to get floored by an infuriated, and tear filled Yamanaka Ino.

"SHUT UP BAKA! Naruto-kun is not going to die!" said Ino, as she didn't want to be a widow, and wanted to enjoy her marriage with the Namikaze.

"Naruto-kun will fight to the end to be with us," said Haku, who like Hinata believed that Naruto would not simply die, and leave them regardless of his injuries.

"Be as that may, Naruto's condition, and Slade's for that matter are not improving like we had hoped," said Tsunade entering the room, as she had just gone to Slade's room where Kurenai was by his side whispering sweet nothings into his ear to help the Demon Lord with his injuries, and hoped the man would pull through.

"That's because they are still connected to each other until Naruto turn 18 years old when the seal is finished with its current task and dissolves completely to break the connection they have," said Gaara, as Terra had told him what Slade told her, and the former Shinobi from Suna felt that the man once known as the Kyuubi knew this might happen to him.

"So we wait for another 2 years of them suffering before we see who makes it out of this race to stay alive the longest?" said Tayuya, as she saw her lover suffering from burns, the loss of skin, and the overall pain of being nearly _obliterated_ by a giant demon with four soulless red eyes!

"No. We wait until we're sure that the worst is over," said Tsunade, as she saw the vitals of her surrogate little brother showing just how close he was to death, and her body had become tense with every "beep" noise the machine made.

"M-Mother...help...m-me," said Naruto, as he let out a rasp of breath, and his body began to jerk every few seconds.

"Aw damn it!" said Tsunade, as she cleared the room of its occupants, and she along with Shizune tried to keep Naruto stabilized with his condition becoming extremely dangerous at the moment.

"Naruto can't take much more of this Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, as she tried to keep Naruto alive, and Tsunade herself prepared a needle drip with medication to counteract his current condition.

"I know. We just need to keep working on him for as long as possible until his condition has fully stabilized," said Tsunade, as she tried to keep Naruto stable, and prayed that Kami would show her mercy this one time in letting someone close to her be spared the hand of death.

(With Slade)

The Nine Tailed Demon Lord lay on the bed in pain like never before, as his mate sat in the chair beside him with a wet cloth in her hand, and rubbed the wet item along his forehead to let the water soothe the man's aching body. All Kurenai could do was let out soothing words into his ears and let Slade know that she would be with him to the end.

"Don't leave me Slade-kun. Please don't leave me," said Kurenai, as she let one of her hands run along his arm gently enough to keep any pain he may feel from her touch to a minimum, and he seemed to be responding to her in a positive way.

"Kure-chan," said Slade let out barely being considered a whisper, as he didn't need his still closed eyes to tell him that his loving mate was in the room, and that she had been supporting him through this trial.

"I'm here my mate. I will never leave your side," said Kurenai, as she held onto Slade's arm with gentle hands, and smiled at the notion her love was strong enough to speak his pet name for her.

It was a good sign.

(Namikaze Estate-3 Days Later)

The entire family of Namikaze members sat in the living room with worry on their faces and hoped that the one's they loved would pull through in this endeavor. Slade seemed to be having a better chance because of his demonic healing, but it seemed to be going at a much slower rate then expected because he was in a way supporting Naruto, and it was taxing the Demon Lord heavily. Whatever strength Slade had used to heal his body, he was diverting half of it to Naruto, and was doing little to help the young Shinobi even with the medical support of Tsunade along with the others.

"Why did Tsunade-sama send us away? We should be there right now to help Naruto-kun heal," said Haku, as she wanted nothing more, then to be by Naruto's side to whatever end this trial put him through, and kiss him when he recovered enough that he could.

"Because we need our strength to recover when Tsunade's gives out," said Hinata, as she had along with Haku been drained by this during their shifts in healing Naruto, and they needed to rest at home on Tsunade's orders until she herself could no longer do it alone.

"If Naruto dies now, I don't think I could live with myself," said Haku, as she loved that young man with all her heart, and didn't know if she could live without him.

"Same here," said Sasame with the others in full agreement since there was no other guy like him in the Elemental Countries.

The days soon became weeks, as the girls trained when they weren't visiting Naruto, and it was in that time they noticed things were changing within them too. They felt sick at times, vomiting in the morning, and finding themselves feeling like they were sick yet they were still in good health.

It was only when they visited Tsunade in the Hospital after checking up on Naruto's current condition, and they all learned what it was.

They were pregnant.

All of them were.

Now the question now was...would Naruto wake up before or _after_ the children were born?

(At the Moment)

"Now is the time! The demon and his vessel are at their weakest. It's time to kill them both before they infect more of Konoha!" said a civilian, as he got cheers from people in his home, and saw the people both civilian like him along with the Shinobi in the room agree that now was the time to strike.

It wasn't like the Yondaime would need to worry about seeing his clan die out, as he had his second _normal_ child growing right now within the Mother's womb, and felt that was the child that needed to be loved.

"We strike within the hour. Civilians will create a massive blockade to prevent the demon loving Shinobi from getting in while the Shinobi of our group attack the two, and show them they are not welcome in our village!" said a Jounin Shinobi, who saw the people cheer, and call for the demon along with his vessel to die painful deaths.

(Konoha's Hospital-2 Hours Later)

Hinata sat by her lover's bed, as his wounds healed from his battle with Trigon that still had left a major imprint within her mind of how powerful a single entity could become so powerful, and put her hand on his own bandaged one. She had seen him the most if you didn't count Haku tying her for the same amount, but they never really kept score on that, and only waited for the day that Naruto would awaken to love them once more.

"Wake up soon Naruto-kun. I want you to see the child I will one day have and the others will have so we can show just what we created. I want to see you smile at the sight of our children growing up training to be expert Shinobi like us and eventually find that special someone of their own that will one day turn us into Grandparents," said Hinata, as she had told them earlier about all of his harem girls being pregnant with his child, and saw his hand twitched at that.

When that moment happened, Hinata thought he would wake up at that news, but it didn't happen, and while it was a good sign that Naruto understood...it also meant he had a long road ahead.

Her thoughts on the matter were shattered however, when the noise of an angry mob reached her ears from Naruto's hospital window, and Hinata could feel her heart freeze in that moment in time. She knew why they were here, she knew they wanted Naruto dead, and she knew that if Naruto died now Slade would too.

And _that_ would kill Yuhi Kurenai.

"Kill the demons! Destroy the monsters!" were the sounds from outside the hospital, as the group of Shinobi from Jounin to Chuunin entered while a large group of civilians were blocking the entrance.

'No. No not now!' thought Hinata, as she saw Naruto sensing it too, and his heart monitor was showing the increase the beeping of the output coming from his heart.

"Hinata! There are those that seek to end Naruto-kun and Slade-san's life!" said Hana, as she had come in to see her lover too, and then this happened with the mob outside.

"Where is Kurenai-sensei?" said Hinata, as she knew her former teacher needed to be informed of this, and possibly try to protect her mate.

"She's with Slade-san right now," said Hana, as she knew that Kurenai no doubt heard the cries from the mob outside, and was already preparing for it.

"Who else is here? Who else can we trust?" said Hinata, as she saw Hana think, and was hoping that there were more of her "sisters" or her close friends in the hospital.

"I don't know Hinata-san. But I do know that this mob won't stop any of the others from coming here for long," said Hana, as she sensed Naruto's enemies from within the village getting closer, and she prepared herself for battle.

(Namikaze Estates-At the Moment)

"How is Naruto's condition?" said Rin, as she saw her old sensei having a look of worry on his face that she hadn't seen since the Third Shinobi War, and that was when he was about to use his infamous Jutsu that helped end it.

"From what Tsunade told me, his recovery is coming along nicely, but it will take time, and Slade's condition is not far behind. I worry about Naruto not because of his injuries, but the fact that people still hate him in this village, and may use this as a means to strike him down to kill Slade," said Minato, as he wished he never put his eldest son through this, and wished he had thought up another way in dealing with this situation better.

His thoughts were interrupted when Shizune came bursting into the room.

"Minato! There is a mob of people at the hospital trying to kill your son and Slade. There are already several Shinobi that making their way to him with a large mob of civilians blocking the entrance," said Shizune, as she saw Minato's eyes widen, and then narrowed them with a fury coming off of his form that she had not seen in all the time she had known him.

"Get the others. I know a few of them are already at the hospital so find the others and make sure they know what's going on. As for me...I'm going to deal with this in the manner that it should have been done the moment I came back to life," said Minato, as he made his way to the hospital, and hoped the others got to his son in time.

(At the Hospital)

"Out of the way demon lover. We are going to put that abomination down once and for all!" said a Jounin with his sword drawn, as he tried to get by Hana, but found her being quite difficult, and wasn't letting him through.

"How many times do you fools need to have your assess kicked before you realize Naruto is _not_ a demon? He's a person like you or me that holds one for your safety! I can't even begin to believe that you really have so little faith in the Yondaime's seal?" said Hana, as she was using her sword to block them within the hallway she was in with Hinata being Naruto's last line of defense.

"Shut up! That boy is like all the others are demon abominations and must be cleansed from this world!" said a Chuunin behind the Jounin, as they had come to believe that all demon vessels were crimes against Kami, and needed to be destroyed for the good of the human race.

"Regardless of what you think, I love him, and I'm not about some arrogant bastards end his life after he just saved _all of us_ from certain doom!" said Hana, as she blocked another strike aimed at her by the Jounin, and the Chuunin behind him was going through hand signs.

Before the Chuunin could finish making the Jutsu however, he was soon taken down after his back was turned into a pincushion, and an angry Haku was ready with senbon needles in her hands. She had heard the cries of outrage from the mob calling for her lovers death and it sent her into a rage she had not felt in a long time if ever at those that would try to take away one of her most precious of people in her life.

"You _dare_ attempt to hurt Naruto-kun?! For that, I will see to it you all die _painfully_!" said Haku, as she sensed another Shinobi behind her, and disabled the man's right side before striking the man's left side with a serious of Taijutsu moves she learned from Maito Gai with the last strike running half her arm through his chest where the heart was located.

"Die demon lovers!" said another Jounin, as he along with an ANBU, and charged at the two female Shinobi.

However, what the two Shinobi that were out of kill Naruto should have realized that the two women that loved Naruto were not about to give an inch, and would do everything within their power to save the man they loved.

(Outside of the Hospital-10 Minutes Later)

"I'm giving you all of 5 seconds to move away before I kill you," said Minato, as he saw the civilians continue to hold their ground, and it seemed to infuriate him even further.

"He's bluffing! Hold your ground so the Shinobi inside can finish off the two monsters," said the leader of the civilian mob and the crowd did as ordered.

"I warned you! Now..._DIE! _'Hiraishin no Jutsu!'" said Minato after he threw the special kunai at them in a flash of yellow, he was gone from their sight, and soon they couldn't see anything either.

For they were all dead.

Jiraiya was behind his first student, seeing the man letting out a heavy sigh at doing what he had to do, and knew that Minato knew it was either them or his son that had to die.

Minato wasn't about to lose his son twice.

"The girls are upstairs. They have taken down the other Shinobi. Naruto is safe now," said Jiraiya, as he saw Minato look back at him, and nod before entering the hospital to see his son for himself.

(Naruto's Hospital Room-5 Minutes Later)

Hinata had checked with her Byakugan to see the enemies of her lover were now dead and the Yondaime was on his way to see his son. Looking over at Naruto's recovering form, Hinata leaned down, and kissed his forehead to ensure he knew that he was safe.

Imagine her surprise when within seconds of the kiss, Naruto began to wake up, and saw Hinata looking at him with joy at seeing him awake. She then kissed him on the lips with tongue and felt him returning it with what strength his just conscious mind could deliver.

"Wow! That's some wakeup call," said Naruto, as he looked up at his first love, and she smiled at him with tears running down her face before returning to kiss him again.

"I'm so happy you are awake!" said Hinata, as she kissed him again, and was crying with tears of joy at his return while hugging him.

"Me too," said Naruto, as he wished he could move right now to hug Hinata, but found his body was too weak to do it, and decided to wait until he had the strength to do so.

Among other things. Hint. Hint.

"How are the others since Trigon's death? No one died right?" said Naruto, as the thought of losing any of the girls, his friends, and/or his family would too much for his heart to take.

"No Kurenai is with Slade right now and I also saw Gaara along with Terra so he's okay too," said Hinata, as a few Shinobi had gone after Slade, but they had been taken out by the three of them, and would most likely reawaken within the week.

"That's good. So...how have you and the other girls been? I seem to remember something about you along with them being...pregnant, was it?" said Naruto, as he saw Hinata blush before nodding, and saw the look of happiness that came across his eyes.

"Yes. All of us were worried about when you would awaken, but now that you have, I don't think it will be a problem anymore," said Hinata, as she kissed him a slow, _very_ sensual way that made his body feel alive again, and if only he wasn't injured he would take his wife like he did on their honeymoon with the other girls.

Speaking of which.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hana with joy, as she nearly dived onto the him since her yell had broken the kiss he had with Hinata, and was replaced by a slobbering one from the very happy Inuzuka now Namikaze woman that was one of his many wives.

'If she wasn't one of his wives...,' thought Hinata, as she had to suppress the desire to tear Hana a new hole since they were both carrying Naruto's child, and it wouldn't help in making the man she loved a partial widower.

"I missed you. When you get home, I'm going to snuggle with you, and slobber all over your sexy body so much you want to leave _our_ bed," said Hana, as she ignored Hinata's now fuming face, and Naruto's laughter at having such an..._affectionate_ woman.

One of many affectionate women in his family.

"I look forward to it, but for now Hana-chan, why don't you get the others, and tell them that I'm awake," said Naruto, as he wanted to see his family again, and see their happy faces.

(Some 20 Minutes and a 200 Kisses Later)

"So this means we're going to have a chance to catch a breather right? Settle down, raise our children, and see them grow up?" said Temari, as she had _really_ wanted to have a breather from all of this, and see her child (or children) grow up strong.

"That's right Temari-chan. No one is going to ruin our family and I'm making damn sure that our happiness is never taken away from us," said Naruto, as he saw his Father nod at that, and look over at Shizune with a smile on his face that made the woman blush.

Slade had woken himself up too, feeling like he had been run over by a 500 TON freight train, and was immediately greeted by Kurenai seeing him awake before giving him his much needed affection.

Needless to say, he was going to have himself occupied with Kurenai for a long time, and Naruto was just fine with that after the Demon Lord helped him out so much in the past.

Gaara, Sasame, and Sakura were all busy themselves in doing a little reproducing of their own so they were going to be away from him for the next couple of...weeks.

Terra was no doubt jumping Shikamaru's not so lazy bone, as she had dominated pretty much all of their relationship, and the now shadow demon joined the "Whipped Nara Males Club" while Terra joined the "Dominate Women Over Lazy Men Club".

All in all, everything was right in the world with everyone for the first time in a very long time...they were all a family, and there was no one left to stop them.

FIN!

Right?

(A/N: YAY! I updated. It's finally happened. After months of messages, e-mails, threats on my life, and Satan visiting to demand I finish in exchange for Immortality I have done what you have all asked for. IT'S OVER! It's been a long time coming, but in the end it was worth it, and I'm happy its done. I mean that has got to be one of the longest Naruto fics in all of right now. Not _the_ longest, but still up there among at least top 10 or 15. Sorry this chapter seemed short, but it was difficult to write, and if I missed anything then I'm sorry though you understand that everyone that matters lives happily ever after. Or do they? LOL! Until next time with my _other_ fics...PEACE!!!)


End file.
